The new Empire
by Glorty
Summary: after the Tokinada incident events changed for Ichigo, his whole life took a new turn when he finds out what really happened after Yhwachs defeat. What will the future hold for Ichigo? Only time will tell. A story about romance and betrayal, alliances and war
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Kurosaki Clinic**

It was a quiet morning for Ichigo as he laid down in his bed thinking about what had transpired just a week earlier when he was told about Tokinada Tsunayashiro. Ichigo was shocked to hear the news of the attempted rebellion and how far he had gone to ensure that Ichigo and his group would not participate in the battle.

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready!" said a voice from downstairs which belong to Yuzu.

Getting out of bed he went down to eat his breakfast. Yuzu had made egg and bacon for breakfast this morning. As Ichigo sat himself at the breakfast table, He heard his phone beep and realized he had gotten a message, he took his phone out of his pocket, opened it and looked at the message.

"Could you come to the Urahara Shop as soon as you have the time?" said the message which was from Kisuke, "Alright i'll be there as soon as i have finished breakfast!" Ichigo replied. Wondering what Kisuke wanted he quickly ate his breakfast and was on his way.

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo arrived at the front of the shop, worried about if something bad had happened, as he entered the shop he was greeted by a overjoyed Kisuke, "Welcome welcome Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo merely looked at him and said "Hey, something happened?"

"No no no. Nothing of the sort." The shopkeeper replied

"Then why did you ask me over?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well there are someone here i want to introduce you to." the shopkeeper replied smacking his fan open and hiding his mouth behind it. "Please follow me."

They went to the backroom of the shop and inside the shop he was surprised to see four familiar faces as they were four females and former sternritter

"These girls helped soul society during the recent incident with Tokinada, they used to live in the Wandenreich but since it is now in ruins after the war they have been permitted to be here by Kyoraku. I have taken them in so they will be living here for a while since they have nowhere else to go as they have no home anymore." Kisuke said with a sad voice, Ichigo was saddened to hear this, nobody deserves to be homeless, but atleast they have gotten a home in the Urahara shop.

Ichigo looked at them and the first female Ichigo saw caused a bit of trouble as a battle almost broke out inside the Urahara shop between Ichigo and a certain pissed of girl who could not let Ichigo go unharmed because he managed to mess up her pretty lime green hair during the second Quincy invasion, aswell as to humiliate her ability Electrocution which was her most powerful which he withstood with ease back on the front lines and she was still not over it! However Kisuke, Yoruichi and another managed to defuse the hazardous situation by telling them that they will be working together from now on. After calming down she decided to play nice and went over to Ichigo and took out her hand which Ichigo shook and introduced herself "I'm Candice Catnipp but people call me Candy." Ichigo smiled at her which she was quite surprised about, she thought he would be upset or angry at her for being part of the war and killing Shinigami. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he replied back with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Yeah we know who you are. You were on the top of the special war powers unit."

Came a reply from behind, he looked back and saw the second girl the same one that helped stop Candice. A short and thin blonde haired girl who was eating a bucket of snacks, Ichigo clearly remembers being told about the special war powers unit as they were the biggest threat to the Wandenreich by Uryu. "I'm Liltotto Lamperd." The small blonde said with what seemed to be the blankest expression Ichigo belives he has ever seen.

Beside her was a taller pink haired girl with a cute smile on her face... And big breasts too,

'I have to keep Kon as far away from her as possible, otherwise it will be trouble.'

Ichigo said to himself, "I'm Meninas McAllon pleased to meet you." The girl beamed out with a happy smile.

Sitting a bit further back was a black haired girl with what seemed to be two antennas going out of her head, she was sitting in a corner and seemed to be sulking, Ichigo didn't know what she was sulking about but put a guess to that it had to be about losing her home, if he only knew how wrong he was... "That is Giselle Gewelle, don't mind her, she's only sulking because Kisuke and i decided to patch up and fix Bambi" Liltotto said, Ichigo looked back to her with a face questioned face, Liltotto noticed the face and decided to tell him what had happened.

"During the second invasion Bambi lost to a captain, since she lost she would have been punished by Yhwach for it, and would have been sentenced to death, we wanted to avoid that and decided to kill her ourselves and raise her as a zombie using giselle's ability so we could keep her with us as that was the only way."

Ichigo was shocked to hear this, and quite saddened too he didn't know how to react to what he just heard, as he was about to say something the door opened, Inside stepped a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a very cute face. She looked over to Ichigo with her left hand on her hip and a scowl similar to his own, they just stared at each other until Ichigo decided to get a better look at her, she wore a white trench coat going down to her miniskirt, white gloves with red trimming, a Heart shaped belt buckle and black stockings. Looking behind her was the footwear of the girls.

He presumed that the boots with red trimmings were hers aswell before he turned back to look at her, he noticed her heart shaped brooch with golden wings, ofcourse everyone noticed that and thought he was looking at her breasts, Kisuke just smirked at this, while the dark haired girl raised an eyebrow at it, then she opened her mouth to speak.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki? I'm Bambietta Basterbine but people just call me Bambi. Or should i have waited with the introduction until after your eyes are torn off my boobs?"

At this statement Ichigo turned bright red, and quickly retorded "I-i-i wasn't staring at your boobs, i was staring at that brooch of yours!" embarrased as he was he got quite the looks from everyone present in the room,

Bambietta quickly retorted "Yeah that's what they all say!" making Ichigo turn even brighter.

Liltotto saw his face with wide eyes "Damn, even rudolph the raindeers nose don't shine that red!"

with this statement Kisuke, Yoruichi, Candice and Meninas Laughed hard at the remark Liltotto made while bambietta made a grin. Ichigo felt someone hug him from behind and quickly realized it was giselle, "I think he likes you Bambi-chan" she said with a innocent smile. Ichigo was about to open his mouth to speak but the words stopped dead in his mouth as his red face quickly faded and he frowned with a serious expression, looking towards bambietta.

Everyone noticed this and began to look towards bambietta and realized quickly why. Bambietta had a scowl on her face with blank, coldblooded eyes that pointed at the direction of Ichigo, the same eyes she had every time she had killed a soldat but the look was not directed against Ichigo.

Everyone noticed the look was directed towards Giselle and Ichigo understood that she must have been the one to have taken her life before Kisuke resurrected her. Yoruichi who saw the cold glare decided to do something to stop the deafening silence and cold atmosphere got some ideas on how to turn it around and decided to have some fun, at the cost of a certain substitute Shinigami, Yoruichi who was in her cat form, undid her transformation with a poff, and everyone immediately looked towards her, while she looked at Ichigo who was instantly bright red.

"God damn it woman put on some freaking clothes!" he yelled at Yoruichi who was only amused by his reaction.

"Oh? I thought you enjoyed this Ichigo? Want to give them a hug?" Instantly Ichigo began to back away ignoring the laughs of the others, the only one who didn't laugh was Liltotto as she only deadpanned at the sight before her and sighted before muttering with a low voice "Slut..."

Ichigo who continued to back away collided with someone, he turned around and his head was instantly pushed into something soft

"What about these then Kurosaki? Surely you must enjoy these?"

Listening to the voice he quickly recalled it as Candice, realizing he was pulled into the breasts of Candice and held firm there he struggled to get out, but he eventually did, only to be pushed down again by the immense pressure of Yoruichi's bare breasts, he was now stuck between two four breasts as both females held him down.

"Mfff mff mffffff mfff" Ichigo yelled but was not understandable at all.

Bambietta looked down towards the ground and chuckled before she turned her head up towards Ichigo again but not before she noticed something off which made her eyes go big. Meninas saw Bambietta stare at something and looked her direction before turning to Bambietta and Liltotto to ask what 'that' was, Liltotto and everyone stared at what she was pointing at.

Even Giselle went around Yoruichi to see, while bambietta already stared with a shock on her face Candice and Yoruichi quickly looked down too. Only to see a 9 Inch long bulge in Ichigo's pants that went towards Yoruichi with plenty of girth, every one was shocked and stared with wide eyes, Kisuke laughed behind his fan, Ichigo really was a man amongst men.

Ichigo had finally managed to break free and fell on the floor only to see all the faces looking at his second head, when he realized what had happened... oh the humiliation and embarrasment he felt when everyone began to laugh with the exception of two.

one was Liltotto who only had opened up a lollipop and remained neutral to the situation the second was Bambietta, who saw the humiliation he felt. seeing him lie there and everyone laughing at him while two of them were standing above him, forced back memories she didn't want to have.

The memories of that fateful day she suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of captain Sajin Komamura and killed, the expression Ichigo had was of Humiliation and even if it wasn't a humility of defeat in combat it was still a great humility and an embarrasing one at that too.

now she felt sad for the substitute, and even her scowl eased up, even if she had never met him before the daten of the Wandenreich described him as a kind and warmhearted individual, and a very loyal one at that too who always tried to help everyone else even at the risk of his own life, and he was depicted as respectful even towards women.

The situation he was in was a natural one at that too, it was only blood flowing downwards. Already from the information from the daten she was a bit curious about him before the first invasion, she didn't feel any humour from the situation playing out infront of her but remorse, he was in an embarrasing position and everyone laughed at him, her expression changed to one of pity, something Liltotto picked up on.

'Yeah... Nice friends... Fuck this' She said to herself before walking towards Ichigo and helping him up and walked him out of the room towards the shop, when he was out of the room she quickly turned around and looked towards Candice and Yoruich with a deep frown.

"Instead of making a mockery of him for something that you caused think a little bit about how he feels about what you just did for your own fucking amusement, hope you feel good about yourselves!"

and with that she turned around and closed the door quietly, which was quite unusual for her as she would usually slam the doors shut or blow them up when she was angry which she clarely was. Meninas and Candice wondered what the problem was while Kisuke and Yoruichi quickly realized that they were taking it a bit to far, Liltotto on the other hand realized that Bambietta had changed, she wasn't the Bambietta she used to know, and realized that she had changed from everything she had gone through. Giselle didn't say anything but only kept looking at the door with narrowed eyes.

**Sometime Later in Karakura Town**

Ichigo and Bambietta were walking down the streets, Ichigo had internally calmed down about the events that had transpired earlier. Though he would be lying if he said that he was not embarrased at all about the incident that had just so recently occured. Looking down on the ground and in deep thought Ichigo tried to find something else to think about. The look did not go unnoticed by Bambietta who did understand that he felt humiliated by the whole incident and decided to see if she couldn't help him feel better "It is quite natural you know? Don't think so much about it." she said while pointing a glare in his direction. Ichigo looked back towards her and met up with her brown eyes and stared directly into them. When he did he felt that she understood what he went through in a way, it's not like she made a mockery of him or laughed at him but rather helped him but he couldn't understand why.

"I'm trying... It's just i've never been in a situation like that before. True Yoruichi has teased me a lot to gain attention or embarrass me but it's not like anything like this has ever happened before." Ichigo said with a hint of sadness in his voice, no doubt coming from his embarassment. "What happened is quite natural so don't worry so much about it!" Bambietta said to Ichigo in an effort to console him. Even if it was foreign grounds for the former sternritter she did what she could with whatever words she could think about but it was really difficult, in the Wandenreich consolement was never given out of fear of others opinions.

"Yeah i know." Ichigo said before another voice yelled out "Ichigo!" It was a familiar voice to Ichigo as he recognized it as Rukia. Bambietta and Ichigo looked upwards and found Rukia coming down from the sky before landing infront of them. "Rukia?" Ichigo said in surprise. Bambietta did not recognize the girl but but it was a petite small girl with violet eyes and dark hair. She quickly noticed her arm which held the lieutenant armband with the number 13 written on it. Upon hearing her name she quickly realized it was Rukia Kuchiki, adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and one that Ichigo threw the soul society in turmoil for in order to rescue. "Hey Ichigo what's up?" Rukia asked Ichigo "Nothing much really, i thought you were with your squad? What brings you here?" Ichigo asked "What? Something wrong with me being here?" Rukia asked with an annoyed voice noticing his serious expression. "No just surprised is all." Ichigo said

Rukia looked towards the girl Ichigo was currently walking with and recognized her uniform as a Quincy uniform that was modified. And came to the conclusion that this was one of the former sternritter that had helped the soul society. "Am i interrupting something?" Rukia asked them both. Ichigo was about to respond but Bambietta had beaten him to it "No. You are not!" "Hmm" Rukia said before she turned towards the former sternritter and held out her hand "Rukia Kuchiki" she said. Bambietta who normally had no love for the soul reapers decided to play along and shook her hand "Bambietta Basterbine".

"I just gotta use the restroom, i'll be right back!" Ichigo said before turning towards a public restroom not far away. Rukia had noticed the look in Ichigo's eye and realized that something was wrong so she decided to ask Bambietta if she knew the details "Why does he look so depressed? Did something happen?" Bambietta who was unsure if she should respond or not decided to do it anyway. Figuring they were close friends after everything the daten depicted about Ichigo. She kept her answer to a minimum "He was just humiliated in an embarrasing way by two idiots." Bambietta responded, Rukia gave a questinable glare towards Bambietta by that statement and decided to inquire more if she could get anything out.

Bambietta told her of what happened, at first Rukia was surprised to see that Ichigo was upset by something done over at the Urahara Shop. With everything going on over there she thought Ichigo was used to it. However it wasn't until she heard of the little incident that Yoruichi and Candice had caused she realized why he was upset. Ichigo had always held women in high regard and would never do anything inappropriate towards them, But to hear them tease him to this extend and then laugh and humiliate him was something that made her heat up to her very bones. They had taken a part of Ichigo's pride and stepped right down on it brutally. She knew that they took this to far.

She was grateful to hear that Bambietta had been able to calm Ichigo down a bit from the humiliation but still decided to atleast have a talk with Yoruichi. She atleast should have known better than to do something like this! It was unaccaptable to just step down on someone like that and she was quite pissed off by the fact that Yoruichi did not think it through and took amusement of the situation when something she knew would make Ichigo upset happened in front of her because of her. She was really going to have a good talk with Yoruichi when she got to Urahara's Shop later "I will give Yoruichi a good talking to when i get to Urahara's later! May i ask that you take care of the one on your end?" She asked hopeful that bambietta would accept her request. Bambietta sighed "I did give them a small talking to before i left but i can speak to her." Rukia smiled happily at the response Bambietta gave her "Thank you." Rukia said before she saw Ichigo was on his way back towards them. When Ichigo had approached them Rukia said she had some business to take care of and quickly said goodbye and left. Ichigo was now alone with bambietta again as they continued to walk down the streets of karakura town.

**Urahara Shop**

Yoruichi and Kisuke was sitting idly by having a little conversation about the events that had earlier transpired. They did realize that things went way to far and from Ichigo's personality this had just been a knife in the heart. The teenager did have his pride after all and now they had damaged it. Yoruichi was wondering how upset he must be and if she should see if she could find him to apologize. But not before an angry presence made itself known from a pissed off Rukia as she slammed up the door to the room they both were in. Kisuke was a bit startled by the angry glare Rukia had in her eyes and was surprised when she mentioned Ichigo and asked why Yoruichi did it in a demanding way, and never have Yoruichi nor Kisuke ever seen Rukia this angry before and now they were surprisingly a bit terrified.

"Oh hello and welcome Rukia-san." Kisuke said smacking has fan open and putting it infront of his face. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Even though Kisuke figured she had met with Bambietta and Ichigo and most likely heard about the recent incident and she did not look relatively pleased from the looks of it and rightfully so. Yoruichi only watched her and didn't say anything. She had figured it was better to let her start the conversation seeing how Rukia did send her an ugly glare. "Why did you do something like that?" Rukia simply asked. "Why did you have to humiliate him and step down on him like that? Are you trying to crush his dignity and self respect? A little joke is fine but sending him into total humiliation?"

Yoruichi simply looked to the ground and was in deep thought, she knew she had went to far but she now understood that Ichigo had been taking this a bit harder than she expected which was surprising. Usually Ichigo would just close his eyes but what had happened is that his privates were revealed behind clothing because of her and she could understand the embarrassment of what he had gone through because of her and Candice. Thinking hard on the fact that he was still a teenager and that it was usually a very embarrassing thing for a boy his age to be caught with the small sausage turning into the hard dog bone in public especially if it is unintentional.

Then Yoruichi simply looked back up towards Rukia and sighed "I was trying to heat up the mood as it was getting pretty cold, but it got out of hands. I will apologize to Ichigo when i see him for what happened." Rukia was satisfied by this answer and began to speak. "Well that is good enough for me, just do not let it happen again! he was pretty upset. Anyways there are two reasons why i am here today." With this Kisuke and Yoruichi perked up their ears and frowned.

**To be continued**

**A/N:**** This is my first story so if you find anything wrong with it please put in a review and tell me the error but i do hope you enjoyed my story. The beginning might not be perfect but the story takes place a week after the novel Can't Fear Your Own World! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop**

Rukia sat down with Kisuke and Yoruichi and prepared herself to tell them the news she had heard, Kisuke knew that this was serious from the look in Rukia's eyes and how stiff she was, "There have been attacks reported in the Soul Society. It seems like the remnants of the Quincy army is wreaking havoc in the Rukon forests, we are currently searching for them but we haven't had any luck yet."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed as Tessai came and delivered a cup of tea to Rukia before asking "I was under the Quincy army was mostly destroyed, do you have any count on how many or how much damage has been caused?" Rukia looked down while Tessai poured tea into her cup. The damage goes on for 5 kilometers, it looks like a war zone. Kisuke raised his head and looked at the roof, why would they ravage the land so much? "Is there any casualties?" Yoruichi asked "No, no injuries or damage to property with the exception of the forest." Rukia replied while she took a sip of her tea "But why would they do this damage without any reason? It just doesn't make sense." Kisuke and Yoruichi went into deep thought from the question from Rukia before the door opened, and inside came a small blonde girl.

"Maybe the problem isn't within the Soul Society. Name is Liltotto." Liltotto replied while entering the room. Rukia just looked at her "What do you mean?" Rukia simply asked while the Liltotto sat down. She looked at Rukia for a while before opening up a lollipop and began to eat it. "You are aware of that the Wandenreich hid in the shadows of the Soul Society for a thousand years and have long functioned as a home to the Quincy while they were preparing for war. But that is not the full story." Everyone narrowed their eyes at Liltotto before Kisuke said "Go on." Liltotto looked at him with a sad expression before continuing her story.

"With the defeat of us Quincy a thousand years ago where we were forced to flee to the Soul Society to hide we created the Wandenreich, but it did not stop there, we created the Wandenreich in two pieces and extended the realm further outside the Seiretei, where farmers and so on could get food and resources for the war effort, there are many villages and regions in the Wandenreich and people just trying to live their lives, the soldiers only lived in the Wandenreich city beneath the Seiretei but the Wandenreich had the civilians. We used the reishi to create a barrier between the outskirts of the city and the Seiretei so that if we were noticed you had to go through the Wandenreich city and the army first. And with Yhwachs defeat and death, the region is without any security, leadership or stability. The Lichtreich as we called it might have fallen into anarchy and civil war at this rate. Normally the barrier should keep them seperated but the barrier was maintained within the Wandenreich city and with the Wandenreich city destroyed..."

"The barrier could have weakened and the Lichtreich is trying to merge with the Soul Society!" Kisuke replied for Liltotto. "No you're wrong." Liltotto replied much to everyones surprise. "The Barrier was made to keep the Lichtreich seperated from the Soul Society, since the Lichtreich was built in a different manner. We created the Wandenreich with the Wandenreich city as an anchor point to Soul Society, if we hadn't the Wandenreich would have been seperated from the Soul Society because of the barrier and the realm would have crumbled and everyone would have died. With the barrier gone they have already merged. The Lichtreich is built up as the opposite of the Soul Society in a manner of speaking, without that barrier everything that happens in the Lichtreich will happen to the Soul Society aswell, if an explosion in the Soul Society happens the same place in the Lichtreich will explode too, the Soul Society and the Lichtreich are 1 piece of the same coin but with that barrier the coin was cut in half, we did that so we could get the same weather in the Lichtreich as you have in the Soul Society, that way food, crops and water and everything we need is growing and availeble."

"I see so that's why the Rukon forest looked like a war zone." Rukia replied, Liltotto popped the lollipop out of her mouth before she asked "Which part of the Rukon forest is it?" Rukia looked at Liltotto before she replied "The south western part. a total of 5 kilometers was destroyed" Liltotto looked down in deep thought "There should be a village in that region somewhere, maybe it is where the forest is damaged. I'm not entirely sure, we sternritters were always kept to Silbern and were not permitted to leave the Wandenreich city." She said before she sighed. "Anyways i will need to report this back to head-captain Kyoraku. He will want to know what Liltotto just told me!" She looked back to Liltotto while Liltotto simply looked back, before Rukia smiled at her "Thank you." Rukia said before she decided to change to topic to her second concern.

"We have also noticed several humans with spiritual awareness, their reiatsu matches that of the fullbringers, but they suddenly vanished again without a trace and the R&D have yet to find them." Kisuke nodded at this "We have not detected anything abnormal so i wouldn't say it is much of a threat at the moment but we will keep an eye out." Rukia nodded and stood up "I have to report back what Liltotto told me, because of the fullbringers i have been stationed here for a little while. Nii-sama is currently taking care of 13th divisions work." Kisuke looked at her "Very well." "Where did Bambi go with Ichigo though? haven't seen them for a while." Liltotto said nonchalantly, getting looks from Kisuke and Yoruichi before Rukia replied "I met them a short while ago, they where walking around the town. I'll search for them and get them back here." Liltotto just gave a "Hmm." at this statement before standing up herself and leaving the room with "I'm hungry." At this statement Kisuke and Yoruichi gave a big sweatdrop.

**Karakura Park**

Ichigo and Bambietta were sitting down on a bench in the park talking, they had surprisingly connected quite well, they had just talked about how Yhwach was defeated since Bambietta was quite curious on how he was killed. Ichigo did note that she was listening to his story quite eagerly and with a lot of surprise too, sometimes he wondered how her jaw didn't fall off. looking back at her he couldn't help but to think how cute he thought the girl was with the wind blowing through her hair, Bambietta did notice his staring and decided to ask "Something wrong? you keep staring." Ichigo blushed a little bit at that before replying "No nothing's wrong, just in deep thought is all, sorry." Bambietta raised an eyebrow as she did notice that his statement wasn't entirely true "You sure?" Ichigo simply nodded at her before looking away. Bambietta thought about it before realising that he had looked at her with a sense of fascination and gave out a small smirk at this but didn't push the topic any further.

"Never thought i'd befriend a Shinigami." she said with a small smile, "We always thought that the Shinigami were evil and just wanted to kill and slaughter, evidently that thought was wrong." Ichigo turned his gaze back towards her "If it's any consolation i'm a Quincy with Shinigami and Hollow powers." Ichigo said with a smile. Bambietta couldn't help but laugh at this statement before nodding in agreement. Ichigo blushed a little when Bambietta laughed, he thought her laughter was quite cute and the smile she sent too, in which he sent out a small smile directed towards her, Bambietta being observant as always since she was trained as a soldier, picked up this and let out a small blush of her own. True she have been in the presence of men before and spoken with them but they never gave her this attention, the vast majority of them just wanted her body but with Ichigo she felt something else. Something was different about him and she felt peaceful when she was in his presence, was this because of how the daten depicted him? She thought that was the only reason. She then noticed him taking out his phone before he asked "Are you availeble tonight?" She just looked at him before she nodded wondering why he asked, before she knew it he had sent a text message, everything was silent for a while before the phone beeped. Breaking the silence

"Would you like to come over to my place for dinner? Yuzu is making taco." Bambietta thought about it before she nodded and smiled "Sure, but i will most likely have to tell Kisuke i won't be eating with them first." Ichigo turned his thoughts to the shop keeper, thinking hard about what would come out of his perverted mouth "I'll send him a text, that should suffice." before he grabbed his phone again and sent out a text to the shop keeper. "Done" Ichigo said but before he was able to put the phone down in his pocked it beeped again, Ichigo opened the phone again and read the message he had just gotten from Kisuke, he held it so Bambietta saw the reply too. A reply that made them both red faced and pissed off. "Remember protection, unwanted pregnancy is very boring!" Bambietta could feel the urge to just go to the shop and blow the shop keeper sky high, if only she could. She looked down with a solemn expression which got Ichigo a bit worried. "you okay?" he simply asked before Bambietta raised her hand up and looked into it. "I lost my epithet, my schrift is gone." Ichigo looked puzzled by this. "Why?" was all he could ask, "Most likely because i was killed by Giselle, every Quincy that dies give their powers back to Yhwach. But he was dead already by the time of my revival, so how i don't know how i lost it, Giselles zombification allows the Quincy to keep their powers so i had the Explode back when i was a zombie."

"Losing your power is never fun, i know because i have lost mine too once, however you still have your basic powers? You are very strong from what i heard from the reports, you managed to push even Komamura into a corner. And that is quite impressive" Ichigo said before he smiled at her and grabbed her hand in an effort to console her, though he did not notice he was holding hands with her, Bambietta smiled back and closed her hand and held his inside, only then did Ichigo notice he was holding hands with her. But it didn't bother him, before they turned down to walk towards the Kurosaki household, unaware that just as they grabbed their hands and smiled at each other Rukia had made her apparance from a distance, and saw them walk hand in hand. Wondering what she should do she eventually concluded that she could leave them be alone for the time being before letting out a small chuckle at the events that has taken place in front of her. She thought about it and wondered, haven't they just met? Was this love on first sight as people called it? she didn't know but she turned back towards the shop to let them know that Ichigo can be briefed tomorrow.

As they walked towards the Kurosaki household Ichigo noticed that she was in deep thought, from the look in her eyes she looked as if she was sad about what was going through in her mind. Ichigo asked her what was wrong, she quickly looked up to him, tightening her grip around his hand. "Do you really think that the Shinigami will just accept us here? What if someone wants revenge for what we did?" she asked Ichigo. Ichigo knew that they had nowhere else to go, their home was after all in ruins. "I will not permit it!" Ichigo replied sternly, the eyes of Bambietta go wide at this statement. "I will not let any other seek revenge for that war, there has been enough blood spilled already on both sites, and if anyone seeks revenge i will personally draw my blades against those, and give them a remainder of the fact that revenge is not a good path to take! Besides i doubt Kyoraku will allow such actions, knowing him he's not one for grudges, and he will not permit his soldiers to have any either." Ichigo said back smiling.

Bambietta nodded, she didn't want to raise her weapon against the Shinigami anymore, she was tired of fighting the Shinigami, it had been nothing but pain for her. All because of the selfish emperor Yhwach who just wanted nothing else but revenge for his own sake and for that the Quincy were nothing else but pawns to him, how many Quincy had to suffer because of him? How many had to die? She thought back to her fight with Komamura, the memory of that fight still fresh in her mind, how he could not be defeated, how he was so willingly throwing his life away and for what? Revenge? Then it hit her right in her nerves, the very words that caused her downfall screamed in her mind. 'Bankai Kokujou tengen myo'o dangai joue'. Then the vision came, the massive skinny bankai that was almost just bones, and her bombs making their way into her body before the sound of an explosion rang in her head, her crash in the ground came right after, then that eerie and deceiving face of Giselle. Then she was snapped out of the memory by a voice besides her as she snapped her head towards Ichigo, it was a wonder she didn't get a whiplash.

"Are you okay? You're trembling and crying?" Ichigo ask with a bit of worry in his tone, Bambietta looked at Ichigo with a puzzled expression before realizing she had watery eyes and were trembling from head to toe, Ichigo took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears away, she just looked at him not uttering a word for a moment before finally speaking. "I'm okay... Just a bad memory that's all..." Ichigo nodded in understanding, Knowing that just like him, she was a seasoned soldier, a war veteran just like himself, Substitute or not a soldier is a soldier, and Ichigo has served in two wars fighting for the Soul Society, but he had been mentally fine after those wars, which he felt was a bit odd, but he knew when he saw it, Bambietta was not that lucky, she was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder that much was clear as day, she had fought... and she had lost. And for it the tyrannical king would have executed her and she would have stayed dead had it not been for her friends who wanted her around. 'The road to hell is sometimes paved with good intentions i suppose.' Ichigo says to himself thinking about what Liltotto had told him. Even though he couldn't help but to feel bad for the girl

**Urahara Shop**

Rukia had just entered the shop, she made her way to the back and when she entered Kisuke was sitting at the table with Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice and Giselle. They had just finished speaking about their assumptions about civil war within the Lichtreich and the status of the Quincy. When they noticed that Rukia had entered the room alone, wondering where Ichigo and Bambietta where, Giselle asked "Where is Strawberry and Bambi-chan? I thought you would get them?" with a happy smile. "Perhaps you should Introduce yourself first bitch." Liltotto said to Giselle. They all introduced themselves to Rukia while Rukia did the same thing, afterwards Kisuke smacked his fan open "Bambietta-san and Kurosaki-san will not be joining us today i presume hehe." the sternritters present looked at Kisuke with a questionmark above their heads while Yoruichi just sat there in her human form, "She will be joining Ichigo at his house for dinner." Giselle looked towards Yoruichi "Ohh Bambi-chan has a date?" Liltotto sighed before she looked at Giselle "Or maybe she just wanted to get away from a certain sadistic piece of shit?" Giselle smiled back at Liltotto "I'm not a sadist, never have been." at this statement Liltotto, Candice even Meninas threw their heads towards Giselle "LIAR!" they yelled in unison. Giselle giggled at that, Rukia was curious about the situation with Bambietta and Ichigo "What is the relationship between those two?"

"What do you mean?" Meninas asked, while Liltotto and everyone else looked at Rukia "Well first they were smiling and laughing and then suddenly they walked away from the park holding hands." at this statement Yoruichi smirked while the shop keeper gave a "Ohh" While Jinta tried to redicule it before she gained a smack in the head from Tessai. The sternritter on the other hand opened their eyes wide, Bambietta never laughed unless it was in combat so hearing this made them surprised.

"Ohh Bambi-chan has a boyfriend?" -Giselle

"Oh my" -Meninas

"Damn that bitch, i wanted to do him!" -Candice

"you stinking slut Candi" -Liltotto

To say that Rukia was surprised by the sternritter would be an understatement, especially from Candice, coming out in the open about topics like that. Then there was Liltotto, how could she have such a dirty mouth? one things for sure, Rukia considered washing it with soap to put it mildly. And she was not the first after a little Incident with a certain purple haired werecat

***Flashback***

"Hey, are you the whore of the gotei 13?"

Yoruichi perked her ear up "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you are the whore of the gotei 13? The army whore with legs wide open all the time?"

okey now that was a very inappropriate question that got Yoruichi quite annoyed "No i am not, my body is for admiration, not for touching or using!"

"I see, you looked like a whore from how you acted around Ichigo, and you looked pretty used up too. Considering how wide you were down there and to be honest i highly recommend that you do not spread your legs on the rail road, would be boring to have a train full of people suddenly disappearing, bye bitch!" Liltotto took her time to open a lollipop and took good time to leave despite the rage filled aura with murderous intent eminating from the cat. Perhaps washing her mouth with soap would be quite the generous understatement...

**Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo and Bambietta have finally arrived at their destination, Ichigo suddenly stopped while looking towards Bambietta "I don't know how much you know about my family, but my dad is wierd in a crazy manner so for anything stupid and wierd he does i apologize beforehand." Bambietta raised an eyebrow at what Ichigo just told her. She knew that Isshin was a former captain but that was just about it, she never read much about him at all in the daten, like any other sternritter she was just interessted in the special war potentials. And she only knew Isshin from the description written on Ichigo, but she would soon learn first hand what he meant by his statement. They continued to walk inside "I'm home." Ichigo said while taking of his shoes while Bambietta took off her boots. "Welcome home onii-chan" Yuzu beamed from the kitchen, "So Ichi-nii who is this guest you've taken home? brought a girl home for dinner or something?" Karin asked, Ichigo and Bambietta haven't even entered the living room yet.

"No way! There is no way that my son has got the skills or courage to ask a girl home for dinner! That is just impossible!" Isshin said loudly, Bambietta grinned at that statement which did not go unnoticed by Ichigo as he deadpanned at her grin. Then they proceeded to enter the living room. "Hell would rather freeze over before..." Isshin stopped dead in his tracks with a shock on his face, even Karin and Yuzu was surprised, Ichigo had brought a girl home for dinner, a beautiful one at that too, "Wow you're cute." Yuzu said, giving Bambietta a small blush on her cheeks "Thanks" she replied awkwardly "No way that Ichigo has a chance on this beauty hahaha." Isshin laughed out before Karin replied "Hey dad, take a look at Ichi-niis right hand!" Isshin and Yuzu did as Karin said. Yuzu beamed out in joy while Isshin had a shock beyond description "No way... no way..." Now Bambietta was getting nervous, she figured Isshin knew about her former affiliation and that could pose a problem, she looked around the house and saw a poster of Masaki, Ichigos deceased mother, she was saddened to see the poster, knowing full well why she died. She knew about Masaki, every sternritter did, she thought that he was going to blame her for the death of his late wife.

But to her shock Isshin ran at super speed against the poster. And saw Isshin cry with a waterfall streaming from his eyes all the while hugging the poster of Masaki "Ohh Masaki, Our son has finally brought a girl home with him for dinner, he has finally become a man! We finally have a fourth daughter now! I am so happy!" Bambietta realized what Ichigo meant outside and deadpanned. "damn, he is crazy." Though she wondered what he meant by fourth daughter. Ichigo looked at her knowingly "Rukia has been here a lot for Shinigami duties, and have made a house in my closet so she is here often and he looks to her as a third daughter." Bambietta nodded at this but was a bit surprised that she made a home in his closet of all places. She then heard Isshin cry out again "Oh Masaki,my fear of our little Ichigo being attracted to men are gone! I am truly so happy!" at this statement Karin and Yuzu just looked at their brother with a nervous glance while Bambietta got into a hysterical laughter while Ichigo saw red and wanted to rip a certain goat chin to pieces.

**To be Continued.**

**A/N:** I know i dived into Ichigo and Bambietta very quickly, but they are just friendly at this point, the reason why they held hands will be explained later in chapter 4 and hopefully it will make sense then, and i do apologize for any typo or anything, this is also my first story so i try to do what i can with my current capabilities

There will be some more talk about the Lichtreich in chapter 5 and how this works

I'm not entirely sure if the Lichtreich still existed in canon but i am going to go under the assumption that it did. I tried to search it up but very little information was found on it as i only found out that Yhwach conquered it and named it the Lichtreich

I want to thank whackybiscuit for inspiration to some of the parts of the story as some of it has been influenced by "An Explosive Family Reunion" it's a great story and advice you all to read it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rape Warning**

**Kurosaki Household**

Bambietta sat down at the table alongside Karin who was reading a manga, because of what had transpired earlier Bambietta and the Kurosaki twins never introduced themselves. "I'm Yuzu, pleased to meet you." Yuzu said smiling "Oh yeah, I'm Karin by the way, and don't worry about those two, they'll get over it." Karin said with a neutral expression, Bambietta looked over to the Kurosaki men and saw Ichigo fighting with his father and was about to beat Isshin to a pulp for what he had said about him and men. "Don't worry about it, i'm used to it. I'm Bambietta Basterbine. But people just call me Bambi." Bambietta said while turning back towards Karin "Bambietta? Unique name, I like it." Karin said with a small smile "Thanks." Yuzu on the other hand looked down in thought. "Bambi? Like that cute deer?" Bambietta closed her eyes at that "Yeah, like the deer..." it was obvious that she didn't like the comparison. Karin noticed this and was about to say something to Yuzu before she cut her off "I think it's fitting, because you're so cute." now Bambietta was blushing hard, which was noticed by both Karin and Yuzu, Yuzu smiled while Karin smirked.

After things have calmed down in the household and the Kurosaki elder were in his clinic attending his own injuries, Ichigo sat down and it was quiet for a while, Bambietta looked around and saw all the family photos, one was particular though, it was a family photo of a smaller Ichigo with the siblings, Isshin and his mother, it looked like they were on a picnic, she couldn't help but notice how happy they all looked back then, she looked back at Yuzu before turning her attention to Ichigo and Karin, then she noticed something perculiar, Ichigo and Karin seemed to be quite alike, They both had a scowl on their face. She wondered if they had the same personality, truly there was no doubt that this was brother and sister. She decided to Inquire further "So Karin, have anything you like to do? like hobbies or something?" Karin looked up towards Bambietta "I like soccer. You?" Bambietta looked down to the table in deep thought, it's not like she knew much about what she enjoyed, with silbern being a boring place with nothing to do but she knew about one thing she really enjoyed, she was considering lying but since it would be rude she decided to be honest. "I like blowing things up and making stuff explode."

Ichigo deadpanned and was stunned at this, she could have told a lie or something than to just say it out loud like that, Karin raised an eyebrow at that statement, before looking towards the Kitchen, noticing that Yuzu had gone to the bathroom, before she perked her eyes towards Bambietta and studying her a bit closer, she realized that she wore a a set of clothing in white similar to a military uniform, an officer to be more precise. But that was not the uniform of a soldier from Japan, she then noticed all the star crosses on her button and her heart shaped brooch, she was wearing gloves too, with red lines at the end, with a miniskirt, heart shaped belt buckle, and black stockings, then she noticed something out of her hand, a star crossed pendant, and quickly realized what she was. Now she smirked towards Bambietta, she noticed karin studying her closely and looked towards Ichigo who was sweating a bit, "Ahh i see, you're a Quincy?" Karin said with a smirk "Considering what our brother is i'm not surprised at all. I thought i sensed something out of you identical to Yuzu, Uryu and Ichi-nii in a sense" Wait what? How did Karin know about quincies? And when did she learn how to read reiatsu? This made Ichigo's neck hair stand up.

Karin saw Ichigo's puzzled expression and decided to tell him "Dad told me about what he is and what mom was and our heritages after he had spoken to you, the only one who doesn't know is Yuzu since she hasn't matured enough yet." Ichigo was surprised by this and he didn't know about that at all, Bambietta also noticed Ichigo's unawareness to what Karin had just told her brother. "That also explains why we can see ghosts, we were never a normal family to begin with." Karin said "Does that bother you?" Bambietta said while looking at Karin "Hmm... not really, it just can get so damn annoying at times with all these souls lurking about doing all kinds of weird stuff... they're so fucking annoying! Every damn time i end up giving one of them a beating!" both Ichigo and Bambietta sweatdropped at this statement, truly Karin was the sister of Ichigo. "Hmm, if you both want i can perhaps teach you and your brother how to use your Quincy powers?" both Ichigo and Karin looked at Bambietta before Ichigo and Karin looked at each other, Karin nodded and Ichigo returned the nod. 'Oh yeah, this girl would be perfect for Ichi-nii, and now i will learn how to use my Quincy powers? I like this girl. Girlfriend status: Approved!' Karin told herself with a smirk which made Bambietta and Ichigo look at each other questionably wonder what she was thinking about.

Yuzu entered the room with their father and started to put the food on the table, then they all began to eat. Bambietta noticed how peaceful everything was, how happy everyone was, how it all reminded her of them... it hurt Bambietta dearly to think about family, she barely remembers her parents at all. she doesn't even remember where she used to live or where she was born but the memories she have about them are ones she would never forget, but one thing that would be stamped in her memory forever was the night they were seperated, she was 5 years old. a forest fire had taken place from a violent riot, the Quincy army had been called in to stop the riot using lethal force, the village she was from was burned down to ashes.

***Flashback***

She was running for her life, she had been burned and injured suddenly she fell on the ground, she was scared, crying, and no one was there to help her, then she heard footsteps, and a laughter, behind here were 3 men, some of the rioters maybe? She didn't know. "Well looks like we are in luck." one of the men said, putting his foot on Bambietta to keep her down. "She might be to young now but she will grow up to be a beauty that much is obvious. Might aswell take her and let her grow up, i'm sure people would pay good money for her eventually, maybe even we can have some... fun... with her when she is of a proper age?" Bambietta knew what the men was talking about, she wasn't stupid, they where going to use her a sex slave when she got older, the mere thought about it made her scared. And suddenly she was gone along with the 3 men, years went by and eventually she turned 14, and that was when was about to begin. she had been living in the hell hole of a basement for years, but now they had taken her up to their boss, she was stripped naked before their boss, he studied her closely taking a look at her breasts and body that was well developed for her age, then took a note and wrote down something on it and ordered his men to put her in a "proper" attire and she was taken away.

The men took her to a dressing room, took in her measurements and gave her a box, and ordered her to put it on quickly, too scared to say anything she nodded and put down the box, her eyes go wide when she was what the contents was. She knew now that they had deemed her ready and availeble, in the contents of the box was a short black nightgown of lace and thin silk you could see through, black lace gloves that went above her elbow and a black pantyhose with a hole in the down center part of it. "hurry it up and put it on!" one of the men ordered while smacking her in the back of her head, she quickly complied and put on the outfit. When she had put on the outfit she was quickly brought back to the boss and he studied her more, but this time he was touching, "Much better, perhaps i should try her out first myself." he said laughing, Bambietta started to panic, no way was she going to let herself get raped, she saw an open window and tried to make a break for it but it failed. And she was so close to the window too, now she was being dragged back screaming for help, and resisted all the way, in the end they held her down on the bed by force.

The boss came into the room a few minuttes later and looked at her, while she was lying there, dressed up, and held down. "A bad and disobedient girl as yourself must be punished, i will personally make sure of that!" the boss said smirking while he was starting to undress, now Bambietta was starting to cry, internally begging for help, but soon stopped as she noticed the boss was fully undressed and making his way towards her, she looked down and saw he was already hard and prepared. He was standing above her stradling her legs from her toes while he made his way up towards her crotch, while he started to play with her womanhood for a few minutes, but never entering her with his fingers, then he went on to the bed and lying above her, she stared him in the eyes "Now it is time to administer the punishment" he said with a devious smile, she looked down and realized he was getting ready to put himself inside of her, she thought that this was it, now she was going to get raped, she begged him not to do it but he didn't listen, they only laughed at her begging and hit her.

She mentally prepared herself for what was to come, a second felt like an eternity as she watched him come closer and closer and closer to putting himself inside of her, eventually he reached her womanhood as he touched the lips of her womanhood and he was about to penetrate her, she closed her eyes, she had already lost all hope. Unknown to Bambietta, someone had heard her earlier screams. before he could enter her a sudden bang was heard all throughout the building, a door was smashed open, and the sound of boots charging up were heard, the boss threw himself of Bambietta wondering what the all the ruckus was about, suddenly the door was blown open by one of the kidnappers who went flying through the door and then soldiers charged the room, swords and reishi rifles at the ready. they saw the naked boss and Bambietta, in her attire and her state and quickly realized what they had charged into. "Freeze! Do not move a single muscle or you're dead!" one of the soldats yelled to the boss and some of his men while they prepared to fire their reishi rifles. "Sir you need to see this!" another of the soldats yelled out the doorway, "I'm coming you imbecile, stop screaming orders at me or i will surely make you regret it!" Bambietta looked towards the doorway and inside came a tall man, in a different uniform than the other soldats, he looked at the scene in front of him "I see, now this is not a good thing!" the man replied, looking at Bambietta, "I suppose you are the misses that screamed for help a little while ago? And i presume these are some criminal scum?" Bambietta realized that someone had heard her screams and thanked whatever was up there for it, she quickly nodded at the officer infront of her.

The boss noticed this and became angry and was preparing to execute Bambietta, he drew out a heilig bogen and tried to take aim, Bambietta quickly looked at him and started to worry for her life, suddenly blood was spilled across the bed on to Bambietta, she took a couple of seconds to take in what had happened, and realized that the officer had suddenly appeared in front of her and the boss was lying on the ground with a missing head. She saw the officer up close and saw him put up his hand and with a snap of his fingers several sounds of pang was heard throughout the room, Bambietta looked at the underlings of the boss and realized that the officer had with a snap of his fingers ordered his men to shoot the underlings, they were lying on the floor bleeding out, some died immediately and others survived and started to scream in agony, before another salvo of pangs where heard, killing the rest of them off "You useless idiots! Learn to shoot properly! When we get back you will all go to the firing range!" the officer said before he turned to Bambietta and then he turned to the soldats "Bring the girl some proper clothing immediately! And get a medic here!" he ordered before turning back to Bambietta"Are you alright misses? My name is Quilge Opie, Executive hunting captain of the first Jagdarmee and Sternritter J of his majesty's army!"

She looked up to Quilge in awe, this man was a sternritter? "Bambietta Basterbine" was all she could say before she teared up, "Thank you... Thank you" she said sobbing, "You seem to have high potential as a Quincy from what i am sensing, would you care to join me back to silbern and let me introduce you to his majesty?" he asked her. She nodded and realized one of the soldats have brought in a set of clothes, she quickly changed into the clothes she got and now she was wearing the military uniform of the Wandenreich. From there she followed Quilge back to silbern and was introduced to Yhwach, a short while later she would begin her sternritter training, where she met Meninas, Liltotto, Candice and Giselle, and after that incident she could never stand to wear pantyhoses or night gowns again.

***Present***

"No way, i let Ichigo win that is a fact!" Bambietta was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the voice of Isshin. "Yeah right, same excuse as always" Karin said, Bambietta looked at Isshin who had a bandage around his head and a purple eye, among other things. dinner was soon over and Bambietta was sitting in the living room, Karin and Yuzu both went to their room and Isshin was doing the dishes, Ichigo had went to the bathroom. Bambietta looked at Isshin and Isshin did notice that she was a bit uncomfortable, he had realized she had looked to the poster of Masaki and some of the family photos and realized she was nervous that he was blaming her for the death of his late wife. deciding to try and make the girl feel better he began to speak "I do not blame you for her death, you had nothing to do with it." Bambietta looked towards Isshin "But i still served in his army. Still obeyed his orders..." obeying orders.. it was all she had ever done ever since she came to silbern, even the ones she throughly disliked she did with exceptionalism, gods how she hated some of those orders...

"I know.. We all have our reasons for serving who we serve, but the truth is you were just another soldier in the line of duty, just like me. I could never hate you for serving him, you were just following orders, just like i once did. The fault lies with him, not you, and if my son has decided to put his faith in you i trust my sons judgement more than anything." Isshin replied with a smile. Bambietta looked at Isshin processing the words she had just heard. 'Just following orders... is that a reasonable excuse for what i did?' Bambietta thought hard about it but realized she would be better off having her head in the present for the time being, but she would soon have to tell Ichigo before the others did, for some reason she could not understand she enjoyed the time she had with Ichigo, she enjoyed spending time with him,

"And i am happy that you gave Karin and Ichigo the offer of training them with the Quincy arts, Karin have always wanted to be like her brother, even if she doesn't want to say it." Isshin replied with a happy smile while looking at the Masaki poster. Bambietta realized that he had heard the conversation between them and was in approval. "She is much like her brother isn't she?" Bambietta gave off a small smile after saying that, Isshin nodded in agreement before Ichigo stepped back into the living room, Bambietta left out a small yawn, she felt tired after today and was thinking of returning back to the shop for the night, "If you want i can you can probably sleep here tonight if you want to?" Ichigo replied with a smile, leaving the smirk his father gave them go unnoticed, Bambietta blushed a little before nodding

"Sure" she smiled, atleast this would keep her away from Giselle for tonight, after everything that had happened Bambietta could barely tolerate Giselle, so she would use every opportunity to get away from her, and during their walk they had been to the mall for a brief time since Bambietta needed and extra set of regular clothes, she had bought underwear and even a new set of stockings, a new black miniskirt and a black shirt and a new set of white pajamas with hearts on them so she did have something to change into tomorrow. They went up to Ichigo's room and talked for a little while before they decided it was late and they should probably head for bed, Ichigo took a pair of night clothes to wear and went to the bathroom while Bambietta changed in his room. after they had changed they went to bed and decided to sleep.

Bambietta hasn't shared the same bed with a man before and Ichigo hasn't shared the same bed with a woman before either, but they didn't let it bother them, "Ichigo? I might need to speak with you alone tomorrow, when we are all alone, there is something i want to tell you!" she said with a stern voice but the was a little hint of nervousness in it. "Why not tell me now?" he asked simply before Bambietta looked at him, even though the room was dark he could still see her clear as day, before she pointed at the door, Ichigo didn't know what she meant by that but quickly felt his fathers reiatsu and a little faint one from Yuzu and a bigger one from Karin. They were listening in on them, before they heard Karin go to her brothers defence about privacy. Ichigo just groaned at this out of annoyment, "Just ignore about them." Bambietta said while closing her eyes, Ichigo just nodded and hummed a little before he went to sleep too. Completely unaware of the other presence close by...

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I know what you want to ask about Bambietta in the last line, and it will be explained in the next chapter which will be updated next week, as i have written some chapters beforehand so i don't have to stress with it to keep the story up to date.

I want to thank whackybiscuit for inspiration to some of the parts of the story as some of it has been influenced by "An Explosive Family Reunion" it's a great story and advice you all to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo was completely asleep, and Bambietta was lying right besides him, In their sleep Bambietta had lied down on Ichigo's chest. While Ichigo returned the gesture subconsciously and held her in his arms, both were unaware of the threat nearby. The biggest threat to Ichigo's privacy, the mighty lion whose ferocious perversions knows no bounds! And they call him... Kon!

Kon felt he needed to get out of the drawer, Luckily for him Ichigo had completely forgot to lock the drawer when he went to sleep, most likely to focused on Bambietta to do so. When Kon heard Ichigo was going to have a guest over he didn't know who it was but the voice that had entered the room who Ichigo shared the bed with was clearly the voice of a female! But the voice was completely unfamiliar to him, so he just had to take a look at the beauty Ichigo had dragged home with him. Kon had finally managed to open the drawer to the extend where he was capable of getting out of it, and so he did.

Hopping down on the floor Kon searched for a way to climb up to the desk in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl that Ichigo was sleeping with. The moonlight was enough for Kon to see through the dark, he looked up towards the bed and saw the dark hair of the girl that was in Ichigo's bed. But that was not enough! "All right Ichigo, show me the goddess you have brought with you hehe." he climbed up the chair before he managed to reach the desk, he saw how Ichigo was holding the girl in his arm, how she was lying on his chest, both of them sleeping soundly but he could not see her face since her back was turned to him. So Kon decided to be a little bold, he jumped on to the bed and walked carefully over to the window, making sure not to disturb either of them and then he saw her, an angel sent from heaven. A closer look and then he noticed that there was an enterance into the blanket, where he also saw the breasts on the female which hid under her pajamas, Kon being as excited as always decided to go in for a closer look, he carefully went under the blanket and carefully snuck his way into the pajamas in hopes that Bambietta would not wake up and went to the breasts made in heaven, feeling a little bold Kon carefully made his way between them and successfully managed to get between her breasts without waking her and decided to make it his bed for the night.

**Meanwhile**

**"Ichigo"**

Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed he was inside his eyes and noticed he was in his inner world. He looked up and saw both Zangetsu and Yhwach standing there, "Zangetsu?" Ichigo looked at them for a brief moment before a sudden shock hit him, "Wait didn't you evaporate and dissappear when you unsealed my powers? I can understand that he is here, he is Zangetsu after all but you Yhwach?" Ichigo said while pointing at Zangetsu.

**"What are you talking about kingy? You accepted both of us remember? Each Zanpakuto must have a soul, even if it is a Quincy Zanpakuto like your short sword, i can't be them both you know?" **Zangetsu said with a surprisingly serious tone.

**"So how do you feel about Bambietta? You do seem quite attracted to her?" **Yhwach said with a smile.

"Well she is alright, cute, but i am still trying to get to know her. I just don't know how we ended up like this so quickly, but it doesn't bother me, i'm quite happy with it." Ichigo said surprised

**"That is good indeed, i'm proud of you Ichigo for finding a Quincy." **-Yhwach

**"Yeah i suppose you are... You are the reason why he feels attracted to her in the first place, and why she feels attracted to him!" **Zangetsu said out with a frown on his face

"Wait what? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked curiously wondering what they were talking about

**"In a sense yes i am the reason, i represent your reasoning and logic Ichigo while Zangetsu represents your instincts! But none of us control your emotions Ichigo! I managed to persuade Zangetsu here to affect your instincts a little bit while i made it seem reasonable and logical for you. Which is why you held hands, why you allowed her to sleep with you. And whatever she is feeling are her own feeling even if she feels attracted to you!" **-Yhwach

**"The reason is simple kingy, we will give it to you in a moment, but first you need to learn something. Did you know that you have the ability to drag people you touch into your inner world by allowing them access?" **-Zangetsu

Ichigo's eyes go wide at this, allowing people into his inner world by touching them? What were they talking about? No one could do that? could they? And if it was possible why didn't he know?

Yhwach looked at Ichigo and read his mind **"No not everyone can do that! Only you can and it is strictly limited to Quincy Ichigo! You cannot give Shinigami or any other access here unless they have Quincy blood! It is part of your ability due to your mixed heritage! Bambietta will become your first subject"**

Ichigo wondered what he was planning and frowned at Yhwach and Zangetsu, Why were they eager to get her here even if he could to it?

**"Just do it kingy, and trust us! I promise nothing bad will happen to her!" **-Zangetsu

**"Just focus your power into your left hand Ichigo, and connect with her and pull her consciousness into your mind!" **-Yhwach

Ichigo decided to put his trust in them, after all he had done so before and nothing bad has happened so why stop trusting them now? He did as they told him to and before he knew it "What the hell where am i?"

Ichigo had successfully taken Bambietta into his inner world but he don't know how he did it entirely, but he managed somehow, Bambietta looked around, before she saw Ichigo stare at her "Ichigo?"

**"Welcome to Kingy town, damn she really is a hottie!"** Zangetsu said, Bambietta snapped her head towards the voice wondering who said that, then she saw an inverted version of Ichigo. And another man standing besides the white Ichigo, she didn't recognize him at first until he lifted his head further. Her eyes went wide at seeing him, realizing who that was. It was Yhwach, The Quincy king. Just as she was trying to summon her reishi sword Yhwach called out to her.

**"Good night Bambietta, are you sleeping well? Do not worry because i am not the original Yhwach, just a representation of Ichigo's Quincy powers! And may i also Introduce you to Ichigo's Zanpakuto Zangetsu." **Yhwach said to Bambietta, her eyes lowered in confussion, "What kind of dream is this?"

**"It is not a dream but your consciousness has been taken into Ichigo's inner world for the time being, kingy has that ability after all."** Zangetsu said pointing at Ichigo. Bambietta simply looked at Ichigo "Wait what? Did you send me here?" Ichigo looked at Bambietta for a while "Don't ask me why, they just told me too!"

**"Indeed we did, we have called you here to improve your power Bambietta, I know you both have questions so now is the time for answers and i shall give it to you both! So please make yourselves comfortable on the wall." **Yhwach said, Bambietta looked around wondering what he meant with wall, then she realized she was standing sideways on a skyscraper, she sat down prepared to listen to whatever boring things they had to say

**"Ichigo, you probably did not notice it but do you remember when you killed Yhwach?" **Ichigo thought back at that time, did something happen? Ichigo nodded at Yhwach, signaling for him to continue **"Back then, you subconsciously absorbed all of his powers with the exception of the soul kings powers, leaving the original Yhwach nothing else but a husk of himself! Effectivly making you the new king of the quincies!" **Both Ichigo and Bambietta looked at Yhwach with shock! the new king of the quincies? Was this some kind of sick and twisted joke? "WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled out

**"You heard him right kingy, you are no longer just the king of this world, you are now the king of the quincies and rightful emperor of the Quincy empire!" **Zangetsu said with a wide grin

**"Indeed, the power of the Almight, and the power of all former sternritter including the König macht! And now your empire is on fire! The Lichtreich is in a state of civil war and chaos! And now it is also affecting the soul society! The barrier surrounding the Lichtreich has been broken with the wandenreichs downfall!" **Yhwach said with a serious look"Wait what? The lichtreich is in a civil war!?" Bambietta said loudly, Ichigo was just as shocked to hear this as Bambietta was.

**"Yes, but i did not bring you down here to brief you on what Kisuke Urahara most likely is going to do soon, i have already forseen it, Ichigo would be able to see it too if he used to power of the Almighty to see into the future, But i understand that will be a bit difficult since you are unable to tap into your Quincy powers just yet, you have been unable to use the Almighty too. Or split your soul! But i shall teach you how to use the König macht! Use it wisely and select your sternritter, i know what you will do Ichigo, and i approve, it is indeed a wise decision to name chancellors, but be wary of one! For one will betray you Ichigo!" **-Yhwach

Ichigo and Bambietta looked at each other questionably, who was he speaking of? Why would anyone betray him? Betrayal was not a foreign concept to Ichigo and he started to become wary.

**"But i know that Bambietta will be loyal, which is why i chose her, and she has no epithet anymore! Using your Quincy blood i made you a magnet to her, and using your instinct i made her a magnet for you! Everything you did subconsciously was a result of that! But before you ask no it did not affect your way of thought or whatever you feel towards each other, the small attraction you feel towards each other are made by you and you alone as i cannot affect that!" **-Yhwach

Bambietta opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words to do so, was this why she was clinging to him? she didn't realize she had been until she heard what she had just heard. her thoughts where cut off when she saw Zangetsu drawing his blade and charging Ichigo, Ichigo didn't have time to react before Zangetsu cut a small cut on his hand "What the hell Zangetsu?" Ichigo said surprised

**"I am the one at fault for that Ichigo, Bambietta! Take a small drop of Ichigo's blood and drink it just like you did with Yhwach!"**

Ichigo was now stunned, he didn't know what to think, she had to drink his blood? Ichigo was cut out from his thoughts when he felt Bambietta slid her finger on his hand, picking up some off the blood and putting it in her mouth, she had just swallowed the blood and for a brief moment nothing happened, until a bright light coming from her chest light up the Ichigo's inner world, Bambietta became nervous, nothing like this has ever happened before, when the light died down she could see a B carved on her chest, it was blue in color and looked like reishi.

**"This is what happens to the soul of a Quincy that receives an epithet, the phenomenon is most likely new to you Bambietta since you never experienced it like this with Yhwach, and the reason why this happened now is because your consciousness is a part of your soul, You are now the B! The grand mistress of the Quincy empire! And Ichigo's Second-in-command! Bambietta, do you have something to tell Ichigo? now is the perfect time for here you have privacy!" **Yhwach said while looking directly at Bambietta. Bambietta locked eyes with Yhwach "What do you mean?" **"When i said that Yhwach is an empty husk of his Quincy self that also means his memories, in me the real Yhwach's memories reside! He was a cruel man you know that better than anyone! I know about your order, the one that has long been bothering you, and i am your evidence and witness!"**

Bambietta's eyes went wide with shock again, this Yhwach knows? "Wouldn't that make you the same as the real Yhwach?" Bambietta asked, **"In a sense maybe, but the truth is i am but a mere manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers, and i am nothing else but a form of power!" **Bambietta realized that she now had a witness and evidence, so she decided to take a shot at telling the truth,

"Ichigo..." Bambietta said with a sad voice, Ichigo had wondered what they spoke of but figured he would be getting the answer now, "Yeah? What is it?" Bambietta looked down, the sadness in her heart was about to come out, "I need to tell you something... I murdered my subordinates and fellow Quincy..." Ichigo was shocked to hear what Bambietta just had said, why would she kill her fellow Quincy?

"It was a purge ordered by Yhwach himself, he felt that a lot of the Quincy were to weak to be part of the empire, so they were to be killed, but he couldn't do it himself, should the news come out people would have abandoned him and he would have lost his army... So he ordered me to do it in secret, i lured them to my room under orders, i tricked them into beliving they would get in bed with me, i promised them sex just to kill them... I wanted to tell you my side of the story before any of the others tell you that i did it for fun, it was a secret mission so they didn't know! He promised me to make let me get my greatest wish when i had fulfilled my duty, and all i wanted was to see my family again!"

Now Bambietta was tearing up and she began to cry, Ichigo noticed that she was regretful of it and was quite pissed at the real Yhwach for ordering such a order! Ichigo had questions but would not bother her with it, he felt it was unnecessary, but he also wanted answers, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." was all Bambietta could say now before Ichigo put wrapped his hands around her, taking her in towards a comforting hug, "It's alright." Ichigo said softly to her "I promise i didn't let them suffer or be in pain! I promise!" Bambietta cried out "It's alright, i'm not going to judge you, it's alright! Let the past go and look to the future!" Ichigo said softly, Bambietta pulled herself away from Ichigo and looked him in the eye, his eyes showed comfort. **"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Bambietta, i truly am! But i hope you can find comfort in the fact that justice has been served by Ichigo towards the real Yhwach! The blood is on his hands, not yours!" **Yhwach said with a sorrowful expression, Bambietta was surprised to see that, and noticed that Zangetsu was also giving her a sorrowful expression. Bambietta nodded and stood herself up, Ichigo followed right after before Yhwach began to speak once more

**"It is now morning, it is time for you to wake up now and leave this place, as people already seem to be trying to wake you up, the carving of Bambietta's epithet would have caused a huge spike in both of your reiatsu since it was done in this manner so people are probably worried!" **Yhwach said before smiling at them and then they left.

**Ichigo's room**

"Wake up!" Both Ichigo and Bambietta snapped their eyes open, they both look upwards and see several faces, everyone in Ichigo's room. "What the hell?" Ichigo yelled out, he could see the faces of Kisuke, Yoruichi, Liltotto, Candice, Meninas, Giselle, Rukia, Renji, Shinji, Byakuya, Toushiro, Soi-fon, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Inoue, Uryu, Chad, Isshin and even Kyoraku of all people were in the room, how so many people could fit into the room was a wonder. Everyone looked at how they were sleeping together, with Bambietta lying on Ichigo's chest while Ichigo held her close with his arm, most people were stunned to see it to say the least. with the exception of Byakuya ofcourse

"Oh my!" -Meninas

"That was quick!" -Candice

"Damn" -Liltotto

"Ohh we have a love couple here!" -Kyoraku

"Hope you brought condoms!" -Kisuke

"Become a ladies man Ichigo?" -Shinji

Yoruichi smirked at Kisuke's and Shinji's choice of words for the situation in front of them, Bambietta and Ichigo on the other hand was blushing alongside Rukia and Inoue, the latter had taken her hand in front of her mouth trying to cover it to hide the shock her mouth was showing by staying wide open. She didn't notice that Rukia had shifted her gaze towards Inoue, and saw the jealousy that filled her eyes, the sorrow in the eyes of a woman who had suffered defeat.

"Damn Ichigo didn't know you had got yourself a girlfriend" Renji said with a smirk, his smirk vanished when he noticed Rukia looking him dead in the eyes with a stern gaze, before she shifted her eyes back towards Inoue, and Renji saw it too. "We are just friends!" Ichigo and Bambietta yelled out in unison. "Oh really? friends with benefits?" Yoruichi said with a wide smirk, before she looked at Inoue and inwardly cursed herself Rangiku laughed at this while Ichigo and Bambietta were starting to get annoyed, "No we are not" they yelled again in unison, suddenly Bambietta looked at Ichigo with an annoyed expression, Ichigo looked at her back, and the room became silent for a brief while.

"Ichigo?" -Bambietta

"Yeah?" -Ichigo

"Where do you think you're touching?.." -Bambietta

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, he really didn't know what she meant,

"Can you take your hands away from my breasts now?" Bambietta asks annoyed, now people were blushing, but it was nothing compared to Ichigo.

"Oh Masaki, Our son has become a man! Finally!" Isshin yelled while running out of the room towards the poster of Masaki. Earning sweatdrops from everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about i'm not touching you!" Ichigo yelled out in his own defence

"Then what the hell is this between my breasts!?" Bambietta said loudly

"I don't freaking know!" Ichigo said putting both his hands up in his defence, but Bambietta still felt something there, before they heard the sound of a yawn, a sound quite familiar to Ichigo, Bambietta pushed up the blanket and opened the top of her pajamas and saw a stuffed animal between her breasts. She quickly grabbed the stuffed animal by the neck and drew it out.

"What the hell is this!? Are you putting stuffed animals in my bra!?" she asked Ichigo sternly before she heard the sound of choking in her hands, and looked at the stuffed animal, "No that is Kon!" Rukia replied. Bambietta dropped the stuffed animal in shock while the other sternritter just watched in wonder. "Off" was the only sound coming from Kon as he hit the floor before he stood up and tried to walk away. But not before Ichigo grabbed him "What is that?" Bambietta asked. "That would be a mod soul!" Kisuke replied, "Mod soul?" Liltotto asked in wonder, "Yes from project spearhead it was a project to create modified souls in form of pills and put them in human bodies to fight Hollows but the project was called off and shut down, the pills where destroyed but there is one survivor, as you can see it can also be put in stuffed animals!" Kyoraku replied, the sternritters where surprised by this, they had never heard about this project, Bambietta grabbed Kon from Ichigo and looked at him, before narrowing her eyes. "Why the hell where you inside my bra!?" Now kon was starting to get nervous, "Well they looked so cute and soft, i couldn't help it!" Bambietta just stared at him before she surprised everyone by putting him softly down "Fine i'll let you go for now but don't you dare do that again!" Kon nodded "I promise!"

"Why are you guys here anyways?" -Ichigo

"Well both the reiatsu from you and Bambietta suddenly spiked so we decided to check if everything was alright. as to why we have the head captain and other captains with us is because they wanted details about the barrier seperating Soul Society and the Lichtreich from these girls personally." Rukia said simply.

Bambietta's eyes went wide at that, recalling her dream... or was it not a dream at all? "Is the Lichtreich in a civil war?" Bambietta asked simply, trying to confirm if what she had experienced was real or not, "How did you know?" Liltotto asked "Ichigo? did you have a weird dream tonight?" Bambietta looked at Ichigo and Ichigo knew she thought it was a dream, how could she not? she had been dragged into his inner world in her sleep.

"No" Ichigo replied "Oh.." Bambietta simply said. "That was not a dream, you really went into my inner world with me, Zangetsu and Yhwach." Everyones eyes went wide at this, another person entering the inner world of a Shinigami? Impossible, but what was more shocking was the mentioning of Yhwach, "Explain" a voice said, Ichigo realized his father had returned to the room and heard what they had talked about.

Ichigo told them what had transpired in their sleep, everyone got tense from hearing what Ichigo had said, especially the sternritter and Uryu. A new Quincy king? Everyone became quiet and the room silent, you could hear the gush of wind outside. "So Bambi has an epithet again?" Liltotto asked, deciding to break the deafening silence. "Only one way to find out!" Kisuke said before telling everyone to come to the basement in his shop.

They all left the room and Ichigo and Bambietta were about to change clothes, but not before Ichigo had ordered Kon into the drawer on his desk and locking the drawer so he couldn't get out. They decided to change clothes in the same room with their backs turned against each other.

"Ichigo? Do you remember what i told you about the soldats in my room in that dream?" He looked up against the wall, "Yeah, it wasn't your fault, the blood is not on your hands either. Do not beat yourself up over it, look to the future instead, you can't change what has been done but you can make the world a better place for others." Ichigo said with a smile.

Bambietta was moved to hear those words, she had decided to tell Ichigo her side of the story first so the others didn't say she did it out of fun, it was the truth she didn't kill the soldats for fun, she didn't want to harm them at all. But the others had judged her, even given her nicknames for her action. The black widow. The butcher. The bloody whore. All of them because of one simple order, she knew people barred themselves away from her, she knew that the only reason she had people around her was because of the fact that Yhwach practically had ordered all the Quincy to be "friends" but that does not mean that any of it was real.

It wouldn't be far from the truth to say that all she wanted was just a real friend, one that would respect her and accept her for who she was, one that wouldn't just abandon her. One that she could speak with, laugh with, have fun with, one that wouldn't hurt her for personal amusement, unbeknownst to Bambietta this was something Ichigo already had picked up on, and Bambietta had doubts about the "friends" she had that was sleeping over at the Urahara shop.

As they finished changing clothes Ichigo unlocked the drawer to let Kon out, the last thing Ichigo wanted was after all for Kon to peek on Bambietta while she was putting on her new set clothes, Then the door opened and inside came Liltotto. "I forgot my snack box." she said while pointing at the window, she had indeed left it behind and she went and picked it up then she turned to leave the room once again, before she stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Ichigo, just looking at him, then turning her gaze towards Bambietta.

Bambietta just returned the gaze, she looked at her for a while before Bambietta began to wonder why she was staring "What?" Liltottos glare on Bambietta was unusual, it looked as if she wondered about something. Liltotto shifted her gaze forward and started to head towards the door "Nothing." she said while heading out the door.

Bambietta just looked at the door wondering what was going on in Liltotto's head, before putting her sternritter uniform in her bag. What she was unaware of was that Liltotto had realized earlier she had forgotten her snack box and headed up to get it, but stayed outside and listened to the small conversation when Bambietta mentioned the word soldat. Liltotto normally would have just called Bambietta a liar but truth to be told she couldn't just do it, she heard Bambietta's voice was soft and filled with regret. Liltotto began to really question if Bambietta did it for her own amusement and stress relief or was it something else?

**To be continued**

**A/N:** König macht translates to Kings Power, i decided to use that since the Almighty is just another epithet and not related to the power to distribute power amongst Quincy or has anything to do at all with the Quincy protaginators power

I have also decided to keep the long conversations in own lines in order to avoid confusion about who said what. which is why the conversations in Ichigo's inner world was writen a bit differently.

More about why Ichigo's ability to let Quincy into his inner world will be explained in chapter 6. So be patient and you will see why, but if you read the manga you should have a little theory on why :)

I want to thank whackybiscuit for inspiration to some of the parts of the story as some of it has been influenced by "An Explosive Family Reunion" it's a great story and advice you all to read it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Underground Chamber**

The sternritter stood there in shock with their mouths wide open, even Liltotto had dropped her candy out of her mouth. This couldn't be possible right? No freaking way was this possible! How can something this big be hiding under that small shop? And how the hell have they not have noticed this before? Kisuke smirked behind his fan at their reaction, oh how he just loved it.

"Never seen a secret underground room before?" he asked them with a smug on his face. The sternritter stood there in shock for a while before they all looked towards Liltotto wondering why she didn't say anything, normally she would have atleast made a remark by now. They were surprised that she couldn't say anything, for the first time the big mouthed girl had been silenced, or so they thought.

Liltotto just looked around in awe then shifted her gaze towards Bambietta, and once again she continued to stare at her much to Bambiettas annoyence, before she shifted her gaze towards Candice. "Damn, it's just as big as the thing Candi has between her legs." That remark was not going to go unpunished "The hell did you say bitch!? You looking for a beat down!?" Candice yelled out in rage towards Liltotto while Liltotto just looked at her with a blank expression.

"And what about Bambi!? She's probably done way more guys than i have!" Bambietta moved her look towards Candice with a deep frown, "I doubt that." she said in her defence, "Oh yeah? And how many have you done and killed?" Candice said in disgust. Now Bambietta was getting pissed because she noticed Kisuke was wondering what Candice was speaking of and looked at Bambietta with a questionable look, he then shifted his gaze at Liltotto who looked back up to him.

Liltotto was wondering what Bambietta and Ichigo where talking about, she wanted to take it in a personal conversation with the girls but since Candice mentioned it to Kisuke he could aswell join in, it could be bad if doubts were placed on them now because of the words Candice just spoke. Inwardly Liltotto cursed at Candice, she had hoped that this wasn't brought up infront of the shinigami at all as the repercussions could have been severe if they started to doubt them, severe enough for them to lose their lives.

That was one of Liltotto's greatest fears, and now Candice had increased that fear tenfolds, She knew she should have told the three to just shut up about it but she didn't. She had figured they were smart enough to realize it themselves, but she was wrong, she knew that that Kisuke and Ichigo were kind hearted both of them, but how would they react to this, or how would Kisuke react to this, she figured Ichigo knew a bit more than she herself did.

Looking towards Bambietta Liltotto decided to ask what was on her mind ever since they left the Kurosaki household. "Bambi, i heard the conversation between you and Ichigo before i went in to get my snack box." Bambietta narrowed her eyes at Liltotto. "I also know that i sometimes have been questioning the look on your face after you killed your subordinates, but never considered it properly until i heard the words Ichigo said, He said that their deaths wasn't your fault, that the blood of those soldats were not on your hands, what did he mean by that?"

The three other girls including Kisuke looked at Bambietta, "Yeah right, she did it for fun! Why else would she have done it?" Candice said, gaining a daggerful glare from Bambietta and Liltotto, "Are you saying Bambi-chan had other reasons for killing the soldats Lili-chan?" Giselle asked questionably, "Helloooo, ground calling! You saw it yourselves, first she picked the hottest guys and fucked them then she killed them!" Candice said with distaste.

"Perhaps we should let Bambi speak?" Meninas said curious as to what Bambietta may say, "Yeah right, she did it for fun didn't you?" Candice said with distaste once more while looking at Bambietta. "No i did not." Bambietta said looking Candice straight in the eyes, "I did not kill them because i wanted to, i did not kill them for fun either." everyone looked at Bambietta surprised by this.

"Then why did you kill them?" Meninas asked "Because i was ordered to do so by Yhwach himself." Bambietta said while looking down on the ground, "So Yhwach ordered you to kill the soldats? why would he do that? And why would he pick out the most handsome ones?" Candice asked doubtful of Bambiettas story.

"Appearance had nothing to do with it, it was a order to remove the weak from the ranks, those who were not worthy to serve in the army or be part of the empire! To cast them out by ending their lives." Bambietta said moving her gaze to Candice with a stern look, "Just like we were, the only difference is we survived." Liltotto said while opening her snack box to eat, "Don't tell me you actually believe this crap Lilli?" Candice said surprised.

"Actually i do, if you ever bothered to take a look in the personel record all the Quincies who was killed by Bambi were the ones who were the weakest, amongst their piers and generation. They were the ones that came out on the ground while the... uglier... ones as you called them always strived each day to be more powerful since they never got any attention by other women." Candice just looked at Liltotto in thought "And besides, think of her explanation like this, what happened to the weak sternritter who lost? soldats are easy to replace but not sternritter, they were executed because they lost."

Now everyone were quiet for a while before Meninas asked something that suddenly popped into her mind. "But why have Bambi do it? Why didn't he kill them himself?" Candice nodded in agreement to this and looked at Bambietta, "Because how much support and how many would really follow Yhwach if he were to kill his most loyal subjects for being weak? Why not use another one for that job and keep his own hands clean in the public?" Surprisingly it was Kisuke who said this, and now it began to make sense for Meninas, Candice and Giselle, on why Bambietta killed the soldats, "Well atleast they died happy i guess." Candice said out loud, "You don't fuck your targets Candi." Bambietta retorted while giving a look of indifference towards Candice.

"Wait? So you never did anything with them?" Candice asked surprised, "Nope! Never been with a man in bed." Bambietta said before she started to think about what she just said, realizing she practically just admited she was still a virgin and never had sex at all. "So you are a virgin?" surprisingly it was Meninas who asked this question, which made blood shoot into Bambiettas head, her face was practically the same color as rudolph the red nosed reindeer's nose.

"Holy crap Bambi-chan is still a virgin! Doesn't that mean that this whole time Candi-chan was the whore of the army?" Giselle asked in glee, causing everyone to look at Candice, realizing that she had been with the most men, a fact that annoyed Candice. "Yeah right! Then prove you are a virgin missy!" Candice said pointing her finger angerly at Bambietta, "How the hell can i prove that!?" Bambietta retorded quickly before she noticed Kisuke standing in the background, with a smirk on his face, "Well i can witness on Bambiettas behalf, i did after all give her a full body physical!" everyone looked at Kisuke and Bambietta couldn't help but ask "Did you check my virginity!?" she asked annoyed, Kisuke simply smiled and covered his face with his fan. "No but it was pretty obvious, your hymen is surprisingly still there. Despite all your hard training and physical activites."

Now Bambietta was embarrased, and was getting annoyed, until she saw the look in Candice eyes, all of Candice's defences for not being the whore of the army had fallen, she had suffered a major defeat. Which caused Bambietta to grin, how could Candice argue against a hymen that proved her virginity? it was amusing to say the least to watch Candice try but it failed.

So Bambietta decided to let Kisuke go for now since her mood was repaired by Candice's ultimate defeat where she simply had to accept the fact that she was the whore of the army all along. "Besides what's the big deal if Bambietta-san is still a virgin, surely there must be more in this little group? Surely Liltotto-san is also a virgin? Due to her young age." Kisuke said joyfully, which earned him a wierd look of everyone, Liltotto sighed before answering "Two." she simply said, "I've been with two guys, so no i'm not a virgin and i'm 18 shithead!"

Meninas looked at Liltotto "Oh? i've only been with one." Meninas said loudly, before Giselle responded "4 Zombies." in her eternal glee, getting odd looks from everyone. "I guess that means Bambi is the only virgin here" Liltotto said, before Giselle pointed her finger to Candice "What you about you Candi-chan? We all told our numbers?" everyone looked at Candice "Well aren't you going to say it Candi?" Bambietta said with a smirk, before Candice muttered something, which caused Giselle to leap away in a rush, "What was that Candi? You must speak more clearly." Meninas said while looking at Candice with a curiosity. "I said 68..." Now they all understood why Giselle leaped away, they stood there in shock before they all stepped back 5 steps in fear of STDs that have mutated and become airborne.

Which annoyed Candice very much, before she wondered about something, "Bambi? What about Ichigo? Didn't you guys do something?" Bambietta knew that question would come and answered honestly, "Nope, just dinner and bed, but nothing happened." she then looked towards the others and saw Ichigo signaling for them to come.

While the girls talked about their things with Kisuke, the other people were standing with Ichigo a bit further away from them, while Kyoraku were on a special phone given to him by Kisuke and talking to Central 46, and naturally there were a lot of questions, "So Ichigo, you have absorbed Yhwachs powers and become the new Quincy king?" the question was to be expected, "According to my Quincy manifestation i have...yes" Ichigo simply replied to the question his father gave him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Did he say anything of importance?" Byakuya asked with his eyes coldly fixed on Ichigo, "Not much except both he and Zangetsu claimed my empire was burning, and then mentioned the civil war. It seems as if my inner Yhwach wants me to take the Quincy throne and become the new emperor or something." at this statement everyone become abrubtly quiet, before Kyoraku broke it "Well that is indeed a good thing, the Quincy and shinigami have been at war for around a thousand years, with new leadership of the Quincy empire that war could be brought to an end." he said while putting the phone away, Byakuya and Toshiro nodded in approval, "So you're saying Kurosaki-kun should take the position?" Inoue asked "Ichigo Kurosaki should take the position and restore peace and order to the Quincy empire, It is without a doubt Ichigo Kurosaki's duty to do so and peace must be restored!" Byakuya said with closed eyes,

this without a doubt made Uryu quite angry, "So indirectly you are saying that you are going to put Ichigo as the head of state to the Quincy empire as a puppet while you give him orders?" he asked "Uryu, it might be for the best." Toshiro replied gaining a nod of approval from Byakuya, now Uryu were getting pissed and everyone saw it, it wasn't a secret that he didn't want the Quincy ruled by the shinigami.

"Do not worry Ishida-kun, neither we shinigami or central 46 will have any say in Quincy politics or rule. However, central 46 has decided that if Ichigo-kun indeed has the power of the Quincy king he must be put as the head of state of the Quincy empire and the gotei 13 and central 46 will then recognize the Quincy empire as a sovereign nation, plans are currently being drawn up and the zero division will be contacted by central 46" Kyoraku said with a smile.

This made Byakuya, Toshiro and soi-fons eyes go wide with shock, not only are the zero division getting involved but they are even going to recognize the Quincy empire as a sovereign nation? "Once there is evidence that Ichigo has become the new Quincy king and the Quincy civil war is over Ichigo-kun will immediately become known as emperor of the Quincy empire." Kyoraku said putting his hat down to cover his eyes, "This is insanity! Are we really going to let the Quincy do whatever they want!?" Soi-fon nearly yelled out, "Yes we are Soi-fon!" Kyoraku said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't anybody care what i think? I don't really want to lead a whole nation, i don't know how! I don't even know about Quincy customs or anything of the sort, i can't even use my own Quincy powers!" Ichigo said out loudly, "Don't worry, i'll help you Kurosaki!" Ichigo was surprised to hear Uryu just come out and offer him help, **"Ichigo, perhaps you should assign some sternritter advisors, Uryu Ishida would be a prudent choice for the matter at hand aswell!"** Yhwach said in his mind,

'Perhaps create a new position holding the title of Chancellor? A rank beneath the Grand mistress but above sternritter?' Ichigo said in his mind

**"That would be a wise choice indeed, no emperor or king can rule without advisors to guide them! But to the heart of the matter to which i call to you now, the new epithet of your grand mistress is the B as you are aware, since the epithet was granted using your power you know what it stands for and it's abilities." **

Ichigo thought about before realizing what Bambiettas schrift was, he also realized he knew what it's abilites was and how powerful it really was, that much power in a single letter? And Ichigo was the one who had granted her that power? To say he was impressed with himself was an understatement indeed. He looked over at Bambietta and for some reason or another her face was glowing red while she spoke with the girls,

**"Peace must be restored regardless, and stability must be maintained within the Wandenreich, the best way to do that now is to put you on the Quincy throne, it would be easy to convince the other Quincy that you possess the König macht and all claim to that throne if you demonstrated it by ending the war with the Auswählen to end the war quickly and unite everyone under one single banner, and that is yours!" **Yhwach said making Ichigo cringe, to use such power is brutality in itself, such power should never be used. **"I know what you are thinking Ichigo, but would these warlords just bow down to you? I do know of one that might serve you, one with whose name you would be familiar with, once you get to silbern you must make contact with him and speak with him, you should spare him from the auswählen aswell when that time comes, otherwise you would have to sacrifice a lot of people and and prolong the suffering and death by not using the auswählen. The better choice in this matter is to use it, if you want to try peaceful negotiations first the you may try but i can assure you it will only be a waste of your time, with exception to the one of whom i speak. He is the only one who would even bother showing up and speak with you. I shall tell you more when the time comes, but for now focus on creating a leadership. Ichigo, this is a chance to create peace, there are a total of 680 million people scattered around the lichtreich, as we speak! The majority of them are innocent people who can't defend themselves! You are a protector Ichigo, Protect them by leading them, by giving them an emperor once again, and bring them peace, prosparity and safety!"**

Ichigo listened to Yhwachs words closely thought about it for a while before he finally made up his mind. Ichigo could see Kyoraku speaking with the others "Head captain Kyoraku?" Ichigo said gaining a weird glance from everyone, he never addressed people with their ranks "Let's call Bambietta forth and begin the test!" Kyoraku just looked at Ichigo and noticed something, something he had never seen in Ichigo before. Byakuya responded "Ichigo Kurosaki, You are a substitute shinigami and have no right to relay orders to the head captain!"

"Who do you think you are Ichigo, ordering the head captain around!?" Soi-fon snarled, then Ichigo only did one thing, he narrowed his eyes at the two and everyone became silent, Ichigo did not make a threat, he did not move and if he felt annoyment he didn't show it, but they saw it, this was not the substitute shinigami they where speaking to, not anymore.

"I do not intend on having **my** **empire **burn to the ground due to your delay any longer!" The sound of Ichigo's voice was different, the look in his were different. it wasn't the usual Ichigo they knew, this Ichigo spoke with royalty, authority and power! The mere authority in Ichigo's eyes and voice made even Byakuya cringe, and step back two entire steps, which surprised everyone.

Even Soi-fon was intimidated, Rukia, Yoruichi and Kyoraku stood there with wide eyes in shock, they have never seen Byakuya cringe or back down like that before, "Oh my" was all Kyoraku said before he nodded towards Ichigo "Very well then, let us begin!" and Ichigo looked towards the girls and Kisuke before signaling for them to come over!

When they had finally come over Ichigo looked at them before turning his attention to Bambietta and walking over to her "As you probably are aware you are the B, which means that you are going to be the grand mistress and my second in command!" Bambietta nodded at this while the other Quincy was surprised by this, "Bambi as the grand mistress? are we really going to be okay? i mean- " Candice said but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Silence!" Ichigo said with the authority which rivaled that of Yhwach, which made everyone in the room flinch with the exception of Isshin, who looked at his son and felt a huge sense of pride in his son. he couldn't help but smile at this, internally he laughed at this, especially on how he silenced the mighty and prideful Byakuya and almost made him want to crawl down into a fetal position. Even if Byakuya would deny it Isshin saw right through it, just thinking of it changed his smile to a huge grin directed at Byakuya, which Byakuya noticed and sent a cold glare his direction, filled with humility and anger. No one knew that Ichigo could ever display such sense of authority and power.

"The B or _"The Bombardier" _ as it stands for is an upgrade from your last epithet, it has the capability to make everything your reishi touch into a bomb just like your last one, however, you also have control over the orbs which you fire, which you detonate at will making them into bombs at will, but you must be careful on how much reiatsu you put into it, unlike the explode, this one has the power to devastate a huge city in a thermonuclear explosion which has the same temperature as the core of the sun for a brief while which is 100,000,000 degrees if you use it at maximum power!"

The eyes of everyone went wide, even Liltotto was taken off guard with this, surely Ichigo was joking? no way could he be serious! "However the epithet also has another power, any explosion caused by your own power cannot hurt you, and you will be fine if you get hit by your own explosion or orbs, the main reason is that the explosion contains your reiatsu, therefore your own reiatsu will protect you!" Bambietta was shocked, to give her this much power? How much power could Ichigo give? But atleast she was happy knowing she couldn't be hurt by her own explosions anymore.

"If we had enough space i would have allowed you to try it at maximum power, as the epithet doesn't require much reiatsu and is very sensitive immediately! But i suppose we will have to do that somewhere else, Kisuke, can you open a garganta to Las noches?" Ichigo asked while looking at the shop keeper, Kisuke knew what Ichigo had in mind and decided to play along "Ofcourse." Kisuke replied snapping his fingers, and there two wooden beams appeared, Tessai and Kisuke immediately jumped on to the beams and starting to chant the incantation and opened the garganta, with the destination to las noches.

But before they could enter the garganta Liltotto wanted to have a little conversation with Uryu, they went away from the group for a little while before Liltotto eventually came back and headed towards Tessai and Kisuke, and Uryu had taken his phone and called someone, no one had any idea what they were speaking of but whatever it was it seemed that Kisuke nodded in agreement before giving some sort of order to Tessai, after Uryu had finished up his phone call he rejoined the group, "Are we all ready to leave now?" Kisuke asked with anticipation, Ichigo nodded before looking at Bambietta, he noted her excitement, it seemed she really wanted to try out her new epithet, the disappointment she was showing was clearly from having to wait longer, they all headed inwards to the garganta and started moving

**Las Noches Throne Room**

Harribel was sitting on her throne in the newly repaired part of the throne room, las noches has seen better days that's for sure, the war had taken quite the toll on the fortress, but repairs had gone along smoothly regardless. She looked at her fracción and noticed they were playing cards, most likely out of boredom as there were practically nothing to do now except watch the fortress being repaired by the lower ranking arrancar, a lot of credit had to go to Ruddbornn as his exequias have been quite valuable in both defense and repairs.

If things went at this rate las noches would be up and running in no time. a bit further down stood Nel, talking to her fracción, they looked like they were having fun joking around as usual, but she seemed happy now that she was able to remain in her adult form thanks to Kisuke. She had been invaluable for the current government of Hueco Mundo to repair itself and she was part of the Espada and one of Harribels close advisors alongside Grimmjow. Thinking about the cat Harribel had wondered where he went, nobody has seen him all day. She was brought out of her thoughts as a garganta opened in the center of the room, grabbing the attention of everyone, and out of the garganta came a bunchload of people, including the sternritter. Ichigo had opted to stay infront of the sternritter should something happen, he wasn't stupid enough to think that the memories of the war would just have died down in such a short span of time.

Harrible looked at the group and did indeed notice the sternritter and how Ichigo was standing infront of them like he was their leader, but she couldn't help but notice that the shinigami were present too, suddenly the doors to the throne room were smashed open and the exequias stormed inside along with Ruddbornn with weapons at the ready, "Well, it would seem we got quite the welcoming party" Kyoraku said with a chuckle "Indeed it would, though i suppose this was to be expected. Tell your men to lower their weapons as we are not a threat here." Ichigo said looking up at Harribel, "The sternritter are with me!" he added before anybody could question why they were there. Harribel nodded at Ruddbornn and the exequias quickly stood down.

"What have brought all of you here?" Harribel asked, before anyone could answer a yell could be heard "Ichigoooooooooo!" before everyone looked towards the voice and saw Nel giving Ichigo one of her...Gentle... Happy hugs. "It's nice to see you again Nel, It has been a while." Ichigo said with a smile, Nel nodded before she looked behind him and noticed the five sternritter, but the one who stood closest to Ichigo was the one that grabbed Nels attention as Ichigo had briefly set his eyes on her and quickly withdrew them, "Is this your girlfriend Ichigo?" Nel asked in wonder, pointing directly at Bambietta, Ichigo and Bambietta quickly became red and told her no, until another voice came from behind belonging to Liltotto "Not yet atleast." while getting annoyed glares from Ichigo and Bambietta with a laughter from the other ones in the group.

"Come on Ichigo, you have already taken her to bed!" Renji said with a smile, which caused Nel to gasp with her hand in front of her mouth while giving a weird look at Ichigo and Bambietta, "Nothing happened, it was just a sleepover!" they both yelled out in unison, "Yeah, little missy virgin here is starting to grow up!" Candice said with a devious smile pointed at Bambietta, "Well atleast it is better to be a virgin than having slept with 68 men and being the control center for STDs!" Bambietta quickly retorded, "Never should have told you that..." Candice replied lowly but because of the echo in the room everyone heard her and eyed her with wide eyes.

"Anyways let's get to the point on why we are here!" Ichigo said, before turning his attention to Harribel, "I formally request to use Hueco Mundo as a testing ground for Bambietta for a brief while." Ichigo said before Sung-sun threw in a comment on her own. "Shouldn't your leader speak?" she said pointing at Kyoraku, "You are just a substitute shinigami and should just sit in a corner somewhere." she said again laughing... a bad move indeed.

The room flared with angry reiatsu from five sternritter, before Bambietta yelled out "How dare you speak to his majesty in such an insolent manner!? Get your ass down here and i'll rip you head off you piece of shit!" This caused everyone to go on alert, the exequias quickly redrew their weapons, "Calm yourselves! They do not yet know that i have the König macht inside of me from Yhwach, they do not know that i have taken my new position and relinquished my title as substitute aswell as my affiliations with the soul society!" Ichigo pointed out calming all five of the sternritter.

"Our apologies your majesty!" the five sternritter said before kneeling, which surprised Ichigo because he wasn't used to the modesty, not that he ever wanted such modesty anyways but let it go, what surprised him more was how quickly they accepted him. It's not like he knew that they had felt an attraction to him themselves, though not like Bambietta had but they felt drawn to him by their powers, similar to how they felt around Yhwach, they knew Ichigo told the truth when he told them he had absorbed the König macht, they knew he was their new king.

Harribel and her fracciòn aswell as Nel looked at surprise at this, "Let me introduce you to the new Quincy king, and soon to be emperor of the Wandenreich! Ichigo Kurosaki." Kyoraku said, surprising Harribel and Nel, and all fracciòn in the room, "I see, i suppose it is your majesty now then?" Harribel asked looking at Ichigo "Indeed it is!" Ichigo said looking at Harribel before shifting towards her fracciòn. "Then i apologise on behalf on Sung-Sun, we didn't know! And what where you hoping to test?" Harribel asked curiously, "Bambi's new epithet, she lost hers when she was revived so i granted her a new one, more powerful one." Ichigo said honestly, Harribel remember the fight just as good as Nel and Ruddbornn does, the fight they had with three of the sternritter infront of them, they knew how explosive the girl was, and now she would be more powerful?

Harribel decided to take a look on the matter and wanted to see the difference with her own eyes, but first wanted to inquire some more about the epithet. "And what is her epithet, i have heard that epithets are fragments of the Quincy kings powers carved into the soul of a Quincy in the form of a letter is that correct? and the letter stands for something equivalent to it's power?" Harribel asked Ichigo with a curious look, Ichigo started to explain to her how Bambiettas power worked, figuring he had no other choice but to do so in order to test her power out, it was too powerful to be used in the world of the living at full power and would cause massive problems aswell. And the soul society was off limits aswell that much Ichigo knew.

Harribel, Nel and Ruddbornn flinched when they heard how powerful Ichigo had made Bambietta, it was bad enough during their last fight, but still Harribel wanted to see it to make sure. "Why not let her keep her former epithet? Wasn't that the Explode?" Mila Rose asked, "As the new Second-in-Command and the Grandmistress of the Quincy empire, it is custom to be the B." Ichigo simply replied to her "I see, she is your Second-in-Command. Very well, let's head to the window over there and use some distance, would that be good enough?" Harribel asked before getting a nod from Ichigo, as they started to head towards the windows, when they came to the window Ichigo could still see that the last two towers on top of the roof was still under reconstruction but it was amazing to see how quickly las noches was being repaired despite it's massive size.

It wasn't a wonder why Aizen built the three towers on the roof, you could see a lot of the desert from here. "Well Bambi, The floor is yours! It uses the same orbs as the Explode so you should already be familiar with the concept and undergone the training needed." Ichigo said before gesturing for Bambietta to begin her firework show, Bambietta nodded and went over to the window and took up her hand and looked into her palm, she started to focus her power into her palm and an orb appeared, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be, she was more happy to actually see she has an epithet again. The four other sternritter also looked in awe, they knew Bambietta couldn't create an orb like that without and ephitet. She focused as much reiatsu into the orb as she could until the orb started resisting her reiatsu, she realized then that Ichigo wasn't really joking when he said it was sensitive, deciding to try it out, she aimed as far into the desert as she could and fired.

The orb was quick, much quicker then the orbs of the Explode, she was surprised by how fast it really was, everyone was. Ichigo sent her a nod signaling for her to detonate the orb, and so she did. The sky light up brighter than the sun, before finally calming down and then they see it, a real thermonuclear explosion, and a massive one, it took a whole minute for the shockwave to come to las noches, and the sound and tremors in the ground, Bambietta had indeed gotten a new and powerful power. They looked down on the ground and saw a massive sand storm created by the explosion, everyone quickly realized why Ichigo wanted to show off her power here, if they had done it in Karakura town the city would have been completely destroyed and millions dead. "Oh boy.." Kyoraku said with surprise, as he started to feel the heatwave coming from the explosion.

Surely Ichigo had created a doomsday ephitet. The sternritter and the shinigami looked at Ichigo and Bambietta and saw the girl had an uncharacteristic glee in her eye of joy, it was obvious she loved explosions, and now she could create massive orbs of mass destruction. Ichigo noticed the look in her eyes as well and smiled at her happiness, though deep inside he was a bit troubled by her love of explosions."Well, surely you weren't joking when you said it was more powerful!" Harribel said with shock, Ichigo chuckled at her reaction. Ichigo had just proven that he could indeed distribute his power to various quincies through the König macht, this was enough for central 46 to offically recognize Ichigo as the Emperor of the Wandenreich

"May i invite you for tea Kyoraku and Ichigo? and talk as leaders of our own? the captains and the grandmistress is also welcome to join, are these four other sternritter also part of the leadership?" Harribel asked Ichigo while looking at the sternritter, "I haven't spoken with them yet but have decided to promote them to the new rank of chancellor, to help me rule and give advice when needed. A position right under the rank of grand mistress and above that of the sternritter.

If they would accept the position?" Ichigo asked them, the four other sternritter looked at Ichigo with surprise for a while before nodding in acceptance. "I would be happy if i had atleast 5 chancellors! If the last one accepts?" Ichigo asked while looking at Uryu with a smile, Uryu was surprised by this, everyone was, Ichigo had just asked the man who had constantly been bickering with him, but it also showed how much he trusted him, Uryu was a bit touched and happy by the show of trust but refused to show it.

"Well, i guess i have to look out for you and make sure you don't dig your way into the dirt." He said with a blank expression, which caused Ichigo to get a bit annoyed but decided that now was not a good time for bickering. He looked back to Harribel and said "Five chancellors are with me aswell as my grandmistress." Harribel nodded and gestured to the back of the throne room. Kyoraku, Ichigo, Bambietta, the chancellors and captains followed Harribel to the back room. "Ofcourse you may come too, Kisuke, Yoruichi and...?" Harribel said looking at Isshin.

"Isshin Kurosaki, Nice to meet you." Isshin said, "I see so you are Ichigo's father i persume?" Isshin nodded at this and gained quite the look from Nel, but before Nel could say something they all felt Grimmjow, and he was coming fast, he had no doubt sensed Ichigo here. Nel sighed "I'll talk to him and take him to the room when i'm finished." she said gaining a nod from Harribel and with that Nel had vanished. Nel give a slight nod signaling for them to continue their way to the meeting room in the back. "What about us?" Rangiku asked looking around, "You guys stay here! This is a meeting for us higher ranking." Shinji responded "That also includes you too." Harribel said looking at her and Nels fracciòn, gaining complaints from Rangiku and Harribels fracciòn.

**Las Noches Throne Tower Meeting Chambers**

Harribel and the rest sat down on the table, Some arrancar servant brought teacups and placed them around the table then went back in to get the tea, after a brief moment of silence Nel and Grimmjow arrived, much to the shinigamis nervousness, considering the problems that has been between him and Ichigo but surprisingly he had been calm, most likely scared of what Nel would do to him if he went out of line. Regardless he sat down calmly, before looking at Ichigo, "So you went from a substitute to king? Talk about one hell of a promotion! If you ever need an Ambassador to represent Hueco Mundo i'm the perfect candidate!" Grimmjow said with a nefarious grin, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow "Yes it was an unexpected promotion." he said simply ignoring Grimmjows last words.

"So what are your plans Ichigo? What are you going to do with the Wandenreich?" Harribel asked curiously looking Ichigo straight in the eyes.

"First i'm going to end the civil war, then i have to rebuild it, as for my future plans of it i intend on using it as a safety net for the Quincy where they can live peacefully and with safety!" -Ichigo

"Civil war?" Nel asked curiously, watching the servants enter the room and filled up their tea cups.

"Since the defeat of Yhwach the outside of the Wandenreich namely the Lichtreich has fallen into anarchy and civil war due to the Wandenreich being leaderless, the lichtreich has been seperated from the soul society by a barrier evidently from what we heard from Liltotto over there, but with the Wandenreichs downfall the barrier has broken. And now the damages caused by the war is also affecting the soul society, according to the information we have from Liltotto the Lichtreich was built so that the region had sun and the necessary weater to provide the Wandenreich with food, but since it was built in a different manner than the Wandenreich itself anything that happens there also happens in the soul society, like forest fires and so on, which is why the barrier was made to seperate the two realms." -Toushiro

"That is correct, we used the Wandenreich not only as the seat of power in the empire, but as an anchor point to the soul society, since the Lichtreich would have been seperated if we hadn't which is why we built the two regions seperately. You probably noticed the dark sky of the Wandenreich during the war? That was because of the way it was constructed to stay directly in the shadows without affecting the Seiretei. But without that barrier that anchor point has now forced the Lichtreich and the Rukon forests and probably other regions to indirectly merge! The Lichtreich won't change places but events will take place due to the fact that they are on the opposite sites." Liltotto said taking a sip of her tea

"How does that work?" Nel asked curiously with big eyes.

"I presume it is the reishi in the air, they can freely travel between the two realms and drag the events with them like some form of record, that is my only assumption!" Kisuke said with a rare serious expression

"But why built it with an anchor point? To easily be able to invade the Seiretei?" -Harribel

"Normally anyone would think that but no, though it might be the reason for the Wandenreich city being built where it was the reason was that the reishi would be filtered through the Wandenreich city and enter the Lichtreich, therefore there would be no event exchange and the Wandenreich could continue to exist, if we hadn't had an anchor point the Wandenreich would have seperated and the reishi would vanish, thus ensuring that the Wandenreich would crumble and all of the inhabitants killed." -Liltotto

"I see, that would be bad" -Nel

"And to stop this war you would need an army is that correct?" Harribel asked giving Ichigo a stern look

**"Ichigo, You can use the Heilige Beschwörung to call the warlords, there are 15 in total but i expect only one will heed the summon you will know who will answer the summon or not after a couple of seconds after hearing their response, it is part of the König macht so they will know that the Quincy king has summoned them! I am aware that you are unable to use your Quincy powers as of yet, but i will help you call them, and those who do not give a response or decline... I will help you to strike them down with the auswählen, the war can end in just a couple of seconds Ichigo! Order them to stand down and give their army to you and their obedience! If you have to use the auswählen it should be strong enough to even strike down through rooftops with your current power if you use it at full force and the ones that are targeted will die instantly as you not only take away their power but also their very life force! I know you don't like it but it is the best way to end the war and save countless lives Ichigo. You will hold their life force in your hands after the auswählen is finished, so you should talk with Kisuke Urahara and ask him to make special containers to have them in, you are most likely to need them in the future!" **Yhwach said in Ichigo's mind

Ichigo was quiet for a while, a bit disturbed of the lengths he would have to go to in order to protect as many as possible. But another thing that disturbed him was that he was going to need it in the future? What was Yhwach talking about?

"Nope, i don't need an army, i only came here to show Bambietta her ability, and make her a bit more familiar with it and it's sensitivity that is all! I will end the war single handedly in a couple of seconds and then we will repair the barrier!" -Ichigo

Everyone widened their eyes, "Ichigo Kurosaki, How exactly are you expecting to end the war that quickly if i might ask?" Byakuya said while staring Ichigo down, along with the espada, captains and the Quincy.

"I will use the Heilige Beschwörung to summon them to my side, and order them to stand down, and give up their army to me and unify themselves under my rule! My Quincy manifestation will help me do it." Ichigo said, still disturbed by what Yhwach had told him, but he refused to show it.

"And what makes you think they will just yield to you? To just stand down and give up everything to follow you just like that? It is naive thinking Ichigo!" Shinji said sternly getting nods of agreement from the espada and the other captains

"I have already spoken with Yhwach about that matter!" Ichigo saw the puzzled look on the espadas faces with the mentioning of that name, "My Quincy powers has it's own manifestation, that looks like Yhwach from a thousand years ago in my inner world, it's not the real one!" he said before questions were asked, "Anyways, i will know who will heed the summons in a couple of seconds after i have used it, those who refuse... I will have no choice but to end the war quickly by using the auswählen at full force to take their power and life force away from them, he has assured me i have that capability with my current power!" Ichigo said hesitantly

Everyone looked in shock at what Ichigo said he would do, this was not something the old Ichigo would ever do, Isshin looked at his son with a surprised face, but he saw it, Ichigo had just gotten all the burden of leadership on his shoulders with the snap of a single second, he didn't want to be brutal or kill anyone, but he had to act as a leader. And he saw from the little glimpse in Ichigo's eye that he hasn't changed, he was just forced to put his act together and stop viewing leadership positions as black and white, his son had just stepped into a lot of grey but Isshin saw that Ichigo was trying his best to stay on the white side, Isshin didn't need an explanation to why Ichigo would do something like that, he knew damn well why without getting an explanation. And truth to be told, he was proud of it.

"You are going to kill them just like that? Why!?" Uryu asked curiously and frusterated, everyone looked at Ichigo and waited for his answer, Bambietta and Liltotto eyed him closely, but they already had a guess after what Ichigo had said.

"Uryu, Think about it! If i use the auswählen to stop the war in seconds it's over! Peace and stability and quickly be restored again!" Ichigo said with a frown on his face, Uryu knew he was right but he had hoped for a better way, "There has to be a better way to do this! What if we try to get a meeting with them and..." he was cut of by Ichigo as he was quite annoyed now.

"Uryu! If they refuse the call of the Heilige Beschwörung what makes you think they will accept to meet with us then!? The answer is simple they won't! That leaves us with only two options and you know it! I do not want this Uryu believe me! But it's the best way" Ichigo said sternly.

"What is the second option?" Liltotto asked curiously wondering what Ichigo had in mind

"The second option is to assemble an army and send them out to the front lines to fight all 15 warlords at the same time, effectively opening 15 front lines! Which naturally is a bad move and the war would be ongoing for months if not years! Thousands more would have to die because we were too stubborn to end the war with the auswählen! and 680 million quincies would have to suffer for it! Families would be ripped apart, homes burned to the ground, and people starving to death! Do you think that sounds like a better option Uryu? " Ichigo asked Uryu sternly.

Now they all understood why Ichigo decided to use the auswählen, he had a good point, it would end the war in seconds rather than prolong it! it was as Bambietta, Liltotto and Isshin thought, he decided to step on the white part by using the auswählen, and they agreed, it was the best choice!

"No... it is not." Uryu said in defeat, realizing that Ichigo was right, using the auswählen was brutallity in itself, but it would be even more brutal to prolong the war.

"I am in full agreement to this course of action, it's for the best!" Bambietta said looking over to her fellow female Quincy, followed by Ichigo.

"I agree aswell, we can't have this fucking war going on any longer either." Liltotto said which caused the three others to give their agreement with a nod of their heads then they looked at Uryu who was a bit silent, he knew the auswählen well, but atleast now it would be used for a greater purpose, Uryu looked at Ichigo and then Bambietta before turning back to Ichigo.

"You are right, atleast it will be used for a greater purpose this time, i agree!" Uryu said in agreement after giving it some thought, and so the Quincy leadership had made up it's mind

"Well i suppose that settles it then." Kyoraku said with a clap "While the action is brutal i do agree that it is necassary, but then again i am not one to speak into Quincy actions." Kyoraku chuckled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, i am most surprised that you are willing to go to this length." Byakuya said looking at Ichigo

"Are you sure you are willing to do this?" Shinji asked with a narrowed gaze

"Yes i am, it is a small price to pay in comparison to what the price will be by extending the war, death is inevitable, i think we all saw that during the last war! But the casualties of war will be lowered by this action and that is all we can do now!" Ichigo said plainly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is right, he has my full personal support in that matter!" Byakuya said, making Ichigo very surprised.

"You have mine aswell Ichigo-kun" Kyoraku said looking at Ichigo before hiding his eyes behind his hat.

"Kyoraku-san? You mentioned that plans were being drawn up for the Wandenreich earlier?" Uryu asked Kyoraku suspiciously causing the Quincy the look at him

"Indeed i did, the Zero division is involved, i do not know the details but central 46 has been in contact with them, the plan in general involved to pull the Wandenreich out of the soul society and make it into its own seperate dimension, that way the Quincy won't have to live under the soul society any longer." Kyoraku said surprising everyone.

"And just how would this work?" Bambietta asked curiously

"I do not know, but what i do know is that the soul king was essentially made up of 3 different powers, which consist of hollow, Quincy and shinigami, all three of these powers were essentially used to keep the realms in balance, Ichigo naturally posesses all 3 powers just like the soul king giving him a capability to ascend to become a god in his own right just like the soul king if he learned to fuse his 3 powers together, i believe Ichigo's powers are vital to the process!" Kyoraku said in deep thought

Everyone widened their eyes at this, Could Ichigo actually become a living god? And did he actually have the capability to create a new dimension? The Quincy couldn't help but to stare him down along with the espada in awe, but not before Bambiettas eyes narrowed after seeing one of her fellow Quincy, she saw the eyes this Quincy sent him and it was not a good one, but she decided to keep quiet after seeing that Ichigo had also noticed this and saw that he was quite aware of his surroundings, then her mind raced backwards to her time in Ichigo's inner world, she remembered that Yhwach had warned him about a traitor and saw that Ichigo knew, it was just a matter of time.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **This chapter was longer due to the fact that i finally got the story heading towards where i want it, as there has been some trouble with getting the story up and running. that's why the last 4 chapters where shorter, i will try to keep the upcoming chapters on this length.

Soooo yeah... i kinda made Bambi overpowered, i mean this is a huge upgrade from the explode, but regardless, in the end you will understand why i did it :D

Heilige Beschwörung Translates into Holy Summon (The same Yhwach used on Haschwalth when he fought Kyoraku and called him back to execute Cang and BG9)

The story is not about the Quincy civil war, the war is going to be with someone else but that is a secret until it is revealed :D

Rukia is still a Lieutenant for the time being... obviously

And soon we get to see some advanced Quincy technology, the Wandenreich is shown to be this powerful nation, but yet we see no technology except a small radio room with a single radio operator, that pissed me off.

I want to thank whackybiscuit for inspiration to some of the parts of the story as some of it has been influenced by "An Explosive Family Reunion" it's a great story and advice you all to read that story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches Throne Tower Meeting Room.**

As the surprise of Ichigo's capabilities had died down, and Ichigo got his attention along with Bambietta back to the meeting at hand, they found themselves talking about a variety of things.

"So how is the reconstruction of the Seiretei going?" Nel asked Kyoraku curiously

"Well it is indeed going forward at a good pace, but i presume it will be 9 to 10 years before we will be able to get back on track, we also have a lot of casualties from the war which is to be expected." Kyoraku said looking up to the roof

"I see, but atleast Orihime did wonders from what i heard?" Nel asked with a smile

"Yes she did, she brought many back, but even her powers have their capabilities and limits, regardless the number of deceased significantly decreased, for which i am extremly grateful" Kyoraku said with a smile beaming to Nel

"Screw reconstruction! When do i get my fight with Kurosaki!?" Grimmjow asked impatiently sending an angry glare to Ichigo

"If you feel like it i can take you outside and beat you to a pulp right now!" Ichigo said with a smirk

"Hell yeah let's go!" Grimmjow said with a wicked smile, before getting his head banged against the table, courtesy of Nel of course

"Behave yourself! Bad kitty!" Nel said sternly, gaining quite the laugh from Ichigo and sweatdrops from everyone else

"I'm a panther, not a cat!" Grimmjow yelled annoyed

"Grimmy! Do you want me to bathe you again!?" Nel said annoyed by Grimmjow's attitude

"No... sorry" Grimmjow replied weakly while looking down, but loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Ichigo to laugh hysterically, he had tried to maintain himself but failed miserably.

"I guess the bastard really is a cat" Liltotto remarked with a disinterested expression

"Does this look like a cat to you!? Grind Panthera!" Grimmjow yelled

Grimmjow was hell bent on proving them that he was not a cat, as his zanpakutou released he took his form, and everyone looked at him, Bambietta saw that Ichigo was laughing hysterically, not that it was hard to hear and looked at Grimmjow, she knew they had history from their interaction before smirking, deciding to humor her new monarch

"Aww such a cute kitty cat!" Bambietta said with a smirk, Liltotto picked up on the smirk and decided to play along for once, realizing what Bambietta was trying to do.

"Damn, i also want a cat like that! Where did you get him?" Liltotto said nonchalantly

"Aww can we pet the Kitty?" Meninas asked in joy

"Come here kitty kitty kitty!" Candice said with a smirk of herself

"Cute pussycat!" Giselle said in glee

Everyone sweatdropped at their words, and saw that Ichigo's laughing fit had greatly increased, now he couldn't even breathe and fell of his chair with a bang laughing.

"I'm not a fucking cat!" Grimmjow yelled out in pure annoyment and anger

Regretfully for Grimmjow no one paid attention, Ichigo's laughing fit had infected everyone, even Byakuya and Harribel gave out a chuckle and smiled, which was rare for Byakuya's standards, even Liltotto started to smile.

**Las Noches Throne Room**

The immense laughter hasn't gone unnoticed, everyone in the throne room who waited for the meeting to be over heard the immense laughter and wondered what the hell they were doing.

"Just what are they doing in there?" Sung-sun asked plainly, she was really curious due to all the laughter inside, it's safe to say that they all where,

"No idea but it seems like they're having fun, i also wanted to have fun." Rangiku said sulking over the fact that she had to wait outside of the meeting room.

"Yeah why could Ichigo go and not us? we are lieutenants right?" Renji said annoyed by the fact that Ichigo could attend.

"If Ichigo really has become the Quincy king he is a leader right? That's probably why or what do you think Kuchiki?" Ikkaku asked looking towards Rukia, who gave him a nod before turning her attention to Inoue, she could see sorrow in her eyes and decided to speak with her, she knew Inoue loved Ichigo and that Inoue was jealous of Bambietta, and she did see Bambietta in Ichigo's bed, which must have been a pretty tough sight for her.

"Inoue" Rukia said, before she could say anymore she was cut off by Inoue

"Kuchiki-san... Do you think she will make Kurosaki-kun happy?.." Inoue said sadly, Rukia knew that Inoue felt defeated, she had seen the expression on Ichigo's face, she knew that they might not have known eachother long but still, Ichigo had Bambietta's Interest, and she had his.

Rukia was a bit happy that Ichigo had found an interest that could evolve into something more, but more annoyed by the fact that Inoue wasn't his interest, she knew Inoue has loved him for a while, and they had been through so much together. But it would seem as if Ichigo has chosen another girl over her, and now Inoue was close to crying in front of her because of it, the defeat in the girls eyes made Rukia quite upset. Rukia really cared for Inoue and really wanted her friend to be happy, not sad like this, and everyone knew how much Rukia really cared for her friends and their happiness.

The doors of the meeting room opened up and everyone who attended stepped outside, She could see Ichigo step out of the meeting room with his new chancellors and grand mistress by his side, as they had all exited she continued to look at Ichigo who stood in the middle of the throne room speaking with his chancellors and grand mistress, before she heard Bakuya call her out, she quickly went to him who was standing with the other captains, the other lieutenants quickly followed as Kyoraku signaled for them to approach, Kyoraku had decided to brief them on the situation and the course of action on the Quincy civil war, after he had explained it to them the lieutenants were all in shock of what they heard.

"So Ichigo is just going to kill them off just like that?" Renji asked shocked,

"Yes, it's the best option for stopping the war quickly so that's what the Quincy leadership decided was best." Toshiro said, Rukia was disapproving of this course of action, she had never heard or seen Ichigo ever resort to such brutal actions, but it was indeed true that the war would end quickly if the plan was a success,

"What do central 46 say about all of this?" Rukia decided to ask.

"It is not their decision to make." Kyoraku pointed out, getting questionable glares from the lieutenants,

"I told you remember, the Soul Society will not have a say into Quincy politics or leadership, the decision is for Ichigo and his chancellors to make which means that the central 46 has no authority or say in the matter." this surprised the lieutenants as they were used to central 46 controlling everything and for the first time they heard that central 46 did not have a say in a matter.

Rukia looked back to Ichigo and saw that Liltotto was taking his measurements while Uryu seemed to write it down, when they were finished it seemed Uryu was drawing something while Ichigo spoke to him while he was thinking, before Giselle seemed to say something which caused them all to deadpan with the exception of Bambietta who still had a cold look directed at Giselle. She saw Uryu show his drawing to them and after a while Ichigo looked at the direction of his father and headed towards him

"So this is how it should look?" Uryu asked,

"Well you could have left out the details Giselle put in." Ichigo said Looking at the picture Uryu had drawn up.

"Why? I think it looks kinda nice, and quite fitting too." Bambietta said with a smirk.

Ichigo sighed and showed a whatever expression before he turned his attention to his father, who he saw stood there with Yoruichi and Kisuke talking a bit further away, Ichigo decided to headover,

"I'll be right back!" Ichigo said before walking away from the Quincy towards his father.

"Dad?" Ichigo said gaining the attention of the three. Isshin gave out a hmm to Ichigo when he realized his son called out to him, "Can i speak with you alone for a while?" Ichigo said gaining a nod from Isshin,

"But before that i think that werecat has something she wants to say!" Isshin responded sending an angry glare at Yoruichi, Ichigo looked at Yoruichi who sighed before she started to speak.

"Listen Ichigo, I'm sorry i went a bit overboard the other day, i really didn't mean to humiliate you like that." She said looking over at Ichigo.

"It's fine." Ichigo said while nodding.

"Well then we won't keep you much longer!" Kisuke said before he and Yoruichi turned to leave.

"I know you might not like what i'm about to do and..." Ichigo started before his father cut him off,

"I know why you are doing it Ichigo, and i'm not judging you, you have just been thrown into a world of grey Ichigo and instead of complaining you decided to man up and accept it. I know leadership positions can get pretty tough, i was once the head of a Shiba branch family, i was also the former captain of division 10, so i know what you have been thrown into, but regardless of what you must do i understand more than you think Ichigo, and i'm proud of you for it!" Isshin said with a smile, causing Ichigo to smile back.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said before something else popped into his head, "You talked with Karin about mom?" Ichigo said looking at his father.

"Yeah, she knew that we were not a normal family, so i decided to tell her the truth, but now i guess i have to tell Yuzu too... I suppose you will be moving to a new place so i can't hide that, i will talk with them once we get back." Isshin said with a sigh,

"Just remember that we are there for you Ichigo no matter what" Isshin said with a smile on his face and a lot of pride.

"Yeah, i know." Ichigo decided to head back to the other Quincy, but not before Kyoraku wanted to have a word with him,

"Ichigo-kun" Kyoraku said while approaching Ichigo with a smile,

"Kyoraku?" Ichigo said while turning his attention towards Kyoraku.

"I'm surprised to see how quickly you have grown up. Even Yama-jii felt a sense of pride in you with your actions back then, even when you learned the truth about the badge you still put you faith with us, and we failed to see how much you grew, and for that i do apologize. It has been a privelige to fight with you by our side, and i hope that in the future we will continue to do so, even if you colors, uniform and banner is different." Kyoraku said with a smile gaining a small blush from Ichigo.

He didn't expect to hear this but to say that Ichigo hasn't given it some thought would be a lie, he knew the future would change for him, he knew that he wouldn't be wearing his current Shinigami uniform for much longer, the uniforms time was extremly limited and so was his badge, regardless he saw the hint Kyoraku tried to give him, it wasn't that much of a secret that all Kyoraku wanted was peace, just as much as Ichigo wanted it, and to have the Quincy and Shinigami fight against each other would just cause a lot of problems, not that Ichigo would have allowed it to happen regardless.

"I must thank you for your kind words, and there is no reason to apoligize at all. You and i are in a very delicate position where we have to think about the safety and security of our nations and realms first and foremost, so the actions taken by the gotei 13 is understandable, regardless i must return the kind words back towards you, it has been a privelige to fight as a substitute, to get to know as many people as i have, to fight for what i believe in, to fight for the safety of others. Even if our uniforms, colors, and banners are different that does not mean that peace and good relations between the Soul Society and the Wandenreich is impossible, the Quincy might be a bit distrusting from the history we share, but time will mend all wounds and the Quincy opinion is bound to change. Perhaps many of the Quincy doesn't even care about the past but rather the future? That is one thing we will find out eventually. And i do hope that the Quincy and Shinigami too will fight side by side, even if i want to avoid battles and fighting it is eventually bound to happen i presume, and when it does i do hope that we are fighting side by side." Ichigo said with a smile, which Kyoraku returned.

Ichigo looked back towards his chancellors and grand mistress and saw that Uryu was gone, looking around he found out he had gone towards Inoue and Chad, he then looked back towards his chancellors and grand mistress and saw them talking, from what it looked like it seemed personal so Ichigo decided to have a conversation with Kyoraku instead to see if he couldn't get some tips about leadership from a more experienced one.

Bambietta, Liltotto, Candice, Meninas and Giselle started their own conversation after Uryu left for Orihime and Chad

"So... You'll be the new second-in-command then?" Candice said looking at Bambietta, it was a surprise announcement for them all.

"Is that a problem?" Bambietta asked sternly, refusing to look back to Candice, which surprised Candice a bit, Bambietta wasn't her usual pissed off self anymore, she had changed and Candice felt like she no longer knew her, or rather all the chancellors did except Uryu who only knew Bambietta by name.

"No it's not, it's just... You barely talk to us anymore and it seems you have completely left us out, are you too proud with your new position to even look at us because you outrank us or something?" Candice said annoyed by Bambietta's behavior,

"Yeah i thought we were friends?" Meninas asked concerned about Bambietta's behavior. Bambietta just chuckled with a sarcastic smile,

"Friends huh?.. That's what i once thought too, guess i was just being stupid or something, guess it's nothing new..." Bambietta retorted still refusing to look at them.

Now they were all curious, why did Bambietta refuse to even look at them anymore, true she could say some few words to them except Giselle who Bambietta obviously just wanted to murder in cold blood, for some unknown reason to them, considering the fact that if it wasn't for Giselle she would have stayed dead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Candice asked, she really had no idea why Bambietta was so cold and said they were nothing,

"Weren't we friends Bambi?" Meninas asked, Liltotto just continued to monitor the situation infront of her, wondering what was going on in Bambietta's head but she had an idea, and she did not like it, not one bit. Bambietta's next words proved Liltotto right, but what she had no idea of was what would be next.

"I told you... I used to think so my self but you proved me wrong... You proved we really were nothing, that it all was an illusion that i believed in... You left me alone when i got surrounded by 2 captains and while i managed to defeat the blonde one over there you let me get bashed in by that doggie... And after that you let Giselle murder me not quickly, but watched as she strangled me slowly to death... and when i was zombified, you left again, so it was just me and Giselle, did to me after that?.." Bambietta said lowly

It was just as Liltotto thought, but what more had happened? She always thought that Bambietta's attitude after the zombification was her real part, while she did see Bambietta with her head smashed in she had just supposed that Bambietta suffered the injury from the battle Giselle was forced to retreat from, while they all knew that Giselle enjoyed psychological sadism they never knew her to be capable of pure cruelty.

"Tell us Bambi." Liltotto said looking straight at Giselle with a suspicious look, Bambietta looked at Liltotto and then to Giselle and anger began to show.

"Fine i'll fucking tell, once you had left me alone with Giselle, she wanted me to _change_ to a way she could enjoy me more, when i told her that i'll be who i am she pinned me to the ground and summoned a reishi knife, with that she cut open my arms and legs, she cut open my stomach and all of the cuts were deep and slow and after that she started to cut inside my skin on my organs, she cut my breast half way off before using pure might to rip them off me, then she stabbed both my eyes and peeled them out, and then she healed me, just one round lasted for 15 fucking minutes! And it lasted for hours, and you let her do it by fucking leaving! She threw me around like a doll, she kicked and punched me when i was down, and she fucking enjoyed it by becoming horny everytime it happened, everytime i screamed in pain and agony and screamed for help! And what did you guys do!? Nothing!" Bambietta said loudly, pissed off and with teary eyes, It was a wonder no one had heard them, but it was most likely that the noise in the room from the other conversations and the attention of everyone was on something else.

Now they understood why Bambietta was so distant of them, they never knew this or had ever suspected that this had happened. By now they understood why Bambietta was so cold towards them, they were all shocked at this, and Bambietta picked up on this and recalled that Giselle would never do anything while they were around, and Giselle probably hasn't considered this truth to come out either, after all Bambietta was a zombie back then and no one knew that it was reversable on a Quincy, since their hearts would have to stop first.

But Kisuke found a way and offered it, and Bambietta had accepted and Liltotto had agreed forcing Giselle to accept, he even fixed up Candice and Meninas while he was at it too, though their zombification was easy to fix, Bambietta's blood system had to be completely flushed out, and every cell in her body repaired. The girls looked at Giselle before Meninas decided to ask the inevitable.

"Is this true Gigi?" Giselle just stood there in silence.

"Oh nooo i would never dream of doing something like that, that is just pure cruelty." Giselle responded innocently, which caused Bambietta to see red, now she was ready to just bisect her, before Liltotto intervened by putting her hand infront of Bambietta to block her way,

"She says she didn't do it Bambi" Meninas said looking back at Bambietta,

"Which means one of them is lying." Candice said switching her look between Giselle and Bambietta.

"Bambi-chan is lying and spreading false rumors about me!" Giselle said with a sad expression, causing Candice and Meninas to look disappointingly at Bambietta.

Bambietta knew that look, they didn't believe her, which caused Bambietta's heart to ache, seeing the look on Giselle's face Bambietta knew she was enjoying this, enjoying to dig a psychological knife right in Bambietta's heart. Unfortunately for Giselle there was one who did believe Bambietta, Liltotto was not decieved the slightest, she had seen the signs, and she had seen the look on Giselle by peeking out of the corner of her eyes, and saw that Giselle enjoyed tormenting Bambietta, she had also seen it once too where Giselle threatened Bambietta to tears, but she had never seen it to be physical,

"I guess i owe you an apology for letting Giselle do that to you, though i do not expect you to quickly forgive me for it." Liltotto said giving a disapproving glare to Giselle, surprising them all, even Bambietta was surprised at this.

"Do you really believe Bambi? Giselle would never do something like that?" Meninas asked Liltotto surprised.

"Oh i believe she would, as soon as we couldn't see it, Giselle is a master at deceiving people. And she could easily deceive us if we were unknowing and she loves sadism that is nothing new we all knew Giselle to be a sadist, but Candice is right, one of them is lying, so i presume then Giselle since you are claiming this to be false, that you take a little test? Kisuke is a smart man and i would not be surprised the slightest if he had a lie detector hidden around somewhere in that dinky shop." Liltotto said.

"A test will not be necessary, don't you believe me Lili-chan? Your own best friend?" Giselle said with eyes tearing up, causing Bambietta to smirk before replying.

"Fine, if you don't want to take it i'll take it." Bambietta said, now Giselle was getting pissed, her whole act revealed by Liltotto. Giselle knew that if Kisuke had a lie detector or some sort of machine that could reveal the truth no one would believe her.

"Fine so i did it, but wasn't it fun Bambi-chan? How you screamed for help and no one came? It got me so horny." Giselle said with joy, pride, and sexual lust. Everyone was shocked by this, no one believed Giselle to be like this, to be this insane and sick person.

"You fucking sick bastard!" Liltotto said loud, fully aware that she had now just said Giselle's true gender out loud even if just indirectly, which would piss Giselle off. But before Giselle could do anything, other words were spoken,

"You are sick Gigi!" Meninas said with concern,

"Yeah what the hell is wrong with you!? You were supposed to make sure Bambi stayed with us not torture her!" Candice said angry.

Bambietta realized that they were now supporting her, that they truly didn't know what Giselle was capable of, that they now was aware of the truth about her, it made Bambietta realize that maybe she never was alone to begin with, perhaps they really were her real friends but just didn't have any knowledge about what she went through, "I'm sorry for all you went through Bambi. I guess we never should have left you alone." Meninas said with a sad expression,

"Sorry..." Candice said, trying to swallow her pride of never apologising, which Bambietta sure took notice of, she let out a small smile to them "While i can never forgive Giselle for what she did i guess you really didn't know what she was capable off..." she sighed before giving them a rare smile after realizing they really did care about her. "I forgive you." yup they really were her friends.

They were caught out of the moment when they heard a loud clap which gained the attention of everyone,

"Alright, i guess talky time is over, we should head back, Lady Harribel i thank you for your hospitality and the conversations we had." Kyoraku said with his usual smile,

"Yes, i want to thank you aswell for allowing this demonstration to take place here, and i also want to thank you for the hospitality we recieved aswell as the good conversations and the tea." Ichigo said with a small laughter with after fixating his glare on Grimmjow.

Much to Grimmjow's annoyment as he let out a growl. Ichigo looked towards the girls and signaled it is time to leave, they rapidly came to his side the instant he gestured for them to come using hirenkyaku. Both Kyoraku and Ichigo looked at Kisuke and saw him begin to open the Garganta, as soon as it was opened they quickly left, still having work to do.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

The garganta opened up and the group quickly jumped out of it, the powers of Ichigo could not be questioned, the instant Kyoraku got out of the garganta he immediately called central 46 to bring them the news, they had been eagerly waiting for a report, as soon as the report was delivered to central 46 Kyoraku turned his attention back to the Quincy leadership,

"Central 46 were extremly happy for the news i have given them, i even briefed them on the course of action that were to be taken, they have ordered that we were to escort you to the Wandenreich to aid with the process by providing security." Kyoraku said eagerly,

"I am grateful for your assistance Kyoraku." Ichigo said giving him a friendly smile,

Though the chancellors were not so entirely sure if this was a wise idea, but decided to suck it up thinking that reinforcements could be useful should something happen, But to their delight they would not be alone as Tessai entered the chamber with Ryuken Ishida a blonde woman, one which Ichigo did not recognize at all. It wasn't just Ichigo who noticed her as everyone went silent and looked at them both.

The appearance of the two was a surprise even for the other Quincy with the exception of Liltotto and Uryu, who had already known they were coming thanks to a certain arrangement made by Uryu at Liltotto's request something which was evident when Liltotto started to walk to them both alongside Uryu, as they both spoke with the two Ichigo couldn't help but ask Bambietta who that woman was as he didn't recognize her, "That is the former grand master Jugram Haschwalths former attendant and younger sister, Gina Haschwalth, She is the one who dragged us out of the Soul Society after Yhwach performed the Auswählen on Haschwalths orders. Among the soldiers of the Wandenreich she was strong enough to become a sternritter but initally refused out of her loyalty to her older brother." Bambietta said nonchalantly, Ichigo was surprised to hear this, Bambietta noticed the next question before Ichigo had time to ask,

"He ordered her to do it using The Almighty." she simply said looking at him, Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Due to his conversation with Bambietta he had not noticed that the they had approached him, though Ichigo did notice the Gina did keep her eyes on Giselle with what seemed as distrust, before turning her attention back to Ichigo, "Your majesty, I'm Gina Haschwalth, i have heard that you have taken the position as the new king of the Quincy, and have decided to pledge myself and the men following me to your service, even if i do not have a lot of men with me." Ichigo looked at her before hearing Yhwach speak in his head, **"Ichigo, this one is of great value, and she should have some soldats with her, regardless she should be made a sternritter."** Ichigo decided it was worth a shot and decided to Introduce himself properly,

"It's a privelige to meet you Gina, i'm Ichigo Kurosaki, i'm happy you decided to place your allegiance with me. I have heard that you are quite strong and would be a valueable sternritter?" Ichigo said looking her straight in the eyes,

"I presume i must eventually move on as my master is deceased as of current. So i shall accept the position your majesty." she said with a stern face

"My my seems like another joins the ranks." Kyoraku said with a chuckle,

"Indeed, you must be head-captain Kyoraku if i am not mistaken?" Gina said with a stern face.

"Ohh you know about me? I am honored misses." Kyoraku said with a beaming smile, causing Gina to go silent.

"It is my understanding that you brought some troops with you?" Ichigo said getting the attention of everyone in the room,

"Yes i have indeed, 287 soldats, it is not much i am afraid. they are the remnants of the 3rd to 7th sturmarmee i managed to rescue from the Soul Society." Gina said with a disappointed voice,

"The sturmarmee? Then i guess we're in luck, these soldiers were specifically trained to storm enemy lines, and have been trained to the extent of becoming elites, i guess the captains can witness to their power since they were the ones who stormed the Soul Society in rapid pace during the first invasion! You won't be able to find more trained, disciplined, and loyal soldiers! I'm surprised you even managed to pull this off, nice going Lili." Bambietta said surprised that they even had that asset availeble.

They would become invaluable should something unexpected occur when they go to the Wandenreich.

"Yeah we felt them." Shinji said recalling all the men these soldiers killed from his division.

"And where are these soldiers now?" Bambietta asked Gina, before Gina raised her reiatsu and the sound of *wosh* was heard, causing everyone to turn their attention to the sound and there they all stood, in firm attention, quickly showing of their Quincy cross before saluting their new king and future emperor, Ichigo looked at the soldats and saw them wear a beret, with goggles and a gas mask, with a cloak over their uniform attached to the top buttons of their trench coats, they were quite intimidating at first glance.

Ichigo and the Shinigami looked on impressed as all their actions where done in strict coordination, they didn't need to be told that these soldiers where highly disciplined and well trained, Ikkaku sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by, he had heard the havoc these soldiers caused,

"Alright... If these soldiers are as good as you say then lets test them out then shall we? I'll go easy on them, five vs me" Ikkaku said with a grin.

Which caused Bambietta to smirk, Kyoraku was about to respond his denial when Bambietta spoke first.

"Fine his majesty will need to see them in action. After all these men are going to be the personal guard of his majesty for the time being." This caused Kyoraku to lower his hat wondering how this happened so quickly,

"Fine but no real weapons!" Kyoraku said,

"Deal!" Bambietta pointed out five of the soldats and ordered them forth, they quickly complied and prepared themselves, Kisuke had given Ikkaku a wooden sparing sword to use,

"Aaaaand Begin!" Kisuke said signaling the duel to begin, however Ikkaku's naive thinking of that these were just regular low lifes proved to be a huge mistake as this was not his regular low lifes.

Ikkaku went on the offensive and charged the 5 soldat infront of him at rapid speed only for the 5 of them to use Hirenkyaku and appear on Ikkaku's side and back and rapid speed. Ikkaku quickly drew himself on the defensive and raised his sword, but before he was in a good stance, he realized only 4 were in visual range, one had just used hirenkyaku again to get behind him and Ikkaku were getting an attack on all sides simultaneously and jumped upwards.

Only for the soldat the quickly follow him, Ikkaku used shunpo to flash one of the soldat who surprised Ikkaku completely by dodging a strike from him, and quickly kicked Ikkaku in the stomach, before 2 other soldat quickly appeared from behind grabbing Ikkaku by the arms and and the three others went on the offensive, Ikkaku now had no way to defend himself and tried to break himself free.

Before noticing these soldiers were using blut arterie to enhance their attack and strength. Ikkaku could not break free and was completely stormed and when the punches came, he hit the ground at immense speed, Ikkaku was surprised and now realized he made a mistake by underestimating these men, even the Shinigami and Ichigo were impressed, they have never seen Ikkaku be thrown on the defensive like this before by mere soldiers, elite or not Ikkaku have never even been on the defensive like this against opponents like that.

Feeling humiliated Ikkaku tried to go for another attack only for the soldat to storm him once again but now he was more prepared, he managed to hit one of the soldat with his sword, but the soldat grabbed his arm and locked it, Ikkaku tried to punch the soldat only to realize another one had rapidly appeared behind him and locked his other arm, and he got kicked from two sites, and fell down once again.

"All right that's enough" Kyoraku said while he clapped.

The soldat quickly used hirenkyaku the appear back to their original position and Ikkaku had to brush himself of, never has he been humiliated like this before, and now the captains understood the skill of these men, If 5 of these could take on Ikkaku and win in a short duel with speed by storming him the regular soldiers of the gotei 13 never stood a chance against them. They all saw how coordinated and cooperative they were with each other, and they were perfectly in sync too, these soldats could easily match that of a seated officer.

"Well that was a surprise." Kyoraku said impressed with what he just witnessed, not even Byakuya could hide his surprised expression.

"They are indeed well coordinated and functions great as a team, if they are seperated, not so much as they rely heavily on their team members. However that does not remove their status as a_ elite unit like the jagdarmee_." Bambietta said nonchalantly,

"Uryu, give her the drawing." She ordered as Uryu went to Gina with the drawing,

"It shall be done you majesty, it will be prepared within a couple of hours. I will leave the men under your care grand mistress, use them as you see fit." Gina said before excusing herself and leaving with a flash.

"I guess i'll go have a talk with Yuzu and Karin." Isshin said getting a nod from his son.

"I'll come home when this is settled." Ichigo said as he watched Isshin nod before vanishing. Ichigo on the other hand decided to head over to Kisuke and asked him to prepare the containers for the life force of the Quincy who, Kisuke nodded and decided to get started immediately, no questions asked, which Ichigo found a bit weird but decided to let it go. Ichigo couldn't help but start to think about some of Yhwachs words during this downtime, and wanted answers, he thought that bringing people into his inner world was impossible, and decided to ask one who had more knowledge on the inner world. He went over to some rocks nearby, sat down and closed his eyes

***Ichigo's Inner world***

"Yhwach?" Ichigo asked, realizing he stood infront of Yhwach and Zangetsu.

**"Yes Ichigo?" **Yhwach said looking directly at Ichigo

"How does that ability work? you know, the one where i can allow Quincy access to my inner world?" Ichigo asked looking down right on his hand

**"As you are probably aware, the Quincy kings power flows in the blood of every Quincy. The real Yhwach believed that the power in their blood made them a family, that it made them his children. But that is not the truth! The Quincy have the power from the Quincy king in their blood, and that power is directly attached to their very souls, in a sense you can also say that their souls are indirectly the source of their power, since it is the soul the gives the blood the power of the Quincy. Each Quincy tap into the power in their blood to use their abilites. However when a Quincy dies their power along with soul go back to the Quincy king, that is how it has always been with the Quincy. When the souls of the dead Quincy returned to Yhwach they had nothing else but darkness, because Yhwach was only a Quincy and not a hybrid as yourself. And for that reason there were no inner world for them to stay in. You see the consciousness is also part of a persons soul. But the Quincy consiousness had nothing to do with their power, so when they returned to Yhwach it was eternal darkness... Until you took over, When you absorbed the König macht another part of your inner world started forming right under this one, where the consciousness of the Quincy reside, technically speaking your mind functions as a Soul Society for Quincy. And in that Quincy Soul Society you are currently standing at the Palace just like in the real Soul Society. However you can take back temporarily the consciousness of a Quincy that is alive and send them here for a brief while, could be useful to give orders in public to your soldiers, or have private conversations in public should you feel the need to, or strategy meetings in the field of battle. You can call it a part of the Heilige Beschwörung if you want. However requirements are that you must touch them when calling them in, you can of course let go afterwards. and another is that it must be a Quincy, it will not function on Shinigami or Hollows since your power is not shared with them, unless you plan on power transfer like Rukia did on you, she would be able to enter had Byakuya not destroyed her powers residing in you." **-Yhwach

Ichigo got a better understanding of that ability now, However he was surprised to find out that his mind was a Soul Society in itself.

**"Yhwach did not believe in the reincarnation Kingy, and he also needed the souls so he couldn't let them out either. But you can start a reincarnation of Quincy souls so they aren't stuck here forever, but you will need to learn to use your Quincy part for that one i think, if not merge all your powers." **-Zangetsu

"I see, perhaps that would be the best course of action." Ichigo said now in deep thought, "Are all the Quincy souls within me now? Like everyone that has ever been?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask that question, it was natural since Yhwach did not let them out.

**"Yes, each and everyone that has ever existed is within you now, of course you can call their subconsciousness into this world aswell since they are in this world already, all you need to do is call them up." **Yhwach said, though he did make sure to put more note in the words he just said then he usually did, it was actually uncharacteristic of him to say it like that.

"I see" Ichigo said and nodded in understanding, he couldn't help but wonder why he pointed that out so clearly and carefully, but then his eyes went wide with suspense.

**"Seems you finally got it Kingy... Look behind you!" **-Zangetsu said calmly and nicely which was very unusual.

Ichigo did as he said and he couldn't believe what he saw. There she stood, proudly as ever, with her usual warm smile, her orange hair beautiful as it ever was,

"M-m-mom?.." Ichigo couldn't help but stutter, he was left speechless, he never thought he would be able to see her again,

"You've grown Ichigo, you are no longer the little boy i remember." Masaki said to her son with a warm smile and proud face. Ichigo coulnd't help but let out a few tears at this, the happiness he felt was beyond description.

"I'm not the only one." Ichigo said with a small smile, Masaki instantly new he was referring to Karin and Yuzu,

"How are you all holding up?" Masaki asked curiously, Ichigo told her about the days after her passing, and how they were now as a family. It was obvious that Masaki was a bit sorrowful of hearing all that they went through, the sadness of her family. But they held out and stood strong.

"Still, what is this place?" Masaki asked, curious about where she was. She remembered her death and new she was dead. "All i remember was a long darkness before all this appeared and suddenly i find myself here?" Masaki said curiously

**"Yeah, about that, welcome to Kingy town." **Zangetsu said with his usual wide grin

"Kingy town?.." Masaki asked wondering who that was and why in the blazes he looked like her son. And then she saw the other."You?..." Masaki said a bit pissed.

**"I am not the real Yhwach, even if i have his voice, appearance and partial personallity. I am the manifestation of your sons Quincy powers, and this here is Zangetsu, the manifestation of your sons Shinigami and Hollow powers. This is Ichigo's inner world, or his inner mind." **Yhwach said calming her down but she still looked puzzled so Yhwach decided to tell her the full story of the Quincy war and how her son defeated Yhwach and how he absorbed his powers and effectively became the new Quincy king.

Masaki looked at Yhwach and nodded in understanding, with a huge sense of pride in her sons achievements. But she still was curious about something, "Wait you said my sons Hollow powers?" Masaki said in question

**"Ahh yes, you do remember the Vasto Lorde you and Isshin fought? The one that infiltrated your body and Isshin sacrificed his powers to keep you safe from?" **Yhwach said waiting for her response

"Yes what about him?" Masaki said now more curious than ever.

**"When Ichigo was in your womb, he attacked Ichigo and infiltrated his body, regretfully for him, Ichigo was a Quincy with Shinigami powers, so his Shinigami powers merged with the Hollow and effectivaly became his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Effectively adding Hollow powers to your sons capabilites."** Yhwach said pointing at Zangetsu, Who waved at Masaki in joy. Masaki was surprised about this, she did remember feeling something off with Ichigo when he was in her womb, something Isshin shared, Kisuke later checked it up and found that the Hollow was missing, which caused abit of worry about Ichigo but he was born normal and no traces of the Hollow was found on him.

"So that's the reason?" Masaki said, understanding now what had really happened.

**"Indeed. Your son is a natural hybrid similar to that of the soul king. Just like the soul king your son can become a god in his own right thanks to that." **Yhwach said looking down on the skyscraper he was standing on

"A god!?" Masaki said in awe, looking back on her son

**"Yes, the requirements to become a transcended being and entering godhood is by having a being of Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow powers, however creating one even artifically is extremly difficult as Quincy are by their very nature weak to Hollow reiatsu, as you most likely from personal experience know. However your son was still in development when this happened, which caused a merge between the Shinigami and Hollow powers, and your son developed Immunity to the Hollow poison." **-Yhwach

Masaki was now even more surprised, a Quincy immune to Hollows? She has never heard of this before, it hasn't even happened before. But her thought were cut short when her son began to speak

"Mom... I'm about to do something that is going to cost lives... I am going to perform the auswählen..." Ichigo said a bit depressed and ashamed of himself.

"What? Why!?" Masaki asked in shock, wondering what the hell her son was thinking. Ichigo couldn't come up with a reasonable response but Yhwach decided to answer for him when he realised Ichigo was struggling.

**"The Lichtreich is in civil war, there are 15 warlords fighting for control, if your son becomes the emperor of the Wandenreich and takes full control of the Quincy empire peace can be restored and in order to do we need to stop this war, the best and quickest option is the auswählen, by doing that and killing the warlords quickly thousands more will live, rather than send in an army to stop the war which could take years and thousands more would have to die... i can assure you that with the Quincy under your sons leadership and the Shinigami and Arrancar of Hueco Mundo this was discussed at length and we all agree that this is the best course of action, while it is true that your son has a small elite army which is probably the only one left of the Wandenreich and the remaining sternritter under his control, a prolonged war would only cause suffering, so please do not be ashamed your son of what he must do, or upset with him, i do hope you understand that this is necessary for peace. Your son is probably the best hope for peace between Shinigami and Quincy. We do not want more bloodshed. Regardless this is most likely a situation where there is death no matter the option taken. We will try to summon them to a meeting first of course and those who refuse to attend or stand down and follow the new emperor... well..." **-Yhwach said looking sternly at Masaki

Masaki was a bit surprised to hear this, she knew the implication but still her son had an elite army? And even more... the sternritter? Masaki had heard about the sternritter from the Ishida family and how powerful and dangerous they were, how they were granted epithets from Yhwach and they gained abilites based on that ephitet. She nodded in understanding of Yhwachs words and looked to her son.

"I understand, i am not angry or upset with you for this, this is a difficult choice to make and if you have discussed it at length then it is fine, i am not happy that you must kill, but then again you will be saving more lives than you take. Regardless Ichigo _i am proud of you_." Masaki said giving her son a hug, which Ichigo quickly returned, tears forming in his eyes,

"Thank you mom, I'm sorry." Ichigo said, crying on his moms shoulder.

"It's fine Ichigo." Masaki said moving her right hand up and down on Ichigo's back head in an attempt to comfort him

After a while Ichigo calmed down and decided he had business to attend to. "I got to go now mom, i'll be back, this is my world after all." Ichigo said with a smile giving his mother a tight hug,

"I know you will Ichigo, give my regards to your father and sisters." Masaki said with a smile, which Ichigo smile and nodded, "I will" and then Masaki went downwards to the skyscraper and Ichigo left.

***Back to the real world***

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Rukia standing right infront of him, "You alright Ichigo?" she asked, she saw he was abit out of it.

"Yeah, just met my mom." Ichigo said surprising her.

"What? You met your mom?" Surprisingly it wasn't Rukia who said it, and once again Ichigo was in the center of attention, it was Yoruichi who said those words. As Ichigo saw everyone staring at him with questionable looks he decided to tell them how his mind was now a Quincy Soul Society, and everyone was amazed to hear this, But Rukia asked if she could speak to Ichigo alone. Ichigo nodded and went with her.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo decided to ask curious as to why she wanted to speak with him.

"What do you feel about Bambietta?" Rukia asked, with a surprisingly serious look. Ichigo blushed but it quickly faded when she saw how serious she was.

"She is a nice girl i suppose, haven't really known her for that long." Ichigo said truthfully

"I have noticed you have an interest in her, even if you don't love her yet you eventually will." Rukia said disapprovingly. Something which shocked Ichigo

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked suspiciously

"I see how you smile at her, how she makes you feel a bit special, and i see her smiling at you, i see that you both have great interests in each other, and eventually it will become something more." Rukia responded sternly and still disapprovingly. Ichigo couldn't deny that it was a fact deep inside his mind. In reality he didn't even know how to respond.

"Inoue loves you, you know that right?" Rukia asked staring Ichigo right into his eyes with a stern look.

"I know." Ichigo asked, he really didn't know how to respond to her, or where Rukia was headed with this, but he didn't like where he felt the conversation was heading.

"How could you throw Inoue away for someone like her? You and Inoue have been through so much together and now you are throwing her away! And for what? Your second-in-command? Is that all Inoue really is for you? Someone you can just throw away like that?!" Rukia responded loud and in anger. However Ichigo too became angry by her choice of words.

"I will **not** allow others to decide my personal life! It is better for Inoue to find someone who will care about her in the same manner she cares about me! And Inoue is my friend so don't you dare say i don't care about her at all! You have no right to do so or to try to take charge of my own life or actions! This discussion is **over** and i will not hear it again! Good day!" Ichigo responded and turned to leave and set his course towards the grand mistress and his chancellors.

Rukia knew she messed up, she let her own emotions and opinions get the better of her and she knew it was wrong for her not only as a friend but a person to say these words, she knew Ichigo cared about Inoue and really didn't want to hurt her. All Rukia could do now was to look into the ground in shame, and she was saddened by the fact that she had made Ichigo angry with her, she had a lot of trouble making friends after all and now she had made one of her greatest friends angry with her for going against his own life and decisions, something which she should have supported and she knew it.

Ichigo on the other hand walked away from her and set his eyes on his chancellors and grand mistress, but he noticed Kyoraku and Byakuya had heard their small heated conversation and saw them both look at him and Rukia, he did notice that Byakuya gave a small glance of sadness seeing his sister upset, before he turned his attention to Ichigo with a small threatening glare, but Ichigo was not in the mood right now to take that glare, he decided to return it with a glare of his own that said: Don't you dare even try me!

Byakuya took the hint and looked towards Bambietta and Ichigo's chancellors, Bambietta was a bit further away giving the soldats their briefing, but the chancellors was closer and had also heard the heated conversation and gave Byakuya a threatening glare in response to his own glare towards Ichigo. They would not let this one slide that easily, Liltotto gave a look that said that she would personally make sure of it.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Normally Ikkaku would have won the battle but he was overconfident and didn't realize he was up against elite soldiers, and i also wanted to show of some of the strength of these soldiers and saw it as an opportunity to do so.

The Sturmarmee translates into The Storm army, i think it was fitting considering how fast the Soul Society fell to the Wandenreich, The sturmarmee as mentioned is an elite unit that specialize in overpowering the enemy using storm tactics and agility.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

Liltotto wasn't usually prone to anger or frustration, she was usually calm headed which she prefered to be. However when she overheard Ichigo's and Rukia's conversation she couldn't help but become a bit angry, Bambietta was one of her closest friends and even though she never showed how much she actually cared about her friends she really did care a lot about them and their well being, and now this noble girl was to say that Ichigo should not have an interest in her close friend, but another girl instead? Who the hell did this girl think she was? And to add insult to injury her brother gave a look of support to his sister with a threat in them, and it was directed right towards her king, and future emperor.

Ichigo had just gotten to his chancellors and Giselle couldn't help but to ask what that was all about, but Ichigo had refused to answer the question, even though the chancellors new very damn well what it really was all about. Liltotto had continued to have a staring contest with Byakuya in this regard, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Kyoraku, even though Kyoraku knew how much Byakuya really cared for his sister and that he really wanted her to be happy and not sad as she was now, he thought Byakuya would let the matter go, and for that reason decided not to intervene. But he disregarded the fact that Rukia was a big part of Byakuya's pride, and that Byakuya really wanted to shove Senbonzakura so far up Ichigo's behind that it would get stuck in there. But Byakuya knew better than to try something like that now, as he did consider the fact that Ichigo still possessed a small but yet powerful army that could wreak havoc in this chamber if they were unleashed because Byakuya decided to be stupid, and then there was Bambietta, who could blow him sky high.

Ichigo surely had quite the safety net around him but Byakuya was still stubborn and still viewed Ichigo as a mere substitute, and a human. Even if he was a Quincy Byakuya still wanted to make sure he knew who he spoke to, so Byakuya began to walk over to Ichigo and his chancellors to make sure that Ichigo would apologize for what he had done to his sister. This however did not go unnoticed by the other Shinigami and they saw Rukia was upset and that Byakuya had his eyes set right on Ichigo, the majority knew instantly that something had happened between the two of them, and Byakuya decided to step in. Liltotto decided to have Meninas tell Bambietta about the situation and Meninas quickly vanished and appeared by Bambietta's side and told her what had happened quickly. It didn't take long for all of them to hear the sound of clicking, and the sound of marching. They all looked at the sturmarmee and saw that they were standing in 5 lines, the two in front had summoned their reishi rifles and attached bayonets to them, while the last 3 had summoned their bows.

Ichigo looked at them and wondered why the two front rows where having rifles while the three in behind had their bows, was it some sort of tactic or was there something else to it? Taking a closer look at the rifles Ichigo realized that they looked a lot similar to the Mauser K98 rifle only without the bolt handle, it didn't take more than a second to realize that they manipulated reishi into the rifle and fired, and that the rifles were semi automatic. And their bayonetes was long, almost like a short sword, making their weapons into long and effective spears aswell. Byakuya had stopped moving to observe the scene in front of him, trying to see what they were going to do, Ichigo on the other hand asked Liltotto the question he had wanted answers for, in order to keep it a little secret Ichigo used one of his cards already and pushed his knuckles on Liltotto's arm, and summoned her to his inner world.

***Ichigo's inner world***

"Why are they carrying both bows and rifles? Can't they all use rifles?" Ichigo asked

"Well you see the rifles make it easier for our men to fire and accumulate the reishi into the air and make it into weapons, it also requires less concentration and is less tiring for the soldiers and the rifles and reishi bullets are way faster than bow and arrow, and the reishi bullet spreads into fragments when it hits a spiritual being, effectively causing a lot of internal damage. However it is not without drawbacks, with the rifle the soldiers can only fire their reishi bullets and pick of one target at a time, unable to use advanced abilities like Licht Regen. Which is what we can only do with bows or crossbows, which is why the line in the back summon bows instead, by using the licht regen the infantry can suppress enemy units and the rifle line can pick them off one at a time when they appear and it is less dangerous for the soldiers and minimizes the risk of our firing line to clash with an enemy melee unit. And it would take time for our bow line to summon more appropriate weaponry as swords, spears or shields, they could summon a bayonet and a rifle but they would take an even longer time considering that they have to attach the bayonet to the rifle and lock it in place." Liltotto said looking around wondering where the hell she was.

**"Good use of your ability Ichigo, you got information without revealing that information to your opponent." **

Liltotto looked at the voice and saw a younger Yhwach, and the quickly realized she was in Ichigo's inner world.

"So this is your inner world huh? It's different than i imagined. So people can't hear what we say here?" Liltotto asked taking in her surroundings.

**"No they cannot, this is a conversation between your consciousness. The time in this world also flows differently, even if you have a long conversation here for 5 to 10 minuttes it might be no longer than a second in the real world." **Yhwach said looking at Liltotto causing Liltotto to be surprised

"What about the souls under here?" Ichigo asked curiously, causing Liltotto to wonder what he was speaking of.

**"If you're talking about the Quincy Soul Society in your head their souls is on a different floor, there is a whole ground and sea between us and them before you get into your other world kingy. What want to talk to you mom again already?" **Zangetsu said pointing in the road behind them, However Liltotto was surprised when she took in that Ichigo could communicate with the souls of the dead Quincy and he met his mom here.

**"Regardless Byakuya is coming and he seems displeased. Oh and Liltotto, a little warning, Senbonzakura is a Zanpakuto with many blades, perhaps put up a shieldwall barrier around the troops?" **Yhwach adviced Liltotto and she quickly understood what he meant, she nodded and then they left.

***Real world***

Byakuya looked with an indifferent look at the Quincy soldat, though inside he was amused, Senbonzakura could pierce through that line with ease, but his amusement was cut short as Liltotto and Ichigo was way ahead of him. "Bambi, Senbonzakura is a Zanpakuto with multiple blades, use the shieldwall barrier instead." Liltotto said, causing Byakuya to wonder, he saw Bambietta give the order and the front line quickly removed their rifles as he watched them disappear and out came reishi shields, and they were big, they reached from the ground to the soldats chest, and on it was a big Quincy cross, as soon as the soldats put the shield infront of them the cross began to glow and a barrier came infront of them, again Byakuya was amused as Senbonzakura could easily flank them, but once again his amusement was cut short as small dagger like objects with an appearance of a cross were put in the ground by the rear line, and the barrier surrounded the troops, keeping them fully guarded.

"The shieldwall barrier is a one way barrier, anything on the inside can leave but nothing on the outside can enter." Bambietta said to Ichigo,

they all realized that this meant that the soldiers could fire from the inside and cause harm to any enemy, but they could not be harmed easily.

"I have no ill will but if you think that barrier is enough too..." Byakuya voice trailed off as he realized something was wrong and felt that the reishi in the air itself was empowering the barrier, the shields absorbed the reishi and maintain and strengthen the barrier. "I see, the reishi in the air powers that barrier?" Byakuya asked with a narrowed gaze,

"Precisely, if you were to use Senbonzakura the shockwave from the shattered barrier would be pointed outwards, throwing your blades away, and our soldiers would have fired before you could have harmed them and killed you." Bambietta said with a huge grin on her face.

She was really enjoying this, especially after what Meninas told her.

"I see." was all Byakuya responded.

'So the reishi in the air empowers this barrier, making it more powerful then a normal barrier, the soldiers behind the shield are just acting as power switches for the shields in that case since it would appear that the shield really do make this barrier and not the troops, i would presume this is a barrier that can rival a level 60 or 70 barrier in worst case if they are able to deflect Senbonzakura that easily.' Kyoraku said internally as he looked at the powerful barrier infront of him, stunned by it's mere power.

He could only go by reports from the speed these rifles fired at, they were much faster than the bows and considering the reports from the Infantry and Kyoraku the pistol of Robert Accutrone functioned in a different way than these rifles did, thinking about Kyoraku, Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts when Kyoraku clapped his hands and told everyone to calm down, Byakuya nodded and Ichigo ordered the sturmarmee to stand down.

Uryu had told Ichigo had to go home and change into his uniform. "Fine, I'll see you in a bit." Uryu nodded and vanished.

"If Byakuya wants to talk then i'll allow it, we'll talk in private! There will be no hostilites between us so stand down." Ichigo said looking at his soldats.

They quickly did as he ordered as the barrier and equipment vanished and the soldats stood at attention at their current location. Ichigo went a bit further away with Byakuya to speak with him.

"That was a lot of tension." Meninas said, gaining a nod from Bambietta.

"Perhaps if he lowered the anger in his reiatsu this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Bambietta said annoyed while looking at Rukia, then they noticed someone else appear.

"I do apologize for Byakuyas behaviour, I didn't react to it because he usually isn't like this, he most likely reacted to the fact that lieutanant Kuchiki was upset, I will personally take care of it." Kyoraku said getting the attention of the Quincy,

"Perhaps tell lieutanant Kuchiki that she should not try to control the lives of others aswell!" Liltotto said showing her disapproval of what Rukia said. Kyoraku understood that it was a problem, and it had to be dealt with. Since it did reflect the attempt by a Shinigami to control the Quincy king after all.

"I will talk with her and Byakuya, whatever happened between lieutanant Kuchiki and Ichigo-kun will have to be settled by them, but i will tell her what her choice of words and actions reflected." Kyoraku said gaining a nod of approval from Bambietta, Candice and Liltotto.

Ichigo and Byakuya settled their conversation peacefully as promised and went their own ways after having settled things and talked things over, Byakuya headed towards Rukia and Ichigo towards his chancellors, when he arrived however Gina entered the chamber with Kisuke, Kisuke told Ichigo he had the containers he requested, and Gina had a small suitcase,

"Ohh paperwork already Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku said with a chuckle, making Ichigo nervous.

"His majesty just gives the orders and signs them, we do the regular reports and paperwork for him. All his majesty needs to do is to read, sign and stamp them if he approves. However those are just the important ones that require his attention, so the paperwork for his majesty might be minimal. The orders he will give will be written by one of his personal attendants" Liltotto said causing Kyoraku, Shinji and Rangiku to look at Ichigo with envy, which Ichigo returned with a smirk of his own.

Gina on the other hand went over to Bambietta with the suitcase and put it infront of her, Bambietta ordered 10 soldat to appear and opened the suitcase and took out a small device,

"This one is regretfully damaged and will need repairs." Gina said with a stern look.

"Do we have any engineers?" Bambietta asked only to hear that they did not have any engineers to fix the device.

Cursing inwardly Bambietta pondered her options before she took a good look at Kisuke who had his look fixed on Ichigo, only to notice the smile Bambietta gave him and he saw the device, and walked over to Gina and Bambietta and asked if they needed any help.

"Yes in fact we do, this is a portable gate of the sun, however it is damaged and need repairs and we do not have any engineers to fix it regretfully, would you mind helping us out?" Bambietta asked hoping he could help, Kisuke looked at the device before starting to inspect it.

"Hmm, i might be able to get it working by tomorrow." Kisuke said and took the device.

"Thank you, and may i ask one more thing?" Bambietta asked hoping he would accept, Kisuke gave a hmm before he heard Bambietta's request.

"Can we keep some of the soldat here in this chamber? I would prefer to have them all mobilized and ready for immediately once the order is given." Bambietta said, getting a smile from Kisuke.

"Well of course, i don't mind at all. I will tell Tessai we have a huge slumber party down here. " Kisuke said in his glee and joy, getting a sweatdrop from Bambietta, while Gina requested additional soldat to carry the resources needed over, after all the soldat needed food during their stay. Which Kisuke interefered and said that Tessai would take care of it with the teleportation device Kisuke had made in order to transport materials if Gina would show them where the things they needed was, which was accepted.

As Tessai was briefed and given the device, Bambietta looked at the soldat which were now standing at ease, and then to the Shinigami, and then to the other Quincy, she told the Quincy and the Shinigami to come to Ichigo as they did and she told them the situation, which they agreed on where they will be taking action tomorrow. Bambietta turned to the soldat before turning to the others again.

"Might aswell tell them to set up camp." Bambietta said making the Shinigami look at her with question, she took her hand up, turned to the soldat again and snapped her finger. The sound of boots trampling on the ground was quickly heard, they all turned to the soldat and saw them standing at attention.

"All right you lazy assholes, we make camp here tonight, there will be no action before tomorrow, wake up will be at 06:00 breakfast at 07:00 and training from 08:30 to 13:00, with 30 minutes break between breakfast and training!" Bambietta said sternly with a military voice.

She asked for the time and realized it was still in the middle of the day. She looked at the soldiers and ordered them to prepare the training equipment and their camp. The soldats accumilated reishi and created tents, a firing range, and a diversity of training equipment for physical exercise. Which stunned Ichigo and the Shinigami, Soi-fon had to ask.

"Can Quincy manifest anything they want?" Soi-fon asked curiously

Liltotto looked at her before responding, "We can manifest anything with reishi we are trained to manifest, as soldiers we are trained to manifest anything we might need in the field for training or other purposes, it's way easier to do that than to actually carry it which would only slow the soldiers down."

the captains looked at this quite impressed.

"I must say that is impressive and very useful, it would lessen the load and the amount of supplies needed to the front lines during a war, keeping the basics as water, food and clothing i presume?" Kyoraku asked.

"Pretty much yeah, but we can manifest clothes too if we need to, but there are a lot of details in our regular uniforms so it could be tiring, and the downside is that it is a physical object made of reishi unlike the clothes i myself, the soldats or the chancellors wear, meaning if we go out in public visible to humans in this world people will not be able to see we wear clothes so it has a downside. Unless they are spiritually aware of course." Bambietta said, causing the captains to be impressed, this would severly lessen the needed supplies, to say that the captains for the first time were jealous would be very appropriate. they never knew Quincy could manifest objects to this scale.

"All right it's still the middle of the day, you will train until dinner, and then you will train until bed time and you will not stop with training until Liltotto who will be sitting on this chair eating whatever she wants feels tired from training, bed time will be at 09:00 precisely, then it is lights out!" Bambietta yelled out creating a reishi chair for Liltotto.

"Lili? Could you take command of these troops for the time being until me and Ichigo arrive tomorrow and ensure they go through the schedule? I'm sure Gina must be a bit tired from taking care of them for so long. And she has done a lot recently. If they slow down whip them into shape, if they puke their guts out tell them to suck it up and train some more, if they die, scream at them until they start running again." She said sternly, which Liltotto gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Bambi, when i'm through with their training these miserable bastards will be eating danger and crapping victory!" Liltotto said nonchalantly, getting sweatdrops from the Shinigami, surely the Quincy had to go through one hell of a training. They all saw that Bambietta was a drill instructor from hell. Not even Soi-fon was this strict, and that said a lot.

"All right you ten with me! The rest of you get to it!" Bambietta yelled once again while the soldats yelled out

"Sir, yes sir!" and starting their training while the ten Bambietta had pointed out came to her,

"You ten will be with me and his majesty as an escort. You! Carry that suitcase!" Bambietta ordered while the soldats saluted.

"Mind if i stay with you for the night? I am your second in command after all." Bambietta asked Ichigo with an innocent smile, surprising the Quincy girls, they had never seen Bambietta act this way before.

"Sure." Ichigo simply said back with a smile while looking at her,

"Well, i suppose we should head back to the Soul Society, Nanao-chan is already quite angry i presume since i decided to break away from the paperwork. We'll come back tomorrow. Ikkaku and Yumichika will stay here as our representatives and make sure everything is in check here in Karakura town." Kyoraku said with a chuckle getting a nod of agreement from the other Shinigami.

"Well i suppose i'll see you tomorrow then." Ichigo said to Kyoraku and the other Shinigami and they said their goodbyes

Kyoraku had decided for his representatives to stay with Kisuke for the time being along with Kisukes permission, Chad and Inoue decided to head home and with that everyone had left. Ichigo decided to be nice and tell Uryu their situation and called him so he wouldn't end up coming here when everyone was gone.

**Karakura Town**

Chad and Inoue were walking alongside each other as Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo made an appearance in front of the duo.

"Orihime? Chad?" Tatsuki said looking at the duo, surprised to see them here,

"Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue replied, looking her closest friend into her eyes, and noticed Keigo and Mizuiro, "What are you guys doing out here?" Inoue asked curious as to how they met each other here, she really hadn't expected to see them here at all.

"We were bored and decided to take a walk, we tried to call you and went to your house but you didn't answer, where you've been?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

Inoue couldn't do anything but to look sadly into the ground, her group had changed, Ichigo and Uryu might soon be leaving, she doesn't even know if she'll see them again and are having doubts, not only that but there was also the issue of her own jealousy against Bambietta, Tatsuki picked up on this and asked her if something had happened, Inoue considered her options but remembered that they knew things about the other world and there would be no harm in telling them. And so she did, her story caused quite the shock for the trio, learning about Ichigo's new position, learning about how he will rule his own empire, and how he has an interest in another girl.

Tatsuki did notice that Inoue was jealous of this girl whoever she was, The name Bambietta was unknown to her after all. Tatsuki wanted to hear this from Ichigo himself and began to run in the direction of his house, along with Keigo and Mizuiro who just ran to keep up but really was in no hurry. Tatsuki was also really curious about Ichigo's new second-in-command as she learned about her position from Inoue.

Ichigo and Bambietta were walking down the streets of Karakura town, talking to each other. The ten soldat following them and marching in perfect order, as was to be expected of them. Bambietta had ordered the soldat behind them to pack some of her clothing and uniform, and was carrying it in the suitcase, so she had everything she needed, she was after all to sleep over at Ichigo's house, Ichigo had already told his father about her coming with and 10 additional people. Little did they know they were soldiers supposed to escort and guard Ichigo. Ichigo was a bit nervous from all that has transpired and what he was soon to become, to rule an entire empire. Could he really do it? Did he have what it takes to be a ruler?

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he looked at Bambietta and still found her very cute, he took a good look at her from the corner of his eyes and couldn't deny that her black outfit was looking very good on her, much to his embarrassment he was caught, once again by Bambietta who simply asked him a single question noticing his look.

"See something you like?" She said with a smirk on her face, it was obvious she enjoyed the attention Ichigo gave her, but Ichigo was still a little blush face and blushed at her choice of words,

"I-uh-no-eh-yes-uh.." He didn't really know what to say in this situation, Bambietta couldn't help but laugh at this. He was very fun to tease that much was obvious.

They were quickly silenced however as one of the soldat warned them of incoming presence, and they looked at the direction of the presence for a while, 4 of the soldat moved infront of Ichigo and Bambietta trying to find out if it was a threat or not. And then Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro came into view, running towards them, the guards prepared their rifles, but was ordered to stand down before they could fully summon their weapons.

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro arrived in front of the soldat and looked straight at them, surprised by what they saw, they saw the beret hats and the gas masks, and military uniform

"Who are these guys?" Keigo asked quite scared of their presence, surely their uniform was doing it's job. Mizuiro looked at the soldiers and took in the situation. Tatsuki looked straight at Ichigo before noticing someone on his right side, a small brown haired girl, Keigo and Mizuiro did notice where Tatsuki was looking and looked in the same direction. They looked at her and studied her, noticing her black outfit, and and Keigo looked down he saw her black stockings and white boots with red trimmings, the boots really didn't match her clothing. But he noticed who the girl was, and she was a true beauty.

"You must be Bambietta, so Ichigo has finally gotten a girl, good going Ichigo." Keigo said with tears streaming out of his eyes, causing both Ichigo and Bambietta to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

"So it's true then? You really have become a king and soon to be emperor?" Mizuiro asked calmly as ever, Ichigo was surprised to hear that they knew, and before he could ask Tatsuki answered for them that they heard it from Inoue.

"So are you going to leave? Or are you going to stay?" Keigo asked Ichigo seriously, he really didn't want Ichigo to leave at all, Bambietta asked who these people are and Ichigo told her that they were one of his friends, and that they knew about the supernatural world, in which Bambietta nodded in response before turning her attention

"We are most likely going to stay for a while since the Wandenreich is in need of repairs and the government quarters named Silbern is most likely severly damaged." Bambietta said nonchalantly.

Tatsuki just looked at Bambietta, Inoue loved Ichigo but Tatsuki figured this girl had already won him over, while she wasn't pleased about it she knew not to get involved, it was after all Ichigo's choice and not hers and she respected that. It's not like she was angry at Bambietta for it, but she was a bit disappointed in Ichigo, since he hadn't really talked about it with Inoue, but then again what was he to say and how would he tell her without hurting her? Tatsuki eventually decided not to think about it for much longer since it would only be annoying her.

"Are you going to sign out of school?" Mizuiro asked, though he already knew the answer,

"In most probability yes, both me and Uryu might do that." Ichigo said honestly.

It surprised the trio to hear that Uryu was Involved, "Wait? Uryu is involved in this too? isn't he a normal human?" Tatsuki asked, Ichigo really didn't know how to respond and he looked to Bambietta for a bit of help, which Bambietta gave after she realized he didn't know how to respond, and gave them a little history lesson about Quincy and what the Quincy really is. To say that the Trio was surprised after hearing her little lesson would be an understatement.

After they had talked for a while Tatsuki asked what was in the mind of the trio, "Are we going to see you again?" she asked simply,

"I do have family and friends here so of course i'll visit." Ichigo said with a smile,

"Or they can come visit the Wandenreich, we can arrange for a gate of the sun to be placed somewhere along one of our outposts in this region." Bambietta said nonchalantly getting a nod from Ichigo and the trio,

"Anyways i got some things to do, so see you later." Ichigo said before they told their goodbyes and left, however Tatsuki and Keigo was not happy about the situation Ichigo currently found himself in but they did respect it at the very least.

**Kurosaki Household**

As soon as Ichigo came into the house along with Bambietta and the soldiers, two of the soldiers immediately position themselves at the entrance to the house, and the eight others followed Ichigo and Bambietta inside. Once they entered the hallway Karin stood there with a serious expression, looking directly at Ichigo, she didn't say much but she looked at Ichigo, before turning her gaze on Bambietta, and then switching over to Ichigo again before looking at the soldiers behind him, they didn't look friendly because of their masks but Karin wasn't intimidated, not that easily. she looked back up at Ichigo again before turning her gaze on the ground with a bit of sadness in her eyes, Ichigo knew his father had already spoken with them.

Karin turned around and went into the living room without as much as a single word, once Ichigo entered the living room he saw a depressed Yuzu sitting at the dining table, she didn't say much, she just kept staring at the table. Ichigo told Bambietta to get the suitcase to his room and asked her to come down after she had gotten the suitcase up, she nodded and ordered the soldat with the suitcase to follow her and they went up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo went to the dining table seeing as Karin also sat herself down, his father also came to the room and looked at Ichigo before nodding to him, showing he had already had the talk with them. Ichigo sat himself down at the table and a short while later Bambietta entered and Ichigo pointed to a chair in which she sat down on.

"Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo said looking down on the table himself, he knew this might be a lot for them to take in.

"When are you going to leave?.." Yuzu said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It will be a while, repairs must be made so i'll be here for a while." Ichigo said trying to calm her down.

"How long?.." Yuzu asked with an even more sad expression.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered, he truly didn't know what else to answers in this situation.

"Geez Yuzu we always knew there was a high possibility that Ichii-nii might move out." Karin said while she sighed.

"How can you say that!? Are you not upset that Onii-chan is moving out with another woman already!?" Yuzu pracitcally yelled at Karin causing Bambietta to flinch and blush.

"It's not just me, there are others aswell." Bambietta said not thinking clearly about her choice of words, which was definitely the wrong ones chosen for this situation.

"WHAT!? Onii-chan is going to be living with other girls aswell!? Not only is he moving out but his also moving in with other girls!" Yuzu screamed out in tears.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Bambietta said not knowing how she came to that conclusion, Bambietta really didn't know what to do now, she was embarrassed and surprised. Ichigo just gave Bambietta a look that said: Nice job, way to go, real smooth.

"He is going to live in a castle or palace or something, of course other people are going to live there." Karin said in Bambietta's defence, it was a bit surprising for Bambietta since she originally thought that Karin was pissed off or something.

"A-a castle?" Yuzu said wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes a castle, you know, where royalty lives? Bambietta is after all Ichi-nii's second-in-command, don't you remember our stupid old man saying so?" Karin said with a deadpan.

"Ohh... So he won't be surrounded by only women?" Yuzu said with a bit of relief.

"No of course not, i'm there to make sure to help him with his daily work, command his troops, make sure they are in good shape, make sure Ichigo does his work properly and-" Bambietta said before Isshin interrupted her and spoke for her.

"Have sex with him?" Isshin said with a smirk, he couldn't let Bambietta's roll go undisturbed. Unfortunately for Bambietta she was too far in her roll of words and responded without thinking.

"Yes, and make sure he..." and Bambietta stopped right there as she was completely caught off guard by Isshin's choice of words. Both Ichigo and Bambietta took a while to realize what had been said but once they did, they both started to flash red of embarrasment.

Karin dead panned and was pissed off at her father for saying that and catching Bambietta off guard like that, considering this was a bit of a serious conversation for Yuzu. Karin instantly grabbed her father and kicked him in the groin, leaving Isshin with a howl of pain. Yuzu on the other hand started to scream again while no one knew what to do. Bambietta did feel bad for Yuzu, she really did. She thought about what she could do for a while and an idea from earlier suddenly popped into her head.

"We could always arrange for a gate of the sun to be in this house, that way you could easily get to Silbern whenever you want when Ichigo moves out." Bambietta said with a smile, causing Yuzu to turn her attention to her.

"Y-y-you mean that?" Yuzu said with a small smile, Bambietta told her it wouldn't be a problem and looked to the hallway, she let out a loud whistle and pointed at someone before she nodded, Karin knew she was calling in one of the soldiers, Yuzu didn't know there were soldiers in the hallway before one of them entered. Yuzu got a look at the soldier and flinched as she saw the soldier was coming in.

"A gate of the sun shall be put in this house as soon as Silbern is fixed up, Send the order over to Liltotto through radio." She ordered as the soldat put his hand atop his head and sent the order further, they waitied a couple of seconds before the soldat responded,

"Sir, chancellor Liltotto Lamperd has acknowledged the order and will see it done." the soldat said,

"See? And since you are Ichigo's family we will ensure that you have your own quarters there and full access to Silbern, since you are members of the royal family." Bambietta said and saw Yuzu beam with joy.

"But aren't you upset about this Karin?" Yuzu asked her sister, causing Karin to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, i'm just annoyed by the fact that we are always the last to know. However if Ichigo becomes the emperor of something i don't really care just as long as i don't have to play the part of a stupid princess or go in dresses and all of that." Karin said seriously, giving Ichigo and Bambietta a strict glare. Which caused them both to sweatdrop

"Regardless, Ichigo has to try on something for now, i'll wait down here." Bambietta said before ordering the soldat to help him with whatever Bambietta had planned. While Bambietta ordered the other soldiers to guard positions around the house.

A little while later Ichigo came down with his new uniform. And it was marvelous, Yuzu and Karin looked on surprised at this while Bambietta grinned and said he looked cute, before blushing from the looks of Ichigo's family.

**Soul Society**

Byakuya had just entered his manor, Rukia was doing some of the paperwork belonging to 13th division, since Ukitake had died she was the current commander of 13th division. they both had just left from squad 1 since Kyoraku gave them a small earful about what had happened earlier today. Byakuya sat down in one of his rooms thinking about what had transpired, how he acted out of place. It was not like him to do something based on his own emotions like that. For the first time he was actually happy he apologised to Ichigo for his own behaviour, which he did during their conversation.

Byakuya knew he had done something stupid, was it maybe because Rukia was such a big part of his pride or was it brotherly love? He really didn't know. Perhaps both? But he did know his sister got upset right infront of him, and the instant she became upset he felt anger, directed towards Ichigo. Truth to be told he actually wanted to draw Senbonzakura, release it and put the blades so far up... well for a noble it would be disgraceful to say such things. And it would be a problem, since Ichigo had been accepted as the Quincy king, meaning he is now the king of all Quincy, a noble and a Shinigami captain attacking him could be seen as an act of war and in worst case scenario, the war would start all over again because of him.

He had already seen enough death brought on by Yhwach, he didn't really want more death brought on because of his own stupidity or anger. Looking back at it, if the soldat hadn't stepped in he might have gone quite out of place and actually attacked Ichigo. He was a noble, and he let himself succumb to his anger, and he felt ashamed and disgraceful for it.

Over at the 13th divisions office Rukia was unable to do her work and duty, feeling ashamed of herself for what she said to Ichigo, she felt she had tried to force Ichigo to become a couple with Inoue, and if that didn't happen he couldn't have anybody else, that was what she was feeling. She did understand that Ichigo was angry with her, he had every right to be so. Back then she didn't consider the fact that this girl, this Bambietta could actually bring him true happiness if they were to become a couple.

Rukia knew she had screwed up, she was grateful for her brother supporting her and not being upset with her for her actions, even if she was responsible for the whole mess that had happened. Byakuya got in trouble with Kyoraku because of her, She might have messed up her friendship with one of her closest friends, true she didn't love Ichigo, but he was still a very special friend to her, she had always struggled to make friends, always had a hard time with it. Sometimes she even wondered why she and Ichigo were friends, she had learned of Ichigo's family relation with the Shiba family, that Kaien was his cousin.

And Ichigo was just like him in a sense, the man she admired for so long. And she drew him away, would Ichigo even forgive her new? she really didn't know, she felt stupid, heartless, guilty and a bad influence on people, she felt like she was the worst friend ever, she couldn't accept that one of her closest friends had found an interest in another girl because another of her closest friends loved him. She had asked Kyoraku for permission to go to the Wandenreich with the rest of them, something Kyoraku kindly granted. She thought about going to Ichigo to apologize for going out of line. Perhaps she should apologize to Bambietta too? There was always the possibility of her knowing? And if she didn't it would atleast be better for her to hear it from Rukia herself rather than someone else? She thought about it and it would be better for Bambietta to hear it from herself, since she was the one who screwed up, Ichigo does deserve his own happiness after all.

Over at the head-captains office Kyoraku was staring at the sky, just like his predecessor, thinking hard about the future, Ichigo was a king and soon to be emperor of his own sovereign nation, his very own realm, and he would control all of it, all of their armies, all of their weapons, everything. The supreme commander of the army, the supreme judge, the supreme lawmaker, and everything in between was what he was soon about to become. No one would be able to stand up against him then, he might just become the most powerful person in all of the realms existing, not only by strength, but also through military and political power. One that rivals central 46, that was soon to be Ichigo Kurosaki. Kyoraku thought about it and was happy that it would be someone like Ichigo, he always took his job seriously and got it done with success, but warfare and politics are two entirely different things, how would he hold up? Only time could tell.

"Nanao-chan?" Kyoraku said out waiting for a response, Nanao looked up to her head-captain and uncle.

"Yes head-captain?" She said respectfully, hiding her annoyment of him not working or doing his duty.

"Have you heard about Ichigo-kun yet?" He asked her, still looking up at the sky.

"I have, he is evidently the Quincy king now if rumor is to be believed?" She said wondering why he brought it up. She didn't fully know the situation surrounding Ichigo yet.

"And soon to be emperor of the Wandenreich aswell." Kyoraku said getting Nanao to look up in surprise.

"Under supervision of central 46 i presume then?" Nanao said, confident that he would be a puppet to keep the Quincy in line.

"No, he is free to act and rule as he sees fit, the Wandenreich will maintain it's independence and be seperated from the Soul Society and become it's own realm of existence. On the orders of central 46 and the zero division." Kyoraku said, getting Nanao to widen her eyes in surprise

"What!? After the war they are getting of just like that!?" Nanao almost yelled out

"Yes, Just like that, and we will respect their sovereignty, though it is weird, Ichigo, the young boy is about to become the leader of a nation, a nation as big as the Soul Society, we have our branches. But Ichigo-kun will rule an entire realm, as the supreme commander of the armed forces, the supreme judge, and the supreme lawmaker. And there are a lot of Quincies in the Wandenreich from what the chancellors of the Wandenreich tells us." Kyoraku said still focused on the sky

"That is a lot to rule over... How many Quincies is there in the Wandenreich?" Nanao said and asked in her surprise.

"If what we heard is to be believed we are talking 680 million." Kyoraku said nonchalantly.

"680 million!? How is that possible!? I thought the majority of the Quincy were killed by us!?" Nanao said in her jawdropping surprise

"That was the Quincy residing in the world of the living, we didn't know about the Quincy in the Wandenreich." Kyoraku said turning around to face Nanao

"I see... And Ichigo will rule it all?" She asked with amazement.

"That is correct." Kyoraku said moving towards his desk.

"680 million... Then the Quincy army might be big aswell then? How many do you think it will consist of if the Wandenreich unites under Ichigo?" Nanao asked curiously.

"With that population... we might be talking hundreds of thousands if not millions of soldiers." Kyoraku said looking her dead in the eyes. This revelation caused Nanao to widen her eyes.

"That is a way bigger army than ours!" Nanao pointed out, which Kyoraku could only nod in agreement.

"Precisely, which is why we do not want to make the Quincies upset or angry with us, Ichigo is a righteous man, he is guaranteed to be loved by the other Quincies in time after he has proven himself. And the only one to keep them in line aswell." Kyoraku pointed out.

"But then more Quincy might join his army as a sign of loyalty and love wouldn't they? That would only make his army much bigger!" Nanao pointed out

"That is correct. Which is why central 46 wants to settle with a peace treaty with the Wandenreich and improve relations with the Quincy, hopeful of a military alliance. The new central 46 runs things differently than the old one. They are much more peaceful and easier to handle." Kyoraku pointed out.

"I see, so if we let them have their independence and go without supervision, it will improve relations and trust towards each other? That is their strategy isn't it? To try and let the Quincy roam free and show that we respect their sovereignty and that they have a home of their own ruled by their own?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Precisely, i already spoke with Ichigo on the matter and he hopes for the same. He has already shown signs of leadership, even went to the scale of scaring Byakuya and Soi-fon a little bit." Kyoraku said with a small laugh

"Scaring them? What did he do? And who are the Quincy chancellors?" Nanao asked out of curiosity.

"Well you see, Ichigo wanted to get things moving and got a bit impatient since we were talking rather than acting, Ichigo asked if we should leave and do what we were supposed to do, Causing Soi-fon and Byakuya to tell Ichigo he was a mere substitute, unaware that just seconds prior to the incident he had relinquished that title and become the new quincy king, he said a few words and looked at them with a intimidating look, that even caused Byakuya to take two whole steps backwards to show he was backing down!" Kyoraku said out in a laughter.

"As for the chancellors, you remember the female Quincy that helped us with Tokinada? It's them, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, Candice Catnipp, Giselle Gewelle and Uryu Ishida who has always helped us." Kyoraku said with a chuckle.

"Two zombies as chancellors? Weren't there three zombie Quincies? What happened to the last one that fought Captain Komamura?" Nanao asked curiously

"The Zombies was fixed by Kisuke Urahara and brought back to life, all three are perfectly fine like nothing had happened to them. And for the last one, Bambietta Basterbine seems to be close to a romance with Ichigo, aswell as she has been appointed as the grand mistress of the Wandenreich, just like Jugram Haschwalth was, you remember the one we fought against?" Kyoraku said thinking about Haschwalth

"Yes i remember, what does that rank signify?" Nanao asked

"If i recall correctly, the full name of the rank is the grand master or grand mistress of the sternritter. Evidently that rank is the second link in the chain of command if you count from the top, meaning Ichigo-kun's second-in-command." Kyoraku said plainly

"And which link in the chain of command the chancellors and sternritter on?" Nanao asked

"Well, to put it from my understanding, and from what we heard during the tea time in Hueco Mundo after we had finished our topics of discussion. Ichigo-kun is the first link, Bambietta-chan is the second link, the chancellors are the third link and the sternritter are the fourth link." Kyoraku said

"I see... Wait why were you in Hueco Mundo?" Nanao asked curiously wondering why they would even go there.

Kyoraku gave her the full details of the Hueco Mundo trip and Nanao almost lost her jaw listening to how powerful Bambietta now was in comparison to before. Like she wasn't explosive enough back then?

"Have the second division found out anything about the fullbringers yet?" Kyoraku asked wanting answers

"My deepest apologies but no they have not." Nanao said honestly.

"I see..." Kyoraku said wondering where they where.

"Regardless, you went to the world of the living to skip paperwork didn't you?!" Nanao asked furiously

"W-well there was the Fullbringer situation and then the Quincy issue popped up." Kyoraku tried to defend himself, but Nanao dropped a huge pile of papers on his desk.

"Get to work, **now!**" Nanao said pissed of about Kyoraku's disappearence just to be lazy.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I thought that since the Quincy are very German themed and use ranged weapons, and that the Quincy army looks quite modern with looks, i decided to use the Kar 98 Mauser rifle as their primary weapon, originally i had planned for them to use the Heckler & Koch SL8 Semi Automatic rifle but decided it would be too modern, and replaced it with the Kar 98 Mauser, In this story the Quincy have modified it as a semi automatic rifle since i mean... who uses bolt action in the bleach world!? And for those of you who do not know what the bolt handle is, if you google the rifle you can see the handle on top.

I did have the sturmarmee do a different tactic this time as a defensive force, though it is outside their specialty, i did want to show of some Quincy equipment, and saw this as an possibility to add it in, as well as certain tactics, though it could be argued that the sturmarmee was very vulnerable in that state and would not be able to put up a good fight at all.

Lorewise no official treaty has been signed between the Wandenreich and the Soul Society, which is why central 46 wants it in this story. In hopes of ceasing hostilites between the Quincy and the Shinigami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

Kisuke and Yoruichi watched with shock as the Quincy soldiers was practically committing suicide through training, Liltotto was not so easy going as she initially seemed, though it was obvious she wasn't as strict as Bambietta was, she was still harsh on the soldiers, seeing as Liltotto did also order the soldiers to run around the training grounds until she herself who was sitting on a chair felt tired of training, but unlike Bambietta she had a bit lower standards that much was obvious from their different behavior to training.

It didn't really take much to see that either, Candice was reading a beauty magazine, Liltotto wanted her around in case one of the soldiers collapses, that way they had a "defibrillator" as Liltotto called it. Something that caused a lot of annoyment in Candice seeing as she wanted to go into town for shopping, originally Giselle would have remaind but since Bambietta told how Giselle really was the group had started to lose trust in her, they didn't want to take any chances with Giselle zombifying the soldiers to use them as her personal dolls and reduce their manpower back to zero.

Liltotto was thinking a lot about Giselle since Hueco Mundo and decided that Meninas should watch her for the time being, or atleast keep close to her. There was just one small problem, Meninas had just entered the training chamber... Without Giselle.

"Where's Gigi?" Liltotto asked Meninas hoping she surely didn't lose sight of her.

"Oh, she went into town for sight seeing i believe she said." Meninas asked. Causing Liltotto to widen her eyes, this was the last thing Liltotto wanted to happen.

"Shit, Meni you were supposed to stay close to her! To not let her out of sight you fucking idiot!" Liltotto practically yelled out in worry.

¨What's the problem? If she wants to go sight seeing why not let her?" Yoruichi asked wondering why Liltotto made such a fuss about it.

"Because she is insane, she will kill people brutally and torture them for her own desires and amusement. She is so far gone that bitch gets sexually aroused by their screaming!" Liltotto said, causing Kisuke and Yoruichi to widen their eyes in shock.

"We need to find her and fast!" Candice said.

"Yeah, you'll stay here and watch the soldiers, me and Meni will search for her." Liltotto said

"I'll come with you, Kisuke, prepare your equipment for dezombification and memory erasement!" Yoruichi said causing Kisuke to nod in agreement.

"Ichigo should remove her from his list of chancellors! We should warn Ichigo and Bambietta." Yoruichi said

"No! From the looks of it, it seems that Ichigo is already aware of her, he most likely gave her the position to keep her in sight and in line. And since Bambi did not interfere with her promotion it would seem like they are in agreement, and Bambi knows how Gigi is and most likely have told him or he knows by some other way." Liltotto said getting a nod from Kisuke

"It is indeed true that Ichigo will be able to keep a better eye on her if she is in that position. She can be trapped in it, and i agree with Liltotto, it seems Ichigo and Bambietta both are aware of her, from the looks they both gave her in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said

"So you noticed it too huh? Alright let's go." Liltotto said getting the trio to move out of the shop while Kisuke prepared his equipment. They decided to leave Ikkaku and Yumichika behind considering they might still hate Giselle because of the war.

**Karakura Town**

Giselle was walking around in the town in deep thought, primarily thinking about Ichigo and Bambietta, Giselle was obsessed with Bambietta, and now she was going to Ichigo, and she didn't like that one bit and refused to accept it. She just wanted to turn them both into her zombies, that way she could have Ichigo to do her bidding aswell, powerful as he was, but she knew that going against him was suicide. There was no way she would be able to defeat him, she kept walking and walking until she saw a sign, and formed a devious grin.

But her thoughts was stopped, she started thinking about Uryu, true he was a gemischt but he was still powerful, and his ephitet didn't help much either, to reverse a situation and transfer all the damaged he has received was indeed a powerful ability, and one that could quickly turn against Giselle, but then she suddenly remembered something, and it was all here, forming her devious grin again she quickly ran the direction the sign was pointing, to the Karakura cemetery.

**Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo had taken his uniform off his real body and went into regular clothing, he asked if it could be changed so he could wear it on his soul instead, naturally because he was more powerful in that state, much to Bambietta's annoyment since she enjoyed seeing him in uniform, but she decided not to make a fuss that would only embarrass her, she sent one of the soldats out to see it done. She was looking towards Ichigo, he had just told everyone of his meeting with his mother, much to everyones shock and decided to be the loving brother who let his siblings see their mother again, she really wanted to ask him, if he knew if there was anyone with specific names there, and if there was if she could see them.

But she didn't want him to feel used or anything, and besides, it has been so long, would they even remember her? Would they even want to see her anymore? She really didn't know, she didn't know if she had a family anymore, all she knew is that she had her friends, and she was happy for that atleast. The mere thought of her mother and father tore through her heart, she wanted to just lie down on the floor and scream, but she couldn't, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

She realized there was no use thinking about it either, she had her friends atleast and right now, that was all that mattered for her, even if she really wanted to meet them, just for a brief while. His sisters were now looking very happy since they had a possibility to speak with their mother again, Bambietta couldn't help but to smile a little at them, she looked at the clock and realized it was getting quite late, she wanted to sleep for tomorrow, then one of the soldats approached her.

"Grand mistress, chancellor Giselle Gewelle had managed to sneak out of the Urahara Shop, however, she was found and returned willingly by chancellor Liltotto Lamperd, chancellor Meninas McAllon, and Yoruichi Shihoin. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she was found." Bambietta looked at the soldat and figured she'd speak with Liltotto after they had gone to the Wandenreich tomorrow about this.

"I see, very well." Bambietta said dismissing the soldat.

'If Giselle has been out where the hell has she been? Could have just been a walk or something else. Maybe i'm just overthinking things, anyways can't hurt to be extra careful, just where the hell did she even go?' Bambietta said internally, she was keeping Giselle under a tight eye ever since her zombification. She let out a yawn as a subtle hint that she was tired, Ichigo took the hint as he looked at the clock and realized how late it was, he said it was bed time and decided to go to bed, Bambietta and a couple of soldat followed him, the rest was stationed on guard for the night.

***The Next Morning***

Ichigo and Bambietta woke up quite early, the time was 06.38 according to the clock in Ichigo's room, regardless they decided to get out of bed, a knock on their door was heard, permission was given to enter and in came a soldat with Ichigo's uniform, now made so he could wear it on his soul, instead of his human body. Ichigo dismissed the soldat and turned his back to Bambietta, Bambietta did the same and they both changed into their respective uniforms.

As they went down to make some breakfast Isshin was already awake, he had already made some for Ichigo, Bambietta. Ichigo wondered if they should make some breakfast for the soldat aswell but Isshin recommended that to wait since the soldat have been awake all night and mostly all day yesterday, figuring they would need some sleep and they could eat when they woke up. Ichigo and Bambietta both agreed before Isshin let the soldats sleep in the clinic rooms, he had closed the clinic while they were all here.

Bambietta spoke with Ichigo when they would leave and they came to an agreement and she quickly told the soldat to get some sleep, telling them they needed it and that they would leave at 14:00, that way the soldat that has been training could get some rest aswell after their training. As all three of them ate breakfast together they found themselves chatting about various things, Isshin had already taken a liking to Bambietta and thought she would be good for his son. It wasn't until later Yuzu and Karin woke up, Yuzu was a bit surprised when the three had already eaten breakfast but surprisingly didn't make much of a fuss about it.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

***several hours later***

Liltotto watched as the Shinigami appeared out of the senkaimon, when asked she told them that Bambietta and Ichigo should be arriving soon. 34 minutes later they arrived with their escort. Everyone else was already there.

"You're late Kurosaki." Toshiro said with narrowed eyes.

"Bambietta and i agreed to have the soldats rest for a while, they were up all night." Ichigo pointed out.

"Still you're late." Shinji said before he gained a smack on the head, courtesy of Meninas.

"Royalty is never late, everyone else is simply early! Where are your manners?" Meninas said with a stern face causing Kyoraku to laugh.

"Regardless we are all here now? Good!" Kisuke said with his fan infront of his face.

"Did you get the gate to function?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Kisuke.

"I not only got it to function, i also installed one on my senkaimon as well since i noticed that this one can only transport small groups, that way we can transport everyone at the same time instead of groups." Kisuke said getting a bit of awe from the chancellors with the exception of Uryu.

"Alright, shall we get going then?" Kyoraku said with a small smile.

"Yes we should but before that i think Kurosaki-san might want to get out of his human body first?" Kisuke said while looking at Ichigo

"Yeah, one second." Ichigo said while searching for his combat pass.

"Ahh looking for this?" Kisuke said while holding Ichigo's combat pass.

"When did you-" Ichigo asked before he was interrupted

"When you entered the shop, I doubt you will be needing it any longer." Kisuke said with a smile before using his cane to push Ichigo out of his body.

As Ichigo was pushed out of his body everyone was a bit surprised by Ichigo's uniform, all except the Quincy. It was nice really, befitting of someone of royalty.

his sternritter uniform was a standard trench coat with golden tassel epaulets on both shoulders with a golden aiguillette on his left shoulder with a black pelt collar, and on the black under the neck line on both sites is the Wandenreich cross with laurel wreath going on both sites and a blue shield with the silver cross in the middle, and two gryphons standing towards each other on top of the shield holding a gold and red crown on top that was in between the wreath and silver cross on top of the crown and golden star shaped brooch with wings on left part of the uniforms chest region similar to Uryu and Bambietta, black and white boots and white pants.

It really made Ichigo stand out amongst them, a uniform of pure royalty and nothing more.

"I guess this is your new look, looks good on you." Kyoraku said while inspecting Ichigo's new uniform. Ichigo flinched a bit from the compliment but nodded and said thanks.

"He shouldn't go in your uniform if he is our monarch." Liltotto said nonchalantly getting a smile from Kyoraku

Bambietta was smirking at the sight, she loved seeing Ichigo in uniform, but she still didn't know why she enjoyed the sight of it, but she knew she could see a lot of it now, and she enjoyed the thought of it to her hearts content. Liltotto picked up on this and sweatdropped at seeing Bambietta, she really wanted to say something but decided to not say anything. Mostly because those two where there and they didn't need a repeat of the incident that had happened the day before.

"Alright let's go then." Ichigo said as Kisuke opened the gate to the Wandenreich, Ichigo asked Kisuke if he had the containers he requested, causing everyone to wonder what kind of containers he had requested, Kisuke assured Ichigo that he had them with him. And with that they went through the gate.

**On the other side**

As they left the gateway something very wrong, and Ichigo quickly recognized it, but Bambietta, Candice and Meninas had no idea where they were.

"Hey this isn't the Wandenreich? Is it?..." Bambietta questioned, even the soldats had no idea where they were.

"It should be, look, it's Silbern. But the reishi is thicker here." Meninas pointed out.

"No this is not the Wandenreich, this is the royal realm." Gina pointed out.

"What the hell? This isn't where we are supposed to be?" Ichigo pointed out before hearing a chuckle behind him.

"This is exactly where we are supposed to be Ichigo-kun, take a look!" Kyoraku said while pointing at something above them.

"The soul king palace? So they've restored it?" Ichigo asked

"Yes we did hahaha." an unidentified voice said, the soldats quickly took defensive positions, but quickly stood down at Ichigo's order.

"Ichibe Hyosube, Long time no see, or maybe not?" Ichigo said nonchalantly,

"Hahahahaha, yes indeed or maybe not. I see you are doing well, seems like you got quite the girls with you hahaha." Ichibe said in his eternal cheer.

"Mind telling me why we are here to begin with?" Ichigo asked impatiently

"Well the reason is simple, the Wahrwelt belongs to the Quincy, and the Wandenreich, or is it Silbern?" Ichibe asked

"Wahrwelt? Did it change name or something?" Bambietta asked curiously, she wasn't told about this.

"It changed name when it moved up here." Gina said nonchalantly.

"Can we just call it Silbern? I'm way too used to that name, i'll never be able to say the name correctly if we keep it changed." Bambietta said quite annoyed. Getting nods of agreement from the other Quincy girls aswell except Gina who just stood there.

"Alright, Silbern it is then." Ichigo decided.

"Well, it doesn't belong here, so we are sending it back to the Wandenreich, it will be a lot of problems if we do the moving after the Wandenreich is moved out of the Soul Society." Ichibe asked, Ichigo did wonder why it would be so much trouble, but he wanted to get this done quickly and decided not to ask.

"All right let's just get a move on." Ichigo said still impatient and did not want to wait any longer to get this over with.

"Hahaha alright, let's commence, first of all you cannot combine your powers yet, which is why i'll teach you, otherwise this will not work. Let's see here, you? Can you help Ichigo with his Quincy powers?" Ichibe asked Bambietta, Bambietta nodded and took Ichigo over to one of the ruins for training,

"While Ichigo trains, let's go through our plans to get Silbern back into the Wandenreich." Ichibe said before turning his attention to Kyoraku, Uryu and Liltotto who was standing close to each other.

***two hours later.***

Ichigo had just gotten the hang of using his heilig bogen, and was now capable of summoning and dispelling his Zanpakutou using the reishi, much to his delight, this way he could never forget them and didn't have to carry them everywhere. He had also gotten the hang of his Quincy powers by training using fighting methods like he always have. Learning through brute force, much to Bambietta's enjoyment, she really enjoyed fighting, and this was one training style she enjoyed, she had never encountered someone who learned by actual combat like Ichigo did.

But he learned faster using this method, and that was a fact, Bambietta had just found her favorite training partner. The other people had come to watch, the other Quincy girls wondered why they were training like that and was surprised to hear how Ichigo learned, no wonder Bambietta smiled so happily. Ichigo enjoyed training with Bambietta aswell, she was ruthless enough to push him, and she wasn't a brute like Kenpachi either, so he pretty much enjoyed it.

Regardless now that Ichigo could use his Quincy powers Ichibe wanted him to merge the powers together and to make him into a transcended being, but he did warn Ichigo, once it happened there would be no undoing it, he would be a god forever. Ichibe did give his assurance that Ichigo would not end up like the soul king and that was good enough for him. Ichibe was standing with Ichigo and Bambietta in order to help Ichigo to merge them, Bambietta was distrustful of Ichibe, and didn't really like him but she had to do what she had to do now and put her trust into Ichigo, hoping he knew what he was doing. Ichibe had also decided to place a barrier around the Quincy soldat in order for them to survive the merging process from Ichigo, this caused a bit of worry in Bambietta as she wondered if there was any other reasons for their imprisonment as Bambietta saw it as.

the time passed by and Ichigo was still trying to merge his powers.

"It seems both hard and easy at the same time." Meninas pointed out.

"Maybe, but even if it seems easy doesn't mean that it is." Liltotto said

"This is the most difficult training, to merge your powers isn't easy at all, you practically have to force all 3 of your powers into each other simultaneously." Kisuke said back to them.

"But i thought Hollows and Quincy could not merge?" Candice pointed out

"No they do not, but Ichigo is an exception. However that only means that merging the Hollow and Quincy part is even more difficult than to Hollowfy Quincies with success." Kisuke said getting wide eyes from the chancellors.

"Will he be able to do it? Isn't this very time consuming?" Uryu asked

"He will, and that depends on how quickly you learn. Ichigo might be able to do it any minute now." Kisuke said

Before Liltotto could say something Ichigo's reiatsu vanished, they felt his presence but not his reiatsu, they quickly looked towards him before a wave of reiryoku shot out of Ichigo, his reiatsu shot around so dense and thick it was visible to the naked eye, it didn't take long however before they were all covered in it, and despite being covered in Ichigo's reiryoku, they didn't feel it, only his presence, the only sign that he was there was his presence, they felt it grow stronger and stronger, until his presence itself started to push down on all of them, a massive force that pushed them down onto the ground, Ichigo's reiryoku was all around them and despite being close to each other they couldn't see each other, it was now so dense all they saw was red and black reiryoku all around them, it was terrifying.

It didn't take long for Ichigo's mere presence alone to knock the Quincy and Shinigami unconscious, the only ones who remained conscious was Ichibe and Bambietta. The pressure died down and Ichigo's reiryoku quickly drew itself back into his body. Ichibe was surprised to see that Bambietta managed to stay conscious this entire time, despite the overwhelming presence of Ichigo. As soon as the pressure faded the others regained consciousness, Kyoraku just stared wide at Ichigo, just looking at him, the other captains did so aswell. Ichigo truly was a frightening person to deal with, Bambietta was happy that the soldats were alive and well, thanks to Ichibe's barrier.

When Ichibe looked at Bambietta couldn't help but to compliment her and acknowledge how powerful and strong Ichigo's new second-in-command was. She blushed at this before she told Ichigo and Ichibe how she couldn't understand how she was fine after all that, the answer however was much simpler than expected, she was surprised to hear that Ichibe knew the answer already.

"I presume it has something to do with Ichigo using his consciousness to give your soul and blood power through your very own consciousness, and for that reason i suppose it gives you the power and strength to withstand his presence, and even grant you a bit of immunity towards it's enormous pressure, it should be easy for Ichigo to increase the amount of power a Quincy has using that method without the Quincy having to go through any kind of training. It wouldn't work if you were to drink his blood outside his inner world as you would only get more powerful by getting an ephitet and that's it, but from the looks of it, so it would appear that if you drink his blood inside his inner world, his inner world itself grants you more strength and power in the process of giving you and ephitet, and thereby enhances you as a Quincy to massive extends without the use of training and increases your power limit by simply moving it." Ichibe answered. Much to Ichigo's and Bambietta's surprise, this was completely new.

Byakuya and Toshiro narrowed their eyes at this, if Ichigo could just give out power like that the Quincy might not just have a big and well trained army should it come to it, but probably the most powerful one at that too, to say that they were starting to have doubts about this was very accurate, they even presumed central 46 would reconsider their approach if this kind of news reached them, the Quincy had to be monitored, especially Ichigo, even if he was their friend, he was still the leader to be of a new nation that had it's own dimension, and reaching them would be a problem, Byakuya and Toshiro looked at Kyoraku who was just looking at Ichigo, surely he must have realized it too, that this could become a disaster as things currently stand. Toshiro looked at Soi-fon and saw that she saw the same problem they did.

However, it didn't take long for Toshiro to look to the chancellors, and he internally cursed, he noticed that Liltotto had been watching them closely, watching their reactions and to say that she had become suspicious would be an understatement. Toshiro looked at Soi-fon and Byakuya and gave them a subtle warning, they both looked at Liltotto and this time Liltotto had given a subtle warning to Candice and Uryu, three chancellors and three captains, now looking at each other with signs of great distrust. The three captains noticed that Liltotto was a individual that paid close attention to her surroundings, and it wasn't a secret that she was a smart individual either, their distrust and worry had been noticed, and now the Quincy chancellors was starting to become distrustful and suspicious of the Shinigami.

Ichibe had just given Ichigo and Bambietta instructions on how the Wandenreich and Silbern would be moved away from the Soul Society and the palace, Ichibe presented a stone to Ichigo, it looked quite crystallized and would hold Ichigo's power for the transfer, which was necessary to use in order to stabilize the Wandenreich when it became it's own realm, but first they needed to move Silbern. Ichibe first wanted to fill the crystal with Ichigo's power before they started to move Silbern, which Ichigo quickly did, he focused all of his power into the crystal, internally thanking Ichibe for training him to control his reiatsu.

As soon as the crystal was filled the transfer process was about to begin, Ichibe wanted the Quincy to help with this, using a amplifier from the palace, the Quincy used the schatten, to create a gateway to the Wandenreich, Silbern slowly but surely started to move downwards towards the darkness, however it would take a couple of minutes before they would be inside it due to the slow pace they were moving at. Ichibe left to ensure that the transfer would be safely done. Rukia noticed this and saw Ichigo and Bambietta speaking to each other, she shifted her look towards the chancellors and saw Liltotto, Uryu and Candice having a staring contest with Byakuya, Toshiro and Soi-fon. Giselle and Meninas was busy looking around.

Rukia decided this was a good an opportunity as any and went towards them. Ichigo and Bambietta did notice that she approached them, she had her head lowered and looked into the ground, Ichigo did notice she was a bit sad, he suspected it had to do with what happened yesterday, Ichigo looked at Bambietta and he knew that she knew what Rukia had said since his chancellors had heard the conversation, Bambietta did tell him during their way to the Urahara shop earlier. And Ichigo knew she was a bit frusterated by what Rukia had said, and he really couldn't blame her either, as Rukia stopped by them she quickly began to speak before Bambietta could.

"I'm sorry about the other day, what i said and did was unforgivable, and i'm sorry, i really didn't mean to hurt either of you like i did." Rukia said, surprising Bambietta by the fact that she was so forth coming about it, she practically admited it without knowing that Bambietta knew, she really didn't expect this and Bambietta found herself in a position where she no longer could feel anger at the girl for some reason. Was it because she admitted it? She really didn't know.

"It's fine, things got a bit out of hand i suppose, i have noticed that Orihime has a crush on Ichigo and while i will admit i do have my interest in him myself, i do understand why you stood up for her. I'm not trying to hurt her at all, If Ichigo chooses her i accept that." Bambietta said, surprising Ichigo and Rukia, Bambietta on the other hand became bright red when she realized what she had said, she really didn't intend for that to come out, it just fell out of her mouth. But she did become a bit sad thinking about it too, was her interest in Ichigo starting to develop already? She didn't really know, but it hurt to think about it. A feeling that only made her quite confused.

Bambietta's hurt and sadness didn't go unnoticed by Rukia, she understood just how much damage she really did just by saying those few words, and she regretted it even more now.

"Well, things got a bit heated so i'm equally at fault, true i was a bit angry about it but it was a long day for all of us i guess, i forgive you, and sorry for getting angry at you. I just hope you can accept the fact that i have an interest in Bambietta." Ichigo said much to Rukia's delight, the fear she felt of losing one of her closest friends was gone, she hoped that she could consider Bambietta close friend at one point too.

At hearing that Bambietta felt a sense of relief going through her, she was actually happy to hear those words, that the interest was mutual, but still it was foreign grounds to her, she has never shown an interest in other people like this before, at least not like this.

"You have nothing to apologize for Ichigo, I'm the one apologizing here not you!" Rukia said with a bit of annoyment in her voice, surprisingly, Ichigo just let out a small laugh, which was shared by Rukia, while Bambietta became annoyed because she didn't know what was so funny. "But yes, i can accept that." Rukia said with a smile.

**"Ichigo, i apologize for the interruption but the König macht has fully awakened, you can use the Almighty to it's fullest extend now, since you have learned to use your Quincy powers to a certain degree you can now use the König macht by your own will, try to use the Almighty now." **Yhwach said inside of Ichigo

Ichigo told Bambietta and Rukia what he was told, and Bambietta asked him to try it, and Ichigo did as Yhwach said and before he knew it, he had three pupils in his eyes. He saw many things, all of them futures, all of them could be altered by him if he wanted it. But he decided against it, he wanted to test out the ability and used it to see Rukia's future, nothing special, then Uryu's future, boring as ever but still part of it was surprising, something which caused Ichigo to smile, much to Bambietta's and Rukia's wonder. Then he was curious about Byakuya for some reason, he used the Almighty and saw a conversation between him, Kyoraku, Soi-fon and Toshiro, which caused a great sense of alarm in Ichigo, which caused him to frown while looking at them.

The conversation held talks about the Quincy and how much of a threat Ichigo could be. Ichigo knew that instant that he must be careful around Soul Society, Byakuya didn't see Rukia and wondered where she went, and looked around and saw her with Ichigo and Bambietta, he knew that she had fixed things up between herself and Ichigo, Byakuya put his eyes on Ichigo and became alarmed when he saw that Ichigo was frowning while using the Almighty, looking right at him.

Byakuya frowned and was wondering what he saw with those eyes, after all they could see and alter the future. The other captains and the head-captain heard that Byakuya became alarmed by the small noise he made out of surprise, they all looked at Ichigo and saw Ichigo use the Almighty aswell.

"If you want to have a talk let's talk then Byakuya, Toshiro and Soi-fon why not have it now?" Ichigo said with a stern voice, causing the three captains to become alarmed. Everyone else looked at Ichigo now aswell and saw his eyes, they knew the power.

"You shouldn't peek into other people's business Ichigo." Soi-fon said rudely as she glared him down.

"If it involves recommendation of the destruction of the Quincy and the Wandenreich, my assassination, or the abduction of my sisters to use as leverage i believe it involves me Soi-fon." Ichigo said, before the sound of rifles clicking and swords drawn was heard, Ichigo looked at the sound and realized the Soldats have been let out and arrived. Then a fizzle sound came, Ichigo saw his chancellors and Gina preparing their weapons, Bambietta had already summoned her sword.

The three captains frowned, Kyoraku was about to calm the situation down and deny that he would allow such actions to be taken. But before he could Soi-fon drew her blade and prepared it for assassination. Kyoraku's nightmare scenario had just happened right in front of him, by one of his own officers. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." was heard next and before Kyoraku could stop her she charged right at Ichigo.

The soldats aimed their rifles and others used speed to try to surround the commander at a rapid pace, Gina took point with the soldats and charged with them, Bambietta had prepared her Orb, Uryu took aim alongside the other chancellors, but before any of them could shed any blood, the sound of smash was heard, Soi-fon was still heading towards Ichigo and looked at her finger... Ichigo had shattered her shikai with the Almighty.

Ichigo stood perfectly still, and was perfectly calm, he knew this was going to happen, Soi-fon looked at Ichigo, annoyed as hell, "Curse you." she yelled out before trying to reach a kunai, but Soi-fon's insticts yelled to her that something was wrong, Soi-fon looked at Bambietta and saw the orb, aimed right at her, they both stood perfectly still, Bambietta just waited for Soi-fon to do something stupid now.

Soi-fon grabbed her kunai, which did not go unnoticed by Bambietta and she fired the orb before Soi-fon could move, the orb traveled in full speed towards Soi-fon and she realized the orb was too fast for her to avoid, Soi-fon knew that if she gets hit she'll turn into a bomb, if she dodges it, it will blow up in her face, Soi-fon didn't have much choice but to try to dodge it, Bambietta was a fair distance away but the orb was damn fast.

Would she make it, she didn't really know, her best bet was to brace for the explosion, there wasn't enough time to avoid it by jumping out of the way, However the sound of something high pitched and some bangs was also heard, she realized the chancellors and the soldat had all fired, her hope of bracing for the explosion just vanished, she had to let the explosion throw her around in order to avoid those shots, regardless it was bad news for Soi-fon, one way or another she would be thrown out of the fight, instantly.

If the explosion didn't do it's job the arrows and bullets surely would, and with that many it could kill her. She had hoped the orb would explode with a fair amount of power in it, the orb came closer and closer, until it flew past her and into a building. Soi-fon realized that Bambietta decided to not blow her up, problem was, now that Soi-fon so briefly had focused on the orb, she failed to realize the distance between the arrows and bullets, and herself. Now they were to close, this was it for her.

Or so she thought, Byakuya had released his shikai and a thousand petals came in front of her and stopped the onslaught of the bullets and arrows, Bambietta quickly created a new orb but before she could fire. she heard 2 voices speak in unison

"That's enough!" Ichigo and Kyoraku both said, ordering the Shinigami and Quincy to stand down, Soi-fon, Byakuya and Toshiro all looked at Kyoraku and saw his face, for the first time in their life they saw Kyoraku pissed as hell. While he didn't say much there would most likely be hell to pay once they got back to the Seireitei, the three captains immediately felt shame for their recklessness, especially Byakuya, he got scolded just yesterday and now, he was going in for another round. Such a disgraceful act to the proud Kuchiki name.

Soi-fon immediately went back towards the other captains and backed off, the Quincy were all pissed now, so much for the alliance Kyoraku and central 46 wanted, Kyoraku decided to speak with Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors in hopes of apologizing and ensuring that whatever they had in mind would not happen. Not only that but he also felt he needed to buy dog leashes to put on the captains, and that was embarrasing.

Kyoraku stepped up to Ichigo and saw the Quincy were on high alert, probably not a wonder considering what had just happened, but they calmed down after Ichigo waved them off. Kyoraku requested to speak with Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors, which he agreed to and he summoned them to his side, they quickly arrived using hirenkyaku.

"I am deeply ashamed and embarrased of the actions taken by the captains of the gotei 13 namely the captain Soi-fon of 2nd division, Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th division and Toshiro Hitsugaya of 10th division. I can assure you that i will not permit any actions against the Wandenreich or the royal family of the Wandenreich. Those are the orders coming from myself and central 46, their actions will be punished." Kyoraku said with a stern face, while looking at the group of Quincy in front of him.

"Very well. I presume that the matter will be handled internally." Bambietta said sternly, with a deep hint of anger in her voice.

"I can assure you it will, i presume central 46 will interrogate all three of them for this and deal with the matter themselves!" Kyoraku said looking at Bambietta.

"Good, we will not let any harm come to his majesty or the royal family of the Wandenreich, if it does it will not go unpunished i can assure you of it." Liltotto said sternly. Getting a nod of understanding from Kyoraku before he noticed Rukia who stood behind the Quincy with a worried look on her face while she looked towards her brother.

Before Kyoraku could leave they were all engulfed in darkness, before they appeared in the Wandenreich. And then they descended down into the ground where the Wandenreich city once stood glorious, now nothing else but a ruin. Ichigo had heard that they had swapped places back again and the Seireitei had been recovered from the shadows, Ichigo looked to the sky and it was dark. Just like it was back then.

Ichibe arrived and told them it was now time to seperate the Wandenreich from the Soul Society. Ichibe used the crystal and it began to glow, before he smashed it, gaining questionable looks from everyone, until they felt reishi growing in the air, and while it did the sky gradually became brighter and brighter, slowly but surely, until the sun was completely over them with white clouds and a blue sky.

Then, a bright light engulfed them all. When the light faded Silbern looked different, and the terrain around it changed rapidly, A bit further away from Silbern City was a massive ocean, or was it the sea? They couldn't really tell, but they did know that Silbern now was water locked and they could build ports if it was a sea.

"The Wandenreich is now stable. It is also it's own realm of existence, however the Wandenreich is a special case, because it does not rely on the Soul King to maintain it's existence as the realm will now maintain itself. It doesn't need a god to continue existing, but it would be a benefit to it as the reishi will grow faster and the realm will have an easier time to maintain itself, it is already connected to Ichigo because of the crystal. Though i must say, this was unexpected. It would also seem that the Wandenreich is rich of Seki-Seki ore, gold and diamonds for some reason, unlike the Soul Society where Seki-Seki is scarce, but i presume you can use that however you want, the resources are yours. I also sense other resources that appeared once the crystal was smashed. It would also appear that the landscape changed aswell, it seems your maps will need to be redrawn, interessting." Ichibe said surprise, getting wide eyes from everyone.

"Wait what do you mean?" Shinji said.

"The crystal i smashed was meant to create realms and stabilize them. But this is the first time it's been used. We in the zero division never counted on the fact that it could change resources and parts of the realm when we moved it from the shadows, this was entirely unexpected." Ichibe said with a laugh.

"So we got a lot of diamond, gold and Seki-Seki?" Liltotto asked wanting confirmation.

"Yes it would seem so, and lots and lots of it too. Seems like reconstructing the economy of the Wandenreich might be easier done than said for once hahaha, Ichigo is connected with the realm and should sense it himself." Ichibe said with a joyful smile.

"Yeah i sense it, mountain loads of Seki-Seki just close by, and more further away. Gold and Diamonds too." Ichigo said amazed, seems like reconstruction of any economy would be easy with Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society after all.

'Just so typical of Ichigo to have that much luck...' Kyoraku said internally as he sighed and looked to the sky

"Regardless we are here for our own purposes aswell!" Ichigo said before his hand began to glow. The chancellors recognized it as Heilige Beschwörung, he had initated the process to stop the war.

The Shinigami and the Quincy watched as Ichigo connected to the warlords. The Shinigami was surprised by this technique as it was similar to Bakudo 77: Tenteikura. But with different visuals and no incantation at all. However Ichigo didn't just contact the warlords.

"Warlords and soldiers around the Wandenreich, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, king of the Quincy and emperor of the Wandenreich Order you to stand down and cease your actions this instant and pledge yourself under a common banner, led by my government. Any refusal to obey this command shall be punished harshly."

Many voices rang around in Ichigo's head, but he focused and the warlords, and as Yhwach said, 14 out of 15 refused to heed Ichigo's command, The last one wanted to meet Ichigo in person. Ichigo quickly recognized the name and was surprised to hear it, but he would obey Ichigo under the condition that they meet in person.

"Very well then Emmerich Opie, Come to Silbern and we can talk there." Ichigo said gaining surprised faces from all the Quincy, even Kisuke was surprised to hear that name and thought about Quilge, his thoughts were soon confirmed.

"Emmerich? Quilge's son? I see he's still around." Bambietta said amazed.

"Yeah, he has always been like his father. Loyal to the Quincy King, use the auswählen now on the warlords that refused and every Quincy will see it, the soldiers should immediately stop their actions and bend down to you. You will also prove this to Emmerich, giving him even more reasons to join you." Liltotto said with a surprised face.

"He also requested to see it, he promised around 250.000 soldiers under his command to me, give or take. The auswählen is the assurance that i am indeed the Quincy king. As for the others, Bambi we will need a count." Ichigo said getting wide eyes from everyone, 250.000? That was a lot of soldiers, and now Emmerich is siding with Ichigo.

"Kisuke, do you have to containers prepared?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from Kisuke as he had already prepared them, now the small containers were just waiting for their cargo.

As Ichigo sent out his hand they both began to glow blue, the sign that the auswählen had commenced, and before they knew it, light struck down across the Wandenreich, striking at 14 different places, the powers of these Quincy were quickly returned to Ichigo, and their life force in Ichigo's hands. Ichigo went to the containers and put the life force in 14 of them. Ichigo and the others waited for 5 minutes, and then Ichigo once again used Heilige Beschwörung and called upon the soldiers and Emmerich once more

"The warlords have been struck down with the auswählen, as i promised Emmerich, i take it you have already seen it?" Ichigo said before hearing Emmerich speak once more

"Good, i will meet you in three days time. The soldiers that once belonged to the other warlords will come to Silbern aswell, and pledge their allegiance to the new Wandenreich. We have become a realm of existence of our own. Silbern is out of the shadows and we are no longer connected to the Soul Society. We are now our own nation." Ichigo said, hearing words of surprise and joy from the other Quincy.

They heard something yell from the ruins of the city, and out came inhabitants that have taken shelter from the war and a division of soldiers, they all yelled, "Long live the King, Long live the emperor." they recognized Ichigo as their leader because he had just stopped the war that had been tormenting them in just a second. they all kneeled in front of him and saw him in his sternritter uniform. Just like that Ichigo gotten his Empire, the Quincy watched as the sun shined for the first time on Silbern and the Wandenreich city, the light for the first time reflecting on the star cross and the ice melted away. Signaling the birth of a new empire.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Yeah i like very big numbers, get used to it, big numbers means that little guys will play a role aswell and bigger battlefields. :)

I decided to change the landscape of the Wandenreich to open up new possibilites in the story, i got some ideas but not sure if i should utilize them for the story, regardless i have atleast opened up the door for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Wandenreich**

All the Quincy watched in awe as the sun shined brightly, the ice melted away from Silbern and the Wandenreich city. Ichigo wanted to rename the city for the new empire. And spoke with Bambietta and the chancellors regarding this issue.

"So what do you want to call it?" Uryu asked curious about what Ichigo had in mind

"What about just Silbern city instead? The castle is named Silbern and why not have the name affect the entire city, the castle can be named Silbern castle, since it obviously is a castle but when we say Silbern i think of the entire city and the castle. I think it would be a better name for the Capital." Ichigo said.

"I think that would be better, i suppose you also want the government and military command to be placed here?" Liltotto asked Ichigo

"Yes, that and the ministries." Ichigo said getting questionable looks from everyone

"Ministries?" Candice asked.

"I see, you want ministries to help you and the chancellors with day to day duties, easing the work load on us even more, meaning we only take care of the important things and not the small things the ministries can within their authority decide over, it would be a smart decision." Uryu said impressed with the thought

"What the hell is ministries?" Liltotto asked, getting surprised reactions from Uryu and Ichigo

"You never heard of a Ministry?" Ichigo asked surprised

"No we haven't, what is it?" Meninas asked

"A ministry is a governmental organisation, headed by a minister, that is meant to manage a specific sector of public administration, which means less work load on us when it comes to matters that would be a waste of our attention since the ministry of that sector has the power and authority to take care of lesser cases. The ministries will represent Ichigo in the sector they manage. there will be a couple of them, one for welfare and health, one for defense, one for education and so on." Uryu said.

"I see, well it would make our job easier, i suppose since it is headed by a minister other people will be working there too?" Liltotto said nonchalantly

"That is correct. You, the chancellors will be the ministers aswell and make sure the ministries do their jobs properly, and take care of the sectors. I will find a suitable ministry for you chancellors to lead. Bambi on the other hand i have decided will lead the ministry of defense." Ichigo said getting a nod from Bambietta and the chancellors.

"I suppose the defense ministry will also function as the supreme command?" Bambietta asked curiously

"That is correct, it will be placed inside Silbern castle, it will handle all the needs of the military aswell as to monitor military operations." Ichigo responded

"Since Ichigo is the emperor we answer to him, the ministry we get command over answer to us, However that does not mean that Ichigo cannot issue commands to the ministries directly without going through us, the chain of command still applies." Uryu said getting a nod of understanding from the other Quincy.

"Hmm, i got something in mind, the army has been used in order to maintain public order has it not?" Ichigo asked

"That is correct, the army has always been the ones responsible for maintaining public order." Liltotto said

"That will end today." Ichigo said getting shocked reactions from everyone

"What why? We need someone to maintain order around here otherwise crime will increase." Candice said

"I think what Ichigo means is that he wants to create a ministry of justice, which will lead the courts and create a police force to maintain public order and safety, thus leaving the military to focus on solely on military matters and defense against anyone who wishes harm to us." Uryu said getting the other Quincy to calm down

"That is correct, the police will be the law enforcement around here. I will also leave that to Bambi, since the police will maintain internal safety of the people. giving us capabilities to continously train the army and give them more experience and give us more manpower should we ever need them. The police will work in cooperation with the military and can request them should there be a dire situation. But the Ministry of defense will have two departments, the department of the military and the department of justice and maybe another so the justice department won't be it's own department since they will need close cooperation." Ichigo said getting a questionble look from Uryu

"Why is that?" Uryu asked surprised

"Because in our world, hollows could appear for all i know, and we are not normal humans, the police might need the military more in this world than they do in the world of the living." Ichigo said looking at Uryu.

"I see, well you have a point." Uryu said agreeing with Ichigo.

"So what will the ministries be?" Liltotto asked curiously.

"I will need to think about it, we can speak more about that later, me and Bambi will come to the Urahara shop later do discuss it, we also need to put up a temporary government somewhere until Silbern is rebuilt." Ichigo said getting nods from them.

"Very well." Uryu said

"I will speak with Kisuke and ask in a favor from him. Perhaps we can use his shop for a little while." Ichigo said looking over at Kisuke before walking over to him

Ichigo didn't doubt that Kisuke would allow them to use the Urahara shop as a temporary governement quarter until Silbern had been rebuilt, if there was anyone Ichigo really trusted Kisuke was one of them. After all Ichigo knew Kisuke had not only been helping him since day one but his entire family for a long time, he was more of a family friend, Ichigo knew Kisuke saved the life of his mother, and helped his father aswell to settle in. He had also helped Karin when Ichigo didn't have any powers and he was always nice to Yuzu when she came by his shop.

"Kisuke." Ichigo said while approaching him.

"Yes?" Kisuke said while looking at Ichigo

"I know it's a lot to ask but would you mind if we set up a temporary government quarter over at your shop for a little while until Silbern is rebuilt? Atleast the castle." Ichigo said while scratching his back head. He knew he was asking for a lot now

"Well of course, you are free to use the shop as long as you like." Kisuke said with joy, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Really? I will repay you somehow i promise." Ichigo said happy about Kisuke's permission.

"No no no, do not worry about it, i still owe you from Aizen." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Well i did what i had to do, i know how much his defeat means to you but you have helped me a lot aswell over the years and my family too." Ichigo said while looking at Kisuke.

"True, but none of them are close enough to repay you for Aizen." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Well, thank you... Oh and would you and Yoruichi like to attend the meeting we Quincy are holding later, the topic is creating ministries to ease up on the work load and make progress faster." Ichigo said hoping Kisuke and Yoruichi would arrive, causing Kisuke to smile.

"Well i could attend if you wanted me too, i will speak with Yoruichi, creating ministries would not be a bad idea at all. I will keep the Gate of the sun active so you can freely enter the Wandenreich." Kisuke said with a smile.

Ichigo returned the smile before giving him a thanks. Ichigo started to walk away and decided to see the ruins up closer, there was a lot of damage done so it could take a while to repair and rebuild, regardless a functioning government must be maintained.

"Yo Ichigo." Someone said to Ichigo before he turned around and realized who was approaching him

"Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika." Ichigo said while looking at the trio that had just appeared infront of him

"So you have become the king of the Quincy and emperor of the Wandenreich now. Must be one hell of a change." Ikkaku said

"Well, it's something i won't get used to over night that much is certain, but regardless i have to do what i have to do. I won't say i wanted this position but someone had to." Ichigo said

"Yeah, regardless, it was one hell of a promotion, if i'm to be honest." Renji said

"What? You jealous because i know outrank you in civil status and military rank? Mr. i'm a lieutenant and will always be it unless i get demoted." Ichigo said with a cocky tone, annoying Renji a lot.

"Who the hell said i was jealous?! I'm not jealous at all." Renji yelled out in annoyment getting the attention of the chancellors and Bambietta who was looking at Ichigo awaiting their assignment and meeting time.

"You forgot your majesty." Ichigo said with a huge grin and cocky voice. The chancellors sweatdropped after they realized Ichigo was toying with Renji just to annoy him.

"Why you..." Renji said quite annoyed, while Ichigo grinned from ear to ear.

"knew you where jealous." Ichigo said with his huge grin.

"Shut up strawberry." Renji retorted annoyed, pissing Ichigo off, he really hated that name. And they immediately began to bicker

The chancellors and Bambietta saw their bickering and sweatdropped,

"Seriously, of all the things to argue about..." Liltotto said with a deadpan

"Oh my, this is the guy Bambi is in love with?" Meninas said getting an annoyed glare from a blushing Bambietta.

"I'm not in love with him!" Bambietta almost yelled

"No you just have a huge crush on him." Candice said with a grin

"Never said that!" Bambietta said annoyed

"No, you said you were interested in him in a more affectionate way." Liltotto said nonchalantly

Bambietta fell silent, her blush intensified, she didn't know how to respond at all, or rather she couldn't, as she began to know him better she wanted him more and more. Liltotto noticed Bambietta's silence and that she looked to be in deep thought, she figured why and couldn't keep her mouth closed

"I guess Bambi's virginity is on a timer now, soon i guess they are going to tear down beds and walls." Liltotto said, causing Bambietta to glow bright red.

But she couldn't shake the confusion off, was that all she wanted with him? Sex? Or was it more she wanted, like a relationship? Did she want to date Ichigo? She had never been in love or had any interest so she didn't really know. it was all new to her, completely foreign and unknown. Should she really try to give Ichigo her virginity just to find out? Or should she wait and see where it all leads? Or should she try something else? The thought lingered in her mind, until she reached her decision to... her thoughts were interrupted.

Because Bambietta was in so much deep thought she didn't notice the presence that was approaching her, until it called it.

"Bambietta-san" The voice spoke, Bambietta turned around quickly as the voice had caught her of guard and startled her. Much to the amusement of Candice and Meninas.

"You must be Inoue?" Bambietta asked curiously,

"Yes that is me." The girl said with a small laugh, making Bambietta raise an eyebrow at her.

"Can i help you with something?" Bambietta said wanting to get this over with so she can get back to her thinking

"Umm... I was wondering if i could speak with you alone?" Inoue said with a smile, Bambietta got really curious to what she had to say, and went with her.

After they had gotten some distance between them and the rest of the people here they started their conversation.

"So what was it you wanted to speak about?" Bambietta said clearly hoping Inoue would soon say her thing.

"If you like Kurosaki-kun i won't get in your way, I know he will be happy with you." Inoue said with a smile towards Bambietta. Bambietta flinched, while she did expect Ichigo to be part of the conversation she didn't expect this to come.

"I thought you had a crush on him?" Bambietta said nochalantly once she regained herself, causing Inoue to blush before she could come up with a response.

"I'm not entirely sure if it is just a girl's crush because of appearance or not, besides, it's not just Ichigo." Inoue said with a smile, before she unknowingly eyed someone out of the corner of her eye, Bambietta noticed it and saw the direction she looked and then she understood what she meant.

'I see, she is unsure of her own emotions, but she seems confident about the other guy.' Bambietta said internally while looking at the one Inoue eyed, when she saw him she raised an eyebrow, this conversation was interesting for her to say the least.

"I see, Uryu huh?" Bambietta said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Inoue blushed deeply.

"Huh? H-h-how did yo-" Inoue said before she was cut off.

"You were looking at him while you said it, it was obvious as daylight." Bambietta said with a deadpan.

"Huh?... W-w-well.. I-i.." Inoue said nervously

"What? If you like him or have an interest in him why not speak with him?" Bambietta asked in wonder.

Inoue could just look at Bambietta before realizing she was right

"You're right, I just don't want there to be any unease or unfriendliness because of Ichigo. He's yours." Inoue said with a smile, showing she was willing to accept it, before she turned and walked towards Uryu, wanting to speak and spend some time with him and perhaps confirm any feelings she might have towards him too.

'What the hell just happened?' Bambietta said internally as she stood there dumbfounded and looked at Inoue walking away, this was not something she expected at all, how was she even supposed to react to this? She thought about her words for a while before Inoue's last words hit her right in the heart.

_'He's Yours.'_ Bambietta felt a lot of ease hearing those words, she was happy for it, but why? She only knew him for a couple of days. Did they really know each other well enough for this? She didn't know, was it even an emotinal attraction she felt towards him, she didn't know, she became completely confussed, and that pissed her off. She wanted answers not questions.

She walked back to her little gang, Liltotto had looked at their conversation, even if she didn't hear it. She saw Bambietta became angry after their conversation. She did wonder what the hell had happened

"What did she say?" Liltotto asked. Bambietta looked at Liltotto for a while before answering.

"A lot... That girl is weird." Bambietta said annoyed. Getting questionable looks from Candice, Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto.

Ichigo continued his argument with the trio he was with and Bambietta decided to finally ask Liltotto another part of what was bothering her.

"Giselle, go and get his majesty!" Bambietta said looking at her.

"Why? I don't wanna. You can go." Giselle said before she got a dangerous glare from Bambietta.

"**Now!** That was not a question, that was an order!" Bambietta said sternly and in a command like manner, causing Giselle to sigh

"Fine, I'll go." Giselle said before she walked away.

Bambietta looked at Liltotto, and Liltotto looked at Bambietta.

"Something wrong? You're star-" Liltotto said before she was interrupted.

"Where did Giselle go yesterday? And where did you find her?" Bambietta said sternly. Liltotto just looked at Bambietta nonchalantly before answering

"I don't know where, she said she just wanted to take a walk, I let Meni keep watch over her but she let her out of sight, when we found her it was close to the Karakura cemetery." Liltotto said, wondering why Bambietta brought it up.

"Karakura cemetery?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Yeah, why? It's not like she can zombiefy skeletons is it?" Liltotto asked.

Bambietta just looked at Liltotto before her eyes went wide and she inwardly cursed, she knew Giselle's ability better than anyone. And Liltotto was right to a certain extent, but also wrong.

"Shit... Did you check the cemetery afterwards?" Bambietta quickly asked.

"No why? Like i said Giselle can't zombify skeletons." Liltotto said wondering what the hell was going on with Bambietta.

"No she can't but she can use fresh corpses to repair the skeletons and give them back their organs and skin, making them ready for zombification! I know because Giselle showed me once." Bambietta said sternly and clearly pissed off again.

"But what does it matter? It's not like..." Liltotto fell silent before she figured out who was buried there. Now she understood why Bambietta became angry.

"I'll go check it out when we return!" Liltotto said, hoping that Giselle hasn't done anything stupid.

"I'll go with you, i think i'll also ask Kisuke along aswell, he might know more about the area than we do." Bambietta said sternly.

"Alright, Candi? Can you make sure Giselle stays at the underground chamber? Me and Bambi are going to make a little agreement with Kyoraku. And find something to speak with his majesty about, they're coming back" Liltotto said, getting a questionable gaze from Candice and Bambietta before they headed towards Kyoraku.

When Ichigo came over, he saw Bambietta and Liltotto heading towards Kyoraku.

"Ehhh? Bambi-chan left with Lili-chan? I brought strawberry here." Giselle said getting a very annoyed glare from Ichigo

"Don't ever call me that again! But i believed Bambi wanted to see me? I should probably head over." Ichigo said before Candice took his arm

"No no no no, stay, let's talk a little, do you know how eager Bambi is to get you?" Candice said innocently, gods this was one thing that would piss Bambietta off, so much that Candice already braced herself to fly.

"Oh?" Ichigo said looking at Candice

"Well she eagerly wants to move further with you, i think she already wants to have sex with you, think about it." Candice said with a innocent smile

"S-s-sex?" Ichigo stuttered, the prude as he was.

"Yes sex, you know what it is right? Bambi always wants to play with you, in a kinky, rough way. I think she even plays with herself when you're not looking." Candice said, oh how she was enjoying this. Ichigo on the other hand was bright red.

Over with Liltotto and Bambietta who had gotten out of ear reach, Bambietta sneezed which alerted Kyoraku of their apperance behind him. Kyoraku looked at them before starting to speak.

"Well, what can i do for you lovely ladies today?" Kyoraku asked with a smile

"I was hoping we could make some kind of deal." Liltotto said making Bambietta look at her wondering what she had in mind

"Ohh? What kind of deal were you thinking off?" Kyoraku asked with a face of curiosity

"You said that central 46 wanted a good relationship with us Quincy and the Wandenreich is that correct?" Liltotto asked nonchalantly

"That is correct. Even though recent events have spoiled that hope to some extend from our part." Kyoraku said wondering what Liltotto was getting at

"Well, we can easily forget all that has happened and pretend nothing bad has happened whatsoever, i will speak with his majesty about it when we get back. However we want to request your assistance for a little while" Liltotto said nonchalantly knowing that this was a golden opportunity for Kyoraku to set things right due to his subordinates demeanor.

"Oh? I am really interested in hearing your proposition Liltotto-chan." Kyoraku said with a smile

"It's quite simple really, we just want you to stay by his majesty's side and guard him for a brief while when we get back to the Urahara Shop. It won't be long, we just have a little matter to investigate. You can leave when we get back if you want." Liltotto said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh? Do you believe that there is any threat to him?" Kyoraku said in wonder

Liltotto looked at Bambietta who started to tell Kyoraku about Giselle and her abilities, aswell as the current level of her sanity, and where she was found after she had snuck out of the Urahara Shop and Bambietta's own doubts about Giselle. What Kyoraku heard was quite disturbing to him.

"Does Ichigo know about this?" Kyoraku asked

"Not that she vanished for a while and was found at the cemetery, However he does know about a incoming betrayal, his inner Quincy manifestation warned him about the same time i was in there, most likely due to the Almighty. And he foresaw a betrayal, i have good reason due to Giselle's behavior recently to believe it is her." Bambietta said sternly

"I see, now that is a problem, very well, i accept. We shall not leave Ichigo's side until you get back." Kyoraku said with a smile

"Thank you." Liltotto and Bambietta said with a smile

"I hope we can let what happened with my subordinates be forgotten?" Kyoraku asked with a smile

"What? Did something happen? All i have seen is well behaved officers." Bambietta said getting a chuckle from Kyoraku before he smiled again.

"I thank you for that forgiveness. Oh and one more thing, is it possible to speak with Ichigo, and you Bambietta, and all the chancellors when we get back and your investigation is finished?" Kyoraku asked hoping they would accept.

"Sure, i highly doubt his majesty will decline due to your personal friendship, from what i have heard from him personally he seems to hold you in very high regard and trust." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Oh? Well that is nice to hear indeed, he is a good friend of us and a highly respected one at that too, the respect we have for him managed to change the Soul Society." Kyoraku said with a soft tone and with a smile while looking up into the new blue sky of Silbern.

Bambietta and Liltotto had no idea what he talked about and was looking at him with a question mark above their heads. Kyoraku noticed it and decided to tell them about all of Ichigo's deeds. Making Bambietta and Liltotto very surprised about how he really is, they knew about him from the daten and he was an interesting person to say the least, but they never figured he would be this interesting.

"Guess our new leadership is going to be quite interesting, huh?" Liltotto said surprised.

"I guess so." Bambietta said with a proud smile. Before looking at Ichigo, and she then got a question mark above her head again, he was bright red. Liltotto saw it too aswell as Kyoraku and decided that the talk Kyoraku wanted he could have now, wondering what the hell Candice has done.

"Well, i think we can have that conversation now if you'd like, i see that almost all the chancellors are assembled and Uryu can easily be called to us, Ichigo is there aswell." Bambietta said looking at Kyoraku,

"Alright then." Kyoraku said happily as the three of them started to move over to Ichigo

As soon as they approached them Candice became abruptly silent. Bambietta knew she had told lies or said something very stupid. Looking at Candice with a dangerous look, she turned her attention to Ichigo, knowing asking him would be better.

"What are you blushing about?" Bambietta asked, startling Ichigo as he quickly turned around and became even more red.

"W-w-well... Uhhh..." Was all Ichigo could say.

"What did she say about me?..." Bambietta asked with a frown, shifting her attention to Candice who started to sweat. Liltotto saw it aswell and knew Candice had fucked up.

"W-w-well she said..." Ichigo said slowly turning even more red, which annoyed Bambietta.

"Yes?..." Bambietta said with narrowed eyes at Candice who tried to turn around and leave before Bambietta grabbed her right shoulder, forcing her to stay.

"S-s-she said that you want..." Ichigo said before he paused.

"That i want what? Just say it..." Bambietta said even more annoyed.

"How much you want... Sex... And that you play with yourself when i turn around... And that you are eager to lose your... Virginity..." Ichigo said embarrased.

"Ahh crap..." Liltotto said Looking at Bambietta

"Oh my..." Kyoraku said with surprise.

"And do you really believe her? If i did such a thing you would probably have noticed, and we have shared a bed, if i wanted sex i think i would have acted on it!" Bambietta said annoyed but surprisingly calmly to Ichigo.

"No no no no. It's just conversations like that is a bit embarrasing, especially when someone talks about it like it's normal." Ichigo said nervously, it's not like he really believed Candice, it was the truth.

"Sex talk is normal, but i understand it is also embarrasing." Bambietta said to Ichigo before she turned her attention to Candice with a dangerous look on her face.

"And you! If you so much as lie about something like that again or try to screw with me behind my back you will be getting a new job as a Quincy defense system in orbit! Understood?!" Bambietta said with a threatening voice.

"Yes, sorry!" Candice said now nervously, knowing that Bambietta wasn't joking, and that she really would blow her into orbit if she did something like this again.

"Regardless, there is something he wants to talk about." Bambietta said while pointing at Kyoraku before turning her attention Uryu, surprising them all once more with how calm she was about the whole situation.

"Hey Uryu, get over here!" Bambietta shouted to Uryu getting his attention, much to his annoyance, but he decided to comply and used hirenkyaku to get to them faster wondering what they wanted.

"What is it?" Uryu asked annoyed for having his talk with Inoue interrupted.

"Kyoraku wants to speak with us." Liltotto said nonchalantly before opening her snackbox to satisfy her hunger.

Everyone turned their attention to Kyoraku.

"May i call over Soi-fon, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin too?" Kyoraku asked, getting nods from the Quincy, Kyoraku called on them and they quickly came.

"Well, the thing is, we have noticed a sudden pop up of spiritual aware beings, their reiatsu type classify them as fullbringers, however they suddenly vanish without a trace, the Onmitsukido haven't had any luck finding them either. And i was wondering if you Quincy could help us keep an eye open?" Kyoraku asked, knowing that they would have a lot to prioritize above his request and prepared himself for a no from them.

"Hmm... Where have these Fullbringers been located?" Liltotto asked curiously.

"Karakura Town." Kyoraku said

"Hmm... Well we are going to have a detachment there for the time being, since our government will be there for a little while until Silbern is rebuilt and repaired. Might aswell keep a close eye on anything weird." Liltotto said looking towards Ichigo and Bambietta.

"You may be right, if i recall correctly the special forces should still be around here somewhere... i hope." Bambietta said before noticing a group of soldiers from the garrison who stayed in the remains of the city some of it was moved to the royal realm.

"You there, come over here now!" Bambietta said pointing a finger at him

"Me sir?" The soldat asked.

"Yes you, here now!" Bambietta commanded, and the soldat rushed over.

"Sir!" The soldat said

"Spread the word soldier, Bambietta is your new grand mistress and his majesty's second-in-command after you are dismissed by her!" Liltotto said getting the soldat's attention,

"Yes sir." The soldat said.

"You will get a briefing on the new positions later, what you need to know for know is that Candice Catnip, Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle, Meninas McAllon, and Uryu Ishida has been appointed as chancellors, advisors to his majesty, which outranks sternritter. Spread that too later!" Bambietta said

"Yes sir!" The soldat said once more

"Regardless how many soldiers is in this garrison now?" Bambietta asked wanting a count.

"A total of 14.657 precisely sir!" The soldat said

"Good, are those just the soldiers or special forces included?" Bambietta asked

"Just the soldiers sir! We have a total of 243 special forces soldiers here! They are prepared to leave already as they originally were supposed to do a recon mission but we aborted it at the last minute with the recent event with his majesty!" The soldat replied, Making Bambietta happy.

"Our special forces is special unit in the military, much like the Onmitsukido! They are specially trained for: reconnaissance, intelligence gathering, assassinations, espionage, surveillance, infiltration, sabotage, prisoner supervision and counter intelligence should it be needed." Bambietta said with a happy smile.

"Sounds to me like they are doing a lot more than the Onmitsukido, since they only execute and assassinate as their main tasks. But they do intelligence internally and patrol aswell as prisoner supervision. " Kyoraku pointed out. Much to Soi-fon's annoyence, which made Bambietta very happy.

"Ahh, our special forces do it externally and internally." Bambietta said

"Ohh? The Quincy have a special forces unit that surpasses the Onmitukido?" Yoruichi said surprised.

"Oh? Don't we have a seperate military unit for that?" Ichigo asked

"We do, but the special forces keep watch over the most dangerous ones to the empire and now, to the royal family. Namely, Any threat to the Kurosaki family should it come." Bambietta said looking at Ichigo, getting a nod of understanding from Ichigo.

"I hope you don't mind 243 additional men?" Bambietta asked Kisuke.

"Not at all." Kisuke said happily.

"Very well, we will dispatch the special forces to the world of the living for surveillance and to gather intel. Notify them then dismissed!" Bambietta said to the soldat

"Yes sir!" The soldat said giving a salute before he left.

"Ohh, 243 men on intelligence and surveillance, that would be helpful, as we are currently low on manpower, seems like you have much more that we do?" Kyoraku said with a smile

"Originally the quincy army consisted of around 11.5 million men, believe it or not, but the majority of the army was on peacekeeping missions to ensure law and order during the war. I suppose to total number is a little bit lower now, hopefully not too much." Bambietta said surprising Ichigo, Uryu, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soi-fon and Kyoraku with the number.

"You're joking right?" Soi-fon asked curiously.

"Not at all, if they hadn't been on a peacekeeping mission our invasion force would have been way larger." Liltotto said nonchalantly

"Then why not use all of them at once?" Uryu asked asked

"Yhwach hated infighting, for that reason he made the majority of the army a security force. If they weren't used as a police force Quincies would have revolted and fought against each other, something Yhwach didn't want." Candice said

"Atleast not until he was in the royal realm, after that i don't think he gave a fuck." Liltotto said nonchalantly

"I see." Kyoraku said surprised.

"Regardless they should all be yours to command soon." Bambietta said to Ichigo.

"Seems like you don't have much manpower trouble atleast." Yoruichi said

"Hopefully not, we don't know how many has died in this war and the one before that, but we will know the total number of dead and active soldiers in a couple of days." Liltotto said

"Hope it's not too many." Ichigo said, getting nods from his chancellors, Bambietta, Kyoraku, Kisuke and Yoruichi.

**Unknown Village in the Wandenreich**

***three hours later***

In a house in located somewhere in a village in the Wandenreich, A little girl is running up to her mother's lap as her father speaks with a low ranking soldier.

"So the war is over?" The unknown man says

"So it seems, looks like there is a new Quincy king now, he has already been widely accepted by many as the emperor because he used the auswählen to kill the warlords, effectively making sure the armies are leaderless and their officers have no choice but to stand down and submit to the new emperor." The soldier said

"I see, well it's good the war is over, people have been starving, hopefully this new one is better than Yhwach." The man said with spite.

"We'll see, however i got some confirmed news." The soldier said

"And what is that?" The man said

"This man is friends with the Shinigami, evidently he is well acquainted with the head-captain himself, not only that but also the Soul Society's royal guard aswell, he even managed to move the Wandenreich to it's own realm of existence, seperating us from the Soul Society, we now have our own realm." The soldier said

"Oh? I thought Shinigami hated the Quincy? Not that it matters for me, the war with the Soul Society was completely unnecessary!" The man said sternly

"Evidently he is a hybrid." The soldier said.

"A hybrid?" The man asked questionably

"He is a Quincy with Shinigami and Hollow powers, because of it he became a god when he merged his powers, you can't feel his reiatsu anymore because he has transcended, only his presence. It's confirmed actually." The soldier said

"A god!?" The man asked in awe.

"Yes, he also has appointed several chancellors to work as advisors, how he intends to rule i do not know, not even the higher ups know except the chancellors who now rank higher than sternritter, and his second-in-command." The soldier said

"I see, perhaps this one is better than Yhwach if he made that decision, only a tyrant would rule himself. So who is the new grand master?" The man asked curiously.

"I do not know the name, but who said anything about a grand master?" The soldier said

"Isn't the grand master the second-in-command?" The man asked curiously

"Yes, the grand _mistress_ is." The soldier replied

"Grand mistress?" The man asked

"Yes, it's a female." The soldier replied.

"Ah i see." The man replied.

"So how are things with your daughter? She rarely or never says anything." The soldier asked looking at the young girl.

"Not good, things still hasn't improved." The father said sadly.

"I really wish i could help you, i really do." The soldier replied sadly

"I know, it's a bad situation, i never wanted her to go through this." The man replied

"I understand, and with your son?" The soldier asked

"It's all well with him." The man replied.

"That's good to hear." The soldier replied with a small smile.

**Silbern**

***Meanwhile***

"Alright, the special forces has been briefed, we are taking the sturmarmee with us for now along with the special forces, i have already issued orders to the officers in charge of this city and repairs will start once Emmerich arrives. We are ready to leave at any time your majesty. Gina will stay here and keep things in check." Bambietta said in front of the soldiers.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Ichigo asked Kyoraku.

"Indeed." Kyoraku replied with a smile, and they were off heading back to Karakura town.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

The group arrived back to the chamber followed by a larger Quincy force, the special forces, the strumarmee and 300 soldiers from the Silbern Guard to be stationed in the Urahara Shop and the Kurosaki Clinic on guard. Bambietta wanted the Silbern Guard to come with since they were more trained in guarding and protecting, and had also been trained to work alone if needed unlike the sturmarmee.

It wasn't that much of a secret among the Quincy that the sturmarmee highly relied on groups to be effective, and their weakness was to work alone. While the Silbern Guard was a unit trained to take more punishment in the battlefield should it come to it, The Silbern Guard was more trained to hold the line rather than advance and work in cooperation with other units that was trained to advance.

They had also been trained to keep their morale high and beat back any threat that wants to cross the line they are guarding, they would fight until they got annihilated, they got such a ferocious reputation during the Quincy-Shinigami war when the sternritter called them out alongside the sturmarmee, as they would keep fighting no matter how grave their injuries were, they would never give up or surrender.

In the Silbern Guard cowardice is not allowed, and only the toughest are allowed to join in, their motto was after all hold the line or die trying, surrender, giving up or retreating wasn't really an option either since it was viewed as cowardice, they would only retreat if the order to do so were given. No exceptions, they were accurate long range fighters and could easily hit a fast moving target with extreme precission.

Their skill in melee combat was also impressive. Their defense tactics was unquestionable. Their tactics to advance on the other hand was very doubtful, and if they tried to advance they would undoubtably be the unit with the highest casualties in the battlefield. Which was why they were always kept at the line to defend it and never advanced unless they had units ahead of them that had taken out the enemy first.

Bambietta was looking at Liltotto and then moved towards Kisuke and whispered the situation in his ear, noting that Giselle was with Candice and Meninas, Kisuke narrowed his eyes and nodded,

"Your majesty, we are just going to take a walk for a little while, we will be right back." Bambietta said to Ichigo getting his attention who was talking with Uryu.

"Sure." Ichigo said before nodding.

"In the meantime why don't you talk with Kyoraku and get acquainted with the Silbern Guard?" Liltotto said looking at Kyoraku

"Alright." Ichigo said

Ichigo headed over to Kyoraku and Uryu, Inoue and Chad followed him, Uryu did wonder what this was all about, but decided not to look into it, figuring they had their reason, he had become more trusting of Liltotto and Bambietta, while he still didn't know Candice, Meninas or Giselle that much, but something about Giselle bothered him a lot. And it didn't go unnoticed by Uryu that Ichigo was more on guard around her.

As they approached Kyoraku Ichigo looked around himself and closed his eyes and started to speak. The other Shinigami were by Kyoraku's side already and heard what he said

"Uryu, we are going to be betrayed." Ichigo said in a low voice getting Uryu's and the Shinigami's attention.

"What?! Don't tell me Bambietta and Liltotto are up to something?!" Uryu said wondering if that was the reason they left

"No they are loyal and can be trusted." Ichigo said.

"How do you know this?" Byakuya said before Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Ichigo was using the Almighty

"I see, you have already seen it?" Toshiro said

"Indeed, within the next 15 minutes the traitor will be revealed, Bambietta, Liltotto and Kisuke is out gathering the evidence now." Ichigo said

"And do you know who this traitor is?" Uryu said

"Well, let's just say that Ikkaku and Yumichika will have the justice they wanted for the zombified 11 squad members." Ichigo said, causing Ikkaku and Yumichika to grin, while the other Shinigami and Uryu narrowed their eyes and thought about Giselle.

"However, we will not act until they have come back, until then she is a chancellor." Ichigo said sternly.

"Why? Why not act now?" Soi-fon asked.

"Because evidence has only been seen by Ichigo, and we won't have any direct evidence until they come back." Kyoraku said nonchalantly

"Regardless we have the preemptive strike, Giselle just believed they would take a walk and she is not yet aware that we have caught on to her."

"I see. So that is why we are waiting here?" Byakuya said with his usual expression

"That is correct, right now we are on guard duty." Kyoraku said

"From my understanding Liltotto made this offer and decided to forget what had transpired earlier with Soi-fon, Byakuya and Toshiro?" Ichigo said wondering if he was spot on

"Precisely, central 46 will want to speak with them later, however if the Quincy leadership forgets it because we do this as Liltotto-chan promised, central 46 might not hand out punishment to these three for their arrogance." Kyoraku said looking sternly at the three captains which made them flinch.

"Well i guess i'm the only captain that has been behaving." Shinji said with joy

"That you are, good boy." Kyoraku said with a small laugh

"Uryu, brace yourself, for what is coming next is not easy." Ichigo said, making Uryu

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough." Ichigo said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Is it bad?" Chad asked

"Very." Ichigo replied once more getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"So what do we do?" Inoue asked.

"Use these, and fix the problem." Ichigo said showing them two containers containing the life force of the warlords, much to everyones surprise.

"What are you going to use those for?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Me and Uryu will be dragged down in the battle to come, i intend to fix that problem." Ichigo said getting questionable glares from everyone

**Karakura Cemetery**

The group had used shunpo and hirenkyaku to get to the cemetery as fast as possible. When they arrived they saw 3 police cars with their lightbars flashing.

"Something has definitely happened." Liltotto said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, walking around for us unnoticed is going to be a little bit though." Bambietta said

"Don't worry, i had already counted on something like this, here you go, just add some reishi into these and you won't be seen." Kisuke said showing them some cloaks he had specifically made.

"Oh? Really?" Liltotto said with surprise.

"Yes, the cloak will make you invisible to even souls, it will also hide your reiatsu. the two you are wearing were specifically made for Quincy" Kisuke said with joy.

"Nice." Bambietta said and took on the cloak

"Won't we be unable to see each other too?" Liltotto asked.

"No, the cloak will let you see another user of the cloak." Kisuke said

"I guess you are always prepared." Bambietta said with a smirk, and accumilated reishi into the cloak making her invisible.

They swiftly entered the cemetery and Kisuke guided the way, they saw the police officers... and two skeletons.

"What the hell? Two?" Bambietta asked.

"Hmm... i would like to check up on a grave, it is right around here somewhere." Kisuke said motioning for Liltotto and Bambietta to follow

as they arrived at the first grave it was dug open. They looked at the name and was surprised

"What the hell?"Bambietta asked

"This one should have no value?" Liltotto said

"Wrong, this one has value, let's check on the one we came here for." Bambietta said and they moved on to the next. As soon as they arrived they narrowed their eyes.

"Not good. Definitely not good!" Liltotto said

"Nope, we have to return as soon as possible!" Bambietta said

"Alright let's leave! The sensor in my hand shows that Giselle's reiatsu has been at both graves." Kisuke said

And they left the cemetery quickly, leaving the two open graves to return to the shop. The graves of Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Karakura Town**

Ryuken and Isshin was out for a walk, as they had gotten a call from the police, saying something had happened to their wives graves, it didn't take long for them to encounter Bambietta, Liltotto and Kisuke in a hurry as they nearly stumbled upon each other.

"Oh, Isshin-san, Ryuken-san" Kisuke said with surprise

"Kisuke? What are you doing here?" Isshin asked curiously

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Wandenreich?" Ryuken asked looking at Bambietta and Liltotto.

"Well the Wandenreich situation has already been resolved, however there is another problem." Kisuke said

"Oh? And what is that?" Ryuken asked

"Well... You see, Giselle-san has kind of betrayed the Wandenreich and kind of fixed your wives bodies and kind of zombified them and will most likely use them against Uryu-san and Ichigo-san."

Ryuken and Isshin flared with anger.

"What?! Why didn't you say that before?! Where the hell are they?!" Isshin asked angrily

"The underground training shop along with 300 Silbern Guard soldiers, 287 soldiers of the sturmarmee and the Shinigami." Liltotto said

"Good let's go. **Now!**" Ryuken said angrily

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

Bambietta, Liltotto, Kisuke, Ryuken and Isshin had just charged right into the chamber as fast as they could, hoping that things were normal, the other presences in the room were looking at them, the soldats all looked questionably at them wondering if something had happened, Candice, Meninas and Giselle did the same. Bambietta looked at Ichigo and noticed a frown on his face, but it was directed to Giselle, So Bambietta figured Ichigo already knew.

It didn't take long for Liltotto to mention the two containers which she had noticed Ichigo had in his hand, Which confirmed Bambietta's suspicions about Ichigo already knowing. Isshin and Ryuken saw the containers and realized that this is the life force from the auswählen, Isshin was a bit surprised to see it, Ryuken had already spoken with his son about his new position and knew of their plan, he found comfort in the fact that Ichigo was as far away from Yhwach as anyone else atleast, and understood why it had to be done.

"Giselle Gewelle." Bambietta said sternly

"Yes Bambi-chan?" Giselle said with glee happy that Bambietta had just addressed her.

"What were you doing over at the cemetery the yesterday?" Bambietta asked though she already knew the answer

"What are you talking about Bambi-chan? I wasn't at the cemetery yesterday?" Giselle said with wonder

"Wrong, we know you where there!" Liltotto said

"Do you have any evidence of that Lili-chan?" Giselle asked now annoyed

"Yes we do, this sensor records all reiatsu traces left behind on whatever it scans, it showed you reiatsu signature around two graves that has been dug up, and around two dead bodies that must have died recently, that was nothing else but skeletons." Kisuke answered.

"Then why did you ask?" Giselle asked knowing she had been busted.

"Because we wanted to see your answer bitch." Liltotto responded while Giselle narrowed her eyes.

"Giselle, i'll ask you once, where did you hide the bodies of Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri?" Bambietta asked sternly

Giselle gave a wide grin before responding, which did not go unnoticed by anyone, before a reishi cloud swirled around Giselle and there they was, fully Zombified.

"Well here they are!" Giselle said happily. Something which shocked everyone in the room. Giselle had indeed repaired the Bodies of Masaki and Kanae.

"Giselle! What the hell do you think you're doing with my mothers corpse!?" Uryu yelled out.

Both Isshin and Ryuken flinched and both of them felt a knife in their hearts seeing their dead wives again. They never wanted this to happen to them and their rage built up. It didn't take long for them to notice that Ichigo wasn't making a scene, but he was rather calm. Angry yes, but also calm, much to Isshin's and Ryuken's surprise.

"He has unlocked the potential of the König Macht, he has most likely used the Almighty and already foresaw this outcome. So i guess he knew all along." Liltotto said making the two husbands surprised.

"Giselle Gewelle, what do you intend on doing?" Byakuya asked with a narrowed gaze at the girl

"Well, i was intending on just getting Bambi-chan back again and zombify her, but with strawberry there i can take the Wandenreich and make them all my zombies!" Giselle said happily

"And you think it will go your way? You are aware that his majesty will easily kill you if you try." Candice said, surprising Giselle by the fact that she and Meninas had used hirenkyaku to get away from her.

"The Zombie won't let me die you ignorant bimbo." Giselle said with a smirk.

"Maybe not, but the auswählen can strip you of your ephitet, so the Zombie won't be yours forever anymore." Ichigo responded calmly.

"Yeah right, the auswählen failed on me once, it will fail now." Giselle said mocking Ichigo

"Giselle Gewelle, you are charged with treason against the Wandenreich and plotting to murder his majesty. You shall now answer for your crime!" Bambietta said sternly, summoning her reishi sword, the soldats summoned shields, swords, rifles and bayonetes, they quickly attached their bayonetes to their rifles.

"You five, take her into custody!" One of the soldat officers yelled pointing out two sword soldat, two shield soldat and one rifleman, causing the rest of the sword soldiers to dispel their swords and switching to bows so they could provide suppressive fire should something go wrong, five of the sturmarmee soldats quickly began to charge towards Giselle with enormous speed.

Giselle grinned at the incoming soldats, before she drew out a heilig bogen and fired at the five soldiers coming for her, the two shield soldats quickly reacted by putting up a shieldwall to block it but didn't manage to put it fully up causing the arrow to hit the barrier that was still being created, forcing the arrow off course from the rifleman to the ground, which it hit with an enormous impact. Throwing the soldats away from each other and injuring them.

Masaki's corpse and Kanae's corpse started to charge against Ichigo and Uryu, Uryu summoned his bow and prepared to fire but hesitated, he just couldn't shoot his own mother, Ichigo on the other hand did nothing, knowing what would happen next. The Shinigami prepared to release their Zanpakuto but before they could a heilig pfeil stopped the corpses from moving, they watched as Isshin had been taken out of his body, and Ryuken had fired.

"I really dislike mother's attacking their own children." Kyoraku said getting an annoyed glance from Ryuken and Isshin.

"Their consciousness is within me, they have lost their consciousness a long time ago, right now they are just dolls for Giselle to freely control like she did with the Shinigami." Ichigo said, getting a nod of understanding from Kyoraku

Ichigo saw an opportunity to stop Kanae's and his mother since they were standing still just looking at Ryuken and Isshin, and didn't let the opportunity slip by, fully aware of what he was doing, He heard Yhwach speak,

**"All is ready Ichigo, now you just need to do it." **Yhwach said

"So the auswählen really is a redistribution technique?" Ichigo asked

**"Indeed it is." **Yhwach said once more before Ichigo had opened the two containers.

The life force went into Ichigo's hands as he had initiated the auswählen, to use on two corpses, the act did not go unnoticed by the Shinigami wondering what he was about to do but decided to watch it rather than ask in fear of exposing his tactic. A bright blue light hit down rapidly from the roof before the two corpses could dodge, Ichigo transfered the life force into their bodies along with their consciousness, releasing them from his inner world.

Everyone stood there in shock, seeing as Ichigo just fully brought them back to life, Giselle knew her trump card had been so easily taken away from her, and she needed another tactic, she used hirenkyaku to get to Kanae and Masaki to kill them and rezombify them, when she was almost at their location Ichigo, using his speed had just appeared infront of Giselle, blocking her path.

Ichigo was already standing with his longsword in the air, ready to slash at Giselle, and he quickly brought it down, slashing Giselles shoulder, her blood spilled everywhere and figured this was it for Ichigo. But to her shock it wasn't, Ichigo was perfectly fine.

"I am a Quincy myself, and i am very much alive you know? Your blood will not affect me!" Ichigo said looking at her

Giselle was annoyed, and to make matters worse for her, Ryuken and Isshin had just appeared behind Ichigo, looking at Giselle, she quickly used hirenkyaku to get some distance.

"Their bodies are weak for the time being, they won't be able to move for a couple hours and their powers will return in a couple of days." Ichigo said getting nods from Isshin and Ryuken

Ryuken and Isshin quickly took their wives and carried them away, taking the hint Ichigo had given them.

"Isshin?" Masaki said happy about seeing him, Isshin looked down and smiled with a small tear forming in his right eye.

"Yeah, i'm here." Isshin said happily.

"Are you alright?" Ryuken asked his wife

"I'm fine, thank you Ryuken-sama" Kanae said with a smile.

Isshin and Ryuken sat their wives down at a rock formation close to the Shinigami, Ichigo had just used shunpo to get back to them, while Uryu used hirenkyaku. Masaki and Kanae took a good look around, surprised to see the Shinigami, before Kanae opened her mouth to speak.

"So you are the new Quincy king and Masaki's son?" Kanae asked looking half awake at Ichigo

Ichigo turned his head and looked at her, Liltotto and Bambietta who had also just arrived using hirenkyaku.

"That would be the king of the Quincy and emperor of the Wandenreich now." Bambietta said sternly.

"I see, so you restored it then?" Masaki asked.

"I did, a couple of hours ago." Ichigo responded while looking at Giselle, in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to look at his own mother and say that, knowing what he did.

"Sometimes, harsh actions are necessary, that does not make you a tyrant." Byakuya responded in Ichigo's defense, seeing Ichigo was ashamed of himself for doing such a action.

"I know, many more would have died if he did not do it." Masaki responded.

"You shouldn't be ashamed over what you did, many people will live now because of that." Kanae responded, surprising Ichigo and Uryu, he had not forseen that Kanae would say such a thing.

"How did you know?" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo's inner manifestations told us everything that has happened." Masaki said.

"Never thought the Quincy and Shinigami would accept one another." Kanae said in surprise.

"Well, things have changed miss, Ichigo-san and Uryu-san has long been allies of the Soul Society, until now where they must now consider the Wandenreich, but we are hoping for a good relationship." Kyoraku said with a smile

"Who are you?" Masaki asked wondering who Kyoraku was.

"I'm the Captain of the 1st division and commander of the gotei 13, head-captain Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku" Kyoraku responded surprising Kanae and Masaki that he was here.

"Wait? Your full name is Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku?" Ichigo asked surprised

"Yes, you never knew?" Kyoraku said with a smile

"No i did not." Ichigo responded surprised before turning his attention to Giselle again.

"Ohh? A lovely family reunion, it would be more lovely as my zombies." Giselle said with salvia coming out of her mouth.

"What is with this bitch?" Renji asked.

"She's insane, and she's mine!" Bambietta said before charging at Giselle.

Bambietta created her orbs and fired at Giselle, using minimum power to avoid blowing the entire room up, knowing how sensitive her orbs where. Giselle just screamed with joy over the fact that Bambietta was coming towards her

"Are we going to play Bambi-chan? Want to be my zombie again?" Giselle asked with joy

"Oh i can play alright, let's play blow Giselle sky high, as for the zombie thing, i'm afraid i'll have to refuse." Bambietta said with a smirk before firing her orbs at Giselle.

The orbs had too little power in them to do any damage, they barely destroyed part of a rock, even a dynamite was more powerful, she only then realized how difficult her ephitet was to control and that she herself would need training, she created another orb with more power in it and fired, causing the entire room to shake from the shockwave, it was way to powerful. She had to use less power but more power than the first one.

She looked down and tried to evaluate the damage and saw that the others in the room was fine, and noticed the wounded soldats from the sturmarmee being dragged away towards Inoue by the other soldats. Bambietta should have known this would happen and realized she should have stopped the soldats. Turning back to Giselle she was shocked to see the reishi dust swirling all around her,

'She has more zombies?!' Bambietta said inwardly, before the zombies came out.

Everyone was shocked, even the Quincy, to see the former 11th division soldiers that has been missing in action brought back as zombies to Giselle,

"Wait? I thought she didn't have anymore zombies? and she had all of these the entire time?" Liltotto said surprised with wide eyes.

Ichigo realized that Giselle had changed the rules of the battle and gone from one on one to army against army. Using the information Bambietta and Liltotto had given him about the units he had availeble he tried, for the first time to be a commander.

"Alright, Guardsmen create a defensive position and provide support to the sturmarmee, the sturmarmee will charge at them at their flanks leaving the guard unit a window of supportive fire. We will attack from three direction at a time. The special forces will remain on standby until further orders." Ichigo ordered.

The sturmarmee quickly prepared their swords, dispelling any other weaponry they had beforehand, the Silbern Guard created a firing line with two rifle units, the front row crouching, while the second line was standing, the back row summoned their bows. Bambietta noticed this, and noticed that Candice, Meninas, Kisuke and Yoruichi stood at the only exit out of the room, blocking Giselle's only way out. So she decided to not get in the way and pulled back for a while.

Wondering what Ichigo had ordered them to do, when she stopped getting some distance, she noticed the sturmarmee was flanking the zombies on both sites, and the Silbern Guard had just opened fire with rifles and bows, shooting anything that wore a Shinigami uniform, and Bombarding them with licht regen, and what she saw next surprised Bambietta.

The sturmarmee chopped through the zombies with ease using their speed and teamwork, completely immobilizing them, and for the center the Silbern Guard was bombarding everything that wore a shinigami uniform with licht regen and heilig pfeils, immobilizing the zombies there too, the zombies quickly began to fall, knowing that Giselle couldn't fix them unless she was with them and attached their parts directly, she decided not to give Giselle a chance and looked at her as she had prepared to fire at the sturmarmee.

Bambietta would not allow this to happen however as she used hirenkyaku to appear close to Giselle and took her sword and tried to cut her in half around the waist, sword coming from the Bambietta's right side, Giselle dodged it and summoned her dagger, thinking that Bambietta could not counter and she was done for, to Giselle's shock however that was not the case,

Since Bambietta moved from the right, she had the advantage of speed since Giselle used her right hand which was on Bambietta's left, she had ensured she was in a position to counter any attack that would be coming from Giselle, her arm would be more straight and the counter would have more strength in it and the distance was shorter, that was one thing Giselle did not count on, Giselle was not used to melee combat unlike Bambietta.

Bambietta used her right leg to kick Giselle in her stomach which threw her into a rock, completely shattering it, but Giselle quickly recovered and summoned her bow with an alarming speed, and fired at Bambietta, which promptly dodged the arrow and summoned her own bow, which fired an arrow directly at Giselle and hit her in the stomach, Bambietta realized that Giselle really didn't care if she got hit or not.

Over with Ichigo who was watching his soldiers fight, figuring Bambietta had her situation under perfect control, saw something peculiar about the zombies,

"Hey Ichigo, these are 11th division men, can't you atleast find some other way to disable them?" Ikkaku asked, hoping Ichigo understood his request and would accomidate.

"I know what you feel Ikkaku, but they are zombies now, I'm sure Kisuke and Mayuri will find a way to repair and dezombify them." Toshiro said.

"I really think there will be no need for it." Ichigo said getting questionable looks from the captains.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

Ichigo didn't answer, instead he activated Heilige Beschwörung on his soldats and gave them new orders.

"Alright, guard unit cease fire, summon your shields and create a shield wall around the zombies but leave gaps so the sturmarmee can pull out, the sturmarmee will pull out and summon their own shield and add to the shield wall, effectively closing the gaps, on my command." Ichigo ordered.

The Silbern Guard quickly did as ordered and charged up and created their shield wall with gaps.

"Alright, sturmarmee pull back now, and on my mark close the gaps quickly, summon your shield while pulling out." Ichigo ordered

He waited for the sturmarmee to pull back, they used hirenkyaku to get out quickly while summoning their shields, sensing that all the members of the sturmarmee was out Ichigo ordered the sturmarmee to quickly close the gaps before the zombies got out. While he did this Ichigo noticed he had just about the right amount of soldiers for this job, he then noticed zombies tried to jump into the air to get out, Ichigo quickly summoned his blade and prepared to keep them in, but before he could, he heard someone release their Zanpakuto

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Was the sound, realizing it was Byakuya, he saw the blades come out of the ground, before the next phrase was heard, "Scatter." Ichigo watched as the blades made their way on top of the shield wall, locking the zombies completely inside of it. It was then Ichigo knew Byakuya also noticed the same thing he did with the zombies. Now Ichigo could watch Bambietta's fight

Bambietta had just charged Giselle when the sounds died out, she and Giselle watched as the soldats had created a shieldwall and locking the zombies in, and Byakuya had used his Bankai to seal the top of the shield wall. She wondered why but then noticed something about the zombies, something that had completely slipped her mind. The zombies was directly under Giselle's control, so Giselle didn't have to be with the zombies to repair them, they reparied each other on Giselle's orders. She wondered how that fact did slip her mind, and realized that Ichigo found out and ordered them locked in

"Ohh, it seems my lovely zombies has been imprisoned. How cruel!" Giselle said with a hint of sadness.

"You are the cruel one here." Bambietta said, before she charged again and clashed with Giselle.

"Now now, they are nice pets, i am very nice to them!" Giselle said with joy.

"Yeah right, and i'm a hollow! Just shut up and die already!" Bambietta said swinging her sword at Giselle's neck, which Giselle dodged

Giselle had summoned her dagger again and aimed at Bambietta's stomach, before the blade stopped at her stomach, Giselle couldn't pierce Bambietta. Realizing it was hard as steel, Giselle knew Bambietta had activated blut vene to protect herself from her strike, then she felt Bambietta's blade, and she realized that Bambietta had already counter attacked, noticing that Bambietta had already cut open her left shoulder, which quickly healed, Giselle tried to get some distance.

"Seriously, stop running!" Bambietta said annoyed by Giselle's constant running away.

"Why? I thought we were playing tag?" Giselle mocked, annoying Bambietta even more

Bambietta charged at Giselle once more. Giselle looked at Bambietta and let her slash her, taking her arm up in a mock attack, she let Bambietta cut her arm off. before speaking.

"Why? Why couldn't you just be mine?" Giselle asked Bambietta sad over the current events.

"After all you've done to me you really ask that now?" Bambietta replied

"What did i do wrong?" Giselle asked.

"For starters, you left me to be defeated, after that you killed me, and then you tortured me, and then you bashed my head in." Bambietta replied with narrowed eyes.

"But Lili and the others were in on it too." Giselle replied

"They didn't torture me? And they didn't bash my head in? I don't really believe they supported the torture either?" Bambietta asked

"No they didn't, but they supported killing you if you lost. So why don't they get any of the blame? Why just me?" Giselle replied with a sad expression

"Because they did it to keep me around, to avoid my execution by Yhwach and Haschwalth, you did it so you could do whatever you wanted with me." Bambietta replied

"I did it because i love you, i want you to be mine, but i guess i don't know how to show it huh? I guess all i did was hurt you and drive you away rather than to show how much i really care for you..." Giselle said with a sad expression.

"Abuse isn't really a good way to show love." Bambietta said angrily

Bambietta slashed at Giselle's shoulder again, and noticed her arm didn't heal, it need to be reattached before it could heal, before she moved in for her neck, Giselle once again dodged, But this time she didn't use the opportunity to get some distance.

"I guess not, i'm sorry Bambi, for all i did, if you feel killing me sets things right then fine, but i won't let you kill me that easily, i want to enjoy our last time together." Giselle said with a sad smile

Bambietta didn't really know how to respond to this, she really wanted to kill Giselle but she also felt sorry for her. Not that she would admit that to her now that she was her enemy, but she was the grand mistress and could not allow Giselle to live for her actions, she had commited treason, and had to be killed. Bambietta knew that to be a fact.

Bambietta stabbed Giselle in the stomach and used her left hand to grab Giselle's last arm, and created a orb, which she fused into Giselle, while trying to control her power to avoid a friendly fire, she had now made Giselle's arm into a bomb. Bambietta quickly flashed away and let Giselle's arm explode, the explosion was a success, it was more controlled and didn't destroy a lot, and the soldats were fine.

Giselle got thrown into the ground, but once again her injuries healed, her arm had survived, Bambietta pondered her options, and quickly flashed to Giselle's arm, as she came to the arm she grabbed the arm and noticed Giselle was standing over her, Bambietta slashed her blade at Giselle who jumped away, using this opportunity, Bambietta quickly created another orb, and took some distance from the others.

Pouring more and more power slowly into the orb, trying to get a contained explosion, but still trying to avoid disrupting the shield wall. she put the orb in Giselle's lost arm, she quickly noticed that Giselle was following her and saw it as an opportunity do blow Giselle up, hoping it was enough, she dropped the arm behind a rock formation, and hoped Giselle would try to retrieve it, much to her dismay, she did not, she followed Bambietta away from the arm.

The arm exploded and the entire room shook from the force, Bambietta looked at the shield wall and saw that they had barely managed somehow, She looked towards the place where she had dropped Giselle's arm and noticed she had successfully blown it to pieces. Noting that Giselle only had one arm left.

"So this was how you felt when you lost your arm to that Shinigami huh?" Giselle asked.

"Pretty much, only i lost my right arm!" Bambietta responded nonchalantly

Giselle charged at Bambietta, causing Bambietta to fire more orbs towards Giselle, all of them missed, as Giselle began to zig zag, Bambietta flashed away from Giselle's dagger, ending up behind her and grabbed Giselle's neck and stabbed her in the back, Bambietta's blade went right through Giselle's heart. Bambietta wasn't surprised when even this couldn't kill Giselle, Giselle took up her leg and tried to kick Bambietta the instant the blade went through her

Bambietta narrowly dodged the kick and withdrew her sword from Giselle and let go of her neck before trying to chop her head of one more time, Giselle quickly turned around and saw Bambietta on the attack, Giselle quickly lept backwards and attempted to dodge the attack, she was partially successful but Bambietta had slashed her throat, making Giselle cough up blood before the wound once more began to heal.

"That girl's healing is impressive." Yumichika pointed out.

"Yeah it's insane." Ikkaku pointed out.

"What i think is more insane is the fact that you two, who are officers of 11th division are standing here not joining the fight, even though i guess Bambi wants to settle this alone for personal reasons so i ask you to stay out of it." Ichigo said

"I'm a fighting lover, but not suicidal, getting in your girlfriends way would only get me blown up." Ikkaku said, though Ichigo said nothing back, Masaki had heard it and realized which one was "Bambi", namely the one who blew things up.

Masaki looked at Ichigo, and asked one simple word. "Girlfriend?" Ichigo quickly froze up and began to blush, which did not go unnoticed by Masaki. But Ichigo didn't respond to it, he didn't know how to respond to it, Liltotto on the other hand decided to answer for him.

"Well, they aren't a couple yet as far as i know, but rather high mutual interest in each other, to the scale where they are always together and share the same bed." Liltotto responded.

"Oh i see." Masaki said with a smile before the last words Liltotto said sank into her head. "Wait what?! Are you two having... uh... well... nevermind." Masaki said embarrassed noticing the other people around,

"No mom we are not having sex, it's just sleepover!" Ichigo said more embarrassed than ever.

"Ohh... We will talk about that when we get home!" Masaki said with a serious expression. Making Ichigo cringe

"Ehh... Sorry i got a nation to run and repair so i am quite busy." Ichigo said hoping to stay with Kisuke for a while

"Oh no you don't not until we have had a talk about women! I'll be damned before i give my little baby boy away!" Masaki said strictly

"But mom-" Ichigo said before he was interrupted

"No but's young man, You are coming straight home, and bring Bambietta too, I am your mother and you will listen! Otherwise you will spend the rest of the day in your room!" Masaki said with a expression that said no argument

"Alright..." Ichigo said nervously, finally giving in.

Isshin laughed alongside Kyoraku. Rukia and Renji deadpanned, while the others around sweatdropped. It didn't take long before Liltotto asked the inevitable "Soooo... who is the leader of the Wandenreich again?"

"Oh that is my little Ichi." Masaki said happily, though Ichigo did not like the nickname

"Hmm... Do you disapprove of Bambietta?" Liltotto asked

"Bambietta? So i guess Bambi is just a nick name?" Masaki asked

"Yeah it is." Liltotto responded

"But no i do not disapprove, but then again i do not know her either, but there is so much to talk about, we have the flower and bees talk, how babies are made and everything!" Masaki said with a nervous expression. Everyone instantly sweatdropped and Ichigo blushed, recalling the "talk" with his father.

Their attention was sent towards Bambietta and Giselle however as they heard explosions.

Bambietta had cornered Giselle, Giselle wasn't used to fighting herself so she started to feel exhausted from the fight, she didn't count on this happening, she realized she had bitten of way more than she could chew when she stated she could kill Ichigo, Knowing he was the strongest Quincy, she only now realized the difference between them, and if he made Bambietta this powerful Giselle knew she couldn't imagine Ichigo's current strength.

Giselle knew she had fucked up big time now, she had lost her trump cards in mere seconds, and she was unable to injure Bambietta, she knew Bambietta was stronger than her but to this extent was surprising, though she knew Ichigo had something to do with it. Regardless, Giselle refused to yield, she would not go down without a fight. And she would make sure they all knew that when she did go down.

Bambietta's sword hit Giselle once more, and this time it was coated with Bambietta's reiatsu, making Giselle's own kidney into a bomb, the kidney exploded and her skin was ripped of, revealing her ribs and inner organs, the wound began to heal but the kidney was gone, she had suffered internal damage from Bambietta and was bleeding heavily from it. She could always use the zombies to replace destroyed parts of herself, but they were locked away.

Giselle knew she was in a very bad spot, and decided to try her luck, She charged towards Bambietta, Bambietta braced herself before Giselle turned and went passed her and headed towards the shield wall, Bambietta cursed inwardly and tried to catch up to her. Byakuya used Senbonzakura and from beneath the ground the petals came towards Giselle, She couldn't avoid it and was hit directly. Giselle realized that Byakuya had also placed Senbonzakura under the shield wall aswell to avoid having the zombies dig their way out.

Giselle had been pushed back by an attack she didn't expect, and now knew how tight the security around the zombies were, they would do anything to make sure Giselle couldn't reach the zombies, and to make sure the zombies were locked away. To make matters worse Giselle bled faster than she regenerated, and she knew it, she knew that this was the extend she could go. But still she wanted to push on, she was going the get executed anyways for treason so why not make it count, and spend more time with Bambietta like she wanted?

Giselle summoned her bow and aimed at Bambietta and fired, Bambietta used her sword to block the arrow knowing that the soldiers behind her would get hit if she didn't block it, and Bambietta flashed towards Giselle and cut her leg. Successfully hitting her muscle which blew up a second later, Giselle fell to the ground, having lost her right leg, before she tried to stand once more, she really wished she had paid attention to Quilge now.

Quilge had tried to teach her Ransotengai, which would allow her to fight using reishi strings, but she was naive and thought that the Zombie would protect her so she didn't care to listen or try, never once thinking about the fact that a situation like this might one day occur, Bambietta knew Giselle couldn't use ransotengai and saw an easy finish, but Giselle was persistent, she decided to use licht regen, and try to bombard Bambietta with arrows, Bambietta quickly flashed towards Giselle out of reach of the licht regen she had fired.

Bambietta walked slowly towards Giselle and coated her blade with reishi, Giselle once more fired an arrow towards Bambietta but she was way of course and the arrow was small, she realized she had used up all of her reiatsu, she couldn't even absorb reishi anymore, and she was becoming dissoriented, her internal bleeding taking it's toll on her body, Giselle knew it, this was it.

The soldats were surprised when the zombies fell, unable to continue, Bambietta and the others saw it, the Soldats dispelled their shield wall barrier and Byakuya sealed Senbonzakura.

Bambietta saw Giselle's state and new she would die by herself, Bambietta dispelled her sword and kneeled infront of her, she really did feel pity for her, she was now all alone, no allies and no friends, no family, no energy or reiatsu to continue the fight, all she had left was her wounds, and that was it. Bambietta looked at the girl lying infront of her.

"I am grateful for getting another chance, and since this is goodbye, i want to tell you that i will forgive you, i will not lie and tell you i'm fine with everything you've done to me, but i forgive you." Bambietta said

"So this is it huh? I guess Ichigo was the one that won you over." Giselle said

"Yeah, i guess Ichigo did win me over." Bambietta responded.

"I was always jealous of the men you invited to your quarters. And in the end you got interested in Ichigo. I became jealous of him and saw him as a threat. All i wanted was to have you for myself, Guess i was just greedy huh?" Giselle said with remorse

"Sometimes jealousy can get the better of us, it makes us all greedy." Bamietta responded

"I guess it does..." Giselle responded as she started to cough up blood. Bambietta realized that the explosion in the kidney must have damaged Giselle's lungs and due to her lack of reiatsu it was unable to repair itself.

"I heard Ichigo has a afterlife inside his mind, Is it beautiful in there?" Giselle asked, though Bambietta did not know the answer to it since she had never been in that part of his inner world before she did what she could to give Giselle an easy passing

"I haven't been to his inner afterlife, but his inner world where his manifestations were was quite nice and unique." Bambietta said, deciding to be nice to Giselle for once and grabbed her hand and held it.

"Unique and nice huh? I got really curious about it now, atleast it's not eternal darkness. Perhaps we will see each other again in that world. I really hope that he will make... You... Happy." Giselle said as she died happily, holding Bambietta's hand.

"I'm sure he will." Bambietta said noticing Giselle was dead. But Bambietta did not respond to meeting Giselle in the afterlife, she hasn't really thought much about her next death at all and really didn't want to, her experience with it has not been a nice one after all.

Bambietta looked at Giselle for a moment and felt sadness and regret, she only now realized how much emotional pain she had put the girl through with her cold attitude towards her, she wondered how she was able to hide it so easily, but Bambietta doubted she enjoyed it, She was only a person that had a lot of problems and for that she was hated by the girl she loved, she was never understood by the one who meant the most to her and she was left alone.

The regret Bambietta now felt was beyond comparison, right now she just wished to apologize, perhaps it wouldn't be selfish of her at all to ask Ichigo to see her tonight and apologize properly to her. And perhaps talk things through with her, Bambietta knew she had that opportunity, and for that she was lucky, but how would Ichigo react? Would he be understanding? Or would he be upset that she wanted to speak with a person who had just commited treason? She really wanted to know.

"I can arrange for a little meeting between you two tonight if you'd like." a voice said behind Bambietta.

Bambietta quickly looked behind her and saw Ichigo and Kyoraku, stand there looking at her with a smile.

"Is there a hell in your afterlife? Has Giselle been sent there?" Bambietta asked with a sad expression.

"No, i believe that a punishment given in your actual life is enough, there is no reason to punish people more than necessary, as for your question about hell, Yes there is one, but it is reserved for those who commit serious crimes and get away with it, but they will not stay there forever, i have made it so that once their time is served, they will be reincarnated." Ichigo responded seriously.

"Well it is good to know you believe in true justice." Kyoraku said with a smile.

"Giselle was punished by Bambietta for her crime and has been sent to the heaven part of it." Ichigo responded.

"What about me?" Bambietta asked wondering if that was where she would be sent for killing soldats on Yhwachs orders.

"Do you intend to die?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow looking straight at Bambietta.

"I really don't want to die, i have always been afraid of death." Bambietta responded seriously looking at Giselle's dead body.

"Then you can stay by my side if you'd like, there are ways to attach your life to mine." Ichigo said.

"There is?" Bambietta asked curiously looking at Ichigo as she stood up.

"Yes, i simply absorb your soul and put it in a seperate part of my inner world, where the part of your soul that is you consciousness still remains in your own body, the rest of your soul is within me, so if your body dies, it turns into reishi and disappears, allowing me to summon it, and put your consciousness in it."

"Wouldn't that be the same as Giselle's zombification?" Kyoraku asked curously

"No, she will remain alive no matter what as long as i live, or as long as someone is in control of my inner world, though she will not be affected by age, just like me, she needs to eat, drink, sleep, and all the other basic things to keep her body alive. And if she is struck by a lethal blow her body will die, but it can be brought back to life by having me summoning her body which will have her consciousness attached to it naturally." Ichigo said nonchalantly

"I see, so it is quite the difference." Kyoraku said.

"Quincy can combine their souls and bodies into one entity and live just as long as shinigami does, while it is true that they live long it isn't forever." Ichigo said

"So they convert their bodies into reishi?" Kyoraku asked

While Quincy can convert their bodies into reishi to make themselves invisible to normal humans, the life expanding technique is different, while they are in reishi form they will live just as long as a regular human, unless they combine their souls and bodies, it's two different techniques." Ichigo responded.

"Oh i see, how do you know all this?" Kyoraku asked curiously.

"Well, in times between when i do nothing i speak with Yhwach and learn more and more about the Quincy. Like when Bambi fought Giselle and the zombie threat was dealt with." Ichigo responded nonchalantly

"I see, smart move." Kyoraku responded

Bambietta thought about it, but when she noticed Giselle she decided to talk about it for another time, she wanted to know a bit more about this technique before she made up her mind.

"So it wouldn't be selfish of me to ask?" Bambietta asked Ichigo curiously.

"No, it isn't, i understand why, and i do not want you to have any regrets, i just want what is best for you, and i want you to be happy." Ichigo said with eyes that showed understanding.

Bambietta felt her heart skip a beat, she was in awe over such words, never has anyone said anything like that to her, she looked at Ichigo but didn't know what to say, Ichigo just looked at her wondering if he said something wrong, Kyoraku on the other hand noticed the moment.

"I will take the body back to Liltotto-chan." Kyoraku and quickly grabbed Giselle's body and shunpoed away

Ichigo noticed this and was wondering what that was all about, but he got a bit worried about Bambietta, she was now red, Bambietta realized that she was now alone with Ichigo, he decided to go closer to Bambietta to see if she was injured or had a fever or something. Ichigo put his hand on Bambietta's head to feel if she had a fever, Bambietta blushed deeply at this.

"I don't feel any fever or anything." Ichigo said, before Bambietta looked around and realized no one was watching, she had decided to check her feelings by doing what she was about to do.

Bambietta quickly grabbed Ichigo's collar, and pulled in towards her, before Ichigo knew it he felt soft and warm lips touch his own. It took a second for Ichigo to realize what was happening, he joined in on the kiss, feeling his heart beat fast and he knew it, in just two days this interest in Bambietta had started to grow quickly, he was surprised by how quickly it went, he was falling in love with her.

Bambietta was nervous, she wasn't usually nervous but right now she was, she had tried to confirm her emotions by kissing Ichigo, and it felt right, she felt her own interest in Ichigo had grown in just two days, something which did surprise her, she noticed Ichigo joined in, and she was happy for knowing that her kiss was returned, she felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her back and she wrapped her own arms around Ichigo's neck.

They kissed for a while until the they both needed some air, and they pulled away to breathe, but they never looked away from each others eyes, Ichigo decided to go first this time and took her into another kiss, as they kissed their mouths were opening and their started to fight for dominance.

"All right, i've done a count, we haven't lost any soldiers and the ones that are wounded are being treated by Inoue, so we can... ooooohhhh..." Liltotto said with her usual expression noticing that Bambietta and Ichigo was kissing.

Ichigo and Bambietta quickly scrambled away from one another, embarrassed for getting caught by Liltotto.

"W-we were j-just... uhh..." Ichigo said not sure what to say next.

"Talking!" Bambietta said

"Yes that's what we were doing!" Ichigo quickly responded, clearing his throat.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight..." Liltotto said with a deadpan and a large sweatdrop.

"So what was it you wanted to report?" Bambietta asked still blushing, she knew better than that, Liltotto wouldn't buy that excuse.

"Well, we only have five soldats injured, no dead ones. The injured are being treated by Inoue Orihime as we speak, the 5 soldats in question belonged to the sturmarmee, it was the five that tried to capture Giselle, so we can begin begin to assign the Silbern Guard around." Liltotto said

"Alright, i'll be there soon." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, me too." Bambietta said

"Alright, i'll let you finish your...talk uninterrupted then" Liltotto said as she walked away, Bambietta was surprised to see the small smile on her face. But brushed it off and they continued to kiss once Liltotto got out of eyesight.

Liltotto had just gotten back to the rest of the group.

"Where is Bambi and his majesty?" Candice asked curiously, making everyone curious where they were, except Kyoraku who already knew where they were, and figured what they were doing.

"I thought they would be here." Ryuken said.

"Oh, they are behind that rock, they're kissing." Liltotto said nonchalantly.

"What what?!" Masaki practically yelled.

"Ohh Masaki, our son has grown so much, i'm so happy, we finally have another daughter now!" Isshin cried grabbing Masaki in to a squeezing hug, who was unamused by Isshin's reaction since she knew he was a bit weird, but she loved that about him.

Kanae sweatdropped alongside the Shinigami and Ryuken stood there unimpressed by what he was seeing. He looked to the rock formation and realized that Ichigo and Bambietta was coming out. Masaki looked at girl before almost getting a heart attack at what she was seeing, they were holding hands. She realized her little baby boy was not so little anymore.

"Don't worry, Masaki, Ichigo isn't the only one." Toshiro said pointing at Uryu and Inoue, They all looked at them and saw them smiling and holding hands, starting to build up their relationship, just as Ichigo and Bambietta was about to do. Making Kanae lose her consciousness. Much to Ryuken's shock.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** So i know the battle in this chapter wasn't as epic but it lasted about half the chapter, this is the first time i write about a fight since this is after all my first story, i got the movie in my head rolling but had some trouble putting them into words. So i apologize if you thought it was boring or lame.

So Ichigo and Bambietta kissed, it was just a check of emotions. We are now entering the arc that involves the reconstruction of the Wandenreich and relationships, this is where they will build up their relationship to offically become a couple, since right now they are just in the beginning phase of it, as is Uryu and Inoue. The relationships will build more and more over time.

The next chapters we will look more into the relationships both with love and family, rebuilding the Wandenreich, politics, and some of the different ministries and departments of the Wandenreich government and go into details about them. New sternritter will also be announced.

I have also decided that i will not include small talk between Yhwach and Ichigo in the chapters, anything of importance will be revealed and what Yhwach has said to Ichigo will be written down about things Ichigo has learned about the Quincy, during conversations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop.**

Ichigo was sitting in the living room of the shop alongside his chancellors and grand mistress, Kyoraku and the other Shinigami had left for the Soul Society, but they left Rukia behind to handle Shinigami affairs, Ichigo had promised Kyoraku aid with finding the fullbringers and dispatched all the soldiers of the special forces, he had intentionally kept them out of combat in order to use them for this.

The Quincy special forces had already converted their bodies into reishi to make themselves invisible to regular humans, after Bambietta and Ichigo had decided that it would allow them more free operational area with increased efficency as they monitored the town, Bambietta was a bit annoyed by the fact that it had to be done using manpower since Silbern had the equipment to monitor the town using.

Computers, sensors, a radar system, flying scanners that functioned as flying cameras by taking pictures or filming alongside with voice recording, they could function in long distances and could detect reiatsu signatures and use reishi seeking cameras to see spiritual entities through walls, and reishi cameras could have been stationed around the town by using the scanners to put them in place, the cameras did the exact thing as the scanners but were stationary, all of this was smart equipment if they linked them together after all.

The radar would pick up the target and sensors would classify their reiatsu and tell them if it was a Hollow, Arrancar, Shinigami or whatever they were as long as their reiatsu type was within the database, the system would then send signals to the cameras and scanners, if the signature was in range of a camera the camera would automatically take pictures and record them and if possible listen in on any conversation they had, if a camera wasn't in place, the scanners would fly in from a distance and monitor in place of the camera, all of this would be sent back to the computers in Silbern.

Kyoraku had heard this before he left and realized how advanced the Quincy surveillance unit was, in comparison to their own, what had surprised him most was the cameras and scanners also had an automated camouflage system that would hide them, so even if you were looking out for them spotting them would have been extremly difficult. No wonder they never knew about the Quincy spying on them. You couldn't even sense them.

Ichigo was impressed by this as was Kisuke, and had ordered the Silbern Guard to see if they couldn't find any of the equipment, so they could use it as soon as possible, Usually the Shinigami used a radar to find their target and sensors to classify them, but that was it, Ichigo knew this equipment would come in handy sooner or later.

Kanae and Masaki was getting a checkup by Kisuke and the two fathers and Ichigo had decided to wait for Kisuke to come before he began their meeting, though he really did want to spend some time with his mother. Bambietta had made sure that a group of 15 soldats of the Silbern Guard were sent to the Kurosaki household, and Bambietta sent 11 additional for escort, a total of 26 soldiers of the Silbern Guard, that would function as guardsmen.

The unit was built up of 25 regular soldiers and 1 officer to lead them, the additional 11 was to escort Yuzu and Karin to the Urahara shop, the officer was sent to ensure leadership and their safety. The soldats had already reached the household and the officer had asked Yuzu and Karin to come with him, on Ichigo's and Isshin's orders. As Ichigo wanted Yuzu and Karin to see their mother again, alive.

It didn't take long for the 11 additional soldiers to come back to the shop, with Karin and Yuzu, although Karin had seemed displeased by this and very distrusting of the soldiers, most likely due to their combat uniform, Karin and Yuzu was escorted into the living room where the rest of the Quincy was sitting, the shop was under thight security from the Silbern Guard. With the Sturmarmee functioning as intercept unit should they notice something.

It didn't take long for Karin to notice Ichigo, and the rest of the Quincy, Karin did notice Bambietta sitting besides Ichigo, she wanted answers.

"Ichi-nii, what the hell is going on!?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Well i got a little surprise for you." Ichigo responded with a smile, making Yuzu and Karin wonder what Ichigo had in store for them.

"And what is that Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked wondering what their brother had in mind

"You will find out when you enter Kisuke's lab." Ichigo responded, Karin new about Kisuke, she had known for quite some time, Yuzu on the other hand had just recently found out through her father with their talk.

"Why not tell us now?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Because it's a surprise, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if i told you." Ichigo responded

Karin sighed, annoyed by all of this going on around her.

"Captain, escort princess Karin and princess Yuzu to the lab." Liltotto ordered.

"Yes sir. This way your highnesses" The officer replied before escorting them.

Yuzu beamed in joy over being called a princess, which did not go unnoticed by Karin, Ichigo or Bambietta. Ichigo and Bambietta grinned at Yuzu while Karin wasn't really that much surprised over their new title, After all their brother was a king, and emperor now.

They followed the officer into the lab and saw their father, Ryuken and Kisuke, and on a chair they saw kanae, though they did not know who she was, but they recognized Ryuken and Kisuke. The person on the table rose up and they saw her, their mother, alive and well. Karin and Yuzu was shocked to see this.

"M-m-mom?" Yuzu said in shock

"What... What's going on?" Karin asked in shock

"Yuzu? Karin? It didn't take long before we met once more." Masaki said, with a smile on her face.

Isshin looked at the officer.

"I will take my leave now you highnesses." The officer replied before turning to leave.

"Thank you." Isshin replied, before gesturing for his daughters to sit down, figuring he owed them an explanation.

Isshin explained everything that had happened with their mother, they were surprised to hear about a traitor amongst the high ranking Quincy, but the threat had been dealt with, but they were shocked to hear that their mother's corpse had repaired from bones and then been zombified and Ichigo had dezombified her and restored her life, using one of his abilities so they didn't have to fight. Karin felt it was dirty to stoop so low as to force someone to fight their own mothers.

Hearing that Ichigo gave two Quincy back their lives, was quite surprising, and what surprised them the most was to hear that Ichigo had now also ascended into becoming a god. Their own brother, and he now had his own realm of existence where the Quincy would live. Isshin didn't want to keep it a secret from his daughters, being tired of lying all the time. He knew they deserved the truth and they were better off with it.

Karin and Yuzu quickly ran towards their mother and was thrilled to feel her holding them once again, both of the girls tearing up in joy over the fact that their mother was back once again, thanks to their brother. They were even more happy to hear that she would soon come home with them, however Kisuke and the Special forces first needed to a lot of memory replacement and hacking into Japan's computers and give Masaki her citizenship and remove her deceased status so the japanese government wouldn't pry into it or believe it to be an insurance fraud.

Kisuke told them that he had to leave the room and join the Quincy meeting, leaving the Ishida and Kurosaki family alone, well, most of the Kurosaki family atleast. Kisuke entered the room where the Quincy was alongside Yoruichi, Kisuke sat down besides Yoruichi on a pillow that was availeble.

"I apologize for being late." Kisuke said while looking at the Quincy

"I do not think that your lateness is of any bother, what matters is the state of the empress dowager." Liltotto said.

"Indeed, She doing well. I have given her some medications to quickly restore her powers and body, she should be fine within an hour or so. The same can be said for Kanae Katagiri." Kisuke replied happily

"Empress dowager? What does that mean Lili?" Meninas asked curiously, wondering what the word meant.

"Empress dowager, also known as empress mother, is the mother of the emperor. Though the proper title is empress dowager." Liltotto replied with her usual expression.

"Oh i see." Meninas replied.

"I am grateful that you are helping of my mother, thanks." Ichigo said with a smile.

"So am i, thank you" Uryu said happily

"Well then should we get the meeting underway?" Ichigo said

"Alrighty right then." Kisuke said with glee.

"We have several matters to discuss, one is the government build up, regarding ministries and departments. But we will come back to that in just a bit. First i want to know about the equipment that we are looking for, have we found anything yet?" Ichigo asked looking at Bambietta.

"I apologize, but no, though i have heard from some of the soldats that we have engineers and researchers in Silbern, they have been speaking of new technology that was never put into service, it was an improvement of the current technology we were looking after, according to reports i have gathered the equipment is locked up in the Basement of Silbern Castle in a vault there. I have already ordered the men to look into it, but the door is slammed shut, the locks are jammed, so we have put engineers on the job to open the vault quickly. I have already taken the liberty of ordering them to dig through it or blow open the vault if they must." Bambietta said while looking at some papers.

"I see, well i want that vault open as soon as possible, we need that equpment." Ichigo said looking at Bambietta, which Bambietta nodded to

"Have we heard anything from the special forces?" Ichigo asked still looking at Bambietta

"We have regular contact with the special forces, they are monitoring Karakura town as we speak, nothing out of the ordninary have appeared. With the exception of a few Hollows." Bambietta replied.

"I see, i know it might seem weird to you but i have a deep respect for the Soul Society believe it or not, i'm sure you can understand the reasons why. But as of right now they are short on military manpower, i have assured them any aid we can." Ichigo said.

"I understand your majesty, your wish is our command, however i have received some other reports regarding the hollows your majesty, something the special forces found weird, though it is not related to the Fullbringers." Bambietta said while looking another set of papers

"Oh and what is that?" Ichigo asked curiously, everyone in the room looked at Bambietta curiously now.

"Well, when the special forces moved in to intercept the Hollow they killed it, but the process when a Quincy kills a Hollow and when a Shinigami does it is different. However this time the soul passed on when it was killed by the special forces, the soul didn't get destroyed. Atleast that was what the men felt." Bambietta said surprised over what she was reading.

"Wait what? I always thought that Quincy destroy the souls that make up the Hollows when the Hollow gets killed by a Quincy?" Uryu asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, usually that has been the case, but it seems something has changed." Liltotto replied in wonder over the situation.

"I will contact Kyoraku and ask him to look into it, the 12th division should be able to look into the souls." Yoruichi replied while moving towards the phone in the room, and called Kyoraku

"Alright, while Yoruichi is calling Kyoraku and we wait for answers there order the Special forces to not engage any Hollows unless they themselves are in danger. If Hollows appear we leave them to Rukia." Ichigo ordered

"Very well then your majesty." Bambietta replied moving over to a room the radio operators used, the room was right besides the living room where they were currently sitting, the radio system was given to Ichigo and Bambietta by the Silbern Guard.

Ichigo looked at the radio system and saw that it was multiple systems on each other so Bambietta could call on multiple units at the same time and stay on multiple frequencies, so the radio stack was large but it was all connected to a single military radio, one which the soldiers could carry in a satchel, to send reports to their command.

There was three soldats wearing headphones that was monitoring radio chatter between the Kurosaki house, the special forces and Silbern, but there were more headphones should more units be sent out, each frequency the soldiers used was monitored. The main radio was connected to a phone Bambietta used, two speakers should everyone want to listen without headphones and connected to a extender which was further connected to the headphones which also had microphones on them.

Though Ichigo did see that the extender was there so multiple headphones could be used, and each plug with a microphone had another wire out of it that could go to one of the radio systems allowing the soldat with the headphones to go to another frequency than the other operators are listening too. But it wasn't a high command system so it was still limited, but the extra equipment did help for command and control of the military where Ichigo and Bambietta could give out direct orders.

It didn't take long for Bambietta to issue the order and return back to the living room to continue the meeting.

"The special forces will no longer engage any close by Hollows unless they themselves are attacked your majesty." Bambietta said once she entered the living room

"Good, well then shall we continue on our list of topics? Or do someone else have something to say in the topic we are currently in?" Ichigo asked while shifting his gaze over the people in the room.

"I have a topic i wish to open your majesty." Meninas said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Alright, what is on your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been on my mind for a while but it's about the troops we will be receiving from Emmerich, i have given it some thought while i was in the Wandenreich, and it would seem that we do not have the food required to feed the soldiers and the civilians all at once." Meninas said, surprising everyone that she thought about a problem before everyone else did, normally she would be the last one to do so.

"Hmm, well that is a problem, and it is also going to be your field to handle, though in this situation we all will do our part to solve this issue." Ichigo said while looking at Meninas.

"What do you mean?" Meninas asked, wondering what Ichigo was talking about.

"the ministry of labour will be your responsibility, the following departments will go under that category:

Industries, Like factories and so on.

Workforce, people who work and people that need employment.

Construction, buildings and so and aswell as maintaince of roads and buildings and so on. And last but not least,

Agriculture, meaning food and farming." Ichigo replied

"Oh, so that is my area?" Meninas asked happily.

"Yes it is, but since we are in this situation we need to focus a lot in that area, which means we will all do what we can to help you, the ministry of labour is going to be a vital part of the reconstruction of the Wandenreich." Ichigo replied.

"Indeed, You will need food and buildings to survive, and industries to make money. and by workforce i suppose you mean that the ministry of labour will be responsible for all work and labour in the Wandenreich?" Kisuke asked.

"Correct, as of right now that is the ministry Meninas will be responsible for, is that fine with you?" Ichigo asked looking at Meninas.

"Sure." Meninas said happily, she was happy over getting to lead a ministry

"Alright, before we continue with the food issue my curiosity has gotten the better of me, I know Bambi is in charge of the ministry of defense, and Meni is in charge the ministry of labour, what ministry will i be in charge of your majesty?" Candice asked looking at Ichigo really wanting to know.

"The ministry of affairs, you will handle the following:

Internal affairs, meaning you will be responsible for the people's happiness, mainly by giving them distractions from the daily stress, news, festivities, and also fire safety, meaning the fire brigade to stop fires and prevent people from burning alive in their homes and so on. and that sort of thing, and then you have

Foreign affairs, which means diplomacy and making sure you know what is going on diplomaticly, and then you

Culture, to maintain Quincy traditions for those who wants it." Ichigo replied, looking at Candice.

"Yay!" Candice almost yelled, she loved fesitivites and fun, and Quincy traditions wasn't that bad, it was quite fun to commit to the traditions, though foreign affairs was a downsider with diplomacy and so on, the two other made up for it.

"What about me your majesty?" Liltotto asked with wide eyes.

"Ministry of knowledge. you will handle the following:

Education, the kids need to learn and to get a proper education.

Technology, we need to create it and improve it, even if it is military equipment or equipment for the civilian sector.

Science, we need research, namely for medical reasons, or be it for technology. And last but not least.

Statistics, we need to know how the Wandenreich fares on the different grounds, numbers are a great way to know that." Ichigo said while looking at Liltotto

"Nice." Liltotto said, she figured this could be quite interesting, seeing new technology and science at work.

"A very important position indeed. Though i am curious, what about Uryu?" Kisuke asked.

"Ministry of welfare, namely,

Healthcare. To take care of people's health both physically and mentally

Economy, meaning banks and the economy of the Wandenreich. and last but not least.

Aid, the last one meaning aid to people who don't have a job, be it by giving them a home or if it is economic aid, do you object to it?" Ichigo said while looking at Uryu.

"No i think that will do just fine." Uryu said, he had originally wanted to be a doctor since the war, but decided to help Ichigo and his fellow Quincy instead, but now he had a possibility of being a chancellor and a doctor at the same time, what with being in charge of healthcare.

"Good, and for the departments under the ministry of defense, they will consist of the following:

Military, i presume you know that means everything with it.

Justice, meaning, courts, law and order, the police force, and everything related to justice. And last but not least.

the newly formed A.N.U which was created just as i said it." Ichigo responded, causing Bambietta and the chancellors to look at him questionably.

"The A.N.U? What is that?" Bambietta asked curiously

"The _Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung _or A.N.U for short, means the department of intelligence and surveillance, the special forces will be renamed to that, the A.N.U will function as a special forces unit, doing what the special forces does now, but more duties will relate as they will function internally, the A.N.U will also function as the Wandenreich's secret police force."

Uryu widened his eyes, 'A secret police force?!' Uryu said internally wondering why Ichigo even wanted a secret police force, Kisuke just looked at Ichigo and Yoruichi turned her attention to Ichigo away from the phone, wondering what he was thinking about.

"I thought the police went under the department of Justice?" Bambietta asked

"Yes but not the secret police. They will be their own unit department."

"Why not use the police force as a secret police" Meninas asked.

"Because the secret police are different from the local police."

"What is the difference?" Liltotto asked.

"The local police by law can only commit to searches through a court order and they will need evidence if a crime is commited, and they work for the safety of the population. The secret police works for the safety of the empire, namely, doing surveillence on the population, assassinations, or arresting political opponents that support Yhwach and any other threats against the leadership or the empire. a secret police is usually only used by a totalitarian government, and don't care about the population since the secret police don't have to follow any law at all to do their work, just as long as they do it and get it done. For confession they usually use threats, torture and so on. And as mentioned, they only work for the higher ups, or in this situation meaning Ichigo and Bambietta. But i would presume mainly Ichigo?" Uryu responded.

The Quincy all widened their eyes at this, why would they even need a secret police? Wouldn't it be tyranny to use it?

"I see." Yoruichi said holding the phone to her chest.

"So you understand too then Yoruichi-san? It's just like the Onmitsukido. Though i do understand the reasoning for it, it seems Yoruichi-san does aswell." Kisuke said.

"Understand it? Why do we even need one?" Uryu said frusterated, not seeing the point.

"Think about it Uryu, how many Quincies still supports Yhwach? How many wants to follow his footsteps? People like that would only try to overthrow your government through a coup d'etat or assassinating high ranking officials, from my understanding the local police would be unable to do anything until the threat has appeared and started to act, and then it could be to late, a secret police would avoid that by assassinating or arresting the threat before it becomes a threat, by using surveillence, a secret police could also deal with anyone who tries to spy on the Wandenreich and give information away to any foreign threat." Yoruichi responded.

"I see, that is true, any threat like that must be dealt with, but this means that we will authorize the surveillence of the entire population, allow torture and so on." Uryu responded.

"Yes, it does, and it also means we authorize more than what you mentioned. Since the A.N.U will work with domestic and foreign operations. It will consist of four units." Ichigo said.

"And what units is that?" Bambietta asked curously.

"Unit 1: the patrol and punishment unit. they will patrol and assassinate or arrest any threats inside Quincy territory, or do investigations and gather intelligence either through infiltration or searches.

Unit 2: the surveillence and intelligence unit, they will work foreign and domestic, to connect pieces of intelligence given to them from the other units and monitor. I think i will mainly keep them in Silbern and the Wandenreich and let other units gather the intelligence, they will also interrogate people who have been arrested by the A.N.U and get information from the prisoners using any means necessary, legal or not.

Unit 3: the detention unit, namely prison guards belonging to the A.N.U, since the A.N.U will have it's own prisons that the department of justice have no say over, .

Unit 4: the covert and black operations unit, this unit works foreign, doing sabotage, infiltration, assassinations, espionage, intelligence gathering and to eliminate any threat against the empire outside the Wandenreich." Ichigo replied

"I see, each unit has their own field of specialty, clever." Yoruichi added, curious about the A.N.U

"Well, i think we can put the surveillence and intelligence unit to good use soon." Bambietta said nonchalantly, she did understand why the A.N.U was necessary, though she didn't expect a secret police to be created.

"Yeah, however on another topic, do we have enough food for rationing?" Ichigo said.

"I will look into it." Meninas replied.

"Good, Yoruichi-san and Bambi?" Ichigo said causing both of them to look at him.

"Could you both help me find some recruits for the four A.N.U units? I know you don't have a lot to do with this Yoruichi-san but i know you were the former supreme commander of the onmitsukido, and your experience would be very helpful." Ichigo said

"Sure Ichigo, i'll help you, first we should create a big loyalty test, and have the recruits take it, and see who is most loyal." Yoruichi said, getting a nod from Bambietta.

"How long is that phone call going to take?" Liltotto asked.

"Well they are looking into it now. But they love to take their sweetass time, they asked me to stay on the line and wait, feels like i'm calling customer service here..." Yourichi responded annoyed.

"Damn that sucks." Liltotto said.

"Alright, is there anything else you want to discuss?" Ichigo asked

there was a brief moment of silence, everyone just looked at each other.

"Seems like that's a no then." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, well i'd like to see my family now so i'll be in the lab." Ichigo said before leaving

Ichigo went into the lab and saw his mother, father and sister, having a happy family time, he hasn't seen Yuzu and Karin this happy for a long time. He was really happy that he did something right, even if he felt like he was going down a dark path, a secret police, loyal only to Bambietta and him, he did question himself about that but it was Yhwach's advice, and he managed to persuade Ichigo to create it.

Uryu stepped in to the room behind him, Uryu grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo, i understand why you created the A.N.U but don't let power get to you, i know i have questioned your decisions as the leader of the Quincy empire, but i just don't want you to go down a dark path." Uryu said with concern.

"I thank you for that Uryu, and i want you to know it means a lot to me that you are saying your opinion, that is why i wanted you with me, to help me, because i know you will stand up against me and say your opinion should you feel something is wrong, but the A.N.U was created for our safety aswell, i really don't want to be brutal Uryu but i am in a position now where i can't be swayed by emotions all the time, that freedom is now lost. Through the A.N.U i can protect my family, my friends, and everyone who means something to me, even your family will be protected by them. And through me and Bambietta, the rest of the Quincy too." Ichigo said with a hint of sadness.

Uryu picked up on this and realized he was right, he couldn't use his emotions as an excuse anymore, he had seperated his emotions into his chancellors and grand mistress, to let them be his controlled emotions. To give him advice in the time of need, where he was unsure of what he was feeling himself was the right decision. And truth to be told Uryu realized that a secret police could be active but that didn't mean it had to be used, it just gave more security, and increased the capabilities to eliminate threats to the people and the Wandenreich, and Ichigo's family and friends and to help them should the need come through the A.N.U

He now fully understood why the A.N.U was created, it was to protect the things Ichigo no longer could protect himself by any means necessary. Uryu also had things he wanted to protect, and Ichigo shared those same things with him, Inoue, Chad, their friends and school, and their family, Ichigo and Uryu shared family through adoption, Uryu had realized that and he knew they were members of the same family, even if the name was different. And Ichigo wanted to protect it all, Henceforth, the birth of the Wandenreich secret police, named the A.N.U

Uryu let go of Ichigo's hand before saying "I understand." and going towards his own mother, and Ichigo went to his, Masaki noticed Ichigo coming towards her and was happy to see him.

"Is your meeting over?" Masaki asked with a smile while looking at Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin did notice Ichigo after Masaki had called him.

Ichigo headed towards a nearby chair and sat down on it, he looked at his mother, then his father, then his two sisters, before turning his attention to Masaki again.

"Yeah it is." Ichigo said with a smile. But Masaki knew something was bothering him.

"Something wrong?" Masaki asked curiously, wondering what was bothering her son.

Ichigo didn't want to lie to his mother, he never would, but right now he didn't want to tell the truth either, he felt guilty for her death, he felt that he was responsible and that he didn't deserve to be called her son because of his guilt. The memories was still fresh in his mind, the day she first died, Ichigo didn't know what to say, but his father knew what bothered him, he had seen that face so many times before. Truth to be told, when Ichigo first met her in his inner world he never mentioned this to her.

"Ever since your death, Ichigo has blamed himself, always felt guilty for it, always feeling he deserved to be hated for it, and he has been beating himself up over it too." Isshin said.

Masaki was surprised to hear this, she never blamed her own son for it, she was a mother that was more than willing to sacrifice her own life to protect her child, and she didn't regret the decision, she died on her own terms, keeping her little baby boy safe from Grand Fisher, and now her little baby boy if she could call him that anymore was blaming himself for it. She would not accept that, Ichigo is **not allowed** to blame himself for it!

"It wasn't your fault, you had nothing to do with it, it was a Hollow that killed me not you, i was trying to protect you, i would rather die than to have anything happen to either of my children, i will not allow you to take the blame for it, or feel guilty for it! Because i love all three of you. If you feel like blaming your self for it then you are wrong. I died happy knowing i had protected my child! It wasn't your fault at all, you are not allowed to blame yourself, i will not have it!" Masaki said looking sternly at Ichigo.

Ichigo flinched at this, but two words kept ringing around in his mind, he had heard both words before, both from his father, but he didn't take it, hearing them from his mother on the other hand was a different story. "I love all three of you." and "It wasn't your fault!" was the words going through his head, stuck inside of it, Ichigo now felt he had finally gotten closure from that incident, Ichigo felt tears coming into his eyes, he tried to stop them.

But his mother took her arm around his neck, and pulled him into her, the warm feeling of a mother's love and embrace was the only thing that made Ichigo fail in hiding his tears and sorrow, that was now being replaced with happiness, each regret in Ichigo's mind stormed out of his head, emperor or not, Quincy king or not, it didn't matter at the moment, Ichigo was Masaki's son, and no title, or position would stop him from showing tears in his mother's embrace in which he had so much longed for and had finally gotten after so many years.

For once Ichigo felt he did the right thing for his sisters and father, and was proud of his actions. No matter how selfish it might seem to others. Or perhaps it wasn't selfish after all? Everyone had a right to their own happiness, and now Ichigo had suddenly become the happiest person alive, he had a wonderful family which once more was reunited, wonderful friends, and a wonderful girl he was quickly falling in love with, right now everything was just perfect for Ichigo, nothing would stop this, and soon he would have the A.N.U and an entire army to make sure things stayed the way they are right now. Selfish or not he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was this happiness he had right now.

***1 hour later***

Ichigo was sitting in his chair speaking with his mother and father, his sisters had fallen asleep in their mothers arms, Masaki was lying on the table with them, making sure they didn't fall off, Tessai had just entered to give the two families there something to eat and drink, Yuzu and Karin woke up because of Tessai's appearance, they rubbed their eyes and sat up grabbing something to drink.

"Your Majesty, Uryu-dono, Yoruichi-sama and Bambietta-sama has requested that i inform you that they has gone to Silbern to find some suitable recruits for the A.N.U for you, the loyalty test program has been figured out of and will be tested soon." Tessai reported, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"The A.N.U?" Ryuken asked curously, Uryu looked at Ichigo not knowing what to say, everyone in the room was curious about it now.

Ichigo didn't want to lie since the A.N.U was guaranteed to be a lot active in Karakura town now. So he just told them the truth, that the A.N.U stood for and that it was the Wandenreich secret police, he told them about the units, but he intentionally left out what they would be doing but told them where they loyalties would be, to him and Bambietta.

"What? Why even have a secret police to begin with?" Yuzu asked, thinking it was brutal, she and Karin have had their history lessons, they knew very well what a secret police was.

Masaki sat there waiting for her sons response, Isshin just looked at him, he had already figured out the reason why, the same had Ryuken so they both understood, Kanae was a bit more apprehensive of a secret police.

"Because Yhwach was a tyrannical ruler, and some Quincy might still follow his example, and can cause a threat to the royal family, the grand mistress or the chancellors or the empire, i presume that since a secret police is made there will also be a local police?" surprisingly it was Ryuken who had said those words, seemingly in support of the idea.

"Yes there will be a local police. The military will not be doing any policing unless they are called in for a really big emergency." Ichigo responded looking him straight in the eye.

"But why not have the local police handle it?" Yuzu asked.

"Because the local police is bound by the courts and the law." Ichigo replied

"But so will the secret police right?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo didn't really want to answer it at all but knew he would get nowhere by avoiding telling them.

"No... the only true laws the secret police follows is their orders, they will follow the regular laws but they are allowed to break them." Ichigo replied

"So if they interrogate someone they can threaten them?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo didn't respond to that one, regretfully for him though, Karin did it for him.

"Yuzu, i think a threat would be nicer than torture and death." Karin responded for Ichigo, making Yuzu's eyes go wide.

"Wait? They are allowed to torture people? Why?!" Yuzu asked

"Because a secret police is meant to gather confessions before a threat begins to move so they can stop the threat! Let's not go further into this, i know you might be against it but it is for the best, people that follow Yhwach is a threat to the peace of not only the Wandenreich but all the worlds that exist, even the afterlife!" Isshin said sternly, making Yuzu quite surprised, he had never spoken like that before, but she didn't respond to it and got quiet.

"Yuzu, the spiritual world is more difficult than the human world, sometimes things like this is necessary, do not blame your brother for it, truth to be told he doesn't have any other choice, your father once worked for the Gotei 13 in the Soul Society, and they have the Onmitsukido, which functions as the Soul Society special forces and secret police. As a matter of fact a secret police is normal in the spiritual world." Masaki said taking full understanding of her sons decision after it was explained, even Kanae started to understand, but Yuzu was younger than them, and too kind hearted to understand things like this.

Masaki knew Yuzu and Karin knew about Shinigami and the Soul Society, Yuzu was surprised to hear this, why was such brutality normal? She didn't understand it, was the spiritual world so much more complicated than the human world? She decided to ask for herself.

"Is the spiritual world really so much more complicated than the human world?" she asked looking at her parents.

"Regretfully yes it is." Isshin said while Masaki nodded, which made Yuzu quite sad, right now she just wanted to be a normal human, away from all of it, but she couldn't. But the thought quickly faded when her brother spoke.

"I know you are against it, you are too kind hearted, and that is what makes you special, that is what makes you Yuzu, but i promise you i will never let you get involved in something you don't want to get involved with unless you say you want to, i will leave the decision for you to make, and i will ensure personally that it remains that way by using whatever means necessary!" Ichigo said looking her straight in the eye

Yuzu was happy to hear this, that she could still be in control of her own life, and live it as she wants to, she knew her brother well and knew he had said that if she doesn't want to get involved in the spiritual world then she didn't have to. But another part of her wanted to be by Ichigo's side, should he somehow need her she wanted to show she would be there for him, like he had always been there for her.

"Thank you, but i want to think about it, you have always been there for me and Karin, and i also want to be there for you somehow, no matter how brutal it is. I want to be there with you as a sister should." she said, making the rest of the Kurosaki family's eyes go wide, they really didn't expect to hear that coming from her.

Ichigo was a bit apprehensive of getting her involved, but he had said he would respect her decision no matter what. His thoughts were quickly replaced though when he heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, i bring a report!" a voice came from the door.

"Enter." Ichigo said and the door opened, revealing a soldat.

The soldat entered the room and took three steps in before he saluted and then kneeled.

"We have just gotten through the vault and the surveillence equipment has just arrived, as the engineers said it is brand new technology we have never used or seen before. Lady Bambietta has also come back, wanting to see this equipment herself, it is currently in the basement." The soldat said.

"Very well, i will go to the basement and check it out immediately." Ichigo said preparing to dismiss the soldat but the soldat had more to report.

"There is also another thing to report, We have currently located additional members of the special forces that used to do surveillence, they have sworn to serve you and have been assigned to what is now called the A.N.U unit two, surveillence and intelligence. They know how to use this equipment and have passed the loyalty test." The soldat said.

"Ahh, lucky us then, that will save us a lot of time." Ichigo said looking at the roof.

"Yes your majesty, also the special forces unit that has been dispatched to check in on the Fullbringer situation per the Soul Society's request for assistance, has been moved to the A.N.U unit four, the covert and black operations unit. They have been briefed about the A.N.U and been accepted into it since they requested to renew their special forces status." The soldat said.

"Very well then is there any news from unit four?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sorry your majesty but they have not yet found anything." The soldat said.

"Ahh, i see, well once we get the equipment up we should have more eyes and ears. Is there anything else?" Ichigo said

"No your majesty." The soldat said.

"Very well then, you are dismissed." Ichigo said

"Yes your majesty!" The soldat said, standing up and saluted before he left the room.

"Doing covert and black operations already?" Ryuken asked.

"The Soul Society requested assistance on a peculiar situation, we accepted and dispatched unit four." Ichigo responded.

"What was it about Fullbringers if i might ask?" Isshin asked curiously

"Nothing special, it's just they have been appearing and disappearing and then reappearing." Ichigo said.

"Is that anything special?" Isshin asked

"It's the manner they have done it on, Soul Society got suspicious, and so have we." Uryu said, "i will go with Ichigo, i want to see this equipment myself." He said before walking over to Ichigo

"Very well, let's go." Ichigo said as before they left the room.

**Soul Society**

Kyoraku was sitting in his office, looking through the files he had received from 12th division.

"Now this is interesting." Kyoraku said.

"Yes it is head-captain, but we do not understand why, captain Mayuri wants to examine a Quincy and has headed to the world of the living, he also wanted to examine Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri of their revival." Nanao said.

"What? What do you mean by examine?" Kyoraku said worried.

"Well he wants the body of a dead Quincy, and he also wants to examine Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri but he was vague on that point, he has already left." Nanao said.

"That idiot, Ichigo will not let this go if he kills a Quincy or touches Kanae or Masaki, we have just reconciled and central 46 has just finished their hearing, i do not want another one! Tell Mayuri the get back here, i will have Kisuke Urahara look into the matter."

"But Head Captain, Kisuke Urahara no longer is affiliated with us." Nanao pointed out.

"Hasn't stopped him from helping us before." Kyoraku pointed out.

"What is the worst Ichigo can do now?"

"Well, he has a special forces unit conducting surveillence and are more efficent than the Onmitsukido, he has a small unit of storm troopers known as the sturmarmee, he has around 14.000 men in Silbern and in three days he will have additional 250.000 soldiers. And that is from just one of fifteen warlords!" Kyoraku pointed out in frustration.

"He has a special forces unit better than the Onmitsukido, 14.000 soldiers and will have 250.000 soldiers in three days and that is from just one warlord?!" Nanao said with shock.

"I guess in total he has around a million or so, way more manpower than we have, if Mayuri screws up, we're screwed with him!" Kyoraku said

"But... But..." Nanao said

"Ichigo is nice enough to help us and his chancellors has pledged their support to our aid, that will not last long if Mayuri does something stupid, call him back and get him to my office, **now!**" Kyoraku said annoyed.

"Yes head-captain." Nanao said before she rushed off.

Kyoraku looked at the files he had gotten.

"So the Quincies no longer is capable of destroying the souls? I wonder if Ichigo's Shinigami powers are responsible for this if they merged with the König macht. Guess they no longer threaten the balance then, i wonder if they do konso too." Kyoraku said to himself while staring at the files.

**Karakura town**

Regretfully for Kyoraku, Mayuri had already arrived in Karakura town, spreading his group up, Mayuri wanted to personally capture a Quincy for additional research, and took Nemu with him, the other group was a group of lower ranking Shinigami belonging to 12th division, they had been given their orders, and had forged papers demanding Masaki and Kanae be handed over to them, figuring Ichigo wasn't in any position to deny their fake demands.

Mayuri was oblivious to the A.N.U units that had noticed their arrival and concealed their reiatsu, the A.N.U soldiers had heard their conversation and the threat moving in to capture a Quincy, Kanae and Masaki, the A.N.U soldiers knew what their new position meant, to protect the Wandenreich and the royal family at all costs and obey orders, and now a threat was coming already, the Shinigami quickly split up.

Mayuri was eager as ever now, he was bored with Quincy but somehow they had changed and he wanted experiments, the small group of Shinigami was having a little chat, wondering what they would do once they got home, they still haven't noticed the A.N.U soldiers, who had summoned their reishi rifles, attached a reishi silencer to make the rifle create no sound at all when fired, the only sound that would come would be from the reishi bullet, and a long range sniper scope.

the A.N.U knew that little group had to be prioritized since they were heading towards the Urahara Shop, the A.N.U reported it in, The Shinigami continued to walk as if everything was normal, laughing, making jokes, completely unaware of the fact that the were in the sights of several sniper scopes with rifles ready to fire and soldiers holding their fingers on the trigger.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Alright, we are getting to the tech part of the Wandenreich, i really didn't know how to add tech to the Wandenreich without looking into modern military tech and systems, so i do apologize for that, i try to be creative with it but it's harder than i thought.

Trivia: The Quincy scanner is actually motivated from half-life 2 thought there might be some differences between them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo and Uryu was heading through the hallway towards the living room where the enterance to the basement was located, Kisuke had come to tell Ichigo who was impressed with the equipment, but a soldat had already told Ichigo, they decided to head to the basement together, however the room to the radio room suddenly smacked open, a soldat charged out and nearly bumped into Ichigo, Ichigo saw he was hysterical

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Your majesty, the A.N.U has detected a threat from the 12th division of the Gotei 13. They are here to claim Lady Kanae, Lady Masaki, and to capture a Quincy." The soldat said hysterically.

They all widened their eyes at this, why would the Soul Society go after them now? Was it a mistake? Kyoraku had said he wanted an alliance, was it a lie? Ichigo played many scenarios in his head.

"This doesn't make sense. It must be Mayuri's own doing." Kisuke said shocked

"I don't know, the A.N.U have summoned Reishi rifles and attached silencers and sniper scopes, they are now ready to eliminate the threat, shall we give them a green light to fire?" The soldat asked.

Ichigo quickly entered the radio room, he took the phone and put on the speakers and the operator put him on to their frequency.

"His majesty is on the line." The radio operator said through the radio

"Give me a situation report." Ichigo demanded

"Your majesty, we are a group of thirteen soldats from the A.N.U unit four, we have encountered a group of eight low ranking Shinigami that have proven to be a threat, we have them in our scopes and ready to fire, shall we proceed with elimination?" The soldat said over the radio.

Ichigo thought it over for a while, thirteen vs eight, that would be one sided, these were just low ranking, Ichigo tried to sense the Shinigami and noticed Mayuri's reiatsu and realized the distance between them was great already.

"No, the captain is far off now, try to capture them and bring them in if possible, if they resist however, you are authorized to use lethal force. Feel free to introduce yourself so they know which organization they are messing with should they become to hot headed and big mouthed." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty, moving in for capture." The soldat said over the radio

**Karakura town**

"Alright, you heard his majesty, we are going in for the capture, if they resist we are weapons free." The soldat in charge said.

They quickly dispelled their scopes but maintained their silencer to avoid making a noise, the A.N.U used hirenkyaku to appear on all sides of the Shinigami, and had caught them by surprise. The Shinigami tried to reach for their Zanpakuto but wasn't quick enough.

"Don't even think about it, you draw your blades we are weapons free, and you are dead!" The soldat in charge said while they all had their rifles aimed right at them.

"We have orders to take Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri to the Soul Society on Head-Captain Kyoraku's orders. Here is the warrant." the shinigami said with a smirk.

His smirk soon vanished when the soldat in charge fired into the ground.

"We are the Wandenreich secret police also known as the A.N.U, our job is to ensure the safety of the Wandenreich and the royal family, or in your language the Quincy Onmitsukido, any threats to the royal family will be eliminated, i don't give a fuck about your warrant." The soldat in charge said.

The Shinigami flinched, the Wandenreich secret police, or rather a Quincy Onmitsukido known as the A.N.U was standing in front of them, they knew now that the false warrant meant little and that these men was well trained, if they didn't do as ordered they would die.

"Damn, no where to run either." one of the Shinigami said in frustration

"Grab them." The soldat in charge ordered.

The soldats charged the Shinigami with hirenkyaku and pushed them into the ground and detained them fairly easily, The soldat in charge took the warrant and put it in his pocket. The soldat in charge called in through his radio.

"We have successfully detained the Shinigami with just a warning shot, no one is injured on either side, their captain remains, should he be intercepted your majesty?" The soldat in charge asked through the radio.

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo was happy to hear that they had captured them without any injuries at all.

"Are all the dispatched A.N.U soldiers on this frequency?" Ichigo asked the operator.

"Yes your majesty." the operator replied

"No, all A.N.U units are ordered to stay away from the captain, this one is way to dangerous, pull back to the shop immediately. The detained Shinigami will be sent to the Shop." Ichigo ordered through the radio.

"Your majesty, there is a group of guards at your house, Mayuri might head there." Uryu said with worry for the soldats.

Ichigo pondered his options, and came to a conclusion looking at Uryu.

"Uryu, your schrift is the Antithesis, meaning situation reversal right?" Ichigo asked.

"That is correct." Uryu replied, getting an idea what Ichigo was thinking.

"Can i entrust this situation to you?" Ichigo asked

"Yes your majesty. I presume you want him alive?" Uryu asked but he knew the answer

"Yes, killing a captain is bad enough. just try to immobilize him, your schrift should do the trick if you're hit but his shikai. But if possible just try to talk him to walk away, though i doubt it will do any good it is worth a shot." Ichigo said getting a nod from Uryu

"I would have come with you but i want to interrogate the Shinigami myself, you will probably find out something from Mayuri." Ichigo said

"I understand, you will need it against Kyoraku." Uryu said before turning to leave

"I will go with you, i know Mayuri better than anyone." Kisuke said, getting a nod from Uryu and Ichigo.

"Thank you Kisuke." Ichigo said before he watched them both leave.

Ichigo looked at the soldat that had briefed him.

"Get to the basement and get extra security in the lab now! And brief Bambietta and the rest of the chancellors of the situation!" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The soldat saluted and ran of towards the basement.

"Tell the A.N.U to inform me when the prisoners have arrived, i will wait in the lab." Ichigo ordered to the radio operator,

"Yes your majesty." the radio operator responded before issuing the order.

Ichigo quickly went back to the lab to be with his family to protect them should anything happen.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

"What?!" Bambietta nearly screamed, the chancellors were just as shocked, The soldats around quickly prepared themselves for combat and ran up to secure the store, Bambietta had charged up the ladder into the radio room and ordered up 3000 additional soldiers from Silbern, which quickly came. Liltotto ran through the gate into Silbern to find a radio operator there hoping to get in touch with Emmerich as soon as possible so they could get the additional 250.000 soldiers they now needed. Meninas and Candice went outside to issue orders and get the defensive perimiter set up fast

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo was in the lab when Bambietta came in with soldiers that rushed into defensive positions, rifles at the ready, Bambietta opened her mouth to speak.

"With the current threat i believe we should move your family to Silbern, it is more defensible there, and we have more soldiers there." Bambietta said with concern.

The Kurosaki family had wondered what was going on.

"What threat?" Isshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"The 12th division of the Gotei 13 has arrived, they want a Quincy, Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri, we however do not intend on letting them have it." Bambietta said sternly.

"What? Is this true!?" Karin asked furious.

"I'm afraid so, i have ordered the A.N.U to capture the group that was sent here for interrogation, however their captain is around too so. Uryu and Kisuke has gone of to try to convince him to go home again, though i doubt it will work, so they will most likely capture him." Ichigo said.

"What? Uryu is-" Kanae said before Bambietta interrupted her.

"Uryu is also a former sternritter, with the ephitet A, the Antithesis, or situation reversal, any wound he gets he can transfer to the enemy, he is the optimal one to fight Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he will be fine." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Uryu is powerful Kanae, he has beaten Mayuri in combat once before and he will do it again, and this time Kisuke is with him, the smartest man amongst all of Soul Society and Mayuri's former commanding officer, Mayuri is outskilled, outnumbered, and outpowered." Ryuken said calming her down.

the sound of a vosh caused everyones attention to be centered in the room, a soldat had arrived, one from the A.N.U

"Your majesty, grand mistress, The prisoners have arrived and are ready for interrogation. He is in the living room as we speak." The soldat said

"Very well, let's go." Ichigo said signaling for Bambietta to follow him.

**Silbern**

Liltotto had successfully contacted Emmerich, Gina had managed to find a gate of the Sun in the vault, one that could be connected to the shadows and create a portal through the users shadow, Emmerich had said he would await the gate of the sun to aid Ichigo and protect the royal family with all of his 250.000 men, Liltotto left Silbern in a hurry and went outside the shop, she put it on the ground and activated it.

**Soul Society.**

Kyoraku had just summoned all his captains in for an emergency meeting, they were all assembled, Kyoraku had told them of Mayuri's action and was about to dispatch the captains to take him back in, however a knock on the door was heard.

"We are having a meeting, it will have to wait!" Nanao said,

"I'm sorry to disturb but i bring an importance message from 12th division! I need to deliver it to the head captain immediately!" The messanger on the other side of the door said.

"Enter!" Kyoraku said, and the door was opened, and in came the messenger.

"I bring a report! The men 12th division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has brought with him was captured by Quincy special forces, And up to 3000 Quincy soldiers have been noticed on our radar system, and have mobilized and put up defensive positions, the Quincy special forces has also withdrawn back to the Urahara Shop." The messenger said.

Kyoraku was pissed, now Mayuri has really done it. another messenger arrived quickly.

"I bring a report, The Quincy have activated a gate of the sun, and opened a portal, Quincies are storming out of it and marching into Karakura town, we are currently counting 127.784 as the number i got and the number is increasing!" The messenger reported.

All the captains widened their eyes, Nanao couldn't believe what she was hearing, the situation had gone out of control, they didn't have the manpower to deal with this, their only option now was peaceful negotiations, and Ichigo had the full upper hand, if the situation went further a war could start.

"Head captain, the Onmitsukido can find Mayuri and bring him back with force, i will go personally." Soi-fon said.

"Very well, contact lieutenant Kuchiki, and have her speak with the Quincy leadership and get her to calm the situation. And brief central 46! Soi-fon do your thing! And take Byakuya and Kenpachi with you! However, do not attack any Quincy soldiers, if you do it can be used against us diplomatically and they can believe that we are in on this and that is the last thing we need now." Kyoraku said annoyed by the whole mess.

"Yes sir!" The messenger and Soi-fon, said in unison Byakuya and Kenpachi was just quiet as always, before they left.

**Urahara shop**

Ichigo was in the living room with the Shinigami and a couple of Soldats as guards, Ichigo heard the sound of marching in a rapid pace, the door opened and inside came a dark haired, tall man, he looked like Quilge at first glance but that was not the case when Ichigo got a closer look, this one was much younger, Bambietta was happy to see him, and realized all those sound were from his men.

"Your majesty, may i introduce myself, i am Emmerich Opie, chancellor Liltotto Lamperd told me of the situation and found a gate of the sun with portal capabilities, i have transfered all my 250.000 men under your command, i wish we could do further introduction but until the situation is calmed i believe we should focus on the protection of the royal family." Emmerich said.

"I am pleased to meet you Emmerich and grateful of your assistance, it is well needed, i will have to brief you a little bit later on the Wandenreich and how things are planned, but that will have to wait i am afraid, i apologize for the inconvenience, as you can see we currently have some prisoners from 12th division. I was about to interrogate them, would you like to join in?" Ichigo asked.

Emmerich smirked at this, things were getting quite interesting.

"I would love to your majesty!" Emmerich said happy over Ichigo's invitation.

"Alright, tell me, what were you planning on doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Fuck off." one of the Shinigami said in defiance, believing Ichigo to be unable to do anything. His bravery was short lived as Emmerich summoned a bayonet and slashed it across the Shinigami's chest the Shinigami screamed in pain.

"I believe his majesty should get more respect than that, he asked you a question and you answer truthfully, that is how this works." Emmerich said.

Ichigo saw what Emmerich did but he was too pissed to care.

"If you lie to us we will let Emmerich here have his fun with you however he likes." Bambietta said with a smirk of her own, hoping to induce the fear of torture into them. And it did it's job, they got scared, but they were still defiant, and Emmerich began his fun.

**Karakura town (Rukia)**

Rukia had heard the problems coming up and felt the huge Quincy army, she tried to hurry to the Urahara Shop in hopes of quickly calming the situation, she started to think about it and wondered what the future would bring now, Mayuri had just fucked up the whole alliance with the Quincy single handedly because of his ego. The Onmitukido had arrived through a Senkaimon with 3 captains to stop him.

She was brought out of her thoughts however as she felt several presences approaching her and recognized it as Quincy, several loud pangs was heard and Rukia quickly went into hiding. She realized she had been fired upon by Quincy forces,

"Don't shoot, I'm here to bring a message to emperor Ichigo Kurosaki from head captain Kyoraku. I'm a messenger!" Rukia yelled out as loud as she could.

"Very well, drop your Zanpakuto and come out with your hands in the air! Only then will we take you to him!" one of the soldat yelled.

Rukia realized she had no other choice, she couldn't attack them so she did as she was told, the soldats quickly approached her with rifles and swords at the ready, they chained her up in order to make sure she wasn't a threat, and seized her Zanpakuto.

**Karakura Town (Onmitukido)**

"Damn, that is one hell of an army Ichigo just brought in." Kenpachi said seeing the area swarming with Quincy.

"We have orders not to attack them." Byakuya said.

"It's going to be troublesome to sneak past them." Soi-fon added.

then they noticed several other presences closing in on them, and they were attacked, and several members of the Onmitsukido was killed quickly.

"Retreat!" Soi-fon yelled.

As they retreated the Quincy continued to open fire, hitting Byakuya's Haori,

"That damn Mayuri, he really stirred up a hornets nest, this army is to fucking large!" Soi-fon said in frusteration.

**Karakura Town (Uryu and Kisuke)**

Uryu and Kisuke felt several presences closing in, they scanned the area and realized it was swarming with thousands upon thousands of Quincy, suddenly a division of 5000 men appeared quickly appeared.

"Chancellor Uryu, Emmerich has been transported to this world with all of his 250.000 men, we have been sent here to assist you. We will follow your command!" The Soldat said while saluting with the rest of his division

Uryu was shocked to hear that an entire invasion force has just arrived. Has a war started already? The soldat handed Uryu a radio, Uryu turned it on and heard that the Onmitsukido had arrived, along with three other captains. But they were forced on the retreat and several Onmitsukido members where killed. And Rukia had been captured. Uryu was shocked to hear all this, believing that a war truly has started.

"Very well, follow me!" Uryu said as they advanced.

**Karakura town (Mayuri and Nemu)**

Mayuri felt the massive reiatsu eminating from all the Quincy, he had realized that an army had arrived, a huge one at that too. He tried to feel the reiatsu from his subordinates and realized they were captured. He knew he was ordered back to the Soul Society but refused to listen.

"Those damn imbeciles."

"Captain Mayuri, i believe it would be wise to head back to the Soul Society." Nemu said.

"I guess there is no helping it, very well open the Senkaimon." Mayuri said

Nemu tried to open the Senkaimon but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Kisuke, Uryu and a division of Quincy soldiers.

"Mayuri, you have really gone to far this time!" Kisuke said disapprovingly.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I advice you to go back to the Soul Society, Your men have been captured by the A.N.U and are currently held captive and awaiting interrogation. You will be permitted to leave on the other hand, avoid making the situation worse or i will have no choice but to take you into custody." Uryu said.

Mayuri saw the situation he was in. He really wanted to unleash his bankai but he knew better. He had gone to far already and created a mess, he knew there would be hell to pay now.

"Nemu was just about to open the Senkaimon, i am going back right now! Feel free to keep the imbeciles!" Mayuri said as Nemu opened the Senkaimon, and off they went.

"Sir, I do not wish to question your judgement but do you think this was wise to let him go?" One of the soldats asked.

"This was the order his majesty gave me, if we could get him to leave with words we would. If not we were authorized to engage." Uryu responded.

"Yes sir!" The soldat responded.

"Let's head back to the Shop and report our success." Uryu said.

"Yes sir!" The soldats said in unison.

**Urahara Shop**

"And what about this demand? Didn't Kyoraku sign it?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo looked upon the bloodied Shinigami, that had been brutally tortured by Emmerich, their will had completely broken down already.

"No, it was forged by captain Kurotsuchi, he wanted to see if there was any effects from the revival of Masaki and Kanae, please just stop.." The shinigami said in fear.

"I see, so this was all a ruse for Mayuri's own greed..." Ichigo said.

"So the Soul Society is Innocent?" Bambietta asked.

"It would appear so, a forged letter from their supreme commander, that is treason." Emmerich said.

"Well atleast now we know that Mayuri is solely responsible." Ichigo said.

"Yes, if i may be so bold your majesty and speak my opinion?" Emmerich asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied

"Me and my father have always had our disagreements with the Soul Society, i have always believed that a war with them should be avoided, believing more in a truce, i do not think it is wise to start a war over this." Emmerich said honestly looking at Ichigo, waiting for his answer.

"Indeed." Ichigo and Bambietta said in unison. Surprising Emmerich.

"I want a good relationship with them, we have our bloodied past but we must look to the future for a brighter future." Ichigo said gaining Emmerich's approval

Emmerich smiled at this, he knew he could follow Ichigo now, that he was not Yhwach at all. "Then i have truly made the right decision to join you your majesty!" Emmerich said approvingly.

Ichigo and Bambietta smiled at Emmerich back, happy that he approved of it. Then the door opened, several soldats entered with a Rukia, bound in chains.

"Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of division 13 of the Gotei 13... What brings you here?" Bambietta asked.

"I am here to deliver a message from head captain Kyoraku." Rukia responded looking at Ichigo.

"Let me guess, this has all been one big misunderstanding because of Mayuri's greed?" Ichigo said.

"How did you know?" Rukia asked,

Ichigo pointed to the Shinigami in the room, Rukia hadn't even noticed them, but was horrified to see them, she saw they were covered in cuts and blood, some of them even missing finger nails and fingers.

"Help me please..." One of the Shinigami said.

Ichigo noticed Rukia's shocked expression, he wasn't surprised over it.

"I will order the men to stand down, on your way out take these with you or the A.N.U will execute them!" Ichigo said sternly, he was not in the mood for any bullshit right now.

"Alright." Rukia responded, she was curious what the A.N.U was but decided to not ask, seeing how pissed off Ichigo was.

"Mayuri had also forged this order!" Ichigo said handing her the note, Rukia was shocked to read it and now understood why Ichigo was so pissed.

Emmerich was curious about the A.N.U aswell but decided not to ask, figuring he would get answers during their meeting. The soldats released both the prisoners and Rukia, and gave her back her Zanpakuto, They prisoners stood up but was struggling, Rukia decided to open a Senkaimon in the living room to make things easier, Bambietta had already gone of to the radio room to order the soldiers to stand down.

**Karakura Town (Onmitukido)**

Soi-fon, Kenpachi and Byakuya retreated, trying their best to avoid all the reishi bullets heading towards them, suddenly it stopped and the Quincy pulled back, it didn't take long for them to receive a request from Rukia to come to the Urahara Shop. They quickly made their way there but was vary for any trap the Quincy might have laid out.

**Karakura Town (Uryu and Kisuke)**

"Sir, we have just received orders to stand down and not engage any Shinigami targets from the grand mistress." One of the soldats said hearing it in over the radio.

"Very well." Uryu said, happy the situation had calmed down. The Urahara shop quickly came into view, and so did three other captains with a couple of Onmitukido members. And they Quickly grouped up, outside the Urahara Shop.

**Urahara Shop**

Uryu, Kisuke, Soi-fon, Kenpachi and Byakuya entered the shop and went into the living room, surrounded by guards and saw the 12th division members, barely able to stand up.

"Damn, you fucked them up big time Ichigo." Kenpachi said looking at the 12th division members.

Soi-fon and Byakuya decided not to say anything, realizing it wouldn't make the situation any better, but they did notice the officer standing there, and figured he was Emmerich Opie quite quickly, it was confirmed quite quickly as Bambietta, Liltotto, Candice and Meninas also entered the room, Liltotto looked at Emmerich before speaking.

"Hey Emmerich, Long time no see, thanks for the help, sorry it was a bit of a fuss that had happened." Liltotto said.

"Ahh, Liltotto Lamperd, yes it's been a very long time, i'm happy to see you are doing well, do not worry about it, and congratulations on your promotions, i hope you have all been doing well too Bambietta, Candice and Meninas." Emmerich said in a polite manner

"Yes i'm fine thank you very much." Meninas said happily.

"Doing good thanks." Candice said with a smile.

"Perfect here." Bambietta said with a smile of her own.

"That is indeed good news." Emmerich said with a smile.

Uryu had just taken in what had happened here, he saw the tortured Shinigami but he didn't really react to it, figuring they deserved it for being so stupid. He looked at Emmerich and Emmerich noticed him. But Emmerich pulled his attention to Ichigo first.

"Oh my how rude of me, i beg your forgiveness your majesty, i haven't properly introduced myself, I am Emmerich Opie, Commander of the Dudrias region defense force, south west of Silbern." Emmerich said holding out his hand

Ichigo shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Emperor of the Wandenreich, I thank you for your assistance, Do not worry about the introduction." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." Emmerich said before turning his attention to Uryu.

"I do not believe we have meet, Emmerich Opie at your service. Commander of the Dudrias region defense force, south west of Silbern." Emmerich said holding out his hand.

"Uryu Ishida, Chancellor of the Wandenreich and head of the Welfare ministry." Uryu said as he shook Emmerich's hand.

'Welfare Ministry?' Emmerich wondered internally.

"Well then, i presume you want to get briefed, i also want to see our new monitoring system. Perhaps we can talk while we speak down in the basement?" Ichigo said.

"Indeed." Emmerich said after he noticed Urahara Kisuke.

"That is Kisuke Urahara, a friend of ours and the owner of this shop." Ichigo said noticing Emmerich's wonder about him.

"Ahh i see, i have heard a lot about you, your reputation precedes you." Emmerich said holding out his hand.

"Ahh you are too kind Emmerich-san." Kisuke said with a smile.

"I do apologize for the mess i made here, i shall have the soldats clean it up immediately." Emmerich said pointing out three soldats.

"Do not worry about it, sometimes, brutal actions are necessary, i would know." Kisuke said with a smile, this kind of scene wasn't unusual to him, though it has been a while since he served in the Onmitukido.

They all noticed the Shinigami from 12th division being carried out by Rukia and the captains, Byakuya turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Emperor Kurosaki, I believe that the head captain might want to speak with you in the future." Byakuya said.

"Oh i'm sure he will." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he watched them leave.

"Well than, shall we go to the basement?" Kisuke said happily as ever, seeing the soldats have dragged forth some mops and began to clean the room.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

"Well i must say i am impressed, not everyday you see something like this!" Emmerich said with surprise over the huge basement he was in.

"Hahaha, I'm a man of many things, surprises are my favorites." Kisuke said with glee.

"I can see that." Emmerich said with a smirk.

The group went to their new equipment and was impressed, it looked like a semi trailer and just long enough to be one, with a radar on it and three domes the front, though they were small, and four antennas sticking out of the back. Yoruichi had come back and was already in the chamber watching the radar curious on how it worked, she did help to bring it into the chamber after all.

"Your majesty, this is the QSR-5 Monitor. It was designed with a radar system, sensors, a sonar, and threat detection systems" One of the A.N.U soldiers said.

"What?.. Sonar?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, your majesty. It detects any threats hiding in different plane, that can enter here, in case someone is hiding from our view in a different plane, pretty much like how the Wandenreich hid in the shadows for a thousand years. with this system the Wandenreich would have been spotted, and with the new threat detection system we can now calculate the precise amount of reiatsu the threat has and their abilities, on first use as it scans their abilities when used the first time if they are within range, the radar also has a greater distance. As you can see the three domes on it is the Sonar, sensor and a jammer, this new radar system is a multi system that allows us to just use this trailer to scan using sensors, sonars and everything, no additional equipment required unless you want the scanners and cameras, the threat detection system is connected to the left dome which is the sensor. It has the same range as the radar and sonar, and can cover up to 250 kilometers." The soldat said.

Everyone was surprised by this, why haven't they brought this equipment out before? Bambietta realized the equipment she wanted was now outdated. And that new had arrived, she internally thanked whatever that was up there for the fact that the A.N.U unit two had already received training in how to use it, but one thing she did notice was the antennas, usually their old system had only two, so why did this system have four? And why was the trailer so damn big?

"Alright, i got two questions." Bambietta said to the A.N.U soldat

"Yes grand mistress?" The soldat said.

"Our old system had only two antennas, one for the scanners and one for the cameras, why does this system have four?" Bambietta pointed out. Liltotto and Candice did notice the difference and wondered what the additional antennas was for.

"Well, our old system had two antennas for the scanners and cameras, but this system has two additional antennas for two purposes, one is to detect enemy computer systems and allow us to hack into it, this trailer was made for the purpose of hacking into the 12th division database and the Daireishokairo archives in central 46, aswell as to intercept enemy communications and allow us to peek in on their conversations should the cameras or scanners be unable to do their thing. The other antenna is to fix the flaw in our old system, the Silbern surveillence unit couldn't see what we saw through our old radar systems, this one can send signals right back to Silbern and allow them to see the same thing we see on screen." The soldat said. This impressed Bambietta and the chancellors, that the old flaws have been taken care of.

"Alright, but now there is another issue, which brings me to my second question." Bambietta said.

"And what is that grand mistress?" the soldat said

"First, why is it so freaking big? Second, doesn't this radar needs to be outside? How the hell are we supposed to fit a truck trailer through that small hole?" Bambietta pointed out.

"To answer your first question, the old system required us to install the programs required to use the radars aswell as the use of sensors, scanners and cameras, however this trailer has a built in computer that has everything installed already, the program will add itself into the computer system when you attach a cable from the trailer into the computer, and will remove itself when disconnected automatically, as a safety we have a lot of firewalls and passwords on the trailer, each trailer will have their own set of passwords to minimize the risk of exposure to the system, however it's size proved to be a problem since it is actually to big, despite the fact that it's size gives an easier time to connect the system and longer range on the system, it still posed a problem, and for that reason the people who created this system made the radar stronger so it could be hiden under ground or in caves or whatever needed as long as there was enough space, and still be able to use it accurately by calibrating the location the truck is in and the center of where you want the radar to work." The soldat said, impressing everyone, Kisuke was most impressed, he had created his own radar system but never thought about something like this, now he wanted one too. But he had a question aswell

"Uhm, excuse me, but can i ask a question?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure." The soldat said.

"You mentioned a jammer? I have never heard of a spiritual jammer." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, what's up with that? That is brand new now that i think about it." Liltotto said, getting nods from Bambietta and the chancellors, and Emmerich.

"Ahh, the jammer, it allows us to jam signals and block enemy systems, we can even block the Soul Society's system here and completely lock them out as long as it is withing range of the jammer which is the same as the radar, or gateways to different realms, if we want to we can block the Soul Society's capabilities to open a Senkaimon within the distance of 250 kilometers of the trailer, it is also a helping system for allowing us to listen in on enemy communications, and also works with the antennas, through data exchange." The soldat said.

Bambietta stood there in glee happy over the system, she really wanted to try it out, perhaps some revenge on the Soul Society through jamming? Or maybe even try to find the fullbringers. This would be fun to use.

"Also, we haven't done anything with the trailer, since i want to show you how quick and easy the system is in comparison to our old one." The soldat said with a smile before he went over to the trailer and took a single small cable,

"Now i take this cable, attach it to the computer there," The soldat went over and connected the cable. "Then we turn on the computer system and let it boot up." The soldat said as the he pushed the on button and started the boot up of the computer, "Then we let the computer on the trailer boot up by starting it." The soldat said as he went over to the trailer and pressed the start button, it just took three seconds for the system to boot up, "The system on this trailer is very fast, the computers are slower." He said as he watched the computer still booting up.

When the computer finally did boot up, he continued, "And then i push this button here that says "Connect", and go to the computer and open the program that just appeared and enter the password given with the trailer." The soldat said as he went to the computer opened the program that just appeared and entered the password, the screen changed when he had entered it, then he went back to the trailer, "Now i push the buttons on the systems i want activated, in this case all of them. meaning the three domes, four antennas, and the radar." He said as he pushed the eight buttons and put the in the activate position, "then i set this button that says "Main System" from "Stop" to "Run" like this, and done." The soldat said happily,

Ichigo, Bambietta and the group watched as the radar activated and started to turn around 360 degrees, and the system had been activated, if it wasn't for the explanation and one man doing it the system could have been running in five seconds or less if the computer already had booted up, "Now i put in the calibration, and done." The soldat said as he fixed the calibration on the trailer computer, Kisuke and Yoruichi was impressed, not even the 12th division had something close to this.

True they did have monitors all over the world of the living, but not such an advanced system, and further this system could completely block them out, and Bambietta was going to make sure they didn't know about Quincy presence in Karakura town after the last incident with Mayuri.

"Activate the jammer, block all of Soul Society's monitors, communications and Senkaimon, do not let them get easily in here, the system will pick them up once they get within 250 kilometers right?" Bambietta said.

"Yes grand mistress, alright, scanning for Soul Society's system." The soldat said, it went three seconds before he said something else. "Found them all, Initiation jamming sequence, of communications, senkaimon, and surveillence capabilities... Jamming successful." The soldat said, Kisuke wanted to try it out.

"Alright, let's check it out, Yoruichi-san, try to open a Senkaimon to the Soul Society, i will check out the systems." Kisuke said as he took out his computer.

Yoruichi tried to open a senkaimon, but the equipment she used couldn't attach to a gateway, it didn't even summon the keyhole, Kisuke was surprised by this and he checked his system, Karakura town was dark, there was no equipment that belonged to the Soul Society that functioned at all, no Hollow alerts, no radar, no sensors, to cameras, nothing. The group was impressed by this.

"Oh my... it really works." Kisuke said, with surprise.

"Well, shall we use the Soul Society's system to make surveillence easier your majesty? I have already connected to it." The soldat said after successfully taking control over their system in Karakura town.

"Good, and also get the scanners up and we will put up our own cameras in the area." Bambietta said with a sly smirk.

"Yes grand mistress." The soldat said happy that he was able to make the top chain of command happy.

**Soul Society**

Kyoraku was in Central 46 with Mayuri for the hearing, central 46 was pissed about what he had done.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you have really gone over the limit now, we want a good relationship with the Quincy and you have destroyed that possibility, not only that but you are also subject to have almost instigated a war with them, and furthermore you have forged a document from head captain Kyoraku to further your own desires, that is treason! How do you explain your actions!?" One of the member said.

Mayuri was bored with this charade, but he knew what was at stake here.

"I did it for the sake of the Soul Society and for the sake of science, if the Quincy has changed, we need to know about it." Mayuri said.

"But going as far as to try to abduct member of their royal family!? And the Mother of a chancellor!? Have you lost your mind!?" another member said with great anger.

"I believe the auswählen might have something to do with it, this was to further that research." Mayuri said.

"Uhm, if i may?" Kyoraku asked.

"Speak head captain." A judge said.

"I believe that Mayuri has gotten overboard, but the Quincy knows Mayuri acted alone, they interrogate the members of 12th division, though brutal as the interrogation was, the Quincy leadership knows we are not responsible, and knowing them they haven't put up any demands, their army stood down when they figured it out from the reports i received, and allowed three captains and the Onmitukido to enter their base of operations to get the members and handed them over peacefully, i do not believe the Wandenreich is a threat to us but if i am permitted to speak with emperor Ichigo, i can most likely set things right again, he is a good man at heart, he was just put in a difficult position and had to act on it." Kyoraku said.

"Very well, if things can be solved with them and they say a punishment for Mayuri is not necessary, we will let him go to his lab, but he will not be permitted outside unless ordered otherwise by us, is that understood head captain?" The judge said.

"Understood." Kyoraku said.

Mayuri was annoyed by this, but a messanger arrived and brought a report.

"I bring a report head captain, 12th division has lost all communications, surveillence and monitoring capabilities, aswell as all our capabilities to open a senkaimon within a 250 kilometer radius of Karakura town!" The messanger said.

"What? How did this happen?" A member of central 46 said.

"We do not know." The messanger said.

"Perhaps the new radar system of the Quincy features more that just monitor and surveillence capabilities." Kyoraku said.

"Are you saying they have locked us out of everything within Karakura town?" A member asked.

"It might be possible, i do not know how they did it, or if they even have done it. But considering the recent situation and trouble Mayuri caused it wouldn't be unreasonable for them to act like this, i will personally head to Karakura town to meet with the Quincy leadership, I will take lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and captain Byakuya Kuchiki with me." Kyoraku said.

"Very well, we want to solve this dispute as fast as possible, we will continue our hearing of Mayuri in the meantime." A judge said

"The Quincy blocking us out? Impossible, our technology is far superior, i'm not stupid enough to create something that those quirky Quincies can easily block or take over, it must be a malfunction or something. The Quincy can only dream of stopping our technology!" Mayuri said with distaste over the situation, annoyed by the fact that Kyoraku suspected the Quincies to have done something.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kyoraku said as he vanished.

Now that statement pissed Mayuri off, who the hell did Kyoraku think he was speaking too!? If only Mayuri knew.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright, so i have shown some of the Quincy technology here, i thought it was unfair that Soul Society had a lot of monitoring and surveillence technology while we saw none from the Quincy when they have already implied they have so much advanced surveillence capabilities in the Manga, since they already knew about the whole of Soul Society before they invaded and their members, so why not give the Quincy some technology aswell?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

"So that's how it is." Ichigo said after briefing Emmerich on the current affairs of the Wandenreich, truth to be told Emmerich was a lot more understanding than Ichigo first thought, he thought Emmerich would be opposed to the idea of a secret police, but he recognized the problem just as easily as Ichigo did, and was very much in support of the idea, he was also happy with the idea of ministries, such a thing as a ministry has never appeared in the Wandenreich before.

Emmerich realized that Ichigo truly wanted what was best for the Quincy, otherwise why would he create so many departments and ministries the ensure the well-being of the other Quincy in the empire? He quickly realized that the Wandenreich was a safety net for Quincy who just wanted to live a peaceful life, but this was not the human world, this was the spiritual world and getting a peaceful life is more difficult than anyone can imagine.

But Emmerich vowed he would stay by Ichigo's side, something he made very clear to Ichigo, much to Bambietta's happiness, she knew Emmerich would be an invaluable asset to the military force of the Wandenreich, but Emmerich did wonder about something and wanted clearance on it.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, you say you want to create a local police force to maintain law and order, normally the military has always done that job, may i ask why you are relieving the military of those duties?" Emmerich asked, much to the chancellors own wonder, nobody knew why Ichigo did want to remove the military from police duties.

"The answer is simple, the military is trained to kill, the local police will try to disarm and apprehend their target without killing them if possible, the military will be used in emergencies should it come, but if we create a local police to do the policing, it will free up the military and allow them much more time for training in the art of warfare, leaving us with a more skilled and tougher military force should the call to arms come, that way the military will be more experienced should the empire ever come under threat from a foreign aggressor." Ichigo simply responded

"I see, well that is a good point and a wise idea, truth to be told i didn't think of it that way, my apologies your majesty." Emmerich said as he bowed respectfully.

"Well you are allowed to ask questions, you said you wanted to remain in the military, anything you should need to know or any questions you might have about the empire must be answered truthfully, and the truth is in the spiritual world a strong military is a requirement, i will not say that the Quincy military is inexperienced or badly trained, however there will always be room for improvement, military drills, firing ranges, physical and mental training for warfare, to learn how to use new technology and use them in exercises and wargames, if we do those things, we will have a strong, standing military force." Ichigo said looking Emmerich straight in the eye

Emmerich approved of this idea greatly, a police force would surely spare Quincy lives and free up the military time allowing them more training for the real situation, it could also fix some of the standing problems with the military, even if the sturmarmee and the Silbern Guard excelled in unit cooperation, the other military units that was used as a police force lacked in that area, this could also solve that issue.

Emmerich didn't want to admit it but he had no choice, the military used as a police force was poorly trained in comparison to the units that was stationed in Silbern by comparison, and they couldn't take Silbern's bastion of defence away because they lacked in skill for the regular units, though they were better trained than the Shinigami if you use the Gotei 13 as a comparison, things could improve a lot.

"If i may change the subject your majesty?" Emmerich asked politely

"Of course." Ichigo responded

"I believe that there are more technology in Silbern, more than this radar system, Silbern would be a strategic and tactical target in the civil war, primarily because of the technology here, the ones that possess it could have turned the tides of warfare, or so i have been told." Emmerich said.

"Yes, the vault is pretty big, but the technology that was there wasn't a lot." Liltotto said nonchalantly

"With all due respect chancellor Liltotto i believe you are wrong, you see my father always spoke about the fact that new technology was created and some prototypes where made, the majority of the vault is most likely archives, which contain drawings for advanced systems made to counter the Shinigami, or any other threats, however a lot of them was scrapped since Yhwach believed more in manpower than technological advances, believing that the technology we could have possessed as defensive and offensive systems couldn't turn the tides of war and would only be a burden." Emmerich said.

The other Quincy perked their ears up at this, they haven't heard about a lot of technology in the Wandenreich, especially not offensive and defensive systems. Hearing this was quite new.

"So there are a lot more in the Wandenreich in technology that is on paper?" Bambietta asked

"If that is the case it will take an eternity to go through them all." Candice complained.

"There is a system that was finished in the prototype phase, if my knowledge and memory serves me right from what my father told me, that the QSR-5 Monitor was also made to control a highly advanced offensive and defensive weapon system, my father really wanted that system in the jagdarmee from my understanding." Emmerich said

Now everyones eyes and ears were wide, and offensive and defensive system?

"Do you know anything about this system?" Liltotto asked curiously

"I know it is called HARs but i do not know what that stands for, my father only told me what wasn't classified about that system, however there was a lot of secrets around that system since it was so highly advanced, i know that the last prototype came out with a massive success, however it was just one, they didn't start production of it since Yhwach disapproved." Emmerich said

"HARs? Like the sound pirates make?" Meninas asked

"I don't think it stands for argh Meni." Liltotto replied dumbstruck.

"Hmm, i can always ask my Quincy manifestation, he hold Yhwach's memories. I'll see if i can't find something out." Ichigo said, gaining approval from the other Quincy

***Ichigo's Inner World***

Ichigo entered his inner world and tried to find Yhwach but didn't see him around.

"Hey, old man are you here?" Ichigo yelled out.

**"Yes i am Ichigo." **Yhwach said.

"Ahh there you are, i was worried the merging removed you from this world." Ichigo said, happy knowing Yhwach and Zangetsu was still in their normal forms.

**"You just merged your powers, we as your manifestations aren't affected by it since we also represent each of your Zanpakuto." **Yhwach said, happy for Ichigo's concern and caring over them both

"I got a question, do you know anything about a weapon system named HARs?" Ichigo asked.

**"Yes i know of it, it's a very impressive system, shame the real one didn't see the opportunities with technology as i do, though there was one exception. But i presume that is because of you, or in a sense i presume we are lucky he didn't use that system during the war." **Yhwach said, getting a questionable glare from Ichigo

"What do you know of it?" Ichigo asked

**"Everything, it was a highly classified project, it's capabilities was never spoken of, truth to be told, the project was made in secret from Yhwach himself, the research unit wanted to gain Yhwach's attention and secretly created it, even though Yhwach thought the system was impressive when it was first showed, and did recognize the research unit for it he refused to use technology to the extend where it could give an advancement in warfare." **Yhwach said

"I see, so what is the system and what capabilities does it got?" Ichigo asked

**"Very impressive ones, HARs or **_**Harpunen-Artillerie-Raketensystem**_** it stands for, it was created to be used with the QSR-5 Monitor, the system functioned in a manner where it could actually absorb reishi in the form of long but tiny arrows, the arrows was no thicker than the ones used for heilig pfeil, but they were a lot longer, though it looked more like a missile, it removed the need for manual reload since it absorbed reishi into the launch tubes and created the arrow missiles itself. The last prototype was so heavily improved, that the missile arrows, from the actual weapon system could lock on to it's target and follow it and hit a target with immense precission, hitting a fast moving target with ease and a killing blow, not only that but the system could manipulate the reishi so immensly it could actually use licht regen and copy one single arrow into a total of 125, making one launch capable of hitting 125 targets, and as i mentioned, it stands for artillery aswell, so believe it or not the arrows could explode if the system missed it's target or wanted to blow something up, depending on the settings you have on it, it had a total of 5 launch holes in a black box. So it could launch 5 Arrow missiles, or with licht regen used, 625 missile arrows and lock onto at total of 625 targets on the HARs own radar, it was a stationary system designed to take out single targets or entire armies, depending on what you need, the process it attacked in was simple, it would rotate towards the target it would engage, and launch a arrow in a 45 to 60 degree angle, but should the target be above the launcher it could aim upwards 90 degrees. Once fired the system would immediately absorb reishi and create another arrow missile that was ready to fire within 2 seconds. The researchers just called it reishi missiles." **Yhwach said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide with surprise, this was a truly dangerous weapon system but it could be used for defensive and offensive purposes, and the empire needed it. Ichigo wanted to get his hands on this system as fast as possible.

"So it could launch 5 reishi missiles that could quickly become 625? Would each of the 625 reishi missiles lock onto it's own target using the radar on the weapons system?" Ichigo asked surprised.

**"Yes, the weapon could lock onto 625 targets and take them all down at the same time, you could also make the missiles explode when it hit something or explode after it pierced it's target. It was all depended on the system settings you had activated, but primarily the system was supposed to be used with the QSR-5 Monitor radar system, the HARs went out of prototype testing three months before the war started. The system revolutionised Quincy weapon technology to immense scales." **Yhwach said.

"Lock on to targets with Reishi? How does that work?" Ichigo asked

**"The system uses the same principle as the ransotengai, though it uses reishi signals rather than strings to control them since the weapon system could be exposed and destroyed if the strings were followed back, that was one of the flaws with the earlier prototypes. That is also the purpose of the HARs radar, the QSR-5 monitor radar is unable to target single targets without the assistance of the HARs radar box, primarily the QSR-5 created a killzone for the HARs, and gave the reiatsu data to the HARs so it knew which was hostile and friendly, in order to avoid friendly fire since it is unable to destinguish reiatsu by itself, without the QSR-5 the HARs is unable to function properly as a safety precaution, however should it be activated somehow without the QSR-5 it will shoot at anything and everything, regardless if it is a Quincy or a tree, aslong as it shows reiatsu on the radar and it is unable to know what it is or who it belongs to the system will designate it automatically as a threat to be eliminated, to make matters worse, the arrows is capable of piercing everything except seki-seki, and therefore no one will be able to hide from it. " **Yhwach simply responded.

Ichigo was very impressed with this.

"Alright thanks, do you know where we can find it?" Ichigo asked.

**"The documents and drawings for it and the instructions how to create it is in the vault, or a locked vault drawer, i believe you can find it in drawer 265-A and the system should be in section B-153, it should be system number 7." **Yhwach said.

"Alright thanks old man." Ichigo said happy and impressed.

Yhwach nodded as he saw Ichigo leave. Though Zangetsu did get his attention.

**"That is one badass weapon system, i would love to see it in action." **Zangetsu said

**"Yes the system is very impressive and highly advanced, but also very dangerous in the wrong hands. Though i do not believe that to be an issue at all."** Yhwach said while looking at Zangetsu

***Real World***

Ichigo came out of his inner world and was very impressed, with what he had heard.

"Well what did he say your majesty?" Liltotto asked

Ichigo told them about the system and where to find it, the other Quincy was shocked to hear about this highly advanced system and it's capabilities, and further more it had finished prototype testing so it was ready to be used. Though it was a disappointment that not more were created, Uryu on the other hand was horrified to hear about this system and it's destructive capabilities, furthermore it needed no reloading manually and it almost instantly reloaded.

But Uryu knew better than that, should something happen the system would come in handy, it would save Quincy lives in the field, and should a unit need to retreat due to injuries this could stop an enemy advance, and aid the retreat. Uryu knew he now had to prioritize the Quincy higher than anyone else, this system was theirs and there was no way they would let Quincy lives get lost because of their arrogance and refusal to use military technology.

Emmerich and Bambietta was most impressed, no wonder Quilge really wanted this system, it was almost impenetrable, and now it was theirs, and they would put it to active service as soon as possible and production would start once the weapons factory in Silbern was repaired and operational, luckily there wasn't a lot of damage in that area, they mostly needed to fix the machines in there. The majority of the research section was intact luckily, now they needed researchers and technicians.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get it!" Bambietta yelled in joy, Kisuke and Yoruichi was somewhere else in the chamber and heard Bambietta yelling in joy, and wondered what they had planned now.

"Alright, let's go!" Ichigo said eagerly wanting to see the new equipment they had stored away, Ichigo also wanted to see the vault.

And they quickly went to the gate and went through it, Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at them and wondered if they should follow but decided not to, figuring they could ask later what all the fuss was about, they looked quite eager to get under way so disturbing them now would have been rude.

**Karakura outskirts, 273 kilometers away**

A senkaimon opened outside of Karakura town, since they were unable to open a gate inside the town, they had to make do with the distance they could get, the Onmitsukido was on standby, and the gate was opened as far away as possible to an area they could monitor 360 degrees on, in order to make sure there wasn't any traps they could walk into, since there wasn't any presence in the area, this was the most suitable location to open a senkaimon.

Kyoraku, Rukia and Byakuya stepped outside the senkaimon, with a force of Onmitsukido members.

"Head captain Kyoraku, if i may ask a question?" Rukia said.

"What is it Rukia-chan?" Kyoraku responded.

"Why did we bring the Onmitsukido with us? Wouldn't that just provoke the Quincy even more now?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, do not question the head captains orders or plans." Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia responded with a sad expression.

"Now, now, it's quite alright. The Onmitsukido is here to ensure our safety, we do not want to arrive with a bunch of soldiers to attract unnecessary attention, so i chose the Onmitsukido to escort us, mostly because they excellent at playing hide and seek." Kyoraku responded with a chuckle.

"I see" Rukia responded while looking at the Onmitsukido members.

"From the looks of it and witness reports, Ichigo has created a new organization called the A.N.U, though what it does is still a mystery or what it stands for, regardless these soldiers are evidently the Wandenreich secret police, and seem to specialize in more areas than even our Onmitsukido, surely these soldiers aren't to be taken lightly, from my understanding these soldiers should according to my understanding be more powerful than the Onmitsukido, so watch your backs." Kyoraku said sternly while looking at Karakura town.

Rukia and Byakuya was surprised by the mention of this, a secret police that worked bigger than their own Onmitsukido, and outskilled them? Surely these soldiers was a big threat.

"Should we aim to take them out?" Byakuya asked.

"No, we do not engage them unless we are being attacked, but i would appreciate to know where they are so we can avoid them, just in case." Kyoraku said

"Yes sir!" They all said and they shunpoed away, heading towards Karakura town

**Silbern Vault**

The group had just entered the vault, they were surprised over it's sheer size, Liltotto was surprised that no one of them have ever noticed how big it really was, not that the Sternritter was allowed to come down here unless they had explicit permission to do so, but the permission was mostly given to Shaz Domino, Ichigo looked at the side of the vault and noticed something that looked like hard drives, and it went downwards into the ground.

Ichigo looked down and noticed the floor was created of some kind of glass, and saw that the hard drives went down very deep, he couldn't even see the end of it, in the middle of the room was a circle shaped platform, with a computer in the middle, there was a huge printer there too, but the platform was connected to three entry ways, and one went further inside towards a second and third chamber, and had a vault doors themselves, though those doors was unlocked rather than forced open.

In the very room Ichigo was in now was all the data and information the Quincy had, a 1000 years of information, maybe even more. Ichigo had ordered some soldat that was attached to the A.N.U second unit, that had remained in Silbern to go through classified files should Ichigo, Bambietta or the chancellors need it. evidently Liltotto had given that order, not trusting the regular soldiers to do it.

They went into the second chamber of the vault, and searched for drawer 265-A. They went through the vault together to avoid getting lost in the huge vault or seperated, eventually drawers named 11-Z, 15-Z and 12-Z and realized that the A row was furthest inside the chamber, Ichigo was annoyed by this as it was quite the distance, Ichigo did notice the drawers were pretty big, and the shelf was too damn high.

'Normally row A is always first, so why the hell keep it furthest away?!' Ichigo said internally

Eventually they reached the A section and searched. 11-A 25-A, 30-A and end of row, they searched upwards to the drawer above 30-A that read 31-A, it took them eight minuttes to walk in a normal pace from 1-A to 30-A, and the drawers was bigger than Ichigo himself. Ichigo got annoyed and called for a soldat.

"You! How many numbers are on this shelf?" Ichigo asked.

"300 your majesty!" The soldier replied.

"Do they go in order like 1-2-3?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, at the end of 30-it starts over at 31, and at the end of that it goes to 61 above 60 at the end of the second row your majesty." The soldier replied.

The group looked up, very high up.

"So practically 265-A is at the top then..." Bambietta said in frusteration.

"Seems like it." Meninas said with concern.

"Fuck... That's high..." Liltotto said in shock.

"How are we even going to get up there?" Candice asked.

"Simple, we are Quincy, we manipulate reishi." Emmerich said as he summoned a platform for everyone to go on.

"Ohh, right." Bambietta said, embarrased that she didn't even think about that.

"Alright everyone on? And up we go!" Emmerich said.

And as expected they eventually reached the row that should hold 260, they searched and eventually found 265-A, but there was another problem, they needed a Key, which none of them had. Luckily the soldat Ichigo had called out to earlier appeared behind them

"It seems you are missing the authorisation to create a key, normally we do this using reishi, this room is special and the key can only be summoned in the vault, but will disolve once you leave it. This should help, which one has authorisation to open the vault your majesty?" The soldat asked Ichigo

"His majesty, the grand mistress and the chancellors must have authorisation! I am not amongst the higher ups so i will not need the authorisation! Talk about a stupid question!" surprisingly it was Emmerich who had said this in frustration over the question.

Emmerich realized he had spoken out of line, to a question directed to Ichigo.

"My apologies your majesty, i went out of line, i got frusterated over the question of authorisation, it will not happen again." Emmerich said ashamed over himself.

"It's alright, but Emmerich is right, we need the authorisation key to the named people, including Emmerich!" Ichigo said surprising Emmerich.

"But your majesty? I'm not among the higher ups. I'm not even worthy of the authorisation clearance!" Emmerich said in wonder, causing Ichigo to look at him.

"I want you amongst my sternritter if you would accept, and i might also need you in the vault in the future, you have already proven your trustworthyness so you have clearance." Ichigo said.

"I presume you want full clearance on the grand mistress, the chancellors and lord Emmerich your majesty?" The soldat asked.

"Yes, full clearance on all of us." Ichigo said

"Very well then it shall be done your majesty. if you would kindly hold out your hands." The soldat said as he took a device he had in his pocket. It looked like a box with a antenna like object on top

"This tool will at a seal into your bodies, that allows you to summon and manifest any authorisation keys you want. And should there be a password or a code, you can call forth the password or the code on your arm so it shows as blue reishi, it will change periodically, but your reishi codes and passwords should change with them." The soldat said as he put the antenna of the device their palms and the device beeped.

When it was done Ichigo wanted to try it out and summoned the key to the drawer, he realized each drawer had their own keys so there were thousands of keys that could be summoned, but he summoned the right one, calling upon drawer key number 265-A and put the key in and opened the drawer. The drawer went out and revealed so many files it was enough to fill an entire room.

"Damn, this is a lot." Liltotto said in awe over the sheer amount of paperwork done on the HARs system.

"I can get the other soldats in here to get a file transport and bring it to the Urahara Shop if that is what you wish?" The soldat said behind them.

"Yes we'd love that." Bambietta said, there was no way she was going to carry all of this. Nu-uh, not a chance in hell.

"I will get a team on it immediately sir." The soldat said

"Alright, let's find the system, it was in B-153, is that in this chamber too?" Ichigo asked the soldat.

"No your majesty that is in the other vault." The soldat said.

"Alright let's go find it!" Ichigo said as they dismissed the soldat

**Karakura Town outskirts**

Kyoraku and his group was almost at Karakura town, but he had stopped, and so had the rest of the group, he quickly realized that something was wrong, the Quincy had such a big army, yet no patrols, were they confident? No that couldn't be it, it had to be something else, Kyoraku quickly remembered the scanners and cameras, but it didn't appear as though they had been noticed yet, did they only have that equipment inside the town?

Kyoraku pondered his options, the scanners had camouflage capabilities, and so did the cameras, and they couldn't be traced through reiatsu either, Kyoraku realized that bringing the Onmitsukido was a bad move after all, it would definetily put out the wrong signal, especially now that the Quincy was so on edge.

"Is something wrong head captain?" Byakuya asked, Rukia just looked at Kyoraku.

"The Quincy have reishi scanners and cameras with camouflage from their own testimony, it wouldn't surprise me if it was true considering how long they spied on us, but seeing the scanners and cameras camouflaged and detecting them would be close to impossible, i wonder if they already put it up, considering that they have such a big army already and their numbers will increase, but yet, no patrols." Kyoraku pointed out.

This got everyones attention, surely it was weird that they haven't encountered a single Quincy yet, if they somehow had managed to take control over their own equipment and cameras, then they would have eyes and ears everywhere, but did they have it here? Kyoraku really didn't know.

"We are 0.5 kilometers away from the blocked area, we should approach with caution." Rukia said.

"Indeed, we will split up and enter from different locations, Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki, your with me, the Onmitsukido will enter from another location, let's go." Kyoraku said and they continued inwards.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

*Beep beep beep* was the sound the computers were making, grabbing the attention of A.N.U unit two and Kisuke, the surveillence unit clicked on the warning icon and saw three flashes on their radar. The A.N.U used the daten to find out the identity of any shinigami in range of their radar, not only that but since they already had control over the 12th division surveillence radar, they used it as a back door to secretly hack into the 12th division data.

They had used the 12th division as a back door into the Daireishokairo, which they managed to enter without tripping of any alerts or firewalls the 12th division or central 46 might have, they had downloaded all the data in secret from Kisuke and Yoruichi, fearing that they might tell the Shinigami of what they had done and locked the files away, they had used the QSR-5 system to send it right to Silbern in an attempt to update old records, which succeeded.

The A.N.U saw noticed the threat warning system activated and warned of three captain class reiatsu presences, and took precise measurements with it's current ability, the system recognized them as Kyoraku, Rukia and Byakuya, through their reiatsu, the Guard unit was quickly alerted, and put on standby. Then another warning appeared, they scanned the other group of Shinigami appearing and noticed them as the Onmitsukido.

They tried to find their identities but realized they had failed to obtain any data on them, their identities could not be detected. The officer in charge of the Karakura town surveillence unit was fearful that they had obtained false files that could contain a back door into their archives, which would be a huge threat, he decided to call it in and called for an investigation.

The fourth A.N.U unit was alerted to the Onmitsukido's appearance and quickly went into action, though the second unit was unable to contact their chain of command and was unsure of further orders. They didn't receive any instructions on what to do now, truth to be told they would only obey Ichigo and Bambietta, but they would serve the empire and the royal family.

The officer of the second unit felt he had no choice, he would have to receive orders from Masaki in the emperors absence, he quickly went up into the shop hoping that they were still in the lab.

**Karakura Town (Kyoraku)**

"All is quiet so far head captain, but we are out of signal range, the Onmitsukido are unreachable, we should have signals here so i am not sure what is blocking them." Rukia said

"Now this is a issue, we cannot call in anything, we have no information on the town, i will try to open a senkaimon." Kyoraku said as he stopped, he tried to open a senkaimon with his Zanpakuto...blocked.

They were surprised when the key hole to the senkaimon refused to appear, they haven't heard anything about this happening before, this was an entirely new phenomenon.

"It would seem we are unable to open a senkaimon aswell." Byakuya said.

"So it would seem, we are running blind with to communications, and no reinforcements, i just hope the Onmitsukido is going to be fine!" Kyoraku said sternly.

**Urahara Shop**

Masaki was talking with Kanae, realizing how long it has truly been since they last saw each other, she did like Kanae a lot actually. But their conversation was cut short when the officer of the surveillence unit in karakura town came charging in, Masaki looked at the officer, and saw he was a bit distressed, Ryuken and Isshin noticed this and frowned, the officer went in front of Masaki and decided this was the best course of action.

"Your royal highness, we have a problem, our entire command is gone, Shinigami has appeared and we are unable to reach his majesty, the grand mistress or any of the chancellors, we need one that can authorise a course of action in the situation we are in, i do not believe i have the authority to give an order in this situation since it will affect diplomaticaly, we currently count a group of 23 Onmitsukido members and 3 captain level combatants, the identity of the captain level combatants are the following: Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of 13th division, captain Byakuya Kuchiki of 6th division and head captain Kyoraku Shunsui of 1st division and commander of the Gotei 13. What are your orders?" The officer asked looking at Masaki

Masaki quickly froze up, now they were asking her for orders? Where's Ichigo and the others? Did something happen to them? Masaki started to internally panic, she didn't know what to do now, she wasn't suited for command, she never even believed she would ever get such questions but yet here it is.

"Where is Ichigo and the top brass?" Isshin asked noticing Masaki's panic

"They are currently in Silbern, looking for something in the vaults." The officer said.

Isshin knew they asked Masaki because she was Ichigo's parent, and she was a Quincy too, so it was natural to ask her.

"Why are you asking me? I do not know." Masaki said with a small hint of fear, though she tried to hide it, her daughters noticed it, Yuzu became a bit terrified now and Karin frowned, but internally she was terrified aswell.

"I recommend keeping the captains under surveillence for now, send out the A.N.U to intercept the Onmitsukido, try to stop them, but do not attack unless being attacked." Isshin said while looking at Masaki, Isshin had been in command before, and figured this was the best course of action.

Masaki looked at Isshin and glanced at the officer, "Do as he says." Masaki said.

"Yes your royal highness!" The officer said before he quickly vanished.

"Why did they ask you?" Yuzu asked.

"Probably because she is Ichigo's parent!" Ryuken said

"But dad is Ichi-nii's father?" Karin asked.

"But he isn't a Quincy." Ryuken responded, silencing them all.

"Regardless we should get someone from the higher ups to take command, i will find a soldier who can return one of them at Masaki's order." Isshin said as he left.

**Karakura Town (Onmitsukido)**

A.N.U unit four quickly scrambled to intercept the Onmitsukido, Unit two currently kept monitoring the captains, it didn't take long for unit four to almost collide with the Onmitsukido, with their rifles ready, they had already set up a sniper team some distance away, but the confrontation squad went with rifles and bayonetes, deciding that if an engagement was necessary they could maybe warn the other units closeby if they were in range of the sound, effectively giving the guards time to prepare for combat.

However the Onmitsukido tried to go around them but was blocked by the confrontation squad, the Onmitsukido needed to meet up with their head captain but they could not engage the Quincy unless they were attacked. So they were now having a standoff, no one could advance.

**Karakura Town (Kyoraku)**

Kyoraku felt the Onmitsukido being blocked, and realized they had been spotted, it didn't take long for Kyoraku to figure out how, they were being monitored, watched closely. Kyoraku figured that the Quincy was already watching from somewhere, and he was right, even if he couldn't see them the scanners watched him.

"I guess the Onmitsukido was spotted." Kyoraku said

"So it would seem, they are having a standoff, but the Quincy does not appear to be attacking them or showing any signs of aggression." Byakuya pointed out.

"That is good indeed, let them have their standoff."

"Myyyy what a pleasant surprise." A voice said from behind startling them.

"Ahh, Kisuke Urahara, do you happen to know what is going on here?" Kyoraku asked

"Well i do know it, the Quincy have created a very advanced radar, with jamming capabilities, they are completely blocking the Soul Society, but i presume that is all i can say." Kisuke said with a joyful smile

"Jamming? They are even blocking our senkaimon?" Byakuya asked surprised.

"Well after that little incident with Mayuri the Quincy decided not to take any chances and activated a jammer, completely blocking everything that belongs to the Soul Society in equipment." Kisuke said joyful as ever, Kisuke thought the situation was quite amusing.

"Impossible." Byakuya said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh it is quite possible, i have even seen their new radar and surveillence system, and it far surpasses anything the 12th division has got to offer, not even i have thought about this." Kisuke said surprising the captains, the Quincy now through a piece of equipment have completely dominance over this area.

"So they are blocking our equipment?" Kyoraku asked.

"Not only blocked it but also taken control over it." Kisuke said in joy

Alright now Byakuya was annoyed, he swore that when he found this Quincy equipment he would tear it to pieces, this insult to the Gotei 13 shall not go unpunished.

"Please take us to Ichigo." Kyoraku asked

"Well i can take you to the shop but Ichigo is in Silbern with his beauty and chancellors." Kisuke said.

"What are they doing there?" Rukia asked.

"I do not know, but i know Bambietta-san screamed in joy when she heard it and they didn't spend a single second waiting to go to Silbern." Kisuke said.

"I see, well we will be happy to wait for him then." Kyoraku said sternly.

Kisuke looked at Kyoraku and thought about his options, Ichigo has done more for him than the Gotei 13 or the Soul Society has, so to say that Kisuke hasn't picked a side in this situation was wrong, he sided with the Quincy, and he would make sure Kyoraku knew it.

"Very well, i will allow you to wait in the living room, but the underground chamber is reserved for me, Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin, Ururu, Jinta and Quincy, the basement is highly guarded, i will place a couple of guards in the living room." Kisuke said strictly, which surprised Byakuya, Rukia and Kyoraku, they now realized Kisuke affiliations.

"What makes you think we cannot go down there and destroy the equipment?" Byakuya asked with a narrowed gaze

"Because me and Yoruichi will be there to make sure you don't, i already have traps placed around my house in case any Shinigami should try their luck, and you little Byakuya will just fall right into it." Kisuke said sternly

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

The officer had just read a note that Kisuke left behind explaining his traps, Kisuke wrote it as a sign of goodfaith and trust, though Kisuke rarely trusted anyone he was optimistic with the Quincy, something the A.N.U did note, they also knew their empreror and one chancellor had extremly good relations with the shop owner, and right now they were watching and listening through the scanners with Kisuke's confrontation and laughed.

They felt the shopkeeper could be trusted a bit more, and that their relationship would improve rapidly at this rate, perhaps Ichigo even would allow Kisuke to keep the trailer as a sign of goodwill, so Kisuke can have some fun himself. Regardless Ichigo had put Kisuke on the trust list, while the A.N.U started out distrustful of him they had their orders, but now their trust was growing.

The officer of the second unit quickly ordered several guards to move up to the living room and prepare for their arrival, Yoruichi was also watching the monitor screens with a small piece of amusement, she did know that Ichigo was highly trustful of them, and to have them permitted to see, or even use this equipment showed that a lot, though Yoruichi did know about the actual distrust towards her and Kisuke from the A.N.U it was to be expected, but she was also confident in their relationship.

**Silbern Vault**

Ichigo and his group found B-153 after going through a lot of rooms, and they found the HARs system, it was a awe to look at, it was just as big as Ichigo himself was, the launch system was flat with holes going in a horizontal line in a flat box, attached to two cylinders, one on each side, going to the front of the box, Ichigo knew that the cylinders guided the launch box upwards and downwards, and on top of the launch box was a small box with a 3 dished radar on top of it.

Ichigo guessed that was the targeting system, but he did notice the difference among the various prototypes, but they wanted number 7 so they ordered some soldats to bring it to the basement. Some radio chatter quickly caught their attention from the radio the soldats carried.

"Your majesty, grand mistress, chancellors and lord Emmerich, your presence is requested at the Urahara Shop immediately, Shinigami presence has been detected, two captains, one lieutenant and 23 Onmitsukido members have been spotted, the fourth A.N.U unit are currently having a standoff with the Onmitsukido and Kisuke has intercepted the captains, amongst the captains the report says it is head captain Kyoraku Shunsui, captain Byakuya Kuchiki and lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, they want to speak with you your majesty! Kisuke Urahara has also denied them access to the underground chamber and placed guards in the living room where the captains will wait." The soldat said.

"Very well, we will go to the shop at once, make sure this equipment reaches the underground chamber as quickly as possible, we will want to try it out." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The soldat said as they began to prepare the equipment for transport.

With that they left the vault and headed towards the gate so they could get back to the shop, Ichigo wanted to see the situation for himself, then alarms went of in the vault and red lights flashed, the vault doors automatically closed and locked themselves.

"What's going on?" Bambietta asked.

They looked to the soldats that was currently listening in on the radio chatter.

"Very well, i will inform his majesty!" the soldat said.

"Your majesty, the second A.N.U unit have hacked into the Daireishokairo and downloaded everything they could get their hands on and transfered it here using the QSR-5 Monitor for updates on our servers, however they fear a file that would allow the Gotei 13 backdoor access into our servers, so we activated the firewall scanning protocol and now the vault has been completely locked down and the systems are offline, and being scanned as we speak." The soldat said

"What did they get?" Liltotto asked

"They got the personel files, updated defense plans, codes, Zanpakuto names and abilities, student names and their progress, however the personel files should have contained the names of the Onmitsukido however the file didn't work properly and the system couldn't read it." The soldat said.

"Ahh i see, are you sure it's not encrypted?" Emmerich said.

"Yes, the vault lockdown protocol went off automatically because of the firewall noticed a threat, most likely from that very file.." The soldat said.

"Very well." Ichigo responded

"Well this sucks, now we're stuck down here." Liltotto said as she opened a lollipop

"We were stupid, we should have left someone behind to ensure the chain of command." Bambietta said.

"Yeah, we should have." Meninas responded.

"I hope this room won't affect my hair..." Candice said annoyed.

"Technically, since his majesty, the grand mistress, chancellors and Lord Emmerich has full access and full permission, you can override the door locks, and open the vault door, however we would appreciate it your majesty if you would so kindly use your seal to summon a computer tablet. With that seal you should get full access to the system aswell, however since it is locked down it might require your permission to act on certain situations, i didn't say this earlier but the seal i gave his majesty is the royal seal, which surpasses any other seal, the seal the grand mistress have is the grand seal which comes in second, and the chancellors and lord Emmerich have regular seals with increased permissions, and come in third." The soldat said.

Ichigo took out his hand and focused on the vault seal, and summoned a small computer belonging to the vault, he quickly went to the door and summoned a override key, and a key card, he used the key and swiped it and swiped the card, he was required to write in the code to the vault door, and used the seal to do so, and then a 24 long override password containing letters and numbers. When he was done the vault door opened and they left.

**Soul Society**

Over at the 12th division Mayuri wanted to test Kyoraku's word and was pissed over the fact that the Quincy had completely taken control over the system in Karakura town, and he couldn't even bypass it because he was completely blocked. He noticed that their jamming capabilities was quite great to be able to completely lock him out of his own system in Karakura town.

However the Quincy must be punished for this, so he had created a fake file in the Daireishokairo in hopes that the Quincy would enter, as they did, he now had a back door entrance to their whole system. He finally managed to bypass it and logged in and found many files, one which contained Quincy weapon systems, radar systems, defense systems and so on, he was about to download a file when he received an alert on his computer.

*Firewall Scan Mode Initiated!*

Mayuri noticed that this was bad and quickly tried to download everything, but before he could he was outplayed by the Quincy firewall, The computer beeped and the screen went black with red text on it, saying the following,

*Foreign Threat Detected! System Lockdown Initiated!*

His system was noticed, and he was completely locked out of the system, and to add insult to injury it also affected all of 12th division since Mayuri's computer was the main computer which controlled the R&D. Mayuri was pissed, the Quincy kept getting on his nerves over and over again. He had just given the Quincy a lot of data on the Soul Society and intended to delete it along with their whole system, but he had been tricked by a damn firewall.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

*Foreign Threat Detected! System Lockdown Initiated!*

"It would seem as the files we downloaded was a backdoor sir." a soldat said.

"So it would seem." The officer said looking at the monitor connected to Silbern.

"Downloaded files?" Yoruichi asked.

The officer knew he had to explain now, he wouldn't get off this easy, he just hoped Ichigo would forgive him for it. The officer explained to Yoruichi what they had done, Yoruichi was not impressed however.

"You should have known that Mayuri would do something, true you might have gotten a certain set of files, but he most likely wanted in to your system, but then again your firewall seems to have caught him." Yoruichi said looking at the monitor

"Indeed, i just hope he hasn't gotten any files." The officer said.

"Negative sir, the system could only be entered through the QSR-5 Monitor, we have not detected any downloads, and any attempts have been blocked by the firewall it seems like, according to the history on the Monitor, i recommend we disconnect the Monitor from Silbern." The soldat said

"No do not do that, our firewall can have a little bit of fun." a voice said.

"Your majesty! My sincerest apologies for this mishap, i was careless!" The officer said.

"Do not worry about it! Accidents happen!" Ichigo said.

"Indeed." Kisuke said as he Shunpoed into the room,

"May i see that?" Kisuke asked signaling for the soldat to move over.

The soldat moved and Kisuke looked into the Monitor's history log, and he noticed something that got him the squeal a little in joy and amusement.

"What is it Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, from the looks of it, it seems as if Mayuri downloaded something." Kisuke replied.

"What!? What did he get!?" Bambietta nearly yelled.

"He downloaded your lockdown, from the looks on the address i'd say he is using his main computer, which means that the entire R&D has been locked down by your firewall." Kisuke said, causing everyone around the system to laugh.

"Is that all of it?" Bambietta asked trying to contain herself.

"Yes it seems so." Kisuke said with a laugh

"Hahaha, it seems it was worth the download after all." Yoruichi laughed out

"And to make matters better, his majesty has the control pad for our entire database and is in full control over the firewall system." Liltotto said with a smile.

"Oh he is not going to like that" Kisuke said with a wicked smile.

"No he is not, the firewall has implanted a virus into 12th division, i wonder what happens when i push the big red button?" Ichigo asked with a smirk showing the small computer tablet, showing a big red button on the screen saying the following:

*Delete All Data On Intruder System*

Now they all laughed hysterically.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** I don't feel bad for Mayuri at all! :D

Harpunen-Artillerie-Raketensystem or HARs for short, translates into Harpoon-Artillery-Missile-System, or H.A.M.S for short as it's original name was supposed to be but i decided to change it at the last second, in order to make it sound more german because hey...Quincies...

I feel a little bad for Kisuke though, he has an army around his house, a radar system in his basement, Radio operations in his house. What will come next?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo had decided to accept Kyoraku's request for a quick meeting, figuring he had nothing else to do until the HARs weapon system arrived, he wondered why he decided to come all the way here though he figured he had a very good idea as on why, considering the bad condition of the 12th division members, they were after all tortured with a knife of all things, cut open like cattle.

Ichigo knew Rukia disapproved immediately, but he would be damned if he would let someone touch his mother now that she was finally back, not that it mattered anyways because he wouldn't have allowed anyone to touch her even if she never died to begin with anyways and if Mayuri somehow had managed to persuade central 46 to demand his mother for research they would have a whole other thing coming.

Ichigo wouldn't sit idly by and let his mother get torn open and tortured, he would rather let Bambietta blow the Seireitei sky high before he would let that happen, and he would make damn sure Kyoraku knew that if he dared to try to make an unreasonable demand, Emmerich had assured Ichigo that the army would not leave until this dispute was settled, and that the army Emmerich brought was under Ichigo's direct control.

If Kyoraku so much as tried to force Masaki or Kanae with him there would be hell to pay for the entire Soul Society, Kisuke and Yoruichi had also pledged their support to Ichigo in this time of dispute, even though they all know the letter from Kyoraku was forged by Mayuri himself, they didn't take any chances, the Soul Society had lost a lot of trust from Ichigo already because of Mayuri and the extent he went to.

The lack of discipline and greed had caused Ichigo to become quite distrustful of Kyoraku, his chancellors and Bambietta showed the same distrust aswell, even Uryu became distrustful, and had recommended to Ichigo to be aware of the fact that Kyoraku may play nice in order to have them lower their guards, and then strike directly at Ichigo when he lowered his guard, and make excuses when the attempts failed.

Though Ichigo and Uryu couldn't figure out a reason why, since they have always known Kyoraku to be a quite peaceful man, they didn't want to believe he would do something like that, but their distrust would surely be shown in this meeting, this was sure to become a diplomatic issue later on if it was left unattended, and any hopes for an alliance or good relations would be shattered into a million pieces.

The only thing they could do now was to avoid a war with each other, but Ichigo wanted to personally punish Mayuri for his insolence and wanted Kyoraku to see it when he deleted all the data in the 12th division, before Ichigo continued however he did notice a sudden change in himself, was it because of the pressure of being a ruler? He really didn't know, he did realize he was back to his old calm self when he was alone with Bambietta.

Was it because he felt more easy with her, only thinking about her? He began to think about a relationship already, wondering if that could help alleviate the pressure that he started to feel, he realized he had become a bit more sadistic aswell, letting others be tortured in front of him and he was fine with it. Was it because he had accepted the real Zangetsu and his inner and darker instincts were beginning to show? The very thought of it terrified him, he felt he had changed, but was back to himself with Bambietta.

All he now wanted to do was to go home and go to bed, and think about everything that has happened today, Ichigo had a lot on his mind, and he didn't even have time to process it all, he just wanted to send Kyoraku home and disable the jammer so he could leave quicker, but it wouldn't be that easy, he just wanted to grab Bambietta and drag her with him home.

He quickly began to think about the kiss the two shared, and every negative thought in his mind quickly faded, and he calmed down internally, the stress alleviated, any anger or frustration inside of him quickly faded and was replaced with happiness, with appreciation over the fact that she was willing to kiss him, it made him feel wanted and happy, but he had noticed something with Bambietta aswell.

She might show happiness on the outside but her insides were tearing her to pieces, she was struggling with something that Ichigo couldn't really figure out, he actually wanted to ask her to spar with him, that way he could see if he could read her heart just like he managed to do with any other that he had fought with, but for some reason or another, he felt it would be all for naught.

Would she really be okay if he asked her later today when they went home? Or would it make the situation worse? He didn't have the slightest idea, he didn't even know if she would even open herself up about it, Ichigo did notice that her problem was about something else than the soldat the was ordered to kill, and the just the mere thought about an unhappy Bambietta made him sad, he wouldn't allow her to be unhappy.

He wanted to do anything he could to make her happy, but how would he show it? Perhaps a spar later on would be worth a try to figure it out? If he could really find her pain that way he could try to help her with actions rather than words if it was possible, he would help her, no matter what, he had already made up his mind, perhaps Emmerich knew something about the matter? But it would be rude to ask him rather than her who knew it better than Emmerich did.

Ichigo had tried to hide his stress the best he could but it didn't go unnoticed, Uryu had seen it, Ichigo wasn't used to a leadership position, he was new to it, and he already had a lot on his mind, more so than the chancellors themselves, Ichigo should have gone home for today, but the Shinigami have been persistent, would all the captains go through a stupid act today before Ichigo could finally get some rest? Uryu didn't know.

But he did know he started to worry a bit for his friend, Uryu have Invaded the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo with Ichigo, they fought together side by side, and Uryu have never seen Ichigo act like this, but Uryu knew it was stress, Ichigo had all the decision making to do, all of it thrown on him in a single instant, one second and poff, emperor.

That was how everything went for Ichigo, while Uryu knew Ichigo had the craziest luck in the whole damn world, his luck had turned around for now, perhaps Haschwalth was right all along, _"Good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune." _Uryu did wonder, was this Ichigo's ill fortune after so much of good fortune or was it both? Ichigo's position could give a lot of good fortune too. Perhaps it was good fortune all along but nobody saw it yet.

Uryu stopped Liltotto and mentioned Ichigo's stress, Liltotto agreed that after this meeting his duties should be ended for the day and they could continue on tomorrow instead, Liltotto saw that Ichigo was struggling to take it all in, and having Kyoraku here with two officers of the Gotei 13 surely didn't help, perhaps she should ask Bambietta to take Ichigo with her and leave for the day and let the chancellors handle the meeting.

That was what they was for right? To aid Ichigo and give him advice when needed, Liltotto knew that as a chancellor they needed to make sure Ichigo could trust them, perhaps he should just attend a small piece of the meeting and then leave and let them handle the rest of it, the missile system could wait until tomorrow to be tested, they did have a pretty large army here so any threat could easily be dispatched, and the A.N.U did a good job at surveillence both on screen and in the field.

So any threat that came their way would be easily noticed and taken care of, but there was always the threat of words, Liltotto really wanted to eat Kyoraku for putting them in this position, he didn't even have any control over his officers, they all did as they pleased, even Ichigo have shown to have more control than him and Ichigo is a freshman in leadership, one that have gotten into the position today.

It was already pretty late, the sun was going down and they had already done a great deal today, though they could have done more if it wasn't for those annoying Shinigami that kept getting in their way, Liltotto wanted to advice against any reconciliation with the Soul Society at this point, but she decided not to say it, figuring she was getting pretty tired herself, her thoughts were confirmed when she yawned, and so did Bambietta and the others, the yawn spread like a virus, it even hit Ichigo.

Everyone was getting tired and just wanted to sleep, Ichigo didn't even know if he could survive a trip home, he would find out after the meeting, he was hoping it didn't take to damn long because he was getting pretty impatient now and quite frusterated, the yawn didn't help much on his mood, as a matter of fact it only made it worse. He came up into the living room and saw an annoyed Byakuya, Rukia was sitting worried, and Kyoraku was watching Ichigo with a stern face.

Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors sat themselves down Kisuke and Yoruichi was also there to listen in, and waited for Kyoraku to begin, the only problem was, Kyoraku didn't start the conversation but Byakuya did, and the words he chose really got on Ichigo's nerves.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we have been waiting for quite some time!" Byakuya pointed out with a narrowed look.

oh how Ichigo just wanted to tell Byakuya to go fuck himself, though Ichigo's tired and annoyed expression did that perfectly well for him, Kyoraku saw that Ichigo was worked up, he was tired, and so was the grand mistress and the chancellors, they were exhausted, annoyed and started to show signs of distrust, something Kyoraku took as a very bad sign, central 46 would not be happy to hear this.

"You must forgive Byakuya, i see that you are overworked and tired, i can also see signs of distrust on your faces, though i cannot blame you after what Mayuri did." Kyoraku said with a hint of shame in his voice.

That's it, Liltotto had gotten enough!

"No i presume not, a Shinigami officer of the Gotei 13 going after the royal family to use one of them as a fucking research doll, the complete lack of discipline in the Gotei 13 has shown itself, you are incapable of keeping your own fucking officers in check! Even forcing us to initate a jamming of the Gotei 13 systems and handle the situation with extreme measures, i will admit it before you say it, yes we let the 12th division members get tortured for information, not that i expect you to say anything in return and be a hypocrite, we all know the fucking Onmitsukido, yes we let the A.N.U hack into the 12th division database, and entered the Daireishokairo for personnel files so we could use our radar system to analyze any incoming threat with more precision in retaliation for Mayuri's actions where he placed a bug in the files to enter the Quincy database, which has been put on lockdown before that fucker could even download anything... on second thought he did download the lockdown effectively giving us full control over 12th division databases according to our computer history." Liltotto said annoyed.

The Shinigami trio widened their eyes at this, Byakuya was angry over the fact that the Shinigami database had been exposed, but Kyoraku was more annoyed with Mayuri for letting this happen, Rukia became fearful that the Quincy might once more end up as enemies, from the looks of things the distrust was getting out of hand thanks to Mayuri.

"Are you saying you have control over the 12th division databases?" Byakuya asked annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what we're saying, take a look." Ichigo said showing them the small computer tablet with the lockdown warning and the delete button.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, i would like to remind you that doing such acts are a sign of aggression." Byakuya said with a narrowed gaze.

And just like that the fuse of Ichigo burned up, Bambietta and the chancellors was about to say something but Ichigo beat them to it when he punched through the table with fury.

"Shut your fucking mouth Byakuya before i redecorate your ass with it because nothing else but shit comes out of it anyways! You talk about aggression!? Let's talk about the fact that you let a Shinigami captain of all things get out of control! Let's talk about the fact he wanted to kill a Quincy and kidnap two others one of which was my mother and then you let that captain walk scot-free! Should we start there?!" Ichigo said with fury in his eyes in which no one has seen before.

Kyoraku knew this was getting out of hand, Byakuya was stunned to see Ichigo with this reaction, it was completely new to him. He had seen Ichigo angry before but never to this extent, even Rukia was sent into a deep silence of shock, Byakuya realized that this was now a diplomatic issue rather than a personal one, he never thought Ichigo would use diplomacy in this situation, Byakuya was prepared for a more personal one like it has always been with Ichigo.

Byakuya knew he had to choose his next words carefully for now relations was at a very low level and the Soul Society couldn't afford another war, Byakuya knew that much, but Ichigo still had his massive army, Byakuya knew this army would continue to grow, and therefore Ichigo had the upper hand in this situation, while they were playing with bad cards, not only that but if Ichigo focused more on military build up and resources, he would quickly get everything he needed for a long term war, the Wandenreich had changed, and for the worse for the Soul Society, military and resource wise.

"My apologies for going out of line, i do understand that this is a point that can cause a lot of friction and i can assure you that central 46 will do everything they can to ensure punishment is given to captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Byakuya said with closed eyes.

Ichigo merely huffed at this, not even believing them for a single second, which didn't go unnoticed at all, Kyoraku decided to play his small cards to ensure that central 46 get their wish, and that Mayuri is properly punished, but preferably in a way that doesn't get him locked away forever, as Kisuke had taken a side, the Wandenreich now had a brilliant scientist, aswell as four former captains, namely: Tessai, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin.

deciding on a do or die strategy by placing a huge bet on the table, preferably one that would interest the Quincy by going as far as demeaning themselves to show how much they really wanted this to work out, Kyoraku placed his cards on the table. Hoping the Quincy would bite.

"If i was to show you that we really want to make things right, and show that we really want a cooperation. Would that help?" Kyoraku said.

What do you propose?" Uryu asked with narrowed eyes.

"The reason Mayuri became obsessed so quickly with getting his hands on a Quincy was because they had changed, no doubt because of Ichigo, the Quincy no longer destroys a soul when they kill a Hollow and for that reason no longer upsets the balance according to our data, the Hollows killed by the Special forces, i believe they are called the now A.N.U am i right? Was sent to the Soul Society, though i am unsure if you can perform Konso by some way, i do recognize the fact that the Quincy no longer upsets the balance." Kyoraku said.

Everyones eyes go wide with the exception of Kisuke who had already figured this much, the Quincy could now take over the Shinigami duties, atleast to the confirmed extents.

"I see, so that is what the A.N.U was sensing, and yes the special forces is now called the A.N.U!" Liltotto said.

"I see, well here is my proposal, i allow you to delete the 12th division data, as punishment to Mayuri, in exchange you will forgive him for his actions preferably with written forgiveness, which i can present to central 46, i will not act on it and you can continue your jamming operation for as long as you feel necessary, i will permit you access to all the personnel files and noble files in the Daireishokairo, including the Onmitsukido members, ofcourse i want that to be classified within the Wandenreich, and i also give you full jurisdiction over Karakura town, ensuring that Karakura town is completely Quincy controlled, within the jamming area, namely 250 kilometers, which would allow you to ensure the royal family's safety, we are not permitted entry unless given permission by Ichigo, Bambietta or the chancellors." Kyoraku said.

Byakuya widened his eyes at this, Kyoraku was giving away a lot in comparison to what they gained from this, though he did understand that this was the only viable thing they could come up with, it also showed how desperate the Soul Society was now, and how eager the higher ups was with a good Shinigami-Quincy relationship, Only now did Byakuya truly understand the gravity of the situation.

Rukia too was surprised over this, she wanted to object but she knew she couldn't, there was simply too much at stake here, and now they were throwing everything they could offer up for reconciliation right at the table, she knew central 46 would be displeased but then again they were the ones who really wanted a good Quincy-Shinigami relationship.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Bambietta and the chancellors widened their eyes in surprise, and was stunned as this offer showed the desperation of the Soul Society, this had come entirely unexpected and could solve the issue at stake, the Soul Society was practically entrusting the Wandenreich with this, and that did show a lot for two nations that had started to grown quickly into distrust.

Ichigo was surprised aswell but decided not to show it, he wanted to show leadership qualities, and he did a pretty good job of it too, as Ichigo just sat there with a look of indifference on his face, with his usual scowl of course, but this was a one time offer that was just too good to pass up, and everyone knew it, Ichigo just sat there looking at Kyoraku in silence for a brief while before he broke it.

"And central 46 will keep themselves on this deal between you and me?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, the offer was just too good.

"Actually, this deal will be between you, me and central 46, it will go into effect once you sign this." Kyoraku said as he pulled out a document.

"May we read that?" Liltotto asked wanting to know what it said.

"Of course chancellor Liltotto." Kyoraku replied with a smile.

Liltotto grabbed the paper and started to read it out loudly, reading the parts where central 46 offically recognizes Karakura town as part of the Wandenreich territory and their jurisdiction. Byakuya and Rukia was shocked at how desperate they were now, to think that even central 46 was in on this was unheard of, Byakuya felt that the Quincy once more had stepped on his pride, the pride of being a captain of the Gotei 13.

But Byakuya knew he could only blame himself and Mayuri for this, truth to be told the Shinigami was acting out of control, while the Quincy haven't really done anything except than to act in the defense of their royal family. Something that was actually very justified, regardless of methods used. When he thought about it he realized how much the Quincy prided themselves on royalty, how they so quickly joined Ichigo and swore allegiance to him.

It was their own pride that caused it, their pride that said that they must have an unlimited amount of loyalty to the emperor and the royal family, there was really no exception to it, the Quincy have had a monarchy for over a 1000 years, it was their pride and Byakuya had helped to stomp down upon it, and now all of Soul Society was paying the price for his own arrogance.

The thought about it made Byakuya's stomach turn, to think that he was one of the reasons just made him sick, his own arrogance have always made him look down on Ichigo, his own feeling of superiority and now Ichigo was superior and could easily have the Soul Society's nobility and central 46 around his little finger to use as puppets if he truly wanted.

Byakuya wouldn't dare to openly admit it, but deep inside he highly respected Ichigo, he might have been a rude one, but he always got the job done right, he always had a moral compass that showed the right direction, which was more than he could even say for himself, he was so obsessed with rules and regulations he ended up taking a lecture from Ichigo once when he saved his sister.

And ever since he has always shown disgust towards Ichigo, he didn't like him very much but he did respect him a lot, Byakuya wouldn't even admit it to himself, but sometimes he felt jealous of Ichigo, he was always able to have such an easy life, he was always on the right side no matter how difficult the situation, he was always trustworthy and dependable... _and he knew how to connect to his sisters._

Now that Byakuya thought about that to he realized he had also started to connect with Rukia in a more brother-sister fashion, before Ichigo got involved he didn't know how to approach her, and it made Rukia think he despised her, to add insult to injury, _he had supported his own sister's execution, _the one thing a brother must never do is to allow his sister to get hurt, that was always a golden rule, Ichigo had taught him that on Sokyoku hill, and after that he kept teaching Byakuya that without saying so much as a single word.

For the first time, Byakuya came to recognize the fact that Ichigo was who he was, there would never be any change in that, not even a monarchy could change that, Ichigo hasn't changed in Byakuyas eyes, he was just becoming the leader he was always meant to be, a strong and powerful leader was sitting right in front of him and he couldn't recognize it because he was jealous that Ichigo was always right and he was wrong, know he also knew he never truly despised Ichigo, he despised himself for being unable to do the things Ichigo is capable of doing, but he wanted to blame him instead.

For the Kuchiki family he was a weak leader, his pride had made him weak, it had made him doubt himself, he married Hisana out of love, he turned his back to the elders, that was the sign of a strong leader, he accepted Rukia in on Hisana's dying request, the elders disapproved, he turned his back against them, but now all he did was to allow people to trample down upon him, where was the strong Byakuya from the days of Hisana?

He was gone... He had disappeared, he could have been a strong as a leader as Ichigo currently was, it was embarrassing, Ichigo was new to leadership and he had been in a leadership position for over 100 years, and Ichigo was beating him in just a single day. Hisana... The very name that fills Byakuya's heart with sadness... The love of his life... What would she think of a disgraced man such as himself now?

The thought made his heart ache, it made him ashamed of himself, he only possessed a single true pride now, and that was Rukia, the majority of Byakuya's pride was taken away the moment Hisana died, and he didn't know how to get it back... No... It died with her, one of the most important things he had, his pride, was gone with the exception of one...

Byakuya looked at Rukia, the thought that she would lose everything because of his own stupidity and lack of respect and dignity was terrifying, his weakness would cause Rukia a lot of hardship, he knew it, the only thing that stopped that hardship was Ichigo, her best friend, and he was taking him away from her, but that must stop, Ichigo is the only barrier between Rukia and a mountainload of problems, she might never have loved him in an emotional way like Inoue does, or like Bambietta is starting to do, but she loved him as her closest friend. And he was destroying it all, dragging it out of her heart and tearing it up to pieces because of his own arrogance and false pride.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and noticed something off, he was far to distraught to even pay attention to a fly that flew around in the house, at first glance it seemed as he ignored it, but taking a closer look he was completely unaware of it, despite the fact that it flew past his ear and even Ichigo had heard from the other side of the table, he has seen that look before, during the war.

'His pride huh? I wonder what's even going on in his head. It doesn't seem like it is me or the Quincy he is pissed at.' Ichigo said internally.

Ichigo had gotten a pen to sign the document, there was two documents that Ichigo signed, they were identical, so that the Seireitei gets to keep and one that the Wandenreich gets to keep, the documents also included a secrecy agreement with the personnel files and so on. Right afterwards he pushed the big red button.

**Soul Society**

*Data Deletion in progress!*

"What is the meaning of this!? Stop this immediately, it's even deleting all the back-up data! Someone pull out the plug!" Mayuri yelled in torment.

*Data Deletion Completed!*

"Those damned Quincy... I will make them pay... oh i swear yes i will make them pay!" Mayuri said in the with the voice and expression of a mad man.

**Urahara Shop**

"Well i guess it's settled then, i see that you are tired to i think we will leave now, i thank you for taking your time to speak with us on this matter and solve it, i was hoping we could set up a time to meet another day but a suppose we can discuss that another time when things have calmed down." Kyoraku said with a smile,

"Alright then, i will be seeing you another day then. Have a safe trip." Ichigo said as he shaked Kyoraku's hand and they left.

Once they had gotten out of range Uryu decided to speak up.

"Your majesty, i believe you should get some rest, it's been a long day and i notice that you are tired, we can test the system tomorrow, I will order the guards to put the weapon back into the vault for safe keeping." Uryu said getting nods from the chancellors.

"Very well then." Ichigo said as he looked towards Bambietta, with a subtle hint in his eyes, which she noticed and accepted the invitation with a nod.

"Well i guess me and Bambi will see you tomorrow then, i will say goodbye to mom atleast. I think she should stay here for the time being until memory replacement is complete in order to avoid confusion around the town." Ichigo said as he stood up, though he was internally annoyed by the fact that his mother couldn't come

"The A.N.U are working on it, both Kanae and Masaki should be able to leave tomorrow your majesty, please be patient." Liltotto said as she ate from her snack box.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he headed towards the lab, Bambietta decided to wait outside.

Once Ichigo entered the lab he found that his entire family was still there, though he wasn't surprised, the wife and mother of the house had just been brought back to life after so many years, Ichigo did want to stay but he was tired and the sun was going down.

"Hi, i think i will return home and get some sleep for today so i will come back tomorrow, the A.N.U are working on memory replacement as we speak, they should be finished by tomorrow, until then i think it would be best to have you and Kanae here in order to avoid confusion by normal humans that might know you, the memory replacement should be finished tomorrow from what Liltotto told me." Ichigo said.

"So she can't join us home?" Yuzu asked with a sad tone.

"Tomorrow she can, there are a lot of things to fix here now that your mother is back after so many years." Isshin said.

"Can i sleep here with mom?" Yuzu asked.

"Well it doesn't bother me, but i think you might need to speak with Kisuke in that regard." Masaki said with a smile.

"I will speak with him on my way out." Ichigo said

"Thank you onii-chan" Yuzu said happily.

"Can i stay here too?" Karin asked.

"I will speak with Kisuke." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thanks." Karin replied

"No i will do it, you can go home and get some rest, i'm sure it's been a long day for you. I think i want to stay aswell." Isshin said.

"Alright then." Ichigo said to his father

Ichigo went over to Masaki to give her a goodbye hug and once he had she asked him about Bambietta.

"So, did anything special happen between you and Bambietta after Giselle's defeat?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo didn't know what she was speaking of at first but then their kiss came to his mind and his face turned bright red, Yuzu and Karin just watched their brother and was surprised over how red he was, Isshin just laughed.

"Nothing like a little talk, or a hug?... or a _kiss _that i heard about?" Masaki said looking Ichigo straight into the eyes, Ichigo knew now that she had known about it.

"Uhh...Well...Uhm..." Was all Ichigo could respond.

"Huh? Did Onii-chan kiss another girl?" Yuzu asked with surprise.

"Well it is natural, Ichi-nii is a grown man, he is turning 18 and Bambietta is at the same age as him." Karin said.

At the mention of Ichigo's age Masaki just sulked, finally having to accept the fact that he really wasn't that little kid anymore, whether she liked it or not and that she haven't been around in his entire childhood like Isshin had.

"Now now Masaki-sama, they just grow up so fast so i do not think there is any need to worry." Kanae said trying to calm her down.

"Well atleast you are quick to accept it, considering how Uryu is at the same age as my little Ichi..." Masaki said sitting in a fetal position.

Bad choice of words.

Now Kanae finally realized her own sons age, causing her to sulk alongside Masaki. Isshin and Ryuken was quite surprised over this, even though they both knew they shouldn't have been, and deadpanned at the scene in front of them.

"Is Bambi joining you home tonight too?" Karin asked, getting Masaki to raise her head in wonder.

"Huh?" Was all that Masaki could say.

"Uhh... yeah she is." Ichigo responded carefully hoping not to upset his mother.

Masaki's sulking got way worse over hearing this.

"Well they do sleep in seperate beds right? So i guess it's fine." Masaki said

"Actually... They kind of sleep together in the same bed..." Isshin said carefully.

Masaki was quiet for a brief while, taking in Ichigo's situation, he was now going to share a bed with another girl, both of them being alone in the house, of course you can count the guards but they wouldn't really be in their way should something happen.

"Alright... remember protection then and remember the conversation about the flowers and the bees, i really hope your father has done a good job with it..." Masaki said in a deep sulk.

Ichigo turned red and so did Yuzu and Isshin, Karin simply raised an eyebrow at this, Ryuken sweatdropped but was atleast happy that she didn't take it too personal, Kanae on the other hand started to think about her own son, and Inoue...

"What if my little Uryu does the same with Inoue while we are here?" Kanae said to Ryuken.

"He is a grown man, i'm sure it's fine." Ryuken said, causing Kanae to lose consciousness yet again, much to Ryuken's shock... yet again.

"Well i think i'll leave then, see you tomorrow." Ichigo said as he waved goodbye

"Bye." They his family almost said in unison, while his mother said it while sulking.

When Ichigo found Bambietta she saw Emmerich standing besides her, and some soldats behind them from the Silbern Guard that saluted Ichigo once he saw them.

"I see you are returning to your current home your majesty, me and the chancellors with the exception of lord Uryu will remain here, i thank you your majesty for your hard work today, at this pace the Wandenreich will be rebuilt in no time." Emmerich said with a smile.

"Thank you Emmerich, However have you considered my request to you to become a sternritter?" Ichigo asked.

"I have your majesty, i would happily accept the honor." Emmerich said approvingly.

"Well then, welcome aboard, i will go through the ceremony with you and Gina at the same time, i haven't given her a ephitet yet because a lot of other things have had to get priority." Ichigo said.

"I understand your majesty, a lot of work lies ahead of us." Emmerich said approvingly.

"Thank you for your understanding, i will see you tomorrow then, shall we go Bambi?" Ichigo asked looking at Bambietta.

"Sure your majesty, but won't your family be coming?" Bambietta said.

"They will remain here with mom for the night." Ichigo said

"I see, well we will place additional sentries up." Emmerich said.

"Thank you, goodbye for today then." Ichigo said approvingly looking at Emmerich

Emmerich saluted before saying goodbye and watching them leave, he quickly went back into the shop and personally picked out soldiers for sentry duty.

**Wandenreich Unknown Village**

The little girl was walking in the sunset, her two pony tails was hanging down, her teddy bear was being held in her right hand, she was quite known for being quiet, she rarely if ever said anything at all, it was almost as if she was mute, but she wasn't, she was always shy of everyone and everything, and as a result she got a lot of problems making friends, as a matter of fact the only friend she really had was her teddy bear.

she noticed how late it was getting, she never went far from the house because her parents was worried she might get lost, and she was only 4 years old, she had decided to take a little walk, she was thinking about what the soldat had said, about the fact that they had a new emperor, she wondered what he looked like, she didn't really understand much about powers yet.

But she did understand that this new emperor had become a god somehow, they also had a new grand mistress, though no one knew who it was yet, since the Wandenreich needed to be rebuilt the information probably wouldn't be released for quite some time, she hoped the new leadership would bring better changes, as she had quite a lot of problems in her village.

Since she was always quiet no one ever spoke to her except her parents and family friends, it was quite sad really, however the other kids picked up on this and tried to get her to talk, once by trying to start a conversation with her, then it they started picking on her for never speaking, and then that picking ended up with verbal bullying that quickly escalated to physical assaults.

Her parents tried everything to make things better for her, but they were powerless, the mayor's son was one of the bullies, and he was known for being corrupt, even going to the scale of murdering every opponent he had, or anyone that dared to speak up against him, her father had been beaten by a private militia the mayor was in control of, he used them to instigate fear in the population.

they had even tried to move away from the village but the mayor's son didn't want it, he had even called her his son's plaything, so the militia stopped them with force and forced them to stay by keeping watch over them, she looked up and saw a group of boys heading towards her, one of which was the mayor's son, she recalled a little puppy her father had given her to lighten her mood in her dark days.

But the mayor's son decided to torture it and drown it right in front of her, she had tried to rescue the puppy but she was held back and forced to watch her puppy in pain, bleeding, and then drowning after being held under water for too long, and they just laughed about it, the thought of her puppy made her sad. And she was powerless, no matter how hard she tried she had ended up always being sad.

And as expected the bullies grabbed her pony tail when they approached her and pushed her into a fountain, and punched her in the stomach, and laughed about it, now they took her teddy bear and ripped it to pieces, her only friend. She had started to tear up, but she didn't make a sound, then they grabbed her and held her under water for a little while, and then dragged her up and down into the water.

after 10 whole minutes the bullying stopped, she was lying there, in tears and holding what remained of her teddy bear, now in pieces, she was wet, she was cold, and tears was streaming out of her eyes brown eyes, her light brown hair soaking wet, but she was just lying there, not even wanting to get up, She went home after finally getting up, just lying there for 7-8 minutes, in tears, no one had helped her, or rather no one dared to, the people just watched, but she never blamed them, they were scared.

When the little girl finally went home her mother greeted her and quickly noticed what had happened, her little girl was freezing, and her teddy bear ripped to pieces, as usual she didn't say anything, she just went to her room and took her clothes of, he mother brought in some dry night clothes and prepared a warm bath for her, after the bath was taken she put on her night clothes and went back to her room.

In the bed she found her ripped teddy bear all in pieces, she took all the pieces and held them to her chest closely, she went over to the window and noticed the lake, the village she was living in was just an island, the mayor had demolished all the bridges except one that was tightly guarded by the militia, getting away was impossible, looked up to the sky, the stars had begun to shine, she just looked at them, and tears once more formed on in her eyes as she watched the stars, unbeknownst to her the water she was pushed into was infected and unclean, and bacteria and viruses had already entered her small fragile body.

**Kurosaki Household**

Bambietta and Ichigo had just arrived at the Kurosaki house, The guard unit stationed there had already been informed and prepared dinner for the both of them, the escort unit and the guard unit quickly came to agreement about their sentry duties and guard schedule, the guards had made some lasagnia for dinner, Isshin had already spoken with them while Ichigo and Bambietta was heading home through the radio room in the Urahara Shop and told them to make it and eat some themselves.

The guard unit didn't hesitate at all, being happy of being in service to the royal family, while they had decided it was rude to eat of their dinner, they had eaten their own field rations that they carried in their uniforms, leaving them without any field food, luckily Emmerich had ordered additional field rations to be delivered to them through the escort unit.

Meninas had found a way to ensure the stable flow of food, and farmers and civilians were being called up on Meninas orders, though she did say it was on "His majesty's" command in Silbern, since it actually was his soldiers that would starve. Food rationing had began in Silbern and the order was spreading across the Wandenreich, this way they would continue to have food and no starving was necessary.

The guards had prepared two plates and put the food up with some salad and loaf. Ichigo began to eat with Bambietta right after they had sat down, Ichigo and Bambietta thanked to soldiers for the food, something which made them happy, it wasn't often the supreme leadership complimented you after all. The soldat's have left the living room to give them some privacy.

It hasn't gone unnoticed by the Silbern guard the attraction the two felt towards each other, seeing their privacy, Ichigo looked at Bambietta, he did notice she was tired, he was tired aswell so he decided not to spar with her like he originally wanted, but he wanted her heart to be happy, and right now it had a void in it that Ichigo could see clearly, but it was too dark so Ichigo didn't understand what the problem was.

He decided to go for it and ask her politely, hoping she wouldn't get upset because he asked.

"Hey Bambi." Ichigo said with his attention straight at Bambietta, Bambietta looked up at Ichigo

"Yeah?" She responded

"I do not want to pry into personal matters, but i have noticed that you have a void in your heart that you have been beating yourself up over, sometimes you are distracted, and i can see sorrow in your eyes and heart. I do not bring this up because of worry about your position, i bring this up because i want you to be happy, and now i can see that you are not, and if i can do anything to help you i will. So i was wondering if you wanted to speak about it?" Ichigo said looking her straight into the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bambietta asked curiously, wondering what he was speaking of.

"Back when you first ate dinner here you were distracted and sad, and you have shown similar signs of sadness that you are trying to hide, and i was wondering if you wanted to talk about it." Ichigo responded seriously while looking at her with concern.

Bambietta was surprised, she has always hid her feelings of despair, true she cried out of despair in front of Ichigo in his inner world and cried out of anger with Giselle in Hueco Mundo, but she has tried to hide this as good as she can, and she had always done a great job of it, but Ichigo had managed to see right through her and into her very heart and soul, she didn't even need to send a single hint to Ichigo for him to find out that something was wrong.

She didn't know what to do now, should she come clean, or should she just lie to him, she thought about the fact that he showed genuine concern, something that surprised her, another boy showed great concern about her wellbeing, she knew that Ichigo would see through any lie she makes up, and it could cause a lot of distrust between them, something she really didn't want.

So she decided to tell him the truth, how she became a sternritter, how she was abducted during a riot and almost raped, how she was saved by Quilge Opie and how she had been seperated from her family from a young age, how she missed them. Truth to be told Ichigo was horrified to hear this, how much she had already gone through and how much she was actually suffering, but the rape wasn't the problem.

Ichigo knew it, it was the lack of a family, it was horrible not to even know about the condition of your family, the questions going about in ones own mind. where are they? How are they doing? Are they even alive? Ichigo didn't even know if he could handle such thoughts, but Bambietta did and he realized how strong she actually was mentally.

Ichigo thought back to Bambietta's time in his inner world and he now understood what she truly meant with being able to see her own family again, how bad the situation really was, he just thought she couldn't see them because she was restricted to Silbern, but the situation was far worse than that.

"Alright, let's see what we can find out then shall we?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Huh?" Bambietta said stunned.

"I promised i would help you and make you happy didn't i?" Ichigo said with a smile.

Bambietta was surprised, she felt a huge sense of relief in her heart after telling her story, and now Ichigo promised to help her, the emperor himself. Bambietta have never asked for help before, but she knew she had indirectly asked for help, and Ichigo saw it, she noticed that he understood her better than anyone else. But one question remained however.

"How will we find them?" Bambietta asked with a sad expression.

"Let's first confirm their status shall we?" Ichigo said, causing Bambietta to look questionably at him, Ichigo was about to ask but Yhwach and Zangetsu beat him to it by answering.

**"Ernst Basterbine and Ausilia Basterbine." **Yhwach said.

**"We can confirm that there is no one in this world with that name, so their status must be alive kingy." **Zangetsu said.

"Ausilia and Ernst Basterbine huh?" Ichigo said, Bambietta looked surprised by this.

"How did you know?" Bambietta asked stunned.

"Yhwach told me, further more Zangetsu confirmed that there is no one in my inner world with that name so their current status must be alive." Ichigo said

Bambietta was tearing up, her parents were still alive, a single tear fell from her right eye, but one question remained however.

"Do you know where they are or how they are doing?" Bambietta asked, hoping he knew.

**"No we regretfully do not Ichigo." **Yhwach said.

"No... I'm sorry." Ichigo responded sadly while looking down at the table.

"I see... The village i was staying in was burned down and never rebuilt so it is a ghost town, they could be anywhere." Bambietta said with a sad expression, looking down on her dinner plate.

Ichigo activated the Almighty and tried to see Bambietta's future, he saw a village, but couldn't find out it's name, but it was within the Wandenreich from the crosses around that much he found out

"Using the Almighty i saw a village, though i couldn't find out a name. But i saw some details of it, and i know it is within the Wandenreich." Ichigo said, Bambietta was a little more happy now, atleast they were already at a start.

**"Hey kingy? Don't you have the A.N.U for information gathering and secret policing and all that crap? There is a small detachment in Silbern isn't there? Considering the Soldats in the vault?" **Zangetsu pointed out.

"I will inform the A.N.U, I will dispatch a group tomorrow, write down anything you know about your past with your parents, places you lived, locations, known friends, all of which you can remember and i will give it to unit two, we are currently training a unit one already from a special forces unit that have passed the loyalty test too, though they are mostly ready already and should be waiting an assignment so i will send unit one and two on this, i will also write down what i saw, perhaps they will know something." Ichigo said.

Bambietta was happy to hear this, she couldn't really thank Ichigo enough for this, and if they found her parents, she swore she would jump Ichigo of pure happiness. After they had finished eating Bambietta wrote down her entire past, and Ichigo wrote down what he saw, after they were finished with writing everything down, Ichigo ordered a soldat to attend the escort duty and bring the papers with him. Afterwards they changed into their sleeping outfits and went to sleep.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I hate snow! I hate snow! I hate snow!

Anyways sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, i have been preoccupied the last days and have been unable to release it, my apologies!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: lemon.**

**Kurosaki Household**

***The next morning.***

Ichigo and Bambietta woke up, their mood was a lot better now after finally getting some rest, Bambietta was lying on Ichigo's arm the entire night, thinking about her family. And how happy she was that progress finally could be made, they looked at the clock and saw it was 07:13 in the morning, Bambietta changed her attention back to Ichigo as she was still lying on his arm.

She caressed Ichigo's chin, something he very much enjoyed, the curtains was closed and Kon had been under the supervision of the guard unit, though there were surprised to see a talking and moving stuffed animal they quickly understood once everything was explaned, Kon had been duct taped to the bayonet attached to a rifle a guard had to make sure he didn't escape the drawer somehow or peek on Bambietta or do something stupid while they slept.

Though Kon was pretty unhappy for this and called Ichigo a tyrannical emperor for it, Ichigo didn't get provoked of it, though the guard did react to the name towards his monarch and had kon silenced by having his mouth tied shut with thirteen layers of duct tape. Bambietta and Ichigo was just lying there on the bed, looking at each other.

Ichigo started to play a little with Bambietta's hair thinking it was beautiful, Bambietta enjoyed the feeling of Ichigo playing with her hair very much, eventually they drew closer and closer until they kissed, and they kissed for a long time, eventually their tounges got involved, Bambietta eventually took her hand inside Ichigo's shirt and felt his big and strong abs.

Bambietta was surprised by how big and hard they were, they always had their backs towards each other when they changed, so Bambietta never saw them. But now she felt them, Ichigo guided his hand downwards and led his arm up and down on her leg, eventually Bambietta took one of her hands out of Ichigo's shirt and took of her pajamas pants.

Ichigo felt her soft and smooth legs, he loved feeling them, they continued to kiss madly in the bed, Ichigo moved on top of Bambietta, causing Bambietta to take her pants off. Ichigo had gotten a boner and it briefly hit Bambietta, something Bambietta noticed, she didn't feel ready to have Ichigo inside of her yet, they were just falling in love after all it hasn't fully escalated.

But Ichigo had been the nicest guy she has ever met, and he was helping her with her family problems, and she had started to feel more secure around him, so she wanted to him a little in a way that could be done without him entering her. She guided her hands to his pants and lowered them, and then the need for air was coming, she used this opportunity to speak.

"I don't feel ready to lose my virginity just yet, but i guess i can please in other ways." Bambietta said with a smirk.

Ichigo noticed that she was dragging down his underwear, and touched his cock and started to jerk him off, Ichigo loved feeling her soft hands around his cock, he took off Bambietta's pajamas shirt and removed her bra, and he started to massage her soft breasts, Bambietta loved having her breasts massaged by Ichigo, and she decided to take it a little bit further.

She changed her position with Ichigo so she was now on top, and she moved downwards and saw his big abs, and then his big cock, she grabbed it and opened her mouth and put it in, and she went deep in, so deep she gagged, Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure at this and laid himself back and let Bambietta do her thing, she knew Ichigo enjoyed this.

She quickly grabbed his balls and massaged them with her right hand, using her left hand to hold his cock as she sucked it, Ichigo has never known pleasure like this before, this was the best experience ever. He watched Bambietta's head go up and down, and how her long and beautiful hair swirled up and down as she quickened the pace and sucked harder and harder.

after a couple of minutes Ichigo felt his balls tighten, and his cock opened fire right into Bambietta's mouth, she tried to swallow it but he just kept cumming, so she had to break off with her mouth full of cum, she couldn't swallow fast enough and it didn't stop, so when she got out of the way, she realized the pressure inside Ichigo's cock and balls, and realized how much was coming.

Cum shot right into her face and hair at a massive speed, and lots of it too, eventually the pressure eased up and it stopped, Bambietta felt her hair and face was covered in cum, and it dripped off her face and onto her breasts and ran down her stomach, Ichigo looked up and saw her face almost completely covered, Ichigo sweatdropped at the sight.

'What the hell just happened? Where the hell did all that come from? There is no way so much can fit inside the two nuts down there, they are just too small right?...' Bambietta said internally in shock and awe, wondering where it all came from.

"I'll tell the guard outside to go down for a little while so you can get to the bathroom and take a shower..." Ichigo said innocently, getting only a silent nod from Bambietta who was still in shock, she had to wash the sperm out of her hair atleast or it would get sticky.

Ichigo put on his pants and shirt quickly and went out and ordered the guards downstairs to prepare some breakfast for them, they quickly left the hallway and went downstairs, Bambietta used this time to quickly get to the bathroom, Ichigo prepared her extra uniform and underwear and brought into the bathroom so she could get changed after she had finished with her shower, he also pulled out a towel she could use when she was finished.

Ichigo got into his uniform and went down to watch some TV while awaiting for breakfast, Ichigo said he wanted eggs and bacon, so the soldats made it, Bambietta quickly finished in the shower, having washed off all the sperm on her, finally gotten over the massive surprise she got, got into her uniform and went down, Ichigo looked at her and she just looked at him, Ichigo felt he needed to say something

"Uhm... sorry about that." Ichigo said innocently.

"It's fine." Bambietta said just looking at him.

Bambietta shocked Ichigo by beginning to laugh about the entire incident, Ichigo eventually started to laugh himself, the guards did wonder what was so funny but they didn't want to ask. Ichigo looked towards the soldats and noticed one of the rifles, where Kon was sleeping, taped stuck on an attached bayonet, Ichigo went over and summoned his short sword and cut him loose, and afterwards removed the thirteen layers of tape around his mouth.

"This is stuffed animal abuse! Do you know how badly i slept there!?" Kon yelled out in fury and pain after having duct tape removed from his mouth

"Blame yourself, your reap what you sow and your former interaction with Bambi wasn't pleasant, and besides you can just go up now and sleep if you want" Ichigo responded.

Kon thought about Bambietta and saw her sitting on the couch, beautiful as ever, and sexy too with that skirt and those stockings, Kon immediately looked to her breasts and started to charge towards her before Ichigo could stop him.

"Baaaaammmmbiiii-chaaaaaan." Kon yelled out as he jumped and leaped towards her

Bambietta gave a quick glance to Kon and took out her fist and held it out with her arm straight. Kon crashed into her fist face first, and quickly fell towards the floor.

"Wrong direction, the stairs leading to the second floor is back that way!" Bambietta said nonchalantly while looking at the TV as she took out her index finger out from her fist and pointed it towards the stairs behind Kon.

"Y-yes... Thank you for showing the right direction..." Was all that Kon could say as he laid on the floor on his back, looking at her white and red glove.

Ichigo and the soldats that witnessed this sweatdropped, Ichigo just wanted to give up, Kon would never change, though he had an aspect of never giving up that Ichigo did admire, despite the fact that it usually ended up with a fist or a foot in his face. Ichigo never wanted to admit it but he had become quite attached to Kon, it just wasn't as lively around without him, though he could be quite annoying at times.

Ichigo started to think what he should do with Kon after he moved out, should he stay here or should he go to Kisuke or should he come to Silbern? The thought about dragging him along was tempting but he might cause a lot of trouble, and Ichigo didn't even know if Bambietta would approve of it considering their first meeting. Kon was a pervert to immense levels, but he also had his uses sometimes.

Ichigo went over to Bambietta and sat down besides her, he took her hand and she leaned her head into him and rested it on his shoulder and locked his hand inside hers, the soldats had just finished making breakfast and decided to bring it to them, noticing how they were caring for each other and they didn't want to disturb it, they put the breakfast on the table in front of them.

"Here you go your majesty, grand mistress." the soldat said as he put down the plates, while another one brought something to drink and cups.

"Thank you." Ichigo and Bambietta said, as they started to eat.

When they finished eating Bambietta resumed her position by resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder, and they held hands once more, just relaxing for a little while. As the clock turned 08:00 Ichigo thought they should head to the shop, though he didn't really want to, he wanted his moment with Bambietta to last longer, but he thought about her family and knew that the faster he got up the faster she got her family back.

The door opened and the guard in the hallway looked to see who it was, and found out the Kurosaki family had come home. Masaki looked through the hallway, reminiscing about her time here some years ago.

"Home already?" Ichigo asked surprised

"Yeah, turns out the A.N.U works fast, they finished the job around midnight but we decided to sleep over at the shop, every file containing Masaki's death has been removed and memory replacement has been completed." Isshin said as he entered the living room with the rest of the gang.

They were stunned to see Bambietta resting on Ichigo's shoulder and that they were holding hands. They both looked happy enough, and Isshin was happy for seeing it, for a moment he forgot about Masaki's revival and ran towards a certain poster.

"Ohh Masaki, our son seems to be in love! I'm so happy!" Isshin said hugging the poster.

The soldats sweatdropped, wondering if the man was alright. Ichigo, Bambietta, Karin and Yuzu deadpanned at this before looking at their mother who was completely shocked by Isshin's behavior.

"What the hell?! I'm standing right here, and when the hell did you start to hug posters? Have you lost your mind or something?" Masaki almost yelled embarrassed over Isshin.

"Yeah... Welcome home mom." Ichigo said while looking at Isshin who was silenced by Masaki.

"Thank you Ichigo, how long has he been going at it?" Masaki asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ever since you died he has been hugging that poster day in and day out." Karin replied.

"Honestly... You never change do you?" Masaki replied, while she didn't appreciate poster hugging she was still fond of Isshin's antics.

"No i don't" Isshin laughed out.

"So what have you two been doing?" Yuzu asked Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Nothing much." They both replied innocently in unison.

Isshin noticed this and saw a way to get attention away from himself

"Oh really? Then why do you both act so innocent?" Isshin asked.

"What do you mean?" They once more replied in unison.

"Seriously dad, it's obvious they had sex." Karin replied.

"No we did not!" Bambietta and Ichigo yelled out once more in unison now blushing

"Alright that is a lie i can see it." Isshin said with a smirk.

Ichigo and Bambietta became bright red at this, while they didn't do it the regular way with Ichigo's cock entering Bambietta, oral sex is still sex and they had just been caught for it.

"Would you look at the time, we are getting late." Bambietta said, getting a nod of agreement from Ichigo.

They quickly stood up and raced out before anyone could even understand what was going on, the mere speed they ran at was astonishing, everyone knew they had just been caught, while Masaki was a bit shocked to find out her son just had sex, the shock was nothing in comparison to the hilarious charge they made to leave, effectively catching the escort unit off guard as the escort unit scrambled out the door in a rapid pace trying to catch up.

**Urahara Shop**

Kyoraku had arrived with and escort to discuss the Fullbringer situation with Ichigo and the higher ups of the Wandenreich, hoping that a cooperation was still possible, he was escorted by Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Nanao. When he came to the shop he was greeted by Liltotto and Candice, though Kyoraku had figured Ichigo hasn't arrived yet, they had entered the shop and Kisuke had offered to call him but since Masaki and Kanae was returning home, they would tell them instead once they returned.

Kyoraku was sitting inside the shop with his escort, Liltotto, Candice, Kisuke and Yoruichi. Emmerich had gone of to Silbern to ensure the weapon system would arrive on time. Uryu had arrived just a couple of minutes later, and together they had a conversation about a variety of things, just regular talk, then a loud noise interrupted them, they wondered what was going on.

"What the hell is that noise?" Liltotto asked wondering what the ruckus was.

She stood up and tried to head to the door, front door, everyone watched wondering what was going on, but before Liltotto could even take a single step the door was bashed open and fell to the floor, and inside came Bambietta and Ichigo, almost out of breath, Ichigo noticed the escort unit coming and grabbed Bambietta and took a step to the side.

When the escort unit came they came so fast they could't stop, they all tripped on the fallen door and one by one and fell to the ground, sliding into the room, their rifles still had bayonetes attached so one rifle flew into the wall, another one hit the roof, and one right between Renji's legs, ripping up his pants where his balls were. Their rifles were scattered all across, as the soldats laid there on the floor in a group.

Liltotto looked at Bambietta and Ichigo, and then to the soldats and then to the rifles scattered all across the room, she could only deadpan and wonder.

"What...The...Fuck..." Liltotto said with a deadpan

"Myyyy that was a close call to jingle bells." Kisuke said with glee while looking between Renji's legs as Renji had gotten quite scared.

Everyone was stunned by their entry, it was quite comical really, Kyoraku just looked on in surprise, he didn't think that the mornings would be so lively with the Quincy.

"What's with this entry? Did something happen?" Rukia asked.

"Don't ask!" Bambietta and Ichigo yelled with embarrassment.

as soon as the rifles were taken out of wherever they was, and things got cleaned up, and Renji had gotten a new set of pants from Kisuke, they all sat down in the living room to discuss the current status of their cooperation, to be fairly honest Ichigo had mostly forgotten about the Fullbringers, but he decided to keep up the cooperation, though things got harder for the Shinigami because of the deal they made with the Quincy Ichigo allowed the Shinigami access to their territory under the condition that they do not let anything go out of control again.

Kyoraku agreed to this, he had already ensured Ichigo that he had taken heavy measures to ensure that it didn't happen again.

**Soul Society**

***Flashback***

Kyoraku had called in each and every officer of the Gotei 13, even the unseated ones, to Sokyoku hill, they were surprised over what they saw, central 46 along with Kyoraku's reluctant agreement had brought out their biggest execution tool, the Sokyoku had been repaired, and was now ready for use once more, it was already placed at the hill and ready to execute at any second.

"Anyone who goes out of line to provoke the Quincy one more time will end up here, Mayuri have cost us a lot and their patience is running low, forcing us to give over our nobility and personnel files from the Daireishokairo, give up jurisdiction of Karakura town, aswell as to agree to let them continue their jamming operations and the deletion of the 12th division full records." Kyoraku said.

Everyone was surprised, the Quincy gained a lot of compensation from Mayuri's actions. It was stupidity to provoke them like Mayuri did, and now it caused them a hell of a lot.

"What!? You allowed the Quincy to delete my records!?" Mayuri yelled out in frustration.

"Yes, me and central 46 decided that the Quincy can delete them, something they did when you bumped into the firewall on Silbern's computer servers and locked down the R&D's entire system as their firewall downloaded itself as a virus on your sysem and gave the Quincy full control over it while their firewall virus had effectively locked down the 12th division database." Kyoraku responded.

Mayuri was infuriated, not only was his precious data destroyed but his archives which contained a lot of research and experiments was now inaccessible and the vault had initiated it's self defense protocol and destroyed everything due to system confusion and fired at everything it could, even lightbulps. All of his research...Gone! Hundreds of years of experiments and speciments... Destroyed! And all the data with it.

"What!? We cannot allow the Quincy to have the Daireishokairo files! And we cannot hand Karakura town right to them and allow their jamming operations to continue!" Soi-fon yelled in frusteration.

"Regretfully we have no choice now, we brought this on ourselves because of insubordination and disrespect." Kyoraku said much to the other Shinigami's disapproval.

"So we are just going to let them keep it all?" Nanao asked.

"Yes we are, central 46 saw no other way in order to avoid a war, and i agreed with them." Kyoraku said.

"We can beat them can't we?" Kira asked.

"No we cannot, we barely have 10.000 men left, while the Quincy have over 250.000 and their number is increasing rapidly, i believe that the true number of their soldiers are well over a million." Kyoraku said, surprising everyone.

"Well over a million? How is that possible!?" Toshiro asked.

"The answer is simple, to avoid an uprising Yhwach used the majority of his army as a police force, now however peace have been restored and a new leadership is there, Ichigo already has plans to free up the army, and now they are marching towards Silbern to pledge their allegiance, one army has already arrived." Kyoraku said.

"I see, so their numbers were far more higher than what they showed during the war?" Rose asked.

"That is correct, and now their grand mistress can stop an entire army single handedly, namely Bambietta Basterbine, the one Komamura fought against." Kyoraku responded.

"Talk about a troublesome issue." Shinji muttered.

"Wait how is that possible? She couldn't have gotten that much of a power up?" Rangiku asked

"Regretfully she did, Ichigo gave her much more power and a more explosive and dangerous epithet, a single orb can make the Seireitei into a wasteland now and kill us all within a couple of seconds." Byakuya responded.

"Damn, like she wasn't dangerous enough from before?" Iba responded.

"I wouldn't dare let Ichigo hear that, from the looks of it they are coming close to romance." Kyoraku said.

**Urahara Shop**

***Present***

"Very well then, Candice, order the A.N.U to turn off the jammer." Ichigo said

"Yes your majesty." Candice replied as she headed downstairs.

Once Ichigo had seen Candice had left, Ichigo couldn't help but to ask a very stupid question he himself knew the answer too, considering what they have been doing since yesterday it was stupid to ask but atleast it couldn't do any harm to ask.

"So have you found anything out yet about the Fullbringers?" Ichigo asked knowing the answer

The Shinigami just looked at Ichigo, Kyoraku was about to respond but Renji beat him to it.

"You idiot, you have been blocking us out! How are we even supposed to know anything when we can't even monitor the area, and besides Karakura town is now Quincy jurisdiction is it not?" Renji asked.

Bambietta and the chancellors reacted to Renji's choice of words, calling their monarch an idiot wasn't really accaptable, Kyoraku and Byakuya noticed this and sent Renji a threatening look that made Renji sweat a lot in nervousness, but the tension quickly faded as Ichigo began to laugh, much to everyones surprise.

"Renji and i have always had a friendship were we call each other rude names, it is a way of showing our friendship so the words spoken was on the friendliest of terms, no need to feel insulted by it, i do not expect that to change even if i am a monarch." Ichigo responded with a smile, causing Bambietta and the chancellors to back down, and the Shinigami eased up.

Renji felt more easy now, but Rukia felt something was off, Ichigo was in too good of a mood, normally he would have retorded by calling Renji names and showing their friendship in that manner, he still did it when he was in Silbern with them but now he didn't. His usual scowl was even gone for the time being, he was acting like everything that had happened yesterday hadn't happened at all.

"You sure are in a good mood today?" Rukia asked while looking at Ichigo in wonder.

"Where did that come from?" Ichigo asked surprised, he didn't expect that question.

"What? You took Bambietta home with you and got laid or something?" Renji asked nonchalantly.

The question caused Ichigo and Bambietta to blush, they were taken back with the question.

"I knew it!" Kisuke said seeing their blushes.

"Nothing happened!" Bambietta lied in self defense.

"Yeah right, then how come you are blushing so hard right now?" Liltotto asked nonchalantly

Bambietta and Ichigo became bright red.

"So Bambi has finally lost her virginity?" Meninas asked looking at her.

"It was just oral, nothing more..." Bambietta muttered lowly in embarrassment, trying to protect her virginity.

Rukia and Nanao blushed at hearing this this, Renji was more surprised by the fact that he actually hit the bullseye, Kyoraku just thanked his luck that the two most powerful people in the Wandenreich was in a good mood today, perhaps talking would be more easier than yesterday.

"Doesn't oral sex take your virginity?" Meninas asked.

"Depends on your point of view, you could also argue that your virginity hasn't been taken before you've been penetrated by another man." Yoruichi said bluntly and nonchalantly

"Oh i see, so Bambi is still a virgin then?" Meninas said looking at Bambietta, seeing her bright red face.

"If this keeps up then she isn't going to be a virgin for long." Liltotto responded.

"But it's so relaxing, perhaps i should find someone to sleep with too." Yoruichi said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Meninas responded.

"Hmm, ahh well, everyone needs to get laid sometimes." Liltotto said nonchalantly, thinking about becoming active herself.

"Alright let's talk about something else please." Nanao and Rukia yelled in embarrassment, everyone looked at them and saw their bright red faces.

Bambietta and Ichigo thanked whatever was up there that they didn't have to listen to the sexual plans of the female chancellors anymore and that someone said something, they weren't really that interested in talking about sex with them or hearing about it. And another distraction came up, an A.N.U soldier came with a message for Ichigo.

"Your majesty, the jammer has been disabled and lady Candice is currently..." The soldat paused as he saw the Shinigami, he was about to tell them that the H.A.M.S system was ready for testing, but he knew it was classified.

"Overseeing the moving of equipment from Silbern to the underground chamber." The soldat said

Ichigo looked at him and realized he was talking about the HARs system, he knew why he said it in such cryptic means, the system was stamped as classified and Ichigo had kept it that way.

"I see, understood, is it ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes your majesty it is connected and we are awaiting your approval to proceed." The soldat responded.

"Very well then, i will be there shortly." Ichigo responded

"And we have additional reports." The soldat said.

"Yes?" Ichigo responded looking at the soldat.

"We have received word that the research and technology section of Silbern castle has been repaired, aswell as the weapons manufactoring section and is ready for operations, we have also found scientist, technicians and additional engineers scattered around, some of whom already was in Silbern. They will be sent down to the labs and continue their research with your approval, and research and create anything you need." The soldat said.

"What? Already?" Ichigo said surprised over the speed of the repairs.

"We Quincy specialize in manipulating reishi, we just use the reishi in the air to fix any damages, which is why we are capable of fixing damages more quicker than the Soul Society is. We just use the reishi and add it to the damages and fix it." Liltotto responded.

Ichigo was surprised by this, he now knew how quickly the Wandenreich would be rebuilt, the long reconstruction time he feared it would take to rebuilt it had been severly reduced, and he felt at ease knowing this.

"What equipment?" Came a question directed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo looked towards the Shinigami and noticed it was Nanao that had asked the question, she was suspicious because of the cryptic words used, they didn't even mention what it was, Ichigo looked at Nanao, he noticed that she really wanted to know.

"Sorry, can't tell." Ichigo responded.

The hint was taken by the chancellors and Bambietta, aswell as Kisuke and Yoruichi, Ichigo had shown that it was classified and he did not intend for the Shinigami to find out about the HARs just yet, though they would find out about it eventually if the system was put into active service and used, but that hasn't happened yet and the system remains completely classified.

"Why not?" Nanao asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's classified!" Ichigo responded still looking at her.

"Classified?" Nanao asked suspiciously, only looking at Ichigo.

"Yes, classified, meaning top secret!" Liltotto said, hoping that Nanao would stop asking.

"I know what classified means, but if you want good relations with us we need to be open-" Nanao said before Ichigo interrupted her.

"Nations keep secrets all the time while maintaining good relations and alliances, you keep secrets from your soldiers at times when you send them out on missions, only allowing them a need-to-know policy while a lot of important and sensitive details are kept out, and still they finish the mission with what they only know! National secrets can be kept without upsetting any diplomatic relations, you have your secrets and even if we were to share ours there are probably a lot of secrets you want to keep for yourself. Defense plans, emergency plans, military build up, while we have your personnel files those aren't as sensitive as those i mentioned, and there is a lot more going under that category, as a sovereign nation we have the right to maintain our national secrets just as much as you do." Ichigo responded.

Nanao saw the point Ichigo made but decided to retaliate in another manner.

"If you respect our rights to secrets then why did you allow the A.N.U to hack into our systems and archives?" Nanao asked.

Ichigo noticed it was a good point but he knew he had a valid argument towards it and he made it very clear as he pointed it out.

"Would you rather have us start a war for Mayuri's actions as retaliation?" Ichigo responded while looking at her with an indifferent look.

Nanao was stunned to silence, she knew Ichigo had a point and he made it into a point where the hacking was a retaliatory strike for letting a captain get out of control, and then they deleted all of their data as retaliation for Mayuri's hack into their own system and the situation was getting out of hand so they had to come up with some sort of agreement in order to calm the situation down, and she now realized that the Quincy had just done what they had done in order to not only show force but also in order to avoid conflict.

"No... I would rather not... Enough blood has been spilled! I understand your position and your secrets must be kept." Nanao said no longer having any points to argue.

Rukia was surprised by this, but she did understand Ichigo's point, Ichigo had quickly learned how to show political and diplomatic strength, and to assert his dominance in a political game. Nanao realized what Kyoraku meant with Ichigo rivaling central 46 but she now understood that Kyoraku was wrong, Ichigo wouldn't rival central 46, he would surpass them and go into a political level of the zero division and the soul king himself, far higher than central 46.

Kyoraku had noticed that he was wrong too, that Ichigo had been improving at an alarming pace, he was learning by the second, and that even central 46 would be no match towards him, he could easily outplay central 46 already if he truly wanted it and assert his own dominance, as a matter of fact he already has with Mayuri, but Ichigo had played nice, and easy to get along with.

Byakuya had also noticed it and as a noble he saw the same thing, but the way Ichigo acted, playing easy to get, was it because of his former affiliation with them or was he simply playing a waiting game? Just waiting for something to happen or the right moment to strike on something? Byakuya became uneasy by the mere thought about it, Ichigo had already gotten them hard with Mayuri, so what could he draw up next? Ichigo already showed promise of becoming a strong leader, and how he manipulated Nanao to side with him just now showed that, and how easily Ichigo could manipulate a situation in his own favor.

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at Ichigo and saw how quickly he asserted his own dominance over Nanao, how he forced her to side with him so quickly, normally one could argue with Nanao for days on end without her showing signs of backing down, and Ichigo had forced her to back down in under a single minute and forced her to side with him simply through words, to say they were surprised over Ichigo would be an understatement, but they felt a sense of pride over him.

Uryu saw this himself and was surprised internally but he didn't show it, how calm Ichigo was about Nanao's demand to know, and how he just dominated her psychologically with ease, he knew how difficult Nanao could be, and yet Ichigo shut her up with ease, it was quite amusing to watch and he couldn't help but to feel secure with the fact that Ichigo was now his monarch, and he already showed a lot of strength in that regard.

Liltotto and Bambietta had watched, they saw the surprise of everyone and noticed that this one was stubborn, but yet Ichigo had shut her up, Liltotto internally grinned at Nanao and just wanted to say some very bad words but decided against it, Bambietta just wanted to jump into Ichigo's arms and kiss him with pride, how he so easily dominated the table just now and how Ichigo knew how to use words to play his cards to easily, and how he knew how to act in the situations they have been in, if he had started a war they wouldn't have gained what they gained from the Mayuri incident, and it was all because Ichigo was patient, how he went defensive rather than offensive during the whole ordeal, it was a politically smart move.

"Well then it would seem that despite everything that has happened our cooperation is still ongoing?" Kyoraku asked wanting to confirm the status of their cooperation.

"Yes it is." Ichigo simply responded after he had fixated his look on Kyoraku.

"That is good news indeed, i will not hold you up for long, it would appear that you have other business to attend, i would like to station Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai in Karakura town for now if possible?" Kyoraku asked

"I do not have any problems with that." Ichigo responded nonchalantly.

"Thank you, well i suppose we should get going then! I am grateful for our talk." Kyoraku said with a smile offering his hand to Ichigo.

"Likewise." Ichigo responded as he shook Kyoraku's hand and then he watched them leave, leaving Rukia and Renji behind in the shop

"Well then, if Ichigo doesn't object i can prepare a room for you two, though the basement for obvious reasons are off-limits for Shinigami, with the exception of me, Yoruichi, Tessai and the Quincy of course." Kisuke said while looking towards Ichigo

"I don't mind at all, it's your house." Ichigo said, surprising his chancellors who would have adviced against it.

"Thank you very much." Rukia said as Kisuke guided them to their rooms.

When they had left Bambietta had to ask, it just wouldn't make sense to have them here when they were testing a classified weapon.

"Are you sure that is a smart decision to have them here?" Bambietta asked while looking at Ichigo

"First of it is Kisuke's house, we are just guests for the time being, and he did mention that the basement is off-limits to the Shinigami, second of all it is a good diplomatic move, we want to ease down from the situation that happened yesterday, and this is a good way to start as it shows trust." Ichigo responded, getting a nod of agreement from Bambietta, as she understood why he did it.

"Won't it comprimise the test?" Uryu asked.

"No it won't. Though they will be curious we will make sure that what we are testing remains classified." Ichigo responded.

"How?" Liltotto asked after she noticed Kisuke coming back in.

"Simple, we just close the trap door and position a couple of guards to stand on the trap door, the Soul Society will eventually know soon enough what it is and while we can keep some details of it secret we can't keep the whole thing secret forever if we put it into active service." Ichigo responded.

"Ehh... Will that really work?" Liltotto asked with a deadpan over the simple solution

"Yes it will, they cannot harm any Quincy and the guards won't listen to the Shinigami, so they cannot forcibly move them without consequences." Ichigo said

"Valid point." Bambietta said

"Well let's begin shall we?" Ichigo said as he pointed towards the trap door.

**Urahara Shop Underground Chamber**

The group was watching alongside the A.N.U, they really wanted to see this system, Kisuke had already arranged for 1600 training dummies to be placed around the underground chamber, all of them was moving, that way they could check speed, precission, explosive power, and accuracy, though it wasn't the furthest of the distance it did show how short the range for the HARs could accurately fire and manual control.

The first test was simple, it was a test of Accuracy, precission and speed and reload speed, the HARs would fire a single salvo of five reishi missiles, no licht regen, no explosion, just accuracy, precission and speed, Ichigo looked at the system, before soldat from the A.N.U approached him.

"Your majesty, the man in the middle over there with the blonde hair is our lead scientist, his name is Erwig Reinmiri, he lead the development for the QSR-5 Monitor and the HARs" The soldat said.

"Very well, i will meet him after this test." Ichigo said dismissing the soldat.

Ichigo looked at Erwig and noticed he looked quite content with this test,

Erwig really wanted to see his system in full action, to say that he was pleased with having an emperor who saw the major significance with technology, though he didn't know who it was, one of the soldats pointed Ichigo out and he saw the orange haired emperor, along with former sternritter, he knew Bambietta was his new grand mistress, he new the other girls along with the former heir was the chancellors so he didn't really need help to connect the dots.

he was happy to hear that Ichigo would speak with him after the test and how eager he and the higher ups was at seeing it in action, and how they planned on putting it into active service if the test was a success. It was a dream come true for him, all his research, all his hard work was finally paying off and the research unit was finally getting recognition, he had heard how Ichigo had used the QSR-5 Monitor to it's fullest extend and how he was impressed by it and kept using it, it showed that he could finally do what he could do best.

"Let's begin, i want to see it in action immediately." Ichigo said, making Erwig very happy for his eagerness, oh if this kept on how he would love his new monarch, atleast this one appreciates his work, more than what can be said for Yhwach.

"Settings confirmed. Loading reishi missiles." The soldat behind the controls said.

Ichigo and the gang watched the reishi missiles pointing out of the firing hole, it was visible that it was ready to fire, and it wasn't a joke when it was said that the missiles looks like a harpoon due to it's length, though only the tip was visible due to the long platform.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

The weapon fired, showing the immense speed of the reishi missiles, racing to hit the targets they have been locked on to, and they hit, headshot with every reishi missile, and at a very short range too, Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors was impressed by this, But the weapon did not reload however, causing Erwig to become nervous of a malfunction

"I thought the system would automatically reload?" Liltotto pointed out.

"It does chancellor Liltotto, however we have put it on a safety setting where it wouldn't reload after being fired, it's safety mechanism functions in three ways, constant safety or safety after being fired or disabled safety." The soldat said.

Erwig was relieved to hear this, his system hasn't broken down.

"Test one successful. Initiating test two. Reload speed. All safety measures disabled." The soldat behind the controls said.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

Ichigo and the others watched the weapon fire once more and immediately began to reload, it once more hit all 5 targets with immense accuracy yet again, and fired another salvo instantly, reloaded and hit, fired, reloaded and hit, The system was very fast, it's reload speed was incredible, how it so easily made reishi into missiles, and fired with such accuracy, Ichigo along with the rest of his group was very impressed.

Kisuke was happy that system wasn't used during the war, with just the capabilities they have recently seen the Soul Society would have fallen without the need for Soldiers and create a protective umbrella for the Quincy invading. He was so happy that Yhwach didn't believe in science.

"Test two successful. Initiating test three. Licht regen. All targets acquired within 1.4 seconds." The soldat behind the controls said.

Ichigo was surprised over it's speed, his eyes went wide, this system could stop or aid an entire invasion if properly used, though he didn't intend to start a war with anyone, he noticed the importance of the system, if the last two test was successful Ichigo would order it into production and service, he noticed that the soldat behind him had a small crate of stamps and was holding some papers, Ichigo figured this was the authorisation to put it into service and production.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

The weapon fired once more, and one missile suddenly become many, and it fired 5, 625 reishi missiles, raced to their individual targets, and hit just as accurately, it fired once more against other targets and hit once more. All of the targets was moving rapidly so seeing the system hit so nicely was impressive in itself, and it kept impressing.

Test three successul. Initiating the final test. Artillery. round one, firing a single salvo of 5 missiles. They will explode on impact. Settings confirmed." The soldat behind the controls said.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

Ichigo watched the missiles race once more and hit their targets in a very volatile manner, the dummies blew up quickly and others was knocked out of the way with immense force.

"Round one complete." The soldat behind the controls said.

"Damn, it almost looks like the Explode." Liltotto said.

"Yeah, i wonder if Bambi was the replacement for this system." Candice said.

Bambietta didn't like to hear that. Though evidence did prove it, or maybe it was another reason for her former ephitet, not that it really did matter anyways, it was quite common for research to match up to abilities and she knew it, Giselle for instance was outdone by Mayuri, and Candice and Meninas could easily be copied too.

"Round two. Explosion after piercing it's target. Setting confirmed" The soldat behind the controls said.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

And the weapon fired, hitting it's target and after a brief while, the missiles exploded.

"Round two complete. Initiating Round three, Artillery Barrage. Setting confirmed!" The Soldat behind the controls said.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

The weapon fired, licht regen came into view, and the missiles hit, 625 explosions shook the entire room with terrifying force.

"Round three complete. Initiating round four. Piercing Artillery Barrage." The soldat behind the controls said.

"Test commencing in 5...4...3...2...1...Firing!" The soldat behind the controls said.

And once more it pierced it's targets and blew up.

Test four complete! Initiating test five. Manual control." The soldat behind the controls said.

And as expected the system did it's job, completing all the test with exceptional results, Ichigo and the group was very impressed, even the A.N.U was surprised over the effectiveness of the weapon. Ichigo was asked if he wanted to see it long range though it could expose the system, so Ichigo said he would try it some other time. Ichigo asked what the papers were for and as he expected, authorisation to start the production of the system.

Ichigo ordered his group to follow him as he went over to Erwig, he was highly impressed and Erwig was anxoius, he was afraid of a denial to use the weapon as he saw Ichigo didn't even look at the papers, but the soldat took the stamps and documents and followed his emperor over to Erwig.

"So you are my lead scientist? Erwig Reinmiri was it?" Ichigo asked

"Yes your majesty, i am the lead scientist Erwig Reinmiri, it is an honor to meet you your majesty." Erwig said with a highly respectful tone while bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am impressed by your system, how fast can we produce it?" Ichigo asked.

"That is more of a question towards the tech production unit your majesty. This man besides me is Gremict Hinrell, he is the lead weapons producer." Erwig said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Gremict said in a highly respectful tone while bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine. So? How fast and how soon?" Ichigo asked wanting an answer.

"As soon as you give your written approval i can start producing it, production will start immediately, however we are still lacking in manpower, so it is very limited, but i can have around 7 systems ready by the end of tomorrow." Gremict said.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he held out his hand and received the papers, he looked through it and his name and stamp of approval, and the royal seal was needed, Ichigo took a pen and signed to document, and saw two stamps, one that said *Approved* and one that said *Rejected*, Ichigo took out the stamp that said approved and stamped the file with approved.

"We do not yet have a royal sigil for his majesty, so it will have to make do for now, we want that system produced! The file can get a royal seal later!" Liltotto said.

Erwig was very pleased by this, he already loved his new emperor, and more technology would soon come.

"I understand chancellor, i will get it into production immediately!" Gremict said with approval, glad he finally could create something more than just sanrei gloves and belt shaped containers to hold a heilig bogen. Gremict quickly left for Silbern to head towards his facility, he had orders to produce a new equipment and now it was coming, he really needed to impress the higher-ups.

"What else is on my list of things to do today?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing much, it was this test, and then it was to stamp with approval or not, though some documents will need to be stamped, they can't be stamped without the royal seal, so we will need to make one, except getting a royal seal you really don't have anything else to do for today, the seal most likely won't be finished until tomorrow anyways." Liltotto responded.

"Very well." Ichigo said while looking at Liltotto.

"Should we design it now?" Meninas asked

"Do you mean like drawing it up?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yes." Liltotto responded before Ichigo pointed to his sigil on his Uniform, showing something similar to a royal seal.

"Ahh, we can just use that too if you want." Liltotto said feeling stupid for once.

"It was already designed by Giselle for me, and made onto my uniform and i like it. So i would prefer this one." Ichigo responded.

"Very well then your majesty, i will have it made." Liltotto said, annoyed over the fact that she didn't think about that before.

"Speaking of Giselle, where is she now?" Ichigo asked curiously, Meninas wondered if he suffered from memory loss or something, but Liltotto answered for her.

"Her body has been brought back to Silbern your majesty!" Liltotto responded nonchalantly, though she was sad for Giselle's death, she had still commited treason, and had to be dealt with as a threat.

Thinking about Giselle made Bambietta flinch, she had forgotten to see her, her stress yesterday was just too much so she forgot, and now she felt sad for it, her sadness didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, he had forgotten aswell and cursed himself for it, but there was still time.

"Bambietta will accompany me to the Wandenreich, i have orders for the A.N.U unit one." Ichigo said.

"If i may ask, what kind of orders?" Uryu asked

"Just to find someone, a little search is all." Ichigo responded.

"Who?" Liltotto asked.

"It's not important who, Bambi can tell you if she feels the need for you to know, though i do expect you not to bother her with questions of curiosity. And besides this is a good opportunity to test the effectiveness, speed and knowledge of unit one." Ichigo said, getting a questionable look from his chancellors but they nodded regardless.

Ichigo found the soldat with the papers they wrote yesterday and ordered him to give him the papers, after he had received the papers they went over to Silbern to brief and put unit one to work.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Alright so a lot of testing of the HARs here, but i really wanted to show it, a bit OP maybe, or maybe not, regardless the Quincy now gets some technology so the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo doesn't get to be the only ones with awesome tech, you know what, the HARs isn't really that OP at all now that i think about it, i mean come on! The Soul Society has a world destroying Kido cannon that can one shot, and that needs a nerf gun pointed towards it! :(

You know what? Let's have an election towards Kubo, who wants to tear down the massive, spiky, and possibly sharp, world destroying dildo they call a cannon!?

The HARs originially had points between them but the whole word didn't come with, i have now edited chapter 13 14 and 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Silbern**

Ichigo and Bambietta went through the gate and into Silbern, He had promised that the first thing he would do was to help Bambietta, though they decided to test the HARs first, Ichigo still made a promise, giving the HARs first priority made Ichigo feel like he betrayed Bambietta by focusing the weapon over her own family, and now he felt regret for it, he felt the urge to apologize to her for it.

"Bambi?" Ichigo said looking down on the ground.

"Yeah?" Bambietta responded and wondered what was going on in Ichigo's head, she noticed he felt a bit down.

"I'm sorry i broke my promise to you." Ichigo responded, feeling ashamed over himself for putting the weapon system before Bambietta.

"What are you talking about?" Bambietta asked, she really didn't have a clue what he was apologizing for.

"I promised you that i would make finding them the first priority today, but instead i prioritized the HARs above you, i shouldn't have done that, i'm sorry, but i will order the A.N.U into action now." Ichigo responded in sadness, he didn't really think about it until after the test, he really did feel like he betrayed her.

Bambietta was surprised and she didn't understand why he was apologising for that, she wanted to see the system in action aswell, but she did notice he felt guilt because he reprioritized the system and her parents. But she didn't blame him, it didn't even matter to her, she was just happy that Ichigo was helping her and put resources on this, and that did mean a lot to her, but seeing how he felt regret because he reprioritized made her feel special, that she was more important than his royal duties, that he felt that she should have the first priority.

Bambietta smiled at this, it made her heart beat faster, and she grabbed his arm and leaned into it and hugged it, showing their growing affections for all to see, the soldat and civilians all alike noticed it and looked on, their grand mistress and their emperor showing romance in public, it was quite new for them, some even smiled at it while others were surprised, though in a positive way. Ichigo and Bambietta noticed it and saw it raised optimism in the people around them, their surprise was shown, not that Ichigo or Bambietta really cared about their opinions about them anyways, just as long as they were together that was all that mattered for them.

"Don't worry about it, i wanted to see it in action too you know? And it was quite fun to watch, all i care about now is that you are here, with me... Beside me." Bambietta said with a happy and soft tone and a smile as she buried her face in his arm.

Ichigo was surprised by her choice of words, how her words showed affection towards him, it made him feel a lot more at ease, screw the other people he didn't care if they saw it, he took Bambietta by her chin and guided it upwards and kissed her on her lips, right in front of everyone, Bambietta shared the kiss and placed her arms around his neck, Ichigo returned the gesture and placed his arms around her waist and held her close.

The people were just watching, surprised over what they were watching, their emperor and grand mistress in a romance would make headlines, and it also increased the morale around Silbern to see something positive around there, the people began to speak to each other, Ichigo and Bambietta heard it, the vast majority of words spoken was quite simple, would the Wandenreich receive it's first prince or princess? Would the Wandenreich soon get it's first ever, royal born child?

Ichigo and Bambietta noticed this and it did disturb them a little, their personal relations haven't extended that far yet, they both snapped their eyes open, while they still touched each others lips they just looked at the populace, it was obvious that they were a little bit intrusive, and the Silbern guard quickly realized their duty, they rushed around the two and created a human wall, backs turned towards them, and faces to the population, in order to give their emperor and grand mistress some privacy room.

Truth to be told their actions was appreciated by Ichigo and Bambietta, now they could atleast kiss without being interrupted, though Ichigo and Bambietta knew that their current actions was a increase to morale around here, it was obvious by how the populace acted, and they did approve of the match up, a Quincy royal with another Quincy, it was the perfect royal match up, everyone here knew that Bambietta was a former sternritter through the soldats, and that she once was a commoner, a royal and a commoner showing romance, eliminating any class or status requirement, even though the majority of the high nobility was already killed by Ichigo, Emmerich was the only one remaining.

So any other match up would be a bit odd, since there wasn't any child that could be made from two men after all, But they accepted the signs, showing that class or civil status was of no importance when it came to the matters of the heart. after a minute or two Bambietta and Ichigo decided to continue to be on their way, the Silbern guard let them out, they were happy to be of service, and while their actions did prove to be a morale boost to the populace, they had no idea of how much of a morale boost it was to their army.

Ichigo found one of the A.N.U officers who had already gotten word of the little round up and decided to congratulate them, though they did say they weren't officially a couple yet and that they were still building things, the officer pointed out how much of a morale boost this would be, especially for the military, primarily because now they could soon have a royal line to fight for, something that would increase their will to fight, he also noted how this would go down in the Wandenreich history, a royal couple to be. It was brand new since Yhwach never got married or loved anyone.

Bambietta wasn't surprised, even though Ichigo was, but he wanted to get on to the point and ordered every soldat of the A.N.U unit one to appear before him for mission briefing, the soldat saluted and quickly went off to assemble the secret police force's patrol and punishment unit. It didn't take long before and entire group of 120 men appeared in front of Ichigo, Ichigo had decided to use the entire unit since more was under training or was receiving instructions on their new job and would soon be availeble, Ichigo decided to immediately start the briefing.

"Attention for his majesty and the grand mistress, show your crosses and salute!" The officer yelled out.

The A.N.U soldats stood in attention, showed their crosses and saluted. Ichigo noticed that their uniforms had changed, they now wore an officers trench coat with silver epaulettes identical to the one the wehrmacht wore, it was small and they had a belt around their waist, and the belt also went obliquely around their shoulder and they wore black boots with white and straight dress pants, they also had a white shirt and a black tie, something that the regular military didn't wear and the A.N.U had gotten their sigil that was patched into their right collar, it was the silver cross inside a shield with two golden fasces pointing away from the cross on top of the shield the words "Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung" was written in small letters and on the bottom of the shield the letters A.N.U was written in big letters, on the left collar was the their rank sigil, and they wore an officers cap that was white on top and on the down side, Ichigo did notice that the cap looked a lot more officer like, similar to the one high ranking german officers wore with their sigil in the middle. Ichigo thought the cap looked a bit better than the caps the army currently was using but he could change that another time.

"Alright, here are two papers! These will be copied and i will dispatch you on groups of five! That should leave 24 groups in total! These papers contain information i have obtained through the Almighty and the memories of your grand mistress! Your objective is to search, guard and report back to me when you have found your targets! There are currently two targets that you will have to find, their names have been put on my paper, your grand mistress have currently written down some locations to help you in your search, i want these two people found, but they are not to be harmed or touched, if you sense any danger towards them intercept the threat and deal with it! You might find additional targets with the surname in the same region, if you do report it back and guard them without being noticed! Each group will receive a radio, that way you don't have to leave your position, and you can call it in and report it to additional groups and have them regroup with you to make your jobs a lot more easier and less tiresome, this might be a short term mission or a long term mission, depending on your speed, but this mission is for the moment your first priority! I have written down all of your objectives and any scenario that might come into play with your targets. Questions?" Ichigo said.

One soldat held his hand up.

"Yes?" Ichigo said looking at the soldat.

"My apologies your majesty, but i just want to confirm your order to avoid a misunderstanding, our objective is to find guard the targets and the familiy or families aswell?" The soldat asked.

"That is correct, this is not an assassination mission, this is a search and protect mission, if anything has happened to the family in question like an abduction or whatsoever your job will change into a search and rescue, or search, guard and rescue depending on the situation. Did that answer your question?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes thank you your majesty!" The soldat said, excited for his first mission as an A.N.U soldier

"Any other questions?" Ichigo asked, no one responded and the A.N.U understood their mission perfectly.

"Good! You will pack everything you need and leave within 15 minutes, when the 15 minutes are up and you are all accounted for i will allow the officer besides me to fix your groupings!" Ichigo said.

"Yes your majesty!" They said in unison before Ichigo dismissed them, leaving him alone with the officer and Bambietta.

"So when did they get their uniforms?" Ichigo asked.

"Lady Gina had them made, do you dislike them your majesty?" The officer asked.

"No i like them, especially their hats, it looks more officer like, perhaps i should get the army such hats for the officers? What do you think Bambi?" Ichigo said as he looked towards Bambietta.

"Yeah i thought they looked neat, much better than this one!" Bambietta said as she pointed to her own hat, she got a little bit jealous of the A.N.U for what she felt was "cute" hats.

"Take these papers and make 24 copies of each paper, and deliver them back to me, ensure that each group has a copy of each." Ichigo ordered as he gave the officer the papers.

"It shall be done your majesty!" The officer replied as he took the papers, saluted and vanished.

Bambietta and Ichigo was now alone, once more. Bambietta was falling in and out of reality now that 120 people of the former special forces now known as the A.N.U or the secret police, was looking for her family, but one thing Ichigo said made her worried.

"Ichigo?" Bambietta asked looking at him with a worried expression, hoping he didn't see something bad.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responded, noticing her worried expression.

"What did you mean with search and rescue? Is something going to happen to them?" Bambietta asked worried.

"Not that i'm aware of, i didn't really see much and mostly focused on the surroundings, i'm sure they're fine." Ichigo responded with a smile, taking his hand around her waist, and holding her close.

Bambietta smiled at this, she realized Ichigo has just taken some precautions, she was happy that he cared so much for her, no one would have ever done something like this for her or go so far for her happiness.

"Say, since i got nothing more to do today why don't i make it up to you for reprioritizing your family and the system? Why don't we go back to Karakura town and have a little dinner in a resturant somewhere?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Are you asking me out for a date?" Bambietta asked surprised over the question.

"Yeah that's pretty much what i'm doing!" Ichigo responded with a smirk.

"Well who am i to decline? Sure!" Bambietta responded.

"Good, shall we get going then?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, perhaps we should give Uryu some time off to spend with Inoue aswell, they seem to be quite interessted in each other." Bambietta said.

"Huh? They are?" Ichigo responded surprised.

"You didn't know?" Bambietta asked amazed.

"No i didn't, perhaps she soften him up, we all know how stiff he can be." Ichigo laughed.

"Hah, yeah i guess you're right." Bambietta said as they walked off.

"But before that, another thing you wanted." Ichigo simply said as he dragged Bambietta's mind somewhere else.

***Ichigo's inner world***

Bambietta was caught completely off guard with this, though she shouldn't have been surprised, she was now in Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo was there aswell, though he went over to Yhwach and Zangetsu, Bambietta heard a voice behind her.

"Bambi?" The voice said.

Bambietta looked behind her and saw Giselle standing there, she had passed on into Ichigo's inner heaven.

"Gigi?" Bambietta called out, much to Giselle's surprise, she hasn't called her Gigi for quite some time now. But she was happy that Bambietta used her nick name rather than her real name, just like before.

"What brings you here? Is this the place where Ichigo's manifestations are?" Giselle asked, curious as to why she saw Bambietta and where she was.

"Yeah it is, i actually wanted to speak with you." Bambietta said looking at Giselle, something that got Giselle quite curious.

"What about?" Giselle replied with a smile.

"About how i failed you." Bambietta said with a sad expression.

Giselle wondered where this did come from, she had no clue as to why Bambietta felt like she had failed her, truth to be told she didn't believe Bambietta had failed at all, but rather she was one of the most successful among the former sternritter.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked curiously, looking carefully at Bambietta.

"I failed to see your problems and failed to act on them, i always called myself a leader, but when you needed me i wasn't there, i just abandoned you." Bambietta said sadly.

"That's not true, you have always been there, sometimes there are things that are beyond our understanding, truth to be told i wasn't ready for the new world." Giselle said trying to reassure Bambietta that she hasn't failed.

"I could have helped you, instead i just abandoned you, when i saw a problem i just tried to solve it with violence, not to truly act on it, and as a result you are now dead, killed by my own hands, just like those soldats, and you are not the only one i have failed..." Bambietta said trying to hold back her tears, the regret she felt was immense, she felt she was nothing else but a huge meat clad of failure, nothing more, she even considered if Giselle would be better of if she died instead. She sat down, not having the will to even stand anymore.

"That's not true, you have done more than you know Bambi-chan." Giselle said, sitting down besides her and putting a hand to her should.

"Like what?" Bambietta asked curious, wondering what Giselle meant.

"Despite the circumstances, you were there for me when Yhwach used the auswählen, something i really needed, whenever i felt lonely i was always welcome into your room, and i could always speak with you, as could the others, you tried the best you could we all know that, we could be who we really wanted to be around you without being judged, and whenever some of the other guys was picking on us you scared them away and stood up for us, we always felt safe around you, you didn't fail us, we failed you and abandoned you when you needed us most, and that cost you your life. We are the failures not you, even if you didn't know my problems you always helped me to solve them in one way or another, even if you were unaware of it, and that made you a great leader, even Lili once complimented you on it, though knowing her you never would hear that from her." Giselle said with a giggle.

Bambietta was surprised to hear this, Giselle had looked her straight into the eyes and Bambietta knew she meant every word she said.

"I know what you feel Bambi-chan, and i am the reason you feel like this, and for that i failed you even more, but truth to be told, i'm happy now." Giselle said with a comforting smile.

"Happy?.." Bambietta replied just looking at Giselle with puffy eyes.

"Yes i am, i got to spend my last time alive with you, and now i am with you, even if just for a brief while, and i feel at peace here, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ichigo's inner heaven is just like a paradise that is impossible to describe with words, and i want to be here, every problem i once had is now gone, so if you feel like you made the wrong decision then don't! I am happy that i did what i did, i felt like i needed it, and as a result i got happiness, think back to it, all those Shinigami, all those soldats, and they only focused on my zombies, Ichigo intentionally left us alone so we could solve things out since he figured this is what was the best for us, and in a sense i feel like he was right, he knew the outcome and he knew what he did, and he did it for the both of us, i got happiness and now you get the truth, the truth that says that you are a much better person then you think you are, the truth that you are one of the biggest successes out there among all the Quincy, we all have our dark pasts, but don't let it slow you down, don't let your past drag you away from the path you have chosen to walk, you belong with Ichigo, and you belong in the position of the grand mistress, you belong by Ichigo's side, and when the time comes i know you will be the best lover anyone could ask for, and the best grand mistress the Wandenreich has ever had, just as much as Ichigo is stronger then he realize, i know what Ichigo has done, i know he will be the best ruler, and a strong ruler, but he can't be it without you. Which is why you must be there for him, we can see each other another time, truth to be told i think our time together is eternal." Giselle said with a confident smile.

Bambietta realized she was right, Ichigo had set them both up for this in order to finally reconcile, and to get closure, she now understood Ichigo's intentions and knew he was smarter and more understanding than he initially showed, how quickly he could analyze a situation without giving as much as a small glance to it, how he knew the heart better than anyone. Bambietta did wonder if it was out of personal experience or if it was something else, is that why she was falling in love with him? And why he was falling in love with her so quickly, did he really read her that easily? Was she always that easy to read?

She really didn't know, but it felt peaceful, having someone understand you and knowing your needs without having so much as a single word said, and to be able to plan for such events before they even happened was incredible, she wondered how far ahead he had planned, but she didn't want to pry into it, she was feeling more at peace now, and that was all that mattered.

"Can you forgive me?" Bambietta asked with tears falling down.

"Huh?" Giselle asked.

"Can you forgive me for abandoning you?" Bambietta asked now with a tone that trembled just as much as her body had started to. Giselle saw it, that this time Ichigo couldn't solve the situation for Bambietta, only Giselle could, she took her arms around Bambietta's neck and pulled her in for a comforting hug, as Bambietta started to cry onto her shoulder.

"Of course i forgive you Bambi-chan, i just hope that you can forgive me one day for all that i done to you." Giselle responded.

"I do... I do..." Bambietta cried out

"Thank you." Giselle responded.

Ichigo was over with Zangetsu and Yhwach, having a little conversation of their own if it could be called that, Zangetsu loved teasing Ichigo more than anything, it wasn't that much of a secret. Yhwach was just standing there, looking at Zangetsu with a very unamused expression.

**"Aww are you sure you don't want to switch places? She looked pretty good when she sucked you dry kingy." **Zangetsu said with a wicked grin.

Ichigo was bright red, he really wanted to beat Zangetsu into a new plane of existance now.

"You were watching the entire time?.." Ichigo asked embarrassed.

**"He was watching, i didn't." **Yhwach said in his own defence.

**"And furthermore you got busted by your sister and father." **Zangetsu said now bursting into tears of laughter.

"Ever heard of the word privacy?.." Ichigo asked looking at the ground furious.

**"Nope, nuh-uh. Ain't a thing like privacy over here Kingy." **Zangetsu said laughing.

"Next time i will tie you up and blindfold you!" Ichigo said in a fury.

**"Ohh? Didn't know you had such a kinky mind Kingy." **Zangetsu said with a grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo asked embarrased.

**"Hey i'm taking from you in my own defence." **Zangetsu said.

Ichigo knew he was right but he refused to believe that this was part of him, he would never peek into other people doing anything sexual.

**"It would appear they are finished." **Yhwach said getting Ichigo and Zangetsu to look at Giselle and Bambietta, seeing them hug in comfort.

"So it would seem, glad it all worked out." Ichigo said.

**"I must say kingy, did you really know that things would turn out this well when you planned for this?" **Zangetsu asked curiously.

"I had an idea, they needed to reconcile, the only way to do that was by getting closure and forgiveness on both sides." Ichigo responded.

**"Well you do have a natural talent when it comes to the matters of the heart, not everyone knows how to use that talent as wisely as you do Ichigo, looking at the scene in front of me it would appear that Giselle and Bambietta is finally getting the peace they wanted." **Yhwach responded.

"Yeah it would seem so." Ichigo responded.

Ichigo noticed Giselle disappearing, she went back to the inner heaven, Ichigo noticed Bambietta just sitting there, looking down on the road.

**"Perhaps you should go to her and speak with her Ichigo." **Yhwach said.

Ichigo nodded and headed towards Bambietta, he sat down besides her on her left side and he noticed the tears in her eyes, but he also noticed a smile on her face, she was happy, Ichigo took his hand on Bambietta's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked looking at her. Bambietta looked towards Ichigo and nodded.

"Yeah, i am, thanks Ichi." Bambietta said, Ichigo was surprised over the fact that she had called him Ichi, rather than his full name, but it didn't bother him, she had permission to call him that, but only his family and her had that permission! No one else!

"Shall we go get dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Bambietta said with a smile and they left the inner world and Silbern and headed towards Karakura town and went on their date.

**Wandenreich Unknown Village**

The little girl had stayed cold and wet for too long yesterday, she had quickly caught a cold which quickly escalated to a fever. Her mother was sitting besides her holding her hand, they didn't have anything to quell the fever with, they were quite poor, the mayor have even sent out a special tax to them taking the majority of their money, the tax was meant only for them to put a lot of burden on them, everyone else was free of it.

As a result the money to buy medicine was money they didn't have, and everytime their father worked as hard as he could to get money the mayor just took it. They had tried to report it to the local army which was the regions police force but the general over there was a good friend of the mayor and also known for being corrupt, the army instead beat their father and almost executed him for reporting the mayor, and then the mayor wanted his revenge, which caused a lot of problems.

The little girl didn't want her father to do anymore, if she died then perhaps they would be more free of their worries, bad thoughts for a 4 year old child, she had even gone to praying for help, even if she knew no one was listening, but she felt more at ease with it, she had heard stories about guardian angels that would come down from the sky to protect them, but she knew they were just lies, she had lost all faith, lost every will to live, and as a result her body became more fragile, her immune system was weak, and her fever didn't help much either.

She thought back to the changing of the landscape aswell, she wondered how that was possible, was it truly the work of their new emperor who had become a god? She didn't know but the land felt foreign now, a lot of Quincy had been talking about it and the old maps was now completely useless, it was much more easier to get lost now that they didn't know their new land.

Her father had spent a lot of time looking for someone else that was dear to her mother and father, though she didn't know who it was, she had hoped they would find the person they were looking for, or atleast the answers they wanted, if she died they would be able to search for the answers they wanted, atleast that's what she thought, her mother had fixed her teddy bear and stitched it back together, something that made the little girl very happy.

Her father had just entered her room, he had cleaned up the blood on his face but the marks remained, he had been beaten after he tried to confront the mayor once more, her father had tried to go and find some medicine after for his daughter, but the mayor's militia denied him access and once more he was beaten, he tried to fight but he was outnumbered.

"How is she doing?" Her father asked.

"Not good, her fever is very high, if this keeps up..." Her mother said in despair.

"That damn mayor, and that damn general, one day they will get what's coming for them i swear..." The father said furious. Though he was sad to see his daughter in this state.

The little girl didn't say anything as usual, she was just lying on the bed under the blankets, getting worse by the minute, she thought this was the last moments of her life, that in a couple of days or weeks she would be dead, and truth to be told the bacterias she had contracted was lethal, she was really dying, though it didn't bother her at all, if anything it made her happy, she wondered what heaven was like...

**Karakura Town**

***Several hours later***

After Ichigo and Bambietta had finished dinner they went through the park and they were now at the movies, the escort was concealed by already having turned their bodies into reishi, so no one knew that Ichigo and Bambietta was under tight security, mostly because Ichigo was now in his body, wearing regular clothes, Bambietta had also changed her clothes. The guards were so quiet, Ichigo and Bambietta had even forgotten about them during their date, Uryu had taken the day of to spend with Inoue and they went out for their own dinner, though Liltotto had insisted on having guards to accompany Uryu aswell since he was a high ranking official of the Wandenreich.

Uryu wasn't happy for it but he eventually gave in, Rukia and Renji had went out for patrol, trying to find some Fullbringers, though they haven't made an appearance yet, truth to be told Renji just thought it was a waste of time to spend resources on additional Fullbringers, perhaps it was just a coincidence? But he was in no position to disobey orders, with the Soul Society's situation and reconstruction it was important to be on extra guard.

Bambietta and Ichigo left the movies, it was already pretty late already, Masaki and Isshin had spent the majority of the day alone aswell since Karin and Yuzu went over to some friends of theirs for a visit, their friends was the first victims of memory replacement since they were considered by the A.N.U to be more vulnerable to questions should they notice Masaki's revival.

The A.N.U unit four had temporarily taken over the duties of unit one in Karakura town due to the lack of manpower, though during the day their new uniforms was brought in and they had gotten their proper uniform on, Liltotto, Candice and Meninas was surprised over the uniform but it suited the A.N.U well, even Yoruichi complimented them and that did say a lot for a former Onmitsukido commander.

Bambietta had eventually told her friends and the Urahara group about the main reason for unit one's sudden pull into action, and they understood it and was very supportive over it and assured her that if they learned anything they would immediately tell her, causing Candice to stay over at the radio room for quite some time even though Liltotto adviced against it since it could take weeks for them to hear anything.

Especially now that the landscape of the Wandenreich had changed and new maps would have to be drawn, not only that but the A.N.U was still on their way to their location and it could take some days for them just to find their starting point, Liltotto, Candice and Meninas still had their families unlike Bambietta and knew where they were, there was even times they would speak with them after their work hours through the radio room.

But Bambietta didn't have that capability, they never knew this about her, how much she missed her parents and how long she hid it, Liltotto did feel bad for Bambietta, Bambietta had opened herself up and even told them about how she was seperated from them, much to their shock, but it seemed as if Bambietta felt more at easy letting the pain out after speaking with Ichigo rather than holding a mountain of trouble by herself like she has always done.

And Liltotto welcomed the change in Bambietta as it showed a lot of progress with her, she had a right to happiness just as everyone else did, but that happiness was stolen from her thanks to Yhwach and some low life scumbags that should have been executed in a brutal manner. Liltotto didn't have the patience for people like that, they were scum and nothing more and the law had to reach them sooner or later for their heinous crimes.

But it made Liltotto think a little more about the current situation in the Wandenreich, with the civil war a lot of people was bound to be victims of human trafficking and forced prostitution, and that problem needed to be dealt with quickly, she considered having it taken up on tomorrows annual meeting, and quickly went to a desk and brought out some papers, Meninas had agreed aswell that this was a serious issue so she had already requested the A.N.U unit two to find out something through their database, any statistics or anything in this regard.

The second unit quickly complied and launched an investigation through their databases in the vault, since the vault was connected to all the databases in the Wandenreich it would be simple to get some numbers of missing people suspected of being abducted. Meninas had done a great job with the food issue aswell, and ensured that they now can feed a lot of people through her policies, though Liltotto did hope that their army wasn't too big.

If it was it could create another problem, but the army was also trained in survivability, so they could easily get food from nature itself if the situation called for it, so if it got too bad well, Liltotto had an easy solution, have them pledge allegiance to Ichigo and then send them out on patrols to solve any issue with abductions. Abductions was hard to solve so it should keep the army occupied for quite some time and the army would have to leave Silbern and use their survival training as part of what Liltotto called a military exercise.

And during that time they could use it to fix their agricultural infrastructure, to ensure that they have adequate food for everyone, three flies in a single smack, Liltotto made sure to write up the suggestion to Ichigo and Bambietta during tomorrows meeting, Meninas had come back with the data from unit two, and showed the report to Liltotto, which was quite alarming, Liltotto had widened her eyes with shock.

The issue of abductions had to be dealt with quickly, Liltotto knew that a lot of areas didn't have any capability to contact Silbern, though Liltotto would advice a protocol to initiate an emergency line and have each region have their own data system to give data to Silbern, it had to be done quickly, Liltotto knew the unrecorded number for total abductions was far higher than the number she currently held, it was only the army that had the equipment to report it in and they didn't have bases everywhere, some places it was just a regular building made into a barracks.

They had no choice, they had to advice a quick military intervention to stop the abductions either by talking or by force, the rest of the A.N.U unit one that is soon to be finished should be put on this priority, this would cost them a lot of resources but there wasn't any other way, Liltotto wrote a seperate recommendation to Ichigo to authorize the development for a way to make the QSR-5 Monitor mobile.

Along with the authorization to create additional scanners for surveillence and search for the abducted people and look into anyone suspicious, the courts to be made would be stuffed full with abduction cases quite soon, Liltotto was positive of it. Liltotto was interrupted by a soldat coming in with a box, with the royal stamp inside of it, she ordered it to be put down on her desk and resumed her work.

after she had finished her paper work she rested down and thought about something else, their economy was stable for the time being, thanks to efforts made by Uryu, they did have a lot more money than they initially thought and it was decided to use it to fix Silbern, since they needed a place for the government to stay permanently, It was suggested to redecorate all of Silbern's interior, luckily that didn't cost more than the workers since they just used the reishi to make whatever they needed and used a materialization machine to materialize whatever they needed, courtesy of the research unit.

luckily it was going faster than originally anticipated, volunteers had joined up on reconstruction and so on so it wasn't really that much of an issue with manpower for rebuilding Silbern castle, though the castle was a massive tower and the area around it, it was quick still quick and with all of the volunteers they currently had it was suspected to just take a week or two until it was ready for full operational use.

Though the government section in Silbern would finish a lot quicker since it was put on high priority, they believed they would be out of the shop in a couple of days at this pace, and the chambers for the chancellors would be the old SS quarters, and the chancellor sigil was now the SS cross and their cloaks was now to be worn by the chancellors.

Though their cloaks haven't arrived yet Liltotto still thought it a bit weird to use the SS sigil and their cloaks for the chancellors position, but then again it wasn't really that much of a secret that they needed to stand out amongst the ranks, and it would be easier to find them with those cloaks, but Liltotto didn't like cloaks, but it was water proof and could come in handy on a rainy day, they had also ordered up some pins to stick into their uniforms with the former SS cross that was now named the chancellors cross.

Liltotto was brought out of her thoughts when she heard an emergency call over the radio, requesting medical assistance to the Kurosaki household immediately, their emperor had lost consciousness, Liltotto quickly got up and assembled a unit with medics and rushed off towards the household

**Kurosaki household**

Ichigo and Bambietta had just gotten into the house, though Ichigo was surprised to not see his mother or father anywhere, he wondered where they were and asked a soldat.

"Do you know where my mom and dad is?" Ichigo asked looking at the soldat.

"They went upstairs some time ago and haven't come down since your majesty." The soldat replied.

"Bed time already? I know it's late but they never used to go to bed so early." Ichigo said recalling how they could quickly be up to midnight if they wanted it.

"I do not know your majesty, all i know is that they went upstairs after dinner." The soldat replied.

"Very well, thanks." Ichigo said, getting a salute from the soldat.

Ichigo went upstairs with Bambietta, though Bambietta went to his room Ichigo decided to find his parents, he went through the hallway after telling Bambietta he would come later after he found his parents, Ichigo did wonder if they felt alright, they never went to bed this early and it caused a bit of worry in him.

Ichigo found went to the door leading to their bedroom, he took his hand on the handle and opened it without knocking, as he opened the door and looked inside he was horrified over what he saw, not even in his wildest nightmares could he imagine something like this, this was one thing he really didn't want to see, especially not the sound.

"Ohh Isshin YES! FUCK ME HARDER!" Masaki yelled out as she rode Isshin.

"Yes you're a slut aren't you?" Isshin said with a wicked grin spanking Masaki's ass.

They were so caught up in the act that they didn't even notice that Ichigo was there, watching his parents naked and in the act, he had caught them big time, Ichigo blushed like never seen before, he was stunned, he was shocked, he was embarrassed, he was horrified.

"Ichi you alright? I heard screaming?" Bambietta asked loudly as she rushed over with a couple of guards.

The sounds of boots and Bambietta's voice made Isshin and Masaki look to the door and noticed their son, and Bambietta who had just arrived wondering what was happening, Bambietta saw the scene and quickly stopped the guards, she was surprised over seeing what she saw. She now understood why Ichigo was embarrassed, Bambietta blushed at the scene infront of her. She noticed that Ichigo was unable to move, he was too shocked to even respond.

"Oh... hi Ichigo, uhhhm... How was your date?" Masaki asked embarrassed over getting caught by her own son on the act.

"This was how you were made, it's not the first time so no need to be shocked." Isshin said trying to calm Ichigo down, which got him a dangerous look from Masaki.

When Isshin said those words Ichigo's mind began to race into disgusting thoughts, and his embarrassment and shock got the best of him, he lost consciousness out of embarrassment and fell towards the floor, luckily Bambietta managed to catch him, the soldat quickly came and grabbed Ichigo, and carried him to his bed, the soldats were so busy with their emperor they didn't even react to Masaki and Isshin.

"I'll take care of him, good night." Bambietta said as she quickly closed the door, she was very embarrassed over what she saw, but she went over to Ichigo's room and didn't even bother to change, she just laid down there and took his head towards her and embraced him and cared for him while he was unconscious, some medics entered the room to check up on Ichigo, and brought in some equipment from the clinic, Liltotto had also arrived and Bambietta noticed that the guards have called the incident in and requested medical assistance, she explained to Liltotto what had happened and all Liltotto could do was to deadpan in surprise over the whole ordeal, though she did think it was quite amusing, Liltotto left the medics there for observing Ichigo and went back to the shop.

***The next day***

Ichigo woke up and found himself lying in Bambietta's arms, his shock and embarrassment yesterday was so great he didn't even recall what had happened, he just knows he collapsed and that's it, he noticed that he and Bambietta still had their regular clothes on, he noticed some medical equipment in his room to make sure, and then his memories came right back to him, and he became bright red once more, recalling the intercourse between his mother and father.

Bambietta awoke after feeling Ichigo move, she was glad he was alright, even though it wasn't the most dangerous of situations, still his reaction was understandable.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bambietta asked cuddling his hair.

"To be honest, do we have some strong alcohol that ereases bad memories?" Ichigo asked, causing Bambietta to laugh.

"Hahaha, no sorry, though the incident caused quite the hysteria over at the shop, the guards called it in and Liltotto personally came with a medical unit." Bambietta said Kissing Ichigo on the forehead.

"That explains why the clinic equipment have been brought up here and my room looks like a hospital room." Ichigo responded.

"Hah, yeah, your father had it arranged and the soldats carried it up. The medics are stationed in the clinic for the time being, though they have been coming in and out of the room all night to check on you, speaking of Liltotto she had some topics of importance for today's meeting, some of which needs your authorization, your stamp seal has also arrived and the HARs files also needs to be stamped with your seal." Bambietta said recalling her conversation with Liltotto.

"Oh? What kind of matters?" Ichigo asked.

"Something about the state of the Wandenreich and some equipment requests, including putting the research unit into action with a new piece of equipment or an upgrade, she did mention the fact that it was urgent." Bambietta responded.

"Ahh, well i guess i will figure out the details later." Ichigo responded, getting a nod from Bambietta.

They both went down to eat some breakfast, though it was embarrassing for Ichigo, especially how his mother constantly tried to apologise for yesterday. But they quickly went on their way.

**Urahara Shop**

"Myyy welcome Ichigo-san, Bambietta-san, i heard you went through quite the embarrassing ordeal yesterday, how are you feeling?" Kisuke said with joy, though Ichigo could see the subtle laugh behind his face. And Yoruichi didn't help either since she got a laughing fit over hearing what Ichigo went through.

"Better than yesterday i think." Ichigo responded, he noticed Rukia and Renji was also in the room, alongside Inoue who had followed Uryu.

"Your majesty, they have requested a report from the A.N.U regarding the Fullbringers, Which is why the A.N.U will also attend the meeting, if you do not have any objections?" Liltotto said.

"I see, no i don't have a problem with that, anyways i want to hear from you first, i heard you have something urgent to speak about?" Ichigo said to Liltotto.

"Yes your majesty." Liltotto said as they all sat down, Rukia, Renji and Inoue was also permitted to join in, Kisuke and Yoruichi also joined in on the meeting.

"Your majesty, after hearing about Bambi's past, something got brought to my attention, abductions, i have requested the A.N.U to give me any recorded abductions since the war started, and i have gotten those files, a total of 345.876 abductions or suspected abductions have been reported since the Wandenreich fell into civil war, the majority of them are women, it is my belief that the majority of the abducted people are going to or are victims of human trafficking and forced prostitution, but what is more alarming about the whole situation is that not every region in the Wandenreich has the capability to report abductions as it is mainly done through military bases, therefore i believe that the unrecorded number is far higher than the current number we have. With the amount of abductions or suspected abductions within the Wandenreich and human trafficking, it is my belief that the military has been showing a bad presence in the regions and been more focused on the war, furthermore the majority of the army has already been accounted for through the A.N.U and our total manpower is currently at 11.743.568 soldiers that are still in active duty, though this is not counting the reserve troops that can be drafted up in case of war or need for manpower." Liltotto said reading from her papers.

Rukia and Renji became shocked over the big number of soldiers, 11.7 million men? it was insanity, the Soul Society has never even had that much soldiers before, Rukia took a careful note of the number and decided to report it to Kyoraku later on, Ichigo the rest of his group including Kisuke and Yoruichi was impressed over the total amount of soldiers Ichigo had, Bambietta was more sad however, thinking that other people now went through what she once did, or even worse.

"The amount of soldiers heading towards Silbern indicates that a lot of regions are undefended for the time being, and i have already made the soldiers swear allegiance to you without your presence needed, all the soldiers have been reported to have sworn allegiance to you, however, the lack of security for the time being is concerning, it will cause a big increase in crime if left unchecked, therefore it is from my recommendation that the following steps be taken to avoid it.

1: A creation of a truck to make the QSR-5 Monitor mobile or an upgrade of the system.

2: Production of additional Monitor systems and scanners to help keep surveillence and give evidence of any anticivil activites. Now, i have already taken the liberty of asking and the production unit has assured me that creating additional equipment will not affect the production of other equipment.

3: To have the Military positioned in the regions to ensure stability, law and order until a local police unit has been successfully created.

4: To have the military conduct investigations into the abductions with the aid of the A.N.U and bring these criminal scum to justice, either by talking them down or by force.

I am also aware of the fact that the A.N.U are currently low on manpower in comparison but i also know that issue is quickly solving itself, however in order to fix the problem your authorization is needed on these orders.." Liltotto said finishing her report and handing over several documents to Ichigo, all which contained orders.

"This is horrible." Inoue said in shock.

"Yes that is a problem." Kisuke said getting a nod of agreement from Yoruichi.

"Indeed, very well." Ichigo said opening the documents, taking his pen and new stamp and signing and stamping all of them.

"This one can be finished later your majesty, it's the one that you didn't finish yesterday." Liltotto said as she handed over another file, one with the big stamp of *Classified* on it. Rukia and Renji saw it and noticed that file was what made all the fuss the other day.

"Very well, i'll hold onto it." Ichigo said as he put it into his lap.

"Alright give out the order to the army, research and production, every resource we can spare we will put on this case immediately, though the unit i dispatched yesterday will maintain their current objective." Ichigo said.

"Yes your majesty." the chancellors replied, causing Rukia to wonder what Ichigo had ordered.

"And what about the Fullbringers?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

"We haven't found anything yet which is why we came here." Rukia replied looking at Ichigo, Ichigo glanced to the A.N.U officer.

"Your majesty, i wish to report a small detection of Fullbringer presence yesterday." The officer said, now everyone ears perked up.

"Go on." Bambietta said.

"It was only for a brief moment on the screen, we reported it to the field units but they didn't find anything, and are now keeping the area under a tight eye." The officer said.

"Where did you find it?" Ichigo asked.

"It was close to chancellor Uryu and Lady Inoue, they were very close, we had recording active and went through it after it vanished, it seemed as if they were spying on chancellor Uryu and Lady Inoue your majesty, we have increased the alert status on the field units and a rapid response team has been assembled your majesty." The officer replied.

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but Inoue and Uryu was more horrified, they had been spied on? Ichigo noticed that Inoue became a bit scared and Ichigo was worried, Uryu had clenched his fists together in a rage over the lack of privacy.

"We in the A.N.U recommend the following course of action." The officer replied as he handed a piece of paper over to Ichigo, Ichigo read it and agreed, the HARs name would be declassified and put into immediate operation.

"Very well, the name of the system this classified file contains is hereby declassified, the system went through a successful testing yesterday and i order the HARs into immediate action, while it's capabilities is still classified i want it in immediate operation, order the production unit to pick up the pace, they are hereby on a tight schedule. I want that system out now! Take out the final prototype for emergency use, put all scanners into effect and mount up all the cameras we have, Silbern guard and the military units in Karakura town is to be put on high alert!" Ichigo ordered as he took forth the file, found the stamp page and stamped it infront of everyone quickly before Rukia and Renji could get a good look.

"Yes your majesty." The chancellors said as the meeting concluded and they all ran their different direction.

Rukia took up her phone and called the head captain.

**Soul Society**

The head captains phone rang, Kyoraku picked it up and had the details explained to him, Rukia did mention the Quincy manpower, the so-called HARs and their alert status to the fullbringers and the Quincy findings and the quakes the HARs caused.

"Very well, i will call in an emergency meeting. Thank you Rukia-chan." Kyoraku said as he hung up

"Any news?" Nanao asked as she looked up from her desk.

"The Quincy radar system briefly picked up a Fullbringer yesterday, it was spying on Uryu-san and Inoue-san, something that has put the Quincy army and the A.N.U on high alert, and even made them create a A.N.U rapid response team, and we got a bit more information about the classified Quincy system out of the stress and their total manpower." Kyoraku said.

"Did we? I thought we weren't allowed to spy on them?" Nanao responded.

"We aren't Ichigo declassified the name in order to put it into immediate operation due to the espionage of a Fullbringer, evidently it's called the HARs." Kyoraku responded.

"HARs?" Nanao asked amused over the name, as she thought about pirates.

"I wouldn't laugh at it, the system caused massive quakes, and it sounded like it also created explosions during testing yesterday according to Rukia, so it definitively isn't a weapon to be taken lightly, i am positive it is some sort of weapon, and judging from the secrecy around it a powerful one too, i presume it's a short word for something else." Kyoraku said seriously.

Nanao stopped feeling amused, she was more shocked over hearing what Kyoraku said about quakes and explosions.

"I guess i'll ask Mayuri about it later, we will personally head out, perhaps we can catch a glimpse of it if we are lucky, anyways summon the captains for an emergency meeting." Kyoraku ordered, Nanao nodded and sent out the hell butterflies.

***A little while later***

All the captains stood in rows, Kyoraku had briefed them on the Quincy findings and additional reports on the HARs and the Quincy manpower, everyone was shocked over what they heard.

"They have 11.7 million soldiers!?" Soi-fon asked in shock.

"Evidently so, altough due to recent events Ichigo will use them inside the Wandenreich to maintain peace and order." Kyoraku responded.

"Head captain, do we have any further information on the HARs?" Byakuya asked

"No we do not, it's capabilities is evidently still classified, which is why i want an opinion from Mayuri." Kyoraku said

"Hmm, and now after all the data deletion you ask for my help?" Mayuri said.

"Captain Mayuri, your actions caused a lot of problems and the data deletion and the destruction of your speciments was your own punishment. And i believe the head captain asked you a question!" Nanao pointed out

Mayuri was annoyed by Nanao's bother.

"Well from the sounds of it, it would appear as if we are talking about some sort of artillery or explosive device, but from what i can gather i think an artillery system is the best opinion, if i could see it perhaps i can create a better opinion, judging from the secrecy around it there is a risk that it is highly advanced." Mayuri said.

"I see, well all the more reason to maintain a good relation with them, i will ask for permission to have you dragged along." Kyoraku responded.

"Who will leave?" Toshiro asked.

"I will aswell as, Lieutenant Nanao, Captain Byakuya, Captain Toshiro, Captain Soi-fon and if possible Captain Mayuri." Kyoraku responded.

"Yes sir." They all said as the meeting adjourned.

**Karakura Town**

A senkaimon opened, and out came the Shinigami, Kyoraku had already reached an agreement with Ichigo over Mayuri, Ichigo had mostly agreed due to his uneasiness over the situation, but regardless he agreed. They looked around and noticed a lot of Quincy, and some in new uniforms that indicated they were with the A.N.U, preparing some sort of device, Kyoraku figured that was the HARs.

Rukia and Renji quickly grouped up with them.

"Head captain." Rukia said making her presence known.

"Ahh lieutenant Rukia, i see things are busy here, is that it?" Kyoraku asked looking at the device in front of him.

"Yes, that is the HARs" Renji said lowly.

"I see, Mayuri?" Kyoraku responded.

"Hmm... From the looks of it, it does appear to be some sort of artillery system, i presume due to the long barrels that it creates arrows, mostly explosive using reishi, and from the radar on top of it i presume it is a guided system, but telling it's capabilities is difficult without seeing it in action, but from the looks of it a very advanced and dangerous system." Mayuri replied,

"I see." Kyoraku replied.

"Head captain i can-" Soi-fon said as the was interrupted by alerts

The alerts went off on their phones, through the Quincy radio chatter the A.N.U has picked up on a hollow bait from a sudden appearance of three fullbringers that has been noticed in town.

"The HARs use has been authorized, clear away from the system!" The officer said over the radio.

The A.N.U quickly went away from the system as it accumilated the reishi and created the missiles, another unit scrambled to the Fullbringer location.

"Targets acquired, support the scrambling unit! Firing!" The officer said over the radio

The Shinigami watched as the system fired three salvos, they watched the arrows and watched with shock as they replicated hundreds of times, and followed their targets and hit with pinpoint accuracy.

"Well, it really is a guided system, from the looks of it they can decide whether to fire explosive arrows or not, and it does have licht regen capabilities, a dangerous weapon indeed." Mayuri said with a grin looking at it, he really wanted to inspect it.

Ichigo noticed alongside Bambietta that the Shinigami had been watching the system, but he wasn't concerned, as a matter of fact it could be used as a show of force if needed at one point, and it's firing capabilities would eventually be known to them that was unavoidable. Ichigo had already pointed that out and his chancellors understood alongside Bambietta, aswell as agreed to it. But one thing they would not allow was to have Mayuri touch it.

"Did you allow him here just to annoy him?" Bambietta asked with a very amused smirk.

"Among other things." Ichigo replied with a innocent voice, seeing how Mayuri wanted to see the system.

Mayuri started to walk towards the system, Ichigo noticed this quickly, and allowed him some additional steps.

"Step back from the system!" A soldat said to Mayuri.

"I will not take orders from you, now let's open it up." Mayuri said happily.

The soldats positioned themselves between the system and Mayuri to stop him, Soi-fon would not tolerate the fact that the Quincy had this system either as she viewed it as a threat and went to support Mayuri, preparing to force their way through them. Soi-fon drew her sword and gave a warning.

"Back up now! We will confiscate that system!" Soi-fon said

The soldats already had their rifles with bayonetes attached so they just took aim and prepared to fire.

"Soi-fon, Mayuri, stop this now!" Kyoraku yelled in anger.

"This is his majesty's property, this is your final warning! You are ordered to back off now!" The soldats said.

"Very well." Soi-fon said disapprovingly, Mayuri had no choice but to obey now aswell and they went away from the system, much to Mayuri's annoyence as he was quite curious how the system really worked. But they had to obey his orders or execution was next.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** This chapter was longer due to my intention of creating a timeskip, i see timeskips as good opportunities in a story to add something in later that has already happened, should i ever feel the need for it.

Okay so the A.N.U uniforms is a lot similar to that of the SS officer uniform, only the A.N.U got white instead of black.

Yeah this chapter got released early, since i want to try to maintain a chapter each week, and have usually released on mondays.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Office**

***One Week Later***

Ichigo was sitting there in his new office, all papers signed and stamped, and those needed authorization had been authorized, They had moved to Silbern, The majority of the building was finished and the government quarters and the royal quarters was finished, Ichigo had paid a close attention to several things as of recent, how the A.N.U fared with finding Bambietta's parents, the Fullbringer situation had also become quite the hastle, though he felt it a bit more because he was thinking more about the situation, even while he was in his inner world training with Yhwach on how to use his Quincy abilities or if he was training with Bambietta, the thoughts about the situation always lingered in the back of his head, bothering him to immense degrees.

Thinking back to the the A.N.U almost managed to capture the three Fullbringers, but reinforcements arrived and the rapid response team was severly injured, and barely managed to retreat, some of them are still hospitalised, thought their lives are out of danger, they had been transported back to Silbern, and was now in the infirmary of Silbern, but what bothered Ichigo is their report.

They reported they had a red attire, with some gold on it, even though their attires was different from one another they all wore red. Ichigo had shared the information with the Soul Society, something Kyoraku and central 46 took very seriously considering the attack, the majority of the city had also been quickly rebuilt, he looked out over it from his office window, impressed by the speed the Quincy could repair with using just reishi.

Ichigo looked at the files and noticed that 50.000 soldiers had been admitted to becoming the elite special forces unit that had been recently made by Liltotto and Bambietta, the _Keiserliche Garde_, or the K.G for short, Ichigo had asked what it meant and learned that it stood for "Imperial Guard", not surprising to Ichigo as they would make up the Royal guard. There was even talk about finding highly exceptional Quincy for sternritter guards to guard Ichigo directly.

In Silbern and a lot of areas around it Ichigo quickly became popular, whenever he went out he always treated the population with high respect, something Yhwach never did to them, not a wonder since the Quincy was just a tool for him after all rather than his own people, so an emperor that truly cared for them was new for them.

The military still had police jurisdiction but local police training was underway, and would be implemented soon, Ichigo had heard about the new division in Silbern which the K.G would be part of, "The Royal Divisions" it was called, it contained the Silbern Guard and soon the K.G, and if sternritter bodyguards were made they would be part of it too. Having the royal units more organized was a better way for Bambietta to keep control over the Silbern garrison.

Ichigo had also invited his family to stay over, they were impressed with Silbern castle, as it was upgraded and looked more fancy, Yuzu actually compared it to the buckingham palace on the inside, Ichigo's parents stayed for a couple of days but Yuzu and Karin was still here, they enjoyed their fancy and oversized bedrooms. Inoue was also here for a little while, sharing room with Uryu but she had to leave for work.

Soon Yuzu and Karin would leave for school, since vacation was about to be over. Ichigo started to think about school, he had been signed out alongside Uryu, they couldn't attend because of their duties here, though Ichigo's friends did react to the news Ichigo and Bambietta had assured them that they could visit any time they wanted. All they had to do was to go to the Urahara shop and he would fix it, through a deal with Kisuke Ichigo already had made, Karin and Bambietta had become close and Bambietta and Masaki trained on how to use her Quincy abilities, and Karin had already learned blut vene.

Kisuke didn't hesitate for a second to allow them access, he was more happy with being allowed and trusted into their labs, and figured it was only a way of repaying, Kisuke had even gotten his own lab here and was permitted to use any equipment needed. He had even gotten along very well with Erwig, sometimes they would do the weirdest of things down in the lab that once even caused Liltotto concern and had her take shelter outside the city for a whole day.

Thinking about outside the city the army had done a great job with the abduction cases, luckily a lot of them just happened to be people moving away from the war in fear. But now that it was over they moved back to their homes, although a lot of the outer regions was still in trouble, corruption and crimes and so on, and despite their large army they didn't have enough men to cover all the areas properly as some areas hasn't been reached yet.

The scanner also worked great with finding the missing people that had been abducted, the criminals have been arrested and awaiting trial, the courts have been quickly formed up, though it was rushed, they still had courts of law atleast. Emmerich had proven quite useful in helping the courts, thinking about Emmerich he and Gina was getting their ephitets today. Ichigo looked at the clock and noticed it was time to go to the throne room and initate the ceremony.

He thought about Emmerich, he had apologized for his father but he said it was war and he didn't hold it against Ichigo, if anything he held it against Yhwach, but Ichigo knew Emmerich held his own father in a high regard, and Ichigo was sad that Quilge died. But he was happy for his forgiveness, Emmerich had gotten a lot more respect towards Ichigo, he was a substitute Shinigami fighting for the Soul Society, and his father was the enemy, and yet he apologized for his death, not many leaders would do that.

**Wandenreich Unknown Village**

The little girl was still bedridden, she had gotten very, very sick, and was weak and dying, they got a doctor in secret but he was later found and executed for helping them, the mayor had gotten enough of the girl, she knew that any time the militia would come, her parents have been arrested but put in their home under close guard, they were ordered to watch their little girl suffer. She already had symptoms of: lung infection, fever, muscle cramps, headaches, dry coughing and more, she was in a lot of pain.

But she didn't cry, even if she wanted too, soon she would be dead, and her parents would follow her, and no one could help them, or so she thought, it didn't take long for her to notice the door kicked open with force and inside came five men she watched the men enter the house through her open door, her parents was just as surprised, dressed in a white officer uniform with a blue shield patched on their shoulders that said A.N.U, they had created Reishi pistols that looked like lugars with silencers. They took aim towards the militia.

"You are ordered to get out now! Otherwise we will tell general Baumenn!" The milita said.

"We do not take orders from you nor him!" The soldat said.

"What?" The militia officer asked.

"We are the A.N.U" The soldat said.

"The A.N.U? What is that?" The officer asked.

"I have heard rumors about them, they are a secret police force created by the new emperor, evidently they only take orders from him and the grand mistress." A milita said.

"Secret police? The emperor?" The officer said in surprise.

"That is correct." The soldat said.

"What's a secret police?" another militia man asked.

"I know about it, you don't care about the law, you only follow orders and silence any one who threaten the empire or the emperor and you interrogate using torture, specialize in assassination and ensuring law and order from the shadows through brutal means, you are protected by the emperor himself meaning you can break as many laws as you want as long as you fullfil your mission and you are all made up of former special forces units." The militia man said.

"I see, so the new emperor and grand mistress themselves commands you?" The militia officer asked.

"That is correct." the soldat said.

"So why are you here?" The militia officer asked.

"Orders from his majesty emperor Ichigo Kurosaki and Grand mistress Bambietta Basterbine, why is none of your concern!" The soldat replied, shocking the militia, the little girl, and her parents.

"What did you say?" The militia officer asked annoyed but also surprised.

"Bambi? She's alive?" The mother asked.

The soldat looked at them and said nothing.

"You said grand mistress?" The father asked, trying another approach.

"Yes, grand mistress Bambietta Basterbine is his majesty's second in command." The soldat said, scaring the militia.

"By order of the mayor, these people are to be executed after the girl is dead, that is final!" The milita officer said sternly.

"Oh really? That is surely news for me, i'd say his majesty disagrees though, regretfully for your mayor, his majesty's orders are absolute, no one has a higher authority than him, and we know his majesty will not permit their punishment or execution." The soldat said.

"Then you must speak with the mayor of this town and ask him to override the order." The militia officer said.

"Apparently you don't hear well." The soldat said.

"What?.." The militia officer asked.

"His majesty has already overwritten the order, and that is final, your mayor is powerless against his word, to do otherwise is treason, and will be punishable by death!" The soldat said sternly.

"Fine... we'll leave, but don't think this is over!" The militia officer said.

"Yes it is! And i can't let you leave either, it's nothing personal." The soldat said.

The militia knew what this meant, they summoned their heilig bogens but the soldats was faster, and blood was spilled all across the room.

"I apologize for the mess, i can assure you reinforcements are enroute and we will clean it up." The soldat said to the father.

"I presume you are Ernst Basterbine?" The soldat asked the father.

"That is correct." Ernst replied.

"And you are Ausilia Basterbine?" The soldat asked the mother.

"Yes." Ausilia replied.

"I see, then we have struck gold, his majesty and the higher ups will be pleased that we have found our targets within one week." The soldat said

"My... our daughter... she's sick..." Ausilia said.

"Hmm? There is one more?" The soldat asked.

"Yes, she's 4 years old, she's very sick." Ernst replied, almost pleading for help.

"Where is she?" The soldat asked.

"In the bedroom there." Ausilia said as she showed them her little daughter

The soldat inspected her, she was really sick he knew this now, she had to get medical aid quickly

"This isn't good, what's your name?" The soldat asked.

"Her name is Sabrina... Sabrina Basterbine, she doesn't talk a lot." Ernst said.

"I see, get me the radio!" The soldat ordered, and he quickly got it.

"Foxtrot 14, reporting in, targets acquired, one more additional target has been added to the list, her name is Sabrina Basterbine, age 4, she is sick and in need of immediate medical assistance, our current location is the village of Ansbach, We were forced to compromise ourselves due to suspicious activity, which turned out to be a threat, it has been neutralized" The soldat said into the radio.

"Foxtrot 14 this is command, copy that, we want a full report on the incident when you get back! Also there is a military base closeby, we are alerting them now!" Command said

Ausilia and Ernst froze up in fear.

"Negative, the commanding officer in charge there is considered a threat." The soldat said.

"Roger that, Foxtrot 1 through 13 will link up with foxtrot 14, foxtrot 15 through 24 will take control over the base and arrest general Olivoph Baumenn, we will inform his majesty immediately." Command said.

**Silbern Throne Room.**

Bambietta had been stuck up with her own duties, overlooking the training of the K.G for the day, So Ichigo went through the ceremony without her, Emmerich and Gina drank their cups of Ichigo's blood and was granted and Ephitet

"Emmerich Opie, i grant you the same Ephitet as your father, J" Ichigo said, making Emmerich feel honored for this ephitet.

"I thank you your majesty, this is such an honor!" Emmerich said so happy he almost burst into tears.

"Gina Haschwalth, i grant you the ephitet L." Ichigo said.

"Thank you your majesty, it's such an honor!" Gina said approvingly.

"I never got to thank you for the uniforms you fixed us up with, i really like them." Ichigo said to Gina.

"It is just and honor to serve your majesty." Gina said.

Their attention was quickly brought to the doors leading into the throne room however, when an A.N.U soldier charged in.

"Your majesty, it's urgent!" The soldat said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Foxtrot 14 has found their targets, there are three targets to protect, the third one is a girl of 4 years old, her name is Sabrina Basterbine, she is very sick and require immediate medical attention, Foxtrot 14 is guarding them now, however foxtrot 15 through 24 will take control over a nearby base and arrest the general in charge there for corruption and foxtrot 14 believes him to be a threat to the Basterbine family. Foxtrot 1 through 13 will link up for guard duties." The soldat said.

"She's sick? Damn... I won't tell Bambi yet, we need to get the girl over here now!" Ichigo said.

"Should i prepare a gate of the sun?" The soldat asked.

"Yes, i will personally head over there myself! Prepare a medical unit here in Silbern immediately! Gina, Emmerich you're with me!" Ichigo said as he clenched his fist in fury over hearing about Sabrina's condition

"Yes your majesty." They all said.

**Ansbach Village**

"This is command! Foxtrot 1 through 14 alert! His majesty has been informed and will personally come over to oversee the situation alongside sternritter J Emmerich Opie and Sternritter L Gina Haschwalth." Command said.

Everyone widened their eyes, the emperor himself was coming, Sabrina did wonder what he looked like, she had never seen a royal before, let alone an emperor, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Affirmitive, we will prepare for his arrival, when will he arrive?" The soldat asked.

"Now!" Command said.

A shadow appeared behind the soldat, through the radio, The radio had a tracker in it so that the military command could track the foxtrot unit, and now they used the radio's own shadow to create a portal, and outside came Emmerich, then Gina.

"Stand at attention for his majesty!" Emmerich said as the soldats saluted and out came the emperor himself.

Sabrina quickly saw who the emperor was, orange hair, tall, and with a scowl.

"Welcome your majesty!" The soldat said.

Ichigo didn't greet the soldat, he focused his attention to Sabrina, who lied there, sick and weak, Ichigo went over to her and lifted her up, she didn't weigh much, she was too light, while Ichigo maintained his composure he was internally horrified over how bad the girl actually looked.

"foxtrot 14 will stay here, rest of you with me!" Ichigo said, he was very displeased with the situation, he knew Bambietta would be heart broken for having a sick sister that was dying quickly. And it made him pissed!

Ausilia and Ernst followed quickly alongside Emmerich and Gina, leaving the A.N.U to guard the place.

"I will keep the portal open, Emmerich, guard it on the other side!" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" Emmerich said.

**Silbern Castle**

They went through the gate and into Silbern, Sabrina saw the massive and extravagant halls, guards was all around, and suddenly she heard the sound of running and a hospital bed coming towards them, she saw the doctors, alongside some soldats running towards them, once they had approached them Ichigo laid her down on the bed and the ran of towards the hospital ward, her mother followed leaving Ernst behind with Ichigo.

"Bambietta is not going to like the fact that her sister is sick... Especially since she never knew her, I know from some of my conversations with her that when she was with you she always wanted a younger sibling." Ichigo said to Ernst.

"Yes she did your majesty, i have searched for Bambi since she got lost in the riot, but i never found her, and we kept searching for years." Ernst replied sadly.

"I see." Ichigo replied, he knew now since Ernst spoke of the riot that Bambietta got Abducted from the A.N.U had struck gold.

"I presumed she was lost or in some place else, or worse, dead, but i heard she is alive? And now the Grand Mistress?" Ernst asked.

"That is correct, she is currently outside training the newly former Keiserliche Garde, or the K.G for short." Ichigo replied.

"I see, that is good, she's still alive." Ernst said, feeling his eyes get wet, knowing his precious little girl was safe and alive, and right now that was all that mattered for him, but he also had Sabrina to worry about, she was definetively in critical condition.

Liltotto had arrived with Uryu after hearing some fuss about the A.N.U

"Your majesty?" Liltotto asked.

"Chancellor Liltotto, Chancellor Uryu, let me introduce you the Ernst Basterbine." Ichigo said.

"Basterbine? You're Bambi's father?" Liltotto asked wide eyed and amazed over the fact that he was found in just a week.

"Yes i am lady chancellor." Ernst replied, he knew about the chancellors and their positions, everyone now did, word did spread like wildfire afterall.

"Uryu, Bambi has a younger sister, name is Sabrina Basterbine, 4 years old, she is in the infirmary and is very sick, can you make a call to Kisuke, dad and your father, they're the best doctors i know, i doubt your father become a hospital director for nothing, and Kisuke was the most brilliant man all across the Soul Society, and is still considered their smartest man even to this day amongst all of Soul Society, if they could get a look at Sabrina maybe they can quickly find out what's going on before she dies." Ichigo said,

Liltotto didn't know how to react, she was horrified and so was Uryu to hear this.

"Very well i'll call them." Uryu said as he rushed off.

"I suppose you want to meet Bambi?" Ichigo asked Ernst.

"I would love to, i haven't seen her in years!" Ernst replied happily,

"Where's the mother?" Liltotto asked.

"In the infirmary." Ichigo said.

"Guess i'll go there then, curious to what she looks like." Liltotto said as she took out a lollipop and went towards the infirmary.

"Well... That was unexpected, anyways let's go." Ichigo said as he deadpanned at Liltotto's curiosity.

**Silbern Training Grounds**

Bambietta watched the soldats train hard and mercilessly, these were going to be the best of the best, the elite's elite, the imperial guard. She noticed the door opened, and inside came Ichigo.

"Ichi? How did the ceremony go." Bambietta asked, as Ichigo stood besides her, she hasn't noticed her father yet, since he was standing over at the door, in disbelief over the fact that he was looking at his daughter's back.

"It went partially as planned, with something unexpected turning up." Ichigo responded.

"Unexpected? Get used to it." Bambietta said as she hugged Ichigo's right arm and pulled him into a kiss, much to her father's surprise,

"Aaaanyways your father is here." Ichigo said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Huh?" Bambietta said as she looked towards the door and saw a face she hasn't seen in a long long time, Bambietta was silenced, she stood there, not saying a word, not knowing what to say, her father didn't but just said something.

"Hi Bambi, i'm sorry it's been so long... How have you been?" Ernst said with a comforting smile.

Bambietta didn't respond, instead she used hirenkyaku and charged into her father's chest, holding tightly around him, tears coming out from her eyes, she couldn't believe this was real at all, but she didn't see her mother.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" She asked hoping she was okay.

"She's over at the infirmary." Her father replied, Bambietta's eyes shot open.

"Is something wrong with her?!" Bambietta asked in fear of that something bad had happened to her.

"No she is fine, regretfully... Your sister..." Ernst replied hesitantly.

'Sister?' Bambietta thought, she didn't have a sister, did she?

"You have a 4 year old sister Bambi, she is regretfully very sick, i have ordered Uryu to call Ryuken, dad, and Kisuke over to look at her, your mother is with her in the infirmary." Ichigo replied for Ernst, knowing Ernst had a hard time explaining it.

Bambietta was horrified, she had a sister she didn't know and she was sick, she subconsciously dragged her father with her using Hirenkyaku and vanished.

**Silbern Infirmary**

Bambietta and Ernst was outside the infirmary, Ernst had heard about the hirenkyaku but never seen it, he was impressed when his eldest daughter used it, Bambietta smashed the door open with a force never seen in Silbern before. And there she saw her mother, holding her younger daughters hand, she was sleeping. Ausilia looked up and saw her daughter for the first time in many years, Ausilia smiled at her.

She wanted to run and hug her eldest daughter, but she didn't want to leave Sabrina alone either, Bambietta saw that and understood it, she also noticed Liltotto eating some snack a bit further away, Bambietta wondered what she did here but didn't ask, she wanted family time. She quickly went over to her mother and they embraced, Ausilia and Bambietta let out a lot of tears at this reunion.

"Mommy..." Bambietta cried out quietly, trying to not wake Sabrina.

"She is so drugged up already you'd think she was an elephant." Liltotto said nonchalantly looking at Sabrina.

"Thanks for the sensitivity." Bambietta said annoyed over having the moment with her mother ruined, but Liltotto did have a point, her sister whom she never met was sick, and she wondered what was wrong with her.

"What wrong with her?" Bambietta asked hoping for an answer.

"I don't know, the doctors are looking into it now." Ausilia said.

"Ryuken, Kisuke and Isshin haven't arrived yet, but the ones here started her on strong pain killers, and are taking some tests now as we speak, they mentioned muscle cramps and muscle weakness, lung infection, and some other things." Ichigo responded coming in with a medical chart.

"How did this happen?!" Bambietta asked horrified over what her little sister was going through.

"Well, we have had a hard time." Ernst replied.

"Tell me!" Bambietta nearly yelled.

Ernst and Ausilia explained what had happened in their village, how they couldn't leave, how they were harassed, how corrupt their mayor and the general of the regional base was... And how sabrina was bullied, they went into details about it, Ichigo and Liltotto was horrified, Bambietta was pissed, and everyone knew it from the raging aura she let out, her fists clenched to hard her gloves ripped open. Oh those involved was going to pay big time she swore on that.

"Well, someone fucked up." Liltotto said nervously looking at Bambietta.

"Putting it mildly." Ichigo responded, if someone did this to his sister he would have torn them a new one.

Then Sabrina woke up, she looked around and noticed several people in the room, she had already met Liltotto, but this dark brown haired girl was new, she didn't know who it was.

"She's woken up." Ichigo said noticing Sabrina.

"Sabrina, honey, this is your sister, Bambietta, we just call her Bambi but this is the one we have been searching for." Ausilia said as she gently took a hold of Sabrina's hand.

Sabrina was surprised, she didn't even know she had a sister, she looked at Bambietta, not saying a single word, she noticed her teddy bear was gone aswell.

'So this is the one mommy and daddy has been looking for, i have a sister.' Sabrina said internally just looking at Bambietta.

"Hi." Bambietta said with a smile, but she got no response, she noticed her younger sisters beautiful light brown hair, her brown eyes, her cute adorable little face, she was just like a mini-Bambi.

"She has always been quiet, she rarely says anything at all, even to us." Ernst said looking at Sabrina.

Bambietta was surprised by this, but she went over to her other side and put her hand above hers, Sabrina surprised Bambietta by using every last part of strength she had left in her arm to turn it around and held her hand, she noticed Bambietta's uniform and saw she was a military officer.

"Did you now that Bambi is the grand mistress of the Wandenreich now? His majesty's second-in-command and his lover to from what i saw." Ernst said to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at her sister in awe, she had no idea her sister was in such a powerful position, perhaps now things could get better for them, and just as if she read Sabrina's mind Bambietta spoke.

"I will handle the mayor and the general and everyone involved to put a stop to what's going on, one way or another." Bambietta reassured her.

Sabrina felt at peace now, things were finally going to get better, she knew that her sister had more authority than the mayor or the general, and they would now stop bothering her and her family, this was the best thing that has happened to her, knowing that her problems would be solved, that she could entrust it to her sister if things went south, she was brought out of her thought however as three other men came into the room, one had blonde hair with a hat and sandals, the second had white hair and wore glasses, and the third one was just weird.

Ichigo introduced them, and once they had gotten to know each others names, the trio started to look at her chart.

"Any family history of diseases?" Isshin asked.

"No, not that i'm aware off, we have been healthy for generations." Ernst replied.

"Alright how did this begin? We must know everything!" Ryuken asked

Ausilia and Ernst explained once again the life of Sabrina, They were horrified to hear how terrible the girls life was, but one thing had peaked Kisuke interest about the story.

"You mentioned a fountain?" Kisuke asked, getting the attention of everyone.

"Yes, after her teddy bear was ripped up she was pushed into a fountain, or so i believe, it hasn't been raining and the fountain was the only thing she could have pulled into, there is a river there and Ansbach is an island but if you fell over there is no way to get back on land since the whole island is a rock basically." Ernst said.

"How long ago was this?" Kisuke asked.

"About a week ago." Ernst replied

"I see." Kisuke said

"Let me guess, your brilliant mind has come up with something already, let's hear it." Ryuken responded, causing Ausilia, Ernst and Bambietta to widen their eyes in hopes that he knew what was happening to Sabrina, Sabrina just looked at Kisuke wondering how worked so quickly,

"Legionnaires disease." Kisuke responded.

"Legionnaires disease?" Bambietta asked.

"Legionella pneumophila, also called legionella is an aquatic bacteria, it likes to live in contaminated areas filled with water or in damp areas, it is a bacteria that causes lung infection, but can spread to the muscles and cause the sympoms of dry caughing, laxity, muscle pain, diarrhea and stomach pain, and the incubation period is 2 to 10 days. It would explain all of her symptoms." Isshin replied.

"I'm surprised you knew that." Ryuken replied rudely.

"Hey i'm a doctor too you know!" Isshin retorded.

"But yes, if the water is contaminated we can test it." Ryuken replied.

"How long does the testing take?" Ichigo asked.

"Couple of minutes if we test the water, longer if we test her body, we will be unable to check her blood until three weeks has passed minimum, and testing her urine will take a lot of time, judging from how sick she is in a short span of time i'd say her immune system is very weak and she will need medications for that." Ryuken replied.

"Very well, i will have the Silbern Guard arrange an escort." Ichigo replied.

"Very well, i will get some gear and be on my way." Ryuken replied.

"Liltotto, i believe i saw a teddy bear she had in her bed when we got her here, could you go get it for her? The gate is still open." Ichigo asked as he looked at Liltotto.

"Sure." Liltotto replied as she left the infirmary.

Ryuken left aswell, leaving Sabrina with Isshin and Kisuke,

"Is Legionnaires disease dangerous?" Ausilia asked.

"Legionella can cause two problems, one is Legionella disease, another is pontiac fever, pontiac fever is just like a flu with muscle pain but not dangerous at all, Legionella disease as we suspect in your daughter is fatal." Isshin replied, causing Ausilia to almost burst into tears of fear, Bambietta felt sad for her family, but she noticed an unspoken question.

"Is it fixable?" Bambietta asked hoping for a positive answer.

"It is treatable yes, just some strong antibiotics directly into the blood stream, like azitromycin, gemifloxacin, doxycycline or similar antibiotics to kill the bacteria, if it is legionella it's easily treated." Isshin responded, much to their delight, they hoped it was legionella.

"Regardless if Legionnaires disease is suspected, we start treatment immediately, we will put her on levofloxacin, if we have some?" Isshin asked.

"I'll talk with the doctors." Ichigo said as he left the room.

***Little while later***

Ichigo stepped back into the room with a doctor carrying a Bag with some liquid, Liltotto had also arrived with Sabrina's teddy bear aswell, Sabrina noticed the bag containing levofloxacin IV, but she focused more on her teddy bear, she looked at both her hands, her left hand was held by her mother and her right hand by her sister, she wanted to hold her sisters hand and decided to let go of her mothers hand and tried to put it upwards, indicating she wanted her teddy bear.

her arm was heavy and it was painful to move it but she didn't care, Liltotto noticed how badly she wanted her teddy, she thought it was kind of cute, she went over to Sabrina and placed it in her arm, resting besides her, Sabrina was happy with this, she had wanted her teddy for quite some time now, she saw Isshin preparing the IV needle, and she was a bit scared over the big needle.

Bambietta noticed how scared she was, and calmed her down by cooing Sabrina and caressed her hair head with her hand, Isshin stuck the needle into her arm, quickly while she was already occupied paying attention to Bambietta, Isshin saw that Sabrina became scared, and decided to do it quickly before she noticed, and it was successful. Sabrina looked at Isshin like she waited for the IV needle but was surprised to see it was already injected into her.

Isshin rolled down the button on the IV line and it started to drip into her body, Ryuken just arrived aswell, having finished several test already.

"Done already?" Kisuke asked.

"All i had to do was to add a chemical to the water in glasses, i see you already started treatment." Ryuken replied noticing the IV bags.

"And?" Ausilia asked anxiously, the room was silent, Ernst, Bambietta and Ausilia prayed for the best.

"Good diagnosis Kisuke, you were spot on, it was a positive, regardless we only have a start now, when she needs to urinate we will take a urin sample and test her body to make sure it is Legionnaires disease." Ryuken replied, the worst wasn't over yet but atleast they had something to go on.

"So we just wait until she has to go pee-pee then." Kisuke said with a smile smacking open his fan.

**Ansbach Military Base**

The A.N.U had stormed the base, the forces didn't put up any resistance, the entire army knew who the A.N.U was from the reports directly out of Silbern, and they didn't dare to go in their way, the general there was quickly arrested by the A.N.U and was to be sent back to Silbern. Military command had placed the entire force in the base under house arrest and awaiting investigation, the general knew he had fucked up big time, he learned just recently the name of the grand mistress and tried to pull out, trying to call his friend in Ansbach village, the mayor, but he didn't answer, when he tried a second time the A.N.U stormed into the room before he could make the call.

"You son of a bitch..." The A.N.U officer said.

"You knew who the grand mistress was and yet you allowed this to happen, you are aware that the grand mistress and his majesty will have you executed for this right?" Another officer said.

The general knew his time was limited, he would not get off easily from this one.

"We will transport you back to Silbern, where you will await his majesty's judgement." The officer said as they picked him up.

"This is foxtrot 17, foxtrot 14 through 24 has joined up, assuming guard positions!" Foxtrot 17 said over the radio,

"This is command! Copy that, guard the gate, ensure no access to Silbern." Command said.

"Roger!" Foxtrot 17 replied over the radio

The officer picked up the radio and called in their intentions.

"Foxtrot 2 to command! We are commencing prisoner transport." The officer said over the radio.

"Copy, foxtrot 20 through 24 will secure a perimiter, foxtrot 1,2,3,4 and 5 will be on prisoner escort, rest of you continue with your current assignments." Command said.

"Copy." The officer said as he took the radio out of his hand.

"Well you heard them, let's get a move on, get up you asshole!" The officer said to the general.

"I believe i still outrank you major!" The general said.

"Not anymore." The officer said as he punched the general in the face.

**Silbern Infirmary**

Everyone in the room was just hoping for the best for the time being, eventually Sabrina had to use the bathroom and showed the indications for it, she didn't know she was urinating in a tube.

"Just go in the tube, it will reach the bag attached to the bed." Ryuken said.

Sabrina did as she was told and let the liquid go, Isshin changed the bag after she was done and took it out for testing. A soldat came into the room and had something to report.

"Your majesty, grand mistress, general Olivoph Baumenn has been arrested and brought to Silbern by command of the _Oberbefehl des Kaisers_." The soldat said.

"Very well, bring him down here." Ichigo ordered.

"Oberbefehl des Kaisers?" Kisuke asked, wondering what it meant.

"It means supreme command of the emperor, it is located here in Silbern, and is the command and control center for all Quincy forces and additional command and control centers, the entire military of the Wandenreich is controlled from there. We just call it the O.D.K, some just call it the Oberbefehl." Liltotto said.

"Ahh i see." Kisuke said surprised over the name.

A man was brought in by the A.N.U, Sabrina got scared seeing him, everyone knew that this was the man responsible for letting the mayor roam free.

"Your majesty, Basterbines." The general said nonchalantly.

"It is grand mistress to you dickhead." Liltotto said.

"Oh really, i never would have guessed." The general said without any sense of respect.

The A.N.U punched him to the floor and beat him for his lack of respect, it was not permitted, after the beating a A.N.U officer pulled out his gun and shoved it into the general's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"The A.N.U aren't known for inviting people over for cookies you moron." Candice said as she entered the room, throwing a threatening look to the general.

"We heard that you found your family, though some unfortunate incident has happened, we're sorry to hear that Bambi." Meninas said as she looked at Sabrina.

"So this is your sister?" Candice asked.

"Yeah." Bambietta said.

"She's cute." Meninas said adoring the little girl.

"She looks like a mini version of you in a sense." Candice said.

"No shit." Liltotto said.

Bambietta was a bit surprised over this, she didn't see the similarities, even though everyone else could.

"So what do we do with him?" Candice asked looking at the general.

"I'll let Bambi decide." Ichigo replied.

"Take him outside and execute him, he is a bad example of an officer and what our army represents." Bambietta said.

"Are you sure that's not your personal anger speaking?" Ryuken pointed out.

"Hey i'm a professional." Bambietta said pointing at herself with her thumb.

"Suuuuuure." Liltotto said in disbelief.

"I heard that." Bambietta replied.

They were silenced by a couple of laughters, both coming from Kisuke and Ichigo.

"Hey what's so funny?" Bambietta asked.

"No it's just things have calmed down a bit, after a lot of tension you kind of get little laughter." Ichigo said containing his laughter.

"Anyways, i do not disagree to executing him, but i believe a public execution with firing squad would serve as a good example towards how we deal with corruption, we will take the town mayor to the wall at the same time and execute them both, aswell as any other member of the corruption ring in Ansbach." Ichigo said.

"Hmm... yeah maybe that sends a better message." Bambietta replied.

"So much for not having personal anger." Liltotto replied with a deadpan.

"Can you really blame her? If it was my sister i would have tore this bastard a new one already then tortured him to death." Ichigo replied seriously.

"You have a sister too your majesty?" Ernst asked.

"Two." Ichigo responded.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but it was my understanding that one of these was your father or am i incorrect?" Ernst asked.

"Yeah the one that left with your daughter's urin that is better suited for being a nurse then a doctor, that's the one." Ichigo said, much to Ryuken's amusement, though Bambietta and the chancellors present sweatdropped, so did Kisuke.

"I see." Ernst replied with a smile.

Ichigo went over to the general and grabbed his stars and ripped them off his shoulders, along with any indication that he is part of the military or an officer, in the end all that was left was just a naked officers uniform. Much to the Basterbines and the A.N.U's delight.

"Anyways, throw the scumbag down in our cells, put seki-seki on him so he is unable to use his abilities, we'll execute him later, and get the other units to arrest that mayor too!" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The soldats said as the carried the general of to the dungeons.

"Ichi-nii." Karin said as she came to the infirmary.

"Speaking of the devil here comes one of them now." Ichigo replied.

"What's that supposed to mean, i've been looking everywhere for you!" Karin replied annoyed.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied.

"I'll tell mom if you are rude." Karin said with a smirk, causing Ichigo to sweat.

"Sorry..." Ichigo replied.

"Anyways speaking of mom, she's here, i heard that the old fart is here too?" Karin said gettin even more sweatdrops from her choice of words.

"Yeah, he's a little busy!" Ichigo replied pointing at Sabrina, Karin hasn't noticed her before, but she saw Bambietta holding her hand.

"You know her Bambi?" Karin asked.

"She's my sister." Bambietta replied.

"Ohh? You found your family then?" Karin replied looking at the two unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah." Bambietta replied with a smile.

"That's nice, so what happened to your sister?" Karin asked.

"She's gotten very sick." Bambietta replied, causing Karin to feel sad.

"Oh, sorry." Karin replied weakly.

"I'm sure she'll be up and going in no time with Kisuke, Ryuken and your father here." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Our old fart? Wouldn't he serve better as a nurse?" Karin asked Ichigo.

"Why do you think we asked him over?" Ichigo replied.

Ryuken was struggling to contain his laughter, everyone else just looked comically on.

**Ansbach Village**

"Foxtrot 10 through 13, a warrant for the arrest of the mayor from his majesty has come to light, you are instructed to move inwards into the village and arrest him. 112th division is prepared to provide assistance if needed and are on standby." Command said

"Foxtrot 10 through 13 copies, we are moving in." The A.N.U officer said as he left his post.

The A.N.U closed in on the village center when they meet a group of Milita soldiers.

"Hey who are you? It's past curfew time!" A militia soldier said.

Light quickly shot out from the pistols, no sound was heard, and the militia was dead except one who was hit 3 times in the chest, who screamed out in alarm, the rest of the milita heard it.

"Damn, so much for silence." The officer said.

"Hey what's going on here? Who the hell are you?" A militia officer asked as he shot one of the A.N.U soldats with a heilig pfeil.

"Command, this is foxtrot 10 through 13, we have been comprimised and are taking fire, enemy reinforcements are closing in." The soldat said into the radio.

"I asked, who the hell are you guys?" The militia officer once more yelled.

"Command to foxtrot 10 through 13, you are permitted to expose your unit, order them to stand down or reinforcements from the rest of the Wandenreich will appear, you are also authorized to make clear of your intentions to arrest the mayor, also warn them that attacking the A.N.U is treason and punishable by death." Command said.

"If you won't answer i'll force it out of you!" The officer said.

"We are from the Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung, A.N.U for short, we are the Wandenreich secret police and under command of the new emperor and the grand mistress, attacking us is treason, stand down or the military will be sent in to deal with you, per the orders of his majesty the emperor directly, your mayor is to be arrested and brought before him!" The A.N.U officer yelled.

"A.N.U? Secret police? Yeah right, show me this army then." The militia officer yelled in amusement.

The A.N.U officer made himself shown, he took the radio, the Militia officer noticed it was military issued, he had seen those radios from the nearby base, he was surprised.

"Command, the militia doesn't seem to want to back down. Requesting military reinforcements." The A.N.U officer said with a smirk, causing the militia officer to widen his eyes.

"This is command! Copy that! 112th division stationed outside Silbern is being dispatched, prepare for a schatten gateway outside the city, per the orders of his majesty emperor Ichigo Kurosaki and Grand mistress Bambietta Basterbine he is to be apprehended at all costs for his actions, all foxtrot units, the militia is considered hostile, execute them on sight!" Command said.

The militia officer was shocked, these men weren't lying, and a division? The militia officer knew what a division was, it was a military unit consisting of 10.000 to 25.000 men, and they only had around 123 militia soldiers, that was closer to a company in military terms, if their reinforcements came in they would turn this village upside down, the militia officer knew he had to call them off somehow, but he was just too loyal to the mayor.

"Warn the mayor, now!" The militia officer said to one of his soldiers, as he prepared to shot down the A.N.U officer with a heilig pfeil.

The A.N.U officer quickly went behind cover but was hit and injured, the other units fired back quickly, to avoid them coming any closer.

**Ansbach Mayors Residence**

The militia soldier stormed into the building into the dining room where the mayor was eating with his wife and two sons.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" The mayor asked angry over having his meal interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have an emergency!" The militia soldier said before he knelt down.

"Then fix it!" The mayor ordered.

"But sir, it's about the new emperor and his grand mistress, they have ordered your arrest and are dispatcing a division to kill the militia and take the town with force, a new unit, the Wandenreich secret police is already here, we managed to stop them and are fighting them close to the city center." The militia soldier said.

"What? What are you talking about?" The mayor asked in shock.

"I have heard about this A.N.U" an officer said behind the mayor.

"Yes?" The mayor asked.

The officer explained what they were through the rumors he heard from the soldiers at the closeby base.

"What!?" The mayor responded in a fury.

"There is more sir..." The soldier hesitantly said.

"Yes?" The mayor asked.

"The name of the emperor is Ichigo Kurosaki, and the grand mistress is Bambietta..." The soldier stopped.

"Well spill it!" The officer ordered impatiently.

"Basterbine..." The soldier said.

The mayor and his family widen their eyes, those Basterbines? It can't be?

"Bambietta Basterbine huh... I thought she was dead..." The officer said.

"Do you know anything about this!?" The mayor asked in a rage.

"Yes, Bambietta Basterbine was lost during the Floriance riot, we all thought she was dead... Grand mistress you say? Then the Basterbines has the entire secret police and military watching their backs... this is trouble, especially because of Sabrina..." The officer said concerned.

"Can't you fix this? Call general Olivoph! He can probably do something!" The mayor ordered.

"No he can't if the emperor and the grand mistress has ordered this, he has no choice but to obey orders, if they are a secret police they probably know your connection to him already and have captured or executed him. I tried to call him up earlier today after he had tried to call us but the line was completely cut off, something that doesn't happen to military grade equipment easily, that is the only explanation i can think of." The officer said, shocking the mayor.

"So what do we do now dad?" The son that bullied Sabrina asked, he knew this was trouble.

"I'll think of something... Just shut up and-" The mayor was interrupted by gunshots, the 112th division had arrived.

"Which unit is that?" The officer asked.

"I believe it is the 112th division stationed outside Silbern from what i heard through the A.N.U radio chatter." The soldier said.

"The 112th division? That unit has 23.560 men in it!" The officer said annoyed.

"What? How many militia do we have?" The mayor asked with fear.

"Around 120 men." The officer said.

"We have to escape!" The mayor said.

"Where? Ansbach is completely surrounded by water, the 112th division surely controls the only bridge into the village! You demolished the others because you wanted to pester the fucking Basterbines for your idiot son's amusement and the population here, so no one could leave here without crossing the only bridge here!" The officer said over the mayor's stupidity.

"So there is no way out?" The mayor's wife asked in shock, she was trembling, all their greed and actions have finally caught up to them through the family they least expected.

"No there is not." The officer said.

The gunfire ended, the officer noticed it, the reiatsu from his militia have vanished and they were closing in on them, this was it.

"The militia has fallen, they are closing in." The officer said.

"Hide!" The wife yelled to her children.

"Where?" The second son asked.

"The basement!" The mayor said.

They went out of the dinning room quickly, they went into the main hall and the door was bashed open, in came the A.N.U with a lot of soldiers following right on their heels.

"Cease your actions immediately. You are all coming with us!" another A.N.U officer said as he prepared his pistol and aimed, the soldats aimed their rifles at them.

The mayor took his hands up into the air, alongside his family, the soldier and the officer, they were outnumbered, outgunned, outskilled, everything, they had lost!

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I know many of you might think of the word Oberkommando when thinking of supreme command, but Oberkommando means high command, and is usually only managing one branch of the army, Oberkommando der Wehrmacht was one example of it, since it only commanded the wehrmacht but not the kriegsmarine or the luftwaffe, as they had seperate command, Oberbefehl means supreme command in german, and the Oberkommando is a branch in a lower rank than Oberbefehl.

Sabrina is going to become a major character of this story and will be mentioned a lot and used a lot, as she will have a major role to play in this story on the sidelines.

I don't want to write much about Ichigo's training and will jump over those moments, since i do not want to reveal any abilities or capabilities just yet


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Throne Room**

Ichigo thought about the massive throne room, he was surprised, it was covered in white and gold colors, with massive golden chandeliers that light up the room brightly, if anything it was quite similar to that of Saint George's hall of the Winter palace from floor to roof, only a lot bigger, probably three times bigger in both length, width and height as it was meant to accomidate a lot of people.

especially during dinners should it be held there with a lot of guests, or to give out royal commands or royal judgment, or for any other occasion that the room might be suitable for. Though there were little windows as they were placed close to the roof on the right side of the throne room, and at it's back center, was a platform with five steps, where a throne could be, once Ichigo learned to materialize it of course.

On the roof there was hanging several white banners with golden banners, white a big bright silver cross on it, as they hanged there in rows between the chandeliers, it was atleast 9 rows and twice the amount in chandeliers, while on the throne platform there was a silver cross on the wall right behind it, and it was massive, Ichigo had yet to learn to manifest his throne, so for the moment he only had a makeshift throne to sit on that was provided by the servants until he could manifest his own.

And right now Ichigo was sitting on it in the massive room, his mother had really wanted to see him, she had missed him greatly and wondered how he was doing, though she had also come to pick Yuzu and Karin up too since they needed to head home, something neither of them wanted, and Masaki understood that considering their extravagant life here, he was happy for seeing his mother right now, Ichigo had told her that they had found Bambietta's family, they knew since Masaki and Bambietta had come quite close rather quickly.

But Masaki was shocked to hear all that had happened to them and Bambietta's sister was now in the infirmary and very sick, Masaki understood why her son had called the three best people he knew, and she was surprised by how quickly they got a good diagnosis together. They were quickly interrupted by a soldat knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Ichigo said and the soldat did as told, he stepped forward and saluted.

"I bring a report your majesty, The A.N.U in Ansbach that was ordered to arrest the mayor that had pestered the lady Bambietta's family had to call in the army, they were fired upon by a private militia serving the mayor, warnings was given by the A.N.U to the militia before hand but they refused to listen, the 112th division was dispatched and was fired upon at their arrival, they quickly returned fire and have completed their mission, the mayor has been arrested along with his family, the militia commander, and another militia soldier, among our wounded are 13, but none dead from our end, in the militia there are 76 dead, and 47 injured and 1 captured, a total of 123 in total, no civilian casulties, among our soldiers, 1 A.N.U captain, and 12 soldats." The soldat said as he read from a report he had gotten from O.D.K.

Ichigo frowned, Yuzu was horrified that a battle had taken place, Masaki frowned aswell, though she knew better that corrupt people would kill to hold their power. And that this was necessary, she did support her sons decision, the militia did get a warning after all but still refused to stand down, Karin frowned aswell, she thought the same thought her mother did and thought that they could just blame themselves.

"I see, i hoped this situation could have been solved without violence." Ichigo said with a frown.

"The O.D.K and A.N.U requests to charge Mayor Clemuin Ettlone with treason, murder, and corruption and requests his execution alongside the execution of general Olivoph Baumenn on the grounds of murder, deriliction of duty, abuse of power, disobedience of orders, corruption and treason." The soldat said.

"The execution of the mayor was meant to happen regardless, he has done a lot of damage, and so has the general, but for the time being throw them all into cells and have Emmerich question the milita, I will personally speak with the mayor and his family along with the general." Ichigo said.

"As you wish your majesty! And one more thing, Sabrina Basterbine tested positive for Legionnaires disease, Lord Isshin, Lord Ryken, and Lord Kisuke assures us that she will be okay." The soldat said

"Very well, you are dismissed." Ichigo said as the soldat walked off after he saluted.

"Execution?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, the guy was a prick, no one will miss him, but why execute a general?" Karin said.

"General Olivoph Baumenn was a supporter and close friend of Mayor Clemuin Ettlone, he made life for the population a living hell and stained the reputation of the military through extreme corruption, besides, i don't need generals that has commited treason." Ichigo said.

"Ahh i see." Karin said in understanding.

"But why execute them?" Yuzu said in shock over murdering someone.

"Because they have commited heinous crimes, they are the reason why Bambietta's sister is very sick, and that can be viewed as attempted murder of a child, if your brother executes these people for their crimes then he will show that he has a zero tolerance policy towards corruption, and that corruption is punishable by death, that alone can decrease corruption a lot, and fix many problems in the long term, knowing your brother he doesn't want to do this but he is a ruler, and that field is gray, do you really think that what these men did is okay and should go with minimal punishment?" Masaki asked Yuzu.

"No... I don't, i suppose i should be glad i'm not in a leadership position, it's not suited for me." Yuzu said looking down on the ground.

"Yuzu, sometimes the law must be put into harsh action, the law itself is gray but considering the action of these men it is black and white, sometimes breaking the law is justified, sometimes we must do it, but breaking the law through corruption is a black field and can never be justified, you can break the law for other peoples safety, you can break the law to save someone, or help someone, those are justified, even if the law says it is illegal, but their actions are not justified and must be punished." Ichigo said trying to comfort his sister.

"I think i understand." Yuzu said calming down a little bit, internally she was happy that her brother had that point of view.

"Good." Ichigo said as he put his hand on her head and smiled to her.

**Silbern Hallway**

After a while they left, they needed to get home, though their father would stay longer for obvious reasons, they were having a nice little chat, until they were interrupted by yelling.

"Stop this! I demand to see his majesty this instant!" The mayor yelled out.

"Yeah you will see him soon alright." A soldat said as he dragged the mayor by his arms.

"There must be some sort of mistake!" The mayor's son yelled.

"A mistake?! A little girl is sick because of you bastards!" Karin yelled in disgust.

The soldats stopped, the mayor watched Karin closely along with his family.

"Who the hell are you dickhead?" The second son asked.

The soldats grabbed the second son and bashed him into the wall with terrifying might, the boy screamed in pain, before an officer summoned a reishi pistol and aimed it at him. The Kurosaki's where shocked by this,

"You will not show disrespect to his majesty's sisters or the royal family, try it one more time and i will execute you here and now!" The officer yelled in anger.

"Please, don't hurt him!" The boys mother pleaded.

"The royal family?" The mayor asked as she studied them.

"I see, you are the emperor's mother and sisters." The militia commander said.

The second son now understood why he got in so much trouble quickly, and he quickly apologized, he knew he could be executed for this, a thought that terrified him.

"Instead of apologizing to me what about Sabrina?!" Karin asked pissed off.

"Ahh the mute, is she dead yet?" the first boy said in a laugh.

"What?..." Yuzu asked in shock.

Karin became enraged and lost all control over her emotions.

"Soldier! Beat that bastard to a pulp!" Karin practically ordered, she has never issued orders before and thought they would only obey her brother, but to her surprise they did as ordered.

"Yes your royal highness!" The soldat replied.

They threw the first boy into the ground, the soldier smashed his face against the wall 4 times before he lifted him up and threw him into the floor with a loud bang, and then he dragged him up again and punched him several times in the face and stomach. he broke his arm and nose, and then he kicked him when he was lying on the floor, badly beaten and bloodied.

Masaki knew she should have reacted but she was pissed of herself and wanted to actually kill the kid for his actions and lack of respect for others, if Karin hadn't ordered the soldat to beat the kid she would have killed him herself, the boys mother began to scream for his mercy seeing how badly beaten he was, she was scared the soldier would kill him.

"Alright that's enough!" Karin ordered after hearing the boys mother and the soldat quickly stopped and lifted him up again.

"Listen here you little piece of shit, i'll be sure to tell my brother about your words and i suppose that when he is through with you, you'll be begging for a fucking firing squad!" Karin said in rage, scaring the boy.

"I think that is enough Karin-chan!" Yuzu said, for the first time she actually supported violence, she thought the kid deserved it.

"Yeah, i'll call Ichi-nii when i get home." Karin said nonchalantly, she hoped Ichigo would fuck that kid up so badly he would be begging for death.

"Please, i'm sorry... i'm sorry..." The boy said in fear, though he was struggling to say anything.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind.

They all looked to the voice and noticed Ichigo standing there.

"Your majesty!" The soldats said in unison.

The mayor looked at Ichigo, he noticed his trademark scowl and noticed how unfriendly he looked, he took note to be careful with his words around him, his sons looked at Ichigo too, they were surprised to see the orange haired emperor, and noticed how unfriendly he looked themselves with his scowl.

"Ichi-nii." Karin said as she uncharacteristically ran into Ichigo and grabbed him, Ichigo noticed this and wondered what was going on as he only looked on surprised by Karin's actions.

The boys began to sweat, fear covered their entire bodies, the were unable to speak, they were unable to even blink. Karin and Yuzu told him what the boys said and their fears was justified, Ichigo stepped infront of the prisoners, and looked at the two boys, the could feel his anger through his presence, but not his reiatsu, if they had they would have been crushed and killed by it.

"Care to explain your actions?" Ichigo said looking sternly at the boys, anger had filled his tone for the disrespect his precious sisters have gotten, Karin had admitted her order but Ichigo didn't care at all about that.

"We're sorry your majesty, it was a mistake that will never repeat itself i swear!" The mother said trying to defend her two sons.

"I did not speak to you!" Ichigo said looking sternly at the mother.

"We're sorry, it won't repeat itself your majesty." The boys said in unison

"No it won't! I'll personally make sure of it! How old are you anyways?" Ichigo asked in anger.

The boys were terrified but they didn't dare to lie.

"I'm 13." The first boy that disrespected Karin said.

"I'm 15." The second boy that was beaten up on Karin's order said.

Ichigo looked at them, inside his rage and disgust was boiling, he just wanted to puke at the two.

"13 and 15 huh? And you bully a little girl at the age of 4?... Which one of you pushed Sabrina into an infected fountain and got her sick?..." Ichigo said lowly, his rage apparent.

Masaki noticed her sons rage, she was worried he would harm the two teenagers in front of his sisters, though she knew they had called for this situation themselves.

"He did!" The 13 year old said looking at his brother.

Ichigo looked at the 15 year old, a 15 year old teenager, bullying a 4 year old? It was disgusting to the bone.

"Did you?..." Ichigo asked the 15 year old teenager.

The teenager was more scared than ever now, it was true, it was him that had gotten Sabrina sick, and now he had mocked the situation and gotten into a ton of trouble, trouble he thought he would never have, he had always gotten away with everything thanks to his father, people was executed just for trying to scold him, but this was one man they couldn't touch, harm, or execute, one more powerful than all of them.

"Yes..." The 15 year old replied lowly.

"Amazing... 15 years old and brains the size of a god damn peanut, and a coward aswell, what in hell's name made you think it was a good idea to bully Sabrina in the first place?! If she dies you go with her understand!?" Ichigo replied, though he knew Sabrina was going to get better, he wanted to scare the teenager into knowing his actions.

"Please, don't kill him!" The mother screamed.

"Gag her!" Liltotto said as she entered the room.

"Yes lady chancellor!" A soldat replied as he gagged the mother.

"I was wondering what was going on with all the noise, this the shitheads that harmed Sabrina?" Liltotto asked with a narrowed gaze.

"This little shit here is 15 years old, and bully a 4 year old, can you fucking believe it? This one is 13 and this one is 15." Ichigo responded.

"13 and 15? What the fuck is wrong with you two fuck faces?!" Liltotto almost yelled, Ichigo was surprised by the fact that Liltotto showed emotions in this situation, she never did it show any emotions in any situation.

"Let's take them to the infirmary your majesty, they can apologise to Sabrina there." Liltotto said

"I don't think they want to apologise." Karin said as she started to explain the situation to Liltotto.

"Well, then Sabrina has a big sister who is the grand mistress, and will rip you two dickheads to shreads for just sneezing if she feels like it." Liltotto said, recalling how brutal Bambietta could be.

"Very well, take the two teenagers to the infirmary, and escort the mayor and his companions over to the dungeons." Ichigo ordered.

"But wait your majesty can't we talk now?" The mayor asked as he was dragged off

Ichigo decided to accompany the kids to the infirmary, saying his goodbyes to his family, as they left for Karakura town.

**Silbern Infirmary**

Sabrina began to cough a lot, while she was being treated she wasn't well just yet, it would take some time before she got well again, treatement could last for weeks, and she was still at a dangerous phase, she wasn't out of the woods just yet because of her bad immune system.

The doors opened and revealed Ichigo and Liltotto and some soldats carrying the boys, Sabrina noticed the one that pushed her into a fountain, he was bloodied and badly beaten, the other one had gotten a little beating too but not so much.

The two kids just looked at Sabrina, she was lying there, all wired up, and very sick and weak.

"Who the hell is this and what happened to them?" Bambietta asked.

"You two..." Ernst said in anger.

"Are you happy with yourselves?! Is this what you wanted?!" Ausilia screamed out in anger.

Bambietta took notice of this, as did everyone in the room, it didn't take long for them to connect the dots, these were the ones that had bullied Sabrina.

"You two are the reason for this huh?.." Bambietta asked as she stood up, rage filling her heart.

"Sorry..." The two teenagers replied.

"Sorry?... Is that all you have to say?... By all rights i should kill you where you stand!" Bambietta yelled out in rage as she summoned her reishi sword.

The teenagers almost started to cry out of fear now, the soldats movied a bit further away and so did Liltotto and Ichigo, if Bambietta wanted to kill them no one would really stand in her way, they could but they didn't want to, now they were the prey for once.

"I always wanted a sister and now i got one and you two are trying to take her away from me, i'll kill you before i let that happen!" Bambietta screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ernst and Ausilia said nothing, they were surprised by the scene as they didn't expect Bambietta to have grown so attached to Sabrina already, but her wish had been granted, two actually with Ichigo's help, and their wish to see their eldest daughter again was also granted with Ichigo's help, and their wish to help their youngest daughter was also granted with Ichigo's help, Ausilia was apprehensive over shedding blood, Ernst didn't know what to say.

"What do you want us to do? You'll kill us like you killed our militia, like you'll execute our mother and father, we are goners anyways!" The 13 year old yelled out, realizing he was on a short timer.

"Yeah, you are on a very short timer. Might just take you outside and kill you right now." Bambietta said looking at the teenager.

"If we're going down than i sure as hell hope that fucking bitch you call a sister dies horribly, hope she screams in pain and agony!" The 15 year old screamed, making sure everyone heard it.

Bambietta snapped, her rage was visible in her eyes, Ichigo and Liltotto noticed it and quickly flashed away to Sabrina to cover her eyes and ears, she didn't need to see what they now knew Bambietta would do. Bambietta noticed what Ichigo and Liltotto would do and once she saw Sabrina covered in both eyes and ears she charged at the older one in a execution attempt at a massive speed.

"I forgive him..." an unknown voice that no one had heard before said, it was a weak voice.

Bambietta stopped, her blade just a single millimeter from slicing through the head of the eldest of the brothers in an attempt to bisect him vertically, Ernst, Ausilia and the two teenagers was surprised, they have never seen such speed in their life, Bambietta was fast, very fast to be precise, the teenagers didn't even realize what had happened, it took just a single second for all of this to transpire.

In a single second their emperor and a chancellor had quickly covered Sabrina's eyes and ears, and in a single second their grand mistress had caught on and charged, ready to bisect the eldest of the brothers, if Sabrina hadn't started to speak before all of this transpired the eldest would have been dead, without so much a single sign of hesitation from their grand mistress, it was shocking.

The others in the room was surprised, the quiet girl had just spoken, Bambietta looked over her shoulder and Ichigo and Liltotto had let go of Sabrina, she watched her big sister closely, and even if she didn't show it she was amazed by how quick everyone was.

"I forgive them... But i can't forgive that mean mayor for what he did to daddy..." Sabrina said, once more speaking.

Bambietta backed down, dispelled her reishi sword, she was feeling her heart warming up over the golden heart of her little sister, despite all that she had been through, she still forgave them, Bambietta just looked in wonder at Sabrina, her heart filled with pride over her little sister, seeing how forgiving she was, how innocent she was, how adorable she was and how cute her voice was, despite all the weakness in it Bambietta heard it, the soft, innocent and cute voice of her little sister.

Sabrina pulled her arm up, once more using every part of strength she had, everyone saw it, how weak she was but they saw the hand, grabbing in the air, but it wasn't the air the hand tried to grab, it was Bambietta, everyone saw it, she wanted her big sister, to keep holding her hand, Ernst and Ausilia saw it, it was more than just admiration towards her big sister, it was a sense of safety and protection Sabrina felt.

The very thing they could not give her, Their eldest daughter, Sabrina's older sister, had given her, the warm safety from everyday torment, the security they had tried to give her was given to her by her older sister in just a single second, no questions asked. No questions was needed, Sabrina was the little sister their daughter had always wanted since before she disappeared, and she had gotten it and she would tear hell a new level if needs be just for her.

Bambietta saw her little sister trying to reach for her, and turned around and went back to the bed, sitting down on the right side of the bed, she put her hand on the bed with a open palm and Sabrina let her hand sink into it, and she held it, she felt safety and comfort from it, one that no one could take away from her, not even the mayor or his sons, the bullying had stopped, anyone who dared to bully her now or just so much as give her a wrong look would meet the wall with a firing squad from the A.N.U.

But truth to be told, Sabrina didn't want to go back because of the bad memories, she might have forgiven them but she still had a lot of bad memories, the tears she shed every night, the pain she was inflicted, the beatings she would have to endure, all the wounds she would receive physically and psychologically, those would always remain.

"Nee-san... After i get better... Can i stay here?... I don't want to go back." Sabrina asked with a whimper.

Bambietta looked at her with surprise over the question, she knew Ichigo had already given his consent to it, it was his castle after all, Ichigo never said no to her, they had even shared the same bedroom in the royal quarters, and the royal quarters had a lot of guest rooms, a big dinner room and other chambers in it, surely she could use one of those.

"Of course you can stay here." Bambietta said confidently.

"I can?" Sabrina said with a tone of happiness.

"Of course you can, i will order the servants to prepare a bedroom for you in the royal quarters." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Thank you... Thank you" Sabrina said with a happy tone.

"Yeah yeah let the girl live like royalty now, i feel sooooo bad for her." The youngest boy replied.

The soldats didn't take this tone nicely, they pulled their fist and in unison they punched the teenagers jaw as hard as they could, effectively breaking parts of it, though he did maintain the ability to speak. The teenager screamed in pain.

"Haha serves you right, perhaps now you will feel some of the pain Sabrina went through." Candice laughed out.

"I don't really think he will say a lot more." Meninas said as she looked at the youngest of them.

"Of course he won't say a lot more, look at it, his jaw is broken, that is gonna need time to heal, it will be painful for him to speak." Liltotto pointed out.

"Just throw them into the dungeons before i have them to be executed, i've had enough of those two." Ichigo said pissed off over the boys attitude.

"Yes your majesty!" The soldats said as they carried them away.

"Hey aren't you going to fix his jaw?" The older brother asked.

"Shut up and be glad you're still alive!" A soldat said.

Indeed, the boys could have been easily executed for their stupidity. Ichigo looked at the boys as they were being carried away by their arms, he had spent a lot of time down in the infirmary already. And he had work that needed to be done, and he also had to make some calls, and now he needed to get the research unit to sterilize the fountain in Ansbach and clean it.

"Well i got work to do so i'll see you later, you can take the rest of the day off if you'd like." Ichigo said as he leaned over to Bambietta.

"Yeah i'll see you later, thanks." Bambietta said as she leaned over Sabrina and kissed Ichigo on the mouth.

Sabrina and Ausilia noticed this, Ernst hadn't told them about them at all so they both were surprised to see this, Bambietta and their emperor kissing and showing affection, Sabrina really didn't know how to react, truth to be told she just wanted her sister all to herself for the time being, or maybe for eternity, not allowing anyone else to be with her. But another part of her also wanted her sister to be happy, and she did feel a sense of happiness over seeing what she saw, so she could allow for a small kiss for now, but Sabrina knew she had to get used to it, her sister deserved happiness too after all.

Ichigo noticed something off and looked at Sabrina, Bambietta did the same, and they both saw her expression of annoyence and disapproval, her expression practically read that's long enough, though she didn't say anything and went back to her quiet self, it was quite obvious that she wanted Bambietta all for herself, Ichigo thought it was quite amusing that he had to share Bambietta now, not that he complained about it.

Ausilia was more stunned that her daughter was in a romance with the emperor, and she did wonder how long this has been going on, but considering how long they have been seperated she didn't ask, she felt she didn't have the right to get involved into her daughters private life for the time being, but she was happy that her daughter had found someone in her life, even if it was someone she never expected.

Ichigo quickly left the room amused over Sabrina and her small show of disapproval and jealousy and went towards the research unit.

**Silbern Research Department**

Ichigo walked through the halls of the research departments, glass windows showing into every lab in the department, their scientists and researchers was hard at work as always. Ichigo eventually came to Erwig's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Erwig said from beyond the door.

Ichigo entered into the office, Erwig noticed it was his emperor that had knocked, he quickly stood up as a sign of respect, truth to be told he held the emperor in high regards, thanks to him their labs has gotten a lot bigger, and more scientists and researchers had come in and more was in training, Erwig's field had expanded tenfolds with Ichigo as the head of state.

"Your majesty, you can feel free to just enter, no need to knock." Erwig said in a highly respectful tone.

"I just thought it was polite, never know if you are busy or what not." Ichigo responded with a smile.

Erwig appreciated the politeness and respect Ichigo was showing him, truth to be told he felt he didn't deserve the amount of respect his emperor gave him, but it did make him feel extremly honored.

"I appreciate your gesture your majesty, but i am never too busy to talk with you and the higher ups your majesty." Erwig said with a smile.

Ichigo gave out a small chuckle, Erwig truly was a man of himself, he wasn't insane like Mayuri was and that made Ichigo feel a lot of relief. Ichigo went over to one of the chairs at the desk and sat himself down.

"There is a reason for my visit today, we happen to have a little problem." Ichigo said as he shifted his attention from politeness over to the matter at hand.

"A problem your majesty?" Erwig asked, he was curious to what this problem was, if it was scientific he would do everything in his power to solve the issue.

"Yes, i do not know if you've heard yet but i wouldn't be surprised if you have already, Bambi has found her family." Ichigo said looking at him sternly.

"Ahh yes, i heard about that, i also heard about what had transpired in Ansbach village, the mayor and his family along with a general has been arrested from what i heard, and lady Bambietta has a younger sister at the age of 4 years old that is very sick, that is what i have heard atleast." Erwig responded.

"That is correct." Ichigo responded sternly, looking at Erwig.

"How is the poor girl?" Erwig asked concerned, he really did hold Bambietta in high regards since she had been a lot of the reason why the research unit fared so well alongside Liltotto and Ichigo.

"We have found the causes for her illness, she is being treated right now." Ichigo responded. Erwig saw a connection here.

"And it was a virus or bacterial? Or something new?" Erwig asked.

"Bacterial, legionnaires disease." Ichigo responded.

"Legionella? That is a bacterial infection that sets in the lungs that affect the muscle of the body aswell and can cause a lot of problems, normally you get pontiac fever rather than legionnaires disease from the bacteria, legionella usually becomes active after 2 to 10 days... Then there is a contaminated water source in Ansbach?" Erwig concluded.

"That is correct, it was a fountain. If this runs rampant and can cause more legionnaires disease rather than pontiac fever it can cause a problem." Ichigo simply said.

"A fountain you say? I see... Now that is a problem, from my understanding Ansbach has always been a village suited on a island, surrounded by a river, if the fountain gets it's water from the river then the whole river may be contaminated, regardless i will assemble a hazmat unit and investigate the village throughly, i will order up some samples from every water source in the village including the river. Normally a hazmat unit isn't required for legionella, but a mouth mask is a requirement, regardless i want to take some precautions for my field units, so i'll order them into full hazmat gear, i will also monitor the population in case of infection." Erwig replied seriously.

"Precautions is highly appreciated, we don't need more people sick. Then i'll entrust this to you Erwig, i know you have a lot to do but i can't let this go unattended." Ichigo replied.

"Health is important, the health department haven't gotten their hazmat or field units yet so it's up to us to do their jobs, someone must do it, and right now we are the best option, we will not fail your majesty!" Erwig said.

Ichigo approved of Erwig's optimism, how he always took his job seriously, Ichigo did wonder why Yhwach never saw anything in him like he does, the man was smart enough to rival or surpass Mayuri, the biggest difference is that Erwig had maintained his sanity.

"I know you won't, thank you, regretfully i must take my leave, i have other matters to attend, i want a report on the situation as soon as you can provide one." Ichigo said as he stood up, causing Erwig to stand up in respect.

"I will bring to you as soon as we have answers your majesty, thank you for entrusting this to us." Erwig said happily, but also seriously.

Ichigo nodded and was on his way.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo went into his office, it was big and shiny, outside was a waiting room in case Ichigo should have several meetings, a guard was always positioned there to make sure no one just barged right in, the guard would always knock to inform Ichigo of the arrival of someone. In the middle was a table and chairs for Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors to sit in during their morning meetings, a further bit in behind two bars carrying the silver cross was his office, the office as a whole was big, it had a window door leading to a balcony, the first part of it had a roof over it and was connected to Silbern castle, and the second part was fully Ichigo's office there were two people.

One was his attendant Samund Abesse, he fixed all the papers and ensured everything was ready to be stamped, and was the chief of all the servants in the castle and ensuring that Ichigo got all the messages he needed aswell as he made Ichigo's schedule, if Ichigo also needed something such as food or drinks Samund would ensure that Ichigo got it through the servants.

The other was Ichigo's scribe, Abrons Weizeaux, he wrote down the orders Ichigo had and helped a lot with the paper work and wrote down everything Ichigo needed him too, even his speeches should he decided to make one, he also recorded any meetings through paper if it needed to be done, though it was mostly used electronics and computers since Ichigo wanted it, it also made things a lot easier around Silbern with documents and so on and made them more readable.

Ichigo went over to his desk and noticed the black cloak he had received from Gina, the emperors cloak, the same cloak Yhwach had used made of the same material, very fine cloth, Ichigo did notice a phone on his desk, it was quite big with many buttons, primarily the communication and announcement department of Silbern handled all the phone calls and announced important things over the announcement system across Silbern Castle, Ichigo looked at the phone.

The majority of Silbern was surprised over the fact that Ichigo decided to have an office to work in and did a lot of work himself, it was the room where politics and the matters of the empire was discussed, he sat down in his desk and ordered his attendent to bring him some files, one of them was the Floriance riot, list of casualties, damages and so on, including a seperate file holding pictures of the place.

Ichigo received them and looked at the files, he frowned deeply when he noticed the damage, internally he was shocked over the huge amount of casualties, but nothing did compare to the damages the pictures showed. How brutally these people was killed, their guts was spilling out from their sliced open stomachs, arms had been seperated, fires raging unchecked, it was horrible.

Ichigo got an idea and picked up the phone and tried to call Uryu but didn't get an answer, so disconnected the line and contacted the control center.

"Control center how can i help you your majesty?" The voice over the phone said.

"Call chancellor Uryu Ishida over to my office." Ichigo said into the phone, while he looked at the pictures.

"It shall be done your majesty." The voice said before Ichigo hung up.

*Beepbeepbeep... Lord chancellor Uryu Ishida please report to his majesty's office... Lord chancellor Uryu Ishida report to his majesty's office immediately!* The announcement system said.

Ichigo had personally ordered the announcement alert inside the system since it he got startled by the voice suddenly appearing, something that annoyed him a lot. While Ichigo waited for Uryu he decided to use the Almighty and have a little fun with it, seeing into the future was a bit fun, he looked into several futures, the most probable ones, and he smiled at them, but he noticed one in particular that peeked his curiosity, the one that was most likely to happen, and Ichigo knew it, now that he thought about it he should have used the Almighty with the Mayuri incident rather than to be caught off guard like he did, he had completely forgotten about the Almighty during that stress.

Another of the futures was Sabrina's, he saw that she would get better and well again, and he saw some amusing things too, something that made him laugh a little, and some things that made him frown and uneasy, she truly was adorable, eventually the guard knocked on the door, and told Ichigo of Uryu's arrival, along with Inoue's, Ichigo told the guard to let them in, and they entered the room, the guard closed the door.

"I was just about to say goodbye to Inoue Ichigo..." Uryu said with a hint of annoyment as they both went over to the desk and sat down.

"Now now, this way i can say goodbye to Ichigo-kun too." Inoue said with a smile.

"Sorry, i will keep it brief then, i have here some files i want you to look at." Ichigo said handing over the files.

"What files?" Uryu asked curously as he grabbed the files.

"The Floriance riot, or the Floriance uprising, depending on what you prefer to use." Ichigo responded.

Uryu didn't know anything about Floriance, he had never heard the name before, but the word riot and uprising did cause alarm in his mind.

"Do we have a riot or an uprising?" Uryu asked alarmed.

"No... This happened during Yhwach's time." Ichigo responded.

Uryu did wonder why Ichigo brought this up, he opened the file and read it, Inoue asked if she could see it too and Ichigo agreed, though he did warn her about the brutality, but she was curious, they were both shocked and stunned over what they read, then Ichigo handed over the other file, and their expressions changed from shocked to horrified, Inoue took her hand infront of her mouth, as she saw the pictures, children murdered, mass graves, some people were even buried alive, executions of entire families, a nearby fountain was filled with dead bodies, the water was red of blood, but something that peeked Uryu was it's location on a map, and he put the dots together.

"This is the village Bambi disappeared from the same day isn't it?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah it is, her childhood home." Ichigo responded.

Neither Uryu or Inoue knew what to say, to think that Bambietta experienced this as a child was horrible, there wasn't any words to describe it, anyone who managed to escape was lucky, no wonder Bambietta became seperated with her family, the mere chaos down there would be uncontrollable, and it would be easy to get seperated in the chaos, and people would take advantage of that, leading to abductions and human trafficking.

"I don't think we should dwell to much on the past but these people can't just be forgotten either, i wanted to know the status of our budget, so we can rebuild it and create a monument dedicated to the deceased, i also think the mass graves should be dug up and the bodies identified, it will be a long term operation, but atleast the deceased should have their own graves, with grave stones with their names, birth dates, and death dates written on it." Ichigo responded.

"I agree, the gold and diamond trade to the nobles of the Soul Society is faring very well, they are paying the money we want for it, we sell it cheaper but get much more in return, thereby effectively, underselling the gold and diamond trade in the Soul Society, though the nobles that do the gold and diamond trade hate us and want to stop this, they have failed, so our total amount of money is increasing by the day." Uryu responded.

"So we can proceed without economic repercussions? We are still rebuilding the empire on the outskirts and a lot of money is needed i'm aware of that, which is why i'm speaking to you, i don't want to overextend our budget too much during this time as other matters must take priority." Ichigo responded.

"Don't worry about that, i have already taken several factors into account and if i'm right we are way into the green zone in our budget, our reserve money is just increasing and to be fairly honest the majority of the reconstruction is finished from what we gather, we just need to ensure law and order and increase stability, the worst should be over by now, food is going around the empire easily, the amount of food robbery has gone down since we started military escorts, people are returning to their normal lives thanks to the amnesty you signed 4 days ago." Uryu responded.

"Yet, i'm amazed over the sheer speed this has been going at, i thought this would take years." Ichigo responded.

"Yeah, Kisuke granted us a material transportation device aswell so the furthest away regions got food atleast, they have their own crops so they have been making their own wheat and so on, so bread isn't an issue, meat has been transported in the millions away from Silbern, causing more stability, vegetables is also fast at reproduction around here due to the soil, but the potatoes still take a long time but the lack of it hasn't been an issue yet, since we got a lot of other food availeble, jobs isn't an issue at all and our economy is going up, the people are starting to return to everyday work life." Uryu responded, he was happy things went as quickly as they did.

"I see, that's good news indeed. Well we can discuss the monument and reconstruction of Floriance during tomorrows meeting, i won't hold you up any longer, thank you for your visit Inoue!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it i'm always happy to be here with you guys, and i hope things are going to go well in the future too, i think you do great jobs." Inoue said with her usual smile.

"Thank you for the compliment." Ichigo and Uryu said happy over the compliment.

"Well, i'll say my goodbye to Inoue and lead her to the gate leading out." Uryu responded.

"Sure, oh and one more thing." Ichigo said getting Uryu's attention.

"Yes?" Uryu asked.

"Sabrina, Bambi's younger sister will stay here for the time being, just so you know." Ichigo said.

"I see, well perhaps it's for the best, she's been through a lot." Uryu said.

"I really hope she gets better soon, it's so sad to hear what has happened to her, i hope the ones responsible are punished properly for it, no one deserves to go through what she has done." Inoue said with a sad tone.

"So you know about it too huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah i heard it from Ishida-kun." Inoue said looking to the ground in sadness.

"I see, well she will get better, anyways, have a safe trip home." Ichigo responded with a smile.

"Thank you Ichigo-kun." Inoue said as they left the office.

"Now then, the A.N.U and Emmerich are investigating the Ansbach garrison and militia, so i suppose i won't get answers from them anytime soon, might aswell just order up Sabrina's room." Ichigo said lowly to himself.

He ordered his attendant to ensure she had a bedroom in the royal quarters, and then went on with the rest of his work, stamping and signing.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Well so Bambi has gotten her family back and i guess justice is at the door, a chapter that included some politics aswell, perhaps not the most exciting of chapters, but hey politics are a part of a monarch's job too, what else did you expect?

Also, many would argue that Ichigo is out of character here, but before that is argued, you must also think of the fact that Ichigo is a national leader, a monarch, and to make matters worse Ichigo practically rules by himself with only the chancellors and Bambietta to function as advisors, since the Wandenreich is an absolute monarchy after all, he can either be a weak leader that let's crime go or a strong one that sets his foot down, in this story i want to portray him as a strong leader, which would force him to do things he wouldn't like, that is a leadership position.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Soul Society Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya went calmly through his manor, he had gotten words from his servants that he had a visitor, he knew who the visitor was and it didn't always spell good news if he personally came down here, his visitor was a force to be reckoned with, but despite that he was one Byakuya greatly admired, an example of all nobility.

Byakuya entered into the gallary of the manor, and there he was, sitting, waiting for Byakuya to enter, his eyes closed, despite his age his health was in a good shape, Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya grandfather had come to visit him.

"Byakuya." Ginrei said as he opened his right eye to look at his grandson.

"Grandfather, it is always a pleasure to see you here." Byakuya said stoic is ever.

"It surely has been some time." Ginrei said as he stood up.

"Indeed it has, shall we go outside? The weather is good today." Byakuya said noting the sun with almost no skies in the air.

"That sounds great, would you mind brining us some tea?" Ginrei asked the servant.

"Yes Ginrei-sama." The servant said as she bowed respectfully.

They both went out and sat down by a table on the grass, it was a nice day in the Soul Society, tea was eventually served and Ginrei took a sip from his tea, Byakuya did wonder why his grandfather decided to visit, but let him speak first as a show of respect towards his grandfather.

"Byakuya. I have heard some troubling rumors about you, you have disrespected the emperor of the Wandenreich Ichigo Kurosaki is that correct?" Ginrei asked looking at the pond in the manor gardens.

"I am deeply ashamed of my actions, i know Ichigo Kurosaki deserves the outmost respect not because of his title but because of his deeds and contribution to the Soul Society." Byakuya said realizing why his grandfather was here.

"I hope you are, Ichigo Kurosaki has been a vital asset for the Soul Society for a while now, and as a matter of fact he still is, even if he is now the ruler of a sovereign nation and no longer has any allegiance to us." Ginrei said as he scolded his grandson.

"Truth is, the Quincy and the Shinigami has been at war for over a millenia, now that war has come to an end and we cannot allow another one to happen, we have two choices in the matter, have them as allies or as enemies. As the head of the Kuchiki family, one of the four great noble houses you represent a great many things of the Soul Society, and you must stand as an example! The Wandenreich already has rebuilt the majority of their infrastructure, and look at how the Wandenreich was! The damages to it was worse than the Soul Society and yet they have gotten so far! Not only that but they also had a civil war and still they stand strong, which makes them important allies of the Soul Society, they have resources we need, they have a big army, right now they are at their weakest and still we cannot fight them and hope to win a war against them. But thankfully we can have an alliance with them, i will admit that distrust is a major issue for the time being but that will fade away with good diplomatic relations." Ginrei said sternly as he looked towards his grandson with a stern gaze.

"I am fully aware grandfather." Byakuya responded looked back at him.

"Some amongst the nobility in gold and diamond trade are upset with them because they undersell them, therefore the Wandenreich sells a lot more resources and gets a lot of their economy through trading for the time being, their economy is blossoming already no doubt, we will use years to repair the Soul Society in comparison, but with the help of the Wandenreich we can repair our own damages faster, atleast with infrastructure. A thing i am happy for is Rukia's friendship with Ichigo, though i heard there was some problems there too?" Genrei said still looking at his grandson.

"There was just a simple misunderstanding between them that easily sorted itself out, their friendship is as strong as ever." Byakuya responded.

"Good, when you decided to marry Hisana i said nothing, because i knew she made you happy, when you adopted Rukia into the family i said nothing because you wanted to keep your vow, when Rukia was about to be executed i thought you would protect her, in the end Ichigo was the one who protected her, while i haven't mentioned my disappointment over your actions to pursue law over family, i will let it be known now. I am glad Rukia has a good friendship with Ichigo as she manages to represent the Kuchiki family to the Wandenreich through their friendship, a good thing for the Kuchiki name. And personally it also secures our position even better if our family is under threat." Ginrei responded as he carefully watched Byakuya's reaction.

Byakuya didn't respond to this, he knew he made a big mistake that day, how he should have aided Ichigo over the law, it was a lesson learned the hard way.

"I know you care for Rukia and you are jealous of Ichigo, you feel that he is a better brother than you are, that he is better than you are and you feel that it stomps down on your pride." Ginrei said surprising Byakuya.

"But the end of the line is he is trying harder than you are, Ichigo has his pride aswell. I will not tell you what it is because you already know it. You feel both jealous and indepted to him, which is why you act like you do when around him, he helped you with Muramasa and Koga, and he helped the Kasumioji family with their issues, the Kasumioji already holds the Wandenreich in a high regard, there are even talk of a diplomatic trip to the Wandenreich, which i believe is a good idea, if lady Rurichiyo manages to cause even better diplomatic relations it will be a historical stepping stone for the Soul Society, and even increase the Kasumioji family's power and authority if it goes well and they get a personal alliance with them which would secure their position in these troubled times, if the Kuchiki family joins in we will put ourselves and the Soul Society in a good position, Ichigo has already gained a lot of favor from his subjects. And if we get along with him we will get along with the majority of the Quincy." Ginrei responded sternly as he watched Byakuya.

Byakuya was surprised by this, he didn't expect this to come up, but what he didn't understand is how Rurichiyo had even planned to contact them.

"Grandfather, i apologize but i do not understand, how do lady Rurichiyo even plan on contacting Ichigo? The Wandenreich is mostly enclosed to avoid any intrusion that could cause further problems for the Quincy. Karakura town is under Quincy jurisdiction and we do not yet have an embassy or a contact point with them." Byakuya asked looking at his grandfather, waiting for an answer.

"It's simple really, Ichigo is Isshin Shiba's son, therefore the Shiba family has a lot of power in the Wandenreich since they are part of the royal family, kuukaku can easily contact the Urahara Shop and the Kurosaki household, Both which has direct communications directly to the ruling body of the Wandenreich." Ginrei responded.

Now Byakuya saw a contact point, his grandfather did have a point, Ichigo had the Shiba blood flowing through his veins alongside the Kurosaki blood, the answer was so simple Byakuya cursed himself for not realizing it earlier, Kyoraku had exchanged letter with Ichigo since they moved to Silbern, he had always wondered how they did it but never bothered to ask, it had to be the Shiba family working with the Kurosaki household and the Urahara Shop, probably Ganju being thrown around by kuukaku and beaten to a pulp if he so much as dropped a letter and had to pick it up again.

"I see, so the Shiba family is the main contact point." Byakuya responded closing his eyes.

"Yes, central 46 was a bit apprehensive of the idea since they had demoted the Shiba family and caused a messy affair, and now they are part of the Wandenreich royal family, forcing central 46 to recognize their names once more, the Shiba family lost it's noble status because Isshin Shiba disappeared, the main reason was for fear that the great noble houses would have more power and authority than them, therefore they became the unlucky ones, even if we were all a candidate, even the Kuchiki family, but thanks to Isshin's actions they are now part of the royal family instead, a bigger promotion with only a small demotion in the short term, the Shiba family holds more power now than any of the four great noble houses, and therefore outranks us because of Ichigo and the Wandenreich." Ginrei responded.

Byakuya was surprised over this, though he knew he shouldn't have been, it was obvious really, but he had messed with the Shiba family before, he knew he tried to kill Ganju because of his family name when Ichigo invaded, luckily that attempt didn't have any reprecussions now.

"I see, what do central 46 think about this?" Byakuya asked.

"They are scared of them, any wrong move or any insult can cause a lot of problems for central 46, they had once insulted them by throwing them down from nobility and casting them out, now the Shiba family has the entire Wandenreich covering their backs. The realization of Ichigo's ties to the Shiba family has caused a lot of embarrassment in central 46 and they even extended a letter of apology to kuukaku." Ginrei responded with a little bit of amusement.

"I see, but what about the other families that want the Wandenreich out of the picture due to gold and diamond trading?" Byakuya asked.

"Their hands are tied, they can't act on it no matter how much they want to, something that has caused a lot of internal problems here and discontent amongst the nobility where fingers are starting to be pointed around." Ginrei responded.

"Couldn't that cause a civil war?" Byakuya asked opening his eyes and looking at his grandfather.

"Normally one would think so but the answer is no, they are outnumbered and central 46 fears that the Quincy will take advantage of the situation should a war break out, leaving central 46 in a lot of problems, therefore ensuring that central 46 keeps them in line using the greater houses, primarily the Shihoin family through Yoruichi." Ginrei responded.

"How would the Wandenreich take advantage of that?" Byakuya asked.

"Simple, the Wandenreich creates weapons and sell it at a large price, and doing their utmost to ensure that the gold and diamond families fall, thereby leaving the Wandenreich with a lot of income through weapons, gold and diamond trade, the families that work with gold and diamonds know that fact, which further ties their hands since it would only help the Wandenreich in the long term should they take advantage of the situation, furthermore the Wandenreich could easily claim it to be a gesture of good faith and trust in our current government and future cooperation, effectively hiding their true intentions. And even worse, it is vital to remember that inside Silbern castle there is enough reishi generated to create Asauchi if the Quincy learn how, and in worst case create even more weapons then the zero division and sell them due to Ichigo's connection with the land." Ginrei responded looking sternly at Byakuya once more.

"I see, and we can't point fingers at their true intentions without ridiculing ourselves and sounding like paranoid idiots even if we are right on point?" Byakuya asked.

"Correct." Ginrei responded.

"I see, that would be a lot of benefit to the Wandenreich, effectively leaving them with the gold and diamond trade, including the resources we need for war and to rebuild, which they would sell us." Byakuya concluded.

"Correct, an internal war is something we cannot have now as the Wandenreich is the only one that benefits from it if they take advantage of it, in the end even if the rebellious families should win they would still be depending on the Wandenreich for emergency aid for a long period of time to ensure food and supplies, which would still cost a lot of money unless they want another civil uprising from the rukon districts." Ginrei responded.

"So regardless of the outcome the Wandenreich still wins the most of it and can enjoy the spoils of war without participating." Byakuya responded.

"That is also correct, if the Soul Society is damaged even more we cannot get away from it so easily like we can now, and it is already hard enough with the lack of a proper military force and resources, if it wasn't for the Wandenreich we wouldn't have had an insurance policy at all." Ginrei responded.

"Which is why good relations must be maintained, in order to ensure our own future in cases of emergency which we can't deal with right now, the Wandenreich is needed. And to have them on our side we would have to maintain good relations with them, even if a war does break out and the Wandenreich gains on it they are the only ones that could pull us out of the disaster we would be facing, and since we would be lacking an army the Wandenreich could help maintain peace and order and help us with our duties in the world of the living." Byakuya responded finally understanding what central 46 was thinking.

"So you finally get it? Good! I trust you will know what to do next Byakuya!" Ginrei responded as he took another sip of his tea.

"I will send Rukia, she already knows Rurichiyo alongside Ichigo, i will talk with the head captain and take care of 13th divisions paperwork and command for the duration of the visit." Byakuya said.

"Good! I will accompany her!" Ginrei responded.

"And how much money does the Wandenreich make through their trade, i know we started trading with them just a couple of days ago." Byakuya asked.

"Yes, they do make a lot of money on their trade, and we lose a lot because of repairs." Ginrei responded.

"How much?" Byakuya asked.

Ginrei took out a note and gave it to Byakuya, he looked at it and his eyes went wide when he saw all the trading they have done and all that it has cost them, the total number was stunning, and this was in just a couple of days since they desperately needed resources, and then he saw Kisuke's name... Oh the humility.

**Silbern Infirmary**

***The next day***

Sabrina had woken up, Bambietta had fallen asleep in her chair and was leaning into the bed, she had held Sabrina's hand all through the night and her head was leaning into Sabrina's body, it was still quite early, and Sabrina had to wake up properly to remember where she was, she saw how her sister was lying and thought how uncomfortable that must have been, but she had spent the night with her.

Her parents was also sleeping, her father was sitting in a chair leaning towards the wall, her mother sat besides him and leaned into his shoulder, Sabrina felt she didn't feel as weak as before, and she realized she was slowly but surely getting better, she didn't even use a lot of strength to move her arm anymore, Sabrina did wonder what time it was and looked up on the clock, she knew it was early but she didn't know how to read the clock. But she still looked at it.

She recalled the events yesterday, how she was put into the bed she was in, how the emperor himself had carried her, how her family was saved by the uniformed men, how the mayor and his family alongside the general was arrested and the militia taken care of, and how she had met her big sister, how her wishes and prayers for a peaceful life and the safety of her family and their happiness was finally answered.

Sabrina caughed a little, something that woke Bambietta up, she looked over to her little sister and saw she was awake, Sabrina just stared at her not saying anything, Bambietta couldn't help but to let of a small smile towards her little sister, before she raised her head up and looked at the clock, it was 05:14, very early in the morning something Bambietta wasn't used to. The sun has barely risen up when Bambietta looked out the window, the sky had a small light in it but the sun wasn't visable.

It was still unusual for Bambietta to see the sun in Silbern after being in the shadows for so long, but everyone was happy with it, finally having the sunlight appear in all of the empire was a welcoming sight, Bambietta looked back towards her little sister and saw her lips, they were dry.

"You thirsty?" Bambietta asked with a low but sleepy voice.

Sabrina nodded, she didn't drink a lot since she got sick, her throat muscles hurt whenever she swallowed, but she wasn't in any pain now, what with her being on IV pain killers and all that, Bambietta reached over and pushed a yellow button on the wall, and a small green light turned on, Sabrina have never seen that before, she wondered what the button did, in just a few seconds a nurse came in.

"Good morning, you are awake early, did you call?" The nurse asked as she pushed a green button on a panel next to the door.

Now Sabrina knew what that button did, it called the nurses. Sabrina looked back to the button and noticed a red and green one besides it, she didn't know what the two other buttons did.

"Yes we did, Sabrina is thirsty, would you get her some...hmm" Bambietta said as she was unsure of what Sabrina wanted.

Bambietta looked back at her and noticed her attention was on the three buttons, and noticed her curiosity, but she decided to tell her after.

"Would you like some apple juice?" Bambietta asked.

Sabrina just looked back to her sister, she had seen apple juice in the store but they could never afford to buy it, so she had never tasted it, so she did want to try it. She nodded at Bambietta who then looked back to the nurse.

"Apple juice." Bambietta said to the nurse.

"Alright, i'll fix up some grand mistress." The nurse said with a smile as she left the room.

Bambietta saw that Sabrina once more had turned her attention to the panel on the wall, she was really curious. Bambietta smiled as she decided to tell them the functions of the three buttons.

"Green is pushed when a nurse enters the room after being called or can be used to call off a nurse after you pushed the yellow button, the yellow button calls a nurse in case you need something, and the red one is in case of emergency or you need a doctor, after the yellow button is pushed a small green light appears, it disappears after the green button is pushed, if you push the red one a red light appears." Bambietta said to Sabrina.

Sabrina now understood what the three buttons did and nodded, happy for the answer she had gotten, Bambietta never understood why Uryu had ordered the buttons to be installed in the infirmary and hospitals, but she now saw the benefit of them, it would make things easier for a patient and easier for the nurses and through the warning system installed to find out who needed what and increased help efficency, Uryu had gotten the idea from his own father's hospital.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come back with Sabrina's apple juice, she put it on a table with wheels and rolled it over to her, Sabrina tried to grab the drink with both hands but her right hand hurt when she tried to move it, and she felt a little resistance, and noticed it was because of the IV needles entering her arm, Bambietta took notice and took the drink for Sabrina and used the straw they had gotten with to let Sabrina drink it.

Sabrina was surprised by the sweet and delicious taste, she had never tasted anything so good before, usually she only drank water since they couldn't afford a lot of drinks thanks to the mayor's special tax to them, though she did wonder, how expensive this hospital visit would be, they didn't have a lot of money and it could back fire on them, and doctors cost money, it caused her great concern.

"Is there anything else you need?" The nurse asked.

"Uhh, yes, would you ensure that Sabrina gets breakfast at 06:00? She needs to eat." Bambietta said.

"Of course grand mistress." The nurse said.

Bambietta watched the nurse walk of before watching Sabrina again and became troubled by the concern on her face, she saw something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Bambietta asked.

"I did like it, it was delicious, but how will we pay for all of this? The mayor has taken most of our money, i don't want to be a burden to mommy and daddy even if they do everything to include me." Sabrina said, she knew she could only voice her worry with words rather than expressions.

Bambietta noticed this and internally she was furious, a little girl of 4 years old already worrying about economics because of some corrupt officials. But she knew the answer and wasn't worried at all.

"Don't worry about it, the state pays for it, if not then i will, my position makes sure i am very busy at times but it also pays a lot, i can afford it so don't worry about it and things will change, chancellor Uryu who is in charge of the welfare ministy which is responsible for healthcare, namely doctors and hospitals and so on including the empires economy brought up a issue of free healthcare in the empire, he has mentioned how the economy is going up already, we will talk more about it in a meeting i will have to go too at 08.00." Bambietta said.

"Free healthcare?" Sabrina asked looking at her sister.

"It means that you don't pay for hospital stays, and if you need a doctor visit you don't have to pay a lot for it and everyone can afford to visit a doctor." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Do you have a lot of meetings and work?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah i do, i usually have a meeting at 08:00 every day where i meet the other chancellors and the emperor to talk about the matters of the empire, how things are going, how the different departments are doing and sometimes laws, and so on, though i might have to leave at 06:00 for other work that needs to be done, which is about 45 minutes." Bambietta responded.

"I see." Sabrina said a bit sad that her sister had to leave.

"Don't worry, i'll still be in the building, and if you need me you can just call a nurse through the yellow button there." Bambietta said as she pointed to the yellow button.

Sabrina nodded and continue to drink her apple juice, it was very tasty, and the glass was pretty big too. Ernst and Ausilia had also woken up and heard the conversation between Sabrina and Bambietta, though they didn't think about the economic costs until Sabrina brought it up, they were relieved to hear that the empire would pay for it, truth to be told for them it was always their daughter first and money second.

What amazed them more was the fact that Sabrina who was usually so shy and quiet had spoken with her sister using words rather than expressions and subtle hints like she always did, but then again, those concerns she had could only be said through words, they had always tried to keep economy a thing their daugter didn't have to worry about, she didn't need to think so much about that, she was too young.

But they knew that she knew better, she had been in a place where she had been forced to grow up mentally very quickly, a cruel place for a child to grow up in, with corruption running unchecked, and justice was nothing else but a word without meaning, it was horrible. She had seen people get executed by the milita, she had seen blood spilled everywhere, she had seen families torn apart, and she had known that one day that might happen to her family aswell.

And it nearly did had it not been for their saviors, but the nightmare was over now, Justice was now more than just a simple word, it was an action her own sister along with her emperor had put into play, and now the corrupt officials had nowhere to hide, the righteous hammer of justice had smashed down on their heads with a bang, as quick as a lightning strike, just like they deserved.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Bedroom)**

***1 hour later***

Ichigo was woken up by his servants knocking on the door, they had brought his breakfast with drinks and clothing, one for him and one for Bambietta, though she wasn't there, they opened the curtains and the sun had begun to rise up, shining into the massive bedroom Ichigo slept in, all of Bambietta's stuff moved from her former chambers. Ichigo noticed he woke up alone and figured Bambietta had slept in the infirmary, something he did understand after all.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Bambietta said as she entered the room and approached the bed and sat down on it.

"You're awake early." Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, i fell asleep in the infirmary, Sabrina woke up at around 05.14." Bambietta said as she looked at Ichigo.

"That's way too freaking early, she should be sleeping until 12:00 in the middle of the day." Ichigo said as he yawned.

"Hah, i don't think she does that." Bambietta said with a smile.

Ichigo did notice how happy Bambietta was, her sister was getting better, her family was here, it was all she wanted, and Ichigo knew it.

"That reminds me i have to speak to that mayor aswell. Guess i'll do it after the morning meeting is over." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta.

Bambietta took off her boots and sat on top of Ichigo.

"Yeah, i guess i want to join in on that talk." Bambietta said as she removed Ichigo's blanket and caressed his abs and chest.

"Heh, i thought you would." Ichigo said as he took Bambietta by the neck and reeled her into a kiss.

"So how was your night?" Bambietta whispered as her face was on top of Ichigo's

"Great, and yours?" Ichigo whispered back looking Bambietta right into her brown eyes.

"Surprisingly great despite the fact that i slept on a chair leaning into a bed." Bambietta whispered with a small chuckle.

Ichigo did notice something off with her, something was bothering her.

"I suppose there are personal reasons as to why you want to attend the conversation with the mayor?" Ichigo asked looking at her.

"Yeah there is, Sabrina is only 4 years old and was worried about how they were going to pay for her hospital visit, a 4 year old... I assured her that either the empire pays or i will pay for it and she had nothing to worry about." Bambietta said as she pulled away.

"The empire will pay for it, i suppose that being in that village for so long with how that mayor acted forced her to grow up more than she needed too." Ichigo said as he sat up.

"Yeah, it's like she never got to have a childhood." Bambietta said concerned.

"Well her childhood isn't over yet, she is just 4, she still has some years left, so let's make them count." Ichigo responded.

"Yeah, she's still young, but still... I don't believe that mommy or daddy forced economics onto her." Bambietta said looking at Ichigo.

"No i don't believe they did, but if she was watching from the sidelines she could easily pick up on a lot of things that her parents could be unaware of." Ichigo said stenrly.

"Yeah she could have, sometimes keeping secrets from kids is hard when your a parent huh?" Bambietta asked.

"It's a bit more troublesome, i suppose." Ichigo said as Bambietta let him eat breakfast.

"Have you eaten anything?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just about too, Eggs and bacon huh? You really love that." Bambietta said with a smirk as she took her breakfast plate and sat down besides Ichigo.

"Is it that obvious?" Ichigo asked while he looked at Bambietta.

Bambietta just laughed, Ichigo couldn't help but to let out a small smile at the sound of her voice.

"So how is she?" Ichigo asked eventually.

Bambietta looked at Ichigo, noticing his concern.

"She's better, the treatment is working well, she's already stopped using much strength just to move her arms, so it's looking better for her." Bambietta said with a smile.

"That's good to hear, i spoke with dad yesterday and he would arrange for the antibiotic she is currently on in the form of pills when she no longer needed to stay in bed, instructions will be given on how long she should be on it, but eventually she can walk and run around as much as she wants." Ichigo said looking straight at Bambietta.

"Thanks." Bambietta said with a smile following a soft expression, she was really grateful for all the help she received.

After they have talked about a variety of things and eaten Bambietta felt she needed to take a shower, Silbern had both bath's and showers, though the royal bedroom had both, Bambietta felt she needed to be quick, she had a lot of work today, and she did feel the need to change aswell.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***08:02***

They had all assembled in Ichigo's office for today's meeting, some coffee was brought out, in case anyone was tired aswell as snacks, a very vital request of Liltotto since she always stuffed her face with whatever she could get her hands on and since no one felt the urge to be eaten, snacks became a regular part of the morning meetings, though Liltotto did share since she didn't want to appear greedy.

"Well then, i believe we can start." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta and his chancellors.

"One of today's main topics was the talk about free healthcare in the Wandenreich, now Uryu has assured me that the economy is booming upwards thanks to gold and diamond trade, we also have additional trade materials such as Iron, stone and other materials the Soul Society eagerly wanted to buy for their reconstruction, which has gained us a lot of money, though i am unsure of the numbers." Ichigo said as he started the meeting.

"Indeed, a lot of people needed work outside of Silbern and many went to mining for the time being to make an income, currently we are having Kisuke do currency exchange for us as he gets to keep the currency Soul Society uses since we use another currency, the reichcrown currency, in both coin and paper, though we have taken Soul Society currency for our own use should it be needed at one point for something with the Soul Society, we currently have 765 million kan in our vaults which is a lot in Soul Society, though in value we have the same value as they do, so one kan is one reichcrown, though the empire is a lot more expensive we also hand out more money to our workers, the average worker gets about 30.000 reichcrowns a month, we are trying to arrange an electronic banking system for civilian use, so they don't have to carry around 30.000 reichcrowns in their purses or pockets, through trade in reichcrowns we currently have 243 billion in diamond trade, 744 billion in gold production since gold is in higher demand by the nobles, they pay a lot for it, and in other resources we are currently at 596 billion all in total, all thanks to the rapid increase of miners. leaving us with 1.583 trillion in just trade within the last 4 days, we still have a lot from Yhwach's time aswell. So we have plenty to go around, and we have also gotten a lot of money on cloth, it is one of the primary trading materials we have, though i do not know the exact number yet i know it is in the billions aswell." Uryu responded.

"That's a lot of money in a short time." Liltotto said in awe,

"If this keeps up where will we put it?" Meninas asked.

"We just build new vaults and more banks, simple." Bambietta responded

"But Silbern can only fit so much." Candice said.

"Then we build a vault outside." Bambietta said.

"Outside?" Meninas asked.

"We build military bases, fitted to guard the economy, bases with vaults in them, like a massive bank guarded by the military!" Bambietta said.

"Well it is of no concern just yet, we can still fit a lot into our vaults. Though Kisuke has been making a living out of it." Uryu responded.

"Yeah that reminds me me, how do we exchange currency anyways?" Candice asked.

"Kisuke made a machine that exchanges the currency, or transforms it and makes it viable here, the Soul Society has been paying Kisuke additional fees, and additional kan per kan he has transformed, he even created a machine to make 100 kan into a 100 reichcrown paper, and 200, and 500, and 1000. I believe he did that by having the machine count the amount of kan coins and if it is copper, silver og gold and do currency exchange by destroying the coins and forcing the reishi to take another form." Ichigo replied.

"So the sly bastard gets just as much as we do huh?" Liltotto asked with a deadpan and a huge sweatdrop.

"No, we are 765 million kan ahead of him considering the 765 million kan we took in." Uryu replied.

"So practically Soul Society pays double?" Meninas asked.

"Yup!" Ichigo and Uryu responded.

"Now that is a trade agreement for a life time, guess he can build some mansions wherever he pleases now." Bambietta said with a sweatdrop.

"Putting it mildly..." Uryu responded.

"Well he does have some counting job to do." Candice said.

"I doubt it..." Ichigo responded as he thought about Jinta and Ururu.

"Aaaanyways, back to the point, we can afford free healthcare soon." Ichigo asked Uryu.

"Yes, once we get some more factories creating more resources that we can trade like clothings and so on, we can maintain this trading relationship." Uryu replied with a smirk.

"One more thing, the military figured something out." Bambietta said as she read from her report.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"We can repair the mountains and mines using reishi, meaning we won't lose our resources." Bambietta said with a smirk.

"Oh great, unlimited resources, and all the money the Wandenreich has is owned by the crown, god i love my job." Ichigo responded as he looked to the roof with a smile.

"Guess Soul Society didn't see that coming huh." Liltotto said with a small laugh, amused by the fact that they got limitless resources and the Soul Society don't.

"Well we aren't going to repair their mines, we keep to our own." Candice said.

"Agreed, mining is our greatest resource now, and it will continue to be so, regardless anyone up for free healthcare?" Ichigo asked.

"We can maintain it for the time being, if our situation keeps being as good as this we can maintain it for a very very long time, even after we calm down on trading and start using taxpayers money." Uryu responded.

"Then i'm in favor." Meninas said.

"I'm in favor." Liltotto said.

"In favor." Bambietta said.

"Yeah, i'm also in favor." Candice said.

"Well since i'm in favor too, Abrons, draw up the edict." Ichigo ordered as he gave the final order.

"Yes your majesty!" Abrons said as he started to started to draw it up.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"The military has gotten orders around the Wandenreich, we have used the schatten for the rapid transport of troops to a variety of areas, local police training is going as expected." Bambietta said.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Ichigo responded.

"Ansbach has been tested and the water source to the village was infected, there has been some cases reported about pontiac fever but none of them fatal, the water pumps was the source, it has been shut off and is being cleaned completely, the water in the village has been transfered to tanks and is being boiled at 120 degrees, though the bacteria dies at above 60 degrees from my understanding, but just in case of other bacteria and viruses Erwig decided to boil it all up." Liltotto said.

"Good, that's two major issues solved, law and order and the bacterial infection. Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"We have here a letter from a certain Ryusei Kenzaki, also known as Kenryu, from the Kasumioji family requesting a visit between you and Rurichiyo Kasumioji, it is requested that Ryusei Kenzaki and Rusaburō Enkōgawa also known as Enryu is her escort for the duration of the visit, it is requested that the visit is here in the Wandenreich, The Kuchiki family also wants to visit, amongst the visitors there is Rukia and Ginrei Kuchiki." Candice said.

"Rurichiyo? I haven't seen that girl for quite some time, i suppose it is a diplomatic meeting, though i have my personal friendship with the trio, since we are doing so well i don't think there will be any harm, Rukia and Ginrei is also allowed unless there is any objections?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe that a state visit could be of major sagnificance to diplomatic relations, and it needs to be done eventually, when did they request this visit?" Bambietta asked.

"Next week." Candice replied.

"Then i approve since no one objects." Ichigo said

"Very well, i will make the economic arrangements." Uryu responded.

"The K.G is partially ready, as they were made up of elite units from before hand, they just need special forces training, Gina has assured me their new uniform is ready, we can use them during their arrival for security along with the Silbern guard." Bambietta said.

"Very well, but i want to see those uniforms." Ichigo said, though he had no doubt they would be extravagant.

"Very well, i was going to see them after the meeting, i haven't seen them just yet." Bambietta said.

"Now then, i have something i have talked with Uryu about as of yesterday, it is also about the Floriance riot, since the village is in ruins i thought we might rebuild it, aswell as dig up the mass graves, identify the bodies of the deceased and give them their own graves with names and dates in their own cemetary with a memorial statue or something of the sort." Ichigo said.

Bambietta remembered that riot, she recalled those moments, how horrible it was, though she managed to get away from the village it still haunted her.

"Indeed, though this is a field more for Liltotto's field due to science being needed to confirm the identities, but i think it should be done." Uryu responded.

"Very well, any objections?" Ichigo asked as he looked around, no one objected.

"Well let's do it then and if there is nothing more, then i guess this meeting is concluded." Ichigo said as he waited for them to say something or leave, no one said anything and left the office leaving him alone with Bambietta.

"Should we go and check on the uniforms?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo said.

**Silbern Gallery**

Ichigo walked alongside Bambietta to the gallery where the new uniform for the K.G would be placed, Ichigo stopped alongside Bambietta in front of the uniform and they were both impressed with what they saw, it was an unusual uniform for the Quincy military that's for sure.

It white dress uniform with white standup collar, with two blue lines connected in the end on the collar and blue tassel epaulets and black shoes, white pants with two blue line on the side, all the buttons is in the center of the uniform in gold with a black belt around the waist, and on the edges of the top uniforms is thin blue lines, and on the waist of the uniform is a big blue arrow pointing upwards with three lines and a line under along with white gloves and a beret with gas mask.

It was quite extravagant indeed, befitting of the royal guard, it wasn't a secret that many Quincy wanted to join the royal guard since it was first announced, Ichigo and Bambietta agreed, this uniform would be perfect for the K.G to wear, it would be their standard uniform and combat uniform and ceremonial uniform, it functioned as all three after all due to it's extravagance.

"We still have some time to kill before i intend on speaking with the mayor, i have some documents to go through aswell in preperation, why don't you go see your sister for a little bit?" Ichigo said.

"Sure." Bambietta said with a smile as they both left the gallery

**Silbern Infirmary**

Bambietta went into the infirmary, her parents wasn't there, she wondered where they went of too.

"Where did mommy and daddy go?" Bambietta asked.

"Daddy had to go to work, mommy went out to see if she could get some candy since they didn't have it here." Sabrina said.

"I see, you could have just asked one of the soldats." Bambietta said.

"Guess mommy didn't think about that." Sabrina said.

Bambietta smiled a little at this, it was quite funny that the building was full of soldiers and yet she didn't think about asking one of them.

"What have you done today?" Sabrina asked as she looked at her big sister

"Well, have been through the meeting, we will be getting a state visit next week from two of the noble houses in the Soul Society, and after the meeting me and Ichi went over to check on a new uniform the royal guard will wear when they are officially in service which they will be before next week, i have some time to kill since Ichi had to go through some documents, most likely authorizations and had to put the staff to prepare for next week." Bambietta said as she went over to the chair and sat down.

"I see, you just call him Ichi huh?" Sabrina said as she looked at the roof.

"Heh, yeah i do, Ichi's father have made arrangements for antibiotics on pills when your strength return, that way you won't have to be bedridden during your entire recovery." Bambietta said.

Sabrina just looked at the roof in deep thought, she didn't react to what her sister said at all, it was almost like it just went into one ear and out the other.

"You alright?" Bambietta asked looking at her sister a bit worried.

"Nee-san, do you think i'm a burden to mommy and daddy? Do you think it would have been better if i just died instead? Do i even deserve to live?" Sabrina asked.

Bambietta became anxious and worried, these thoughts shouldn't even exist in a 4 year old, but a 4 year old had said it, her own sister, it was cause for alarm, and it made Bambietta sad and troubled to hear those words come from her little sister.

"Of course you do! And no it wouldn't be any better for them! You shouldn't even think things like that! What have even gotten you onto those thoughts?!" Bambietta asked sternly with a loud voice.

"Daddy was always beaten up trying to protect me, mommy was always hiding it but i could see her pain and tears, all because of me, if i died then-" Sabrina said as Bambietta interrupted her.

"They would be even more sad and their whole world would have turned upside down, they love you with all their hearts and they protected you because they want you to live." Bambietta said sternly with a hint of anger, but on the inside she had already shattered.

The mayor's time span might just have decreased a lot, Bambietta was going to have him killed one way or another along with that family of his, and now despite her own sisters forgiveness his whole family with him for allowing this to happen and participating in Sabrina's pain, she had to speak with Ichigo to allow the execution of the family, she wouldn't allow this to go unpunished any longer, the harshest punishement the law could give would come to them in one form or another.

Sabrina looked at her sister and did wonder about what she said but she did have a point, and Sabrina knew it, she knew she had hurt her sister by asking but how else could she have gotten the answer she needed? These thought have been troubling her for quite some time now, and she wanted an answer, so she felt she had to ask her sister.

"Have you spoken with mommy or daddy about this?" Bambietta asked curiously as she looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina just shook her head, she hasn't brought it up to them because she was knew what the answer would be, she knew they would say that they loved her with all of their hearts, but she felt guilt for causing them so much trouble. It saddened her to see her own sister act like that, to see her hurt, she never wanted to hurt her at all but she knew that if her sister that just met her recently acted like that then she couldn't imagine the pain her parents would feel if she asked them.

Bambietta and Sabrina noticed Ausilia come into the room, she brought some candy with her for Sabrina since she had heard she could eat it, though it wasn't much, perhaps for the best, should her blood sugar run high she might not be able to remain still in bed, Bambietta just looked at her mother until her mother turned her attention to Sabrina and noticed her eldest daughter.

"Bambi? Did you finish your work today?" Ausilia asked with a smile.

"No, i just had a small amount of time to kill until me and Ichi will talk to the mayor, i probably won't be finished until dusk or so i presume." Bambietta said as she looked at her mother.

"Oh i see, your father is finished around 4 or 5." Ausilia said.

"Yeah about that what does he work with?" Bambietta asked couriously.

"He works in the mines close to our village, he mines out stone." Ausilia responded.

"Ahh i see, high demand for miners now." Bambietta responded.

"Yes, though we fix our buildings and build using reishi if we are trained in manipulating it, i never understood why we continue mining, i know mining duties has been used for punishments for penalties given by the empire and the stone has been used for a lot of decorations since the building we make with reishi is always white, but why the sudden demand for it?" Ausilia asked.

"Trading." Bambietta responded.

"Trading?" Ausilia asked.

"6-7 months ago we were at war with the Soul Society thanks to Yhwach, Soul Society got decimated and it's infrastructere completely shattered, The new government which we represents along with the Soul Society wants a good relationship with each other rather than war, and we trade with the Soul Society since they can't use the reishi to fix their buildings by manipulating it like we do, so they need resources, the Soul Society's nobility pay a lot for gold and diamond trade, and the Soul Society's government pay a lot for regular stone and other resources that they need for reconstruction and repairs." Bambietta said.

"I see." Ausilia responded as she looked at her daughter.

"Do they really pay a lot of money for stone?" Sabrina asked curiously, though she didn't know anything about diplomacy she knew that stone could be gotten everywhere.

"Yes they do, in stone, iron and other trade around reconstruction resources alone we have received 596 billion in trading in the last 4 days alone." Bambietta responded.

"Is that a big number?" Sabrina asked.

"You don't know what a billion is?" Bambietta asked, though she knew it was a stupid question.

"Is it higher than one hundred or a thousand?" Sabrina asked.

Bambietta sweatdropped, she should have known better, she took out a pen and a notepad and started to write on it and show her the numbers she had written after she was done.

"Alright, here is the numbers, you have one, ten, hundred, thousand, million, billion, trillion, or to be more precise, this one, is a million, it is a thousand thousand, or a billion that is a thousand million, and it continues and continues with out stop." Bambietta said as she showed her sister the big numbers.

Sabrina widened her eyes over the many zero's that was visible, she know it was a lot of money.

"Anyways i got to go, you can have this paper if you'd like." Bambietta said as she tore out the paper and gave it to her sister to look at.

Sabrina took the paper and watched her sister go, but not before she stopped by her mothers side.

"You know, you could have just asked the soldats to do the shopping for you and Silbern would have paid for it." Bambietta said with a deadpan, causing her mother to sweatdrop.

"Now now, i didn't think that was needed." Ausilia said.

"Regardless you'll get the money back." Bambietta said

Ausilia was about to respond but her daughter left before she could, she didn't really want the money back, she thought it was rude and didn't want to be an economic burden.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright so the Quincy royal guard uniform is inspired by the Norwegian and Swedish royal guard, if you search them up you will see them, if you see the swedish uniform it's the one with the white epulette, you can imagine that uniform only with inverted colours, and unlike the Swedes the Quincy wear shoes like the Norwegian royal guard.

The reason for the big amount of money involved in this meeting was in order to show how big Ichigo's empire really is, if they managed to get 596 billion in just four days of trading, you can imagine the grand scale of the Wandenreich's industry capabilities on maximum capacity, and it could also give you a picture of how big the empire really is, considering it should be the same size if not bigger then all of Soul Society combined, including all the branches, unified under one single leader, which is why i decided to make it into modern money using paper all the way up to 1000, otherwise Silbern would be nothing else but a house of coins if i used medieval methods and wouldn't stick well in my imagination *Sweatdrop*

Ichigo is also a ruler that listens to his councellors, while he is the sole ruler of the Wandenreich advice would be needed at times so, yeah, and yeah Ichigo owns all the money the empire owns... Who said being an emperor of an absolute monarchy paid poorly?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo was sitting in his office chair, going through some of the finished report given to him by the A.N.U and it wasn't a secret he was annoyed over the situation in Ansbach village, the whole situation had been out of control for several years and the population there wasn't used to the new presence in the village, crime was high and people were scared.

It didn't help a lot to have a hazmat unit come in to clean the village and remove any source of disease in the village, not only that but there was also an entire company of soldiers, a lot more in comparison to the Ansbach garrison which housed around regiment, or 4000 soldiers to be exact, now they had over 20.000 soldiers in the region, the 112th division was split up between the village and the base closeby.

Though Ichigo was grateful that this was the only village reported to have such conditions, but he decided to have the A.N.U investigate other nearby villages just in case, and then move on to other villages, corruption was still a problem though it was not as bad as it was with Ansbach, he looked at another file from the research division that had found a variety of permanent solutions for Liltotto's request to have a mobile QSR-5 Monitor radar system, he was impressed by them and would have to see the solutions.

One file gave a unique solution, one that had really peeked Ichigo's interest that also utilized every capability of the QSR-5 Monitor and put it into full action, leaving a variety of problems solved if they used this solution, though it was just a prototype for the time being, if it succeded Ichigo knew he would have to put the new technology into full action and high priority on the testing list to get it out of prototype testing quickly.

Ichigo's attention was brought out when he heard a knock on his door.

"Your majesty, the grand mistress is here to speak with you." The soldat said.

"Very well let her in." Ichigo responded as he nodded to the soldat.

Ichigo looked at Bambietta as she entered, he saw something bad was troubling her, anyone could see it as clear as day, she was an emotional mess.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta, seeing how she was internally shattered.

"It's Sabrina..." Bambietta replied peeking Ichigo's interest.

"Did something happen to her?" Ichigo asked, though he had seen her future and knew that she should be fine physically.

"She asked me something, something troubling." Bambietta replied as she went over and sat down.

"Hmm?" Was all that came from Ichigo.

"She asked if she deserved her life, she asked if her parents would be better off if she died..." Bambietta replied with a worried tone.

Ichigo had not forseen this, he know understood why he did feel a little uneasy when he saw Sabrina's future, some of the cryptic words spoken in the future he foresaw was getting clear as daylight, he knew what Bambietta wanted to ask him, even if he did disapprove there was no guarantee that her family would be safe unless the threat had been dealt with in one way or another, if they were to be let go they still had family friends in high positions, rich ones that could easily pay for assassins to get to Bambietta's family as revenge, it was highly probable and Ichigo knew that Bambietta's family needed bodyguards in that case.

"I see, and now you want those two boys executed for destroying Sabrina's childhood and part of her life." Ichigo responded, he knew the answer so it wasn't a question, something Bambietta noticed.

"How did you know?" Bambietta asked, though she knew it was a stupid question since she figured Ichigo had used the Almighty when he was bored or something.

"I have already forseen it." Ichigo simply responded as he laid back in his chair and looked at the roof.

"I see." Bambietta responded dumbfounded.

It was quiet for a while, Ichigo didn't say anything but he knew Sabrina's safety depended on his choice now, it was her, Bambietta's sister or those two teenagers who had been spoiled rotten and gotten away from everything thanks to their father.

"You won't allow it?" Bambietta asked carefully.

"Never said that." Ichigo responded simply.

Bambietta raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, he didn't respond at all, he just looked at the roof in deep thought, it was obvious he disapproved, but Bambietta knew he knew more then she did, it was obvious from how he acted.

"What do you know?" Bambietta asked, hopeful that Ichigo would respond to her question.

"Well... Truth to be told, i have already seen Sabrina's future and the most probable was a bright one, there were some cryptic words that hinted at this conversation and it's outcome, but i saw another one which disturbed me a bit, it's the one where i let the boys go, these boys have family friends that are rich, and they will blame Sabrina for their father's execution." Ichigo responded.

"Do you think they will try to kill her?" Bambietta asked shocked.

"My answer is that they might try to kill your entire family, which is why executing the mayor and his family might scare them into backing off aswell as sending hints to their friends that we know who they are and that they are currently being watched by the A.N.U." Ichigo responded

"My father works at a mine in Ansbach." Bambietta replied.

"I know." Ichigo responded as he handed a file over to Bambietta.

Bambietta looked at the file, it was a report from the commander of the 112th division that stated that Ernst was under tight security after someone was caught following him.

"Someone followed him!?" Bambietta asked in shock.

"Yeah, the A.N.U are interrogating him now." Ichigo responded.

"Great... So my family is in danger..." Bambietta said.

"Which is why you and i are going to make sure they know who they are messing with, we are going to scare them into backing off." Ichigo responded.

"How?" Bambietta asked.

"We take the mayor's family and the general back to Ansbach and round up all the rich people with ties to that familys actions, those we know that are collaborators with the mayor will be pointed out in public and dragged to the wall besides them, and then publicly executed by firing squad with other rich families being forced to watch." Ichigo responded.

Bambietta was surprised over this, the daten didn't tell her that Ichigo was capable of this, but it didn't bother her, he showed that he didn't allow corruption or any threats against the people of the Wandenreich, even if it's internal through corruption.

"So how will that work?" Bambietta asked.

"Simple, nobody wants to die, if we send a message like that it will force them to back off for their own safety, that harming other innocent Quincy will not be tolerated, if they want to continue living they will have to behave themselves according to the law." Ichigo replied.

"And when do we do that?" Bambietta asked.

"After we speak with the mayor." Ichigo replied.

"Alright." Bambietta replied.

"Well your family will be safe, i have already spoken with Meninas who have issued orders to the labour ministry and today will be your father's last day in the mines, i will talk to your father and mother and offer them both jobs here in Silbern, it is also my understanding that Sabrina doesn't want to go back to Ansbach so she gets to move and it would be easier for them to live here, something i have talked with Uryu about already that have assured me that they will get their own rooms in the castle whenever they want to, just like with the chancellors families. They will be granted a household in the crown district inside the castle walls where the Lamperds, McAllons and Catnipps live, they will be neighbours, and that area is under tight security at all times since it is a part of Silbern castle and is inaccessable to the normal population." Ichigo responded.

"I see, so they will be granted a chance to live here." Bambietta said happy with the decision Ichigo has already made.

"Yup, your parents will want to stay close to their eldest daughter, and they want to make their youngest daughter happy which she will be if they move, and you get to see them and they get to see you whenever you or your family wants to, they will be safe and get better paying jobs, and i get to make you happy, and the chancellors will be happy that you are happy. Everybody wins." Ichigo said as he focused hit attention onto Bambietta.

"I really don't know how to repay you for everything you've done." Bambietta said with a sad smile.

"Easy, you already do." Ichigo responded with a smile.

"Huh?" Bambietta asked curious as to what he meant.

"You repay me by being happy, that's all i could ask for." Ichigo said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Bambietta stood up from her chair and grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into a kiss, they kissed madly right there and then ready to take things further, then the speaker on the phone was heard and the stopped, they had been interrupted.

"Your majesty, the guards are ready to send the mayor and his family to the throne room, should they be sent to the throne room now?" The controller asked.

Ichigo was annoyed by the interruption and so was Bambietta, but she wanted to hear what the pricks had to say.

"Take all of them?" Ichigo asked Bambietta.

"Yeah i want to hear what those assholes have to say." Bambietta responded.

Ichigo took up the phone and ordered the controller to send them up. Ichigo and Bambietta started to head towards the throne room.

**Silbern Dungeons**

The mayor and his family shared their cell, they had been there for a day now, the cells was dark, cold, and dirty. a small window with special bars and special barrier outside the bars to stop all abilities and voices from going out was there and was the only light source, but the dungeons was in the basement so there wasn't any room for a large window, and the light from the door was nonexistent, since the door was mostly a metal door with only a small barred window on it that had a hatch attached to it, the door had two hatches to be accurate, one for the bar and one on the floor which they used to throw bread and water in.

They didn't get anything else than bread and water, it wasn't even butter on the bread, just plain bread, they could sometimes hear the guards patrol the dungeon hallway, the cell was specially made, no abilities would work, even if you used an ability the room would just absorb it as it was obvious it had seki-seki properties, though they had seki-seki binds on their right arms with their tags on them to identify them and say which cell they belonged to.

It wasn't necessary to use it, no one could escape the cells no matter how hard they tried, they would still be stuck there, though it was obvious that the seki-seki binds was for the guards safety it wasn't needed in the cell, they had only received it after the mayor tried to bust out using a heilig pfeil, attempting to create a shockwave that would destroy the walls, which the walls easily absorbed.

Eventually they heard a key that unlocked the cell door and the door handle was being moved on the other side of the door, and then the door opened and inside came a bunch of guards.

"Get up bastards, all of you will meet his majesty and the grand mistress now!" The soldat said as he used a baton to hit the wall.

Some of the guards was armed with rifles with bayonetes attached, just in case they should try something funny, the group that had gotten them was pretty large, a small rifle group,and the soldats that would hold and escort them was carrying batons, they were black and quite long, and surely very painful to be hit by.

"Come on, get up!" Another soldat said as he dragged the mayor up forcefully and put him in handcuffs behind his back.

They were all forcefully dragged up and handcuffed and then dragged out of the cell, and through the dungeon hallway at a quick pace, when the eldest son looked at the handcuffs he noticed these handcuffs was manifested before they had entered, usually the guards used handcuffs that couldn't be manifested or created by reishi manipulation since they contained seki-seki ore to prevent the prisoner from using abilities, those handcuffs had to be specially made, but it was possibly because of the seki-seki binding they had on their hand that they felt the need not to use it.

"Hey easy! Don't you know who i am?!" The mayor asked annoyed by the guards rought treatment.

"Yeah, i know who you are, a mere nobody who is living on borrowed time." The soldat replied nonchalantly as he continued to drag the mayor.

"I have friends in high places, they can help you and make you rich if you release me, we'll even pay good money if you can kill that little treacherous bitch of a girl along with-" The mayor said.

The soldat used his baton to punch him in the gut before he could finish his sentence, the mayor fell to the ground in agony, the soldat just looked at him and the entire escort stopped.

"Are you trying to bribe me into releasing an asshole as yourself? And worse are you trying to bribe me into betraying his majesty and the grand mistress by killing lady Bambietta?!" The soldat asked furious over the offer.

"I was thinking more of her fucking sister, preferably her family too." The mayor replied.

Both the soldats that carried the mayor was furious, the kicked and beat him to teach him a lesson.

"And besides i doubt you got anyone higher than the grand mistress or his majesty, anyone else will just be killed for treason, that's how it goes, once we find your connections they will be executed, we all know it, they're also living on borrowed time." The soldat replied.

"Yeah right." The eldest son replied.

"Don't believe me? His majesty has already made the plans, he has seen them through the Almighty, which allows him to see any future possible and even alter them, he has seen all your connections and know who they are, and they will be in Ansbach soon enough, and then they're dead." The soldat replied with a smirk.

"What? A power like that is impossible." The eldest son replied.

"No, Yhwach had that power, it's an ephitet that belongs to the König Macht, the Quincy king do have that capability." The general replied making his presence known.

"Seriously?" The youngest replied.

"Yes, seriously, if he has already used the Almighty to see them then all your connections will die soon, probably with us." The general said.

The boys became worried, Sabrina had forgiven them so why did they have to die?

"You mean they will execute all of us? Even my little boys?" The wife asked hysterically.

"Most likely." The general replied.

A soldat punched the general and ordered him to shut up, which the general followed, it wasn't any meaning going to the grave beaten half to death, the wife started to scream and cry for her sons mercy, the two boys was scared over what they have gotten themselves into, they now knew that the emperor could not be challanged in any way, it was suicidal, and to suggest treason was stupidity in itself by their father because the soldats would just be easily found out.

The soldats continued to drag them towards the throne room after they had picked up the mayor.

**Silbern Throne Room**

Ichigo sat on his makeshift throne, when he saw the massive doors open and the prisoners was brought in, he saw the hysterical wife, the scared teenagers, and a beaten mayor, he knew what had happened and knew what the mayor had proposed, he was happy for his soldiers loyalty, though he didn't understand why they quickly became so loyal, maybe it was because he ended the war and reunited the empire under a single banner or maybe something else.

It didn't matter now, he still had some unfinished business with the mayor and his family, aswell as with the general, Ichigo had already ordered a gate using the shadow of someone, since Erwig noticed that the gate of the sun really wasn't needed as long as you were trained use the shadows of your body as long as you are inside the Wandenreich, only for trips outside the Wandenreich was the gate of the sun really needed just like a Senkaimon.

Their last time in Silbern would be here in this very throne room. He watched as the soldats stopped right infront of the makeshift throne and presenting the prisoners, he did notice Bambietta's angry flare of reiatsu, but they were goners and Ichigo knew Bambietta wouldn't kill them now.

The chancellors was also present in the room along with Gina and Emmerich. Emmerich and Gina stood on the side of the prisoners, with the Chancellors standing on the left side of the makeshift throne with Bambietta standing on the right side of it.

"Please, have mercy for my children your majesty!" The wife begged.

"Mercy? The same mercy they showed Sabrina? The same mercy you showed her? If you are unable to show mercy to others then why should you receive mercy yourselves?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the wife with his trademark scowl.

"They made some bad mistakes is all." The wife replied.

"And these mistakes will continue to happen as long as they live, i have already seen the future with the Almighty and they will not back down no matter what, so i will have to make an example of them!" Ichigo replied.

"Please-" The wife said before she was interrupted by Bambietta.

"The topic is closed, even if my sister did forgive them it does not absolve them from their crimes, the law demands that justice is carried out, they are charged with assault and attempted murder and manslaughter and torture of innocents, not only that but we have witnesses to the attempt and the murders aswell, and so are you and your husband, aswell as charged with corruption and treason, in which you have been found guilty by his majesty on all charges! And the law is clear, the punishment is death!" Bambietta replied with a stern voice.

"I will take their punishment many times over i swear it on-" The wife said hysterically before being interrupted.

"If you had not allowed your sons to act the way they did and properly punished them and allowed witnesses to stop and punish them rather than executing the ones that tried to punish your sons they wouldn't be in this situation! You are just as guilty for their crimes as they are by letting your own children roam free without any punishment whatsoever! If you had done a good parenting job they would have gotten out of this situation alive and free! But instead you spoiled them rotten and let them get away with everything, something that should never be done! Because of that they are now viewed as a threat to Sabrina and the Basterbine family and in order to avoid any danger to them whatsoever they must be put down!" Ichigo said sternly refusing to back down from his decision.

The wife started to cry hysterically, much to Ichigo's annoyment, her sons was obviously scared of the fact that this was the end of the line for them, that their fates have already been decided, they both thought about it and it was quite like karma, they realized that everyone that was executed by the militia on their orders or beaten by them all felt like this, karmatic justice indeed. All their misdeeds has finally caught up with them, the fear they felt was the same fear everyone else felt from them as they were about to be killed.

The mayor on the other hand was outpowered, he couldn't do anything or say anything to make this situation any better, he couldn't just order up a militia of what?.. a couple hundred men to fight the entire Wandenreich army in the throne room of the emperor of the Wandenreich? The emperor had the power to handle the situation himself aswell. That was just a stupid thought, there was no way out of this one, his region was already controlled by Silbern directly and they had their army there.

A well trained army that he couldn't fight against even if he wanted too, he knew his militia was easily defeated, it was impossible to stand up against regular soldiers with just a militia, the differences was quite distinguishable, the militia was just farmers with pitch forks in comparison to the regulars, they lacked training and discipline, they couldn't even materialize a weapon even if they tried, something the regulars did with ease.

"And you! As a mayor you should represent and serve the people of your region, not just go around killing off political opponents, or giving yourself luxury and kill off anyone who disagrees with you, or for scolding your children for misbehaving! You are a disgrace of the Wandenreich! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ichigo asked the mayor as he looked at him sternly.

"Yhwach knew what he did, he knew the benefits of maintaining a single mayor! That was how it was back then and that is how it should be! Someone who has been in that position long enough knows how to do the job properly!" The mayor replied.

"Normally you would think so but looking at you on the other hand... you haven't got the faintest idea on how to do your job!" Ichigo replied with an amused tone over the argument.

"I have every idea how to do my job! I maintained peace and order! I maintained prosperity to the region! They survived because of me!" The mayor replied angry with his emperor.

A soldat hit him in the head with his baton for his disrespectful tone.

"They survived because they got help in the last minute! You mainted peace through fear rather than happiness, which is why no one rioted or rebelled and did as was told! But the region did not prosper! A region that prospers is a region where the people are happy! Where they all have food, shelter, safety, safe drinking water and money, and no there was no order! People have resorted to crime just to be able to survive! You ruined the region and the village! Your water pumps had dangerous contaminants in them, bacterial and viruses, and there is a lack of food, and a lack of safety, until now atleast, the list just goes on." Ichigo replied a bit angry by the mayors argument.

The mayor did not respond, he didn't even bother to continue to argue with Ichigo, Ichigo looked at the two sons of the mayor and decided to speak with them.

"And you two! What do you have to say for yourselves? Bullying a 4 year old girl and attempting to kill her, real brave of you, and further more contributing to the execution of innocent lives because you got scolded..." Ichigo said to the two teenagers.

"I just wanted to hear her talk, she was always quiet." The eldest replied.

"And because she was quiet you decided to bully her?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"We thought we could hear her voice that way." The youngest replied.

Ichigo felt Bambietta growing more and more angry and decided to let her have her way with them, Ichigo looked at her and nodded to her.

"So you went through all that trouble just to hear her voice, there was other ways that didn't involve bullying my sister and allowing her to have so much self doubt she believes she no longer has the right to live! That she is nothing else but a burden because you pieces of shits, she asked me if she was a burden to our parents because you beat them up because they tried to defend her! She asked me if she deserved to live! That is the damage you have caused, a fucking 4 year old should not have thoughts like that! For all i care you can all burn in hell!" Bambietta yelled out at them.

Liltotto and Uryu frowned over hearing what Sabrina had asked Bambietta, Candice and Meninas was more alarmed over it, Emmerich and Gina alongside the soldats was disturbed by the damage these two kids have really caused in the girl, they all now understood why Bambietta was so eager to have them executed, in a sense it was justified considering how many lives they have ruined.

"Perhaps they will, considering the damage perhaps some people do deserve to go to hell, since all Quincy come back to me after death and i already have an inner heaven and a inner hell, perhaps i should send people like you guys over to it to burn until reincarnation, which will take a lot of years in my inner hell considering a minute is a hundred years, and you wouldn't reincarnate for about a minimum of 300 years if you're lucky." Ichigo responded, reconsidering how to manage his inner hell.

They were all terrified, first execution and now they would go to hell? They hoped Ichigo was lying.

"As your chancellor i would advice you to do so, there cannot be any redemption for people like them, they must be thoroughly punished" Surprisingly it was Uryu who said that, which also gained approval from the other chancellors, even Emmerich agreed to that.

"Well then the decision is made." Ichigo replied as he looked at the prisoners.

"We're sorry, alright." The eldest one replied terrified.

"Oh so now you're sorry? Didn't sound like it back in the infirmary! And the only apology i will accept from you is your dead body!" Bambietta replied pissed off over their attitude.

The boys said nothing in return, just looking to the ground, fearing what was to come, they had fucked up and now the price had to be paid, there wasn't anything they could say really to get out of the situation, if Ichigo did see them as a threat the decision was already made, Ichigo could see the future and saw that if they were to be let go they would eventually become an even greater threat.

Ichigo noticed their silence and decided to give the general a chance to explain himself.

"And you, what do you have to say for yourself? According to my reports you have helped with the torture of innocents, manslaughter, assaults, corruption and treason." Ichigo said as he looked to the general

"I have nothing to say!" The general replied.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the general's choice of silence, he was surprised over it really, the general didn't even try to defend himself against the charges pointed at him, though he had already been found guilty by Ichigo on the charges placed against him, he was speaking with them now to hear their defence for their actions and yet this man chose to remain silent.

"Very well then, It is as the grand mistress previously told you, you have been found guilty on all charges and the punishment is death, i cannot allow people like you to ruin the empire through your actions, it is inexcusable and it is tyranny! Emmerich, is the firing squad ready?" Ichigo said as he fixed his look towards Emmerich.

"Yes your majesty, the rich is also assembled in the town by your orders, marshall law has been declared in the village aswell, all the soldats now need is someone to shoot at." Emmerich replied as he looked at his emperor.

"Very well, gag them to avoid having them tell the others why the rich is being called up, let's go!" Ichigo said as he stood up from his makeshift throne.

Gina opened the gate of the sun in the throne room, the soldats gagged the prisoners and along with Ichigo, Bambietta, the chancellors and Emmerich went through it carrying the prisoners who was trying to resist.

**Ansbach Village**

Ichigo and his group went into the village center, everyone stood there, the rich was guarded by the soldats from 112th division, to ensure that they did not leave, the regular people was curious as to what was happening, they had already lined up in two lines and was prepared to shot anything they were ordered to, they had already summoned their rifles.

"Soldats! Salute for his majesty, the grand mistress and the chancellors!" An officer said.

The soldats saluted, the entire population looked at Ichigo as he came with his black cape, and his party, it was obvious who he was as he stood quite nicely out, the population all saw their mayor and his family alongside the general of the closeby military base being dragged to the wall all gagged up and tied up.

"Do not proceed with the execution until i have given a nod of approval directly to you!" Ichigo said to the leading officer.

"Very well your majesty!" The officer said as he saluted.

Ichigo looked around and noticed the soldat's carrying banners and white oriflamme flags that had the silver cross on them and golden edges, and then he noticed a soldat carrying a horn which also had a small banner of the silver cross on it, which he would blow into when announcements would be made, and besides him stood a soldat carrying a folder with the silver cross on it, Ichigo counted the first line of soldats in the firing squad and noticed it was around 40, and since the second line was just as large the total amount of soldats in the firing squad was 80 men, then he looked at the guard line, all had summoned spears and shields, something Ichigo did wonder about and asked Bambietta for more details.

"The guard line always summons spears and long shields since holding rifles is more difficult in a defensive stance, if there is a line behind the shields then they carry rifles with bayonetes, so to put it simply it is easier to use spears along with shields rather than rifles and bayonetes, though that is usually one of the instances we actually use spears, they are often manifested in lines where close combat is expected, though it is usually depending on what kind of shields they use, they can manifest a small shield best suited with a sword or a long shield best suited with a spear, the small shield takes less space and is easier to move around to defend while the long shield is best suited for shieldwalls, which the spears will function as spikes to hold off any enemy that charges towards them. Usually soldats carry multiple Quincy crosses to manifest things needed, sometimes even up to five crosses in reserve." Bambietta replied.

"Why so many reserve crosses?" Ichigo asked.

"Because if a manifested object created by the cross is destroyed, the cross shatters aswell, rendering it useless, therefore we usually carry additional crosses just in case a cross shatters or if they need additional weaponry, though the crosses are quite solid. the only exception is you because your zanpakuto is a part of your soul, therefore you can summon them without using a cross, since you use a zanpakuto, however you do have a natural ability through the König Macht to summon a sankt bogen, and other abilities, making sure you don't need a cross in many cases though some Quincy can manifest a heilig bogen in reishi form without a cross, it is quite difficult to create and maintain it, however when you manifest something physically, you will need a cross." Bambietta replied

Ichigo did understand the point, he never thought about that at all to be honest.

"Anyways when you point out guilty people to the soldats over there they will grab them and drag them to the wall." Bambietta said as she looked over to a group of soldats

Bambietta turned her attention afterwards towards the crowd and noticed her father standing there, wondering what was going on, she widened her eyes at seeing him, she did not really want him to be there to see the execution, but she couldn't make a scene either, so she just had to endure it.

Ichigo looked over the group of soldats, they were ready to sprint into action, Ichigo pointed out one man he saw in his visions, and the soldats grabbed him and carried him forcibly, he tried to struggle lose but couldn't break free, and then Ichigo pointed out another one, and he was grabbed, and then a woman, she was taken aswell, after a while around 14 people was taken, which meant that 19 was now at the wall.

"Give your nod of approval to the two soldats carrying the horn and the folder over there to begin." Bambietta replied as she looked towards the two soldats.

Ichigo looked at them and they looked at him, waiting for his approval, he nodded at them and the Soldats turned towards the crowd, the hornblower blowed the horn and made a small quick tune out of it, in which the crowd became silent. Then the soldat carrying the folder opened his folder and read from the paper in it.

"All power to his majesty! These people have been charged of corruption, torture of innocents, attempted murder, murder and treason! By decree of his majesty, they have been found guilty on all charges and will face his majesty's justice. By decree of his majesty all secondary persons have been found guilty in aiding the convicted, or associating with the convicted of either one of the mentioned crimes and shall face his majesty's justice in which demands their lives as punishment for their crimes, a punishment handed out by a firing squad, in accordance to his majesty's justice and commands!" The soldat yelled out to the people.

Some of the crowd began to cheer at the realization that the corrupt and tyrannical people was finally getting justice, the people that had been bothering and starving them for so long, will finally receive justice.

"I guess the people support your decision your majesty!" Emmerich said.

"It would seem so." Liltotto replied.

"Probably not a wonder, this has to be done whether we like it or not." Uryu said.

"Indeed, our position cannot be moved so easily through emotions anymore." Ichigo said to Uryu.

"I know." Uryu replied.

Ichigo nodded at the officer to commence the execution, some of the people at the wall was hysterical, they tried to deny their guilt but Ichigo has already seen them, he knew they were guilty and it was true, they were all guilty of the charges made against them, each of the corrupt people all held a great amount of power in the region, and now they were done for.

"Make ready!" The officer yelled.

The soldats in the first row crouched down, and the second row took their stance, all of their rifles was now at a 45 degree angle.

"Take aim." The officer yelled out.

The soldats raised their rifles to their shoulders and aimed right at the condemned, the officer once more looked back at Ichigo.

"Give one more nod to approve the execution, and the officer will give the order to fire, the safety measure for proceeding was made by Yhwach for inducing fear of execution, it was a way of getting information, therefore another nod of approval is needed to proceed with the order to fire." Bambietta said.

Ichigo did understand the point, though this wasn't an attempt to get information, Ichigo nodded at the officer and the order was given.

"Fire!" The soldat yelled.

Loud bangs filled the village as the soldiers pulled the trigger, shooting them where they stood, all 19 people fell to the ground, the officer gave one last order.

"Safe, stand!" The officer yelled.

The soldats put on the safety on their rifles so they wouldn't fire in case someone had subconsciously reloaded the reishi bullet and they placed the rifles with their stocks on the ground, the first line stood up and they all stood in the same manner, at attention with the rifle stocks on the ground. The officer summoned a reishi pistol and went over to the condemned, he used his leg to verify their status, he checked the first three people that was dead, then the fourth one he had his doubts and used his pistol and shot the man in the head, and then continued on, until he reached another one and shot a woman in the head, then he came to the youngest teenager, checked, shot in the head, and then he came to the wife, shot in the head, rest was confirmed dead.

"That concludes the execution your majesty!" Bambietta said.

Ichigo nodded, Bambietta looked towards her father who just looked at the bodies. He did seem kind of relieved to know that safety had been brought here once more, but Bambietta was unsure what he would make of the fact that she was in on the execution of these people, did he understand that it was part of her job? That doesn't mean he approves, she would have to speak with him.

"I think i see your father Bambi, is he coming back with us?" Meninas asked.

"I have to ask him something." Bambietta said as she went over to her father.

"Clean up here." Emmerich said to one of the officers.

"Yes sir!" The officer said as he ordered the soldats to clean up.

The crowd still cheered for Ichigo's decision, realizing they now were free of the burden of tyranny, Ichigo noticed this and so did his chancellors, it was very obvious that the right call to smack down hard on corruption was made. Ichigo had set his foot down and made examples of them, something that had quickly given him popularity in Ansbach.

Bambietta on the other hand had just approached her father and began to speak.

"Daddy? Will you come back to Silbern with us now?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, my job is done, evidently i don't have a job anymore." Ernst replied not knowing what to do.

"I know, it was a decision made in Silbern, his majesty will speak with you later regarding several job offers." Bambietta said

"The decision was made in Silbern?" Ernst replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the chancellors and his majesty wants to move you to Silbern in the royal district connected to Silbern castle and under the security of Silbern directly." Bambietta said.

"So they want us to move to the capital?" Ernst asked.

"Yeah, and i do to." Bambietta said with a low tone.

"I see, we have been trying to move away from Ansbach for quite some time, so i guess we can take you up on the offer, a new job in Silbern you said? What kind of job?" Ernst replied, noticing how his daughter became a bit scared regarding the talk they had.

"A variety of possibilities is availeble from what i heard, but you will have to speak with his majesty later on that account, all i know is that it is better paying jobs" Bambietta replied.

"I see." Ernst replied as he looked to his daughter with a smile.

"You're not upset or angry are you?" Bambietta asked a little bit afraid of the answer.

"No i'm not, though a warning beforehand would have been appreciated." Ernst replied with a smile, camling his daughter down.

"Sorry." Bambietta replied.

"Is she the daughter you looked so long for?" Another voice asked.

Bambietta looked towards the voice and noticed several people have been listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, this is Bambietta, my eldest daughter." Ernst replied proudly.

"I see, so she is alive, that is good news indeed, i see she is in the military? And from her uniform an officer at that too." A female replied.

"Now that is impressive, what is your rank young lady?" The male asked.

Bambietta didn't have time to answer before a soldat officer appeared next to her to deliver a message.

"Grand mistress, his majesty and the chancellors are ready to leave, and are awaiting you." The soldat said.

The crowd was surprised to learn that Ernst's eldest daughter was the grand mistress.

"Ohh, you're the grand mistress? You've surely grown since i last saw you." A familiar voice said.

Bambietta recognized the voice but couldn't place it directly, she looked towards it and noticed a familiar man, an old family friend of theirs that used to live in Floriance with them, she thought the man was dead after he was injured in the riot.

"If i recall correctly you are my old neighbour, gramps?" Bambietta asked, she didn't remember his name, she never did, but he often did give her candy when she was a small child, and always treated her well, though he had some gray in his hair he wasn't any older than around 60 years old or so, she just called him gramps.

"Ahh so you do remember me?" gramps asked with a smile.

"Of course, i always used to sneak to your house and you always gave me candy many years ago." Bambietta replied with a smile.

"Haha, that is true, so it really is you, i'm glad to see that you are well, we have been worried about you since you disappeared, where did you go?" gramps asked.

Bambietta didn't really want to talk about everything that happened to her, she wanted to avoid this topic at all costs, she didn't even want to tell her father but he was just as curious, but she sidestepped the question.

"A lot of things happened." Bambietta replied with a sad tone, even though she did try to hide it.

Gramps and Ernst noticed this and knew something had happened to her, something terrible, but they didn't want to ask any further, they didn't want to hurt her.

"I see, well you are alright and that is the most important part." Gramps replied.

"Yeah, though i suppose i have to leave now, i still have work to do. You coming?" Bambietta asked her father.

"Yeah i suppose." Ernst replied as he came with her.

as they left the crowd for a bit Bambietta decided to say what was on her heart.

"Sorry you had to see that, i know you might disapprove for my part in the execution." Bambietta replied.

"Don't worry about it, you have a job to do, and a part of that job is to see justice done and the law enforced right? Who am i to judge?" Ernst replied.

Bambietta felt a huge sense of relief hearing that, her father wasn't upset with her at all for her part in the execution, something she greatly feared he would be. But he wasn't and that was enough for her. Bambietta and Ernst arrived over with Ichigo and his group and they left for the gateway, back to Silbern.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***A while later***

Ichigo was in his office, Ernst had received a letter of positions availeble in Silbern, one of the included working in the O.D.K as a situation analyst and strategist for the supreme command, it was regarded as a position of high honor amongst the Quincy, just working in Silbern castle was a high honor, the position has peeked Ernst's interest and he was talking with Sabrina and his wife about it, he had been assured by Ichigo and several other officers that he would receive all the training he could need for the job. Bambietta came into the office to speak with Ichigo.

"Hi Ichi." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Bambi." Ichigo replied with a smile back.

"Daddy talked to mommy, she agreed to move here, Sabrina was pretty happy about it too." Bambietta said with a smile recalling the huge happy face her sister had when the decision was made.

"That's good to hear, has he decided amongst the various jobs yet?" Ichigo asked with curiosity

"He seems quite interessted at the job at over at the O.D.K." Bambietta replied.

"I see, it's a good job and we need more people there." Ichigo said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, which job offers did you give him?" Bambietta asked.

"A.N.U second unit as an intelligence operator, the O.D.K with a variety of positions availeble, including radio operator, command and control which he is interested in, among other things." Ichigo replied.

"I see, all jobs located in Silbern?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Yeah, if he takes the job at command and control he will get his own office down in the O.D.K section." Ichigo responded.

A knock on the door was heard and the soldat entered on Ichigo's order.

"Your majesty, Ernst Basterbine is here." The soldat said.

"Send him in." Ichigo replied.

Ernst entered the office.

"Your majesty, after some thought i would love to take the job at the O.D.K as a situation analyst and strategist." Ernst said with a smile.

"Good, you can begin in two days, i suppose you have some stuff to move from your old home?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yes, we will need to move our furniture." Ernst said.

"I'll go help them with it." Bambietta said.

"Very well, welcome aboard, Bambi knows where you'll live from now on, and where your office will be, aswell as the location of the O.D.K, she can show it to you." Ichigo said to Ernst.

"Thank you your majesty!" Ernst replied happily over his new job.

Bambietta quickly went with her father to show him his new workplace, happy over his decision.

'A part military family huh?' Ichigo said internally as he focused on his paperwork.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I forgot to add in earlier the part with the Quincy crosses, every Quincy must use a cross to manifest a weapon or object, like a tent, since tents are multiple parts it would require several crosses to put it up, and i decided to give the Quincy reserve crosses for a variety of reasons, one is that if a weapons break the cross would break with it and so on, so yes reserve crosses would make sense for any Quincy if they have common sense, i know that i would have had extra crosses if i ever were one. And no since seki-seki stops reiatsu based attacks and blocks reishi Quincies shouldn't be able to manifest that through their cross.

While Quincies can build by forcing reishi into a single point, building is a different process then manifesting weapons since in theory they should be able to turn any object into reishi and change it's shape by rematerializing it, since reishi materializes naturally as is shown in Soul Society and if Quincies are masters at reishi manipulation then they should naturally have this ability by my belief.

How Silbern castle was rebuilt will be explained at a later chapter, so any questions regarding that will be answered later. Atleast i will try to answer it as good as i can.

Trivia: This execution was actually inspired by medival and modern executions, with the firing squad being more modern like and the hornblower and reader being more medieval like, aswell as carrying banners and oriflamme flags was quite common in medival periods during public executions as it showed the sigil of a lord or king. It was actually common to use a heraldic and oriflamme type flags during medival ages as heraldic was often used by the british and the holy roman empire and oriflamme flags commonly used amongst the french.

Trivia: When the oriflamme flag was shown on the battlefield in medieval ages it often symbolized no quarter to be given or no mercy while a red oriflamme flag signified cruelty and ferocity, though in this case it is a white oriflamme flag with a silver cross, it was often used as a sign of royalty as well, as it was used by the king of france as a battle standard.

Fun fact: In the canon bleach we see the Wandenreich city, as a medival like town, but the soldats wore gas masks, trench coats and barets, the trench coats and gas masks being commonly used by the military in the trenches in world war 1 and the baret more commonly used in world war 2.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Hallway)**

***Six Days Later***

Preperations was being made for two noble houses of the Soul Society to come to the Wandenreich tomorrow and meet with their emperor, the news had already gotten around the empire and the people was excited, though they were also worried, they had always perceived the Shinigami as a threat, a hazard to their very existence, though those were just words from Yhwach.

While it was true they had some bloody history no national relationships were built without blood, that was a statement Ichigo had presented in one of his speeches regarding this visit, he used the history in the world of the living as a perfect example, the history between two nations known as Britain and France was always bloody and now they are allies, despite their hundreds of years of bloodshed on both sides.

Ichigo had delievered the speech through radios and TVs, the research unit copied the technology from the world of the living to let the population get some distractions because even if things was going smoothly, there was still repairs that needed to be done though the vast majority of it was political, and it was a good way to cause distractions, the people got them for free as a result, some big nice TV screens, and new jobs were created in the broadcasting section, comedy series was running, action movies from the world of the living which Kisuke provided, it was a massive success.

Furthermore many wanted to see the emperor and this was a good way to do it through TV. Ichigo was very nervous on his first speech, a whole realm watching him closely, it was something he never thought would happen, but it did! Although the speech went well and many did support his statements and accepted the arguments he presented.

The people understood the statement as it was quite the good argument as to why they should be tolerant of Shinigami relations and that there was no need for bloodshed of thousands of innocents just because of an old feud, it was stupid to risk as much as that, but Bambietta did not take any chances, security around Silbern would be high during the visit.

The K.G despite still being under training was still an elite guard unit, and it was filled with experienced veterans, highly trained captain level fighters, but they lacked the special forces training Bambietta had wanted for the time being, she really wanted the royal guard to be an elite special forces unit that guarded to royal family at every hour of the day, each week, every year, they would be deployed to Karakura town aswell, alongside the Karakura garrison that had already been placed there keeping the area under tight guard.

The hollow threat in Karakura town had vanished due to the massive Quincy presence in the region, primarily because of the royal family, as a result seeing dead souls seeking refuge from hollows there was not an uncommon occurrence, the Soul Society had one Shinigami there to conduct the Konso since the Quincy was unable to do it, mostly because of the lack of a Zanpakuto.

But that was the only job of the Shinigami in Karakura town, to do konso on the dead and pass them on, hollows never entered Karakura town unless they were really stupid or lacked intelligence, though they were handled by the HARs system fairly quickly that was placed at Urahara's shop, the guards never did anything but to play cards really because of that system, Ichigo was happy that the soldats didn't have to charge around the town, even if they had converted to reishi it was still the possibility of casualties, something the HARs removed in Karakura town.

Ichigo has been so impressed he publicly complimented the research unit and Erwig for their deeds and creations, and even gave out commendations to several scientists that has developed new technology for the Wandenreich, or are conducting research, whether it was civilian technology or military, didn't matter, Erwig had already received three commendations, on the first commendation he was so happy he actually cried out of happiness that the research unit was finally being acknowledged.

Ernst and Ausilia Basterbine has both gotten into jobs, Ausilia wanted to try to work as an accountant, something she had been trained in prior by her parents since she came from a family that had been doing economy for quite some time and is working in the ministry of welfare under Uryu as a economic supervisor, Ernst has always struggled to understand his jobs, but his military job he understood quite nicely and it was coming along great with his training, he had finally found a job that suited him.

Something that made Bambietta very proud to see her parents in jobs they enjoyed, Sabrina has gotten a lot better too, she is currently on antibiotics in the form of pills which she takes every day, she and Bambietta had gotten really close the last days, it was always Bambietta's dream to have a siblings since she grew up alone without them, though Liltotto had a brother and it was amusing to see them converse together, Ichigo had seen them, though they never noticed him. And so had Bambietta and Sabrina, Sabrina learned many bad words that day forcing Erwig to come up with a memory wiper he had gotten from Kisuke to fix the damage that was done...

Regardless Ichigo was a bit curious about Bambietta's family history and so was she, they both sat in their shared quarters going over the file, Bambietta learned many things about her own family she didn't know, her family mostly kept to two professions for generations, her mothers side was quite renowned for being bankers for three generations, four with her mother though her mother lost her job because of the now deceased mayor, her father's side went all the way back to the first Quincy-Shinigami war a thousand years ago, her father's side had a long history of military service.

Something she was impressed with, though her father wanted to break that tradition because of how Yhwach acted, he felt that it would be a disgrace for his family name to serve tyranny, but now her father had joined too, in the supreme command itself, something that was new in the family, considering Bambietta and Ernst, the others were just foot soldiers.

'Must run in the family blood' Ichigo said internally as he looked over at Bambietta who was leaning into his arm, reading the files with him.

"Seems like the files have been recently updated, daddy's position is noted up here." Bambietta said as she pointed to the file on her father.

Ichigo looked at the file, and noticed the update date.

"Yeah, it was updated 3 days ago from the date place here." Ichigo said as he pointed at the date on the file.

"Oh, yeah, never noticed that." Bambietta said.

"Considering the file they have pictures of each and every ancestor of yours that served in the military." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, though some are very old." Bambietta pointed out as she saw the new picture of her great great great grandfather.

"Yeah, but the pictures are stored in our data servers in the data vault." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, hah they even have taken a picture of daddy." Bambietta said as she looked to the picture of her father.

Bambietta felt a tugging on her uniform and looked down and noticed that Sabrina stood there with her teddy bear in hand, Bambietta knew how to read Sabrina's cryptic language a little, she knew her parents wasn't lying when they said she was a girl of few words, but Bambietta knew what she wanted, so she lifted her up and let her see the photos as Bambietta pointed out who they were.

"This is your grandfather, he died some years ago in a tragic incident." Bambietta said as she pointed at her grandfather.

"Do you recognize this one?" Ichigo asked as he flipped the pages.

Sabrina nodded, she recognized the picture of her father, though with a military uniform on the picture. Though Sabrina was curious about one thing, so she took the page and flipped it over to the page Bambietta didn't want any of them to see, the picture of her as she was younger. Though Ichigo has already classified Bambietta's secret mission from Yhwach so it was crossed out from the personell file so she didn't have to worry about it going to her parents, she was very regretful of what she did and happy that Ichigo had classified it.

As a result it was completely moved away from the personnel file into a different record that was classified, one that needed top clearance to access, something only Emmerich, the chancellors, Bambietta and Ichigo had, though if they used computer search the name would show up but a generated password was needed to gain access to the file, and even if they did get access to it the only thing that the data file contained was the vault drawer it was located in, the words written on the file was crossed out with big black lines so it was impossible to read.

Sabrina looked back at her sister's uniform and opened her cloak, and sat inside of it, hiding her body in her own sister's cloak while leaning towards her, Bambietta noticed this and held her sister close with her arms. Bambietta looked at her and realized that if Sabrina had never been hospitalised, they might not have gotten this close so quickly, it would have been only an awkward silence between them, instead things turned out differently.

Bambietta was content with that, though she did feel sadness for her sister and how much she has endured in her short life, she knew how she felt, being bullied around and all that, she had experienced it herself at Giselle's hands, and the pain that comes with it, the humility cannot be explained at all, perhaps that was also one of the reasons they got so close quickly? Bambietta really didn't know.

But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that they were together now and that was enough for Bambietta, She was brought out of her thoughts when Sabrina tugged at her uniform, Sabrina went out of Bambietta's cloak and on the floor, she turned to Bambietta and put both hands on her own stomach and looked at Bambietta, She had seen that sign before, Sabrina was hungry, though she rarely showed any signs of being hungry unless she was completely empty.

Bambietta knew this was because she cared to much about her own family, her parents tried to feed her as much as they could but she wouldn't have it, she was just to kind for her own good, she always thought about her own family before herself, therefore she never ate much food, as a result she was a bit skinny, there were even times her parents had to almost force feed her because she ate so little that it could be dangerous for her.

Bambietta looked back at Ichigo, Isshin had arrived in Silbern with the rest of the Kurosaki family for the state visit two days ago, primarily because he knew etiquette when it came to the nobles of the Soul Society and helped them prepare. Bambietta recalled how Ichigo had asked Isshin to feed Sabrina, and Isshin had been worried about how skinny she was, as a result, Ichigo and Bambietta had agreed to keep Isshin away from feeding Sabrina for a while.

***Flashback: Two days ago***

Bambietta, Ichigo and both her parents had come to see how Sabrina was doing and was stunned by the view, though they all knew that Isshin's heart was in the right place.

"No you are going to eat your food! You are too skinny for your own good and you must eat!" Isshin said sternly as he looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina was dumbfounded as she looked at the food Isshin had ordered up for her, a whole 1 kilogram chicken, a whole bread, almost half a salad bar, 5 steaks, 10 liters of milk, a whole beef with lots of fat, 3 taco rolls, 7 double bacon cheese hamburgers, 40 chicken wings and for desert, a chocolate cake bigger than a whole wedding cake, along with 25 liters of soda. It didn't help that Isshin had tied her to the chair either using duct tape so she couldn't get away.

Eventually they all had agreed to that if Sabrina ate atleast some of the beef with salad and a slice of bread she could leave. Something Sabrina did though she was unable to finish the food that was agreed to since she was full way before she could eat it up, something they all knew, so they saved desert for later.

***Present***

Ichigo decided to get some work done while Bambietta fed Sabrina, Bambietta had asked Ichigo if Sabrina could be in the royal quarters while her parents worked, something Ichigo had agreed to, since they didn't want to leave Sabrina alone, in the royal quarters there was atleast guards and servants to look after her. Ichigo kissed Bambietta on the cheek before they went both their ways.

**Silbern Great Hall**

Ichigo went through the great hall and admired the scenery, they had changed the interior of Silbern because it was so boring with just white and gold everywhere, it didn't fit royalty, so as a result they had gone through some brochures over some famous places in the world of the living, primarily the Buckingham palace since Bambietta and the chancellors just loved it, It was Uryu's suggestion and so the Silbern castle was upgraded using the Buckingham palace as inspiration.

Ichigo strolled through it and looked at the brown wooden floor, with the red carpet on it, he looked at the walls and paintings of Silbern and parts of the mountains of the Wandenreich was painted up, the gold patterns on the white roof and the red, white and golden walls, some rooms was entirely red and golden with a wooden floor panel, Ichigo looked at the big red and golden curtains at the windows, it was real gold actually, and very shiny since it was polished.

The roofs had chandelier lamps on them, though the light came from Reishi, that glowed at specific spots on the lamps, they were covered with real diamonds, though some was right out blank and colorless, some had color to add to the fine scenery, the lamps was also made out of solid and polished gold. It was truly a beautiful house, Ichigo still couldn't believe it was his, since the owner of Silbern castle was the monarch after all.

Ichigo looked at the mirror hanging on the wall, surrounded by a golden frame, in front of it on both sides there was candlesticks, holding 5 candle like lights that always shined using reishi, they were connected to the wall aswell, though they could get a candlestick that held one light they could manipulate by reishi, the ones attached to be building that shined the brightest shined so bright because they were attached directly to reishi strings.

Using reishi strings they could feed reishi into it more efficiently and it was also for security reasons, since they could only light up using reishi strings they had to be controlled by some sort of switch in the room to control the lightning or to be able to turn it off, that was also for security reasons, the control room had fuse boxes that instantly cut all reishi flowing into the light and the control room controlled all the light in Silbern that was connected to reishi strings, they couldn't be controlled through reishi manipulation due to the materials used in the castle, and in order to make sure that reishi flowed uninterrupted, they used a special material in the wiring, creating a protective layer around the strings so the reishi wouldn't be blocked or stopped, it was the same principle as an electrical wire really.

Should Silbern be attacked the enemy might have a harder time to move in the dark, so if they cut the fuses all of Silbern goes dark instantly, there was a single button that could cut all the fuses instantly or they could select one fuse at a time, thought there was hundreds of fuses so they had made a 10 button system that reconnected the fuses so they didn't have to spend hours just to get the reishi strings flowing again.

There was also another reishi string system that worked on the security fuse line that was never cut, some belonged to some specially made security doors that closed incase of intrusions, these doors had seki-seki in them to be able to deflect any attack against them, and the walls was made to be hard to break through and would regenerate themselves using reishi quickly if damaged as a emergency security measure, however the walls was made of special materials that also contained seki-seki, so breaching the castle was impossible, more so to destroy a wall or a fragment of the castle.

cameras was also in the castle, and loads of them too, the control room also monitored the cameras incase of an intrusion the guards didn't notice, the security system had a smart system, with reiatsu sensors attached to them, so if they detected an unauthorized or unknown reiatsu the cameras would look on towards the source and alerts would go off in the control room.

And they did have a microphone attached so the control room could hear what was being said, and if a camera was destroyed all the alarms in Silbern would automatically go off and the security doors would automatically lock themselves, and cameras was around almost every corner of Silbern castle, the cameras was also camouflaged and well hidden, they had been camouflaged in order to not mess with the interior or it's beauty, and it made detecting the cameras next to impossible as a security bonus.

The Kuchiki's and Rurichiyo with their escort would get temporary security clearance once the camera's picked them up when they arrived, the control room could make the cameras ignore certain people permanently or temporarily, the control room was almost like a bunker inside Silbern, highly protected by the walls around them, and the doors was specially made too, in order to avoid security breaches.

Ichigo continued to head for his office as he noticed a perculiar sight, it was Liltotto's brother, and Liltotto having their sibling talk... again, Ichigo never had bothered to get to know the guy, all he knew is that he was just as big mouthed as Liltotto and he was her older brother, that's all he knew, and he did have the same hair color as Liltotto, though it was short.

"Screw you fuckface." Liltotto said.

"Fuck you slut!" The brother said.

"Oh don't blame me because you are a virgin, look at yourself, no one would sleep with you, you're just to ugly and too fucked up." Liltotto said.

"My virginity has nothing to do with this!" The brother replied.

"Sure it doesn't, guess that's why you're so pissy all the time huh?" Liltotto replied.

"Hey atleast i don't fuck around." The brother replied.

"It was two guys." Liltotto replied annoyed.

"Yeah, probably two drunks that thought you were nice while they were drunk." The brother replied.

"I guess that's better than what you get, hell girls don't even want you even if they're to drunk to walk, and besides they weren't drunk fuckface." Liltotto replied.

"Bullshit." The brother replied.

"Oh yeah? How did it go during your last party? Totally rejected if i recall." Liltotto replied.

"I didn't try my luck because i love my virginity!" The brother replied.

"Love your virginity?.. You're 23 and you love your virginity?.. You are one lonely sad fucker..." Liltotto replied

"I really do!" The brother replied.

"Yeah, i guess that is why you tried to flirt with Bambi, Candi and Meni last year, you tried to get them in bed." Liltotto replied.

"Well i will admit that i tried it with them but that was because i lost control." The brother replied.

"Yeah, though they would never sleep with you, you can try but you'd best avoid Bambi." Liltotto replied.

"Oh? Because she is the prettiest among them and you don't want me to succeed on getting her to bed?" The brother replied.

"No... Because she is dating me and she is mine!" A very angry voice said.

Liltotto looked towards the voice, she didn't notice that someone was there at all, and she widened her eyes when she saw a pissed off Ichigo, Liltotto knew he was not happy to hear that her brother had flirted with Bambietta a year ago, especially the attempt to get her to bed with him.

"Who the hell are you? And good luck with that one bastard, perhaps i'll do her before you." The brother replied, not bothering to turn around to see who he was speaking with.

Ichigo was starting to lose it, Liltotto noticed it and punched her brother in the stomach.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for!?" The brother asked pissed off at his sister.

"Look behind you, fucking idiot... That is the emperor of the Wandenreich, the same man that killed Yhwach, and you just had to go and piss him off by insulting him and admiting that you want to have sex with Bambi, they are lovers for fucks sake, that is what i tried to tell you just now!" Liltotto said to her brother in a low voice.

Liltotto's brother widened his eyes as he quickly turned around and noticed Ichigo, he was obviously pissed at him and now he had insulted him, something that could lead to execution, Liltotto's brother regretted not listening to his sister, he did come here just to bother her, and now it had backfired as he managed to piss Ichigo off aswell.

"My apologies your majesty, i will personally punish my brother!" Liltotto said as she knelt down infront of Ichigo.

"My apologies, i was just joking, though i think it's safe to say it was a joke gone to far, please forgive me." The brother replied as he knelt down.

"I will overlook your choice of words for now, make sure to never repeat them infront of me again or i will personally have you punished!" Ichigo threatened, he did not permit this jerk to try his luck on Bambietta, not that he would permit anyone really.

"I understand your majesty!" The brother said with a terrified voice.

Ichigo was a bit pissed off, he didn't take lightly to the words said in front of him, it made him pissed that anyone would use her just for sex, while he did feel a huge sense of pride over having her, but it felt insulting and respectless that people wanted her just for her body, he just wanted to flog the man for just caring about her body and speaking about her in that manner, Liltotto was the only reason he wasn't flogged, he went to them and stopped as he got closer to Liltotto.

"We will be receiving visitors tomorrow, make sure to keep your fights out of the visit and personal! I will not have you fight here while we have visitors, if you want to fight then leave Silbern!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"I understand your majesty!" They both said in unison as Ichigo continued on, and left them alone.

"See what you did?" The brother said.

"Shut up, and you did it, leave now before you get me into some real trouble." Liltotto replied.

"Hey i got access here!" The brother said.

"And i can take that access away from you and have you thrown into the dungeons!" Liltotto said.

"Fine, i'll leave!" The brother said.

Meanwhile over with Ichigo he tried to calm down, he understood he took it a bit too far, all because he felt a little jealous, but he decided against apologising, he continued to walk down the hallway and admire it.

**Soul Society Kuchiki Manor**

Kyoraku was with Rurichiyo and her two companions and husband, aswell as Ginrei and Rukia.

"So i understand that tomorrow you will leave for the Wandenreich?" Kyoraku said.

"Yes that is correct, i haven't seen Ichigo for quite some time and it will be exciting, and it is also a way to promote diplomacy, not only for the Kasumioji family but also for the Soul Society as a whole." Rurichiyo said in eager anticipation.

"Indeed, i do agree with your way of thought lady Rurichiyo." Ginrei replied with a nod.

"We and the Wandenreich did have a rough start after a bunch of misunderstandings and incidents." Kyoraku replied.

"So we have heard Kyoraku-dono, i believe that is all the more reason to make things better with them if we hope to have a steady relationship with them, i do not doubt Ichigo's wishes for a good relationship, but he is also a monarch, and must therefore prioritize his own realm." Kenryu replied.

"Well said Kenryu-san, i believe so aswell, Ichigo has tried his utmost to keep the Quincy in line during those incidents, though at one time his hand was really forced he did keep the situation quite contained." Kyoraku replied.

"I heard, some casualties was made in Karakura town and it caused immense diplomatic problems." Ginrei responded.

"Yes i heard about that too Ginrei-sama." Kenryu responded with a bow towards Ginrei

"What incident?" Shu asked as he looked at Kenryu

"I only know about the incident through rumor Shu-sama." Kenryu responded, he was about to continue but Rukia beat him to it.

"Lord Shu, i was there when the incident took place so i presume i can give you the details correctly." Rukia responded

Shu and Rurichiyo along with Ginrei looked at Rukia and awaited her word.

"Captain Mayuri of 12th division got way over his head evidently for personal reasons, and decided to abduct a Quincy along with Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri, Masaki is Ichigo's formerly deceased mother he brought back to life with the auswählen, however captain Mayuri forged a false letter from head captain Kyoraku demanding that they both be handed over, something the Wandenreich secret police noticed before they could play their card, some lower ranking Shinigami was about to get them, but the secret police also known as the A.N.U didn't allow it and captured them instead, though i have heard that their original plan was to kill them rather than capture them, Ichigo had ordered otherwise personally forcing their capture, they tried to use the forged letter as their defence but the A.N.U didn't listen, as a result a diplomatic disaster happened, the Wandenreich felt their royal family was in danger and immediately dispatched around 250.000 men to Karakura town, when head captain Kyoraku dispatched the Onmitsukido along with two additional captains, my brother and captain Kenpachi, they were attacked by Quincy soldiers and fired upon, as a result Karakura town became a battlefield for a brief moment, i was ordered to speak with Ichigo in an attempt to calm the situation but the Quincy fired upon me too, though i eventually got them to lead me to Ichigo they did confiscate my Zanpakuto and arrested me for the duration, several 12th division men was tortured by Emmerich Opie, along with the A.N.U to gain information, they eventually gave in and told the truth, getting the Quincy to stop their aggressive defence." Rukia said.

Rurichiyo and Shu was surprised to hear this, they didn't even understand how Mayuri still held his captains position.

"So that's the essence of it." Kyoraku replied recalling the incident.

"I heard it through rumors though it didn't say this much, the situation was a war scenario, which could have escalated further very quickly." Ginrei responded with surprise.

"I never heard the full story until now myself, this is shocking, indeed lord Ginrei it was a wartime scenario that could have escalated fairly quickly, but the situation did calm down?" Kenryu asked.

"Yes, though some distrust remains after that incident, and we had to give up a lot as a result, including our jurisdiction in Karakura town and hand it over to the Quincy, leaving Karakura town in their hands, along with several files from central 46 that is classified, though they did agree not to share it, and they were also permitted to delete all data in 12th division databases, after Mayuri tried to hack into their own database but was tricked by the Quincy firewall system." Kyoraku responded.

"How is captain Mayuri not locked up? He could have caused a war Kyoraku-dono!" Kenryu responded.

"The Quincies forgave him for his act, even if they were pretty displeased, though it was a part of our request and deal, which forced us to give up so much. Eventually we were forced to realize that Kisuke Urahara was a supporter of Ichigo's empire, probably because of their friendship meaning that during those incidents Kisuke Urahara briefly became our enemy, though he is under the Wandenreich's protection and we can't do anything to him or Yoruichi Shihoin or any other affiliated with the Urahara Shop." Kyoraku replied.

"I see, Kisuke Urahara is with the Wandenreich now?" Ginrei asked.

"So it would seem, the support he has from them is immense, and the support he gives them is likewise, more than he has gotten here, probably not a wonder considering he could get a new start there rather than to live as an exile as he has done when it comes to us." Kyoraku responded.

"Yes, the Aizen incident caused a lot of trouble for him, damn Aizen, we lost one of our best scientists because of him." Ginrei said with disgust.

"Yes, i presume that even if Kisuke-dono remained neutral for all this time even he would want a fresh start over, something the Wandenreich can offer him more so than us." Kenryu responded.

"Yes, i suppose so." Rukia said with a lowered expression.

"Have you heard anything on that front Rukia?" Ginrei asked.

"Yes i have grandfather, i heard that Kisuke has even gotten his own lab in Silbern research division and work with their head scientist at occasion." Rukia responded.

"I see." Ginrei responded.

"And if the Quincy systems wasn't bad enough." Kyoraku said.

"What systems are you talking about Kyoraku-dono?" Kenryu asked.

"You're thinking of the HARs aren't you head captain?" Rukia responded.

"Yes, i am, that is a scary system, a single weapon platform took out an entire group of hollows that was lured to Karakura town with a hollow bait, in just three salvos, meaning a single salvo of 5 reishi missiles multiplied and hit 625 targets and it fired three times meaning 15 reishi missiles, with unlimited ammunition since it manipulated reishi, furthermore it is guided, so the system hits accurately despite how much you move and it's very fast, evading it seems extremly difficult. Furthermore it would seem that the Quincies have had that system classified for a while now, though it's call name and apperance is declassified it's capabilities and functions are still considered top secret on their end and only the top brass of the Wandenreich meaning Ichigo, his grand mistress and chancellors know of it, though from Mayuri's calculations it appears to be a highly advanced guided missile artillery system, our suspicions are further increased from lieutenant Rukia's and lieutenant Renji's statements from what they felt when it appeared as they tested the system prior to the incident." Kyoraku said.

Everyone except Rukia was surprised, no one had heard of this system, this information was brand new to the nobles except Rukia who already knew of it.

"This is new information for me." Ginrei responded.

"I think you'll see it in the Wandenreich, Ichigo has ordered a tight security for your arrival so using the HARs seems like a logical choice, it is a tall system, with a long flat platform with a black box on top that has a three dish radar, and 5 firing holes." Kyoraku responded.

"Very well, i'll see if i can spot it during my visit, if they use it for security it should be easy to notice." Ginrei responded.

"Maybe they have placed it somewhere else, it would be logical to keep such a system under constant improvement, though it did appear to have one flaw, which they will try to fix if i am right." Rukia said in deep thought.

"And what is that Rukia-chan?" Kyoraku asked.

"Even if the system has an unlimited amount of ammunition because of reishi, it did seem fairly heavy, and logistics and positioning of the system did seem to be an issue when they first brought it up, so it appears that it wouldn't be their first bet for a front line weapon in warfare, more of a defensive weapon placed at the rear guard, and it did seem to be depending a lot on radar, which means that the system would have to be connected, and from the looks of it on both ends, mostly as a safety feature to ensure that if their radar is taken by the enemy they can't just connect to systems that hasn't been connected yet, furthermore it would appear as connecting and turning the system on and running the checks through the system takes a little bit of time, meaning that in that time the system is extremly vulnerable, along with the operators, putting them in danger on the front lines, meaning that putting that weapon up is a suicide mission in the battlefield, however..." Rukia said.

"I see, if they found a way to keep the system mobile through some sort of movable platform along with the radar system for guidence, most likely the QSR-5 Monitor, they could use it whereever they so want to." Kyoraku responded.

"Yes that is my belief." Rukia responded.

Kyoraku tipped his hat over in surprise as he chuckled and looked at Rukia with a smile.

"Nice observation, not even Mayuri mentioned that, that would explain why there was so many operators at the system too, perhaps it just went active when we arrived, you do have a point, the system is made of heavy materials, you could see it as clear as day, and using a radar is the only way to explain how they tracked their targets so easily, the system had to be operated from somewhere, most likely from the radar system the Quincies had in the basement, which means that if Silbern doesn't have it's own radar inside the castle, there will be a huge radar outside the castle if they use the system, making it more easy to notice." Kyoraku responded.

"Yes, from my information Silbern castle has it's defences active, but not it's radar since it is currently being replaced from what i heard when they mentioned it at the Urahara shop, i heard it by accident as Ichigo spoke with his head scientist, they won't be able to have the new internal radar up until atleast 3 more days, therefore they can't use the HARs yet without a radar, if the HARs is radar dependent we will see it tomorrow if they use it for security." Rukia responded.

"Well observed Rukia, i'm proud of you!" Ginrei said approvingly

"Thank you grandfather." Rukia said happily

"Is this also a spy mission?" Rurichiyo asked.

"No, but it's a good way to find out more about a weapon the Quincies are using." Rukia responded.

"I see, even if we want to be friendly we still have our own secrets and having knowledge never hurts regardless of relations." Kenryu responded.

"Oh so that is what it is?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Yes, if we don't see the system we don't pursue it at all, it's just a regular observation." Ginrei responded.

"I see." Kenryu responded.

"Anyways, the Wandenreich has used TV and radio's to cause public distractions and to keep the population happy and content and more at peace, a massive success on their end, TV cameras will broadcast your arrival on live broadcast, meaning that the entire population of the Wandenreich will be watching for their first official state visit, and this is also the Soul Society's first official state visit aswell." Kyoraku said

"I see, so a lot of eyes will be watching that we can't see then." Rukia responded.

"What does live broadcast mean?" Rurichiyo asked.

"It means that it is going to be shown at real time, that there is no recording being played and everyone will look at you directly from the cameras Rurichiyo-chan." Kyoraku responded.

"Ohh, like a... Soccer game?" Rurichiyo asked amazed.

"Yes, just like a soccer game, though those can be shown as recordings aswell." Rukia responded.

"I see, well then we must act accordingly." Rurichyo responded.

"Well said Rurichiyo-sama, regardless Shu-sama will remain in the manor to do the work needed in Rurichiyo-sama's absence." Kenryu said.

After that they just talked about a lot of other things, affairs of state and houses and so on and enjoyed their time.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo was in a conversation with Emmerich and Erwig regarding the security tomorrow in his office, or to be more precise, keeping military secrets.

"Anyways i believe we should keep the HARs active, we never know what the population might do, the damages of the war hasn't eased up yet and if someone tried something stupid the HARs will deal with it before it becomes to much of a threat." Emmerich said.

"Hmm, i would prefer to not kill anyone but then again this is a very important visit so security is of a deep importance, when will our new internal radar be active?" Ichigo asked Erwig.

"Possibly by the day after tomorrow, setting it up went fairly quickly due to some changes made in Silbern's structure build up internally, making it much more faster then originally anticipated, but installment of all the systems is going to take a while, the computers are the main issue because their radar computer systems are outdated, but the radar itself is already prepared and ready to be used." Erwig responded.

"I see, so changing the radar systems on the computers is the main issue?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, though we can use the QSR-5 Montor computers to use our new radar, the Silbern defence command's systems are unable to use it for the time being." Erwig responded.

"So we can just put the computers into the command center and have the controllers use it from there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, per your request i have arranged that your majesty." Erwig responded.

"If i may your majesty?" Emmerich asked.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"I fail to see the reason why not to use the QSR-5 Monitor trailer outside Silbern, though i hope you forgive me for it." Emmerich responded.

"Do not worry about it, the main reason is that i was careless, i didn't think of Rukia or Renji when i ordered the system prepared, they saw the preparations and knows more about the system then Mayuri does, even if they don't realize it, if we show the radar trailer it will not only compromise their security if it gets destroyed somehow but it also shows the systems greatest weakness, namely a radar dependency, though i do not complain about your system Erwig, because i love it i really do, it still shows the weakness for everyone to see, once that radar goes down the system is practically shut down, and i'd say it's a safe bet that they'll be looking at the system, and then they will notice a big radar afterwards and connect the dots." Ichigo responded.

"His majesty is right, it is a flaw in the system, but a necessary one, we weren't capable of mass controlling the HARs without the QSR-5 and therefore the system shows it's greatest weakness when the radar is shown, namely it's own eyes and ears, so i agree, we connect the HARs to Silbern for the time being with a temporary control system until the control room has the updates required to operate the stationary QSR-5 and the HARs, it is stupid to make the trailer visible now, it would only confirm their beliefs, even if they are right we need to keep it classified." Erwig responded

"I see, now that is a flaw, though small in comparison to how big it could be considering where the radar trailer could be and the HARs could be, the HARs can be placed several kilometers away from the radar can't it?" Emmerich asked.

"Yes, it can be placed everywhere in radar range and function in radar perimiter to lessen the risk of having the radar exposed, however if they get to the top of Silbern they will easily see the radar trailer, or atleast a heavy military presence in the city guarding something, and the dots could be connected from there." Erwig responded.

"Indeed you do have a valid point, the height of the tower is fighting against us there." Emmerich responded.

"Indeed, if we connect it to the tower radar we can have that avoided, they aren't going to enter the control room as it is a restricted area, the guards will see to it, and besides they are here on a diplomacy mission, while being observant pays of they won't spy?" Erwig said.

"No they won't, we put the HARs out but keep the radar in, we do not expose it's eyes, that system is still classified to immense levels, so i don't want any hints or leaks." Ichigo responded.

"Understood your majesty." They both said.

"Regardless how does it fare with the rest of our technological advances?" Ichigo asked Erwig as he wanted a report.

"Well, the wingman bracelet is being tested as we speak, it should prove extremly helpful to our soldiers in that section." Erwig said.

"I see, that bracelet is vital if it does what you have said it does. I want it as good as you can get it and as fast as possible aswell." Ichigo responded.

"Yes your majesty, and some of our more mechanical equipment is soon ready to be tested, with a bit of modification." Erwig said to Ichigo.

"Good, i wonder what you have come up with, but i guess i'll figure that out eventually." Ichigo responded as he looked up at the roof.

"Yes your majesty." Erwig responded.

"Kisuke have given you a lot of praise for your scientific potential, he asked me to let you know if you ever needed some help, and he'll help you out." Ichigo said honestly to Erwig.

"Yes, lord Kisuke is amongst one of the finest scientists i have had the honor of researching with, i am happy to hear that if i feel the need to i can ask him for assistance and work with him again." Erwig said approvingly with a smile.

"Good, i am proud of that, Kisuke is a good family friend and a personal friend of mine aswell, and a good and brilliant man such as yourself." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I am not worthy of being measured up to lord Kisuke your majesty, i still have a long way to go." Erwig said.

"Not as long as you think, both Kisuke and i agree on that" Ichigo said recalling Kisuke praise of Erwig.

Erwig was happy to hear this, Emmerich also approved of Ichigo's praise to the people working for him, and how he compared them in a positive manner to people they believed they couldn't hold a candle against, only worked as a morale increaser.

"Well then, if that is all let's get ready for tommorow." Ichigo said.

"Yes your majesty!" They both said as they stood up and was dismissed.

**Basterbine Estate**

Bambietta went out of Silbern castle into the royal district which was guarded by the Silbern guard for the time being, it was considered part of the castle and it was also the only entry point into Silbern tower, she had went into her parents home since they had invited her over for dinner, Sabrina also went alongside Bambietta as she had wanted to stay with her sister for a little while since she knew her sister would be busy tomorrow and she probably wouldn't have time to see her.

Bambietta entered the household with Sabrina and smelled something delicious being cooked, lasagnia was on the menu in their residence today and Bambietta was more than happy to eat there, she also felt closer to her own family when she had dinner with them, though she sometimes had dinner with Ichigo and the chancellors, she really enjoyed family dinners.

They had gotten quite the estate from Ichigo, it was large and could house up to almost 30 people, quite big for a family of three, since Bambietta lived inside the royal quarters rather than their estate.

"We're here." Bambietta said loudly as she entered alongside her sister.

"Ahh, there are my two girls, i trust Sabrina has behaved herself today." Ausilia asked.

"Yeah, quiet as always, hardly noticed she was there." Bambietta said with a smile towards her younger sister, causing Sabrina to blush a little.

"She never stirs up any trouble, and she's usually quiet." Ausilia responded.

"Yeah, regarding tomorrow, should i send some servants over or will you take her? The royal quarters will be used for the state visit, and for meetings, so i will be too busy to take care of her tomorrow." Bambietta said as she looked at her mother and went over and sat down at the couch.

"Sure i can take her, unless your father can?" Ausilia responded, she had a lot of work to do tomorrow aswell.

"Wish i could, but i can't" Ernst replied.

"Why not?" Ausilia asked her husband.

"Yeah that reminds me, you are on guard duty tomorrow in the command center are you not? Only authorized personell are allowed in to the command center, then again it is your first mission in the O.D.K." Bambietta said to her father as she entered the living room.

"Yes, that is correct." Ernst said to his daughter with a smile.

"Nervous?" Bambietta asked her father.

"Well it is my first mission so a little." Ernst said.

"Well, there are plenty of experienced officers in the command center that will be with you, if i heard correctly you got responsibility for the main exterior security force?" Bambietta said.

"Yes, i got responsibility of that force, though i do wonder, why is the control center involved?" Ernst asked.

"The control center controls the security at Silbern castle and all the communications and announcements, the Silbern defence command which you will be located for the duration of the visit controls the regional defences and the city defences." Bambietta replied.

"I see, where is the control center located?" Ernst asked.

"You don't know?" Bambietta asked as she looked with wonder at her father.

"No, i have never been there, truth to be told i haven't been at the Silbern defence command either yet, though i will be shown there tomorrow." Ernst replied.

"All the command centers and the control center are located in the O.D.K section of Silbern, the control center is right besides the Silbern defence command, you have two doors when you enter the hallway there, one to the left and one to the right, the right is the Silbern defence command and the one to the left is the control center." Bambietta replied.

"I see, well then i'll know where it is tomorrow then." Ernst replied.

"Have you ever had command?" Sabrina asked her sister.

"Yes i have, 4th sturmarmee to be precise." Bambietta said as she looked at her sister.

"Did you ever command them around?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes i did, i have participated in two wars and three invasions, one was the invasion of Hueco Mundo, the other two was the invasions of the Soul Society, i commanded the 4th sturmarmee during the first two invasions." Bambietta replied.

"I never knew you have seen war?" Ernst asked his eldest daughter curiously.

"I have, all the chancellors and his majesty have, i was the former E sternritter of Yhwach's army, and was promoted with the new emperor." Bambietta said.

"I see. I know war is brutal, even if i've never seen it the Floriance uprising was bad enough, if you ever need to talk you and your mother, we're both here for you." Ernst replied.

"I know daddy, thank you." Bambietta said with a saddened expression, wanting to avoid the talk about it, recalling her fights, her defeat, her murder and her revival, Ernst and Ausilia noticed their daughter's expression.

"Anyways dinner is ready." Ausilia said as she put the dinner on the table, hoping to drag her eldest daughter's thought to food rather than war.

"Smells good, let's eat shall we?" Ernst said with a smile.

"Sure." Bambietta said as she went over with her father and sister towards the dinner table.

"Anyways, daddy will be very busy tomorrow, he might work for a long period." Bambietta said to her mother.

"I see, how long?" Ausilia asked as she looked at the two.

"Well, the people that works over at the systems have shifts, however command does not, due to the lack of strategists and so on, so it is going to be a late night for dad." Bambietta replied.

"Yeah, sorry i forgot to tell you." Ernst said.

"Not a problem honey." Ausilia replied with a smile.

"That reminds me, you got promoted just recently didn't you? Captain right?" Bambietta asked her father.

"Yes i got the rank after my training was finished, the original plan was to be a lieutenant during my training but evidently they felt i progressed fast enough to end my training early." Ernst said.

"Yes i heard, congratulations." Bambietta said with a sense of pride.

"Thank you." Ernst said proudly.

They spent the evning eating and talking about a variety of things, enjoying their time tomorrow while Bambietta and Ernst prepared for tomorrow, the Basterbine family had this combined dinner to celebrate Ernst's promotion.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** So tomorrow is the state visit, that should be interesting.

Alright so the control center is responsible for communications, announcements and Internal defences and security in Silbern castle, Silbern defence command is a regional command center that guards the city and the Silbern region as a whole.

Alright so the construction materials Silbern castle is build on will be explained later in the next chapter, however Silbern castle is very defensible, that much should be obvious.

Trivia: Liltotto's brother is actually the only person to make Liltotto lose her cool, because he is an annoying prick, that is what i see in him, all i see in him, and i thought it could bring some fun to the story in certain chapters to bring him in when i feel like it.

Fun fact: For those of you who didn't know it, in the bleach manga Bambietta is shown to be very cruel and sadistic, and in this story she still is a sadist, but when she was zombified by Giselle she was shown to be more submissive, portraying her as a Sadomasochist, and it is revealed that her zombie personality is indeed her true personality showing a meek and scarred little girl afraid of the world and the one she showed when she was alive was a mask to hide that personality, which inspired the Bambietta we see here and her back story when she was younger, which explains why her cruelty is gone as she has dropped the entire mask, being herself from now on.

Trivia: The order to kill the soldats which Bambietta admitted to Ichigo with Yhwach as witness was actually borrowed from "An Explosive Family Reunion" by whackybiscuit, though it has the same story to it in a sense, the scene play out differently, i recommend reading "An Explosive Family Reunion" as it is an awesome fanfic, furthermore Whacky came out with an update not to long ago.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern**

It was a busy morning in Silbern, soldiers was running around, TV cameras was being put up and the whole population of the Wandenreich would be watching, the servants ran around and prepared for their arrival, the royal family spent some time together to go through proper etiquette one more time. Bambietta was in the command and control section of Silbern and overlooking security emplacements.

Fences and barriers was being placed to keep the population at a safe distance, and barriers was used as a invisible wall in case someone should try something, the K.G had been briefed and would stand at attention at the visit close to their emperor and grand mistress, though they would be a nice attraction, they were also on guard duty for their first time, many of the K.G soldats was excited, and some were nervous.

The A.N.U would wear civilian clothing and patrol among the population in secret, and stop any potential hazard before it became a major problem, the total manpower around the enterance was already consisted of 7500 soldiers, some visible and many others was hidden, and that is not including the rapid reaction force that was in Silbern castle in case of emergency, which consisted of an additional 5000 soldiers.

Security would be extremly tight, scanners and surveillence cameras from the A.N.U was already up and running, scanners camouflaged themselves and kept a close eye around the area, snipers would be placed on the roof to pick off any threat with their rifles, they had a special set of goggles given to them by the research unit that had a reiatsu sensor attached to them, basically making them see spiritual or spiritual aware beings through walls like a thermal camera, HARs systems was placed around aswell inside the safety net where Ichigo would meet the two noble families.

Bambietta was rushing all over along with the chancellors, Bambietta had to learn all the emergency and contingency plans should the worst happen and was currently going over the plans once more, medics was ready for immediate response in worst case scenario, doctors at the ready, emergency room prepared, reserved and well equipped in Silbern castle. Everything had been prepared for.

Emmerich was on guard duty and functioned as the field commander outside Silbern castle while Gina functioned as the field commander inside the castle, the chancellors would also be the primary bodyguards of Ichigo and the nobles that would arrive aswell as they would join in on the meetings alongside Bambietta, red carpets was out and the Senkaimon had been placed so they would arrive directly on the carpet when they walked out of it, which was placed by Erwig and Kisuke.

Ichigo was more focused on the meeting, politics and the greeting than he was with security, primarily because that was Bambietta's job aswell as Emmerich's and Gina job, and they had it very tight and very strict with a "no bullshit" or "don't even think about it" policy, Kenryu and Enryu along with the Kuchiki escort have been granted access to the current security protocols and security measures from Kukaku Shiba at Isshin's request and have been very impressed with the tight security, showing that the Wandenreich took the nobles safety very seriously, and it eased their minds a lot to know it.

Ichigo had to finish etiquette rehearsal early since he had to rehearse his speech he would give when they had arrived, Ginrei and Rurichiyo would also give their own speeches in front of the entire empire, Mayuri had also given central 46 and the gotei 13 massive tv screens to watch the event and members from 12th division was given special access to the Wandenreich on the request of Kyoraku to broadcast the event live there too.

This was a historical moment in the spiritual world so nothing could be permitted to go wrong at any cost, as it marked the first diplomatic and political trip between the Quincy and the Shinigami, who had been at war for a millenia.

**Silbern defence Command**

Bambietta stood besides her father and other officers and went through the security map once more.

"Sir, all the guards are in position, snipers are placed, barriers are up and running and fences are in place." A soldat from the defence command said to Bambietta

"Good, nothing can be permitted to go wrong today, it is of paramount importance that nothing unexpected happens to them!" Bambietta said sternly

"Yes sir!" All the officer replied, including Bambietta's father.

"I have gone through command positioning here in command and both me and his majesty approves, captain Basterbine along with captain Deublox is assuming main command over the defences, the rest of you are on outer city defence." Bambietta ordered.

"Yes sir!" The officers once more replied.

"If this goes without any complications, you can all expect a promotion, that's how vital this is!" Bambietta said sternly.

"A promotion?" Captain Deublox asked.

"Yes, you were also promoted recently weren't you? Two days ago was it?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes sir!" Captain Deublox replied.

"Well if this goes well without complications you will all be promoted up one rank with a increase in salary and all bonuses applied, regardless of places you defend, everyone gets a promotion, courtesy of me and his majesty directly. If something unexpected happens the other officers are ordered to help in any way possible, understood?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes sir!" The officers once more said.

"Questions?" Bambietta asked.

Ernst raised his hand.

"Yes?" Bambietta asked.

"I looked through the file and there were no official records of where the visitors would be or how long they will be here or anything about their locations, is that planned?" Ernst asked.

"What? You didn't get it?!" Bambietta asked annoyed.

"No." Several officer replied.

"Damn! Well there isn't any plans to go outside Silbern castle so that isn't a issue, however during their stay Silbern is on high alert, the visit will last three days, which means your mission will last three days, there will be a speech upon their arrival, and then afterwards a dinner and several meetings, however you must count on some unexpected planning, and in some cases improvise, there might be some deviation at times from the regular schedule, if they should decide to head out however i have asked the Shinigami escort to give us a warning beforehand so safety measures can be taken here, preferably 3 hours prior, i will have the control room give their schedules and plans to you and find out what the hell they're doing!" Bambietta said.

"Yes sir!" The officers once more said.

Bambietta was pissed, they already had one complication thanks to the control room, the Silbern defence command was working blind, thanks to them and she would kick their asses for it. She left the command center and headed into the door of the control center.

**Silbern Control Center**

"Can any of you fuckfaces tell me why the hell Silbern defence command hasn't received the plans or schedule for the visit?!" Bambietta yelled out once she came into the control center.

"Grand mistress? I thought they worked on their own accord?" The officer in charge said.

"Major Grattung, who in the fucking name of god gave you that fucking idea?!" Bambietta yelled.

"Well they always have and-" Major Grattung was interrupted by Bambietta's anger.

"I told you fuck faces that this is a fucking combined operation! Which part of that god damned order did you not get!?" Bambietta screamed.

"My apologies grand mistress, i will deliever the schedules and plans now!" Major Grattung said ashamed over himself for compromising the visit.

"Forget it! I will do it myself, seeing as you are incapable of doing that simple job! Give me the fucking schedules and plans, NOW!" Bambietta ordered.

Major Grattung did as command fairly quickly, they only had about two hours until their arrival, meaning that the Silbern defence command had more than enough to do already, and now they had to work partially blind and slower thanks to the lack of information.

"Here grand mistress." Major Grattung said.

"Thank you so fucking much!" Bambietta said as she turned around and left back to the command center, she smashed the door shut violently after she left, leaving the soldiers in the control center surprised, while their commander started to sweat bullets.

**Silbern Defence Command**

Bambietta entered the command center, she gave the file to her father, who read through it with captain Deublox, but the plans and file was big.

"Damn, it's too big, we just have to find the most important parts for now and go through it during the visit when they arrive should it be needed, we can prepare better when they enter Silbern castle." Captain Deublox said.

"Yeah, just memorise the most important parts for now, here, here, and here. these three pages, these are the emergency plans and emergency assets availeble, and this one is their schedule." Bambietta said as she showed of three pages.

"Understood, regardless, a copy should be made so we have one each, we copy the important pages first and then the other pages." Ernst said.

"Yeah, good idea." Captain Deublox said.

They both went over to a copying machine and copied the files and began to memorise the most important parts for now.

"Any other questions?" Bambietta asked

One officer took his hand up.

"Yes?" Bambietta asked.

"In cases of emergency, should we send some forces away from regional defence over to Silbern?" The officer asked.

"Only if it is needed, a threat can come just as much from the outside as it can on the inside." Bambietta replied.

"Very well sir!" The officer replied.

"Any more?" Bambietta asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Very well, i'll be on call if you need me until the visit, where i'll be availeble with along with Emmerich through radio." Bambietta replied.

"Sir yes sir!" The officer replied as they set of to work

Bambietta headed towards her office, she wanted to call the other chancellors and make them aware over the little communication breakup between the control center and command center, she didn't want to bother Ichigo with it because she knew he was busy with something else for their arrival.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Uryu was with Ichigo to hear his speech and to help him rehearse it, Uryu was impressed by the speech, though Ichigo didn't write it he did say the words to his scribe, so he did come up with the speech since this was a job he felt he needed to do because of the importance of the occasion, history would be written here after all and it needed to be done properly, and what impact would Ichigo's speech have if someone else wrote it? Atleast that was what he felt.

They were interrupted when three beeps was heard and the announcements system announced that Uryu had a phone call.

"Well, i guess i got to take it." Uryu said.

"You can use mine, the line to the control center is 0, that way you don't have to walk all the way to your office." Ichigo replied.

"Thanks." Uryu said as he went over to Ichigo's desk.

Uryu went over to Ichigo's desk and got in touch with the control center by pressing 0.

"This is chancellor Uryu Ishida, i'm in the royal office so if possible transfer the line here." Uryu said

After a while Uryu once more replied.

"I see, very well i'll call her up." Uryu said as he hung up.

Ichigo looked at Uryu wonder what it was all about.

"Evidently Bambi wanted to speak with me." Uryu said.

"Oh? Press star and press the G.M button on the phone, then it will call her up and connect to the availble line, after the call press the four edge to hang up, otherwise she will be put on hold once you put the phone down." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Uryu replied.

He pressed the star and pressed the G.M button and it connected to line 1, Bambietta answered the phone after a little while.

"This is Uryu, i'm with Ichigo in Ichigo's office, you wanted to speak with me?" Uryu said.

Bambietta explained the situation regarding the communications mix up, Uryu frowned at hearing the problem, but was grateful for the heads up.

"I see... Well thanks for the heads up, i'll inform his majesty immediately." Uryu said with a frown.

After a while, Uryu once more responded.

"So it is partially solved, good, Regardless this is something he should be aware of atleast... Yeah i understand that but he should know... Alright once more thanks for the heads up." Uryu said as he hung up.

"Problems?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"There was some communications mix up between the control center and the Silbern defence command, the situation is partially sorted out for now but the Silbern defence command didn't receive the plans and schedule that the control center had until just recently and are working partially blind." Uryu said.

"Great, just what we needed..." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Regardless, Bambietta have solved the issue and have briefed the rest of the chancellors to be on extra alert." Uryu replied.

"Well, atleast she can be counted on." Ichigo said

"Yes, she takes her job very seriously, anyways should be continue?" Uryu said with approval.

"Indeed." Ichigo once more said as he continued his rehearsal.

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

Karin and Yuzu was getting in their dress, their Quincy sternritter uniform shaped in the form of royalty with a silver cross medal attached from the right chest region, with the royal sigil, though the royal sigil was quite different than Ichigo's, the medal was shaped in the form of a big silver cross with a square at the center holding the royal sigil with the shield, and a pointed crown on the top, both the girls wore skirts with white pantyhoses, Ichigo had also gotten the medal just with his own sigil instead, they were both exempt from wearing officer hats though, Masaki was also wearing the same.

Isshin had also gotten his uniform, unlike originally planned he was wearing white to represent the Quincies and the royal family, despite his Shinigami heritage, he also had his medal, he wore black and white boots with white pants, along with a white shirt and black tie under a trench coat. Everything was now prepared for the nobles arrival.

However what had surprised the Kurosaki family the most was the fact that Karin didn't complain over wearing a skirt or pantyhoses, normally she would have torn half of Silbern down before she would ever accept the fact that she had to wear it but she didn't, something Ichigo had blessed his luck with earlier, though he did suppose he would have to make it up to her later in some sort of way, or maybe it was repayment for allowing her the luxuries she had, she could do whatever she wanted and in the world of the living they could live like a normal family and in Silbern like royalty, a perfect deal actually.

**Silbern Castle Gate**

***One hour and 58 minutes later***

The Kurosaki family had all lined up, in front of everyone, the red carpet was out, the K.G had around 145 men outside, some stood in the line while 20 others was guarding the royal family by standing behind them, 120 men stood in a line with their new extravagant uniform, many Quincies was amazed to see them, their unique uniform surely fitted the royal guard, they all stood at attention and at a present arms stance, while one officer carried a sheathed sword stood there at attention.

Their rifles was in front of them with bayonetes attached and pointing upwards, berets and masks was on, four others would salute the visitors, two on the right side of the carpet, two on the left side. It was quite simple really, and then the gate of the sun opened, several hell butterflies flew out and out came Ginrei, Rukia, Rurichiyo, Kenryu, Enryu, and several others as escort along with servants.

They looked at the scene in front of them and was surprised, cheering was heard all around them and cameras was focused in on them, Rurichiyo had never seen anything like it, they were on a red carpet, soldiers standing with a present arms stance in a respectfull maner as they are greeting them here with military courtesy, they all noticed the soldiers with a unique uniform, and they were nice to look at.

"Who are those?" Rurichiyo asked looking at the soldats in their present arms stance.

"I do not know, i have never seen that uniform before." Rukia said as she looked at the soldats.

Rukia looked around and noticed the HARs system.

"Look grandfather, a HARs launcher is there!" Rukia said lowly as she looked at the system.

Kenryu, Enryu, Rurichiyo and Ginrei looked at the system.

"I see, though there doesn't appear to be a radar nearby, perhaps we were wrong." Ginrei responded.

"My apologies grandfather." Rukia said disappointed.

"Don't be, it's a new system." Ginrei said in her defence.

Rurichiyo noticed Ichigo and his family in their uniforms, she noticed Ichigo along with Bambietta was walking towards them and she couldn't help but smile over seeing her friend once more, she had eagerly awaited this moment, she looked around and banners were flying high, flags was flying in the wind, some with the royal sigil, some with the silver cross on it, some with the Kasumioji sigil on it, and some with the Kuchiki sigil on it, all four flew proudly in the wind.

They started to walk on the carpet towards Ichigo, Ichigo was smiling all the way, along with Bambietta and the rest of the royal family and chancellors.

"Shoulder. Right. Arms. Salute!" An officer said loudly who carried a sword, the guards did as ordered, they placed their rifles on their right shoulders and saluted the visitors, Ichigo and their grand mistress.

Eventually they met up at the center of the carpet.

"Welcome to Silbern, lady Rurichiyo, lord Ginrei, lady Rukia. I hope you enjoy your stay as much as we enjoy your visit." Ichigo said in a respectful tone.

"Thank you your majesty, may i say it is truly an honor to be here today. I look forward to spending the next three days here." Rurichiyo said respectfully.

"Indeed your majesty, it is indeed a great honor to be here, and it is a great honor to be the first state visitors of both the Wandenreich and the Soul Society, this is truly history in the making, the Kasumioji family, the Kuchiki family and the royal family of the Wandenreich meeting officially for the first time in history." Ginrei said respectfully.

"Indeed, the past is over and the bright future is coming, i'm confident of it." Ichigo said with a smile.

"It surely does." Ginrei said approvingly while Rurichiyo nodded in agreement.

"And may i also welcome some old acquaintances, Kenryu and Enryu, i am surely happy to see you again." Ichigo said.

"I thank you your majesty, this is truly and honor, i am moved beyond words that you remember us." Kenryu said with a respectful bow.

"Hahaha, i could never forget you two." Ichigo said amused.

Ichigo's laughter caused Ginrei to smile, Rukia gave out a chuckle while Rurichiyo began to laugh herself.

"Your majesty, if you would allow me a question?" Rukia asked.

"Yes lady Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not recall seeing these men before, nor their uniforms." Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo looked at the guardsmen, and noticed they were a new sight.

"Ahh they are the K.G, or the Keiserliche Garde, the royal guard of the Wandenreich, this is your first time seeing them i presume?" Ichigo responded.

"Yes it is, they are quite a new sight your majesty." Rukia responded amazed by the soldiers.

"Indeed, it is a newly made unit lady Rukia." Ichigo said approvingly.

"I think they look nice, i like their uniforms aswell your majesty." Rurichiyo said happily.

"Indeed, and they seem well disciplined and synchronized, and well trained your majesty." Ginrei pointed out.

Ichigo looked at Bambietta to tell more about them.

"Indeed lord Ginrei, their uniform is their standard wear, they wear it for ceremonial purposes, guard duties and in the battlefield, the unit is made up of veterans and experienced elite soldiers, they are the best soldiers the Wandenreich has to offer." Bambietta said.

"Ohh, that is very impressive." Rurichiyo pointed out, recalling how skilled the soldats of the Wandenreich really was.

"So how have things been faring for you lord and ladies?" Ichigo asked respectfully.

"Well i have gotten up in my age but it has yet to slow me down." Ginrei said honestly.

"I have been doing great, though a lot of work has been needed since the war but things are coming among smoothly." Rurichiyo said approvingly.

"I have been doing great, things have started to come together, how about you?" Rukia said approvingly.

"Well i have kept myself busy with a variety of things, otherwise things are doing great." Ichigo said with smile.

"And how fares the reconstruction of the Wandenreich?" Ginrei asked.

"It is almost done already, the whole empire had to be rebuilt but thanks to our ability to manipulate reishi it is almost done, all we now need is to handle the political affairs and build up more jobs for the people." Ichigo said.

Rurichiyo was surprised by this.

"What? That quickly? That is impressive!" Rurichiyo said in awe.

"Indeed, if we had the Quincies mastery over reishi we would be finished with reconstruction too lady Rurichiyo." Rukia said.

"Really?" Rurichiyo asked amazed.

Ichigo, Ginrei and Rukia all nodded at Rurichiyo, Rurichiyo was very amazed over the sheer speed of the Quincies, it would take the Soul Society years to do what they have done in just a couple of weeks.

"Though i wish political matters went as quickly i must admit." Ichigo responded.

"Politics are never easy, and it usually takes time in that regard." Ginrei said respectfully.

"Indeed, and how about your end in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it will take us up to 10 years maybe longer to fully recover in reconstruction alone, but otherwise things are going smoothly." Ginrei responded.

"I see, i guess that will be one of the topics during our meeting from my understanding?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed." Ginrei said.

They went over and greeted the rest of the royal family, After that was done Ichigo decided to continue, they could talk privately later.

"Anyways, i have a speech to deliver, i heard you have some too, we shouldn't keep the crowd waiting too long." Ichigo responded.

"Indeed." The visitors said.

Ichigo went over to the stand and all the cameras and eyes focused on him, a servant of Silbern came and gave some papers to Ichigo, and he began his speech to the population of Silbern and everyone watching.

**Silbern defence Command**

***Just before the visitors arrived***

Things were busy in the command center, security was being controlled tightly, and no mess ups could be allowed, the room was filled with military personell, all sitting in front of monitors and radio equipment.

"Sir, the gate is opening." A soldat said.

"Alright, focus security on front row, get me a overhead view of the population." Ernst ordered.

"Yes sir."

They watched closely on all monitors, they couldn't see anything suspicious.

"Sniper unit, give a report." Captain Deublox ordered.

"Charlie two, situation normal." Charlie two said over the radio.

"Charlie five, all clear." Charlie five said.

"A.N.U units, give a report." Ernst ordered.

"Situation is normal." The A.N.U reported

"Sir they are entering, his majesty is walking towards them." The soldat said.

"Alright, order the K.G on alert, have them watch the crowd, they are lined up for that for a reason." Captain Deublox ordered.

"What is the radar status?" Ernst asked.

"Situation is normal, no unknown foreign reiatsu detected." A soldat replied.

"They are greeting each other sir!" The soldat said.

"Charlie four, we have a open window with good range, possible hazard, switching to thermal." Charlie four said.

"Get me eyes on their goggles, i want to see what they see!" Ernst ordered.

The soldats had switched to thermal, their goggle cameras was visible on the big screen in the command center, both their cameras came up as a divided screen.

"Room clear, no presences detected." Charlie four said.

"Radar reveals no presences in the building." A soldat said.

"Very well, get a scanner on that building, it's possible that someone forgot their window but not a chance worth to take." Ernst said.

"Fully agreed." Captain Deublox said in agreement.

"They are moving to the greeting of the royal family sir!" The soldat said.

"Very well." Ernst said

The greeting was done without complications

"His majesty is beginning his speech sir!" A soldat said.

"Very well, scanners up front." Captain Deublox ordered.

"Very well, moving scanners to monitor the front row!" A soldat said.

They watched for a while and nothing happened.

"Sir his majesty's speech is finished, Ginrei Kuchiki is beginning his." A soldat said.

"Very well, A.N.U divide and get to the middle." Ernst ordered.

"A.N.U copies." A soldat said over the radio.

it all went without a single problem.

"Ginrei Kuchiki has completed his speech, Rurichiyo Kasumioji is next sir!" A soldat said.

"Very well." Captain Deublox said.

"All measures have already been taken, nothing else we can do now until something happens." Ernst said.

"I agree." Captain Deublox said.

It went on for a little while until the radio called in.

"Sir, A.N.U reports a suspicious person in the back row, they are advancing towards the person now." A soldat said.

"Charlie two, suspicious presence near your position, A.N.U are on the move, radio locations delievered, be on lookout and provide assistance if needed." Ernst said over the radio.

"Charlie two copies, searching... Agents detected." Charlie two said.

"Copy, can you see the target?" Ernst asked.

"Charlie two hold... Affirmitive, target acquired." Charlie two said.

"Hold your fire, to not engage unless ordered too." Ernst ordered.

"Charlie two copies." Charlie two said.

"A.N.U has made contact, the target is disoriented, request medical." The A.N.U said.

"Copy, alerting medical." Ernst said as he nodded to a soldat.

The rest of the speech went unhindered.

"Rurichiyo Kasumioji has finished her speech, They are moving towards the enterance of the castle." A soldat said.

"Very well, a back attack is the most prudent, monitor closely." Captain Deublox ordered.

"Monitoring." A soldat said.

After a couple of second the soldat once more reported.

"Sir, the meeting has gone without complications, the rest is the control center's jurisdiction, our job now is to ensure no one sneak into Silbern." A soldat said.

"Very well, scanners around Silbern, have the snipers repositioned, and have the A.N.U assigned to their patrol lines along with the Silbern guard, get the K.G into Silbern in 25 seconds." Ernst ordered.

"Yes sir." The soldat said as he relayed the order over the radio.

"The worst is over for now." Captain Deublox said.

"Yeah, still we can't let out guard down." Ernst replied.

"Indeed." Captain Deublox responded.

**Silbern Great Hall**

***A little while later***

Ichigo was heading towards the royal quarters with his grand mistress, chancellors and guests, they had been amazed by the extravagance in appearance on the lower levels, however when they reached the top section even Ginrei was amazed over the sheer extravagance that was shown, the Kuchiki family surely couldn't compete with this, everything from the floor to the roof was extravagant, Rukia, Rurichiyo, Kenryu and Enryu was all amazed over what they saw.

A castle fit for a monarch, to say that Rurichiyo wasn't a bit envious would be a lie, she had never seen anything as shiny and beautiful as Silbern castle, it's true beauty was on the inside, like a message saying you shouldn't judge by outer appearance, or like you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover would most likely be the best word to describe it.

Though they had all thought that Silbern looked pretty good from beforehand, it wasn't a secret that some nobles was also envious of Silbern just from it's size and exterior looks, the massive tower was a show of leadership, might and strength, it was also very defensible and could be held by only a small garrison for years without complications.

Bambietta had noticed their looks and felt a little victorious on the inside that they had something not even the nobles of the Soul Society had, she knew it through the pictures that the Soul Society would lose if this was a beauty contest, or extravagance contest, though she didn't show her victorious emotion on the outside, but she did also note some worried expression showed from Rurichiyo and Ginrei, what they were worried about she didn't know, but she did become a bit more alert over the fact that they were worried.

"Are you alright? You look concerned lord Ginrei, lady Rurichiyo." Bambietta asked

Rurichiyo and Ginrei exchanges glances, unsure of whether to tell the Quincies of the threat of the other noble families because of their greed and envy, if they did it would create more trust between them, if they didn't a full scale war could appear if the situation went out of hand and Silbern had been somehow taken and they figured out who was responsible for the disappearance of their greatest pride.

"Ichigo, we need to talk before the interview, i have something to tell you and your inner circle." Rurichiyo said.

"Alright, we are heading towards the royal quarters now, we have a dinner table there with food prepared for you, is it something we can talk about over dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes the sooner the better, what we are about to tell you is unofficial however and not part our purpose here." Ginrei responded, agreeing with Rurichiyo.

Ginrei knew that as a nobleman his house held great and personal respect for Ichigo and his actions, and it would tarnish their relations if they didn't tell him what what on their minds.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Dining Room)**

Ichigo, Bambietta, the chancellors and the royal family along with the guests of the empire had sat down at the dinner table, preparing to eat, the table was filled with delicacies and extravagant and expensive food, all of it tasty, they had been served their dish and had started to eat.

"Thank you for the food." The they all said in unison, thanking their host.

"I hope the food is to your liking." Ichigo said.

"Indeed, it is very much so, the fine architecture of this castle and the fine food is indeed worthy of someone of your stature i must say." Ginrei said approvingly.

"I thank you for the compliment." Ichigo said happily.

"However, back to the matter at hand, there is a problem within the Soul Society regarding the Wandenreich. Your resources is a problem." Rurichiyo said.

Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors along with the royal family looked up to them for clarification over the words they just said, what Rurichiyo meant by that statement was unknown however Uryu had a small feeling as to why.

"Can you clarify your words better lady Rurichiyo?" Uryu asked.

"The smaller nobles that do the gold and diamond trade in the Soul Society are jealous because of your resources, the other nobles are jealous because you have Silbern, Silbern castle is proven to be very defensible and extravagant, truth to be told Silbern can be hold by a small garrison for decades without being taken, that is something we now know, however I must admit that the tower has changed since last it was seen. We wish to give you a warning." Ginrei said sternly.

Not even Rukia understood what they meant with this, she had never heard anything about Silbern castle, she looked at her two fellow nobles for clarification herself, this was completely unexpected.

"I see, how long has this been going on? And what does central 46 and the four great houses do with this situation?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone was surprised that Ichigo knew instantly what Ginrei spoke of.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Candice asked as she looked towards Ichigo.

"I think what Ginrei and Rurichiyo is trying to say is that the nobles are jealous of the resources we possess." Ichigo said.

"I see, is that much of a problem?" Uryu said.

"The nobility can hire mercenaries to attack this castle, which is something that the Gotei or central 46 have no say in or attack your resource sources." Ginrei said.

"I see, though they will never be able to take this castle." Bambietta said.

"How come?" Rurichiyo asked.

"The truth is that Silbern castle is more than just the tower, the tower is surrounded by a district called the royal district, and outside that district there is another defensive wall with four gates, the northern, western, southern and eastern gates, however the tower has just one gate, and is connected to the main gate, or to be more exact, the northern gate, the tower gate and the northern gate are oftenly refered to as the main inner and outer gate of Silbern castle since they are the most used ones, and the royal district outside the tower is part of the castle, the outer walls have a barrier protecting the district and the tower from any attack just like the Seireitei and is made of special dust to enhance protection on the walls directly, the difference is that the Seireitei has a soul barrier and we have a crystalized reishi barrier.

Therefore the dust was used and we used reishi to manipulate the dust instead into the construction, the walls contain seki-seki aswell making the walls resistant to kido and reiatsu based attacks, the tower is also made of the same material only that the material is hardened, making the tower naturally extremly fortified and when you approach the tower there is just a single gate made of seki-seki and that dust that gives you entrance to the tower, however, the dust is special and does not prohibit the use of reiatsu based attacks like in the muken in the Soul Society, it doesn't seal your powers away because of the dust inside the construction, therefore this castle can only be taken using medieval and modern means, namely the waiting game, since the materials that contain the dust is so hard any siege weaponry will be rendered useless, therefore a single soldat could hold this castle against a million attackers or more in a siege for maybe longer than a millenia if he is cabable of living that long." Ichigo responded.

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise, except Bambietta and the chancellors and Ichigo who told the story, even the royal family was impressed, Isshin knew of the dust but it had never been used in construction before until now, because the Shinigami was unable to manipulate reishi at all like the Quincies could. Masaki was surprised and even Yuzu and Karin was surprised, though they didn't understand much about seki-seki and the dust in itself.

"You're speaking of Kessho dust aren't you? The most powerful dust in the entire spiritual world and the only dust that weakens the seki-seki reishi and reiatsu disturbance range to zero, rendering it useless unless you touch the seki-seki directly. I've heard about it but i've never heard that it was possible to build anything from it." Isshin said surprised.

"That is correct, during reconstruction we practically tore the whole tower down and rebuilt it in a manner of speaking, the walls and the tower is made of it, however the tower has more seki-seki and more dust in it to further amplify the defensibility of the tower, and the gate also consists of the same materials and can only go one way, outwards, and the hinges to the gate also contains some dust in it aswell as does the locks on the gate, and is actually attached by being built into Silbern so they can't break, and the windows also has a security feature in it that closes when the alarm or security system is engaged, meaning that coming into the castle through the windows is impossible, however it also has a emergency defence system in place should something unexpected happen like a wall gets breached." Ichigo responded.

"It does?" Kenryu asked curiously.

They all looked at Ichigo awaiting his answer, now they were really curious. Silbern castle was more defensible then they thought.

"If Silbern city falls, there are defensive artillery systems that engages the enemy in the city, Silbern castle is a fortress that is made to be impossible to take with any force, therefore we can immediately launch counter attacks at any enemy, that is the trick with the barrier around the outer walls, they're one way barriers, anyone can attack the enemy from the inside, however attacks from the outside will be blocked, meaning that the force that has taken Silbern will besiege themselves while they lay siege to Silbern, another one is that should any part of the tower blow up we have found another material that is rare in the Wandenreich and does not exist in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, it is a material mixed with the Kessho dust and seki-seki and the dust and seki-seki will regenerate along with the destroyed wall fairly quickly, leaving only a three second opening regarless of the size of the breach." Ichigo responded.

They were all shocked to hear that, they had never even heard of a regenerative material before, Ichigo stood up and went to the wall, he put his hand on it and started to speak once more.

"However seki-seki and the crystal dust has one weakness, they can't stop a person that has become a god, meaning gods can destroy the walls of Silbern, but that's it, and creating a transcended being is almost impossible through artificial means." Ichigo said.

Ichigo blew a hole in the wall, The royal family and the guests watched with shock as the wall regenerated with crystal dust and seki-seki inside of it, just using reishi alone, it was stunning to see something like that created, they now understood how defensible the tower really was, or rather how defensible the entire castle was, it was unbelieveble, but yet they saw it with their own eyes, Silbern castle was clearly the most defensible and fortified castle in the entire spiritual world.

"Dad, what is Kessho dust and seki-seki?" Yuzu asked her father.

Isshin told her what the materials was, and Karin listened in with great anticipation, hoping to learn something, they were shocked when they heard how impressive the castle they were currently in was, how secure it was.

"What is this regenerative material called?" Rukia asked.

"No idea." Ichigo responded.

"You don't know?" Rukia asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, the scientists we have never named the material since they were busy with other things, if it has a name it is only a number and some digits." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"And how rare is it?" Ginrei asked.

"Truth to be told, extremly, there was a small mine under this very castle that held it, however we used it all during the reconstruction of Silbern, so far it appears to be the only place to have gotten it." Ichigo responded truthfully, they had used it all, however Ichigo intentionally held back any information that the Quincies could renew their own resources.

"I see." Ginrei responded.

"However, should the nobles of the Soul Society try to capture Silbern i want to make it clear that any attempts to do so is an act of aggression, and will not be tolerated, if the four great noble houses support their decision along with central 46 then we have no choice but to view the Soul Society as enemies once more." Ichigo responded sternly.

"I am fully aware, the four great noble houses and central 46 have denied their demands, and warned them that in doing so they will make the Wandenreich enemies and will not have the support of the four great noble houses along with the Kasumioji family, central 46 or the gotei 13 in their conflict." Ginrei responded truthfully.

"So all i need to worry about are nobles that act on their own?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Rurichiyo responded.

"Very well, i thank you for bringing this information to light." Ichigo responded.

"Do not mention it." Rurichiyo said happily.

"Anyways, our other concern that we are here for is the Wandenreich's support." Ginrei asked.

"Support?" Liltotto replied looking at Ginrei.

"Indeed, the Soul Society is weak from the war, truth to be told we do not have enough soldiers to defend the Seireitei at all, and yet we have to defend the Seireitei, Soul Society and the world of the living with our current manpower, and it is imperative that we have enough soldiers, meaning we have to rely on friend and allies for support." Ginrei responded.

"I see, you are asking for military support in case of attacks or unforseen situations?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Rurichiyo responded.

"I see, now that is a bit of a problem for the time being i'm afraid." Ichigo responded.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"As the situation stands, we are currently training a local law enforcement unit to free up the military, however they haven't finished training, if it wasn't for Kisuke and Erwig this training would take years, instead we can finish it in three months thanks to the time differences in the schatten, though it is a bit risky and heavily monitored, and Erwig is still trying alongside Kisuke to find a way to control the time differences just like you do with the Dangai, but until those three months are up, the military is the current law enforcement of the Wandenreich, millions of police officers are being trained, however we are guarding 1.4 billion Quincies from crime and other threats with just 11.7 million soldiers, our army is undermanned and even more so with the Karakura security force that is made of soldiers from the Silbern guard, weakning Silbern's defences, despite our big army we are well undermanned in our military sector for the time being and rely heavily on technology, therefore i cannot spare any troops to send at the time being until the law enforcement training is complete, which should be in three months if things go well, if we're lucky, less. If i send out soldiers now i would have to send them from the Silbern guard, meaning Silbern as a whole would be weaker, the city would be undefended, the castle defences weakend, that is a risk i cannot take until the situation has improved, i'm sorry." Ichigo responded.

"Do not worry about it, i appreciate all the honesty you have given us about Silbern and the state of your forces, i kind of expected this to happen and so did the Soul Society, though we did not expect that you can free up your forces in three months time give or take, we expected years before you could free up your army, we are well aware of your police training and it is a brilliant idea, however in three months time, which is quicker that expected, is it possible to request assistance for that time, and lay plans for it now?" Ginrei asked.

Everyone looked at Ichigo, awaiting his answer, he thought about it and how this would affect politically, if anything happened the rest of the army should be freed up, making it easier for Ichigo to order up a mobilisation for the army in emergencies even when their forces are divided.

"Yes, we can, i can assure you that if all things go as planned during the next three months or better meaning it takes less time, then i can assure you that the Soul Society will have the Wandenreich military support for defence, however that is only if things go as planned." Ichigo responded sternly.

"Understandable, i thank you for your future support to the Soul Society." Rurichiyo responded respectfully with a bow.

"It's too early to thank me just yet, the time hasn't come yet." Ichigo responded.

"I do not believe it is too early to thank for anything, three months is fast after all." Rurichiyo responded with a smile.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled back, even Ginrei was pleased, Rukia felt a massive burden that the Soul Society had for quite some time now had eased up, they would get the military support they desperately needed soon enough.

"Indeed, we can speak more about that in my office, with some officers that i would dispatch later." Ichigo responded.

"Very well, i thank you, this means a lot to us." Ginrei responded with a nod.

After that conversation they spoke about political, diplomatic and friendly matters and so on as they continued to eat.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Kessho dust, also known as crystal dust is something that I created, wanting to make Silbern quite defensible, I sat for a while wondering and searching for clues how to do it but there is nothing in canon that I could find regarding that, so I made it up entirely, and the reason I named it that is because in my imagination it reflected with a variety of colors and was bright, just like crystals, and it does reflect the seki-seki blocking range to zero unless you touch the seki-seki directly, meaning it is quite powerful, utilizing seki-seki alone in the tower is stupid because we all know that a seki-seki building can weaken anybody if you are inside the building for too long, it would be the same as what happened to Rukia during the Soul Society arc when she was in the tower, furthermore, Silbern castle is also made to be self-repairable, something that would in my mind make sense since Quincies manipulate Reishi and the castle self repairs using Reishi, making it more Quincy like, though the material utilized is yet to be named.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Great hall**

***Next day***

Ginrei looked out at the sky, it was still morning, he recalled the aid from Ichigo to render military assistance as soon as they could, it was a massive relief that he could bring this information home, while Ichigo was yet unsure how many troops he could spare when the time comes as it greatly depended on the situation here in the Wandenreich, Ginrei walked through the hall, admiring it's architecture.

Suddenly a voice interrupted Ginrei, he looked back and saw Rurichiyo do the same with he did with Enryu, Kenryu and Rukia who had spent the morning speaking with the Kasumioji family, it made Ginrei glad to see that they were having a friendly conversation as it could improve internal relations between the noble houses, and that Rukia did her part for the Kuchiki pride.

When Byakuya lost his wife and Rukia was taken into the Kuchiki family he approved greatly but silently, he knew how much Hisana meant to his grandson, in Ginrei's heart Rukia and Byakuya were both his prides, he loved them both dearly, his beautiful grand children, truth was, Ginrei was greatly indepted to Ichigo on several accounts, he had greatly helped them with the Koga and Muramasa incident, and he had successfully invaded the Soul Society with a small party with a single goal in mind, Rukia.

Nothing in Ginrei's mind could ever express the gratitude to Ichigo for his actions, for helping his family, Ginrei was too aware of Byakuya's pride and he would always take matters alone without aid, but Ginrei was shown that Ichigo wouldn't let him go through hell alone, and had always pulled Byakuya out of his own hell, that was the sign of true camaraderie, Ginrei knew Byakuya was aware of it, but then again he would never openly admit it.

Ichigo was the only one to ever stand up against Byakuya when he did something stupid, and Ichigo knew better than anyone what had happened when situations arose, on the wall there was a painting, a painting of Ichigo killing waves of waves of hollows, protecting a Quincy family in the process all while holding the flag of the silver cross, it was obvious that the portrait was depicting the world of the living, Quincies lived there too after all, Ginrei looked at the portrait and let out a small smile.

'Once a protector always a protector i presume, that is what you are first and foremost isn't it? It is your way of ruling, you'll let the world fall down on the heads of anyone who dares to threaten your people, showing an unending fury never seen before.' Ginrei said inwardly as he understood what the portrait truly meant, what it signified.

Ginrei did wonder if he should be bold to ask Ichigo for a favor, but he was unsure of how to proceed with his request, the request that would mean so much to the Kuchiki family.

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

Ichigo just woke up, he looked at Bambietta and realized she was still asleep, it was still early in the morning and the meetings wouldn't take place before 08:00 and later, he looked at the center and noticed a small head popping up through the blanket, with light brown hair, Ichigo chuckled a bit as he took down the blanket a bit so Sabrina wouldn't have trouble breathing under the blanket.

She had been permitted to sleep in the royal quarters, she was usually quiet and hard to notice at times, weird for a 4 year old, regardless, she had a terrible nightmare during the night, Bambietta had checked on her before she went to sleep and noticed her crying and trembling, Bambietta had woken her up but she was terrified of going back to bed so Ichigo proposed that she could sleep with them if it made her feel better.

Bambietta was happy to hear that she was permitted to sleep with them, the last thing she wanted was for her baby sister to be terrified or something alone, Bambietta had carried her to the bed she shared with Ichigo, Rurichiyo, Enryu, Kenryu, Ginrei and Rukia noticed the girl as they were speaking in the royal quarters, Rurichiyo thought she was wonderful and was happy to see her, furthermore they had also learned that Bambietta was seperated from her parents from a young age and only recently found them, with a extra bonus of course, namely Sabrina.

When Rurichiyo heard the story though the bad details was left out intentionally, instead Ichigo just told her that Bambietta had a tough childhood, she was happy that Bambietta had found her family, Rurichiyo believed that everyone deserves to be with their family instead of being seperated, regardless Bambietta had a happy ending to hers, one that kept evolving.

Ichigo went quietly around, Ichigo has thought a lot about Sabrina the last few days, she was a quiet but amusing child, very protective of what is hers, but despite that she never got angry when something went awry, something Ichigo admired in the little girl, in Ichigo's eyes she had a lot of potential and a very interesting character to her despite her usual silence and calm demeanor.

The girl had surprised and impressed Ichigo in so many ways in just a short amount of time, how she always put others before herself, how she was way more intelligent than most people around her age is, but despite that she had always maintained her 4 year old style, being very attached to things around her, like Bambietta for instance, if given the chance she would never leave her big sister's side.

'Never leaving you sister or family huh? Well i guess that is who you are, family matters a lot and you seem to realize that.' Ichigo said inwardly as he thought about Sabrina.

***54 minutes later***

Bambietta just woke up, and noticed that Sabrina was lying almost on top of her, if she sat up now Sabrina would be thrown off and Bambietta knew that, something she didn't want, Bambietta noticed the white pajamas Sabrina was wearing with lots of teddy bears on it, unlike her own that had lots of hearts on it, she also noticed how Sabrina always held her teddy and slept with it, never leaving it at all.

She chuckled at this, it was quite cute, Bambietta recalled how uneasy she slept in her bed before they took her into their bed, it wasn't the first time Sabrina had slept in that bed, though that was only when she was tired and wanted to rest at daytime where she took a small 5 minute nap.

Bambietta looked at Sabrina's head, the pony tails were gone, she always straightened her own hair before she went to bed, and always had two ponytails when it was daylight, something Bambietta had done for her the last few days, she did expect to help her today too, not only that but Rurichiyo had also shown eagerness to meet Sabrina, she was curious about Bambietta's sister.

Something Bambietta inwardly laughed at, though she hasn't told Sabrina about it yet, Bambietta knew it could be a very interesting meeting, the noble that always speaks vs the silent girl, then again, Sabrina hasn't really connected to anyone outside her own family with the exception of the chancellors and Ichigo aswell as the royal family, so she did have some people but she lacked friends.

Bambietta knew it, and she did feel sad for it, all she wanted was for her own sister to be happy, and she showed a lot of happiness now, but she also needed friends of her own age and size, and that was one thing she didn't have, but Bambietta couldn't force anyone to be her friend, Sabrina would have to figure it out herself and that is also something Bambietta knew.

Bambietta took her hand to try to wake Ichigo up, when she reached his side all she felt was a pillow, she didn't look to her side but still tried to reach him and moved her hand, eventually she got impatient and looked over and noticed that Ichigo wasn't there, Bambietta looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 7 in the morning, then she felt Sabrina move and looked back at her.

Sabrina had also woken up and was stretching and rubbing her left eye.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Bambietta asked with a smile as she looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded as she noticed that her big sister was already awake.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Bambietta asked as she moved her hand and began to stroke Sabrina's hair.

Sabrina just lowered her head, it was a bad dream she had, but she had slept better with Ichigo and her sister, feeling a lot more safe around them.

"Poor girl, your big sister will always be here for you." Bambietta said with a proud smile.

Sabrina looked at Bambietta and moved up to hug her, a hug Bambietta gave back, they were brought out of the hug when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Bambietta said.

"Good morning lady Sabrina, grand mistress, his majesty has already woken up and ordered that breakfast will be eaten in the great hall with the guests in about 15 minutes, the guests are already awake and are in the great hall, all of them, the chancellors have also recently woken up, per his majesty's request lady Sabrina is asked to attend." A servant said as he entered the room with several other servants.

"I see, well i suppose we better get ready then huh?" Bambietta said as she looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded and went over to change and use the bathroom, Bambietta decided to wait until Sabrina was done though it didn't take long for her to finish using it, Bambietta was in the midst of putting on her uniform when Sabrina was done, she had just put on her shirt and was in the middle of zipping it when Sabrina entered, but she decided to use the bathroom before she finished the rest of her dressing.

Eventually they were both dressed and Bambietta had just finished Sabrina's ponytails, Sabrina wanted to bring her teddy bear to the breakfast table, though Bambietta was a bit unsure whether it was okay or not she ultimately decided to not object to it, figuring it could be put away should it become a problem, she was just a little girl after all so how much harm can it do?

Bambietta looked closely at Sabrina and grinned.

"Cute." Bambietta said causing Sabrina to blush.

Sabrina wore a Quincy uniform customized to match her, it was a small officer trench coat, with the standard Quincy shirt, with a teddy brooch on her right side, and she wore a skirt just like her sister, with white shoes and white knee high socks. Sabrina had never worn this attire before but it was comfortable.

"Do you want to attend? If you don't want to no one is forcing you." Bambietta said as she kneeled down infront of her sister.

Sabrina thought it over, and nodded, effectively giving her consent to attend.

"Very well, let's go then shall we? We have three minutes left to be there." Bambietta said as she held Sabrina's hand and went out of the bedroom.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Dining Room)**

Bambietta entered the dining room with Sabrina, Ichigo with the state guests, chancellors and the rest of the royal family had also just arrived, Bambietta noticed they had just sat down since not all of them was properly seated since Rurichiyo and Ginrei was adjusting themselves on their seat.

"Our apologies for being a bit late." Bambietta said courteously.

"No worries, we have just recently arrived ourselves, i see you brought your sister too, i'm happy she decided to come, lady Rurichiyo may i introduce you to Sabrina Basterbine, Bambietta's sister." Ichigo said as looked at Sabrina.

All the guests looked over at Sabrina, Rurichiyo was amazed over how adorable she was, though Sabrina's shyness did kick in she managed to retain herself since she was holding her sister's hand, she followed her sister to the table and sat down besides her. Rurichiyo was sitting right in front of her besides Ginrei and Rukia, while Liltotto was sitting on her right side and Bambietta on the left besides Ichigo.

"Aww she's cute." Rurichiyo said happily as she looked closely at Sabrina.

"Indeed she is Rurichiyo-sama." Kenryu responded in agreement.

"She looks quite shy and nervous." Rukia said with a comforting smile as she looked at Sabrina.

"Indeed, reminds me a bit of Byakuya's shyness when he was a lot younger." Ginrei said, inwardly smirking, though he did maintain his outer stern face.

Byakuya... Shy... Now that got Ichigo's attention, he bit his tounge to hide his laugh using pain, no one noticed how much Ichigo was struggling or the small smirk in the corner of his face as he looked down on the breakfast plate to hide it except one, Rukia knew Ichigo well enough to put the pieces together, she just wanted to beat up Ichigo right now for finding that hilarious.

However Rukia knew that doing that would cause a lot of problems, so she decided against it and didn't say anything since it was official business, however she would not forget that one, not a chance in hell, one way or another Ichigo would pay for it. Even if hell had to freeze over for it to happen, so she pondered her options and decided to speak with him later as friends rather than officials.

Eventually Ichigo got a hold of himself, and looked back at the people around the table and noticed Rukia's disapproving look and knew he had screwed up, but he knew it wasn't official insult since it was Ginrei that mentioned it, if it had been it would have been Ginrei that threw the insult not Ichigo, so Ichigo knew that it was personal for Rukia, and she would find a way to get her revenge for her brother's pride.

Ichigo knew Rukia wouldn't stop until she had gotten it, sweat started to drip down on his neck, he really needed to be careful if he didn't want to get the living crap beat out of him, he knew that much. Now he was becoming paranoid and would ask Bambietta for around 30 guards from the K.G to guard him for the duration of the visit when breakfast was over and they were headed towards the meeting, he was happy that he could atleast use that as an excuse to delay things, though he was unsure if 30 guards were enough for Rukia's wrath. Bambietta brought Ichigo out of those thoughts when she started to converse with him however.

"Anyways i'm Rurichiyo Kasumioji nice to meet you." Rurichiyo said happily to Sabrina.

Sabrina could only nod, she wanted to respond but the words was stuck in her throat, Kenryu noticed Sabrina's silence with cold eyes and he wanted to tell the girl that it was proper to introduce yourself when a noble has introduced herself, however he noticed that Ichigo already had introduced her and that he did mention she was a girl of few words, and to force the grand mistress's younger sister to respond when she was shy was not only cruel but it could also cause some trouble with their relations, something that they couldn't afford.

Rurichiyo just looked at Sabrina, causing Sabrina to get a little bit more nervous, she had dealt with people in high positions before and the experiences wasn't great, she noticed how Kenryu looked at her, and started to get a bit scared of him, if Bambietta and Ichigo hadn't been there she might have panicked, Ginrei noticed Sabrina's reaction to Kenryu and so did Rukia, that was not the look of shyness, that was fear though what she was afraid of they didn't know.

Liltotto looked at Kenryu and noticed his stern face, looking straight at Sabrina as if he was going to scold her, she noticed Sabrina's frightened reaction and put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder and gave out a rare but comforting smile to the girl, calming her down a bit, Sabrina knew she was surrounded by members of the Wandenreich, guards was positioned around the room from the K.G, the chancellors was there, her sister and Ichigo was there, she knew she was in safe hands.

Liltotto looked back and Rurichiyo who had noticed Sabrina's frightened expression, Rurichiyo returned the look and Liltotto hinted at Kenryu, Rurichiyo didn't take the hint but Enryu did, and poked Rurichiyo on the shoulder and got her attention, he then pointed the kenryu and the Rurichiyo got it, why she was so terrified, she opened her mouth to speak but Sabrina acted quickly out of fear, she grabbed Bambietta and pulled her in before Rurichiyo could say a word.

Bambietta looked at Sabrina and noticed her look, Ichigo did the same and they both looked to where Sabrina was looking, and then they both noticed Kenryu, Rurichiyo didn't even have time to speak, her attention was brought back to Sabrina since she had forcibly dragged her sister close in a desperate attempt to get help from her sister regarding Kenryu somehow, they all saw it, that there was something else to this girl they wasn't told, even Rurichiyo noticed it, she had even started to tremble.

Once Kenryu saw it he eased up his look and was puzzled, he didn't even realize he was looking coldly at Sabrina, and that his look was the source of Sabrina's fear, it's not like Kenryu intentionally scared her, he didn't mean it at all truth to be told, Ichigo knew that aswell, however the guests wasn't aware of Sabrina's bad experience with people from higher positions, Ichigo also knew that, it was a topic he had hoped to avoid but now he figured he owed them an explanation.

"Kenryu! You're scaring her, ease up on your look, she hasn't even done anything!" Rurichiyo said with anger at Kenryu.

Kenryu didn't understand what Rurichiyo meant, it was a subconscious reaction from him.

"Kenryu-dono, you threw a quite the cold glare to lady Sabrina just now!" Ginrei said coldly and disapprovingly.

"Huh? I did? My apologies to everyone in this room, i wasn't aware i was scaring her or that i had a bad look on my face, i beg your forgiveness lady Sabrina." Kenryu said as he bowed down to Sabrina.

Sabrina eased up, feeling a bit safer after the look had eased up, she nodded to Kenryu and Rurichiyo pointed it out to him, showing her forgiveness, it was then the guests noticed how quiet she actually was.

"You weren't joking when you said she was a girl of few words." Rukia pointed out as she looked a bit amazed at Sabrina.

"No i wasn't, she can sometimes speak but those times are very rare, i think i have only heard her speak two times in the last week, she is very cryptic." Ichigo pointed out.

"I see, however there seems to be more to that girl considering how she acted." Ginrei pointed out getting nods from the other guests.

"Well i didn't tell you because i hoped to avoid the topic but i suppose i should have expected this so i guess i owe you an explanation, truth to be told she has a bad experience with people from higher positions." Ichigo said as he looked at the roof, remembering the reports that horrified him.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked curiously as she switched looks between Ichigo and Sabrina.

Ichigo told them about the situation in Ansbach, how Sabrina was treated and what the reports said, Rurichiyo was horrified to hear this, so was Kenryu and Enryu, Rukia was shocked, Ginrei frowned, they all knew now why Sabrina got so scared.

"I see, so she is suffering from PTSD, the look Kenryu-dono was the same look she received in the village by the children of that mayor?" Ginrei asked.

"I presume so yes, you remember that i told you how she was sick when we found her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes what about it?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Well, the truth is that the mayor's son threw her into a fountain that had cold water, and was infected with some sort of legionella bacteria that made her sick, the fact that the cold water gave her a cold and weakened her already weak immune system didn't help either, the bacteria infected her with legionnaires' disease a week before we found her, because the mayor had issued all the taxes and robbed them of all economy, they barely could afford medicine, her father tried to stand up to the mayor but was arrested with his wife, though they weren't thrown in prison they were placed in house arrest and forced to watch Sabrina as she got worse and was so sick she was dying." Ichigo said.

"Legionnaires' disease?" Rurichiyo asked.

Uryu told them all he knew about the disease, how horrible it could be, something that shocked all the guests, Rurichiyo didn't know what to say anymore.

"So how did the situation end out?" Rukia asked, feeling remorse for Sabrina.

"The A.N.U originally had orders to protect them from the shadows, Bambi's family was placed under house arrest and watched and guarded by the mayor's private milita, the A.N.U got suspicious of them and decided to investigate further, breaking away from their original objective to identify the guards, and see if they were friends or foe, as it turned out, they were foe and was executed by the A.N.U on the site once it was revealed, once they learned about Sabrina they instantly called us and requested a schatten back to Silbern so she could get medical treatment.

The nearby base was under the leadership of a close friend of the mayor that let him do as he pleased, so the A.N.U captured the general in charge of that base, arrested him and under my command placed the base under house arrest pending investigation, we got Sabrina here as i carried her here personally, and eventually i ordered the arrest of the mayor and his family, but the militia wouldn't allow it.

the group that was dispatched from the A.N.U to arrest the mayor was small in comparison to the militia so we had a division stationed close to Silbern, the 112th division that consists of 23.560 if i recall correctly sent in to intercept them, once they arrived in Ansbach through the schatten they got fired upon by the militia, resulting in a bloody skrimish, the casulties on our end was 13 wounded, one A.N.U officer and 12 soldats from 112th division, of the militia that consisted of 124 men, 76 was killed and 47 wounded and 1 captured, adding up all 123 men." Ichigo responded.

"I hope justice was brought to the mayor and his accomplices." Rurichiyo responded in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, it was, though i presume the justice served was a bigger bite of the apple then i originally anticipated." Ichigo responded.

"How come?" Rukia asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Well, i kind of brought the mayor and his family along with the general back to Ansbach, the 112th division had assembled all the rich people on my command, i had already used the almighty to root out any accomplices so when we arrived at the city center, people were flocking in to see what was going on, i pointed out the accomplices and my soldiers grabbed them." Ichigo responded.

"What happened after that?" Rurichiyo asked.

Ginrei already had a feeling about what Ichigo had done, though he did not disagree with the method because of the cruelty shown by the mayor and his accomplices and family, it was still surprising considering it was Ichigo they were talking about, to further raise suspicions, Bambietta had already covered Sabrina's ear, something Ginrei already had noticed, he noticed that Sabrina did not need to hear this, even Ichigo's family was curious now.

"We had them brought to a wall and had them all executed at the same time using a firing squad at my command and judgment." Ichigo responded truthfully.

Rukia, Rurichiyo, Kenryu and Enryu along with Isshin, Masaki, Karin and Yuzu didn't know whether to be shocked or surprised over this, they never imagined that Ichigo would hand out a death penalty or a execution of multiple people at the same time, though Ginrei already knew it was coming, Ginrei was more surprised over seeing the surprise of his fellow nobles and Shinigami.

"That is proper justice to be served, furthermore it would demoralize any corrupt official to continue their misdeeds, and therefore send a viable warning." Ginrei responded with approval.

"Indeed, that was our intention, and it did the job as we had rumors of the execution spread fast using the A.N.U severely reducing corruption around my empire, as the mayor we executed was the most guarded and most corrupt in the empire according to my reports." Ichigo responded.

"That would be expected, especially if you manage to take someone like that out so easily, it goes to further show that no one can escape your justice." Ginrei responded.

"Indeed it does." Ichigo responded.

Rurichiyo decided to break away from that topic, it was a topic she didn't want to think much about, so she focused her attention back to Sabrina in hopes of repairing the noble pride, it was easy for Sabrina to judge, Rurichiyo knew that, she had been exposed to a very rotten apple when it comes to status, the only people she didn't judge was probably the Wandenreich leadership, not a wonder either, Rurichiyo thought it was worth a try to repair their own reputation, Bambietta noticed it and removed her hands from Sabrina's ears.

"So... Sabrina, is there something you like to do during your days?" Rurichiyo asked Sabrina.

Ichigo looked at Sabrina along with everyone in the room, wondering if she would respond to it, though Ichigo was unsure. Sabrina on the other hand set her eyes on Rurichiyo and took her hand upon Bambietta's arm, and then she showed her teddy bear. No one of the guests understood what she meant, Rurichiyo had observed her closely and noticed the arm and the teddy bear, and then she understood what Ichigo meant with cryptic language.

"Ahh i see." Rurichiyo responded, causing the other guests to look at her.

"Rurichiyo-sama?" Kenryu said wondering what Rurichiyo meant.

"You like to spend time with your teddy bear and you big sister?" Rurichiyo asked happily.

Everyone changed their looks to Sabrina, noticing that Sabrina nodded to Rurichiyo.

"Huh? Lady Rurichiyo how did you know?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I see, so that is what you meant with cryptic, i didn't even realize it until lady Rurichiyo indirectly pointed it out." Ginrei responded as he looked at Ichigo, getting a nod from Ichigo.

The rest of them however were puzzled by this.

"It would appear that lady Rurichiyo noticed what Ichigo meant with cryptic, lady Sabrina primarily communicates using body language, objects around her, or her hands to point." Ginrei responded.

"I see, that is Rurichiyo-sama for you." Kenryu responded happily, getting a happy squeal from Rurichiyo.

Sabrina on the other hand looked at Rurichiyo and Kenryu with a dumbfounded expression, it was a bit unusual to see someone so happy to understand another, then again she was aware that she usually spoke in a very unique way, Rurichiyo decided to try to see if she could get the hang of Sabrina's cryptic language, much to Ichigo's amusement, since Rurichiyo missed the mark the majority of the time.

Bambietta was pleased to see that they atleast were getting along, eventually though Rurichiyo asked a question that Sabrina couldn't respond to cryptically.

"Do you have a name on your teddy bear?" Rurichiyo asked as she looked at Sabrina's teddy bear.

Sabrina looked at her teddy, and then back at Rurichiyo, she wasn't sure how to say that cryptically, so she decided for the first time in front of the guests and the rest of the royal family to speak.

"Teddy." Sabrina said, getting a surprised look from Rurichiyo and the other guests, Yuzu, Karin and Masaki knew about Sabrina and have met her several times but never heard her speak.

Bambietta was especially surprised since Sabrina was usually extremly shy in the presence of other people, especially those she had never met before, but for some reason she wasn't really that shy now, she did wonder if it was because of Rurichiyo's young age, and the fact that Rurichiyo had taken the initiative to speak with her, perhaps she felt a bit safer speaking to her for those reasons? The more Bambietta pondered on it the more questions she got for herself so she decided to let it go.

Ichigo smirked as he saw Bambietta's look of wonder, he found it rather amusing to say the least, he was thinking about the events of the day, the guests would leave tomorrow and during the day there would be an inspection of the soldiers of Silbern with the guests, it was to be held at around 12, so he would have to prepare for that, Emmerich would lead the inspection while Ichigo and the Wandenreich higher ups along with the guests of state watched.

Ichigo did indeed look forward to the inspection of the soldiers, as he was curious on how the procedure went, since he didn't know Emmerich was nice enough to add it to his list despite the fact that he is one of the guard commanders, however he did say that it wasn't an issue, not only that but it would be televised and people would come to watch, even the reporters from 9th division of the Soul Society would come to record the event and take pictures, and the team would ofcourse be led by Hisagi Shuhei himself.

It didn't take long for breakfast to finish, he looked at Bambietta and started to think about something that has been on his mind a couple of times but he was a bit nervous about it, and wondered if he should talk to her about it or if it would be stupid of him to bring it up, he thought about it for a while and decided to take her somewhere private once the opportunity presented itself.

He stood up along with the guests and prepared to leave the table, and he noticed that Ginrei approached him, asking for a word with him in private, Ichigo agreed and led him to his office.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo entered his office with Ginrei, Rukia had been told to be with Rurichiyo since Ginrei wanted this conversation more privately, something that Rukia indeed did even though it was obvious that she was curious what Ginrei wanted, Ichigo was curious himself but would soon find out what, something that really surprised him.

"Ichigo, i was hoping we could converse here as two people, right here i am just a grandfather." Ginrei responded.

Ichigo was a bit stunned over this, meaning that this wasn't official, he wondered what Ginrei wanted to speak about in this manner, though the words "just a grandfather" swirled around in his head so he figured it was either Byakuya or Rukia, or maybe even both.

"Of course, please, be seated." Ichigo said as he motioned for the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I know that you have personally experienced the feeling of losing someone dear to you, mostly regarding your mother, though that issue solved itself with time eventually since you got her back." Ginrei said as he looked Ichigo straight into the eyes with a sad expression.

Ichigo was about to go from a bit stunned to absolute shock, the stoic face of Ginrei was all but gone, everything that defined Ginrei just cracked right down the moment he sat down, what Ichigo saw in Ginrei's eyes was not strictness of family duty, but rather worry and sadness.

"Yes i have, not a pleasant experience if i may say so." Ichigo said recalling the day of Masaki's death, the aftermath and her revival, all while he looked straight at Ginrei.

"No, such experiences are gruesome... You are lucky to have gotten a second chance with her and so is Uryu with his mother, Rukia has never met her sister, and Byakuya lost the wife he loved so dearly, even to this day his heart aches for her memory." Ginrei said while he looked down on the desk.

Now Ichigo was getting a little suspicion about what Ginrei wanted to speak about, he never bragged about his mother's revival, nor did Uryu, Ichigo pondered the hint Ginrei gave him a bit and he knew that it was regarding Hisana.

'When Hisana died she was a soul, but on the other hand the auswählen is a redistribution ability, and souls are made up of reishi, Quincy can manipulate reishi, but then again does the auswählen work on a soul or does it just work on Quincy?' Ichigo internally asked himself.

**"Difficult to say Ichigo, but Yhwach did try to take your Shinigami and Hollow powers along with your Quincy powers with the auswählen and succeded for a brief while until you got them back, but that might be because of the fact that you are a special Quincy, even i have no idea in this field Ichigo, there is only one way to find out, though the answer should be interesting." **Yhwach said in Ichigo's mind.

"I suppose you are asking me to bring her back?" Ichigo asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, i know it is much to ask and it might seem unjust-" Ginrei said before Ichigo interrupted him.

"What is so unjust about requesting to get a family member back? I would presume it is even more unjust to leave them be and stay dead while others suffer for it, emotions and politics aswell as diplomacy are different things." Ichigo responded with a serious tone, much to Ginrei's surprise, if anything he expected to be creating a deal out of this one request, one that would be in favor for Ichigo and would cost him a lot.

"To be truthful, i do not know if the auswählen will work on a soul, on one side you have the fact that Yhwach took my Shinigami and Hollow powers with the auswählen, and the fact that it is a redistribution ability, and another fact is that Quincy can freely manipulate reishi, but on the other hand it is unknown if it can bring a soul back from the dead, since it is a Quincy ability meant to give Quincy advantage in power and life at the cost of another." Ichigo responded simply as he looked at Ginrei.

"So it would be entirely experimental then?" Ginrei asked curiously as he looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, if it does work on souls i have two additional targets in mind aswell, though i never met them personally since they died long ago, if not entirely devoured." Ichigo said as he looked out the window of his office.

Ginrei knew instantly of whom he was referring too, not only would it benefit Rukia, but it would also benefit his own family, the hollow never managed to destroy the bodies of Kaien or Miyako, but why would Ichigo be so interested in them? That was the one thing that really bothered Ginrei, until he recalled Isshin, Kaien's uncle, was Ichigo doing it for his father? Or was it his cousins over in the Soul Society to repay them for all their aid?

Ginrei knew that if he would permit Ichigo to experiment with the auswählen on Hisana, and if it was a success, he would personally gain out of it, he now knew that he had presented Ichigo with a golden opportunity, one that would work both ways, and Ichigo had noticed it and seized it, if anything he wondered how long Ichigo had been thinking about it, or how he planned to take action on it until this opportunity came knocking on his door.

"Very well, i will ensure that you can try the auswählen on Hisana as an experiment, if it goes well you can bring back those two aswell." Ginrei said with a smile, which Ichigo promptly returned.

"Thank you, i will ensure you get a message regarding my arrival in the Soul Society when i have the time, though i am not entirely sure when that will be, hopefully not too long into the future." Ichigo said as he stood up and took out his hand.

Ginrei was happy that Rukia had a friend like Ichigo, he took out his own hand and shook Ichigo's hand firmly, glad that they had reached an agreement.

**Silbern Parade Ground**

12:00

Ichigo had taken his guests down to the parade grounds for the inspection, Emmerich was waiting patiently for them to arrive, Thousands of spectators had arrived to watch the inspection, cameras was flashing and others were sending a direct broadcast, thousands of soldiers was lined up, all with the present arms stance, with their rifles in front of them, bayonetes attached, all except the high ranking officers that stood in the front row with swords and in the right should arms stance, except their swords didn't touch their shoulders and they pointed upwards.

Emmerich walked up to them in a marching like manner, when he approached them he quickly went into attention stance and saluted, and gave of a report.

"The Silbern Guard is ready for inspection." Emmerich said as he received a nod from Ichigo.

They began their inspection, though they wouldn't inspect everyone since it would take all day did since there was too many guards and soldiers, they looked at each and everyone of them, eventually Ichigo decided to test how far the inspection could go.

"Emmerich, i want to see those soldiers in detail." Ichigo said as he looked at a soldat.

"Corporals, approach." Emmerich said to the soldat.

The soldats marched up to them and went into inspection stance, they used reishi that they connected to their fingers to open the chamber of his rifle, something Ichigo didn't know was even possible, and the inspection began in detail, though Emmerich was leading it, they first looked at their uniforms, that was put on in a perfect and disciplined order, then they showed off their rifles, in perfect detail.

Ichigo was surprised, it was almost like the changing of the guard over at the tomb of the unknown soldier, except more noisy and more detailed, they eventually finished with the inspection and afterwards was a military parade, the parade lasted for 90 minutes, regardless the guests was impressed over the discipline and dedication of the soldiers Ichigo had at his disposal, aswell as their training.

However there was more people impressed by it.

**Soul Society**

The captains was all watching the events in the Wandenreich relatively impressed by what they were seeing from their regular meeting room.

"I must say, these soldiers are very dedicated and trained, and properly disciplined." Byakuya said as he looked at the monitor.

"Yes they are, i have never seen weapons being handled like that, and with such precision." Soi fon said as she recalled the inspection of the soldiers before the parade.

"And their skill in battle is impressive too as we have all seen." Kyoraku said as he recalled the war.

"Do you think these soldiers are just as skilled as those that attacked us during the war?" Nanao asked.

"It's highly likely, judging from their discipline, though we could be wrong, it would be boring to underestimate them." Toshiro said.

"Correct." Kyoraku said in agreement.

"Let's just hope the meeting went well and we can begin to build our relationship further with them without incident." Byakuya said as he eyed Mayuri, causing Mayuri to snort in frustration.

"You are no less guilty then i am Byakuya." Mayuri retorted.

"Perhaps not, but i did not get an army into Karakura town." Byakuya said in his own defence, effectively silencing Mayuri.

**Wandenreich**

Ichigo was just standing there, watching the soldiers marching by along with the parade music, several songs was played and Yhwach in Ichigo's mind told him the name of each song, after the parade and a few conversations later, it was time to show of their own military might, using the Silbern guard and the sturmarmee a military exercise has been prepared, it would last throughout the majority of the day, the objective was simple, capture a point and hold it, the enemies, was dolls, created by the research division, they were movable and what they fired at the Soldats didn't kill them, rather it just knocked them unconscious, and they were presumed dead in the exercise.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Alright, so i kinda screwed up something when I started this story as i misunderstood something about CFYOW that i recently figured out but i will not make any efforts to change it, the Königs Macht and the Almighty are practically the same, as the almighty originally comes from the soul king which Yhwach most likely inherited as he is the soul king's son, if it means that in canon bleach Ichigo has the almighty dormant and unawakened due to his mixed heritage being almost the same as the Soul King's power or not is only a matter of speculation, maybe canon wise Ichigo does possess the ability to split his soul, maybe not, it's never been talked about.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

***Several hours later***

The sun had set and Ichigo went alongside Bambietta, he thought much about the day, it had been a massive success, the guests was pleased to see the armed forces of the Wandenreich in action, they even had a small combat exercise during the end of it. However it was also very tiring, Rurichiyo had been so tired by the end of the day that Kenryu ended up carrying her back to bed because she managed to fall asleep.

Rukia was almost sleepwalking aswell, though she did hide it, it was obvious that Ginrei was tired aswell, the day had been very productive, although Ichigo and Bambietta wasn't as tired since they had been very stressed with the reconstruction of the Wandenreich, they had gotten quite used to this, Ichigo looked towards Bambietta and smiled over what he saw.

Obviously it wasn't just the state guests that was tired, Sabrina had also been permitted to watch the entire event, though she stood on the sidelines during the inspection and the parade, she was permitted to stand with the rest of them during the exercise and watch, it's obvious it was tiring for her too, as she was sitting on Bambietta's left arm with her head resting on Bambietta's left shoulder, soundly asleep.

They did eventually reach Sabrina's room in the quarters and Bambietta carefully placed her in the bed and tucked her in, careful not to wake her little sister up, she leaned in and gave Sabrina a little kiss on her forehead before turning towards door and leaving the room, partially closing the door behind her she looked over to Ichigo and smiled, Ichigo was quick to return the smile, nothing made him happier then to see Bambietta happy and smiling.

Ichigo looked around to see if anyone was nearby, he didn't see anyone, however Bambietta did notice this and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing, he had been acting a little bit strange since breakfast.

"Something wrong?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"No, just checking if someone else is here." Ichigo said as he turned his attention back to Bambietta.

"Perhaps it would be better to check for presences, everyone here has a reiatsu signature and even if a person hides it you can still feel their soul presence like life force if you focus right?..." Bambietta said with a deadpan.

Now Ichigo just felt stupid, she was right, it would be more effective, and check for signatures he did, and he found some guards closeby aswell as some servants heading their direction, he realized that the thing he wanted to speak about would be better said somewhere else.

"Seems like some servants are coming, want to come to the bedroom? Or do you have something you need to do?" Ichigo asked curiously, hopeful that she was free.

Bambietta was curious what was going on, but she did notice from his words and actions that he wanted some privacy with her, and she didn't have anything to do regardless, so some alone time with Ichigo was a welcome thought.

"Sure, i'm free." Bambietta said with a smile.

"Well, let's go then." Ichigo said, happy that she could join him, as he put his left arm around her waist and held her close, Bambietta forgot that she hadn't closed the door to Sabrina's room fully.

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

Ichigo and Bambietta entered the bedroom quickly, it was just a few steps away from Sabrina's room and eventually reached the bed, Ichigo sat down along side Bambietta, wanting to speak with her about the issue that's been bothering him.

"I have been thinking about it for some time now, and have had questions about where we stand now, we haven't really had time to speak about ourselves and where we stand now." Ichigo said with a hint of nervousness to his words.

Bambietta noticed that he was a bit nervous, she had been thinking about it herself, she has realized that she truly did love him, but she never knew if they had developed a relationship out of it, true they shared some kisses and romantic moments, though they had only been sexually active once when she gave Ichigo a blowjob and practically sucked him dry, afterwards they haven't been sexually active at all.

'Ahh so that's why he wanted some privacy.' Bambietta said inwardly as she looked at Ichigo.

"Well, i have been thinking about it myself, though... What do you think about me? Do you... Love me?.." Bambietta asked meekly, as she felt her chest tighten, her heart beating rapidly, she was nervously awaiting Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo wasn't surprised that she asked those questions at all, it was to be expected, he noticed that she had a worried look on her, a look that showed fear of being rejected, it was obvious to Ichigo that his feelings was mutual.

"You are the most wonderful woman in all the worlds, there is no one that can replace you, and no one like you, you are unique and i feel that i am the luckiest guy around to ever be able to just see you, even more lucky to be able to talk to you, even more so to be able to hold you close, so my answer is yes, i do love you." Ichigo said with a smile, looking her straight into the eyes, not even blinking or looking away.

Bambietta felt her heart skip a whole beat as she stared at Ichigo with a look of great surprise, she couldn't believe that he said that their feelings was mutual, she really didn't know what to say, she wanted to say something but nothing came to mind, the words Ichigo had said rang around in her mind, refusing to open a road for her words to form themselves, she was so lost in thought that she failed to realize the wide smile she gave off, eventually the words in her mind that came from Ichigo came out her own mouth.

"I love you too." Bambietta said with a happy tone, happier then ever before.

Before Ichigo could respond, Bambietta had grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, a kiss which Ichigo didn't hesitate to return for even a split second, they were sitting on the bed and kissing madly, eventually Bambietta recalled something, she recalled that Candice and Meninas had been out shopping when they were in Karakura town, and bought something for her, mostly as a joke, and it was embarassing, so she had hidden it away, and taken it with her to Silbern but also hidden it there too, Bambietta pulled away from the kiss as she got an idea.

"Wait here for a minute, wanna show you something." Bambietta said with a devious grin as she went over to the table, pulled out a paper and a pen, and went out the doors to the bedroom and taped it onto the door before coming back in and locking the doors to the bedroom.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, curious as to what was going on in that mind of hers.

"Oh you'll see!" Bambietta said with a wink as she went over to the closet she used and pulled out a dresser, where she also pulled out a bag and went towards the bathroom.

Now Ichigo was really curious, he did wonder what she had in mind but couldn't read her, he did consider using The Almighty to see what she would do, but ultimately decided against it, as he didn't want to ruin her surprise, and a surprise it was, Bambietta came out from the bathroom and Ichigo felt blood running directly down to his middle point.

Bambietta stood there amused over what she was seeing, she even saw Ichigo's manhood starting to rise, as she stood there in a new outfit, one that she hasn't shown anyone, mostly because what it was used for, she wore brown/black nylon stockings, with suspenders, and a black corset that didn't have anything to hold Bambietta's breasts but rather around them, allowing them to be free, and she didn't wear any panties at all, revealing her smooth and shaved womanhood.

Ichigo was surprised by what he saw, and he knew that Bambietta had decided to take it a bit further and that she felt ready, but Ichigo was apprehensive due to the lack of protection, that was until he recalled every morning with her when they woke up together, after they moved to Silbern Bambietta had started taking birth control pills, a thought that caused Ichigo to throw every restraint he had left in him out the window and decided to join in on some fun.

Bambietta stepped over to Ichigo, and sat down on his lap, and took him back into a kiss, the kiss started slow but the pace quickened rapidly, Ichigo and Bambietta threw themselves further back in bed with Ichigo on top, Bambietta started to touch Ichigo's dick outside his pants, as Ichigo took his knee and used it to massage her pussy, causing Bambietta to moan in pleasure, before Bambietta unbuttoned Ichigo's coat and dragged it off him along with his shirt, and pants until he was just in his underwear, Ichigo had already taken his boots of prior to jumping into the bed.

Hearing Bambietta moan was music for Ichigo's ears, a sound he realized he had secretly been longing for, and just like that, the switch in Ichigo's mind was completely turned on. Ichigo took his right hand and stroked it down Bambietta's body until it reached her pussy as he started to massage her clit, Bambietta kept up by dragging Ichigo's underwear down to his knees quickly and started to jerk him off with her left hand while their tongues battled for dominance.

She held a tight grip around Ichigo as she refused to let go, only thinking about him and wanting him, all her troubles and thoughts vanished as she realized that this is happening, she guided her right hand down towards Ichigo's ass, she stopped jerking Ichigo off as she started to pull him down towards her, guiding his cock towards her pussy.

As Ichigo's cock rubbed Bambietta's pussy they stopped kissing, just looking at each other, longingly, and then Ichigo gently entered her and they both let out a moan as they lost their virginity, Bambietta felt pain as Ichigo entered her, she knew it might have been worse had Ichigo been brutal, but he wasn't. When Ichigo had fully entered her as deep as he could he felt his cock hit something and realized he had entered her fully and couldn't move further into her.

Ichigo started to slowly pump in an attempt to not make it uncomfortable for Bambietta as he had realized how tight she really was, while Bambietta felt some stinging in her nether region, she enjoyed it.

"Faster." She whispered into Ichigo's ear with a lustful tone.

Ichigo happily complied as he started to pound her faster, and harder, for the both of them this was the best experience, Bambietta wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo as she moaned in pleasure, eventually they switched position to doggy style and went even harder and faster, Bambietta's moans was now small screams of pleasure, however Ichigo decided to spice things up.

Bambietta enjoyed herself and then a sharp sting was felt and a slap, Ichigo had spanked her, something Bambietta enjoyed very much, which did not go unnoticed by Ichigo as he smirked alongside Bambietta.

"Feeling kinky naughty boy?" Bambietta said with a sly grin.

Before Ichigo responded he decided to see how kinky Bambietta was as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up forcibly, causing Bambietta to yelp a little, when she had reached Ichigo he grabbed her throat tightly, letting his instincts go on a rampage.

"You have no idea." Ichigo said slyly as he continued to fuck her even harder.

Ichigo noticed that Bambietta was in absolute bliss, she was enjoying every moment that Ichigo choked her, however he soon let up and threw her down to the bed, Bambietta enjoyed it, Ichigo noticed how submissive and masochistic she really was, he grabbed the belt of his coat and forced Bambietta's hands behind her back, and tied her up, much to Bambietta's amusement.

"Ohh, the big boy tied me up, what are you going to do now bad boy?" Bambietta said slyly.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo said as he grabbed Bambietta's hair and pulled her head backwards, Bambietta yelped in pleasure once more, however Ichigo had decided to really shut her up as he had already taken his underwear and shoved it into her mouth.

Bambietta was surprised to say the least, she didn't expect their first time to be like this, but she loved it, she was pondering her situation and knew for a fact that she was getting fucked and spanked while she had been tied up and gagged, all while Ichigo continued to hold her forcibly up by her hair, for her it was perfect. Ichigo had started to pound her as hard and brutal as he could.

Bambietta rolled her eyes upwards as she was shot up to the heavens, she felt that she was getting closer to cumming for each second and before she knew it she had came harder than she had ever done in her life, even with all her private moments with herself in bed she had never had an orgasm like this, Ichigo took his cock out of her and she rolled over in the bed, extremly satisfied.

That was until she saw Ichigo, and realized he hadn't finished, but she noticed his facial expression and she knew something was up.

"Did i give you permission to cum?" Ichigo asked sternly.

Bambietta sweatdropped, and realized that Ichigo was far from over, Ichigo took his underwear out of her mouth and she was able to reply.

"Nooo..." Bambietta said innocently, wondering what Ichigo had in store for her next, she was eager to see it.

"No i did not!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her neck and pulled her up, Bambietta realized what he would do next as she had Ichigo's cock right in her face. Ichigo squeezed her neck a little causing her to open her mouth, he quickly entered her mouth and went in deep as he pushed his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat, she realized she would get skull fucked hard as she gagged onto Ichigo's cock.

the whole ordeal lasted for several minutes until Ichigo felt his balls tighten and he emptied himself inside her throat, Bambietta realized that it was almost equal to last time, but this time on the other hand, it was being forced down her throat as she was forced to swallow all of it, Ichigo saw it as a fitting punishment for being a naughty girl that came without permission.

After Ichigo had finished unloading himself in her throat and she had managed to get all of it down, he released her hands and threw his belt onto his coat, and they threw themselves into the bed, Bambietta laid her head onto his chest, happy with what had just happened, as Ichigo pulled his arm around her and embraced her.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Bambietta said as she tried to regain her breath after getting deep throated.

"I know." Ichigo said happily with a huge satisfied smile on his face.

"We must do this more." Bambietta said with a dirty grin.

"Oh trust me, i have a good feeling that we will." Ichigo said with a smirk.

They laid there in bed and cuddled, Ichigo stroked her leg and hair, feeling her soft legs and nylon stockings, he looked down and noticed something, his entire manhood was red.

"Bambi? Is that your blood?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta.

Bambietta looked up at Ichigo and looked down on his manhood and noticed the blood, she spread her legs and saw a small amount of blood around her womanhood.

"Yup, it is." Bambietta said, annoyed over the fact that she was bleeding out of her nether region, though it wasn't much at all.

Bambietta got out of bed and stood up, and then she let out a small scream, startling Ichigo.

"What's wrong?!" Ichigo asked out of worry.

"Now i feel it." Bambietta said, leaving Ichigo with more questions then answers.

Though all of them was answered quickly as he saw Bambietta move towards the bathroom with an awkward limp, she was feeling the pain of losing her hymen, causing Ichigo to burst out in laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Bambietta said annoyed over the whole situation, she realized that she had been so eager to have sex with Ichigo and that it had been so much fun that she had been oblivious to the pain until now, not that pain usually bothered her but this time it did.

"Sorry." Ichigo replied as he tried to contain himself.

"You say that but you're still laughing..." Bambietta said with a cute and childish pout.

He stood up and went towards the bathroom to wash off the blood he had on himself. After that was done, he went back to the bed, Bambietta came later as she limped back into the bed, much to Ichigo's amusement. Though he noticed that Bambietta was still wearing the corset with suspenders and stockings, she eventually laid down and continued the cuddle with him, something he really enjoyed.

A private moment between the two of them was all that he could have hoped for considering the stress of the last months.

"So i guess we have consumated our relationship and are officially a couple then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup." Bambietta replied with a happy smile.

They continued to lay there and cuddle, enjoying the moment until and hour had passed.

"Perhaps take down the note?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why don't you do that? Since you can walk properly and all!" Bambietta responded with a pout, causing Ichigo to let out a small laugh.

"While you're at it, could you get me my clothes in the bathroom, i think i want to hide these in case the servants come by." Bambietta replied as she started to undress.

"Sure." Ichigo responded as he went to the bathroom to get Bambietta's clothes.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and got her clothes and bag, and handed it to her, deciding to take down the note after she had changed, when he returned Bambietta had just finishied undressing, as she waited for her clothes, Ichigo decided to get his clothes back on himself before he went out the door.

"Thanks." Bambietta said as she started to dress.

Ichigo nodded and started to put his clothes back on himself. eventually they were back in their uniforms, and Ichigo went out the door to take down the note, he noticed how quiet the hallway was until he heard a wheezing sound, a sound he had never heard before, he looked around to see where it was coming from, something Bambietta caught up on.

"What's wrong?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Do you hear that sound?" Ichigo asked.

"What sound?" Bambietta asked as she stood up and limped awkwardly over to the door.

"You better not be joking, it's damn painful to walk you-" Bambietta said before she heard the sound too.

"You hear it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, where is it coming from?" Bambietta asked.

"Don't know." Ichigo responded as he started to walk down the hallway of the royal quarters to investigate the sound.

Bambietta limped besides Ichigo as she was unable to walk properly due to obvious reasons, eventually the sound became a bit louder, and they looked in one direction, Bambietta and Ichigo noticed that the door to Sabrina's room was partially unlocked, Bambietta was happy that all the doors and walls were mostly sound proof so Sabrina couldn't have heard what she and Ichigo had done in bed.

"I forgot to close the door completely after we talked here." Bambietta said as she and Ichigo went towards Sabrina's door, and then they realized that the source of the sound was coming from her room, the sound coming out was weird, Ichigo pried in to see what was happening and became wide eyed and quickly smashed to door open.

Once Bambietta saw it she felt panic, Sabrina was lying there, wide awake and teary eyed and she had trouble breathing, forgetting about the limp she rushed over to her little sister, Bambietta tried to compose herself so panic wouldn't take control over her, Ichigo quickly rushed out the door and screamed for the guards, the cameras in the royal quarters took up the sound and alerted the control center, that replayed the sound, they then made a voice alert in the announcement system for the call of security.

It didn't even take a minute before several guards from the K.G had rushed into the royal quarters and rushed towards Ichigo, he pointed at Sabrina and the guards saw her condition and called the control center for a medical emergency, it didn't take long for the spectacle to catch the attention of the state guests, as the voice alert went of in their rooms aswell, Kenryu slowly but carefully opened the door to see what was happening, and Ginrei and Rukia went out to investigate.

They noticed a medical crew rushing past them and further down the hallway at a rapid speed.

"Enryu, guard Rurichiyo-sama, i'll check out what's happening." Kenryu said as he got a nod from Enryu.

"Rurichiyo-sama, please wait here." Kenryu said as he noticed that the noise had woken up Rurichiyo, he then looked back into the hallway and saw Ginrei and Rukia, that said that they would join him on finding out what was going on.

They rushed down the hallway until they saw guards surrounding one of the rooms, and then they noticed the chancellors rushing into the royal quarters, followed by Emmerich and Gina.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked Liltotto.

"According to the control center it's a medical emergency." Liltotto said.

"I see, didn't know you had announcement alerts for that?" Kenryu responded surprised.

"The announcement alert will go off if someone screams out for a guard, since we have surveillence equipment monitoring all of the castle equiped with microphones so the control center can listen in, if someone calls for a guard loud enough alerts will go off in the control center and the control center makes the announcement in the castle and calls the guards up." Uryu replied.

"I see, so that's what happened?" Surprisingly it was Isshin that said it as he approached the group, as he had went out of his room to investigate the disturbance himself.

"Yes, i'm sorry if we have disturbed you." Liltotto responded gracefully.

"Do not worry about it, medical emergencies takes priority." Ginrei responded.

"Thank you lord Kuchiki." The chancellors responded respectfully.

They watched as a stretcher was being carried out with Sabrina on it, though she had calmed down a bit and eased up, she was being taken to the infirmary.

Liltotto went over to the room and saw Bambietta sitting on Sabrina's bed, she was in shock, while Ichigo tried to console her that everything would be fine with her sister, Liltotto entered the room, alongside Isshin.

"I will go to the infirmary to take a look at Sabrina, she should be fine, but what happened?" Isshin asked Ichigo and Bambietta.

Ichigo told him what they had come to, and Isshin was surprised as he came to a conclusion but he couldn't be sure, he would need to check on Sabrina first.

"Well, i'll go to the infirmary, Liltotto, could you tell Masaki that i will be down there?" Isshin asked Liltotto, she nodded and headed out.

"Bambi, you should get some rest, it seems you need it, i will contact your parents and tell them what happened so you don't need to worry about that." Isshin said to Bambietta, as she looked up at him and nodded.

As she stood up she felt a sting in her crotch once more, but she didn't care, as she continued over to the royal bedroom, though Isshin did notice her unusual movement, he looked back at his son with a knowing look, Ichigo knew what that look meant as he became red faced, though Isshin just smiled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, don't worry, i won't tell your mother." Isshin said with a smirk as he recalled how overprotective Masaki really could be.

Ichigo cringed just thinking about how his mother would react to this, the last thing he wanted was to have her all over him and Bambietta for this, it didn't help with the fact that Masaki already had trouble accepting how long it has been since her death, and for that reason she had trouble accepting her children growing up, though it was understandable since she lost the majority of the time she could be with them during their childhood.

Ichigo ultimately decided to stop thinking about it, he had other things to be worrying about now considering what had just happened, he stood up from the bed and went towards the door to the royal bedroom, he was so lost in the situation that had occured that he didn't know that the guests had woken up from the spectacle, not that he noticed them since they had already gone back to their respective rooms once he left Sabrina's room.

Once he entered his room he noticed that Bambietta had already gotten into bed, however it was obvious she was worried and scared, something that never showed on her, truthfully Ichigo didn't know what to do in this situation, usually he just let it play out, and it always worked considering how he always did find the right words for the situation when needed, but this was different.

**"Perhaps not so different then you think, i don't really think little Sabrina is sick Ichigo, atleast not physically." **Ichigo heard Yhwach say in his mind.

Ichigo went over to the bed and held around Bambietta in an attempt to comFort her, all while he went into his inner world to pry some more into Yhwach's words.

***Ichigo's Inner World***

Ichigo entered his world alone, wondering what Yhwach knew about the situation, if it was bad news it would most likely be just speculation, truthfully he hoped it was nothing bad at all.

**"Quite the way to end a fun time huh kingy?" **Zangetsu said as he looked at Ichigo with an unusual serious expression.

"You were watching?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

**"We see and hear everything you do, that is the bond between us and we can manifest outside you even if you are the only one that can see us, how else can we help you in the field of battle?" **Yhwach said, though he didn't care about what Ichigo and Bambietta had done.

Ichigo was frusterated but Yhwach had a point, now that Ichigo knew about it their link was a double edged sword when it came to privacy.

"Whatever... You were saying?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Yhwach with a stern gaze, though he did hope for the best.

**"I cannot be sure, but the symptoms Sabrina showed matched that of a panic attack, the cause might be psychological symptoms that has manifested into physical symptoms." **Yhwach said as he returned Ichigo's gaze.

"Panic attack? Why would she-" Ichigo said before his own train of thoughts interrupted his question and the answer found it's way into his mind, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

**"It seems that you understand now, she has been bullied and beaten day in day out for a while, it might have manifested in depression and low self esteem or in anxiety and fear, maybe she feels threatened even though she is perfectly safe here, maybe multiple causes." **Yhwach said plainly as he gave Ichigo his view and knowledge of it.

"Why would it only show now? I do not recall Sabrina showing similar symptoms a couple of days ago?" Ichigo asked as he was stunned.

**"There can be a variety of causes, perhaps what happened during her and Kenryu during breakfast pulled the final string and caused emotions she have had for a while to boil over due to the fear she felt, perhaps they boiled over because she never spoke about them to anyone?" **Yhwach responded plainly.

Ichigo was surprised over Yhwach's knowledge in emotions, he was the last one he expected to have an insight in this, regardless all Ichigo could hope for was that it was nothing serious, things have finally gotten together for Bambietta and Ichigo truly did fear that things would fall apart for her, if it did it would shatter her and Ichigo knew he couldn't stand seeing her sad, he got what he wanted to know and decided to take his leave.

**"So he left just like that." **Zangetsu said as he saw Ichigo just vanish.

**"Indeed, he has other matters to attend." **Yhwach said as he looked at Zangetsu.

**"I guess, taking care of the people you care about, it's always been his way." **Zangetsu said

**"Yes, it has." **Yhwach said.

***Real world***

Ichigo was looking at Bambietta, she hasn't even bothered to turn around or acknowledge the fact that Ichigo even was holding around her, she was completely lost in her own thoughts, Ichigo tried to find a way to make her feel better, thinking about every word he could, but nothing would leave his mouth, he wanted to tell her about the possibility of it just being a panic attack, but if he was wrong and Bambietta got false hope it would break her even more.

Bambietta just lied there in the bed on her side, it was obvious she was very worried, who could even blame her? Once again her little sister was brought to the infirmary, While Ichigo though about Bambietta and Sabrina, he noticed that Bambietta had fallen asleep, the day taking a toll on her. Ichigo thought it was for the best, thought it didn't take long for Ichigo himself to black out, as he quickly fell asleep himself.

***The next day (07:38)***

Ichigo and Bambietta were woken up by a knock on the door, they quickly got out of bed and prepared for the day, the guests would leave today so it would only be proper to spend some time with them before they left, the servants entered to help them prepare for the day, and to also bring an unexpected visitor, Bambietta became surprised when she saw their little visitor and had to ask.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary? Were you discharged?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded and went further into the room, behind her came a man from the infirmary, one Bambietta recognized as a counselor attached to the infirmary per Uryu's orders as he thought counselors and psychiatrists was a must in the infirmary.

"Your majesty, grand mistress." The counselor said as he entered the room.

Bambietta wondered why he would be here of all places, and furthermore why was he with Sabrina? Though Ichigo quickly connected the dots and realized that Yhwach was right all along, it was a mental issue that had plagued Sabrina.

"You are probably wondering why i am here? Well i have been given Sabrina as a patient of mine, i will be working with her from now on." The counselor said as he recognized Bambietta's look.

"Why? What do you mean?" Bambietta asked suspiciously, it wasn't that she distrusted him, it was more out of worry.

The counselor only looked at Sabrina, Bambietta also looked at her, Sabrina could do nothing more then to look down on the floor, like she was ashamed over herself, Bambietta picked up on this, Sabrina tried to look away from her older sister, which caused Bambietta to walk towards her, once Bambietta reached her she knelt down to her level, then she saw her sister more closely.

She was trembling, tears were dripping off her face, she was crying. Bambietta didn't hesitate for a split second before she took her sister into a comforting hug, as she gently stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. as gently as she could, she asked her in a calm manner.

"What's wrong?" Bambietta asked, though she was looking straight at the counselor, with a look that demanded answers.

"She was very hesitant on doing this, but she really want to avoid telling her parents, so you were the only viable option, when she was brought to the infirmary she suffered a panic attack. It would appear she suffers from a high degree of anxiety." The counselor told Bambietta.

"Anxiety?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes, it appears she has been hiding her troubles for quite some time, the trouble from what i read happened in Ansbach most likely, considering how she suffered there, i presume she started to feel like a burden, and didn't want to speak with anyone or ask for help any longer, causing her to bottle up her own emotions, i do suspect depression too but there is no direct evidence of it, but i'm holding the possibility open." The counselor said.

"I see..." Bambietta simply said, causing her to hug her sister tighter.

Ichigo only looked at the scene in front of him, he could see the sadness Bambietta showed, but that was on the outside, he was terrified of what he saw on the inside, it was fury, pure fury like she was ready to blow half the world to kingdom come. Ichigo considered his orders earlier, and realized that executing the people guilty of hurting Sabrina and other innocents was quite the mercy.

Ichigo looked up at the clock and noticed he had to leave the room to attend the guests and the meeting today, so he said his leave and offered Bambietta to take some time of for the day to recieve additional information from the counselor, then he took his leave, leaving Bambietta alone with the counselor and Sabrina.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Dining Room)**

Ichigo went into the dining room with his guests to eat breakfast, it would be the last breakfast for the duration of their visit.

"I do apologise for the ruckus last night." Ichigo said as he continued towards his chair.

"There is no problem, i understand that something unexpected occured." Ginrei responded.

"Where is Bambietta and Sabrina?" Rurichiyo asked curiously as she looked around the room.

"I do apologise but they will not be attending, i have given Bambietta some time off today. The incident from last night shook her quite deeply." Ichigo responded.

"Incident?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Rurichiyo-sama, lady Sabrina was unwell and was being carried out of her room on a stretcher." Kenryu responded for Ichigo.

"Is she sick?" Rurichiyo asked.

"I believe it can be put like that, i would rather not go into the details, but she is managing and was released from the infirmary a little while ago." Ichigo responded, he didn't want the details out, primarily because it was a private matter after all.

"I see, well do give her my best regards, she was quite the interesting girl." Rurichiyo said with a cheerful expression.

"I will." Ichigo responded, he couldn't help but smile over how kind Rurichiyo was.

"I really enjoyed my stay here, it was also very nice to see you again, it has been too long since we last had the pleasure of meeting, and i am happy that it is now under better circumstances, i am happy that you would have us." Rurichiyo said happily.

"The pleasure is all mine, yes the circumstances is a lot better from the last time, i feel it has also been a very productive visit aswell." Ichigo said as he looked happily towards his guests.

"Indeed it has." Ginrei said as he let of a very small smile, leaving Rukia to nod in agreement.

for the duration of the breakfast they just kept talking about less important matters, exchanging words with each other, it was obvious that Yuzu was a bit nervous since she wasn't used to this, Isshin found that a bit weird since she's had breakfast with the guests before.

**Silbern Gate**

***12:03***

The guests where ready to leave, for Ichigo it was a huge relief that the entire affair had gone as well as it had, once again there was a crowd watching, cameras where everywhere, security was high, and the K.G was standing in their rows once more, though this time Bambietta was present alongside the chancellors and the royal family as they said their farewells with the guests, though they did give a speech about their achievments during this visit, causing massive cheers out from the public.

"Well then, take care and give my best regards to the Soul Society, it has been a pleasure to have you all here." Ichigo said courteously as he took out his hand.

Ginrei shook Ichigo's hand "The pleasure has been ours, once again we thank you for your hospitality." Ginrei said.

"Take care Ichigo." Rukia said as she shook Ichigo's hand herself.

"You too Rukia." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I hope we can see you soon again Ichigo, we would like to return you hospitality." Rurichiyo said as she shook Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be too long." Ichigo said with a smile, something that made Rurichiyo quite happy.

"Your majesty, we thank you for your hospitality and generousity, and that we were worthy of coming here." Kenryu said as both he and Enryu bowed respectfully towards Ichigo.

"Anytime Kenryu." Ichigo said politely.

Not long after they went through their Senkaimon and left, Ichigo watched the gate close as he started to ponder what to do next.

'We haven't had our daily meeting yet due to the guests leaving today, and there is also the issue of additional sternritters. guess it's going to be a full plate today.' Ichigo said internally as he made plans for the day.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo sat down on his chair, Bambietta and the chancellors did the same, as they started the meeting, it wasn't anything perculiar going on, though some points were made.

"And to the next point, we got some news out of Karakura town, a Fort has been constructed at the mountain, since it's been constructed with reishi it is naturally invisible to normal humans, a barrier has also been constructed to hide any troops around the Fort, though they have been ordered to remain invisible to the normal population, the Fort was constructed with reishi hardened materials as ordered so it can withstand an attack, though it is yet unfinished due to the lack of radar technology and other surveillence capabilities, the research division has assured me that they will get it up and running pretty soon. The Fort, also nicknamed Fort Karakura, has enough men to defend it for 4 years during a siege, though the Fort is still undermanned due to the lack of availeble military personnel, the Fort is manned enough for it's own defence, even though it was made to protect Karakura town, several HARs systems will also be moved there to cover the town." Bambietta said as she read out of her report.

"I see, well it's up and partially running atleast, i want those systems there as soon as possible, what other specs does the Fort have?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the reports here it should have artillery through the HARs, radar using the new QSR-5 Monitor system, and the research division spoke about the possibilities of more upgrades and more system integrated into the Fort, one of them was an A.O.D system, or Area of Denial for short, they also spoke about more upgrades to it but it sounded like blabbering to me since i didn't understand what they were talking about." Bambietta said as she huffed.

"I see, i will speak with Erwig regarding that later, what is the total manpower for the Fort? Maximum and minimum?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta.

"The Fort can accomidate a recommended amount of soldiers, the minimum amount being a battalion, namely 300 to 800 soldiers, and we barely have enough to spare for that since we have managed to get 305 soldiers in that battalion, the optimal recommendation, due to it's massive size is a corps with two battalions and a company, which consists of 30 000 to 50 000 soldiers, the plans for the Fort is to have a fully filled corps along with fully filled battalions, namely 50 000 and two 800 soldier units and a fully sized company of 150 soldiers which function as support, since a battalion is the required amount to protect the Fort, the plan is to have four units in the Fort, the command unit, a support unit that does maintanance and repairs both of which is consistent of a company worth of soldiers and officers, a guard unit to protect the Fort wich will consist of the two battalions, that leaves the Fort with a security of 1600 soldiers, and the corps will protect the town itself." Bambietta said as she read through the report.

"Alright, the Fort is massive enough atleast. Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo looked at them and they were all quiet, nothing was said at all.

"Very well then, on to the next issue, we are going to find and train sternritters, i will make a list regarding that later aswell, and we will go through it, then we will have the A.N.U find them and have them introduced, and give them the offer of joining if they want to." Ichigo said.

"Well i believe it is about time we recreate the sternritters, the sternritters are the top military officers, without them our army is partially leaderless, though we have Emmerich and Gina there is only so much two people can do, though i must say i am impressed with how well they are managing, along with Bambi." Liltotto said as she chewed her snacks.

"Indeed, you have done an excellent job, regardless, i will search for them." Ichigo said as he looked at the roof and leaned back in his chair.

"How?" Uryu asked as he looked at Ichigo.

"The almighty." Ichigo simply responded.

Uryu felt stupid now, he had completely forgotten about that ability, though it was a bit of a gamble it was the best bet for finding the best suited sternritters.

"I see." Uryu said as he looked away from Ichigo.

"If there is nothing else then this meeting is concluded." Ichigo said.

"There is one more thing you majesty, though it is more of a question then an issue." Candice said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Alright? What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"We are sending a lot of soldiers to Karakura town in the future right? Won't the Soul Society react to that?" Candice asked.

"She is right your majesty, i don't think they would be happy about it." Meninas pointed out.

"Under normal cirumstances that could be the case, you are overlooking the fact that it's a hotspot." Ichigo simply responded.

This caused Candice and Meninas to look at Ichigo questionably, though Uryu, Liltotto and Bambietta already knew what Ichigo was talking about.

"I see that you do not know so i will fill in the blanks." Uryu responded as he picked up where Ichigo left, causing everyone to look at him.

"Karakura town has long been a pain in the ass for the Soul Society because it's a spiritual enriched zone, and therefore a hotspot for spiritual activity, the massive amounts of hollow attacks, the winter war with Aizen, and many other incidents is evidence of that." Uryu said.

"Not only that but since it has a huge population and is a spiritual enriched zone means that the Oken, or the Royal key to the soul king's palace can be made there, if anything, us putting massive amounts of troops in the region would make sense in order to maintain order and control over the region. And let's not forget the fact that spiritual enriched zones are vital strategic military targets." Bambietta said.

"It could also explain the fullbringer presences that keep showing up at times. Since they wore uniforms and were highly skilled i'd say it's a safe bet they were military." Liltotto said.

"Agreed, if anything we should speed things up with the law enforcement and quickly free up the military, i have a bad feeling about that situation, the fact that the A.N.U was attacked doesn't comfort me much either." Ichigo responded to the chancellors and Bambietta, giving him a nod of agreement.

"I will order the law enforcement to be rushed up a little, not only that but we also have to spread out more of our military, considering the Soul Society's request for aid." Bambietta said.

"The Soul Society still has a small army, and skilled fighters, they can hold their own for a brief while, besides due to the small army they have it means that we don't have to send that many at all, and it is only temporarily." Liltotto said.

Ichigo just sat there, thinking about the situation, the attack the fullbringers made had Ichigo quite on edge, he was thinking about the most viable option to take, then he came to a solution.

"Bambi? How many law enforcement officers are trained and ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Some, though not much, atleast we will have a bigger law enforcement agency then the military once it is all finished up." Bambietta responded.

"Is it enough for us the relieve enough soldiers to send them to Fort Karakura to fully man the garrison?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it is, why?" Bambietta asked curious, everyone was curious what Ichigo had in mind.

"Then do it! Send the troops as soon as possible and order the Fort to be combat ready, i will speak with Erwig to get the systems down as soon as possible on high priority, also put every soldier and law enforcement officer in the Wandenreich on alert! And send word to Kisuke about the alert status!" Ichigo ordered.

"It will be done your majesty!" Bambietta responded.

"And one more thing!" Ichigo said.

"Yes your majesty?" Bambietta asked.

"Can we free up enough to send a detachment to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"With the troops we are dispatching to Fort Karakura, a regiment at best, if we are lucky, should be around 1000 to 5500 soldiers." Bambietta responded.

"Then send them, i will call Kyoraku to let him know the change of plans, that we intend on keeping our promise earlier then expected." Ichigo responded.

"Very well your majesty." Bambietta said.

"Then this meeting is concluded." Ichigo said as he watched the chancellors and Bambietta get up and left.

Ichigo went to his desk and picked up the phone and ordered Kyoraku on the phone immediately.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:**Sabrina's recovery will not be a major part of the story. Sorry to disappoint you there, while she is a major character her recovery is not at all interesting i can assure you.

Things are slowly starting to move into high gear as military is being placed all around now. The state visit here was a major part of the story, even though it was political and diplomatic, and is an important part of the story, for the future events, as it has it's representations, there will be one more visit in the future and it is prewritten and will be more interesting.

Furthermore I once recieved the question if everything is okay with the story and I can assure you it is as it's higly probable that this is going to be a long story, furthermore the story is about politics and diplomacy, alliances and war, romance and family, which is why I tagged drama and romance rather then action and romance, this story is a lot about Ichigo's relationship with Bambi, how he is as a ruler and what he does and how he rules, and a story about armies aswell and the Wandenreich as a whole, which is why the Wandenreich is tagged, everything that happens in the story set the events in the future, instead of creating a short story and leaving more questions then answers about major parts I write a lot about things on the sidelines aswell to get a better understanding since that is also an important part of understanding the story.

For those who wonder here is a little list for sizes and command ranks.

-Fireteam: 2-4 (Soldat 4)

-Squad: 5-14 (Soldat 5)

-Platoon: 15-45 (Lieutenant)

-Company: 80-150 (Captain)

-Battalion: 300-800 (Major)

-Regiment: 1000-5500 (Colonel)

-Division: 10 000-25 000 (Brigadier General / Major General)

-Corps: 30 000-50 000 (Major General / Lieutenant General)

-Field Army: 100 000-300 000 (Lieutenant General / General / Special Officers)

-Army Group: 2-4 Field Armies (General / Special Officers)

-Region/Theater: 4+ Field Armies (Special Officers)

I've decided to use regular ranks to a certain extent while replacing enlisted rank chart in order to avoid confusion amongst ranks for the readers.

Also if you wish I can also give out a Quincy military rank chart if that is more preferable in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Soul Society**

Kyoraku had just called an emergency meeting and asked Ginrei and Rukia to come aswell, he told Ginrei, Rukia and the other captains what Ichigo had told him, They where happy to have a regiment sent to them as soon as possible for assistance, though it did surprise them highly by the Wandenreich's new viewpoint, Liltotto had told Ichigo something that no one actually considered, that Ichigo had told Kyoraku aswell, which caused a bit of alarm in Kyoraku.

"Well this was unexpected indeed, while it can be viewed as the fullbringers where military, the Wandenreich's sudden action is surprising, though it shouldn't really be, to think that they'd send over 50 000 soldiers to Karakura town, that surely was unexpected." Ginrei said as he pondered.

"Ichigo has a knack of doing the unexpected, though surely the Wandenreich have the men to spare if they rush their law enforcement training, though that could backfire too, but given the viewpoint and the situation awareness now i'd say it could be called for." Toshiro said plainly with narrowed eyes.

"Head-captain, what is Ichigo Kurosaki's reasoning for dispatching that many soldiers to Karakura town? Surely it is too much?" Byakuya asked.

"Evidently their reasoning is everything that has happened in the past, Karakura town has been a spiritual hotspot for years, and it's a spiritual enriched zone aswell, making it even more of a hotspot, their action was predictable, central 46 even suspected this might happen, and if it did we would not act on it since it is now their territory and it is their right to dispatch as many soldiers there as they want." Kyoraku responded.

"Furthermore head-captain, are we to put ourselves on alert for the time being?" Byakuya asked as he looked directly at Kyoraku.

"I have already sent a message with all the information Ichigo-kun told me to central 46, i will follow their example and all the divisions on alert, you will follow regular protocol in this instance." Kyoraku responded.

"Yes sir!" The captains said in unison.

"The 12th division will put up some monitor equipment in our own homefront." Kyoraku said as he looked at Mayuri.

Mayuri said nothing as he kept listening to the meeting.

"11th will be ready to intercept if anything should happen." Kyoraku said, getting a grin from Kenpachi.

"Onmitsukido will monitor the Rukongai and the outskirts." Kyoraku said as he looked at Soi-fon

"Yes sir!" Soi-fon said.

"Reinforcements from the Wandenreich should come within a couple of hours. Afterwards the regiment will be assigned to me, at Ichigo-kun's request. You are not authorized to attack any Quincy, furthermore there is a possibility that this is a combined operation, the Wandenreich will bring communication equipment with them so 6th will help them out. We will be in constant communication with the O.D.K to further enhance situational awareness." Kyoraku said, causing the captain to be quite surprised.

"A combined operation huh?" Toshiro said lowly.

"That's a first." Kenpachi said

"My my, something unexpected has happened." Mayuri said.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***Several hours later***

Ichigo had spent the majority of his time looking for the sternritter candidates using the Almighty, while the chancellors and Bambietta checked out the new equipment created by the research division, he had found his candidates and had just finished preparing the list, he had called a meeting regarding this issue, if this really was a wartime scenario the sternritters would be quickly needed.

Having been with Erwig to see some new advancements he made for the last few hours, he had been forced to delay the meeting he would hold, and it didn't help that Bambietta and the chancellors only now looked at the new equipment.

Ichigo looked out the window before a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Hey Ichigo, Why don't you even pay me a visit, i have a room just down the hallway you know!" The voice said.

Ichigo sighed before he turned his eyes towards the source of the sound, and found a small familiar lion that stood upon Ichigo's desk.

"Kon? When did you get in here?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Kon dumbfounded, he hadn't noticed that Kon entered at all.

"Just now, Geez are you so lost in thought that you are unable to notice someone entering your office?" Kon asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have a lot on my mind right now." Ichigo only responded as he kept looking out his window.

"So it is really war?" Kon asked with a somber tone as he sat down on Ichigo's desk.

"We don't know that yet, it could also have been a simple misunderstanding." Ichigo responded as he looked back at Kon.

"Can't you see it with those eyes?" Kon asked as he looked right back at Ichigo.

"I've tried, but if war breaks out the earliest will be 8 months from now, there are so many possibilities and so many futures it's difficult to predict." Ichigo responded as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the roof.

"The Quincies have finally gotten peace, and a just leader, if they are a threat to the Quincies then give them hell Ichigo and make them pay for every aggressive action they do with sweat and blood." Kon responded.

Ichigo was both moved and surprised over what Kon just said. Ichigo always thought Kon was against blood and sweat, but then again the Quincies have had a tyrant of an emperor for over a thousand years, so it was understandable that Kon felt they atleast deserved peace and happiness now.

"We will! And thanks Kon.." Ichigo responded with a small smile.

"I might not be much but i will help in whatever way i can, just say the word." Kon said happily.

"Yeah, i'll do that... Thanks!" Ichigo said, grateful over Kon's support.

"Anyways you little gang is here, the chancellors and Bambietta." Kon said as he turned towards the door.

"Send them in on your way out would you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Kon said as he left.

A moment later the chancellors and Bambietta entered, as they went towards their regular meeting table, it didn't take Ichigo long to join them either, their agenda had to be pursued quickly, and Ichigo also wanted to know what they thought about the new guns in their arsenal.

"Good day, i know this is the second meeting today, i'm happy to tell you that i have listed all the suitable candidates on this list, i have also made additional copies for you to read." Ichigo said as he sent the lists across the table.

Bambietta and the Chancellors went through the list and while some names where unknown they also know other names on the list.

"Some of these candidates are already soldiers, or officers to be more precise, all except this one." Liltotto said as she pointed at one of the names on the list.

"Yeah, Shox Richter, he never bothered to take officers training." Bambietta said.

"Ulrik Ketzer? Isn't that one of the officers of the K.G?" Meninas asked.

"Yeah, he is one of the higher commanding officers, a major if my information is correct?" Candice asked Bambietta.

"That's right, he's been a candidate for promotion for quite some time now." Bambietta said as she looked at the name.

"Promotion? To colonel then?" Meninas asked.

"Yeah, that's the one rank higher then his current, a courtesy of Emmerich, he highly recommended him, as Ulrik served as one of his most loyal officers and bodyguards during the civil war." Bambietta responded.

"Then i'm sure Emmerich will be happy to hear that the promotion went further then he anticipated, though the K.G is still missing a commanding officer, wasn't he a candidate for that too?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah he is a candidate for it, he gets this promotion and he might just be the perfect one that gets the position as the commander of the Keiserliche Garde, his command chart and ability to command and ability to read situations are also pretty amazing. He was also Emmerich's second-in-command when Mayuri went on a rampage and organised the defence of Karakura town while Emmerich was with his majesty, he also led the group that was sent to assist Uryu and Kisuke when they were approaching Mayuri during that incident." Bambietta said as she looked at Uryu.

"I see, so that is the man we spoke to? Didn't know it was an officer due to the lack of and officers uniform, thought it was a regular soldat?" Uryu asked.

"Yes it was him, Emmerich lacked officer uniforms and put the war before the uniforms primarily, he had some but not enough in comparison to how many officers he had, hence, the regular uniform." Bambietta responded.

"I see, that explains it." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"There are several other names here aswell, Rodrick Kertesz, the commander of the Silbern Guard, and Pascal Egger, commander of the A.N.U, they are highly exceptional, especially Rodrick, he was a prodigy at officers school and commanded always by example, If Yhwach had chosen people for sternritters because of their command capability this one would top them all, from the looks of it you are trying to enhance the command capability of the sternritter, or is it a combination?" Liltotto asked.

"Combination! I want combat capabilities and command capabilities, the sternritters are the five star generals of the army, while the chancellors are the six stars, Bambi is seven stars and i am eight stars, we can't send our army to battle without any commanders, it will only end badly!" Ichigo said as he looked at Liltotto.

"Six, seven and eight stars, now i've heard that too, never knew that the general ranks had so many stars." Candice said nonchalantly

"I believe it was a point of perspective to show the chain of command Candice." Uryu retorded.

"I knew that!" Candice said quickly as she shot an angry glare to Uryu.

"Didn't seem like it." Liltotto responded.

"What did you say!?" Candice asked in frustration.

"Calm down!" Ichigo said sternly.

"Sorry." Candice said as she calmed down.

"Any more questions regarding the list?" Ichigo asked.

"One, will the commanders of the A.N.U and Silbern Guard continue their position as commanders after the promotion has taken effect?" Uryu asked.

"Yes they will, their second in command will take charge in their absence, leaving the third in charge as the temporary second as a contingency command." Ichigo responded.

"Very well." Uryu responded.

"Any other questions?" Ichigo asked.

The room was silent, you could even hear the wind blowing outside.

"Very well then, on to another topic, what did you think about the equipment Erwig recently showed?" Ichigo asked content.

"I'm being replaced..." Came a childish voice, Ichigo looked up and looked at the source and noticed it was Bambietta.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"One of the new pieces of equipment will make things go kaboom... I'm being replaced..." Bambietta said pouted in a childish but cute manner.

"Now, now, it's nothing of that sort, it's just to help our infantry in the field, besides you can't be everywhere at once you know, this way i could keep you more to myself aswell." Ichigo said with a small smirk.

"Could atleast have cloned me..." Bambietta pouted.

"Yeah well we only need one walking weapon of mass destruction around here not two." Ichigo said lowly.

"What?.." Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo with a frown.

"Nothing." Ichigo quickly added, getting a small laugh from the chancellors, while Bambietta groaned and sulked into the table.

"Seriously, don't worry about it, this is made to protect our troops as much as possible in the field without having them constantly rely on you for support, imagine a front line with a distance of what, 1000 kilometers in length, will you be able to support every soldier accurately?" Ichigo asked.

Bambietta thought about the point Ichigo made and she quickly sat up, before she muttered "Point taken." Leaving Ichigo to be content with the response.

"Due to your reaction i guess you think the new weapon fit in the military then?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, could be dangerous, better leave it to an explosives expert." Bambietta said as she pouted and whined.

"We all agree that the new weapons is usable and should be put to use." Liltotto said as she sweatdropped at the sight of a miserable Bambietta.

"Very well then, we are in agreement." Ichigo said.

"Regardless the units that will go to the Soul Society and Fort Karakura will need your final approval to be dispatched, they are waiting for your command." Bambietta said as she straightened herself up.

"Very well, afterwards Bambi will take command of the troops, i will be gone for a few days after tomorrow." Ichigo said, causing a surprise reaction from everyone in the room.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Uryu asked.

"I will be taking a field trip." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Field trip? Where?" Bambietta asked.

"The mountains north of here." Ichigo responded.

"Why?" Liltotto asked.

"To find two of the sternritters on that list if you can call it that." Ichigo responded.

"Why not have the A.N.U do it?" Bambietta asked.

"Because they will be busy searching for the fullbringers and the other sternritter candidates that are not a part of our military, and if they get this assignment they are 99 percent sure to screw this up, badly." Ichigo said as he crossed his arms.

"Why?" Bambietta asked.

"Because two of the sternritters on this list aren't...Normal..." Ichigo responded.

"How come?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo tossed them some papers, indicating something, and when Bambietta read the papers she quickly looked at the candidate list and became wide eyed.

"You can't be serious!?" Bambietta asked in shock as she pointed at the list, when the others noticed it, even Uryu became wide eyed.

"This is insanity, this cannot end well!" Uryu responded.

"Don't worry about it, it's all in good hands, regardless this information is classified. So it isn't permitted to leave this room." Ichigo said sternly as he looked at the people in the room.

"Very well, but someone should accompany you!" Uryu responded.

"No i will do it alone, if more people come it can cause dramatic changes to the situation and it could become dangerous." Ichigo responded.

"But-" Bambietta tried to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts! My decision stands!" Ichigo responded sternly.

"Very well..." Bambietta responded disapprovingly, but decided to respect Ichigo's decision.

"I doubt much have changed since the meeting earlier but is there anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"On the brighter side of things, overlooking weapons and this document and the military fully, we expect to have kindergardens and schools fully operational within the week after the next week, giving education and learning capabilities to the younger ones even better, then home education like it's always been according to the report i received about an hour ago." Liltotto said as she looked at Ichigo.

"I see, that is indeed good news." Ichigo said approvingly.

"And the health department is still working on getting fully up in the medical industry, but doctors offices and so on are operational, i just need Meninas's department to get things up and running with the medical industry since that for some reason goes under the ministry of labour." Uryu responded.

"We are working on it, regardless it easier said then done, we are trying to get the machinery up and running but so far that is under the ministry of knowledge's jurisdiction since the tech unit belongs to them." Meninas responded.

"They are overwhelmed really, military research, create new technology for the industrial sector, and unlike you we are still on extremly limited manpower, not only that but the military needs new weapons, normally this would be the jurisdiction of the industry sector, but due to the lack of machinery there we are forced to split up our workforce between industry and advancements, if we could get some machinery up and running we could speed up the process by using that machinery to create even more machines, if we could wait for two weeks with military research things might get sped up a lot." Liltotto responded.

"I see the problem, stop all military research and use that manpower to create already existing weaponry and help the industry sector, Erwig will have to wait to do his little hobby for now, though he has gotten a certain set of orders directly from me, tell him to not at whatever cost deviate from those orders!" Ichigo responded.

"At once your majesty." Liltotto responded.

"You okay Bambi? You seem a little off?" Candice asked as she looked at Bambietta, causing all eyes to dart on her.

"Huh?" Bambietta asked, wondering what Candice had said to her.

"I said you seem a little off, you alright?" Candice asked once more.

"Yeah, sure." Bambietta responded.

"That reminds me, Sabrina is 4 years old, she will be starting kindergarden during that time, i presume due to recent incidents, you are worried?" Ichigo asked.

Bambietta flinched, she didn't want to admit it, she believed she might just be overreacting, but then again...

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine, i'll be back by the time she starts and if you want to you can accompany her." Ichigo said as she was brought out of her thoughts, leaving her with a smile.

"Why don't we talk about that on our way down to the troops?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod of agreement from Bambietta.

"Well if there is nothing more, i will personally write the order to the A.N.U and Uryu can deliver the message, and give the message of the promotion directly to the commander of the A.N.U and K.G aswell, i want the commander of the A.N.U directly on this case, Bambietta and Uryu will remain here, the meeting is over." Ichigo responded as he looked at Uryu.

"Very well." Uryu responded.

Ichigo called in his scribe and went over to his desk and wrote the order to initiate the search, and ordered the commander of the A.N.U to be part of the search directly for the civilians that would eventually become sternritters, Abrons quickly came into the room with documents in his arms.

"Those are the promotion orders and invitations to join the sternritters?" Ichigo asked Abrons as he looked at the documents in his arms.

"Yes your majesty, all the orders are accounted for, they just need your signature and stamp." Abrons said as he handed over the documents.

Ichigo looked at the computer screen and reread the order to ensure everything was in order, which it was and he quickly printed it out, stamped and signed it, alongside the other documents, he sorted out the civilians from the military all except for the commander of the A.N.U, since Emmerich and Gina would deliever the promotions to the military personnel.

Internally Ichigo thanked the research division for making sure they had computers in the castle, it was a lot easier than to write it by hand, and he was used to using computers from beforehand, the one he had in his office was just a screen on his desk while the computer was attached to the desk, freeing up more space on the desk itself.

A printer with scanning capabilities was just behind him that was hidden in a drawer in order to not be visible and ruin the decorations of the office by having a huge chunk of tech in the middle of it, all Ichigo had to do was to open the drawer top and there it was, while the papers was just inside one of the drawers, and for shredding documents was a closet on the actual drawer itself, to keep the shreder hidden in the decoration aswell, just open the door and there it was.

"These go to the A.N.U, I will send these to Military promotions to Emmerich and Gina personally, and have Pascal send three squads of Unit 4 soldats down to the outer assembly area and have them line up along the troops until i arrive, i have some orders for those aswell, have them form up behind me when i arrive, i will give them a seperate briefing." Ichigo said as he handed over the documents to Uryu.

"Very well." Uryu said as he took his leave alongside Abrons, leaving Bambietta and Ichigo alone in the office.

"You're anxious about your sister?" Ichigo asked, getting a look from Bambietta.

"How can i not? She has already been through enough, her emotional problems aren't helping things either, and now she has to be with people she doesn't even know?" Bambietta responded as she kept a close look on Ichigo.

"That situation about her not knowing them is guaranteed to be only temporary, as for her emotional problems... It might help her actually." Ichigo responded, getting a look of wonder from Bambietta.

"Help her? How?" Bambietta responded as she frowned.

"There is a high probability that her emotional turmoil is coming from Ansbach, if she learns that not all people are like them, it might give her some peace of mind, her emotional problems can also be caused by the fact that for her entire life she had no friends, that can also be a contributing factor, besides, it's not like she leaving permanently, and she might make a lot of friends there, this might be in her best interests, considering she is already listed up for kindergarden, it was most likely the same viewpoint shared by your parents aswell, they are giving her a chance to see the world in a new light instead of being locked up in a tower or a castle." Ichigo responded as he sent his thoughts to Bambietta.

"That is true, but how will she react to this, i don't think she knows it yet..." Bambietta responded.

"She is in the royal quarters now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes she is." Bambietta responded.

"Then i will get Ernst and Ausilia to meet you and Sabrina, and you can talk about it, if you want i can get them to the royal quarters or we can take Sabrina with us as we dispatch the troops and have Ernst and Ausilia meet us there and you can find somewhere private to talk after the units have been dispatched." Ichigo offered.

"Hmm, i guess we could meet them down with the troops, and talk with her after the troops have been dispatched... Will you be coming to?" Bambietta asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo.

"You want me there?" Ichigo asked.

"You are better with words then we are, if things go south i want her to atleast have a good reason for why we are throwing her in a place like that, and your reasoning is more easier to understand then ours." Bambietta responded, getting a small smile from Ichigo.

"Well, if you want me then sure i can come, thinking about Sabrina... Does your parents know about her situation?" Ichigo asked, making Bambietta look downwards with a hint of sadness.

"Yes they do, they have a right to you know... Since she is so young, despite her wishes, though naturally she doesn't know that they know, since it caused the worry that she might get quite anxious from it, mom was sad and worried, while dad was a bit more mixed, being angry, sad and worried. But we try to make the best out of it, mom and dad asked if Sabrina could be brought down tonight and i guess that they want to see her a bit, she is allowed to be whereever she wants but due to the situation she is in i think they want to see for themselves if she is alright, mom and dad have received advice regarding the issue she is dealing with and will respect Sabrina's wishes for whatever reason she wants to keep it a secret." Bambietta responded sadly.

"I see... It's not easy... I'm sorry this had to happen to your family..." Ichigo responded sadly.

"It will work out well in the end i suppose..." Bambietta responded with a small but sad smile.

"Yeah, they usually do." Ichigo said with a smile.

"I just hope she'll get better soon enough." Bambietta said as she sighed.

"I'm sure she will, she's really fond of you." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta, causing Bambietta to look surprised at Ichigo before letting a small smile escape her.

"I suppose she is, just wonder what made her so quiet." Bambietta said in wonder as she looked at the door to Ichigo's office.

"I don't know, all i know is that she's usually hard to notice." Ichigo said with a chuckle, causing Bambietta to laugh a little.

"Yeah she is, it's obvious that she is energetic and all but despite that she tends to be unaturally calm, never arguing, and barely says a word, quite unusual for a child." Bambietta said.

"True, but everyone is different." Ichigo said, causing Bambietta to nod as he took up the phone and contacted the control center to get Ausilia and Ernst to the outer assembly area outside the tower.

**Silbern Outer Assembly Area**

Ichigo went into the outer assembly area, having grouped up with Ausilia, Ernst and Sabrina they quickly met up with both forces, over 50 000 soldiers was a bit too much to have in the inner assembly area so it had to be done outside. While Bambietta's family went to the side, the order was given to show crosses and salute, right afterwards the A.N.U Unit 4 formed up behind Ichigo, ready to receive orders.

While their field uniform was much different then the regular A.N.U uniform, consisting of the regular soldat uniform, a mask and baret and all the other similarities, along with the A.N.U Insignia on a pin on their collars that could be taken off during secret missions, they usually wore the regular A.N.U uniform while in the Wandenreich, Thought the regular soldiers were a bit surprised to see the A.N.U, they didn't make anything out of it, figuring there was a reason for it, it didn't take long for Ichigo to start his speech.

"Soldiers of the Wandenreich, not to long ago the some of our soldiers were attacked, by fullbringers, we suspect they might be bringing war, though there is no concrete evidence except for a small attack that could be labeled a misunderstanding, there is little doubt that these fullbringers were military! The soldiers being sent to the world of the living, could risk getting attacked, since you will be sent to our new fort there, Fort Karakura, and you might find yourself in the midst of fire and ash! However, should war come i have no doubt, that every soldier will do their duty with professionalism, integrity and honor! For as far as we know, we are facing a very real, and imminent threat! But let there be no confusion, if they want a god damn war they can bring it, for i can assure you we will fight that war! And we will fight it not here in our own backyard, but in theirs, on their land, with their blood, and their people! If they truly want war then we shall show them how wars are fought! We shall show their whole damn nation if that is what it takes, and on that road, i will stand with you, having them all kiss my beautiful ass before we kick them into the afterlife for i can assure you one thing and that is that hell would rather freeze over before i let any enemies attack our gates here!" Ichigo said loudly.

Bambietta thought it was a nice rallying speech, considering how the soldiers cheered for their emperor, pride and nationalism beaming in their eyes, and morale was high, it was almost like they were begging for a war now, after all, they did have the army, they just lacked enemies to shot at.

"The force that will be sent to the Soul Society, we are allied with them, so it is a possibility that the Soul Society might be a target, you are ordered to be on constant alert and combat ready aswell, when you get there, you will obey to the head captain directly, per our agreement. Don't ever let your guard down, no matter where you are, that goes for both units! Understood?" Ichigo said once more loudly.

"Yes your majesty!" The soldiers yelled in unison.

"Commander of the Karakura force come to me for a quick briefing, the rest of you move out!" Ichigo yelled at them, and quickly they marched through the gates of Silbern to two seperate gate outside the city, marching through the streets and the people of Silbern cheered for their army and wishing them luck, all while the soldiers sang the Lippe-Detmold march as boots hit the ground in sync.

The A.N.U remained along with the officer, as Ichigo gestured for them to come closer, as soon as they were within reach, Ichigo gave them their briefing, and handed a document, and gave out direct assignments and gave a map to all of them, Bambietta also remained to hear it since Ichigo also wanted her aware of his plan, a plan she approved highly off, after the briefing was over Ichigo and Bambietta headed towards the rest of the Basterbines to handle the last situation.

**Basterbine Residence**

Ichigo and Bambietta had just entered the house, they took off their shoes and boots in the hallway as they entered towards the living room, they sat down along with the rest of her family, Ernst and Ausilia knew why Ichigo was there, they also knew what this was all about since Bambietta had briefly spoken to them when Sabrina wasn't listening, though Bambietta was annoyed with her parents because they didn't believe it to be a big deal, Bambietta thought Sabrina might react harshly towards being sent to the kindergarden. Sabrina had been preoccupied with her teddy bear during the assembly so she didn't hear what was said.

"Sabrina." Ausilia said, getting Sabrina's attention.

"There has been some changes in the Wandenreich, new policies and so on, not that i expect that you understand much of that, but there is a schooling system, a kindergarden for children your age, where you can play with other children, and learn things, like reading and so on, and we have signed you in, so next week you will join the kindergarden while mommy, daddy and big sister work." Ausilia said, Sabrina had always been calm so she figured it wasn't much of an issue, then she noticed something.

"A-a-alone?" Sabrina said with a meek tone in her voice.

Bambietta knew what would happen next, she tried to warn her parents, but they believed the issue wasn't as bad as initially seemed since Sabrina never showed her problems to them, it was only now they would begin to understand how deeply their daughter was scarred, how scared she is of actually being alone without any family nearby, Sabrina could take walks from time to time alone but she never were too far away and usually came back home before she went out again.

"Well eventually you will have to be in the kindergarden with other grown ups and children without...Us...There?" Ernst responded as he noticed his daughter trembling.

Sabrina nodded as she started to tremble more and more and more, until she eventually collapsed and had a sudden panic attack, a bigger one then last time, tears started to form, she tried to speak but it didn't appear any words would come out of her mouth, she started to cough and struggle to breathe as tears had started to stream down her face,.

Ichigo saw this and noticed that this was one of her fears, she would be sent away, only for a few hours a day to a kindergarden to be with other children but she was terrified, she didn't want to be away from her family, however Ichigo took note that she accepted it, like she had no choice, she didn't try to make a stand at all like other children would do when things didn't go their way, and he did wonder if it was because of her anxiety.

But he didn't think about it for too long as he was busy trying to calm Ausilia and Ernst down a bit, they were terrified that something like this happened to their daughter, but Ichigo finally calmed them down when he said that their rash reaction would make it worse, realising Ichigo was right from the advice of the counselor they sat down. Bambietta had calmly went over to her sister to calm her down per advicement of the counselor, and had approached her calmly with a smiling and reassuring expression as she held her little sisters hand.

Eventually Bambietta lifted her up and went towards the couch, and sat down with Sabrina on her lap while she rested her head against Bambietta's chest, Ichigo sat down besides them, Ausilia and Ernst was at a loss for words and didn't know what they would say next, out of fear of making the situation worse, luckily they didn't have to.

Ichigo took Sabrina's hand and made her look at him as he smiled comfortably towards her.

"Listen, i know you might not like this, and there is an exception to that law, you are not required to attend kidnergarden at all, however i would advice to try it, during your first days there until you get a little foothold in there and get to know people, i will give your mother, father and sister full leave with pay so they can be with you, for as long as you need, they will not disappear from you because you are attending kindergarden, they aren't leaving you because of it, they will always be here, it is only a couple hours from monday to friday, and this might be good for you, you can make lots of friends there, and you might actually enjoy it. I know trying new things is scary sometimes, i was scared when i first became emperor for instance, it was new grounds for me, just as the kindergarden is new grounds for you, but we don't know what we like and dislike until we atleast try it, can you do that? To try to attend it, if you dislike it i will personally make some sort of arrangement for you to solve that issue that would benefit you in the best possible ways." Ichigo said to Sabrina calmly, never letting go of his smiling face.

Sabrina realised that Ichigo did have a point in what he said, she understood a little better why she was being sent there, while she did not like the idea one bit, she had to atleast try it, they wanted what was best for her after all, that is something Sabrina knew, she eventually nodded in agreement, getting a happy response from both Ichigo and her own family.

Sabrina had also indicated she would be with her parents for a little while, she knew now that they knew about her issues, since she did practically collapse, but was happy that her parents had decided to let her talk out when she wanted to talk out instead of pressing her, though she had a feeling her sister and Ichigo had a hand in that reaction too.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** I will not show this new equipment early on, which is why I did a little timeskip to jump over it, even if it was for a couple of hours.

The soldiers has been marched out and alert status increased, some of you wanted to see the action, and it is close at hand, just be patient, as mentioned, this is an experimental story to see how i personally do on different grounds, so this story is guaranteed to be long, i personally aim for a lot of chapters, so it should be interesting to see how this story plays out, and it might just be a foundation stone to future stories i have in mind though i am uncertain if i'm going to write any after this story, we'll just have to see how this story goes first :)

Wandenreich Ranking System (I have also put the rank comparison to regular military ranks on the side since i wanted to have it a bit different from regular system in a sense and edited the ranks a bit but i use the american ranking system since they are easier to understand for people not from germanic countries.)

Enlisted Soldiers:

-Soldat (Enlisted)

-Soldat 2 (Private)

-Soldat 3 (Private first class)

-Soldat 4 (Corporal)

-Soldat 5 (Sergeant)

Field Officer: In the battlefield

-Lieutenant

-Captain

-Major

-Colonel

Command Officer: Behind friendly lines

-Brigadier (Brigadier General)

-Marshall (Major General)

-Field Marshall (Lieutenant General)

-General

Special Officer: Supreme Command

-Sternritter

-Chancellor

-Grand Mistress

-Emperor


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Basterbine Residence (Silbern)**

Ichigo sat down alongside his mother and father in law, they had finally gotten used to the concept that their son in law was their emperor and king, much to Ichigo's relief since they had practically scratched their heads dry of hair over it for quite some time, and while Bambietta's and Ichigo's relationship has been unofficial for quite some time, they were rejoiced to hear that their relationship finally had become official.

Though they respected Ichigo's and Bambietta's wish to keep it away from the public until they themselves announce it, since there were few witnesses to Bambietta's and Ichigo's first public kiss, it has mostly been stamped as a rumor that lacked any evidence, some believed it and some didn't, the journalists have gone crazy over it, and if Ichigo would appear on TV or in interviews that was one question that was sure to be asked.

Though this time their relationship status would be official, therefore no reason to hide it any longer from the public, the reason why they wanted it secret in the first place was because of the uncertainty moving forward, they didn't know if they would advance to the place they had advanced, but they did, much to both of their happiness, Ichigo did think of it as a bit weird, it was almost as love on first sight, something Ichigo didn't directly believe in as he thought of it as a fairy tale, now he thought he was wrong all along and that it was possible.

Bambietta was playing with her little sister on the floor in the living room, Sabrina had calmed down substantially since her sudden panic attack, much to everyones relief, Bambietta decided to play a little with her in order to get her mind on other things, and it did help her as she was too busy playing with her teddy and sister to think about anything else.

Ichigo had noticed a bit of uneasiness in his parents in law, though he had a little idea of why but couldn't be certain as there was a lot going on for this family, old wounds healed badly, a daughter in distress, and they were still adjusting their life to their new home and new jobs, even though they enjoyed their jobs they still had to get used to them after all, their entire life had changed, though for the better.

"So... Will there be a war?" Ausilia asked apprehensively, an act that denied Ichigo's suspicion since he believed they were uneasy because of Sabrina.

"We don't know, we have hositilites made against us and most likely at the Soul Society, due to our new alliance, despite some unstable parts of it, we are obligated to help them should war break out, though that agreement works both ways, i made sure of that, our soldiers from the A.N.U was attacked by fullbringers, though their affiliations are unknown, it is evident due to their training and attire that these people were military, aswell as some acts that can in a certain view be pointed out as espionage, the attack came shortly after we almost captured some of them." Ichigo pointed out, trying to ease up their tension with honesty rather then to lie to them.

"I see, i really hope that war doesn't end up here, i really don't want Sabrina to experience this sort of violence... We failed Bambi, atleast we can try to be more successful with Sabrina atleast." Ernst said solemnly.

"Do you regret taking your military position?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked at him.

Ernst was silent for a while, until he finally spoke up.

"No i do not, it is probably the job i excel at in comparison to other jobs i had, i always had trouble with understanding them, sometimes i would stand there not knowing what to do and so on, but this one is different, like i can read it and as a result i enjoy it, but every job has a downside, yours and Bambi's even more so." Ernst replied bluntly, as he looked at Ichigo.

"Yes they do, if it becomes a war the O.D.K might get into hectic times. Trust me i want to avoid war as much as possible, but sometimes it just has to be the way it is, i learned that lesson first hand at one point, though i didn't take much back then. Yhwach was the one that thought me it well when he invaded the Soul Society the first time after he killed the first head captain Yamamoto, or the old man as i called him... He was a good man, and ended up as ashes and we fought a war in which the consequences still lingers to this day, the devestation was horrible." Ichigo responded as he thought back to the first invasion.

Ernst and Ausilia was quiet, they had seen uprisings but never a war, they could only imagine the chaos and destruction of it, Yhwach and the most brutal and blood thirsty of the Wandenreich was the only people that wanted war and they both knew that, though eventually their own bloodthirst got them killed, it was quite tragic really no matter where you looked at it, and worse of all, their eldest daughter was part of it, but they knew the military was where she grew up after she dissappeared, it was the thing she knew best, sad as it was for them, and they knew that even if they tried, she would still remain in the military no matter what.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to war, Sabrina is still young and while she might know some of the brutality of life, she doesn't know it fully when it comes to wartime, and i would like to keep our little Bambi out of it aswell as much as possible." Ausilia said as she looked down on the table.

"I understand your concern, but it is also important to note that she is a military officer, and the grand mistress at that, if a war broke out both Ernst and Bambi will be in the thick of it, atleast in command just as much as i am, while Ernst will be in command and control, Bambi and i both might either end up on the field or in command and control, it varies on the situation, but that does not mean that i want to put her in a situation like that, if you'd let me point that out!" Ichigo responded.

"Doesn't mean i have to like it." Ausilia said as she looked at Ichigo.

"No it doesn't, we all just have to make the best of the situation we are in, you won't be the only ones affected, considering how large of an army we have." Ichigo responded truthfully.

"That's true... Who would even want to start a war anyways?" Ausilia asked.

Ichigo was silent for a while before he responded.

"You'd be surprised." Ichigo responded, getting a questionable look from both his parents in law.

"What do you mean?" Ernst asked.

"People start wars and battles for their own reasons, not even i am innocent of that, and while i am not a specialist in the field i can tell you what i know, some start wars out of revenge and grief, others start them for their own ego, others start them because they want to save someone, others start them because of misunderstandings or because of resources, that's just how it is, and you'd be surprised how many has a big ego or a lust for power." Ichigo responded as he looked up at the roof.

"I see." Ausilia responded.

"Wait... What do you mean that you started one?" Ernst asked curiously.

Ichigo decided to tell them about how he invaded the Soul Society with a small party and threw the gotei 13 into total disarray, just to save Rukia, a person he cared about and a close friend, and he also talked about Aizen and his plot and the winter war between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, it did show how far Ichigo would go to protect people, and Ernst and Ausilia were surprised and filled with awe over hearing this, they got a new understanding on how wars and battles are started.

"I see, i guess sometimes wars are more complicated then we initially think." Ernst replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, they are, however that doesn't necessarily mean that it is always the right thing to do, sometimes starting wars for a just cause is right, but at the same time it is also wrong, however if you have a reason to fight then stick with it, and don't let go of it, from personal experience, i can say that the very reason and cause you are fighting for might just save your life, since you refuse to back down from the cause you force yourself further, and keep advancing no matter what, and even more, you practically refuse to die no matter how dire your wounds are." Ichigo told them bluntly.

Ernst and Ausilia looked at Ichigo surprised, they knew now that even though he had fought in three wars in total, he had lots of combat experience on his belt, and knew what he was talking about better then they did, while he had admitted that he didn't know much about wars it was obvious that he knew more then he let on, after all he had experienced wars and battles first hand, while many would feel at ease knowing that their emperor was a battle hardened warrior, it was a bit sad considering his age.

"So will you and Bambi be staying over for dinner?" Ausilia asked with a smile as she looked at Ichigo and then Bambietta.

Sabrina had stopped playing to look at her sister's response herself as she overheard that specific line. Ichigo looked at Bambietta himself, as she returned the look towards him, before his eyes darting on Sabrina with cute little puppy eyes, Bambietta did notice Ichigo's look and looked at Sabrina herself, and saw the look she would be powerless to reject, not that she wanted to reject it anyways, Ichigo still had some things he needed to do and was about to decline on his own behalf, but Bambietta beat him to it.

"Sure, we will join in." Bambietta responded as she sent a sly grin to Ichigo, she knew he had something to do, though she didn't know what, but she sure as hell wouldn't let Ichigo leave tomorrow for three days and not eat dinner with her that's for sure.

"Well if Bambi says so then i'm no position to decline." Ichigo responded with a small smile, leaving Bambietta to sit there on the floor with a victorious smirk.

Ernst did catch on, and couldn't help himself.

"Trust me, married life is not going to get any easier, if anything, your life would be harder." Ernst said with a small smirk.

"ERNST! What do you mean by that!?" Ausilia nearly screamed at her husband as she smacked his head continously.

"Apologise this instant! You are setting a bad example for our children and your emperor!" Ausilia said sternly as she kept smacking his head, all the while Ernst apologised, time and time again.

Ichigo was dumbfounded at the scene in front of him and Bambietta was embarrassed and Sabrina deadpanned at the scene infront of them. It kind of reminded Ichigo a little bit about his own family, and he couldn't help but to crack a small smile at the sight infront of him, though his earlier conversation did make him wonder what would happen next, each group of soldiers would face their own challanges, the Soul Society was still emotionally wounded from the war and could cause a bit of trouble to the unit sent there, while the unit in Karakura town could face direct combat if the fullbringers spur into action.

**Soul Society**

The massive western gate was opening, the residents watched in surprise as they saw the Quincy marching out from the forest, they had used Kuukaku's house as a entry point to the Soul Society after all. They marched through the Rukon district as the people watched the army, it didn't take long for them to enter through the west gate that had opened into the Seireitei, and as was to be expected, the lower ranking Shinigami wasn't happy to see them at all.

Some just wanted to attack the regiment on sight, which did not go unnoticed by the Quincy at all, as they were keeping their guard up, though they knew that the Shinigami would be distrustful towards them due to the recent war, so their reaction isn't at all surprising, even though there were tensions nothing much happened except some distrustful looks at them.

Eventually they came forward to Kyoraku, and the other captains that stood there, awaiting their arrival.

"Good morning gentlemen, i do apologise for the distrust and rudeness of my subordinates, they are still a little on edge after the war. I'm head-captain Kyoraku Shunsui, commander of the Gotei 13, i take it you're their commander?" Kyoraku said as he approached an officer in the front of the regiment.

"Indeed, i'm colonel Adrer Gessnie, commander of the Seireitei attachment. And do not worry about your subordinates, we did expect this, under orders from his majesty we are to be placed directly under your command, can you confirm that sir?" The officer said to Kyoraku.

"Yes, i can confirm that per our agreement with your emperor, you will be directly under my command and take orders from me directly and me only." Kyoraku said as he confirmed the order.

"Very well, then we are yours to command, however we need a communication post to communicate with the O.D.K, also per our orders." The officer said.

"Yes, we have prepared a place for you in the first division barracks, if you'd follow me, the 6th division will help you out with your equipment if needed." Kyoraku said as he lead the regiment to the first division barracks.

**Fort Karakura**

The soldats marched into the fortress through the schatten, the systems had arrived just prior and was under the process of being installed. The officer in charge of the fortress was a general due to the army size of the fortress, though the fortress did contain plenty of officers, it was as of current quite defenseless as all the defences was offline and the soldiers hadn't manned their stations just yet.

The A.N.U soldiers followed behind the unit after they had all entered the fortress, the fortress was massive and quite modernly built, walls and high guard towers was surrounding it, the fortress was built in a massive bunker like structure, the towers were square instead of circular, with three open floors with a small but long opening where the soldiers could shoot out with either their rifles or heilig bogens.

the whole fort was a massive single white structure, with additional building built on top while the wall was larger then the roof they were standing on for additional protection for the troops that was not manning the battlements on the walls, while the walls did have protection for the troops on the battlements, it wasn't any usual medieval construct, rather it held a small square hole where the soldats could fire from towards any potential attackers, while also making it difficult to hurt the soldiers manning the battlements unless it was a really powerful attack that could shatter that part of the battlement.

Though the wall was quite solid aswell as the gate, making the fort extremly resilient towards any kind of attack, the fort was first and foremost constructed to make sure that the soldiers got the proper protection against any potential attackers. At the center of the fort was a massive tower, the massive tower built in the same manner as the guard towers, though it was much bigger and wider, it was the command and control structure of the fortress, giving the officers the capability to see over the majority of Karakura town, and get a situation awareness by looking out of the windows on the top floors.

The command tower was built with even more materials so the tower would be kept safe in case of attacks, due to it's sheer size the tower was quite vulnerable to it, and as a result extra protection was put into it to ensure the officers safety in the field, the fort also held two main communication rooms, one inside the command tower and one in the lower sections of the fortress, that would be used in case the tower should fall, aswell as a extra command center just in case.

The Fort commander and the A.N.U quickly followed through with Ichigo's orders, while also waiting for further orders.

**Silbern (Basterbine Residence)**

***Some moments later***

Ichigo and his family in law sat down to the table, for dinner it was chicken, and it did smell delicious, Ichigo sat at the end of the table while Bambietta sat down besides him on his left and besides Bambietta her little sister was sitting, while Ernst and Ausilia sat down on his right. Sabrina kept playing with her teddy while everyone else chatted about a variety of things, though the conversations were kept short once Bambietta's spirit phone rang.

The spirit phone was similar to that of the Soul Society though this was meant for Quincy communications and Ichigo's and Bambietta's where linked to their office phones and used for official duties, though they did have private phones aswell. Bambietta was quick to answer the phone, leaving everyone silent, Ichigo noticed Sabrina was looking a bit anxious, it was obvious she did want to have dinner with her sister.

"Hello?" Bambietta said into the phone, before a small silence was heard.

"Already?" Bambietta asked surprised before a brief silence fell once more.

"I see, They will maintain their orders." Bambietta replied before another brief silence fell over the room.

"I will tell him, keep me updated." Bambietta said as she hung up the phone.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"No, just a report, the reinforcements to Fort Karakura aswell as the reinforcements to the Soul Society has arrived without complications, The Seireitei attachment has just set up their communications base while Fort Karakura is still waiting for the equipment that was supposed to be delivered there. Though both forces are about to initiate their duties." Bambietta replied as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I see, good, though let's put work aside for now." Ichigo replied with a smile.

Bambietta nodded as they thanked for the food and they all began to eat, Ichigo did enjoy the chicken, and was happy to see his girlfriend even more happy then he had seen her in a while. though after all little while in he noticed something off with Sabrina, she was smiling but not touching her food, her body language and eyes said she was anything but happy.

Ichigo tapped on Bambietta's leg, tapping her on the edge of her stockings, Bambietta looked at Ichigo while Ichigo took his eyes to Sabrina and sent a nod directly towards her. Bambietta looked at Sabrina and noticed the same thing Ichigo did, causing Bambietta to gently move her hand to her hand as she gently squeezed it.

"Are you alright?" Bambietta asked, curious as to what was wrong with her.

Sabrina was sitting quite still for a while before she nodded, indicating she was alright, but as she did some tears formed, indicating she was not alright.

"Do you want to leave the table for a bit? Mommy can stay with you if you-" Ausilia said before she was interrupted.

"Am i... Am i a disappointment?.." Sabrina asked tearfully.

"What?.. No of course not! Why would you ask that?" Bambietta asked surprised.

Ichigo could only look at the scene, wondering what had happened to this girl while she was in Ansbach, though he knew some the story as a whole was big.

"Everyone in my age can... ca..n...us...use..." Sabrina stammered tearfully as she failed to hold it inside herself, despite her obvious attempts.

Ichigo looked at her and studied her more closely, first he didn't know what she was talking about at all, and Sabrina was struggling, nobody knew what she wanted to say.

**"Ichigo, try to sense her reiatsu." **Yhwach said inside Ichigo, trying to figure out himself what was happening to her.

Ichigo did as told and then he noticed Sabrina's reiatsu, it was rock bottom, though he didn't know if it was related.

'Her reiatsu levels are low, extremly low.' Ichigo said internally.

**"I noticed, perhaps she was prohibited from training in Ansbach." **Yhwach said inside Ichigo.

'Training in Ansbach?' Ichigo asked curious as to what Yhwach meant.

**"Quincies around her age are already a bit trained in the Quincy arts, some can even fire a heilig pfeil, it's quite common, perhaps she considers herself a failure for being unable to do that, with the reiatsu level she has now she is unable to create a heilig bogen or heilig pfeil, let alone manipulate reishi like everyone else can." **Yhwach ended.

'I see.' Ichigo said as he turned his full attention to Sabrina.

"Is it the Quincy arts your worried about?" Ichigo asked, getting a look from everyone.

Sabrina slowly nodded which verified Yhwach's claim to Ichigo, leaving Bambietta quite surprised.

"H-how'd you know?" Sabrina asked as she calmed down a bit.

"I tried sensing your reiatsu levels, it's extremly low." Ichigo said.

Bambietta did the same and noticed just how low it was really was, and noticed what Sabrina had meant, she didn't have any capability to use any Quincy ability due to the lack of training and the lack of reiatsu.

"Haven't she been trained at all?" Bambietta asked her parents.

"We tried to train her, but was prohibited from doing so, training in the Quincy arts is usually done in special fields as you are aware, we were prohibited from entering those fields in Ansbach, due to the mayors fear that we would get the strength to resist him and the militia, therefore the training field was militarized, and everyone in the village was unable to train, anyone caught training was executed with their entire family." Ernst replied, causing Bambietta to understand the situation.

"I see..." Bambietta replied as she looked at her sister with a sad expression, she knew that any Quincy unable to use the Quincy arts would feel inferior to others.

"Well you can always use the training ground in the tower to train her whenever you want, and she can use them herself whenever she wants." Ichigo said, getting a surprise reaction from Sabrina, before she sent a wide smile.

Eventually they had eaten and dessert were served, it was chocolate pudding, something Ichigo really was powerless to say no to, during dessert they talked about a variety of topics, though Sabrina had a completely different topic in mind, and didn't find a way to subtly ask it so she had to speak up.

"Mommy? If nee-san and Ichi have a baby, will i be a sister then?" Sabrina asked, borrowing Bambietta's nickname for Ichigo herself as Ichigo nearly choked on his dessert and Bambietta became red.

"Uhhm... No, you will become an aunt in that case." Ausilia responded, noticing Ichigo's and Bambietta's reaction, as it was clear that it was a topic that hasn't been on their minds and probably won't be for quite some time.

"I want to be an aunt!" Sabrina said eagerly, as she quickly switched her look to her sister.

"O-oh..." Bambietta stuttered in surprise, noticing that Ichigo had finally swallowed.

"Well... That was sudden..." Ichigo said, wondering how they ended up on this topic as his face was nearing his namesake.

"So you and Ichi need to... How do people do to make babies?" Sabrina asked her sister in wonder, leaving Bambietta to appear dangerously close to tomato in terms of skin color.

"W-w-well...Uhh... Ehh..." Bambietta said in pure embarrassment as she sweated bullets, this was a conversation that wasn't even her job for crying out loud.

"Sabrina, that is a topic for when you are older, and we are the ones who should have that talk." Ernst said with a smirk, clearly amused by Ichigo's and Bambietta's reaction.

"So you will have to wait for some years." Ausilia said, annoyed by Ernst's smirk.

"Anyways, i will be leaving for a couple of days tomorrow, so i can speak with mom to include Sabrina in the Quincy training later, since you'd most likely end up being quite busy for the next three days." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta who was bright red.

"Yeah, anyways, you shouldn't be leaving alone, atleast take an escort during your journey." Bambietta said as she gave stern look to Ichigo as she immediately regained herself.

"It's not really necessary." Ichigo responded dumbfounded.

"Yes it is, you should atleast have atleast 30 Keiserliche Garde soldiers to accompany you, they don't have to accompany you during your encounter but atleast on the road." Bambietta responded as she refused to back down.

"that's a bit to much." Ichigo responded.

Then Bambietta leaned in to whisper in Ichigo's ear, trying a final push to make Ichigo submit to having an escort, while she did have one more card to play afterwards should this fail it was too much of a risk, even for her, and she wasn't exactly suicidal either, she didn't want to take the chance, even if Ichigo was powerful he could always let his guard down, a chance she didn't want to take.

"Because if you do, i'll be sure to reward you properly in bed tonight and when you return, as much as you want, whenever you want." Bambietta whispered into Ichigo's ear as she was about to pull away from Ichigo's ear, however before she could even blink Ichigo gave his response.

"I'll get my phone and message Gina to prepare the escort for tomorrow immediately!" Ichigo responded as he stood up, leaving Bambietta to sit there with a victorious smirk.

'I guess even the prude has perverted weaknesses' Bambietta thought slyly as she rolled her eyes.

**Silbern Castle Royal Quarters**

***2 Hours Later***

Ichigo had went into the part of the royal quarters to find his mother and father, and he did eventually find them both, lying on a couch cuddling while watching TV, Ichigo who was still traumatized by the bed experience with them some months ago, decided to leave the implications be.

"Mom, dad?" Ichigo said as he called out both his parents.

"Yes Ichigo?" Masaki responded with a gentle smile as she took notice her son was there.

"Tomorrow i will be leaving for three days, thought i'd give you a little heads up." Ichigo said as he looked at his parents, who was quite surprised.

"Where will you go?" Masaki asked as she looked at her son.

"I will be going further into the empire, it's a good way to explore, and i also have a sternritter candidate that i want to find, i know where the candidate is, but i don't really know the name of the area." Ichigo said honestly as he scratched his head.

"I see, well be careful, and take some guards with you." Masaki said with a smile.

"Yeah i will." Ichigo said, happy that Bambietta had saved him that argument as to why he would travel without guards, then he recalled something.

"Oh and mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo?" Masaki responded as she looked at her son.

"Bambi's sister, Sabrina is struggling with her Quincy abilities, due to the Ansbach situation she was unable to train and is feeling down for it since everyone else can utilize their abilities within the Quincy arts, would you mind training her while i'm gone alongside Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked his mother.

"Sure, I'll tell Bambi that we will start tomorrow at 10." Masaki responded with a gentle smile, happy to help her.

"Thanks, 10 huh? An hour after i leave." Ichigo said.

"Oh? You leave at 9?" Isshin asked curiously.

"Yeah, the earlier i start the faster i can get this over with, that reminds me, i am also planning a visit to the Soul Society, to further discuss matters with Kyoraku, among other things. You two interessted in coming?" Ichigo asked his parents.

"Sure why not, been a long while since i met my family, and besides, Masaki has yet to meet them aswell as your sisters, would have been nice to see Kuukaku and Ganju again." Isshin said content.

"Then i will make the arrangements when i get back." Ichigo said content.

"Thanks Ichigo." Isshin responded happily, wanting to see his family again.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo responded as he left.

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

***Later***

Bambietta screamed in pleasure as Ichigo pounded her as hard as he could as he fucked her doggystyle. They both were completely naked and clothes was thrown everywhere on the floor. He would be unable to do this for the next days so he figured he could atleast fuck her senseless enough, "Ahh." Bambietta moaned in pleasure for each thrust Ichigo made, this time though the sex felt a lot better for her, for Ichigo, feeling Bambietta's soft, tight and wet pussy was like being in heaven, Ichigo grabbed her tits that kept boucing, feeling their soft skin.

However Bambietta decided to do a little switcheroo on Ichigo, she quickly grabbed Ichigo from behind her on pushed him on the other side of the bed, she quickly went over to Ichigo and grabbed his dick and stroked it.

"Figures it would be easier for you to play with my tits in this position." Bambietta said as she grabbed Ichigo's hand with her other hand and guided it towards her tits, all the while she guided Ichigo's cock into her pussy and sat down and started to ride him.

Ichigo didn't hesitate for a split second as he took his other hand and squeezed both her tits and played with them as she rode up and down on Ichigo's dick. Ichigo knew damn well that for his first serious relationship, he had scored damn high, as he looked at her beautiful ass as he kept pouncing her, hearing the clashing of their hips, eventually he felt his balls tighten and Bambietta noticed it aswell.

"CUM INSIDE, I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Bambietta yelled in ecstacy, Ichigo didn't need to be told twice about that, he kept pounding harder and faster until his dick opened fire and filled Bambietta's womb with sperm, Ichigo could see that Bambietta loved feeling Ichigo inside of her, and even better have him use her as a place to empty his balls.

Ichigo went and lied down on the bed on his back and Bambietta came crawling over to him and put her head softly on his chest, listening to Ichigo's every heartbeat, then Ichigo felt fear drop into him, he had emptied himself into Bambietta and wanted to ask to be certain.

"Hey Bambi? You're on the pill...Right?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Nope." Bambietta responded with a sly grin.

"What!?" Ichigo nearly yelled horrified.

There was now a risk of him becoming an early father, one thing he had not planned on just yet, if Bambietta got pregnant, what would he even say to his sisters, father and...Mother, just the thought of Masaki's reaction scared the living crap out of Ichigo, he sure as hell didn't want to face a mother's wrath, though he felt a bit relieved that she did want to make sure he lived, could the same be said for Bambietta? Then he heard Bambietta laugh loudly, she had seen his nervousness and how fast his mind raced.

"Haha i was just joking, of course i'm on the pill, what do you think is in the bottle i take every morning? Have you even been paying attention?" Bambietta said with a sly smirk on her face, amused at Ichigo's shock.

"That... Was cruel..." Ichigo responded as he looked sternly at her with his usual scowl.

"Nope." Bambietta replied childisly.

Alright that was the final straw, Ichigo decided to give her a punishment, he quickly sat up and grabbed her and pulled her over his lap, making her lay there with her ass up in the air, though she quickly realized what he was going to do.

"Oh, are you going to punish me for being a bad girl and scaring you?" Bambietta said slyly as she looked at Ichigo with a playful look.

Before she new it she felt a sharp sting in her as aswell as she heard a slap, and it came several times over for the next 3 minutes, However after a while Ichigo gave up, because he knew she just enjoyed it as her horny smile never disappeared, she was such a submissive and masochistic brat and Ichigo knew it so he wasn't surprised the slightest.

"Done already?" Bambietta asked with a pout disappointed that it was over.

"Just wait, one day i will find an appropriate punishment for your antics." Ichigo said as he looked at her with a frown.

"Ohh... Guess i will have to be more bratty then huh?" Bambietta replied with a devious smirk.

Then Ichigo got a bright idea, he quickly tied her to the bed with his belt, Bambietta was curious as to what he was planning, and it didn't take long for him to play a little with her, he took his hands down to her pussy and started to massage it gently, before going a bit rougher, after a while he started to finger her and tease her with his cock. He didn't care about the leftovers he left inside her, she would be punished, he especially paid attention to her clit, realizing it was one of her best tease points.

Bambietta moaned in pleasure as he played with her, she felt it, she was getting close to cumming, the moaning became louder and louder, her muscles tightening, she was so close. Any second now she would get one hell of an orgasm.

DENIED.

Ichigo quickly stopped when he noticed her going over the edge, she lied there tied up, before she realized what he had done, and she definitely didn't like it, it annoyed her, she was so close and he stopped right there... Right... Fucking... There!

"HEY!" Bambietta nearly yelled out in pure annoyence.

"Guess i found your punishment." Ichigo said slyly with a wide smirk.

"No that's not fair!" Bambietta said as she looked at Ichigo sternly.

Ichigo once more started to play with her, the same rutine, massage, finger and then his dick, and once more she was close, she moaned louder and louder.

"Don't stop... It's illegal to stop now!" Bambietta moaned out in pleasure.

But the words fell on deaf ears as he stopped as she was right on the edge.

"Hey! Stop it and finish it for fucks sake!" Bambietta nearly screamed out.

"Hey i can either stop it or finish it, difficult to do both, besides, i make the laws not you and this is perfectly legal, as I don't have any memory of making such a law." Ichigo said back just to annoy her.

"Make...Me...Cum!" Bambietta said irritably.

"Alright." Ichigo said as he once more started to pleasure his girlfriend once again.

and once again she was close to cumming, she was getting closer and closer to the edge, then she heard Ichigo utter some words, the words she definitely didn't want to hear.

"I changed my mind." Ichigo said as he stopped just as she was about to once more go over the edge.

"Seriously?!" Bambietta yelled out as she was close to just giving up, all she wanted now was to cum, and he denied her every time.

"I told you, i would eventually find a punishment appropriate for you!" Ichigo said with a sly grin, realizing he had found her perfect punishment.

"I'm sorry alright... I'm so sorry! I will never to it again i promise!" Bambietta pleaded with Ichigo as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ichigo looked at her, noticing her eyes quickly changing to puppy eyes, but did she mean it? Ichigo decided to take the chance, and played with her once more, he noticed she was close to cumming and instead of just stopping, he went a bit more rough to make her go over the edge, and she did, she screamed in pleasure when she came, he juices shot out of her onto the bed, soaking a part of it, her whole body shaking as she lied there, tied up to the bed and completely naked.

"That... Was... Awesome..." Bambietta said as she was low on breath.

Ichigo knew that the next time she could do something else bratty, and decided to make her punishment even more severe the next time she did something bratty. He had to get some special "Punishment Equipment" for her, and he would make sure to do it first thing he came back. Though for now he untied her and they started to cuddle for a while until Bambietta lifted herself up and went over Ichigo and started to speak.

"It was around 9 tomorrow morning you would leave right?" Bambietta asked Ichigo as she pulled herself over Ichigo and opened a drawer on his side of the bed.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked as he saw Bambietta pull out a small pack.

"Just checking if i have the information correct." Bambietta said as she opened the small pack and took out a condom.

"I see, anyways why did you take out a condom?" Ichigo asked Bambietta as he saw her starting to play with it by stretching it as she sat in the bed with her back leaning towards the frame of the bed.

"Just wanted something to play with, i don't even know why you have these, i'm on the pill you know?" Bambietta replied as she looked at the condom, noticing Ichigo sitting up right besides her and leaning his back towards the frame of the bed.

"Yeah i know that, atleast now i do for sure, i sure won't forget your friendly reminder of it either." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Hah, sorry about that, i couldn't help myself." Bambietta said as she continued to play with the condom.

"Cruel..." Ichigo responded, he noticed Bambietta was about to respond to it but before she could they heard a voice from the other end of the door that made them both freeze.

"Ichigo? Kisuke and Yoruichi are here, they have some information they want to share with you, we're coming in!" The voice said as the door opened.

In shock Bambietta accidentally lost grip on the stretched condom and it flew, fast, but regretfully not fast enough, for once they heard the condom had hit something, the door was fully opened, and it sure as hell wasn't the door it hit! Ichigo and Bambietta sat there in the bed, uncovered and fully naked, in full shock, as the condom had hit Masaki right in the face, and attached itself to her hair.

Behind her was Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi, all of whom was surprised over what had slapped Masaki in the face and attached itself to her hair. before they all looked in and saw the couple, in shock, naked, and not even moving, it was as if they were statues, and it was obvious that the condom was from Bambietta since she was still sitting as if she was playing with it.

Isshin froze on the spot, not knowing what to do, Yoruichi smirked at the sight and Kisuke was hiding his mouth behind his face, while Masaki slowly took the condom off her hair, and slowly looked at it, before she very slowly looked at the floor on her left side, where all the clothes of Ichigo where tossed about, and then she very slowly moved looked at her right side of the floor, where all the clothes of Bambietta was, and then she very very slowly looked at the naked couple in the bed, then she slowly looked at the wet part of the bed, and very slowly she sniffed her nose, in the room that smelled sex.

The whole room was quiet, no one saying anything, a smile suddenly crept up on Masaki's face, and while it could be looked at as a gentle one, Ichigo, Isshin and Bambietta knew that the smile on Masaki's face was even more sinister then that of the devil himself. Ichigo knew this was not only extremly embarrasing but also extremly bad, he looked at Bambietta who was still in shock and not moving, before he looked at his father and recalled all his moments back at Karakura town.

Deciding on a do or die strategy to release hell somewhere else, he decided for the first time to play along with his fathers antics.

"Hi dad! I just had sex like you always wanted me to! You remember when you always hugged moms poster and talked about grandchildren and women and how i would be a man when i finally did it? I'm a man now!" Ichigo said happily with a cheerful smile.

Bambietta looked at Ichigo and she had recalled a moment where Isshin was a poster hugging man, and realized what Ichigo was about to do, and decided to play along, as she noticed that while Masaki's head was turned towards them her eyes quickly glanced in the direction of Isshin.

"Yeah, your wish has come true, your son is a man now, wasn't this what you always wanted when you hugged that poster of your wife? Ichigo has told me about your wish for him to finally become a man by having a woman." Bambietta replied with an innocent smile, hoping it would work.

Isshin started to sweat bullets as his antics had finally caught up with him, he knew Ichigo and Bambietta did this to avoid having hell unleashed on them, so they were returning all hell to him, he sent a glance in Masaki's direction, where she very very very slowly moved her head towards him, when he noticed her eyes, he froze up, all of his instinct telling him to run as far away as he could, for what Isshin saw in Masaki's eyes, while there was a gentle smile on her face, was nothing else but death, destruction and the apocalypse. However, Kisuke and Yoruichi had failed to notice this is they looked at the couple in the bed.

"Oh my Kurosaki-san, i suppose you have become a man now, congratulations, i'm proud of you, 10 points!" Kisuke said in eternal glee as he held his fan up like it was a number sign with a wide smile.

"Ohh, looks like fun, tell me when you want a threesome, i'll happily join in." Yoruichi said as she licked her lips.

They quickly realized their mistake as Masaki's aura changed drastically, and they felt it, they looked at her and noticed the same as Isshin, she was not happy, far from it.

"Yoo-oooo-uuu thr-ee-eee..." Masaki said with a demonic and crackling voice, before they heard a fizzle sound near Masaki's arm, and noticed the Heilig Bogen.

That was when they decided to run as fast as possible, as Masaki shot a barrage of heilig pfeil through the corridor, and then she started to chase them. The much needed time Ichigo and Bambietta desperately needed, as they quickly dragged their clothes on. And Ichigo didn't waste a single second, eventually quickly grabbed the bedroom phone and called the control room in all haste.

"This is the control room how may i help you your majesty?" The voice on the other end said.

"Lock the castle down and prepare the closest gate of the sun for immediate use, and get me Kyoraku as fast as you can, it's an emergency, and prepare for me and Bambietta for an emergency evacuation to the Soul Society for the night! Aswell as call up the entire K.G and half the Silbern guard and get them here, me and the Grand mistress will be leaving in 30 seconds and don't tell mom where we're going!" Ichigo yelled in the phone.

"Yes your majesty!" The voice said as the line quickly changed, alarms went off and a lot of security doors sealed but Ichigo and Bambietta were fully dressed and gone within a timespan of 14 seconds

**Soul Society (Kyoraku's office)**

***Next Morning***

"Hahaha, that was quite the ordeal yesterday!" Kyoraku said in his infinite humour.

"Not as fun for us." Bambietta responded as she was still scared from yesterday.

"Well it did cause quite the stir but the situation calmed down eventually after Lord Isshin, Yoruichi and Kisuke was sent to the intensive care unit in the infirmary, thank you for hosting his majesty and the grand mistress, given how bad the situation was i think this was for the best. Luckily the security doors locked them in and they couldn't escape to the city, saving us a lot of trouble there, except for the expensive furniture in the castle of course." Liltotto said as she ate her breakfast.

During the entire ordeal yesterday they had seeked refugee in the Soul Society. Liltotto arrived to tell them that the situation had calmed down, though Ichigo didn't believe her, and to make matters even more humiliating, all the captains were summoned to greet their guests of the day, Rukia who still was the lieutenant of the 13th division was acting captain and attended the meeting on behalf of the 13th division, and to make matters even worse for Ichigo, both of the Kuchikis found the situation humerous, as was noted by Rukia's struggle to maintain herself, and Byakuya's small smirk.

Regardless it was midday, and Ichigo was late for his schedule due to the unforseen situation yesterday, however he did assure them that he wished to continue the visit earlier this day, and when he returned back to Silbern after his three day absence, he asked if he could come back, mentioning to Kyoraku a promise with Ginrei, one that Kyoraku knew about, and had also been permitted by central 46 since Ginrei had asked for a personal request of Ichigo to central 46 before the state visit to the Wandenreich, though they all decided to keep it a secret, Ichigo had aswell, Kyoraku had already mentioned to Central 46 about Kaien and permission was granted to attempt to revive him to with the auswählen if possible.

Eventually Ichigo felt the need to go back to Silbern since he was already 3 hours late, and they were all ready to leave Silbern for the trip, They said their goodbyes and left the Soul Society.

**Wandenreich (Silbern Castle Gate)**

Ichigo looked at the men and it sure wasn't the small group he wanted, it was a whole convoy, made up of servants, equipment carts and horses, and guards on horses carrying the sigil of the Wandenreich on their flags. In total, 80 guards from the K.G, chefs, servants and all of it, including a huge tent for Ichigo to sleep in, however, he didn't argue, he got on his horse, even though he has never ridden one before, though he would receive some help with it from the guards, and they rode out the gate, the population cheered on their emperor as he rode with the convoy, leaving Silbern for the next three days.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright, timeskip, since these three days is a future event, so if i tell it now, it will be a spoiler.

So Sabrina wants to be an aunt and decided to unknowingly embarrass her sister and Ichigo by asking the flower and the bee question, totally worth it.

So Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi got their asses kicked, nothing new, When I wrote this lemon I couldn't hold it back, I just had to write it since it was stuck in my mind the entire time and Bambi got a teasing punishment for Ichigo, I do apologize since I'm not good at writing lemons but I'm working on it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Lemon**

**Silbern Throne Room**

*** Three Days Later***

Ichigo had arrived back in Silbern with the last sternritter, all the others were already assembled, an offer to join the sternritters were not one to be declined lightly for the Quincy, it was probably the most honorable and the most holy selection you could go through, though the last sternritter that was taken in by Ichigo directly had already received his ephitet during their arrival, Ichigo still had to make sure the rest of them was granted one aswell, a ceremony that has just so recently been finished.

When Ichigo thought about the massive throne room, he was surprised, it was covered in white and gold colors, with golden light candles that light up the room brightly, if anything it was quite similar to that of Saint George's hall of the Winter palace, only a lot bigger, probably two times bigger in both length, width and height as it was meant to accomidate a lot of people, especially during dinners should it be held there with a lot of guests. Though there were little windows as they were placed close to the roof on the right side of the throne room.

13 of the sternritter were military already, 12 of which were officers and one that didn't become an officer but had high potential and the rest of the 12 were civilians, a total of 25, all which require special training now that they have their ephitets, and 13 of which needs officer training, luckily the last 12 could help with that, though Ichigo, Bambietta and the chancellors would directly oversee their training, aswell as the civilians also needing additional military training, Ichigo could only hope they were quick learners.

Ichigo sat on his throne and looked at the list of Sternritters, he had spent some time with Yhwach in his inner world to manifest his throne, though he could manifest two now, the first one that Yhwach originally used didn't sit well with Ichigo and it was quite uncomfortable, instead he chose the regular european style throne in gold and white with the silver cross on the back pillow and the top of the throne in pure gold, a throne fit for a king unlike the former one, and atleast he could now reach the arm rest on it without overstretching his arms.

it did look a lot like the british throne in the house of lords really, though this was the first time he used it since he didn't successfully manifest it until his way back to Silbern on his journey. Yhwach had trained him in manifesting other furniture he might need though the servants could manifest many of the same things with the exception of the throne, due to the details, it required both Yhwach and Ichigo combined to manifest it, and even then he was limited to only being able to create two thrones, for some reason or another, not that he really needed two anyways, atleast not in Silbern.

He looked from the list and down towards the sternritters that was lined up infront of the throne.

"Alright, let's read it out then as a final confirmation." Ichigo said as he read from the list.

_Sternritter C: Adelgis Gotshalk_

_Sternritter D: Rodrick Kertesz_

_Sternritter E: Fifi Koehn_

_Sternritter F: Caldwell Frobisher_

_Sternritter G: Ulrik Ketzer_

_Sternritter H: Elduin Loracyne_

_Sternritter I: Virion Cralana_

_Sternritter J: Emmerich Opie_

_Sternritter K: Xander Vexx_

_Sternritter L: Schwanhild Haschwalth_

_Sternritter M: Illitran Xyrzeiros_

_Sternritter N: Theun Steehouwer_

_Sternritter O: Otto Feuchtwanger _

_Sternritter P: Cappadox Venustinius_

_Sternritter Q: Yorick Desrumaux_

_Sternritter R: Shox Richter_

_Sternritter S: Zhida Lorenz_

_Sternritter T: Pascal Egger_

_Sternritter U: Zain Blankley_

_Sternritter V: Bralgan Lomathier_

_Sternritter W: Irphe Neumann_

_Sternritter X: Eandhaz Bemelmans_

_Sternritter Y: Xerv Whiteman_

_Sternritter Y: Odyn Hvitman_

_Sternritter Z:_ _Valentin Aballon_

"Everyone accounted for?" Ichigo asked as he finished the list.

"Yes your majesty!" The group said in unison.

"Good, make yourself aquinated with each other, tomorrow you start training, so make good use of the time you have now! The chancellors will show you to your respective rooms except for the ones that already have it, Ulrik Ketzer, as the commander of the K.G you have your orders assigned to you already, you already know what to do, dismissed!" Ichigo said to the group as they saluted and turned out of the throne room and left to their respective rooms.

"I'm still surprised you managed to persuade that one." Bambietta said as she stood besides Ichigo's throne.

"What you didn't think i could do it?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta.

"Wha?.. Ehhm... I'm just surprised is all, anyways we are leaving tomorrow?" Bambietta asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, anyways, that is tomorrow." Ichigo said as he studied Bambietta closely.

"What do you mean?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo, only to receive a sly look from him.

"Remember your promise?" Ichigo asked as he his smile grew wider.

Bambietta thought about it before she blushed at the implication.

"Of course i do." Bambietta said as she blushed a little.

"Funny, i didn't recall you blushing so much the last time?" Ichigo said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Well, last time we spoke in complete private." Bambietta said as she pointed out the K.G guards in the room.

"That's temporary." Ichigo responded.

"Huh?" Bambietta replied as she saw Ichigo holding up his hand and waving the guards out of the throne room, which they quickly complied by.

As soon as the guards had left, Ichigo quickly flashed to the door and quickly locked it, making sure no one could get in, Bambietta wondered why he did it but then the realization hit her.

"You want to do it here?" Bambietta asked as she blushed.

"Yup." Ichigo responded.

"But there is no bed here?" Bambietta replied.

"Nope, there is a floor right under us, and besides us, is a wall i'm going to fuck you so hard against it's nearly going to break." Ichigo said with a devious smirk as he loosened his trench coat and belt.

Bambietta blushed deeply this time, realizing Ichigo was dead serious, though a promise was a promise, and she wasn't opposed to this either, sex is fun after all, and they were alone, and it did sound like a lot of fun to try and do it in the throne room, she started to undress herself, starting with her boots, figuring they would only get in the way, and then she tried to take of her stockings, but Ichigo put his hand on hers before she could take them off.

"Could you leave them on? I find it quite sexy when you wear stockings." Ichigo said as he gently kissed her lips.

This was news to Bambietta, she knew Ichigo was a bit Kinky but she didn't know he had a stockings fetish, but that was also good news for her because now she knew she could tease him in her regular uniform. She did as requested and left them on, besides, she kinda liked wearing them herself, so it was a win-win thing, though she did make a mental note to buy even more stockings, perhaps some nylons to use when they have sex, or fishnet, maybe some sexy corsets to go along aswell.

"Guess even the prude has his perverted side." Bambietta said teasingly.

**Soul Society Kuchiki Residence**

Ginrei was once more sitting there with Byakuya and Rukia, they both figured it was something of importance, since Ginrei rarely called them out like that. Especially with this haste, which meant he bore news, whether it was good or bad news they didn't know.

"It's good to see you again grandfather." Rukia said optimistically as she looked at Ginrei.

"Thank you, It is indeed good to see you again." Ginrei responded back to Rukia.

The servants arrived with tea and some snacks for them to eat during their meeting, so they could enjoy it a bit more.

"Thank you." Ginrei said to the servants before they left.

"Grandfather, forgive my boldness, but from my understanding there is something with great urgency you wanted to speak about." Byakuya said as he looked at Ginrei.

"Yes, it is the arrival of emperor Ichigo Kurosaki tomorrow and his schedule and where he shall go during his visit." Ginrei said as he looked at the two siblings.

"About Ichigo grandfather?" Rukia asked curious as to what this was about.

"His visit was a bit sudden." Byakuya added in.

"And so was ours, normally we should have sent a message months ahead, but we didn't and we visited them during a fragile time, and the Wandenreich still took us in gracefully and happily! It was also something that caused a well needed public distraction in the Wandenreich and here aswell, a state visit is important diplomatically and it also distracts the public from their daily burdens, something we greatly need! You are already aware that the situation is quite calm in the Wandenreich now, their reconstruction has gone at lightning speed due to the abilities of the Quincy and life is passing as normal there already! Unlike us who are still under reconstruction and will be for years! Furthermore it was mentioned during our stay in Silbern between us that emperor Ichigo Kurosaki would arrive in the Soul Society, so we were already aware of his arrival and started small preparations to be ready as soon as possible, so it's not new news!" Ginrei pointed out, hopeful that Byakuya could learn to see the situation better.

"I meant no offence grandfather, forgive me, i have a great amount of respect for emperor Ichigo Kurosaki, his achievments are without question, and his political role is incredible, especially with how well he has managed to rule with little to no experience, he is a natural born ruler and that is without doubt." Byakuya said, surprising both Ginrei and Rukia, never in their wildest dreams would they even imagine Byakuya saying something along those lines, but yet he did.

"I must say that those words was unexpected, but i am happy that you can say that, because we are all expected to greet him when he arrives with his party." Ginrei said.

"So it is known who will arrive here then?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, the party will consist of the Emperor Ichigo Kurosaki, naturally, and their royal hignesses Lord Isshin Kurosaki, empress mother Masaki Kurosaki, Princess Karin Kurosaki and Princess Yuzu Kurosaki and the Grand mistress Bambietta Basterbine, and lord chancellor Uryu Ishida aswell as an escort of 300 Keiserliche Garde troops, also known as the Wandenreich royal guard, along with the commander and 50 servants that would make it a total of 351 people, Ulrik Ketzer i believe his name was. And then some servants aswell as the royal attendant that commands the servants and directly attends emperor Ichigo Kurosaki and the royal scribe in case the emperor should feel the need for the royal scribe." Ginrei said, surprising the siblings over the size of the party.

"Isn't that too many guards?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't be so sure, while many here love him for his deeds, some might see him as a traitor that turned to the Quincy, and might try to attack him, or the royal family, which is why security will be extremly high, while the emperor can take care of himself, as we have all seen, the younger ones aren't as skilled and is in need of a security force." Ginrei said as the siblings finally understood.

"The Rukon districts can be violent, we have to be vigilant when we move to the event, since the Rukon districts are a bit of a chaos now." Rukia added in.

"Indeed, and i have also vouched for the Kuchiki manor to be a place he can stay until we move out, in return for his hospitality and the aid he has given and is currently providing us, and he is also familiar with the layout here, which makes it easier for him to move about, he will be here until we move to the event we will all watch, which could last a couple of days." Ginrei said.

"I have no objections, he is more then welcome here, i do owe him a lot on a personal side note for all his help, and we also owe him for saving the Soul Society many times over, it would also put the Kuchiki name in good light for our new allies, i shall have the servants prepare a special lunch for the occasion, i doubt he will be sleeping here since we will be sleeping over at the event am i correct? Furthermore it is my understanding that dinner will be served there?" Byakuya added in as he gave a nod to one of the servants.

"Indeed though dinner won't be served until the day it official starts which is the day after tomorrow, so we will eat dinner on our different areas tomorrow before a combined dinner when the event pauses the day after tomorrow at dusk! Take this document, it should provide you with all the knowledge you need. However the majority of the noble houses and the commanders of the Gotei 13, even members of central 46 will be attending the event, and we all know how rarely they do get out of their chambers." Ginrei said as he put forth a document.

"Thank you." Byakuya said as he took the document, though he was surprised to hear about central 46 attending themselves.

"I do apologize for the short notice Byakuya, i am at fault for that." Ginrei said to Byakuya.

"Please do not be grandfather, i am not upset." Byakuya said.

"But what about the troops? Where will they be?" Rukia asked curiously.

"The some of them will be in the first division barracks until we move out to the event that has been planned where they will be moving with the Quincy guests, creating a security barrier, but some will move to the site of the event earlier with some servants to secure the area and ensure everything is in order, and some will be here to guard the royal family for the duration they are here, the Grand Mistress and the lord chancellor, all of whom will be here, along with some servants, you will also meet the commander of the Keiserliche Garde, Ulrik Ketzer, who will also be here and guard the royal family directly and command the guards. " Ginrei responded.

"I see, that is not a problem." Byakuya responded.

"Good, i trust that everything will go well." Ginrei said.

"Of course, you have my full promise that i will take good care of them as a proper host." Byakuya said.

"I already think that has been taken care of Byakuya, Ichigo gave his vouches alongside lord chancellor Uryu when i gave them the option of being here, saying something that they have always felt welcome and gracefully accepted here and have only good experience when the Keiserliche Garde looked over a map of suitable areas, making them accept this place as a secure place to be for the royal family and the most suitable one, and for that i am proud of you both." Ginrei said with a rare smile.

"I am honored to hear that grandfather." Byakuya said with his usually stoic face, though his voice did show a hint of pride.

"Grandfather." Rukia said as she was more then happy to hear that he was proud of them.

"Anyways, i also want you both to be aware of something." Ginrei said to them both.

"What would that be grandfather?" Byakuya responded.

"As we all know, ever since Hisana's passing, you have refused to take another wife, refused to remarry, and have always grieved for her, leaving the Kuchiki family without an heir!" Ginrei said sternly.

"I am aware grandfather, i am sorry for disappointing you." Byakuya said, he showed signs that this topic hurt for him, being reminded of his deceased wife and having to take a new one.

"Don't be, because i might have found a solution to that problem!" Ginrei responded.

"A solution grandfather?" Byakuya asked, being close to reminding him that he will not take another wife.

"Ichigo is a natural born hybrid that has transcended into godhood, as you are probably aware." Ginrei responded.

"I am aware grandfather." Byakuya responded.

"I have spoken with Kisuke Urahara through Kyoraku's phone, and have gotten further information and theories on the Auswählen, as both he and Yoruichi Shihouin will also be here by the time emperor Ichigo arrives. In order to check if his theory is true." Ginrei responded.

"Auswählen? Theory? What are you speaking off grandfather?" Byakuya asked, as Rukia just sat there and listened, wondering where this was going.

"This is the part where it affects the both of you, i have been granted permission by central 46 to do some private dealings with Emperor Ichigo Kurosaki himself on behalf of the Kuchiki family." Ginrei responded.

"Private dealings grandfather?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Since Ichigo has Shinigami Reiryoku, aswell as a combination of two others, Urahara suspected the Auswählen could be used to revive even deceased souls if Ichigo focuses his Shinigami powers into it, aswell as utilize his Quincy powers." Ginrei pointed out.

Rukia's and Byakuya's eyes nearly bulged out in shock, they knew now where this conversation was going.

"You have made a deal with Ichigo to revive Hisana?" Rukia asked surprised.

Ginrei only nodded his head as he closely observed the both of them, Byakuya was in shock, and didn't know how to react, but tried to maintain his composure.

"How did central 46 even accept that? And how would that even work? Hisana would be merged with the Soul Society by now, her body is gone." Byakuya said as he tried to get some more answers.

"That's where Ichigo's Quincy powers come into play, he will manipulate the reishi and force the reishi that once belonged to Hisana into the auswählen, merge the auswählen with his Shinigami powers to recreate the life of a soul from what Urahara told me." Ginrei responded.

"Is that even possible grandfather?" Rukia asked.

"By a hybrid no, but a transcended being that has achieved godhood, then yes, he would then by theory have the power to do so." Ginrei responded.

"I see." Byakuya said as he calmed himself down.

"Do you disapprove?" Ginrei asked, Rukia remained silent on that question but Byakuya responded.

"I do not know grandfather, Hisana has long had a problem of chronic health issues, i do not want her to suffer if it can be avoided, even if it makes me suffer." Byakuya said calmly.

"Then Hisana has been the luckiest woman in the world to have you by her side, but i believe we should give this a try, Urahara has already run the calculations and will brief Emperor Ichigo when he arrives." Ginrei responded.

"Has he not been briefed already on the procedure?" Byakuya asked.

"No, Urahara tried but an incident happened in Silbern that somehow involved a very upset empress mother some days ago." Ginrei pointed out.

"That reminds me, wasn't Urahara hospitalised alongside Lord Isshin and Yoruichi? I heard some rumors regarding that." Rukia asked.

"Inoue Orihime has already seen to that wound, and healed them up with her powers to prepare them for this occasion." Ginrei said.

"I see." Rukia said trying piece together everything told here, if all went as planned she would be seeing her sister but was it worth it considering her illness?

"If she is ill we can ask Inoue to try and solve the issue? Her powers is rejection after all." Rukia added in.

"Indeed, it would be worth it, especially if she could fix her if she is still ill that is, there is no guarantee of that either, as the auswählen does have healing properties." Ginrei said.

"I see, very well, then i do not have any quarrel with the attempt to bring back Hisana." Byakuya said.

"Me neither, i hope it works." Rukia said lowly.

"So do i Rukia." Ginrei responded.

**Silbern Throne Room**

Ichigo had kept his end of the bargain, Bambietta was pounded up towards the wall, and the sex was even more rough then the last two times they had sex. In the last 10 minutes she had gotten 6 orgasms, and Ichigo wasn't even close to being done yet, it was obvious that Ichigo was letting out his inner beast, it was rough enough that the sound of their hips clashing echoed through the throne room.

"FUCK!" Bambietta screamed in pure pleasure.

"What? You scream this much already?" Ichigo said teasingly as he stopped.

"I like it *pant* Rough, we should *pant* do it like this *pant* more often. *pant*" Bambietta said between panting breaths

"You think i'm rough now?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not *pant* Like you can *pant* be more *pant* rough." Bambietta panted out, clearly close to losing her breath.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It can't be *pant* physically possible *pant*" Bambietta said.

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" was all that Bambietta responded before she noticed something on Ichigo.

Ichigo's arteries began to glow blue, he had activated his blut arterie but didn't stop there, "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo said as he activated his bankai.

"What?.." Bambietta asked herself as she looked in wonder.

"I'm sure you already know this but blut arterie increases a Quincy's offensive capability, meaning the pounding you are getting now, will be dramatically increased, and for my Bankai, speed is it's backbone." Ichigo said with a devilish grin, causing Bambietta to drop her jaw to the floor.

'Shit... If i survive this, i am definitely going to have trouble walking out of here.' Bambietta thought inwards in shock, yet a part of her really wanted to try this.

Ichigo was also true to those words, if anything, the pounding and the speed increased a lot, with the merging of Ichigo's powers he could use the maximum speed his bankai could provide without causing damage to himself, aswell as the fact that he is also capable of better controling his powers, The pounding was so severe it sounded like someone was hammering something to the wall brutally with pure force, if not louder.

Bambietta on the other hand couldn't even scream, the speed and force was too much for her screams and moans to be able to leave her, she was forced to use blut vene to avoid having her hips shattered from the mere force of it, to make matters worse, she had to focus all of her reiatsu into blut vene due to the immense pressure of Ichigo's power and yet she realized he was still holding back his powers to immense degrees.

Regardless she was in heaven, in the first thrust she came, and the next one and the next on after that, due to the speed Bambietta had lost count on how many orgasms she have had in the last 10 seconds. the pleasure however was very short lived, as the orgasms stopped and they both felt a huge amount of pain, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Ichigo stopped and Bambietta took a second herself to fill her lungs, before they screamed out in pain, Ichigo looked down and noticed third degree burns on his manhood, and on Bambietta's womanhood, because Ichigo had forgotten a basic rule of physics... Speed equals energy, and energy equals heat.

"What aaargh..." Was all that Bambietta could say as the pain became worse

Ichigo had tried to pull out but was unable to do so, something held him back.

**"Hahahaha nice job kingy, you went to fast and it became to hot... Literally hahaha." **Zangetsu said inside Ichigo's mind as he caught a laughing fit.

'What the hell happened? Fuck this hurts' Bambietta thought inwardly as she tried to calm herself.

"Bambi... I'm stuck..." Ichigo said.

"What the hell... Do you mean? What happened?..." Bambietta asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"I can't aarrgh... get it out..." Ichigo said as he tried to ignore the pain himself, he tried to pull out but for each time he tried the pain became worse and he felt something holding him back.

**"Ichigo, we are unable to do instant regeneration, it might cause complications if we do, i believe the heat melted some of the skin on your penis and attached itself to Bambietta's vagina, you're stuck, don't try to move." **Yhwach said in Ichigo's mind.

"Yhwach said that the skin aahh... has melted due to heat from... the speed, i'm unable to use instant... regeneration... due to risk of... complications." Ichigo said as he struggled with the words due to the pain.

'Great... He's stuck inside of me.' Bambietta thought.

**"Ichigo, you should solve this quickly, Ryuken might commit to surgery but it would take a lot of time, and i don't think your father is qualified for these kinds of injuries, Kisuke Urahara would know what to do and have it done quicker then the infirmary and Ryuken, considering it could take hours and if it takes to long you will have to cancel your appointment in the Soul Society tomorrow, you have your phone on you, try to move in synchronisity with Bambietta and reach your phone, and call Orihime over to heal Bambietta, once you are out we can use instant regeneration without problems, and Orihime can heal Bambietta might have to stay here when you are in the Soul Society and her vagina might be broken forever." **Yhwach said to Ichigo.

Ichigo told Bambietta what Yhwach had told him and they tried to move towards Ichigo's trench coat, which was on the other side of the huge room. Several minutes passed before they finally reached it, with a lot of swearing and pain involved, and Ichigo called the number that would make his life a living nightmare, eventually Kisuke answered the phone.

"Hello Kurosaki-san." Kisuke said over the phone.

"Kisuke, i got a problem... a big one." Ichigo said over the phone with a painful voice.

"Oh? How serious is it?" Kisuke answered in a serious tone.

"Very serious." Ichigo responded, trying to ignore the immense burning sensation.

"Alright, tell me!" Kisuke said.

Ichigo told him about the situation, and to say that Kisuke was amused, would be an understatement, Ichigo knew he would never hear the end of it now, he also heard other laughs behind there but couldn't make out the noises, he also heard someone say something, but couldn't make out who it was over the background noise.

"Alright... Seems you are in quite the predicament, alright i'll come over." Kisuke said with eternal joy, leaving Ichigo with one more embarrassing phone call.

***15 minutes later***

The wait was agonizing, pure out torture is the only way to say it, but when they heard the door handle move to the huge throne room doors, they were relieved, there was only one problem, in their eagerness they had locked the door, the only entrance into the throne room and the back of the throne room which was just a room for guards and servants to wait in and didn't have an entrance. And there were no secret door or second door either.

However their fears became less when they heard a violent bang on the door and the whole door shook, the banging continued, the door banged 28 times before it was violently forced open, and inside came some K.G soldiers with a hand held battering ram, held by 8 soldiers, along with Ulrik that had rapidly responded when he had heard there was a situation in the throne room, and with him came Kisuke and Yoruichi, Ichigo noticed Kisuke holding a bag.

The soldiers went out with the battering ram, but what surprised Ichigo was the fact that the throne room door was a security door in itself therefore it was quite solid and had a high repair rate, yet the door didn't repair, then he noticed Ulrik taking a device of the door that had a green light on it until Ulrik pressed the button on it and it only started to blink green before it was detached where it showed a red light, the device was small and round, with a button in the center, and he had also noticed that the same was placed on the other door, after the first one was deactivated the door immediatly began to self repair.

"What is... that?" Ichigo asked Ulrik, wondering what he held.

"Oh this? This was made by the research division, or primarily by Lord Kisuke and Erwig, it was made in case we need access to a blocked room, like the throne room which was locked in this instance." Ulrik answered as he looked at the device.

"Yes, the Emergency Distruption device or the E.D device for short, it nullifies the effects of seki-seki aswell as the effects of the _Gesegneter Stein _as Erwig named itfully while the device is active within a circle of 90 centimeters of where it is attached, we made it since Erwig voiced his concern about the materials used in the tower, if it was an emergency the guards would be unable to enter, therefore the K.G has been given those devices in cases of emergency, such as this one since i believe this goes show the need for it, without it we would have been unable to enter after all, it was created using the same principle as Kessho dust." Kisuke said in amusement of the situation in front of him.

"It functions better on doors where you just have to use one and place it close to the lock and one more on the other door if it's a dual set of doors, then you force the door down, if we were to use it on the walls, we would have to place them in a square, probably 8 i believe to make sure then cut our way through the wall, regardless they are safely stored for security reasons." Ulrik said as he continued to study the device.

"That's all and well... but how about you give us some pain killers... or something... then get us free..." Bambietta said, annoyed by the wait.

"On it." Kisuke said with a hint of joy in his eyes as he took forth two syringes from his bag.

"Why is she... here?" Ichigo asked looking at Yoruichi.

"Oh i just wanted to get a good laugh, never heard about this issue before haha." Yoruichi said in a laughing manner.

"Yes this is quite the new... predicament." Kisuke said as he studied the extent of burn damage.

"We aren't the only ones finding joy in this either." Yoruichi said pointing her thumb behind her.

Ichigo looked the direction and noticed a frightening sight, both his mother and father was standing there, Isshin was struggling to contain his laughter, while Masaki stood there with a look that said that she had given up.

"Seriously!?" Ichigo asked quite nervous and embarrassed, forgetting about all the pain.

"Yes... Seriously Ichigo?.." Masaki told Ichigo before she sighed.

"I have come to realize you are not so young anymore and while i do not like it you are in that age now, and i am not in any right to deny you that, regardless, it is allowed to use some common sense, you do not need to be so fast that you burn yourself stuck inside of there and have to be rescued..." Masaki said with a huff as she facepalmed.

'atleast she's gotten over it.' Ichigo thought relieved.

'Thanks a lot mother-in-law... Love you too... Way to make me feel fat... It's not like his entire body is inside of me... It's not that big of a hole...' Bambietta thought dumbfounded.

"Anyways the pain killers should have taken effect by now, so we will just have to get you two seperated." Kisuke said as he brought forth his equipment.

"How long is this gonna take?" Ichigo asked.

"A while, if you'd all be so generous as to leave the room?" Kisuke asked as he looked at the others in the room.

As soon as they had left and closed the door, Kisuke was starting his process, using his weird machinery, Ichigo had to wonder why he even had those, it seemed specifically made for situations like these. However the answer came quicker then expected when Kisuke saw Ichigo's questionable look and knew what he was thinking.

"Oh these are from the time i secretly put a type of super glue i made inside Yoruichi's abyss while she was sleeping, it was difficult to fix so i created something to help me get Yoruichi's partner out after she did it later during the day as a april fools joke." Kisuke said in laughter.

'How the hell is this guy still alive!?' Bambietta and Ichigo thought in unison.

***30 Minutes later***

Ichigo had no choice but to regret having used his bankai for sex, the whole ordeal was embarassing, to say the least, having sex so fast he actually burned himself stuck, he was extremly grateful for his instant regeneration, that quickly healed him once he was free, and while Ichigo and Bambietta did agree to use blut arterie again, Ichigo had to promise not to use his bankai ever again during sex, as it's speed was the cause for this ordeal, regardless Bambietta was taken to the infirmary where Inoue was waiting for her.

Ichigo didn't even have to think twice about that promise and he had quickly accepted the deal that also included to have her do her own fantasy on Ichigo but she didn't talk about it, regardless, he was also happy to be free. However Kisuke and wanted a word with him regarding the revival attempt tomorrow, something he had tried before Ichigo left, however he was unable to speak with Ichigo due to a very regretful incident involving his mother, and a very embarassing one at that to, but what surprised him most about this meeting was yet to come, as he looked at both Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Sorry for dragging you out of your shop for this Kisuke, thanks for the help." Ichigo said embarrassed as he sat down on his throne.

"Well you've helped me more then that, and with bigger issues at that too." Kisuke said dead serious.

"Anyways i hope we can keep this quiet, it is quite... embarassing really..." Ichigo said.

"Ahh why? It would be a fun story to tell." Yoruichi pouted out before she laughed.

"NO it would NOT!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Relax i'm just joking, of course we will be quiet, nobody knows, except Rukia and Renji of course." Yoruichi said.

"They know!?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Yeah, we were already in the Soul Society for tomorrow, as we arrived this morning and stayed at the Shihoin residence, we were speaking with them when you called." Kisuke responded.

"I see..." Ichigo responded in a defeated tone.

"Nice chair you got, it's really shiny." Yoruichi said as she pointed to the white and golden throne.

"Thanks, it's more comfortable then the original one." Ichigo responded.

"Anyways we have something to talk about." Kisuke said with a serious expression.

"Alright, Samund? Could you get our guests some chairs? Aswell as something to drink?" Ichigo asked his attendant.

"At once your majesty, but i also want to inform you that lady Rukia Kuchiki and lieutenant Renji Abarai is also here, They are waiting just outside the door." Samund notified Ichigo.

"Rukia and Renji are both here?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Kisuke.

"Yes, Rukia-san knows about Hisana and the private dealing between you and Ginrei-san, Byakuya-san do aswell, and had some questions of her own, however we didn't have time since you called in your emergency, so we let them come with us, and it might be a prolonged conversation. She also told Abarai-san who decided to come with her as a sign of support should she need it, as you can imagine it is quite the emotional situation for her." Kisuke responded.

"I understand that, alright, order up four chairs, a small table that our guests can have their glasses on, and bring forth some snacks aswell. Some cookies should do it, and send Rukia in aswell." Ichigo said getting nods from Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"And what kind of beverages would you like your majesty? Wine? Beer? Soda? Coffee or water?" Samund asked.

"Take wine, after all these two are alchoholics, and bring out some water aswell." Ichigo responded, getting a questionable look from Samund.

"Very well your majesty." Samund responded as he pushed a button on his neck that led to a radio that went to the servants and gave the order, before he went over to the doors to the throne room to let Rukia and Renji in.

After a while the massive doors opened, and Samund told them that Ichigo would see them now, and they both entered before they stopped and took in the massive room with wide mouths, Renji was of course the most surprised one, Rukia had never visited the room when she was in Silbern during her stay, but since Silbern looked quite exquisite, she kind of did expect something extravagant here too, though probably not so much as this.

"Damn, this is one hell of a house you have Ichigo." Renji said as he looked on in awe.

"I know, i like it shiny." Ichigo responded with glee for the first time since he got stuck.

"I wonder how much this has cost?" Rukia asked.

"No idea." Ichigo responded honestly.

"Figures, that throne alone must have cost a fortune." Rukia responded as she pointed at the throne, causing Renji to look at it and drop his mouth to the floor.

"Nope it's free, believe it or not." Ichigo responded.

"How the hell is that throne free!?" Renji asked in shock.

"I use my Quincy powers to manifest it, I just one of the crosses I have on me in my pocket to manifest it and that's it, I create it out of my own mind by manipulating reishi." Ichigo responded as he rested his head on his right hand.

"I see." Rukia responded as she saw servants enter with some drinks and cookies.

She also saw Samund manifest one long table for them to sit by along with four chairs using on of the many crosses he had in his pocket, which he moved into place, and a small table besides Ichigo's throne, where some drinks and cookies were placed, along with some on the long table, and Ichigo gestured for them both to sit down, which they promptly did once they reached their chairs.

"Anyways, welcome to Silbern, this is your second time here Rukia is it not? Aswell as your first time here?" Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia and Renji.

"Thank you, yes it is." Rukia said to Ichigo, giving off a smile, but Ichigo knew her better, she had a lot of things on her mind that bothered her.

"Yeah, thanks, this whole place is too freaking huge, and i thought the Kuchiki mansion was big but this take the straw, your whole castle goes to the inner gates with this tower in the center, and the tower is even way bigger then anything in the Seireitei, it never changed since it was in the Soul King's palace?" Renji asked.

"Drinks my lady? Lieutenant? We have wine, champagne and water here, any of your preferance?" A servant asked.

"I'll take... Wine, thank you." Rukia responded, as Renji agreed to the same, though Kisuke and Yoruichi was obvious, and even Ichigo chose wine.

"It changed in it's interior and building design, as we practically tore the whole place down and rebuilt it with special materials." Ichigo responded.

"Regardless it's just too big, too many stairs." Renji responded, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"You took the stairs?" Ichigo asked trying to confirm it.

"Yeah, it's the only way to get up so of course we took the stairs." Renji responded in defeat, leaving Ichigo to be quiet for a few seconds.

"Rukia? Why didn't you just call the elevator? You are aware that we have them since you did take it during your visit?" Ichigo asked, causing Renji look in wonder.

"Well i didn't find it since you keep hiding them!" Rukia responded.

"The doors are camouflaged with the interior and the walls... there is still a silver control panel there where you can just push the arrow up or down button, it's actually quite big, i'll show you later." Ichigo responded.

"I don't even know how you could even miss it, we saw it at first sight." Yoruichi responded, leaving Rukia embarrassed and Renji pissed, but the mood soon changed.

"Do you... Do you think i'll be able to see her?" Rukia asked, leaving Ichigo to look at her.

"Of course, she is your sister? Why shouldn't you be able to see her?" Ichigo asked as he looked at her.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Rukia asked looking down on her wine glass.

"If she didn't want to then why did she ask Byakuya to take you in? And why did she search for you for so long?" Yoruichi added in, leaving Rukia with no answer.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rukia asked Kisuke as she looked at him.

"I am quite confident it would, Ichigo would need to look for the reishi that once was her, and assemble it all in one point, then use the Auswählen with Shinigami reiatsu added into the mix, and she should be back again." Kisuke responded as he looked at Rukia.

'Sounds complicated.' Ichigo thought.

**"It should be much more easier then you think, especially now that you have transcended, a hybrid couldn't do this if it didn't ascend higher, but you have done that therefore it would be fairly easy for you Ichigo! Do not worry for i will help you through it." **Yhwach said inside Ichigo's head.

'Alright, i'll just take your word for it.' Ichigo said to Yhwach.

**Silbern Infirmary**

While Ichigo was talking with his guests, Bambietta now lied in a hospital bed with Orihime healing her crotch, and to make matters worse, Candice and the rest of her friends just couldn't resist a little visit, if it only was a more compassionate then laughable visit, it would have been more then welcome, but she did find relief in the fact that she didn't have to show her crotch for Inoue's healing to work atleast.

"Hahahaha, i can't believe this actually happened!" Candice said as she almost laughed herself to death.

"Perhaps it's time to calm down? I know you want to be Ichigo's little slut and all but it's not really worth a visit down here you fucking idiot." Liltotto said nonchalantly as she put a lolipop in her mouth.

"Shut up, it was an accident, they do happen you know!?" Bambietta screamed in embarrassment, her face bright red and ears fuming.

"Will you ever be able to walk again?" Meninas asked concerned.

"Of course i will, i lost a vagina, not a leg... Temporarily atleast." Bambietta said as she looked away.

"Well, atleast it's proof that it's good used haha." Candice retorted.

"Hey atleast mine still looks pretty even while it's burned, unlike yours that is completely fucked out." Bambietta retorted.

"She got you there Candi." Liltotto said with a disintrested in the whole ordeal.

"What!? Mine is very pretty! It's perfection in physical form!" Candice retorted as she got angry.

"I do not mean to be rude but i think it lost it's perfection due to overmilking, when you changed at my room i noticed it was a bit white." Meninas responded, making Liltotto and Bambietta look at Candice weirdly.

"What!?.. Uhhm... How the hell is that not rude!? And it's not white!" Candice responded.

"Candi... Go see a doctor..." Liltotto responded.

"I don't need a doctor." Candice responded.

"No you need more then that, but regretfully a doctor is the best for now, go now, that's an order." Bambietta ordered to Candice.

"Fine... But there is nothing wrong with it!" Candice responded.

"Doubtful." Liltotto said nonchalantly.

Bambietta looked on as Candice left to find a doctor in which she was ordered to, and she was quite happy that she was out of the room, the whole ordeal was humiliating enough and she didn't need her to laugh her down for it, as she finished the thought Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka vanished.

"Phew... there, i'm all done." Inoue said content.

"Thanks Inoue... Sorry for the trouble..." Bambietta said with a very embarrassed tone.

"Ahh, don't worry, i'm happy i could help." Inoue said happily as she smiled at Bambietta.

"Regardless, could we ask you to keep this quiet? The last thing we need is the emperor and the grand mistress becoming a laughing stock and a scandal breaking out because of this so we would like to keep it as secret as possible, and i do not want extra work on my plate since i would be forced to handle these situations." Liltotto said as she looked at Inoue.

"Don't worry, my mouth is shut." Inoue said happily.

"Thanks, will you be attending the event in the Soul Society tomorrow?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes, both me and Sado-kun will be there, Sado is already in the Soul Society and we are staying at the Shihoin residence for now, i will be leaving with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san later, though if i recall correctly they wanted to speak with Kurosaki-san." Inoue said.

"I see, i also heard that Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai Renji is here aswell?" Liltotto asked.

"That is correct, they are currently in a meeting in the throne room right now with Ichigo." Uryu said as he entered the room.

"I see." Liltotto responded.

"I heard there was a very... Unfortunate accident in the throne room... Anyways i am going to meet with the visitors before they leave to ensure that these news do not break out." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Good, it's the last thing we need, we have enough work as it is." Liltotto responded.

"Agreed." Uryu said.

"So uhhm... Will you be coming too?" Inoue asked Uryu with pleading eyes.

"Of course, these three will remain however, but Bambietta, Ichigo and i will be going to the Soul Society, along with some others in our party." Uryu said content as he went over to Inoue and kissed her.

"I see, i'm so glad." Inoue said happily.

"We will be putting up command tents at the event area, one is the emperors tent, and the others will be smaller but also quite big command tents for each of us, with the exception of me, since it's already been arranged for me and Ichigo to share tent, regardless i can have some additional furniture and a double sized bed moved to your tent Uryu if you want to share tent with Inoue."

"Well i do not mind at all, if she want's to then she is more then welcome." Uryu said smiling, hoping for her response.

"I would love too." Inoue said happily once more.

"Anyways we will leave tomorrow, everything is being prepared right now, when we arrive in the Soul Society we will stay in the Kuchiki residence and have lunch there while some guards and servants head on to prepare our field and put up our tents and have everything ready for our arrival, we will move out together with the Kuchiki family and the Shihoin, there are some talk about the Shiba family being there aswell, after all they are of royalty and there is a possibility that they will be coming with us, atleast we will meet them during the event." Bambietta responded as she sat up on the bed.

"I see, what kind of event are we going to?" Uryu asked curiously.

"A tournament." Bambietta responded.

"A tournament?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, a tournament, every Shinigami will have the possibility of dueling there by fighting in an arena, the majority of the Soul Society's nobility will be there, this is the 11th time the event has been hosted, and the first time in many many many years, the arena is outside the Seireitei, so we will move through the Rukon districts. Or from what i read District 1, the northern district." Bambietta responded as she prepared to leave the room.

"Will Quincies be participating?" Uryu asked.

"No, we were offered to do so but Ichigo politely declined, and said it would be more suitable at another time when it's less hectic around, especially now that we need our soldiers, personally i believe it's a stupid move to have the soldiers hack and slash at each other right now, but the Soul Society can do as it pleases, it's not our concern, anyways i will tell Gina that Inoue will be staying with you, and have her make the necessary arrangements." Bambietta said as she opened the door and noticed something in a corner.

"Very well, i'll leave that to you then, regardless your sister is there waiting for you, i told her to wait outside of there."

"Alright, she doesn't..." Bambietta said as she let the hint linger, when Uryu shook his head she knew that her sister wasn't told, a great relief for Bambietta since she didn't want to have the flower and bees conversation with her, that was one thing her parents could take care of.

Bambietta looked at the shadow of the small figure hiding around the corner, as she went closer to it the door shut and the room was quiet, when she came to the corner she looked around it and noticed her sister leaning on the wall, with her teddy held close to her chest, upon closer inspection it was obvious that she was nervous, and Bambietta did wonder what she wanted, as soon as Sabrina noticed her she got startled, not even noticing Bambietta approaching her as she fell to the floor.

"Sorry, did i startle you? Are you alright?" Bambietta asked as she helped her sister up.

Sabrina only nodded, before she looked at her, it was almost as she inspected her, Bambietta took the hint and decided to answer her unspoken question.

"I'm alright, just had a little accident but it's all healed up already." Bambietta said as she received a nod from her little sister.

"Is there something wrong?" Bambietta asked, leaving Sabrina to look on the ground in silence for a minute, Bambietta just stood there, waiting patiently.

"So you won't be coming?.." She eventually asked, leaving Bambietta to wonder what she was speaking off.

'Coming? Coming where? Am i supposed to be somewhere?... I don't recall... oh... OHH, that's what she's talking about' Bambietta thought inwardly as she cursed herself for forgetting.

"It will only be for a couple of days, i will be back on sunday, and you don't start until the next monday, so don't worry, i'll be there." Bambietta said as she noticed her sisters expression change from depressed to happy in the blink of a second.

Sabrina nodded with a little hum, her smile was quite bright and happy, something that Bambietta did appreciate, She told her sister that she had some work to do and she would have to go, though she did give Sabrina the option of accompanying her. Something she did without a second thought, as they left Liltotto noticed them leave as she had left the room herself, and she just looked at them.

'Why does Bambi have such a cute sister while i'm stuck with an asshole of a brother straight from hell? That bastard is so dense he can't even tell day from night.' Liltotto thought inwardly, one of the few occasions where she was jealous, as she left towards her own office.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Yeah I wanted to create another fun lemon, but also wanted go a bit into detail about Ichigo's and Ginrei's intentions and how it is done, and now the next visit have been decided, a battle tournament, and I will leave some surprises inside of that tournament but that tournament will bring us to the next arc as the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc.

Gesegneter Stein translates to "Blessed Stone"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Castle North Gate**

Ichigo was preparing to leave, everything was ready, though Ichigo was surprised when he noticed the K.G on horses, since the horses were in full bard in steel, while they also had a white skirt with golden edges underneath the armor that almost touched the ground with small silver crosses on it and when Ichigo noticed his own he noticed that the horse was wearing the exact same as everyone else with only two differences.

Ichigo's horse had Ichigo's own sigil on it, and had a bit more gold attached to it's armor, other then that it wasn't much difference, Ichigo did know that using armor was common in the spiritual world, he even wore armor himself during the war, given to him by the zero division, though not as much as these horses wore. He looked around and noticed several wagons and a carriages, which would transport Yuzu, Karin and Masaki aswell as other people. Though Isshin would ride with Ichigo on a horse.

four of them contained food and clothing and storage aswell as one full of silver crosses, and a mobile kitchen to make food, one was even a mobile toilet in case someone should need it, since it was reported a lack of restrooms at the place they were going, though Soul Society did try to make the best of it by transfering outhouses there, the ones Ichigo would bring with him would be a lot less smelly, since it functioned like a toilet with flush capabilities, and another was a vault full of Kan for Ichigo to be able to use when he is in the Soul Society, a total of 4 carriages and 8 wagons.

If it was one thing Ichigo really disliked it was the smell of an outhouse, so he had actually ordered Erwig to create a mobile toilet, and it would come in handy during the trip since it might be quite long from what Ichigo heard, Ichigo looked at his side where Bambietta stood, she had changed her skirt into pants, since she was insisting on riding since she didn't want to sit on a carriage since she found it boring and quite isolating.

Ichigo looked back at the K.G guards, all of them were equiped with swords that were sheathed on their hips, and as usual they wore their masks and barets, some of the guards wore _Gichangs_, namely spears with flags attached, the flag on the Gichang was a oriflamme flag, with white on the inner half and the silver cross on it, with golden edges.

"Is the armor there for decoration or for protection?" Ichigo asked as he studied the armor on his horse.

"Both really, it is quite durable armor, though i must admit it's not as durable as we had hoped, but a regular grunt would have a lot of trouble going through it, it's only more powerful opponents that needs to be worried about." Ulrik responded behind Ichigo.

"Alright, just keep Kenpachi away from them and everything should be fine." Ichigo responded as he thought about the brute.

"Hah, guess he will have better things to do." Bambietta said with an amused tone.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"It's a duel tournament, you really think he will be able to resist?" Bambietta asked amused.

"If anything i'd bet he's already running towards the field now in order to get first in line." Isshin responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, if he finds his way there and not manages to get lost first, after all, north is south for him." Ichigo responded with a small laugh, causing the others to laugh aswell.

"Anyways, the sternritters will be training in the schatten, the outer layers of our world have a time of itself, and can be easily manipulated, in a short time they should have atleast have 30 years of training, and have perfected their ephitets, The only sternritters that will be training seperately is Ulrik and _that_ from my understanding?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, from what i heard from Erwig space-time in the schatten is very different, he and Kisuke presumes it is due to the highly moving speed on space-time itself in the void that protects this world, this way they can train without aging at all since their age will return back to normal once they come back here, Kisuke believes that the space-time in the schatten can be manipulated like the Dangai, even though the two are vastly different, if i recall correctly, the K.G did the same during their training didn't they?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah they did, i got some training with it aswell, if you were counting in schatten years, they would have been training for nearly 200 years in just combat alone, and that is a long time, and to further add to it, you took each and everyone of them into your inner world beforehand and gave them all a massive power increase, they are by far the most powerful military unit in the Wandenreich, considering that everyone of them is equal to the former schützstaffel in terms of strength and power, despite the fact that it took a while to go through 50 000 soldiers, they are the elites elite, all of them higher then captain level fighters, combined they might be even more powerful then the zero division i think... Maybe." Bambietta responded as she looked in thought, trying to compare the two royal guard forces.

"That's the point with the K.G, it was made to be powerful, i've seen weak Shinigami get tossed about everywhere by far more powerful opponents as they were on guard duty and failed a simple job miserably despite numerical advantages, while i can take care of myself i don't intend on having anything happen to my family, what's the point in having a royal guard if it's weak?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta.

"Good point, besides, unlike the Soul Society we only have the schatten to protect our world, and the seki-seki stone that has been built into the walls of the castle and the tower, along with self repair capabilities and so on... How does the schatten protect us anyways?" Bambietta asked as she looked back at Ichigo.

"Simple, because of it's darkness and vastness, it's easy to get lost, along with time differences will quickly make quick work of any intruder, the void of the schatten functions in the same manner as the endless pit of a garganta, once you get lost there is no way out again with one exception, the schatten is rich on reishi, just like the rest of the Wandenreich and the Soul Society, Quincies can naturally use that to find their path by reishi manipulation, unlike Hollows and Shinigami, who will forever be trapped in there since they can't manipulate reishi, if you can't manipulate reishi then you are lost the moment you enter, after that the time difference will quickly age and kill you if you are there for more then 6 months in Wandenreich time, and to add insult to injury, once you get lost, you won't find your way back either unless of course you are a Quincy or can summon a garganta to get you out. In otherwords the schatten became the shadow of the Wandenreich when it was created, and since this world is massive, it is bound to have a massive shadow aswell, however in order to leave this world you would need a gate of the sun, though there are emergency procedures in place should something unexpected happen in there, Hollows cannot create a Garganta to enter so long as the schatten blocks it's access, to put it in other terms, the Garganta that is attempted to reach here will instead open in the schatten as a natural defence." Ichigo responded honestly, surprising Bambietta by their natural defence.

"I see, that is impressive, but can hollows enter the Wandenreich without going through the schatten?" Isshin asked.

"Yes there is one way, if we connect the Dangai to the Schatten then it is possible to go through the Dangai instead since the Dangai would then be directly connected to the Wandenreich until it is disconnected. That would leave us open to Hollow attacks and intrusions, effectively rendering the schatten defence useless. It was that very principle we used when the Kuchikis and Rurichiyo visited." Ichigo responded

"But wouldn't that render the schatten useless anyways? If they can just connect the Dangai like that your majesty?" Ulrik asked.

"Nope, in order for the Schatten and the Dangai to join together, reishi manipulation is required to immense scales, that is where the research division comes in to the picture, even a million Quincies could not manipulate reishi to that extend, forcing us to rely on technology once more, just like the 12th division of the Gotei controls the Dangai. You can say that it's a joint operation between two research units." Ichigo responded.

"Well if we can manipulate the schatten like that it should be possible to manipulate the space-time within it aswell?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, that's what Kisuke believes, Erwig and Kisuke will try some theories after we return and i'll give them the go ahead, regardless the schatten is quite new since it is now a world of it's own and has a lot of mysteries on how it works, something Kisuke and Erwig were eager to find out about." Ichigo responded.

"I see." Bambietta said.

"Regardless, Ulrik will train in my inner world, of all the sternritters we currently have he is by far the most powerful along and have already completed the training since he is part of the K.G and their commander aswell so, the only ones that are more powerful then him are the chancellors, you and me, now that they got their powerup aswell, he just needs to learn how to use his ephitet, anyways did you get 200 years of training in the schatten too or?" Ichigo asked Bambietta.

"I see, kinda, i guess it's more like 50 or something, not sure how to do the math, i just focused on my ephitet training though, better control and all that." Bambietta replied honestly.

"I see, didn't take you for an old hag." Ichigo said jokingly.

Ichigo didn't have time to regret his words as Bambietta slapped her open palm right into Ichigo's balls and closed the palm of her hand, and got a very very good grip, in which she squeezed not so very gently.

"I didn't catch that, mind saying it again?" Bambietta said with ice cold eyes.

"I'm... Sorry..." Ichigo replied in agonizing pain.

"Blame yourself Ichigo... You brought it on yourself haha." Isshin said amused while Ulrik was surprised.

"The... grip... please... leave me one... please..." Ichigo begged as Bambietta still held her firm grip on Ichigo's balls, before letting go.

"Thank you..." Ichigo replied as he tried to walk to his horse, with spread out legs, limping all the way.

"He isn't going to say something like that again." Isshin said amused.

"Hope not, because the next time i'll bring the nut cracker." Bambietta replied annoyed as she turned to head towards Ichigo and her own horse.

"Hug!" A voice came from behind her crying, she turned around and noticed her sister, running as fast as her legs could carry her, obviously afraid that she wouldn't make it.

"What you didn't think i'd leave without one?" Bambietta replied with a smile as she went towards her sister.

Over with Ichigo his limping had gotten a bit better, though he was sure Bambietta tried to steralize him, he knew he would never ever say something stupid like that again, however he didn't think about it for to long as he noticed something, or rather noticed a stuffed animal, trying to sneak his way into the convoy, Ichigo had wondered where the hell he'd been, as he had been searching for him all day.

Much to Ichigo's annoyance since he didn't find him before now, he went over to Kon and grabbed him, effectively surprising Kon greatly since he didn't expect to get caught.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked kon as he held him infront of his face.

"I uhh... I wanted to see nee-san again, is that so bad i mean-" Kon said before Ichigo interrupted him.

"I have been searching for you all day, where have you been?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Huh? Searching for me? i've been with Erwig and doing whatever you wanted me to do." Kon replied.

"I see, you just finished then i presume? Regardless i did intend for you to come with us, you'll be riding with Mom, Yuzu and Karin in the carriage, and you will share the same tent with me and Bambietta, but no funny business!" Ichigo warned.

"I see, well since i am greatly needed you can always count on me!" Kon said happily.

'Atleast his self esteem and self importance is high enough...' Ichigo thought dumbfounded.

"Your majesty!" A voice came from behind Ichigo, when Ichigo looked back at the source of the voice he noticed Emmerich.

"Emmerich." Ichigo said as he looked at the sternritter.

"The military is still on high alert and ready to respond at any given notice, if you need us you call us." Emmerich said to Ichigo.

"I will, thanks." Ichigo said to Emmerich.

"I should get back to training, if you would excuse me your majesty." Emmerich said with a salute.

"Alright, good luck." Ichigo said.

"Thank you your majesty, and have a safe trip." Emmerich said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he watched Emmerich leave.

Regardless Ichigo thought it was time to leave, and gave a nod to Ulrik, which he caught on to.

"Alright, let's embark! You all know the formation, infantry cover the flanks, walk in groups of two, outer group summon spears and shield, inner group of infantry is rifle section, front cavalry will have banner bearers in front and mid, rest of you will use halberds and rifles, halberd unit in front, rifles in mid. opposite on the rear guard!" Ulrik yelled out to the soldiers as they started to mount horses and go in formation, infantry were ready to march out, 150 on horses, 150 walking.

Ichigo noticed Bambietta saying goodbye to her sister, he had heard her earlier but became too preoccupied with Kon, he noticed she had calmed down a bit now that she got her goodbye hug, Masaki, Karin and Yuzu went into their carriage, and Isshin went over to Ichigo and they got on their horses, Bambietta followed later on, after he had checked that everything was in order, Ulrik also mounted up with his sword on his side.

Once everyone was in position they rode out, the banner bearers were many, the sigil of the Wandenreich were flying proudly everywhere, and they left for the gate of the sun to transport them to the Soul Society through the schatten. Ichigo noticed a massive shadow portal opening, the vanguard went through it quickly, and then Ichigo and the rest of the leadership, and then came the rear guard.

**Soul Society (West Gate)**

Kyoraku had already assembled the captains at the west gate, all awaiting Ichigo's arrival, some other nobles where there aswell, the Shihoin family, the Kasumi-oji family, the Kuchiki family, Shiba family and some other Shinigami had joined in to greet the emperor of the Wandenreich, Kyoraku who stood there in line in front of the captains, He did notice Rukia and Byakuya, who stood there anxiously, but he knew why they were anxious.

Kyoraku did wonder when Ichigo would have the time to commit to his promise and own wishes for his family, but Kyoraku figured he would get it when he would meet central 46 directly in a greeting room, after all they needed to be introduced, this was one of the few occasions central 46 was willing to leave their underground chamber, something that was rarely done.

Kyoraku noted the shadow portal opening from the ground, their guests were about to arrive, and once the portal opened fully, a vanguard of a couple of cavalry guards from the K.G both carrying the Quincy flag on their Gichangs. They were followed by a larger cavalry unit afterwards, with infantry covering the sides, as they marched in, their uniforms and dicipline were even more impressive when you looked at them directly.

And to not mention the horses, however, Kyoraku also noted their powerful reiatsu levels and quickly realized how powerful they were, and sent a signal to the captains to do the same, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. As the situation were, it would be bad if Kenpachi tried to pick a fight with Ichigo, so he needed to be kept in line, it didn't take long for Ichigo to ride in alongside his father, grand mistress, Uryu, and Ulrik, after them came the carriages and the wagons.

The guards positioned themselves in positions of advantage where they could react quickly if something unexpected occured, Kyoraku did note the 8 carriages which was manned by the servants, once Ichigo stopped his horse, some servants made sure he safely got off the horse, once Ichigo had gone off the horse four guards quickly came to his side, along with Ulrik, Bambietta, Uryu and Isshin, while the rest of them got off the carriage.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again Ichigo-kun." Kyoraku greeted politely.

"Hi Ichigo." Rurichiyo said with a nod from Kenryu and Enryu.

Several other greeting were heard from the people there.

"Same can be said for you guys." Ichigo said as he approached Kyoraku and the other people present and shook their hands.

"Sorry for the small greeting party, i agreed with central 46 that the first greet would be unofficial, while the next one would be with a lot more pr." Kyoraku said.

"I don't mind at all, atleast it's possible to get off the horse without being squashed." Ichigo said with a smile, causing Kyoraku to laugh.

"True, though when the event starts you will probably notice the press, good thing you brought guards, you might need them to protect you from reporters. Anyways may i speak with you in private?" Kyoraku replied.

"Of course, dad will you make sure Kon stays in line?" Ichigo said as he looked at Kon.

"Sure." Isshin said as he grabbed Kon and lifted him up.

"My my, uncle Isshin, been a while since i've seen you here, hope you enjoy your stay, along with the rest of you." Kyoraku said.

"Thanks, i got some catching up to do myself." Isshin said as he looked at Toshiro and Rangiku, and the rest of his family, motioning for his wife and daughters to join him.

Ichigo had gone with Kyoraku some fair distance away, he wondered what he wanted, but after having a talk with him for a couple of Minutes, Ichigo was surprised to learn that it was a request, and while the request came as a surprise for him he didn't have any objections to it and decided to play along with the request. After the talk was meetings was over they decided to move along with the day.

However it didn't take long before they were forced to spring into action, as Kon had gotten out of the carriage and started to charge at Rukia, which only got Kon stomped, as Rukia gave him her regular foot greeting, causing Ichigo to sigh, figuring that there was no hope for Kon at all. The greeting took 15 minutes in total before they eventually decided to be on their way.

**Soul Society (Kuchiki Manor)**

They had seperated from the rest of the convoy, as the wagons continued towards the arena, with the exception of the portable toilet and the carriage, The soldiers had split in half as they made two groups, and split the cavalry and infantry, half the infantry and half the cavalry was now with the royal family guarding them while the rest of them continued onwards towards the arena where Soul Society's duels would be fought. The majority of the guards that accompanied Ichigo waited at the first division barracks, while a few entered as a security escort to Ichigo and the other Quincies.

Kyoraku, Ginrei, Rukia, Byakuya and Kisuke alongside the Shiba family had followed the Quincy to the Kuchiki manor, Kyoraku had opted to join in to see if the revival would work, While the other people that greeted them went to prepare for their own trips to the arena where the tournament would be held.

Once Ichigo and his family had entered the Kuchiki manor they were greeted by the servants and the family elders, all of whom bowed respectfully to the royal family as they entered. Ichigo greeted the servants with a wave before they went to return to their duties, while Ichigo had a longer conversation and got acquainted with the family elders of the Kuchiki family.

The rest of the Kurosaki family also greeted the elders, though the Shiba family had greeted them earlier, they did greet them again as a sign of courtesy. As soon as Ichigo had gotten enough of those greetings he approached Kyoraku, Ginrei and Kisuke.

"Lord Ginrei, head captain Kyoraku, Kisuke. I would like to initate the revival process now if you wouldn't mind? That way it can be done with." Ichigo said as he looked at the trio.

"Are you sure you do not want to eat lunch first your majesty?" Ginrei asked curiously, Though he wondered why Ichigo wouldn't want lunch beforehand.

"I figured we could have lunch with those that will be brought back if it works unless that would be a burden?" Ichigo said, much to the approval of Ginrei, since he thought it sounded better.

"I understand, it would not be a burden as I would believe that to be a better choice." Ginrei responded with a small hint of happiness, it was obvious that he really wanted this to work for his grandchildrens sake.

"Lord Ginrei, I can have the servants prepare, as we have made plenty of food for your trip." One of the elders said that had overheard the conversation.

"Please do." Ginrei said to the elder.

"I will tell Byakuya and Rukia." Kyoraku said as he turned around.

"Very well, it is six revivals in total, make sure that i have six containers." Ichigo said to Ulrik who was standing right behind him.

"Yes your majesty, i will have one of the guards bring six." Ulrik said.

"Six revivals? Don't you mean five?" Kisuke asked, while Kyoraku and Ginrei looked at Ichigo

"No, six, i have an additional one, you will find out soon who, but it is to repay a huge favor, she deserves another chance with him." Ichigo responded.

"She? Who do you refer to?" Kyoraku asked.

"If it works, you'll see and i figure you would be in agreement for everything she's done for us all." Ichigo responded, causing more curiosity from the trio, though Ulrik and Bambietta already knew.

"I see, well my curiosity is very much peaked now." Kisuke responded, causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"Shall we go outside? I believe it would be better to do this outside." Ichigo said as he looked at Ginrei.

"Very well. Everyone if I may have your attention." Ginrei said to Ichigo and then tried to grab the attention of everyone else.

"His majesty emperor Ichigo and I have reached an agreement where we will now attempt to bring back some of our deceased, and if successful will also be attending lunch, we will immediately move out to the garden. The family elders can wait here for the time being." Ginrei said loudly to everyone and then moved to show Ichigo out to the garden as a sign of courtesy.

Ichigo gave a glance to Ulrik and gave a nod before Ulrik pulled out a radio and calling for a guard, 4 guards decided to accompany Ichigo and his family while Bambietta, Ulrik and Uryu followed, though Uryu was lagging behind as Uryu had been more busy with greeting the elders.

As soon as they came outside a 5th guard had arrived carrying a briefcase, which contained all of the containers, the briefcase was highly secure and designed to be very durable and Ichigo had to use his authorisation seal to open it by summoning a high security access key through the security seal placed on him in the vault.

As soon as the briefcase was opened Ichigo took out six containers, the others watched as Ichigo prepared, anxiously waiting to see if Ichigo's powers really could bring back souls, it was common knowledge that Ichigo had the same powers and capabilities if not greater then the Soul King himself, so in theory it should be possible, but it all demanded on how much Ichigo could control his three powers.

As soon as Ichigo was ready he moved into position, facing away from the spectators. Everyone was waiting with baited breath.

'Alright, here I go, are you sure we can do this Yhwach?' Ichigo said internally.

**"Quite sure, all you need to do is to take the life force into your hands and activate the auswählen, and focus on finding the reishi of the people you want to revive, it is a different procedure then reviving a deceased body, but it is possible. Just follow my instructions to the letter." **Yhwach said in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo did as he was told, he took the containers and opened them and then he activated the auswählen and his hands began to glow and 6 beams of light came down from the sky, Ginrei, Yuzu and Karin had never seen this before, only heard about it so it was a marvelous sight to behold, Yuzu and Karin were both speechless, and just watched with eager anticipation of what happened next.

'Alright, now what?' Ichigo internally asked Yhwach.

**"Now focus on finding the reishi of the people you want to revive, you must use all three of your powers for this in order to feel the different reishi presences, but once you find them connect each individual into their own beam. But remember, it's reishi presences you must search for, you cannot feel the reiatsu of deceased individuals for obvious reasons Ichigo."** Yhwach said.

Ichigo did as he was told as he scanned the Soul Society for the reishi presences, it took a while but Ichigo first found Hisana's reishi since hers was closer, he assembled it into the first beam of light, as everyone watched the blue visible reishi floating into the light. Then he found Kaien's and Miyako's reishi, he focused on Kaien at first, placing his reishi into the second beam, and Miyako's into the third beam.

He then focused on the fourth one, which was quite easy to find since it wasn't as widely spread out, and he put the reishi into the fourth beam, before he eventually tried to find the fifth, which was quite hard, since it was so widely spread out due to how the person died. It took a while but he found reishi piece by reishi piece, and put it into the fifth beam, it took 4 whole minutes for Ichigo to successfully be able to piece the reishi together, which was the longest of them.

He then focused on the sixth beam, he searched and searched, but to no avail, he didn't find the reishi of that individual, much to Ichigo's dismay. Bambietta and Uryu noticed Ichigo's solemn face and wanted to ask if everything was okay but figured it was best to see the result and not break his concentration.

**"That's... Weird... This shouldn't be possible? It should be here... Try again!" **Yhwach said to Ichigo, prompting Ichigo to do as Yhwach said but once more it failed.

'I have found everyone except the last one... What's going on?' Ichigo internally asked.

**"I don't know Ichigo, something is not right, every hollow killed returns to the Soul Society so it should be here awaiting reincarnation, and that process would take years, not even Hisana who was gone for the longest time have even been close to starting reincarnation. Is it possible he didn't come here?" **Yhwach said.

**"He did come here, you and I both felt it when he stabbed himself." **Zangetsu said internally.

**"I don't know what is going on, but it appears that the sixth one is impossible for now, tell Kisuke and Kyoraku when you are finished, something is not right here." **Yhwach said.

'Alright... I really hoped i could bring them all back... I'm just glad we never told her our plan... This way she won't have had any expectations or knowledge of it...' Ichigo thought in defeat.

**"Regardless, you have the five promised, and that isn't bad at all Ichigo, we can ask for an investigation into the last one once you bring them back, just focus the life force into the five beams and put the sixth life force in the container for later use, remember to deactivate the sixth beam before you focus the life force into the reishi." **Yhwach said.

Ichigo did as was told, and the spectators was surprised to see the sixth beam disappear without a trace and Ichigo putting life force into the sixth container, everyone noticed Ichigo's solemn look and understood that something had gone wrong with the sixth one, Kisuke and Kyoraku wondered what had happened and openly began to speculate with each other, which prompted Ginrei to join in on the speculation aswell.

Bambietta, Isshin and Uryu speculated openly aswell, while Yuzu, Karin and Masaki listened alongside Kukaku and Ganju, while Ulrik stood there and watched the surroundings in case someone should attack, not caring about the auswählen, everyone was amazed when the beams filled with even brighter light and the reishi began to take form of 5 individuals.

It took some seconds but eventually the reishi manifested into beings, once more back to life. They were all brought back at the same time, and once they were fully formed the beams vanished, and the five individual people fell on the ground full of life once more, as they began to move and raise themselves up, even the clothes they wore when they died was on them.

Ichigo was amazed himself as he never knew he could do this, as this is the first time something like this has ever been done, everyone knew that a transcended being had the power to do so, but still this was the first time. Ichigo looked at the people he brought back, and saw that they were well, unlike the human body, they didn't show any sign of fatigue or tiredness.

The first one to open the eyes were Kaien, who were quite surprised. Ichigo watched the last four opened their eyes, namely Miyako, Hisana, Yamamoto and Ukitake. The last two which was a request from Kyoraku and central 46, Eventually Miyako spoke as she looked at Ichigo.

"Kaien?" Miyako asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Miyako?" Kaien said, prompting Miyako to look to her side and noticed her husband.

For Yamamoto on the other hand it was different, he opened his eyes and saw the ground, before he noticed Ichigo's black and white boots and the black cape and a white trench coat, and before anyone could say any more, Yamamoto had reacted.

"All Things in the Universe, Turn to Ashes, Ryūjin Jakka!" Yamamoto yelled out as he quickly unsheathed his sword and went on the offensive.

The K.G were quick to react, Ulrik had already flashed in front of Ichigo before anybody knew what was going on, with the rest of the guards right behind him, the guards had manifested shields and drew their swords and created a shieldwall infront of Ichigo, in a speed which surprised everyone there except Ichigo and Bambietta, which already knew the K.G's total capability.

Once Ulrik had seen the shieldwall up he flashed behind the shieldwall quickly before the raging flames hit, and it all happened in nearly an instant. Much to Yamamoto's surprise the shieldwall held up his attack, only then did he and Ukitake notice the person who truly wore the black cape. Much to their surprise, but before Yamamoto could sheathe his zanpakuto, Ulrik had charged, he flashed in front of Yamamoto in an attempt to slit his throat.

Yamamoto dodged but barely, he was surprised by the speed Ulrik showed, Yamamoto immediately tried to counter Ulrik by launching a massive flame attack towards him, causing Ulrik to immediately activate blut vene in the last second before the flames engulfed him, but much to Yamamoto's surprise the flames barely scratched Ulrik, while it did ruin the sleeves on his uniform his blut had completely deflected Ryūjin Jakka's flames.

Just as Ulrik got a small view of Yamamoto through the flames he had prepared 4 heilig pfeils on his sword and aimed it towards Yamamoto and fired, the arrows shot through the air at massive speed with massive power, Yamamoto dodged the attack as the arrows hit a wall and shattered part of the wall, an attack more powerful then even that of the regular sternritter, Yamamoto knew he had to be careful not to get hit by them.

As Yamamoto turned his attention back to Ulrik however Ulrik was already right infront of Yamamoto and before Yamamoto could react Ulrik punched Yamamoto in the gut with tremendous force, throwing Yamamoto backwards into a wall, but Yamamoto quickly recovered and flashed behind Ulrik in an attempt to finish him off from behind, However Ulrik managed to turn around quickly and block the attack with his sword, leaving them to stare right into each others eyes.

"You fight well boy." Yamamoto said as he was impressed with being challanged to this degree.

"Thank you for your words of praise, I wasn't selected as a sternritter of his majesty's army and the supreme commander of the Keiserliche Garde, for no reason!" Ulrik responded.

"Keiserliche Garde?" Yamamoto asked.

"That would be the Quincy royal guard, namely my guards old man, I would appreciate it if you two would stop fighting here and now." Ichigo said as he looked at the two of them.

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo and noticed the people that formerly was besides him, and then he noticed Ichigo with the same cape as Yhwach wore, and then he noticed the Quincy and the Shinigami standing side by side, everyone was impressed and shocked with what they had just witnessed, even the elders had come out to see what was going on.

Ulrik had already sheathed his sword and went over to Ichigo, prompting Yamamoto to seal Ryūjin Jakka and he sheathed his zanpakuto as he noticed Kyoraku who had also gone over to Ichigo, Yamamoto looked at them both for answers, from the looks of it Ukitake didn't know anything either.

"What is going on Kyoraku? I'm pretty sure I died?" Ukitake asked.

"Let us go in and talk, and have some lunch, this must be very confusing to you all." Ginrei said to them as he showed the way to the table with lots of food on it.

Kaien and Miyako noticed the Shiba family standing there, though he was surprised by his uncle's uniform, as it wasn't a Shinigami uniform, Hisana on the other hand noticed Byakuya standing there with wide eyes, before he lowered them to the person standing next to him, causing Hisana to look at the girl and she immediately knew who she was, which caused a massive shock for her as she was stunned to silence, regardless they all went in for lunch.

***1 Hour Later***

"I see, so that is what has happened." Yamamoto said calmly, though he was surprised to hear that Ichigo had defeated Yhwach with Aizen's help and became the new Quincy king, and emperor.

"This was surely unexpected, you marrying a Quincy, and taking on the name Kurosaki and now a member of a royal family, and to think that Ichigo was your son, no wonder he looks like Kaien. Anyways i'm glad to see that you are in good health." Ukitake said as he looked Isshin.

"Well what can i say, handsomeness has always been a family trait hahaha." Isshin said in an amused tone, causing Kaien to deadpan.

Though Kaien and Miyako took a closer look at their cousin, the one that defeated a man not even the strongest Shinigami was capable of defeating, not even the zero division, the same cousin that now was a god and had given them their life back, he also looked at the girl besides Ichigo, both of whom was obviously flirting with each other.

"So." Kaien said with a smirk, causing Ichigo and Bambietta to look at him.

"You are uncle Isshin's son, and an emperor at that too huh?" Kaien said.

"Yes that is correct, and these two over there are Yuzu and Karin, both my sisters, and the one over there is my mother, Masaki Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he looked over at Yuzu and Karin and then Masaki.

"Ohh, never thought that clumsy idiot of an uncle would ever get it past second phase." Kaien said with a small laugh.

"Kaien, please be nice... Anyways I'm Miyako Shiba, Kaien's wife, I'm pleased to make your acquantance, I must say you have two lovely and beautiful sisters, and a beautiful mother." Miyako said, causing Yuzu and Karin to blush, though Masaki smiled at the comment.

"Thank you, may i say you are even more beautiful Miyako-san. Girls, what do you say when someone says nice things to you?" Masaki said with a gentle and warm smile.

"Thank you." Yuzu said a little embarrassed.

"Thanks." Karin said with a small blush.

"And that is your girlfriend Ichigo?" Kukaku asked Ichigo as she looked at Bambietta.

"Yes that is my beautiful daughter-in-law, soon they will be married and have plenty of children, they have even been nice enough to consumate their relationship, all it needs now is a little accident and I will be a grandfather, I'M SO HAPPY!" Isshin said out, causing Ichigo, Bambietta, Karin, Yuzu, Kaien and Miyako to blush deeply in embarrassment, though not as much as Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Ohhh? Tell me what is your favorite position?" Kukaku asked with a grin on her face as she faced Bambietta.

"W-w-w-what!? T-t-that is a p-private question!" Bambietta stammered out in embarrassment and shock.

"Kukaku, Isshin, That is very rude, and not appropriate!" Kaien said in a scolding manner.

"Sorry.." Kukaku said, surprising Ichigo a lot.

"Anyways, four eyes over there is my other cousin, Uryu Ishida, he is also one of the chancellors of the Wandenreich, and this one is Bambietta Basterbine, my girlfriend and the grand mistress of the Wandenreich's armed forces and my second in command." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I see, Nice to meet you Bambietta. I'm Kaien Shiba" Kaien said as he smiled at Bambietta.

"Nice to meet you too, people usually call me Bambi." Bambietta said.

"I see, It's nice to meet you Bambi, I'm Miyako Shiba." Miyako said with her usual gentle smile.

While the introductions went on Ichigo looked outside and noticed Byakuya, Rukia and Hisana standing there, Hisana was hugging Rukia and holding her tightly, while Byakuya had a very rare smile on his face, it was obvious that he was happy, Kisuke wanted to check Hisana's health to see if the auswählen had cured her of her chronic disease, or if she still had it, regardless he would do it after they had talked with each other and spent sometime together per agreement.

Kaien did notice it aswell as he wondered what Ichigo looked at, and it would be a lie to say that he didn't find the meeting between the two sisters wonderful, even Ukitake looked on and smiled. Ichigo brought his attention to Bambietta quickly however as he grabbed her hand and held it, he felt the soft silk like fabric of Bambietta's glove, and he couldn't help but to give a quick kiss on Bambietta's forehead before anyone noticed, though he did fail miserably as everyone did notice it.

"So Ichigo, now that you are the ruler of a new world, and the leader of all the Quincy, in which we have been at war with for the last thousand years, what do you intend to do now?" Yamamoto asked Ichigo.

Everyone looked at Ichigo awaiting his answer.

"My primary goal is to build a safe place for the Quincy to be in, and to protect them against any threat, to lead them to a brighter future then what Yhwach brought them." Ichigo simply responded.

"From my understanding the Quincy no longer upsets the balance due to alterations and every Quincy being connected to you, does that mean that an alliance between the Soul Society and the Wandenreich is possible?" Ukitake asked, hoping for a good answer.

Yamamoto didn't want to admit that he had hoped that it was a possibility despite historical problems with them, and opted to remain quiet, not that he wanted the Soul Society to be dependand on allies, but they were important and alliances worked two ways, so it could be very beneficial.

"It has verbally been formed already, we had a diplomatic visit in the Wandenreich a little while ago by the Kuchiki and Kasumioji families, now we are here on a diplomatic visit to the tournament, in an attempt to create better diplomatic ties." Ichigo responded.

"I see, that is good." Ukitake said

"Anyways Ichigo, I would like to speak with you later." Kukaku said.

"Very well then." Ichigo responded to his cousin.

Ichigo noticed the Kuchikis coming back inside, sitting down at the table, while Ichigo did notice that Hisana and Byakuya were a bit conflicted and troubled, Ichigo didn't know why they were troubled, but Hisana looked at him, before she stood up once more and went over to him, she just looked at him and then respectfully bowed before him.

"Thank you for helping Rukia your majesty, and thank you for being her friend." Hisana said while bowing down infront of Ichigo.

Ichigo was a bit surprised by this, frankly he didn't know why she thanked him, helping friends is only natural.

"And thank you for saving her when Byakuya-sama was conflicted and helping him with his conflict..." Hisana said in a voice that showed gratitude.

Now Ichigo understood, it would appear that Byakuya had decided to come clean to his wife rather then to lie to her.

"Don't mention it, I would beat the gotei 13 anytime to save someone I care about." Ichigo said to Hisana as she gave him a gentle smile before she went back to her seat.

Kaien and Miyako was wondering what she was talking about, but got the explanation from Ukitake and how Ichigo became their allies and Ichigo's deeds for the Soul Society, it was kinda hilarious because it looked like the two of them didn't know how to react, or what was more amazing, Ichigo successfully invading the Soul Society with a small party or his strength and capabilities with minimal training or achieving Bankai in three days, but what was obvious is that they were both amazed with Ichigo, they just didn't know what amazed them the most.

"Well I'll be... Guess you really are amazing." Kaien said with a grin as he looked at Ichigo.

"Well of course he is! He is my son after all hahaha." Isshin said with a mocking laugh.

"That's why I'm amazed, I always expected your son to be goofy like you, but i guess your son is more of a man then you are." Kaien said nonchalantly, leaving Isshin to sulk in a corner.

Masaki smirked at the comment, while Ichigo and Karin grinned from ear to ear, Yuzu sat there not saying anything at all. Though Kaien did laugh of Isshin in the end.

"Anyways now that you're back Yama-jii I suppose i must hand in my head-captains Haori, here you go." Kyoraku said with a sly smile as he took off his Haori and gave it to his predecessor.

"You don't like the position Kyoraku?" Ukitake asked with a smile.

"No he can have it back, just say the word and I will demote myself." Kyoraku said with a sheepish grin.

"Foolish boy, I am retired! The position is yours to keep, I will be finding myself a nice place to live in!" Yamamoto said with a small chuckle.

Kyoraku sighed in defeat, he was stuck in the position of head-captain with no way out, only he tried once more.

"Ukitake?" Kyoraku asked hopeful of his response.

"I'm sorry Kyoraku but i think I will retire aswell." Ukitake said, causing Rukia to widen her eyes.

"But captain Ukitake, 13th division is without a captain!" Rukia said trying to point out that he was needed.

"I know, but you are it's lieutenant, and 13th division is still holding true from what i hear, due to your contributions." Ukitake said.

"I see, very well, I will do my best to keep it intact." Rukia said as she bowed to Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled at her before taking his attention to Kyoraku, who just nodded with a smirk on his face, while Ukitake nodded with a knowing smile.

"Will you be attending the tournament?" Ginrei asked Ukitake and Yamamoto.

"Hmm, well it might be a good way to see how people are doing." Ukitake said in his usual happy manner.

"A tournament, it's been a while I've been at one, very well." Yamamoto said as he gave it a thought.

"Then you may travel with us, if the Quincy do not object?" Kyoraku said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I have no objections, only urges to have them join us." Ichigo said with a small smile, causing Kyoraku and Ukitake to return the smile.

For the duration of their stay at the Kuchiki manor they did enjoy the rest of their lunch and conversations, getting to know each other better, Ichigo did like Kaien a lot, once they were preparing to leave the revived people were surprised by how the horses were outfited.

The Kuchiki family along with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Yamamoto, would travel alongside the Quincy, since the Shiba family was considered part of the Quincy royal family they would travel by carrige, with Kukaku and Miyako in the carrige, while Kaien and Ganju riding horses, much to Ganju's dismay since he wanted to ride on his little bonny. Something that Ichigo outright refused to allow since it would give a bad image to the Wandenreich. Forcing Ganju to ride on a horse.

While Yamamoto, Kyoraku and Ukitake would be transportet on a rickshaw, Hisana, Byakuya, Rukia and Hisana would be transported on a litter, They would join up with the Shihoin and Kasumioji family along the way and had agreed to regroup with them at the gate leading out of the Seireitei. Once everything was seen to and everyone was ready they all rode of or was being carried, with a Quincy royal guard group functioning as a vanguard.

Though Byakuya had insisted on having some Kuchiki sigils around, leaving some of his own servants to carry banners. Since the Quincy carried flags of the Silver cross on gichangs. And there were plenty of Quincy flags flying around, If anything the Quincy party looked like a party of medieval knights from Europe, and the similarity would be striking if the soldiers had worn armour aswell.

**Karakura Town (Someones Apartment)**

Three people with red uniforms had just entered an apartment, they looked around and noticed that the apartment truly was empty, they started to scan around in detail, looking for something, until a brown haired person found a note, which he opened and read.

"Seems like no one is home." The brown haired person said.

"No shit idiot." A blonde woman with long hair said.

"What does that note say?" Another one with blue hair asked.

"The Soul Society and the Wandenreich are having a diplomatic visit, their second one as a matter of fact." The brown haired person.

"What? They have already begun diplomatic visits? And this is their second one?" The blonde woman asked surprised.

"Apparantly so, and to add insult to injury the Quincy have just finished the construction of a fort here, named Fort Karakura, though some equipment are still being installed, that fort would notice us quickly, but the amount of men the fort has is yet to be determined." The brown haired person said.

"WHAT!? Damn Quincy... Gotta give it to them, they work fast, we didn't even have time to react to this..." The blue haired person said.

"Is the Fort manned?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes, it is." The brown haired person said.

"Can our informant get something on it?" The blue haired person asked.

"Not sure." The brown haired person said.

"Who is this informant?" The blonde woman asked.

"You do not need to know who it is. What you can know is that we have informants in the Soul Society and one in the Wandenreich." The blue haired person said.

"I know about our spies in the Soul Society, but i didn't know we have spies in the Wandenreich, why not have them do their jobs?" The blonde woman said.

"Spy to be precise." The brown haired person said.

"What?" The blonde woman asked.

"We only have one spy in the Wandenreich, due to the Wandenreich secret police, it's difficult to spy on the Wandenreich as security is tight, we only have one spy there, and we got lucky with that one." The brown haired person said.

"How come?" The blonde asked.

"Normally any spy would have been noticed by the A.N.U quickly and dealt with, the only reason we managed to get so subtle is because this one is quite close to the top brass of the Wandenreich." The blue haired person said.

"So what? The emperor of the Wandenreich got a spy around him?" The blonde woman asked, laughing.

"Yes, he does, as does the chancellors and the grand mistress, funny thing is they don't even suspect a thing." The blue haired person said.

The blond woman now broke down in laughter, mocking the Wandenreich royal family completely.

"I wouldn't laugh for too long..." The brown haired person said.

"Why not!? It's hilarious." The blonde woman said.

"With this information we can now go into action, and the higher ups wants us to pull out our spy, making our spy into an assassin for when our spy is pulled out." The brown haired person said, surprising both of his companions.

"WHAT? That's stupidity!" The blue haired person said.

"I know... But it's our orders." The brown haired person said.

"So we pull out our only spy there?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes." The brown haired person said.

"So we will try to assassinate the emperor of the Wandenreich?" The blue haired person asked.

"That is correct, cut of the head of the snake and the body stops moving." The brown haired person said

"Think it will succeed?" The blue haired person asked.

"It has to, otherwise we have other means if it fails, if we get a second chance that is." The brown haired person replied.

"Hah, he'll die on the first attempt." The woman said with a grin

"Anyways get word out to the higher ups, tell them about the Fort." The brown haired person said to the woman.

"Why me?" The woman asked.

"Because I outrank you! Now go!" The brown haired person said.

"You and I will be checking out the Fort." The brown haired person said to the blue haired person, causing him to nod and they had left.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright so I decided to bring several more into the story since I want to have them integrated into the story aswell, they will have their roles to play.

So the ending was a little teaser about things to come, some have been asking whether or not the action will soon start, well since it's teased it is very close and the wheel of fate has slowly begun to spin.

Trivia: A Gichang is a spear that works as a flag pole or banner pole, You can actually see something that looks like a gichang with Quincy banners being held up by soldats in Hueco Mundo in manga chapter 487


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

***Several hours later***

Ichigo and his convoy had just arrived after hours of traveling, and it was quite tiring, Ichigo saw the arena and noticed that it was formed as a round shaped twenty story tall building, but it was obvious that there wasn't any room to sleep in, so as a result they had put up tents outside the Arena, Ichigo saw the Quincy tents in the distance where they had gotten their space.

All the guards and servants had small military tents while Ichigo and the other people of his family had a bigger one, much bigger, as it could easily fit around 80 people and still have ample of space, the big versailles tent was connected to a smaller but long tent behind it that functioned as a hallway, that was connected to smaller pavilion tents that functioned as bedrooms, and on the front of the big pavilion tent was the entrance that was connected to a shed tent so they could eat outside if they wanted to without going to far away, and on the top of the versailles tent two oriflamme flags flying the silver cross blew proudly in the wind, though Ichigo did notice a landsknecht tent just besides the versailles tent that wasn't connected and recieved word that it was the tent that belonged to Ulrik, the commander of the K.G

Ichigo was amazed by the sheer size of the tent he would live in but didn't comment on it, as they approached Ichigo noticed two K.G guards guarding the entrance, and he noticed something different with them, they had also manifested halberd, with a spear on top, axe on front and a hammer on the back of it. It was actually the first time Ichigo had ever seen a medieval halberd, and it looked quite intimidating to say the least.

Ichigo did notice that the Shihoin family and the Kuchiki family was positioned right besides the Quincy, with the Kasumioji family a bit further away with the lower nobility, he noticed the Kuchikis getting ready to enter their tent, while over with the Shihoins, Yushiro constantly tried to charge his sister in an attempt to hug her to death, but Ichigo didn't see Chad or Inoue, but figured he would find them later.

For now Ichigo got off his horse and awaited the rest of his family to enter the tent, once they entered the tent it seemed larger then what it really was, there was a carpet on ground to grass wouldn't get in, there were furniture and a lot of shiny things inside that made the Shiba family impressed with the amount of shiny things, but Ichigo noticed three tent doors, and noticed that the tent had three wings attached to it.

"Your majesty, your royal highnesses, I bid you welcome." One of the servants said as he approached the royal family.

"Thank you, tell me, there are three wings on this tent?" Ichigo asked the servant.

"Yes your majesty, the two outer ones on the left and right side on the back part of the tent is leading to the bedrooms, while the middle one is where we servants go to fetch things you need and where we wait until you call us, it is also where dinner is prepared and it houses a generator to provide power to the tent, aswell as a water wagon is attached to it to provide clean water, furthermore it also contains a portable gate of the sun so we can connect directly to Silbern should it be needed." The servant said.

"I see." Ichigo said as he went over to the dining table inside the tent and sat down on a throne like wooden chair.

"What is the program for this tournament?" Ichigo asked the servant.

"The tournament does not officially start until tomorrow your majesty, right now it's just to get to know the area a bit, since the arena hasn't been used in over 300 years and have only recently been repaired from it's decaying state." The servant replied.

"I see, so we have some time to kill then, good!" Ichigo said as he looked at his family who had also joined him at the table, sitting down.

"We also have arranged rooms your majesty!" The servant said.

"Who has which rooms?" Masaki asked.

The servant told them which wing and room the had, and Ichigo noticed he had the right wing with the closest bedroom on the left, which he shared with Bambietta per their agreement, Yuzu and Karin had their own room at the left side of the right wing end while Chad would get the right room at the end while Isshin and Masaki shared theirs on the right wings closest right room, while the Shiba family and Uryu had room in the left wing, though Uryu would share his room with Inoue, though Kon would sleep in the main tent in a special box made for him that was the size of a drawer.

But what surprised Ichigo was that he hasn't seen Chad at all, he didn't feel him close by and he did wonder if Chad decided not to come after all, Ichigo could have asked but decided to wait with asking.

"And furthermore your majesty, another restroom wagon has arrived from Silbern, and will be attached, to the left wing while the one you have now will be connected to the right wing, that way you can have two rest rooms, we are going to attach them in but a moment. And here is a list of all the programs, nothing today but it will start at 11 tomorrow." The servant said as he handed over the list.

"Alright, thanks." Ichigo said to the servant.

"Could you also take the measurements of my family and give them some more appropriate clothing?" Isshin asked the servant as he pointed to his niece and nephew.

"At once your royal highness, if you'd follow me." The servant said to Kukaku, Miyako, Ganju and Kaien, in which they followed.

Ichigo stood up and went outside the tent, looking out on the massive amounts of tents belonging to the nobility, the whole field was massive, once Ichigo got his eyes around the field he noticed that his eyes met the eyes of someone else, an old man to be exact, he was bald and had glasses, he knew that he belonged to a part of the nobility but which family he didn't know, what Ichigo did know is that he wasn't looking too pleased.

Ichigo turned his attention somewhere else once he heard a voice call out to him.

"Onii-chan." The voice said, Ichigo immediately recognized it as Yuzu, Ichigo turned around and noticed both Karin and Yuzu coming towards him.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Ichigo said as he noticed his sisters.

"Can we have lasagnia today?" Karin asked.

"You want lasagnia?" Ichigo asked.

"We haven't had it in quite some time." Yuzu said.

Ichigo thought about it, it did sound tasty, but before he answers them he notices the man again, this time with four other people, they seem to be discussing something while looking at his direction, what they discussed was one thing Ichigo was unsure of, but he didn't like the look of them, that's one thing Ichigo knew for certain, eventually they nodded towards each other and left, but not before Ichigo noticed their sigil. Karin noticed that Ichigo was looking at something but by the time she looked towards the source the men were gone.

"Something wrong Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"No it's nothing, alright I'll have the servants prepare some lasagnia for dinner." Ichigo said as he looked at Karin and Yuzu.

"Thanks!" They said before they reentered the tent.

Just as Ichigo was about to follow his sisters inside he noticed Inoue heading towards his tent.

"Inoue?" Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said with a happy smile.

"I wondered where you left for." Ichigo said.

"I was over with Yoruichi-san for a while, sorry." Inoue said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, atleast you didn't get lost. Ishida is inside." Ichigo said as he escorted her into the tent.

As soon as they were inside the tent Ichigo had instructed his servants to serve lasagnia for dinner, per his sisters request. he then asked for the time for when dinner would be served, he noted that he had some more time to kill and decided to check things out, he noticed his father but Bambietta were nowhere to be seen in the large tent, but Ichigo decided to go over to Ulrik and his father who were talking.

"Dad? Have you seen Bambi?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

"She went over to your bedroom." Isshin said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I see, Ulrik, I will be taking a walk soon, have four guards prepared for me, I want you to stay here and guard them." Ichigo said as he headed over to his bedroom tent.

"At once your majesty! If you'd excuse me my lord." Ulrik said as he turned to find two guards.

Once Ichigo had entered his room he noticed how startled Bambietta was when she heard the tent door open, she had quickly tried to cover herself but realized it was Ichigo and continued with what she was doing, Ichigo looked at her wondering what she was doing but realized she was changing from pants to a skirt, once she dropped the cover Ichigo noticed her black lace panties, which he thought did look good.

"Enjoying what you see Ichi?" Bambietta asked as she knew Ichigo was peeking.

"How can I not when the worlds most beautiful woman is standing in front of me?" Ichigo said with a chuckle, noticing that Bambietta didn't expect that response as she blushed deeply.

"So, no more prudish Ichigo huh?" Bambietta asked with amusement as she were about to put her skirt on.

"I've never been a prude..." Ichigo tried to say in his defence.

"Haha yeah right." Bambietta said with a good laugh as she had fastened her skirt.

"It's true!" Ichigo said in his defence.

"That's a lie." Bambietta said with an amused tone as she sat down on the bed, preparing her stockings.

"It's not!" Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta's smooth legs.

"Yeah yeah... Like what you see? It's not nice to peek to much you know." Bambietta said as she noticed how he was looking at her legs.

"I'm not peeking." Ichigo said.

"Then what are you doing then?" Bambietta asked as she put on her right stocking.

"Observing." Ichigo responded, causing Bambietta to laugh slightly.

"Alright, you are observing then." Bambietta said as she put on the last stocking.

Ichigo looked around his bedroom tent for the first time, since he was to focused on Bambietta he didn't even notice how his room was put up, it had a king sized bed, with carpet flooring, and a bathtub in it with water, and from the looks of it the bathtub had water temperature regulation, and there were some lights using power and a heater since the nights could be cold.

"It's funny really, I thought you had a fetish on stockings?" Bambietta asked lowly as she went over to Ichigo and took him into a hug.

"It's not a fetish, I just find it very very sexy." Ichigo responded as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, you're right about that." Bambietta said as she embraced Ichigo.

"Anyways, would you like to take a walk with me?" Ichigo asked, causing Bambietta to look at him.

"A walk?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Truthfully I found some people, looks like nobility, they acted kind of suspicious, I wanted to find out who they are." Ichigo responded, causing Bambietta to narrow her eyes.

"Alright, let me just get my boots." Bambietta said as she went over to put on her boots.

"And bring that with you aswell." Ichigo said as he pointed at something on the table, which caused Bambietta to look slightly confused but she didn't bother to question why he wanted that with him.

**Rukon Arena (Lesser Nobility Grounds)**

Ichigo and Bambietta along with four K.G guards that followed them were looking around in the grounds that contained the lesser noble houses, it was a bit further away from the Quincy encampment, but Ichigo had made an arrangement where they would be told when dinner was about to be ready. For now Ichigo wanted to look around, it was still around day time so he had some time to search.

Bambietta had heard the description of the people and was looking with Ichigo, the four K.G guards were also keeping an eye open, Ichigo noticed some people looking at his little party, some looked at Ichigo with awe and some were intimidated, either by Ichigo or the gasmasks and barets his bodyguards wore. Regardless Ichigo didn't care, he was just focused on one task for now.

Eventually he found the Kasumioji tent close by and nearly bumped into Kenryu.

"Your majesty." Kenryu said as he bowed respectfully, before Shu with two elders appeared.

"Ahh Ichigo-san." Shu said as he noticed Ichigo.

"Shu-sama, he is an emperor and should be addressed as such." One of the elders said.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry your majesty." Shu said as he respectfully bowed, causing Ichigo to chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry about it, he can call me whatever he likes." Ichigo said to the elder.

"Of course your majesty." The elder said with a respectful bow.

"So what brings you here? It is only lesser nobility that is placed here." Shu said.

"I...Well... I'm searching for someone." Ichigo said, figuring it couldn't be any harm in trying to find some clues.

"If I may be so bold as to inquire of whom you seek?" Kenryu asked.

Ichigo told them of what he saw earlier and used it as grounds of suspicions. He explained in detail the sigil he saw, he had hoped that some from the Kasumioji family could give some clue.

"Ahh yes, that sound like the Uramadani family crest." One of the elders said.

"You know of them?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes we do, they are one of the bigger families in gold mining, and the head family of the complaining department if I may say so." One of the elders said.

"How come?" Ichigo inquired.

"After the war many lesser noble houses were left in economic ruin, the Uramadani family is no exception, to ensure economy quickly in the short run they took on heafty loans, big ones at that too, we all thought that they would be fine with the debt they have but then you Quincy came along and started to undersell them, and offered more in gold and resources. Leaving the family in a massive debt and economic ruin, of all the families to complain on trading, they are at the first row, they have even become very desperate, the family does have a lot of children, and are using them for marrige alliances to ensure economic safety, 13 children in total, in which 4 are yet to be engaged." One of the elders responded.

Ichigo perked his ear up at the mention of marrige alliances, he did recall their nods of agreement, and their intensive stares once Yuzu and Karin came out, that's when it dawned on Ichigo on what they were possibly talking about, and did he like it? Not one bit! He'd have their heads mounted on spikes before he would ever allow Yuzu and Karin to be forcibly married.

"I see..." Ichigo said calmly, though everyone saw that he was furious.

"Something wrong?" Bambietta asked.

"I got a good feeling that they were studying my sisters... They came out to me when I noticed them staring intensively towards us!" Ichigo said with internal rage.

"I see..." Bambietta said.

"It is a possibility that they want to have an arranged marrige with the Wandenreich." Kenryu responded with a frown, knowing Ichigo would dislike hearing those words.

"I see, thank you for your aid, it is really appreciated." Ichigo said respectfully.

"Not at all, we owe you a lot." Shu said.

"Friends help each others out, it's only natural." Ichigo said.

"We can assure you due to his majesty's friendship with the Kasumioji family, the Kasumioji family has the Wandenreich's full support in any matter necessary." Bambietta said.

"Fully agreed." Ichigo said with a smile, causing the elders, Kenryu and Shu to be quite happy with their relationship with the Wandenreich.

"We thank you your majesty on behalf of the Kasumioji family." One of the elders said as he bowed in respect.

"If you would excuse us, we have to get back to our grounds, feel free to come by at any time." Ichigo said.

"Of course, thank you." Shu said as Ichigo left.

Just as Ichigo and his little party had gotten a bit further away, heading towards the encampment belonging to the Quincy, he noticed several people, with a quite familiar sigil, and it was more then just one, who was standing there, just watching him.

'Speak of the devil.' Ichigo thought as he noticed them.

Eventually the bald man approached Ichigo once he got a bit closer, and he didn't like the look of this, as it appeared he now had to converse with them in order to maintain a respectful appearance.

"Good morning your majesty, I am Amori Konubaki, personal assistant to lord Tozuma Uramadani, our lord would like to speak with you." Amori said to Ichigo as he approached him.

"I see, and where can I find your lord?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Amori.

Amori pointed towards one of the tents, and guided Ichigo towards it, Ichigo knew what this would be all about, and he was hell bent on one thing, and that was to make sure they never asked for an arranged marrige from the Wandenreich ever again. As soon as Ichigo entered the tent the Uramadani guards wanted to keep the K.G and Bambietta away from Ichigo, but Ichigo didn't allow it.

"The grand mistress and the guards will accompany me, that is a point of no discussion." Ichigo said with a tone filled with authority.

"Very well your majesty." Amori said as the guards and bambietta were permitted to enter.

Once Ichigo got into the tent he noticed the edo era design on the furniture, though the tent wasn't as big as his, it was quite big, and a man with brown hair, green eyes, dressed in a black Kimono, he looked to be around the middle ages but Ichigo figured he was probably hundreds of years old. He motioned for Ichigo to sit down infront of him, Bambietta stood in the middle grounds between Ichigo and the entrance, while the guards took up positions to best guard Ichigo while the elders stood at the side of their lord.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Emperor of the Wandenreich, king of the Quincy, and probably the strongest person in existance. I must say your reputation precedes you." Tozuma said as he studied Ichigo.

"Thank you, and you are some lord I've never heard about until recently, your reputation probably precedes you to I guess... I don't know." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he looked at Tozuma with a bored expression, though Ichigo could sense Bambietta trying to hold in some laughs.

"I'm not surprised, we aren't amongst the 4 great houses, but considering what you just said I presume you have heard of us recently yes?" Tozuma said to Ichigo as he looked straight at him.

"I did, though the only thing I know is how much you have in debt, and how much you are trying to fix arranged marriges for economic support." Ichigo responded as he frowned at Tozuma.

"I see, right on the point then, I have a son who has yet to be married and-" Tozuma said before Ichigo cut him off.

"I must politely refuse." Ichigo responded, shocking everyone except his guards and Bambietta.

"I beg your pardon?" Tozuma asked Ichigo with a scowl.

"You are pardoned! And I will not fix an arranged marriage for anyone in my family and that decision is final!" Ichigo responded.

"How dare you!? This is an insult to our great family and who-" One younger elder tried to say but was cut off.

"LIKE HOW YOU INSULT ME!?" Ichigo yelled out in fury, with eyes that reflected a thundering storm, that struck fear into the elders when they looked at Ichigo as he intimidated them through fear into shutting up.

"I will not disrespect my sisters wishes, and throw away parts of my own personal pride for your sake, my sisters are not objects that can be sold off like some livestock! And I will not permit you to treat them as such or speak of them as such!" Ichigo responded with a stern but calm voice, effectively taking dominance over the conversation.

"I suppose the Wandenreich has a high tolerance for womens wishes." Tozuma said as he looked at Ichigo, despite his best attempts to hide it, he couldn't deny that Ichigo was intimidating at this moment.

"That we do." Ichigo responded honestly.

"But yet you are not in the Wandenreich anymore, you are now in the Soul Society, and you surely know better, we have already started the preparations, and we want the black haired one." Tozuma said as he handed over a preperations list to Ichigo, something that ticked Bambietta and Ichigo off, and seeing the smirks on the elders faces didn't help either, but Ichigo had one thing that the Soul Society did not.

"No I'm not, but that doesn't matter as long as my answer remain. The preparations you are doing are all for naught, because this marriage will never happen." Ichigo replied, trying to remain calm.

"We can make it so that my son goes to the Wandenreich with your sister, and they can get to know each other better." Tozuma said.

"That is called a semi-arranged marriage... Still an arranged marriage, and still refused." Ichigo responded openly.

"I can see that the uncertainty of an arranged marriage makes you uncomfortable, then let me remove it for you! If you refuse to marry your sister to my son, I will ensure she doesn't leave here with you, one way or another this marriage will happen!" Tozuma said, causing Bambietta to be pissed and the guards to be on alert, while Ichigo frowned.

"Then what?" Ichigo asked Tozuma.

"What do you mean?" Tozuma asked.

"Surely you cannot be that stupid, you just threatened with abducting my sister." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not threatening, I'm warning you!" Tozuma replied seriously.

"And then what?" Ichigo asked again.

"Can you specify?" One of the elders asked.

"Alright, I'll specify for you! The Soul Society's military might is at rock bottom, while the Wandenreich still has 11.7 million soldiers, you are aware of that fact right?" Ichigo asked.

"We are fully aware." Another elder replied.

"And you are aware that my soldiers are at your very doorstep as we speak right?" Ichigo asked.

"We are aware of the reinforcements from the Wandenreich, what does that have to do with anything?" Tozuma asked.

"You really are an idiot..." Ichigo replied.

"What?.." Tozuma asked.

"You abducted my sister, do you really think that the Wandenreich would let that go without consequences?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you supposed to be able to do about?" The elder asked amused.

"Simple, you kidnap my sister, You start a war, and the laughter you are having now will quickly be turned to screams as I force you to watch your men, women and children butchered by the hands of my soldiers and your entire house and bloodline burned to the ground." Ichigo replied with a stern voice.

"We have a seki-seki wall to protect us against any intrusion, and the army you have here can be dealt with." The elder replied amused.

"Very well then, try it!" Ichigo replied.

"We just might do that." The elder said.

"Try it, I dare you! It will be the last thing you ever do!" Ichigo replied as he turned to leave.

Ichigo heard the elders laugh at Ichigo but he didn't care, he looked at Bambietta before she pulled out something from her pocket, a voice recorder. Ichigo had ordered the entire meeting to be recorded, not that Bambietta needed a voice recorder because the radios the guards wore had inbuilt voice recorders in case it was needed in an investigation or something, so it was recorded and the guards had already saved it and as a result it was saved inside the Silbern vault database!

Just the threats alone were grounds to start a war, but Ichigo had no intention of starting one, so he decided to keep it a little secret for now, as they left towards the Quincy encampment. Regardless Ichigo had more reason to smirk and laugh then they did, for they were unaware of certain things Ichigo already had ensured.

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

Ichigo had just entered with Bambietta, dinner was almost ready and Ichigo were starting to get hungry, He noticed that his cousins had gotten their uniforms, much to his happiness since they would be representing the Wandenreich, Kaien and Ganju wore a standars trench coat with the Quincy shirt, along with boots, and a medal that showed their status as royals, just like everyone else had in the family, while Miyako wore a trenchcoat with a long skirt, and Kukaku wore a trench coat with pants and shoes.

"Ichi-nii? Where have you been?" Karin asked.

"Just outside looking around, nothing special really." Ichigo replied, though he knew there was a possibility that she figured he was lying.

"Hmm... Okey." Karin said as she didn't poke into it any further.

Ichigo noticed that the servants were approaching with their food prepared, they sat down on at the table and began to eat, enjoying a family time, even though Inoue was there she was almost a part of it, and a highly respected individual that was more then welcome to their table, and if she did marry Uryu she would be part of the family through marriage aswell.

**Fort Karakura outskirts.**

***Some moments later***

The two men had just gotten backup, their orders, take the fort! They were lent a regiment of 5000 men to take it. Little did they know about the true number of Quincies on the fort.

"Alright... Commence the attack!" The brown haired person said.

The fullbringers went into the offensive, trying to charge the walls, some of the jumped up and created reishi platforms to charge from the air and open the gate, before they knew it however an alarm sounded that sounded quite similar to an air raid siren, to their shock, the fullbringers in the air were surrounded by blue reishi bullets.

The reishi bullets had caught them completely of guard, injuring or killing almost the entire air unit in a matter of seconds, the blue haired person looked on as the air assault unit got slaughtered,

Suddenly several arrows were noticed, large ones at that too, the impaled several men fairly quickly and with terrifying ease, they didn't see where it came from but it came from somewhere.

"Damn it, they expected us, RETREAT!" The brown haired person said as he tried to ease the pain on his arm.

However much to their dismay, the horizon started to glow blue, and so did the sky, the blonde woman look at it and noticed that it was a barrier, that had trapped them inside. She woman tried to open a gateway but found herself unable to do so for unknown reasons to her, which in reality was caused by the Quincy jamming and them jamming any possible gateway whatsoever, regardless if it was a Senkaimon, Gate of the sun or Garganta or anything else, as their radar and jamming was already fully functional and the defences were almost fully prepared, both the jamming and the barrier had made a seperate dimension of their own.

The blonde woman jumped into the air in an attempt to storm the Fort, but what she didn't expect was to run right infront of a HARs launcher that had already taken aim, and all five barrels fired at her, she tried to dodge but noticed that the arrows were following here like guided missiles, and then they multiplied, more and more.

*Splash*

The brown haired person noticed that all that was left of his blonde companion was just her blood, her body had been completely annihilated from the amount of arrows that shot her, there wasn't even a hairstraw left of her, only blood. The blue haired person ran up to a tree and climbed it, trying to get a better look, and then he saw the amount of soldiers the Quincy had here and the amount of firepower they had, he looked at his brown haired companion and quickly ran towards him.

He told him what he saw and the brown haired person frowned.

'Damn, we are outgunned, outpowered and outnumbered and cut off with no way out.' The brown haired fullbringer said inwardly.

He looked at his blue haired companion for a while before blood hit his face, the brown haired person's eyes widened at this, as he noticed that his companion had been hit in the stomach by a HARs launcher, just as he looked at the battlements of the fort, he noticed several blue pillars of reishi flame, when he felt the reiatsu, he noticed it, despite their training not being finished yet, they were here.

The sternritter had arrived.

Emmerich (J), Cappadox (P), Xander (K), Schwanhild (L) and Yorick (Q) had been dispatched, since they were doing the best in training, it was decided to send them out to respond.

"My, my, it looks like lawbreakers are everywhere." Emmerich said with amusement.

"Hah, guess I'll have some fun after all." Xander said with a laugh.

"This should be amusing." Cappadox said with joy.

"Our orders are to capture, not kill!" Yorick said.

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

***Some moments later***

As they were having fun talking the phone rang Bambietta went over and picked it up for Ichigo since she was closest, they all waited for Bambietta to be finished with the phone call, by now the Kuchikis, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Kyoraku had also arrived to visit their Quincy allies, as they all spoke and laugh and had a good time.

"I see, good job, have them brought to Silbern!" Bambietta said into the phone as she hung up.

"5000 fullbringer soldiers tried to attack Fort Karakura just recently, the attack was thwarted and no casulties on our end, 3859 fullbringers were killed and the rest injured or captured. The entire unit was annihilated with no one returning to whereever the hell they are." Bambietta said.

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise, no one expected an attack at this moment, but for now it didn't matter, they had won a nice strategic victory.

"A strategic victory indeed, I must say!" Ginrei added in.

"Indeed." Yamamoto said.

"So we have some fullbringers to interrogate, do we have someone of importance?" Ichigo asked.

"Eye witnesses say that one officer was annihilated by the HARs, evidently only blood remains of her, nothing else as the system destroyed her entire body." Bambietta said.

Yuzu and Hisana were shocked, hearing that something like that happened wasn't something you'd normally want to hear.

"Furthermore, we have an officer in critical condition after being hit by a HARs launcher, and one with major injuries on his arm after being hit by an explosion from the forementioned HARs launcher, evidently they are high ranking, their reiatsu levels seem to be on par with that of a captains, I guess the only way our soldiers caught them was with the element of surprise on them due to our radars." Bambietta said.

"I see, well this should be interesting." Ichigo said.

"They are bound with seki-seki bands and handcuffs and locked in a cell in the tower, while recieving medical care, as for the regular grunts they are being transported to prison facilities outside Silbern city." Bambietta said.

"Good, I'd like the A.N.U to interrogate them as soon as possible." Ichigo said as he looked at Inoue.

"Okey." Bambietta said.

"Quite soon, but we can let the dark cells break them a bit first, easier to have them come clean later." Ichigo said.

"Well, atleast your battle ended in victory." Ukitake said.

"Have there been any news on your end?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing of the sort, no unusual activity whatsoever." Kyoraku stated.

"Regardless there is no need for any of you to stand over there, prepare some wine and ensure that our guests have something to drink." Ichigo said.

"You really enjoyed that wine didn't you?" Isshin asked.

"Good taste on it." Ichigo responded.

As soon as Kyoraku and the other Shinigami sat down several glasses were put on the large table and the servants came out with some wine, the all took some sips of it and agreed on one thing.

"Just as delicious as I remember." Ginrei said.

"This is indeed some fine wine." Byakuya said.

"My my, perhaps I should pay a visit into your wine cellar?" Kyoraku said with a little laugh.

"Indeed, the taste is marvelous." Yamamoto said.

"Didn't know the Wandenreich had this good wine, perhaps I should move there?" Kaien said amused.

"Just pack your bags and come whenever you want to." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"That also reminds me, Kukaku and I spoke during our trip here, the Shiba family is considering moving to the Wandenreich with your permission." Masaki said.

"I don't have a problem with that, not at all." Ichigo said.

When Ichigo said that all was fine for the Shiba family Kyoraku felt a little uneasy, the Shiba family was the fireworks experts of the Soul Society, they had the only equipment that was functionable to send the zero division up to the royal realm, and now they wanted to move, Kyoraku cursed his luck for it.

Furthermore Kyoraku knew he was in no position to deny them since they were blood related to the Kurosaki family, if they had been nobility then they could have been stuck in the Soul Society, being unable to leave but that was no longer the case as their family fell down from status, any attempts to have them remain in the Soul Society by force would cause immense problems they could not afford.

"And when will they want to move?" Bambietta asked.

"Kukaku wanted to speak with you regarding it but it looks like the issue has been forgotten." Masaki said.

"I see then I'll-" Ichigo said before he was cut off.

"Is it appropriate to move after the tournament?" Kukaku said as she suddenly entered the tent with Yoruichi behind her.

"I don't mind at all." Ichigo said as he took another sip of his wine.

"Started drinking without us? My my that's not nice." Yoruichi said teasingly.

"Well we wanted to enjoy the moment before you two drunkards came in and tore the tent down." Ichigo responded, causing Isshin, Ukitake, Kyoraku and kaien to laugh.

"Aww don't be like that little Ichigo." Yoruichi said mockingly.

"I was just joking, have a seat." Ichigo said.

Once the two sat down on the last chairs and got their cups and wine, they tasted it and Kukaku remarked that she would definitively move to the Wandenreich.

"Now the question remains, should the event continue?" Ukitake asked.

"Huh? What did we miss?" Kukaku asked.

Once the story was told to them they understood why Ukitake asked the question, Yoruichi were surprised since she didn't expect the Quincy to be attacked, and for everyone present it was obvious that war would take place sooner or later if this kept up.

"I see, so the Wandenreich has gotten attacked in the world of the living, what about the Shinigami stationed in the world of the living?" Yoruichi asked.

"No reports of anything suspicious, and our own radars still have contact with our forces in the world of the living." Kyoraku said.

"I see, so it was only an attack on the Quincy." Yoruichi said.

"But why would people want to attack us?" Yuzu asked.

"Could be many reasons, but we will figure it out soon enough." Ichigo responded.

"Regardless the event should be cancelled." Byakuya said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Byakuya.

"If the fullbringers attacks us here, the nobles will all be caught in the middle, it's to dangerous." Byakuya said.

"So you'd rather let our enemies waddle about while we know nothing of their intentions, nothing about them, or where they are, when we have a golden opportunity right here?" Ichigo asked.

"I think this is the best choice Ichigo, you already have ample of-" Rukia responded before Ichigo cut her off.

"The prisoners might have limited knowledge in comparison to the forces sent here, we have over 300 captain level fighters at this arena if you include my royal guard while they have just lost a whole regiment of soldiers, and you want to turn your back towards them and show weakness when it is vital for you to show strength in the dire predicament you currently find yourself in? What you are suggesting is madness and stupidity both militarily and politically since all you are doing is saying that the wolves can come and rip you apart." Ichigo responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Hisana asked Ichigo.

"Simple, surely the fullbringers aren't the only ones with a grudge against the Soul Society, you turn your back against the problem by running away from it, like you are suggesting in this case by evacuating the nobles rather then to confront the issue directly you will only transform yourself from a lion to a sheep that just turned your backs towards the wolf flock, and once your back is fully turned those wolves will charge and they will dig their fangs in and rip you apart until there is nothing left of you or the Soul Society." Ichigo responded.

"What are you saying Ichigo!? Are you saying that we should put the nobles in harms way!?" Rukia asked in shock.

"Hmm... Ichigo is right..." Yamamoto said after thinking about Ichigo said.

"How so?" Rukia asked.

"In the past Soul Society has always faced it's problems head on, if that changes now, it would show great weakness and that could be the end of the Soul Society as we know, every enemy we have might learn it, and they will all attack at once like a wolf flock." Yamamoto said, silencing the Shinigami.

"Exactly, and every time you show weakness we have to act on it, to show that you atleast have strength through an alliance, but what good is our alliance if our allies portrays itself as weak and opens itself for attacks at every turn? What good is the Soul Society to the Wandenreich in that state?" Ichigo asked the Shinigami directly.

"So you're saying that we aren't any good to you?" Rukia asked.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, you seem to be completely misunderstanding what is being said here by Ichigo." Yamamoto said.

Rukia just looked at Yamamoto, realizing he had taken Ichigo's words into another sense.

"What Ichigo is saying is that once we show weakness the Wandenreich will be forced to act on it, to prove for us that we are not weak because of our alliance, but it would also prove that the Wandenreich has a weak ally in itself, an unreliable one at that too, while our enemies will try to attack us, the Wandenreich will be forced to stop the attacks for us while we do nothing and avoid conflict using our allies, which would in the end cost the Wandenreich more then it's worth keeping their alliance, since the alliance in that state would be one sided, and we are unreliable allies. That would force the Wandenreich to break off their alliance with us and leave us for the wolves to feast on for their own sakes, every alliance works two ways, if we show weakness now we only show that our alliance works one way, and that is something Ichigo cannot allow because it would reflect badly on his decisions as an emperor since he would look like a fool infront of his people, while the Wandenreich would be humiliated because of it." Yamamoto said to Rukia.

"Precisely, we can't have allies that would just become a liability for us." Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia.

"Well that is true... Alright you win Ichigo-kun, the event will continue, however if the worst comes to the worst, can I entrust the Wandenreich's support in medical aid to the injured and military support should it be needed?" Kyoraku asked.

"I can assure you that we already have forces and medics ready to move out at a moments notice." Ichigo responded.

"Alright then, there won't be an issue at all." Kyoraku said.

"But enough of that matter for now, let's enjoy ourselves and forget all the problems for tonight." Ichigo said as he took his glass up in the air.

"I'll drink to that!" Yoruichi said.

"A wise idea." Ginrei said as he took his own glass in the air.

Everyone took their glasses into the air, except Yuzu and Karin who were too young to drink, so they got soda. They all enjoyed the night, laughing, drinking and eventually music where brought in by the Kuchiki family and they were joined by three more, two of whom looked exhausted.

"Renji, Kisuke, Chad? I haven't seen you all day, where have the three of you been? I thought you would be riding with the Shihoin family?" Ichigo asked.

"We left a bit earlier, Chad and I have been training in the meantime a bit further away." Renji responded.

"I see, come on join in and relax, we're having the time of our lives here." Ichigo said as he invited them to join in on the fun.

"I can see that, alright then." Renji said as Ichigo waved to the servants and they got their drinks, while Chad sat down besides Uryu, Renji sat down besides Rukia and Kisuke went over to Kukaku and Yoruichi.

But of course with Kyoraku, Yoruichi and Kukaku stronger drinks were necessary and it didn't take long for people to start to get drunk. And it wasn't only inside the Quincy tent where people were having fun, all along the arena grounds laughter and loud voices were heard, and most people in the lesser nobility were drunk already. Eventually Bambietta sat down on Ichigo's lap, embracing him as she felt the need to cuddle.

However, they both noticed something else, that they weren't the only ones cuddling, Hisana and Byakuya were showing more affection towards each other, Masaki and Isshin, Inoue and Uryu, Kaien and Miyako, but the ones that surprised Ichigo and Bambietta were the two they were looking at that were discreetly cuddling when people weren't looking, namely Renji and Rukia.

"Didn't know you two were a couple." Ichigo said as he looked at them.

Rukia and Renji blushed, realizing they were caught, hoping that no one heard Ichigo say it.

"Shhh, be quiet about that!" Rukia said to Ichigo, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"Rukia, if you think me and Byakuya haven't noticed you are surely mistaken." Ginrei said with a little bit of amusement to his voice.

Hisana looked at Rukia and Renji and noticed they held hands, a small smile crept up on her face as she was happy that her sister had found someone to love.

"Well would you look at that, Rukia got a boyfriend." Kaien said amused.

"Congratulations." Miyako said as she smiled at Rukia.

The two of them blushed deeply, realizing the cat was out of the bag.

"Nii-sama, is it okay if Renji and I are dating?" Rukia asked her brother.

"Rukia, I married your sister out of love! It would be hypocritical of me not to permit you the same possibility! Even if it is only the thing you call dating at the moment." Byakuya responded, he knew what dating was since he was always having "visits" from Yoruichi when he was younger which was actually unwanted education visits.

Rukia and Renji were both happy for the blessing they had recieved, no longer having to do things secretly anymore, the cat could finally get out of the bag for them. Ichigo called a toast to the new couple in the group, and wished them happiness and joy, which everyone toasted to.

The party lasted for several hours until bed time arrived, and everyone where going to bed, or sleeping outside, depending on how drunk you really were, luckily Ichigo was already in his tent and the servants actually had to escort him to his bed since he had trouble walking, which showed when he walked over to Ulrik to let him enter his inner world for training, which took 5 minutes in total for Ulrik to master his ephitet in real time, though Ichigo knew that a minute in real time were a year in his inner world, so it would be more precise to say that it took 5 years.

The same could be said for Bambietta since she bumped into almost everything and everyone, once they were in their bedroom tent they just tossed their clothes onto the carpet and jumped into bed, where they cuddled and kissed, ready to take it one step further until they just blacked out from the alcohol intake and fell asleep almost instantly. Getting ready for the duels tomorrow, however they weren't used to drinking so tomorrow would definitively be a bitch to their heads and stomachs.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright so I didn't find a proper way to add Chad into the story since he is always a silent character in comparison to others, usually just being idle, but I managed to find a part for him regardless but only a small scene, and to further add to it I honestly didn't find a part for him to play either.

So how will this tournament go? What is going to happen next? Who will the fights be with? Who will be dueling? And will the fullbringers make an appearance? Stay tuned! :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

***Next Morning***

Ichigo woke up and his head was spinning, it felt like someone had run a truck into it, Bambietta woke up since Ichigo groaned and started to move, and she was definitely not any better, considering how she buried her head in the pillow and just wanted to stay in bed, last nights party really took off, Ichigo could have sworn that a lot of weird things he didn't know were even possible happened during the party.

For once, Ichigo saw Byakuya dance, which meant that he was either drunk off his ass, or hell has frozen over, then he saw Kyoraku flirting with one of the Quincy guards while being drunk, evidently Kyoraku got so drunk he couldn't see the difference between a man and a woman, which was evident since the K.G consists of only men, something that Kyoraku would definitely go to great lengths to cover up now.

Kukaku had decided to flirt with Ukitake for some reason or another, though it was probably just the alcohol, Yoruichi had started to strip and gave a sleeping Yamamoto a lap dance, Uryu and Inoue was caught by the guards having public sex behind the tent, right in front of everyone since the majority of the guards had tents behind Ichigo's own tent, which they happened to forget while being drunk, and they also forgot that they had a room in Ichigo's tent so they fell asleep outside.

Rukia and Renji decided to excuse themselves since they needed to talk for a couple of minutes so they went back to their tent before they came back, of course everyone heard their conversation and it was definitely not talking they were doing, when they did come back, the K.G had to hold Byakuya down to avoid having him shred Renji to pieces for what they did during their so called talk and after that Senbonzakura were confiscated by the K.G for the duration of the party.

Kaien and Miyako were drunk but had enough self control not to do anything stupid, they left with Yuzu and Karin since they were sober, primarily because Masaki and Isshin were playing public S&M, only without nudity or sex, but dirty words were used, something that most likely traumatized Yuzu, While Kaien had asked Ichigo to be a good brother and take them away, however Ichigo and Bambietta were to busy flirting and eating each other up, leaving them both with hickeys.

So today was the punishment for drinking too much, namely a massive hangover for most of them and some humility, or atleast Ichigo and Bambietta, and for Masaki and Isshin it was parental damage control for their daughters, and there were probably more that Ichigo would learn about later. Just as Ichigo was about to get up a Samund called out from the hallway.

"Good morning your majesty, Lady Bambietta, the time is 08:00, the time you requested to be woken up." Samund said on the other side of the tent door.

"Not so loud!" Three voices said simultaneously

Both Bambietta and Ichigo widened their eyes, they recognized the third voice, and they definitely didn't expect to hear it in their bedroom tent, the voice came from the empty bathtub, and when they looked at it, they saw a pair of brown legs, and it confirmed the voice it belonged to. Bambietta got out of bed and went over to the bathtub because Ichigo didn't dare to do so, so he decided to get dressed while Bambietta took a look.

And just as expected and Ichigo feared, a naked Yoruichi lied in the bathtub, half asleep, before even she opened her eyes and they went wide as Yoruichi tried to take in her surroundings, only to see a tent roof and Bambietta hovering over her.

"What are you doing in my tent?" Yoruichi asked Bambietta.

"It's our tent, not yours... Yours is a bit further down." Bambietta replied dumbfounded.

Yoruichi sat up and took in her surrounding more properly, and realized that this wasn't her tent at all.

"Ohh... I see... Then where did I put Yamamoto?" Yoruichi asked.

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked.

"He fell asleep so I put him in what I think is my tent but I'm not really sure..." Yoruichi replied.

"You lost him?" Bambietta asked.

"He's in here with us!" A voice yelled out from the other room.

Ichigo now fully dressed went outside his room and entered his parents room, Ichigo looked into their bed surprised, Masaki was sleeping on the right, Isshin was sleeping on the left and in the middle of the bed Yamamoto was sleeping with them, though they have woken up, they were still in bed, weirdly enough, they seem quite alright with their current arrangement and it didn't look like it bothered them that Yamamoto were sleeping with them at all.

If anything it looks like they had fun, since Yamamoto were telling stories about himself from when he was younger. Ichigo didn't even bother to ask due to his headache, he turned around and noticed that Yoruichi and Bambietta were peeking with their head out of the tent door, and they were quite surprised with what they saw, Ichigo decided to go out to the main tent where breakfast would be served.

'What the hell happened last night!?' Ichigo asked inwardly, clearly confused.

"Should I prepare for our two guests too?" Samund asked.

"Yeah, it would be rude not to offer them breakfast, bring lots of meat and bread aswell, and some painkillers please..." Ichigo said as he sat down at the table.

"Got a hangover Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku said as he entered the tent with Ukitake, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Hisana and Ginrei.

"You're already awake?" Ichigo asked.

"We woke up an hour ago." Byakuya said.

"I assume last night got a bit out of hand." Ginrei said clearly embarrassed.

"Well, lots of things happened, I assume you want Senbonzakura back?" Ichigo asked Byakuya.

"Yes please." Byakuya said, as Ichigo waved to a guard that brought it out and handed it over to Byakuya, prompting Byakuya to thank the guard for retrieving it for him.

"Is that Sensei?" Ukitake asked as he listened to the voices in the hallway.

"He is currently sleeping between my parents in the same bed telling stories from when he was younger, while Yoruichi slept in my bathtub for some reason or another." Ichigo responded as a servant gave him some water and pain killers.

"Kisuke is on the floor over here in my room Ichigo." A voice said from the right wing, Ichigo recognized it as Chad, and realized that Kisuke and Chad had shared rooms for the night.

"And Kisuke is sleeping on Chad's floor." Ichigo said as he took his painkillers and drank some water.

"I see, I'm sorry for the trouble." Kyoraku said as he looked at Ichigo.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, it was a fun night and now we are just paying the consequences for the fun, it doesn't bother me at all." Ichigo replied as he noticed that Bambietta and Yoruichi had dressed and come out.

"Well I guess that explains your hickeys." Kyoraku said with a chuckle.

Ichigo and Bambietta looked at each other and noticed they were covered in hickeys around their necks, then Ichigo realized Kyoraku's serious expression, by now the rest of the Kurosaki family and Yamamoto had come out, Yuzu and Karin had already been awake for some time, the Shiba family, Uryu, Chad, Kisuke and Inoue also came out to the table.

"Anyways Ichigo-kun, I heard there were some trouble yesterday involving you and Bambietta." Kyoraku said, causing everyone to look at Ichigo.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked.

"Evidently you threatened the Uramadani family is that correct?" Byakuya asked.

"That is correct." Ichigo responded.

"Any particular reason?" Ginrei asked.

"Ichigo, the Uramadani family is a noble house, you cannot threaten them just like that!" Rukia said.

"I was well within my right to threaten them." Ichigo replied.

"No you were not! Ichigo this cannot be permitted or go without consequence!" Kyoraku replied sternly.

"Oh really? So the fact that they said that my sister were threatened with abduction and forcibly married will go without consequence and be permitted then?" Ichigo asked Kyoraku.

Kyoraku looked at Ichigo with a questionable look, wondering what Ichigo was speaking about, he haven't heard anything about that.

"Evidently you don't know do you? Then listen to this voice recording!" Bambietta said as she took out the voice recorder from her pocket and played it for all to hear.

Karin, Masaki and Yuzu were shocked, Kyoraku along with his party were surprised, Isshin along with the Shiba family were more alarmed, They all realized that Ichigo threatened the Uramadani to protect his sister, to keep them away from her.

"I see... So that is the case..." Kyoraku said sadly, realizing that the story was different.

Ichigo rose up from his chair and went right in front of Kyoraku.

"I decided to leave it be, to not make an issue out of it, because I saw no reason to start problems over this now that things were going so well, figuring that nothing would happen and the K.G would do their jobs should anything be attempted, but evidently you want to make an issue out of it, so fine, let's create a diplomatic issue out of it." Ichigo said to Kyoraku.

"I don't think that is necessary..." Kyoraku said, knowing he just pissed Ichigo off, hoping that it wouldn't become to much of an issue and it could be solved.

"Really? You were ready to just barge in here and demand consequences for it, so I'd say otherwise." Isshin said.

"And we do apologise for that." Byakuya said.

"I will not have my family threatened, and then have you enter my tent and threaten with consequences! The Wandenreich will not stand for that!" Ichigo said with a voice showing he was pissed.

"I suppose they want compensation?" Kukaku asked.

"They wanted a marriage agreement and economic compensation..." Ginrei said.

"Not happening!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, the Uramadani family is a noble house, you can't just refuse them like that." Rukia said scoldingly

"And last time I checked, royalty supersedes nobility." Ichigo responded nonchalantly.

"Well... True..." Rukia said embarrassed, it was noticeble that she had forgotten that Ichigo was royalty.

"So how do we solve this issue then?" Hisana asked.

"Simple, if they have business with the Wandenreich they can speak with me, Bambietta or Uryu, other than that, they will keep themselves away from my family." Ichigo responded.

"Well, it's going to be hard to keep them away from them, considering they demand to speak with them, and threaten to involve central 46 if they don't." Kyoraku said.

"Then let them." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you are aware that they want to take your sisters and not you to central 46 right?" Isshin said.

"I know, but what can they do?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever they want?" Kaien said.

"No they cannot, we are a sovereign nation, they are dependant on our resources, and our military force to defend themselves, the last thing they want is a war to break out, which will happen if they touch Karin or Yuzu, they can talk about the balance all they want but we are not affected by it." Ichigo said.

"You aren't?" Ukitake asked.

The entire Shiba family, Yamamoto and Ukitake became surprised when they heard confirmation from Kyoraku that they weren't, and therefore the issues of the Soul Society weren't really the problems of the Wandenreich.

"I see, so that is the case, then it would be stupid of them to do anything." Yamamoto said as he scratched his beard.

"Agreed, let the Uramadani family sulk and cry as much as they want to, I'll not follow through with their demands, and that decision is final." Ichigo said sternly.

Kyoraku sighed, he was happy that Ichigo wasn't too insulted to make a bigger case out of it, but he still had a lot of problems now regarding this issue, and one wrong move could cause havoc from either the Wandenreich or the Uramadani family and if the Wandenreich got too pissed, well Kyoraku still remembers the incident with Mayuri and Karakura town as it was still fresh in his mind and he didn't want a repeat of that, especially not in the Soul Society or a repeat of the war that has so recently ended.

"Don't worry Kyoraku, we will not involve everyone else, if the Uramadani family wants to do so then let them, we will not make you a courier of information or drag you into it unnecessarily, just enjoy yourself, we will handle any issue with the Uramadani family or central 46, in diplomatic talks, furthermore we will keep it under wraps on our end." Ichigo said reassuringly.

Kyoraku looked at Ichigo as he sat down on his chair, considering what Ichigo just said, feeling a bit of relief hearing that it wouldn't become to much of an issue on the Quincy side of things, but Kyoraku was still worried about the Uramadani family, they would do whatever they could to get their wish, just like any other noble house.

"Very well then, I apologise for coming in like this and saying things about consequences, the situation with nobility can be stressful at times." Kyoraku said regretfully, it wasn't a lie, nobility could be a pain in the ass at times.

"I know, it was obvious just by looking at you, besides I have seen how nobility is anyways, so don't worry about it." Ichigo said calmly as the breakfast was served.

Ichigo noticed Kyoraku trying to leave, but Ichigo had one final thing to say.

"Kyoraku!" Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku said as he turned towards Ichigo.

"You see that gate of the sun over there? That will transport the fullbringer officers here, figured I'd be interrogating them soon, just as we've finished breakfast, shouldn't be long. Feel free to stay if you'd like." Ichigo said.

"I think I might just take you up on that offer." Kyoraku said happily that they could finally get something out of the present situation.

Samund made the preparations for the transport, several guards entered the tent on Ulrik's orders for the sake of the prisoners, as they started to prepare for their arrival, Ichigo enjoyed his breakfast, and the company they recieved, everyone who came to the tent stayed, enjoying their time and laughing, until everyone finished their breakfast, Masaki took Karin and Yuzu out to train in the woods in the art of the Quincy, Ichigo ordered them to take 20 guards with them, which they did due to the Uramadani family, Inoue followed them aswell to avoid being noticed.

The schatten opened up, and outside came 10 A.N.U soldiers along with the chancellors from Silbern, carrying the two prisoners, a blue haired one and a brown haired one, both had tall figured, and nearly identical faces, the brown haired one had a indifferent look while the other was furious.

"Welcome to the Soul Society, lady chancellors." Kyoraku greeted them.

"Thank you head captain." Liltotto said.

"Ahh yes, for you who don't know, these are like Uryu, chancellors and my closest advisors, each of them run their own ministries aswell, beind third in rank of me and second in rank of Bambietta, who is the grand mistress and my second in command. In my and Bambi's absence, they are ruling the empire in my stead while I'm off having fun." Ichigo said before he introduced them to the chancellors and explained their positions and jobs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady chancellors." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you, It's a pleasure to meet you aswell former head captain, this time under much better circumstances." Liltotto said, surprisingly quite respectfully.

"Better circumstances this time? Have we meet before?" Yamamoto inquired as he studied them.

"No, but we served as sternritters of Yhwach's army back during the war." Candice said.

"I see." Yamamoto said.

"Despite our preparations I must say that you made sure the Gotei were quite prepared themselves, losing almost every sternritter in battle during the second invasion, Bambi lost to Komamura, and we got our ass kicked by several officers including his majesty himself." Liltotto said as she pointed to Ichigo.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Candice groaned frustratingly at this, recalling at how Ichigo easily messed up her hair, the others laughed about it now though, but the introductions were kept short as the prisoners needed to be interrogated.

"Alright, I presume they haven't told the A.N.U anything?" Ichigo asked.

"No they have not, Pascal was almost going as far as to suggest torture, only the blue haired one has said anything." Liltotto said.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked as he studied the blue haired man.

"That we killed his wife and so on." Liltotto said.

"Killed his wife?" Ichigo inquired.

"The woman that charged infront of the defences at Fort Karakura." The brown haired man said.

"Ohh so you do speak?" Meninas asked.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" The blue haired man yelled, before the A.N.U punched him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry for your loss then." Ichigo said.

"Yeah right..." The blue haired man said.

"So why did you attack my fort?" Ichigo asked, not expecting a response.

"I didn't think you'd speak with us about that." The brown haired man said calmly.

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Just figured you wouldn't care." The brown haired man said.

"Those soldiers, at that fort are men under my command, each and every one of them, and they have families that wants them to be safe, do you really think that I'm a heartless monarch? Not caring about my men? If so let me tell you one thing! I do! I will to the best of my ability protect these men, just as they are protecting the Wandenreich and it's territories!" Ichigo said sternly.

"I see, it's admirable really, but can you protect all of them?" The brown haired man asked.

"Maybe not all of them, but those I can protect, I will!" Ichigo said sternly.

"So be it then, you want to know why we attacked your fort? So we could claim it as our own!" The brown haired man said.

"What are you doing brother!?" The blue haired man said.

"It's better to speak with an emperor then an interrogator, it's more respectful according to our status, you know this." The brown haired man said.

"What is your status? Rank and Name!" Ichigo said.

"Maedar Lennareon, crown prince of the Dominion, This blue haired idiot is my brother, prince Aerion Lennareon, The woman you killed was Linly Lennareon." Maedar said.

Everyone widened their eyes, two crown princes captured, this was new, Ichigo looked at Kyoraku for answers on this Dominion, but he knew nothing, then Yamamoto, he didn't know anything, no one knew anything about them.

"So you are a new appearance then?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, we've been around for a long time." Maedar said.

"Really? How long?" Ichigo inquired.

"How long did the Quincy wait for Yhwach to awaken?" Maedar asked, causing Ichigo to frown.

"I see... One thousand years." Yamamoto said.

"Correct." Maedar said.

"And what is your purpose?" Byakuya asked.

"Justice." Maedar said.

"What justice?" Yoruichi asked.

"The justice for all of our fallen." Maedar replied.

"Alright, so why attack us?" Liltotto asked.

"Because both you and the Soul Society are the guilty ones!" Maedar said.

Ichigo frowned, knowing where this would lead, but he decided to make sure.

"So you want justice? Is it possible to speak with anyone regarding it? To solve it diplomatically?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright, give us half of the Wandenreich's people then! And the Soul Society can do the same!" Maedar said sternly.

"For what?" Bambietta asked.

"For execution." Maedar said, causing every Quincy to stare daggers at him.

"Not happening." Ichigo said sternly.

"Why are you insisting on executing them?" Hisana asked.

"One thousand years ago, the first Quincy-Shinigami war broke out, they fought each other brutally and relentlessly, neither side wanting to budge, between the two swords were us, the fullbringers, caught right in the cross fire, both Quincy and Shinigami slaughtered us, they killed innocent men and children, raped our women before killing them, murdering boys at the age of 3 for fun, burning our homes to the ground and laughing at us while they did so, while our people screamed and begged for help and mercy." Maedar said.

"It was a thousand fucking years ago... A millenia... Get over it fuck face!" Liltotto said.

"We won't! It's our turn now! Our turn to make your men woman and children take a blood bath! Our turn to hear their screams! Our turn to laugh at you while you beg!" Aerion said.

"So you are striking now?" Ichigo asked.

"What better time? Both the Wandenreich and the Soul Society are weak from the war, what better time?" Maedar replied.

"I see, clever, so I presume that answers the question of war then." Ichigo asked.

"It does, we can never be at peace with you two lurking about!" Maedar said.

"I see... Where can we find this Dominion?" Ichigo asked.

"You really think I will tell you that? No... You'll have to find out for yourself!" Maedar said.

"Alright then, if there are no questions from these people here, take them back to their cells." Ichigo said, no one had anything to say so the order was given, before the last chancellors could leave however, Ichigo called them out.

"Candice, Meninas and Liltotto." Ichigo said.

"Your majesty?" They said.

"If they are indeed who they say they are, then these are valuable prisoners then I don't want them commiting suicide in their cells or harming themselves, so chain them up to the wall, and make sure they are fed, force the food down their throats if you must, but make sure they stay alive, they are no use to us dead!" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The three said in unison as they left.

As soon as the gate shut everyone was quiet, no one saying a word, until Ichigo decided to break the silence.

"Well aren't they in for a surprise." Ichigo said chuckling.

"Guess they are." Bambietta said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked.

"Yhwach used special units during the invasion, we only had to replenish those, otherwise when I took the helm we still had 11.7 million men, now that number has increased to 26.3 million men, including elite soldiers as the royal guard which are all captain level fighters, with a number of 50 000 soldiers, our navy is coming along greatly, among other things, the Wandenreich has already gotten stronger and more united then it ever was during Yhwach's time, and due to our abilities to manipulate reishi, reconstruction wasn't an issue for us, it went quickly, Silbern has been rebuilt and so has the outlying regions, and Silbern is even bigger then the Seireitei, all that remains is purely political, and even that is well under control, further more the sternritters have been rebuilt and is combat ready in a short amount of time, they are the ones that captured these prisoners." Bambietta said smirking.

Yamamoto, Ukitake and the entire shiba family with Isshin as an exception was surprised by how quickly the Wandenreich had come along, and their army size was staggering, giving the Soul Society even more reasons to be on good terms with the Wandenreich.

"This went faster then I thought, we still have one and a half hour left." Ichigo said as he looked at a clock.

"Indeed." Ginrei said.

For the time they spoke about the war to come, Kisuke said he would do whatever he could to find any trace of them, Ichigo offered up Erwig and had Samund order Erwig on the case immediately, allowing him to take everything he needed in the Wandenreich to find the fullbringers, the sternritters were briefed through the chancellors and then the army would be briefed, the A.N.U would also be on the case on this one, Kyoraku had called up the captains aswell, as they soon came into the Quincy tent.

They were surprised to hear what they had heard, Soi-Fon promising to deploy the entire Onmitsukido, which Ichigo offered a joint operation, which Kyoraku agreed to, prompting Ichigo to introduce one of his new sternritters and the commander of the A.N.U, Pascal Egger to the Soul Society, who quickly arrived on Ichigo's order, Pascal and Soi-Fon decided to get along, to save precious time, as they needed to gather intel quickly.

The entire situation took 13 minutes to prepare for by giving out plenty of orders on both sides, after that the captains had been dismissed, as the tournament was still a go, and some captains were on the dueling list, Soi-Fon weren't on the list however so she started to whip the Onmitsukido into high gear with stern discipline, but she would attend the tournament for appearances sake.

After that they could only enjoy 7 minutes of fun talk before a disturbance arrived, which was heard from the guards, along with metal clinging, proving that the guards had blocked the path into the tent with their halberds.

"Hold! Who goes there?" A royal guardsman asked outside the tent.

"I'm a messanger carrying a summons to princess Yuzu Kurosaki and princess Karin Kurosaki from central 46!" A voice said.

Kyoraku cursed his luck, Bambietta and Uryu was frowning, Isshin sat quietly but nervously, Ichigo was quite calm however with an indifferent demeanor.

"Well that didn't take too long." Ichigo said.

"It did not!" Byakuya said with a stern gaze towards the tent entrance.

"Let him in!" Ichigo ordered.

"There are seven of them your majesty!" The guard said.

"Then let them all in then." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty! You may come in!" The guard said to the messanger.

And the messanger entered the tent, it was one of the Onmitsukido's messangers, Ichigo always thought those guys have funny hats, Ichigo would rather die in a ditch rather then to wear one of those, how they could wear them was beyond his understanding, it was humiliating really, behind him were several shinigami guards in shihakusho the messanger looked around but couldn't see his goal anywhere.

"Is the princesses here your majesty?" The messanger said as he knelt.

"Nope, they're not here." Ichigo responded.

"I have a message for them from-" The messanger said before Ichigo interrupted him.

"A message from central 46 I know, but they are not here." Ichigo said.

"May I inquire where they are?" The messanger asked.

"Anywhere that's not here, but I'll take the message for them." Ichigo said noticing the messanger had two letters.

"I'm sorry but I can't, these are for-" The messanger said before Ichigo interrupted him once more.

"For my sisters I know, but you will not deliever that message to them, you will deliever it to me! And that is final!" Ichigo said sternly.

"But-" The messanger tried to say.

"There are no buts, are you deaf or just plain out too stupid to understand what I'm telling you!?" Ichigo asked with a loud and stern tone.

"No I'm not but-" The messanger said.

"I said no buts! Give me the message." Ichigo said, showing that danger rised in his voice.

"I can't, these are for them only!" The messanger replied sternly.

"And those letters contains the message?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they do." The messanger replied.

"Then hand them over, that way you don't have to say the message." Ichigo said.

"I can't your majesty!" The messanger said.

"You will, everything that involves the royal family officially is my concern, as the head of the royal family, do I really need to explain it in detail to you? Are you really that stupid?" Ichigo asked.

"Just give him the letters! It is his right as long as it is official!" Ginrei said sternly to the messanger.

"But lord Gi-" The messanger said.

"Or perhaps emperor Ichigo would be nice enough to introduce you to his guards?" Byakuya propsed, and the guards acted on it as they quickly unsheathed the swords.

"No... That won't be necessary, my apologies your majesty." The messanger said as he handed over the two letters.

Samund took them and delievered them to Ichigo, who quickly opened them and read them in detail, but he noticed one thing that stood out on the first letter and he pointed it out to the messanger.

"You know what is in this letter?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes your majesty!" The messanger said.

"Then you are an idiot! These are requests not summons! Big difference!" Ichigo pointed out.

"My apologies your majesty, it is a force of hab-" The messanger said.

"I will not hear excuses, I will go to central 46 in their absence, as requesting their presence officially is a waste of time on their end." Ichigo said clearly insulted.

"But central-" The messanger said.

"Anything that involves the government or the royal family of the Wandenreich goes through me, not them!" Ichigo said sternly.

"Yes your majesty, I will tell central 46 of your arrival, when can they expect you?" The messanger asked.

"They can expect me now! Bambietta and Uryu are coming with me, you too Ulrik and take six guards with you, and get the girls, their guards will also accompany us." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" Ulrik said.

"I will be taking my leave then your majesty!" The messanger said.

"Alright." Ichigo said as the messanger and his party left, the messanger used shunpo to get to central 46's tent faster.

Ulrik prepared the six guards, Uryu, Bambietta and Ulrik were preparing to leave when surprisingly Byakuya and Kyoraku agreed to accompany Ichigo, it was obvious that they were intending to support him during these talks, something that Ichigo greatly appreciated, it didn't take long for Masaki, Inoue, Karin and Yuzu to arrive, since they weren't that far away.

Once they had arrived Ichigo told them of the situation, and his intention to take Karin and Yuzu with him, surprising Masaki but she had decided to put her trust in her son, figuring he knew what he was doing, Masaki was also permitted to come, something that Yuzu wanted, though Karin was looking more forward to seeing the Uramadani family, wanting to beat the living crap out of them, though Ichigo told her not to, once the party was assembled they were on their way to the tent of central 46.

**Rukon Arena (Central 46 Grounds)**

Ichigo noticed the massive round shaped tent, it looked almost like an umbrella tent, only it was massive, there were some guards stationed outside of it, Ichigo approached with a total of 16 guards, 17 if you count Ulrik in aswell, Bambietta, Uryu, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin followed close behind Ichigo, the guards had a hand on the hilt of their swords as they opted to use that in this instance, figuring it was better, they held their hands there to avoid the sword being taken from them, that way they could resist should anything happen and anyone try to disarm them.

Once they approached the entrance a guard approached, wanting to confiscate the Quincy weapons, which Ichigo outright denied, telling them that they were the royal guard of the Wandenreich, guarding the royal family and that Ichigo had three family members with him, whom they would protect, while the guards tried to argue Ichigo pointed out that it was suspicious that they wanted to take their weapons, accusing them of wanting to harm the royal family as a fluke, trying to scare them into submission, which worked, as Byakuya and Kyoraku also pointed it out, and they entered with their weapons unsheathed.

Ichigo noticed the massive tables, Ichigo hard heard rumors from Kisuke how central 46 operated, if it was an interrogation, they would have blinds up with numbers, covering their face and the room would be dark, this was not the case however as all light were up, no blinds where seen, and everyone stood in respect of Ichigo, showing their faces Ichigo noticed Tozuma Uramadani with his elders, he smirked when he saw Yuzu and Karin, but Ichigo knew that the smirk would be gone in a minute.

Ichigo went to the center floor of the room where Tozuma stood, everyone was standing, while Masaki, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Yuzu and Karin stood behind close to the exit with the majority of the guards, Uryu, Bambietta, Ulrik and two guards came with Ichigo to the center floor.

"I'm sorry for this interruption and our rudeness, your majesty, we were not aware of the fact that you felt insulted that only your sisters were called in your majesty." A wiseman said.

"It's quite alright, though I must say that it's more a protective stance and a case of authority then insult, as I admit to being quite protective of my sisters." Ichigo said as he looked at the members.

"Of course, we understand that, it is your family right." A wiseman said.

"And for the authority case, they do not have the authority to reject or accept anything officially without my knowledge or consent, as what Tozuma is demanding is very official." Ichigo said.

"We are aware, we were intending to request your presence after the meeting with them, as lord Tozuma has requested your majesty, but this works out aswell." A judge said.

"Indeed, may I sit?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we shall have a chair brought in." A wiseman said.

"That will not be necessary for me." Ichigo said as he took his cross and manifested his throne and sat down, surprising every one except the Quincies in the room.

"It's a nice looking throne your majesty." Kyoraku chuckled as he studied Ichigo's golden throne.

"Indeed, worthy of an emperor." A judge said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"We shall have chairs brought in for everyone." A wiseman said as they sat down after Ichigo had sat down as a sign of respect, which Ichigo did notice.

"Thank you, I've been working a lot on manifesting this throne, it's always easy to have a throne in a pocket when you want to sit." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Indeed haha." A wiseman said while the rest of them laughed a little, except the Uramadani family.

"Now then, perhaps we should get to business, I have decided to keep tabs on this issue, as I want it unofficial, if people knows it could become a big problem for our agreements and alliance as distrust would grow, so for now I want it kept a secret and handled unofficially if you agree with me on that one?" Ichigo said sternly as he looked closely at the members.

"Of course, things are going quite well now, it would be sad if a problem arose to shake our relations now." A wiseman said.

"Indeed, I believe you have already heard the Uramadani side of the story?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, he says he asked for a marriage agreement, in which you threatened him in return?" A wiseman asked.

"That's only half the truth." Ichigo said.

"Alright, what is the Quincy side of this story?" A judge asked.

"I can let you hear it with lord Tozuma's own words, as every guard of the Keiserliche Garde, namely the Quincy royal guard, has inbuilt voice recordings in their radios, in case of attacks or investigations should they be needed, which are stored automatically in Silbern's vaults, and can be accessed through the tabled here, though the grand mistress here, Bambietta Basterbine also had a voice recorder on her at the time, but I will explain from the start in detail up until the elders spoke with us, where you can hear it for yourselves." Ichigo said as he manifested a computer tabled and pointed to the guard radios, causing Tozuma to nearly faint of shock.

Ichigo explained the situation in detail from the tent to the meeting with the Kasumioji family, central 46 listened to every word Ichigo said without interrupting him, when he was finished with his story Bambietta turned on the voice recording, shocking central 46 with Tozuma's words and his threats, realising that Ichigo threatened Tozuma with defensive actions and consequences should he ever touch the royal family, or his sisters.

"Tozuma!? What is the meaning of this!?" A judge asked furiously.

"You lied to us!" A wiseman yelled out.

"Our family is near ruin because of him! We need the Wandenreich by our side to survive! If one of his sisters marry into our family an alliance would also be sealed in marriage and blood between the Soul Society and the Wandenreich!" Tozuma said sternly.

"True... However what is the point of a marriage if it is an unhappy one?" Ichigo asked.

"Who cares about that!? There are greater things at risk!" Tozuma yelled back.

"Tozuma! Show respect! This is the emperor of the Wandenreich you are speaking to!" A wiseman yelled.

"Tozuma... People who care about their families cares about their family members happiness, I won't abandond my sisters to a loveless marriage, I will let them find their own suitable people to marry, of their own wishes and desires, people they love and want to spend the rest of their time with, people who will make them happy, I want my sisters to be happy, and I will do everything to make them happy." Ichigo said calmly.

"But a marriage in a royal family is official! You just said that they don't have the authority to do anything without your knowledge or permission! Doesn't that mean that you decide who they marry!?" Tozuma asked.

"Yes it does, by law they cannot marry without my permission." Ichigo said, shocking Yuzu and Karin.

"However, when the day comes, and they have found someone who both me and my parents agrees with are deserving of them, that treats them like the princesses they are, and not uses them for fame, or power or status or anything of the sort, but loves them for who they are, and they come to me and ask for permission to marry that person I will say yes without a second thought!" Ichigo replied calmly.

"So you will decline marriages for them aswell if it suits you?" Tozuma asked.

"If they are being used, like you want to, then yes I will decline, it is better for me to give them that hard truth, then have them realize it in the marriage and they are unhappy and sad because of it, if me and my parents find out that they are being used and I decline their marriage request, then I will happily bear that hatred towards me, because I know that they are smart enough to eventually realize that we were right, and did it to protect them, and then that hatred will stop, but I will not deny them the happiness they deserve." Ichigo said calmly.

Masaki felt a sense of pride over that law, realizing Ichigo put it up to protect his family's happiness, even Yuzu and Karin were happy to hear that, Byakuya let out a small smile under his stoic face, while Kyoraku smiled quite openly, Bambietta were content with what she heard, knowing how much Ichigo cared about his family, Uryu smiled aswell but he knew that this was the answer, even central 46 understood that point, and many were content with that response, causing central 46 to support Ichigo fully in his decision.

"I don't get it..." Tozuma said with a hint of anger.

Ichigo looked at him, wondering what he had trouble understanding.

"They're women... They shouldn't even be permitted out in the field! They are brood mothers meant to create heirs and secure agreements and alliances permanently and continue the family line! Their happiness means nothing! Just marry them off and forget them! They aren-" Tozuma yelled out before he felt chills down his spine.

Once Ichigo heard those words he let everyone feel his presence, and it sent chills crawling down everyones spines, even Tozuma managed to shut up, even the Quincies got terrified, even Karin were scared of her brother now, Ichigo had danger written all over his eyes, Byakuya had felt this feeling before directed towards him, only this time it was way worse, and they all felt fire and fury inside Ichigo like never before.

"Careful now Tozuma... You are about a centimeter away from stepping over a line you cannot come back from... Choose your next words very carefully..." Ichigo warned with eyes that promised torture.

"Don't you dare threaten me! Don't you know who I am!?" Tozuma said menacingly.

"I do, you are just some idiot who don't even know the value of family." Ichigo said sternly with danger still in his eyes.

"Well, I will be having my demand one way or another I promise you that! One of these girls are coming with me when we leave this tent!" Tozuma said as he walked slowly towards the exit of the tent, while looking at Ichigo.

"No they are not!" Ichigo said.

"Yes they are! One way or another one of them will come with me!" Tozuma said as he picked up the pace.

"In your dreams!" Karin said.

"Don't worry, when I leave I'll take you with me!" Tozuma said as he neared the exit.

"Not happening!" Karin said.

"Yes you are!" Tozuma said as he quickly turned.

Tozuma turned to try to grab Karin with two elders, causing central 46 to quickly stand up, however two royal guardsmen quickly acted and got between him and karin, and they took a step towards Tozuma and their swords was partially unsheathed, ready to be drawn at a seconds notice, prompting Tozuma to take a step back, as he noticed the swords, while the other guards grabbed their hilts and prepared for a fight.

"You touch the princess, you lose your hand!" One of the guards threatened in front of Tozuma.

Tozuma looked at the guard, and saw his eyes behind his goggles, and noticed he was serious, but Tozuma wanted to have his princess, so he took his right hand behind his back, something the guards noticed, and quickly drew out a dagger, trying to kill the two guards quickly, however to Tozuma's misfortune it didn't really go so well as the guards were still captain level combatants, and easily evaded the attack.

Once Tozuma's arm were stretched out a guard let go of his blade, and grabbed the arm, he grabbed the right hand joint with his left hand, locking his hand in place, before he pulled Tozuma towards him and quickly took his right hand on his shoulder, he put pressure on his shoulder and pushed it from him while he dragged the hand towards himself, forcing Tozuma to fall to the ground, restraining him using only Tozuma's right arm.

Everyone were impressed, except Ichigo, Uryu and Bambietta who knew that this would happen, The guardsman had locked Tozuma forcibly to the ground without injuring him, locking his body into place fully, as he was unable to get up or move his right hand, his left hand was limited in what it could do aswell as he couldn't move the hand so much backwards now that he couldn't use the rest of his body to assist the hand, the other guard had unsheathed his sword incase the elders should try something stupid, and attack the guard restraining Tozuma.

"Drop it!" The guard ordered.

"Go to hell!" Tozuma said.

The guard squeezed the joint on his hand and pulled his arm backwards, forcing the hand to open up and the dagger was dropped, another guard picked it up and confiscated the dagger, leaving Tozuma with nothing to use.

"Search him!" Ulrik ordered.

Two guards began to frisk him, as he laid there on the ground, using their hands to feel if he had anything else on him, eventually a guard noticed something in his Hakama pants.

"There is something here." A guard said as he took out a golden box, with the Uramadani sigil on it.

"That looks like something private, just hand it to uhhm..." Another guard said confused.

"I can take his items for you." Byakuya said as he approached.

"Alright, give it to him." The guard said.

"And the knife? It holds the sigil of the Uramadani family aswell." A guard said.

"That is a family heirloom, to think he used that as a weapon... Disgraceful!" Byakuya said disapprovingly as the guard handed the item to him.

"Alright let's search his front." A guard said as he grabbed his left arm to avoid resistance, and the two guards lifted him up and they began to search him.

"Found something." A guard said as he took out a knife from his internal chest pocket and handed it to Byakuya.

"What this?" The guard asked as he didn't recognize the sensation he felt as he touched where his leg was supposed to be.

"Don't touch that!" Tokuma said embarrassed.

"I don't recognize it." The guard said, allowing the other guard to touch.

Everyone stood there as the guards pondered what it was, nobody knew and everyone were quiet.

"You cannot allow this!" Tokuma yelled to central 46

"You brought this on yourself!" A judge said, allowing the Quincy to continue with their search.

Eventually a guard found a pocket and touched the object, before he recognized what it was.

"That's his penis." The guard said disgusted, quickly taking his hand back to himself.

"His penis?" The other guard asked surprised, causing everyone to be stunned.

"He has an erection." The guard said.

Tokuma was humiliated and embarrassed, never having felt this before as his masochistic and bondage part appeared, Byakuya and Masaki were both disgusted by Tokuma, Kyoraku were more stunned as he got an erection from this, Yuzu and Karin blushed but was also disgusted, though they did hide a laugh, central 46 had mixed reactions from shock to disgust. Uryu were shocked, though Bambietta and Ichigo showed no signs of caring about it, maintaining an indifferent face to the whole ordeal, though internally Ichigo did feel bad for the man, having undergone the same Humility at one point.

"Alright there is nothing more on him." The guard said.

"Let him go then." Ichigo ordered, figuring he had been humiliated enough.

The guards pushed Tozuma backwards and positioned themselves between him and Ichigo's family once more, blocking his path, Tozuma was furious and embarrassed, and opted to leave the tent quickly.

"We do apologise for that your majesty, we will handle that situation accordingly." Central 46 promised.

"Do not worry about it, he brought it on himself after all, and no one is to blame other then himself for his actions." Ichigo assured.

"Furthermore, we have some news on the fullbringers." Kyoraku said.

"I see, we have been waiting for an update for quite some time now, you have been unable to capture them or find them, and we are growing more worried, so what can you tell us head captain?" A wiseman said.

"Yesterday, at approximately 20.46, the fullbringers launched an attack on my fort at Karakura town, named Fort Karakura." Ichigo responded.

"They attacked you?" A judge asked.

"Indeed, a regiment sized unit, 5000 soldiers, of which 3859 were killed in action, the rest of them injured or captured, the entire unit was annihilated by my soldiers, no casualties on our end." Ichigo said as he looked at the wiseman.

"I see, have these men been interrogated?" A wiseman asked.

"We just did, a couple of minutes before your request for a meeting, two officers in fact, and if what they are saying is indeed true, and I have no reason to doubt it, two princes at that too, one crown prince and another the smaller brother." Ichigo said.

"Now that is news, so it is recent then your majesty, if we may ask, what did they say?" A judge asked.

Ichigo brought forth his tabled, found the time the gate of the sun was opened and used the recording on Ulrik's radio, which provided good sound, and they all listened in fine detail, and were surprised to learn that the fullbringers intended to bring war, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin were shocked at the thought of it, but they were shocked to learn what the fullbringers had gone through aswell a thousand years ago.

"So they intend to bring war then." A judge said.

"Indeed, The A.N.U has on my orders, launched a joint operation to find these fullbringers alongside the Onmitsukido, when we find them we will bring them to heel, with force if needed." Ichigo said.

"Indeed, we will not let them be a threat, if they want war then they can have it, but we intend on bringing it to them rather then our own back yard." Bambietta said.

"Furthermore, Erwig Reinmiri, the head of my research division is granted every resource at his disposal to find out where they are hiding if they are hiding in a different world, Urahara Kisuke has promised aid aswell, knowing my chancellors back in Silbern, O.D.K or the Wandenreich supreme command has already been briefed, and our armies are already on standby, once we find out where they are hiding the Onmitsukido and the A.N.U will do their jobs with recon and intelligence, after that it is just a matter of time before we come knocking on their front door." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"And if they attack before we find out anything?" A wiseman asked.

"Then we will meet them in the field, but from the looks of things they lack intelligence themselves, it would be stupid of them to attack now as there is a high probability they would be running blind, while we are fighting in familiar territory, it would give us too much of an advantage, and it would prove that they don't have a single strategic thought in mind, evidently it appears that they were unaware of Fort Karakura's full capability, if they know about our alliance it would be too much of a risk for them to attack now when we can just march in, we have it on good authority that they remain unaware of the Wandenreich's military capability, which would give them quite the shock if they were to attack soon." Ichigo said honestly.

"I see, I'm no military man, but I know that you have participated in two invasions and repelled two aswell, I know that you are a seasoned veteran from two wars your majesty, but are you certain on these words?" A wiseman asked.

"When it comes to military operations everything is unpredictable, especially times of war and invasions, what I am telling you now is only our belief, but we cannot know what is going on in our enemy's head." Ichigo responded honestly as he studied them.

"I see... Do head captain Kyoraku agree on this point? As the supreme commander of the Gotei?" A judge asked.

"Everything emperor Ichigo tells you I am in agreement on, the assault on Fort Karakura is reason to believe it, but not reason to be certain as emperor Ichigo told you, we have limited information on this, but if what these prisoners said is true, then we do have a bargaining chip, which means it would be risky for them to attack now if they want to ensure the two princes safety, as the Wandenreich could have them executed along with every prisoner of war they have if they choose to invade, so it would be a big gamble on their end if that is true." Kyoraku said as he tipped his hat up.

"Alright, you two are more experienced in warfare then us, so we will put our trust and the trust of the Soul Society on that, can we assume that if worst comes to the worst however, that the Wandenreich gives support?" A wiseman asked.

"The military of the Wandenreich is on high alert, we have partially rebuilt our fleet, and we have 430 000 soldiers ready to respond to any emergency, of which 5000 are members of the royal guard, so yes, the Wandenreich will respond quickly if worst comes to the worst." Ichigo said.

"Thank you, well we will not hold you up for long, the matches are about to start in 15 minutes." A wiseman said.

"Indeed, saw there was some fascinating matches?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed, the first rounds will be with lower ranking Shinigami, but afterwards it will be lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of 13th division vs Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th division, I hope you enjoy your majesty." A wiseman said.

"Indeed, I have a good feeling about this, and it would be interesting." Ichigo said as he stood up and dispelled his throne.

"Indeed, thank you for seeing us, and thank you for your aid, it is most appreciated. And we do apologise to your sisters for the trouble caused." A wiseman said.

"It's fine." Yuzu and Karin said.

Eventually they left to find their seats, waiting for the matches to start, Ichigo highly anticipated these matches, there were some he was looking forwards to, Rukia vs Toshiro especially, as he got out of the tent, Samund had a letter for him, Ichigo looked at it and noticed Inoue has been giving them information, which would greatly help them, the message was already passed along to Erwig and now she requested to send something else, which Ichigo read and agreed to, eventually he spoke alone with Kyoraku, who asked central 46 for a favor from Ichigo, which was approved.

**Somewhere in the Dominion**

***A while later***

Several people were in a room, many of them carrying red officers uniform, but one stood out in all of them, an elderly man with hair on his side at gray color, reading a letter, and he was not pleased, not one bit. He was furious.

"They have my sons... And they killed my daughter in law..." The man said in annoyance.

"Who your grace?" An officer asked.

"The Wandenreich, prince Maedar and prince Aerion were to eager to start early and walked into an ambush at Fort Karakura." Another officer said.

"Why!? We don't have a full picture of the place yet!" The officer said.

"Doesn't matter, we should continue as planned!" Another officer said.

"What about prince Maedar and prince Aerion? If we attack now their safety is compromised, we can't risk their safety!" Another officer said.

"If we don't attack now then they might find us!" Another officer said.

"The safety of our heirs are paramount! We cannot risk it! Not now!" Another officer said.

"MY SONS ARE TAKEN!" The elderly man yelled in anger, causing the entire room to go quiet.

"What do we know then?" The man asked.

The room was quiet, no one said a word.

"We know nothing?.. Is that what you are telling me? A thousand years we have prepared for this, and now we have nothing!?" The man asked furiously.

"We know everything about the Soul Society, but the Wandenreich is the issue your grace..." an officer said.

"Then what is this issue?.. Hm?" The man asked.

"They are a different realm not connected through the Dangai, not connected to the balance, and is therefore working on a different principle, getting there is next to impossible unless you are a Quincy, as the shadows protect the realm, we are unable to send our spies in and know nothing about them anymore." The officer said.

"They had a war, just recently, the second Quincy-Shinigami war, which they lost!" The man said.

"And now we believe they have licked their wounds and healed greatly." Another officer said.

"How come?" The man asked.

"The Wandenreich gives a lot of trade materials to the Soul Society, helping them heal from the conflict, the amount they are sending have dramatically increased, furthermore our spies in the Seireitei say that they have sent a military detachment to the Soul Society, a regiment sized one, though their exact number is uncertain, the amount they are sending is so massive that it looks like they have fully healed." The officer said.

"The Quincies manipulates reishi, reconstruction would be childsplay for them, it's the political that is the issue, but if Ichigo Kurosaki has managed to unite the Wandenreich, then he is dangerous, if we attack now without a clear picture, we might get surprised and annihilated, especially if this message is true, a letter arrived from our spy just now." Another officer said as he pulled out a letter.

"What does it say?" The man asked.

"That the Wandenreich has an army of around 11.7 million soldiers in total, furthermore their fleet is also reconstructed, and the Wandenreich has already been repaired in it's infrastructure." The officer said, shocking the room.

"That's impossible." The man said.

"But your grace, evidence points that the information is correct, atleast with it's infrastructure." Another officer said.

"I'm not talking about that, how can they have 11.7 million soldiers when the vast majority of them got annihilated during the war?" The man asked.

"I don't know." The officer said.

"What else does it say on their military might?" The man asked.

"There is nothing more on their military might regarding it, the Wandenreich doesn't share much evidently, but it does say that the royal family, grand mistress and a chancellor is in the Soul Society as we speak, watching a tournament." The officer with the letter said.

"I see, prepare some men." The man said.

"Your grace? Are we going to attack?" Another officer asked.

"You cannot do this! Think about our sons!" A woman said as she came crying into the room.

"I am thinking about them my love, but this is necessary, if we go there we might learn something." The man said

"Don't do anything to get our two boys killed, please..." The woman pleaded.

"I won't, I will find them somehow, and I will not risk their safety." The man promised.

"Thank you." The woman said, as the officers prepared to depart.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** I really couldn't think up any other name for the fullbringers, turns out that finding names are difficult, but I did think that the Dominion did sound a little cool atleast.

Many of you may wonder, I mentioned naval and fleet in this chapter, while I do not intend on showing any naval battles since I do not usually consider it part of bleach, I do consider it a vital part of a military, every army must have a fleet for troop transport and naval superiority, it's a basic military strategy involving armies, and once more I stress out that this is a story about Ichigo, Bambietta and the Wandenreich, which includes their entire military force, but whether it gets shown in later chapters or not remains to be seen, but for now it's only mentioned.

in the story, it's been 9 months since Ichigo took over, which explains the quick troop increase, as basic military training can take just a couple of months so I decided to go with that, since many Quincies already know how to use their abilities, it's my belief that they only need to be taught military warfare and combat, including materializing weapons.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Quincy Stand***

Ichigo had just sat down on the stand that formerly belonged to the Shiba household, each high nobility house had their own stands, of course the Shiba family was exiled from the Seireitei and lost their status so the stand would be given to the Kurosaki-Shiba family, as they were now royalty, the stand was large, enough to have several elders placed on it beside the family members, the stand functioned as a room in a way with two wings.

As it had a roof, since the center of the arena were open with no roof, and the stand was almost on the battle ground, as it provided a better view for them, It was also protected by barriers to ensure their safety and that no attack could harm the people inside the stand, even though the arena had a protective wall almost 20 meters tall surrounding the battle ground, so Ichigo had to look down regardless as he was 20 meters above the ground, Ichigo figured that this arena was old, since it wasn't inside the Seireitei, and it was also open for the general public,

The first wing was on the right side of Ichigo as he he sat in the middle of the stand, was some sort of area where guards and servants were stationed, Ichigo's servants had put up counters and ovens, and more kitchen stuff, so that the royal family, Bambietta and Uryu could get cold drinks, hot meals, snacks and so on, that way they didn't have to starve themselves to death for the next nine hours they would be there, though there would be occasional breaks.

The 9th division, Hisagi Shuhei in particular had a field day for the Seireitei bulletin as the chief of the press regarding Ichigo's arrival, wanting comments on everything and the rest of the press unit actually had to be held back by the guards, Ichigo did say a couple of words to them but regarding who would win and lose he just said "No comment!" and tried to make it to the stand before the matches started.

They even recorded Ichigo using cameras, being broadcasted directly to the Wandenreich and the Seireitei for those who were there, as a live broadcast, Ichigo was surprised that no one got strangulated considering how hard they pushed just to get close to him, but of course the media was the media, and no one could change that, even if Ichigo wished they would have been a bit more considerate and not trying to stand on him.

Having been served some more water for his hangover, and some snacks to chew on, he was content, Bambietta was sitting right next to him on her own chair with Uryu on the left, while Ichigo's family sat in the second wing of the stand along with chad, on Ichigo's left side, to explain it in detail Ichigo's chamber was round, with the two wings as rectangle rooms, though there were no walls or doors seperating them so they could easily see each other and speak with each other, Bambietta sat down on a chair alongside Uryu provided from the Quincy encampment, while Ichigo had manifested his comfortable throne to polish his ass on, it's true, it was padded and all with pillows, very comfortable for Ichigo to sit on.

It was about about 8 minutes until the matches began, and people were starting to get seated, on the first row was the high nobility stands, seperated from the regular stands where captains and other officers, lesser nobility along with their elders and central 46 sat, as the stands were inaccessable from the stands, as a protective measure against any threat, on the second row where the people who could afford a better seat, and the third row, were free and everyone could be there, though the view and sound was a bit bad.

The first row were protected from the second and third rows since they were commoners or lower ranking soldiers, the whole arena was filled, people excited for the matches, Ichigo was a bit excited himself to be honest, and he did fail to hide that, which everyone picked up on, Ichigo looked around and noticed that the stand on his right belonged to the Kuchiki family and the stand to the left belonged to the Shihoin family, were Kisuke was with Yoruichi, and Rukia with her family aswell.

Ichigo thought about inviting the sternritter, but they had training to do, and furthermore Ichigo wanted to invite the other chancellors, but they had to rule the empire in his absence though they could watch over the tv, and there was also the fullbringers, wanting to have the army ready it was better to have the higher ups in the Wandenreich, even if the grand mistress and himself along with a chancellor and the royal family were in the Soul Society, Inoue had decided to help the 4th division with medical care, so she would be in the medical ward watching the matches instead, per the request of Isane, so she wasn't present either.

"I guess you are more excited then everyone here." Bambietta said with a smirk.

"It's that obvious huh?" Ichigo said as he looked at her behind his throne.

"A bit obvious." Bambietta said.

"Who do you think will win, between Rukia and Toshiro?" Uryu said.

"Hard to say, they both have the same Zanpakuto element, having the same element means having the same strength and weaknesses in it, namely heat and cold, Rukia is a compatible combatant, but so is Toshiro." Ichigo said as he pondered the match.

"I guess so." Uryu said.

"What are you saying my idiot son!? Toshiro will win, he was trained by me personally!" Isshin said with a sense of pride.

"Huuuh!? The hell are you saying you old fart!? Rukia was trained by me! There is no way in hell she'll lose to your student!" Kaien retorted.

Ichigo sweatdropped at this, figuring this was a internal family duel now, their prides hanging on the line, The argument was heard by the Kuchiki and Shihoin family despite the noise around the arena, Rukia realized her mentor would be watching, and above the Kuchiki stands were the captains, and head captain, Ukitake sat with Yamamoto behind Kyoraku alongside Nanao, and they heard it aswell.

***The Captains Position***

"Hahaha, they're both as energetic as always." Ukitake said with a laugh.

"I must say." Kyoraku said with a chuckle as he tipped his hat to cover his eyes.

"It's a mentor pride that they are both feeling, refusing to lose towards each other, I presume that the Quincies are eager for that match." Yamamoto said.

"It looks that way Yama-jii." Kyoraku said.

***Kuchiki Stand***

"That man seems to be rooting for you." Hisana said smilingly.

"It is to be expected Hisana, Kaien Shiba is Rukia's former lieutenant and mentor, he trained her personally, while Isshin trained Captain Hitsugaya personally, so it appears that the Quincy side is having an internal rivalry over it." Ginrei said.

"Indeed, It was also the match the other Quincies present looked so much forwards too, emperor Ichigo especially." Byakuya said.

"Is that so? Then you'd better not disappoint them Rukia, do not care about the result, just do your best." Ginrei said.

"I will grandfather." Rukia said.

"Aren't the Shiba family a noble house? What are their relations with the Wandenreich? I never asked." Hisana said.

Byakuya began his explanation to his wife, starting how they fell from nobility and got exiled, until they reached royalty because of Ichigo.

***Shihoin Stand***

"Oh my, they are in a good mood today." Kisuke said.

"Hah, gotta give it to Isshin and Kaien to fight over this, not surprising given their history with the two combatants." Yoruichi said as she chuckled.

"Kaien trained Rukia didn't he?" Yushiro said.

"He did, and Isshin trained Toshiro, so I guess it's an internal rivalry over it now." Yoruichi said as she looked at her younger brother.

"I see, well it should be interesting, I understand why the Quincies are so worked up on it." Yushiro said.

"It's a match that's most difficult to predict, given that Rukia was also trained by the zero division." Kisuke said.

***Quincy Stand***

"Would you two be quiet? People are staring!" Karin said sternly and annoyed.

"Sorry, but you would root for your boyfriend wouldn't you?" Isshin asked Karin.

"What?..." Masaki asked, danger rising in her voice.

"He isn't my boyfriend, it's just something dad imagines mom." Karin said.

"But you do want him riiiiight?" Isshin asked in eternal joy.

"None of your business goat-chin!" Karin said as she punched her father.

"Ichi-nii, what kind of duels will be here?" Karin asked her brother.

"Fights." Ichigo said as he looked at Karin.

"Fights? Like wrestling or?" Karin asked.

"Sword fights and fights using Kido and so on." Ichigo responded.

"Guess this field will be bloody once the day is over." Uryu said.

"I'm happy I'm not washing it away." Bambietta said nonchalantly.

Yuzu was shocked, Masaki was stunned, Karin on the other hand didn't really care much about it, being a bit of tomboy.

"Do you mean they will kill each other?" Yuzu asked.

"No they won't kill each other." Isshin said seriously.

"Then what?" Masaki asked.

"They will fight with weapons and Kido, but they will not fight to kill, just fight to win and for fun." Isshin said as he looked at his wife.

"How can people find this fun?" Yuzu asked.

"Because it's tradition, the romans were no different, and it's a sport." Ichigo said.

"But people might die." Yuzu said.

"True, but it's rare really unless you fight to kill." Ichigo said.

"How do you know that?" Yuzu asked whiningly.

"Because spiritual bodies are more resilient then a human body, it's harder to kill, and tolerates more damage, depending on your reiatsu levels, people will get injured yes, that is why the medical crew is down there beyond that gate, however the odds of dying are slim." Kaien explained to Yuzu.

"It's still brutal." Yuzu said.

"You do not have to be here and watch this if you don't want to Yuzu, no one is forcing you, if you want to stay then stay, if you want to leave then tell the guards and they will escort you, the decision is yours, you do what you feel you want to do." Ichigo said.

"I know, I just never expected a match like this is all." Yuzu said.

"Remember what I told you about the spiritual world Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"That it's more brutal, I know." Yuzu said.

"Mhm, and if you ever want out of it, just say so, we aren't going to force anything on either of you." Ichigo said trying to comfort her.

"I know, Thank you onii-chan." Yuzu said as she sat back down, causing Ichigo to wonder if it truly was smart to bring her here.

"Anyways it's starting." Bambietta said as she noticed Kyoraku entering the battle ground.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Arena, there is some time since it was last used but now we are here again, and we are happy to have our proud allies with us during this time, and hopefully when we next have a match they will also attend." Kyoraku said as he began his speach and pointed at the Quincies.

Kyoraku began to read out loudly from the letter, who would be fighting who, the first matches was filled with people Ichigo didn't even know, some lower ranking grunts, then it was announced that Ikkaku would fight some random grunt, who dared to challange him. Then it was the turn of Rukia and Toshiro, then it was breaktime, however Kyoraku said something very unexpected, a match that would take place immediately.

"During the break you will be able to stretch out and everything you need, if you are betting then that is the time, food and drinks will be served during the entire tournament of course, however the first name I mentioned for the match are only second in line for the match at hand, there is a pair who will fight before them, that was only added into the list today!" Kyoraku said as people began to wonder who they were.

"Who is he talking about?" Kaien asked.

"Ichi? Where are you going?" Bambietta asked as she watched Ichigo leave after having dispelled his throne.

"Stay here, all of you, I'll be back shortly." Ichigo said.

Uryu looked at Ichigo and noticed something, he noticed Kenpachi standing up and glaring at Ichigo with a menacing smile.

'Oh no he didn't...' Uryu said inwardly as he sweatdropped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the hero who have saved the Soul Society from Aizen and Yhwach, the man who restored peace between the Shinigami and the Quincy! And as his opponent, The demon of the 11th division! Emperor Ichigo Kurosaki VS Captain Zaraki Kenpachi!" Kyoraku yelled out, causing the entire stadium to gasp before cheering violently, all looking forwards to the match.

"Ichi what the..." Bambietta said as she noticed that Ichigo had already vanished, leaving his cloak behind.

"Ulrik did you know about this!?" Bambietta asked furiously.

"I did, it was his majesty's command to not interfere." Ulrik stated.

"Ichi-nii is participating? NICE!" Karin said as she eagerly watched the battleground.

"Onii-chan! That's reckless!" Yuzu said loudly clearly pissed off.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Isshin said with a huge sense of pride.

"Damn that kid got balls." Kaien said.

"He already defeated Kenpachi once, he can do it again." Kukaku said.

"Really?" Kaien asked shocked.

"He did." Ganju confirmed.

"Isshin..." Masaki said furiously.

"Come on! He will win this easily! CHEER FOR OUR SON!" Isshin yelled out in joy.

***Shihoin Stand***

"Ohh, this was unexpected, but I guess Kurosaki-san has a knack of doing the unexpected." Kisuke said.

"Ohhh... This is a very interesting start." Yourichi said with a huge grin.

***Kuchiki Stand***

"I did not expect that." Byakuya said surprised.

"Neither did I, but it is a match of a lifetime, and a very good start to this." Ginrei said.

"This should be interesting to watch." Rukia said, though she was worried.

"Indeed." Byakuya said.

**Silbern Throne Room**

Liltotto, Meninas and Candice had decided to watch the matches live, deciding to take a little break, along with the sternritter, and the announcement shocked them, before they eagerly anticipated the match to start, wanting to see their emperor fight the brute.

"Hot damn!" Cappadox said.

"Didn't anticipate this." Emmerich said.

"Damn this will be a good battle." Candice said.

"Hell of way to start it." Liltotto said as she crumped down on snacks.

"Will this be alright?" Meninas asked concerned.

"Of course, it's friendly matches, injuries will happen but that's why they have medics there, regardless of what happens we will treat it as a friendly match, and no consequences will happen, this was his majesty's own decision without a doubt." Liltotto said.

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Battleground***

Kenpachi came hurdling down in joy and pleasure, waiting for the match to start, Ichigo had flashed down there to fight the brute personally, primarily because he wanted to test out some new abilities he had, and Kenpachi was the best opponent he could ask for, people had quickly run to make bets on who would win and who would lose, it was equal, just as many bet on Ichigo as they bet on Kenpachi.

"Yo Ichigo, I've been waiting for our rematch!" Kenpachi said with a menacing grin.

"Well now you have it." Ichigo said with a smirk, really wanting to fight him now.

"That's the spirit!" Kenpachi said as he grinned for ear to ear.

"Alright, I will just let people get seated before we start." Kyoraku said as he looked at the stadium.

***Quincy Stand***

"Is that the guy Onii-chan will be fighting? He looks scary!" Yuzu said terrified.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, the most dangerous man of the Gotei." Kukaku said.

"The most dangerous? How come?" Karin asked.

Kukaku explained how Kenpachi is, his strength and how he laughs at being cut up and not caring about it, prolonging his battles for the fun of it, many of the things shocked Karin, Yuzu and Masaki, as they were alarmed over the guy Ichigo was going to fight.

"You can't be serious!?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"You'll see." Isshin said seriously.

"Is onii-chan going to be fine?" Yuzu asked with worry.

"Of course he is, Ichi-nii always wins a fight." Karin said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm Karin-chan!?" Yuzu asked with worry.

"Because it's Ichi-nii, he knows what he is doing, besides you heard that Ichi-nii has fought this guy before and won right? So there is nothing to worry about." Karin said nonchalantly.

***Battleground***

"Alright, seems like everyone has gotten their seats, the match will stop when I tell you to stop, after that fighting is illegal, if the opponent yield it's over, if the opponent is unable to fight back, it's over, those are the rules, understood?" Kyoraku asked, as he got nods from Ichigo and Kenpachi.

"Alright then, ready?" Kyoraku asked.

"More then you think." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Let's start the fucking match!" Kenpachi said with a eagerness never heard before.

"Alright, BEGIN!" Kyoraku said as he flashed away.

Ichigo immediately manifested both of his swords as Kenpachi immediately charged at Ichigo, Kenpachi pulled his blade up in the air and struck down with tremendous force, Ichigo dodged it by flashing away, as Kenpachi destroyed the ground with fair ease as his blade hit it.

Ichigo immediately countered and went in for a cut, but kenpachi parried it, causing the earth to shake from the force alone, Ichigo released his smaller blade and moved in to cut Kenpachi around the eye but Kenpachi narrowly dodged it, and was cut right under the eye, before he tried to grab Ichigo but Ichigo flashed away at the last second.

Deciding to try out his new abilities, Ichigo managed to get some distance, and he summoned a Sankt bogen above his head with four arrows, firing them all simultaniously towards Kenpachi, causing the earth to shake the moment they made impact.

Kenpachi was unscathed however as he charged through the dust cloud at massive speed towards Ichigo with a blade aimed to cut Ichigo straight up, Ichigo parried it and ducked down, causing both his blades to follow as Kenpachi cut through the air once Ichigo ducked down, and Ichigo immediately went on the counter offensive, as he cut up Kenpachi's side using his short blade, as he moved towards Kenpachi's back.

Ichigo went for another strike immediately after the second one, the short blade still wasn't out of Kenpachi as the large blade was heading towards Kenpachi's back, the large blade made contact and cut Kenpachi's back open as blood spurted out.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! DON'T HOLD BACK ICHIGO!" Kenpachi yelled in joy.

What Kenpachi didn't notice however was that Ichigo still wasn't done, as Ichigo made a 360 turn just as the blade slashed Kenpachi, deciding to use the short blade since that would make contact first Ichigo prepared it to strike.

"Getsuga... Tensho!" Ichigo said as the short blade fired of a getsuga right at Kenpachi's back, hitting just a centimeter above where Ichigo had cut him.

Kenpachi was thrown into the wall at the other side of the battleground with terrifying force, causing surprise amongst the spectators over the perfectly executed attack.

***Quincy Stand***

"That was impressive!" Kaien said with surprise.

"Hot damn." Bambietta said with surprise.

"That's my son!" Isshin said with pride filling him.

"See I told you so." Karin said.

"The match isn't over yet." Kukaku said.

***Shihoin Stand***

"Oho, Nice one." Yoruichi said.

"He still is full of surprises." Kisuke said.

"Wooow." Yushiro said with wide eyes at the scene

***Kuchiki stand***

"I didn't see that one coming, that was a nice one." Ginrei said.

"Parrying Kenpachi's blade and immediately going on the offensive by ducking down and taking the blades with him, freeing up Kenpachi's blades and then using the smaller one he cut open his side, while simultaniously attacking with the larger blade towards his back as he turned his body in conjunction with the larger blade, hitting is back perfectly, and then using the smaller blade to create a getsuga tensho once he is fully turned around, leaving no room to dodge and continous attacks, without stopping, leaving three perfect strikes in less then two seconds, it was a flawlessly executed attack, never expected to see a parry-counter like that." Byakuya said surprised.

"It was amazing." Rukia said in surprise.

"He's a good fighter isn't he?" Hisana asked.

"He is." Byakuya said.

***Battleground***

Ichigo noticed Kenpachi getting up, however he noticed something different, something that surprised Ichigo.

"Drink, Nozarashi!" Kenpachi yelled out as he immediately began to attack, releasing his Shikai and then charged towards Ichigo all the while laughing madly.

Ichigo flashed towards Kenpachi and tried to go in for another strike that hit him in the chest, cutting it open, but Kenpachi didn't care and with his cleaver in the air he brought it down with massive force, Ichigo didn't have time to evade and activated his blut vene to defend himself.

However despite all the defences, Kenpachi still managed to slash Ichigo, causing blood to spill out from the force Kenpachi used, Ichigo thanked his luck for his hierro and blut or his right shoulder would be gone, however Ichigo dispelled his short sword from his right hand and grabbed the cleaver, holding to it tightly, as he decided to try out something new.

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!" Ichigo said as he generated a roman numeral with his right hand on the cleaver.

several towering columns of reishi, shaped like the Quincy cross appeared with Ichigo in the center, the ability went in to defend Ichigo, burning and cutting Kenpachi in the process as it tried to tear Kenpachi's body to pieces, but Ichigo had intentionally weakend the ability with the numeral to just injure him severly instead, as Kenpachi was struggling against the ability, Ichigo using his long sword aimed it at Kenpachi and created three arrows and fired right into Kenpachi's stomach.

Kenpachi, decided to step up the battle as he removed his eyepatch, and massive amounts of reiatsu came shooting out of him, Ichigo knew he had to step up aswell and created a new numeral to make the Zankt Swinger more powerful, and it worked, as Kenpachi was still struggling, despite the fact that he was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Kenpachi noticed that Ichigo's shoulder had already healed, making his joy even better, as he realized that Ichigo possessed instant regeneration, suddenly Ichigo went into the offensive, and pushed Kenpachi away into the wall once more, Kenpachi was undeterred however as he once more went into the offensive, Ichigo disabled Sankt Zwinger and let Kenpachi come to him.

And now a game of hacking and slashing began, as they both slashed at each other, blood pouring out everywhere creating a mess, neither side caring about wounds or pain, Ichigo had even less to care about due to his instant regeneration.

Ichigo cut Kenpachi's arm, Kenpachi cut Ichigo's leg, Ichigo cut Kenpachi's neck, Kenpachi cut Ichigo's forehead, Ichigo cut Kenpachi's chin, Kenpachi cut Ichigo's arm, Ichigo sliced Kenpachi's shoulder, Kenpachi sliced Ichigo's stomach, Ichigo cut through Kenpachi's arm.

It was madness, everyone were stunned and silenced as blood spurted out everywhere, Ichigo's uniform had turned red of blood, just as Kenpachi's haori was, Ichigo's trench coat barely had any white marks left as it was soaked in blood and cuts, and Kenpachi's stomach was so cut open that his intestines were just about to fall out, his chest so cut open that his heart and lungs were visible, and if it weren't for Ichigo's healing ability he would be in the same state.

"LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH! BANKAI..." Kenpachi yelled in pleasure, shocking Ichigo, Ichigo was so shocked that he didn't even hear the name of Kenpachi's bankai, he didn't even know that Kenpachi had a bankai.

And there the demon appeared, Ichigo knew he had to finish the battle soon, or this would get nasty, deciding to finish it in the next round Ichigo decided to do unleash a bit of his true strength.

Kenpachi roared at Ichigo, as he charged, showing he was now nothing more then a beast in human form, the massive cleaver struck down on the ground, as Ichigo narrowly dodged it, and then Ichigo put all the power he accumilated into his longsword, and struck Kenpachi with all his might, the ground of the battleground had been torn open everywhere, as a massive dust cloud blocking everyones view appeared.

Everyone was stunned at what had happened, no one knew the outcome, after a while the cloud settled, Kenpachi had once again been blown into the wall, Ichigo figured that was it, but then he heard growling, shocked, Ichigo looked towards Kenpachi and the dust around him cleared, he was nearly without a scratch, which stunned everyone. Ichigo knew this was bad, as Kenpachi attacked once more.

Ichigo now releasing more of his power, fought against Kenpachi as several dust clouds appeared for each strike, blocking the view for everyone, eventually Ichigo knew he had no choice, he decided to attack with more power as he released a fraction of it, hoping not to destroy the stadium and the arena grounds in the process, it was a huge gamble but a necessary one to win.

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Engel!" Ichigo said as a Quincy cross appeared in the air, shooting down a protective barrier around the entire battleground, the ability was much more powerful then blut vene anhaben, as it could endure almost anything thrown at it, depending on the strength of the user, Nanao noticed the strength of the barrier and told Kyoraku, everyone skilled with Kido noticed the strength of the barrier and wondered why Ichigo erected such a powerful barrier.

Once the barrier was in place, Ichigo prepared to strike, Ichigo flashed above Kenpachi as quick as he could, and then made his strike, the strike gave off a force never seen before, and broke a new record in the Soul Society's books.

The ground shook as a massive earth quake appeared from the strike, with the blunt of the force focused down to the earth directly, it spared the stadium, luckily the stadium was meant for massive fights, which meant it was built to be durable, but Ichigo had just broken that limit, but despite that it still managed to hold up.

The most powerful Quincy barrier, Kirchenlied: Sankt Engel had shattered because of the force, being forced to contain more power then it could ever hope to be able to contain, after the dust cleared, which took a while, Ichigo and Kenpachi was standing there, Kenpachi's chest had opened up, his lungs hanging out, his heart bearly beating, his kidney was hanging outside and bleeding, and his arm was shattered.

Ichigo was shocked by what he saw, but knew that as long as Inoue was around he would be okay, or he could always use the auswählen should it be needed, Eventually Kenpachi fell to the ground, he was defeated.

But what shocked Ichigo most he didn't know, the fact that all this damage came from just a fraction of his true power in shikai mode, and that's not including the power ups from his hollowfication, vollständig or Bankai, or the fact that an attack of this magnitude just knocked Kenpachi out cold like it was the most normal thing in the world where a normal individual would be torn to shreds with nothing left of them, but then again it was Kenpachi, Kyoraku flashed into the stage as medical crews rushed to Kenpachi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, We have a winner!" Kyoraku said as the crowd erupted in cheers after seeing the battle of a millenia, nobody cared if they lost the bets or not, this was not a battle you'd see every day, that's for sure.

"Sorry about your stadium." Ichigo said as he looked around and noticed several cracks

"Don't worry, we might have some repairing to do however." Kyoraku said.

"One second." Ichigo said as he pushed his hand into the ground, and reishi filled the stadium, as Ichigo started repairs of the entire field and stadium, which was fixed quickly.

"Impressive, no wonder the Wandenreich got rebuilt so quickly, anyways the next match will begin in 10 minutes." Kyoraku said amazed as the stadium was good as new.

***Shihoin Stand***

Yoruichi, Kisuke and Yushiro were stunned, they were opening and closing their mouths to say something but no words came out, no one knowing what to say at all over what they have just witnessed.

***Kuchiki stand***

Byakuya sat there, eyes wider then ever, Ginrei was shocked to see what Ichigo did with just a strike from his sword, he had brought the full wrath of heaven down on Kenpachi, that much they knew.

"That was..." Byakuya said but was unable to finish the word.

"Incredible." Ginrei finished for Byakuya.

"That man is strong." Hisana said.

"And that wasn't even his full power." Rukia said, shocking Hisana.

"And he even repaired our stadium." Byakuya said as he noticed the reishi swirling around.

***Quincy Stand***

"Holy fucking shit!" Kukaku said loudly.

"I think Kenpachi felt that one." Isshin said.

"The guy caused a fucking earth quake from the strike and you THINK Kenpachi felt it? The guy got knocked out cold with that strike!" Kaien said in shock.

Masaki, Yuzu and Karin were shocked, stunned, and didn't know what to say, Uryu just sat there, wondering what the hell just happened, Bambietta sat there, stunned, but also filled with joy and pride over Ichigo, and to think that guy was hers, and hers only, and she wasn't sharing that's for sure.

**Silbern Throne Room**

"Holy fucking shit that guy got blasted!" Valentin said.

"That was one hell of a finishing move." Cappadox said in shock.

"I must say, his majesty is extremly powerful, no wonder Yhwach lost to him." Emmerich said as he looked at the screen.

"No shit." Bralgan said to Emmerich.

Liltotto noticed her brother sitting there besides her, she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Listen here... And listen good fuckface! You will stay away from Bambi and never piss his majesty off ever again, otherwise you will find yourself on the other end of that blade very quickly! Got it?" Liltotto said as a warning to her brother.

Liltotto's brother just nodded.

"Repeat what I just said to you dipshit!" Liltotto said sternly.

"I will stay away from Bambi and never piss off his majesty every again, or I will be on the other end of that blade very quickly." The brother said.

"Good, remember that!" Liltotto warned.

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Quincy Stand***

After being checked by the medics they confirmed that Ichigo was okay, so he went back up to the stand, where he was greeted by everyone else.

"That was an excellent fight your majesty, well done!" Ulrik said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said to Ulrik.

"Onii-chan you reckless IDIOT!" Yuzu nearly screamed.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You got hurt!" Yuzu said teary eyed.

"I did, but those wounds have already healed, as I've got instant regeneration, so I'm not hurt anymore." Ichigo said.

"You're covered in cuts and blood!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo looked down and noticed his torn blood stained uniform.

"You're right, my uniform is trashed, I need a new one." Ichigo said.

"I have one right here your majesty." Samund said as he opened a small chest with a reserve uniform for Ichigo.

"I can take that and help him change." Bambietta said happily.

"I'll take a set from the tent instead as I need to change everything, so I'll leave that be for now." Ichigo said as Samund closed the chest.

"Alright but no humping, we are not at home now!" Isshin said with a fake sterness.

Bambietta pouted out some words, nobody heard what she said but she was displeased, and didn't even try to deny it, though no one knew if she was serious or not.

"Alright let's go." Ichigo said to Bambietta, wanting to have a talk with her about something that has been bothering him for a while now.

"Coming!" Bambietta said happily as she quickly followed.

Masaki didn't like the joke, that much was obvious as it showed how much Ichigo has grown, but she knew that he would reach that age, even if she didn't want to, and she swore to herself after that incident in Silbern to allow Ichigo to do things she didn't appreciate of and give him space, but he was a grown man now and nothing could change that, a grown man whose heart belongs to another woman, a thought that made her feel quite sad, as her son had grown up already and she wasn't there.

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

Ichigo and Bambietta had just entered the Quincy tent, deciding to change there, as they enter their room Ichigo wasn't surprised to see several servants trying to clean things up, as the earth quake had caused quite the havoc around, and servants were running around everywhere, trying to clean up as quickly as possible, Their room however had been cleaned up pretty quickly and the servants were just about to leave as they entered.

The servants were shocked to see Ichigo all bloodied up, but Ichigo calmed them down saying he fought a match and won, and that he is uninjured but needed to change, once they were alone Ichigo got undressed, while Bambietta sat on the bed and enjoyed the view of Ichigo's body, looking straight at his abs.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Bambietta didn't even bother to look Ichigo in the face, having her eyes glued right at his abs.

"Yup, shame we don't have much time, otherwise we could have...Used... The bed a little." Bambietta said happily with a playful wink.

"Well, look at the playful girl." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"Your fault not mine." Bambietta said slyly.

"How can it be my fault?" Ichigo asked in wonder as he looked at Bambietta.

"You're the one who's too damn sexy." Bambietta said with a playful wink as she licked her lips.

"Ohh?.. Says you with the body that looks like it came from heaven itself." Ichigo said as he went over and touched Bambietta's legs as he sat down on the bed, nearly massaging them.

"And you call me playful?" Bambietta said as she almost giggled, though she managed to keep it in as it would be uncharacteristic of her to giggle.

"Anyways I wanted to speak with you about something." Ichigo said as he stopped playing with Bambietta's legs.

"What?" Bambietta asked, as she noticed the look on Ichigo's face.

"What is the...uhh...Your relations with Liltotto's brother?" Ichigo asked as he looked away, clearly nervous.

'What the hell kind of question is that? Why does he want to know about that sick freak?' Bambietta thought as she was surprised.

"Well I do tolerate him since he is Lili's brother after all, but I tend to avoid him if possible, why?" Bambietta said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Just wondered." Ichigo said as he stood up, but Bambietta grabbed him and pulled him back down on the bed.

"No tell me, why are you so curious about him? Are you jealous?.." Bambietta asked surprised.

"Not really." Ichigo said.

"That's a lie, I can see through it." Bambietta said clearly as she observed Ichigo.

"A little worried perhaps." Ichigo said.

'Why is he worried about him? Did that fucker do something!?' Bambietta thought as she got annoyed.

"Why?" Bambietta asked.

"It's stupid really, nothing to worry about." Ichigo said as he wanted to avoid the topic.

"Tell me! Did he do something?" Bambietta asked sternly, making sure Ichigo knew that this wasn't a topic to be avoided.

Ichigo realized there was no way out once the first word was said, so he told Bambietta the story about when Ichigo caught Liltotto's brother talking about how he tried to have sex with her, and what he said about her, Bambietta understood now why Ichigo asked the question he did, knowing that Liltotto's brother had said that he wanted to have sex with her, and he had shown his lust for her on several occasions aswell.

"I see, so that's the issue, it's true he has tried his luck several times before you came along, and the time he spoke of was the time he tried desperately, as he out of the blue took his hand under my skirt and tried to touch me, but I pushed him away and knocked the living shit out of him, afterwards I have only tolerated him but never spoken or showed any interest in him whatsoever." Bambietta said as she sighed, though she found it cute that Ichigo was a bit jealous and defended her against him.

"I see..." Ichigo said.

"Besides, he never did manage to touch me, and I don't know what you are so worried about? It's you I want not him, and I am all yours." Bambietta said as she reached over for Ichigo and pulled her arms around him and embraced him tightly, having her head rest on Ichigo's left shoulder.

"You're right, it was stupid." Ichigo said embarrassed.

"But understandable, I don't know why you were so nervous speaking about it? You know you can speak with me no matter what it is!" Bambietta said.

"I know, I just... I don't know, was worried about how you'd react to it." Ichigo said.

"You were worried that I would be upset for a question like that?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well, I'm not, so don't worry about." Bambietta said softly.

Ichigo smiled at that, as buttoned up his trench coat, then he looked at the clock.

"I guess we should get back." Ichigo said as he thought about the time they used.

"Yeah." Bambietta said as she got up.

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Quincy Stand***

Ichigo and Bambietta arrived at the stand, Ichigo summoned his throne and sat down on it, though he gestured for Bambietta to sit on his lap, something she quickly did, she leaned into Ichigo with her backhead, leaving her head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder once more, Bambietta felt quite peaceful from being in close proximity to Ichigo, for her it was the most relaxing place she could be.

As soon as they had sat down Kyoraku announce the matches to start, this time however it was just a bunch of lower ranking Shinigami, the matches weren't as spectacular to watch, they were quite unskilled, and it was quite unimpressive, which was evident as the nobles weren't as excited for these matches as they were when Ichigo and Kenpachi fought, everyone was more hyped up for the matches between the officers.

It went for 4 hours until Rukia's fight would finally begin, and now Isshin and Kaien were once more fighting and arguing over who was superior, much to Ichigo's annoyance once more.

"It's about damn time!" Ichigo said impatiently.

"Ohh, you're just like a child at christmas, very impatient." Bambietta said with a grin as she clapped Ichigo's cheeks.

"Yeah I know, restrain Kon for the time being!" Ichigo ordered.

"Uhhm... Your majesty?" Ulrik said with a bit of worry.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said.

"Lord Kon is currently not present." Ulrik said, as Ichigo and Bambietta turned to check around.

"What? Where the hell is he!?" Bambietta asked worried.

"I swear if that... Lion... Has snuck away to peep or is at the Kuchiki stand I swear I will gift him away to the womens stitching club the moment we get back to Silbern! Order the guards to find him!" Ichigo said annoyed, getting a salute from Ulrik as he called it in.

"Hahaha, do we have that in the Wandenreich?" Bambietta asked amused.

"I don't know... That's why we have the A.N.U to figure things out... I'm sure we have something in Silbern City! If not then Uryu is a good substitute!" Ichigo said, ignoring the questionable glare Uryu sent him.

"Alright Karin, root for your boyfriend!" Isshin said before Karin punched him in the face.

"Huh?... Is Toshiro your boyfriend?" Miyako asked.

"No! It's something dad imagines! He wants me to make children with him!" Karin said annoyed.

Everyone immediately went quiet as Masaki looked at Isshin with her happy smile, but oozed dark aura in fury, Ichigo wondered if this is the moment he loses his dad forever, because if he keeps this up his life will be short from now on.

***Kuchiki Stand***

"Good luck Rukia, and do your best!" Ginrei said proudly.

"Indeed, do not disappoint Rukia, remember, fight to the best of your abilities, but do not worry about the outcome." Byakuya said with a hint of pride.

"Be careful Rukia!" Hisana said with a bit of worry.

"Thank you nii-sama, grandfather, I promise to do my best! And don't worry! I'll be fine." Rukia said with a reassuring smile as she left.

***Officer's Row***

"The much awaited match is here, there is no doubt that this will be interesting from what I have heard." Yamamoto said as he eagerly anticipated the battle.

"Indeed it has, good luck Toshiro-kun, I'll get you some snacks as a repayment for Rukia's victory later." Ukitake said with a happy expression, leaving Toshiro bewildered.

"Captain Ukitake, captain Hitsugaya would never lose to Rukia, there is no way, you can bring him victory snacks!" Rangiku said happily.

"Go get her Shiro-chan." Hinamori said encouragingly.

"I don't need snacks, and it's captain Hitsugaya to you Hinamori!" Toshiro said annoyed over the whole ordeal as he left.

**Rukon Arena Forest**

Unlike what Ichigo had worried about, Kon was a bit away from the arena, he was taking a walk down the forest as he wanted some alone time, not that anything really bothered him, he just wanted to take a little walk.

"I got lost..." Kon nearly said sadly as he didn't know where he was.

He kept walking, hoping to find some clue back to the arena grounds.

"And I wanted to see nee-san's fight too... I bet Ichigo's having the time of his life now watching that fight..." Kon said sadly until he stopped.

Kon looked around as he felt something off, like something was hunting him, and it made him a bit anxious, he tried to listen but all he could hear was the gush of wind blowing in the leaves, he stood there and looked around but saw or heard nothing, eventually he moved on.

He reached a tree he recognized almost immediately since he passed it on his way into the forest, and the forest road that was besides it led straight to the arena, feeling a bit of relief coming washing him, he ran down the road, after running for a couple of minutes the arena finally came into view, however once more he felt that something was off.

Not only did he feel it, but he heard it aswell, as the sounds of someone talking lowly, but a bit higher then whispering came from beyond the bush right next to him, wondering what it was he decided to take a subtle look, as he walked around the bush but sticking close to it at every step, he noticed several men watching the encampment, he recognized the uniforms from earlier, they were red, just as the prisoners wore.

Kon immediately realized that the Soul Society had been infiltrated, he had heard the updates regarding the fullbringers and instantly knew they were enemies, though what surprised him was that they were suppressing their reiatsu so they would be hard to notice, as quietly as he could he tried to step away, thankfully for him his body was small and fluffy, so it wasn't a problem, until he hit a branch of the bush which made a bit of noise that instantly alerted the fullbringer.

He knew he was in a dilemma, they could kill him if they noticed him, he tried to make a run for it, knowing that if they came after him he wouldn't make it but he could atleast scream for the Quincy guards which were closeby, suddenly something snatched him away quickly, he didn't know what it was but he hit the ground, suddenly his eyes widened at the sight before him.

**To be continued**

**A/N:**

Sankt Engel translates to saint angel, a fitting name for the protective barrier ability.

Alright so I'm not sure if you guys have heard, but I did a lot of research and I am happy to announce to you that the Thousand Year Blood War arc was confirmed by Shonen and Kubo aswell as a new bleach project, which I am excited for, it is to be released in 2021 with more information coming soon on release dates and so on! I can't wait!

Alright so I found out I still need some better practice with battle scenes, since I found it short and struggled with writing it, just in case, don't hope for a long next battle either, I'll try to make them much longer in the future.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Battleground***

"And... BEGIN!" Kyoraku said as he flashed away from the field of battle.

Rukia and Toshiro drew their swords, unlike Ichigo and Kenpachi, Toshiro instead of going on the offensive decided to get some distance and jumped away as quickly as he could.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as a ice dragon flew out of the blade.

The dragon went right for Rukia, she took out the palm of her hand and aimed at the ice dragon.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Rukia said as her palm glowed blue before firing the raging blue fire Kido left the palm of her hand.

The kido strike was successful in destroying the ice dragon and kept going towards Toshiro, forcing Toshiro to flash away to avoid the impact zone, he was fully aware that Rukia was trained by the zero division personally and not an opponent to be taken lightly, however the ice shards from the dragon managed to injure Rukia's arm.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said as her zanpakuto changed to her release command.

Toshiro went on the offensive before she could use any abilities, he flashed in front of her and brought his sword down, Rukia barely dodged it but her shihakusho managed to get cut around her left arm, Rukia however lifted her arm and pointed a finger at Toshiro.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" Rukia said as 6 beams of light appeared and hit Toshiro successfully.

"Ryojin Hyoheki" Toshiro said as finely made ice threads appeared and created a protective wall in front of Toshiro as he struggled to get free.

Rukia, not wanting to take any chances decided to make a move before Toshiro could get free, as she held her Zanpakuto upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as she made a slashing motion with her blade and the ground beneath Toshiro began to glow, and suddenly ice fired up.

The spectators were surprised by this, and when the ice broke many thought it was over, but when the ice cracked and vanished, Toshiro was no longer there, which surprised Rukia, she looked around and didn't notice Toshiro at all, until she noticed a Shadow and realized he was attacking from above, Rukia managed to parry the attack with her Zanpakuto just in the nick of time.

As the two blades clashed they both fought for dominance over who would push the other back, however neither managed to assert their dominance over the clash and they both pulled back, getting some distance from one another, Rukia took the distance as an opportunity and made a circle of ice and punctured the ground four times as she called out the name.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia said as a powerful avalanche went flying towards Toshiro.

Toshiro tried to flash away to avoid it but the avalanche was faster then he anticipated, making sure he got caught right into it, his right arm and both legs froze in spot, forcing Toshiro to do something he never expected to be forced to do so early into the battle.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as wings appeared on his body with their usual ice flower petal timer.

Rukia frowned at seeing this, she had learned that Toshiro's bankai was leathal, and what the petals really mean, she knew she somehow had to finish this before the timer ran out and the bankai was complete, pondering how to finish the fight and ensure her own victory, she went on the offensive.

***Quincy Stand***

"Ahh, he activated his bankai." Bambietta said as she looked at the field.

"Indeed he did, guess Rukia pushed him more then he thought she would." Ichigo said.

"There is no way Toshiro will lose now." Isshin said.

"That's cheating!" Kaien said annoyed over the fact that Toshiro was using bankai.

"What makes you say that dad?" Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro's bankai will take dominance over the field, how can Rukia fight against a bankai?" Isshin asked.

"You say that now, but I doubt Toshiro would be able to match Rukia's bankai when she activates it." Ichigo said.

The words Ichigo chose made Isshin, Kaien and Miyako surprised, they never knew that Rukia had obtained a bankai, so the news were quite surprising to say the least.

"So she has a bankai?" Miyako asked Ichigo curiously.

"Yes, though I have yet to see it, from what I heard, Hakka no Togame can be very terrifying and powerful, just as it is powerful it also carries immense risks, which would explain why Rukia hasn't activated it yet, or she still lacks proper control over it, meaning that the risks might be too much for her this early on." Ichigo said as he looked at Miyako.

"What are those risks?" Kaien asked.

"You'll see." Ichigo said as he turned his attention back to the match.

"Furthermore, Rukia's zanpakuto is nothing but an extension of her own reach isn't it? She fights with her shikai using her own body temperature? It is a terrifying power in her shikai alone." Uryu said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I believe that is true, though I'm not entirely sure how exactly her abilities work, I do know that her zanpakuto can decrease her body temperature to absoulte zero, meaning anything she touches will instantly turn to ice if she does so, though even that has immense risks and limits, Toshiro really picked a bad opponent." Ichigo said with a sly smirk, figuring the outcome of this match as everyone else was left surprised except Uryu.

***Battleground***

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Rukia said as she fired off another sokatsui at Toshiro

Toshiro dodged it and flew into the air, hovering before he took his zanpakuto forward and flew right at Rukia, just as he did a petal shattered behind him, causing Rukia to frown, furthermore what alarmed her was the rate Toshiro flew towards her at, along with his speed, she immediately knew what he had intended, instead of dodging she took it as an opportunity, and welcomed the attack.

"Ryusenka!" Toshiro said as he flew right into Rukia, causing a massive ice flower to appear, once more the battle was thought to be over, but the flower cracked, before finally collapsing.

Toshiro looked in shock at the flower, he didn't know how Rukia broke it but she did, what truly shocked him however was the fact that Rukia remained unscathed from the attack, as it didn't cause any injuries on Rukia whatsoever, not even a single scratch, that's when Toshiro recalled what Sode no Shirayuki truly was, a mere extension of Rukia's reach, meaning that Rukia was practically her own blade with her shikai.

Before Toshiro could act Rukia had flashed behind him, cutting him in the stomach, Toshiro's suspicions came true when he realized he wasn't bleeding and the wound was frozen. Toshiro frowned at this, as the ice started to spread across his body, he used his own ice however to stop it, which bearly worked as his own ice struggled against the immensely cold temperature of Rukia's zanpakuto.

The last thing Toshiro expected to do was to use his own ice upon himself, Rukia wasn't even using bankai, which he now was grateful for, realizing how powerful her shikai is the last thing he needed now was her bankai, but despite him using bankai, and Rukia still using shikai, he was losing this battle, some would call it humiliating under normal circumstances, but Rukia had also trained with the zero division so it made sense for her to be this powerful, and for that reason the circumstances weren't normal.

Despite the facts Toshiro decided to continue, refusing to yield in order to show that the 10th was not some division to mess around with, as Rukia clearly represented 13th, this was a battle for the pride of their very divisions, so yielding was not an option, one of them would have to fall in battle, which forced Toshiro to commit himself to a last attempt, hoping it would work.

Turning around he pointed his blade at Rukia as pillars of ice emerged, hoping to catch her and force her into defeat this way.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Toshiro said as he turned his blade 90 degrees counter-clockwise, and the ice began to circle around Rukia and close in on her, until it finally trapped her inside.

Toshiro figured this was it, hoping she would yield, but he knew it was just hope, another petal shattered behind him, as the timer hadn't run out yet, suddenly ice cold mist appeared, causing Toshiro to look around in wonder, before finally realizing what it was, it was now Rukia had decided to go for the finishing blow.

"Bankai, Hakka no Togame." Rukia said as she ice prison shattered, and Rukia took on her most beautiful form, with her white hair and white kimono, what Toshiro was fearful would happen had happened, his ice prison had been shattered and failed to contain her as her ice in this state was dominant, unlike Sode no Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru wasn't a zanpakuto that reached absolute zero, which is how she asserted her dominance over the ice.

***Quincy Stand***

"Beautiful." Yuzu said in awe.

"Yes it is." Masaki replied.

Kaien and Isshin stood there and watched the scene, Kaien was stunned by the view and Isshin hadn't expected that Rukia had a bankai at all, though he was never told so it made sense, Miyako stood there with her mouth wide, even Bambietta was stunned by the view as this was the first time she saw something like this.

"Checkmate." Ichigo said with a smile.

***Kuchiki Stand***

"Her bankai is as beautiful as they say, truly worthy of Rukia." Ginrei said with a rare smile.

"Indeed it is, Rukia has the most beautiful zanpakuto in the entire Soul Society, nothing can match it, they say that Toshiro's zanpakuto Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice type zanpakuto, but I believe that is now contested aswell." Byakuya said pridefully as he watched Hisana's expression of awe.

***Officer's row***

"Captain's ice is losing!?" Rangiku said in shock.

"It appears so." Kyoraku said with a smirk as he looked at Ukitake.

"I presume Hyorinmaru's title is no longer valid then, as the strongest ice type zanpakuto." Yamamoto said as he watched.

"That can be contested Yama-jii, a variety of factors are still play in." Kyoraku said.

"Still, if it weren't for these barriers we'd been frozen solid now." Nanao said stunned as she looked around.

***Battleground***

While the temperature was indeed low, it wasn't at absolute zero just yet, ice started to quickly form around, Toshiro tried to do whatever he could to avoid it but the grounds were just to close up, as a result Rukia's mist was everywhere and it was unavoidable, ice formed in Toshiro's body, forcing him to use his wings as a defence as he wrapped the wings around his body as a defence.

Eventually the temperature reached 0 kelvin, or -273,15 celsius, which was the absolute zero, and the wings shattered, as they could no longer sustain themselves as Rukia froze the wings even further then they were frozen already, and shattered them, making Toshiro fall to the ground, the only reason he wasn't frozen completely yet was because of his resilience to ice, but it only worked to a certain temperature.

Once Toshiro landed on the ground which was now frozen solid and was Rukia's soil, he immediately froze over, ending the battle with Toshiro's defeat, as Rukia attempted to increase the temperature slowly before the ice cracked, however even then she needed to be careful, otherwise it would be suicide, she was partially successful, the ice Toshiro was in cracked but didn't shatter, leaving Toshiro with major wounds but none of them life threatning.

The battle was over and Rukia had won, once the temperature had increased and Toshiro was partially out of harms way Kyoraku entered the field and announced Rukia's victory, as the crowd cheered for Rukia, though she wasn't without a scratch, as she managed to hurt herself a little bit by defreezing, furthermore Rukia's estimations that Toshiro were unable to wound her were also untrue.

As she defrose she noticed that Hyorinmaru had indeed managed to get her arm, she realized that it was because of the ice dragon she blew up with sokatsui, as the ice shards from it had indeed cut her up, as she was unaware of the injury until now. The medics ran out to the field to pick up Toshiro and check on Rukia's injuries. Kyoraku announced that there would be a break for now and the matches would resume in one hour.

***Quincy Stand***

"Any word on Kon yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No your majesty, we have been unable to find him." A guard officer said.

"Damn, where the hell is he?.." Ichigo asked.

"You worry to much, he's probably taking a walk or something." Bambietta said as he held Ichigo's hand.

"I hope so." Ichigo said, hoping that Kon didn't get into any trouble.

**Rukon Arena Forest**

Kon had fallen to the ground as he was quickly pulled away, he didn't know what it was but the fullbringers were unable to notice him because of it, when Kon looked at what had grabbed him his eyes widened as he looked straight into the eyes of a wolf, it was intimidating, Kon tried to scream out but the wolf used his paw to silence Kon quickly before he could say anything, which surprised Kon as when he looked at the wolf it didn't have any hostile intent towards him.

It was only then he recognized who it really was upon a closer look, furthermore the small reiatsu it suddenly unleashed before he hid it again showed who he was... It was Komamura. The once glorious captain of the 7th division, now a wolf unable to speak, he used his paws to silence Kon before he could scream in order to remain hidden.

"Quick, we have to warn Ichigo and Kyoraku about them!" Kon whispered as Komamura gave off a small nod as he grabbed Kon by the arm using his jaw and ran off towards the Quincy grounds.

Once they arrived at the Quincy grounds and was unnoticed by the fullbringers, they both noticed that Ichigo weren't there, or any of the higher ups of the Wandenreich, and Kyoraku were gone aswell, he tried to smell Ichigo, recognizing his scent, but it was all over the place, though he was surprised to find another scent he recognized, the scent of one he thought died.

***Flashback***

"Ohh Well, that wasn't bad! You felt something was wrong at the moment of impact and moved your head right? That's nice doggie, animal Instinct? Indeed, my explosions can't be blocked, I'm not firing reishi bombs! Anything I fire my reishi into... Becomes a bomb!" Bambietta said with a grin before she threw another set of orbs towards him.

***Flashback End***

"They must be in the arena, but I don't know where, and there are no guards here, where are they?.. Maybe they are inside, let's go!" Kon said to komamura but noticed he was in his own world.

"Komamura-san?" Kon asked as Komamura suddenly got kicked out of his memories from the war.

Komamura looked at Kon before Kon repeated himself, causing Komamura to nod as he ran towards the arena, Komamura did wonder how that girl survived, he was confident he killed her with her own orbs as she blew up, but evidently that wasn't the case at all, if anything he never took his time to check whether she was alive or not, as all he could focus on was the true enemy at hand, Yhwach.

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

***Hallway***

Now that the break was there Ichigo felt the desire to take a walk, Bambietta, Kaien and Miyako followed Ichigo as they set out for the Kuchiki stand, though halfway they met with the Kuchiki family as they evidently had the same idea.

"Emperor Ichigo, I hope we do not disturb you now, we were on our way to see you to congratulate you on your victory against Zaraki Kenpachi, that was a glorious way to end the battle, and quite the strike too." Ginrei said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you lord Ginrei, me and my little party here, we wanted to congratulate Rukia on her flawless victory." Ichigo said with a smile as he looked at Rukia.

"Way to go Rukia, you showed that little stump!" Kaien said as he gave Rukia a thumbs up.

"Congratulations Rukia." Miyako said as she noticed the blushing Rukia.

"No doubt, you've gotten way more powerful then what we heard back in the Wandenreich during the war." Bambietta said as she looked at her.

"That goes without saying! Though I am surprised by the power of your bankai, truly she's the most beautiful in all of Soul Society too." Ichigo said, not knowing how Bambietta heard it.

'Did you just call her beautiful!?...' Bambietta thought inwardly as she got jealous.

"Have you seen Kon?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia, figuring she would know something.

"No I haven't why?" Rukia asked wondering if something has happened.

"He didn't come with us and I'm worried he might do something stupid." Ichigo responded with a deadpan.

'Worry about him as much as you like, when I'm through with you, you'll be worrying about yourself for once!' Bambietta thought inwardly in a seething rage of jealousy.

Kaien noticed Bambietta's anger and wondered what was wrong with her, but he dared not to ask, figuring it was a private matter, furthermore Ichigo was oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Bambietta, and that didn't make it any better.

"Ahh here you are." A voice said from another part of the hallway which belonged to Kyoraku.

"Head captain? Captain Ukitake?" Rukia said as she noticed Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Congratulations on winning Rukia, you've gotten strong, and I'm retired remember." Ukitake said with his usual smile.

"That reminds me, how is your health? You've always had problems with your health, any symptoms?" Ichigo asked curiously, wondering if his lung disease were fixed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't felt it at all really, I think it's gone as I am now capable of doing things I never were capable of before, and I don't get any coughing fits or feel the need to lie down anymore either." Ukitake said with a happy tone, causing Ichigo, Kyoraku and Rukia to be relieved.

"That is good news Ukitake-san, I'm happy that you are better, can the same be said for Hisana?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Byakuya's wife.

"Yes, I've been feeling much better thank you." Hisana said with her usual gentle tone.

"Emperor Ichigo, I have some news to share." Byakuya said with his usual stoic appearance.

"Yes?" Ichigo responded as he looked at Byakuya with curiosity.

"It has come to my and Hisana's attention that our marriage lasted until she died, which means we are no longer legally married, which is why we have made the decision to remarry, we will be making invitations shortly after we return back to the Seireitei, in which we will invite you and your family including your female companion here lady Bambietta, and more people included, we hope that you will be attending once the invitations have been sent out." Byakuya said as he looked at Ichigo with his usual stoic expression.

Ichigo was taken back by this, he didn't expect them to have to remarry, which caused him to think about his own parents marriage, and it didn't help Miyako and Kaien's minds either as this news were delievered to them, even Rukia was surprised as she hasn't heard anything about this at all.

"I see, I'd be happy to attend and honored that you would have me." Ichigo said as he looked at Byakuya with a smile.

"Information will be passed along in the invitation and the people invited, furthermore due to your status and importance, a special information on who your security chiefs should contact for your own bodyguards, as I believe your royal guard would hardly let you come alone." Byakuya said as he looked around at the guards stationed in the hallway, since it was attached to the Quincy stand the K.G had guards placed in the hallways aswell to ensure that no one snuck up on the Quincy stand.

"Well it is their job to be paranoid and assume the worst after all." Kyoraku said as he eyed some of the guards.

"It is." Ichigo said mildly amused.

"Well then, shall we-" Ginrei said before he was cut off by a screaming voice.

"IIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice screamed in the hallway.

Ichigo recognized the voice as Kon's, and as usual he was making a ruckus, but Ichigo was surprised to see that a wolf was carrying him, not that he recognized the wolf as Komamura, atleast Ichigo now had tabs on Kon which made him feel a huge relief.

"Kon? Where have you been?.." Ichigo asked Impatiently as he noticed the wolf that stopped in front of him.

"Ichigo it's important, they are here!" Kon said almost in a rush as he looked at Ichigo.

"Who's here?" Ichigo asked.

"The fullbringers! They are in the forest watching us!" Kon said with a worried expression written all over his face.

"The fullbringers? Here now? They are earlier then expected." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he looked at the roof.

Although everyone frowned, Ichigo had already forseen their arrival, but that was something different, Kon was reporting fullbringers in the forest, though Ichigo could only guess that they were preparing to enter, Komamura on the other hand took his time to look at the female besides Ichigo and studied Bambietta closely, he was really surprised to see her alive and well like nothing had happened.

He didn't know how she survived, he was so sure she died, Komamura was a bit unsure what to do now, he believed that the girl was a time bomb, one that needed to be defused quickly, Komamura put Kon gently on the ground as he continued to study the girl, surprisingly he didn't feel anger or hatred, as that was all directed towards Yhwach.

Bambietta noticed how the wolf stared at her, not that she knew who the wolf really was, though she couldn't really care less about that now, though she did notice the curious look from it and wondered inwardly what it wanted, though for now that was the least of her concerns, as she looked forward to meeting the fullbringers.

"So should we abort the event?" Rukia asked as she looked at Kyoraku.

"I would advice against it." Ichigo said as he looked at Kyoraku himself, which caused Kyoraku to look at Ichigo wonderingly.

"On what grounds Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku asked as he looked at Ichigo with an unusual serious expression which inwardly surprised Ichigo has he had never seen that look before.

"On the grounds that the entire leadership of the Soul Society will know their intentions if they appear, furthermore it will make them seem as the aggressors directly if they do something stupid which would give us grounds to claim self defence which would give us much more support on a war, as many other families in the Soul Society might see us as the aggressors if we act on them now, furthermore the event is televised to the Wandenreich and the people would surely support a war if they were to be seen as the aggressors everywhere." Ichigo said as he looked sternly at Kyoraku.

"That is a good point, but it is also important to remember that there are many nobles here that are unable to fight since they never recieved training." Kyoraku pointed out as he looked at Ichigo.

"And I presume that is where we come in Kyoraku, we hold them off and protect the nobles in the field while the lower ranks and security details escort the nobles out." Ichigo said as he looked sternly at Kyoraku, hoping he would see the point.

Kyoraku considered it for a brief while until he eventually had to agree, it was a good point that Ichigo brought up and they did have the power to hold off the fullbringers with Ichigo and his party's aid, and Ichigo did just say that he would go out to the field himself.

"Very well then, I see your point, we'll continue as normal." Kyoraku said with a hesitant tone as he tilted his straw hat.

"Guess I'll be showing off my own skills soon then." Kaien said with a smirk.

"Regardless, I'll be heading back to the stand for now, don't want to miss out on the fun." Ichigo said as he turned around.

"I assume that means you too Kon! We've been searching high and low for you." Bambietta said sternly to the little lion as he nodded and went with them.

"And where did you find that companion of yours?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at Kon and then the wolf, hoping that Kon didn't do anything stupid.

"That? That's Komamura-san!" Kon said, giving people quite the surprise as all eyes were on Komamura.

Bambietta was probably the most surprised, and she was visibly shocked as the memories of a heartless man entered her mind, showing that she was still traumatized by the entire event that Komamura put before her during that time, and here he was, now a wolf, she wondered if this was the side effect of what he did, was the ability on a timer? If so she could have waited and kept dodging.

But instead she foolishly tried to take him down, which caused her defeat in the first place, if only she was a bit more patient things might have turned out differently, as she now wondered what that ability he used truly does, if it does grant immortality to people of his kind, then it has to be at a great cost, was this it? The more she pondered it the more questions she had, and he seemed unable to answer in his current state.

"I see, I presumed that you were killed in action?" Kyoraku asked as he looked at Komamura with his one good eye, taking a close look at his form.

All Komamura could do was to shake his head, which confirmed Bambietta's suspicions, showing he was truly unable to speak, though he was able to shake and nod his head in understanding, but that was the extent of his communicative abilities to humans.

"I have a lot of questions for Komamura-san, though I do have an idea how he got here, if you'd follow me." Kyoraku said with a relieved smile as he thought about a certain new captain in the 7th division.

Ichigo gave a sign to Bambietta and they were on their way, with Kaien and Miyako remaining with Rukia.

***Quincy Stand***After The break***

Everyone had returned to their seats, Ichigo had taken the opportunity to eat proper food alongside everyone else in the stand, except the guards who had a duty change to relieve the guards that was there before the break so they could eat some food too, the matches was about to begin once more, and once more it was just low ranking officers, no fun to watch really.

Bambietta waited impatiently for the fullbringers arrived, they were in the middle of the 7th match after the break and now she just wanted to ask Ichigo if she could go outside and just hack and slash them to small tiny pieces, yet here they were waiting for them to show up, and the clock was ticking, Bambietta watched as the two grunts made a dash towards each other, hoping to end out victorious, that was until they were blown away.

The blast sent them flying in their own directions and smoke filled the air, Ichigo and Bambietta both realized that this was the moment they would show themselves for the first time officially, much to Bambietta's delight as she really wanted to carve them up to pieces by now, though for reasons she couldn't understand, Ichigo just sat there on his throne, not even moving an inch.

The crowd gave out sounds of surprise and shock at the event, Ichigo looked around and noticed the captains all standing, he heard Ulrik call it in through the radio, the K.G had already been briefed beforehand and was ready for their arrival, the guards already on the stand holding their hands on their sword hilts as they were ready to draw and fight at a moments notice.

Several other guards came into the stand and positioned themselves behind the railing on the stand, rifles already manifested as they held them in a port arms stance, ready to aim and fire at a seconds notice, and as soon as the smoke dropped, several men in red uniforms with gold trimming were noticed, showing that they were indeed high ranking officers, but the one Ichigo studied was the one who had the most distinctive uniform.

He was a person smaller then Ichigo but appeared to be in his late 60's, but Ichigo believed that he was way older then that, Ichigo noticed that the mans eyes were glued directly on him, looking at him with despise and hatred, giving Ichigo a bit of clue to whom he really was, causing Ichigo to wonder if he was just plain out stupid or over confident as the person who looked like the leader had just thrown himself to into a den of lions.

While Ichigo could say for sure that he forsaw the fullbringers arrival, he didn't see all of it since he didn't want to spoil the ending, Ichigo decided that once the decleration comes, he would end this war in an instant by cutting the head of the snake. The sounds around the stadium got silent as they appeared, all people could hear was the wind blowing over the top of the arena, other then that it was total silence.

Kyoraku quickly got out to the field, he noticed his two subordinates that had been blown towards the wall and knocked unconscious, the fullbringers looked at Kyoraku intensively as if they were going to attack, causing Ukitake and Yamamoto to enter the field quickly aswell.

"Ahh, head captain Kyoraku, I would say I'm surprised but that is regretfully not the case." The old man said as he looked at Kyoraku from the edge of his vision.

"Well that ruins the entire surprise element then doesn't it?" Kyoraku said with his usual smile.

"I suppose it does." The old man said.

"Isn't it a bit rude to enter without telling your name?" Ichigo asked from his stand as he rested his head in his hand like nothing was happening as he sat on his throne.

"Ahh yes, pardon my rudeness, I'm king Gabrin Lennareon, current monarch of the Dominion, and I take it that you are Ichigo Kurosaki? Emperor of the Wandenreich and king of the Quincy?" Gabrin asked as he looked sternly at Ichigo.

"That is correct!" Ichigo said as he stood up and flashed down to the field, with Bambietta, Uryu and Ulrik at his side.

Inoue came charging out from the infirmary with several guards, Isshin took chad and transported him down to the field aswell alongside him since chad showed intentions of joining in, refusing to leave Ichigo to fight alone.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Gabrin said as he frowned at Ichigo almost scoldingly, though Ichigo wasn't intimidated.

"Do I now? What ever would that be?" Ichigo asked as he kept his usual scowl at Gabrin.

"Don't play stupid boy, Where are my sons?" Gabrin asked sternly with narrowed eyes.

"Ahh, those two misfits? Sorry, they are kinda serving a prison sentence for spying and attacking a Wandenreich military installation, perhaps you should teach your kids to behave, it's so boring to send people to prison wouldn't you say?" Ichigo said with his usual scowl with a hint of disappointment.

Ichigo noticed that Gabrin studied him closely, his frown never disappearing after Ichigo said those words, but it was obvious that Ichigo had ticked him off greatly, if anything the Gabrin now seemed pissed at Ichigo if anything at all, but Ichigo still had problems deciphering the man, he didn't seem genuinly concerned for his sons, as if he was concerned about something else, what it was Ichigo didn't know, but he would find out.

"Tell me, what are your intentions here?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"My intentions? What do they have to do with anything?" Gabrin asked.

"You don't seem that concerned for your sons, any reason why?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern!" Gabrin replied honestly, causing Ichigo to sigh.

"Let me ask in a different manner then, what do you hope to achieve by coming here?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at Gabrin.

"What I hope to achieve by coming here? Well isn't it obvious? I'm just here to declare war on you, nothing else really." Gabrin replied calmly.

"I see." Yamamoto replied as he prepared to draw Ryujin-Jakka.

"I presume that settles it then." Ichigo replied with narrowed eyes at Gabrin.

"It does." Gabrin replied as he smirked.

***Ichigo***

Ichigo instantly manifested both Zangetsu blades and flashed at Gabrin, just as Yamamoto released Ryujin-jakka and Kyoraku and Ukitake drew their swords, Ichigo was surprised to see that Gabrin had already drawn out his own blade by the time Ichigo had reached him and parried his attack, but what had surprised Ichigo the most was that Ichigo, while still holding back, was intent on ending it with this one strike.

The ground shook and shattered, but Gabrin stood there and took the brunt of the attack like it was nothing, not even Kenpachi managed to do that, as Ichigo landed he made a Sankt bogen with six arrows, hell bent on impaling Gabrin, as Ichigo fired Gabrin suddenly vanished from Ichigo's sight and the arrows missed, Ichigo looked behind him and noticed that Gabrin had gotten some distance behind Ichigo.

'Bringer light huh? He's fast and resilient!' Ichigo thought inwardly as he looked sternly at Gabrin.

Ichigo looked around and noticed that Bambietta, Uryu, Ulrik, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Kyoraku had all engaged in their own combat with their own opponents, the nobles were evacuated with the exception of Rukia, Ginrei, Byakuya and Yoruichi who had engaged the other fullbring forces that had arrived, even the K.G were fighting their own battles as fullbringers entered from several of the many entrance points behind them.

Ichigo took his hand into his pocket and took out a small emergency radio that could be plugged into the ear that allowed Ichigo to hear and give out commands to the O.D.K in Silbern in cases of emergency, he activated it and the emergency transmitter went online which Ichigo heard in a beep in his ear which signaled to Ichigo that the O.D.K emergency line was online and Ichigo could hear radio chatter from the K.G in the arena in his ear alongside the command center in Silbern.

Looking back at his opponent Ichigo noticed his opponent had his blade aimed right at Ichigo and fired a beam ray of reishi directly towards Ichigo, Ichigo recognized it as the same ray that Ginjo used back then when they had their little fight, Ichigo fired off a getsuga tensho at the ray to destroy it.

***Bambietta***

Bambietta engaged one of the officers of the invading force, having already manifested her reishi blade she hurled herself towards her opponent, not even caring about her opponents name, she just attacked as she wanted to blow her to pieces, her opponent barely dodged the attack and tried to counter attack, with her own blade in the air he slashed it downwards, Bambietta moved away from the strike but managed to get hit in her arm.

She immediately tried to slash her own opponent who parried the attempt, though her opponent were shocked to see the sly smirk on Bambietta's face, not even realizing that she had focused her own reishi into her blade and now that touched the fullbringers blade, unaware that Bambietta had just made his own blade into a bomb which detonated almost instantly in the fullbringers face as the explosion sent the fullbringer flying.

Though it wasn't enough to put him down permanently, it left a massive scratch on him as he was visibly shocked at what had happened, he didn't seem to understand it at all.

"What did you just do?" He asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Nothing, I'm just too sexy for your blade to handle, guess it got a blowgasm." Bambietta said with a smirk as she readied herself for another assault.

"Well there is no denying that you are a beauty, shame you are fighting for him, wanna switch?" The fullbringer asked.

"Are you hitting on me? And no I'm already taken!" Bambietta replied with a smirk.

"Shame, guess I have to take you down then." The fullbringer replied as he recreated his blade and dashed at Bambietta.

Bambietta dashed towards the fullbringer with all her might, filling reishi into the blade once more, the fullbringer tried to behead her but she managed to evade the strike and counter attacked immediately, she slashed into the fullbringers right shoulder as blood sprayed out from his wound, unaware of what Bambietta had just done to him, before anything happened however Bambietta grabbed his throat and held him there as she refused to let go.

Suddenly his shoulder felt hot and a bright light engulfed the both of them as the fullbringers shoulder blew up in a massive explosion and smoke was all that could be seen.

***Uryu***

Uryu was more patient then Bambietta and Ichigo as he just kept staring at his opponent, no one moving an inch, though Uryu was curious, the fullbringer in front of him was masked, not showing anything, not even his own eyes, which Uryu found curious.

"That idiot, he probably doesn't even realize who he's fighting, guess we'll be down a soldier today." The masked fullbringer said as he looked at Bambietta and his comrade.

"Don't worry about it, you will be down more than that!" Uryu replied sternly.

The masked fullbringer just looked at Uryu, while his expression was unreadable due to his mask he seemed like he didn't care at all, which struck Uryu as a bit odd but then again the sternritters were once like that too during the reign of Yhwach, perhaps they too were divided like the sternritters once were, or was it something else? Uryu couldn't pinpoint it but something was a bit off.

Furthermore this masked guy in front of him seemed a bit familiar in a sense, though he couldn't pinpoint that either.

"May I ask your name?" Uryu asked as he drew his bow.

"My name? I don't have one of particular interest." The man replied cryptically.

"Don't have one? That's a pity, I'm Uryu Ishida." Uryu replied as he looked at the masked man, taking steady aim.

"I know all about who you are chancellor!" The man replied as he prepared to draw not a sword, but a staff of sorts, which also struck Uryu as odd.

"Good, that saves me the introduction of who is going to defeat you here today!" Uryu said as he fired an arrow directly at the man.

The man moved out of the way and the arrow missed, drawing his staff he fired beam rays out of it, showing that he, just like Uryu was a ranged combatant, Uryu flashed out of the path of the rays and fired a volley of 17 arrows in quick succession, three arrows hit successfully, two to the stomach and one in the shoulder, none of them fatal but enough to cripple the masked mans fighting ability.

Or so Uryu thought, the masked man rapidly fired hundreds of beams towards Uryu, which caused Uryu quite the shock, as he was unable to dodge all of them, not that he really needed to since he was still the A alongside Ichigo, or the Antithesis, and he could easily transfer his own wounds, though Uryu wanted to avoid using it to show off his abilities to the enemy.

As soon as the barrage ended, Uryu was moderately injured, furthermore having already placed the emergency radio in his ear beforehand and activated it at the moment the fullbringers showed their true intentions, he heard the radio chatter which sounded quite desperate, though Ulrik had managed to keep the situation contained, Uryu put his bow up in the air, and fired off a single arrow before activating licht regen.

hundreds of arrows came crashing down on his opponent, moderately injuring him aswell as he was unable to dodge them all, touching his belt beneath his chancellors cape, he pulled out something and dispelled his bow, using hirenkyaku he flashed behind his opponent, catching him by surprise as he held the seele schneider directly at the masked mans throat.

"Now, let's see who you really are!" Uryu said as he went to remove the mask.

But the masked man was faster, as he ripped himself from Uryu's grasp, cutting his own throat in the process of saving his mask, something that Uryu found quite hard to explain, was the mask his weakness? Uryu found it hard to explain, though he was cut from his thoughts as an explosion shook the arena, looking at it, it was definitively Bambietta who was reckless, though knowing the B it wasn't a problem for her to be engulfed by her own explosion anymore so he wasn't concerned.

***Ulrik***

In an effort to protect Ichigo's family, Ulrik ended up in his own battle, while his subordinates took care of the small fry in the hallway, Ulrik had to make the decision on whether it was wise to evacuate them or have the K.G bring the gate of the sun up to the stand, and he decided on the latter considering the reports he recieved from the radio, luckily a few soldats remained at the tent and acquired the gate of the sun easily, but now they had to fight their way through.

The amount of fullbringers that had infiltrated were enormous, and Ichigo's order to help protect the nobles spread the K.G out thin, though they were powerful and many enough to complete the job, but it was frusterating, furthermore the emergency response team from the K.G were already alerted and had arrived and were now fighting outside to clear the exits.

"Ulrik Ketzer, commander of the Keiserliche Garde and sternritter G of his majesty's army, at your service." Ulrik said to his opponent that was clearly an officer of asian descent.

"Yasu Heiru, commissar of his grace's army and commander of the king's guard." Yasu introduced himself as he looked at Ulrik.

"I see, and I presume that commissar is equilent to sternritter then in terms of rank?" Ulrik asked.

"Indeed." Yasu said as he hoisted his sword, showing clear intent on harming Ichigo's family.

"Well then I cannot allow you to harm them, in the name of his majesty I will put you down!" Ulrik said as he drew his blade and flashed at Yasu, hoping to end the battle quickly.

Moving in to bisect him horizontally from the hips, though Yasu parried the attack but was surprised at the force of the attack as it made him skid backwards, Ulrik, not allowing him a moment to regain himself saw a quick opening, all he needed to do was to point his blade at his stomach and pierce through him, quickly aiming the blade, he thrust as hard and fast as he could towards the stomach, and it hit it's mark as he the blade went through him.

Yasu was visibly shocked over the immediate attack right after another, and what came next didn't really help him much as a fizzle sound was heard, looking at the blade Ulrik made two heilig pfeils on his blade and fired immediately throwing Yasu off the stand and into the field with some injuries and blood loss, just as he regained himself, Ulrik had preemptively fired 11 heilig pfeils in an attempt to kill him immediately, hopefully before he could regain himself.

Ulrik's continous onslaught was brutal if anything, Yasu understood why this man was the leader of the Quincy royal guard in terms of fighting, not only was he strong and powerful, he was merciless, but atleast one to end things quickly, Ulrik noticed that Yasu had managed to dodge the arrows and and fired of a beam ray from the tip of his sword.

'Is this a basic fullbring ability?' Ulrik asked himself inwardly, noticing that it has been used by others aswell.

Realizing that if he moved away the royal family would be injured, so he stayed and took out his hand and took the brunt of the impact, causing the fullbringer to laugh.

"Haha, so much for taking me down! You got taken down yourse-" The fullbringer was cut off when he saw what he saw next.

The smoke had cleared and Ulrik stood there, only his glove was damaged, the stand wasn't even scratched from the attack, the fullbringer was shocked, as this was impossible, not even captain level combatants could take this attack and emerge almost unscathed, but yet Ulrik did it as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What did you..." Yasu asked.

"You do not need to know!" Ulrik replied.

Ulrik flashed at Yasu once more hoping to cut his head clean off and end this fight already, what Yasu had not expected was that Ulrik's epithet was an ephitet that could be activated and deactivated, it didn't fire orbs or any of the sort, and it only consisted of passive abilities.

'The G, or the Guardian. It's probably one of the most powerful ephitets of the sternritters, though it only consist of passive abilities, it allows me to turn my skin into armor and increase my attack power and speed, and makes me resiliant to damage and allows me total reishi control.' Ulrik thought inwardly, happy that Ichigo granted him a ephitet that was befitting his duty as a royal guardsman, only Bambietta, Uryu and Ichigo had ephitets more powerful than him.

***Flashback***

The beam came hurdling towards Ulrik, Yuzu and Karin were terrified as they nearly screamed, even though it was unbecoming of Karin, Isshin, Masaki and Kaien made preperations to defend the two and the lower ranking K.G members moved in to protect the royal family with their bodies but to their surprise Ulrik caught the attack right in his hand and created a reishi shield to protect the stand using his total reishi dominance and merged it with his ephitet.

***Flashback End***

With the difference in speed Yasu was caught completely off guard as he was unable to dodge the attack as Ulrik stood right before him with his blade heading right towards his throat neck, in a desperate attempt to dodge it Yasu moved backwards as fast as he could, nearly using bringer light but Ulrik was faster.

*Chop, Splash*

Ulrik frowned, as it didn't go as planned, Yasu had moved out of the way but not far enough as his entire throat was sliced open, rendering him unable to fight as he fell towards the ground and choked on his own pool of blood, Ulrik had quickly ended the battle, though not as quick as he had hoped and he was forced to use his ephitet to end it quickly, as a prolonged battle didn't serve any meaning for his duties.

*Boooom*

Ulrik was surprised, he looked at the scene and noticed an explosion that was made from Bambietta, realizing she had quickly ended her fight aswell, he moved back to the stand to protect the royal family further.

***Ichigo***

Having successfully stopped Gabrin's attack, Ichigo looked at Gabrin with his usual scowl, though Gabrin looked elsewere, he frowned at the sight as the plan didn't go as he wanted it too.

"It appears that your second-in-command managed to defeat that idiot, and your royal guard commander defeated my own king's guard commander." Gabrin said annoyed.

"Well perhaps you should have thought twice about coming here then." Ichigo said as he looked around.

Noticing that Kyoraku and the other high ranking Shinigami were locked in their own fights, though most of them were just small fry, there were some shinigami that fought against officers.

"Thought twice about coming here? Don't be stupid boy!" Gabrin responded in a scolding manner.

Ichigo had just had enough of this man, and now he decided to up his game, seeing as the majority of the nobles had been evacuated and Ulrik taking care of his own family, Ichigo unleashed a power that he didn't even show Kenpachi, both the Zangetsu blades glowed blue as they ignited in blue reishi flames, which quickly spread to the ground and the flames were hot, extremly so seeing as the ground around them nearly melted.

Gabrin frowned, realizing that these were the same flames that Yhwach used to kill Yamamoto back then, the same flames that nearly scorched a blade that could go to 5 million degrees, these flames was flames that couldn't harm Ichigo since Ichigo's own reishi fueled them, and when it came to reiatsu, he had plenty to go around to make massive flames, even more so then Yhwach had, which was quite terrifying.

Realizing that Ichigo had decided to up his game dramatically, it was obvious that Gabrin regretted undermining Ichigo by calling him a child, Ichigo was hell bent on incinerating the man to dust, and this time Ichigo released more of his reiatsu, though no one felt it due to Ichigo being a transcended being, but to a person who watched, a red and black glow showed and it increased, showing a dense amount of reiatsu around Ichigo.

The more Ichigo released the hotter and more volatile the flames became, eventually everyone stopped their battles and watched as their mouths became dry, steam came up from the ground and a fog was appearing due to the sudden temperature change, even Yamamoto was stunned by this, as it was even more powerful then Zanka no Tachi, way more powerful.

Preparing himself for the onslaught of the emperor, Gabrin took his stance, hoping to end this quickly before it escalated out of his control, taking a hand in his pocket he pulled out a small coin like device, and threw it on the ground and several flashed appeared, as new soldiers from the dominion had made their entrance.

"Take him down!" Gabrin ordered as the soldiers nodded and they charged at Ichigo.

The charge didn't last long as Ichigo used the reishi flames to incinerate the soldiers with fair ease, leaving nothing more then ashes in his wake, not even their skeletons remained, Ichigo was anything then merciful towards his opponents, knowing that each soldier he kills, the more Quincy soldiers will live in case they actually get invaded or need to invade.

Ichigo slammed the longblade into the ground, and seconds after an earthquake happened, Gabrin quickly realized what was happening and used bringer light to escape just as a huge pillar of blue reishi flames exploded out of the ground with tremendous force, shattering the earth even more and the left side of the arena collapsed.

"That's dangerous, guess we will have to stop now, sorry for that, we will be taking our leave now." Gabrin said as he frowned, realizing that this fight would actually kill him.

"Leaving so soon?" Kyoraku asked from another part of the arena as he looked down.

"I have no choice, though it will not be without damage." Gabrin smirked.

Ichigo was hell bent on not letting him escape, drawing his blade back he prepared to launch a getsuga tensho to avoid his escape, his blade glowed and he was ready to fire, all he now needed to do was to swing it and Gabrin would-

*Splash!*

Ichigo was shocked as blood entered his vision, Gabrin stood there with his smirk, looking down Ichigo noticed a hole in his chest right were his heart was supposed to be. Bambietta, Ulrik, Chad and Uryu along with everyone else was shocked, except for the dominion forces, Ichigo had been injured severly, looking closely at it, it was a fairy, one that Ichigo recognized, even Uryu recognized it and was stunned.

Ichigo slowly but surely turned his head around and saw a certain auburn haired girl, with a frown on her face, looking at her hairpin Ichigo confirmed that she had fired Tsubaki at Ichigo in an attempt to kill him.

"Inoue?.." Ichigo asked stunned.

**To be Continued**

**A/N: **Bet you didn't see that ending coming huh?

Alright so now we are entering the war stages, I'll do my best with this arc as we are now officially in a new arc.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Rukon Arena (Interior)**

"Inoue?.." Ichigo asked stunned.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun... Ishida-kun, but I really cannot allow you to continue..." Inoue said lowly.

"What? What's the meaning of this Inoue?" Yoruichi asked stunned.

"Inoue?" Rukia asked.

Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya, Kisuke and Yamamoto were all surprised but silent, even the Kurosaki family were stunned, Ichigo realized something was wrong, his instant regeneration wasn't working and he was losing consciousness as things around him became blury, Inoue somehow had managed to reject Ichigo's self healing ability, Ichigo hadn't forseen this since he didn't want to spoil the battle, which now proved to be a crucial mistake on his part.

"Inoue Orihime, what is the meaning of this!?" Bambietta asked furiously as she looked furiously at the girl.

Inoue didn't respond, instead she looked at Bambietta for a brief while before she turned her attention to Uryu, and then Ichigo.

"Tsubaki!" Inoue said as the fairy made a quick dash towards Ichigo.

Ulrik and some K.G guards quickly scrambled to stop the attack in a desperate attempt to protect their emperor, Bambietta and Yoruichi flashed towards Ichigo and Uryu prepared his bow, Byakuya scattered Senbonzakura, however they were to late as Tsubaki slashed through Ichigo like a knife cutting butter.

Ichigo activated his blut vene after the second strike, realizing that Inoue had indeed turned her back on him and Uryu, but why? What could she possibly achieve by doing this? Ichigo's mind started to become numb slowly, and in a desperate last ditch attempt he activated the almighty and a burst of flames roared out from under his feet, incinerating his body.

Everyone was stunned but suddenly visible red and black reishi filled the air and made a circle as Ichigo was shown once more to be uninjured, using the Almighty to rewrite the future to ensure he didn't die, causing a massive relief to the Quincy-Shinigami forces, and Inoue's reject ability had also been annulled as a result, though the fullbringers were stunned as this power was unheard of, all for one that is.

"Ahh yes, the Almighty, the power to see the future and to rewrite it, a terrifying power at that." Gabrin said as he frowned, realizing that Ichigo would be more dangerous then he initially thought, though Ichigo didn't respond.

"Inoue?.. Why?.." Ichigo asked shocked over her betrayal.

Inoue flinched at the sound, even Uryu wanted an answer, her own lover, which she had now turned her own back towards, preparing herself for the answer she would give, she made a blank expression.

"That is none of your concern!" Inoue said sternly, shocking everyone.

"INOUE!" Rangiku yelled out from another part of the stadium.

"She's a traitor! Seize her!" Bambietta yelled out in fury.

Ichigo looked at Ulrik and nodded, setting the K.G on a course to capture Inoue in hopes of having her arrested, Uryu looked at the scene and was in complete shock and denial, completely unable to move, all of his energy draining out from what Inoue had just done, what she had just said, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to think rationally, Uryu stood just stood there with wide eyes.

Just as the K.G approached, a light appeared from the sky, looking up, Ichigo noticed a rip, just like a garganta, however the light and garganta were different, as the Garganta were green in color, not the usual black ones from Hueco Mundo or the red one from hell that Ichigo had experienced from Yuzu's abduction to hell, and the light had a small tint of purple.

This wasn't a normal negacion, Ichigo, afraid to lose any soldiers to chance, ordered the K.G to stand back as Inoue and all the fullbringers except chad who stood there just as shocked as Ichigo was, showing that he had no affiliation with the fullbringers and his loyalty stayed with Ichigo, atleast that was a relief to Ichigo, but now, he felt betrayed, as Inoue was leaving the scene alongside the fullbringers.

"Inoue! Why did you do this!?" Chad asked furiously.

"Don't bother Sado-kun." Inoue said as she turned her back towards them and looked at her new liege.

No one could believe this was happening, how could Inoue of all people, the one person who barely even knew the word betray, turn her back on them so easily? It was the question on everyones minds, but Inoue refused to answer them, as she only told them not to bother, Ichigo looked at Gabrin furiously, how that man would pay dearly for causing this, oh yes he would pay even if hell froze over.

Ichigo was in a state of fury never seen before, everyone could feel the massive anger building up inside of him, he was furious at everyone and anything, but for now other matters had priority, they needed a casualty count and furthermore they needed answers to some very important questions, as the garganta shut and they had all left.

Along with the K.G reinforcements that had just entered the Quincy stand just prior to the closure of the garganta, was Erwig, figuring he could get more answers by seeing their transportation method directly he decided to tag along with his own escort, though he definitely didn't expect this as he was hesitating in even saying a word to his monarch, feeling his fury all the way up there, he figured it was better to let him calm down first.

**Rukon Arena (Quincy Grounds)**

***Several Hours Later***

The Quincy encampment was mostly in ruins, though Ichigo's tent had been saved the carnage, primarily due to the small group of K.G troops protecting it to ensure no one would enter and poison the food or something of the sort, the Kuchiki tent was a bit damaged but could still be used, though the Shihoin tent was utterly destroyed.

The Quincies had opened a gateway from the Wandenreich to allow the transport of medical crews and military reinforcements, luckily it was only soldiers that was injured and the nobles and royals were safe, Uryu was being treated for his injuries by the medical crew, and Bambietta just needed a new uniform since the one she had prior was damaged and some stitches in her arm to close her wound.

Now, inside the tent, Liltotto, Candice, Meninas and Bambietta along with Ichigo and Ulrik, were sitting at the table, pondering their next move as Erwig analyzed the data he got from the fullbringers alongside Kisuke, of course Mayuri was offered to join in but wanted nothing to do with them and went on his own investigation.

The sternritters Theun, Cappadox, Rodrick and Caldwell had arrived to help with commanding the troops in the field at the arena, while Gina had gone to the Seireitei alongside the sternritters Fifi, Virion, Xander, Illitran to evaluate the damages there since there were reports of an attack inside the Seireitei itself, which caused a massive worry amongst the nobility here.

But they haven't recieved any reports from Gina yet, though Ichigo looked at the table with his usual scowl like nothing was wrong, he felt utterly miserable after Inoue's betrayal, one of his closests friends was now an enemy, the entire tent was quiet, no one saying a word, Bambietta wanted to help her boyfriend but didn't know what to say to make the situation any better.

As a result she was just as miserable, it wasn't jealousy, it was sadness that she couldn't do anything to help him with his emotional state even if he tried to hide it, she knew about the friendship he and Uryu had with Inoue, and to add fuel to the fire, Inoue was Uryu's girlfriend, and now, what were they? Even Liltotto had to reread the reports and camera footage to confirm that Inoue actually tried to kill, since she refused to believe it.

But there was no denying it, luckily the cameras cut the live broadcast just as the evacuation began, though they still recorded, for now the A.N.U soldiers that was part of the reinforcements along with the Onmitsukido were confiscating the footage, which Byakuya, Yushiro, Kyoraku and Ichigo all agreed to, in order to avoid having the footage sent out and the attempted assassination would become publicly known, as it would make Inoue's situation even worse.

The tent opened up, Ichigo just kept looking at the table, not caring about who entered.

"We would like a word with our son, alone!" Isshin said sternly as he looked at the chancellors and Bambietta.

Ichigo finally raised his look and nodded to them, making them stand up and leave the tent as Isshin watched the last of them leave, until both he and Masaki went over to some chairs on Ichigo's side, both sitting opposite of each other at the table as they looked on a miserable Ichigo.

"I assume that this is where the lecture comes?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his parents, causing Isshin to sigh.

"No, I understand why you feel the way you did, I'm also surprised by how this unfolded, no one saw this coming, especially not with her, but it happened, despite everyones belief." Isshin said as he looked at his son, as Ichigo sighed and began to pour some water to himself.

"Belief and reality are two different things, what you think is impossible is quite possible in reality." Ichigo responded as he finished pouring the water into the glass and took a sip.

"Yes it is, but there is probably nothing you could have done to change the outcome, even with that power of yours." Masaki said as she felt sorry for Ichigo, he could hide his sadness as much as he wanted but Masaki read him like a book.

"Maybe, maybe not, perhaps I could have forseen it and stopped it beforehand, maybe I couldn't, it's just so frusterating to think that I could have potentially stopped it by being more vigilant." Ichigo said as he looked at his mother, leaving Masaki only to look at Ichigo sadly.

"That doesn't matter now, that's the past, there might be many reasons for why she did what she did, she didn't share them so we can only speculate, but does that mean it should drag you down?" Isshin asked Ichigo in an unusual serious tone, leaving Ichigo speechless for a brief moment.

"...No... No it shouldn't, it's just... It's just so hard to process it all..." Ichigo said as he looked at his glass.

"Yes it is, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is how you learn from it." Isshin said to Ichigo, leaving Ichigo only to look at the table as he tapped his finger on his glass.

"Yeah... You're right, how is Ishida by the way?" Ichigo asked, causing Masaki to flinch.

"Well... Not good, as you'd expect, he seems to be in denial, furthermore Kanae and Ryuken has arrived to support their son in this time of turmoil for him." Masaki said sadly, causing Ichigo to be quite sad himself.

"I see... I guess he is the most affected after all, though not a wonder considering their relationship... He loved her dearly..." Ichigo said sadly, causing Masaki to nod in understanding as Masaki knew about their relationship.

"He will eventually get over it, though the path will be hard for him." Isshin said lowly as he looked at the roof of the tent.

"I hope so, atleast he has the luxury of being miserable and showing it, but I can't be like that now, not in our current state of war, if I am it will only cause problems." Ichigo said plainly, knowing the importance of his position and how he handles the situation.

Masaki was internally furious at those words, she knew how much of a weight Ichigo's position had, but not being able to be sad, or feeling upset was just to harsh and brutal, normally Ichigo would have screamed, yelled, made a scene, but not this time, this time he just accepted what had happened without causing havoc or a scene.

"But we will learn the truth eventually, whether Inoue wants us to or not, it doesn't matter, we'll know her reason." Ichigo said optimistically, causing Isshin to smile before nodding.

"We were worried about how you might be taking this, I'm happy that you are atleast taking it with moderation." Isshin said as he got up, happy that his son had shown signs of seeing things through more then one perspective in cases like this.

Ichigo nodded to his father as he watched Isshin and Masaki leave, ensuring that Liltotto, Candice, Meninas and Bambietta once more entered the tent, this time with Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya, Ginrei and Yamamoto with them aswell.

"I want to thank you for the help you are providing us in this situation Ichigo-kun." Kyoraku said seriously as he looked at Ichigo.

"We knew they were coming but little were made to prepare for something devastating as this, I take full responsibility for that." Ichigo said sadly.

"Do not feel responsible, you warned us and we were the ones that were responsible for security first and foremost at this event, the fault lies with us." Byakuya said honestly.

"Indeed, the casualties would have been higher and a lot more lethal if we were not warned beforehand, your royal guard played an important role in securing the leadership of the Soul Society atleast, for that we are grateful." Ginrei said with his own stoic expression.

"Have there been any reports from the Seireitei as of yet?" Ichigo asked his chancellors as he looked at them.

"We have recieved a verification that the Seireitei was indeed attacked, the damage is severe, and many wounded, including our own soldiers, Gina has estimated that half of the Seireitei detachment has been wounded or killed in action, furthermore, the A.N.U is searching Inoue Orihime's home as we speak for any clues regarding her change of affiliation, furthermore Pascal has requested to speak with you." Candice said plainly, knowing what this was about, and even Bambietta sweated a little at this.

"Yeah? If he is here then bring him in." Ichigo said as he awaited Pascal, who quickly entered the tent.

If his chancellors and Bambietta sweated, they couldn't even compare to Pascal, who was sweating bullets and was visibly nervous, knowing what he had come here for might invoke Ichigo's wrath fully.

"Your majesty!" Pascal said as he saluted.

"Ahh, Pascal Egger was it? Commander of the A.N.U?" Kyoraku asked with a gentle smile.

"That is correct head-captain." Pascal said respectfully.

"How goes the investigation?" Ichigo asked, causing Pascal to show some files to Ichigo which was confiscated in Inoue's apartment.

Ichigo looked at them and frowned, not only had she betrayed him, she had spied on him, as the documents gave away military information about their army size, their sternritters, the A.N.U, troop movements, everything, though there wasn't anything highly classified in the files they found but they could only guess what Inoue had given away.

"So she spied on us..." Ichigo said disapponted.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Pascal said.

Kyoraku sighed, Yamamoto grunted, Byakuya remained stoic, the chancellors with mixed expressions from angry to sad, Ukitake was visibly sad, Ginrei frowned.

"But there is something else isn't there?" Ichigo asked Pascal as he looked at the man.

"Yes your majesty, it is an improper request but we in the A.N.U see it as a necessary one." Pascal said, making all eyes look on him as he got more nervous.

"Go on!" Ichigo said impatiently, noticing Pascal's nervousness.

"We are fully aware that Inoue Orihime has spritually aware friends in the world of the living, we suspect that they might know something and-" Pascal said before Ichigo interrupted him.

"I will personally dispatch some soldats to bring them in to Silbern, I do not want the A.N.U to deviate more units from their assigned tasks, we will call for you when it is time." Ichigo said, surprising everyone in the room by his approval.

"Yes your majesty!" Pascal said as he saluted and left to do his job.

"Oh boy, I'm surprised you're going to do that, even though they are your friends aswell." Kyoraku said almost stunned.

"Kyoraku... I have an entire empire to look after, personal emotions cannot sway me from my own duties, I don't have that luxury anymore, I just have to accept it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Ichigo said almost nonchalantly.

'It's a cruel position indeed.' Kyoraku said inwardly as he felt a bit of sadness at how Ichigo was forced to conduct himself.

"Furthermore we are now in a state of war, which is most troublesome." Ginrei said anxiously.

"They picked one bad time to declare war, atleast we are in a state where we can fight on, but I assume you are still limited?" Ichigo asked Kyoraku, as he got a nod, confirming Ichigo's worry.

"So how will we do this?" Bambietta asked Ichigo as she looked at him.

"First of all, we'll call a press meeting, informing our empire that we are in a state of war, and that a declaration of war has been sent to us, then we mobilise the army and call up every soldier we have, and make attack and defence plans, along with the interrogation for now." Ichigo said.

Just as Ichigo said that, a soldat interrupted them as he requested permission to enter, which was granted by Ichigo, the soldat entered and saluted respectfully as he delievered a document to Ichigo, containing three pages, Ichigo read through them as the soldat left, as Ichigo read the document he frowned.

"It's the report from Gina." Ichigo said as he looked at the report.

"What does it say?" Bambietta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"78 percent of the Seireitei detachment has been killed, the rest is injured, and the first division barracks have been blown up, the underground chamber to central 46 is flooded and anyone presumed to be in the central 46 chambers are presumed dead, almost guaranteed drowning." Ichigo said as he looked at Kyoraku.

Kyoraku sighed, as he looked at the ground, this was a very troublesome issue indeed.

"Luckily the members of central 46 was here, and so were the nobility, if we had packed up to leave then the situation would have been worse, it looks like it was the right call to remain here after all." Ukitake said as he looked at Kyoraku.

"So it seems, but what a troublesome issue, we have just gotten the first division in order and now it's ruined, furthermore the underground chamber is totally ruined, and casualties sounds to be high, can it really get any worse?" Kyoraku asked.

"You got off the easiest in terms of casualties." Ichigo said as he looked at Kyoraku.

"What do you mean?" Kyoraku asked.

"Evidently the forces of the Gotei focused on evacuation at the request of the commanding officer of my forces in the Seireitei, which they did, as a result my forces met with the fullbringers head on, which is why we lost the majority of that unit, the Gotei in terms of soldiers remain mostly unscathed, though there are some wounded and some killed, but that number is low on your end as a result, you should be getting a report on that soon." Ichigo said with a mixed expression.

"I see, you have my condolences and thanks." Kyoraku said, figuring that Ichigo's forces got the axe unlike his.

"But you asked if the situation could get any worse, regretfully it can." Ichigo said with a hint of anger.

"How come?" Yamamoto asked.

"When my forces entered the muken, a certain Aizen Souske was missing after the attack." Ichigo said, causing everyone to widen their eyes on shock.

"Aizen has escaped!?" Ukitake nearly screamed.

"Did he join the fullbringers?" Byakuya asked, which caused Ichigo to laugh.

"Aizen? Joining the fullbringers? Hardly... That guy wouldn't let anyone rule him, if anything, I suspect we might see him soon." Ichigo said amused, causing everyone to look at Ichigo.

"I see, regardless, it's weird, I thought they would have appeared by now?" Liltotto said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Who?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The zero division." Liltotto replied as she looked at Ichigo.

"I don't know, maybe they will come, maybe not, we'll see, in the meantime, we should be getting back to the Wandenreich, there is no use for us to be here and prepare for war." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll prepare the gate." Candice said as she went over to the gate of the sun.

"I'll just be making two phone calls first, and bring me a recording of the assassination attempt on me aswell, I will be needing that." Ichigo said as he took the phone.

**Karakura Town (Karakura Park)**

***90 minutes later***

Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki walked together as they enjoyed their summer vacation, things weren't as lively without their usual gang around, namely Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Inoue, the group hasn't Ichigo and Uryu in a while now, though Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki knew that he was busy ruling, and so was Uryu.

"When do you think we'll see them again?" Keigo asked Mizuiro as he continued to walk.

"You're talking about Ichigo? I don't know, he's probably quite busy." Mizuiro responded nonchalantly.

"Still, he could atleast visit once in a while." Tatsuki said annoyed.

"I'm sure he'll be around eventually" Mizuiro said in his usual manner

"It's been a while, Tatsuki-chan." The voice said, revealing no one else but Inoue Orihime in person.

Inoue wore a red dominion uniform, and was accompanied by 4 other people, wearing the same uniform, the difference was that Inoue wore the officers uniform and the four others didn't, the group stopped just before them, Keigo was stopped by Mizuiro, though Tatsuki kept going towards Inoue.

"What's wrong Mizuiro? Can't I go and see-" Keigo asked, before Mizuiro hushed him.

"Don't Keigo, just stay here." Mizuiro said carefully.

Inoue was visibly disturbed by the fact that Mizuiro tried to distance himself from her, she wondered why, but what she didn't know was that the second phone call Ichigo had made prior, was to Mizuiro, where Ichigo had explained the situation, and feared that she might be coming to Karakura town, he even sent the recording to Mizuiro who saw the attempted assassination with his own two eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have something to do Inoue-san, If you would excuse us." Mizuiro said as he took Keigo to leave quickly.

However, several more fullbringers appeared and stopped them from leaving, causing Tatsuki to wonder what was going on.

"We will be taking our leave, I'm sorry but we can't stay here." Mizuiro said as he looked at the fullbringer.

"I think not!" The fullbringer said sternly.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm sorry but you all need to come with me." Inoue said sadly.

"What? Where?" Tatsuki asked.

"That is none of your concern, just come with us!" Another fullbringer said.

"No, I will not come with you, Inoue is regretfully untrustworthy." Mizuiro said sternly, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"What?.. I dare you to say that again Mizuiro!" Tatsuki said in Inoue's defence, noticing that Inoue was hurt from those words

"Alright, Inoue Orihime is untrustworthy! She attempted to kill Ichigo and stabbed Uryu in the back when she joined a faction that just declared war on Ichigo's empire!" Mizuiro said sternly to Tatsuki, causing Inoue to be shocked.

"What? There is no way Inoue would do that!" Tatsuki said in Inoue's defence.

"Except she did, I spoke with Ichigo recently, and he showed me a recording of the attempt, she did try to assassinate him, and the Wandenreich has charged her for espionage and attempted regicide!" Mizuiro said, shocking Tatsuki and Keigo.

"What!?" Keigo asked, as he looked at Inoue.

"No... I refuse to believe that!" Tatsuki said.

"Regretfully it is true!" A voice said from the sidelines.

Looking at the voice was no one else but a Quincy, accompanied by a company of soldats, or to be more precise a company from the Jagdarmee, and their commander, Emmerich Opie, the fullbringers prepared their weapons just as the jagdarmee prepared theirs.

"I never would have expected you to show yourself personally, traitor!" Emmerich said with disdain.

"Careful what you say to her!" Tatsuki warned Emmerich.

"Do not be gullible and believe this traitor, all she intends to do is to put you in harms way." Emmerich said, invoking the fury of Tatsuki as she charged at Emmerich.

Suddenly Emmerich vanished from her vision and knocked her to the ground easily, holding her right hand behind her back and his left hand held her left shoulder, which shocked Inoue as she was terrified at what the man might do to Tatsuki as she laid there on the ground forcibly.

For the first time since Aizen, Tatsuki felt fear as she felt the mans gloved hand hold her shoulder firmly towards the ground, she didn't even see him coming, she attacked someone she couldn't even hope to beat in single combat, suddenly Emmerich became brutal as he put pressure on Tatsuki's arm, causing her to scream in pain, she was sure he would break it, but suddenly the pressure let of and he was no longer on top of her.

He now stood right besides Keigo and Mizuiro, much to their surprise as they never saw him coming, the soldats charged at Tatsuki, hoping to apprehend her quickly before the fullbringers could save her but Inoue used Santen Kesshun to stop the Quincy soldats as they moved around Tatsuki as a five point barrier, effectively blocking the soldats as they were unable to approach her.

"Ahh, the Shun Shun rikka, quite the renown ability, this is the first time I'm personally seeing it, quite a spectacular sight." Emmerich said with a smug satisfied face.

Inoue said nothing, just looking at Emmerich with a stern face.

"There is no helping it, I have to use a more violent method to get to her then." Emmerich said with a smug satisfied face as he manifested not just any blade, but one that Inoue recognized, the same blade worn by his father, namely Quilge's saber.

Drawing the blade, Inoue could see the similarities between father and son, as he drew it in an identical manner as his father once did, the fullbringers tried to attack Emmerich but the soldats got in the way, as they drew their own weapons, the soldats in the distance manifested rifles and the ones close manifested swords.

It was obvious that the fullbringers were intimidated by the soldats due to their barets, gas masks and goggles, as they briefly hesitated, but quickly regained themselves as the two forces clashed at eachother.

The riflemen fired a barrage of reishi bullets, severly injuring or killing many of the fullbringers in the first barrage, though some managed to avoid getting hit, looking at the scene Emmerich frowned, were they really intending on attacking both the Wandenreich and the Soul Society with such a weak force? If so how did they even manage to take out the majority of the Seireitei detachment? It was embarrassing!

But there was still one major problem for Emmerich, Inoue herself possessed troublesome abilities, and if anything taking her down now would be the best course of action, he didn't need to kill her, just make her get into a world of pain, or he could use another tactic, one that Inoue probably didn't know about, while she did know about the Sternritter, she shouldn't know what their ephitets did.

Smirking, Emmerich put his blade on the ground, and let reishi flow out of blade into the ground, his Ephitet, was probably closest to his fathers, while he did possess some of the same abilities as his father did, he also had a new set of abilities, that was the power of the J, or the _Justice_.

Inoue noticed Emmerich's smirk, she didn't know why he smirked, but she didn't care right now, he tried to harm Tatsuki and for that he would pay, preparing to fire off Tsubaki to end the man once and for all, she was shocked as she was unable to do so, he Shun Shun Rikka also stopped functioning as the barrier shattered.

"Wh... What's going on?" Inoue asked, before she felt something.

Looking to her foot, she noticed a reishi wire, that had gone underground and attached itself to her foot, she tried to move but was unable to do so.

"If you spied on us I would have atleast suspected that you would know about our powers?" Emmerich said with a grin.

"What?" Inoue asked.

"What's going on? Is she unable to use her own powers?" Keigo asked, Mizuiro tried to analyze the situation but didn't know what was happening, so they both listened to Emmerich, hoping to find out.

"As you are aware, all Quincies possess the same set of abilities, however, there is an exception to that rule, namely, those who have been blessed by the Quincy king himself, namely his majesty, Emperor Ichigo Kurosaki, those few have been blessed with a piece of his majesty's soul, by writing a letter in the soul of the person who has been granted his blessing, those people gain power through that letter, also known as ephitet, the people who has been blessed by his majesty also gain a special rank, namely sternritter, as you are aware, I am one of those people, and my ephitet is J, as you can imagine, it has something to do with the letter J." Emmerich replied with a smug face.

"I'm aware, the ephitet represent a word, and that word is the source of your special powers, like the former sternritter, the explode had the ability to make bombs, the power was enhanced strength, and the Thunderbolt was electricity, so what does the J stand for?" Inoue asked curiously as she looked at Emmerich.

Emmerich just smiled, happy that she didn't know the new ephitets, if anything, this would mean that they had that very advantage, and as a result Emmerich couldn't risk having her know what the ephitets stood for, he took his finger to his mouth in a hush like manner before speaking.

"Speech is silver... Silence is golden." Emmerich said with a smile, indicating he had no intention of sharing that information just as he went behind Keigo and Mizuiro and touched their shoulders.

"Inoue!" A voice said as five more figures appeared.

Looking at the voice, Inoue saw Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro, all wanting answers as they looked at the girl, noticing that Yoruichi had called her out, she looked at Yoruichi, not even breaking eye contact..

"Why are you doing this? Why are you joining them?" Rangiku asked.

"Ohh? Shinigami in Quincy territory? Isn't that a territorial violation?" A young fullbring soldier asked as the fighting died down.

"Don't misunderstand boy, as our diplomatic situations have improved, his majesty has granted them military access to our territories in the world of the living, we have no quarrel with having the Shinigami here as they are free to enter and leave at their own wishes, just as we can be in their territory, you can rather say that the world has become more shared between our two glorious empires, that is after all the will of his majesty!" Emmerich said scoldingly to the young soldier.

"Yoruichi-san... Rangiku-san..." Inoue said as she looked at the two.

"Yes it's them, you saying their name doesn't answer their question!" Emmerich said with a frown.

"They have nothing to do with this! And they don't need to know!" Inoue said sternly.

"That's what you say now, if you refuse to open up... Well... I'm sure his majesty has a special re-education program just for you." Emmerich said with a smirk.

Inoue realized she was in a bad position, completely surrounded and and unable to use her abilities, she made a last desperate attempt to break free, reaching into her pocket she reached a controller, with a single button, Emmerich who quickly realized it was an emergency button as she pushed it, quickly ordered the soldats to get away from her and Tatsuki, knowing he would be unable to reach her.

A garganta opened up and special negacions flew down and engulfed Inoue and Tatsuki, two more aimed at Keigo and Mizuiro, though Emmerich, using his radio and knowing that the schatten was on a timer, pressed his own emergency button on his radio, which caused the schatten to appear, knowing that when he touched Keigo and Mizuiro, he placed a schatten seal on them to ensure that the shadows engulfed them rather then a negacion.

Keigo and Mizuiro were shocked to see their own shadows now engulfing them, and the schatten defence had been initiated, causing the schatten and the negacion to battle each other in a battle for dominance, though since the schatten was a different world, it followed different rules, ensuring that the schatten was stronger, which caused Emmerich to grin in victory.

Inoue, knowing that two out of three of her own friends, wouldn't join her in the Dominion was sad because the Quincy schatten had bested the negacion and engulfed Keigo and Mizuiro totally until they were gone, but she had her own best friend with her, though she knew that they would need a long talk now, one that she really wanted to avoid, but that was an issue she would take then.

She knew it was a partial victory for her, even though Rukia tried to frantically call out to Inoue, hoping to get her back, for the first time, she turned her back to Rukia, not caring about what she said, which shocked the Shinigami greatly, Emmerich looked at the scene, and frowned, but inside he had a deep sense of pride, he had completed his mission fully.

Wait what?

***Flashback (Prior to Emmerich's departure)***

**Silbern Throne Room**

"So this is a bug?" Emmerich asked as he looked at a small syringe, given to him by Erwig.

"That is correct, it is the same spy bacteria that Mayuri Kurotsuchi uses, Kisuke and I made this just recently, anyone injected will give us information about their current location, environment, reiatsu levels, everything, we will even be able to see and hear through their own eyes and ears, all you need to do is to inject it into the victim using this syringe, it functions best if you insert it directly into a blood vein however, so try to aim for that somehow, since it will spread faster, otherwise it will be hours before we can successfully get information." Erwig said.

"I see, and who is the target your majesty?" Emmerich asked Ichigo as he sat upon his throne.

"Your mission is to get Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima into our custody, I have already spoken with Mizuiro and have a location set in the Karakura Park, they are a rescue objective, however, Tatsuki Arisawa is the target for that bacteria, I have it on good authority that Inoue will try to get all three of them, which is why you have to ensure that Keigo and Mizuiro have schatten seals placed on them, as much as I'm reluctant to do so, considering that Tatsuki is a dear childhood friend, I have no choice in the matter, I will let Inoue take her, we need the information, but Keigo and Mizuiro are to be brought here no matter what! Do you understand? Commander of the Jagdarmee and sternritter J, Emmerich Opie?" Ichigo said sternly.

"I understand your majesty, it will be done!" Emmerich said.

"You will leave immediately, take as many men as you can but be quick about it, you don't have much time." Ichigo said as he looked at Emmerich.

"I understand your majesty, I have a company ready to move out immediately." Emmerich said.

"Very well, take them with you, your arrival point is Fort Karakura, the schatten is on a 45 minute timer, so you have limited time to complete the mission, in emergency, use the emergency recall button on your radio, all your soldiers and yourself will be automatically marked when you leave to Karakura town, the system is set to automatic so no need to worry about adjustments, the timer will activate once the gate closes and you have arrived at the Fort, Dismissed!" Ichigo said.

"Understood you majesty!" Emmerich said as he saluted and left.

***Flashback***

**Karakura Town (Karakura Park)**

Holding Tatsuki's hand, he noticed a nice blood vessel under her wrist on her arm, taking the small syring, he put more pressure on which caused Tatsuki a lot of pain, in hopes that she wouldn't feel the syringe, when he was done, his actions had been unnoticed, ensuring that one objective had been completed successfully.

***Flashback End***

Content with the fact that Inoue or the idiots she was with was unaware of the fact that this had been a complete Quincy victory, and that all of this had been planned beforehand, he watched them leave, as the schatten engulfed him and his soldiers, and just a second later, he was gone, leaving only the Shinigami present, who stood there shocked, as no one knew what had just happened.

**Silbern Main Gate**

The schatten was programmed to send them to the main gate of the castle, as they emerged, Keigo noticed the city, before he turned around and noticed the massive tower, even Mizuiro was surprised by it, as the tower was almost a city in itself.

"Welcome to Silbern, Capital of the Quincy empire, the Wandenreich, the tower you see behind you is the heart of our empire, that is where his majesty and all the sternritter live, and it is the place where the entire Wandenreich is ruled from, by orders of his majesty I will bring you to him now." Emmerich said as he gestured for the two to follow him into the massive tower.

"This tower is quite big." Keigo noted.

"It is, the tower was built using a city slightly smaller then Silbern City, which is just outside the walls there, you will see it better as you get higher." Emmerich said without turning around.

"So this is where Ichigo lives?" Mizuiro asked.

"That is correct, he lives at the top part of the tower alongside the grand mistress and the chancellors and the royal family, though we sternritters have quarters up there aswell." Emmerich replied.

"The top? Do we have to walk all those stairs!?" Keigo asked shocked.

"...Have you ever heard of elevators?..." Emmerich asked dumbfounded.

**Silbern Throne Room**

***Several Moment Later***

After having the elevator taken to the top, they were stunned by the view of the city, it was pretty high up, and the extravagant interior always stunned the people who had never been there before, now standing in the massive throne room, they looked around, Ichigo wasn't present yet, but it was being reported to him as they waited.

It only took a few minutes for Ichigo to arrive, accompanied, by Bambietta and the chancellors, except Uryu who was still in the infirmary, Ichigo manifested his throne and sat down on it, as he looked at his two closest friends.

"I presume you know of the problem with Inoue?" Ichigo asked as he started the conversation.

"We know now, what happened?" Mizuiro asked.

"We do not know how Inoue got in contact with the fullbringers, or how long she has had contact with them, all we know is that her allegiance lies with them." Bambietta said for Ichigo.

"And what about Chad?" Keigo asked.

"He's here, thankfully, he didn't know about Inoue himself and was just as shocked, I'm sorry to have you two involved in this." Ichigo said as he looked at his friends.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy you told me beforehand, otherwise things might have gotten ugly." Mizuiro concluded.

"But they got Tatsuki!" Keigo said frantically.

"I'm aware, do not worry about that part, despite her actions Inoue would never let any harm come to her, so she's in safe hands." Ichigo said as he looked at the roof.

"That is true, there is no use to worry about that." Mizuiro concluded.

"Anyways, good job Emmerich, you successfully completed your mission." Ichigo said as he praised Emmerich.

"It was just as you predicted your majesty, the bug was planted successfully aswell." Emmerich said.

"I know, Erwig has a good signal, good job on that too, I know you had to be a little rough with Tatsuki, but I am also aware that it was necessary." Ichigo responded.

"For that I apologize, I know about your friendship and I never wanted to cause problems or harm her personally." Emmerich said.

"I know, take a break, you have earned it." Ichigo said, causing Emmerich to salute as he left.

"You bugged Tatsuki?" Mizuiro asked as Emmerich left the room.

"That is correct, for now she is our little spy, though she doesn't know it yet, Emmerich inserted a spy bacteria when he had her pinned to the ground, that's why he added more pressure to her arm, so she couldn't feel the syringe, even though it was brutal, it was necessary." Ichigo responded honestly.

"I see, and as a result she doesn't know... Clever." Mizuiro said amazed.

"There is no better spy then the ones that doesn't know they are spies." Ichigo responded.

"True, but they would probably come for us again, which is why you brought us here?" Mizuiro asked, surprising Keigo.

"Correct, we will fix you some quarters here so you can be here in the meantime until it is safe, feel free to tour the city and do what you like, the servants will bring you what you need, back there is Samund Abesse, the royal attendant and the chief of the servants, he will help you get acquainted." Ichigo said with a smile, showing his best hospitality as Samund introduced himself.

"But my sister will kill me if I don't make it home tonight, let alone god knows how long this will take." Keigo said scared.

"Don't worry, we will handle the situation, let me introduce you to the commander of the A.N.U and Sternritter T, Pascal Egger." Ichigo said as the doors opened and Pascal entered.

"A.N.U?" Keigo asked.

"The Wandenreich secret police, you can think of them as the Quincy C.I.A if you like, only they work both internally and external of our empire." Ichigo said.

"I see, almost like the K.G.B and Gestapo then?" Mizuiro asked, shocking Keigo.

"Like that... Yes..." Ichigo said, not thinking about those two.

"Regardless, the situation about your sister is already being solved." Pascal said with a smile.

"Eh?.." Keigo said surprised as he noticed a screen moving down from the roof.

**Karakura Town (Keigo's residence)**

"So why are we here? AND WHY DO I HAVE THIS BLINDFOLD!?" Ikkaku yelled out annoyed, he had been ordered by Kyoraku to go to Karakura town in a Gigai to help the A.N.U at Ichigo's request.

"Don't worry about it, it's all in good hands." An A.N.U soldat said as he reassured Ikkaku.

*Ding Dong... Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

"I'm coming!" the voice said behind the door.

The A.N.U quickly removed the blindfold on Ikkaku and vanished using Hirenkyaku, leaving Ikkaku to stare at the door, not knowing where he was, since he didn't recognize the place... yet... Then the door opened, and Ikkaku instantly realized where he was, and he didn't like it one bit, as he looked straight at Mizuho Asano, Keigo's sister, suddenly she looked at Ikkaku's chest, for a while, causing Ikkaku to look at his own chest where he noticed a note taped to his chest.

_I'll Be away for some time, so for the time being I've sent this man to be with you while I'm gone, have fun! Sincerily, Keigo!_

"DAAAAARLIIIIIIIING! Keigo can stay away forever for all I care, nothing can seperate us! not even him, he isn't welcome here anymore!" Mizuho yelled as she hugged and kissed Ikkaku.

"Gotten yourself a sense of humor haven't you?... ICHIIIIGOOOOOO!" Ikkaku yelled out into the air, not noticing the A.N.U a fair distance away, who had recorded the entire ordeal.

**Silbern Throne Room**

"So that's the essence of it, problem solved!" Pascal said proudly.

"I told you the plan would work." Ichigo said as Bambietta, and the chancellors sweatdropped and deadpanned at the screen.

"No... You just made me homeless..." Keigo said as he sulked in a corner.

"Anyways, we'll be staying here then." Mizuiro said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, anyways, we have some questions for you regarding Inoue, Pascal will speak with you on that regard, so if you'd please follow him?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Keigo and Mizuiro as they left with Pascal.

After they left, Ichigo sat there, pondering what the recordings from Tatsuki would show over time, though he had ordered Erwig to tell him when something of interest happened, furthermore, Erwig would recieve more data on the place the fullbringers were hiding, so until then, it was only a question about who would make the first assault in the war, but Ichigo knew he had some good cards on the table now.

"Anyways, I'll go meet my family, I haven't seen them yet!" Bambietta said in a hostile manner as she turned to leave, not even looking at Ichigo.

"Alright, see you later." Ichigo said as he noticed Bambietta's sudden reaction, he noticed that she was in a fairly bad mood, to say it nicely, but he had to focus on work for now.

**Basterbine Residence**

Bambietta entered her family home, knowing that they all had the time off, this would probably be the only logical place for them to be, unless they were out shopping, but if that was the case Bambietta would just wait for them.

"I'm back." Bambietta said as she had taken off her boots.

"Ahh, welcome back." Ernst said as he peeked into the hallway from the living room.

"Where's mommy?" Bambietta asked.

"She's out getting the groceries, she'll be back soon." Ernst said.

Bambietta looked around, and from the corner of a wall, she noticed her sister, looking at her, not making any attempts to greet her, though Bambietta knew that it was because of her anxiety problems, so it wasn't much of a surprise, Bambietta knew that Sabrina considered herself a burden to the family and a disappointment, even though no one agreed with her on that.

Deciding to get her into a better mood, Bambietta suddenly vanished with a flash of Hirenkyaku, leaving Sabrina baffled and surprised as her sister was nowhere to be seen, she looked around the hallway but couldn't see her, believing that Bambietta left, she once more felt disappointed with herself, regretting not to greet her.

"You don't really think you'd be able to hide from me did you?" Bambietta said behind Sabrina with a grin as she looked down at her sister.

Sabrina flinched, as she quickly looked behind her, leaving Bambietta to wonder how she didn't get a whiplash, it was obvious that Bambietta took her by complete surprise, though Bambietta had counted on that.

"I haven't gotten my morning hug yet have I?" Bambietta pointed out.

With a happy expression, Sabrina jumped right into Bambietta's arms, if it was one thing Bambietta really looked forward to it was this, among other things, but bedtime with Ichigo could wait, letting Sabrina sit in her arms, Bambietta went into the living room with her father, as she went to the couch and sat down.

"She's really missed you." Ernst said with a small smile, as he looked at the two siblings.

"Well I wouldn't be gone forever." Bambietta said as she stroked Sabrina's hair who was now sitting on Bambietta's lap playing with her teddy

"True, I saw Ichigo's fight with that brute, that was one finishing blow." Ernst pointed out.

"Yeah, he caused a damn earth quake." Bambietta said as she deadpanned.

"Haha, so I've heard, how is his opponent holding out?" Ernst asked.

"Kenpachi? That monster took that blow head on like it was the most normal thing in the world, all he did was to lose consciousness." Bambietta said, surprising Ernst.

"Wait what? A normal person would be torn to pieces from something like that?" Ernst asked shocked.

"Yup, but not him, that brute is powerful and scary." Bambietta said with a sigh.

"I also heard about the war declaration." Ernst said, causing Sabrina to stop playing with her teddy as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah, lots of things happened." Bambietta said sadly.

"The camera's cut the moment the fights started and people tried to flee." Ernst said.

"I know, regardless we will be preparing for war, I guess things are going to get busy around here so I can only be here for an hour until I have to get back to work." Bambietta said as she looked at the roof with a sad expression, as the main door opened, Bambietta noticed her mother entering the home, she was happy to see her daughter again, especially after what she saw on the TV.

"Bambi? I see you're okay!" Ausilia said happily and relieved.

"Of course, what you didn't think i'd let people like that beat me did you?" Bambietta said with a smirk.

"Well, guess you were worried over nothing, just like I said." Ernst said with a smirk, earning him Ausilia's ire.

"You're too easy going Ernst! Anyways, will you be staying with us for dinner?" Ausilia asked.

"Yeah." Bambietta said happily.

"Ichigo is he busy today?" Ernst asked.

"He has work to do." Bambietta replied.

"I see, anyways, I'll get dinner ready." Ausilia said as she went for the kitchen.

After a little while as Ausilia was in the middle of dinner and Ernst helping her out, Bambietta decided to keep her sister preoccupied, as they sat on the floor playing with each other, though Bambietta was a bit concerned as Sabrina seemed to have something on her mind.

"Nee-san?" Sabrina said as she looked at her sister.

"Yes?" Bambietta asked.

"I spoke with Candice while you were gone, and I have something I want to ask." Sabrina said as she looked questionably at her sister.

Oh god no, nonononono, what did Candice say to Sabrina? Bambietta became worried, as nothing good could ever come out of that.

"W-w-what?" Bambietta asked nervously as she looked at her little sister with a fake smile, trying to hide her concern.

"Candice said that you and Ichigo do something called sex! What is sex and what is it like?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Bambietta and Sabrina just looked at eachother for a while, no one saying a word until Sabrina noticed that Bambietta was getting red, and it got brighter, until she finally fainted.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo was annoyed, he had a lot of unanswered questions, how in the hells name did the Seireitei detachment get nearly annihilated, the casualties was so high the entire unit had been taken out of action and considered combat ineffective, leaving Ichigo with an entire regiment out of commission, he had decided to launch an investigation into the disaster, headed by Gina Haschwalth and the sternritters sent to the Seireitei.

He had already recieved reports from Gina from various eye witnesses that survived the onslaught, with the help of soldats, she was able to take statements very quickly but the reports only gave more questions then answers.

'So they sent the more powerful force to the Seireitei while Gabrin headed into the lion's den? Why?.. Why would he take the weaker force with him to encounter the more powerful opponents? Surely the weaker ones could have done the job just as good if they had the element of surprise?' Ichigo pondered inwardly.

Reading through more reports, he came to only one conclusion.

'It has to be Aizen, the guy escaped the muken during the attack, but I cannot see him working with the fullbringers, if anything Yhwach was a testiment to that, Aizen would never allow anyone to rule or control him...' Ichigo said inwardly as he frowned.

Thinking about a variety of scenarios, he couldn't reach one that would make a lot of sense.

'The damn guy's immortal, so an assassination is out of the question, alliances are out of the question since he would probably refuse them due to their lack of power and abilities, could they actually want to harvest Aizen's power? If they managed to do so then their forces would grow dramatically in strength, but Aizen would never permit that...' Ichigo concluded.

Putting the report down, he leaned into the back of his chair, and looked at the roof.

"I guess there is no use in guessing... I gotta go straight to the source then." Ichigo said loudly.

Looking to his right, Ichigo looked straight into the hallway that was attached to Ichigo's office.

"Or rather... The source seems to have come to me..." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I presume so, how long have you known I was here?" A voice said as footsteps could be heard.

"You appeared right after I came back, you hid in my office, waiting for me to come, so it was quite obvious... Aizen!" Ichigo said as he looked at Aizen.

Aizen just looked at Ichigo, before he sent a sly smirk towards him.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** So I hope you are all safe in these troubled times, we have now gotten to the war and smaller skirmished has already occured, for now there are more secrets to be uncovered, more troublesome scenarios not seen, where will the story go from here? What is Inoue's reasoning for betraying Ichigo? What will happen to poor Ikkaku? Stay tuned :D


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo knew that Aizen would eventually reach out to him, as Aizen has never been one to take orders from others, having him affiliate with the fullbringers seemed pretty far fetched, though Ichigo would normally be surprised to see Aizen in his own office so suddenly, he had already forseen his arrival, if anything Ichigo was more impressed then surprised, especially considering he managed to get there without triggering any alarms in either the Schatten or Silbern itself, and security was high in both mentioned places.

"Ahh, my apologies, Emperor is it now? A sudden promotion I assume, you have my congratulations." Aizen said with his smug face.

"Well thank you, I believe I should congratulate you yourself on having your sentence lowered for a brief while after helping me defeat Yhwach." Ichigo responded with his usual scowl face.

"That is nothing to congratulate, beings like them cannot comprehend beings like us, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said content, as his smug face got a smirk.

"Ahh yes, your famous superiority complex and narcissism, if anything, I suppose it would be better to congratulate you on coming here unnoticed, all things considered, I'm sure the schatten was difficult to navigate... Yet you did so and arrived here all the same." Ichigo responded, showing a bit of rare amusement.

"Indeed, I must compliment you on building such a troublesome defence... I nearly got lost." Aizen said as he arrived in front of Ichigo, and looked down at him.

"Funny, I would have thought that you would have gotten used to moving around in the darkness by now." Ichigo retorded slyly, causing Aizen to frown before he started to laugh.

"Funny, our roles seems to have completely switched, just as you snuck through a dark garganta, I snuck through the dark schatten, just like you entered my empire, I entered yours." Aizen said amused as his smug face was back on.

"Yeah, funny thing that, only I got the better army, and unlike yours, my empire is intact, and will remain so for thousands upon thousands of years." Ichigo said, as he shut his eyes, before slowly opening them, revealing three pupils in each eye.

Aizen grinned, knowing that Ichigo was an opponent even far more dangerous then Yhwach now that he was a god himself and should they decide to bash at each other it would be a difficult fight as Ichigo was far more powerful then he was when he used the final getsuga tensho, and furthermore, no matter how hard he tried, Ichigo was immune to Kyoka Suigetsu, so using his Shikai was out of the question, ensuring that Ichigo's Almighty couldn't be tricked.

***Flashback***

Proud of his new form, Aizen took a swing at Ichigo hoping to end the being he now considered a failure of evolution, however what Ichigo did next surprised him.

"I can shatter your Zanpakuto with a single strike if I so desire!" Aizen said proudly as he started to swing his blade.

Ichigo, didn't even bother to parry, instead he raised his hand, and stopped the strike with his bare hand, catching Aizen's blade and touching it before he had released it, unknowingly making himself immune to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, making his Shikai useless in that battle.

***Flashback End***

"Your powers have grown steadily, I take back what I said back then, you are a success of evolution." Aizen said, causing Ichigo's scowl to deepen and his lips to form a smirk as they just stared at each other.

"A success of evolution? You say that now? After I defeated you in single combat?" Ichigo asked slightly amused, if Ichigo's victory wasn't a show of success, nothing was.

"Throwing my name around like some trophy are you?" Aizen said, slightly annoyed, though partially amused aswell.

"I must admit, it's one hell of a trophy." Ichigo smirked, realizing he had gone under Aizen's skin.

"I presume I should feel honored then." Aizen retorded with a wide smirk, annoying Ichigo.

"Perhaps, though it would still be wrong of you to say that I am a success of evolution when I grabbed your blade with my own hands... Must have been humiliating for your pride huh? Seeing the roles reverse from back then? Calling yourself a true god when a simple human stops you?" Ichigo said content, knowing that those words would definitely set Aizen off.

Aizen frowned, he was getting furious, but Ichigo wasn't one he could take lightly, though Ichigo couldn't take Aizen lightly either, for now it was only insults thrown at each other.

"A human you say? If I recall correctly you are a natural hybrid, a god who has just rightfully taken his place, if anything you are worthy of claiming your victory over me." Aizen said, knowing full well that Ichigo was trying to annoy him, not even their temporary alliance against Yhwach would still make a friendship difficult considering what he did to Rukia.

"True, guess that makes me more then you then? Considering I'm sitting on a real throne, while your throne is in a dark dungeon cell. Must be infuriating to think that your entire empire was reduced to a cell?" Ichigo said as a grin as he studied Aizen's body language, knowing that he did manage to annoy him.

Both Aizen and Ichigo stared each other down, no one uttering a word for a while as the entire office was quiet, Aizen was clearly annoyed, but so was Ichigo, as he also noticed that Aizen was also amused by this whole conversation, and nothing Ichigo would say could change that, continuing with their death stare at each other, not even saying so much as a single word.

The silence was excruciating, nothing was heard, it was as if no one was in the office at all, as the two super powers glared daggers at each other, however, enemies as they may be, what many don't realize is that the two also hold an extraordinary amount of respect towards each other, especially after showing their powers against Yhwach, the two could safely say that they did bond over that in terms of respect.

"Must be hard for you Ichigo Kurosaki? To think that you were unaware that Inoue Orihime had taken sides in the coming conflict, and stabbed you in the back" Aizen said, clearly wanting to see how Ichigo reacts

While Ichigo was shocked, hurt, angry, and sad inside, his scowl or facial expression didn't change at all, truthfully, Ichigo just wanted to fight it out with Aizen right here and now for just mentioning her, but ultimately decided against it, knowing it was his people and capital that would suffer the damages due to the sheer amount of power that would be unleashed in such a battle.

Aizen, realizing that Ichigo had learned self control, was taking a bit more interest in the new persona Ichigo showed, he knew that he took his job seriously, and by the looks of things, he wasn't wearing a facade, or a personality mask, instead, he just went all down serious, putting all jokes and stupidity aside for work, showing that he had indeed grown up to the person he was truly meant to be.

"It was my inability to forsee that event that led to it, the fault and responsibility lies solely with me because of that, considering that I could have prevented it." Ichigo said after calming himself internally.

"Responsibility and blame, both cruel concepts, I'm amazed that you are willing to take it all upon yourself, not many do so willingly." Aizen said as his smirk changed to a stoic expression, if anything, for the first time, Aizen actually felt bad for Ichigo, surprisingly.

Ichigo was surprised, Aizen was actually showing remorse in the situation, if anything Ichigo assumed that Aizen would say what he did just to get under his skin, but there was more to it, even more then just a test of reaction, it was almost as he was trying something else, and right now Ichigo couldn't figure Aizen out, but he knew that Aizen's word could be poison, however this wasn't a word of poison, it was a compliment between two gods filled with equal respect towards each other.

"No... Not many do, and not many willingly goes back to their cell after the defeat of the Quincy king when freedom is at their finger tips and stays there until something else happened, which forced you to escape... I assume the loneliness you felt back in the Gotei wasn't any different?" Ichigo said, almost with a sad expression, as Aizen got visibly surprised.

"Indeed..." Aizen said sadly, not hiding it at all, knowing that Ichigo could read others hearts through fighting, though he never expected Ichigo to feel his heart, let alone read it, and Aizen knew what Ichigo's heart desired during his fight with Ichigo, his desire to protect the people he cares about, and the newfound desire to protect his empire and people, if anything it just showed that they were both on the same page when it came to eachother

Once more the room was quiet, instead of throwing insults and trying to get under each others skin, it was obvious that they felt bad for each other, Ichigo felt bad for Aizen due to the loneliness he must have felt in his days in the Soul Society for him to be so special, and Aizen felt bad for Ichigo for being betrayed like he was, he knew how much Ichigo would sacrifice for the people he cares about, he witnessed it twice.

This was were they looked at each other and both came to equal conclusion, they both knew what the other was thinking, and what the other felt, as if they could read each others mind by just looking at each other, it wasn't hostility between them, if it was they would be fighting right now, but rather, it was a rivalry, it was the only way to explain how they were able to respect each other as much as they did, why they felt bad for each other.

Perhaps a personal friendship was possible after all? Despite all that has happened between them, that was in the past, both Ichigo and Aizen knew it, if anything Aizen was highly disappointed that he was unable to speak with Ichigo after Yhwach's defeat, considering that he was the only person he truly respected as an equal, and Ichigo didn't really mind speaking with Aizen, otherwise they wouldn't be speaking right now.

"So? What happened in the muken?" Ichigo asked, finally breaking the silence as Aizen just looked at Ichigo, before he changed his attention to the window.

"They wanted me to grant them power." Aizen said, giving an answer Ichigo was completely unaware of and haven't considered, harvesting his power would be one thing but granting it?

"What?" Ichigo asked highly confused.

"The Hogyoku, I'm one of the few who can use it, they wanted me to use it to grant them power, willingly or not." Aizen responded honestly, shocking Ichigo.

"How would that even work? You granting power to fullbringers? They aren't like us Quincy that can be given more power through me, rather they are an entirely different species, with their own set of abilities and powers so granting power should be difficult? Though I assume not entirely impossible?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's easier then you think, Inoue Orihime got her powers when she was attacked by her own brother, and Sado Yasutora got his own after fighting Shrieker, they both got them by being in close proximity to Rukia Kuchiki after Kisuke Urahara sealed the Hogyoku in her gigai, as you are aware, effectively making them fullbringers." Aizen responded, as he looked at a confused Ichigo.

"I thought that the Hogyoku's power was desire manifestation? Wouldn't just possessing it be enough?" Ichigo asked confused.

"A normal person would think so, however it's more complicated then that, when Kisuke Urahara attempted to use the Hogyoku on Hirako Shinji and the other visored, he failed, but it did keep them alive, due to the reason that it slightly recognized Kisuke Urahara's powers, and their powers aswell." Aizen responded.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked trying to confirm a suspicion he just recieved.

"The Hogyoku can only be truly activated when in presence of powerful beings such as ourselves, though it will take time if not directly infused, the minimum requirement is the person who possess twice the captain level reiryoku, something that both you and I have since birth which is why it awakened fully in your presence and recognized you, if anything it granted Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora powers because it recognized you fully, meaning that it didn't hold back and allowed them to recieve powers because of your powers, the more power you have, the more authority you have over the Hogyoku, that is also one of the reasons why the Hogyoku defied me, because it recognized you rather then me and therefore denied me." Aizen responded, giving Ichigo a clue on how the mysterious device worked.

"I see, and the reason the fullbringers would approach you is because they do not posses fighters like that? Though precautions should be taken, do you have any knowledge on whether they possess the orb or not? If I recall correctly it was seperated from you after your defeat?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm unsure whether they possess it or not, but it was one of their targets." Aizen responded.

"I see... This is a problem... I will need to speak with Kyoraku for this, feel free to stay for dinner as my guest, not everyday we get special visitors, and you must be hungry for some delicious food after eating prison food for so long?" Ichigo said amused, just waiting for the reaction at the table.

Aizen smirked, as he watched Ichigo take up the phone, he noticed that he put it on speaker, so that Aizen could hear aswell, this would be an interesting phone call, after the call was placed through the control center however his office phone didn't pick up so eventually Ichigo reached the 12th division which later transfered the line, however Ichigo didn't find the person he was looking for.

**Soul Society Captains Assembly**

Kyoraku had called a quick captains meeting, Komamura was allowed to attend due to his former status as captain, and Iba was taking care of him so it went without saying that Komamura would be there, and Yamamoto and Ukitake were also present, since they insisted on helping Kyoraku to ensure that Kyoraku didn't have to handle everything alone.

"And furthermore we have recieved no reports from attacks in the world of the living, and what the Wandenreich reports is that they haven't renewed their attack in Karakura town either, so it-" Soi-fon said as the phone rang in Nanao's pocket.

Taking out the phone she noticed it was Kyoraku's, when she looked at the caller she frowned, wondering who it might be.

"It's a transfer call from the 12th division, should I hang up?" Nanao asked Kyoraku.

"No, that would be rude, would you answer it for me Nanao-chan?" Kyoraku asked as he looked at his lieutenant, as she nodded to Kyoraku and answered.

"This is Nanao Ise, we are currently in a captains meeting." Nanao said into the phone, as the room was quiet

"Hello, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, is Kyoraku present?" Ichigo asked.

"Your majesty? Uhm yes head captain Kyoraku is here." Nanao said, as she looked at Kyoraku.

"The rest of the captains too then I presume?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?" Nanao said, unsure where this was going.

"Can you put me on speaker?" Ichigo asked.

Pulling the phone away from her ear Nanao looked at Kyoraku, telling him Ichigo's request, which he granted as he was put on speaker.

"Hello your majesty, you are on speaker as requested and every captain can hear you." Kyoraku said as he looked at the phone.

"Good, thank you, I have a question for you Kyoraku." Ichigo said sternly.

"Oh?" Kyoraku asked, curious as to where this was going.

"Is the Hogyoku locked away safely and still in your hands?" Ichigo asked, surprising every captain, and Kyoraku himself, even Yamamoto was startled.

"I've locked it away in a safe vault, in my lab, of course we have it, why would you ask that?" Mayuri asked impatiently.

"It has been brought to my attention that the fullbringers targeted Aizen because they wanted him to use the Hogyoku to empower their forces, which means that the Hogyoku was also a target, and I don't believe they would attack the Seireitei blindly without knowing where it was." Ichigo responded, causing the captains to go on alarm.

"Are you sure? How do you know this?" Toshiro asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at the phone.

"Well you see... The situation is kinda this..." Ichigo said.

"I got myself to Silbern after the fullbringers attacked, Hitsugaya-kun." A voice said, that clearly belonged to Aizen.

Everyone was shocked, but atleast they knew where Aizen was, so that was a relief, and a further relief to know that he hadn't joined the fullbringers.

"Aizen..." Toshiro said with narrowed eyes.

"So that's your source, no wonder you have an insight." Kyoraku said with a chuckle.

"I'd like to invite you for dinner aswell later this day, to talk about the war and further information, as I believe Aizen still has some, which is why he is also invited." Ichigo said, though Kyoraku wasn't surprised at the fact that Ichigo also had invited Aizen.

"Well, who am I to refuse? I will take up your offer!" Kyoraku said, as he looked at his old teacher and old friend.

"Very well, I will inform the servants to prepare dinner, is 17:00 an optimal time?" Ichigo asked.

Looking at a watch in the captains assembly, he noticed it was in about four hours, as soon as the phone hung up, Kyoraku looked sternly at Mayuri.

"Go check if it's still there!" Kyoraku ordered impatiently, which was unusual for the man, but given the information about the problematic orb, he was furious, and Mayuri for the first time didn't argue as he quickly left to personally check.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Both Ichigo and Aizen were eagerly anticipating the dinner, it would be very interessting to see how it all goes, though Ichigo had additional plans, as the O.D.K were already making alternate defence plans of the Wandenreich just in case, and they also made emergency defence plans for the Seireitei, but without information about the enemy territory and strategic and tactical targets, making offensive plans were useless.

But Ichigo had one thing in mind, Aizen, just like himself was a special war potential in the former Wandenreich, and having finally arranged a dinner meeting with Kyoraku and Aizen, he now needed to inform the staff about their sudden visitor, though Ichigo did keep the identity of their mysterious visitor a secret for now and just let them know that they had a visitor.

**Silbern Basterbine residence**

Bambietta once more took off her boots while Sabrina took off her shoes, having been forced to take a quick trip to Erwig for memory replacement because of Candice, which she was furious for, and the situation with Ichigo did not help to make her mood any better, luckily they got back just for dinner as they sat down and prepared to eat.

"Guess you're lucky daddy, being in command and control in the O.D.K rather then planning." Bambietta said as she looked at her father.

"Yes I am, I heard that they will be up all night now." Ernst said with a chuckle.

"Putting it mildly, I'm can be here for an hour after dinner but I have to leave after that." Bambietta said, causing Sabrina to be disappointed.

"You got work to do?" Ausilia asked.

"Yeah, gotta go to the O.D.K myself, got so lucky to be doing an all nighter." Bambietta said as he huffed.

"Oh right, you're the second in command, you need to be in the planning room." Ernst said as he realized why.

"What about Ichigo?" Ausilia asked.

"Being the emperor and the supreme commander of the military, he got just as lucky." Bambietta said, annoyed over that they brought him into the picture as she was still angry with him, though she tried to hide it.

"I see... Did something happen between you two?" Ausilia said as she noticed her daughters body language, causing Bambietta to be surprised.

"Nothing special." Bambietta said, indicating that she didn't want to speak about it, but she did feel a bit of sadness thinking about it.

Her mother decided to not pry any further, but her sadness showed a bit better as even her little sister picked it up, which prompted her to lean into Bambietta in an attempt to comfort her, which didn't go unnoticed as Bambietta wrapped her arms around her, Sabrina thought about the times she was sad because of her emotional problems, Bambietta always supported her and always made most of the pain go away, now she felt it was her turn to do the same.

But she didn't know how, comforting Bambietta was new to her since Bambietta was never sad, though she had seen Bambietta angry at some other people a couple of times, she was never sad, but this time she was, looking around, she noticed her favorite toy, her little teddy bear, it always got her in the mood, deciding to go for it, she went away from the table and got her teddy, much to Ausilia's and Ernst's surprise, picked it up and rushed back and gave it to her sister.

Bambietta looked at the teddy as she grabbed it, surprised by Sabrina's actions, as Sabrina closely studied Bambietta's reaction, and as she expected, Bambietta began to smile and her eyes didn't show anymore sadness, which prompted Sabrina to give off one thing that was rare these days, a smile, not a fake one like she usually did, but a genuine warm smile that showed all her white teeth, upon noticing the real smile Bambietta's smile subconsciously increased.

Sabrina knew the teddy bear would get her sister in a good mood, or so she thought, what she didn't realize was that her own smile made Bambietta happy again, as it was rare for the girl to smile due to her problems surfacing intensively, the smiles she made was always fake, Bambietta never pointed it out, she never mentioned it out of fear of hurting Sabrina more, but nothing made her happier then to see her little sister give off a true smile of happiness, even if just for now.

After dinner and the hour was up Bambietta had to leave, she had work to do, much to her sister's dismay.

**Silbern Hallway**

Liltotto and Candice were walking along the hallway, neither of them had any idea who Ichigo's guest was, but the two did wonder and was curious as to who would arrive at this time, it didn't take long for them to notice Bambietta who had just entered the top section of the castle, heading for her office where she had some documents that was needed before the briefing with the O.D.K.

"Bambi?" Candice yelled out, getting Bambietta's attention.

Bambietta turned around and went towards the two, wondering what they wanted.

"Yeah?" Bambietta asked as she approached them.

"Do you know who his majesty's guest is?" Candice asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Bambietta.

"Guest? Do we have visitors?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Yeah he said so, though he didn't say who, but I know he also invited Kyoraku for a dinner meeting which is at 17:00, about two and a half hours away along with this guest." Candice replied as she pointed down the hallway.

"So you don't know either huh?" Liltotto said, though it was a stupid question.

"This is the first I've heard about it." Bambietta said honestly with a look of surprise.

"I see, and I was wondering who this guest was and thought you knew." Candice said sadly.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that we had a visitor except Keigo and Mizuiro?" Bambietta replied, as she looked down the hallway, and looked at the door that led to Ichigo's office.

"I see." Candice replied, having her curiosity get the better of her.

"Oh and Lili?" Bambietta said as she looked at Liltotto.

"Hm?" Liltotto said as she was preoccupied with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Try to keep your brother away from me and Ichi... Can't say I'm happy about what I've heard after he tried to be smug with Ichi the day you two argued." Bambietta warned, leaving Liltotto surprised.

"I gave him a stern talking to when we watched his majesty's match, I think he took the hint when I told him that he would be on the other end of Zangetsu if he keeps up bothering you." Liltotto said as she took her lollipop out of her mouth.

"Good, my patience is running thin with that guy!" Bambietta said, as Liltotto nodded in understanding, she knew that Bambietta was sick of him, though she didn't blame her.

Suddenly they heard two doors open, it was the doors to Ichigo's office, the moment he entered the hallway he appeared to be speaking with someone but they didn't know who, but they would find out, as Ichigo pointed somewhere as a servant appeared, and the visitor finally left his office, revealing the person who shocked Bambietta, Candice and Liltotto to the core, Aizen Souske.

"What the hell!?" Liltotto said lowly, in a visibly shocked tone.

"Aizen!? Is that the special visitor!?" Candice asked surprised.

Bambietta didn't say anything, not even knowing what to say, eventually the two departed, Aizen being guided down the hallway to the guest rooms, while Ichigo moved the opposite direction, as soon as Ichigo was in range, they decided to ask.

"Your majesty? What is he doing here? Is he your guest?" Liltotto asked, still shocked.

"Yes he is, he is to be treated accordingly." Ichigo replied, shocking the three.

"What!? Have you lost your mind!? He is one of the most dangerous criminals in existence, you can't just-" Candice said shocked before Ichigo interrupted her.

"Noted!" Ichigo replied sternly, showing that the matter was not open for discussion.

Candice and Liltotto got quiet, hoping that Ichigo knew what he was doing, Bambietta was still shocked but decided to not say anything, not that she felt like speaking with Ichigo at the moment as she watched Ichigo walk down the hallway.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Candice asked.

"Because he has already made up his mind." Bambietta replied, as she turned to leave herself.

**Silbern Infirmary**

Uryu was still in denial, this wasn't the Orihime he knew, something must be going on, there can be no other explanation, though he had asked Keigo and Mizuiro some questions as they were in the room, and it shocked him, but he was still in denial, looking up he glanced into his father's stoic eyes, they seemed almost scolding, Masaki and Kanae was also present, as Masaki was trying to support her adoptive family as best as she could, then the door opened and Ichigo stepped in.

"Ichigo?" Keigo said as he noticed Ichigo.

"Yo, how's he holding up?" Ichigo asked with a hint of worry.

"Not good, he is in denial." Kanae replied sadly.

"I see, I understand that it's hard to take in and-" Ichigo said before Uryu finally spoke up.

"Have you sent someone to retrieve her?" Uryu asked sternly as he looked at Ichigo, before Ichigo sighed and gave his reply.

"No I have not." Ichigo responded, giving Uryu wide eyes of shock.

"WHAT? Why not!? You have to send someone to-" Uryu yelled out before Ichigo interrupted him.

"Uryu!" Ichigo said sternly.

Uryu became quiet, as he was quite surprised by Ichigo's expression and how calm he actually was, even Ryuken and Masaki were surprised, though Ryuken were more surprised then Masaki as he knew how the boy was, or were at one point.

"I understand your concern, I understand that you want her back, but I cannot send soldiers to unknown territory in which we know nothing on a suicide mission for one person who has defected! And now we are a nation at war! Any soldier we lose in hostile territory weakens our forces, and helps to give them an advantage, which is why I'm ordering a stop for Inoue's search by all Wandenreich personnel!" Ichigo said, shocking Uryu, though Ryuken did understand Ichigo's point and were surprised by his response, though Masaki was a bit conflicted and so was Kanae.

"What?.. You're just going to abandon her?..." Uryu asked shocked, but calmly.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way, we all saw it, she left willingly, and it would be a waste of resources to claim her back at the moment." Ichigo responded as he looked at a stunned Uryu.

"You should listen Uryu! As an emperor he has his empire and the Quincy at heart, and so should you as a chancellor! Do not disobey your emperor's commands!" Ryuken said sternly to his son, with a stoic expression.

"Ryuken!" Masaki said lowly in a scolding manner for his cold attitude, even Kanae was about to argue with Ryuken.

"It's true Masaki, he has his duty, he must accept that fact, is he really going to abandon thousands just to save one? Is he really going to let one person tear families apart? As a chancellor it is his duty to protect the Wandenreich, if he goes after Inoue now then he abandons the people he swore to protect, he might just aswell kill them with his own hands in that regards!" Ryuken argued, as Masaki was left speechless, and Kanae was a bit sad.

Uryu heard his father's words clear as a whistle, and noticed that Ichigo was still staring at him, he just couldn't believe that this was happening, he was outright furious with everything and everyone at this point, as he squeezed his hands together tightly in a fury, which did not go unnoticed by Ichigo, he was furious himself, but he had to maintain himself and not let this break him, that was his duty as a monarch.

"Save your rage for the enemy, there will be plenty of them to kill in the field Uryu." Ichigo said with his usual scowl expression, once more shocking Uryu, Masaki, Ryuken and Kanae by his response.

"Never expected to hear that from you." Ryuken said as he studied Ichigo closely.

"If they dare to threaten my empire or people, then I will give them the headmans axe, starting with their soldiers and then their commanders and end it with their pathetic king! If he wants a bloodbath then I'll make sure to drown him in the blood of his own soldiers!" Ichigo said, however Ryuken was unfazed, as he smirked at Ichigo.

"I see that you do not take kindly to threats, but can you really go through with it?" Ryuken asked, changing his smirk to a smug face, which infuriated Ichigo.

"Want to see a demonstration?" Ichigo asked in a threatning manner, showing intent on actually fighting Ryuken directly, which caused Ryuken to frown.

Having the leverage of being an echt Quincy, there was many questions Ryuken had about Ichigo, truthfully he didn't really know about Ichigo's blood, Isshin had a special gigai, an artificial body to seal the hollow in Masaki, and as a result, it was possible that Ichigo got all his blood from Masaki, and Isshin's genes in his soul instead, what he did know is that Ichigo's Quincy powers went into Ichigo's soul aswell, which was his most powerful form.

And to topple it all off, Ichigo was a natural transcended being, a god in his own right, if anything, fighting something that doesn't have a limit to it's power and abilities would be worse then fighting Yhwach himself, and that should account for something, considering that two transcended beings, one a fake and another a true hybrid at the time, defeated Yhwach, and now all of Yhwach's powers belong to Ichigo's Quincy part, which makes Ichigo a far more deadly and dangerous opponent then Yhwach.

Ichigo looked at Ryuken, who was clearly looking back at Ichigo, but he didn't respond to Ichigo's question and now Ichigo was getting impatient, getting insulted like that and then a refusal for an answer didn't sit well with him, usually it never did,

"Mom, we're back, Kukaku and Kaien are also here, but we can't find Ichi-nii, have you seen-" Karin said as both she, Yuzu and Isshin came into the room but was silenced by seeing Ichigo.

They noticed the tense atmosphere, primarily between Ryuken and Ichigo, they had decided to support the Ishida family because they were part of their own family in their own right through adoption, Ichigo didn't even look at the rest of his family's appearance, all he focused on was Ryuken, and Ryuken did the same, it was obvious that Ichigo was pissed, Isshin saw that clear as day, and realized that Ryuken had done something to piss his son off.

Ichigo on the otherhand, having had enough, changed his glance to the wall, and quickly but barely narrowed his eyes.

*Boom, smash!*

Screams of shock were heard all throughout the infirmary, as Ichigo, by a single glance, blow the wall to pieces along the entire corridor, and the surprise and shock in the room was obvious, though Uryu had a small smirk, knowing his father picked a bad opponent, it would be fun to see Ryuken get his ass handed to him by Ichigo, especially for Uryu considering how his father's attitude tended to be at times.

"I believe I asked you a question Ryuken, or should I take the initiative?" Ichigo asked sternly, until Ryuken finally spoke up.

"I do not believe that is necessary, your point is taken." Ryuken said, realizing how bad Ichigo's mood truly was.

Noticing the wall that was utterly destroyed, Ichigo instantly recalled that the wall inside the infirmary was different from the exterior walls of the infirmary, in order to make the room easier to upgrade should it be needed or alterations to the infirmary if needed, the rooms were made out of normal materials and therefore didn't self repair, which meant that several rooms in the infirmary were now out of commission.

Getting even more angry, he turned to leave before he turned the infirmary to a scrap yard, now his mood was in total shit thanks to Ryuken, and recent events didn't help either, walking out of the infirmary and passing the sternritters Xerv, Odyn and Fifi, along with several guards who wanted to check out the noise, he went to prepare for his dinner meeting with Kyoraku.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Dining Room)**

***Two Hours Later***

Ichigo was sitting with Kyoraku and Aizen at his table, both being served chicken and some cherry wine, Ichigo made sure that they were treated well, despite all the misfortune he had today, he decided to put that aside and be in a happy mood for now, hearing Aizen retell his story to Kyoraku, who was eagerly listening.

"I see, now that is a troublesome issue." Kyoraku said with a sigh, realizing that the destruction of the Seireitei was for more then just the destruction of the Gotei's headquarters.

"Which begs the question, is the orb still in your possession?" Ichigo asked as he cut of a piece of his chicken.

"Yes it is, Mayuri made a counterfeit one that looks like the real thing, both Kisuke and Mayuri have confirmed that the one they got was the fake." Kyoraku said, giving Ichigo a bit of relief.

Aizen was amused, the majority of the fullbringers plans have already gone down the drain, if anything, their assault was a complete disaster.

"It won't take long for them to notice." Aizen responded as he swallowed.

"No it won't which is why Kisuke has put it somewhere else, though I'm unsure of where." Kyoraku replied, wondering what the former captain was doing with it.

"As long as they do not possess it we can breathe a bit easier, if Kisuke hides it without anyone knowing where, then chances for a leak is minimal." Ichigo responded honestly.

"Indeed, by the way Ichigo-kun, I heard there was a skirmish in Karakura town today? Evidently one of your childhood friends got abducted by Inoue herself?" Kyoraku asked curiously with a frown.

"Ahh yes, that... Nothing to worry about at all, it all went according to plan." Ichigo said, leaving Kyoraku and Aizen quite surprised.

"According to plan? Did you plan for that to happen?" Aizen inquired.

"Yes I did, the mission was to save Keigo and Mizuiro, while allowing Inoue to have Tatsuki." Ichigo replied, surprising Kyoraku, though Aizen was merely amused.

"May I ask why?" Kyoraku asked with a serious look.

"Of course, we did it for information." Ichigo responded as he took a sip of his wine.

"Information? Is she your spy?" Kyoraku asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Unknowingly yes, our head scientist Erwig made the same surveillence bacteria Mayuri uses, it was directly injected into Tatsuki during the skirmish, the A.N.U are processing information about their headquarters as we speak." Ichigo replied.

"I see, so that's how it is, you intended on having her as your spy without her own knowledge, quite a risky move on your part." Kyoraku replied.

"It's war, risks must be taken, otherwise we won't be getting any advantages." Ichigo replied honestly as he glanced at Kyoraku.

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Aizen inquired.

"Erwig has an idea, but it has yet to be proven, considering the location of Tatsuki and the data her body is streaming in, he is working on it and expects an answer within the next two days." Ichigo responded honestly.

"I see, you intend on putting in the first strike then I assume? Otherwise there wouldn't be any need for you to take such a drastic risk." Aizen replied, not showing amusement or anything but just seriousness.

"Correct, the sooner we strike at them the better, I want to fight this war on their territory and not ours, the faster we get to them the better, which is why recon must be quick, all our intelligence technology will be put into good use when we find them." Ichigo replied, getting a look of understanding from both of his guests.

"It would indeed save us a lot of trouble, having the war fought in the Soul Society could problematic, even more problematic here." Kyoraku replied with understanding.

"Which is why I wish to not extradite Aizen to the Soul Society just yet." Ichigo said as he looked at Aizen, getting weird looks from the both of them.

"Why?" Aizen inquired.

"You're going to help us with the war, as our special ally." Ichigo replied, however Kyoraku was not surprised the slightest, having Aizen would be a game changer, and it would be hypocritical to argue about it considering that he used Aizen himself.

"Indeed our forces a low, atleast in the Seireitei, however, if you keep Aizen, then I assume that you will take full responsibility for him?" Kyoraku asked.

"I can assure you that I will, he can stay here during the war, if he behaves well, I will put in a good word for him aswell." Ichigo said.

"And why should I help you with your war?" Aizen inquired curiously.

"Because, you and I both know that their king has bigger intentions then just revenge, of course if his desire is to take the soul king's palace, and you refuse to help and we lose, I guess you will be forced to be a cute little obedient puppy servant of the fullbringers for the rest of eternity, and since I believe that you want to avoid that, it would be in your best interest to look after yourself, by joining the war and becoming our ally." Ichigo said, making Kyoraku smirk and Aizen frown.

"Very well, you made a valid argument." Aizen said as his smug face returned, clearly showing extreme amusement to how Ichigo was able to out argue him with a single argument.

"I will spread the word to central 46, while they might be a bit rowdy over this, I will make sure they know the seriousness of the situation." Kyoraku said, internally preparing himself for the forcefulness he would have to use.

"And I will let the army know after dinner." Ichigo said as he continued to eat.

**Silbern Internal Assembly**

***1 Hour Later***

Having the officers of the O.D.K, soldiers of the K.G and Silbern Guard aswell as other armies surrounding Silbern and the sternritters all in one place made it quite easy for Ichigo to relay messages to the entire army, once dinner was over he immediately called in for an assembly, despite the war preperations, he didn't want to risk anything regarding fighting inside Silbern because they saw Aizen.

"Present crosses and salute his majesty!" A soldier announced as Ichigo went on to the stage.

Ichigo looked out at the massive crowd of soldiers, though some weren't soldiers at all, as he noticed his entire family there along with the Ishida's, along with Ichigo's father in law who stood with the officers of the O.D.K, while Bambietta stood in front with the chancellors, even Uryu had made an appearance, and behind them was every sternritter Ichigo had, as everyone had been recalled for this assembly.

"Good evning, I know that this assembly is sudden and war preperations are coming up, some of you have come here despite your shift being over, others had to make it here on a tight schedule, and for your attendance I am grateful." Ichigo said as he looked out on the massive crowd.

"As some of you are aware, there is a man named Aizen Souske, a man who's crimes are so heinous and evil, that he was sentenced to 20 000 years in the muken, the lowest and strictest prison in all of the Soul Society for attempting to kill the Soul King and usurping the soul throne for himself, the man who caused the winter war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, however, he escaped during the attack on the Seireitei after the fullbringers made contact with him." Ichigo said as he took a little break from speaking, hearing the mumbling of soldiers who believed that he would issue an arrest warrant and reward on his head for joining the fullbringers and escaping prison.

Bambietta looked at Ichigo curiously, and she wasn't the only one as Liltotto and Candice began to wonder why Ichigo was speaking about that, the guy was in Silbern, so why would he call a meeting regarding him? If he wants Aizen arrested he can just point at the damn guy.

"However, we are also at war with the fullbringers, their so-called Dominion which shall lie in ruins soon enough, however, the more fighting power we have the better." Ichigo said as people wondered if Ichigo would put conscription into effect.

"Let me introduce you to our newest ally and a person who holds the rank of reserve sternritter, while he hasn't recieved an ephitet, it is a temporary rank, Aizen Souske!" Ichigo said as Aizen made his way onto the stage from behind Ichigo.

The room was filled with shock and terror, even Bambietta's eyes went wide after this, and Liltotto dropped her candy to the floor with her mouth wide, Uryu was stunned and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets, as Ichigo showed his unpredictability, which he got from Zangetsu.

"Bambi!? What is the meaning of this!?" Candice asked furiously.

"I have no fucking clue!" Bambietta hissed back.

"Is his majesty serious!?" A soldier said.

"No way... Are we supposed to take commands from him!?" Another soldier said.

"Ichigo! What the hell is this!?" Kukaku yelled out.

Ichigo looked at his special officers, the chancellors and Bambietta immediately took the hint as they began to calm the crowd, which went quiet after a little while.

"I expect that each and everyone of you will treat him accordingly! That concludes this announcement, dismissed!" Ichigo said as he and Aizen both left the stage.

Isshin looked at the two with a frown, he trusted his sons judgement, so he probably had his reasons for this, but was it something that he would recommend to him? Definitely not!

The soldiers began to leave, leaving the events as a hot topic, many were shocked, others were surprised, some were even mixed, while others were terrified, and Bambietta stood there confused, wondering what the hell had happened to make Ichigo do something like this, as angry as she was with him, she couldn't overlook this one as she stormed out to speak with Ichigo in a hurry.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***Some Moments Later***

Ichigo sat down, thinking about the near riot in the assembly, atleast they didn't follow him unquestionably, and true, Aizen would be under a lot of scrutiny, but that would only be temporarily, Ichigo knew that Aizen would fight for them, and they would all eventually see with their own eyes why Ichigo wanted Aizen to join the war as a reserve sternritter.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, after giving permission to enter, Bambietta appeared, her strict scowl face was on, not showing any emotion.

"I apologize for interrupting your majesty!" Bambietta said respectfully.

'Your majesty? She never calls me that when we're alone?' Ichigo thought inwardly.

Ichigo took a good look at her, trying to see past her stoic face, which he partially did, but he didn't understand her, no matter how hard he tried, but he noticed a hint of sadness.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked seriously as he stood up and moved to Bambietta.

"Nothing at all your majesty, everything is peaceful." Bambietta said respectfully as she stood at the center of the office.

There it was again...

"I was thinking about you, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, as Bambietta subconsciously let out a small frown as Ichigo held her close

"Nothing your majesty, why? And with all due respect I find it quite unprofessional of you to flirt with me while working!" Bambietta said sternly as she looked at him with cold eyes.

'What's gotten into her?' Ichigo thought as he let Bambietta go.

"Because you never call me your majesty, second of all you are quite distant, and third of all you seem to be in a pretty bad mood." Ichigo said honestly as he kept his gaze upon her.

"There is nothing wrong with me your majesty! I just think we should be more professional." Bambietta said as she kept her gaze upon Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't buy it, there had to be something to explain why she was acting like she did.

"Funny, you told me to never keep secrets from you, but you seem awfully determined to keep secrets from me." Ichigo said, knowing that it would escalate the situation, but it was the honest truth aswell.

"Just because I do not want to be romantically involved during work doesn't mean I'm keeping secrets! Stop acting like a fucking child!" Bambietta snapped at Ichigo, as a loud bang was heard.

Ichigo was unfazed however, as he looked right into Bambietta's eyes and then down to her hand, where she had manifested her blade and smashed it into the table right behind Ichigo, Bambietta quickly regained herself as she realized what she had just done, she had messed up big time, aiming a blade towards your monarch is a serious offence punishable by death, but this monarch was also her lover, even if she was mad at him right now, he was still the guy she loved, the guy she had almost attacked with a weapon.

While Bambietta's actions did make Ichigo even more pissed, he tried to maintain himself, instead of arguing with her over the matter, he decided to respect her desire to keep it professional, even though it did hurt him.

"Fine, what did you come here for?" Ichigo asked seriously, dropping the entire situation, much to Bambietta's surprise.

"Why did you integrate Aizen into your army?" Bambietta asked seriously, albeit a bit disappointed that Ichigo didn't press the first issue any further.

"Because he is a valuable asset, among other reasons." Ichigo responded honestly, leaving Bambietta puzzled.

"He is powerful but he has no loyalty or any reason to fight besides us, your judgement is being questioned by the other officers and sternritters, why would you-" Bambietta said before Ichigo interrupted her, much to her annoyence.

"Indeed he is powerful, and it's true that he holds no loyalty to other then himself, but he looks out for himself which is why he will fight besides us, and the fact that the officers and sternritters are questioning my judgement is not my concern, as long as they follow their orders, the same applies for you aswell Sternritter 'B' and Grand mistress." Ichigo said sternly, surprising Bambietta that he had just used her rank and ephitet instead of her name, he never did that, an act that caused Bambietta to frown deeply.

"Alright, but if the other sternritters or officers makes a scene out of your decision?" Bambietta asked.

"Then do your job! Dismissed!" Ichigo said sternly with a hint of warning, not leaving Bambietta with another say in the matter as she turned to leave before Ichigo stopped her.

"Oh and one more thing, the next time you break my table like that I will have you punished accordingly!" Ichigo said sternly as he looked at Bambietta.

"I understand your majesty, my apologies." Bambietta said, knowing that Ichigo could already punish her for her actions, after all what she showed now was insubordination.

As soon as Bambietta left and the door was closed, another one stepped out of the shadows, who had been observing the scene.

"Are you sure that was a wise move? She is your girlfriend right?"

Ichigo looked towards the voice and noticed Kyoraku, he knew he was still here, furthermore he already warned Ichigo about how his soldiers might react, but he knew that what Ichigo did was also a wise move as the move based itself around making a stronger army before the war.

"Be that as it may, if she wants it purely professional then she should act like a professional and not destroy my furniture but rather show discipline and act like a person that serves as my second in command, I merely acted out of her own desires and treated her professionally as she wanted, just like I would with any other sternritter or soldier. Besides I kinda liked that table." Ichigo said as he eyed Kyoraku.

"Well that is a good point, from the looks of it you two are in a disagreement?" Kyoraku asked nicely, not as a representative but as a friend of Ichigo's, which Ichigo noticed.

"I don't know really, I don't know why she is like that now, I asked her and she responded with being more professional, that's all I know." Ichigo responded, getting a nod from Kyoraku.

**Silbern Hallway.**

'That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? I know he's the fucking emperor but seriously!?' Bambietta inwardly screamed in fury.

"Didn't go well huh?"

Bambietta looked the her left and noticed Liltotto, who approached her.

"It went to shit!" Bambietta replied, showing her anger.

"What happened?" Liltotto asked.

They sat down on one of the benches in the hallway as Bambietta told her about her meeting with Ichigo, Liltotto wasn't surprised the slightest.

"I see, so that's what happened." Liltotto responded, knowing that Bambietta was pissed at Ichigo from beforehand, though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, I don't understand why he acted like that!" Bambietta said sadly, feeling as she was being thrown aside.

"Well to be honest, you did kinda create this situation yourself." Liltotto responded, getting a dangerous look from Bambietta.

"What do you mean?" Bambietta asked, as she got annoyed by Liltotto's words.

"He asked you what was wrong and was willing to listen to you and solve the problem, instead you brushed him off and said you wanted it strictly professional, so he complied with your wish and treated you like one of his soldiers, where you showed insubordination just recently, by all rights you should have been thrown in the dungeons for what you did, but instead he let that one slide." Liltotto said unamused, as Bambietta formed her own thoughts, she was right, as much as Bambietta hated to admit it.

"By acting professionally he called you by your rank and ephitet, and he spoke to you in a manner equal to a commanding officer and reminded you of your job, had you just spoken with Ichigo about your own issues prior and cleared them up, you could've avoided this whole mess. But you didn't and said you wanted you two to be professional at work, so you got what you wanted, so by all rights you have no reason or right to complain and should be happy with the result you got." Liltotto said almost scoldingly.

Bambietta couldn't argue back at that point, she had gotten what she had asked for, so she kind of did deserve it and Ichigo was actually nice to her by respecting her wish, though it was just something she said to make Ichigo back off a bit, so she didn't expect it to turn out like this, but she knew she should have expected it, she was angry because she believed that Ichigo called Rukia the most wonderful girl in the world and wanted to choose her above herself, and that kind of did break her heart a little.

Bambietta looked at the floor sadly as Liltotto watched, normally Bambietta would blow something up or scream and be angry, but she knew that was a mask back then, Bambietta was showing her true self this time, the more emotional one, which was still a bit weird for Liltotto as she still had to get used to that, seeing Bambietta sad wasn't something you did everyday, especially not one with a past like hers, but she did feel sympathy for her friend, all she did was make a little mistake that came back with bigger consequences then she could imagine, though she didn't blame Ichigo for respecting her wish.

"Why don't you try speaking with him?" Liltotto adviced.

"Don't have the time, I have a meeting to attend, and so does he, besides, I don't even know what to say..." Bambietta said sadly, wondering if this was how Ichigo felt with Liltotto's brother.

"I see, anyways you should speak with him as soon as possible before it becomes too late." Liltotto said as she had already noticed a huge mistake that Bambietta had made.

"What?" Bambietta asked curiously as she looked at Liltotto, wondering what she meant.

"You'll see eventually, however, you might regret it quickly if you don't fix it." Liltotto warned, showing Bambietta that she had no intention of giving her the direct answer, because Liltotto believed that she had to figure this one out herself, so Bambietta kept quiet instead.

Embracing the quiet atmosphere, Bambietta thought deeply about what she told Ichigo, how it all backfired on her, she didn't think Ichigo would take it literally, but then again, who was she joking, say something like that and of course people take it literally, noticing the silence that was gone thanks to Ichigo who got out of his office along with Kyoraku.

Thinking back at it, Bambietta didn't recall seeing him enter Ichigo's office, but he wasn't there when she was there, or atleast that's what she thought, noticing them heading towards the lower areas towards the O.D.K, Bambietta and Liltotto decided to go aswell, if she heard correctly there would be a briefing for now before they started making defensive plans.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright, so now I finally got Aizen into the picture somehow, won't be many scenes with him just yet but it will be there, so how will the story continue? Stay tuned :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern O.D.K Briefing Room.**

Ichigo had sat down on his manifested throne, his father and Kaien were also participating along with Ichigo's chancellors and Bambietta and of course Aizen, much to everyones dismay. Every sternritter was sitting in their own seats along with several high ranking officers, in front of them were three massive screens, and three of them showed maps, one of Karakura Town, one of Silbern and one of the Soul Society, while the black screen was the largest one under the three first mentioned btut for now the meeting was just about to start.

However there was a slight problem, there were fifteen seats that had not yet been taken, namely the Gotei who was also participating as this was a joint war, but then again they had 7 minutes before they got started so maybe they were on their way, so he decided to wait for a couple of minutes before they got started, and just as Ichigo thought, three minutes in the captains appeared, except for the 13th captain, since that division didn't have a captain anymore, atleast not yet, so Rukia was filling in.

And as Ichigo predicted, Yamamoto and Ukitake had opted to join the war, whether this would be their final war or not was something that Ichigo was unsure of, but he knew that they would fight in this one that's for sure, eventually the room settled down, and an officer got infront of everyone, the one that would be conducting the briefing.

"Welcome your majesty and welcome everyone else, as you are all aware we are a nation now at war, which we will fight alongside the Soul Society, which is why the captains are here, where this is a joint briefing, after reviewing the initial attack on the Soul Society we have determined how the attack was conducted, and we have also, through our schematics noticed several weakpoints in the Seireitei's defence."

"Now, in the center screen is a map of the Seireitei, which is now showing on the big screen, we have determined that the initial assault on the Seireitei was a two front assault from the eastern and western gates, as we all know the seki-seki gates and walls are near impossible to destroy, and for that single reason the Gotei or the Zero division have not put battlements on the walls themselves." The officer said as he showed the two gates.

"Furthermore, there is no lock on those gates and they rely purely on weight, so forcing them up is relatively easy if the area is undefended, the first attack began at the eastern gate, alarms went of and naturally forces went out to intercept, leaving the opposite side undefended, as according to witnesses, about half an hour later the west gate was attacked without any resistence, leaving the fullbringers to conduct a flanking maneouver on our forces."

"According to our information, the Seiretei attachment's commander, colonel Adrer Gessnie ordered a defence of the inner walls of the first division barracks already at the first attack, believing that it was the most defensible area, however, that could not prepare them for the true problem they were facing, as we have counted between 40 to 70 thousand enemy soldiers along with 16 captain level elite fighters in the Seireitei at that time in comparison to our 5000 soldiers, along with the gotei who regretfully do not have a big amount of soldiers at their current state." The officer said as the room was shocked, the captains themselves found this hard to believe, but the damage caused in such a short time was evidence in itself.

"When the enemy reached the inner walls of the first division barracks, a brief encounter happened between the two forces, but the walls were ultimately breached fairly quickly due to the captain level fighters who just blasted through the wall, among the deceased, was colonel Adrer Gessnie himself who was reported to be protecting several of his men who was grievously wounded, who survived at the cost of colonel Adrer Gessnie's life. leaving the Seireitei attachment without a commander, and the majority of the soldiers killed, and the entire unit is considered combat ineffective and recalled back to Silbern, atleast what's left of it."

"Shortly afterwards a brief skirmish happened in Karakura town, between fullbring forces and the Jagdarmee, commanded by Sternritter 'J' Emmerich Opie himself, which is considered a tactical victory on our part, aswell as the strategic victory we had at Fort Karakura a couple of days ago, leaving Karakura town secure in our hands for the time being, and we are also happy to report that the fort is now fully operational, in addition, no further fullbring activity has been detected inside Karakura town and our dominance over the area is fully secure, however, there is more troublesome news." The officer said.

"As the fort activated it's radar, it noticed several fullbringers in Gotei controlled territories, with no Shinigami in sight, which leads us to conclude that the Shinigami forces in the world of the living is defeated." The officer said solemnly as he showed the radar picture from Fort Karakura, much to the Gotei's surprise as they haven't even recieved any reports regarding this.

Once more Kyoraku turned at Mayuri, who was seething with rage, his sensors showed that no fullbringers were present in the region, however they had not had any contact with the Shinigami forces in the world of the living for a few days, which only goes to reinforce the Quincy claim.

"We have already concluded that the fullbringers have launched an invasion in the world of the living, in Japan and parts of the Chinese mainland which you see on the top of the radar here, is fully under Dominion control and most likely, so is the rest of the asian continent, in worst case scenario, Europe and Eurasia aswell, leaving Karakura town as a besieged territory, in worst case scenario, should the fullbringers advance into Karakura town and capture the fort... I'm afraid it will be a catastrophe." The officer said as he looked at Ichigo, who was seeing red.

Tapping the edge of his throne, he watched the screen, they were at the verge of losing the entire realm where the living resided, and nothing was more annoying then seeing the fullbringers make the first strike in the world of the living, the situation was already bad enough with the assault on Fort Karakura, but now they would be forced to fight amongst people, even if only gradually, it would be a problem, unless they time freezed the entire realm somehow.

"We do still have the HAR's launchers and a fully operational QSR-5 Monitor radar installed with jamming capabilities, the Fort is extremly defensible and is working at maximum capacity, but can we block their gargantas?" An officer asked before the officer in front looked at the door and Erwig appeared.

"That is where the good news come in, we have identified the frequency of their garganta and is capable of blocking them temporarily by creating a reishi barrier which will be so dense in reishi that the garganta can't open itself, it will appear but the hole will glue itself stuck, so they cannot enter that way, the barrier is already up and running and the reishi being pumped into Karakura town is coming from nine massive reishi generators that was moved to Fort Karakura about three hours ago." Erwig responded.

Atleast there was some good news, but there was also the issue regarding the reishi.

"Won't that mean that everyone in Karakura town will become spiritually aware if exposed for too long?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yes, however, lord Kisuke has already taken care of that issue, both me and lord Kisuke have been working on several solutions, and I can assure you your majesty that everything is as it should be." Erwig said reassuringly.

"What kind of solution?" Liltotto asked.

"Well... Uhm... It's a timestop barrier around the entire town, placed by lord Tessai himself." Erwig said honestly as he sweated a little at the sight of the Gotei, knowing that such a spell was illegal by their standards.

"Such a spell is illegal by our laws, we have not been informed of this." Byakuya said scoldingly.

"Doesn't matter what your laws say, it is Quincy territory, the laws of the Wandenreich applies in Karakura town, my laws do not prohibit the use of such spells." Ichigo said in a reminding manner.

Byakuya had to agree with that aswell, the laws were clear, timestop Kido was forbidden, however Karakura town did belong to the Wandenreich and if Ichigo never made laws against it they can't really be punished for breaking the law, so for now it was a grey zone, as they used an illegal Kido spell as Shinigami legally on Quincy territory, and it was an argument that annulled Byakuya's point.

"Well, that is indeed true, I must ask your forgiveness as I did not take that into consideration." Byakuya said respectfully, trying to save what's left of his dignity after that little screw up.

"Do not worry about it, our laws are different and for that reason mistakes like this will be made, it may be the first time but I can assure you it's not going to be the last, not by a long shot." Ichigo replied, maintaining his scowl and focusing on the screen.

"From the looks of it Naruki city and Kagamino city are under full control from the Dominion, Naruki city is Karakura town's western flank, and directly borders Karakura town unlike Kagamino city which is Karakura town's eastern flank and is 22 kilometers away from Karakura town, which means that their forces will be noticed once they act, however, Naruki city is a problem your majesty since it's too close for comfort, we in the O.D.K urge you to take immediate action your majesty, we have already made plans for an invasion of Naruki city." The officer in front said.

"You can't be serious... You expect us to attack without placing restrictions in the field?" Erwig asked, visibly shocked.

"We have no other alternative, a swift strike would be prudent, placing measures would warn them." The officer argued back.

"And what about the regular humans that will be caught in the crossfire?" Erwig asked.

"If we strike fast and true enough, there is a possibility that we might avoid having regular humans in between the crossfire if the first phase is successful." The officer said, getting the attention of the Gotei and all the special officers fairly easily.

"Go on!" Ichigo said.

"We can use the A.N.U unit four, the covert and black ops unit to assassinate their commanders to leave them leaderless, when their leaders are taken care off we send in our invasion force, the enemy will be scrambling in all directions confused as to what is happening, while they do have some combat ready forces, it won't matter if they have no one to command them." The officer said.

"That might just work, cut the head of the snake to stop it from moving." Kyoraku said as he scrathed his chin.

"True, but it would be very risky, the odds of failure are high." Yamamoto said as he pondered the choice.

"Be that as it may, nothing ventured nothing gained, plain and simple." Ichigo said, showing his intention to carry out the invasion of Naruki city.

"I recommend using our best soldiers for both the officers and the invasion." The officer said.

"True, but once the invasion starts the clock will be ticking, the longer we delay the harder the battle will be... Theun, you're up, use the sturmarmee to end this battle quickly, knowing how much of a mess the sturmarmee made of the Seireitei at one point, Naruki city is smaller and shouldn't be a problem should it?" Ichigo said as he looked at Sternritter 'N' Theun Steehower, commander of the sturmarmee.

"It will be over in a flash your majesty!" Theun said with a grin as the sturmarmee would take the first invasion in this war.

"Pascal, take four with you, use a small force to infiltrate, make sure that they are your best soldiers, we will call for you when we are ready to start your briefing, furthermore, Sternritter 'J' Emmerich Opie, Sternritter 'M' Illitran Xyrzeiros, Sternritter 'I' Virion Cralana and Sternritter 'E' Fifi Koehn will be in reserve, Emmerich, prepare the jagdarmee to hunt down stragglers aswell, furthermore I want several divisions of soldats ready to scramble just in case it should be needed!" Ichigo ordered, as the mentioned sternritters stood up and saluted.

"We will send the 4th, 5th, 6th and 10th division to assist, it may not be much considering what they might have, but Naruki city was originally the territory of the 10th, the 5th will guard the medics in the 4th, while 6th and 10th division join the Quincy sturmarmee in their battle once the order has been given, is that okay?" Kyoraku asked as very surprised Ichigo, who didn't expect the Soul Society to join in so soon.

"I have no objections, I didn't anticipate that you would join in already, but if you want in then assemble the forces you deem necessary, and we will place them alongside the sturmarmee for a joint invasion! Erwig, prepare the schatten seals and make sure that the soldiers of the divisions mentioned can pass through the schatten without problems!" Ichigo ordered, causing Erwig to spur into action quickly, knowing that time was short.

"What news on the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked, hoping to get an answer.

"According to the sternritters that conducted an investigation into the attack there, the walls around the Seireitei wasn't fortified or defensible at all, unlike what colonel Gessnie originally thought, which begs the question, what is the purpose of those walls?" The officer said, looking at the Gotei.

"Ahh, well those walls were never made for defense, if anything they were made to seperate the divisions and mark territories in the Seireitei." Kyoraku answer a bit humiliated, which caused Ichigo to frown.

"Well, we could have known that beforehand, I always thought that those walls were for defensive purposes, but evidently I was wrong." Ichigo said with a sigh, feeling very disappointed over the lack of information.

"You have our apology for that, if we had known that things would turn out the way they did we would have acted sooner." Kyoraku said, knowing that Ichigo's soldiers died believing they fought in a defensible spot.

"However, the Gotei still has the majority of their fighting strength intact, despite the circumstances, as the officers actually argued over who should go where, as a result they stayed at their barracks and we took the hit from their assault." The officer said annoyed.

Kyoraku felt Yamamoto's reiatsu flare for a brief moment, looking at his teacher, Yamamoto was angry, humiliated, embarrassed. To sum it up not in a very good mood, as he looked at Kyoraku with a deadly glare, and Yamamoto wasn't the only one as Ichigo was pissed himself, it was his soldiers that died for the sake of the Soul Society, and the Gotei walked almost scot free away as they had fun in their barracks while his soldiers got slaughtered.

Even Byakuya was embarrassed, to say the least, it was an insult to the Gotei to have something like this happen, the officers were supposed to know what to do in those cases but did they do it? No. Now they all needed retraining, for Ichigo though, he had more soldiers to spare, a lot of them too, but the lives lost can never be replaced, Ichigo knew that and they all had families and friends who wanted to see them. Now they will see them at a funeral instead, which was quite sad really.

"Alright, before we start to argue and fight in here, let's focus on the invasion, I'm also relieving myself and the rest of my top brass with the exception of the sternritter who was not mentioned prior, of the defence meeting, instead once the plans have been made, you will brief us on them and we will decide whether it gets accepted or not due to the imminent invasion." Ichigo ordered.

"Alright your majesty, should I also recall all command and control officers back to work?" The officer asked Ichigo.

"I want all hands on deck for this one, this operation is risky so the more we have the higher the odds of success are, someone might see something the rest of us don't." Ichigo said in agreement.

"I will recall them at once your majesty." The officer said as another took his place.

"Then I would like to conclude this briefing, if there are any questions or issues you want to speak about now is the best time." The other officer said.

No one raised their hand or said anything.

"Alright, your majesty, when will the meeting for the invasion begin?" The officer asked.

"The meeting will start in 30 minutes, I want the plans as quickly as possible, furthermore, the Sturmarmee and Jagdarmee are ordered to mobilize immediately!" Ichigo ordered, showing intention of invading as soon as possible.

"Understood your majesty." The officer said, realizing it was rushed but it was just about enough time for all the officers of the O.D.K to reappear.

"Same goes for the mentioned divisions, mobilize immediately and reappear here for planning and briefing." Kyoraku ordered, as the three captain and Isane scrambled to mobilize.

Ichigo just sat there, as the officers began to prepare, leaving him alone with Isshin, Kaien, Kyoraku, Yamamoto and Ukitake, as none of them saw any reason to leave the O.D.K at all.

"I do apologize for my subordinates behavior, your soldiers should have had assistance." Kyoraku said sadly as he looked at Ichigo with a sad and disappointed expression.

"What's done is done, we cannot change that, we just have to make the best out of the situation we are facing now and move forward." Ichigo said, much to the relief of Kyoraku, before Kyoraku noticed Isshin who had a soft smile aimed at his son.

"You know Ichigo, there has never been a moment in my life where I'm more proud of you then I am now, especially after hearing those words, Masaki will be proud too." Isshin said unusually softly to Ichigo, which caused Ichigo to nearly get a panic attack due to the rarity of that voice, it wasn't filled with antics or anything, but pride.

"Huh?" Was all that Ichigo managed to speak out, as all eyes was on Isshin.

"I learned something from Masaki the day I married her, something I never knew about the Quincy." Isshin said, as Ichigo finally regained himself.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Quincies represent advancement, evolution and progress, the same thing as the left hand of the Soul King, which is why the left hand of the Soul King was a Quincy in itself and used Quincy abilities, something that Mayuri and Kenpachi can witness to, and you represent that perfectly by advancing and making progress, never once looking back, you evolved the Quincy when you took your place as their king and made them do their true job, their job of progress, evolution and advancement, something that Yhwach never could have done and refused to do." Isshin said proudly, surprising almost everyone in the room except Ichigo, who had heard similar words before from a certain manifestation.

"I know, that is the true nature of the Quincy, that was their original purpose, but because of Yhwach they failed that purpose for many years." Ichigo said.

"It is?" Ukitake asked curiously, as this was the first time he heard it, even Yamamoto were surprised.

"Yes it is, fun fact, every Quincy has a manifestation of their king inside of them, however due to my uniqueness I have a Quincy manifestation of Yhwach instead, similar to how he looked a thousand years ago, though the personality can be considered the same and visuals, his allegiance is different then the original one." Ichigo said, as everyone was shocked.

"A manifestation of Yhwach you say?" Yamamoto asked, wanting to know more.

"Correct, until the war, he took the place as my Zanpakuto Zangetsu to avoid me being a Shinigami to keep me from harms way, but he eventually opened up during the Quincy-Shinigami war, the first thing he said to me when he introduced himself before I invaded the Soul Society do you know what that was?" Ichigo asked out to everyone.

"What was it?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Ichigo said, surprising Isshin once more.

"He said that?" Ukitake asked curiously, though he was in agreement with those words.

"Wise words indeed, sounds like an Yhwach who understands progress, evolution and advancement, which means that this manifestation is most likely content with how the world is at it's current state unlike the original Yhwach." Yamamoto said as he scratched his beard, this was the same thing as the left hand represented, and Yamamoto knew the truth about that hand himself, what it truly was and represented.

Though Yamamoto never knew that the Quincy represented the same thing, perhaps that is why the left hand was a Quincy and not a Shinigami like the right hand? It was confusing to Yamamoto before as he never understood that Quincy part, but now it did seem to make sense if he goes by the words of Ichigo and Isshin, which means that Yhwach was never a true Quincy in his ways.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get to my office to do something real quick, I'll be back momentarily." Ichigo said as he got up and turned to leave after getting a nod from everyone present.

Ichigo left the O.D.K and headed towards his office, he had some papers he had to give to Kyoraku which he had completely forgotten about, regarding Ichigo's decision about Aizen which would help Kyoraku later on regarding central 46, showing that both Ichigo and Kyoraku agreed on this decision as a militarily wise decision regarding power and capabilities in the field.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo had entered his office and intentionally left the door open and noticed the papers neatly assembled on his desk, just the way he left it, he walked over to it and inspected it to ensure that everything was in the correct order, looking at them he frowned deeply, and got a bit annoyed.

"If there is something you want then say it rather then just standing there." Ichigo said annoyed, though he usually wouldn't be annoyed but the situation had Ichigo a bit on edge.

Just as the sounds of footsteps was heard that entered the room from the open door, Ichigo didn't need to look back, he knew who it was, namely Bambietta, who was standing there, holding her right arm with her left hand nervously, though Ichigo was sad by her appearance, primarily because he noticed something that Bambietta didn't, a thought which nearly caused Ichigo's heart to shatter completely.

"When did you notice?" Bambietta asked lowly and softly.

"You may have forgotten that transcended beings can also notice presences, not just reiatsu, so to answer your question, when you first came after me when I left the O.D.K." Ichigo responded lowly, trying to maintain his tone but struggling, as he felt a lump in his throat.

"I see." Bambietta said, sensing Ichigo's struggle, but she didn't understand why he was sad.

"Is there something you want Grand mistress Basterbine?" Ichigo asked, as Bambietta was turning even more sad because Ichigo used her rank and name rather then just Bambi like he alway would.

"Why do you call me that?" Bambietta asked sadly, though she already knew the answer, however Ichigo was surprised by the question.

"Because you wanted it strictly professional between us remember?" Ichigo responded sadly as his tone slightly faltered, just as Bambietta predicted.

"I said that because I was angry... I didn't mean it... Don't you even look at me like your girlfriend anymore?" Bambietta asked as she teared up, her response only partially took Ichigo off guard, he knew she was angry but didn't know why, but the last part...

"I thought you broke up?" Ichigo asked, shocking Bambietta by his response.

"What?.. I never said that! Where have you gotten that from!?" Bambietta asked sadly, by this point she was nearly screaming in her own defence.

"From you." Ichigo responded, as he finally turned around to look Bambietta in the eyes, and it hurt him... Deeply as he looked in to the puffy eyes that Bambietta had, seeing the girl he loves so dearly, crying.

"I-I never said that! Tell me when I said that then!" Bambietta asked, though this time she wasn't yelling, but she was stern in her voice, despite the sadness she showed.

"When you said you wanted it purely professional." Ichigo reminded her, though she didn't understand it at all.

"What does that have to do with breaking up? I said one thing about being professional and not showing emotions but I didn't mean that, I just wanted you to back off for a moment, So how in the hell's name do-" Bambietta said as she became visibly upset, she started to shake and more tears came out, she struggled to maintain her voice properly as it was obvious that she to had a lump in her throat, however Ichigo interrupted her.

"Sternritters, Chancellors, Grand mistress and Emperor, the four ranks that go under the category of special officers in the rank book... Who also work 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month and 12 months a year, each year until they quit, retire or die." Ichigo reminded Bambietta, as it suddenly hit her.

Ichigo was right, he had a good point, the special officers were the ones that held the army and the empire together, if they all stopped working then it would all fall apart, chaos and anarchy would ensue and the safety and leadership of the empire compromissed, she realized now that by saying the words she did, she asked him to actually stop loving her without realizing it, she broke up with him at that point because she was too busy being a stupid, angry hypocrite, Bambietta realized that this was exactly what Liltotto meant.

Bambietta was shocked at the damage she had done to Ichigo and herself, she had destroyed her own relationship without even knowing it, and now she was starting to internally panic, she didn't know what to do now, she was scared of making the situation worse, she wanted to say something but she was unable to, causing her to panic even more, which was quite visible as Ichigo noticed it easily as her breathing was nearly out of control and tears streamed down uncontrollably.

He went over to her and pulled out a chair so she could sit, afterwards he went to the door and closed it so they could have some privacy before he went to the phone and asked the servants to bring some water quickly with the explicit order to knock on the door without entering as Ichigo would pick it up outside himself.

Looking at Bambietta, her eyes was turning black from her make up that was now ruined, despite sitting down she hasn't calmed down much, Ichigo knew she could be quite playful be he had no idea that she could be so emotional, it was like looking at a entirely different person then the girl that usually scowled and seemed so strict. Hearing a knock on the door, Ichigo noticed that it was a servant that had brought water.

It didn't take any longer the 13 seconds, though it was only a glass with water as the servants figured that it was vital that the water be delievered as quickly as possible rather then in a style from how quickly Ichigo ordered it, as soon as Ichigo got the glass he closed the door again, making sure that the servant didn't look inside the office, he went over to Bambietta and offered her the glass.

But to Ichigo's surprise she was nearly oblivious to the glass, despite it being right in front of her eyes, Ichigo realized that her mind had wondered off somewhere, and Ichigo wasn't really far off as Bambietta was more focused on how to repair the damages done, trying to think of ways to do so and words that would never be able to leave her mouth, Ichigo being Ichigo already knew as much, so no words needed to be said.

She made a mistake and that was it, nothing to serious, as Ichigo placed the water on the table and took out a chair and sat down besides Bambietta, trying to comfort her as he wrapped his right arm around her, Bambietta subconsciously got closer until she finally realized that her head was resting on Ichigo's chest, making her calm down a little bit as she sobbed into Ichigo's chest.

"I-I'm sorry o-okay?.. I'm s-sorry! J-just please d-don't l-l-leave me." Bambietta was practically begging at this point, it was her first relationship and she did love Ichigo, she truly did with all her heart, and the last thing she wanted was to lose that.

"It's okay, it was just a misunderstanding, nothing serious, I still love you." Ichigo said softly, comforting her as he stroked her hair gently.

"D-do y-you like h-her better th-then me?" Bambietta asked as she sobbed, finally getting to the heart of the problem between them, leaving Ichigo quite confused.

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused, he didn't know who she was referring to.

"R-Rukia." Bambietta finally said sadly.

"What? She's a close friend but nothing more then that, you're the girl I love! Where did you get that idea?" Ichigo asked, trying to figure things out.

Bambietta was relieved to hear it, she thought she cared more about Rukia then herself, but Ichigo still asked a question, and there was no point in keeping it to herself.

"You s-said that she was t-the most b-beautiful girl back in the S-Soul Society." Bambietta said, finally calming down a lot after finally getting the matter out.

Ichigo was confused, did he say that? He didn't recall it, unless she was speaking of...

"You mean when I said that she possessed the most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society? That was what I was referring to." Ichigo said, finally realizing what she meant.

Bambietta sat there dumbfounded, was that what Ichigo said?

"I might have said it in a confusing manner, but I was referring to her Sode no Shirayuki, it is after all deemed as the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society." Ichigo said calmly realizing that it was a misunderstanding and Bambietta had heard his words wrong.

"O-oh..." Was all that Bambietta could say.

Bambietta felt embarrassed, she could have prevented this whole situation by speaking up earlier, instead she decided to stay angry at Ichigo and fucked up totally over a simple misunderstanding, and now she was portraying herself as a hypocrite because she told Ichigo to speak up rather then to keep things a secret and so on back in the Soul Society, much to her own humiliation.

"Besides, even if I do say that a female looks lovely or beautiful it is purely out of courtesy and politeness, but no one can hold a candle to you." Ichigo said, leaving Bambietta flustered as her cheeks turned red.

"S-so you don't hate me?" Bambietta asked nervously, finally calming down.

"Of course not, why would I hate you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because of what I did, aren't you upset?" Bambietta asked surprised.

"Why would I be? I will admit that it was frusterating not knowing why you were angry with me, but I'm not upset with you." Ichigo replied, much to Bambietta's surprise, but also much to her relief.

"Can we just go back to the way things were? I didn't really mean to ruin things." Bambietta asked nervously, hoping that it would be possible.

"Of course, I would like that." Ichigo said as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned Bambietta's eyes from the ruined mascara she was covered with.

"My make up is totally ruined." Bambietta pouted childishly as Ichigo smirked.

"Your face isn't the only thing with make up." Ichigo said pointing to her cape.

Looking down, she realized that some of her make up had fallen on her cape and made black marks on it, Bambietta inwardly cursed, as she took off the trench coat, Ichigo said she could leave it in his office for the time being, after agreeing to talk things through from now on for the second time rather then to create problems out of it, Bambietta rushed to her office to fix her broken make up as Ichigo got the papers and went back to the O.D.K.

**Silbern O.D.K War Strategy Room**

***20 Minutes Later***

The war strategy room, the room where all war plans are made, regardless of defensive wars or offensive wars, the room where all invasions are made, it is one of several rooms but this was the biggest, if a war was to come, every major battle and invasion are carefully planned in this room, it was also the room where Ichigo could command his entire military, regardless of battlefield or whatever challange awaited him that required military action.

The room was big, it had several planning tables to make sure that smaller field in the large battlefield is also covered, along with a specially built floor that utilized Reishi to build an exact replica of the battlefield, so that the officers knew what they faced, just the floor map was 35 meters in length and width, along with screens on the walls that showed maps of their battlefield or battlefield depending on whether it was one or more.

On the sides of the room were three rows, one going higher then the other, of tables and chairs, and on the other end in the back of the room where the chancellors, Bambietta or Ichigo would be seated, was a table with more comfortable chairs, with easy lookout access to the screens in the command room which was a glass that could be lifted, and easy lookout access to the rows of tables and chairs including the maps

Scanners was deployed by the A.N.U from Fort Karakura that made a quick sweep over the entire field, taking detailed photos, which the O.D.K used to replicate the city that was about to become a battlefield on the floor, along with marking their maps on where security was high and where it was sloppy, several officers were already discussing amongst themselves on the best course of action as the looked at the map.

Ichigo looked at the floor, it was red figures that had fullbringer uniforms to indicate dominion forces, and then we had a soldat figure that indicated Quincy forces that was resting on a table, waiting for someone to place them on the floor, Ichigo looked at the Gotei officers that was quite impressed with the room they were currently in, and just the details they could get from just walking around on the floor.

It gave them a full overview, from the looks of it Kyoraku and Yamamoto just wanted one of these rooms, that much was obvious, though Ichigo didn't blame them as rooms like this was a huge military benefit as it provided a 360 degree overview of the battlefield to be in immense detail, hell even Isshin was impressed, and considering that he has seen a lot of human things, that did say a lot.

"Alright let us begin!" Ichigo ordered as the session began.

Looking at the map Ichigo was informed of several possibilites as the majority of the Dominion forces was concentrated around the border to Karakura town and the city center, leaving them vulnerable to flank attacks from both the south, north and west, after all Karakura town lied on the east of Naruki city, and they had besieged Karakura town fully from the looks of it, the HARs on Fort Karakura could easily handle the siege line, that wasn't a problem at all.

The major problem was the center, they couldn't just blindly fire artillery into the massive crowds of humans, the same spot where the fullbringers appeared to have their C.P (Command Post) for the city, so they would have to send in soldiers instead, while that HARs was extremly accurate, it could still hit some human and that would be a problem, so the risk wasn't worth it, they had to place boots on the ground and that was something everyone agreed on without a second doubt.

Even Erwig had written warnings about the possible hazards of using it in circumstances like this, the only way it was safe to use it fully was with a timestop barrier, but there wasn't enough time, the attack had to be done before the Dominion mounted an attack on Fort Karakura and got control over their last bastion.

It took 23 minutes, but the plans had been made and all accepted, the Sturmarmee would attack from the west before two more units was sent in and attack from their north and south in an attempt to eliminate them by flanking them or forcing them into the range of the HARs for quick elimination, which is why speed was vital in this attack, it had to be done before reinforcements was brought in and the battle escalated and made Naruki city into a no mans land.

A swift strike could take them off guard so much that they would retreat nearly instantly to the east, and to ensure it the southern and northern units would arrive, the invasion was due to begin in one hour, while the A.N.U would move out in 10 minutes, leaving them 50 minutes to spare on finishing their objective.

The A.N.U's goal was simple, Pascal would assassinate the officers while two of the operatives would head south and prepare two schatten gateways using their own shadow as a gateway, while one went to the south and one to the north, fairly straight forward, however they could not get noticed, if they got noticed it could compromise the entire invasion and force the O.D.K to abandon their plans, which is why much rested on their shoulders.

The fact that Fort Karakura would be their entry point didn't make the matter any better at all, if anything they were forced to move through enemy lines and sneak up behind them, without getting spotted, right over a heavily fortified and guarded border without support, luckily though, it was dark outside now as night was surely looming in.

**Fort Karakura**

***9 Minutes Later***

Pascal with his four men having arrived with just a minute to spare, decided to start their operation, as they ran out of the fort towards the border, being equiped with Kisuke's special coat, however these ones were rushed and unable to make them invisible as it only hid their reiatsu so they made the best of the situation, though the coats were black and camouflaged to match the grass, aswell as some special equipment that Pascal had recieved which was worn around his trench coat belt.

**Naruki City (Dominion Lines)**

It took them 13 minutes to get to the Dominion lines, and just as expected, there were hundreds of soldiers guarding it, forcing the A.N.U to get a little creative, they were without support so Pascal did what he did best, he wasn't the 'T' sternritter for nothing, or the _Teleporter_, which allowed him to move without being detected by simply repositioning his body, where he made a distraction, the rest of the A.N.U sneaking up on the line to follow their commander as they crawled forward in a prone position.

Pascal, taking out a little spherical device given to them, courtesy of Mayuri with Bambietta's reishi in it, he placed it at a smart location where it would seem to be an accident, namely a rack with some fullbringer staffs which they used for ranged combat, any one could have an accident if they fire one off accidentaly after all or left their reishi inside of it.

Arming the device, it was set to explode in 5 seconds, leaving Pascal to teleport out of there as quick as possible as he rejoined his men and laid down on the grass to avoid being spotted.

And just as promised the device did it's job, it wasn't a loud bang, but enough to get the attention of the closest soldiers, leaving a small gap in the line as Dominion forces went to investigate.

coming up to the fortifications which was practically a trench, Pascal frowned as he realized something, the fullbringers themselves made themselves into souls, to avoid being spotted by humans and have less problems on their backs by publicly carrying swords, a wise move on their part, but even the trench was made of reishi, like they just switched out the land somehow.

Calling his observation in, he was shocked when he felt a fullbringer just meters away from him, heading towards him and his four soldiers, one fullbringer had snuck up on them somehow, becoming nervous, Pascal readied himself to eliminate the man.

The man came closer and closer, Pascal and his men still haven't entered the trench so they were lying in grass but the trench edge was just 3 centimeters away from Pascal's head, so any movement would surely be noticed, doing the most viable thing he could, he ordered his men to conceal their heads into the ground, as he did the same, though he kept one eye open through a brief opening in his hood just to observe the soldier.

The soldier was oblivious to their presence, even despite their short distance from each other he walked past them without even noticing them, so the camouflage was a success, as it matched the ground and the darkness around them, as soon as the soldier had gotten a bit of a distance they decided to move further inwards quickly before everyone returned to their posts.

No alarms were sounded so it appears that their little distraction did it's job, having gotten past the trenches they split up to complete their own objectives, however before that a soldat had something to report.

"Sir, back before we approached the trenches, I noticed several pieces of paper attached to the ground, I do not know what it is but I believe it warrants a look sir." The soldat said to Pascal.

Pascal nodded and told the soldier that he made the right decision reporting it, as he teleported back to the lines to find this paper, whatever it now was, after a few seconds of searching he found one and frowned as it had some special markings on it.

**Silbern O.D.K (Command Room)**

Every officer had been assembled, Bambietta and Kyoraku stood by Ichigo as they watched the screen, having given Pascal special lences to allow them to see first hand what he saw, he noticed the paper and wondered what it was, until Erwig who was also present asked Ernst, Bambietta's father to relay something.

"Ernst, may I ask you to relay a message, Pascal has some equipment brought from the research division on him, on the back of his belt should be a small casing, where there is a analyzing device, ask him to use it and the data will be brought back here, but make sure he doesn't touch it!" Erwig said as Ernst relayed the message.

Looking at the screen Pascal did as ordered and took out the device and scanned it, and Erwig got the data, and it didn't take longer then two seconds, and the results were nearly instant as the computer beeped.

"They're papers with volatile reishi, from the looks of it, it's made to blow up once a spiritual entity steps on it, or landmines for short, from the looks of it aswell they don't discriminate." Erwig said with a scowl.

"I see, atleast we now know that the area is booby trapped with paper mines, but that is of no concern at the moment, we are not invading from that point anyways." Ichigo said assuringly.

"Let's hope that the fullbringers steps on them then, should make for a fun sight." Bambietta said amused, which briefly gained a weird glance from Ichigo before he chuckled.

"Tell them to report any position where these papers are noticed, and we will mark them up as areas to avoid and we'll bring in engineers later to handle it." Ichigo said as the officers followed through with their orders.

**Naruki City (Dominion Lines)**

Having gotten up and teleported away, Pascal did as ordered, he had the positions of the Dominion officers, he just needed to get to them and silence them, the problem was that there were too many, so only high ranking officers would be taken care off.

***City Center***

Having entered the city center, Pascal could see the command structure up ahead, and boy was it guarded, he could already count 16 guards just around the main entrance, not that it particulary bothered him in any way, teleporting inside, he walked casually around, trying to spot officers to assassinate, while the security was tight on the outside, it was pretty lax on the inside as he barely noticed any guards at all.

Having come to an office he sensed three reiatsu signatures inside, slowly opening the door he peeked inside on noticing three commanders having a dinner, deciding to have some fun for once he invited himself in and teleportet to the availeble chair on the end of the table, since his ability was a quiet one he just sat down, none of the three commanders even noticing him despite the fact that he was just centimeters away from them as he took a slice of bread and began to eat.

In his radio he could hear the O.D.K laughing aswell as Ichigo himself, it was quite funny really, an assassin inviting himself into a room with three people and not getting noticed even though he sits just centimeters away and eats, and furthermore he listened to their conversation.

"So then I just gave it to my wife, she was nagging for weeks before I bought it to her." One officer said.

"Wise move, otherwise you would never have heard the end of it." Another officer said.

"So what do we do when the Quincy and Shinigami notice what we have done?" The third officer asked.

"Well by that time we will have taken their fort, the attack starts tomorrow morning, we will transfer in around 70 000 troops to attack it, so they won't have a safe entry point." The second officer said, which earned the attention of Pascal and the O.D.K

"Let's hope it goes better then the first one." The first officer said.

"Yeah, we have gotten a lot of intel from that girl, shame we couldn't capture the last two though, could have used them as hostages." The third officer said, which caused Pascal to frown.

"Regardless, the Quincy attack was not expected, if anything we were taken off guard when Inoue got attacked." The first officer replied.

"Good to hear, but can we get back to the topic where you attack Fort Karakura?" Pascal asked, which shocked the officers who recently noticed him.

"What the? WH-" the first officer said before Pascal, instead of killing them, knocked them unconscious for later interrogation.

Using reishi strings to tie them up and gagging them with their own socks as a makeshift gag, he proceeded to the other officers. After reaching what appeared to be a command room, he noticed seven high ranking officers, scanning the room before entering he noticed twelve guards, he had to use his ephitet combined with Hirenkyaku to pull this off successfully.

*Slash, Splash, Wosh*

Dead, everyone in the room, but Pascal still wasn't pleased, deciding to scour the room closely, he noticed several computers, taking out one of the devices Erwig had given him, he downloaded all the data on every computer, aswell as looked around for documents, some depicted troop movements, others showed attack plans on Fort Karakura, after looking some more, he found a map he didn't recognize.

It looked just like the world of the living but the names of the cities and their locations were wrong, it showed harbors, towns, cities, on the asian continent, but the cities weren't asian named at all.

"Command to Alpha one, that map might contain vital information, take the attack plans, troop movements and all the data including the map with you if possible as there is a risk of it being destroyed when we invade, that is the orders his majesty has directly given!" Command said.

Doing as he was told, he quickly took what he could carry without losing to much of it, placing the map and the documents depicting troop movements and attack plans carefully in his trench coat, and the data from the computers on his belt, he moved on, trying to find the last officers so the invasion might finally commence, the entire infiltration mission had been quick on his part, but there had been no words from his subordinates, which caused Pascal to worry.

"Alpha one to team, report in!" Pascal said as he spoke into the radio.

"Alpha two, soon at soutern end, three minutes out."

"Alpha three, soon at northern end, two minutes out."

"Alpha four and five, we are a bit further away, twelve minutes out."

feeling relief that his team was okay, he now was worried about another thing, this was the command room and someone was sooner or later bound to find them, in worst case scenario before the invasion began, and that was a risk he began to search the room as quickly as he could, he even went to moving furniture and bookshelves, and behind one shelf he found a concealed airduct, it wasn't big but big enough to fit the bodies in if he lined them up.

So he went to it as quickly as he could, having used some moments of his time, namely 7 minutes to clear the bodies in which luckily no one moved in on him, after concealing the airduct again he moved on, having only less then a handful of targets left, however before he picked up something and did some other things with it, before he finally left their command room.

He searched the building, avoiding guard patrols whereever he could, it took him 13 minutes to find them but he managed to find them, it was the last four of his targets, they looked like they were taking a break, one even played an accordion, and Pascal immediately recognized the song as a famous patriotic song.

The song was an old patriotic russian song named _Tachanka _and was about horse carts with mounted machine guns, he just couldn't stand it and barged into the room, killing the officers in less then 3 seconds before they knew what was going on, when he looked at the officer that played the accordion, he also noticed the nice accordion he had since it was with piano buttons attached on it, since he was dead Pascal didn't believe that he had anymore use of it, so he just took it and then he reported his success, all that was now need was his subordinates objectives which should be finished quite soon.

Going back to the room where he left the other commanders tied up and gagged with his new accordion as a spoil of war, the officers looked at him, before one noticed the accordion and he was furious as he tried to break free just to beat Pascal to a pulp for what he did, Pascal noticed this and decided to rub salt into their wounds, so he sat down and played the Westerwald lied for them, which really infuriated them as they hated everything that was german simply because it made them think of the Quincies, and if they were pissed it would be easy to interrogate them later.

**Silbern O.D.K (Command Room)**

"Sternritter T has completed his mission successfully your majesty!" Ernst reported to his son-in-law, which caused a nod from Ichigo.

"The four soldats are soon ready, should we move up the assault time?" Another officer asked.

"Yes there is... Wait what is Pascal doing?" Ichigo said in wonder as he looked at the screen as Pascal began to play his new accordion.

"He's annoying them." Bambietta said amused.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little as they got agitated over such a trivial thing, the laugh was shared by the rest of the officers present, even Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at the fullbringers because of how easily annoyed they got.

"Anyways, move up the assault, as soon as everything is prepared, we attack!" Ichigo ordered as he regained himself.

"Yes your majesty!" The officer replied, as alerts went off through all of Silbern that sounded like klaxxon alarms.

**Silbern Hallway**

*Attention all military personnel! By order of his majesty the mission is moved up! I repeat the mission is moved up! Prepare to depart immediately! All reserves are ordered to prepare for scramble! All Keiserliche Garde and Silbern Guard personnel are ordered to man your battlestations! This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill!*

Immediately soldiers began running around to mobilize, the K.G and the Silbern guard scrambled to take up defensive positions around the castle and the city in case someone should manage to break through the schatten somehow.

In the middle of it, was Masaki, Kanae, Ryuken, Karin and Yuzu, who was with Rukia and Toshiro for the time being.

"Mom what is going on?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." Masaki replied, having heard nothing about what is going on.

"I guess Ichigo is starting his invasion now!" Rukia said.

"I am also part of that invasion force, so I need to get my division assembled and ready to leave!" Toshiro said as he turned to leave.

"Invasion!?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia explained the situation, and what had happened, and Ichigo's intent on invading Naruki city to secure his foothold in Karakura town and how the fullbringers have invaded the world of the living and almost captured it, much to the shock of the ones left in the dark.

"So Ichi-nii is going to war?" Karin said nonchalantly.

"How could the fullbringers have done this without being noticed?" Kanae asked curiously.

"We don't know, the Quincy radar spotted them, and they somehow managed to trick us." Rukia admitted.

"So now he is invading a place in the world of the living..." Masaki sighed, though she believed her son knew what he was doing, unlike her who was not a military person.

"So war it is then, atleast the Quincies are on the defensive side in this conflict." Ryuken replied, understanding Ichigo's reasoning.

"Indeed, for now it is recommended that you stay here until we can secure our own borders in the world of the living and drag the front away from Karakura town." A voice said behind them, looking at the source it was Liltotto.

"I understand that, but we can't remain here forever, we have our human lives in the world of the living aswell." Masaki replied.

"I understand that, but this is only temporarily, I have great confidence that our invasion plan will succeed." Liltotto assured them.

"Alright, you are confident, what makes you sure that it is a victory?" Ryuken asked.

"Because their commanders have been assassinated by the A.N.U already without being noticed, they expect us to attack from Karakura town while additional A.N.U soldiers will open gateways on their rear and flank where the sturmarmee will use speed to annihilate a commanderless army." Liltotto replied, much to Yuzu's shock.

"So you have taken out their commanders have been killed, and you are attacking them from the sides they do not expect and use speed to your advantage aswell as the element of surprise and chaos, wise move, it increases chances of success however are you sure it will succeed?" Ryuken asked.

"That remains to be seen, but our intel is without doubt, their protective line is aimed at Karakura town and their rear and flanks are openly exposed through picture evidence." Liltotto replied, which caused Ryuken to nod in understanding.

**Naruki City (West Front)**

***Few minutes later***

The A.N.U had successfully opened the schatten, and the first sturmarmee unit aswell as Shinigami stormed in alongside the 6th and 10th division while the 4th sat up a medical post alongside medical Quincy and 5th division was ordered to protect them in the field so both the 4th and the 5th division alongside the Quincy field medics would be held behind friendly lines

Preparing their weapons they flashed towards the city, the flank gateways would open in less then 60 seconds to time was off the essence.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Alright, I'm really content with the fact that we have now started the first invasion, and there are more to come, also there is a little teaser but a warning for the next chapters to come since I really wanted to spice things up I decided to add some more equipment which will be revealed in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Fort Karakura**

The control room of the fort had the HARs ready for launch, however, the infantry dragged out something else, it was boxes, it could look similar to an ammo box but that couldn't be further from the truth, when activated the box changed shape, just like a Zanpakuto which made it easy and subtle to transport, and took the form of something quite similar to an 88mm FlaK gun, which was a part of the Quincy siege and support weaponry.

However it worked both ways, when manifested, it would come with special casings that the crew could force reishi into and it would form into a reishi shell inside the casing, when fired it would fire the reishi shell where almost instantly before the shell left the barrel, it would manifest into a shell in order to avoid having the artillery piece spotted by enemy soldiers, it was more difficult to spot something that didn't light up the sky like Kido after all and since it wouldn't have reishi form it could hurt seki-seki aswell, making it a perfect support and siege weapon.

A special security measure Erwig had made and it was difficult for the enemy to take control over the weapon if they were unable to manipulate reishi like Quincies were aswell so an additional security measure there, how he and the research division made it able to manifest without a cross, no one knows, but he was the most brilliant man in the Wandenreich and he could always pull something off, the casings they used were High Explosive casings which Bambietta sulked so much about, however unlike it's identical counterpart, this casing didn't fire shells similar to an 88, you could say more the lines of 210mm gun.

The gun was made for several purposes really, in case of sieges, bombardment, infantry support, pin down enemy combatants, or cover friendly soldiers, as there was several casings, one was high explosive made to explode like anti air artillery in the air or hit the ground like regular artillery and blow up then, depended on how the reishi was formed inside the casing really, however it was also a shrapnel casing as the manifested shell that exploded would throw pieces of itself everywhere before it dispelled itself after 10 seconds and went back to reishi.

Another was a smoke casing where the smoke would distort the enemy's capability to sense reiatsu behind and inside the smoke, covering the troops, though that was a double edged sword, another was a armor piercing casing that just pierced it's target nicknamed AP casing and another was a another was an armor piercing high explosive shell that exploded after piercing something, nicknamed HEAP casing for short and both was highly effective against seki-seki since the shell manifested after being fired or in darkness where reitsu sensations was difficult, flare casings to light up the darkness.

the guns were set up and elevation was just right, though they wouldn't fire unless called to do so, but the guns were crewed once the invasion started, and loaded with H.E casings, ready to blow Dominion forces to kingdom come, and while the had the appearance of a 88mm FlaK it was built so that a shield could be put in front to protect the crew, to avoid having the gun silenced and the crew threatened.

It was mounted to the ground and couldn't be moved once the box took it's true form, but it could rotate 360 degrees with an angle up to 90 degrees, and could be controlled by two wheels in angle and direction by the same person while the firing mechanism was on the elevation wheel, which controlled the angle, while another was ready to place in a new casing should firing method change like H.E to AP casings and the third would take out the casing while the second instantly put the new casing in so the gun could fire as soon as possible without delay, so it was crewed by three men.

However if they weren't changing shells the two functioned as spotter and radio operator, which gave them two jobs, while the soldier controlling the gun could aim it and by controlling reishi through his arm that controlled the elevation or angle, which was connected to the shell, manifest the shell and fire as soon as he could, the gun was simple built and manual, in case something should block the HARs and it's radar guidence, leaving them to count on their artillery pieces where the HARs failed.

But for now they awaited the command to fire and let the true face of this war come to light in brutality and blood spill, since the shells had pressureised reishi inside once manifested it could even cause a lot of damage to even a captain level fighter who stood just 10 meters away from blast, and let's not even start considering what would happen with a direct hit. Though it was obvious that the crews were partially on edge, as they were afraid of a counter barrage if the Dominion also had put out siege weaponry.

**Naruki City (West Front)**

Having their weapons drawn, having chosen between Ginrei Kojaku bows which fired 1200 arrows a minute, rifles and swords, they stormed towards the city center, it didn't take them long to approach as Theun ordered them to stop advancing to check out the area using binoculars beforehand, when he noticed how the enemies were emplaced he radioed in and noticed his riflemen already taking aim at their targets.

"Unit one, ready to begin, awaiting final confirmation." Theun said into the radio to the O.D.K

"Copy that, hold for final confirmation." Command said as he waited for a while, briefly 5 seconds.

"Confirmed, you have a green light to begin I repeat green light!" Command said quickly as Theun gave the signal to begin his storm assault.

Several bangs were heard as the riflemen fired a salvo, and the bow soldiers fired at maximum capacity, creating a blood bath as the first wave of dominion forces quickly fell without even knowing what had hit them, hearing the radio calls directed towards the fullbringers Theun ordered the men to prepare for melee combat as the riflemen and bowmen dispelled their weapons and manifested swords instead.

Then several lights in the air caught Theun's attention as they light up the sky like a christmas tree, it was the HARs that had begun the launch and fired at the Dominion lines, everyone being in soul form from both Dominion, Quincy and Shinigami end made a problem as the living were unaware that they currently found themselves in a battlefield.

The Sturmarmee stormed out to meet the rest of the Dominion forces head on before they could figure out what was happening, speed was a vital part of this, the south and west flanks had their gates opened aswell as Quincy forces stormed in.

Theun and his unit split up with the Shinigami to cover more ground and make it work faster, as Byakuya headed south east and Toshiro headed north east, while Theun went eastwards, namely, straight forwards.

Having met with another Dominion company who had noticed them, Theun ordered them to be charged, instead of splitting up at the risk that other units might head in Theun attacked at the center with his unit at full speed, which worked to their advantage as they had no idea which Quincy military branch was attacking them.

Noticing a man who tried to grab a radio and call it in, Theun flashed at him and pierced his chest, cutting through his right lung.

A soldat from the sturmarmee sliced ones head off and another one bisected a Dominion soldier horizontally, while a third soldat stabbed his blade through the eye of a Dominion soldier, however, several Quincies had already been injured, which caused Theun to frown in concern, the Dominion forces managed to injure 13 Soldats, however casualties was expected, why else would they bring out the medical unit?

It didn't take long for the Dominion unit to fall, and the wounded was evacuated, hearing the distress call from the radio, Theun noticed that the HARs was doing it's job flawlessly and successfully smashed the Dominion lines, which Erwig reported through the radio, however the O.D.K wanted assurances.

"Copy that, Fort Karakura are instructed to fire all HARs launchers on explosive, have all Howitzer guns open fire with H.E shells, no exception, keep firing at the enemy lines until the sturmarmee reaches it." Command said, Theun understood their paranoia as the Dominion lines was almost on Quincy territory.

However, by doing this Theun knew that no one at the lines would survive, they would fire their howitzers to destroy them utterly. Theun knew that the fullbringers that were stationed behind that battle line was lucky, as they wouldn't be forced the hear the shells and seeing the arrows from the HARs rain down upon them, it was only now that the true horror this war will bring would come to light.

**Fort Karakura**

To say that the Fort was quiet would be a total lie, officers yelled out, fizzle sounds from the gun casings and the HARs were heard.

"Elevation, two-three dash seven at two-six-five, load H.E casings! Prepare for 10 rounds!" An officer said as he drew it up on a handheld blackboard and held it high for all to see.

"Elevation, two-three dash seven at two-six-five confirmed! 10 rounds confirmed! H.E casings loaded! Gun ready!" A soldat said.

"Fire salvo!" The officer said as the guns opened fire!

The shockwave from the guns that fired was stunning, blue flashes came out of the barrel everytime they fired, however the casings did their job, the shells took physical form and was difficult to trace back to the Fort, unlike Kido that would be back traced easily, much to the Quincies ease as manifested shells helped with their own security, however the blasts would be difficult not to hear however, as the gun was anything but quiet.

**Naruki City (Dominion Front)**

"What the hell just happened!?" A low ranking officer yelled out as he saw his fullbring soldiers lay dead on the ground, being pierced by the HARs

"Sir, the Quincy are attacking us!" A Dominion soldier yelled out as he looked towards Karakura town.

"I know that, how the hell did they do this!?" The officer asked furious.

"I don't know sir but..." The soldier said before he heard a weird windy sound in the air, every soldier that survived looked in the air and saw nothing, but they had bad feelings about this sound.

The first shell landed three meters from the trenches, but blew a hole into the trenches and took out six men, and injured nine more severly since they were better covered, however more arrived and the next one landed even further away, but the third one landed directly in the trench right beneath the officers feet, and blew him up as his arms and legs were forcibly amputated from the blast, and organs spilled out everywhere.

By now the trench was covered in massive explosions, the fullbringers didn't count on artillery, which is why they never brought out their own, they didn't expect the Quincy to use or have artillery to attack them, little did they know about the assault that was coming in from behind them that was just 20 minutes away, the fullbringers didn't know about that attack yet, even if they did they were powerless to stop it, since all they could do now was to run for cover as soldiers screamed in pain, horror and fear.

Blood and organs were everywhere, as the bodies killed by the HARs were mutilated by the artillery, every surviving soldier was covered in organs and blood, much to their horror and despair, it was as much as a psychological attack as it was physical, as their morale quickly fell from the constant shelling, suddenly the artillery attack stopped, and then they heard several loud bangs in a distance before explosions filled another part of the trenches, further away from them.

They all went out of cover, horrified, terrified, some were even shell shocked and refused to move as they had the thousand yard stare etched into their eyes, they were so far gone that they didn't even know that they were covered in blood and organs, and it was difficult to tell who was injured and not due to the amount of blood everywhere.

They tried desperately to contact their commanders, little did they know that their current orders were the last they would ever receive from them.

**Naruki City Center**

sword clashes and rifle fire would be heard everywhere, even if for just a brief moment as the sturmarmee rapidly gained ground, by now the Dominion forces managed to form up to create a little resistance, but without commanders to give strategic and tactical orders putting up a stiff resistence was next to impossible.

All the sturmarmee units had entered the killing field, and behind them the jagdarmee prepared to do the cleanup of anyone missing since hunting down and searching was their specialty, and now their orders were simple, the sturmarmee would gain ground while the jagdarmee had search and destroy orders which would be carried out in a few minutes, for now the sturmarmee was feeling a time pressure.

For reasons unknown Ichigo had also ordered the deployment of the regular forces, but not into Naruki city, but out in a field further away from the city quite close to the Karakura forest, but they would not deploy for another 30 minutes, their orders were to create a defensive line, most suspected that the O.D.K expects a counter attack pretty soon, which would explain why the regulars are being deployed, furthermore 120 000 soldiers is quite the number.

For now several squads from the sturmarmee have reached the command post of the Dominion forces had just defeated the guards there and was now fighting inwards in the building with Theun himself as their commander, in total all the squads formed a platoon as the rest of the sturmarmee scattered across in squads along with the Shinigami to ensure that they got as many as possible.

However everyone knew that this was a rushed plan and that changes would be made on the go, but it was hard getting used to it, for now however the sturmarmee could stick to the original plan, but the regular soldats had their orders changed rapidly from being on standby to take up defensive positions there and there, and the last artillery stunt was also unexpected as long as the HARs did it's job.

However everyone knew that the possibility of using artillery was very real, but no one saw it coming, furthermore the explosions could be heard by the humans, so emergency services was naturally responding to the scene since no one knew that area was a spiritual battlefield, but it did make their job a lot more easier as civilians was evacuated away from the city center for their own safety, some soldiers speculated that this was the true reason for the artillery barrage.

It gave the sturmarmee more ground to move freely on, Theun's group that was now inside the Dominion C.P had just encountered a group of ranged fullbringers, that had barricaded themselves inside, Theun wanted to reach Pascal so the prisoners could be transported away from here and interrogated and he wanted to do so quickly, but the dominion forces kept appearing much to his annoyance.

The soldats manifested their rifles and returned fire, as they took cover behind a wall, hoping that it would hold up against the attacks, however the Dominion soldiers had the same amount of reiatsu as the Quincy soldats, so by staying to close to the edge of the wall could risk fatalities as an attack could easily pierce right through it with ease, only moving to the edge when they fired upon the fullbringers.

no one managed to hit anyone, after a brief shootout a soldat managed to shoot one in the head, blowing his brains out as blood, skull and brain splattered everywhere due to the reishi shrapnel of the reishi bullet that split up, having had enough of the stand off Theun flashed towards the targets using his Hirenkyaku and slashed them up, bisecting one, beheading another, while the last one had his throat slit up.

"All clear!" Theun said as the soldats appeared out of cover.

Hearing an accordion playing, they slowly and silently headed towards the door, preparing for a tactical breach as they lined up against the wall, Theun kicked the door in and stormed in, only to find Pascal playing wenn wir marschieren on the accordion, while the fullbringers looked pissed.

"Took you long enough." Pascal said as he kept playing.

"Yeah, were more then we expected, the jagdarmee should clean up soon enough." Theun said as he looked amused at the scene.

"Figures, it was a rushed operation but it seems successful, I heard that command ordered the regulars into the field aswell?" Pascal asked curiously.

"Yeah, I presume it has something with what that guy there said, it was live recorded after all and command wants to prepare." Theun said as he pointed at one of the officers, which shocked that officer.

"How many?" Pascal asked curiously.

"120 000, they are being sent to a field close to Karakura town where his majesty has forseen the Dominion forces to appear, they will be dispatched quickly, I think we will be there aswell." Theun replied as he gave a quick but brief briefing.

"I see, they will be outnumbered, outgunned, outskilled, everything, and yet they are launching an attack." Pascal replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just wonder if they know about us, probably do but-" Theun said before Pascal cut him off.

"They don't, they intend on carrying out their plan as usual from the sounds of it." Pascal said.

"How do you know this?" Theun asked curiously, as Pascal showed that he had listened in on their radio transmissions by attaching his own radio to their command radio.

"You connected your radio to theirs and you listened in on them? You disconnected your own radio from your earplug and let them hear our transmissions?" Theun asked curiously.

"Correct, they are already tied up and unable to do anything, I wanted to keep it a secret for now... So they used the guns, from the sounds of it they were effective on their defensive line." Pascal said, as the Dominion officers were quite surprised.

"Yeah I don't know about that, haven't been there yet but some of us are closing in, they attempted to besiege us with that line, now they are the ones besieged." Theun replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, atleast our Fort will survive and we still have a foothold, but that doesn't relieve it just yet, they are still at our gates here." Pascal said as he stopped playing.

"Not for long, once they find out their siege is broken on this end they might attempt to attack, the Fort can easily handle them through it's defenses, The battle for Naruki city is over already, they've lost this battle." Theun said seriously.

"One victory in this field, but it's not over, the war is still on going and worst case scenario we just finished a phase in this battle, we can expect a counter attack, now we are on the defensive." Pascal said as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah, the war has officially started." Theun said.

"Got something to say?" Pascal asked as he took ungagged one of the officers.

"Won the battle? Bullshit! That line will hold, those soldiers will fight to the last man if needs be! They will drive you back soon, trust me on that!" A Dominion officer said happily as he nearly laughed, much to Pascal's and Theun's annoyence.

"Yeah maybe, but most of them are dead already so-" Pascal said before he was interrupted by radio chatter.

"We have reached the line, the Dominion forces at the line has surrendered peacefully without resistance and turned themselves over!" A Quincy said through the radio.

"Command copies, jagdarmee begin your sweep!" Command ordered.

"Jagdarmee copies!" Emmerich said through the radio.

Theun and Pascal looked amused at the officer who was baffled.

"You were saying?" Theun asked with a smug face.

"Yeah I didn't quite catch that, my hearing must be going bad, care to repeat it?" Pascal said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Those treacherous cowards! I will personally ha-" The officer said before Pascal punched him and gagged him again.

Having had enough of the officers Pascal decided to have them evacuated to Silbern, upon giving the signal several men from the sturmarmee grabbed them and pulled them out, though the officers were resisting, the sturmarmee used force to drag them out, while they could have opened a gateway there and then, it was decided by the O.D.K prior that they weren't allowed due to the fear of infiltration.

The last thing they needed to risk was having the heart of their empire under attack because they got careless, and the fact remained that the area wasn't fully cleared yet so the only place they could take them was were they entered where a gateway were prepared to be opened once they arrived and the K.G would take custody of the officers and escort them to their respective cells in wait for interrogation.

**Silbern O.D.K (Command Room)**

"The attack went better then I thought." Bambietta pointed out as she watched the screen from scanners that gave a overhead view.

Ichigo just sat there and said nothing, just looking at the screen, before he stood up and decided to leave while he still had some time on his hands, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Have the defences put up, we do not take any chances." Bambietta ordered to the officers.

"Yes sir!" The officers said as they all began to prepare for the next phase of the battle.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Having entered his office, Ichigo sat down on his chair and leaned back into it, relaxing a bit, suddenly the door opened and Masaki entered with a rare expression, one Ichigo has rarely seen and he couldn't recall the last time he saw it, it was an expression of concern, anxiety and worry.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he looked closely at his mother.

"So you won't try to negotiate with them?" Masaki asked.

"There is nothing to negotiate, they declared war and invaded and are preparing to attack Karakura town." Ichigo responded.

"I know..." Masaki responded.

"I know you may be opposed to conflict, we all are! But as long as there are people that wants more power or just revenge, there will be conflict, and there is nothing we can do to stop them except fight." Ichigo answered, as he noticed Masaki's depressed state.

"I know, I will not say that I understand all of it, and I know you are doing what you believe is best, but I also have something for you, it's from Byakuya." Masaki said as she handed a letter over to Ichigo.

Taking the letter Ichigo figured it was a wedding invitation, which caused his mind to think back to his own family.

"That reminds me, are you and dad still married? Considering your death and so on?" Ichigo asked curiously, which caused Masaki to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course we are, the A.N.U made sure that it looked like I never died in the first place, therefore we are still married." Masaki answered truthfully.

"Ahh I see." Ichigo responded happily.

"Why?" Masaki inquired, curious as to why her son asked.

"It's just that when I heard that Byakuya and Hisana heard that they had to renew their vows it made me think about you two." Ichigo responded truthfully.

Masaki nodded, understanding where Ichigo came from, Ichigo stood up, ready to leave his office, he only went there because he wanted to stretch a little, having to worry about their operation in Naruki city did take it's toll on his mind. As soon as he headed out however he heard a familiar voice yell out at him.

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!" The voice said as Ichigo held out his arm.

Keigo ran right into the arm and fell onto the ground, the guards in the hallway only sweatdropped at the sight.

"Yo, Keigo!" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Your greeting hasn't changed..." Keigo mumbled as Ichigo continued to walk down the hallway.

Finally getting up, Keigo ran to Ichigo to speak with him.

"Is it really okay for baldy to stay with my sister?" Keigo asked, as he looked around hoping that Ikkaku didn't hear it.

"Ikkaku? Sure, it's his job now, hopefully he enjoys it." Ichigo smirked, knowing full well that it was the opposite.

"Riiiiight." Keigo responded in disbelief.

"Anyways where's Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Mizuiro? He took a trip out in the city somewhere." Keigo responded.

"And you didn't go with him?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked as Keigo.

"No, didn't feel like it for now, maybe later." Keigo responded.

"I see, well you should enjoy yourself, there are a lot of places to be out there." Ichigo responded.

"Like what?" Keigo asked.

"We got bars, eating places, markets, well anything a regular city has if not more I think." Ichigo responded thoughtfully, truthfully he hasn't been out in the city yet since he's been tied up with work.

"Alright, I'll consider it, where are you going now?" Keigo asked curiously.

"The O.D.K, or the military high command, regretfully it's a restricted area, only authorized personnel only, very high security." Ichigo responded truthfully.

"I see, well I guess I'll take a trip outside." Keigo responded as he looked around.

Ichigo studied Keigo for a while as he stopped moving, seeing as Keigo looked around.

"You didn't come to me to talk did you? You're lost." Ichigo said amused.

"What?.. No I'm... Uhh... Okay I'm lost." Keigo sulked, mentally cursing over the size of Ichigo's castle.

"Exit is that way and take a right, take the elevator to the ground floor and you'll see the exit sign." Ichigo responded as he pointed down the hallway.

"Ahh, thanks, see ya!" Keigo said as he went in the direction Ichigo pointed, as Ichigo went his own direction.

Thinking back at it, Ichigo had gotten lost himself a few times but always asked for directions, he wondered why Keigo didn't just do that with the guards, they were there to guard and assist, but there was no use pondering that.

"Reminds me of my first time here, took me a long while to get used to it." A voice said as Ichigo looked up.

"I thought you were at the O.D.K?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Bambietta.

"I was, now I'm here." Bambietta said as she slowly approached Ichigo.

"I can see that." Ichigo responded, as Bambietta nearly stood on him.

"What else do you see?" Bambietta asked as she slowly reeled Ichigo into a kiss.

This time lifted her up, as Bambietta wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, before she eventually broke the kiss and looked at Ichigo and pointed.

"You're going the wrong way, your office is that way." Bambietta said with a devious grin.

Ichigo didn't even question her so called command, and turned around and went back to his office with Bambietta sitting in his arms, closing the door and going back to his chair he sat down and let Bambietta sit on his lap, as she played with Ichigo's hair, looking at the desk she noticed from the Kuchiki family, quickly figuring what it was she looked at Ichigo.

"You haven't opened it yet." Bambietta said to Ichigo as she took the letter.

"No, figured I'd wait until our operations in Naruki city is over." Ichigo responded as he took the letter from Bambietta.

"Why?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"I don't know... Ahh screw it let's just look at it." Ichigo said as he couldn't find a reason not to open it.

Opening the letter, Ichigo was surprised as he read it, which Bambietta took notice.

"What does it say?" She asked curiously.

"Due to the war situation they will be holding the wedding as soon as possible, namely two days from now, furthermore they have invited me and my family, including you, Uryu and Chad." Ichigo replied surprised, which caused Bambietta to be surprised aswell.

"Two days? That quickly?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Evidently so." Ichigo replied.

"Ahh well, it's not until two days, plenty of time." Bambietta said as she leaned her forehead against Ichigo's forehead.

"Yeah, evidently according to this they don't want a wedding present from us since they claim we already gae it." Ichigo said as he stared into Bambietta's brown eyes.

"What? They don't want wedding presents? Evidently they don't know that you should always say yes to presents not deny them, especially on your wedding day! Anyways, O.D.K has ordered barriers placed, our actions have caused quite the uproar in Naruki city, so naturally we will place a timestop barrier there, our troops are digging in and preparing defences as we speak." Bambietta said as she gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Good, for now let's just enjoy the peace and quiet while we still have the chance." Ichigo said as Bambietta nodded in agreement and they begun to cuddle.

**Naruki City (Front Lines)**

***Few Hours Later***

The soldiers were completely dug in, riflemen and bowmen were covered by small barriers and barricades, aswell as a trench that was rapidly made, though some were in front with the melee unit, which was formed in several lines, six to be exact, first line was shield troops, second was a rifle line where riflemen held up, and behind them were spearmen, and the three last lines were swordsmen in case the shieldwall should break.

The jagdarmee and sturmarmee rested behind their lines and would only appear if needed, for now the line was held by regular soldats, they had support from the Fort though, however for now all was quiet on the front lines, which caused the soldiers to become anxious, it was too quiet and they knew that any second now they could be attacked.

But they were prepared to greet the enemy head on, eventually several gargantas opened up and Dominion soldiers came marching out, and just as planned, they were unaware that they had just appeared in the scopes of the Quincy front line, the Quincy held fire and reported their arrival back to the O.D.K, wanting to make sure that the gargantas was shut before they engaged the enemy.

Several Quincy officers had to make sure that their men did hold fire, since some were now trigger happy, eager to kill and take glory for their empire, to prove dominance over any enemy they encounter, eventually the gargantas closed and the order was given, the riflemen and the bowmen who had Ginrei Kojaku's out, opened fire, while the melee unit waited for the dominion forces to regain themselves and try to storm the Quincy lines.

It took a while but the fullbringers were caught completely off guard, not to mention that they took severe casualties while they were getting ambushed, but they eventually caught on to what was happening, having some of their officers killed in the progress there was still confusion, furthermore it appeared as if the fullbringers didn't know how this could happen.

But they were caught in a trap, getting slaughtered as the Quincies had counter attacked their last offensives and regained Naruki city, the Dominion officers tried to reach their command to request an immediate retreat, not expecting this trap as all they saw was blue arrows and bullets roaring in the air towards them, having ducked into the ground and unable to move, they were pinned down by the immense fire.

And the situation didn't get any better when the melee unit dispelled their swords and manifested rifles to aid their rifle division in pinning them down, a Quincy officer looked merely amused at the scene before deciding to up the game a little went over to one of the radio phones, that allowed him to contact other units, they couldn't have everyone on the same radio frequency on their body radios otherwise it would be a mess in the frequency.

"Fort Karakura, this is army group one, we have encountered enemy forces north-north-west from your position, we have them pinned down between us and the tree line and they've hit the dirt, how copy?" The officer asked into the radio phone.

"Fort Karakura copies, hostiles detected north-north-west of our position, no additional hostiles have arrived." Fort Karakura controller said.

"Copy, request fire mission, 3-3-5 degrees, elevation, 3-2.4, H-E." The officer said as he looked at a map to calculate the range between friendly artillery and the enemy forces.

"Fire mission approved, 3-3-5 degrees, elevation 3-2.4, H-E inbound, rounds off." Fort Karakura controller said and shortly afterwards the artillery fired.

It didn't take long to hear voshing sounds coming over their heads, and the whole ground erupted in massive explosions and fullbringers flew up into the air, most of them already torn to pieces, the massive barrage came as a shock to the fullbringers but this time it didn't take long for them to regain themselves and return fire, their melee unit was unable to move forward but their ranged combatants still posed a threat to the Quincy.

The 10th division was also unable to move forward as this had become a battle of ranged combatants, forcing the ones that could use Kido to use it, unless they had a ranged Zanpakuto, but the Quincies were superior, they could change weapons whenever they wanted from ranged to melee and from melee to ranged quickly without having to get new weaponry, and so far the fullbringers were outgunned farily easily.

Some people were scared by the Quincy onslaught, and the bowmen didn't make it any easier by pouring down licht regen on them and suppressed them by rapid fire, while the riflemen tried to snipe them, but they had one advantage, having their bodies on the ground decreased the risk of getting hit at their present distance, which gave them just the break they needed to survive.

It was hard to hit a target that was lying down accurately, especially if the ground gives them a certain amount of cover, the Quincies plan of quickly eradicating the fullbringers hadn't failed yet however, but they needed to be quick, the commander of the unit knew that he needed the sturmarmee to complete this assignment, so he got on the radio to O.D.K and requested that the sturmarmee flash in and take care of the fullbringers.

**Silbern O.D.K (Command Room)**

"Your majesty, the army unit has requested support of the sturmarmee, should we send them in?" An officer asked Ichigo.

"Send them in, order Theun to end it quickly before additional Dominion reinforcements arrive or they begin to assault from the other side!" Ichigo ordered as the officer saluted and relayed the order.

Sitting on his manifested throne with Bambietta besides him, he looked at the ground in front of him that had now taken the form of a map, showing their lines, he looked at two specific markers, showing the position of the Quincy army group and a marker for the Fullbringers, it was like a painted map so it was almost like toy markers, but they did the job.

Ichigo frowned as he recalled something, looking back up at the officers, he spoke out.

"Did you know Bambi, that in the world of the living, soldiers are awarded medals for their deeds in battle?" Ichigo asked, causing Bambietta to look at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"I have heard about it, though it was only mentioned, I don't know it in detail." Bambietta replied, curious to why Ichigo brought it up.

"Well, it's not always like that, sometimes you get medals for long service in the military, however, some people go to officers school immediately after they graduate regular military training, and then a war starts and they march right into the battlefield, at the end of the battle if it ends in their victory, medals are awarded at times but not always, but what truly happens after the battle?" Ichigo asked Bambietta, looking straight at the map as he said it.

"I don't know." Bambietta responded, noticing that Ichigo's expression became more sad, more tragic.

"The soldiers go into the battlefield, fighting with tactics and strategies their officers came up with, moving according to plan, they lose blood, limbs, even their lives, some even live with ptsd afterwards, and some lose everything when they get home, having their wives leave them or whatever, but after the battle, the soldiers march out, injured as they probably miss an arm or a leg, but the officers always gets the credit, they march out with more medals, and a pat on their backs, and words that said that their strategy and tactics caused the victory... The officers victory... when the soldiers fought the battle and many died, leaving them forgotten amongst officers..." Ichigo said sadly, which caused Bambietta to be surprised.

She thought about it and noticed that it was true, it wasn't any different in the Wandenreich either, the officers always got the credit, it was a horrible truth and one that not many knows about, there are many soldiers in comparison to officers, but the many are always forgotten by the few, in history books, are there really any names of regular soldiers? No, it just mentions the officers who commanded the battle.

The closest thing a soldier is in a history book is a number, a number amongst the participating soldiers, but their names are rarely revealed, they remain forgotten, they sacrifice everything they have but the officers gets their rewards, their medals and prestige, the Wandenreich didn't have a medal system, but thinking about it made Bambietta recall a certain event.

***Flashback***

"Medals? Explain yourself!" Haschwalth inquired.

"In the world of the living, soldiers are awarded medals for their deeds, why don't we have that system?" A younger Bambietta asked curiously.

"We have no need of such a trivial system, sit down!" Haschwalth ordered as he pointed at a chair and a desk.

Bambietta did as was ordered and Haschwalth crossed his arms and stood in front of Bambietta.

"I shall now elaborate as to why such a system is unnecessary in our army." Haschwalth started as he began with his lecture.

Bambietta started to sweat bullets, immediately regretting her question, recalling his long, boring and unending lectures, and this was just one out of many to come in the future for her.

***Flashback end***

'Is that why Haschwalth felt that medals are unnecassary in our army? Did he see a flawed system there?' Bambietta thought to herself.

She understood now why Ichigo didn't incorporate that system, he thought it was greatly flawed, truthfully Bambietta forgot completely about medals during the war, but she now agreed with Haschwalth, medals were unnecessary here, officers and soldiers were all in it together, it didn't seem like it with a medal system seperating them.

Though her memories did bring her back some more, to a certain Otoshidama incident with Haschwalth, in which she once more got a long and boring lecture, trying to trick Haschwalth into giving her money wasn't probably the wisest idea, but now it was atleast something to laugh about, and her smirk didn't go unnoticed either as Ichigo picked it up, though he didn't comment on it.

But eventually she decided to focus on the task at hand, her memories wouldn't help win the battle, nor would it help the war, by now the sturmarmee had flashed into the lines, Bambietta knew that it was a potential danger in leaving the eastern flank of Fort Karakura open, if the forces from Kagamino City attacked it was just a question about how good the HARs really was.

**Naruki City (Front Line)**

The sturmarmee did a quick assault, having already pushed the fullbringers back forcibly, but there was a problem, they had too many soldiers to effectively defeat them quick enough, sooner or later the Dominion command would get wind about what was going on here and that was something they really wanted to avoid for now.

Using their swords to slash their way through, while the regulars provided support gave them a massive advantage, forcing them on the retreat but the sturmarmee saw the problem with their own eyes, soldiers equiped with communications equipment and it was many of them.

The problem wasn't killing them, it was finding them, a soldier from the sturmarmee had just slashed his latest enemy and noticed a radio operator, with a Dominion officer, who was calling it in.

"Command, we are overwhelmed, we need immediate AARRGH!..." Was the last thing the officer said as the soldier stabbed him in the back, before eventually killing the radio operator.

"Task force three report! What is going on out there!?" A voice said through the radio.

The soldier stabbed the radio, breaking it and rendering it unusable, before eventually moving on to his next pray, just like a wolf the sturmarmee had found the sheep, that was now on the retreat, having been caught off guard, they had been ambushed and now the Dominion forces were in complete disarray, no one knowing what to do next as they were completely unprepared for this.

**Somewhere in the Dominion**

"Your grace, our forces report hostiles, they are Quincy and some report Shinigami aswell, our forces are taking a beating and from the looks of it they have regained control over Naruki city." A Dominion officer said.

"Have our forces continue their assault as planned." Gabrin ordered.

"Your grace? That is not recommended, we need to pull back and regroup, otherwise that entire unit is lost!" The officer said.

"How do you know that!?" Gabrin asked furiously.

"They are outnumbered and outpowered, the Quincies are targeting them with artillery, rifles, bows, and everything they have there!" The officer replied quickly.

Fury filled Gabrin, he wanted to take Fort Karakura before the Quincy got wind of what they did but now it was impossible, Inoue and Tatsuki was also in the room, Inoue looked on the map sadly as she knew that without control over Karakura town, she couldn't go home now, and to make it worse fullbringers died out in the field, having heard the radio transmission recordings, she was filled with horror.

From the sounds of it the Quincy army was having a field day out in the battlefield, leaving the fullbringers to be butchered out in the field, or was target practice the more accurate word for it? Tatsuki looked at her friend who was in shatters, having hoped for a quick victory in Karakura town meant she could fight this war from home, she could see her friends at school again.

But now it was going out the window, the Quincies putting up firm resistance and winning that battle, if they have to retreat then Kagamino city would fall next without a doubt unless they could hold it somehow, but Inoue knew better, she knew what the Quincies would do once they are done in Naruki, they would go straight for Kagamino without a second thought.

That meant that the Soul Society and the Wandenreich would have an entry point to fight this war in the world of the living and dramatically fortify Karakura town by using Kagamino and Naruki as buffer zones for Karakura town's defence, and in worst case scenario for Inoue make it impossible to capture Karakura town.

"We cannot risk retreating either, if we do Kagamino will be open for an attack, they will secure their flanks and go on the offensive." Inoue said lowly.

Everyone was surprised, no one thought about Inoue as a military person, or was it information she had?

"What do you mean?" Another officer asked.

"The Quincies might try to capture Kagamino once we retreat, if they have taken Naruki then Kagamino is next, all that stands between Kagamino and the Quincies are our forces, that are currently under attack." Inoue said.

"Kagamino has soldiers, we have positioned a division there." An officer said.

"True, but how long will they hold out against the full force of the Wandenreich? Kagamino is within radar range of Fort Karakura, they know where our forces are, they know where we are weakest, they know where to strike, and they know where we hide." Inoue said, which caused the officers to ponder their next course of action.

"Your grace, if what Inoue said is true, then it is better to reinforce Kagamino immediately, and have our forces hold out." The officer said.

"Shouldn't we attempt to retake Naruki?" Gabrin asked.

"Naruki is lost, any attacks on it now is suicidal, we should reinforce Kagamino as soon as possible before-" The officer said before a command room operator cut him off.

"Your grace we have lost contact with our forces close to Naruki." The controller said.

Everyone was stunned.

"What happened!?" Gabrin asked.

"From the reports it looks like they ended it with a combination of the sturmarmee and the HARs your grace." The controller said nervously as Gabrin pounded the table with his fist.

**Silbern O.D.K (Command Room)**

"Alright, Kagamino is next, have the sturmarmee, Jagdarmee and reinforcements brought in now!" Ichigo ordered as he prepared for a blitzkrieg assault and the officers quickly hurried to do his bidding.

Having the A.N.U spy on the fullbringers through Tatsuki made sure that Ichigo was up to date on anything that the Dominion were up to, and information wasn't slow when it came to the A.N.U, as they had immediately alerted Ichigo which made Ichigo order Fort Karakura to fire everything they had and had the Sturmarmee go extremly aggressively against the Dominion forces.

The plan now was simple as it entered the last phase of the battle for Karakura town, The support units would provide cover for the Sturmarmee as they charged towards Kagamino, however, even if they were few in numbers, Ichigo had decided to give out an additional force of reinforcements, namely soldiers from Ichigo's royal guard, the Keiserliche Garde.

Some might consider it overkill, considering they were captain level combatants, especially 150 of them, but in order to finish the fight now and secure all the flanks quickly, it was necessary for them to do this even though the fight would end rather quickly.

The K.G was being dispatched at this moment already since they were already prepared, and to represent the Soul Society, Byakuya and Toshiro would go into battle alongside them, making sure that the battle would be even more short lived.

It took no more then 10 minutes and Kagamino was in Quincy-Shinigami hands, with no casualties on the Quincy-Shinigami or the Dominion side, the reason was simple, upon noticing the force headed towards Kagamino and realizing that they didn't have a chance, the fullbringers surrendered without even putting up resistence, not even a single shot or arrow was fired, leaving Kagamino recaptured peacefully.

Ichigo was happy to hear that they surrendered, as they had caught an two divisions of Dominion soldiers as prisoners of war without casualties, however a few managed to escape before they retreated, and to top it all off the Dominion had sent in reinforcements, outside of Tokyo from additional units, but now they were all in the retreat since they were unable to attack Kagamino, only reinforce and hold it.

"Well that settles that." Bambietta said relieved that the battle was in their victory, noticing the cheers in the command room.

"Yes, it was an important one aswell, for several reasons." Ichigo replied.

"I thought it was only because we needed a safe entry point?" Bambietta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, there is more, having stretched their lines to much and due to the lack of soldiers and resources, the Dominion won't be able to mount an offensive on Karakura town for atleast 47 days, forcing them to retreat towards east japan to regain their strength and put up distance between us in order to avoid being annihilated, giving us more ground then what we actually fought for." Ichigo replied.

"Well it's not like they can retreat towards the west if they want to survive, we will be able to keep up our pursuit then, and they will have a limited movement, furthermore it will secure us more ground easily if they do, furthermore they retreat east our supply lines as they are now won't be able to keep up with their retreat pace, forcing us to stop our pursuit gradually before meeting a dug in enemy." Bambietta replied with a serious expression.

"That is also correct, right now we do not have enough resources in the field for long distance assaults, it's going to take us some time to mount up those resources, if my knowledge is correct then we are probably talking about two weeks before we can move our forces out of Tokyo." Ichigo said annoyed.

"So no attacks for another two weeks then, that sounds boring." Isshin said, finally breaking his silence for the duration he was in the command room.

"It does give us time to revise and make strategies and conduct more recon runs and intel gathering, giving us a clearer picture of what we are going up against!" Kaien said.

"It does, but it also gives the enemy time to fortify their positions." Kyoraku said.

"That problem can be solved by using the right strategy and tactics, through intelligence." Yamamoto said.

"Correct, no use in worrying about that now, first we'll see what we are up against, then we decide on our course of action, maybe a siege will do the trick, unless we attack their home first and force their soldiers to pull away from the world of the living." Ichigo said as he yawned.

**Somewhere in the Dominion.**

"Your grace, we have lost Kagamino, the forces close to Tokyo is retreating to the eastern part of Japan as we speak, we cannot risk an encounted with the Quincies now without a valid strategy and additional resources." An officer said.

"How long until we can attack again?" Gabrin asked, this time he was calm, despite his defeat in Tokyo.

"47 days is the minimum, we need to consolidate our strength and dig in incase the Quincies and the Shinigami tries to throw us out of Japan." Another officer said.

"Alright, have them retreat and dig in, I don't want to lose another force." Gabrin said.

For Inoue this was devastating news, her hopes of going home, her hopes of seeing her friends, her hopes of being with _him _back home was gone, she knew that if they couldn't regain the momentum, they would be pushed out of Japan entirely, out of her love for _him _she joined the Dominion in this war, but now Ichigo was pushing them back, her emotions was a mix of anger and despair.

She stormed out of the command room and went into his room alone, wanting to be alone with him, she didn't come out for another two hours, which did cause a lot of rumors and speculation to what they were doing, as many believed they were lovers but nothing was ever confirmed.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Alright, a late update on this one, there is also a possibility that the chapters will be a bit shorter in the future but I am uncertain, the reason is that I've had a lot to do for the last few weeks and unable to write, so all my prewritten chapters are being caught up and it goes a bit slow for now, but I will try to get ahead again.

The reason I brought artillery in was because I wanted to spice things up in battle scenes with armies, adding a bit more horror into it and it was the perfect opportunity, some might disagree, others might think it's fine, and I will balance it out eventually for all sides, with Quincies using manifested shells and so on while the Soul Society uses Kido, and the Dominion doing their thing with siege and support weaponry, I just made it so since it seems more logical for the Quincies to use manifested shells.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern (Royal Office)**

***Few Hours Later***

The news about the victory in Karakura town had been headline news all across the Wandenreich and the people erupted in cheers over their first major victory, people celebrated the event and morale about the war was sky high, many decided to fight for their empire and enlisted though they would have to go through military training first.

Emotions about the Dominions attempted attack on Quincy over-world territory was equal, it was anger and insulting, and could not go unpunished in the peoples opinion, and let's not forget about their attempted assassination on their monarch which infuriated many Quincies.

The stage was now set for a total war, where the winner would write history and continue to exist where the loser would be exterminated from the face of the existance, Ichigo made sure that the people knew that and no one had anything to lose in that scenario except their own species and empire, and no one wanted to sacrifice what they had just gotten.

So the decision was made, the Dominion that was a nation barely younger then the Wandenreich would not live a second longer then necessary, the fights would be brutal and many would die, that was obvious but the greater picture mattered more in this case and there were no exceptions to that fact.

Sacrifices would be made, for now they had more time to prepare, but that was a luxury they couldn't afford to waste, preparations for the battles ahead was in full swing, soldiers marched through the streets towards the castle, defences was being placed inside the city just in case the worst comes to the worst.

Emergency shelters for civilians were prepared for them to hide in just in case, though it was being dug up and built, with the amount of resources Ichigo has placed on civilian safety it wouldn't take long for the shelters to finish at all.

The Silbern Guard also conducted exercises that would be a daily occurance, aswell as training in order to prepare for the war, while they were only going to defend Silbern, no one knew if the Dominion would actually make it to the Wandenreich one way or another, so they needed to be in top shape.

Ichigo was sitting by his desk, Kaien, Bambietta and Isshin by his side, Kyoraku and the Shinigami had gone back to the Soul Society to prepare for the coming fights, Ichigo did give his accaptence to Byakuya's wedding request in two days.

"Alright, so we have pushed them back a significant amount of distance, more then expected as it leaves us with half of Japan under our control and yet we cannot send in soldiers to defend it yet." Kaien responded annoyed.

"Doesn't matter now, because they are unable to mount an attack on us for the time being." Isshin replied as he scratched his beard.

"The next battle won't take place in the world of the living." Ichigo said as he looked at a piece of paper.

They all looked at Ichigo with questionable looks, wondering what he had in mind.

"What do you mean?" Bambietta asked.

"We can't risk having regular humans caught up in our war, it's too risky, so we will drag it out in the spiritual world, so a potential attack on their home soil could potentially force them back." Ichigo said.

"I see, if we attack them in their own back yard then they will be forced to take their soldiers away from the world of the living to defend their homeland." Bambietta said, getting questionable glares from Isshin and Kaien.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked curiously.

"I see that you read Erwig's report, good! It turns out that they live in an inverted world of the living, just like the Wandenreich lived in the shadow of the Soul Society for so long." Ichigo said, giving the final confirmation that it was true.

"I see, that explains why they were never found and always vanished." Kaien said as he scratched his head.

"This really turned into a mess..." Isshin said nervously.

"What about the soldiers that died in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"The O.D.K reports that they are being returned as we speak, they will be delievered back to their families for a proper funeral." Bambietta replied.

"That reminds me, and I'm sorry to remind you, but what about that Inoue girl?" Kaien asked, getting a firm look from Ichigo.

"Let me worry about that." Ichigo said sternly, leaving Kaien to to just look at him.

"Ichi... The daten states that Inoue and Chad got their powers from you, if that is indeed the case why didn't you strip her of her powers?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"I could do that, even now despite where she is, but I see no need to use the auswählen on her right now, if anything I presume we can let her do what she wants for now and we will see how it goes." Ichigo said honestly.

"I understand your connection with her but-" Bambietta said before Ichigo cut her off.

"If you do believe that I worry about my past with her then you are surely mistaken Bambi, I say I will let this play out to see where it leads, it could be to our advantage, besides if I strip Inoue of her powers now then she and Tatsuki are surely dead and we lose the only spy we have in the Dominion." Ichigo pointed out, which silenced Bambietta.

She couldn't deny that it was true, it was risky and considering the risk Ichigo already, willingly, had taken to ensure that they had a spy in the Dominion it would make the risk immense and she knew that Ichigo would try to do his best to protect them both, despite the fact that Inoue had betrayed him and attempted regicide.

By now no one knew what to say further, so they all left Ichigo's office.

"Oh and Bambi?" Ichigo said which caused Bambietta to turn around and look at him.

"Yeah?" Bambietta said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Just let it play out, be calm, smile and be honest, it's probably the best thing you can do now." Ichigo said plainly which caused Bambietta to raise an eyebrow.

"What?.. What do you mean?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"You'll see in a few moments... " Ichigo responded as a confused Bambietta left his office.

Ichigo sat back in his chair and activated the Almighty to be more prepared for the future, he was hell bent on not being caught off guard ever again like he was with Inoue and Mayuri, some might call it paranoia but if anything truly happened to the people he cared about when he has the ability to stop it, he would never forgive himself.

**Silbern (Bambietta's office)**

Bambietta had just entered her office, even though Ichigo wanted to let it play out she wasn't sure that it was the right call regarding Inoue, but still she believed that Ichigo knew what he was doing, she did believe in him a lot and who wouldn't after everything he has accomplished in his life? Though she did wonder what Ichigo meant by his last statement.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed Sabrina sitting there, waiting for her patiently, yet she was nervous, Bambietta wondered if Ichigo was talking about Sabrina, and in a few moments she would know.

"Sabrina?" Bambietta said as Sabrina who was evidently in deep thought looked at her, obviously startled.

She quickly looked to the ground, almost in despair, which alarmed Bambietta since she did wonder what had happened, walking over to her she put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, only for Sabrina to quickly and aggressively push it off, an act that surprised Bambietta as she was now unsure whether Sabrina was depressed or angry, though she has never seen her sister angry before so it was new to her.

Taking a closer look at Sabrina, she noticed that her right hand was formed into a fist, shaking slightly, making Bambietta realize it was a combination of emotions she had and it was ready to blow out at a seconds notice, now she realized that it was indeed this that Ichigo spoke off, the fact that he said that she had to be calm meant that something was bound to happen.

Bambietta was internally panicking, wondering what had happened, and in the next few moments that followed she would see a side of Sabrina she had never seen or heard of before.

"What's wrong?" Bambietta asked worried.

"Nothing..." Sabrina surprisingly said, being quite vocal.

"I can see that it isn't nothing." Bambietta said, as she pointed to her shaking arm.

Sabrina looked at her arm and noticed that it was shaking, she nearly refused to answer the question, but it was that very issue that had brought her to her sisters office, she was confused, terrified and angry, while it was true that Bambietta had suddenly appeared in her life, Sabrina trusted her more then anyone else and with good reason.

She knew that Bambietta was the one to go to for matters she didn't want her parents to find out, not because she was a powerful figure in the empire but rather she was her sister, one she trusted deeply,

Somehow Sabrina had entruested more to Bambietta, even though she also believed she was a burden to her aswell. While Bambietta felt different and that she would do anything to make her happy and those who dared to wrong Sabrina would face a the wrath of Bambietta who would bring a storm of fire and fury that would bring the whole house down as a certain mayor could attest to.

"Why?.." Sabrina said sobbing.

Bambietta just looked at her, paying close attention to each words she would say.

"Why did they just leave me?..." Sabrina asked, as Bambietta narrowed her eyes.

"Who left you?" Bambietta asked confused.

She knew that she couldn't force anyone to be with Sabrina, not that she had many friends at all and was mostly alone with the exception of family and Ichigo and his family aswell as the chancellors, which caused Bambietta to be even more confused.

"When they started to pick on me... The entire village abandoned us... Why did they leave us alone?.. Were we truly that bad?.. Was I really that bad?.." Sabrina asked, giving Bambietta a massive clue as to what it was about.

'She feels that she did something wrong from Ansbach? From the reports I recieved from the 112th division and the A.N.U the village was controlled by fear and force by the militia, it wasn't that they abandoned them, they were just too scared to speak up after the many executions, but Sabrina doesn't know the true reasons for many of the executions it seems like.' Bambietta said internally with narrowed eyes.

"Did I really deserve to die that badly?.." Sabrina asked as she started to shake.

Hearing those words once more, broke Bambietta, internally those words crushed her, never did she want to hear Sabrina say words like that, never again, she opened her mouth to speak and give Sabrina a stern talking to.

_"Just let it play out, be calm, smile and be honest, it's probably the best thing you can do now."_

The words Ichigo had said rang inside Bambietta's head, taking a few seconds to calm down she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in, before she gave Sabrina one of her rare gentle smiles, the one only a handful of people got.

"No you don't deserve to die, nobody thinks that, and neither should you, they didn't truly abandon you, they were scared just like you were. I'm not justifiying their inactions, but did they truly condemn you? Did they ever look at you with spite?" Bambietta asked.

Sabrina was surprised, her counselor had asked her that very question himself, and yet she was unable to answer it, she didn't know what their looks meant or whether it was directed towards her or the mayor and his militia due to their situation back then, everyone had their own problems and naturally this affected everyones behavior.

She knew that some eyes had looks of anger, but no one did anything towards her except the mayor's two sons and their friends, their friends wasn't punished by death as far as Sabrina was concerned, but they were punished nonetheless as some of their parents were collaberators and they watched them get executed, and they did get fined with a hefty sum though Sabrina didn't know the amount but she knew it was a lot.

The amount was enough for their remaining families to take a massive debt to pay the fines and now they have to repay the debts with interest, and the interest rate was pretty high, so economically she knew they were harshly punished.

"Why was it me?.. Why did I have to go through that?.. Why did daddy always get beaten up for standing up for me?.. Why did they try to kill mommy and daddy?.." Sabrina asked, as her sobbing and shaking became much worse.

"I do-" Bambietta said before Sabrina cut her off, the usually quiet girl who was now going from despair to rage in a seconds notice.

"I hate them... I HATE THEM!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs as her fist went flying into Bambietta's desk.

Bambietta was surprised by so many things in less then a second, never have she seen Sabrina angry or screaming before, or sending a fist into something, right now Bambietta was actually quite nervous as a side of Sabrina she had never seen before had revealed itself, Bambietta took her hand and picked her ear, trying to stop the ringing Sabrina's scream had caused.

Bambietta kept a close eye on Sabrina, who was stunned over what she herself just did, she kept looking at her hand, Bambietta looked down at Sabrina's hand herself and noticed it was red, her knuckles now filled with wounds and scrapes, Bambietta looked at her desk and noticed that Sabrina had actually managed to punch a hole in her wooden desk, which was quite impressive in itself, proving that Sabrina could hand out quite the punch if needed.

'She just punched a hole into 23 milimeters of oak wood, she's bound to feel that one on her knuckles, furthermore her hand is injured, I better check if anthing is broken.' Bambietta said internally quite impressed.

Looking back at Sabrina she noticed that she looked down almost ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your desk or yell... I'm sor-" Sabrina said ashamed of herself before Bambietta cut of her off.

"Frusterated? Angry?.. I understand that and you have every right to be, and it's fine don't worry about it." Bambietta said with a soft voice and smile.

Quickly looking up Sabrina met Bambietta's eyes, they weren't filled with anger but rather understanding, she half expected Bambietta to be angry with her even though Bambietta had never been angry with her before, truthfully she was always well behaved and kind and was never scolded, since there wasn't really any need to.

Bambietta stood up and went to one of her cabinets and got a first aid kit and went back to Sabrina, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hand.

"Move your fingers a bit, does it hurt more when you move them?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina began to move her fingers, to which Sabrina shook her head.

'Doesn't look like anything is broken and her hand feels fine, guess she got lucky.' Bambietta said internally as she examined Sabrina's hand closely.

"It looks fine, but if it starts to hurt more then we'll need to check it at the infirmary." Bambietta said as she opened the first aid kit.

"I just want to forget it..." Sabrina said sadly.

"I know, I wish it was that simple but it isn't, the only thing you can do is move on... This might hurt a little." Bambietta said as she took out a disinfectant to put on Sabrina's wounds.

She did consider the idea of replacing Sabrina's memories if needed in order to help her but Erwig warned Bambietta that her memories were too old considering her age and it would erase most of Sabrina's life and since the memory is so young it might actually delete her personality and cause massive brain damage since it would remove so much of her young memory and destroy her brains capability to have memories, causing Erwig to outright refuse and strongly advise against it.

It was sad to hear but Bambietta didn't want to take that risk and thought it was better that the situation was as it was rather then to make it a lot worse and kill her own sisters brain, Sabrina twitched from the disinfectant which was obviously painful for her, which Bambietta found quite odd considering what she did to the desk, though she brushed it off as being lost in emotions and adrenaline, making Sabrina unable to feel the pain she inflicted on herself.

As soon as Bambietta had disinfected Sabrina's hand she took forth the bandage and began to wrap it around Sabrina's hand.

"It's easier to say that you forgive rather then to actually give it, it shows what kind of person you are, not many people would say that they forgive someone after being tormented for so long, but no one can blame you for not feeling forgiveness after all you've been through." Bambietta said as she continued to wrap Sabrina's hand in.

"Easier to say then to forgive?" Sabrina asked sadly as she pondered those words.

"Yes, it is easier to say then to forgive, however by saying you forgive someone even if you don't feel like it means that you are willing to try and put it behind you, it means that you are willing to let things go, but sometimes it isn't as easy, sometimes the damages done are so big that it is impossible to truly forgive, you've tried to forgive but are unable to do so because the damages done are so severe that you find it difficult to truly forgive, and that doesn't make you a bad person." Bambietta said as she finally realized why Sabrina was seeing her.

Right now that was all Sabrina actually wanted to hear, that it was okay to not feel forgiveness even if you said you did forgive someone, that it didn't make her a bad person at all as she initially thought, eventually Sabrina slowly but surely started to openly cry as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Bambietta who had just tied the bandage to her hand quickly took her and lifted her up as Sabrina cried on her shoulders, assuring her that it was okay, she sat down in her own chair behind her desk with Sabrina on her lap, it didn't take long for Sabrina to cry herself to sleep on Bambietta's lap as her head rested on Bambietta's chest, being mentally drained from all her thoughts prior, as Bambietta stroked her hair comfortly.

**Silbern Dungeons**

Ichigo had seen enough of the future to be confident to secure his next three weeks ahead, while there were some things he didn't enjoy seeing, he knew now how to counter them if necessary should any problems arise, now he had someone he wanted to visit.

Going down into the dungeons he decided to visit one of the two princes in their cells, along with Aizen, who was smirking the entire way, Ichigo had been nice enough to give Aizen a uniform of his own, now wearing an officers attire of the Wandenreich, with a standard officers trench coat and boots and white pants.

Ichigo on the other hand frowned, he was internally furious at one of the futures he saw and now it was interrogation time, looking at the cell he would enter he noticed Pascal and some A.N.U soldiers who was awaiting Aizen and their monarch, he had quite the worried look from what he heard from Ichigo, and now the first prince would be forcred to talk one way or another.

Once the dungeon guards opened the cell, they entered the small cramped cell where Maedar was sitting, tied to a chair to ensure that he couldn't harm himself or the guards.

"I see that you've come to pay me a visit, though surely your presence is surprising Aizen." Maedar replied surprised by seeing Ichigo and Aizen together.

Aizen just chuckled, seeing that Maedar was surprised by his Quincy uniform, showing Aizen's affiliation.

"I see that you've picked a side, most surprising if I may say so." Maedar replied with a tone that hinted at surprise.

"Nonsense, lowly beings such as yourself can never truly understand the acts of superior beings such as me and Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen replied smugly, causing even Ichigo to smirk.

"And what do the so-called superior beings want from me this time? Considering your interrogation crew I'm confident that you want information?.. I'm sorry but I have nothing to give." Maedar replied with a grin.

"Oh... I'd doubt that..." Ichigo replied as he gave him a smirk.

"Oh really? What makes you say so?" Maedar replied.

"Past dealings that you've been active in." Aizen replied.

"And what do you know about past dealings?" Maedar replied smugly.

"I admit I do not know the details, which is why we are here know, but I do know that your dealings will be mentioned in the future during our conflict." Ichigo replied.

Maedar was confused, if it wasn't mentioned yet then how did Ichigo know? Eventually Ichigo activated the Almighty to give a little hint and Maedar was wide eyed, he didn't know that Ichigo possessed such an ability.

"I see... The Almighty..." Maedar replied surprised.

"Correct!" Aizen replied for Ichigo.

"I know that you are the one responsible for Inoue Orihime's betrayal, I know that you were the commanding officer of your campaign in the world of the living... I know that you were the one who made back hand dealings... with Hueco Mundo and Las Noches." Ichigo replied, seeing the surprise on Maedar's face.

"So she betrayed you? Wrong... She chose to affiliate herself with us long ago." Maedar replied.

"I am aware, how else could she have rose so quickly in the ranks?.. But that is not the reason why I'm here, she has nothing to do with this meeting." Ichigo replied, shocking Maedar that he just abandoned Inoue from this conversation.

Even Aizen was surprised by what Ichigo said as he left Inoue out, like he had no interest in her whatsoever. Never in his wildest dreams had Aizen ever imagined something like that.

"You don't care about that at all?" Aizen asked, trying to confirm what Ichigo just said.

"She chose her affiliation, as it stands now she is best serving in the dominion, it will be a good lesson for her next time to choose her allies carefully, and enemies even more so." Ichigo responded with a frown, making Aizen nearly bulge his eyes out in surprise before he regained himself and grinned.

"Hueco Mundo... Speak!" Ichigo practically ordered, as his patience was thin already.

"I have nothing to say!" Maedar replied smirking.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice, his next move surprised even Aizen, as it was something that he never imagined.

"I see... Well... I believe he needs to learn that we are his... Friends... And friends talk to each other don't they?.." Ichigo asked as he looked at Pascal.

"Of course your majesty!" Pascal said with a grin, as the soldiers behind him brought forth their equipment.

"I see, you are going to-" Aizen said surprised before Ichigo cut him off.

"Re-educate him." Ichigo responded before Aizen could mention the word torture.

"Of course, he needs to trust his friends more." Aizen replied approvingly.

"Now then, I presume we will be here for a while." Ichigo said as a new member appeared.

Sternritter Z, the Zone, Valentin Aballon, had just entered the cell after hearing the refusal from Maedar, his ephitet was just as it was called, the Zone allowed Valentin to place barriers and traps, one of the traps is similar to that of Kyoka Suigetsu, which causes absolute hypnosis, an ability that he could activate immediately after he had placed it using Reishi, in this case on himself.

Valentin was called in to ensure that Aizen does not under any circumstances release Kyoka Suigetsu, out of fear that it would be a hinderance in the battles to come as a sternritter would be exposed to it along with A.N.U soldiers though Ichigo was immune, which Aizen surprisingly had agreed to, as such he left Kyoka Suigetsu at his room, and watched as the re-education would begin.

Aizen took a good look at Ichigo and had now realized that he knew the importance of his position and he could no longer afford to be naive if the Quincy were to ever be secure in the spiritual world, and as such there was no length that Ichigo wasn't willing to go to in order to ensure the Quincy survival, even if it meant torturing a person to the scale that they were only a shell of their former self.

**Silbern Harbor**

"Is that so? He sounds so adorable." Miyako laughed as she and Masaki was stroling down the harbor.

Masaki didn't mind spending time with Miyako, seeing as she was family, rightfully her childrens aunt by marriage, and she enjoyed Miyako's company, and the same can be said for Miyako as they usually shared small talk, and now the topic was none other then the emperor himself. Or rather his childhood which Masaki shared with him.

"He was, he would always smile whenever I was around, I even remember a picnic we went to, Isshin would always fool around, doing stupid things." Masaki smiled.

"Haha that does sound like him." Miyako said smilingly.

They both had taken a trip down the harbor, seeing the ships and hearing the water, as it was quite peaceful down at the docks, or atleast their position, they usually never went to the naval yard due to the amount of noise from the soldiers or warships constantly being loaded up with resources, unlike the Soul Society the Quincy military was more world war two era, ships had engines and not sails, primarily because they were more effective.

However that also meant more noise, not to forget the ships that was under construction in the dry dock at the naval yard, which caused the majority of the noise, where they were the cause of the majority of the noise was the seagulls and the water and at times military patrol boats patroling the harbor for security purposes and ensuring that the bigger warships were protected in the harbor.

The biggest warship the Wandenreich currently had in their fleet was most likely classified as a heavy cruiser, quite identical to the Deutschland-class cruiser, Miyako had looked at the Quincy ships prior along with Kaien and they learned the specifications of the ships and how they worked, when Kaien looked at the heavy cruiser he was confident that they would have total naval superiority, but Miyako wasn't so sure.

Though she was quite impressed, seeing as these ships were far more superior to those of the Soul Society which was used by the Kido corps due to their kido weaponry, the Quincies didn't rely on sails unlike the edo-era ships of the Soul Society, they also had longer weapons range since the reishi in the kido weapons would disappear after a while unless they hit something, where the Quincies manifested shells would fire upwards and land somewhere, though it depended on how big their guns was which was a drawback.

Their biggest drawback was probably that they had to aim into the sky, unlike the Kido corps that could aim into the ship itself, making it much more problematic to hit and destroy their targets due to all the calculations needed. The Soul Society would never be able to use those weapons correctly on a ship, which was a benefit should one ever be captured by the Soul Society somehow should their relationship deteriorate.

What amazed Miyako and Kaien more was their steel armor, even a single small destroyer could prove fatal to the Shinigami fleet since their hulls were specifically made to protect the ship and it's crew, effectively making the ship a shield in itself, even their Kido weaponry would be unable to pierce their armor as it currently was, and their fleet was only used for internal matters in case of conflict between the branches of the Soul Society.

Which was never, their fleet and their naval operators haven't seen action since the first Shinigami-Quincy war over a thousand years ago and on occasion pirates, and therefore have had little priority since and have rusted away in a manner of speaking, where the Quincies had modernized their fleet, upgraded it, and made it a force to be truly feared as it currently was, however, Miyako and Masaki knew what was in dry dock, it had been under construction long before the heavy cruisers and still wasn't finished.

The schedule had been upped on the six giants, while Miyako had little confidence in a total naval superiority, what she saw in that dry dock almost changed her mind completely, the massive battleship that was constructed would make even the Yamato-class in the world of the living seem small, weighing 85 thousand tons and was practically a massively enlarged Bismarck-class battleship that would decimate anything it saw.

The only thing that didn't change her mind was their lack of knowledge on the Dominion fleet, did they have one and could they truly rival the Quincy fleet? Miyako didn't know but if they could then there would be massive battles at both sea and land, if the Dominion truly had made an alternate world inside the world of the living then the fleet would be essential for transport of troops across the continents as escorts to the troop transports.

The O.D.K and the research division was confident that the inverted world and the world of the living would be identical, so it would be foolish of the Dominion to not have a fleet to protect their shores and transport the necessary resources around, so the bigger question was rather, what kind of a fleet do they have? How many ships? What are their ships made of and how much firepower do they carry?

The one question everyone asked, naval combat wasn't common in the spiritual world, with Hueco Mundo being a desert and hell a worthless place to be, fleets wasn't a necessity until just recently, and Miyako did admit, Ichigo and Bambietta saw the importance in a navy pretty early in comparison to others, if they hadn't ordered the research and construction of these steel giants early, their fleet would still be nonexistant.

"We should get back, don't you think?" Miyako asked with her usual smile.

"Yes I agree, let's just hope Isshin hasn't torn Ichigo's castle down already." Masaki replied nervously.

**Silbern Royal Hallway**

"Prepare thus anus for divine punishmeeeeeeee-OMPH" Isshin said as he charged at Karin before she kicked him into the wall.

"Keep this up and I'll ask Ichi-nii to create a law banning your stupidity you stupid old pevert!" Karin screamed out in anger.

"I have taught you well Karin, to think that you have grown this much already, your mother will be proud!" Isshin said as he rubbed his face.

"Still doing stuff like this?.." Kaien asked amazed.

"Of course! How will they ever have any hopes of being successful in life if I don't attack them!?" Isshin asked with a mock serious tone.

"If you mean killing you by accident is a successful life then we have a massive difference in perspective." Kaien responded dumbfounded.

"Hahaha, stupid nephew, they won't be able to do that in a thousand years!" Isshin replied proudly.

"I think that wall plate begs to differ!" Kaien responded as he pointed to the wall plate which covered the part of the castle wall which was clearly broken with a hole in it.

"I thought this castle can't be damaged?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Take a close look at it, the damage done to the wall plate in comparison to the wall behind it, the wall behind the plate isn't damaged, which means that these plates are decoration not directly connected to the castle and can be damaged or destroyed." Kaien responded as he figured out how the wall works.

"Onii-chan isn't going to be happy for that one." Yuzu said nervously.

"Ahh crap... Oh, Liltotto?" Karin said as she noticed Liltotto further down the hall.

"Yeah?.. And why is there a hole in the wall?" Liltotto asked nonchalantly.

"Ehh... About that, is the wall plates not repaired by the castle?" Karin asked curiously.

"No, they are part of the decoration and was put in after the castle itself was reconstructed, it is the wall behind it that is self repairable." Liltotto replied, as she noticed Isshin with his bruising.

"Let me guess, he acted stupid again huh?" Liltotto inquired, as she got a quick innocent nod from Karin.

"He tried to... Kick me... So I kinda kicked back hard." Karin said sheepishly.

"I see, ahh well, guess I gotta call the repair crew then." Liltotto said as she turned to leave.

"Where you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Got some interviews, being the press secretary of his majesty and his chancellor and a minister is proving a bit too much and I got permission to find suitable candidates for the job of press secretary and bring them to his majesty." Liltotto said as she left.

As soon as Liltotto left however two others entered the room, Miyako and Masaki had arrived to the room in hopes of finding everyone behaving themselves.

"Ahh here you are." Miyako said as she noticed the small group.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Masaki asked, as Karin sighed.

"MASAKIIII! Our little girl is growing so fast, I'm so proud, she even dodged my super daddy butt kick perfectly, I'm so proud!" Isshin said as he lounged at Masaki.

*Thump, boom!*

"Figures it had something to do with you..." Masaki said with danger in her voice as she held Isshin by his throat against the wall.

"Where is Ichigo?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Oh he? He is probably making tons of grandchildren for me and Masaki, he has grown up so much, I'm so proud, he is a wonderful man now!" Isshin said proudly before he sweated bullets as Masaki had that demonic aura again.

"Thanks for reminding me..." Masaki said sweetly as her grip gradually tightened.

'That guy really has to learn the danger zones of his wife if he really wants to live...' Kaien thought dumbfounded.

**Silbern Dungeons**

"He is ready your majesty." The soldier said as he revealed a bloody Maedar in front of Ichigo.

"Alright, so tell us... What was your dealings with Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked with a hint of annoyment over the methods he had to use.

"It... It wasn't... Much..." Maedar replied painfully.

"Do tell!" Aizen replied curiously.

"It was... An agreement..." Maedar replied in pain.

"What kind of agreement? I'm asking you for the last time! Tell us now!" Ichigo said sternly, clearly impatient.

"Mutual defence agreement... We assured them that they could get any resources needed... After your alliance with the Soul Society... Harribel saw the Wandenreich as a threat... One she regretted... Having a hand in reviving... However, her hands were tied... So she couldn't aid us when we first attacked!" Maedar replied, shocking Ichigo.

"How were her hands tied?" Pascal asked curiously.

"Nelliel... She would never allow Harribel to take such an action... Not against you... She is uncertain with Grimmjow..." Maedar replied.

"So what would she do to avoid any internal issue? Or has she done anything yet?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Not that I know of... It's too risky now... But eventually-" Maedar said before Ichigo cut him off.

"She will have to remove the lose end to honor her end of the bargain... This is a war between alliances..." Ichigo said as he realized that Nelliel was in danger.

"Correct..." Maedar replied as Ichigo stormed out of the room.

Ichigo was furious, he was now backed into a bad corner since his army wasn't directly ready for long term fighting yet, he needed more time so he stormed back to his office.

**Silbern Royal Office**

Ichigo stormed in to his office, he just couldn't understand it, for what possible reason could Harribel do this? Ichigo thought hard about it but didn't find an appropriate answer, having picked up his phone and calling in his military advisors, chancellors and sternritters to be prepared for a meeting in 10 minutes in the O.D.K strategy room, while Bambietta was called into his office, and it didn't take long for her to appear once Ichigo called her in immediately.

"Something wrong?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Yeah, a lot is, how is she by the way?" Ichigo asked, hoping that Sabrina's situation wasn't troubling Bambietta too much.

"She's sleeping on my office, punched a hole into my desk, injured her hand of course and she's a emotional mess, though I guess you already knew that?" Bambietta said, surprised over the question.

"I knew that she was an emotional mess when she was waiting in your office, but I don't know what it was about since I didn't look closely into it as I figured it was a personal matter, anyways, I hope you still have a really good schedule and are in a patient and good mood." Ichigo responded.

"I got time, my mood is a different story, why?" Bambietta inquired.

"I will tell you in a bit, anything in particular bothering you? I really need you at your best now." Ichigo responded, almost stressed out.

"It's fine I promise, what is going on?" Bambietta asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Strategy room, now!" Ichigo practically ordered as he went past Bambietta and set the course for the strategy room with Bambietta close behind.

**Silbern O.D.K (War Strategy Room)**

Once Ichigo entered everyone raised up as a show of respect towards their monarch, everone was on the side of the room sitting in their designated areas, while Ichigo went to the back of the room and sat down on his chair alongside Bambietta and the chancellors, the glass had been lowered so no one could hear what they would be discussing today.

"Alright, let's jump right into it, after an interrogation of Maedar Lennarion, crown prince of the Dominion, we have learned about a possible new threat that has arisen, Hueco Mundo has a mutual defense treaty with the Dominion and in worst case scenario, unofficially at war with us." Ichigo said as he started the meeting, shocking the entire room.

"Hueco Mundo? What the hell is Las Noches thinking!?" Liltotto replied in total surprise.

"This isn't good..." Bambietta replied.

The high ranking officers speculated and spoke with each other, some in surprise, others in shock, but eventually Ichigo silenced them by speaking louder.

"I want to know what we can expect, though I already have an idea of that, but I want to know all my options, preferably before we get surprised." Ichigo replied, as the officers became quiet.

"Your majesty, we are not prepared to fight a war yet, our troops do not have the resources availeble, in terms of military operations we have to think logistics and not tactics, we can't have our army march on an empty stomach, without spare clothing, spare crosses." An officer said as he rose up.

"We are fully aware of that problem general Straze, but the resources are being assembled as we speak into our logistical storages to be sent with troops, a swift and sudden strike might end Hueco Mundo's involvement quickly before it escalates, we do have the resources for that." Sternritter C, Adelgis Gotshalk replied sternly.

"And if it fails... If we aren't fast enough our troops will be bogged down, starving to death, in an endless desert... There is no water, the difference between a gate of the sun and a transport ship is that a transport ship can carry more then a gate of the sun, while the gate of the sun can easily transport single objects if they are big, but ships do not sail on sand, our fleet will be useless, and as such resources won't be provided in the adequate amount, food, clothing, everything our army needs to survive." Sternritter O, Otto Feuchtwanger replied.

"And if we don't attack, they will attack first, if the Soul Society falls we are alone in this, we do not fully know the numbers or skills of the Dominion, furthermore the Exequias, Las Noches's foot soldiers are nearly innumerable, I have fought them first hand and in great numbers they are the biggest threat we will face!" Liltotto replied sternly.

"Lady chancellor, with all due respect, the Exequias are mearly dolls connected to a hollow, which means-" An officer said before Bambietta interrupted him.

"That they do not know the fear of death or fear of injury which means that they will come at us unstoppingly until they kill us one by one in the field!" Bambietta replied, causing the officer to sit down and be silent.

"For now we have a target in Hueco Mundo for evacuation, per your orders your majesty, we can split the A.N.U soldiers up and have half of them attempt to... Nullify this threat." Pascal replied as he looked at Ichigo.

"Assassinating Rudbornn, now that is something that would weaken their footsoldiers severly, but they still have menos forest, lots of hollows waiting there." Ichigo replied as he showed another problem.

"Then we burn it to the ground if needs be, force them out in the open and have the HARs create an ambush, eliminating them fully." An officer suggested.

"As good as it sounds it will only create a new problem with the balance, so that option is off the table, we can't risk it, the balance is to fragile right now." Candice added in.

"Lady chancellor, I was under the impression that Quincies no longer affect the balance?" The officer asked.

"No we don't necessarily do so since the hollows we kill now gets sent to the reincarnation cycle again, however, that doesn't mean that the scales are equal, the balance has many factors, how many souls are on that side, how many souls are destroyed and so on, though the latter is of no concern to us, where they are is a matter of our concern." Ichigo quickly added in.

"Your majesty, let us try a diplomatic approach, Hueco Mundo is led by arrancar, who are more reasonable then regular hollows, if we were to speak with them we can see what their intentions are, we confront them with this fact, and give them a show of force rather then invade outright, it can also give us the time needed to prepare for a two front war should it come to that." Candice added in, which caused the rest of the female chancellors to be quite surprised.

"In the meantime we can keep an eye on them using the A.N.U." Bambietta quickly added in.

"Any objections?" Ichigo asked everyone.

The room was silent once more until another officer spoke.

"Your majesty, given the dire situation we are facing, I do not believe we have any other alternative then to buy time for our soldiers, we were unprepared for such a scenario, a disgrace from us on your good name I know and for that we do apologize, such a thing should never happen and our military should always be prepared for the worst, but we will do our utmost to speed up our preparation process, I believe we can double the pace, and strike at both the Dominion and Hueco Mundo before they even know what is going on." The officer replied as he got nods of agreement from every other officer.

"Alright then it's settled, Candice, send a emissary to Hueco Mundo, tell them that I want to speak with Harribel in person! In the meantime get me invasion plans for Hueco Mundo just in case, I want several scenarios that can quickly end that conflict with Hueco Mundo, if we are unable to use speed then get me some plans for a long term war on two fronts! And also send a message to the Seireitei regarding Hueco Mundo, I got a feeling that they want in on the meeting." Ichigo ordered as he stood up and left.

**Soul Society (Head Captains Tent)**

***One Hour Later***

"So that is how it is, the meeting is tomorrow!" Kyoraku finished as he looked disappointed at the captains.

"To think that Hueco Mundo would possibly join in..." Toshiro added in.

"And Kurosaki thinks he can solve it with diplomacy? That is ridiculous!" Soi-Fon said loudly.

"Soi-Fon, Emperor Ichigo is a politican aswell as a military commander now, such is the role of a head of state, he must also consider all political, diplomatic and military options, which he is mearly doing otherwise he wouldn't be doing his duty properly!" Byakuya said in Ichigo's defence.

"What do you mean Byakuya?" Rose asked curiously.

"I mean that I am confident that Emperor Ichigo is considering all his military options and that his officers are working on creating military solutions, but in order to avoid a two front war he opens up through diplomacy first." Byakuya responded.

"I'm not a politician like you captain Kuchiki, perhaps you can correct me, but isn't this mearly a waste of time?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Not at all lieutenant Ise, if Emperor Ichigo opens a diplomatic channel several things might happen, one is that Hueco Mundo backs away, another is that they are aware that we aware of them, so they might postpone any attacks on us until our guards are lowered, which they won't be! Another is that it might pressure them into attacking and making mistakes, giving us leverage, regardless Emperor Ichigo's decision is wise and can be considered a verbal preemptive strike, which we will be a part of when we join their discussion." Byakuya responded.

"I see, so regardless it works for us by making them either back off or make mistakes, or atleast buy us some time to prepare..." Kyoraku said as he understood.

"That is correct head-captain Kyoraku, I do not deny that Emperor Ichigo is a quick learner and he most likely has his cards to play during this meeting, and so should we, we must find something for tomorrows meeting." Byakuya added in.

"Exactly, since I'm not a politician I am leaving this issue to you captain Kuchiki! Ichigo-kun will be arriving tomorrow two hours before the meeting, it is my understanding that you also invited the royal family here for the wedding?" Kyoraku said

"If I were to assume, it might have something to do with a military approach, if Empero Ichigo wants us in on Hueco Mundo then he has the right to ask, but we need to know his plans first, one politician for diplomacy-" Byakuya said before Toshiro continued for him.

"One for the military approach... Makes sense." Toshiro said as he frowned.

"He figured I would be too busy here, considering the circumstances, and I agree, there is much to do here, which is why I want you two in my absence, as Ichigo-kun requested." Kyoraku said.

"You can count on us head-captain!" Byakuya said as Toshiro nodded.

"Now then, on to the next topic, Captain Kuchiki and Lady Hisana will remarry again in two days, Ichigo-kun will also be attending, now I have no doubt that he will bring his own security force like last time though most likely smaller, but as long as he is here, his and his family's safety are our primary concern, and considering the relationship between the Wandenreich and the Uramadani family I am worried." Kyoraku said as he frowned.

"Worried about what Kyoraku?" Shinji asked.

"That the Uramadani family might try something, they had the guts to do something in front of central 46, even attacking the royal guard themselves in an attempt to abduct one of Ichigo-kun's sisters right infront of his face and ours, now we are lucky that the Wandenreich didn't create a havoc out of that and overlooked it, but that does not mean that I want our guard to be down, that being said, will they be attending?" Kyoraku asked as he looked at Byakuya as everyone were surprised as this was the first they've heard of it.

"I am aware of their delicate relationship, and to speak honestly I trust the Kurosaki family more then the Uramadani family, they have countless times proven that they are to be trusted not only to me but others aswell as I am sure you would all agree, hence why I invited them, as not only that but the Kuchiki family has a special relationship with the Kurosaki family, one we are very eager to maintain, which is why I in agreement with my grandfather excluded the Uramadani family from the invitations, they will not be there on my account." Byakuya responded honestly.

"I am aware that the Kuchiki family and the Kurosaki family are pretty close, hence why we prefer you to deal with the Wandenreich as your family name is highly respected there, and with good reason. However we cannot risk the Uramadani family messing things up, this isn't a affair between two noble houses but a noble house and a royal house, one which rules a nation with such a massive military might that it's terrifying! We cannot have things go sour between us all because of them, Soi-Fon, I want you to monitor the Uramadani family and ensure that they do not threaten the Kurosaki's under any circumstances, for their guards and workers, lethal force is authorized should they try something, but don't touch the nobles unless absolutely necessary!" Kyoraku ordered, to many's surprise.

"Yes sir!" Soi-Fon responded.

**Silbern (Bambietta's office)**

Scribling away with paperwork, much to her annoyment considering that Bambietta just hated the sight of papers on her desk, especially if they were unsigned, she noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina had woken up after sleeping for nearly two hours on Bambietta's office couch.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Bambietta said softly with a small hidden smile.

Sabrina just looked at her, eyes red and tired, sitting up and rubbing her eyes to wake up fully, she stood up and went towards her sister, gesturing that she wanted to sit on her lap for a bit, which Bambietta obliged happily.

After she was picked up and sat on Bambietta's lap, she noticed the massive amounts of documents and papers Bambietta went through, She was unaware that Bambietta was looking at her extremly worried.

"Are you feeling better?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina turned around and looked at her.

Slowly she nodded, like she was unsure, which Bambietta noticed and it didn't cause her any relief, right now Bambietta regretted ever joining Yhwach more then ever, she should have been there to protect her sister instead she was in Silbern all along, enjoying a high rank and special privileges, not exactly where she felt she needed to be right now.

Bambietta also took into consideration whether she should ask her parents to delay Sabrina's entry into kindergarden considering her condition right now, but it can also be what she needs, but Bambietta was uncertain, but she also knew that time would tell, Ichigo had already promised accomidations if kindergarden didn't work out and she knew Ichigo would keep his word regardless of what happens.

"You know, if you ever need anything I'll always be here for you!" Bambietta said as she stroked Sabrina's hair slowly and calmly.

Sabrina nodded before her curiosity got the better of her, she looked at the desk and looked almost resigned with tired eyes.

"What... What is the worst thing you have ever experienced?" Sabrina asked slowly.

Bambietta stopped her action, being caught a bit surprised by the question, but the mental trauma still lingered from back then, the day she felt her own life fade away from her body by Giselle's hands, the only reason she didn't think much about it was because it was in the past, and she didn't think much about it as it was over now, but the memory was still there.

"I died..." Bambietta said as Sabrina widened her eyes and quickly turned around and looked straight at Bambietta.

"You... Died?.." Sabrina asked in surprise and wonder.

"I haven't told mommy and daddy about this, so I hope you will keep it quiet." Bambietta said as Sabrina nodded and Bambietta told her story.

As Bambietta finished explaining, Sabrina was in near utter shock, her own sister have experienced something worse then she ever had, all because of a tyrant, growing up without a family, being almost completely alone for several years, getting murdered in cold blood by a person you believe is your friend and then get brought back as a zombie, only to be brought back to life again thanks to a scientist named Kisuke.

Sabrina had a new sense of admiration for her sister, a bigger one, she have had a tougher life then she ever had and yet she remained steadfast and strong like nothing had ever happened, true, something like getting murdered would become a mental trauma for eternity, but yet Bambietta didn't show many signs of caring about it and kept pushing on, Sabrina admired Bambietta's strength both physically and mentally, she only wished that she was just as strong as her sister.

Looking down for a bit she eventually guided her head to rest into Bambietta once more, what she didn't know was that internally Bambietta was actually hurt from her past, it was a scar that would never go away, but she never showed it, so she was totally unaware that she also comforted Bambietta aswell, an action Bambietta really appreciated.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Alright, so I see there has been some slight confusion to my last A/N, I am determined to finish the story, however there is also a risk that the chapters will be shorter, though I am unsure yet, I will try to keep them around 9.000+ words, but if worst comes to the worst I might have to decrease the amount to 4-6.000 words, but I will try to avoid that since personally... I hate small and short chapters! But I do write a bit now on pre-written chapters, and hope that I will have alot more time in the coming days.

Alright, so a new participant has joined the war, and I am happy to announce that I also enjoy writing about, as there is so many things to write that just comes into my head.

I felt I wanted to clear up the fleet, but whether I write about them in a warzone or not is something I will just have to see, I have already indicated the Quincies to be more ww2 era unlike the Soul Society who is more edo era, and I am yet to determine the era of the Dominion, but we'll get there, I also made sure to put up a small amount of pros and cons regarding the Quincy ships, but atleast you now know what the Quincy navy looks like to a certain extent.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

***The next day***

Both Ichigo and Bambietta slept tightly and comfortably in their bed, cuddling while they slept, until a knock on the bedroom door woke them up, much to Bambietta's annoyment since she wanted to sleep, though Ichigo woke up fairly easily, then the doors opened and several servants entered along with Samund, same routine as always.

"Good morning your majesty, grand mistress. The time is 06:00 and the day is Tuesday! We have a lovely breakfast for you both today, fresh waffles from the kitchen, with several options to use on it as sugar, strawberry or just butter, the schedule for today for you your majesty is a briefing in the O.D.K at 08:00 and then a diplomatic meeting in attendence with the Soul Society at 12:00, while the guests from the Soul Society is expected to arrive at 10:00, after that you have a military exercise to attend at 14:00, However, your sister princess Karin has requested an audience with you as soon as you have the time to spare." Samund said as he looked at his papers and the servants prepared the food.

"Karin? Do you know what it is about?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I regret to tell you that I do not your majesty, do you accept?" Samund asked.

"Yeah I'll see her whenever she wants to, though she doesn't need an audience for that, I have told her that before." Ichigo said as shook Bambietta to wake her fully.

"I told her as such but she insisted, she told me that she believed that you were extremly busy with the current events going on, and didn't want to interrupt you in case you were busy." Samund replied.

"That's unusual, *Yawn* Considering how straight forward that girl is." Bambietta said as she finally managed to sit up.

"It is, I wonder what she wants..." Ichigo pondered as he drank his morning coffee and read the news paper.

"If I may add, I do not know if this is relevant, but there has been a rumor amongst the servants." Samund pointed out.

"A rumor?" Ichigo asked curiously and Bambietta looked at Samund.

"Yes your majesty, evidently she has been asking how to get funding." Samund replied.

"Funding? For what?" Bambietta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know lady Bambietta." Samund said.

"Whatever it is it's most likely important to her, she never asks for anything unless without a reason, now I really am curious." Ichigo said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"The schedule is almost identical for you aswell lady Bambietta." Samund said as he looked at the documents once more.

"I am aware, thank you." Bambietta replied as she took a bite from her waffles.

"Anyways is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked.

"My sincerest apologies but she is not, she is scheduled to be awoken within one hour, do you want me to wake her?" Samund asked.

"No, let her sleep, tell her that I will see her once she wakes up, I will be in my office by then most likely, if not then have the control center call me to my office and have her meet me there." Ichigo responded.

"Yes your majesty." Samund replied.

"And looking at the news paper, how does Liltotto's hunt for a press secretary go?" Ichigo asked.

"She has found one accaptable candidate for the position, she has brought information about the candidate in your daily folder which has already been placed on your desk along with today's paperwork, that is all I know your majesty." Samund replied.

"I see, was I right on the list of arrivals earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed you were, captain Toshiro Hitsugaya will be accompanied by lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, along with captain Byakuya Kuchiki who is accompanied by lieutenant Renji Abarai and his wife to be, Lady Hisana Kuchiki your majesty!" Samund replied.

"Very well, if Bambi doesn't need anything then you are dismissed." Ichigo said as Bambietta gave Samund a nod.

"Your majesty, grand mistress." Samund bowed as he left.

Taking a brief moment to ponder the day the room was quiet, both Bambietta and Ichigo focused on their own tasks as they ate their breakfast in bed.

"Hisana Kuchiki huh?.. It is a bit odd considering the circumstances, dying and then having to get remarried while still carrying the name of your spouse beforehand." Bambietta said thoughtfully.

"It is very unique but then again their circumstances are very unique, considering her prior death it is within the realm of reality that she still has her surname by marriage, which would be natural since they were never seperated or divorced, the only reason they remarry is because of her death which invalidated their marriage as it currently is." Ichigo responded.

"Until death do us apart... Though I highly doubt that seperation or divorce is legal within the Soul Society, though I can't be sure." Bambietta replied.

"Doubtful, the only divorce I've heard about is Tokinada's wife... Whoever she was again, regardless the divorce included her death so I guess not." Ichigo responded.

"I've never taken an interest into this before but do we have laws against divorce?" Bambietta asked curiously as Ichigo looked at her before looking back at the paper.

"We do have laws regulating divorce but not any laws that prohibits it, the law clearly states that you must be registered as seperated for a whole year before you can file for divorce." Ichigo responded, which made Bambietta more curious.

"Why wait one year?" Bambietta inquired.

"So they have appropriate time to try to solve matters so it doesn't end as another number on the divorce statistics, besides if we were to make divorce illegal I think it's safe to say that the murder statistics would increase dramatically considering Tokinada." Ichigo responded.

"I guess..." Bambietta responded with a deadpan.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***One hour and 34 minutes later***

Ichigo was going through paperwork as their daily meeting had finished, there were more then enough to last him an entire lifetime, though he didn't really complain as he just wanted to get through it as quickly as possible, and complaining wouldn't help with that, he could complain and whine as much as he wanted later.

Then a knock on the door was heard and once Ichigo gave the permission to enter Samund entered.

"Princess Karin for you your majesty!" Samund said as he bowed respectfully.

"Alright send her in." Ichigo replied as Samund gestured for Karin to enter.

Karin entered and looked at Ichigo with her usual scowl face.

"Please, sit." Ichigo said as he gestured for the chair in front of his desk and Karin promptly went to it and sat down.

"You know that you don't have to request an audience with me, but rather just come to me right?" Ichigo asked as he looked straight at Karin.

"I know but I figured you were too busy so I wanted to let you know beforehand." Karin said nonchalantly.

"I am your brother... For what possible reason would I be too busy for my own family?" Ichigo asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Karin looked at the desk filled with paperwork, then looked at a calendar with lots of things written on it and then towards the days schedule which was hanged up on the wall before she looked at Ichigo dumbfounded and Ichigo quickly took the hint.

"Alright point taken... Doesn't change the fact that my family still has full access to me! I'd never forget my own family or be too busy for my own family!" Ichigo responded in his own defence.

"I'm not saying that you are forgetting us or anything of the sort, I'm saying you have a busy schedule and a very flexible job where your attention can quickly shift and change, with work hours lasting 24 hours a day, each day of every week in the month for 12 months a year and now you lead a spiritual nation towards war as it's emperor, along with the fact that your title as monarch holds you as the supreme judge, commander-in-chief, supreme legislator, and responsible for an entire realm, and the last thing you might need is unannounced visits to interrupt your work as a lot of people are counting on your for their safety, wellbeing and protection." Karin responded.

Now Ichigo did agree with one thing and it was a good argument, his work was important, and a lot of people did count on him for passing laws regarding their wellbeing and safety aswell as his actions for their protection, but Karin had missed one thing and Ichigo knew that way before she even started her argument.

"True, there is no denying your argument." Ichigo said as he sat back in his chair.

"My point exac-" Karin said before Ichigo interrupted her.

"HOWEVER! Those are the official duties of a monarch, now I have feelings too, I can feel lonely, happy, sad, depressed, anxious, safe, scared and everything related to that. I am still a being capable of feeling emotions even though I have tried to hide it in the recent times, primarily because of the duties I have and many of those actions would be questionable to any sensible person with a mind, even my own, and sometimes having people come in and check on you or speaking with you unannounced might make a person forget that, especially if it's family, and it might relieve a lot of pressure on one person aswell! Since I feel human feelings means I still have human instincts just like everyone else, and by our very nature we are beings that belong together, in a flock, that is what defines family, to ensure that we are never truly alone, no matter who we are and that we always support and protect each other." Ichigo responded as Karin was relatively surprised by his answer.

Silence... Utter silence filled the room as Karin didn't have any argument towards Ichigo, not that she wanted to have one either, she just like her brother valued family extremly, and to argue against Ichigo's argument would give a hint that family means nothing to her and that couldn't be further from the truth, Ichigo showed his care for his family when the Uramadani family threatened his family, even going so far as threaten with war and the total extinction of the Uramadani family.

When she and Yuzu were abducted into hell he stormed in and nearly tore the last level of hell into pieces in a rage and destroyed the gates of hell to ensure their safety, even going so far as to make a bargain with hell to ensure that Yuzu survives, in which he kept his word, Karin never forgot that, even though Ichigo is unaware of how much she really knows about it.

She knew that Ichigo was serious and he would have torn the Soul Society to pieces root and stem if Tozuma Uramadani had touched either of them, though that would only be if some poor idiot got in his way in a futile attempt to protect the Uramadani family, though she was curious as to how powerful Ichigo truly was, no one knew for certain but the thought sent chills down her spine.

"Anyways, I heard that you have been asking for funding? Is that the reason you wanted to see me?" Ichigo asked curiously as Karin looked a bit surprised.

"Uhm, yes it is." Karin replied slightly taken back by the fact that Ichigo was aware of her request already.

"What is it regarding?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"A tournament." Karin replied.

"Tournament?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A tournament of sports games, soccer, 60 meter yard sprinting, baseball, tennisball, an even that everyone can go to, not the violent type but rather a tournament that everyone can attend and participate." Karin replied seriously.

Ichigo wasn't really that surprised considering how much Karin was into sports, and she was a person that loved soccer, now taking it into consideration Ichigo processed the thought, it could be immensly beneficial for everyone, considering the present circumstances and situation regarding the Wandenreich, a distraction would be deeply welcomed and most people enjoyed sports and held it to a high standard.

Suddenly Ichigo picked up his phone, though Karin was surprised that Ichigo didn't answer her first.

"Get chancellor Candice and Abrons into my office now." Ichigo ordered as he hung up.

Ichigo had gestured for her to be patient until they arrived, which Abrons soon did, and Candice came in just seconds later.

"Your majesty." They both said respectfully.

"Sorry to disturb you but Karin has a request! If you would tell them?" Ichigo said as they all looked at Karin.

As soon as Karin told them they both understood why there were rumors about her requesting funding.

"Now I intend to respect my sisters request, so Candice, fix up the men, considering the circumstances I will let Karin decide over her own tournament, with advisors which will come from your ministry as this is your jurisdiction, take whatever public area you deem suitable, if you do not find one come back to me and we will sort it out, furthermore since the approval of Karin's action requires my signature you will draw up the order Abrons, and have both me and Karin sign off on it as soon as possible." Ichigo ordered.

"I can have the order written up within one minute your majesty." Abrons replied.

"I can have a team availeble within 20 minutes." Candice replied.

"Should we also extend an invitation to the Soul Society?" Karin asked curiously.

"It would be rude of us not to extend one after they gave us one, I believe it could be a good diplomatic move atleast." Candice replied.

"Soul Society got ripped to pieces during the last tournament so I don't think they will be attending, however we can still extend one." Abrons noted.

"Good, write it up and have the teams prepared, and Candice have you heard anything about Liltotto's recommended press secretary?" Ichigo asked.

"Not much but she is in her office right now your majesty." Candice replied.

"Good, I want this tournament to be public knowledge since it will be public and the best way to do that is to spin it through the news, so let's take Liltotto's press secretary out for a drive and see how she does it." Ichigo said as he picked up the phone and contacted Liltotto quickly.

After a brief talk with Liltotto Ichigo agreed to meet the press secretary candidate before she met Karin Karin, afterwards the media would be contacted and the story would spin, it would be a lie to say that Ichigo wasn't the least curious as to how she would hold out in a press room, after having a meeting and spending the last of his time in his office with the new press secretary Ichigo was impressed and understood why Liltotto recommended her, but she still held the challenge of being infront of the press.

**Silbern O.D.K (War Strategy Room)**

***Few Moments Later***

Ichigo, Bambietta, Isshin, Kaien, the chancellors, the sternritters, every high ranking officer in the O.D.K was present for this briefing as a plan had already been made, hopefully one that would be decisive, or atleast Ichigo hoped it would be as he just sat down in his chair, waiting for the briefing to start.

"I understand your time is short your majesty, so I will keep it detailed but brief." One of the officers stated.

"I am happy to inform you that we have enough resources to send atleast three army groups into Hueco Mundo by the day after tomorrow! Of course the longer you wait the more resources we can get, the essential food, water, everything the army needs in a war, our plans have been made for a quick war, though we have managed to piece together several worst case scenarios in case we get bogged down and the war prolonged." The officer said.

"Good, that's what I'd like to hear." Ichigo responded.

"General, let's go with worst case scenario, we invade the day after tomorrow, how long will we be able to keep up with an active war? Including resources and supplies?" Bambietta asked.

The general along with other officers became nervous, knowing full well that the answer wouldn't be so pleasing.

"With the situation as it is and the massive amounts of resources through trading with the Soul Society... Eight days grand mistress..." The officer replied.

"Hold up... Eight days? You expect us to be able to conquer Hueco Mundo in Eight days!? You are aware that it is it's own realm of existance? An endless desert right?" Liltotto asked the officer clearly outraged.

"That is a bit of a stretch general..." Bambietta replied.

"I am aware grand mistress, lady chancellor, but that is all we could scrap together now, of course the less men we send the longer we can remain and fight but the war will also be prolonged and be more costly, we need manpower to finish the job properly, considering how many hollows there are the risks are immense, even during Yhwach's invasion of Hueco Mundo we saw tremendous casualties, and those were elites not regulars! And this time we will be using regulars." The officer replied.

Ichigo stood up and looked across the map on the floor, walking around it and studying it closely.

"One army group is up to 300.000 soldiers, you want to dispatch three of them, namely 900.000 soldiers is that correct?" Uryu asked.

"That is almost correct lord chancellor, we will be sending a bit more then that, namely 500.000 each army group and if you consider the manpower for siege weaponry, you can add maybe 10.000 more into that list per army group." The officer replied.

"And how do you expect us to win within eight days general?" Candice asked.

"If I were to guess you rely on speed, however the sturmarmee is currently an unavaileble asset due to the Dominion threat in the world of the living, so you want our armies to move quickly, the true question Candice, is can our supply lines hold the speed?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"It will grand mistress." The officer replied.

"You seem pretty confident in that." Meninas noted.

"You're missing the point, one which Bambietta just made." Ichigo replied sternly as everyone looked at him.

"Your majesty?" Candice asked.

"Wars are won by whoever has the best logistics, strategy and tactics, manpower is just a sideshow of force, ten good men could destroy and entire army group given the right logistical support, strategy and tactics, and that is the true terrifying fact about tactics." Ichigo explained as he took a computer and connected it to a screen in the room.

"Take this to consideration, in the world of the living there was a war once, quite famous even today, though I doubt many of you have heard about it since you have been stuck here in the spiritual world, 5th of june 1967, a new and small country called Israel entered a war with all it's neighbouring countries, Egypt, Syria, Iraq, Lebanon and Jordan. Everyone thought Israel was screwed, as you can see it is quite the small nation compared to it's neighbours" Ichigo said as he pointed at a screen, showing a map of the world of the living, namely the middle east.

"The war ended the 10th of june 1967 at 16:30 in Israel's victory after it destroyed the fighting might of all it's neighbours, in just six days... It is called the six-day war, however their victory was due to swift and decisive action, they didn't argue over how long it took, they just got it done... We go with speed and decisiveness, it will save us casualties, furthermore it will save us resources and possibly two front lines, Even if we are in the spiritual world now with different rules, the rules of war are still the same, we will end this within eight days should it come to war!" Ichigo responded as the entire room was silent, many even surprised to hear about the six-day war for the first time.

"That is our plan your majesty, we will attack Las Noches with two army groups, including some sternritters if availeble." The officer said.

"You will have sternritters at your disposal! I will lead them myself and pick out a few later! For the resources we send through trading, I'm sorry to say that we can't stop sending them as that will only cause more problems!" Ichigo said swiftly.

"You your majesty?" The officer asked.

"I will be on the front lines with my soldiers if we invade, I want to personally bring down or capture the queen myself!" Ichigo said sternly as the officer nodded.

"Understood your majesty! Now as I was saying, the two army groups will attack from two sides, army group A will attack in the opening that hasn't been fully repaired yet, that's where they will expect us, accompanied by siege weaponry to blast our way through any Exequias soldier we encounter including the walls if they prove to be a hinder for our advance, we will also bring in engineers should it prove necessary, all army groups will have access to siege weapons and engineers." The officer said.

"Alright, where does army group B go?" Ichigo asked.

"They will attack on the far end of Las Noches, where it is far less defended, engineers and siege weapons will help bring us through by blowing down the walls using detonation charges created by the research division and constant barrages." The officer said.

"Alright then it's settled, Bambi will lead army group B and help them blow up the walls and lead them into Las Noches, hopefully it will be faster that way." Ichigo responded as he got a sad nod from Bambietta.

"Only to blow up the walls and ensure that the troops gets safely inside, afterwards you will rule in my absence here, should be a quick hit and run with your ephitet! Don't worry, you'll be here when she starts!" Ichigo said as he realized she was afraid of breaking her promise to Sabrina, which caused Bambietta a lot of relief.

"Anyways, army group C will attack the Menos Forest to prevent any hollow reinforcements, of all the army groups they are probably gonna have the easiest time with low level Menos, engineers will use some new equipment and mine most of the areas to ensure that the hollows will take losses before we fire a single shot, now army group A and B will be a combination of ranged and melee units, but in our view army group C should focus mostly on ranged combat and take the hollows out from a distance in case Menos Grande appears, so our troops don't get stomped flat by their foot, or by overrun by regular hollows so easily, as it will be a numerical difference, a vast one too, but they are weaker and therefore easier to take out." The officer said.

"Alright, Dad, Kaien, can you two accompany army group C?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Isshin said as Kaien nodded.

"Good, I want some powerful there aswell, in case things go south quickly, will they have any medical assistance?" Ichigo asked.

"They will have field medics on standby, however the medical ward for army group C will be in the center of it, unlike the medical ward for A and B which will be behind our lines." The officer said.

"Alright then, I approve of this operation! The quicker we end this the less stress we put on the balance." Ichigo said as his chancellors nodded.

"Your majesty, the delegation from the Soul Society will soon arrive." Liltotto informed Ichigo.

"Well let's make sure we are ready for them, captain Hitsugaya Toshiro will also be briefed, in case the Soul Society wants to join in somehow." Ichigo said as the officers saluted and the meeting concluded.

**Silbern Throne Room**

Having finally finished the briefing and the research division had connected the schatten to the dangai, all Ichigo now needed to do was to await the arrival of the delegation, which he would have lunch with when they arrived here in the throne room as the throne was dispelled and the platform and gone into the floor again to make it as position neutral as possible and a big round table in the center of the room was there instead.

And Ichigo only waited with Bambietta for 7 minutes before they all arrived, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto and Hisana, though Ichigo did wonder why Byakuya brought Hisana with him, though he soon got the answer.

"HI ICHIGO!" Rangiku cheered out.

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro replied annoyed by her lack of respect and loud voice.

"Emperor Ichigo it is good to see you again." Byakuya replied with his stoic face as his wife just smiled.

"It is good to see you to, from the looks of things you are in high spirits aswell." Ichigo said as he greeted them all with a handshake.

"Well even if our infrastructure is ruined our morale is always high your majesty." Toshiro replied.

"It is good to know that the morale is always the same as before." Ichigo replied.

"We do hope that things are good here too?" Byakuya replied stoicly.

"It is, morale is high and the immense support for the war and enthusiasm is at it's peak." Ichigo replied, knowing it was the truth.

"Good to hear, I hope you do not mind that I have brought my wife to represent the Kuchiki family and the nobility as I myself will represent the Gotei and central 46 in these meetings and Lieutenant Renji is mine and Hisana's assistant during this meeting." Byakuya replied.

"Not at all, it is a pleasure to see you here lady Hisana and may I welcome you to Silbern!" Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty, it is an honor to be here, I just hope I do not disappoint." Hisana replied with her usual gentle smile.

"Not at all, I have great confidence in these meetings and that it will go perfectly, regardless of outcome." Ichigo replied confident.

"Thank you your majesty." Hisana replied.

"We have a lot to talk about considering the situation, just to clarify that we are all on the same page, shall we talk over lunch? We have prepared for everyone." Ichigo said as he gestured to the table that was now filled with food with servants closeby.

"Thank you your majesty." Hisana and Toshiro said and Byakuya nodded in approval and Renji and Rangiku looked on in surprise at the massive feast.

"That means you two aswell." Ichigo said as he gestured for the two lieutenants as they bowed respectfully, which surprised Ichigo given Renji's boldness.

There was a wide variety of food, from chicken to fish, all that could be used with bread, along with alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, and everyone took their serving, Ichigo sat there and enjoyed his lunch, trying to get on with the topics at hand.

"We do have a problem regretfully." Hisana replied.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked as all eyes were peeled on Hisana.

"Regarding funding, with the reconstruction having to restart at certain places, we will have to split the economy, leaving less to the war effort." Hisana said with a sad expression.

"Hisana, the noble houses will ensure that funding as achieved for the war! I was under the impression that you were aware of that?" Byakuya asked in curiosity.

"So was I, however before we left I recieved a report from our vassals, the Uramadani family has regretfully cut all of their funding to the war, which is based a lot on economy and has currently some support from lesser houses that controls our war resources which puts a stop to a lot of the war resources we can get, until a certain condition is met." Hisana said as Byakuya widened his eyes and Ichigo aswell as Bambietta frowned.

"Let me guess... One of my sisters?" Ichigo asked internally furious at the nerve of Tozuma.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Hisana said regretful of the words she had to say.

"Damn that guy... He just can't leave well enough alone can he?.." Rangiku said frusterated.

"It is political for him." Toshiro replied.

"Wouldn't it be wise to accept the condition Ichigo?" Renji asked as Byakuya was quick to give Renji a dangerous look as he cringed and regretted his words instantly.

"Not a chance! He will be keeping one of them hostage! I will NOT risk my sisters safety or freedom for his pathetic wishes, but if he wants to undermine me then I can prove to him that he is no longer needed in this war! I will ensure that the Soul Society gets the proper funding needed from their end, through us. And you have nothing to be sorry for lady Hisana as this is not your fault and I do appreciate you relaying this to us so a proper course of action can be taken." Ichigo replied in a respectful tone.

"I was not aware that Tozuma had such influence? Considering that those are resources we recieved from the Wandenreich such as food, water and materials." Toshiro replied with a frown.

"He basically cut us off from our essentials..." Rangiku said.

"He does if he gets the support from other houses, I will personally speak with the three other houses to put him in his place! Such an act is despicable and will not be tolerated!" Byakuya replied.

"Thank you, I would also like you to remind Tozuma that if he continues to undermine our sovreignty and monarchy then he will be forced to face the consequences, we cannot stand for such an outrage!" Ichigo replied.

"It is very understandable as this is frusterating for both parties, I will be sure to relay your message." Byakuya replied, knowing that Ichigo had just had it with that guy.

"Regardless have you made preperations for an invasion of Hueco Mundo?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, in case things go south I want to be ready, our forces can invade the day after tomorrow." Ichigo replied.

"I see, how long will you be able to keep forces in Hueco Mundo during your present situation?" Toshiro asked

"Eight days in total as it currently is." Ichigo said.

"Eight days huh? That's not long at all, what forces will be at play?" Toshiro asked.

"A bit over one and a half million men, namely three army groups split into army group A, B and C." Ichigo said as the delegation was surprised.

"That's a lot of soldiers, though given the situation it would be called for, do you have any idea who will be commanding the invasion?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes I do, my father and cousin will both be attached to army group C, you will be briefed on the army groups and their duties later Toshiro, regardless, I will be commanding the entire invasion and personally be out in the field." Ichigo said as the delegation nearly lost their jaws.

"I see... We will try to get the Uramadani family to distance themselves, and hold anyone who sides with them accountable for any wrong doing, and we will do our utmost to assist you in the war." Byakuya replied.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he was content with the answer.

"So you will be attending tomorrow?" Hisana asked nicely.

"I will, the wedding from my understanding is at 13:00, which means that we will arrive a bit earlier, Kyoraku has already gotten the details as requested in the invitation." Ichigo replied.

"I thank you for your attendence, it means a lot to us." Byakuya replied.

The rest of the lunch went as expected, a lot of political talk and diplomatic talk, aswell as some military talk, then they went on to different topics, until the delegation from Hueco Mundo finally arrived from the World of the living, where they had gone through and Kisuke had helped them to enter, while Toshiro was already in the O.D.K with a pass Ichigo had given him prior to him leaving the meeting.

The delegations greeted each other respectfully before they sat down, Ichigo was surprised to see that it was only Harribel with her three fraccion and the rest of the espada were in Hueco Mundo, which caused Ichigo a bit of worry about what might happen next, but he knew he had to continue peacefully.

"I thank you for coming on such short notice, I hope the trip wasn't too much trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all, as you can imagine I was quite curious as to what this might be about considering how short the notice really was." Harribel replied as Ichigo eyed her three fraccion who did not look happy, even the guards in the room was weary of them.

"As you can imagine we are in quite a dilemma." Byakuya replied as stoic as ever.

"How so?" Harribel asked.

"It is from our understanding that you have dealings with a faction called the Dominion, if my information is correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Dominion? I can assure you I have never heard of such a faction, what are they?" Harribel asked with a curious expression, though Ichigo was weary of her words.

"A faction made up of fullbringers, one that dispicably attacked the Wandenreich and the Soul Society and attempted to assassinate Emperor Ichigo." Byakuya replied as Harribel narrowed her eyes.

"One who we are currently both at war with." Ichigo said as he studied Harribel.

"It is regretful, but we have no knowledge of such a faction, where do you get this from?" Harribel asked as she was now the one studying Ichigo.

"A prisoner who was captured during their attempted attack on us, he mentioned that they did some dealings with you, can you elaborate on that?" Ichigo said, as Apacci became furious by how Ichigo asked that question.

"What kind of deals in particular?" Harribel asked curiously.

"A military deal, what can you say about that?" Ichigo asked in an almost accusing tone.

"Don't you speak to Harribel-sama in that manner! She is not one to be interrogated you dipshit! We don't know anything about and defense agreement with the Dominion! She is not on a trial here!" Apacci yelled out as Bambietta became furious over what she called Ichigo and Byakuya frowned, while Ichigo scowled.

"Apacci! I am sure Emperor Ichigo didn't mean it in that manner! And watch your tone!" Harribel sternly said.

"I do apologize, I never meant any disrespect and didn't mean to imply that she was on trial." Ichigo said apologetically.

"No do not worry, Apacci went out of line and shouldn't have spoken, I do apologize for that, and so does she." Harribel replied as Apacci quickly bowed.

"Well, we have been very worried that you indeed had contact with them, we do apologize for burdening you." Ichigo replied.

"Not at all, I am glad we could clear this up, if that is all I will be taking my leave." Harribel replied.

"Of course." Ichigo replied as Harribel eventually left.

After Harribel had left they all sat there, unsure as to what to make out of it.

"So they claim they have never heard about them huh? Guess we got lucky." Renji sighed in relief.

"Who the hell does this Apacci think she is!?" Bambietta fumed out in anger.

Byakuya looked stoic though Hisana looked relieved.

"Don't worry about it Bambi, and Renji, anyone can claim one thing while the truth is different." Ichigo replied as they were all confused.

"Emperor Ichigo, what do you mean? Do you still intend to go to war against Hueco Mundo? On what basis?" Byakuya asked curiously but also surprised.

"Didn't you listen to Apacci?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"I heard her complain about how she felt you interrogated Harribel." Renji replied.

"Exactly, she also said that they don't know anything about any defence agreement with the Dominion." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, what about it?" Bambietta asked as Byakuya suddenly widened his eyes.

"I see, you intentionally said those words to agitate her fraccion... You never aimed at queen Harribel?" Byakuya replied surprised.

"Exactly." Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"Am I missing something here?" Hisana asked as the rest was left with questions except Byakuya who had already caught on.

"Hisana, at which point did emperor Ichigo directly mention defense agreements?" Byakuya asked.

"Never?" Hisana replied unsure.

"So how come she knew about a defense agreement?" Bambietta asked surprised as the rest finally realized that they had been lied to with wide eyes.

"Clever approach emperor Ichigo." Byakuya said approvingly, as the cat was out of the bag.

Since the meeting was now officially over they had an unofficial meeting, enjoying their time together while Toshiro was in the O.D.K and getting briefed.

**Silbern City**

When the delegation from the Soul Society arrived they were not the only ones that had arrived, they were unaware that someone else had opened a senkaimon outside the gates at the same time, which made sure that the guards didn't notice the presence of the second senkaimon as a small force entered the city.

Karin had been looking around for the area to hold the sports games, walking around the city to look at suitable locations, Karin looked around and the news regarding the sports tournament had already been released and people looked optimistic, much to Karin's joy as that meant that people would come.

Some people were even surprised to see her as it wasn't hard to notice who she was, many people waved, some said hi, and treated her very nicely, though the guards behind her were always weary and kept their guard up in case something should happen, but one guard in particular looked behind, though Karin didn't think much about it. Though she was accompanied by six guards of the K.G

Eventually Karin was approached by a man, one she had never seen before and figured him to be a Quincy, but the guards weren't so sure since the person in question hid his reiatsu, so they kept their guards up, going in front of Karin they kept the man at a distance, which was noticed by the public as everyone wondered what was going on, even police patrols caught on and was on high alert knowing that they had a VIP in the area.

Some police officers even approached and stayed close just in case they should be needed, the man seemed nice enough, just doing some small talk as Karin replied nicely, trying to treat everyone with respect for her brothers sake.

The police officers were distinguishable from soldiers through their uniforms, usually carrying a blue uniform jacket like the law enforcement from the 1940's, with blue pants and black shoes, with an equipment belt around their waist, and a police hat with the police emblem, which consisted of a badge with the Quincy cross surrounded by a police star within a shield.

"So you like sports princess?" The man asked, not knowing that Karin hated being called princess.

"Yeah, I like soccer, though I can play volleyball and other kinds of ballgames." Karin said as the man just smiled.

"I see, that's nice, I am a soccer fan myself." The man said as he looked behind Karin at the four guards behind her who was on high alert.

"You play?" Karin asked curiously.

"Of course, we do have a playfield behind those buildings there." The man said as he pointed at a couple of buildings with a dark alley.

Karin looked at the location and frowned, when she looked at the map there wasn't even space to play there, which she found odd, why did this man claim such a thing? Karin became suspicious, she wasn't as trusting as Yuzu was, until she noticed it, she had learned how to sense reiatsu from her mother and distinguish it from another type, but this man wasn't emitting anything at all, like he was hiding it.

"That's weird, when I looked at the map it was just an alley there." Karin said suspiciously as she frowned.

Even the police officers were suspicious now.

"We can look into it your highness." A police officer said as he and his partner went towards the alley.

Karin noticed the man frown, which didn't erase her suspicions, eventually the police officer reached their destinations and light up the alley using flashlights, investigating the area closely, inspecting every corner of the alley, until they noticed something off, someone was hiding there.

"Police, we know you're there! Come out!" An officer yelled, as the officers close to Karin called through their radios for assistance and reported the situation.

However before the last transmission of the officers could be sent a scream was heard, and one of the officers fell in a pool of his own blood, dead on the spot as the bystanders became shocked and the officers and guards got alerted.

"Officer down! Officer down! 11-99!" the other officer in the alley yelled into the radio.

Two other officers rushed to the scene as backup came from within the buildings, suddenly several men appeared and attacked the other officer, slitting his throat as he quickly fell, by now the man who had approached Karin had a dagger and tried to attack the guards guarding Karin, which prompted a guard from behind to create a bow of reishi as he quickly shot the man through the chest, killing him instantly.

The two guards that held the man was surprised but quickly recovered, as they began to evacuate Karin, using their bodies as a shield, while several police officers guarded the guards using their bodies as shield again, by now civilians ran from the scene in a panic though a few remained to film the ordeal with phones or cameras.

Several soldiers who were off duty appeared after witnessing the scene and quickly attacked the men in an attempt to protect their princess, however they were surprised to see that the assailants were using zanpakutos, and they weren't arrancars either as they had now released their reiatsu, showing them to be shinigami instead, one of them stood out as being quite skilled, as she managed to take down two soldiers, and even the police had trouble restraining the female in question.

Shee tried to approach Karin but snatching her away right from under the guards using shunpo, but the guards had already seen it, they decided against killing her since they had the element of surprise if she didn't notice them observing him, once she flashed to Karin, the guards grabbed her and put her on the ground nearly effortlessly, the police using handcuffs with seki-seki cuffed him up and took him with them for interrogation.

The rest of the assailants retreated, knowing that more reinforcements were on their way, but the K.G and the police could rejoice in the fact that one was captured, and could be interrogated, and it didn't take long for the media to get a hold of the story.

**Silbern Throne Room**

***Some moments later***

Toshiro had just gotten back, and now they had just sat down to talk for a while, until Liltotto came running in, interrupting the meeting.

"Liltotto? What's the meaning of this? There is a meeting going on!" Bambietta said scoldingly.

"My apologies, but you need to see this!" Liltotto said as she pushed on the control panel on the wall and a massive screen came down.

Liltotto opened the news channel where they were currently reporting on the attack, some had even filmed the entire ordeal, showing that they infact were shinigami, along with the murder of five police officers and two soldiers.

The delegation from the Soul Society were shocked to say the least, Bambietta's jaw nearly hit the floor, and Ichigo was stunned, the guards became weary of the delegation.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked as he noticed Karin being dragged away by the guards.

"She is fine, a little shook up but fine, one of the assailants is in custody, and is facing charges for the murder of five police officers and two soldiers, including assault with injury on six police officers and assault 17 police officers and eight soldiers. Though we killed six assailants and captured one. However the police and the A.N.U are now looking for the rest of the 12." Liltotto replied sadly.

"I see, so we lost seven people in this attack... What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked the delegation.

"I had no idea of this, I assure you!" Byakuya replied quickly before anyone else.

"I believe you, this sigil was found on the uniform of one of the deceased in autopsy." Liltotto replied, showing a sigil within one of the uniforms.

"That's..." Rangiku replied.

"The sigil of the Uramadani family..." Byakuya replied, and Hisana was stunned.

"Hisana, I will take care of things from here." Byakuya replied as he took over Hisana's duty.

"Can we replay it again?" Toshiro asked, and Liltotto reversed the clip and paused when Toshiro asked for her to do so.

"Isn't that?.." Renji replied stunned.

"Okuda Uramadani." Toshiro replied with a frown.

"Do you mean the one running away from the scene towards our guards?" Liltotto asked.

"Correct, she is also an officer of the 9th division." Byakuya replied with a frown.

"Well she killed police officers and soldiers, she is under arrest, worst case scenario she will recieve the capital punishment as killing members of the emergency services and soldiers in uniform is punishable by death, by all rights this can be considered a terrorist attack and an attempted abduction or assassination of a member of the royal family which is also punishable by death." Bambietta replied.

"I see, may we ask that you hold off on that for a while until we can speak with the Soul Society and talk things through for a while and see if we can reach an agreement? I understand that the law was broken and that the right course of punishment is death, but she is also nobility in the Soul Society and of high value." Byakuya said.

"Alright, but if those grunts are still hiding in the Wandenreich and are caught, they will be in the same boat as they are now level one wanted felons." Ichigo said sternly.

"Here is a chart of the felony classification chart if you want it." Liltotto replied as she handed Byakuya a piece of paper to look at.

"That is justified." Byakuya said as he and the rest of the delegation looked at the chart.

"I will be contacting Kyoraku, and tell him of the situation." Toshiro said as he left the table as Byakuya and Ichigo continued to speak about the massive disaster that just happened.

**Soul Society (First Division Office Tent)**

Kyoraku was still scribling away on paperwork, figuring that this was the worst part of his day, as paperwork was as boring as ever, little did he know that his day was about to get far worse as his phone rang!

"Hello captain Hitsugaya." Kyoraku answered in a boring voice.

"Head captain, we have a problem." Toshiro said into the phone.

"Oh don't say that, I hate problems... So what is it regarding?" Kyoraku asked.

"Okuda Uramadani has snuck into the Wandenreich with a group of soldiers loyal to the Uramadani family, she just attempted to abduct Karin Kurosaki and attacked and killed two soldiers, and five police officers..." Toshiro replied as Kyoraku widened his eyes.

"Of all the things... What happened?" Kyoraku asked.

"She was arrested, six Uramadani soldiers are dead, twelve escaped..." Toshiro said.

"I see, of all the things to possibly happen... And now of all times... Can Ichigo keep this quiet?" Kyoraku asked.

"Too late... The reason Ichigo and we found out was because the media broadcasted the news all over the Wandenreich and chancellor Liltotto told us and gave us evidence, aswell as plenty of witnesses since the attack happened in the middle of a populated area in Silbern city... The evidence is damning... There is no way Ichigo can just let this go... Not when the entire empire knows about it and the population is about to scream bloody murder!" Toshiro replied as Kyoraku sighed.

"Damn it... How bad is it?" Kyoraku asked.

"According to the Quincies, it is a level one felony offense to kill emergency service members and soldiers in uniform, and there is no way she or her men will be found innocent with this evidence... That's how bad this is..." Toshiro said.

"Okey, how bad is a level one felony offense?" Kyoraku asked nervously.

"The worst one you can get, where the punishment is life imprisonment or the death penalty according to the felony chart the Quincies gave us." Toshiro replied as Kyoraku nearly smacked his head into the table.

"This day is getting worse and worse... I'll speak with central 46 and drag the Uramadani family into their tent with force if needed... We need to solve this and quickly..." Kyoraku said sternly.

"Yeah about that... The time table is running out fast if we are to be on good terms with the Quincies, if we do not support them during the war, and considering this disaster, it will become a diplomatic and political disaster from the looks of it." Toshiro replied.

"Correct... What about the ones that escaped?" Kyoraku asked.

"There is no trace of a senkaimon opening by signature, the city is on high alert and law enforcement is about everywhere in the city, and to make matters worse, from where I stand now Ichigo is about to dispatch the Silbern Guard, namely the military guarding Silbern to aid the law enforcement officers..." Toshiro replied.

"Damn it... What is our time table? Is it short?" Kyoraku asked in hopes that he had some time.

"The meeting went well, but I can confirm that we are now at war with Hueco Mundo... And Ichigo is planning to invade Hueco Mundo the day after tomorrow..." Toshiro replied as Kyoraku was stunned, before he sighed.

"That is too short of a time... Which means that we need to solve things either now or tomorrow, but the problem is that we have nothing to bring to the table, not without consulting central 46 and the other noble houses! So I suppose we have to solve the issue tomorrow." Kyoraku replied annoyed but also tired.

"And if we can't?" Toshiro replied.

"Then we are in a bad position, as the support we receive from the Wandenreich might stop, that would be a complete catastrophe, lack of food, lack of materials, lack of clean water, medical supplies, disease might run rampant and we might risk a civil war at this rate." Kyoraku replied.

"So regardless the Wandenreich has the upper ground?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course they have... They have always had the upper ground, and they will keep having it until we are back on our feet! Which will be years away!" Kyoraku said sternly.

"Kuchiki is speaking with them to arrange some sort of agreement to calm things down, in the meantime it is only a matter of time until the news reaches the Seireitei." Toshiro replied as Kyoraku sat back in his chair, pondering.

"If the Uramadani family knows that the Wandenreich has one of their own Tozuma will raise hell." Kyoraku said nearly defeated.

"And so will the Wandenreich from the looks of it if things aren't solved, and releasing Okuda isn't exactly on the table for them given the circumstances, but Ichigo has decided to judge her himself, as a result he can delay the court proceedings until he takes it up, which means that she can't be punished but she is detained permanently until her trial. If she is tried she might risk the death penalty... From the looks of things avoiding the captial punishment seems impossible right now." Toshiro replied.

Kyoraku sighed, leaning his head into his palm, thinking hard about the situation at hand.

"Alright I'll contact central 46, for now ask Ichigo to delay the trial until we can speak with him tomorrow, given the circumstances his chancellors will advise him against coming to the wedding, but if you can convince him to come, then do it, ask him if he can meet up earlier and also have time after the wedding, we need some sort of arrangement and quickly before the Wandenreich invades Hueco Mundo! I'll speak with central 46 immediately!" Kyoraku replied.

"Alright." Toshiro replied as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Nanao asked, as Kyoraku lifted his eyes and saw his two lieutenants and his former mentor and his friend.

He told them everything that had happened and they were stunned, especially after learning about the invasion of Hueco Mundo in just two days, and they needed to solve everything within that timespan. Indicating a busy day tomorrow.

An hour later the delegation arrived, having successfully gotten assurances that the Wandenreich would speak about this incident, Kyoraku had spoken with central 46 and Tozuma was furious due to his daughters capture, and wrote letter saying it was an act of aggression to central 46 and demanded action, and it didn't help his temper that Kuchiki family had decided to take the stage as the Wandenreich held a press conference.

By now the news was already out in the Soul Society, and Byakuya had entered the press conference besides Ichigo and publicly condemned the Uramadani family for their actions, followed by the Shihoin family and other lesser houses, which helped calm the population of the Wandenreich down a bit, but they were furious, and Ichigo also knew he had to act accordingly.

But atleast the Quincies weren't pissed at the Soul Society as a whole anymore due to the public condemnation of several noble families, in the meantime Ichigo had ordered the Silbern Guard to help law enforcement, declaring curfew at 18:00 where everything closed and everyone went home, ordering the arrest of anyone who broke the curfew, as the intruders would have nowhere to go, it would be easier to find them during curfew.

The command controlling the security of Silbern was also under tight scrutiny, and under investigation on how this could have happened, why they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as the radars should have worked perfectly, the research division had already looked at the equipment and noticed that the system had malfunctioned, which caused a massive security breach.

If the defense command had told anyone that their system was malfunctioning and that the malfunction caused the system to be unable to notice presences that was hidden, they wouldn't be under investigation by the A.N.U, the errors would have been spotted by doing their daily maintainance scan which they were instructed to do but never did, and now the officers in charge there would be court martialed for allowing this to happen as a member of the royal family was put in harms way by foreign assailants.

It was a humiliation for the Silbern Guard as the defence command was attached to them, especially now that they were at war with not only one but two spiritual nations, some people were even immediately demoted as a result, though the police and the K.G got a lot of credit for their good teamwork, aswell as the soldiers who responded to the incident got commendations for their actions, along with the responding law enforcement who were at the scene.

The deceased officers and soldiers would get funerals with full honor for their bravery and commitment, it wouldn't help the families, but it could give them some sense of pride and honor, what many believed but didn't know for certain was true, in the history of the Soul Society and the Wandenreich, the noble that went rogue and the security breach of Silbern would become the biggest scandals in both of their history to come.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** 11-99 is a police scanner code for "Officer Needs Assistance!"

Felony level chart:

Class Felony Misdemeanor

One: Life/Death up to 12 months

Two: 20 years to Life up to 6 months

Three: 5 years to 20 years fine only

Four: 2 to 10 years fine only

Five: 1 to 10 years

Six: 1 to 5 years

Special: penalty Varies penalty varies


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern**

***Next Morning***

Once again Ichigo woke up, knowing full well which day it was, not only was it Byakuya's wedding but it would be the day that Ichigo would solve the Uramadani situation once and for all, regardless of outcome Ichigo was hell bent on ensuring that he wouldn't try anything again! Come hell or high water, Ichigo swore that if that guy opens his mouth and just put in the wrong remark he would strangle him to death.

The only thing that did give him a piece off mind was Bambietta who was sleeping in his arm, since they hadn't had sex in a while they decided to spend the night productively. Nothing special just some regular non-kinky sex. And for the last few days this was probably the best relief Ichigo have had for quite a while, Ichigo looked at the clock and noticed it was 05.47.

Earlier then he planned to wake up, regardless he decided to lay there, contemplate over what had happened yesterday as the events still worried him greatly, what with the Silbern Guard dispatched, the entire police district out, then there was the security malfunction in the defence command, the meeting today, and then the invasion tomorrow.

It was all in Ichigo's head, what worried him most however was that the Shinigami was still not captured, the radar was up and running again but no trace within Silbern city of any Shinigami, which caused the defence command to wonder if they had wandered off into the forest outside the range of the radar, since the Silbern Forest was quite large and outside the city walls.

If they had left the city now and was fast enough they could have reached the mountains, making it very difficult to track them down, but the O.D.K was determined to catch them and so was the A.N.U, so the O.D.K dispatched the 217th through 220th division including the jagdarmee to track them down in the mountains, since the A.N.U was confident that they would be there somewhere.

A lot of manpower for just twelve people but Ichigo approved it regardless, it wasn't as if they were part of the invasion plan anyway, so it didn't have any meaning if they had something to do, even though 100.000 soldiers were a bit much considering that the four division were full division of 25.000 men each, and that's not including the jagdarmee and the A.N.U, regardless Emmerich was in charge of the search.

Ichigo knew that Emmerich was determined, as he would turn even hell upside down to find his targets, and his second in command was sternritter X Eandhaz Bemelmans, who had an ephitet perfect for this mission, Ichigo looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, and he subconsciously smiled, he thought she looked adorable when she slept, it was eye candy for him.

However he was in quite the predicament, as he figured he might as well get up and get some work done, he wasn't even surprised by the fact that he woke up this early since they went to bed early after all their duties were done, but he didn't want to wake Bambietta up in the process, so he tried to think about a clever way to get out of bed without waking her up, and it wasn't easy as he entire body was practically on top of him.

After thinking it through however, he gave up, deciding to use the Almighty instead to forsee how his efforts would go, all of them ended in failure, so Ichigo decided to take the risk, knowing that Bambietta hated to wake up early, and woke her up, it was just ten minutes earlier then usual, he took her into both his arms and kissed her on the forhead a few times.

And it worked, as she slowly but surely started to move and groan.

"What time is it?" Bambietta asked with a groan.

"05.51." Ichigo replied as he looked at the clock.

"Too early..." Bambietta said as she tried to go back to sleep.

"No it's not, it's a perfect wake up time." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"That's because you are weird!" Bambietta said with a yawn but finally she opened her eyes.

"No I'm not, you are just lazy and like to sleep all day." Ichigo retorded with a deadpan.

"Everyone loves to sleep all day." Bambietta replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"And some people have a busy day since they are currently ruling an entire spiritual realm so they can't sleep all day." Ichigo replied.

Then Bambietta pouted childishly, earning a chuckle from Ichigo.

Then Ichigo tried to get out of bed only for Bambietta to pull him right back in.

"Where do you think you're going? Pillows aren't meant to move!" Bambietta said as she moved fully on top of Ichigo, refusing to let him get out of bed.

"If I can't move then this bed is also going to become wet." Ichigo replied as Bambietta laughed.

"Alright I'll make an exception for now." Bambietta grinned as she let Ichigo go and enter the bathroom.

While Ichigo was inside the bathroom the wake up knock was heard, after the servants had done their regular stuff, a bunch of newspapers came in from different news outlets from the servants, all with pictures of Karin on the front page and a smaller picture of the incident site, with a massive headline of security scandal or royal in danger.

Bambietta took out one of the papers and read it, going by the page of the article several other pictures were mentioned, as they were the deceased officers or soldiers which the news papers depicted as heroes, and the press was just getting started on their frenzy spree on this article, much to both Ichigo's and Bambietta's annoyment as this only meant more work for them.

As soon as Ichigo got out of the bathroom he read every article about last day incident while he ate his breakfast, and he was not pleased the slightest, as both names and pictures of the deceased were shown, though he wasn't angry with the media, as all of it was directed at Tozuma, Ichigo picked up the phone and ordered that the personnel files about the deceased be delievered to his office immediately.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***One Hour Later***

Ichigo looked at the documents he had recieved, and he was one word in absolutely furious! If Tozuma thinks that his daughter will walk from this then he is in for a world of surprise! Ichigo looked at his screen where he had written down a criminal order, he looked at it closely and thought about it, he knew he shouldn't do it but due to the situation it could give him some leverage, so he added on a couple of extra charges to Okuda, which would guarantee her death row if she is found guilty in a court of law.

And the best part, only Ichigo had the authority to grant pardons or completely redo sentences, Ichigo decided to have the supreme court on the case if she is to be tried rather then himself since it would look better diplomatically. And then he got an idea, if he added a defence to Okuda, which she had a right to since Ichigo made that mandatory in a court of law if she chose too, something that the Soul Society probably didn't know about, then he could also extend the court case.

He thought it over and called Uryu, Liltotto, Bambietta and Candice to his office to talk it over. Having video evidence and so many witnesses in itself was damning, furthermore they had her zanpakuto with blood on it as evidence as well, it was a through and through case regardless so Ichigo had nothing to lose on it, and if the order came from him the courts wouldn't even dare to find her innocent with such damning evidence.

Especially not the supreme court, he knew he would jump over two of the four court tiers, with the district courts, regional courts, supreme courts and the royal court, the last one being led by Ichigo himself as the highest and the most authorative of them all since Ichigo was the judge with his grand mistress and chancellors after some law change Ichigo had allowed after the executions in Ansbach.

Ichigo could use his authority as the supreme royal judge as it was now called to order the Silbern supreme court to take the case and start proceedings immediately, as the evidence was already enough to have it sent to trial, but he wanted several more opinions first, and just then they entered Ichigo's office.

"Please, sit down." Ichigo said as the three did as asked.

"Now, I've been thinking, we put Okuda Uramadani on trial in the supreme court here in Silbern with a defence attorney, what is the pros and cons in your minds?" Ichigo asked curiously as they looked at him.

"Pros, it shows that you do not allow any threats against the Wandenreich to the people, you show to the Soul Society that she gets a fair trial if you appoint a defence to her, but that will also extend the court proceedings." Bambietta replied.

"True, but it can also be of benefit, if we start court proceedings now and inform the Soul Society immediately, it will put them in a very difficult spot since she is nobility, and worse of all it can be a political disaster for both of us, however, it will also force them to act quickly as they want her free." Candice said as she looked at both Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Agreed, it would be better to hold off, to see whether the case is best taken in the supreme court or the royal court, regardless as long as we have her they will still be in a bad position, I suggest we talk about this later today after the meeting in the Soul Society." Liltotto replied.

"Alright, we'll talk about it later, but I sure as hell isn't gonna let her walk from this." Ichigo said as he threw several files across the table.

They all looked at the file, Bambietta frowned, Liltotto showed remorse, and Candice was just sad to see it and Uryu was stunned, but the one feeling they all had in common alongside those other feelings, were anger, and they all agreed on one thing, hell would rather freeze over before Okuda walks out of prison.

"Agreed, her release should be off the table and non-negotiable." Bambietta replied.

"Yeah, she's stuck here." Candice replied.

"The bitch should already have gotten the death penalty, and considering her crime we can't let her walk." Liltotto said in agreement.

"Agreed, can't do the time then don't do the crime." Uryu replied in agreement.

"Then we agree on something, Alright, Candice, Bambi, Uryu, we will prepare to leave, the meeting is soon. Before I leave I'll be meeting with Erwig since I need to see him." Ichigo said as they all nodded.

As part of the diplomatic meeting agreement Uryu, Bambietta, Isshin and Candice would all be there to represent the Wandenreich, Ichigo had already told his family to prepare for the trip early before this entire disaster struck, as their plan was to be early, Bambietta and Uryu was also invited to the wedding since she was Ichigo's girlfriend and Uryu was a friend aswell of the Kuchiki family so naturally they would come too.

Isshin would take part of these talks since Masaki wanted to be involved but Ichigo along with his advisors thought that was a very very bad idea since she was literally fuming, so Isshin would go in her stead since he was a lot more calmer then she was, even though he did not appreciate the circumstances Tozuma had created.

Ulrik would take a unit of 150 soldiers from the K.G as guards as a protective measure, considering the troubles with the Uramadani family the Kurosaki family would be under tight security at all times, ensuring that the Uramadani family will think twice before doing something stupid though Bambietta wasn't so sure since they had the balls to infiltrate the heart of the Wandenreich to get Karin, furthermore now they would go right into the lions den, as Uramadani guards and the Gotei would be there and the K.G didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Regardless it failed, Liltotto would take charge of the empire in Ichigo's and Bambietta's absence, which was already agreed on beforehand and Liltotto accepted the job.

**Soul Society (9th division barracks)**

***90 Minutes Later***

Ichigo, Bambietta, Uryu, Candice and Isshin sat down with Kyoraku, Kensei, Ginrei, Tozuma and a representative of central 46 named Sugi Tanemasa, it was five vs five in this meeting, Kensei was asked to participate since Okuda was a part of his division and since she went rogue in a sovereign nation, he had some explaining to do, regardless he wasn't directly pleased with the situation at hand since he held full responsibility.

They sat down at a table, Kyoraku hoped to work things to quickly since time wasn't exactly on his side, something that the Sugi, Kensei and Ginrei was perfectly aware of. Though Ichigo was perfectly calm, and he had every right to be, he held the advantage in these talks from resources to military to a prisoner and acts of aggression towards the Wandenreich.

"Good morning, given the current circumstances of the day it is regretfull that we meet in this manner, as this was supposed to be a day of-" Ichigo started before Tozuma interrupted him.

"Yeah, Yeah a Kuchiki is getting married, again... Just get me my daughter back, she is already engaged to another man and the wedding is in three months, I will be expecting her today. Along with your sister as compensation for damages!" Tozuma said as he looked at Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo looked at him before he laughed, Kyoraku was surprised, Tozuma frowned, Kensei wore his usual scowl, Ginrei just looked on, and Sugi was stunned.

"Alright let me say this, her return is off the table, she is under arrest awaiting trial for the murder of five police officers and two soldiers, assault with injury on six police officers and and assault on seventeen police officers and eight soldiers, attempted abduction, espionage, and if we find more evidence then that too! All level one felony offenses, with life imprisonment to the death penalty! Given her situation the odds of the capital punishment are extremly high! There is no way I can just let her walk. Furthermore when it comes to my sister the answer is no, I told you before and I'll tell you again, you will stay the hell away from them!" Ichigo responded sternly.

"What?... I will not let you hold her hostage! I will not permit this, I demand that central 46 do something this instant! This is an act of war!" Tozuma replied but before anyone could respond Ichigo jumped in on an opportunity.

"An act you started when you attacked the Wandenreich and my family, if you want war then just say so, we got more then enough soldiers to handle you." Ichigo responded sternly as Tozuma got quiet.

Kyoraku, Ginrei, Kensei and Sugi were all stunned, within 30 seconds words of war were already exchanged, Kyoraku knew he had to act quickly before Tozuma got another word out and actually started one with the Wandenreich, but Tozuma was to quick.

"You are in our territory now boy, you won't even last!" Tozuma said with a smirk.

Ichigo felt the presences behind him, it was his own soldiers watching Ichigo's back, as that side was the Quincy side after all, he knew his guards were ready at a moments notice, Ichigo looked down and sighed, before he looked back up and his eyes met Tozuma's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked sternly with his usual scowl.

"Do what? I already have the advantage, I have the Gotei here with me!" Tozuma said with pride as Kyoraku raised up.

"Tozu-" Kyoraku tried to yell out before he was cut off.

"That won't save you, not even close to it." Ichigo warned as Tozuma became furious.

"You dare come here and threaten me!?" Tozuma replied furiously.

"Ahh, great! A hypocrite aswell I see." Ichigo said slightly amused.

That statement alone was enough to light up all fuses in Tozuma, as he was turning purple in his face, by now Kyoraku was sweating bullets, Kensei was silent and frowning, Ginrei on the other hand just sat there with his eyes closed, it went so far that Candice actually thought he was asleep when in reality he just didn't care about the word exchange between Ichigo and Tozuma, he knew that Ichigo was already insulted by Tozuma and that he was surprisingly calm in compared to others.

Suddenly Tozuma reached for Ichigo, trying to grab him by the throat to teach him a lesson, Ginrei quickly opened his eyes and stood up and Kyoraku tried to stop Tozuma, Bambietta prepared her reishi sword, Candice and Uryu prepared their bows, the guards all took defensive stances to protect their monarch, but they all stopped when Ichigo had rapidly grabbed Tozuma's wrist and stopped him dead in his tracks.

Ichigo held his wrist tightly as Tozuma was surprised by the speed Ichigo possessed, Ichigo just looked Tozuma straight into the eyes, not even showing any hint of hesitation.

"Attacking me and my family is the biggest mistake you have ever done." Ichigo said as he let go of Tozuma's arm.

Ichigo gestured for everyone to return to their posts and they did, Tozuma sat down, even more furious then ever, Ichigo didn't actually want to speak with Tozuma anymore but he wanted this to end now, he figured that taking Tozuma's arm wasn't really necessary but better safe then sorry as Ichigo sat down and waited, as Tozuma also sat himself down as Kyoraku put him down forcibly.

"Lord Tozuma, that's enough!" Suki said sternly.

"I will not permit you to act like this, you will ruin our alliance this way!" Kyoraku said as he hoped for a quick fix, but now that seemed impossible.

"Whatever! If he thinks he can get away with taking my daughter away you are wrong, I demand that-" Tozuma replied.

"You are in no position to make demands lord Tozuma, you brought this on yourself and now you face the consequences, I am impressed by how emperor Ichigo has been patient with you on several occasions, but even I can see that his patience is running thin very quickly by your inexcusable actions." Ginrei said sternly.

"His actions are inexcusable! It is humiliating and insulting, I ask for a marriage alliance and he refuses, I could care less about his patience!" Tozuma replied.

"I can see that, considering that you went as far as murder innocent people just to get your wish." Isshin said sternly.

"They could have been alive if it wasn't for your pathetic son!" Tozuma replied as Isshin became red of anger in his face.

Ichigo have had enough of the entire ordeal, but he wanted to place on card on the table, so he took up a bag, with a big folder in it, he took it out, opened it, and took out several files and showed them to the Shinigami.

Kyoraku looked at them, so did Ginrei, Suki, and Kensei, it was personnel files Ichigo had brought with him, on that file were names, a picture, achievments, rank, date of birth, age, marital status, everything.

"Gerwict Feilheimer, police officer, 27 years old, he was married, recently bought an apartment with his wife, Marelia Feilheimer, who is just 25 years old, she gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl three days ago, he was killed on duty, by your daughter, as his blood was found on her zanpakuto, and video evidence shows her killing him in cold blood, now that child will live a life without a father, and his wife who is only 25 is widowed." Ichigo said as he noticed Kyoraku make a sad expression, Kensei visibly disturbed, Ginrei studying the file, and Suki was just sad, then Ichigo took out another file.

"Adrill Landios, police sergeant, 152 years old, former military, severly injured, he has a wife and three kids, injured by your daughter." Ichigo said as he brought forth another file.

"Leoneas Frenzes, Silbern Guard soldier with the rank Soldat one, recently joined, 21 years old, killed by your daughter, no parents as they have been dead but he had two grandparents he was raised by, think about that, two grandparents having to bury their grandson." Ichigo said sternly as he brought forth another file.

"Oscuel Blumbaud, police officer, 24 years old, murdered by your men when he inspected an alley after suspicions were raised, he left behind two sisters, one brother, parents and grandparents." Ichigo responded sternly as Ichigo was about to bring out another file.

"Is there... A point to this?" Tozuma asked impatiently with a sign of shortness of breath, as Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at him.

Ichigo studied him closely, as Tozuma was now rubbing his chest, clearly with an uncomfortable feeling, Ichigo frowned and then he heard a loud bang on the table that startled everyone.

"Tozuma! These men died because of you! Show some god damn respect you worthless piece of shit!" Kensei yelled out in a fury.

"Don't you dare... Don't you dare speak to... Me... In that manner captain! I am a lord and you... are just a filthy beast of a captain!" Tozuma said as his breathing became abnormal.

"Lord Tozuma are you alright?" Suki asked curiously as he noticed that Tozuma was acting weird.

"I am... I'm fine!" Tozuma replied as he began to clench his hand into his chest.

Suddenly Tozuma fell off his chair and on to the floor, now struggeling to breathe, everyone stood up quickly, wondering what the hell was going on, Kyoraku called in guards and they quickly arrived, Ichigo however ordered his guards to stand still, not to act or help in anyway, so the Quincies just watched.

Everyone except the Quincies, Isshin and Ginrei tried to save Tozuma, as it was obvious he had a heart failure, Tozuma was lying there, shaking in fear, body turning purple as his body became deprived of oxygen, eyes became blood red as his head didn't get any oxygen, it didn't take long until he was unable to move, he breathed but his body didn't get any oxygen whatsoever, causing Nanao who had just entered to wonder if he had a bloodclot stuck inside his heart and his lungs were unable to give the blood any oxygen since there was almost no blood flow.

It would explain breathing but not the lack of oxygen, as Tozuma began to hyperventilate, clearly holding his chest tightly in great pain, before his breathing slowed and his flinching and irradical movements became less and less, until it all stopped, and Tozuma was lying there, dead.

Everyone was surprised, Ichigo stood there stunned, before he looked at Ginrei, who also looked at Ichigo, before Ichigo finally spoke up.

"Well... That settles it then, shall we go on to the next topic?" Ichigo asked as Ginrei looked at Ichigo dumbfounded.

"Hey, I think that a death in the room calls for a recess." Kensei replied with a deadpan.

"Hmm... True, alright shall we take a break before continuing?" Ichigo asked Kyoraku.

"Uhm... Y-yeah, let's take a short break until this is solved. Medical crews will enter and disturb the meeting regardless so might just take a break." Kyoraku replied.

Nanao and Sugi were stunned, to say the least, a guy just died in the meeting room and they act like nothing has happened, even considering to just continue the meeting regardless like nothing happened or like this was the most natural thing to happen at a meeting, as Ichigo, Ginrei, Kensei and Kyoraku along with the other Quincies were clearly unaffected by the whole ordeal.

**9th Division Grounds**

After agreeing to take a short break until the medical crews were done, Ichigo, Uryu, Bambietta, Isshin and Candice had a regular talk about the ordeal.

"What the hell happened to that guy?" Candice asked.

"He died, that's what happened." Bambietta replied dumbfounded.

"I know that, it was just weird." Candice said dumbfounded.

"People die all the time, nothing weird about it." Bambietta replied.

"What is your take on that Isshin?" Uryu asked curiously.

"From the looks of it, it could have been a heart failure or heart failure. But we won't know for sure before an autopsy is done." Isshin replied.

"Well we can just wait until it is done then." Ichigo replied as he noticed his father staring at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You know something don't you?" Isshin asked, as all eyes quickly darted on Ichigo.

"I wanted this whole ordeal to be over quickly, so I ordered his death, I admit that." Ichigo replied as they were all stunned.

"What? When?" Bambietta asked.

"When I took his hand I sealed his fate." Ichigo responded as they all thought back to it.

"But you didn't do anything?" Uryu replied.

Ichigo took his hand into his pocket and took out a small capsule, only a little bigger then a Ginto capsule.

"What's that? Poison!? When did you poison him?" Bambietta asked in almost a whisper.

"I didn't." Ichigo replied, which left everyone with questions.

"What?" Uryu asked.

"It was a bio-targeted assassination." Ichigo replied honestly.

"Bio-targeted assassination?.. You deployed a bio-weapon!?" Uryu asked in shock.

Ichigo looked at the capsule, and then thought back and told his story.

**Silbern Research Division (Erwig's lab)**

***Flashback***

Ichigo went into the research division into Erwig's lab, after he had heard a little something from Erwig, some new research he was happy to share, one that would make a lot of jobs easier for the A.N.U according to his own words, but it was still in prototype testing, and they needed a live subject to test it on, and Ichigo had just the perfect candidate.

"Erwig, tell me a little about your new research." Ichigo said as he entered.

Erwig was surprised since he didn't expect Ichigo to come this early.

"Your majesty? Ahh yes, you are probably aware of different kinds of warfare correct?" Erwig asked curiously.

"In a sense, what did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, among these types of warfare, namely: terror, psychological, conventional and unconventional warfares, there are two in particular that I did not mention, that stands out due to their effectiveness and are commonly used in the spiritual world even to this day, the difference is we can tell if it's used or not by reiatsu signatures, making it easy to avoid." Erwig responded as he looked at Ichigo.

"Alright? And what did you have in mind specifically?" Ichigo asked curious as to where this was going.

"Chemical and biological warfare." Erwig responded and Ichigo frowned.

"True, I have seen battles where chemicals were involved, or atleast heard of them, primarily thanks to scientists or hollows with chemical abilities such as acid or poison, but never heard about biological warfare in the spiritual world?" Ichigo responded curious.

"Well, you are probably aware that souls can get illnesses, some are even caused by reishi bacterias, which infiltrate the soul and destabilize it or kill it, depending on the strains, Hisana was an example, even if it was only chronic, aswell as Ukitake Jushiro. Aizen used biological warfare during his time so it's not unheard of." Erwig responded as Ichigo was surprised.

"He did? When and how?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollowfication, it is considered biological warfare by us scientists since it can damage the soul or kill it biologically or just alter it completely for the worse." Erwig responded as Ichigo caught on.

"I see, well that is indeed true." Ichigo responded.

"I have made something for the A.N.U in particular to help them in their missions, highly effective for assassinations." Erwig said as Ichigo was surprised.

"What?" Ichigo asked curious.

Erwig then took forth a crate of made out of special materials, and it had a sign on it along with some text in a yellow and black fashion, showing "Biohazard", as Ichigo realized that this was clearly a bioweapon that Erwig had created.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is a brand new, experimental reishi virus! extremly deadly as it destroys your chain of fate and soul well, aswell as destroys a souls nerve system, muscles, tissues, blood cells, regular humans can contract it but this one only activates if it enters a fullbringer due to their reiatsu signature and is extremly slow and painful and humans don't feel any spiritual symptoms and won't be affected, it takes three weeks to die of it but two hours to become weak from it after incubation. I have also worked on a vaccine towards this one to give lord Sado to ensure that he doesn't contract this." Erwig responded.

"Might be handy for the war in case we need something special up our sleeves." Ichigo responded.

"Yes, but this was something else entirely, just wanted to brief you on this one first so you were aware of it, it is totally harmless towards regular souls, Shinigami and Quincies." Erwig said as he put the crate away.

"Alright, good work, what was the other thing you wanted to show me?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ahh yes, this one." Erwig said as he went to a sealed closet with another "Biohazard" sign on it, and took forth a small capsule from the shelves, which was almost as big as a Ginto capsule.

"The first one that I showed you to be used against the Dominion is called _Obitus Pedicularis_, this one is called _Noma Cordis_, both are viruses and the last one can be used in assassinations, without the worry of collateral damage, despite their shared characteristics." Erwig responded.

"Shared characteristics?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, when it comes to methods of transmission, both of them are airborne and aquatic, both enjoyes both hot and cold climates to ensure that the virus doesn't stop." Erwig responded.

"Alright, but why don't I have to worry about collateral damage?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Obitus Pedicularis can be easily modified in a lab, all you need is the reiatsu signature of your target and it will only go active in that specific target, also known as targeted bio assassination, even if everyone else contracts it, it won't affect them or go active unless you are the target, it can also be on you hand and you touch the person in question, that ensures transmission and death." Erwig responded.

"How does it work?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Simple, it makes the heart of the soul give out, effectively silently killing the person in question, for everyone else it would seem like a normal heart failure, but in reality the virus eats up all the oxygen in the heart and decreases the heart beat, depriving the heart of oxygen completely, and decreases the blood pressure dramatically ensuring that they also die due to the lack of oxygen as their bodies won't be able to get any and since the heart is unable to beat normally it makes any life saving effort futile as souls with powers needs to breathe unlike regular souls, however as a result it won't work on powerless souls, only souls that has powers, but once a soul is infected the soul will either die due to a lack of oxygen or total heart failure if not both, depending on how strong the heart is, however should it take to long another strain will activate, depriving the brain of oxygen aswell, to ensure that the target does indeed die through brain death." Erwig responded.

"Alright, but won't it show on an autopsy?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked at the capsule.

"Not exactly, the virus also spreads to the brain to monitor brain activity, once that stops and brain death has been confirmed, the virus triggers a self destruct strain, that forces the virus to eat itself up, leaving no trace of it after one minute of brain death, it would only take two minutes after brain death to ensure that the virus is gone completely, better yet, the fluid is clear colored and can be put in water, with the liquid, or just put it on the ground for a few minutes and then it becomes airborne after it starts reproduction as each cell only has a life span of up to two hours, however the virus will stop reproducing after sixteen hours." Erwig responded as he gave Ichigo the capsule.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do with it?" Ichigo asked.

"It is up to you, everyone has a reiatsu trace from their ancestors, namely parents and further back, using that I was able to analyze Okuda's reiatsu signature and isolate Tozuma's signature... If you open this in front of Tozuma or take the liquid on your hand before you greet him or touch him, or even put it in a beverage bottle shared by everyone, he is dead, just wait for a few minutes until the virus can get it's footing." Erwig responded as Ichigo was highly impressed.

**9th Division Grounds**

***Present***

"Alright, so that's what's happened." Isshin replied, much to Ichigo's surprise he didn't really care much.

Ichigo then felt a presence close by, it was a group of Shinigami heading their way, Ichigo quickly forced reishi into his fingers where he held the capsule and blue flames appeared, and the capsule burned up with the liquid effectively destroying the only evidence and the ash flew away with the wind before the flames moved around on Ichigo's hand, destroying the virus completely by burning it up, Ichigo did suffer slight burns as a result but his instant regeneration quickly kicked in and healed the wounds, his party didn't know why Ichigo did it but before they could ask Ichigo spoke.

"Do any of you have anything incrimating on you? Poison or anything that you shouldn't have? If you do then destroy it now!" Ichigo ordered as his entire party raised an eyebrow.

Everyone said that they didn't, Bambietta was about to ask why Ichigo would ask and then order that but the answer came quickly as someone else appeared.

"Lord and lady chancellor, grand mistress, lord Isshin and your majesty, we beg your pardon for this interruption." A voice came with a hint of non-serious politeness, when they looked at the source it was Shinji who was with his lieutenant Hinamori.

"Hirako? Hinamori? Been a while since we've last spoke." Ichigo said, pleased to see Hirako again.

"It sure has, how ya been Ichigo?" Shinji waved with his usual flippant attitude.

"Honestly, like politics are trying to gun for me and make my life miserable, but despite that I still manage somehow." Ichigo replied as Shinji merely grinned.

"I don't envy ya, and I thought being a captain was bad enough." Shinji replied with a chuckle.

"Well you got it easy, what about you? How you've been?" Ichigo asked, happy to see Shinji again.

"Honestly, like buildings have collapsed everywhere and reconstruction is a mess." Shinji replied.

"I see, guess I should have figured." Ichigo replied as he looked around.

"I guess, regardless I heard rumors that you will be commanding the Quincy armies in Hueco Mundo during the invasion?" Shinji asked.

"Correct, I will be the supreme commander of all the army groups." Ichigo replied.

"I see, so we will meet tomorrow in Hueco Mundo then I presume?" Shinji asked as Ichigo was surprised.

"Your division will be dispatched?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"What you don't like it? Originally the 11th would take part but the decision was made to keep them here in case those jerks come back, though they are unsure about their decision to keep them here, I guess it depends on the situation, besides am I really that bad?" Shinji replied comically

"Well atleast the enemy will run into walls and see the world upside down..." Bambietta replied with a deadpan.

"Riiiiight, you were victim of my Sakanade, I forgot about that! how was it?" Shinji asked proudly as he gave Bambietta a thumbs up and Hinamori smiled innocently.

"What is the lowest level off hell?" Bambietta asked dumbfounded.

"Level 5." Ichigo replied.

"The one below that!" Bambietta replied with a deadpan.

"Heeeey, If I recall correctly you blew me sky high in retaliation." Shinji replied comically.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have just stood there then... People run from explosions not stand in them! Besides, you deserved it for fucking up my senses." Bambietta replied dumbfounded.

"Way to pick your girls Ichigo." Shinji muttered lowly.

"What was that?" Bambietta asked as she prepared a orb.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Shinji replied quickly, hoping to not get blown up again.

"I thought as much! Besides, how could you possibly forget about that little bitchslap I gave you if it got you knocked out and hospitalized?" Bambietta asked with a hint of annoyment.

"There is a big difference between blowing people up and giving a bitchslap!" Shinji retorted.

"Oh please, that was just a bitchslap, I highly doubt that I'm the first one that gave you one." Bambietta replied as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, no one has bitchslapped me before! Everyone loves me!" Shinji said with a sense of pride.

"Then what is that on your left cheek? From the looks of it someone has bitchslapped you with a sandal or a shoe!" Bambietta pointed out with a deadpan.

"Hey, that's Hiyori, not a woman! Big difference!" Shinji said in his own defence as Hinamori became pale very quickly.

For the rest of the people, they could only watch the conversation in fascination, as Bambietta and Shinji complained about their prior battle and the remark Shinji actually had the guts to make, though he quickly took it back.

"Alright, as nice it is to see the two of you getting along, I think we should continue with our meeting for now, the wedding is in three hours." Kyoraku said as he appeared and clapped his hands.

Ichigo internally agreed, though seeing Bambietta and Shinji argue was quite amusing at best, though Ichigo was confident that Hiyori somehow knew that Shinji said those last words and that she would beat the living crap out of him later for it, though Ichigo wasn't concerned. After all it wasn't his problem and you do reap what you sow.

After they had all gotten back the meeting lasted for another two and a half hours, and several agreements were made, in exchange for extended aid to the Soul Society which the Wandenreich could afford, Ichigo could do whatever he pleased with Okuda and the Shinigami infiltrators, which would mean a trial with the possible outcome of the death penalty though Ichigo had changed his mind fully to let the courts take that case as he would probably be busy with the war anyways.

Ichigo and Kyoraku had agreed on the units dispatched, as the 5th division and the Kido corps would be dispatched to aid the Wandenreich during the invasion, where Ichigo and Kyoraku would talk to Kisuke later for several reasons. Ichigo was content with the meeting and it all went accordingly as he had expected to a certain extent, though Kyoraku did apologize for Tozuma's untimely death, he knew that Ichigo really didn't care about that guy and only did so for diplomatic reasons, it wasn't as if Kyoraku really cared much himself, nor Ginrei for that matter.

But regarding Tozuma's secret assassination, that would remain top secret within the Wandenreich top brass, so secret that not even the A.N.U had access to the knowledge surrounding his death, and that did say a lot since the A.N.U had access to all kinds of classified information, it was so secret that it wouldn't even be listed into the Wandenreich database in case of a leak, and the only papers that could prove anything was being transported out of Silbern in a military convoy to a top secret location in the Wandenreich somewhere, which wasn't even documented on any map which only the special officers, Erwig, the K.G and a secret division called the Special Guard assigned to the research division which guarded the site knew about as it was Erwig's old facility which few knew about.

In the meantime Ichigo had also ensured that his own family was safe as it wasn't a secret that he would do anything to protect them, with the meeting over Ichigo prepared for the wedding alongside his family, Uryu and Bambietta. Byakuya had already made sure to let Ichigo know that he didn't want any gifts for them, primarily because he claimed he had already gotten it from the Wandenreich, namely his wife.

Ichigo looked around and noticed that Rukia and Renji was ready to go to the wedding, though Ichigo decided to change which he promptly did, wearing a more suitable attire for the event, namely a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black loop and a white rose in the left collar and a pin with the sigil of the Wandenreich attached to the right collar, just like Uryu Isshin, Kaien and Ganju though it was the first time the Shiba siblings wore such an attire but they liked it.

Bambietta wore a black dress where the skirt reached her knees and black stockings, while Karin wore a white dress, and Yuzu wore a pink dress with tan pantyhoses and Miyako and Masaki both wore biege dresses with tan pantyhoses and Kukaku decided to wear a red dress.

Eventually it was time to leave for the Kuchiki manor, all of them having carriages to sit in, Bambietta and Ichigo sat in the first one, while Isshin and Masaki was in the second, Karin and Yuzu in the third, Miyako and Kaien in the fourth and Ganju, Kukaku and Uryu in the fifth. Candice had work to do so she left back for Silbern when the meetings ended, happy to report a successful meeting.

**Kuchiki Manor**

***Sometime later***

As the wedding was underway Ichigo looked around, everyone was dressed in a Kimono, except the Quincy, though Ichigo wasn't surprised as the Quincies had a lot more in common with the germanic culture then the Soul Society did.

After everyone had greeted eachother the wedding commenced, and everyone was lined up outside close to a Shrine belonging to the Kuchiki family, the ground were covered with sakura tree blossoms, and candles were lit everywhere. It was quite beautiful, and then Hisana came, guided down by Ginrei himself as she was dressed in a pink Kimono, Rukia stood there as tears filled her eyes, Ichigo didn't need to look twice to see how close those two have become.

Renji stood there and held her shoulder, as they both stood close to Ichigo and Bambietta, as they had chatted for a bit before the ceremony commenced. The ceremony went quickly and the vows were made, and they were approaching the celebration stages of the wedding, as they all sat down and had dinner, all traditional japanese food which Ichigo hadn't tasted in a while, with some sake along.

Ichigo sat right besides the Kuchiki's, not because of their friendship but because in weddings like these, the higher the status of your family the closer you sit to bride and groom. And with Ichigo being an emperor, Bambietta being his second in command held a high status aswell and she was Ichigo's girlfriend too and Uryu being part of Ichigo's family through Masaki even though it was distant and he was a chancellor, he also held a high status equal to the four noble houses because of those facts.

After the dinner was done it was time for dancing and talking with everyone, Ichigo stood there with Bambietta, Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi and looked around at the celebration, everyone did enjoy themselves and it was a good relief from their regular duties, then Ulrik appeared and approached.

"Your majesty, grand mistress, I have just recieved word from Silbern." Ulrik said as he approached.

"Go ahead." Ichigo replied as he looked at Ulrik curious what he had to say.

"The 119th division have found and captured the remaining Shinigami, they have indeed fleed to the mountains, we also found a map of Silbern with several locations marked, along with a letter demaning Okuda Uramadani's release, we suspect that they might have considered a terrorist action against Silbern by attacking civilians, or atleast that is how the A.N.U is approaching the investigation for the time being." Ulrik replied.

"What? A terrorist attack on our soil!? Did they have anything on them!?" Bambietta replied shocked and furious.

"It is only suspected grand mistress, as for what they had, the A.N.U believes that Kido and zanpakuto's could have done the job properly as they are dangerous weapons when left unchecked." Ulrik replied.

"How were they captured and how did the A.N.U get that idea?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"A group from the 119th division found them, they held their ground and stood back until backup arrived, which was the entire division, they then waited until they went to rest before conducting a swift raid on their basecamp, capturing them before they knew what was happening, furthermore, the soldiers who monitered their basecamp sent in their statements and they all match, nothing written on those statements indicate that they were willing to take hostages as revenge was mentioned at several occasions." Ulrik replied.

"Have the prisoners spoken yet?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"No they have not lord Kisuke, which is why the A.N.U has requested permission to use enhanced interrogation aswell as to include the research division to see if they have something that could work." Ulrik replied.

"Alright, tell Erwig to assemble a team and have them report to the A.N.U, the A.N.U also has permission to use enhanced interrogation, just get their intentions out of them, I want a confession by the time we are back!" Ichigo ordered as Ulrik saluted and left.

"Yes your majesty, furthermore the army groups have been prepared, they just need to assemble and they are ready for war, once the order is given we will be ready to march out within 15 minutes." Ulrik said.

"Good, I will brief the sternritters later when we get back." Ichigo ordered as Erwig saluted and left.

"A terrorist attack huh? Atleast it was foiled." Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"You've really had your hands full with the Uramadani family." Kisuke said as he looked at Ichigo.

"They have been nothing else but trouble since day one." Ichigo replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Atleast it's over now with Tozuma dead, from the looks of it, it worked flawlessly." Kisuke replied.

"Yeah, clever method." Yoruichi replied.

Ichigo knew they were talking about the bio-weapon, he knew that Kisuke and Yoruichi knew about it since Kisuke had helped prepare it since Erwig announced the idea and Yoruichi gave suggestions regarding the best assassination methods, what with her being the former supreme commander of the Onmitsukido, it wasn't that surprising. When Bambietta and Isshin looked surprised at them Ichigo just told them a small line.

"They helped develop it, they knew about this little testing." Ichigo replied lowly as Isshin and Bambietta nodded.

"Anyways, when are you two getting married?" Kisuke asked with a smirk as he pointed at Ichigo and Bambietta, much to their surprise as the question caught them off guard.

"W-what? Married?" Bambietta asked, unsure what to say.

"Uhm..." Ichigo replied a little taken back by the question.

"Weddings can wait!" Isshin replied, much to Ichigo's and Bambietta's relief, though it didn't last long.

"More importantly, when can I expect a grandchild!?" Isshin asked as Bambietta became stunned, and Ichigo was speechless.

"I would wait with that, or atleast be careful, otherwise we might have to pry them loose again." Kisuke mocked with a wide grin

"Yeah, don't want them to get stuck again hahahaha." Yoruichi mocked as she neared a laughing fit.

Ichigo and Bambietta just listened, they had nothing to say in their own defence, as embarrassing as it was, Bambietta eventually poked Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo looked at her.

"This is your fault..." Bambietta said embarrassed and humiliated as she recalled the memory of that little accident.

"Hey you're the one that agreed to it." Ichigo said in his defence.

"It was your idea!" Bambietta replied as Ichigo shut up, deciding not to argue against her.

"That was a one time mishap! I'm sure it won't happen again! So, when can I expect a grandchild!?" Isshin asked pleadingly.

Ichigo and Bambietta were unsure of what to do, in this situation there was no clear answer, the only thing that was clear was that it was every man for himself when it came to Isshin's antics, so Ichigo had to make a decision, and he found a solution.

"Oh that reminds me I haven't spoken with Rukia and Renji yet, gotta go bye, enjoy your time dad Bambi." Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead and quickly left, leaving Bambietta alone with Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi.

'Cowardly ditcher!' Bambietta replied internally annoyed.

"So Bambi, when do you intend to get knocked up?" Yoruichi asked as she flashed a grin.

"Uhm... Oh, Uryu probably doesn't know about the situation with the Shinigami, gotta go brief him bye!" Bambietta said as she quickly left the three.

"Ahh, they left." Kisuke replied with a sigh, noticing his fun time with the couple was over.

"Probably not a wonder, considering how you are mocking and embarrassing them!" A scary voice said from behind Kisuke, when they looked at the source it was Masaki, with her innocent smile.

Kisuke, Yourichi and Isshin quickly froze, they remember what Masaki did to them before, and this time she would probably kill them if they acted out of place. Knowing they had stepped into a minefield they decided to tread very carefully, but Masaki just walked past Yoruichi and Kisuke and right to Isshin and grabbed his shoulder and sent him a scary innocent smile that hid a demon.

"Isshin, I don't really think it is appropriate to think about grandchildren yet, perhaps let it wait out for a while and they themselves will decide when they are ready! Riiiiiiiight?" Masaki said with a cute innocent voice that made Isshin sweat bullets.

Isshin noticed that Kisuke and Yoruichi quickly retreated, and with good reason since they didn't exactly have a deathwish, completely deserting Isshin and now he had to fend for himself, trying to avoid being murdered by his wife who's internal fury was hotter then hell itself.

"O-o-of course, I-I would never p-pressure t-t-them into m-making g-grandkids for u-u-us y-yet." Isshin replied very nervously, especially being careful with the word us, knowing how Masaki was sensative to her childrens age.

"That is very good to hear. We will talk more about this when we get home!" Masaki said as she let Isshin go and walked away, leaving Isshin to fall on his knees and pray.

The wedding went as could be expected, there was nothing dull, everyone had a great time, especially Byakuya and Hisana while Rukia kept crying tears of joy and Isshin nearly gluing himself to a wall to avoid going home because of Masaki, while Kisuke and Yoruichi hid from Masaki for the duration of the wedding.

Ichigo did actually consider the words of marriage to Bambietta, though he would openly deny for the time being but he was considering it for a brief while, besides, they were both still young and had time so there wasn't really any time pressure, and he thought it was a bit early still, but he knew eventually he'd bend the knee to her even though it was extremly tempting right now but he'd take it some other time, for now he had a war to focus on.

**Wandenreich (Silbern Outer Assembly)**

***The next day***

Having finally confirmed through "enhanced interrogation" that the Shinigami belonging to Okuda Uramadani indeed planned a terrorist attack on the capital of the Wandenreich, Ichigo was relieved to find out that it had been thwarted when they got caught, though they are all accused of "Conspiracy to commit acts of terror" as the law stated, since the Wandenreich refuses to negotiate with terrorists, and that terrorists loses their basic rights, and since they did belong to Okuda.

Okuda and all of her soldiers were accused of terrorism and now Ichigo didn't have to provide a lawyer for her since neither she nor her soldiers had that right anymore, furthermore the law also states that those accused of terrorism also has no right to a trial, that means that the A.N.U can sentence them all instantly, but Ichigo explicitly gave orders that he would handle it, for now they are just imprisoned.

But for now Ichigo looked out across the entire assembly line where soldiers were lined up, all 1.5 million of them, which would invade Hueco Mundo! Morale was high, the troops were confident, and lined up in three rows respectivly, from the left was army group A, the middle was army group B and the right was army group C.

But Ichigo was also highly surprised but also pleased, since three others had decided to join the war, namely Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai, their reasoning was that Ichigo fought for them and helped them so much so why shouldn't they also fight for him and help him, and they also made it a point that if the Wandenreich falls, so does the Soul Society. Ichigo accepted their help without a second thought and gave them both officers positions, which wouldn't be a problem since the three are highly respected in the Wandenreich.

The sternritters that would accompany the invasion force was

C: Adelgis Gotshalk. Group A

G: Ulrik Ketzer. Group A

F: Caldwell Frobisher. Group C

I: Virion Cralana. Group B

L. Gina Haschwalth. Group C

M: Illitran Xyrzeiros. Group B

O. Otto Feuchtwanger. Group B

P: Cappadox Venustinius. Group C

U: Zain Blankley. Group A

X: Eandhaz Bemelmans. Group A

The commanders were as following

Group A was Ichigo who was also the supreme commander of the invasion with Aizen as his second in command.

Aizen would take command when Ichigo was too busy ordering the two other army groups around and getting a full tactical view on all three ends, and Aizen probably would have refused to be with anyone else, which Ichigo for some reason actually understood, Aizen would also command the army group when Ichigo had his little showdown with Harribel aswell, though Aizen wanted to beat her to a pulp in the field, Ichigo said that it was he who should do it, and Ichigo's determination made Aizen accept.

Group B was Bambietta until she finished her job where Kisuke would take command of the unit, and Tessai was in second command after Kisuke took command,

Group C was commanded by Isshin with Kaien as his second in command.

As all the army group commanders stood on the stand and watched over their army groups, ready to move out once Ichigo gave the final order to invade, which officially would start the invasion of Hueco Mundo and the third war in Hueco Mundo in a short time.

The gates of the sun that would be used was special and required a lot of reishi to be used, considering the massive army it would now transport, due to the excessive amounts of reishi used the worry of it absorbing buildings and causing damage to the city caused Ichigo to make the decision to march the troops through the city towards the gates, and open the gateways outside of it, since it was better to absorb a lot of trees rather then swallowing a city whole after all, and it made for a nice going to war parade through the city.

there were three gates in total, one for army group A and one for B and one for C, which sent them to their respective entry zones, Ichigo looked at his commanders and nodded and they flashed behind the troops, causing the troops to quickly turn around and look at the backs of their commanders.

"Troops, MOVE OUT!" Ichigo yelled as the army groups started to march, Ichigo and

Once they had left the castle grounds and entered the city civilians stood there, cheering and throwing flowers, wishing them good luck and to return safe and sound, and some even had banners telling them to go and win this war and return home, the entire population was confident of a victory, especially with their monarch being on the front lines fighting.

The troops had their morale as high as it could have possibly been, and they were all hell bent on winning this war before the eight days were over. As soon as they reached their respective gates and marched into them, when they reached Hueco Mundo all of them had their unique jobs.

Army group A would dig in and create defensive position, facing just outside it's walls but also within range of siege weaponry to allow them to freely shot and provide support inside Las Noches.

Army group B would do the same, before they blew up the wall and marched in as they would march in later when Las Noches focused it's forces on army group A and do a rear assault maneouver.

Army group C would dig in and fortify their position as best as they can, creating a star fort in the forest while Yoruichi had also recieved orders from Ichigo using Intelligence from Rukia regarding a missing Shinigami in the Menos Forest, finding him was also an objective which sent Yoruichi to army group C along with a detachment from the A.N.U unit 4 to search for the missing Shinigami, with Yoruichi being former Onmitsukido she was best suited for missions like this aswell as the A.N.U.

Furthermore they would dig in further away from their command center, in order to move the front lines directly away from their command and triage center so the wounded didn't have to get killed because of recklessness, creating a buffer zone of 20 kilometers, which was enough to not warrant the attention of the hollows directly at the command and triage station and their support weaponry which was crucial to have.

Army Group A and B wouldn't create forts but rather defensive trenches, which forced the soldiers to dig into the ground instead, but had to be careful to not dig too far otherwise they would dig right into the forest and attract unwanted attention from the hollows, but just as the soldiers prepared to dig, Tessai and Aizen used Kido to create the trenches, using forbidden space Kido to simply move the sand away, aswell as some sly remarks from Aizen towards Ichigo regarding how he didn't think about that as Ichigo was dumbfounded and felt stupid, the same can also be said for Bambietta.

But they didn't linger on it for long, as the order to begin the assault on Las Noches was given by Ichigo, and several divisions from army group A marched right into the breach in the walls created from the last invasion that still hasn't been repaired.

**To be continued**

**A/N:**

Noma Cordis translates to Heart Canker

Obitus Pedicularis translates to Louse Death

I know the name sucks, especially the english ones but hey, I suck at coming up with names so I really heavily on name generators.

P.S: If any of you readers have any recommendation for fullbring abilities, just bring them forth, I have a few ideas in mind but it's not enough, so any assistance will be greatly appreciated, and you can always send them in pm aswell, that way people might wonder what the fullbringers are capable off :)

Right now writing might be slowed and several chapters might be delayed by a few days in the future as I might end up looking more after my dad since he was rapidly hospitalized today and awaiting surgery, so I have to focus family above writing and releasing for now, so if the chapters are delayed in the future that's the reason, just to clarify that the story is not on hiatus or anything.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches (Army Group A vanguard)**

Ichigo marched with his vanguard into Las Noches, hoping to successfully create a buffer zone between his basecamp and the front lines, what Ichigo had intended for the vanguard to do was to create a fortified area until the main force arrived to push inwards, but truthfully the vanguard was at risk, as the vanguard was fully exposed as it was.

Though Ichigo was surprised when he and his vanguard didn't meet any resistance whatsoever, either the arrancars were unaware that they were there or they were trying to assemble their forces, but Ichigo had a good hunch on the latter. After all how can you march so many soldiers in and not get detected?

Figuring that the arrancars went for a bolster before the strike strategy, Ichigo decided to hurry it up, they had been marching for nearly two hours and Ichigo didn't want to wait any longer, he stopped and looked behind him, Ulrik stood right next to Ichigo along with a guard platoon from the K.G consisting of 20 guards who was glued to Ichigo's hip.

He saw the soldats behind them again, several division of soldiers, and behind them again were the engineers, he then looked around, there were a few buildings and a tower, but it was otherwise open, and it was a point of advantage, since the tower were positioned close to them.

"Alright, fortify the positions close to that tower, we make this our front line for now, check and clear that tower and then get some snipers, a spotter and a radio operator up that tower for overwatch and report any activity and snipe the officers if there are any, spotter and radio operator will coordinate with the support unit, engineers start to dig trenches and put up defences!" Ichigo ordered as the soldiers quickly went to work.

Ichigo looked behind him again and noticed several officers, and gestured for them to come to him, which they promptly did.

"I will be going up to the throne tower to confront Harribel, make sure that this area is fortified and have the trenches built quickly, once everything is ready position the riflemen and bowmen in the trenches, and have swordsmen guard them, I'm not sure yet but expect a huge force, try to take them out at a distance, artillery is at your disposal!" Ichigo replied as the officers saluted and went to work.

Ichigo and the K.G guards were engulfed by the shadows, since they could use the shadows inside the realm efficiently though they couldn't use it to transport themselves to another realm, that needed a gate of the sun, though since they were highly trained at it unlike the regular soldiers they could get to any position with maximum precision, for now Ichigo decided to pay Harribel a little visit.

**Las Noches (Army Group B Basecamp)**

Bambietta looked at the engineers trying to stabilize the trenches, and then looked to Kisuke and thought about the time, the orders were that they wouldn't blow up the wall until Ichigo ordered as such, and right now Bambietta was bored as she sat there on a chair slurping on a straw inside a glass which contained juice, while Tessai and Kisuke sat on their own chairs. As officers they did the pointing not the lifting after all.

Bambietta threw a quick glance at the two, who was outfited with Quincy officer uniforms to show their allegiance in the field, before looking at a radio box with a phone attached to it, which was very quiet.

"Boss, how do you think Ichigo-dono's group is doing?" Tessai asked.

"By now they should have advanced inwards, I'd guess the vanguard is either making fortifications or are already prepared to encounter the enemy if they haven't already, though the radio silence seems to show that they haven't encountered any yet." Kisuke replied with a serious expression.

"How do you know that?" Bambietta asked nonchalantly.

"I don't, it is just a guess since it is so quiet." Kisuke replied seriously.

"It is odd, I'd have thought they'd have encountered anyone by now." Tessai replied.

"It is, though they might be assembling their forces for a massive push, but that also gives army group A time to dig in, making it much harder to make a decisive push." Kisuke replied as he looked up at the moon.

"Well, if they have created their trenches they are probably also working on the trench rooms for the wounded and their command center along with barracks and quarters, the last thing we need is to have those rooms above ground and visable for all to see." Bambietta replied seriously.

"That is true, our engineers are stablizing our with wood as we speak to ensure that the sand doesn't collapse on our heads, anyways I'm also worried... What happened to the sand hollow that Aizen put here?" Kisuke replied as Bambietta became visibly surprised.

"I heard he was defeated by the jagdarmee during the last war, and no one has seen him since, though he might still be out there." Bambietta replied as she looked around the massive desert.

"What about army group C?" Tessai asked.

"Not sure, they should be finished with the fortifications and made contact by now, after all, I would be surprised if they aren't finished yet, Quincies do specialize in reishi manipulation after all." Kisuke replied.

"True, anyways, I'll be back later." Bambietta said as she stood up and flashed away.

"Where is she going boss?" Tessai asked surprised.

"I have no idea." Kisuke replied.

**Menos Forest (Army Group C Basecamp)**

However, Kisuke was only partially correct, and that was an issue.

Isshin looked around and was pleased, the walls has been put up and a star shaped fort took form, it was quite tough materials that the engineers created, though it wasn't exactly invulnerable, but the walls were connected to bridges with arrow like battlements on several of the sites, allowing the Quincies to rapidly eliminate any target against the walls in a almost 360 degree angle should the buffer lines be broken somehow.

Isshin looked back into the command tent behind him, before walking back in, Yoruichi has already gone ahead to search for the missing Shinigami that Rukia reported with 15 A.N.U soldiers, but no one knew if this mission was a rescue or a recovery mission. For all they knew the guy could be dead by now and there has been no indication since the winter war that the guy is alive, and there is quite the amount of time in between, but then again no Quincy records show that they had any record of this guy.

So there was a possibility that the guy was still alive somewhere, the fact remains that no Quincy reported a Shinigami in Hueco Mundo during the last war so that rules out the sternritters or jagdarmee killing him, atleast on paper.

"The buffer zone is completed and the battlements are fortified old man." Kaien said as he approached Isshin.

"Good, now we just wait." Isshin replied as he looked around at the soldiers moving around or running.

"Still though, it is more quiet then I thought." Kaien said as he listened closely.

"Yeah, it's too quiet, something's not right here." Isshin replied with a frown.

"You think so?" Kaien asked.

"By now several menos and hollows should have appeared." Isshin replied anxiously, wondering where their opponents were.

"The calm before the storm huh?" Kaien said as he noticed Isshin's frown.

"I just hope they haven't targeted our spec ops." Isshin said.

"We do maintain contact with Yoruichi-san and they haven't reported anything." Kaien replied.

Just as they said that a soldat came running towards them.

"Sir! The eastern front reports contacts!" The soldat said.

"What class and how many?" Isshin asked.

"Three menos grande, but they appear to be moving away!" The soldat replied.

"What!?" Isshin asked in shock as Kaien was visibly disturbed.

"They aren't aggressive at all, they have noticed our lines but not done anything." The soldat said.

Isshin immediately knew that something was wrong, he pondered his options carefully, what would make hollows avoid them? It was just unheard of and it shouldn't happen, by all rights Isshin's group should be in combat by now.

"Alright, tell the artillery to prepare flare casings, we will fire it into the forest and light it up like new years eve! they might be organized! And have all units on the buffer lines make damn sure to use ranged weapons and have them avoid close quarter fighting at all costs!" Isshin said as he mentally cursed.

"Yes sir!" The soldat said as he saluted and ran back into the tent and relayed the orders.

A few moments later the artillery officers prepared their guns, they would fire in every angle they could, then they opened fire and blue flashes flashed all over the fort along with loud bangs.

**Army Group C Eastern Front**

"Alright, use ranged weaponry only! do not go into melee combat! Keep them at a distance no matter what!" An officer yelled out as the soldiers had several ranged weapons ready.

For rapid fire was the Ginrei Kojaku, with a rate of 1200 arrows a minute, then Heilig Bogens to use with licht regen, while the riflemen aimed right down the forest, not letting go of their sights.

Out of fear that Menos Grande would arrive and fire a cero from a distance they dug trenches and fox holes to keep cover from any cero and the blast radius from it, it was their best bet for survival if a cero came down their way as they might have to quickly duck and cover, in one of the fox holes was two soldats who aimed with their rifles and looked around, scouring the area.

"Ever heard about Menos ignoring us before?" A soldat asked.

"Nope, but it makes you wonder." The second soldat replied.

"Yeah it does... Are you scared?" The first soldat asked.

"Yeah... You?" The second soldat replied.

"Yeah, I guess everyone is." The first soldat replied.

"Yeah... Hey what's that?" The second soldat asked as he pointed down the forest to his left.

"Not sure... Sir, we have something suspicious at our 11 o'clock." The first soldat said into the radio.

"Copy, we see it, stay alert!" An officer said over the radio.

Just then they heard whoshing in the air.

"Guess we'll find out, prepare yourself for here comes the flares!" The first soldat replied.

The flares blew up in the air and light up everything at quite the long range, then the soldats saw what they were looking at and became wide eyed in shock.

"Holy-" The second soldat said in shock.

"GET DOWN!" An officer yelled as the ceros fired directly at their lines.

Shockwaves and explosions tore at the Quincy lines but the trenches and foxholes protected the majority of the soldiers who was in the impact zone.

"Damn it! Open fire! Get the medics!" An officer yelled out as several soldiers got wounded and screamed in pain and shock.

Blue reishi and red ceros quickly filled the air as thousands of menos and regular hollows suddenly appeared the sounds of explosions, fizzling from arrows, the sound of ceros, screams from wounded soldiers and hollows and rifle fire covered the air, as regular hollows tried to run into the defensive lines of the Quincies in order to get a quick snack.

"Get me command on the horn now!" An officer yelled at a radio operator.

**Las Noches Throne Tower**

"Lady Harribel, two large Quincy armies have been detected in Hueco Mundo, one in the Menos Forest and another just outside our damaged wall, we are engaging them in the Menos Forest now" Rudbornn said to Harribel.

"What!? That Ichigo bastard will pay!" Apacci yelled out in a fury.

"Rudbornn, send your exequias to handle their army at our walls." Harribel ordered.

"Yes my queen!" Rudbornn said as he flashed away.

"How dare he attack us here!?" Mila Rose asked.

"He probably thinks he can win! How laughable!" Sung-Sun replied.

"Oh, I have every belief that I will win alright." A voice called out, which grabbed their attention.

They all saw Ichigo with his guards, inside the throne room.

"You got guts bastard, I'll finish you in a second!" Apacci yelled out as she took out her charkams to finish Ichigo off.

"Apacci stop!" Harribel yelled out but was too late.

Apacci was already in the air and charged at Ichigo with full speed, screaming as she was hell bent on beating Ichigo into minced meat, Ichigo however only found it slightly amusing before he closed his eyes, and then opened them again with three pupils in each eye, which made Harribel stunned before screaming at Apacci.

Apacci's charkams broke, just right out of the blue, which shocked her, then she saw Ichigo's eyes and realized he had broken them by altering the future, before Ichigo pulled out his arm and she went right into it and got impaled by Ichigo's arm, effectively taking her out of the battle with fatal injuries in one strike, before he moved his arm rapidly and sent Apacci flying towards the wall, as she layed there, shaking in pain and barely able to move.

The two other fraccions of Harribel was shocked, just then they noticed Ichigo pointing at Appaci, and several blue reishi like orbs filled the area Apacci was in, Harribel knew Ichigo was trying to finish her off by blowing her up, and she quickly flashed over to Apacci and grabbed her just as the blue reishi exploded violently.

"Harribel-sama!" Sung-Sun yelled out.

"Damn you!" Mila Rose yelled out towards Ichigo.

"I'm not really that interested in being lied to Harribel!" Ichigo said as he looked at the smoke.

Just as Ichigo said that Harribel flashed to her two other fraccion, slightly burned and injured from the explosions as she had used her body to shield Apacci. As she stood there, blood dripping from her arm and back, she stared Ichigo down with a look that could intimidate anyone, though it didn't work on Ichigo.

"What do you mean lied to?" Harribel asked with a scowl.

"I asked you about the Dominion, yet you said you didn't know anything, and despite that we have confirmed that you are involved with them through crown prince Maedar Lennarion." Ichigo responded.

"And how would you know that? By one persons testimony?" Harribel asked with a hint of fury in her tone.

"Two actually... Namely your little Apacci there!" Ichigo said as he looked at Apacci.

Apacci was stunned, she didn't know what Ichigo spoke about.

"W-what?.." Apacci asked weakly.

"When did I ever mention a mutual defence agreement between the Dominion and Hueco Mundo? By accepting such a treaty you would be obligated to defend the Dominion in case of an attack or invasion, effectively making your our enemy." Ichigo asked with a look of indifference.

Apacci still didn't know what Ichigo talked about, nor did Mila Rose or Sung-Sun, even Harribel was slightly confused at first and then it dawned on her.

"I see, you intentionally made my fraccion upset back in Silbern..." Harribel replied, much to her fraccions confusion.

"Correct, when Apacci had her little rant back in Silbern she mentioned that she didn't know anything about a mutual defence agreement with the Dominion, and yet neither I nor the Soul Society ever mentioned it!" Ichigo replied as Apacci finally recalled those words.

Apacci was stunned, her own recklessness and temper had worked in Ichigo's advantage, and now he was cashing it in, by having Las Noches invaded, even Sung-Sun and Mila Rose were silent, deciding not to say anything incase Ichigo would use that to his advantage again, as they knew now he had them totally fooled.

"H-Harribel-sama... I'm sorry..." Apacci said apologetically and weakly.

"Don't speak Apacci, I'll take care of this, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, take Apacci away from here and get to safety!" Harribel said as she handed them Apacci.

"But Harribel-sama shouldn't-" Sung-Sun said before Harribel interrupted her.

"Leave! NOW!" Harribel said sternly and loudly as she drew her zanpakuto.

Without a second thought the two obeyed, and they ran off, but Ichigo knew that they could possess intelligence on the Dominion and could not allow them to get away, so he pointed at his guardsmen.

'That's strange, I thought Harribel would be more intellectual then this... She should've noticed... Her care for her fraccion remains strong though' Ichigo said internally as he looked at the fraccion that attempted to flee and gave the order.

"don't let them get away, seize them now!" Ichigo ordered as the guardsmen nodded.

The guardsmen drew their swords and chased after the three, but Harribel wouldn't allow it and put her zanpakuto infront of her and held it down.

"Destroy, Tiburón!" Harribel said as she released her resurreccion as a whirlpool of water surrounded her, before she cut out of it and tried to attack the guardsmen by aiming at them.

Ichigo wouldn't have it and manifested both his blades and struck quickly by flashing at her with a rapid speed, trying to slice Harribel's arm straight off before she fired a wave of water at them, but Harribel saw it coming and dodged it, then she noticed the guards disappear as they entered a new room with Ulrik blocking the passage and using his ephitet the Guardian to create a reishi shield between the entry point and the throne room.

Cursing her luck, Harribel knew she had to defeat Ichigo in order to ensure her fraccions safety, however, she was doubtful that she could help them, knowing that Ichigo took down the man who took her down so easily, and his strength and power has only grown at an alarming pace since he transcended, though she didn't know by how much she would soon find out.

"I'm surprised, I would've thought that he atleast would be here." Ichigo said as he looked around while applying pressure to Harribel's water pata.

"Who?" Harribel asked with a frown, which got Ichigo a bit stunned.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as Harribel looked at Ichigo briefly.

"Him? He went out a few days ago to hunt, why are you weary of him?" Harribel asked as Ichigo just scowled.

'Something's off...' Ichigo said internally

Ichigo dispelled the smaller blade and grabbed his radio attached to his belt and pressed the button and then he spoke

"Alert the sternritters, we have an Espada unaccounted for, probably in the desert, it's the sixth espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Find him!" Ichigo said into the radio and a rapid beep came once he let go of the button to indicate that he was done talking.

Harribel noticed that Ichigo had a radio under his black cape and kept listening but couldn't hear a voice coming back, furthermore she didn't understand how Ichigo could speak into the radio when it was down on his waist, and took a closer look and upon careful inspection noticed a small earpiece in Ichigo's air.

"I see, a radio with attached earpiece, I presume the microphone is attached to the earpiece?" Harribel asked, trying to find a solution to get her hands on it.

"Correct, though your plan to take it won't work." Ichigo assured Harribel.

"If that's the case then I just need to destroy it! Cascada!" Harribel said as she launched a torrent of highly pressurized water against Ichigo.

Ichigo was just dumbfounded and just stood there and took the attack, once the torrent was over Ichigo was soaking wet, but uninjured and was dumbfounded.

"You know Harribel... Military radios are supposed to work at any time... If rain can break the radio then what's the point in having them?.. It's called waterproof radios..." Ichigo replied dumbfounded as he kept pushing and letting go of the talk button and the beeps confirmed that it was indeed waterproof and still fully functional.

Harribel frowned, and was internally embarrassed at screwing up like that, but didn't ponder on it for too long as she fired an Ola Azul at Ichigo, Ichigo noticed the yellow attack coming straight at him and took out his hand and redirected the attack out to the desert.

Ichigo responded in kind by launching a small Getsuga Tensho at Harribel which struck the ceiling before manifesting his smaller blade and flashing at Harribel again and trying to slice her up with the longsword, Harribel parried the attack but that only made Ichigo use the short sword, and he stabbed her in her stomach and pushed the blade down, cutting off her kidney and blood gushed out.

Harribel flinched in pain and temporarily lost strength in her shark tooth pata which gave Ichigo enough time to push down and cut up her shoulder as she was unable to stop the incoming attack, suddenly Harribel kicked Ichigo in the stomach which pushed Ichigo away and immediately counter attacked.

Using her pata she hoped to use the tip of it to impale Ichigo but Ichigo had already seen the attack coming and dodged it at close range, as the tip entered the floor Harribel was surprised that Ichigo could dodge and attack at that range, before she could recover Ichigo grabbed her throat, lifted her up and threw her brutally into the floor, but Harribel took a cheap shot and kicked Ichigo in the nuts, which forced him back.

She tried to stab Ichigo one more time and he barely dodged it but she did manage to cut through his black cape and damage it, Ichigo on the other hand used the back of his hand and smacked Harribel on her backhead which sent her flying.

**"My, my you really are feeling playful today aren't you kingy? Or is it that you just want to give her some hope before you crush her completely? I know you can do way better then this!" **Zangetsu said inside Ichigo's head.

'If I do give her an opportunity to fight me fair and square before defeating her with all my might she will think twice before trying to face me again... If she survives that is, furthermore do you find anything odd?' Ichigo said internally.

**"Reducing her morale is a good thing Ichigo, but she is better served alive, limit your power output when you have had enough of her! Also I do find her a bit strange, regardless you should not ponder that amidst battle." **Yhwach stated.

'Valid point... Alright then, let's take her alive.' Ichigo said as he knew that if he had her alive he could better control Hueco Mundo aswell as to get more intelligence from the queen herself.

Ichigo looked at Ulrik who was standing there, ready to assist at a moments notice, before Ichigo noticed the guards outside behind the barrier, who had successfully captured Harribel's fraccion and gagged and cuffed them with seki-seki handcuffs to avoid having them use their abilities, speak or attack the guards but they were allowed to watch the fight between Ichigo and Harribel.

Harribel looked at Ichigo before noticing he looked at the doorway to the throne room, she looked herself and was stunned as she noticed all of her three beloved fraccion was captured by the Quincy.

In a rage she put all of her reiatsu into one attack and fired off a La Gota at Ichigo, determined to kill Ichigo on the spot, but Ichigo just stood there, before releasing his own power to a certain extent, as red and black reishi surrounded him, before he willed it towards her attack and nullified it completely using just his reiatsu alone, stunning Harribel and her fraccion.

However despite the amount of power used by Harribel, she was far from over, pulled her pata over her head and let loose a Trident attack on Ichigo as she sliced the air, however the attack only caused sparks to appear from Ichigo as he was way more powerful, once that same attack sliced a captains clone in half, on Ichigo it wouldn't work, Ichigo didn't even need to use blut or hierro to defend himself, his reiatsu did it for him.

It was at this point Harribel realized that this was pointless, but she still refused to quit, which Ichigo did notice and he was impressed by her determination, even against all odds Harribel continued to fight, which caused the fight to be quite amusing for Ichigo.

Harribel decided to take a shot at close quarter combat and flashed at Ichigo and tried to punch him with her pata, but Ichigo blocked it, and then another strike, which was blocked, and then another which was blocked.

eventually Ichigo decided to turn the tables and parried the next strike and sent her pata away from him, and then kicked Harribel away before she hit a wall and Ichigo flashed at her and grabbed her head and threw her into the ceiling, letting her fall down before he grabbed her leg and threw her into the floor before throwing her into the throne, shattering it completely.

But it didn't stop there, Ichigo then proceeded to grab her throat and squeeze as he choked her, causing Harribel to struggle for air, and her fraccion was forced to watch Ichigo completely humiliating their master before he punched her into the floor and she coughed out blood, leaving Harribel extremly weak as she laid there on the floor, close to defeat.

Ichigo turned around and walked away towards Ulrik, when he had reached a small distance away he stopped, before turning around and taking a close look, before letting out a sigh at the sight he saw, as Harribel had stood up once more, shaking and struggling for balance, she was bruised, injured, bleeding and still she was determined to keep fighting.

Ichigo frowned and Ulrik watched in surprise over how she could stand up after that beating, anyone who would have gotten beaten with that amount of power that Ichigo released during the beating would normally have been dead by now, but yet Harribel stood up and refused to give up.

"You've lost, stop resisting!" Ichigo said sternly.

"I've l-lost to Yhwach and the Q-Quincies before... I w-will not l-let it hap-happen again!" Harribel said though she was struggling with just speaking the words.

"Keep this up and you will die!" Ichigo warned, though Harribel only smiled.

"Th-then do it! I w-will not surrender to you!" Harribel said without hesitation, which annoyed Ichigo greatly.

Ichigo frowned and and released a tremendous amount of power in his longsword and the roof of the tower blew off and the roof of Las Noches severly cracked along with the tower with the amount of power Ichigo released and all of Las Noches and the outskirts started to shake, realizing that this was it, Harribel smiled as she looked at her fraccion, who was screaming but the gags muffled it, Ichigo pulled his sword back to release a Getsuga Tensho with all of his power, then started to swing it.

'I suppose this is it then... I'm sorry I was unable to protect you... Mila Rose...Apacci... Sung-sun... It's been great being with you...' Harribel said internally as a small tear formed in her eye and she looked at her three beloved fraccion and then closed her eyes.

Suddenly the power dropped, and nothing was heard or felt by anyone.

"Seriously? Isn't this a bit too much?" A voice said

Harribel opened her eyes quickly and noticed that Ichigo stood there, stopped dead in his tracks halfway through the attack, it was clear that Ichigo was shocked and surprised from his wide eyes, clearly not expecting this and have been completely caught off guard, even Ulrik was surprised as he didn't see this coming, as a hand held Ichigo's wrist tightly, and Ichigo slowly turned his head and looked at the source.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your group?.. Bambi..." Ichigo said as he looked Bambietta straight into the eyes.

"Geez, nice to see you too ... Anyways I decided to watch your little battle with her before I did my job! It's not like I didn't have anything to do until then either." Bambietta replied.

"Alright, how long have you been here anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Almost since same time as you arrived, watched from the door back there and hid my reiatsu!" Bambietta said as she pointed at the door to the meeting room.

Ichigo looked at the room and then back at Bambietta before she pointed at Harribel.

"Besides you've beaten her so badly that you can just poke her forehead and she'll fall over like timber, So why use up so much power just to finish her off? It would be more suitable to take her alive!" Bambietta said sternly.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo dispelled his swords, and Harribel fell right on the floor and fell unconscious, leaving Ulrik to dispel the barrier and a few guardsmen came and picked Harrible up and gagged and cuffed her.

"Anyways, now we just need to assert our dominance over Las Noches and Hueco Mundo will quickly follow." Ichigo replied.

"Without a steady leadership their ranks will fall." Bambietta replied.

"Yeah, but Rudbornn is still out there." Ichigo said as he realized that Rudbornn had gotten away to fight his forces.

"Our soldiers can handle them." Bambietta said assuringly as Ichigo nodded

"Anyways, time to blow that wall and send army group B in, after that you return to Silbern." Ichigo said.

"Okey, I'll bring it down." Bambietta replied as Ichigo nodded.

"Okey, I'll be in the command structure in the meantime." Ichigo said as he turned around.

Just as he did, Bambietta jumped onto Ichigo's back.

"No you'll give me a piggy back ride to army group B and watch me blow up the wall." Bambietta said happily.

"You are in a surprisingly good mood today." Ichigo said slightly surprised.

"I'm always in a good mood!" Bambietta pouted childishly.

"Riiiiight." Ichigo said with a deadpan, recalling a few moments.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Bambietta asked scoldingly.

"Right... That's what it means." Ichigo replied, leaving Bambietta dumbfounded.

"Don't play smart with me... Idiot..." Bambietta pouted as Ichigo smirked.

"Anyways, we'll be leaving, clean up here and those of you who is not on prisoner transport, commit yourself to the search! Ulrik, you're with me." Ichigo ordered as they saluted.

Then shadows engulfed a few of the soldiers along with Ichigo, Ulrik and Bambietta while the rest of the soldiers searched the throne tower, or atleast what was left of it after the stunt Ichigo pulled.

**Las Noches (Army Group B Basecamp)**

The shadows appeared and three people got out of it, Ichigo, Bambietta and Ulrik, much to the surprise of everyone their as they didn't expect to see Ichigo until they cleared their way through Las Noches on their end and linked with army group A.

"Kurosaki-san, what brings you here?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Bambi wanted a piggy back ride." Ichigo responded.

"O-oh r-riiight..." Kisuke responded with a sweat drop.

"Hey, I have to relax at times, if I intend to live long I have to make sure not to wear out my knees! Hence piggy back rides!" Bambietta said as she waved her finger up and down while pointing at Kisuke.

'Of all the possible excuses...' Kisuke said internally dumbfounded.

"Anyways, we'll be blowing the wall up now, the exequias has been dispatched towards army group A so you should have a partially clear passage." Ichigo said as Kisuke nodded.

"So far everything indicates that they are unaware of this group so." Bambietta said as she relaxed on Ichigo's back.

"I see, that is quite surprising, though I don't think they expected an invasion of this magnitude." Kisuke said.

"Probably not." Ichigo responded.

Tessai had already begun to muster the soldiers, ready to push inwards, and after a few minutes they were confirmed ready, not that they needed much time to prepare the group anyways.

"Alright Bambi, do your magic." Ichigo said as Bambietta nodded.

Bambietta took out her arm and aimed her palm towards the wall, firing off several orbs and blew up the wall on several locations, causing a huge chunk of it to collapse down, after that Bambietta fired even more orbs into the debris turning the debris itself into several bombs, blowing it up and effectively clearing a passage through without too much climbing.

"Good girl." Ichigo said approvingly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of doggie..." Bambietta pouted as Ichigo chuckled.

"Anyways, I gotta get back to my group, Bambi will return to Silbern so you're in command Kisuke." Ichigo said.

"Alright, what about Harribel?" Kisuke asked.

"She is currently in our custody along with her fraccion, though Rudbornn got away, whatever we do with Rudbornn doesn't concern me, either capture him or kill him, I'll leave that up to the ones who find him." Ichigo said as Kisuke nodded.

Bambietta got off Ichigo's back and hugged and kissed him before they said their goodbyes, and then she left through the gate of the sun and army group B got moving, leaving Ichigo to use the schatten with Ulrik back to army group A.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

Ichigo had arrived just as he had expected too, and just as he also expected, the Gotei had arrived, namely the fifth division along with the Kido corps, though Hinamori was definitely less pleased over who was temporarily commanding army group A, which was highly visible, as she was obviously in a bad mood, and sitting alone, then Ichigo noticed Shinji besides him.

Looking around Ichigo realized that their guns had opened fire and medics were scrambling, running back and forth as several tents were filled with wounded soldiers. The Kido corps were preparing their own artillery and support weaponry to enter Las Noches where they would set up.

"Shinji." Ichigo said as he left the shadows.

"Ichigo? Hell of a way to pick your second in command." Shinji replied.

"That can be discussed, I chose him for various reasons." Ichigo replied.

"I don't blame you, even though Hinamori is upset over your choice." Shinji replied with a sigh.

"Well sorry but she just has to accept it, she has no say in who I chose as my second as long as they are attached to the Wandenreich." Ichigo said, though in a friendly manner.

"I know, and I'm not judging, anyways a new decision has been made, we will send in more divisions and Kyoraku will be arriving shortly, we are just the vanguard, though I see you captured Harribel." Shinji said as he looked at a cell.

"Yeah, now it's just to ensure dominance over Las Noches, which should be easier now that the head of the snake has been cut off and their chain of command disrupted to an extend." Ichigo said as Shinji nodded.

"Agreed, so what is the situation on your end?" Shinji asked as they both started to move towards the command trench.

"I just got back here after getting army group B to advance, we've breached the other end and are pushing inwards, so far up here we are getting the brunt of their forces, judging from radio chatter from command here army group C has encountered their regular forces and are in heavy fighting against Menos and regular hollows, now we are waiting to see how far in army group B can push before they encounter a stiff resistance, but we are hoping for quite a distance." Ichigo responded as he walked across his soldiers, trying to avoid bumping into them and saluting the ones that saluted.

"Sounds like you got your hands full down here already, any words regarding that missing Shinigami yet?" Shinji asked.

"Not yet, but Yoruichi along with the A.N.U are conducting search and rescue, worst case scenario a recovery... And there's more!" Ichigo said as he stopped and looked Shinji straight into the eyes.

"What?" Shinji asked as he also stopped.

"You know the sixth espada Grimmjow?.. Well he is missing... Last I heard he went out hunting in the desert and haven't returned yet, so far I have dispatched the sternritters here to find the guy but he could be anywhere." Ichigo said as Shinji frowned.

"That is quite a problem, that guy is dangerous! If he attacks us here he can cause quite the damage." Shinji said.

"I know, which is why I'm ordering the transfer of the prisoners to Silbern effective immediately!" Ichigo responded as he started to walk again.

"Well Harribel will need medical treatment, you really knocked her out cold." Shinji said as he gave Harribel who was still unconscious a quick glance.

"Well, even when she struggled to talk she was still insisting on fighting me, refusing to give up." Ichigo said.

"Really? Well that is admirable." Shinji said as they now entered the command trench.

"It is... Alright what do we got?" Ichigo asked as the officers saluted.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Frontlines)**

Woshing in the air was heard loud and clear as Quincy artillery pounded the exequias who tried to approach, several soldiers was on the ground bleeding and screaming in fear and horror, those who could kept fighting, using reishi strings as razor wire to keep the exequias at a distance wasn't a bad idea, however not all explosions were caused by artillery, as the Quincy engineers had placed down small pins in the ground.

Those pins though modified exploded when something that wasn't Quincy, or in the modified version, Shinigami aswell approached it and got too close as it analyzed their reiatsu, it was the Quincy mines, that blew up the skull headed soldiers that got too close to their lines, but what terrified the soldats was that these soldiers didn't feel pain or fear but rather had no emotions at all, meaning they had nothing to lose

On another end of the front lines soldiers from both sides were locked in sword clashes, stabbing and slashing at anything that moved, but the determination of that battle was extremly unclear, the officers wanted to pull them back but were unable to do so, forcing the riflemen and archers to try to keep the exequias away from them until they can be safely extracted back to the trenches.

Regardless the riflemen kept firing continously.

"Hey, don't let that squad near our swordsmen! Shot every last one of them! We need that unit back now!" An officer yelled as he pointed at another batch of exequias soldiers and fired a manifested pistol at their direction.

Several riflemen complied with the order, opening fire on the batch as they quickly fell, a squad of five soldats then changed their fire direction towards the main force, hoping to take out as many as possible without them getting to close, just in case they had attached bayonetes to use their rifles as spears should it become necessary, then the squad noticed another batch of soldiers

"What the hell!?.." A soldat asked surprised as he noticed the batch.

"Those aren't arrancar uniforms!" Another soldat said.

"No they're Dominion, what the hell are they doing here!?" The first soldat asked.

"Doesn't matter just blast the poor bastards!" An officer yelled from behind.

"That's a whole goddamn company!" Another soldat said as he fired at the fullbringers who had just arrived.

"Count three more in, coming in from 10 o'clock!" A soldat said as he pointed to a large Dominion force coming in towards them.

Just then the Dominion soldiers used staves to fire at the Quincy forces from a range, as beams and blue reishi raced towards each other, then the Quincies got a shock as larger beams appeared from the sky, and dropped right towards the Quincy lines.

"INCOMING ARTILLERY!" An officer screamed out as they rushed for cover.

The artillery landed right into the melee unit, brutally killing many of the swordsmen and leaving plenty injured, but it did leave an opening for the Quincies to extract them to a medic or stretcher bearer to be taken to the field infirmary, since the exequias was also decimated in the attack, furthermore the barrage also landed close to the Quincy archers and riflemen, without cover it was difficult to avoid the artillery, the spotter in the tower called it in on his radio.

Much to the Quincies horror there was a lot of recovery for the soldiers that got killed as body parts were scattered all around, effectively creating a jigsaw puzzle in the field, but the doctors back in Silbern would reattach the bodies, making sure that the medics could focus on the ones that still were alive.

Just then the Quincy main force arrived, much to the surprise of the Dominion forces, causing a relief to the Quincy vanguard, as the main force was way larger and was easily able to push through, forcing the Dominion forces to pull back while the exequias was decimated, but the artillery still kept firing, but since the rays were visible it was easy to predict where they would land.

The spotters tried to determine where the barrages were coming from and guided the Quincy artillery to their suspected locations, but whether they got a hit or not on some of them was unknown, as they kept getting bombarded, but time would tell as the soldiers would keep pressing inwards until they met up with army group B.

**Las Noches (Army Group B Second Breach)**

"What the hell is this? They aren't supposed to be here!" A soldat said as he noticed that Bambietta had done more damage then just destroying a wall.

"These are Dominion troops... huh, guess the grand mistress gets a lot of credit for that kill." another soldat said.

"Which one?" The first soldat asked as the second pointed in a direction, leaving the soldat to look at the kill before he became surprised.

"It's a Dominion officer..." A third soldat said.

"A high ranking one from the looks of it too, guess Bambietta-san gets a lot more credit then you think." A voice said behind them as they turned around and noticed their commander and second behind them.

"Commander!" The three soldats said as they saluted.

"What could they be doing here boss?" Tessai asked.

"They're probably reinforcements or a defensive garrison, though I would presume the latter, since there is no indication that a garganta has opened up since we arrived." Kisuke said as he studied the dead bodies.

"How many soldiers do you think they have?" Tessai asked.

"Not sure, but the more we kill here the less we have to worry about later." Kisuke replied as he started to move again.

"Alright I want a sector sweep, scan every building and rock, there is a possibility of survivors, capture them if possible but if they resist do not hesistate to use lethal force! Just in case have the engineers fortify this position! If we are pushed back I want a secure retreat point!" Kisuke said loudly as he noticed a radio operator running towards him.

"Sir, It's army group A on the line." The operator said as he handed Kisuke the phone.

"Hello hello." Kisuke said with a goofy attitude.

"Kisuke, be advised, we have encountered Dominion forces, they have also brought out artillery so have yours ready for a counter barrage, furthermore fortify your position with foxholes and if possible trenches to protect the troops from incoming barrages!" Ichigo said over the phone.

"I see, we have encountered some ourselves, but it seems like Bambietta-san killed them when she blew up the wall, one of them seems to be a high ranking officer, so far it looks like a battalion." Kisuke said to Ichigo.

"Alright, anyways tread carefully, we aren't the only ones with siege and support weaponry here." Ichigo said.

"Will do." Kisuke said as he hung up.

"Alright army group A has encountered Dominion forces and reports artillery fire, dig foxholes and trenches aswell and prepare to run for cover with every step you take!" Kisuke said loudly as the troops got moving.

**Menos Forest (Army Group C Basecamp)**

"Sir, army group A and B reports Dominion forces and advises us to proceed with caution, army group A has also been taking fire from artillery but there is no indication that the Arrancars have any of that equipment, so we assume it is Dominion artillery!" A radio operator said to Isshin and Kaien.

"Damn... Alright I doubt we will encounter Dominion forces here, what is the report on our end?" Isshin asked.

"So far we have encountered hollows in every angle from the eastern flank to the northern and then to the western but the line is holding, though we are under pressure, so far everything related to the southern flank is clear and no observation of enemies." The operator said.

"Seems they are making a push at a 180 degree angle for now, but have the southern flank keep their guard up, it is usually when it's quiet it is the most dangerous!" Isshin said as the radio operator nodded and relayed the order.

**Menos Forest (Spec ops)**

Yoruichi has been traveling around with her group of A.N.U soldiers, not having been noticed yet, but she saw the amount of hollows that passed them, heading right for their basecamp, Yoruichi knew that the Quincy forces would have a rough time, but she couldn't worry about that right now as she had her own mission to think about.

It didn't take long before she noticed something off, as hollows acted weird around the area, so she decided to investigate it further, upon entering an area that seemed a bit suspicious the soldiers prepared their rifles and attached silencers, just then several hollows appeared right behind them, catching the group off guard.

Just as the hollows attacked however, they got killed and a cloaked Shinigami carrying a mask appeared, surprising Yoruichi and her small group.

"You?.." Ashido asked as he noticed the Quincy uniforms.

"Kanō Ashido correct?" Yoruichi asked curiously as she noticed Ashido getting ready to attack.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin! Lay down your weapon!" Yoruichi said as Ashido was visibly surprised.

"Lady Yoruichi? Why are you wearing that uniform, and why are you with them!?" Ashido asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story, let's talk!" Yoruichi said as Ashido reluctantly agreed.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

"Your majesty, the K.G has found the target, aswell as a missing piece of jewelry!" A soldat informed Ichigo as he sat down looking at a map.

"Damn that Harribel... I should've killed her!" Ichigo said as he realized what piece the soldat meant.

"I'm surprised... You seem to be quite attached to Nelliel." Aizen responded as Ichigo just looked at him.

"Me and her we go back to the winter war." Ichigo said as Aizen nodded.

"I'm fully aware." Aizen said as he recalled the recordings.

"Anyways, she is also a bit injured though her two... Fraccion... Seems to be in good shape... physically atleast." The soldat said with a deadpan.

"If they act like the biggest idiots you've ever seen then they are mentally fine aswell... I think!" Ichigo said as the soldat nodded.

"Then they are in perfect shape your majesty! They are in the medical trench as we speak getting checked! As far as I know Nelliel is asleep in the recovery section." The soldat said.

"Alright, prepare them for extraction to Silbern, let the doctors there look at her!" Ichigo ordered as the soldat saluted.

"Yes your majesty!" The soldat said as he left.

Regardless army group A managed to march their main force inwards with fair ease, with the exequias unable to stop the Quincy onslaught without the assistance of the Dominion, they were forced to retreat, and the Quincies rapidly gained ground for each passing second on both sites, by now the second army group that had gotten unnoticed for a while have gotten about 70 kilometers in and by that time it was nearly too late to stop them as a corps of Dominion soldiers were caught by surprise and annihilated.

The only thing that corps could do was to report in the army group to their headquarters in Las Noches, before the inevitable happened, however Kisuke was surprised to learn that the Dominion thought that high level combatant caused the wall collapse by missing an attack and firing it all across Las Noches to the other end, hence army group B entered nearly unnoticed, namely around 500.000 soldiers, as Kisuke marched in with all he had.

And that proved quite a disaster as the Dominion corps that was annihilated had a position of advantage and could have atleast delayed the army group until backup arrived, but instead a corps of 50.000 men was annihilated, and now nothing else but three companies of soldiers without support as that was focused on army group A stood between army group B and their headquarters, each company only consisted of 120 Dominion soldiers each.

Effectively forcing their headquarters to move and cut off contact with their own forces as they quickly retreated further into Las Noches as 360 Dominion soldiers couldn't possibly delay an army group of 500.000 Quincy Soldiers, they had hoped they'd be safe on the other end of Las Noches but that was far from the truth, as army group B was only 12 kilometers away from the Dominion headquarters, forcing them to take only the necessary to retreat, they didn't even have time to destroy the documents and maps they had accordingly.

But they rigged their headquarters to burn up using some sort of fuel connected to a timing device that would cause the building to blow up and burn severly, however the timing device failed, and the building with all the documents and maps left behind was still standing completely intact, regretfully for the Dominion however they realized that too late as by the time they noticed that, the Quincy main force was only 4 kilometers away and a Quincy vanguard had already taken the building and disarmed the fuel bomb.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, I try to update every monday but due to reasons explained in previous chapter I've been busy, all is well with my father as he has undergone surgery and the doctors are hoping he'll make a full recovery.

So the invasion has happened with over 1.5M soldiers, as I promised this is a story about an entire empire, can't have that without including the army, so I tried to get the regular low people we always forget into the story like I have since the beginning, and I hope they did have an impact as it showed their perspective and their fighting methods aswell in comparison to the regular "heroes" we have in these stories


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

***Several Hours Later***

Ichigo was sitting in a chair, besides him was a table, he had decided to get some fresh air, by now the rest of the Gotei reinforcements had arrived with the 4th, 11th and 13th divisions with the thirteenth being led by Rukia even though she was still a lieutenant, all of them led by no other then Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni himself who was sitting on the other side of the table with Ichigo, which kinda did surprise Ichigo since he was actually expecting Kyoraku instead but he didn't complain the slightest as he knew that Yamamoto was well capable of leading, and he had chosen Ukitake for his second in command, who was currently inside the command trench with Aizen.

Though Ichigo was confused, because it looked like the fake sun was moving, unlike the last time he was here, after asking about it to Aizen some hours ago, Aizen just replied with that there was a night and day cycle that could be controlled in one of the control rooms to instantly make it night or day or even follow regular daytime if needed, or just keep it permanent day like it usually was when Aizen was there, regardless Aizen speculated that they had put on a day cycle due to Dominion presence so they didn't get confused about time, though that was only speculation, and Aizen said that we might expect night time soon, regardless Ichigo brushed it off and focused on his documents.

They had recieved the documents from the vanguard belonging to army group B, and suffice to say, Ichigo and Yamamoto was impressed by the catch they had, the documents held information about the dominion activity in Hueco Mundo, defence plans, positions, emergency plans, troop movements. All of them essential to Ichigo's campaign in Hueco Mundo.

The Quincy artillery didn't waste a single second in firing at the marked positions where the artillery was reported in the documents, and neither did the Kido corps with their own artillery, though Ichigo was surprised as it was the first time he had seen the gotei artillery and siege weaponry, while they were putting up the most of their artillery, the Quincies had a massive amount of artillery, and they all fired, judging by how many it was it sounded like machine gun fire, despite that a single gun could only fire once every 10 seconds, so that said a lot about how much artillery the Quincies had.

It was a 5 meter long stick, almost in the shape of a long spear with a wooden tip with four antennas of steel going outwards, it was manned by 7 members of the Kido corps who focused their power into the spear and the tip of it began to glow, while the four antennas attached would get small orbs on them, all of them in orange-yellow like color, when it was ready to fire and each antenna had an orb on it a small electrical like current would hit the tip of the spear, and then it would fire yellow-orange like orbs, it could fire four times in a single round, each shot would remove an orb from the antennas.

Regardless Ichigo was impressed to see it as it was quite unique, they just called it the _Kido Mortar _and it made sense for Ichigo, why even choose a long name for it? Ichigo looked out at the sky, though he wasn't sure if it was the roof of Las Noches or the actual sky he looked at, but he could see flares from Quincy artillery, yellow-orange orbs from the artillery belonging to the Gotei and purple rays from the dominion artillery, sometimes he could even see arrows creating licht regen or traces of reishi bullets or traces of rays from a staff flying into the sky after they had missed their intended targets.

He could hear all kinds of artillery weaponry firing though the Quincy artillery was just a couple of meters away while the Gotei had moved their artillery inside Las Noches, aswell as the occasional rifle fire from a distance and explosions from a distance, he could even hear the staves of the dominion fire, since even they made a massive sound like a rifle, which Ichigo did find odd but he didn't ponder on it, regardless Las Noches looked like a real massive battlefield, though it actually was.

He then focused back on the documents, that was light up by a light on the table so they could read what was written on the documents, as he read he noticed that there were several spots defensible for a dominion headquarters, their first location was already marked and according to the documents they were confident that if the Wandenreich invaded, they would only attack through the breach, but regretfully for them Ichigo and the O.D.K had other plans.

"They seem overconfident." Ichigo said as he studied the document.

"Indeed, and now their overconfidence is their downfall!" Yamamoto said with a snort.

"Attack on two sides, that was their plan in the Soul Society, do they really think they are the only ones capable on attacking from two sides, or three, or four?" Ichigo asked with a light chuckle.

"Hard to say, looking at these documents I question who makes their battleplans." Yamamoto said as he kept studying the documents he held.

"Yeah, from the looks of it they hold no prior war or combat experience... They lack it completely, that's why they failed in the Soul Society, and why they are on the retreat here, they are playing a game they don't know how to play, I will not say that I am the most knowledgeable either though." Ichigo said with a frown.

"But you have experience through warfare, you have participated in two already, and have lots of combat experience under your belt, which makes you a far better commander then these young brats are, compared to these brats you are an ancient in comparison, though this is your first war in command, even single battles can help in that regard." Yamamoto said, though Ichigo knew that it was a compliment and only chuckled.

"There is no denying that they have participated in military drills however, judging from their skills, but commanding a military excercise and participating in the real thing is two entirely different things." Ichigo said as Yamamoto grunted in agreement.

"They do not appear to understand that as you and I do, you and I can speak from experience, but they cannot! If this keeps up this campaign might be over and our victory in less then two days! Quite an impressive achievment!" Yamamoto said.

"Maybe though I wouldn't be so sure... This is a military operation... Nothing ever goes according to plan, I'd rather prepare for a worst case scenario!" Ichigo said as as Yamamoto stared at Ichigo with open eyes, which was rare.

"That is exactly why you will win here, you know how warfare is conducted from personal experience, you know that nothing ever goes according to plan, and you prepare for the worst! While they have only prepared for a plan through the breach infront of us and completely neglected any emergency plans, even if they make on now it will be hard to get the necessary resources and troops needed for it, which puts them in a difficult position... They will become desperate... Take this as a piece of advice from an old man, you may hasten invasions, but once it starts, be patient!" Yamamoto said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I figured as much, I have been waiting for them to make mistakes and fail, and they partially failed, now we must make sure that they fail completely, their king Gabrin have already made two major mistakes in this war and launched two failed invasions, I keep wondering how many more he will make... Sooner or later we will attack the dominion on their soil, that is where they will hold the advantage as they know their lands better then we do." Ichigo responded as Yamamoto nodded.

"That is true, through the civil war you Quincies have already a lot of knowledge on war, more then they probably have, and we have experiences of our own." Yamamoto said as he focused on the papers.

"Yeah that is true, though I wond-" Ichigo said until he became silent and Yamamoto looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"It's a list of their top commanders, the ones who lead this whole defence." Ichigo said as he looked at a piece of paper disbelief.

"May I see that?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo handed Yamamoto the paper, in which Yamamoto studied the paper where the commanders were listed.

Quartermaster: Major Carden Dragen

Artillery Chief: General Saibara Dakin

Staff Officer: General Bernaba Venier

Medical Chief: Commissar Orihime Inoue

Army Commander: Commissar Alessandro Barbolini

Field Commander: Commissar Rosa Acaunus

Field Commander: General Nuño De Arçe

Yamamoto noticed the same thing that Ichigo noticed, and had to read it again just to make sure he read it correctly.

"I see, Inoue Orihime's name is on that list." Yamamoto said as he delievered the documents back.

"She is, and their army commander is someone named Alessandro Barbolini... Sounds Italian..." Ichigo said as he looked at the document.

"Indeed, but what is the rank of commissar?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know... Probably equilent to sternritter I presume, though hard to say for certain." Ichigo said as he pondered the rank, then he looked at the other names and frowned, though Ichigo briefly closed his eyes before opening them.

"Shall we tell our seconds that they are in charge and take walk?" Ichigo asked as he gestured into Las Noches, as he had just used the Almighty for a short while to see the future.

Yamamoto didn't know why but he did notice Ichigo's frown when he studied the list and figured he had a plan of sorts or wanted to check on something, so Yamamoto agreed and after telling their seconds that they would take a walk, Ichigo decided to leave his guardsmen behind, bringing only Ulrik with him and saying he could take care of himself, and truthfully it was true, a team consisting of Ichigo, Yamamoto and Ulrik, the latter being almost as strong as Yamamoto himself, was an undefeatable team, the only one except Ichigo that was stronger then Yamamoto and Ulrik was Bambietta due to the massive power increase she received from Ichigo.

**Hueco Mundo Desert (Army Group A Sternritters)**

"COME HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Adelgis the C sternritter yelled out on the top of her lungs, as she has always loved cats.

"Seriously Adel, you don't need to scream like that." Zain the U sternritter responded as he picked his ear which was obviously ringing.

"Shut up Zain, we are searching for a lost cat, we must find him!" Adelgis responded with a huff.

"Under normal circumstances you'd probably scare that cat away... And isn't it an espada we are looking for?" Zain asked curiously.

"The espada has the shape of a panther in his ressureccion according to intel, along with light blue hair and is number six, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he is known for also being a feral espada, and evidently hates being referred to as a cat." Eandhaz the X sternritter responded as he looked at Zain.

"Really?" Zain asked surprised.

"Seriously... Did you even read the daten?" Adelgis asked annoyed.

"I did." Zain responded proudly.

"No you didn't, you had Fifi read it for you while you fell asleep!" Eandhaz said as he looked at Zain who started to make excuses.

"Idiot!" Adelgis said as she started to argue with Zain.

Eandhaz however was always indifferent to things around him, so he kept his mind on the task at hand, his ephitet, the _X-ray_ allowed him to see through objects and at long distances, while also disturbing his targets vision using reishi dust created by his ephitet once the dust hit the eye, effectively exposing it, making it function as the same principle as x-ray radiation into the eyes if exposed to high doses, making the vision of the target blurry until they lose it until the dust was removed.

He scanned the area with his ephitet then looked at his two partners who was still arguing over something so trivial.

"Because you are a lazy idiot! Always think that other people can do your fucking homework! Sooner or later I swear-" Adelgis said sternly before Eandhaz interrupted her.

"Perhaps you two can focus on the task at hand and keep your eyes open and be more observant, because here he comes!" Eandhaz said as the two quickly looked the direction Eandhaz was looking.

Just like a flash of lightning Grimmjow charged at them, barely giving Zain and Adelgis time to dodge as their arms were injured as Grimmjow got first blood, Eandhaz however managed to completely dodge the attack but his two partners were caught by complete surprise due to their bickering.

Eandhaz just looked towards the position where Grimmjow stopped, while Adelgis and Zain were stunned by the speed of the attack.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Grimmjow asked as he studied the three.

Grimmjow first looked at Adelgis, a female with short straight dark hair and green eyes, carrying a trench coat that went to the skirt with the sternritter rank insignia on the collars, and probably on her shoulders as well as was the only uniform code they had, a skirt that went down to her knees, and her legs clearly covered with thigh high boots, which was only visible due to her combat stance which opened her sternritters cloak.

Then he looked at Eandhaz, probably the most disciplined of the bunch, who looked at Grimmjow with a disinterested face through his dark eyes, he was overly well dressed, carrying a white great coat that covered his entire bottom neck, unlike the regular trench coat, along with white pants and black military boots, with very short to no hair and an officers cap on top.

Then he looked at Zain, who looked like a punk, with hair that went upwards like spikes, obviously due to hair wax, with a blonde top and dark edges on the side of his head, his eye colors weren't visible due to his dark pilot glasses, and he carried a modified skin jacket with collars with the Stenritter Insignia on them, and his shoulder insignia was visible due to his lack of cloak, and he wore white jeans in a punk like style and boots similar to a biker and looked like the guy that excercised a lot.

"Quincies huh? What did Ichigo finally decide to invade?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Evidently you are aware of the invasion, I presume you are on your way back to assist your allies?" Eandhaz asked with a nonchalant look.

"Assist my allies?.. Those red useless clowns are nothing else but pray." Grimmjow said with a wicked smile.

"So you are not their ally then?" Adelgis asked surprised.

"Nope, but if Ichigo is here then I can atleast fight the bastard! Where is he!?" Grimmjow demanded with an eager grin.

"His majesty has other things to worry about, which is why we are here, we will not permit you to fight him!" Zain stated bluntly, causing Grimmjow to become annoyed before he flashed a sadistic grin.

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Grimmjow said lowly before he charged at Zain.

Suddenly Grimmjow coughed up blood, when Grimmjow finally regained himself he was flying, he had been attacked at tremendous speeds, which he couldn't even see much to his own surprise, then he crashed into the sand with tremendous force.

Grimmjow quickly got up and tried to counter attack, but by that time only Eandhaz stood there, watching with indifference, then he noticed Adelgis behind him, as she punched his backhead and Grimmjow went flying again.

"That's for the cut in my arm you fucking cat! How dare you attack a lady without warning!" Adelgis screamed in fury.

Grimmjow was confused, he didn't even see her, just as he managed to balance himself out in the air to make for a smooth landing, Grimmjow lost his breath as his back landed on something and nearly broke.

A quick glance and Grimmjow realized that Zain had put out his arm and Grimmjow crashed with his back right into it.

'What the hell!? He wasn't there before! What the hell is going on!?' Grimmjow cursed internally as he was confused, trying to figure this out.

Grimmjow regained himself and used his foot to kick Zain out of the way, before unsheathing his zanpakuto, causing Zain to flash away into the distance, as Grimmjow stood there, surrounded by three opponents who had capture orders on him.

'What the hell is going on? Is that guy responsible?' Grimmjow said internally as he looked at Eandhaz.

No, that was something else, these guys are Quincy officers but I've never seen Quincies with unique abilities before so what-' Grimmjow said internally as it dawned on him.

'I see, the only Quincies that have special abilities are those with ephitets like back in the war... If I recall correctly they were called sternritters or something, and last I've heard from the briefing a couple of days ago from Inoue Ichigo has reassembled the sternritters... Alright let's test out the-' Grimmjow said internally as he prepared to strike but was interrupted.

Adelgis suddenly appeared behind Grimmjow, this time she had reishi daggers that glowed blue and she struck at Grimmjow, and pierced both his shoulders, the impact of the force was hard enough to say that adelgis had also punched the left shoulder out of it's joint, even though she only stabbed him with a reishi dagger.

'The C and the U, if combined it makes for a good team effort and a lot of confusion to the opponents, as Adelgis the _Charger_ allows her to go up to speeds that can rival his majesty himself, and the faster she is the more powerful her attacks becomes, judging from her current speed it is extremly difficult to keep up with her using vision or senses alone, no wonder Grimmjow's shoulder joint snapped even when she used a reishi dagger, she had already struck when she stopped moving at high speeds, leaving the movement and force in her arms do the rest.' Eandhaz said internally as he looked at Adelgis

'And then we have Zain, the _Unseen_, allows him to become invisible, using Hirenkyaku with that ephitet makes him extremly lethal and only adds to the opponents confusion as he can appear out of nowhere or be attacked by what seems like the air itself, especially if he turns himself invisible, one can't even sense him in anyway, combine that with Hirenkyaku anyone would be in for a nasty surprise.' Eandhaz said internally as he looked at Zain

'Having both of them together is a near instant win since few can see Adelgis's current speed or Zain's invisibility, making it next to impossible to predict where they'll strike. The only person who can actually sense Zain and keep up with Adelgis is his majesty due to his unique sensory abilities, speed and the Almighty, and the grand mistress, though she would probably just blow them up and finish the fight before it even gets started... Even Ulrik will have a tough time against these two combined, and he's the commander of the royal guard, though I have no doubt that he himself would end up on top, though injured without a doubt.' Eandhaz said internally as he analyzed his partners combat effectiveness.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow said as he held his shoulder tightly.

"Come on kitty, just let us tie you up and drag you back!" Adelgis said joyfully.

Just then Grimmjow grabbed the reishi daggers and pulled them out and took his shoulder and pushed the joint back into place, he then took his zanpakuto out horizontally infront of him, the sternritters only watched, wondering what Grimmjow would do next, but he got there, and released his ressureccion.

"Grind! Pantera!" Grimmjow said and soon, he was in the form of a panther.

"Damn, he really does look like a cat." Zain pointed out as he laughed a little.

Grimmjow have had enough of this charade, and decided to finish them all off quickly, but then he noticed that the sternritters acted strange, and after he heard Eandhaz speak with someone, prompting Grimmjow to look at Eandhaz and then Grimmjow noticed a blue reishi cross behind Eandhaz.

"Yes your majesty, we have acquired our target, though he doesn't seem fond of the dominion." Eandhaz said.

Grimmjow didn't hear what was said but "Your majesty" can only be one person.

"No your majesty, he is determined to fight you, we told him we wouldn't permit it and ended up in a fight with the target, but whether it was unavoidable is up for debate." Eandhaz said.

Grimmjow didn't hear Ichigo speak, much to his annoyence and didn't understand it, he figured this ability was an ability where only the target could listen, causing Grimmjow to become more and more angry.

"Understood your majesty!" Eandhaz said before he looked at Grimmjow intently.

"Well, what is it?" Zain asked, wondering what Ichigo wanted.

"We have orders to finish up quickly, drag this cat back and meet up with his majesty and Yamamoto inside Las Noches! After that there is a frequency change on the radios but we'll do that after he is down!" Eandhaz replied as he let some reishi dust inside his hands.

"Alright, play time is over then I guess." Adelgis said as she noticed Eandhaz joining in and letting out the reishi dust from his palms and let it float in the air.

Zain just smirked, knowing what would happen now, Grimmjow just laughed however.

"Finish up quickly? Drag me back? Me down? Hahahaha." Grimmjow laughed at them.

Suddenly, Grimmjow's vision started to get blurry, making Grimmjow very confused as he was unable to see properly, suddenly it all went gray, before a massive strike hit Grimmjow in the neck, he also felt something under his throat, like an arm blocking his head from going to the ground from the intense strike, causing it all to go black.

"Alright, we got him! Changing to 119.75 at the orders of his majesty!" Eandhaz said into the radio and the three sternritters took their radios and changed the numbers on their radios manually since 119.75 wasn't put in on the channels.

**Las Noches (Ichigo)**

Ichigo had just finished using the Heilige Beschwörung to contact his sternritters, he could have used the radio but then he would have to find the right frequency and ask for it and all that and in most probable cause insert it manually, and he didn't want to do that because felt lazy and that was reason enough for him.

"So the sternritters will come?" Yamamoto asked.

"They will!" Ichigo responded.

"Alright, should we wait?" Yamamoto asked.

"We have time for that, it won't be long anyways, but it will be adequate amount of time." Ichigo said as he manifested two comfortable chairs for them to sit on while Ulrik kept overwatch.

"Thank you." Yamamoto said as he sat down on the comfortable chair.

For now they both sat down and looked at the artillery in the sky, firing in every direction and lighting up the night sky be it reishi or flares.

"It has been brought to my understanding that you had a close friendship with your former subordinate and lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Yamamoto.

"He was captain material, he had his own bankai, and was killed by it, everytime he was recommended for captain he turned the promotion down just to serve me... A more loyal subordinate is impossible to find..." Yamamoto said with a great hint of pain and sadness.

Ichigo and Ulrik were sadned to hear the broken voice of a man who was once known as a great dragon, Ichigo admired Yamamoto, even more now that he was in the same shoes he once was... The burden of leadership is great and the sacrifice even greater, and to have a supporting friend and subordinate like Chojiro would have been a great relief to Yamamoto, but also a great pain when that supporting pillar fell in front of him.

Ichigo could relate considering his mother, but he also thought about Bambietta, his subordinate, his second in command... His lover... The thought of something happening to her caused Ichigo to worry a lot, Ichigo also had his family and it made him think about them, as they had always supported him, especially his father, who was fighting, if something happened to any of them Ichigo would probably go into a killing spree and turn Hueco Mundo red.

"Yhwach was a monster... I'm glad you killed him, you saved the Quincy and freed them from a tyrant, and now those people you freed from his tyranny lives easier lives and fight for you out of love and loyalty and not fear! I can see that in your soldiers as they push onwards! You have always had a massive amount of potential, and I am happy that we can still call you our friend, despite everything that has happened since your ascension." Yamamoto said with a sense of pride.

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto genuinly surprised, never expecting those words, but it did mean a lot to Ichigo as he noticed Ulrik had a small smile, and nodded at Ichigo in agreement, causing Ichigo let out a smile as his usual scowl was replaced with a gentle smile.

"Politics will be politics, doesn't change my personal opinions, but in this line if work that is..." Ichigo said as he looked around.

"A luxury you do not have, I know that better than anyone, the burden you carry is hard, it will never get any easier, but you have a family that supports you, a loving girlfriend that has you back, and friends that will be there for you, do not take your time with them for granted." Yamamoto said as advice to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Ulrik, and decided to do something that might give Yamamoto a peace of heart regarding his old friend.

"I can bring him back if you want." Ichigo said as he put his hand in his pocket and took out a container.

"I would never ask you to do something like that, but I would appreciate it, he didn't deserve to die like that. But how will you do it here?" Yamamoto said, visibly touched by the offer.

"Back in the Soul Society before I left I assembled the reishi belonging to Chojiro, and put it in a container that Ulrik currently has on him, I never got around to reviving him, and I did like Chojiro a lot, you won't find a more loyal and honorable man then him." Ichigo said as Ulrik took forth the container, a small square box the size of a hand.

"I see, well there is one equally honorable." Yamamoto said as he gestured at Ichigo, making Ichigo quite surprised.

Ichigo nodded and ordered Ulrik to open it, once it was open reishi was inside, all of it belonging to the former lieutenant, Yamamoto was happy to see that the box was stuffed with nice and soft white cloth on the inside, almost like a small but luxurious coffin, Ichigo opened the container containing the life force and activated the auswählen, and the light came beaming down, lighting up their position.

Bad news is everyone could see it, friends and foes alike, but for the three present that wasn't really and issue as they'd beat everyone that came towards them. Ichigo pushed the reishi into the light and soon it took form, reviving Chojiro and giving him life once more and then the light faded.

"Chojiro." Yamamoto said softly as he looked at his old friend.

Chojiro looked up and was confused, Ulrik manifested a chair for him to sit on which Chojiro did, and Yamamoto began to explain everything to Chojiro, making him quite surprised to learn that Ichigo was the new emperor of the Wandenreich and a god and their sovereignty, including own world, everything, then they came to the alliance with the Wandenreich and the current war they were fighting.

"I see, I will happily serve once more, Ichigo Kurosaki-sama, thank you for this opportunity!" Chojiro said as he bowed before Ichigo.

Though he didn't mention it Chojiro was mostly surprised to hear about Aizen, and wondered how Ichigo managed to keep control over that guy, but he didn't really want to ask.

"Well, I appreciate your participation on behalf of the Wandenreich, I would like you to join us in our walk... There is something that I feel warrants a personal investigation, in which Yamamoto has agreed to join me on." Ichigo said as Chojiro nodded.

"Then I will follow!" Chojiro said determined.

Ichigo wasn't surprised by Chojiro's determination, and now he noticed that Yamamoto seemed genuinly happy, truthfully Ichigo felt bad for Yamamoto, after hearing that story and he was glad he could do some good here in Hueco Mundo, as there was rarely any good regardless of reasoning in wars, though he was glad that Chojiro got revived with his zanpakuto on him, otherwise he might have had to improvise a lot.

"We should get going, otherwise we might encounter unwanted visitors." Ichigo said as he wanted to avoid a confrontation right now.

"What about your sternritters?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Right there." Ichigo said as he pointed behind him with his thumb, and just a second later three shadows emerged, and the three sternritters appeared.

"We do apologise for our delay your majesty!" The three said in unison.

"Don't worry about it, let's get going before we end up in an unnecessary confrontation!" Ichigo said as he dispelled the chairs once Yamamoto stood up and took his crosses, he then took his radio to report in the usage of the Auswählen.

"I've revived former lieutenant of the first division Chojiro Sasakibe, notify all Quincy and Shinigami forces that Chojiro is back and alive and fighting with us!" Ichigo said as the radio beeped.

"Yes your majesty!" The operator on the other end said as a message was relayed to all forces friendly forces through Ukitake who used the tenteikura on everyone, and he did sound quite happy relaying it.

They then moved onwards.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Front Lines)**

***Quincy Regiment 6***

"Negative Negative stand by!" A radio operator screamed into the radio as artillery blasted everywhere.

"Sir, E company is pinned down and unable to move, and the 7th platoon is cut off and surrounded 7 kilometers north-east!" Another radio operator said to his commanding officer.

The commander who was a colonel cursed as he fired towards the exequias and dominion soldiers who still tried to put up a resistance, he looked around and noticed that the resistance they now faced could become a problem for that lost platoon, and the last thing that commander wanted was to lose an entire platoon of 45 men.

"Sir, we cannot bring our stretcher bearers in without risking to have them killed... We cannot extract our wounded!" The first radio operator said as the officer became frusterated.

The officer then looked around, the situation was bad right here, as explosions threw sand everywhere as dominion artillery pounded them, wounded men bleeding out, flares light up the nightsky, body parts everywhere, if this kept up they would be annihilated, as the dominion made a desperate push against this regiment, trying to keep it away from this area, it was mostly exequias soldiers that were present, which gave the colonel reason to believe that Rudbornn was close.

But even then the dominion had two battalion worth of soldiers attacking the Quincies, even though two battalions were smaller then a regiment, there was still the problem regarding the nearly unlimited exequias soldiers who already was the size of several corps, and to top it all of, they had continously fought all day with barely no rest at all, the soldiers were tired but even then they still fought on relentlessly and they would do so all night if needed.

"Cullmiri! Get over here!" The officer yelled out as the radio operator ran towards his commander.

"Sir!" The radio operator said.

"See if you can't get me some priority fire mission! I need that North-western flank clear so we can extract our wounded! And you get me some goddamn reinforcements so we can relieve that lost platoon!" The commander yelled as he pointed at two of his radio operators while the third one spoke with the lost platoon.

The radio operators nodded, one began calling for reinforcements and the other took out a map and then used his phone.

"Army group A divison 5 regiment six! We are surrounded, have a platoon cut off and unable to extract our wounded! Requesting priority emergency support! " The radio operator named Cullmiri said into his radio.

He then waited on response before his face light up for the first time in hours.

"Sir, we have artillery unit 3 through 18, each unit has 5 guns attached to it!" the radio operator replied happily.

The officer was visibly relieved, before he pointed at the north-western flank.

"Good work Cullmiri! Now light those fuckers up with shrapnel!" The commander said as the radio operator took the radio.

"Regiment six to artillery units 3 through 18, requesting fire mission! Shrapnel barrage! Sector 21, Grid 2341-0354, Danger close I repeat danger close!" the radio operator said loudly into the radio.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp Gun Position)**

An officer looked at the map of sector 21, found the grid coordinates and calculated the range and wrote up the coordinates, elevation, direction and casing type, the radio operator saw the black board and tried to confirm it.

"Shrapnel barrage! Sector 21, Grid 2341-0354, Danger close! Confirm!" The radio operator said as the officer looked on.

"Confirmed!" the radio operator said as the officer heard it.

"Fire mission preparing!" The radio operator said as the officer did his magic and used a radio and connected to unit 3 to 18.

"Units 3 through 18, fire mission, shrapnel barrage, elevation 6-7 dash 4, at 0-2-5! Fire for 5 rounds! Danger Close!" The officer said into the radio.

"Elevation, 6-7 dash 4 at 0-2-5! Shrapnel loaded!" An artilleryman said as the rest of the units gave a signal indicating they were ready.

"Fire mission enroute! Duck and cover!" The radio operator said as he nodded to the officer.

"Fire!" The officer said and the guns fired.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Front Lines)**

***Quincy regiment 6***

"Fire mission incoming!" the radio operator yelled out as the troops hit the ground for cover.

A few moments later the barrage hit, massively, blue glowing shrapnel flew everywhere and chopped the fullbringers to pieces like a chainsaw, blood splattered all around and body parts flew into the air, a finger even hit the radio operator in the mask, as he watched the fullbringers get ripped into a jigsaw puzzle, but it did give them the much needed break as stretcher bearers could now evacuate the wounded soldats from the field.

Over with a group of soldiers they kept firing their rifles while a few of their comrades behind them bombarded exequias members with licht regen, aiming and then firing, both physical and mental exhaustion hit them, but it didn't stop them or slow them down as they did all they could to force the exequias back, but they also fired at the second battalion of fullbringers, while having heat rain down on them from burning buildings around them.

Then it happened, one of their own got hit by a ray right in the chest through his left lung and damaged an artery in his heart, the soldat tried to use blut vene to stop the bleeding but the wound were severe, and another of his comrade stopped firing to administer first aid on the spot, trying to put pressure on the wound to help the blut vene stop the massive bleeding, then he reached for his comrade.

"Get a medic over here now!" The soldat said as the other one nodded and tried to run.

Denied.

Before the soldat could run to get a medic he was hit by a well placed ray right through the head, piercing his lateral ventricles, killing his brain instantly as the soldat fell to the ground, bleeding through the head, much to the horror of the soldat who tried to help his wounded comrade.

"Fuck... MEDIC!" The soldat screamed as the rest of his comrades ducked for cover as the dominion forces aimed right at them.

It was of no use to scream, the medics were unable to enter there without getting put in an unnecessary risk of death, forcing the soldat along with a fourth comrade of his to drag the wounded soldier, they knew that the third one that got hit in the head died instantly so there was nothing they could do for him regretfully, but that didn't stop them from attempting to drag him with aswell as they refused to abandon him there.

The wounded soldat used all his strength to put the dead soldat on him so they could both be dragged out together, while it made him heavier his comrades didn't care, they wanted them both out, and they managed to drag them to a medic, who would later be accompanied by two stretcher bearers to carry the deceased and the wounded out, and the two who dragged them returned to their position to keep pushing the exequias and the dominion back.

They kept firing constantly for 7 more minutes, before reinforcements finally arrived, six divisions to be precise including the third division from the Gotei who did a flanking maneouver and attacked the dominion and the exequias on their right side, a few minutes later and two more division along with the lost platoon came from their left side, nearly surrounding the exequias and dominion forces, and the Quincy artillery had locked in the exequias, completely bombarding the exequias.

As soon as the exequias fell the dominion battalion laid down their weapons and surrendered before the Quincies decided to help the Shinigami in melee combat, seeing no other way out then to surrender, reluctantly the Quincies and the third division accepted their surrender, and took their weapons and gave them the status as prisoners of war as a division that had just arrived got the job of escorting them to a place where they could be held.

**Las Noches (Army Group B)**

Things were going much smoother for army group B as they marched through with little resistance, hunting down the dominion headquarters in search for their commanders, a couple of skirmishes here and there but nothing major as the dominion were unable to relocate their soldiers due to the constant push by army group A, Kisuke was confident that the dominion officers sweated bullets at their problematic situation.

With the dominion chain of command on the constant run, the pressure eased up on army group A at times, though they tried to use guerilla tactics to stop the Quincies from advancing any further and constantly harrass them, it was to no avail as they refused to stop moving.

The belief now was that army group B would attack the dominion defence force from behind, completely relieving army group A and securing Las Noches, though that was only for now as it remained to be seen how their advance would go! Unlike army group A they had the luxury of rest, which they took every now and then to maintain their strength and momentum.

On the side of army group B it had gone so well that they haven't taken any losses, leaving army group B at full strength and combat ready, Kisuke wondered how long that would last as he didn't have any belief that it could end so good for them all. But for now he was pleased with how well they were doing, and reports indicate that army group C have taken casualties but less then expected, and were doing quite good for themselves.

Furthermore Yoruichi has reported back and assisted as much as she can over with army group C, luckily it wasn't a recovery mission, and the missing shinigami was sent back to the Soul Society for a debrief as his mission in Hueco Mundo was over, something that Ichigo had agreed to.

Kisuke looked up after feeling some more reiatsu close by and it turns out to be another batch of p. escorted by soldats, since it wasn't uncommon for the fullbringers they encountered to surrender upon realizing that they faced 500.000 men with only a small squad of 5 or 6 people, leaving Kisuke to wonder why these soldiers weren't made into a larger unit to face them.

Regardless he was thankful that they didn't do it, and if they were trying too they probably had too few soldiers by now, as dominion squads marched right into the Quincy army group, usually by accident since they either got lost or tried to get somewhere and got careless, the ones that tried to run away were usually shot, leaving surrendering the only option to survive and nothing pointed towards the fact that the fullbringers really wanted to die so that was an easy decision.

Finally they arrived at their target, another building suspected of being a headquarters, as a group of soldats ran towards it and kicked in the door, using their rifles and swords to breach and clear the room before additional soldiers entered, just as they cleared the main entrance and hallway for soldiers or traps Kisuke went in with Tessai, along with several other soldiers who would help scan the building.

Kisuke looked around, the hallway was empty, not even a single piece of paper, making Kisuke sigh, then a soldat appeared, he made a hush sign and pointed downwards, several other soldats came to him and they went into a room, Kisuke followed them into the room, where other soldats pointed at a wall with a massive portrait.

Kisuke had to admit it, the soldats were good at making sure that a building was secure, even knocking on walls to ensure that there isn't a hidden room they've missed, and listening to the sound of their boots in case there is a room under them.

An officer went to the portrait, manifested a pistol, then checked it closely, before ordering a soldat to lift it off, while other soldats aimed their rifles at the portrait, ready to fire, Kisuke took forth a small device he made specifically for these purposes, a little balloon and gave it to a soldat besides him.

The soldat lifted it off and a hidden stairway appeared, with whispering voices downstairs, the reiatsu type clearly matches that of fullbringers.

'Hiding in a secret room to throw us off course to wreak havoc on army group A... Clever...' Kisuke said internally as he nodded to the soldat.

The soldat slowly went to the entrance, got on his knees and with his hand indicated several hostiles downstairs, but it seemed to be a single room, though he couldn't see it properly. The officer looked at Kisuke, before Kisuke took two fingers, pointed them upwards then suddenly and rapidly pointed down the hallway.

The soldat with Kisuke's device threw it down the stairs, and the next thing the fullbringers saw was a balloon with Kisuke's head on it, representing the Urahara shop, before it flashed and made all the colors of a rainbow, disorienting the fullbringers fully, and the soldats stormed the room.

"HANDS UP! GET AWAY FROM THE EQUIPMENT!" A soldat screamed as they rapidly entered.

The dominion forces were startled, many did as ordered, but some regained themselves quickly, one tried to reach for his sword to resist.

"Yeah, let's see who's faster, your draw or my trigger finger!" A soldat said as he aimed his rifle at the dominion soldier, making the soldier look at him before slowly putting his arms up and surrendering.

Kisuke looked around in the room and confirmed it was a command center, even several high ranking officers were present, but nothing indicated their so called commissars, though Kisuke would personally interrogate the officers as he could be very persuasive when needed, the radio chatter confirmed that this was indeed the command center that controlled the defence force that army group A was fighting, from the looks of it the commissars were leaving their sub-commanders to do the batteling for them, much to Kisuke's joy.

Without a chain of command, the defence force would soon fall and a lot of pressure would be taken off army group A, though Kisuke was worried about the commissars, if their belief served them right they were equilent to sternritter ranks, but he would contact Ichigo about that later, now he had intelligence to scan through but first he would report it in using a radio operator.

**Las Noches (Ichigo)**

Ichigo walked around with Ulrik, Yamamoto and Chojiro, eventually he found a group of arrancars and a fullbringer, one he recognized all to well, the masked guy that fought Uryu, seems like he survived the arena after having his throat cut after all, either that or Inoue brought him back, but Ichigo would figure it out eventually, because he was the reason he went on his little walk.

They all hid their presences, maintaining the element of surprise, just as the arrancars were about to be dispatched, Ichigo gave the sign to ambush them.

Yamamoto released his Shikai and torched the arrancars mercilessly, the Dominion officer who Ichigo presumed to be a commissar was stunned before he realized what was going on.

He looked back and the instant he did, Ichigo was right in his face, grabbing his throat and slammed him into the ground, squeezing his fingers tightly, causing the masked person to struggle for air, eventually though he lost consciousness, which was Ichigo's goal, one he lost consciousness Ichigo placed a schatten seal on him to make sure that the Dominion didn't get him back, for Ichigo had plans with this one aswell as another seal to seal his powers away.

'Uryu was right, there is something familiar here!' Ichigo said internally.

**"Take of his mask then kingy, let's see who this guy really is." **Zangetsu said inside Ichigo's head.

'I'll wait with that until we get back, right now I want to secure this guy and bring him in before I do anything else. Besides I have an alternate way of knowing!' Ichigo said internally as he looked at the three sternritters behind him.

"Tie him, we're bringing him in!" Ichigo ordered as Ulrik threw Zain a rope he had taken with him.

Zain did as he was commanded without a second thought, when the guy was restrained, hands behind his back and all that, Zain and Eandhaz lifted him up and carried him away, heading back to the basecamp as quickly as they could without being spotted, and it worked, Ichigo had personally along with Yamamoto rapidly captured a high ranking officer and it was worth it. Due to the element of surprise the masked fullbringer couldn't even put up a resistance, as he was quickly overpowered, not that he would be able to do anything regardless but to tickle Ichigo.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

***An hour later***

Once Ichigo got back he made sure to chain the guy up in his own quarters, and placed four K.G guards inside the room and two outside to make sure the guy didn't escape, it was something he didn't want to risk, the seal was specifically made so Ichigo transport the guy to him whenever he wanted, even if he was inside the Dominion homeworld.

In the meantime, Ichigo was recieving a status update from his command operators, as the dominion forces had fallen in complete disarray and confusion, primarily because army group B found their command center and took them all, leaving the chain of command partially broken, but what alarmed Ichigo was that there were not a single commissar present, leaving Ichigo to wonder where they are, since they weren't where they needed to be.

By now army group A was moving inwards as a lot of pressure was taken off them and the forces that needed it could finally get some rest, atleast temporarily after army group B found their command center. The words that Ichigo captured a commissar spread through the invading army fast, and it was a morale boost as one high commander was taken down, but Ichigo, Yamamoto, Aizen, Ukitake and Chojiro suspects that the commissars quickly made a new command center once the old one fell to army group B.

Ichigo would interrogate his little prisoner, in hopes of achieving more intelligence, but he also wanted the guy to know who he was fucking with, after all the only reason Ichigo targeted the masked fullbringer was because of the Almighty, for when he looked into the future prior to his walk he still went on that walk, but with a different outcome.

***Ichigo's vision (Alternate future)***

Ichigo, Yamamoto, Ulrik and the newly revived Chojiro still went towards the masked fullbringer, but they encountered a small group of dominion guards, but they didn't engage, instead they listened to them having a conversation.

"Do any of you wonder what the relationship between commissiar Rosa and Commissar Orihime is?" A dominion soldier asked.

"From what I've heard they're fucking." Another soldier said.

"Seriously?" a soldier asked.

"Yup, several people have seen them in the same room for hours." A dominion soldier said.

"I've heard so aswell, one time she even came out with her hair messy." Another soldier said.

"Damn, that guy's lucky, that girl is so hot." A soldier said.

"Yup, but I wouldn't wanna get in the way, or let commissar Rosa hear that, he is highly protective of her, so I guess they're in a relationship." A soldier said.

***Present***

Ichigo had just arrived in Rosa's room, while Ichigo found it amusing considering the rumor surrounding him and Inoue, he knew it was false, Ichigo already knew who he was dealing with with the help of the Almighty, the guards had positioned Rosa to a chair and chained his wrists into a interrogation table, Aizen and Ulrik was also present to help with the interrogation.

They sat down and just looked at Rosa who had regained consciousness, while Ichigo took some files having intelligence in them and threw them on the table and Ichigo and Aizen sat down while Ulrik stood guard.

"Chain of command shattered, top officers captured except for two commissars, namely Alessandro Barbolini and Orihime Inoue, kinda makes any resistance futile now as we have gotten such a momentum you are struggling to find the forces needed to stop us or atleast put up a decent resistance anymore, furthermore we have an additional army group that hasn't even taken a single loss yet, so why keep fighting when it's clear you can't stop our advance anymore?" Ichigo asked.

Rosa just looked at Ichigo, and then to Aizen, of all the people to interrogate him it had to be the guy who could see the future and the other guy who was so manipulative he had people around his little finger for over a hundred years.

"He doesn't look very talkative... Alright, what if I were to go outside and find your little girl, namely Orihime and bring you her cold dead body? Would you speak then?" Aizen asked with his usual smirk.

Rosa just looked at Aizen intently, internally furious that he threatened her of all people, and Ichigo allowed it and just kept looking at Rosa, eventually Ichigo decided to test Rosa, see how far he could take it.

"Naah, would be better to have her captured, let our soldier take turns raping her, wonder how many kids she will have after one and a half million men have used her up?" Ichigo taunted with his usual scowl, just to see Rosa's reaction.

"Perhaps we will do that to your cute little Bambi when we have won the war, maybe even let you watch." Rosa taunted furiously as he tried to resist the chains and blow Ichigo's head off, leaving Ichigo's strategy to work.

"Haha, they can try, I know they'll just get blown sky high so I'm not worried, though feel free to try, your funeral after all, all things considered even I'm careful when it comes to her, though I guess sleeping on the couch or floor is different then sleeping on a coffin... And you know, thinking you'll win the war? It's kinda cute!" Ichigo said with a small laugh alongside Aizen.

That shut Rosa up, then Ichigo stood up and walked to Rosa and stood with his face nearly in his, trapping him.

"You know... You should consider Inoue's well-being more better, it is your duty isn't it?.." Ichigo said as he took Rosa's mask and lifted it off.

"You touch her, I'll murder you!" The now unmasked person said.

"Ahh, there is the brotherly love, Rosa is quite the cover name but it didn't fool me! Also explains why the auswählen didn't work! Regardless, I can always kill her with the Auswählen since I am the source of her powers... Those powers belong to me you know... Or weren't you informed?.. So why don't we make a deal, where you start talking? Sora Inoue?" Ichigo said as he looked threatningly at the person now revealed to be Inoue's brother.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** So there was a plot twist, who would have known? Except Ichigo who already forsaw it, so what will happen with Sora and what will Inoue do when she realizes her brothers position? How will Ichigo even play this card when the time comes?

So since I updated late last week I thought I'd wait a couple of days with an update so people could catch up, next update is monday for sure :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

***Next Morning***

The battles had lasted out for the night, Ichigo had slept for about 7 hours, and woke up fully rested, he was in his bed in his own quarters thinking about the interrogation he had with Sora, though he wasn't really much help, it was mostly threats Sora came with, which Ichigo did find a bit odd, first of all he couldn't explain how he was brought back to life at all, he had contacted Kisuke and he was surprised to say the least.

His appearance gave some reasoning to Orihime's actions, now that he was a p.o.w, the question was would Inoue actually surrender peacefully or keep fighting? The question had bugged Ichigo all night, thinking about the interrogation it had even become physical as Ichigo actually punched Sora in frustration, and Aizen drew his zanpakuto and threatened to cut Sora until he spoke, but eventually they realized it was futile.

Sora seemed too loyal to the Dominion, but for what cause? Was Orihime the same? Or was it just Sora in the picture? So many questions and so little time! Ichigo had to think about his war effort, as army group C could only kill so many hollows before the balance was affected too much, and he considered pulling them back into Las Noches using an emergency schatten extraction which already was the plan.

If they couldn't use the schatten to extract them then they would be stuck in the Menos forest unable to leave. And army group C could become the strangle point in Las Noches as their entire force was invading it, with the chain of command disrupted to such an extent, the odds of hollow and Menos reinforcements arriving was slim, especially now with all the damage done, so there wasn't really any point in having them there anymore, all Ichigo now had to do was to kick the dominion out and then assert his dominance over Hueco Mundo and place a occupation force to keep the arrancars in line, simple right?

Though it was easier said then done, for as long as Rudbornn were permitted to act, the exequias would keep assaulting and harrassing the Quincy forces even when the silver cross flew over Las Noches, so Rudbornn had to be dealt with one way or another, but the question was where the hell was he? Las Noches were simply too big and vast! Ichigo then made the decision to recall army group C and assemble every sternritter he had in Hueco Mundo.

**Menos Forest (Army Group C Basecamp)**

***30 Minutes Later***

"Alright! We are relocating! I want that artillery dismantled back into a box quickly! Have our infantry remain in place for the time being and evacuate the remaining wounded and deceased!" Isshin yelled out as the soldats was cleaning up.

"Sir, what about the walls?" A soldat engineer asked.

"Forget about the damn walls, that gets left behind!" Isshin said as he made the decision to keep the walls up for additional defence for the evacuation of the wounded and deceased, along with the evacuation of the equipment that they wouldn't leave behind.

"Yes sir!" The engineer saluted and then went to work.

The artillery quickly unpacked and got ready to move, the medics and stretcher bearers tried to evacuate the wounded and the dead soldiers as quick as they could, the schatten was used to get the equipment to army group A, Isshin looked around and saw thousands of soldiers running around and packing up to meet up with their comrades in Las Noches.

It was a bit of a bother that their equipment had to be transported out before the schatten extraction could commence otherwise they would have lost a lot of equipment, worst case scenario the Dominion or the arrancars could get their hands on it and that was something they surely couldnt risk.

And the bigger problem was that their support equipment was also being packed up, leaving the infantry mostly without fire support, though by using the bow Ginrei Kojaku the infantry managed to suppress the hollows massively, though the Quincies were severly annoyed by the Menos Grandes as they randomly fired ceros.

Though the Ginrei Kojaku managed to do the trick regardless as they couldn't allow the hollows to get close otherwise they would be overrun and annihilated eventually. The Ginrei Kojaku bow shot arrows so rapidly that it was enough to keep the hollows at bay, atleast for now that is.

Yoruichi and her A.N.U soldiers had already pulled out at Ichigo's orders since he needed them urgently, but for what no one knew, though they would eventually find out.

**Las Noches (Army Group B)**

For Kisuke and his army group the advance had gone smoothly until now, on their left flank they had encountered stiff resistance from arrancars, exequias and Dominion forces, but even though the exequias was involved there was few of them, leaving Kisuke to ponder if Rudbornn was growing tired of continously making these soldiers, as he had definitely been at it all night.

Rifles and bows were used to keep them back prior, but now they could fight them with swords, shields and spears due to their lack of numbers, even though that was a relief for both army group A and B, they were still a formidable and dangerous foe, especially the arrancars, but what astonished many of them was that these didn't have numbers on them, and from Aizen's own words these arrancars were mearly foot soldiers.

Taking orders from the arrancars with numbers, though the majority of them were created by Aizen, all of them were deemed failures during his trials and experimentations, and thus weren't given a number and a very low social status in Las Noches, that was until Harribel came along at the very least and made sure that the numbers no longer had a meaning in rank and status.

They fought for Harribel out of sheer loyalty, and once more they drew their swords against the Quincy and the Shinigami! But on their right flank however army group A and B was about to link up with practically no resistance at all, leaving the right flank open to storm down to the left flank and create a single massive circular front line, effectively besieging the Dominion and Las Noches forces and cutting them off from any possible retreat.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

***Few Hours Later***

Army group C had been successfully evacuated, army group A and B had linked up on one end and was marching towards the front, the forces of Las Noches were now centralized at a single point, and if that army fell there would be little to no resistance left in Las Noches, all because of an unexpected attack from their rear which caused havoc for the enemy forces as their chain of command mostly broke and was forced to retreat further into Las Noches.

Ichigo, Aizen, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Chojiro, Isshin, Kaien, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai were all located in the command trench in army group A's basecamp, going over a final strategy, but everyone either frowned, narrowed their eyes or just looked on questionably as Yoruichi along with the A.N.U had used scanners to sweep the area for intelligence, and what they found surprised even Aizen who built Las Noches.

Evidently the arrancars had built a massive fortress inside Las Noches in case it got breached again, and that was exactly where the enemy forces had dug in and fortified, awaiting the Quincies and the Shinigami with a massive force, as it looked like they had just given up the rest of Las Noches in a last effort to hold that ground and force the Quincies and the Shinigami back.

Ichigo had ordered the artillery to advance, making the artillery of army group A and B move into Las Noches and position themselves to prepare for a siege bombardment, it was obvious that they couldn't just storm it without risking the majority of their forces as it was extremly defensible, while army group A and B's right flank engaged enemy forces in an attempt to get close to the fortress their casualties were mounting up.

The advance was getting way harder for every step they took! Quincies and Shinigami alike fought tooth and nail, sweat and blood for just a couple of centimeters by now, and to top it all of the Dominion would be firing artillery from within the fortress walls, but that wasn't the only thing that startled Ichigo, as one of the pictures he saw was Orihime, along with Tatsuki within the fortress, leaving Ichigo to make a personal difficult choice.

But another thing puzzled Ichigo, as the Dominion artillery were silent, it was a question on everyones mind, why didn't they fire at their forces? Were they creating a trap? A killzone? Or was there another reason? Nobody knew, but that didn't matter as they needed to focus on their own artillery for now.

Before the artillery could fire at the fortress it would need to support the advancing troops, and the artillery had to be moved or else the shells would hit the roof of Las Noches and not the enemy forces, and what really annoyed Ichigo was that the Dominion forces were in a tactical retreat towards the fortress, retreating in a orderly fashion by divisions one at a time to fortify their defences.

Forcing Ichigo to have his soldiers pin the Dominion forces down so they couldn't fortify it any further, as more enemy soldiers inside the fortress would make the battle for it even harder, and it was hard enough now as it was as they had nearly entered a stalemate, and Ichigo was under no illusion that the fortress would be a quick snatch and grab as that fight would be the most brutal and hardest in this campaign.

Ichigo had been lucky enough to secure most of Las Noches fairly easily but now it would all turn different, as this battle would decide who will control Hueco Mundo, for if the Quincies and the Shinigami loses, their forces would be devastated and they would be forced on the retreat, possibly risking the entire campaign on just this battle alone as this was either the final battle or the turning point, and it risked lasting for days and time wasn't on Ichigo's side.

It was at this moment that Ichigo began to doubt his decision to not hold off on the invasion for a little while longer, and he also realized that he had to give an order, he had to decide on whether to fire against the fortress and risk Tatsuki's safety for the benefit of his empire, or choose his personal friendship with her, though Ichigo knew that the choice was obvious and he didn't have another choice, he had to open fire on it.

On the outside, he was calm, but on the inside he was shaking in fear, sadness, anger, frustration and horror at what he had to do, the other commanders and second in commands noticed Ichigo's dilemma and his internal struggle, as Ichigo was in constant thought about what could possibly happen in worst case scenario.

"Everyone out! Kisuke, Yoruichi and Kaien remain!" Isshin said as Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts.

All the Quincies and the Shinigami did as ordered, and Ichigo just looked at his father who stared at Ichigo intently, with a serious expression written all over his face, as soon as everyone had left except Kisuke, Yoruichi and Kaien and the door was shut Isshin spoke.

"Listen... I know the fear of command... One mistake and it's all over! But you don't have to go through it alone, emperor or not you are still my son! That will not change and I will stand by you every step of the way!" Isshin said to Ichigo with a sympatethic look.

By now Ichigo couldn't hold in his shaking anymore and his entire body began to shake violently, clearly out of fear.

"Fear is not a bad thing Ichigo, the fact that you feel fear is a good thing, because that means you aren't overconfident!" Kisuke said assuringly.

"Listen, I do not know about your relationship with this woman but this Orihime girl is the reason she is in harms way not yours! Do what you must for your own empire and people, not for personal reasons, for if you do your people will suffer for it! Are you willing to let millions upon millions suffer because of one person?" Kaien asked Ichigo seriously, making Ichigo think about his options.

Ichigo remained silent for a while before ultimately speaking, knowing he had no choice as he couldn't prioritize Tatsuki over millions of other people, the only thing he could to was hope that she got out safely or fell into Quincy hands uninjured, though he knew she would be shaken after a massive barrage like that.

"No... No you're right... Once our infantry is in place we dig in and build fortifications and bombard that damn fortress with everything we got!" Ichigo said reluctantly.

Ichigo's fellow officers nodded before they eventually sent everyone in and the order was given, the good news is that the amount of Dominion artillery they had were severly reduced as by now the Quincies and Shinigami had captured some of their artillery pieces and destroyed the rest that fell into their hands as they realized that only fullbringers could use it, and the ones captured were being brought back to either the Seireitei or Silbern for inspection to learn more about them like weaknesses and such.

But they still had some pieces, and what really terrified the Quincy officers was that those pieces fired six beams in a single salvo, as it was mounted up as a rod, with six propeller like tubes that evidently built up those beams as the propeller began to turn rapidly before firing and then fired off six beams in a designated position, and from reports these beams can fire a single beam one direction and several beams in another.

Making it the perfect support piece atleast by visual, one that out did the Quincy and Shinigami artillery, as you can practically say that it was six artillery pieces into one weapon, and they counted 38 inside the fortress, that would definitely make their lives a living hell once they approach the fortress though questions were raised among the soldiers aswell on why they didn't fire them to hold back the advance of the Quincy and Shinigami.

But they were happy that their artillery were silent as that meant less problems for the time being though they all, even Ichigo wondered how long that would last as they would eventually fire them without a question, which made the importance of a fortification close to their fortress vital so the soldiers and officers could remain there and be protected by their fortifications.

By now they were looking at the lines and considered what type of fortification they should put up, they had just recieved some reishi from Silbern regarding specific materials to construct emplacements and defences going so far as reishi razor wires, bunkers, trenches, artillery positions, underground tunnels, pits. However this would be the last shipment from the Wandenreich due to the lack of resources, which meant that they had to scavange anything they got and could use, and probably recycle their current trench network, as they needed the rest of the resources for the impending invasion.

After that was their strategy, they had some additional weapons they could manifest but not without sacrificing crosses, and a soldat without a single cross was completely unarmed, and that could not happen in a warzone, even though they had crates filled with Quincy crosses, if they used to much they would lose them all, plain and simple as crosses were like money, they vanished before you could even count with those weapons.

As a result those weapons were not to be used unless forced into a situation where you absolutely needed it, and right now that was not that kind of a situation as the Quincies needed every cross they could get their hands on in order to manifest weapons to fight the arrancars and the Dominion.

Regardless their strategy was entirely based on besiegement and bombardment, effectively causing the waiting game until one side tired out and an assault on the fortress was called for, furthermore they would move their entire force along with command to the new fortification once it was ready, but before that they had to make it that far as battles still roamed around heading towards the fortress.

Eventually Ichigo gave the order to make an all front push and see how far they got by forcing their hands, and the sternritters were dispatched to command on the front lines, all but Ulrik that is as he was too busy commanding Ichigo's guards and ensuring that no one tried anything funny around him.

**Las Noches (Frontlines)**

To say that the soldiers were engaged in heavy combat was a bit of an understatement, though they did find relief that Dominion artillery didn't fire, though they were suspicious and kept their guard up and every turn, over at the massive army group that had now mostly rejoined and waited for their rear to finally catch up aswell rifles and arrows fired massively, Ginrei Kojaku's were firing arrows at a massive rate, at such a rate that the bow was compared to the mg-42, as it completely shredded anything it hit or suppressed the enemy forces and pinned them down.

But the Dominion and the arrancars were also ruthless, as some of the fullbringers and arrancars had some special abilities that allowed them to suppress and pin down the Quincy forces aswell, though the Quincies held the advantage as anyone of them could use a Ginrei Kojaku, and that caused their enemies to duck for cover in order to avoid getting hit and killed.

It was ruthless out there, as rays and reishi flew in every direction, if a soldat encountered another soldat that had been killed his body would usually be covered and partially buried in sand, not because of artillery because there were none, but because the rays or other abilites that missed and hit the ground, throwing a small amount of sand up, but just a small amount wasn't enough to cover an entire body, it had to be hundreds of rays or other abilities.

Soldats and Shinigami crawled across the sand with either swords and zanpakuto's, hoping to crawl their way to the enemy lines, though it was hard because of the amount of fire they took and the Dominion had dug trenches aswell, if they stuck their head up for a single second their head would be blown right off, so they had to crawl carefully.

Back at the lines there were also lots of complaints, from both Quincies and Shinigami, as the 11th division had lost a good amount of soldiers, because those idiots thought it was a great idea to run like a big massive target towards a line with ranged combatants, which caused the 11th division grunts to fall like flies in the field like they were target practice, and for some reason or another they still thought it was a marvelous idea to just run over, which made an entire division of Quincy soldiers hold them back forcibly while Kenpachi was nowhere to be seen, and probably lost in the desert somewhere.

Yumichika had encountered a powerful arrancar which served as an officer and was currently locked in combat, Ikkaku who was relieved of his duties in Karakura town was stuck with Kenpachi so the 11th division was completely leaderless since the seated officers available believed that a suicidal banzai charge was still a smart move, for the 5th who tried to crawl over with the Quincies however, they still had their lieutenant and captain, and Hinamori and Shinji were both discussing tactics with the sternritters Otto and Caldwell who was present on this front though a bit further behind to oversee the entire line.

Hinamori occasionally fired her zanpakuto Tobiume and using it as a field mortar to cover the advancing Quincies and Shinigami while also taking out as many as possible, Shinji considered releasing his zanpakuto aswell but was unsure since there would be a high probability that the Shinigami would also fall subject to his Sakanade's reverse illusion, though the Quincies already wore gasmasks so they were atleast safe, or the lower ranking officers and enlisted soldiers did atleast.

Ultimately Shinji decided to only release it once things got too bad, and hope that the Quincy soldiers could handle the enemies quickly before things got way out of hand, which would be dangerous given their current circumstances, besides they didn't need friendly disoriented soldiers out in the field as that would only lead to chaos, the thirteenth division on the other hand was at another part of the front lines several kilometers away fighting their own battles along with other sternritters.

Quincy riflemen and bowmen tried to do anything to have the enemy forces focus their attention on them and not the advancing soldiers that was stuck in the middle of it, furthermore they had to be careful with their aim so they didn't hit friendly forces, especially the bowmen with Ginrei Kojakus as they were prone to landing arrows practically about everywhere in front of them.

But there was one thing that was a bit conspicous about the melee unit that advanced, for some of those Quincies had some weird tanks that they carried on their backs, but what was it they carried, little did the Dominion know that it was a new piece of equipment for soldiers in the field, a little present from the Quincy research division if you can call it that, one that would cause havoc for the Dominion if they ever reached the trenches or fortifications, and it was also made as a counter measure to Inoue's abilities, and since the tank was special it couldn't be manifested but specially made in Silbern!

The tank was was a small and new machine that was designed for the soldiers in close quarters since the research division have heard about the trenches, and figured this might help their soldiers in the field, the tank would absorb the reishi in the air and liquify it and then turn it volatile and highly combustable, while it was dangerous to the Quincies if the tank was damaged, it would do the job.

All the soldiers that carried them had already had trials on this equipment and learned to manifest the necessary parts, namely a hose and a barrel that looked like the barrel of a vaccum cleaner, and it would ignite the reishi and fire out blue flames out of the barrel and was quite useful for clearing closed areas and burning up bodies so they could later spread the ash so Inoue would be unable to revive them. The machine was a Quincy flamethrower and the reason they had it?

The ability to control flames of reishi was a high level ability, and even the sternritters struggled with it though they were able to redirect it if it was uncontrolled, the only thing they were able to do was to ignite it, but to control it took a lot of focus even for them, the more it burned the harder it was to control, and there was no way that a low ranking soldier with their level of reiatsu would be able to even create a single spark with their own reiatsu, so the research division did what they could to help in that field and give the soldiers that ability through technology, and it worked even though it was just about to be field tested as a battlefield equipment.

And since it was a special piece of technology they were unable to manifest the tank, as it needed to be produced back in Silbern and then handed out to the soldiers in the front line, much to their annoyment but as long as they had it they didn't complain much about it.

**Las Noches (Enemy Fortress)**

Orihime was standing there on the battlements, with Tatsuki at her side, looking out and hearing the battles in the distance and closing in for each passing hour, for the Dominion it was just a matter of time until they would be besieged, and they were fully aware that it was coming, she was worried and with good reason, the Quincies were being reinforced from the rear advance, formerly known as the right flank of army group B and the left flank of Army group A.

"You shouldn't have come here Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said sadly.

"Well I can't leave you out here alone either, given the circumstances." Tatsuki said with a frown.

"I wouldn't be-" Orihime said before Tatsuki cut her off.

"Bullshit, I don't trust these guys for a second, and you shouldn't either!" Tatsuki said lowly, trying not to be heard.

"This is where I am, and this is where I belong Tatsuki-chan! I won't go away from that!" Orihime said lowly with a frown.

Tatsuki sighed, she knew that was the answer, but she was still in shock over what Orihime did to Ichigo and the others, and the question was what would happen if Orihime got caught? Quincies and Shinigami were dying out there and hatred was bound to rise, she hoped that Ichigo would just let Orihime go but it was unlikely after what she did, and she couldn't trust the Shinigami either, though she did trust Ichigo personally she didn't trust his position.

Though she was happy that Orihime was appointed as the chief medic for their forces and held behind Dominion lines, as it appeared to be a blood bath out there, the officers however feared that if the Quincies besiege them they would be unable to force the Quincies back unless they made a direct assault, but even then they had the manpower to quickly switch over to a siege, and little did they truly know that a siege followed by a bombardment was Ichigo's plan all along.

Tatsuki just looked sadly behind her down on the ground where wounded soldiers lay on tables, and more came streaming in for each passing trip the stretcher bearers made, in some cases they were beyond saving, though that was where Inoue came in with her abilities, as they needed soldiers, and quickly as the Quincies proved a far more formidable enemy then even the Soul Society, and they expected the Soul Society to be the worst when they first planned this war.

But what Inoue and her fellow officers frowned upon was what the Quincies and the Shinigami were totally unaware of, as they were actually unable to use their artillery at the moment, as their artillerymen were out in the field, and using that equipment needed lots of training, and due to their retreat they had been unable to get the artillerymen where they needed to be.

The artillerymen had to do a rapid withdrawl due to their inability to stop the advance of army group B due to the firm assault of army group A, leaving the artillery exposed so the decision was made to abandon the artillery and focus on getting the artillerymen back to the stronghold since they lacked artillerymen, and they never expected a two sided assault, they figured the Quincies would attack in the weak point only, when they finally figured out that the Quincy force was much more massive then originally thought they were unable to replan and contain the threat, proving that they had severly underestimated the Wandenreich.

If they lost some of them they might be unable to fully man their artillery and unable to use it at full power, though it could be used by one soldier alone, it was more of an issue regarding how much power the artillery managed to charge up as if it was too weak it wouldn't even be able to put a dent in the Quincy lines as it would be like a paintball gun at them instead then actually hurting them.

Tatsuki then moves her look towards the front of their fortress, where the Dominion prepared outside defences to keep the Quincies from the walls, as it would be bad if they got too close and they dug trenches to man so they could move around a lot more easier. And to top it all off she knew that tomorrow they would stare the massive silver cross right in the face, as the front line is guaranteed to be the fortress by then, their front line scheme would soon be noticed, it was just a matter of time and when it happened the Quincies would come right for their stronghold with terrifying speed, that was what they expected, they would probably arrive in force at either dusk or night time by their calculations.

On the outside Tatsuki was calm, on the inside she was so terrified she was screaming as this time she refused to let Inoue come here alone and now she would see a true spiritual war with her own two eyes with armies approaching, and it wouldn't be like with Aizen where she just encountered one as it would be thousands of soldiers streaming in.

The arrancar she barely knew named Rudbornn was tired from making soldiers and had to rest and would probably not be back at it before tomorrow, so with a numerical superiority maybe they could push the Quincies back if they decided to assault the fortress, but she wasn't sure as she knew who their commander was. Namely Ichigo Kurosaki himself, and he wasn't known for giving up his battles and from what she have heard held was quite renown and held quite the reputation across all the spiritual realms, even hell itself.

And that did say a lot about Ichigo, being on the opposite team Tatsuki actually felt afraid of Ichigo, even though she usually beat him when he was younger. This time however she was way out of her league as she didn't possess any natural abilities and a minimal amount of reiatsu which meant that even the lowest ranking soldier could easily beat her in the field so her being there was almost suicidal.

But she knew the risks, and despite that she still chose to be with Inoue at the battlefield even though Inoue did disagree with her on the matter at hand.

**Las Noches (Front Lines)**

***Dominion Trench***

"Alright, you ready?" A Quincy sergeant asked his soldiers, two of which were flamethrower infantry also nicknamed _"Pyro"_, five soldats and three Shinigami.

The soldiers nodded, the flamethrower infantry manifested and connected their hoses to their tanks, and they got into the Dominion trenches.

The swordsmen sliced up any Dominion soldier they met rapidly and cleared the area for the pyros, since they all knew that the worst that could happen if that tank was damaged while activated was exploding violently, and igniting everything around it, and they didn't really want to burn to death so they didn't let the Dominion soldiers live for longer then necessary.

The pyros got in the now cleared trench and activated their tanks, and it began to absorb reishi, as all of them felt the reishi being pumped into it, meaning that the tank was now volatile and dangerous if damaged, one of the Shinigami scouted ahead and after a brief while noticed ranged Dominion soldiers and Melee soldiers with swords, instead of attacking them and risking casualties he made a hand gesture for the two pyros, who quickly came.

Once they had taken a peek themselves they noticed that the trench split there to what appeared to be a minor room and then the other way which went straight ahead.

The pyros didn't spend more time then needed to look into the area, as the Dominion soldiers were unaware of them for the time being but if one of them had good sensory capabilities then they would be noticed, and that was a problem. The trench was barely wide enough for two people to stand besides each other but they managed and went out together.

The moment they went out and pointed their barrels at the enemy soldiers, they were noticed, but the Dominion troops were unable to even react or find out what was going on before the Quincies pulled the trigger and the barrel spat out blue flames and they sprayed down the entire area, burning the Dominion soldiers to a crisp.

The soldiers screamed in pain and horror as they were fully engulfed in reishi flames, and water couldn't put it out easily either, not that there were any around anyways. The Shinigami and Quincies watched in horror as skin melted from the fullbringers from the intense heat, and death wasn't as quick as they expected it too.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air and the Shinigami covered their noses to avoid smelling it, though the Quincies wore gasmasks so they didn't really notice, one fullbringer ran around fully engulfed waving his arms around like crazy in agonizing pain, before he fell to his knees and just gave up, and burned for a couple of seconds until he stopped moving and finally died. The horrifying part was that his skin fell off while he was just sitting on his knees and he just accepted it.

Shortly after the rest of them followed him into death, though painful as it seemed, they finally succumb to their burns and injuries, what the Dominion didn't know about these heat monstrosities that would eventually burn their soldiers to a crisp was that it had a range of up to 45 meters, which was terrifying for soldiers that relied on swords as they could never truly get close to these flamethrower soldiers, and even if they did it was suicide for if the tank got damaged it would explode and burn them regardless.

But the Dominion didn't know about these soldiers yet, the only ones that knew were recently killed in action. The flamethrower was also equiped with something that was not volatile and did limit the explosion of the tank, as the tank also sucked reishi into it and made it into a special powder that could extinguish these flames if they proved to be too much trouble, allowing the pyros to also extinguish the reishi flames easily, which was handy in a friendly fire accident.

As the handle on the barrel had two buttons, one trigger and one almost at the palm which you could squeeze in using your thumb, the thumb button allowed the tank to spit out flames, while just using the trigger without the second button fired the reishi powder, though the powder did only have an effective range for up to 12 meters, but it did the job regardless, though the Quincies could manipulate the reishi in the air to lead the flames away, and the pyros were briefly taught how to do it should the fire be necessary and they didn't want to extinguish and reignite and that's what they did, though unable to control the flames they could sense and control the reishi that was about to be ignited and use that to move it, though it wasn't easy to lure the flames away in that manner as controlling the flames would've been easier.

The pyros were hell bent on having the entire trench burn as it was a liability for their advance, even the sand burned with blue flames, but the flamethrower infantry tried to redirect it, and partially succeded though they had to extinguish some of it aswell as it was extremly hard for them to do so, but it wasn't so much that they needed to reignite some of the areas as the fire would just spread back.

One of the two pyros looked into the room where the second trench way went, and decided to not take any chances and fired into the room, the flames engulfed the entire room and in a matter of seconds it was fully engulfed in flames and started to burn down, no sounds were made so they could say for certain now that it was empty.

Then they continued northwards to clear out the trench so the army could advance towards the fortress, the pyros stood in the front as a vanguard and would create a fire zone in front of them if they were attacked, some of the Quincy soldiers opted to change to rifles with bayonetes since the Shinigami carried zanpakutos and fulfilled the role of melee soldiers, and the rifle was a good option of you also needed a spear as it could be used for both ranged and melee combat if equiped with a bayonet, which was probably why the majority of the Quincy army prefered them.

And the rifle also had a far greater range then the flamethrower so it could probably come in handy sooner or later, they had advanced a bit further down the trench when they encountered another melee group of Dominion soldiers accompanied by a few arrancars, who were surprised to see them, and stupid and unknowing as they were they charged at the pyros.

The pyros internally laughed as they just let them come a little bit closer to them before they aimed and fired, much to the surprise of the enemy soldiers but they could do little right now as flames from the barrels raced against each other to reach them, and they could only watch as their doom was imminent.

Then the fire hit them, it was so fast they didn't even have time to respond, the process repeated itself with screaming as the soldiers burned alive, this time it was less horrifying after the first round as the Shinigami and the Quincy soldats knew what they were in for, and they waited until they died before they advanced onwards.

After they had gone on for a small while, burning parts of the defensive trench to pieces, the sergeant ordered the group to stop, as he looked around on the top of the trench, it was three meters down and they couldn't see over, he tried to sense reiatsu and noticed some Dominion troops and arrancars further away, but above the trench another group of Quincies and Shinigami were closing in, he looked at the trench wall and noticed some few steps where ranged troops could stand on and fire from the trench while being covered by it.

He went on it and peeked over, he noticed the group of Quincies and Shinigami that quickly stopped, fearing that Dominion troops had noticed them, but it was just one of their own, the sergeant gestured for them to come quickly and they did, as they crawled faster towards their allies.

Eventually they reached the trench and the Shinigami helped them down while the Quincies used flamethrowers and rifles and was on lookout for a potential hostile group, no one came and the group was led by a non-seated Shinigami officer, which the quincies just nicknamed _nso's,_ since the rank was similar to the rank of non-commissioned officer also nicknamed _nco's_, which the sergeant and soldat 3 held.

The sergeant and the nso kneeled on the ground while the two groups were now on full lookout, trying to cover their nso and nco, wanting to avoid being caught by surprise, though the second group was a bit larger as it held four pyros, eight soldats and seven shinigami soldiers, making the group even bigger.

"Rank and group?" The sergeant asked.

"Non-seated Shinigami, team six, you?" The nso asked.

"Wait that's all? Sergeant by the way, non-commissioned officer team seven." The sergeant said.

"Non-commissioned officer?" The nso asked.

"Same as non-seated officer, different name only, the two ranks of soldat 3 or the higher rank of sergeant holds the title of non-commissioned officer." The sergeant said.

"Oh, we only have non-seated officers, no additional ranks there." The nso replied.

"Well that only adds to the confusion of who is in charge and has the superior rank..." The sergeant replied dumbfounded.

"You were here first so you can take command, you probably know more about these trenches then we do." The nso said.

"Not really, but alright, you'll serve as my second-in-command." The sergeant said as the nso nodded.

"How does the flamethrowers work sarge?" A soldat asked.

"Horrifying at first, but the pyros have proven effective, especially in these enclosed trenches, and you guys without a gasmask, prepare yourself for screaming and the smell of burning flesh!" The sergeant replied.

"So these back devices of yours work in these trenches?" The nso asked a little bit intimidated.

"Better then you'd think, trust me, you'd better stay behind them, soldats manifest rifles and attach bayonetes, Shinigami draw your swords, you're our primary melee troops! Soldats cover your melee unit as best you can and don't let them die!" The sergeant said everyone nodded and did as was ordered.

"Pyros in front, riflemen at the rear, I don't want those tanks exposed, if it's damaged and explodes we're dead meat! Let's go!" The sergeant said as they continued onwards as the last pyros attached their hoses and moved into the front, as they had a massive job while hoping that more groups managed to arrive, as there were thousands of enemy soldiers firing on their lines and stopping their advance and they had to be dealt with.

***Quincy lines***

Otto and Caldwell along with Shinji and Hinamori stood there and watched some of their soldiers crawl towards the Dominion trench, and somehow a few groups made it, others were decimated, and to top it off there were injured Shinigami and Quincies in the field, and they were unable to get them, leaving them alone out there in the field, much to their dismay, as they didn't want to abandon anyone out there.

Otto and Caldwell watched the field, and held a set of binoculars they had manifested with a cross, then suddenly Caldwell tapped his shoulder and got his attention.

"What is it Caldwell?" Otto asked curiously.

"Look there." Caldwell pointed as Otto looked at the direction using his binoculars and Caldwell gave the Binoculars he had to Shinji.

Otto and Shinji looked at what Caldwell was pointing at and noticed blue flames in the trench, little more needed to be said as their pyros had entered the trench and started to burn it, or _cremate_ the trench as their command called it as that was the codename for pyro usage as command only called them the _cremator_ for a single pyro soldat or _cremators _for more pyro soldats or the _cremation team _if it was a team, regardless of whether soldats or Shinigami were with them to cover them, as a team with a pyro were always given a number and called the cremation team. Quite a comical name really.

From the looks of it, it was cremation team six that had managed to reach the trench, though they couldn't be certain, as they haven't heard any radio chatter from any cremation teams. So Caldwell grabbed his radio and decided to check.

"Cremation team six report your status!" Caldwell ordered into the radio and waited for a while until team six reported.

"Cremation team six reporting, we have reached the trench and teamed up with cremation team seven, the nco from team seven is in command." The nso from team seven reported.

Then Otto took his radio and spoke.

"Copy, team six and seven are now unified into a single team six, sweep the enemy perimiter and clear out those trenches as best you can but don't take any chances! And try to assist your allies into the trench!" Otto ordered into the radio.

"Yes sir!" The nso replied.

"Sir, do we have any decision regarding command and who's in charge when it comes to us nco's and nso's? Evidently the Gotei doesn't have any other rank the non-seated officer." The sergeant said into the radio.

"Please hold." Otto said into the radio.

Otto and Caldwell only looked at Hinamori and Shinji, who looked on questionably, after a quick discussion it was decided that the nso's held similar ranks to soldat 3s, and not sergeants and therefore the sergeant was in charge and held the higher rank for the time being until this could be cleared up by the Quincy and Shinigami command structures as it was now full confusion regarding ranks.

"All units be adviced! Sergeants are a rank higher then nso's, therefore the sergeant holds authority in the chain of command, soldat 3 and non-seated officers hold similar ranks in the chain of command." Otto adviced after clearing it with Hinamori and Shinji.

"Copy." The sergeant replied as he continued with his job.

"I knew this would be an issue eventually..." Shinji said with a sigh as he scratched his head.

"Atleast we solved it quickly." Caldwell replied.

"Problems in the command structure is dangerous, hopefully his majesty and the O.D.K will clear it up soon enough, preferably before we attack the Dominion!" Otto replied.

"Let's hope so." Caldwell replied.

"Anyways we gotta focus on taking these trenches so we can advance, we can't risk getting stuck here, and they are making a tactical withdrawl from the field, the more we kill now the easier it will be to take our target. Have the riflemen focus fire on the left flank to keep focus away from our cremation team!" Otto ordered as Caldwell relayed the order.

"The fire from the left flank is intense but extremly inaccurate..." Caldwell pointed out.

"Perhaps it's their staves?" Hinamori asked.

"Doubtful, they were more accurate some hours ago, now it looks like they are firing randomly hoping to hit something. Though maybe the staves have their limits?" Otto pointed questionably out as he noticed it too.

***Cremation team six***

The new members that asked about the flamethrowers noticed that it was effective but also horrifying at that too, and extremly dangerous even for the user and anyone close, but they managed, though resistance wasn't as high as they had hoped, they took out a few ranged units, though the majority was melee units which they found odd, and it was becoming more arrancars then Dominion soldiers.

No one had any idea what was going on but as soon as they got further into the trench they got the answer, and not one they hoped to see.

The trench was empty, and the staves was put on something to hold them in line with an attached device on them, which would explain the accuracy as the device were timers to just fire it the direction the staff pointed and after reaching zero the timer restarted, much to the dismay of the cremation team, and the Dominion soldiers were nowhere to be found at all.

"It's empty..." A pyro pointed out.

"It is, the hell did they go?" The sergeant asked annoyed.

"Sir! Over here!" A shinigami said as he gestured to a small opening.

"Alright, report it in and disconnect the timers, we'll look at these tunnels, pyros with me!" The sergeant asked and pointed out a small team.

"Yes sir!" They all said and the nso got left in charge of disconnecting the timers.

Once they entered they found a tunnel, which was straight and very long, it didn't take long for the realization to hit, as the Dominion forces had already retreated and used the timers to trick them, after walking a good thirty minutes in the tunnel they reached the exit, and they couldn't see their lines as a massive amount of sand was obscuring their view, so they had no idea at all.

And the majority of them were too busy fighting, or atleast they believed they did to actually sense anything, when the sergeant tried to sense any presences, there were more no Dominion troops but a few stray arrancars left in the trench to clear out, and it hit the sergeant that the ones they killed were the rear guard of their forces, who covered for them as they retreated, or more precisely sacrifical troops.

It had been some hours since morning and the time was 15:46, once they cleared the trench the army probably needed to rest before advancing onwards, much to the annoyment of the sergeant but he couldn't really blame them as the day has been stressful, though they were about a three hour walk away from their objective, they would probably need a vanguard atleast to march forwards in order to prepare for the coming fight, furthermore they had no idea how far ahead the Dominion force really was.

If they had gone far they have been tricked for some time, as you can't just march an army like that away right out of the blue, and no gargantas had opened so them leaving using that method was out of the door, the sergeant sighed as he looked out towards the desert, extremly disappointed before he called it in.

**Las Noches (Army Group A Basecamp)**

***Few Moments Later***

"How the hell did that happen!?" Ichigo asked annoyed and extremly irritated.

"We are still getting information your majesty! But evidence points to dug out tunnels!" A soldat replied nervously.

Ichigo banged his fist into the table and smashed right through it in frustration, he had an entire force right there and they just escaped, and to add fresh salt to the injury they had no idea how long they were tricked! It was an embarrassment to the entire command structure to have something like this happen and not notice it, even worse for the A.N.U as they were responsible for intelligence.

"Well at the bright side we can advance to the target now, once we secure that all we have to do is to subdue the arrancars, maybe even brainwash a couple of them into the army?" Kaien replied, understanding Ichigo's anger.

Ichigo didn't really want to get his soldiers killed, for him this was partially devestating news as the amount of soldiers defending the fortress would be significantly increased, leading to a more brutal defence, and they have more soldiers to counter a potential siege and more defenses availeble as they had more soldiers to man them.

Ichigo really wanted to stop that army from ever reaching the fort as it would make the job that much easier, but he did ponder on what Kaien said and he thought it through, then he suddenly got a bright idea.

"Who said anything about them needing brainwashing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What you mean?" Kaien asked.

"What is the status of Nel?" Ichigo asked an officer.

"She is stable and moving around from the reports your majesty." The officer replied.

"Good, once we have secured the fortress bring Nel in, she might be able to keep the arrancars on a short leash." Ichigo replied as Kaien agreed with the idea.

"I see, we install her as the queen of Hueco Mundo the arrancars will fall in line, best case scenario we secure a potential ally." Isshin said.

"Correct, anyways what other news?" Ichigo said as he looked at the officer.

"The army will be taking a short break and allow the forces that is still lagging behind to catch up as parts of the trenches still needs to be cleared, especially where the 13th division is located as they haven't evacuted fully there and are being reinforced by the 11th division and the sternritters wants to reach the objective at nightfall, presumably under the cover of night." The officer said.

"Alright, what's the status of our packing and army group B's packing?" Ichigo asked.

"The necessary bits and pieces have been transformed into reishi and moved into containers, food and water has been packed up, all we need is to clear out the communications and command room and we are ready to move the convoy." The officer replied.

"Alright, let's pack up and move, if we move fast we might arrive a few minutes later then our army to the objective, regardless have them prepare fortifications and trenches atleast 3 to four meters deep with platforms and firing pits for our riflemen and archers, in case we arrive much later then I hope for." Ichigo ordered as the officer saluted and went to relay the order.

**Soul Society (Kuchiki Manor)**

Hisana was tripping around, to say that she was worried would be an understatement, her own sister who she has finally reunited with was sent off to fight a war in the hollow realm of Hueco Mundo, and Byakuya only sat there, watching his wife walk back and forth with worry.

"Hisana, do not worry for Rukia is more then capable of handling herself I assure you." Byakuya said with his usual stoic expression trying to calm Hisana.

"I know she is capable, but against a vast army like that!?" Hisana asked worried.

"Emperor Ichigo and Rukia has invaded that place before! They are quite familiar with the landscape." Byakuya assured Hisana.

"I know that Byakuya-sama, but this time it might be different!" Hisana replied worried.

"It is different, as unlike before they now have armies from the Wandenreich and four divisions from the Gotei, which makes me even more confident that she will be fine." Byakuya assured Hisana.

Hisana only sighed, Byakuya did understand why Hisana was worried, she just didn't want to lose Rukia again, not now that she was reunited with her, she just couldn't bear the though of anything happening to her.

"It's not like I don't distrust our soldiers or our allies, but I just don't trust her safety to them, the only one I trust with her safety is him, you or Renji." Hisana said as she finally went over to her cushion and sat down besides Byakuya.

Byakuya pondered her choice of words before realizing who him truly was.

"You're refering to emperor Ichigo are you not?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, but he cannot look after her right now, as he is most likely too busy commanding his own troops to look after her..." Hisana said with a sad expression.

"If emperor Ichigo does not command his own troops then they will die unnecessarily, and that needs to be avoided, I can contact Renji and see if he has any news if you would like?" Byakuya asked Hisana as she nodded.

A short while later Renji was contacted and it didn't take long for him to get the reports as he hurried over to the Kuchiki manor, he understood why Hisana was worried, as he was too but he had to trust her, and he knew she could take care of herself but regardless of that he was still worried, what if she got injured and was alone? That thought was horrifying as he recalled their last invasion to Hueco Mundo and how hard their opponents was.

Within a few minutes he had arrived at the Kuchiki manor, using flash step every part of the way to ensure that Hisana didn't worry for too long, and the reports looked promising and progress was way faster then anyone had imagined, considering that almost all of Las Noches was practically handed to them as the Dominion retreated to a stronghold for a last ditch defence, and that every army would be on the same line, and Ichigo himself would appear on the front lines.

But Renji was no fool, he knew that the battle for that fortress would be brutal, and might last for days on end as Ichigo had opted for a siege followed by artillery bombardment instead of a direct assault, he didn't know why but he trusted that Ichigo had made the right call, though he wouldn't say how hard that battle would be to Hisana as it might cause her to worry even more, but it was promising that all the commanders would be in one place, as Rukia would be around Ichigo for that battle, and he trusted Ichigo with her safety.

He soon made his way to the room where Byakuya and Hisana was and told the details of the report, though Byakuya saw the report himself and noticed that Renji were holding things back, and he agreed as Hisana didn't need to hear how hard the last progress would be as siege battles could quickly become hard and difficult, and it would also test Ichigo's command capabilites and patience to an extreme level, considering that this was his first command.

But unlike others Ichigo wasn't a fool, he might be new to command but he listened to advice from those who had more experience, Ichigo has always been a quick learner and quick to adapt and overcome, and Ichigo had experienced officers with him, and judging from the strategy Ichigo had planned, he decided to use psychological warfare using his artillery, and attempt to demoralize the Dominion forces and force them into a surrender before the eight day limit was up.

Both Byakuya and Renji now considered making formal requests to Kyoraku to get sent into the field, however they knew that Siege battles could quickly become ranged battles if the opponents had soldiers with ranged abilities something that the Dominion had plenty of from the looks of it, but so did the Wandenreich, since the Quincies originally were ranged combatants they were right at homefield even though they could quickly become a combination of troop class.

Something that the Shinigami themselves witnessed during the war, but the reports did mention Rukia and stated that she was okey and uninjured, much to Hisana's relief.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Aww... Ichigo got tricked, that's sad, regardless a siege battle will take place, it won't be so much action but I try to make the best out of it, considering that siege battles are battles were one army try to starve or demoralize the other into surrendering at the cost of time, unlike a direct assault where you spare time but lose soldiers instead.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Wandenreich (Basterbine Residence)**

***20:37***

"Okay, close your eyes otherwise soap will get in there!" Bambietta said as Sabrina did as she was told.

Bambietta was bathing Sabrina and making her ready for bed, as she usually went to bed around nine, though Bambietta didn't bathe with Sabrina and was fully clothed except for her stockings as she had taken them off to avoid having them become wet otherwise she would need to get back into the tower to get a pair of dry ones. Just as Sabrina closed her eyes Bambietta began to remove the soap from her eyes.

Bambietta was babysitting Sabrina as her parents were away for a while, where she didn't know but they asked nicely and Bambietta wanted to get out of her office for a little while so she decided to stay at her parents house for the duration of her babysitting, as her father's shift had ended a while ago and he went home.

As she washed Sabrina's hair Bambietta recalled that Karin said that she'd come over a bit later since Yuzu decided to make some cookies, and made some for them too and Karin said she could deliver them, though it would be late, but Sabrina couldn't wait until she could try them, that much was obvious.

After the soap was removed Sabrina opened her eyes and returned to playing with her toys in the bathtub while she had left her teddy bear on the bathroom counter since she wanted to sleep with it, and having it wet wasn't really making it any comfortable to sleep with, she knew from personal experience.

Bambietta on the other hand were not only bathing Sabrina but drying her hands and then returned to reading some reports.

'A siege? It might be beneficial in the long term but in the short term he has he needs to commit himself fully to psychological warfare... Shelling day and night using artillery, though he has enough manpower to have the crews work six hour shifts each if he limits the artillery he uses, though since it's a fort I doubt he will be using all of them.' Bambietta said internally before taking another part of the report to look at pictures of Ichigo's objective.

The look of the Dominion stronghold made Bambietta frown, it was a fairly big fortress and taking it with a direct assault wouldn't be easy and very costly for them, and it could potentially result in a stalemate in Hueco Mundo considering how defensible it truly was.

'And how the hell is he alive?..' Bambietta asked internally as she turned the page over and read it.

The report was regarding Sora, who is currently in Ichigo's hands, as he decided to take him with to the front lines and keep him a prisoner there, considering the seal he placed on him it would be near impossible to escape Ichigo even if he tried since Ichigo would just recall him with the schatten, though she wondered if Ichigo decided to use him as leverage over Inoue.

Regardless the A.N.U and the research division would take care of him later, as they hoped to find out how this was even possible, and then she thought back to another report she recieved, as Chojiro Sasakibe was also revived by Ichigo, if this kept on this would probably be known as the great war of ressurrection, or atleast Bambietta thought.

From the looks of it every spiritual faction fought by now, leading Bambietta to wonder whether a spiritual world war has quickly started! Though Bambietta knew that in the spiritual world, wars can start out of even the smallest matter, as it was prone to starting for just saying the wrong thing or just by disagreeing, if anything Tozuma was a prime example as he wanted to start a war because they captured his daughter committing a crime in the Wandenreich.

Bambietta then looked further into the Quincy war tactics that has been used in the campaign in Hueco Mundo.

'Trench warfare... While it protects the troops it can just as easily cause a stalemate in the field and function as a double edged sword, and I know that Ichi is fully aware of that, if we get into a stalemate using trench warfare it will only cost more troops then it protects, if what I read correctly from the history in the world of the living, trench warfare was the main type of warfare in 1914 to 1918 and 60 million troops participated in that war and it only caused a stalemate on every front, had they used different tactics 11 million soldiers would probably not have died!' Bambietta said internally as she thought about the books she read that was brought to Silbern when Ichigo took the throne.

Then the door opened and Ausilia entered with a fresh pyjamas for Sabrina to wear to bed, Bambietta looked away from her documents as she looked at her mother.

"Still working?" Ausilia asked with a smile.

"Just some reports I read through." Bambietta replied as she put the documents away.

"I see, I'm sorry for throwing Sabrina on you like so." Ausilia replied with a gentle smile.

"Not at all, it's good to get out of the office every now and then! Besides, it's good to see her too." Bambietta replied honestly.

"Heh, I guess you two are inseperable after all." Ausilia replied lowly with a smile on her face as she gave both her daughters a quick glance before putting the pyjamas neatly on the counter besides Sabrina's teddy bear.

"Where have you two been by the way?" Bambietta inquired curiously.

"The doctors office and your father is attending a meeting." Ausilia said gently.

Suddenly Sabrina stopped playing and just looked at her mother, worried that something was wrong, though Bambietta figured it might just be a trivial thing but decided to ask anyways since she noticed that Sabrina was worried.

"Everything alright?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes, just a minor infection in my shoulder tendon but nothing serious, should be over in a short while." Ausilia said gently.

"Ahh, what kind of meeting is daddy in?" Bambietta said as she looked at Ausilia's shoulders.

"A meeting in the O.D.K from what I heard. Have you two eaten yet?" Ausilia asked curiously, though Bambietta began to wonder.

"Usually when Sabrina is in the tower I feed her after she has taken her bath so she hasn't eaten yet." Bambietta said as she looked at her sister.

"I see, what about you?" Ausilia asked Bambietta.

"Not yet." Bambietta replied.

"I see, well I'll go prepare some bread for you two." Ausilia said as she turned to leave.

"Thanks." Bambietta said as Ausilia left.

'Weird, I haven't heard anything about a meeting in the O.D.K, usually I get a notification regarding meetings since I'm expected to attend due to my position... I'll speak with the commanding officer there later... Or it slipped my mind.' Bambietta said internally as she focused on her documents, though she was sure she wasn't notified.

Bambietta then thought back to several reports she had recieved from other fronts, as reports were pouring in that the Dominion were killing innocent Quincies just trying to live their lives in the world of the living, exterminating their whole families by torture or slow deaths. The worst of it was in europe, and Bambietta knew that news regarding this wouldn't go well within the Wandenreich as people might demand justice.

Relations in the Wandenreich gave the news and it was grim, Quincies were usually burned alive, tortured or injured and bled out painfully by small Dominion squads, for the living however this all looked like accidents and media in the world of the living pointed out a series of unexplained accidents, aswell as living law enforcement unable to make any conclusion or connections between the incidents, but that was because it was a spiritual matter.

Bambietta knew that even though the Dominion were unable to conduct massive army operations for a small while they could still use smaller groups, and so could the Wandenreich, leaving Bambietta to dispatch A.N.U unit four to protect the smaller Quincy communities in the world of the living as best they could, but even they couldn't be everywhere at once.

And Bambietta knew that the Dominion knew about it aswell, since several Dominion spies have been captured in the world of the living as they have monitored the A.N.U, though the A.N.U just let them watch and sometimes report back as they were always aware of them, this was the secret police after all.

While other times, they caught the spies and tortured them for information before eventually executing them with a reishi bullet in the head, their intention was to attack the Dominion psyche in hopes of demoralizing them from these kinds of acts, though it looked bleak as they still continued, causing many Quincies to flee to Karakura town where they were protected by a fortress and an army.

Some even sought refuge but those that were in human form had to seek refugee status to the japanese government and from the looks of it, it would be refused, giving the Quincies a hard time since they couldn't really do anything to the living at all while others entered japan while in spiritual form before returning to human form after they had gotten to Karakura town rapidly and hope they won't get caught, while others returned to the Wandenreich, but some were adamant to stay where they were too.

The problem was that those that sought refuge were primarily located in the thousand year ancestral locations of the Quincies in the world of the living, and they were spread out, since the Quincies before moving to the Wandenreich, lived in north-western germanic countries, namely Britain, Germany, Austria, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, the Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland and Italy, which meant that the A.N.U had a massive area to cover since it was most of the European continent, and without a gate of the Sun, in which the closest one was in Japan, they were unable to enter the Wandenreich.

Bambietta just hoped that the Dominion realized what they were doing. As by killing innocent Quincy civilians the Wandenreich would not show their soldiers any mercy, though Bambietta knew that Ichigo would hate the idea of killing entire families of innocents for revenge, so that was out of the question, besides the Quincies were better then that.

Bambietta looked at her sister again who was enjoying her bath, splashing in the water as the played with her toys, her favorite bath toy was a duck that made sounds when you squeezed it, an old toy of hers but she enjoyed it, back in Ansbach that was the only toy she had in the bath since her family was so poor they could barely afford toys for her but when able they got her some, in many times after she needed to bathe after being abused she would find comfort in that duck aswell from what Ausilia told Bambietta.

Bambietta smiled at how fond Sabrina was of that duck, her teddy bear and her duck were two most important toys to her and she treasured them dearly, in times of comfort, in times of sadness or come whatever may be, they would always cheer her up somehow, even though Ausilia said that Bambietta had that same effect on Sabrina as Sabrina was always over happy to be with Bambietta, and would rarely leave her side, primarily because Bambietta was a source of protection, safety and happiness for Sabrina, and the same applied for Ichigo as he has started to become more of a brother figure for Sabrina as he always helped to look after her whenever he could.

Sabrina was fully aware of how lucky she was to have a brother-in-law like Ichigo, even his family took care of Sabrina at times, just like when Isshin tied Sabrina to a chair and expected her to eat up tons of food in a single bite because he felt that she was too underfed, or Yuzu and Karin that would occasionally play with her when everyone else was working to ensure that she wasn't bored as Sabrina still felt like a liability due to her mental issues at times so they usually came to her.

The Basterbine family and the Kurosaki family has gotten extremly close ever since they moved from Ansbach, Masaki and Ausilia and now Miyako shared a lot of conversations together and Isshin, Kaien and Ernst had their times aswell, though that usually involved alcohol, though Ernst never came home drunk, just a little bit tipsy on saturdays, nothing too serious.

Eventually Sabrina wanted out of the bathtub and Bambietta gave her a towel so she could dry her, after she had done that Bambietta wrapped the towel around Sabrina's head to let the towel absorb the dampness in Sabrina's hair, afterwards she put on her pyjamas and they went to eat.

Just as they got to the kitchen and sat down Ernst arrived back home from his meeting with a letter in his hand that was already opened, and he looked exhausted and mildly irritated.

"Welcome home, I've prepared some food." Ausilia said as she noticed her husband entering the living room.

"Thanks but sorry not really hungry." Ernst replied, trying to hide his frustration though Bambietta and Ausilia noticed.

"Something wrong?" Bambietta asked.

"Not at all, just gonna lie down for a bit." Ernst said as he put the letter on the living room table and then went to bed, unusually early.

Bambietta and Ausilia just looked at each other, wondering what was wrong, Sabrina was too busy eating and didn't bother to follow the conversation, because of it she never noticed anything wrong, eventually Bambietta stood up and went to the table in the living room and took the letter, though Ausilia would have scolded Bambietta for peeking, but she herself was curious, as something is definitely bothering her beloved husband, and Bambietta was just worried and they both wondered if the letter had anything to do with it.

And it did, Bambietta read it and was stunned.

"He's being court martialed!?" Bambietta said in shock, leaving Ausilia just as shocked.

"What? Why!?" Ausilia asked as Bambietta read the letter.

"He's being court martialed for disobeying a direct order and misconduct... Evidently the meeting he attended was a hearing..." Bambietta said surprised as she was not informed at all and internally furious.

"I see... That doesn't sound like your father..." Ausilia said worried, though Sabrina was curious now as she finally noticed what was going on but she knew this was something bad.

Bambietta decided to head up to her father and near damn interrogate him on this, she wanted the facts, she personally knew that her father had acted exemplary in prior jobs in the O.D.K, so she couldn't understand this, eventually she got into the room and Ernst looked exhausted and worried, and so lost in thought that he didn't notice Bambietta at first, not until she called him out.

"Daddy?.." Bambietta said with a gentle but stern tone.

"Bambi? Something wrong?" Ernst said upon looking at Bambietta's expression who was quite mixed.

"I don't know... Is there?" Bambietta asked with a frown.

"Not that I know abo-" Ernst said but stopped when he noticed Bambietta revealed the letter.

"I did find it odd that I wasn't informed about a meeting in the O.D.K, turns out the meeting was a hearing and you're now being court martialed?.." Bambietta said, annoyed that her father tried to keep this silent.

"Should've figured you'd know about it eventually..." Ernst said with a sad and defeated tone.

"What happened?... And I want facts!" Bambietta said sternly as she went to the bed and sat down.

"Well, you see..." Ernst said as he began his story.

**O.D.K (Strategy Room)**

***Flashback (Few days ago)***

Ernst along with captain Deublox and several other officers including a major was looking at a map, it was a map of japan as they planned their invasion in the Dominion, their entry zone would be the reverse world of Karakura town, but the problem was that the research division have warned that since it is considered a spiritual world they might be unable to create platforms in the air, forcing them to rely on their fleet for amphibious assaults into the mainland, since they didn't know the Dominion names of the regions they just went with the names of the world of the living.

But if the Quincies had a fleet and there really was a sea there where they wanted naval superiority, they had to assume that they would have to fight for it as the Dominion was almost guaranteed to have a fleet of their own! The major named Maxias Kinliel, who was the commanding officer of this particular unit, a man who was given his position due to his personal relations with the general in charge of the O.D.K and to top it off, and he was a careerist who would not tolerate insubordination and what he said went, if he made a mistake, everyone else got the fault for it, a real duchebag who wasn't well liked.

Maxias had planned the invasion by himself without informing the rest of his unit, and their plan was flushed down the drain because he said so and was so confident his plan was perfect but Ernst saw major flaws with it, and Ernst was quick to point it out, as no one else dared to.

"Sir, you want a direct invasion of the chinese mainland, you'll put our transport ships in danger, we might lose them if the Dominion fleet arrives, we cannot just count on our own ships to take them all before they reach the troop transports! We need to secure Tsushima and Niki islands in the west of the sea of Japan and then secure Rebun island in the east and put in coastal batteries to shoot at enemy warships, we need to defend the sea of Japan!" Ernst said.

"Captain Ernst, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" Maxias replied sternly.

"With all due respect, this plan-" Ernst said before he was cut off.

"Not another word! This plan is final! I expect you all to sign off on it! Including yours Captain!" Maxias said sternly as Ernst frowned.

"No! With all due respect! Can't you see that this plan is fucking stupid!? Just take a fucking look at this plan and you'll see only flaws! This is probably the stupidest plan anyone could come up with! How the hell did you even get this position!?" Ernst said sternly with a loud voice.

"Excuse me?.." Maxias asked with a stern voice and a deep frown while shooting an ugly glare at Ernst.

"I will not sign off on that plan! I refuse to sign a suicidal plan like that!" Ernst said sternly.

"I wasn't asking... That was an order captain!" Maxias said sternly.

"I refuse!" Ernst said.

"Fine... Have it your way... See how far it gets you!" Maxias replied.

Ernst knew he was in trouble, but the Quincies had coastal battery, namely very big artillery guns designed to attack ships at a great distance to defend their own territory, they would be invaluable during the invasion, but they also had to be used properly, place them right and it can determine the course of the invasion.

***Few hours ago***

Ernst tried to explain himself in the hearing and his reasons, but the officers wouldn't listen, and to top it all off, it was led by four star general Albantin Acknerd, who was Maxias's close friend and the commander of the entire O.D.K and the humiliation Maxias felt would be repayed.

"You disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer! Your opinions doesn't matter! Disobeying a direct order and misconduct by respectless and unaccaptable behavior towards a superior officer... Those are serious charges!" Albantin said as Maxias only smirked.

"Charges be damned, he'll be sending men to their graves intentionally! How did he even get that job?!" Ernst asked in amazement as Albantin and Maxias frowned.

"How did you get yours? Evidently the poor idiot that got you here didn't see stupidity, unless that idiot was a stupid fuck himself! I should have had the one who sent you here shot alongside his entire family to avoid spreading the stupidity! So who was it?! On Second thought don't answer that!" Maxias said, not even realizing who he was talking about.

"Calm yourself Maxias! Those words are uncalled for!" Albentin ordered, not even knowing himself.

"We are not here to speak about your planning, leave it out of it! You disrespected a superior officer and disobeyed orders, We do not want to know about the planning in the O.D.K!" A general said sternly as they refused to listen to the cause of the case.

"In this case this hearing is finished, we will proceed to court martial!" Another general said as they all nodded.

"Fine, but if you must know major-" Ernst said before he was cut off.

"We will not hear it! You can leave now!" Albantin said, but noticed that one of the generals in the hearing looked at him with a stunned expression and pale face for he knew who got Ernst that job, though Ernst did leave and went right home, distraught about what would happen next.

**Basterbine Residence**

***Flashback End***

"So that's what happened!?" Bambietta said in fury, and how dare they to such a thing or talk about their emperor in that manner!? Had it been Yhwach they would have been skinned alive, hanged from a wall with the rope under their skin and slowly burned alive from a fire several meters under them! Words of shooting Ichigo or killing him for a Quincy were high treason in according to law, and was also punishable by death.

"Yeah... Regretfully they didn't care about testimony from the other officers as they refused to allow them in to say their piece. And I don't have any evidence to prove otherwise, it's just word against word... And they didn't even care about my reasoning..." Ernst said as he sat besides Bambietta, now worried about his job and future.

"I see, but if that's the case you do!" Bambietta said as Ernst looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ernst asked curiously.

"Every part of the O.D.K is high security, and every part of Silbern is monitored by surveillence equipment, with voice recording and stored in the computers, while back-ups are sent to the vault to ensure that no one alters any files, as alterations in the vault can only be done by a select few, namely me and Ichi as a security measure, and if they didn't care about your side of the story then maybe I won't care about theirs, ultimately I am the second in command of the armed forces, and if Ichi hears about this he'll probably tear them a new one when he gets back..." Bambietta said in thought.

"I see." Ernst said in near joy over the fact that he possessed evidence through his daughter, though he didn't like the thought about using connections.

"I'll take care of it somehow, don't worry about it." Bambietta comforted her father.

"Thanks... Sorry for dumping this on you... I thought I could handle it myself..." Ernst said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it... Though you should've come to me sooner... This is serious if they conduct themselves like this, you are being court martialed for doing your job, while they derilict it! You were doing the right thing! But for now I'll eat, and you'll come with! Then we'll both go to my office tomorrow and we'll have this sorted out... I'll also have to brief Ichi on this so I'll call him tomorrow." Bambietta said as she and her father went down to eat.

However, when they got to the stairs, someone knocked on the door harshly, Ausilia went to answer as she figured it would be Karin, then Ernst and Bambietta heard screaming and lots of boots entering the household, they ran down and Ernst was first, the moment Ernst got down a soldier hit him with the stock of his rifle and held him at gun point. Bambietta saw it and manifested her sword, and flashed down.

Just as she flashed down, she heard clicking behind her, and felt two soldats aiming rifles right at her head.

"Drop the weapon and turn around! Slowly!" The soldat ordered.

Bambietta did as he said, deciding not to fight against any Quincy, as it would be unnecessary blood spilled, though if anything did happen to Bambietta all these soldiers would get executed for it on grounds of high treason, as soon as she turned around, the soldat saw her face and realized who she was as the soldat quickly saluted.

Bambietta watched Sabrina and Ausilia forcibly get dragged out of the kitchen in handcuffs by four soldats, with Sabrina crying out of fear, something Bambietta vowed would never happen again so she saw red.

"CAPTAIN! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Bambietta screamed in absolute fury.

Once she screamed she caught the attention of everyone in the room, as the soldats stopped their actions and realized who was present, they all saluted.

"Grand mistress? What are you doing here?" The captain asked as he saluted rapidly.

"The bigger question is, what do you think you're doing?!" Bambietta asked sternly.

"Uhm... Conducting an arrest?" The captain said, highly confused.

"You men, release them this instant!" Bambietta said as she pointed towards her mother and sister.

The soldats looked at their captain as he quickly nodded and did as ordered.

"You four! My authority is higher then that of your captains so if you ever look for your captains nod of approval before obeying an order I give again, I'll have you court martialed, is that understood?" Bambietta asked the four soldats.

"Y-yes sir!" They all replied quickly, realizing she was in a bad mood.

"And you captain, you are just a step away from having your own men serve as a firing squad for your own execution, so you'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" Bambietta said lowly but sternly with a commanding tone as she approached the captain.

"Yes grand mistress, by orders of the O.D.K, this household was to be placed under arrest." The captain said as he showed a piece of paper.

Bambietta took it and noticed it was ordered by major Maxias and authorised by general Albentin, an arrest order on her family.

"So I presume this order goes on me aswell then captain?.. You are aware that this order includes my arrest correct? And that this is high treason?" Bambietta asked the captain sternly.

"I don't understand?" The captain replied.

"This is my family captain... This is my family household, just because I live in the tower doesn't mean that this isn't my household aswell..." Bambietta said as the captain was stunned, and so were the soldats.

"I-I really didn't know sir, I'm terribly sorry." The captain said quickly, realizing he had screwed up.

"How couldn't you know!? Everyone knows my family lives here!" Bambietta said with angry tone.

"I was told it was another place you lived sir!" The captain replied much to Bambietta's surprise.

"Who told you that?" Bambietta asked suspiciously.

"My commanding officer, lieutenant-general Risch, he gave me this order and when I asked he told me that it was another place your family lived! Then he told me to follow orders not to question them!" The captain replied.

Bambietta looked at the order, and it only said that the people on that adress should be arrest but no names were listed, Bambietta then looked at the captain, clearly terrified over his actions, though Bambietta couldn't blame him if he was unaware who lived here, it was a simple misunderstanding on his part, though he and his soldiers did follow the chain of command, the O.D.K on the other hand were in much deeper trouble.

"Fine, anyways I'm nullifying this order, and I'll keep it... Just wait here." Bambietta said as she went to one of the phones.

Picking up one of the household phones she wanted to clarify this order with a certain general, but she knew she couldn't leave Ichigo in the dark either, so she opted to call Ichigo first to clarify on her actions, that way he was aware so no confusion would occur so she called Ichigo first through the control room on a highly secure line, she would speak with the general in person.

**Hueco Mundo (Las Noches Fourth Trench)**

Ichigo was with the Shinigami officers and his own top officers including sternritters planning for the next move, as they looked over a map over the field, they couldn't conduct a direct assault on the stronghold itself, as that would prove too costly, they might have the manpower but the Dominion held the strategic advantage, and the time to solve the issue was short.

"Your majesty, it's a call from Silbern, it's the grand mistress." A soldat said to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the soldat and nodded as he quickly headed for the communications equipment, wondering what Bambietta really wanted, though he figured it had to be important, as he knew she wouldn't call him for social reasons given the circumstances.

"Hey." Ichigo said into the phone.

"Hi Ichi, I have a problem over here that I wanted to speak to you about." Bambietta said.

"Alright? What seems to be the problem?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Bambietta explained the circumstances, and Ichigo was stunned to say the least, internally he was furious, by all right he should've hanged half the O.D.K and shot the other, luckily for them however Ichigo was more reasonable then that, regardless Ichigo was not pleased whatsoever.

"I see... Thanks for telling me, you are inside your prerogative to handle the situation however you see fit, however I would like to be informed when you have made a decision, I would also like to keep this internal for now... If this got out it would really cause some havoc." Ichigo said, as everyone else was curious what he was talking about.

"Alright, I'll contact you later... Love you." Bambietta said into the phone.

"Yeah you do that, love you too, bye." Ichigo said.

"Bye." Bambietta replied as she hung up.

Ichigo went back, a few questions was raised if everything was alright, which Ichigo only replied with that it's under control and it wasn't much to talk about, trying to keep this little incident as secret as possible, the arrest of the grand mistresses family could be viewed as treason or possible coup by using them as extortion or blackmail by keeping them hostage, regardless the situation was serious and Ichigo braced himself for a coming storm, though he hoped it would never hit.

**Wandenreich (Basterbine Residence)**

Putting the phone down Bambietta thought about several scenarios, Ichigo wanted to keep this a secret and she understood why, chaos could erupt from this, without a solid leadership the Wandenreich would fall into chaos and anarchy, to avoid having any issues, the A.N.U would have to be on full swing, what with them being a unit of fully trained special forces soldiers in a secret police force and intelligence unit of the Wandenreich.

Taking up the phone she called the A.N.U and ordered Pascal to meet her, since the A.N.U was able to handle this situation discreetly, they were the perfect fit for the situation, first she had to make sure that the officers and soldiers involved were silent, one way or another, though she hoped they would get the memo quickly with a single word to never speak about this incident, otherwise some soldiers might quickly go missing only to be never found again.

After a while the soldat noticed a man entering with a group, this man was dark haired with his hair clearly styled in a pompadour style with bright blue eyes, though he carried the standard A.N.U uniform of a small trench coat with golden epaulettes, on those epaulettes were five stars, same shape as the silver cross as every general from one star to four, only in gold instead of silver, or five stars like this instance for sternritters, with the famous sigil of the sternritter on the rank collar on his left, the famous golden three leaf with two stars under it on a blue field covered in golden edges on the outside, if anything it looked like the sigil of the waffen-SS rank of Obergruppenführer, which was the military rank insignia of the sternritter, only the Rhombus shape, or the diamond shape was replaced with two golden five pointed crosses.

under the coat was a shirt and tie instead of the regular Quincy shirt as was normal for anyone in that unit, along with the regular boots and nice pants, with the belt having a strap on it going from the left side of the belt over the uniform under the epaulette on the right side and down his back, which all the A.N.U uniforms had, where the majority of them held a manifested lugar like pistol in a manifested holster and another holster for a retractible baton.

Which was a new type they manifested because it was easier to walk around with, as the pushed a button and the stick came out, and if you focused reiatsu into it a blue glow with sparks would appear on the top of the baton, giving electric shock everytime you hit a person, the harder you hit the more painful the shock was, though they could also use it when the baton was retracted to give shock to anyone who resisted, even the local police and military guards have started using those, hit a guy on the side of the head with electric shock and he was out cold for atleast 10 seconds, making them call it the stun baton, handcuffs and reserve crosses were held in the trench coat and never visible.

On the right collar there was another sigil, which was rare for anyone except for one infamous unit in the Wandenreich, which consisted of the silver cross inside a shield with two golden fasces pointing away from the cross on top of the shield the words "Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung" in small letters, and A.N.U in big letters on the bottom of the shield.

The soldats recognized him as Pascal Egger, supreme commander of the A.N.U and sternritter T, and he brought some of his own soldiers, carrying the uniform of the A.N.U, these were from unit one, the patrol and punishment division, and if they were here the soldiers knew they were in for a world of trouble.

"I'm sorry to hear about your troubles grand mistress! These the ones?" Pascal said politely as he looked at the Silbern Guard soldats.

"That is correct, Ichi wanted this case to be handled discreetly, not a single word of this goes out." Bambietta said as she looked at the captain.

"I understand." Pascal said as he looked at the captain.

Pascal already knew that Ichigo wanted the soldiers alive, so terminating them was a last resort, so Pascal went into his baton holster and took it out and pushed reiatsu into it, causing it to spark a little and glow at the center, then Pascal pushed a small button on it and the baton extended out, causing the small dot of spark to expand into a circular shape, going from the top of the baton and down three centimeters, as it was one centimeter long from the edge of the baton.

"Am I going to have any trouble with you?" Pascal asked the captain, as he leaned the baton in close, so close that the hair was rising on the captain's neck due to the electricity.

"N-no sir..." The captain replied, clearly nervous of getting a beating.

"Good, then you and your men will follow my men to where they lead you, and all is going to be okey and sorted out quickly." Pascal said, as he needed to ensure that they remained silent without killing them, some fear could always do.

The captain quickly did as ordered, and so did his men, they didn't want to be beaten to a pulp either, so they were very cooperative, even though they were visibly scared.

"Do you got some additional men?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Pascal.

"I do, they are waiting for us in the tower as we speak, and I have sent out a group to each of the Silbern Guard bases around, I have also informed Rodrick who asked me to arrest anyone who wasn't cooperative which I agreed to, he also sends his regards and sincerest apologies." Pascal replied.

"Good! Though Rodrick hasn't done anything wrong... Alright big sister will have to go now, can I get a good night hug before I leave?" Bambietta asked Sabrina who quickly rushed over to her.

Lifting her up Sabrina held around Bambietta tightly, she didn't want her to leave, her eyes were still red from the tears, she was still scared, though Bambietta assured her that there was nothing to be scared about, eventually she realized it didn't work and went back to the phone and contacted the royal guard.

The fact was that Ichigo had given Sabrina her own detachment of royal guard soldiers to guard her when she started kindergarden, though they were already assigned to her, 11 guards in total, and due to her relationship with Ichigo, through some protocol the K.G had, which allowed the mistress of the monarch, if they were in a relationship, to command them, though that was only reserved for the lover of the monarch, anyone else had to be married to a member of the royal family.

After ordering them down they quickly arrived, a lieutenant leading the group, after explaining the situation the K.G understood their orders perfectly, four guards positioned outside and the rest inside, which did give Sabrina peace of mind as she trusted the K.G, she had seen them so many times and they helped her when she needed help aswell, she also knew that it was her protection detail that had arrived.

For the K.G their orders were simple when it came to Sabrina as Ichigo had given them one specific order.

_In a few days Sabrina starts kindergarden, I want you and a squad of 10 to protect her with everything you have, the moment she leaves the gates of the inner wall you are to be by her side and keep an eye on her, however in kindergarden you can leave her some space, have atleast three guards look after her at all times at a distance, that way she can have some space and make friends privately, you will also have police assistance from the 1st precinct availeble, some officers will always be on the scene as ordered by me personally! You will also listen to the concerns of Ernst, Ausilia and naturally Bambietta if they are concerned about anything regarding Sabrina and take that into account, when she does make friends we'll talk more about your duties then and how you will guard her as she might want to visit them at some point or another!_

Those were the specific instructions Ichigo gave, plain and simple, though the guards never imagined they'd be protecting her and her family against the Silbern Guard, that was unexpected, regardless they did not question their orders, if Ichigo had ordered the Basterbines arrested they would've known about it, but they hadn't, and Ichigo would never relay such an order.

Regardless, Bambietta decided that now was the perfect time to take care of business, but first she manifested her tabled to see the recordings of the O.D.K and the hearing, and what she saw was enough to make her blood boil, and threats against the royal family is treason, though only Maxias said such words, the failure to report it however fell on every high ranking officer, though they could take care of that at a later date, right now Maxias and Albentin was the priority.

**Silbern O.D.K**

Albentin was with Maxias and Deublox, though Deublox held them both with disdain, as Maxias was a good friend of the general who bullied their way around, speaking up against him was always a bad idea, many had done so before but was either court martialed or relocated, the only reason Maxias had this job was because of Albentin, who was a good family friend of his.

Some had tried to write down complaints, but of course those always ended up on Albentin's desk, and they were usually demoted and put somewhere else, unless Ichigo or Bambietta or the sternritters were here they acted like this, though internally Deublox smirked, for he knew Ernst's connections, he knew who got Ernst his job, he knew both of them very well.

Now Albentin and Maxias might have made a powerful enemy, or maybe even two, namely the two top links in the chain of command, the only reason Ernst didn't tell them was because he didn't want to bother them with internal problems and believed that they would be quiet as long as he spoke up, Albentin knew Ernst's connections so he never said anything to Ernst despite how many times Maxias protested.

Maxias wanted Ernst relocated to another unit outside the O.D.K, but everytime Albentin it was denied for reasons he didn't actually know though he figured Bambietta had a role in it but Maxias didn't seem to know that, so Maxias wanted Ernst court martialed several times, though now it seems to have happened, though usually it would be public knowledge, but the hearing was done in secrecy, and the verdict was secret aswell, which was unusual, since he didn't want Bambietta to know about it.

Deublox however knew that the truth was far different then what Albentin imagined, for some reason Albentin never opened Ernst's files since he figured Bambietta gave him this job, but in reality it was their monarch and since Ichigo was content and even praised both Deublox and Ernst in letters and sometimes in person, he wanted both of them to remain there as long as they wanted, and for that reason Ichigo had indirectly ordered them there, it was for that reason Albentin couldn't get rid of Ernst.

Though Deublox did truly wonder, why would Ichigo indirectly order them to stay there as long as they wanted? It was almost as if Ichigo knew that there were some troubles down there but never had any direct evidence since Albentin and Maxias would always behave themselves whenever a special officer arrived or the A.N.U, which was odd since the special officers and the A.N.U was here more frequently then other times, almost like they were being watched and monitored.

Deublox presumed that Albentin wanted to have a quick court martial, probably using one of his own connections, the arrest order was probably just to make sure that Bambietta never found out, though he knew she was there, Ernst and Deublox spoke about various things a lot, and he knew that Bambietta would be there tonight, meaning she probably caught the soldats in the act, or atleast he hoped she did.

If they arrested her the O.D.K would be charged with attempted coup d'etat, forcing their emperor to turn his attention to homefront, that would mean the execution of Maxias and Albentin along with several other high ranking officers, even if she wasn't Albentin and Maxias were in for some deep trouble regardless, as Bambietta nor Ichigo would ever permit the O.D.K to arrest anyone in the Basterbine family, not even the royal family would permit it in any sense whatsoever, so whatever went through Albentin and Maxias's minds Deublox didn't know.

Regardless they were in way over their heads, Deublox started to think they were power hungry and just wanted to demonstrate authority, though just as that thought entered Deublox's mind, the doors opened and several A.N.U troops entered, with a person of authority, namely Bambietta Basterbine herself alongside the sternritter Pascal Egger, and she did not look impressed, not one bit, if anything pissed off would be the right word to describe her.

"Grand mistress, what a pleasure to see you." Albentin stated respectfully.

"Wish I could say the same for you general." Bambietta responded, in a very threatning manner.

"Is there something wrong lady Bambietta?" Albentin asked curiously.

"Yes there is... I'm a bit confused and I thought you two could help me!" Bambietta said as she pointed at Maxias and Albentin.

"Of course lady Bambietta, we are here to serve." Albentin stated as Maxias got closer.

"It's regarding this order here..." Bambietta said as she took out the arrest order and showed it to the both of them.

Bambietta swore she could see Deublox smirking of satisfaction, she knew about him from her father, they were close friends! So she figured there was more to this case then what it seemed as Deublox have always expressed deep loyalty to the crown and the empire, Albentin took out the order and read it, with Maxias looking at it, and they both recognized it.

"Yes I do, it is a warrant for the arrest of your father, Ernst Basterbine." Albentin stated.

"Read it again general, this line here and loudly." Bambietta said as she pointed to a specific line.

"The entire household 4 in the castle grounds are to be arrested." Albentin stated.

"That's my entire damn family you ordered arrested general, not just my father." Bambietta said.

"It is regretful but I feared that they might cause some trouble if we let them go." Maxias stated.

"Trouble major? A little girl of four years old, and a mother that needs to take care of her because she is suffering mentally and you just add to that, furthermore with the order on the entire household while I was there meant that order also refered to me major, that is treason, along with your pathetic words." Bambietta said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Maxias asked insulted.

"Oh you aren't aware? All of Silbern castle is monitored, video and sound recordings are stored in the vault... I heard your little outburst in the hearing major." Bambietta replied sternly.

"What does that have to do with anything lady Bambietta?" Maxias asked curiously.

"Because it was his majesty himself that gave my father his job, so when you threatened to execute the person who got the my father his job with his family you threatened your monarch and the royal family major." Bambietta replied sternly, leaving the major a bit surprised but not for long.

"I was regretfully unaware of that if I-" Maxias said before Bambietta interrupted him.

"Doesn't matter because it doesn't make it any more right regardless of who it is." Bambietta stated.

"With all due respect grand mistress, I believe you are too close to this case, Ernst has to be arrested, I suggest you back off." Albentin stated bluntly.

"Was that a threat general?" Pascal asked as he approached.

"I was just say-" Albentin replied as he looked at Pascal before he was interrupted.

"Was that a threat yes or no?" Pascal asked sternly.

"No it was not." Albentin stated.

"Really? It sure sounded like it to me, if you do anything against the grand mistress I will execute you on grounds of committing high treason general, and you aswell major." Pascal said sternly.

"That is your job, and we are doing ours." Maxias stated.

"Really, care to explain how you intend on sending his majesty's soldiers to their graves because of poor decisions? Ordering your men to remain quiet and not say a word and just go along with it? Isn't that why my father is being court martialed?" Bambietta asked.

"He is being court martialed and arrested on the grounds of disobeying orders and disrespecting a superior officer grand mistress." Albentin replied sternly, refusing to back off.

"Same as you two? You had a simple order, as written in your job description, come up with plans that minimizes our casualties in the field, which you clearly cannot do, which means you are disobeying your orders from his majesty himself, aswell as derilicting your duties, aswell as negligence! The O.D.K is completely useless in this state!" Bambietta stated.

"With all due respect lady Bambietta, I will not have the O.D.K spoken down to in such a manner because you are too upset to see reason! You are letting your own emotions get the better of you and that is why you should back off, there is no place for that here, now let me run my unit as I see fit!" Albentin said sternly.

"Careful now general, you are a millimeter away from crossing a line you cannot come back from, the unit belongs to the crown not you! I am already having you replaced, lieutenant general Karl Schoeler is up for a promotion pretty soon." Bambietta said slyly, knowing that name would piss Albentin off.

"Lieutenant general? He was just a colonel when I transfered him?" Albentin asked stunned.

"Ahh yes, your little beef with each other, you two never got along since he ran his unit more different then you liked, that's why you had him transfered out and replaced with Maxias! Didn't you know? When he was transfered to the Silbern Guard he got promoted, he impressed us so much he was promoted a week later by how he did things, he impressed so much he actually skipped a rank and got promoted two ranks up, and now he is up for consideration on another promotion, to four stars, just like you." Bambietta said, she knew all about that little beef of theirs and their constant arguing.

Albentin was stunned, he had never liked Karl at all, just his name made his blood boil, they always fought over how things were done, in the end Albentin was so sick of him he transfered him out, he knew a court martial would never stick to him since he bent the rules rather then breaking them, Maxias however was a different story, they knew each other from way back and he trusted Maxias more then anyone in the O.D.K, but to hear that Karl had gotten up the ranks so quickly really got under Albentin's skin.

"I see... So I presume you are discontent with our work here?" Albentin asked.

"Not with the O.D.K, just you and the major over there as you've ruined the O.D.K with your own personal greed!" Bambietta replied sternly.

"So where am I being transfered?" Albentin asked.

"I have already informed his majesty of the situation and he was less then pleased general, which is why I'm having you two relieved of your duties and detained until a time is found where he can take care of you personally since he wanted an alternative way to handle this, I'm also making that hearing null and void and punishing those generals on their failure to act on Maxias's threat, as some of them knew who it was he was speaking off!" Bambietta said sternly.

"Put them in irons and send them to the dungeons!" Bambietta said once more as the A.N.U took out their seki-seki handcuffs and cuffed Albentin and Maxias.

"What about the others?" Pascal asked as he watched the two get carried away.

"Lieutenant-general Risch was present during the hearing so we will see him soon enough, also get lieutenant-general Karl, his promotion just got pushed up and he got the O.D.K from here on!" Bambietta said as she walked away.

After speaking with Ichigo it was decided that a general court martial would be convened for the lieutenant-general, but Albentin and Maxias would have to answer to Ichigo directly and was to be imprisoned until they could be either brought to him or he came back, depending on what came first, regardless Ichigo would definitively punish them in some way or another, but they still had a need for officers so execution was not an option at this time.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright, this chapter will be relevant for a future chapter in either a minor or long term scale, I just haven't decided yet, regardless the punishment of the officers will be shown at a much later chapter as the next one might be more interesting.

However, the next chapter will also contain spoilers for "Can't fear your own world" as some of the things mentioned are directly listed down and others are just fanfic, the next chapter will be an explanation chapter and will go further into the concept of gods themselves and it will raise some questions aswell I know, but I found that chapter challenging but also interesting to write.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern (Bambietta's office)**

***Few hours later***

"So you understand your duties general? We entrust you with this!" Bambietta asked as she looked at a newly promoted general.

"I do lady Bambietta, though I must say I was aware that Albentin was a person that could give positions to people he knew or liked, even promotions, but I would never have imagined him going to this length." Karl responded in a surprised tone.

"He was in way over his head, thought he had all the power of the Wandenreich, the A.N.U are still finding evidence of his wrong doing, if anything I expected his majesty to just flog the two of them but now more incriminating evidence has come to light, going so far as corruption and falsifying reports from the O.D.K" Bambietta responded with a sigh.

"Wouldn't that warrant an execution lady Bambietta?" Karl asked.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but we are in need of soldiers, especially officers, I guess they will just be demoted, flogged and put on the front lines in a penal position." Bambietta replied.

"Suicide job?" Karl asked.

"Correct, atleast that's what I recommended... Anyways we expect you do conduct your duties accordingly." Bambietta replied sternly.

"Yes sir!" Karl saluted.

"Congratulations on your promotion and position! Dismissed!" Bambietta said as Karl saluted and left.

Bambietta went over a bunk load of documents regarding the incident, so much to be documented and so little time, and to add to it all she was getting tired aswell, it was 01:14 at night and the supportive demonstrations finally died down, though Bambietta did appreciate the gesture it did tie up a lot of resources as police had to monitor the protest to ensure that everything went smoothly and fell within the law.

Though the demonstration was actually illegal no one bothered to do anything about it due to it's nature, as demonstrations has to be cleared with the local police first, demonstrations and the freedom of speech and expression were a fundamental right under Ichigo's rule, quite odd considering it's an absolute monarchy with a lot of freedom in it, Ichigo himself did limit his authority over the general public and cared a lot about their opinions on matters, and often acted on the wishes of the majority.

Though Bambietta ruled the military with an iron fist at times, Ichigo was also pretty calm there, even though he had a temper at times and could good examples of soldiers as punishment if they overstepped their boundaries too much. But to the public he was fair and just, and always let the courts decide uninterrupted, unless there was a threat to the safety of the empire and it's people, as a god, Ichigo was unable to age, he was unable to die of illness aswell.

Though no gods were immune to colds or fevers as they could appear for anyone, sickness couldn't kill gods, they were just too mighty and powerful to be able to die of disease, same with poisoning, they can't be poisoned either, the only way to truly kill a god is to stab that god to death, just like Yhwach did with the soul king at one point, but even then Ichigo's almighty would make that very difficult, that was basic knowledge.

Just thinking about it made Bambietta very curious, at one point there was a god of balance, the soul king, he was killed, but has there been others in history? There was one way to find out, the vault of Silbern held all kinds of information, with information sharing the vault had just as much knowledge on the worlds as the Soul Society did, but Silbern had more, it also had the records of the zero division.

Bambietta was unsure why Ichibe gave that record to them, perhaps he feared that the balance might collapse and destroy all the worlds, if so the Wandenreich, being independent of the balance and the dangai, would be the only world left in existance, all the stories would be left in their vaults, all information regarding the worlds would be safely stored in Silbern, due to the uniqueness of the castle, even if the Wandenreich did collapse, Silbern castle would still remain as it was technically a world within a world.

A fact less known, but true none the less, it wasn't any different then the royal realm of the Soul Society, the biggest difference was that Silbern Castle was with it's ground and not floating high up in the sky and the fact that the excess amount of reishi in the castle was holding the Wandenreich together, unlike the royal realm where it floats around, which is why the dense reishi wasn't sensed, it was spread out all across the empire.

More then needed aswell, as Ichigo used his powers to focus on realm stability to immense degrees, that's also how the schatten defence system was powered, leaving Silbern Castle with the same amount of regular reishi as the rest of the empire as all of it was being expended on the realm, that's why the Quincies were so safe in their new homeworld, though it was also a truth that Ichigo as a being was an amplifier to that reishi, making it more powerful.

Bambietta knew everything about how Ichigo built the realm in his image, instead of focusing the stability and balance of the realm on one entity, he focused it on a near indestructable castle, but there was a question in everyones minds, since Ichigo was directly attached to the castle as a being, wouldn't that mean that even if his physical body died he would just revive again without the aid of the Almighty? Or would he actually stay dead? No one knew as this has never happened before, though no one wanted to test the theory either.

Regardless, Bambietta decided to go to the vaults to get some answers, while it did have all the information on the present world as it was the center of Quincy knowledge, everything was stored in there and it held the answer to everything, the laws of physics in the world of the living or every living scientific question in the world of the living, though not every question spiritually, though once the research division had found the answer, the archives would be updated immediately.

The archives stored the information the Gotei shared with the Wandenreich from the Soul Society's end only, though the zero division did give all their knowledge to it due to the uniqueness of the Wandenreich and their belief that it was needed to ensure that the balance remained should it collapse so the world might be recreated as it was before it collapsed with a balance using the Quincies and Ichigo instead, the archive mostly held Quincy answers rather then Soul Society answers due to their independence from each other.

For the normal human scientists, this was the _Akashic records _they've been searching for since all the knowledge normal humans would want is in there, atleast on the Quincy side, it's counter part was the Daireishokairo, or the Great Archive in the Soul Society's central 46 compound, though not to be confused with the Quincy regular database, the archives could only be truly accessed in the vaults, as the two were completely independent of each other.

Which was done as an upgrade after that little Mayuri incident that proved how vulnerable their archives really were as they had disconnected it from the database and created two seperate databases, and all the papers were sent into a special data storage, which turned the paper into informative reishi as Erwig called it, and stored it in a digitalized archive using a computer system, making it easier to find information instead of having papers lying around, and it also freed up the paper vault, allowing the storage of more classified equipment or sealed objects.

There was information from the archives transfered to the database, but that was much less secrative information, while Tozuma's assassination wasn't entered into the regular database, it was entered in here and you needed extremly high clearance just to get access to that information, just the first security checkpoint alone was nearly impossible for anyone to get past due to the tight security and the need for a very high security clearance which few really had.

**Silbern Vault**

Bambietta had just gone to the entrance, which was guarded by the A.N.U, soldiers primarily attached to unit two, the intelligence and surveillence unit, though these were mostly guards assigned to the unit with military training and it was under the constant surveillence and security of unit two which guarded the outside, though they shared jurisdiction the royal guard, with a K.G battalion of 800 soldiers constantly guarding the inside since it also contained a panic room and shelter for the royal family, the family of Bambitta and the chancellors family should it be needed.

The security was pretty tight at all times, after all the vaults contained secret objects and a lot of secret information, if anything needed to be sealed away it would be taken to the vaults, now the vaults were pretty locked up as it was a massive bunker complex in itself, if people thought the castle was tough with all the Kessho dust, seki-seki and Gesegneter Stein the bunker complex that was the vault had the majority of it.

While it only had one entrance, and five security checkpoints, the first four security doors were equally tough and strong, and they were massive and very heavy! Each of the doors were powered and opened using a generator using reishi as fuel, and those generators used all their power just to open the doors, and that said a lot considering that the generators created enough power that it was equal to almost 15 nuclear reactors, the doors weighed nearly 1500 times more then the defensive seki-seki gates of the Seireitei, so if it fell on you, you were kinda done for.

Though the first four doors were doors that entered into the ceiling, the fifth one was a slide door that split in the center, due to their heavy weight they were unable to slide into the ceiling as the generators constantly failed, not a wonder considering each slide door weighed more then 3000 times more each then the seki-seki gates in the Seireitei, and from the research divisions conclusion the doors were so powerful it could actually withstand a direct hit from the world destroying Kido cannon, that's how secure the vault were, nothing could enter and nothing could leave once those doors were shut, let alone when they were locked and sealed.

The last patch of security doors needed two generators each just to open and an entire generator just for the locking sequence, making the last door run through five generators, the room was also air tight, ensuring that it had it's own oxygen system and water supply should it be needed, aswell as a emergency ration that could last 50 years alone with the battalion and the sheltering families in it.

However it wasn't without problems, the emergency disruption device didn't work on it since it was too weak, forcing the research division create special ones for the vaults if some of the doors malfunctioned, but even then those devices were inside the vault along with a special cutter designed to cut through the door, and even that cutter would take 13 hours on each of the four doors, 26 to 39 hours on the two sets of doors on the fifth checkpoints just to cut past.

So if a door malfunctioned and didn't open and no one was inside the vault only one person could enter, namely Ichigo, and even that method was disturbing, since he practically had to use the Almighty, he would commit suicide, use the Almighty to revive inside the vault instead, since it was the only accessible way inside, and then he would have to cut through himself, a special barrier prevented anyone from using the schatten to enter as a security precaution so that was also out of the question.

And to add to the list of problems the materials used in the special emergency disruption device was very powerful, but also extremly rare, so far the research division believes they have exhausted most of those resources just to make the ones for the vault, though they weren't certain and still looking, and the remaining material afterwards were also stored in the vault to ensure that no one could get it and use it to break in.

So it did have a minor complicaton due to the intensive security precaution, but hey atleast it worked, the vault was so strong it was actually considered by even the zero division as the most secure place in all the spiritual worlds, it was completely unrivaled, even by the soul king's palace! So that honor belonged to the Quincies, as they were good construction workers using reishi and special materials, that was without a doubt.

Bambietta had just arrived to the final security door, this one was even more secure, using her access seal she put it against a seal scanner besides a security computer, then she had to verify it's her using a reiatsu scanner, eye scanner finger print scanner, facial recognition scanner and voice recognition scanner to get to the second stage of security check where she used her username and personal password along with a secret answer she made that only she would know to get to the next stage, where she would put in three randomly generated passwords shown in blue letters on the palm of her hand, afterwards five thirty second authenticator codes.

The security was pretty tight around the last door, unlike the four first ones where she only used scanned her access seal so it would connect, use her username and password along with a single authenticator code, but regardless the security system recognized her and verified her, it was much trouble just for some curiosity, looking around she noticed several warning lights, some in red and some in orange.

The orange one would spin everytime the door was unlocked, just like it did now to signal that the door was not fully secure, as it was a beacon that rotated around, both inside and outside the vault door, the red ones would only spin and sound if an emergency happened, though the orange one had two functions, it would also sound an alarm if the system was disconnected or a manual override was pulled inside the vault, disconnecting the door from the system fully, ensuring that the one inside had full control over the door using a control panel which was handy for emergencies, though the system had to be rebooted just to reconnect the doors as a safety precaution.

Finally she entered the vault, seeing the archive and the splitting section in the first room, she quickly went to the archive computer and used her access seal to enter, which granted her quick access to the archives database, there were seven computers around six for navigating and finding things in the vault, or one with six screen that entered the archive, along with a printer in case information needed to come out and they had to print it on paper, though even that printed had it's own security clearance due to the secrative information in here, aswell as a briefcase rack with specially made briefcases to secure documents taken from here so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

She also noticed the storage where all their papers were turned into reishi and transfered into the digital archive, it wasn't anything special about it, just a small black oddly shaped box with some buttons on it, luckily even if all the information was deleted from the archive and the box was destroyed they still had their information saved inside the walls as that was where the informative reishi really was stored in a seperate storage, allowing them to restore their archives if worst comes to the worst, giving them a failsafe.

Once she had entered the database, she committed herself to the search, going through as many searches she possibly could, as the grand mistress there was nothing she couldn't reach in the archives.

Eventually after some searching she found what she was looking for, as she read it internally.

"Huh?.." Bambietta said as she recoiled back in surprise.

'According to this there are three classifications of gods? How come?' Bambietta said internally as she kept reading.

'I see, so that's the reason... The three classifications of gods are false gods, true gods and primordial gods?.." Bambietta said confused as she kept reading

'So false gods are artificial beings just like Aizen, they aren't naturally born but have the capabilities to become a god but will not inherit their true capabilities and will easily be defeated by true gods or primordial gods due to the massive difference in power... That explains why Ichi defeated him so easily, so Ichi is a true god then?' Bambietta said as her curiosity increased.

'True gods... Made gods from a primordial god? How does that work?' Bambietta asked internally as it suddenly dawned on her.

'Right... The soul kings left and right arms along with his heart... So that's how true gods are made then? They are from different parts of a primordial god? Seperate an organ or body part from a primordial god and they will come to life and represent an aspect of their primordials personality and power?.. That alone is terrifying... But how did that work with Pernida and Gerhard? Was Gerhard a manifestation of the soul king's strength and bravery and manifested his miracle capabilities? And Pernida did he represent pride or something?' Bambietta said internally as she became a bit intimidated by the power of gods, but also confused about the soul king's personality and who he really was inside, which got her thinking.

'The left arm and heart rebelled against the Soul Society by joining Yhwach... Why? The right hand stayed loyal to the Soul Society and tried to save the soul king, does that mean that he willingly but reluctantly sealed himself away? Did Yhwach misunderstand? Or was there more to it?' Bambietta pondered as she looked away from the screens and down on the ground.

'From the looks of it he might have been very conflicted, perhaps he was a person that chose duty and sacrifice above personal gain and glory? Sounds a lot like Ichi in a sense, though I cannot blame him, but why was he even sealed? Did he really pose that much of a threat? Or is there more? I'll look at that later...' Bambietta said internally as she became more and more confused and thoughtful.

'Let's see... Ah yes primordial gods... Evidently they are trueborn gods, though always born with hidden potentials and powers they never knew about until they train themselves to use those powers and learn to control them, which in itself is a massive challange due to the overwhelmingly strong power they possess? So they strive with controlling their own powers in the beginning? That does sound like Ichi due to Zangetsu!.. Wait? They represent something and govern it with the whole concept?' Bambietta said internally very surprised and very curious, and then she noticed a small list.

Looking at the list there were four names, full names, and what they represented stunned her, though she didn't recognise all the names, just one, which verified her question.

'Easis Dhahe, god of reality, dreams and hope, then we have Dyrias Takane, god of order, chaos and suffering, and then we have Tonoru Kuroba, the god of evolution, stagnation and miracle? Then we have Ichigo Kurosaki, concepts currently unknown/unachieved.' Bambietta said internally as she kept her eyes on the list.

'Four primordial gods, though Ichigo seems to still have a long way to go in order to unlock his true potential as a god, I thought he already did it, turns out there is more to it then we first thought... I guess I'll whip him into shape when he gets back, I guess coming down here wasn't a waste of time after all!' Bambietta said internally with a sly smirk, before she became serious again.

'From the looks of it they represent one thing and all things linked to it, Easis, the opposite of reality is dreams, which is a fantasy in itself, but even fantasies can create hope that will affect reality, but it can also cause dreams, Takane, order is the opposite of chaos, chaos creates suffering, but suffering can also create order in a brutal way but it also causes chaos... Then we have Tonoru, evolution is the opposite of stagnation, but a miracle can cause evolution or stagnation to happen, depending on which end you are on it will be a miracle for somebody or something.' Bambietta said internally as she realized something.

'It's a circle with a filled center, the two forementioned are each others strength and weakness, the weakness of order is chaos, but at the same time the weakness of chaos is order, to be able to strengthen order you need chaos, but in order to strengthen chaos you also need order, the two cannot exist without each other, but too much of both of them will ultimately result in suffering, too much order is totalitarian like a dictatorship, that causes fear, that fear causes paranoia which then again causes suffering, but chaos can also cause suffering in the same manner, closely linking suffering to the both of them, the same can be said for miracles when it comes to evolution and stagnation or hope when it comes to reality or dreams.' Bambietta said internally.

Then Bambietta decided to find out more about the soul king himself, after doing a search there was very limited information, all she found was what she already knew, after doing a couple of searches she got impatient and annoyed, mostly because she was tired, it was late and she just wanted to go to bed now, but then a small lightbulb light up in her mind.

'Well if that doesn't work... Why not try Tonoru Kuroba?' Bambietta said internally as she searched the name.

Then she got plenty of hits, more information arrived then she could ever hope for.

'I see, so Tonoru is the real name of the soul king, should've figured, Gerard was the miracle, Pernida was the evolution and Mimihagi was the stagnation... What's this?' Bambietta said as her curiosity led her to a certain document.

Bambietta opened the document and read it, she was shocked over what she saw and could barely belive it.

'So that's the truth about Yhwach's world... That's chaos in itself, how can any Quincy live in a world like that? It's just impossible! Wait what's this?.. So in order to stop the chaos the soul king sealed himself willingly without any resistance? There goes the conflicted theory out the window... According to these documents the world was overrun by hollows, so the soul king proceeded to eliminate them? So hollows weren't souls of the dead back then? If so what were they? A world without the fear of death shouldn't really possess the concept of death...' Bambietta said with wonder.

'His actions caused the world to destabilize, as a result, five great beings worked together to find a solution, evidently the soul king allowed himself to be sealed with no resistance, using his omnipotent powers he split the world into three, creating new ones, namely the world of the living, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society effectively creating the cycle of life and death, but out of fear of his powers these five great beings decided to weaken him by cutting off his limbs, making him live in a state between life and death!? That's just cruel! Wait... These five great beings would later form the five noble houses!?" Bambietta said in total shock.

'So Ichi's paternal family has a massive secret? Though I suppose Ichi is unaware of this, if he knew he'd probably go on a moral rampage, no wonder the Soul Society keeps making enemies if they act like that! This is the greatest sin of all, this isn't going to fade away no matter how long you wait! Even if the Shiba family no longer belongs to the Soul Society that problem also falls on us, if anyone finds out it will put the crown in a bad position, even though it can be argued that his majesty uses the name Kurosaki, it will still be a massive stain on the crowns integrity! There is no way we can just overlook this!' Bambietta cursed internally, though Ichigo wasn't to blame she knew that, he would still take a massive blow.

She printed out a copy of the file along with several other files, she decided to figure this one out tomorrow with Liltotto and decide how to proceed from there, as the classification level was chancellor and above, so the chancellors could know about this, also she would talk with Liltotto and Erwig regarding the issue on Ichigo's powers and what he represents after that, since Liltotto was one of the smartest she knew alongside Erwig and Kisuke, perhaps they could find an explanation.

Taking a special briefcase from the vaults she locked the documents inside of it and double checked if it was sealed, before she headed towards her bedroom!

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

Bambietta quickly went to a portrait hanging on the wall, then pushed a secret button and she turned it where the back of it revealed a fairly big safe built into the wall which used the security seal, a manifested security key through the seal and a four digit code on a dial wheel, along with two lights that light up everytime the portrait was opened through the button, one red and one green, and the red one were always supposed to shine to signify it was locked.

She spun the wheel back and forth on the correct digits, then she manifested the key and pulled it, and then grabbed the handle and let the access seal do it's magic by sending signals through body into her palm from the seal which was required, only then would the light turn green and the handle move, which it did, first green light and then she moved the handle!

Opening the safe she noticed some pieces of papers and documents that Ichigo had put there prior, they only used the safe to secure and store important and secret documents or objects, Bambietta recognized it as it was the invasion plans for Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had prepared himself at times in the bedroom for the invasion by rereading the map and reports time and time again, regardless Bambietta didn't think about for too long and quickly put the briefcase in the safe, on the top and sides were some small lockers, which could be opened with the right keys, they were numbered so manifesting the right keys were easy.

Manifesting the key for number 15, she put the key in and locked the locker and dispelled the key, then she closed the safe door, turned the handle to the lock position, causing the light to go red again, then turned the safe key to the lock position and then she rapidly spun the wheel, allowing it to land on a random digit as a click was heard, indicating the safe was locked from the dial wheel, then she took the safe key out and dispelled it, ensuring it was fully locked and secure before she closed the portrait door.

Afterwards she took off her boots at a shoe stand, and then she went into the bathroom, which was quite big, having a bathtub the size of a small pool, and a shower big enough for three people.

Bambietta considered taking a bath, but she didn't want to fall asleep in the tub, which was easy since it had a control panel controlled multiple functions, such as allowing the heat to remain using heaters inside the tub, or Bambietta's favorite, the bubble bath, with lots lights with different colors in the tub and roof, making the bathroom look like a disco room, which functioned well with music, aswell as a TV for it with nice loudspeakers for both functions, as the control panel had the remote attached to it, though it could be detached and placed anywhere, a line made sure that it didn't stray too far away or got lost in the tub, which has happened sometimes, but they just used the line to fish it back up, luckily the remote was waterproof for obvious reasons.

First she took of her hat and put and then she took off her right and then the left stocking and put them in a laundry elevator attached to the wall that could be sent down to the servants, that way they could use the bathroom uninterrupted when they were alone and the room seemed empty, since the only times the servants entered were times agreed to in order to clean the bathroom.

Then she unbuckled her heart shaped belt and put it on a counter alongside her heart shaped brooch and then she took off her gloves and threw them in the laundry elevator, afterwards she unbuttoned her trench coat and unzipped her shirt and quickly threw them into the elevator, where her miniskirt soon followed, as she started to loosen her black lace bra and took it off along with her black lace panties, which she had started to wear after she and Ichigo started their relationship sexually and in she threw them aswell, but the bra missed, making Bambietta go to the elevator to pick it up.

Just as she leaned over her breasts kinda got in the way, forcing her to hold them in place.

'Damn it! Why couldn't they be smaller!? Normally I wouldn't complain, especially not Ichi as he's the one that uses them as a pillow at times or something to suck on or squeeze, or maybe play handheld bra with... Which could be handy now so they didn't get in the damn way! To think that prude was such a secret pervert to that extent.' Bambietta said internally annoyed, though she chuckled and smirked at that last part, as she placed the bra on top in the elevator and sent it down.

"Though I guess it would be hypocritical of me to say that." Bambietta said loudly as she recalled a few times where she wanted something to play with or suck on, though men only had one of those things in comparison.

However that thought got her thinking back to the more playful times they had under the sheets, if anything it did make her feel playful, but there was a major problem, her playfriend wasn't there, he was off in some endless desert fighting a war, something that really irked Bambietta, though she probably wouldn't have the energy to have sex anyways, she just wanted a quick shower and go right to bed.

Upon looking closer into the drawer, she noticed the new toys Ichigo had bought for their playtime together, however since they've been so busy and tired due to the war and all the troubles that came with it they were unable to have a lot of kinky playtime, just the good old in out in out since they were mostly drained of energy and used the remaining energy for fun until they both fell asleep, so this was actually the first time she had seen them.

Dildos, ropes, handcuffs, whips, outfits, buttplugs, gags, the real question was what wasn't inside that massive drawer, Bambietta even wondered how he even fitted it all in there, then she noticed one of the dildos, it was smaller then Ichigo's, though he was pretty large, it was the first time she had seen one, and she could only raise an eyebrow at it, then she noticed a switch, and she became curious so she pushed it into the on position.

Then the dildo started to vibrate, and she noticed she could adjust the vibration at the end of the dildo, until she put it at full speed as she looked at it wide eyed and stunned.

'This is going inside of me!? What is that guy even thinking? Does he intend to shake me to death or something!?.. Though it could be fun, but it doesn't feel like the touch of the real thing... I WANT THE REAL THING!' Bambietta screamed internally quite frustrated, as she noticed she became more playful, but she only wanted to do it with Ichigo!

"I swear, when he gets back I don't care how tired he is, he is gonna fuck me up against that wall whether he likes it or not! For if he doesn't I swear to everything that's holy I'm gonna rape him!" Bambietta said lowly with a massive amount of frustration.

Bambietta then turned the vibrator off and put it back in place and then she closed the drawer and opened the correct one and took out a towel before she went towards the shower and turned it on, letting the water flow for a few seconds so it could get properly hot, as she put the towel on a towel rack close to the shower door and then she entered and closed the door and let the water flow down her body.

As the water ran down her body Bambietta just looked on the glass that surrounded two sides of the shower with the wall on the other two side, she looked at the side that showed the toilet, but she wasn't focused on the toilet, as the light inside the shower gave a reflection in the glass. She was looking at herself! She moved forwards a bit, letting the water drip down her back instead of her head, and just as she moved the reflection did so aswell, though it was only natural.

She just kept looking at the reflection, giving no thought or mind to anything else around her, just the reflection, until the warm air made the air damp, the steam from the hot air made dew appear on the glass and the reflection quickly faded as the view outside the glass became more and more obstructed by the steam caused by the warm water. Just looking at it vanish made Bambietta come back to reality.

She quickly soaped herself in and showered it off before she eventually stopped the water and went out and dried herself, not wanting to spend more time then necessary, taking out a new set of underwear and some pyjamas she quickly put on she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

In the bed she was looking at the ceiling, right now she felt very lonely, she felt just like how she was before Ichigo came into the picture, completely alone! She just despised this feeling, she hated it, just thinking about it made all those lonely memories come back, all those soldiers she invited into her bedroom at Yhwach's orders just to be killed, company for nothing more then a moment and then complete loneliness as blood spilled across her former bedroom floor.

Though there were occasions where she did speak with them in the beginning just to ease up on the feeling of loneliness, and it did work, but then those feelings got in her way and she eventually had to stop it just to do her job, if anything it was agonizing. She decided to just close her eyes and stop thinking about it and before she knew it she was asleep, having already told the servants to wake her up at 08:00.

***Next Morning 07:57***

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and quietly a small girl with a teddy bear entered, a girl shorter then most her age, which was caused by the entire Ansbach incident as it was called, though doctors said that the problem might be solved when she enters her teenage years, or she would have to use growth hormones to grow up in her teenage years as a last resort as the growth damage was permanent until the teenage years where growth would occur rapidly.

Having went past the servants that stood ready and looked straight at the watch since they usually arrived five minutes prior to be on time. That was Sabrina, slowly she entered the room quietly, though she didn't close the door and went to the bed where Bambietta was sleeping, leaving the servants to only look inside since they didn't have permission to wake Bambietta up yet, since it wasn't 08:00 on the spot.

Sabrina was a different story, as she climbed up on the bed and looked at Bambietta who was sleeping in a very messy manner on her back, foot sticking out and nearly in a 90 degree angle compared to her body, right arm over her throat reaching for the back of her left shoulder, left arm outside of the bed, and her hair was a complete mess and mouth wide open.

Sitting down her stomach, where Sabrina figured it would be easiest to sit, she just looked at Bambietta, who was still asleep and didn't notice that someone was sitting on her at all, showing that she indeed slept like a rock as Sabrina just sat there and stared at her without looking away with eyes wide open and her mouth straight as a line, almost like she was curious, the only time she looked away was when she blinked which was done in under a second.

It was now 1 minute and 37 seconds until Bambietta would be woken up and the servants prepared themselves, Sabrina however didn't heed much attention to them as she had just found something that she had never ever seen before, she never even knew it existed and was unaware that she possessed it herself as she kept staring into Bambietta's wide open mouth... She had just found Bambietta's uvula.

Candice had arrived aswell just to deliever some reports, hoping that Bambietta was awake and that she could read them quickly, however she was still asleep, so Liltotto just went besides Sabrina quietly with the papers, though Sabrina never noticed her due to her immense curiosity, then it happened! Sabrina was starting to believe it was something serious and dangerous, a medical condition, having been sick herself she became scared and wanted to help Bambietta!

The servants was about to wake Bambietta up but Sabrina beat them to the punch, she quickly took her hand down Bambietta's mouth and down her throat hoping to catch Bambietta's uvula to drag it out, which jolted immediate life in Bambietta as she jerked her arms and legs and upper body around, though Sabrina was very startled by this act and quickly took her arm out of Bambietta's throat.

Just as the arm went out Bambietta was about to fall out of the bed but Sabrina managed to fall off into the bed as she tried to pull away from Bambietta though Bambietta fell out of the bed, as the servants and Candice only watched in surprise as Bambietta was just laying there on the floor groaning while Sabrina tried to look over to see if she was alright.

"Hahaha good morning princess!" Candice laughed as she looked at Bambietta.

"H-help..." Bambietta said with a breathless tone in near shock at what just happened as her heart was racing.

A brief explanation on the uvula later and having finally gotten rid of the shock, Bambietta sat in a chair behind a table, having opted to eat breakfast there since she was already out of bed due to Sabrina's... Unethical medical examination and extremly ill-advised surgical attempt... Bambietta was also reading the reports, which was a report on the Okuda incident, all in all, the report were several thousand pages long, though Bambietta got the short and simplified version of it on only 30 pages.

Bambietta took a peek into the bed, where Sabrina was sitting and playing with a Rubik's cube, trying to figure out how to get it right with her teddy leaning up against the wall in a sitting position. Bambietta was happy that Sabrina didn't take the fact that what she did was wrong hard, she never did anything wrong on purpose and would usually take it hard if she did, though her anxiety and depression might have a helping hand in that.

Bambietta didn't scold her for it either, not that it was anything serious she did except give her an abrupt wake-up call, if anything Bambietta was actually happy to see her due to her feelings last night so Sabrina's presence was surely welcomed, though Sabrina was a bit distraught for what she did Bambietta knew that she did only mean well though her actions were extremly questionable, but she was still a child and they tend to do the questionable.

Focusing on the report at hand, Bambietta closed it, having quickly read through it she was content and decided to get dressed and probably fix her messy hair, if anything it was a wonder that Bambietta didn't recieve all kinds of radio transmissions in her head from the world of the living to the Wandenreich as her hair was sticking out as antennas.

After finally getting dressed and fixing her hair she went over to the portrait once more and opened it, this time Sabrina was more curious on Bambietta then she was on the cube as she has never seen that safe before, as Bambietta dialed the code and all that necessity and opened it, she took out a briefcase and manifested the key to the shelf and took out the briefcase key before closing all of it and locking it.

"Alright, I'll be heading off to a meeting now, I'll be back soon and the servants will make any accomidations you need alright?" Bambietta said as she went over to Sabrina and hugged her before leaving.

Sabrina nodded and then went on to continue playing with the cube, occasionally peeking over to the portrait with the secret safe, though she didn't touch the portrait as she figured she wasn't allowed to, not that she would've managed to open it, she was too small to actually reach the hidden lever.

**Bambietta's office**

"Heard you got a nice wake-up-call." Liltotto said as she entered with a lollipop in her mouth.

"That's putting it mildly, regardless I have something I want to speak to you about!" Bambietta said sternly as Liltotto became curious.

They sat down at the sofa with a table in front of them, along with some sofa chairs, Bambietta hoped Liltotto would have some sort of solution for this issue as she usually had some solutions for problems that was hard to solve, making her a very exceptional chancellor, Bambietta considered bringing Uryu in but he was busy with the economy due to the war, though he had grabbed a hold of himself emotionally regarding the Inoue incident, though tragic as it was.

Once the door was closed and all voice recording and cameras shut off, they began their meeting in complete privacy, K.G guards were stationed outside the door to ensure that no one entered unauthorized and caught them on the topic, and Erwig would arrive later since he didn't have clearance to know this, after showing the documents and telling the situation Liltotto was shocked beyond belief and realized how critical this was.

"This is bad, if this leaks the crown is screwed." Liltotto said as she put down the document.

"Millions of years ago, and it still causes problems..." Bambietta said with a defeated tone.

"Has this been leaked?" Liltotto asked.

"No, not as far as I'm aware." Bambietta said.

"Good, the crown will take a beating if this gets out, regardless we should start making emergency plans to counter-act this, have the A.N.U's intelligence unit put on high alert for matters regarding the crown." Liltotto said as Bambietta agreed.

"I agree, the problem is that we aren't the only ones knowing this, the nobility of the Soul Society has probably known this for millions of years and could use that against us as leverage!" Bambietta pointed out.

"I know, but we can always ensure the MAD principle in that case since we have the evidence to prove it, effectively stopping that leverage!" Liltotto replied.

"Mutually Assured Destruction huh? Well that is true, we can just use the A.N.U to infiltrate the Rukon districts and show the evidence there..." Bambietta said in deep thought.

"Exactly, if the people finds out about that it would be equally dangerous as the Rukon districts are bound to question the ethical and moral status of their nobility, distrust would grow from it and should the worst come to the worst, riots and rebellion." Liltotto replied.

"But would there be any difference here?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"We would be guaranteed to have protests and possibly riots but we have something to defend ourselves with and that is the fact that his majesty was not born in the Soul Society or had the benefits of nobility as he was born in the world of the living years after the fall of the Shiba family, and therefore had no prior knowledge of this whole truth." Liltotto replied.

"Well that might be true, however they might also make dangerous demands." Bambietta said.

"Yes, demands of action and that would be tricky if it escalates, though why are you worried about a leak if no one knows but a handful?" Liltotto asked.

"Information and facts have also been used as a weapon in warfare." Bambietta replied.

"Psychological warfare huh? You think the Dominion knows about this?" Liltotto asked suspiciously.

"We have to assume that, if we don't and they do know about it, this will be a catastrophe if we are caught with our pants down." Bambietta replied as Liltotto nodded in agreement.

"True, we should request and emergency meeting on how to deal with this when Ichigo gets back! In the meantime we make preparations for the worst and increase internal security and surveillence" Liltotto replied as Bambietta agreed.

Bambietta went over to her desk and contacted the A.N.U to have them increase the security level across the entire empire, ordering them to start monitoring private phone calls from those who had a phone and deploy scanners in secrecy, every part of the empire that was inhabited would be monitored as a precaution, if the Dominion knew about this then it would make sense to spread the rumor and worst case the evidence in the outlying regions and start havoc there.

The A.N.U unit one the punishment and patrol unit would dress up as regular police officers and remove all signs of the fact that they were A.N.U and work undercover in the public to keep a sharp eye and ear out, Bambietta did not leave anything to chance.

"Now to the second topic." Bambietta said as she went to the door and opened it.

Erwig had arrived at Bambietta's request, he had waited outside for a brief while but he wasn't bothered by that at all, the only thing that did bother him was his curiosity since he was unaware on why he was summoned.

"Erwig, thank you for coming!" Bambietta said as she sat down and gestured for Erwig to do the same.

"Whenever you need me I'll be availeble lady Bambietta!" Erwig responded as he sat down.

"The reason I called you here was because of something I wanted to discuss with you! The both of you actually." Bambietta said as she took out a set of documents.

"What's this?" Liltotto asked as she looked at the documents.

Bambietta sent copies across the table, one for Erwig and one for Liltotto, while Bambietta had one herself, they opened them and read parts of it.

"I was wondering about the concept of gods and another thing aswell." Bambietta said.

"I see, the concept of false, true and primordial gods." Erwig said as he looked at the file.

"Never knew about those classifications." Liltotto said as she kept reading.

"No, me neither until yesterday." Bambietta replied.

"Where did you get these?" Liltotto asked.

"From the archives in the vault." Bambietta answered.

"I see, so what is it you are wondering about? I don't think I'll be much help." Liltotto stated as a matter-of-factly

"Most of this is speculation regardless, now as you can see the four gods known are listed down there, Ichi amongst them as primordial god, but the powers he possess are unknown, why is that?" Bambietta asked as Liltotto looked at her.

"Well, to put it like this, evolution plays a major part in gods aswell as humans and souls, no one can escape it, Aizen though being a false god is a perfect example! When he merged with the Hogyoku for the first time he became a false god already there and then, but as time progressed he evolved into a more powerful being." Erwig stated.

"So Ichi will take a new form?" Bambietta asked a bit worried.

"No, I highly doubt it! Unlike Aizen his majesty is a primordial god, and for that reason only needs his abilities to evolve, though he technically has a true form which allows him to use them and evolve them, but so far he seems unable to enter it since he is unaware of how, but the changes in theory wouldn't be anything extreme, it would just appear when he is in his full potential, for all I know he might have taken that form beforehand or maybe it might just be a small trivial thing barely noticeable! I haven't seen it so it's hard to say for certain." Erwig stated.

"I see, what about his majesty's represantative concept?" Liltotto asked curiously.

"Ahh yes, it's hard to say, it could be something that exists already or doesn't exist." Erwig replied as the two was confused.

"What do you mean?" Bambietta asked.

"Well, all primordial gods represent a concept and it's opposite aswell as something related to it in some form or another, either directly or indirectly, some gods even have concepts that they share something in common with, so far we only know about four but the old world had plenty, many of whom are long gone effectively making the primordial gods very few in number by the time they were recorded, as you can see on the list there are four names listed but only one remain!" Erwig stated.

"So someone might have had something to do with Ichi's concept?" Bambietta asked.

"A portion of it maybe, but not the whole concept, if a primordial god is unable to get a concept it falls down to the category of true god like a demotion, however that is not the case with his majesty because there are evidence pointing to the fact that his majesty's powers are evolving, albeit slowly, while I did state that the true form of a primordial god allows them to evolve, that is only through forceful evolution, if they are not in their true godly forms then they still evolve naturally over time, but slowly, though there is also another thing lord Kisuke and I have been pondering..." Erwig explained in deep thought.

"What is that?" Liltotto asked curiously, as she became very interested in this topic.

"Well, his majesty is closely linked with the Wandenreich as a realm, his powers were used in the crystal to create this world, and recently our sensors have indicated an increase in underground and schatten reishi." Erwig explained.

"You mean that the very world we live in is drawing power or absorbing it from Ichi?" Bambietta asked surprised.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Erwig stated.

"How is that even possible? Silbern castle is the heart of the realm! If anything it should draw and absorb power from the very tower!" Liltotto stated in near shock.

"And it does, the tower is the heart and lynchpin itself of the empire, the tower itself is the source of stability of the realm, however there is another thing to take into account, the tower got it's power through his majesty, making the two very connected as entities as a whole." Erwig responded.

"So the schatten is connected to the realm, the realm is connected to the tower which maintains this world as a lynchpin, but the tower is connected to his majesty? How does that even work?" Bambietta asked with intense curiosity.

"The whole ordeal is strange and unique since it has never happened before, but what I do know is that the tower is absorbing power from his majesty as we speak and distributing it into the schatten, where the schatten distributes it to the realm and the very ground we stand on! Under normal circumstances the realm should give power to the schatten and not the opposite." Erwig stated, which shocked Liltotto and Bambietta.

"Wait! Wouldn't that mean that his majesty's powers are vaining? They are disappearing!?" Liltotto asked in shock.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the difference is, it doesn't!" Erwig stated.

"What you mean?" Bambietta asked.

"This started happening one and a half month after his majesty moved here on a permanent basis, around that same time we recieved control over the schatten in terms of spacetime and actual control over how it moves, at first we thought nothing about it, figuring it was a perk of having a realm, however after we trained police and soldiers in the schatten, several soldiers spoke about feeling a lingering presence, though faint as it was, almost like something was slumbering there and didn't bother to care about anyone in there." Erwig stated which made Bambietta and Liltotto suspicious.

"Are you saying that something is in our schatten!? Did you investigate it!?" Bambietta asked seriously and sternly.

"I did, after a lot of research we confirmed that something had happened with the schatten." Erwig stated.

"What happened!?" Liltotto asked sternly.

"The schatten was alive, it is an actual living being, a being so powerful that it's reiatsu cannot be felt by anyone except gods and beings equilent to it's power, only it's life presence can be felt." Erwig stated which shocked Liltotto and Bambietta.

"What!? How the fuck did that happen?" Liltotto asked.

"We conducted an investigation into the matter, and managed to get some of it's presence and analyzed it, for weeks we tried to get something out of it, but to no avail, then by a stroke of luck his majesty came to my office to speak with me, after he had left the device used alerted me, almost like a dna test, it tested positive on his majesty, which leads me to conclude that his majesty has already evolved into the first stage." Erwig responded as Bambietta and Liltotto was surprised.

"So?.. He has grown more powerful?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes, after explaining the situation to lord Kisuke he decided to run a few discreet tests of his majesty, he carried an analysis device he made specifically for this purpose whenever he was around his majesty, and after some hours of analysing he got the result, and it was stunning to say the least, as in just 90 days, three changes happened with his majesty." Erwig explained.

"What were the changes?" Bambietta asked.

"First off his majesty's chain of fate and soul well merged with his instant regeneration, the chain of fate can no longer be damaged, destroyed or broken, ensuring that his majesty will never lose his powers, and the soul well will regenerate any damage done to it nearly instantly." Erwig explained.

"Well that's new and quite handy, he's the only one with an indestructable chain of fate then." Liltotto stated in surprise, as Bambietta was just staring at Erwig surprised.

"Well that's not even the most surprising part of it, the chain of fate is also controllable by him, he can decide how much reiryoku and reiatsu the chain of fate creates, however he doesn't appear to be able to control it, as his chain of fate would be filling his entire soul well from empty to complete full faster then you can blink, effectively making his majesty omnipotent." Erwig stated

"You serious? He has an unlimited amount of power!?" Liltotto said in shock as Bambietta's mouth went up and down in surprise, as she tried to speak but no words came out.

"It isn't really that surprising, the soul king himself was a testament to that, he was also omnipotent, the surprising fact is that his soul well that stores his reiatsu and reiryoku has been severly damaged." Erwig stated.

"What!? How!?" Bambietta asked.

"The soul well is responsible for storing reiatsu and reiryoku, but if the amount becomes to much to quickly the soul well would crack since it didn't have the capability to slowly expand or grow as is needed in normal cases, or in worst case scenario get broken by effectively splitting in half after cracking due to the massive pressure build up, and that has already happened to his majesty as his chain of fate has been working in full capacity all this time!" Erwig explained before he continued.

But due to his unique nature and instant regeneration, it caused both of his soul wells to regenerate, which started to pose a problem." Erwig explained.

"I see, how come?" Liltotto asked.

"Because any soul regardless of normal souls, Shinigami, Hollows, Quincies or even gods for that matter can only accomidate one soul well, there just isn't space for two, so I believe that the second half of the soul well regenerated and instead of being destroyed it escaped to serve in another manner." Erwig explained as the two girls were confused.

"Escaped? Like it just out of the blue got legs and ran off?" Bambietta asked sarcastically.

"In a manner of speaking yes, lord Kisuke and I believe that the second half became a true god attached to his majesty, a second place where his majesty can store his excessive amounts of power outside of his body should his internal soul well become overfilled, that's where the schatten comes into the picture... We believe that the schatten and the second half of the soul well merged into one being, ensuring that a piece of his majesty has already left his body without anyone noticing." Erwig explained before he continued.

"Now the situation is this, our belief is that due to his majesty's lack of communication and capability to control his powers with this entity it is forcibly asleep, not having any real direct influence! I believe that the very entity that was created is the source of the schatten defence system, and we believe that it plays a vital role in how we can control the schatten to the extends we are able to, by using technology we artifically communicate with it as it might follow his majesty's subconscious will while being asleep." Erwig explained before he continued.

"Whether this entity is a being of it's own will or not it is without a doubt extremly connected to his majesty, functioning as a source of emergency power should his chain of fate be disrupted somehow by using a wireless connection principle, and that's where I believe the tower comes into the play, as it functions as an antenna, as of right now the schatten is being filled with his reishi, and that's where the excessive amounts of reishi comes from!" Erwig explained

"However why it fills into the world itself is unknown and only his majesty can answer that when he has one, while it does have influence over the schatten and how we use it, it's only indirectly, but we believe that is just the tip of the iceberg, it's true capabilities is unknown!" Erwig explained as he finished.

"But why would he move to the schatten of all places?" Bambietta asked suspiciously.

"No idea, however I believe the correct phrase would be it and not he since it, by it's very nature has no gender, making it gender neutral, regardless I believe we can consider it an ally, in one way or another, perhaps it has another purpose aswell? It is extremly difficult to answer without knowing it's nature or his majesty's nature, I also believe that it played a vital part in allowing Aizen into the Wandenreich, albeit subconsciously!" Erwig responded.

"How can we consider it an ally if it permitted Aizen to enter unnoticed?" Liltotto asked.

"There might be many reasons, even if it is still asleep it will act subconsciously, if it had no reason to believe that Aizen was deemed a threat why act on it? Just like his majesty it might be able to see the future aswell and might have inherited that power directly from his majesty himself, Mimihagi did have that ability aswell as to hide from it, there is no reason to believe that the schatten does not possess that same capability now." Erwig explained

"Wait, you said act on it? Can you specify that?" Bambietta asked.

"Of course, as I mentioned it might serve another purpose created out of his majesty's deepest desires, which can explain how it was made to begin with, if his majesty's desire was to protect the empire from foreign threats the proper protocol would be to create a defense system in the border, however since this is it's own world it doesn't possess a border directly, only entry and exits points, namely the schatten that functions as a border world." Erwig stated before he continued.

"However what it's true purpose is, is currenty unknown! It might be speculated that it is a guardian of sorts, but if that is the case then why did Okuda Uramadani get through? That is a question we are thinking about daily! The assumptions we are working on with the guardian theory is that it's weak due to it's slumbering state and much less aware, so if Okuda and her crew stuck close to the delegation that was invited!" Erwig explained before he continued

"Another theory goes on to the belief that the dangai played a part in that infiltration, while anything connected to the schatten is also subject to the schatten like the dangai, any unconscious or slumbering entity might not be fully aware of what is happening and can fail to act on it, so it might also be argued in that theory that the dangai functioned as a blocker for the entity to ensure that it didn't notice the incoming threat due to the fact that it is slumbering in an unconscious state and therefore had no way of knowing about the threat!" Erwig concluded.

"So it's unconscious huh? That's why you don't consider it a threat..." Liltotto stated.

"Hence why you never told us, you didn't deem it a problem that needed to be solved and since you had no direct evidence to prove it's capabilities or purpose either you kept it for yourself... Understandable and reasonable in certain circumstances, though we should have been informed!" Bambietta scolded.

"I am terribly sorry lady Bambietta, I will ensure that you are properly briefed in the future! But I am curious to the crystal used to create this world, does the documents say anything on that?" Erwig said.

Bambietta, Liltotto and Erwig went through the documents they had to see if anything mentioned the crystal used, and eventually they found it, making Erwig very suspicious.

"That's impossible..." Erwig stated with a frown.

"What is?" Liltotto asked.

"The crystal, I know what it's made of and we can create those crystals here inside the castle if the reishi is dense enough, so it's existance is almost identical to the Hogyoku, though the crystal has way more power, I believe it was the same kind used to seal the soul king at one point! But something is very wrong." Erwig stated.

"How come?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"The crystal does not have the power to create a world independent of the dangai, if anything it barely has the power to create a world as big as the valley of screams which is a relatively small world... The Wandenreich is the size of a universe and equally as big as the Soul Society, if anything the Soul Society should have been copied and then transfered and connected to the dangai, if anything this world should by it's very nature be connected to the dangai!" Erwig said in surprise.

"So why isn't it?" Liltotto asked curiously with narrowed eyes.

"Not sure, it requires and entire line of investigaton, but without the crystal and the war going on it is going to be extremly difficult to get the answer." Erwig stated.

"I see, anyways I was wondering about this!" Bambietta said as she turned her page and showed it, prompting Liltotto and Erwig to do the same.

After reading it the two were stunned to see the world Yhwach desired, even hell would be more preferable.

"Yhwach really was insane." Liltotto stated as she read the document.

"Indeed, anyways I was wondering about the hollows... How did they even exist?" Bambietta asked curiously as she pointed out that fact that hollows did exist according to the reports.

"Hmm... Good questions... Hollows are souls of the dead that has been corrupted over time by either being abandoned or eaten by another hollow... How they existed in that world I do not know since death is a concept needed to create hollows, atleast by our world, if anything it should be impossible for hollows to even exist in the old world!" Erwig stated.

"Then how come they existed?" Liltotto asked.

"Not sure, but something did happen... And whatever it was it caused an entire world to destabilize... These questions are very hard to answer as very limited information exists on the old world, and even that information goes into the knowledge we already have, I can speak with lord Kisuke when he gets back and see if he knows anything but it's doubtful, if anything this would be a fun scientific experiment!" Erwig said an bliss.

"How does your research anyways? I've heard that you've been studying the exequias from the front lines?" Liltotto asked.

"Yes, as a safety precaution we all use hazmat gear in case they are booby trapped, the H.E.C.D is also guarding the hazmat surgical rooms we are disecting them in, just in case something pops out." Erwig responded.

"I also heard that the H.E.C.D is also behind friendly lines in Hueco Mundo?" Bambietta asked.

"Yes that is correct, in case one of Szayel Aporro's labs are detected the H.E.C.D will enter and clear it out, but in the meantime they bring us back neat stuff to research." Erwig responded.

The gasmasks of the regular soldiers didn't protect against everything, if anything it just filtered out reishi in case of hollow attacks to ensure they didn't get hollow poisoning, aswell as it prevented dust from getting in their bodies in the battlefield along with certain gases but they weren't made for hazardous conditions, as a matter of fact no one even thought about that until Erwig made several military recommendations to Ichigo as Erwig did hold the rank of general since he did serve in Yhwach's army and later maintained his rank and position in the military in Ichigo's army even though he mostly did research and science.

The birth of the H.E.C.D or Hazardous Environmental Combat Division, specially trained soldiers attached to the research division to fight in hazardous conditions and help in times of emergency should disease or a chemical or biological attack ever occur, aswell as other hazardous scenarios ever happen, these soldiers were so specially and highly trained they made up parts of the special forces units such as the Jagdarmee, Sturmarmee, K.G and the A.N.U. With Erwig as their current supreme commander!

These troops were always prepared and never wore the regular military uniform, they had specially made hazmat suits and masks as their combat garb, their hazmat uniform was far different and stronger then their civilian counterpart, carrying hoods that covered their heads with a specially made gasmask that covered their their entire face, unlike the soldat masks that was seperate from the goggles.

The civilian counterpart was also bigger with much more space inside them, unlike the H.E.C.D combat suit, which was tight fitted and specifically made for the soldier using measurements to make sure that they didn't get hooked on something and then ripped due to their uniforms being too big, due to their lack of pockets they had to carry equipment vests, and due to the vests it looked like they just wore a sweater with a hood, jeans along with black boots and black gloves, alongside a black belt on their hips

And in a sense that was true, the hazmat suit was a technological wonder for the H.E.C.D since they used a special pen to seal the suit, almost like welding it together as it became a single suit in that sense, how the suit was made was simple, they made a sweater and jeans seperate, that was how they made sure the uniform never strayed to far from the wearer, along with weld sealing the gloves and boots aswell as the mask, though their pants always went over their boots making it look like small boots or shoes to a point where they could seal the suit to the boots.

When done there was no way to get out of the suit, you had to use the pen again to unseal it, and the H.E.C.D was also the only military unit to use two things not common in the Quincy army, a white uniform with blue marks functioning as a camouflage in a sense.

These masks had goggles attached to them, aswell as two filters to clean out anything and knob at the center of the mask, which had a specific purpose as the mask was specially built, if the filters couldn't clean anything out they just turned the knob and closed the filters and enabled a piece of technology behind the mask which absorbed reishi and turned it into pure oxygen, and the used oxygen they breathed out was turned back into reishi, aswell as the goggles had special lences which allowed them to see heat signatures and reishi.

Making sure that these soldiers always had an unlimited supply of oxygen at all times, making them sometimes a diving unit aswell, since the water, cold or immense heat could be considered hazardous conditions, they usually went head first in, their suits allowed them to keep a perfect temperature by sealing out the external temperature, enabling them to fight in immense cold and hot conditions without feeling it and wear a hazmat suit without having a heatstroke or hypothermia

Their vests were all equiped with radios, a measurement device to analyze the air that hanged loosely over their left shoulder, allowing them to move it around to read it properly, along with several pockets and a special pocket for crosses on their vests, along with holders for tranquilizer darts they shot through their rifles with a potent enough drug to put a dinosaur to sleep, they also carried additional crosses, up to 10 in total, twice the amount of the regular soldier.

They were also the most technological unit in the Wandenreich, being attached to the Research division did have it's perks after all, and Erwig always prioritized safety first, so they had a good commander that cared about their well being and created a good work environment for them, though they weren't used as often, their first mission was the Ansbach contamination where they helped the scientists and doctors aswell as they secured the village, though the population was scared to see them, and when they learned about them they had to struggle to avoid a panic.

But it all worked out for them in the end, after the population found out who they were and the panic was avoided, the population listened to them even more closely then the regular soldiers, and followed their advise to the letter, and when the contamination was over and the population got clean water they had made a rapid name for themselves, as the unit's reputation quickly spread, making more people train in order to join that force.

This unit however wasn't a close range unit, as it prefered to fight over distances in order to avoid having their hazmat suits ripped or damaged, though they were well trained in close quarter combat they did whatever they could to avoid it as best as they could for obvious reasons, and was therefore listed as a ranged unit rather then a combined unit like the majority of the military was.

Regardless, Bambietta didn't get all the answers she sought, if anything she had more questions on specific topics, but she just hoped that they would eventually be answered, when the meeting ended Bambietta had to get back to the boring paperwork, that was until the dungeons called, and declared a medical emergency down in the cells.

Bambietta rushed down to see the issue, and Harribel was lying there nearly breathless and incapable of speaking, medical crews were attending to her needs and her fraccion screamed bloody murder through their cells, though they were visibly concerned! Bambietta frowned as Ichigo would not be happy to hear this at all as she was a prisoner of value, Bambietta also expected a full incident report on her desk by the time the sun sets from the soldiers and medics.

**To be Continued**

**A/N:** Alright, a bigger chapter then usual, and I'm content with it, we also got to see more into the Wandenreich special forces units, namely the H.E.C.D which is a ranged unit.

We also got a bit more into the concept of gods here, some parts of this story is canon in can't fear your own world though names are purely made up, I have been struggling to find out how to classify gods and just decided to do it this way since my head started spinning around it out of confusion and frustration in the end so that might be lazyness on my part, regardless I'm content with the category of false gods, true gods and primordial gods though those classifications are also fanfic.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches (Trench four Command Center)**

***Next Morning***

Ichigo had just recently heard about Harribel's collapse, and he was less then pleased about it, but he knew the medical staff were doing whatever they could, however he was also annoyed by the fact that it took almost an entire day just to get this reported to him but there was nothing he could do about that now, so he just accepted the news and let it slide for now as for now he focused on other things.

Right now Ichigo was with Yamamoto, Ukitake, Aizen and Isshin, though the four latter looked at their defences, the trenches had been completed, the fake sun was about to rise signaling the beginning of the bombardment, Ichigo however was going through papers to get an accurate count, it was logistics, without knowing his logistical capabilities, he wouldn't be able to fight a war at all, that's why every great commander thought logistics before strategy and tactics, it was common sense in warfare, though Ichigo's head was spinning in numbers.

'Let's see, according to the research division and the department of health the recommended amount of calorie intake per fighting soldier a day is around..." Ichigo said internally as he looked for the number.

'5000!? That much!? just a single bread has 264 calories, that's equilent to 20 whole breads and a single slice day!' Ichigo screamed internally, though he knew the research division had found a perfect solution.

'Luckily we use calorie rich canned food as military rations, with the math done we do give the soldiers canned food, each of them containing 1.666 calories, which means that three meals a day is enough, even then the soldiers do get some snacks on the side so it is over the recommended amount, in total the Quincy army size is a total of 1.620.000 soldiers here now counting artillery men and field medics, that's 8.1 billion calories a day in food rations, a total the soldiers eat 4.860.000 cans of rations each day... That's a lot, no wonder the convoys were so large.' Ichigo said internally as he recalled the convoys of military carriages ranging for miles.

'In total we had around 39.000.000 cans of rations with us when we started this invasion two days ago, which means we've probably consumed around 9.720.000 cans counting today all in all, which meant that we have enough for an additional day, even though barely as that day must be used for a withdrawl.' Ichigo said internally.

**"That sounds about right!" **Yhwach stated in Ichigo's mind, though Ichigo was curious about another thing.

'According to my knowledge the meals can be eaten raw or cooked, though in total a single can costs 400 reichcrowns, which means that just the food for a eight day campaign is expensive... which is roughly...' Ichigo said internally as he did the math.

"156 BILLION REICHCROWNS HAVE THEY LOST THEIR DAMN MINDS AND GONE MAD!?" Ichigo screamed out, getting the attention of everyone.

"What's with this yelling?" Rukia asked as she entered the command center with Kaien.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked.

"Did you know that using this army size the total amount of money in Quincy value is 156 Billion reichcrowns just in food alone!?" Ichigo asked as Rukia looked stunned, though Isshin just sighed.

"War is expensive, even more so in the spiritual world, though I wouldn't worry about the costs, Uryu has capitalized the industries not owned by the crown and put on war taxes, we will recover the lost amount quickly, and even without the war taxes the Wandenreich could easily afford this without economic difficulty, which is why the Wandenreich has made so much money is such a short time, also we have economy reserves in cases of emergencies your know that! it's the Soul Society that should be worried." Isshin said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"Indeed, due to the reconstruction and the problems we face a lot of money is spent, we face extreme economic difficulties, but despite that we still manage." Yamamoto said honestly.

"Still, 156 billion for food rations for the army... That's a lot of zeros!" Ichigo said as he wouldn't dare to look at the war economy in the long run.

"It is, though we currently possess the economy to commit ourselves to this war for 60 years with constant operations using all our manpower even without the war taxation on our current economy, that's not including our reserves." Isshin said.

**"He is right kingy!" **Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

"True... ahh well..." Ichigo said as he decided to stop right there before he loses his sanity.

Just as Ichigo took away the documents, a soldat entered to inform Ichigo.

"Your majesty, the guns will open fire in 60 second about... Now!" The soldat said.

"Very well." Ichigo responded like all was normal, though inside he hesistated for a brief moment.

Ichigo looked at a pocket watch he had, and noticed that the artillery would fire at 06.00 precisely, seconds passed by as Ichigo watched it and counted down until the thundering noise would begin.

"Your majesty, what should we do with the capture arrancars and the espada in Silbern?" The soldat asked.

"We'll keep them there until Harribel catches her breath and is able to speak, it is then Bambi will speak with her, if she indeed was mind controlled we can be seen as liberators freeing her lands from the Dominion, but the opposite is also true, so I'd rather not take any unnecessary chances." Ichigo responded, 30 seconds left.

"Yes your majesty." The soldat said as he saluted and left.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea Ichigo? I mean she is the queen of Hueco Mundo and if she was mind controlled wouldn't she be a good ally?" Rukia asked as she looked at Aizen to see his reaction, though he remained emotionless.

"That is up for debate, either she is a friend or she is a foe." Ichigo responded.

"What are you saying? It is a politically bad decision Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"I mean no offence Rukia, but it would appear that Byakuya's politics have rubbed off on you too much." Ichigo responded, making Rukia redfaced of anger.

"What did you say!? What do you mean by that?!" Rukia yelled out insulted.

"What I mean is that you fail to see the military perspective! You off all people, an officer in charge of an entire division should know this by now! In an armed conflict you have to consider the fact that we can be seen by the third party as either liberators or invaders, considering that we are bombarding Las Noches, the capital of Hueco Mundo left and right what do you believe the arrancars will see? Keeping her locked up might be a politically bad move, but a militarily smart one as it disrupts the arrancars chain of command, if we interrogate her and tell her the truth we will see how she reacts, through that reaction we can determine if she is friend or foe! Plain and simple, your brother would have understood that fact! If you want to be a good officer in the field then you must also learn military decisions from your brother not just politics! For if you keep up those thoughts you'll only lead yourself and your soldiers to their deaths!" Ichigo said sternly as Rukia was stunned into silence.

"Emperor Ichigo Kurosaki is correct Lieutenant Kuchiki, you must never let political matters affect your military judgements!" Yamamoto said sternly as he agreed with Ichigo.

Rukia looked down with a sad expression just as the artillery bombardment began as the timer reached zero, the disappointment hit her just as quickly as the first gun fired! She had messed up before but this felt different for her, she was used to single combat but not leading an entire unit, let alone an entire division, usually it was mostly paper work she did for the division, but with a war she knew she had to step up, and she felt like she had failed, utterly and miserably, she felt like a disgrace to the Kuchiki name for this, she should have known better, hell even Ichigo was faring better then she was and he was new to the job in comparison.

Suddenly two hands hit each of her shoulders, one on each, looking up and backwards, she saw two similar faces, the biggest difference being the orange hair and the dark hair, as they both just smiled at her, comfortably as they had sense her inner turmoil.

"We're not saying this to be mean or cruel or any of the sort, we're saying it because we care, to help you to avoid mistakes when possible, I can see that you are new to this, I understand the feelings you feel, I'm in the same position, old habits die hard, you are used to politics compared to leading military operations, this is probably even your first time? Unlike you I am surrounded by officers, strategists and tacticians I listen to in order to avoid making mistakes, and you have access to the same, be it Soul Society or the Wandenreich!" Ichigo said as he continued

"It's a powerful tool for someone in your position! Use it to your advantage and learn from it, even Byakuya had to learn at one point, you will make mistakes but some are avoidable, there isn't a definitive answer in war, there isn't even reason or logic in the battlefield, it doesn't matter who you ask, if it's Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kaien, my dad, you have a lot of powerful connections, use them and let them help you take off your burden! Don't carry it alone like you always do! Because we know when you do! Trust me on that!" Ichigo assured her gently as Rukia let out a small, fragile smile.

Rukia did know that Ichigo wasn't trying to hurt her, he had always supported her and she did enjoy the time she had with him, he was the greatest friend a person could ask for, an honorable friend who is tossed into a position where he will make hard and tough decisions! It seems so unfair from her viewpoint as he deserves better but Ichigo did this for the greater good, he sacrificed his own freedom for the greater good.

How much sadness and despair hid behind those brown eyes whenever he was alone in his office? How much anger, frustration and self-doubt hid in that head of his? Rukia knew there was a lot of it but Ichigo kept pushing on, she thought back to how she judged Bambietta when Ichigo first showed his love for her.

How much of that frustration, anger, despair, self-doubt and sadness did Bambietta take away and replace with satisfaction, happiness, comfort, confidence and joy just by loving Ichigo? If it weren't for her Ichigo would've probably lost his mind long ago, but somehow Rukia felt that she managed to keep him together somehow. She knew how much Ichigo loved that girl, and how much she truly loved him back. She was happy that Ichigo found someone, even though it was the least expected person which almost no one knew in the beginning and the fact that she showed sceptisism to it in the beginning which caused a bit of a temporary strain on her and Ichigo's friendship though that quickly sorted itself out.

Regardless she knew that Ichigo would eventually have to take the impact if her division fell, Quincies being advanced range combatants from birth even though they were terrifying close quarter combatants aswell relied on them, as most Quincies opted to use ranged weaponry while the Shinigami was closeby, leaving the Gotei to do the close quarter fighting while the Gotei relied on them to take out ranged combatants from a distance to cover them aswell as to provide covering fire, it was the perfect match up in the field, if the Quincies and Shinigami had allied a thousand years ago how many Shinigami would still be alive? How many Quincies? No one will truly know.

Each second was filled with the thunderous roar of the Quincy artillery and the voshing air sound of the Kido artillery, explosions were heard in the distance as the artillery hit the fortress, signaling the true beginning of the siege, Ichigo wanted to clarify that the Dominion really didn't gain anything here and ordered a sweep of Las Noches for Szayel Aporro's labs using the H.E.C.D as he didn't trust that Mayuri had taken everything or destroyed the labs. then a soldat stormed in as quickly as he could.

"Your majesty!" The soldat frantically said as every officer looked at the soldat with wonder.

**Las Noches (First Trench)**

"Alright, you know the drill, all riflemen up on the platform and for the love of all that is holy keep your heads down! Archers stand down in the trenches and use licht regen the direction you are ordered!" A Quincy officer yelled out, though there were several of them and whistles blowed alert the soldiers since whistles was more effective due to it's high pitch then screaming, and it saved the officers voices.

Soldiers ran around the trench, Shinigami were taking defensive positions, making sure not to expose themselves to ranged fighters, while guarding crossing points in case a fullbringer should somehow enter the trench.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as he appeared in the front lines heavily guarded alongside the other high commanders.

One of the officers gave him a manifested periscope binoculars to look through, that way Ichigo could see over the trench without exposing himself even though he was a god and extremly powerful, they didn't want to risk his safety, though in actuality the fullbringer staves wouldn't even be able to hurt Ichigo that badly at all, if anything maybe tickle him a bit.

"Eleven o'clock to two o'clock, hostile forces have dug their own trenches infront of the main gate, blocking it fully! If we march troops over this trench it will be world war one all over again! We cannot enter the enemy fortress the way it is now, not without extreme casualties as the center field is a killing field your majesty!" The officer said.

Ichigo took a good look over the trench with the periscope binoculars and noticed that the officer was correct, the fullbringers had prepared their own defences, though their was a bit more advanced and well done in comparison to the Quincy trench, however it was also getting bombarded by Quincy artillery as the rest of the fortress was! The rest of the high commanders got their own sets and peeked over without showing their heads.

"This is problematic!" Yamamoto said as he realized there were too many of them.

"From the looks of it they got the advantage considering their stronghold!" Yoruichi replied.

"Not sure, regardless as long as we keep our heads down we have nothing to worry about, if we are caught unprepared and a fullbringers fires that ray at even us it might kill us, so let's not give them a good shot!" Urahara said.

"Nonsense." Aizen smirked.

"Riiiight, we got mister immortal over there, how dare we forget? Alright who votes Aizen for a one man army to storm that fortress?" Shinji asked as he kept his hand up, with the rest of the Shinigami officers.

"We will hold off on any assault at the moment." Ichigo said as he took his radio and used a quick frequency change using a single button and then pressed the talk button.

"Snipers, what have you got for me?" Ichigo asked into the radio as he let go of the button.

"It's a no go your majesty! The trenches are too deep, we do not have a clear shot, though we can see pieces of the trench, it's extremly fortified and deep! Without a direct hit into the trench lines we won't even dent it with our artillery or hurt the enemy from the looks of it! Our guns are just too small! They're prepared for us this time!" A sniper said into the radio as a beep quickly followed as he ended the transmission.

"Damn it... Even if we aim our artillery at them hitting precisely into the trenches is a tall order... Even if we lower our guns enough it will still be a radius where the shell will land whereever it pleases, and the Kido mortars are the same!" Ichigo cursed.

"What kind of guns would we need?" Rukia asked.

"What we have now is similar to the 155mm with the firepower of a 280mm gun, however they are too weak here, we need something stronger, We need 480mm from the looks of it! In terms of fire power those guns are equilent to the firepower 600mm guns!" Ichigo sighed, leaving the Shinigami host bewildered.

The 155mm was causing enough havoc as it was and Ichigo still had bigger? Regardless that didn't matter now, they needed them.

"Can we get a couple here?" Ukitake asked.

"That's impossible..." Ichigo responded honestly with his arms crossed.

"Why's that?" Chojiro asked.

"There is only one thing that uses those guns in the entire Wandenreich... Our cruisers." Ichigo responded, though Isshin and Kaien already knew the answer.

"Cruisers? What's that?" Rukia asked curiously as she had no idea what it was.

"A cruiser a medium sized warship belonging to my navy... And with Hueco Mundo being a damned endless desert there is no water to put it on, just getting it into the sand is gonna take days considering the total weight of that ship... It's even bigger and way more heavier then your biggest sail ship since we Quincies use steel coated in enriched reishi to add armor to the ship by strengthening the steel against spiritual attacks, that way we can protect the ship and the crew as best we can, ensuring their safety... Probably... Though that also makes the steel heavier aswell, reishi enriched steel doubles in weight, though it all depends on the size and original weight of the steel used, it is still doubled." Ichigo responded, as the Shinigami host just listened.

"The weight without having the steel coated in enriched reishi alone is 14.520 metric tons, you can double that amount, that would make it 29.040 metric tons in total, while we do have increased strength spiritual beings, do you really believe that you're able to carry that ship here?" Isshin responded for Ichigo as the Shinigami gave up on that idea.

"You're actually using steel? How does that even work?" Ikkaku asked.

"By building it so the water presses upwards on the ship, or more precisely presses upwards on the bottom of the ship, causing it to float, it all depends on the design actually, a bad design will automatically sink for obvious reasons, and of course physics and pressure, density and all that apply in that regards, I can spend an hour explaining it in detail and still not be finished, but in the end it's not really much different then how wooden ships sail... Okey maybe a little considering that wooden ships mostly use weight rather then pressure." Ichigo explained.

"You've must've had one hell of a time getting that to work, considering it's steel and that massive weight." Ikkaku replied.

"Highly doubt they did, many Quincies have lived in the world of the living for a while after all before the war and learned a trick or two, even I know how steel ships float and the benefits of it, you can bet I was curious when I first saw floating steel when I got to the world of the living, it is surprisingly simple if you calculate enough! The major difference between wooden ships and steel ships as Ichigo mentioned is pressure and weight, pressure is physical force holding the ship up, a concept that every steel ship use, allowing it to float despite it's weight while also able to transport several hundred thousand tons of materials, depending on the construction of the ship." Shinji replied.

"Whoa, and I thought the two thousand tons our ships carry was much." Ikkaku replied stunned.

"Indeed, that is a lot." Chojiro replied amazed.

"So Ichigo, how much can your ships carry?" Shinji asked Ichigo, hoping to know the naval logistical capabilities of the Wandenreich.

"The navy has several transport ships, though not particullary armored or anything, while maintaining minimum defensive weapons and highly rely on warship escort, the military container ships is built small to avoid detection and easy getaways for that purposes and only carry about 10 to 15.000 tons, which is the common one used for military transport though we have access to larger ships the navy can procure from civilian using realm defense reasons as their right in times of trouble or war, allowing us access to massive container ships capable off carrying up to 600.000 tons of materials, as we use those massive ships to ensure that every part of the empire gets food and the necessities they need in large quantities, sometimes they even deliever military equipment aswell or resources we need, just like they are doing now." Ichigo replied as Ikkaku was stunned, why didn't the Soul Society have that? Was the one question on his mind.

Ichigo, now switching his radio frequency contacted the command center.

"Report the situation to Bambietta, and tell her to interrogate Harribel as soon as she waked up! I want to know if that fortress has any weaknesses!" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty, but... Uhm..." The soldat said through the radio.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"She is kinda asleep right now, according to the schedule she isn't to wake up for another two hours." The soldat said as Ichigo was dumbstruck.

"Soldier... Have you ever heard the words _wake her up _before?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I have your majesty!" The soldat replied.

"Then have someone do it damn it!" Ichigo replied, as he felt bad for the soldier, how didn't he think about asking someone to wake her up?

"Yes your majesty!" The soldat said quickly, realizing his mistake.

"I can use my zanpakuto to create a lake, if the water doesn't leak through the sand it should be good enough to send ships in." Kaien pointed out.

"True, but that idea has one major flaw, it can slowly leak out without us knowing aswell, slowly grounding the ship, it will be hard to get the ship out again if it leans to the side as it might capsize the moment we refill the area with water." Ichigo said.

Kaien nodded as Ichigo did have a point, that was one of the negative side effects with their ships, as it meant that the ship could easily capsize if it leaned too much to one side due to their massive amount of weight, this was a field the Soul Society had ships better equiped for as the odds of that happening to wood is minimal in comparison, as mentioned, they did use pressure under the ship to keep it afloat, if it leaned to the right that pressure might just tip the ship upside down, drowning the crew and sinking the ship.

Suddenly, something was off, as something took out from the fortress, into the sky, it was winged and made a loud screeching noise, and it wasn't a hollow due to the lack of masks, no one knew what it was, it was hundreds if not thousands of them, suddenly they flew towards the Quincy-Shinigami trenches, the artillery stopped firing as the creatures were high enough to be noticed by the fifth trench, the artillery officers quickly ordered the artillery to unload the H.E casing and put in a flak casing and prepare to use the artillery as anti-air artillery.

**Wandenreich (Silbern Royal Quarters)**

***Some moments later***

"Lady Bambietta?" A soldat whispered.

"Zzz..."

Nothing, Bambietta was just lying there sleeping like a baby, the soldat tried to be quiet as Sabrina had slept in the tower for the night and evidently woken up during the night and moved to Bambietta, for what reason the Soldat didn't know, but he had explicit orders to wake up Bambietta from the emperor himself, and from the sounds of it quickly.

"Lady Bambietta?" The soldat whispered one more time as he tried to shake her, a daring move.

"Zzz... Hm?" Bambietta groaned as she woke up, clearly groggy.

"Lady Bambietta?" The soldat whispered once more as he finally got some life into her.

"The hell?... It' 06.12!? I wasn't to wake up until 08:00! Explain yourself now!" Bambietta said sternly but quietly, as she knew her sister was asleep besides her.

"I'm sorry lady Bambietta, but this was his majesty's orders. You were to be woken up immediately!" The soldat said as he handed over two letters.

"What why?" Bambietta asked as she opened the letter, once she read it she knew immediately why.

'The front has encountered a massive resistance, extremly fortified trenches made by the Dominion... Not surprising... Winged creatures attacking the siege force?.. Classification or spieces yet unknown?.. Artillery functioning as anti-air artillery defence!? They aren't firing at the Dominion stronghold!?' Bambietta screamed internally as her face was stunned before she read the other letter where Ichigo wanted her to interrogate Harribel personally.

"It gets worse lady Bambietta!" The soldat whispered as he grabbed her attention.

"What can be worse then this?.. Our entire siege force is on the defensive as the Dominion has winged combatants..." Bambietta whispered.

"According to new reports, rifles and bows won't pierce them, the artillery functions due to it's immense power but our troops are unable to defend themselves and are about to be killed left and right..." The soldat whispered as Bambietta was shocked.

Bambietta then stood up quickly, careful not to wake her sister, grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"Hmm... Does Erwig know about the situation?" Bambietta asked.

"He does, as a matter of fact the research division has, since the war preperations made war equipment, Erwig has something he thinks will help and is preparing to move it to the front lines, luckily the production team has been mass producing it to the best of their capabilities, but since the majority of it is equiped on the vessels of the navy we still have a shortage of it, though Erwig has confirmed about 130 pieces that can be sent to the front in a rapid support measure!" The soldat whispered, as Bambietta was curious.

"What is it?" Bambietta whispered.

**Silbern Research Division Testing Field**

"Ahh lady Bambietta, I'm happy you arrived, your father and Captain Deublox requisited the autoballista for the front as soon as they heard, they were sure to act quickly." Erwig praised.

"Good to hear... The autoballista?" Bambietta asked as she arrived with Candice.

"Yes, there are two variants, though the first one was just a prototype and was quickly made obsolete before it could even enter proper testing due to upgrades, leaving us with variant two, it is a support weapon that was originally designed to provide fire support for our front line troops and give our navy more firepower, while piercing anything it hit with fair ease, from the sounds of it it's desperately needed." Erwig replied as he gestured for them to follow.

"The O.D.K was aware of the autoballista?" Candice asked.

"Well yes, they were the ones that actually requested it to be made in the defence of our fleet and forces, it's just like the artillery, a multirole support weapon that is crewed, capable of attacking targets on ground and in the air with fair ease and extreme force, if it hits anyone in the chest they'll be lucky to even have a chest left." Erwig responded.

"Who authorized the development?" Bambietta asked.

"His majesty did for the fleet but it was eventually realized by the O.D.K that such a weapon could be useful for the infantry aswell so captain Deublox requisitioned it!" Erwig responded as they walked.

"But he didn't have the authority to requisition that, Albentin had?" Candice asked.

"Correct, Albentin originally refused the request, something that Deublox had already expected, so he asked me to accompany him, after I pointed out the benefits of something like this he hesitantly accepted." Erwig responded.

"Wait... He refused and then he hesitated?" Bambietta asked as that part got her attention.

"He did, he believed that the Quincy were too perfect, and was displeased about technology that replaced force and abilities... He was too much obsessed with the ways Yhwach taught!" Erwig responded.

"What!? Why wasn't that reported to the A.N.U? They would have had him arrested on the spot!" Candice asked.

"The A.N.U was already aware of him, however the case was closed as they noticed signs of him being loyal to the current leadership and was capable to perform his duties, they believed he just needed time to re-adjust to the new Wandenreich, the one that is open for technological advances, freedom, values and so on, despite it being an absolute monarchy there is a lot of democratic values here, something many Quincies are new too since they have never been exposed to it, making them a bit afraid to move forward in this new world for fear of making mistakes." Erwig responded.

"That is true, Lili has those statistics and they are high..." Bambietta replied in thought.

As soon as they arrived to the proper testing field they got a good look at the weapons, there were two in total, one with shielding and one without, and a very small box which was different then the artillery box.

It had four catapult launchers on it, so it could fire four at a time, or atleast Bambietta thought, in reality it looked more like a ballista version of the flakvierling, as unlike the original one that had barrels to fire flak shells from, this one had bows on the end of each platform, with a blue glowing reishi string attached to a catapult.

"What is that?" Bambietta asked.

"This is the autoballista, this variant just entered service and have been attached to our naval vessels already! And now the infantry gets their little toy aswell!" Erwig said as they both looked.

"So how will it help us with our little problem?" Bambietta asked.

"Well, first off this catapult, fires in sequences, and can aim up into the sky at 90 degrees and 30 degrees downwards, and it rotates 360 degrees, though manually controlled, it can be crewed by two but the last one is optional, as it only needs the operator, the second one would be the spotter for the operator." Erwig replied, but Bambietta was not yet convinced.

"Alright, how will it fare against powerful combatants our soldiers are to weak to take on?" Bambietta asked.

"Glad you asked! It can be used to counter very powerful opponents, that was it's purpose on land, for the navy it was to give a bit more firepower and disorient the enemy, but I suppose it has found a new usage aswell, as an anti-air combat role since it works perfectly for that too considering those winged creatures that has been reported, it can even suppress and fire through what the infantry cannot damage, as it self-absorbs reishi when activated, fires it with a massive force enough to injure a numbered arrancar severly or even putting that arrancar out of commission!" Erwig responded joyfully, as Bambietta started to become impressed.

"How does it work?" Candice asked as she looked at the support weapon.

"Well, as a safety feature to avoid capture reishi strings must be made manually by the soldier using it, that way the weapon is ready to fire, by pulling this lever, which you can see is set to _Safe_ and putting it on _Standby_ you activate the catapult retract sequence, as it will then begin to retract the catapult, and automatically retract the catapult when fired, allowing rapid fire, set it to _Armed_ it will begin to create arrows, allowing you to fire the arrows and the weapon is live, which you can do by pressing the pedal on the floor there, also the two wheels, which is vertical and horizontal decides where it points, the vertical aiming the catapults up and down and the horizontal controls where it faces." Erwig responded.

"I see." Candice replied.

"Also, when put on safe the catapults automatically goes to the bow on the front, making it easier to attach the reishi strings, to snap as we call or dispel the reishi strings, just do it by pulling that red lever, first pull it to the right and then towards you, it also functions as an emergency stop sequence aswell." Erwig responded.

"So there won't be any clumsiness with soldiers forgetting to put the catapults on safe at the front after pulling that lever?" Bambietta asked.

"Not at all, it does so by itself, also when you pull that red lever it automatically goes into safe mode and detaches the strings regardless of which mode you are in as a safety precaution, as mentioned it also works as an emergency stop, in case of problems or emergencies, should a mishap happen and the ballista has a malfunction or is broken somewhere." Erwig responded.

"Even with front line weapons you think about safety? A well it is admirable, though if the weapons goes berserk and refuses to stop firing at the enemy I don't expect our soldiers to pull the emergency stop." Bambietta said as Erwig laughed.

"Well that's different because then it isn't an emergency, just lay back and relax and let the weapon do your work for you freely." Erwig responded as Bambietta laughed.

"Is it rapid fire?" Candice asked.

"Well, a single catapult can fire 180 arrows a minute, that is 180 times 4... 720 arrows a minute." Erwig responded as Bambietta and Candice was stunned.

"But there is a problem with aiming, as it has an accuracy lever as you can see, it actually controls the weapons accuracy, and the sights might have to be adjusted according to the target in question, they need to adjust their aim to where their target will be when the arrow shower arrives, otherwise they won't hit, also, accuracy might need to be adjusted."

"I see, but what did you mean about the accuracy thing?" Candice asked.

"Well, if the accuracy is 100% then the arrows will fire at a straight line, the sight will aim where the center of the weapon is located, and as you can see there is a minor distance between the sides where the two catapults on each side is located, if a target moves to the side or is at a distance and stands still, it will miss a perfect shot, so the recommended accuracy is actually 90% to guarantee a hit, creating a small killzone at a range, for close quarters it can be lowered depending on how close, but the optimal at very close quarters is 0% to 40%." Erwig said as he showed the lever going from 0 to 100%.

"So the operator must calculate accuracy percentage and range to get the correct killzone?" Candice asked.

"Yes, a bit of a flaw since it is very easy to miscalculate, we didn't expect this when the obsolete one came, as it was a similar one to this but with a single catapult in the center, we added three more and moved them to the side of the weapon instead since it is a rapid fire one and this increased it's firing rate, though I have no doubt that a single one will light up a night sky with fair ease." Erwig responded and then went on to live demonstrate the weapon.

He had several targets up, all armored heavily with special clothing, and a special wall which would be difficult for a soldat to shoot through, sitting in the operators seat he aimed and then pressed the pedal and it fired, rapidly in synchronizity, first catapult one which was the top left, then bottom right, then top right and them bottom left and then top left and so it went, and it decimated the targets, and even shot through the wall with fair ease and would continue their journey until the arrows actually dispelled by themselves, making Candice and Bambietta impressed and the weapon was ordered to the front lines in rocket speed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I will make sure to find someone to oversee the delievery, his majesty will be most pleased." Erwig said with pride, proud over the scientists and engineers that developed this.

"Can I do it?" A voice asked from a distance, getting the attention of the three.

"Chad?" Bambietta replied as she noticed him.

"You wanna go to the front lines?" Candice asked.

"Ichigo and I always fought together, everytime one of us stormed something we would see it through, together, this is the first time Ichigo has gone without me." Chad said with a hint of sadness.

"I see... I guess he had his reasons, but then again, fine, Candice, get him a Quincy outfit so he can be seen as a friendly on the front lines. Chad you can wait for Candice in your room for the time being." Bambietta said as she noticed Chad's sadness.

Internally Bambietta was angry at Ichigo, why did he leave chad? He had better had a damn good explanation for it, the guy was so loyal to Ichigo that there wasn't a doubt in anyones mind where his allegiance lies, if he were a Quincy he'd be on the top list of the military ranks, most probably a chancellor, but he wasn't a Quincy, so how could he rule the Quincy if he didn't understand their ways?

Regardless she decided to make a visit to Harribel to check on her status as she took out the paper with her orders! While Bambietta was looking at it she was also in deep thought, they barely had the men to crew these weapons, as the Hueco Mundo campaign was proving to be far more costly then they imagined.

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Chad's room)**

***20 minutes later***

"That's odd..." Candice said as she entered Chad's room

"What is Candice-san?" Chad asked as he looked at her.

"Well I was down in the armory, but your coat and shirt was already requisitioned, apparantly his majesty has already done it and left a note, though you got shoes and pants," Candice said as she gave it to Chad.

Chad read it and then, astonished, went to one of his drawers were he kept his clothes, the bottom one was always empty at all times since he never used it, then he saw a plastic bag for suits once he opened the drawer!

Quickly he took it out and opened it and it revealed an officers trench coat, with an insignia on the collar, similar to how the german waffen-SS used their insignia on their collar, only this was on both sides, it was also the same way Ichigo used his pins on his collar, it was a standard officer trench coat, only the insignia was the difference, the same type of coat and rank insignia Kisuke, Aizen and Yoruichi wore.

It was a leaf with three ends, on a sideways rectangle, pointing upwards with a single golden Wandenreich cross beneath it, and on the shoulder there were five stars instead of four in the shape of a golden silver cross, as all generals used the sigil of the Wandenreich as stars, indicating a special officer rank as sternritters, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Aizen possessed five stars, the only ones above their authority was Isshin and Kaien as members of the royal family, the official sigil of the reserve sternritters, as it had one difference from the sternritters official rank sigil.

The rank sigil of the sternritters and reserve sternritter was that leaf with three ends, with reserve sternritters having a silver cross under it while sternritters possessed two stars under the leaf, and wearing the rank insignia was obligatory for every soldier as it was easier to see the rank on the collar from a distance, which meant that the Wandenreich had a different insignia system then the western world of the living in a more german sense, or in this case.

The insignia was on a blue field, with golden edges around the rectangle, and the leaf and star was also in solid gold on a blue field inside the rectangle, along with the stars on Chad's shoulders, and on the outfit there was a letter, taped to it.

"Ohh, I see, that's why his majesty has already requisitioned it, he already had his plans." Candice said as she looked at the uniform and Chad took the letter and opened it, then he read it.

"Dear Chad, if you have found this then I'm sorry for not including you in the invasion, it was my firm belief that you would find it hard to fight amongst your own kind, and for that reason I wanted you to make that decision yourself! I have instructed the guards to let you through on your own accord when you are ready and willing, I do not want you to think that I deliberately left you out or didn't want you there, but I also wanted to give you some space to think about whether you want to be involved in this war or not! There are two letters behind this one, give one of them to Bambi, for by royal decree, the reserve sternritters shall have their own ranks, named Marshall, with the same authority and command as Sternritters! Congratulations Marshall Sado Yasutora! Sincerily, Ichigo." The letter said as Chad read it.

He quickly understood why Ichigo had left him out, to let him sort things out in case he needed it, to avoid pressuring him into something he might dislike, but come hell or high water Chad would never leave Ichigo. He quickly took his uniform on and gave the letter to Candice who read it, and then noticed the two after, it was the order for the rank to be integrated into the army with description And the paperwork that permitted the immediate integration of the rank.

Effectively granting the military one more rank and ensuring that Ichigo had officers with the same authority as sternritters should they ever be needed, though a special rank that could only be appointed by Ichigo himself, it did give Ichigo more officers besides the sternritters of whom he trusted aswell so it had it's benefits.

**Las Noches (Second Trench)**

Ichigo and his officers were trying to get a control over the amount of deceased and wounded soldiers, though they didn't have a final count yet, as they watched stretcher bearers and medics carry the wounded with all haste into the medical section, where surgeons and other medics would help them as soon as they could, luckily Ichigo had a lot of surgeons availeble to help his wounded soldiers, as many of them needed surgery.

By now those winged creatures have retreated back to the fort and Ichigo just hoped that they would recieve assistance next time as this became a bloody massacre of Quincies and Shinigami, they were still doing the counting but the wounded was many, for whenever those creatures spat something came out of their mouths, something green that violently exploded, they either spat or went down to rip their targets apart slowly, which resulted in a horrifying death.

The creatures were of a type that Ichigo has never seen before, grey like creatures having wings with arms and legs, claws like a blade, eight pitch black eyes, four in the front, two on top, and two on the sides of their heads, and teeth sharp as a needle, it was like something straight out of a horror movie.

And Ichigo was unable to rely on his sternritters due to them being sent somewhere else with another objective in mind and Ichigo possessed no doubts that they would also encounter hostile arrancar forces, ensuring that half of their powerful fighting force was gone for the time being, so all Ichigo could rely on was any potential emergency assistance Silbern could provide.

Regardless, now that their artillery were defensive weapons they had to stop firing on the Dominion stronghold, whilst other artillery pieces were brought out in a rush and manned, the only artillery firing at the stronghold were the kido mortars, and they were few compared to the Quincy fireworks, but that was all they could rely on right nowout of fear that they might come back!

And to top it all off several guns and crewmen were killed or injured during the horrific assault, as a result the guns, when dispelled showed as cracked and broken boxes. Due to the massive numbers they were unable to take all of them, they couldn't even take half of them, that did say something about the numbers of those creatures, putting Ichigo's tactical back against the wall fully.

After a while he recieved words from his sternritters, and he didn't like what he heard, he had several divisions on rear guard duty since he knew there were arrancars still in the palaces that could engage them from behind, but this information caused Ichigo to order the rear guard to form several combat patrol squads of 10 soldats and 2 medics to scout their rear to be on the safe side.

**Las Noches Primera palace**

***Virion Cralana***

In the hallways of the hallway in the palace of the former Cayote Stark was a Quincy walking, a blonde man with brown eyes, wearing a long trench coat reaching his legs, with a field tunic underneath instead of a Quincy shirt, with a strap around his shoulder attached to his belt, both of them had the sternritter rank insignia on both shoulders and trench collar and neck collar, with regular officers pants and black knee high field boots with the pants going inside them, along with an officers cap and white gloves.

This was Sternritter I, Virion Cralana of the Wandenreich armed forces, he was trying to find the remaining labs of Szayel Aporro Granz, though he doubted he would find anything in this palace, anyways it didn't hurt to check, he was carrying a sheathed sword and had a Ginrei Kojaku bow ready to fire at anything that moved, as that bow was his prefered ranged weapon, just to be safe he also manifested a dagger that he kept hidden under his trench coat and easily accessible to him at all times, along with several selee schneiders availeble, just like any other sternritter along with other equipment on his belt and some other equipment on his strap, regardless he was well equiped at all times.

He was surprised over what he found, he did expect arrancars here, but Dominion soldiers? They thought they had all pulled back to the stronghold, but evidently not, this information caused Ichigo to order up combat patrols, probably out of fear over a rear assault, luckily for Virion however he only encounted non numbered arrancars, meaning very weak, though for him it didn't really matter.

He then noticed a door, which was covered in blood, now that aroused his suspicions, he had always been an intelligent person, Ichigo however decided to use that when he gave him the schrift, giving him the _Intelligence,_ which only increased Virion's capabilities in analysis, intelligence, tactics, strategy, awareness and how to counter opponents to a massive extent, making Virion the brains of the sternritter.

He tried to feel for reiatsu behind the door, he felt none, so slowly he opened the door, weary of any potential traps or anyone that could hide their presence, then he widened his eyes over what he saw next in disgust and horror! There were Quincy soldats, all of them had been missing in action, Virion could now say for certain that they had been taken prisoner.

They had been tied up and tortured to death, brutally! Virion approached one of the soldats and took of his glove and held his arm to him, he was still warm, and missing his skin, but he was also dead, then he noticed the skin on the ground and he touched it, it was a bit dry, leaving Virion to conclude that this soldier was skinned alive and remained alive for some time after his skin was removed, which would be excrutiating in itself.

And he wasn't the only one! There were several more, what they all had in common was that they were chained up to a hook, like a animal getting slaughtered, as blood dripped slowly from them all, others seem to have been luckier and was just executed instead by being cut in the throat or beheaded, while others were missing limbs! It was infuriating, it was also evident that these Quincies couldn't do any resistence as they wore a bracelet consisted of seki-seki, how the Dominion acquired seki-seki is unknown considering how rare the material really is.

As he looked around he could hear groaning, which quickly caught his attention, rapidly looking around he saw movement, it was a half skinned soldat missing his arm and bleeding badly. Quickly flashing over to the injured soldat he lifted him up, and got a closer look, even his eye had been taken out, looking into his mouth his tongue cut out, ears severely damaged, nippled cut off, it was brutal as Virion couldn't imagine the pain he was in.

He took out a can of water and tried to get the soldat to drink, which the soldat accepted, as he seemed disoriented and barely conscious, Virion went into his pocket and pulled out a large first aid kit for humans, as Quincies were still humans after all, which contained pressure bandages, morphine, and some basic medical stuff, though Virion was luckily more prepared then other sternritters as he always had a tourniquet on him.

Using the tourniquet on the arm to stop the bleeding, and opening the first aid kit he applied bandage to the wounds and then tightened it as hard as he could to apply pressure to the wounds, he then applied morphine to relieve some of the pain the soldat was in.

"Command, this is Virion, I have found a chamber with tortured soldats and have one alive but severly wounded and barely conscious, I need a medical team up here for evacuation, recommend a soldat escort, I'm currently on the 7th floor in the Stark palace about 200 meters in, the door can be located as open and it's covered in blood, and I have more soldat then I can count dead, most if not all of them listed as missing in action!" Virion said into his radio.

"Command copies, standby! What is the situation?" Command replied.

"Copy! They were tortured to death!" Virion replied.

"Copy that, we will inform his majesty immediately, Regretfully we do not have any teams closeby to assist." Command replied.

"This is Illitran, I'm closeby, just let me finish up here." Illitran replied over the radio.

"Copy that, Illitran will be assisting."

"Copy that, thanks." Virion replied as he noticed something off.

"Well well, what is this? Another Quincy soldat?" A voice asked as Virion turned around and noticed an arrancar, this time he was numbered.

"Did you do this?" Virion asked as the male arrancar looked at him, noticing his unique uniform.

"Maybe I gave a helping hand, what you going to do about it? Let me introduce myself I am arrancar number 76, Prittoni Granocc, and who may you be? I do not recognize that as a regular Quincy uniform?" Prittoni asked with frown.

"Sternritter I of his majesty's army, Virion Cralana, and sub-commander of army group A. From your number your pretty low in the ranks, and considering your actions here I am unable to show you any mercy scum!" Virion replied as the arrancar was visibly surprised.

"A sternritter?.. I see, I suppose this is my lucky day, so what does the I stand for?" Prittoni asked with a smile, though he was cautious as he remembered how dangerous the sternritters really was, atleast from Yhwach's side.

"Tell me every single of your ability first then I'll tell you my ephitet." Virion replied as Prittoni scowled.

"I cannot do that, then it wouldn't be a secret." Prittoni replied.

"Exactly, so why should I tell you my abilities? What you can know is that unlike Yhwach, his majesty Ichigo's unique nature allows him to hand out more powerful ephitets, so you should continue to be cautious as we are more powerful then the ones you encountered during Yhwach's reign." Virion replied as he had already noticed how cautious the arrancar was.

"Cautious? Who said I was cautious?" Prittoni asked, as he was a bit surprised over that Virion saw it, causing him to lie.

"You did, just now, your stance says you are ready for defensive combat, a stance you took when you figured out I was a sternritter, your weariness is also a indicator, also the surprised look on your face when I said it wasn't a look of surprise indicating I was wrong." Virion said as he created an arrow and fired at the arrancar before he could catch on.

***Illitran Xyrzeiros***

*Stab, Splash!*

"Fucking pricks..." Illitran said as he sliced down an unnumbered arrancar with a sword.

Illitran Xyrzeiros, The M sternritter, A dark haired and green eyed man, wearing a regular officers uniform with the sternritter insignia on it with minor modifications as he had satchel bags with medical equipment attached to his uniform, though his belt had the sigil of a snake surrounding a needle, indicating paramedic, as his ephitet, the _Mortality_ allowed him to manipulate lifeforce in itself, by either taking or giving from one to another, he was the medic of the sternritters, and was also a well trained surgeon.

He was also well trained in the art of diagnostic medicine, plastic surgery, neurology, cardiology and psychology, which greatly impressed Ichigo and Bambietta, furthermore he was also one of the doctors that helped Sabrina when she was sick and was under the command of Ryuken, Isshin and Kisuke as they had the lead on that case, as he was the one conducting the tests behind the doors.

Having spent many years studying the arts of medicine, he decided to try something new when the opportunity for sternritter arose, a decision he did not take lightly, but also does not regret, as he could put his knowledge to good use here, now he had to get to the soldier, as he wiped his sword, though he prefered both ranged and close combat, since he knew where the vitals were, he always knew how to quickly defeat an opponent, though souls and humans were different, he was qualified for both of them.

But hearing about how they treated the Quincy soldats made his blood boil, and he figured it would be a trip to the surgery room again, he just hoped that he could reach the soldat in time as they were in the same palace, but Virion was three floors up, so he would have to fight his way up most likely.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said as Illitran just looked behind him with a frown.

"Yeah, up, mind telling me where the closest set of stairs are?" Illitran asked.

"Oh my, how ignorant, thinking you'll escape, from the looks of it you're an officer, how lucky, how high are you? And name, I would also like to know that, or I can take it in the interrogation room." The female arrancar that just appeared asked.

"Sternritter M, Illitran Xyrzeiros." Illitran replied as the arrancar smirked and then laughed.

"Hahaha, a sternritter? How lucky me, I'm arrancar number 89, Trenylle Snirorwic, what does the M stand for darling?" Trenylle asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter what it stands for... All you need to know is that it's the one that's gonna murder you!" Illitran said as he prepared his sword.

***Otto Feuchtwanger***

*Bam*

"My, there goes another one, next prey!" Otto said as he stood there aiming down through the scope of a rifle, content with finally getting rid of all that seriousness from earlier, he wasn't really upset that the Dominion tricked him and retreated, if anything he was quite calm about the ordeal.

Otto was wearing a white tunic with the sternritter insignia on it's collar, as mandatory, white breeches, along with brown ankle boots and white puttees up to his knees, along with a white slouch hat with the Silver cross on the side of it, if anything he was more dressed like an Australian ww1 soldier, though he did wear the sternritter cape, and he was a smoker, and sometimes had a cigarette in his mouth.

He always used a rifle instead of a bow, as it was his prefered type of weapon, primarily because it could be equiped with a sniper scope and was a good hunting tool, especially since he loved to hunt, though he always manifested a machete in dense forests where he had to cut through, which he also used for sword combat, though he had that sheathed, but he never needed it in combat due to his ephitet, but he always had a holstered pistol aswell, just in case, aswell as he had a bayonet attached to the rifle and a sniper scope.

For him this was just like the rabbit hunt season, it wasn't a war it was hunting season! And the prey was all around him, though he was an excellent marksman his ephitet helped him make sure he could keep it ranged unless the opponent was stupid, which he didn't complain about at all, he was so grateful for that ephitet.

The _Obliterate_ had several abilities, which allowed him to disintegrate anything within a 15 meter radius down to the last molecule, aswell as he was one of the few sternritters who could merge his ephitet to his rifle and the only Quincy to use an ability with a rifle or bow, though it was only one, as it allowed him to disintegrate anything that bullet or arrow touched, either for a few meters if it was a large object or an entire person or creature, aswell as fire orbs that did the same, making close combat with Otto extremly dangerous and risky because it assured anyone a quick death.

Otto was also special amongst the Quincies, because he was able to supercharge the bullets and the reishi in the rifles, which allowed him to fire a bullet into a target, where the bullet would only weaken but not reduce in size and reishi shrapnel flew around inside the target, only to have the bullet exit and then hit the target behind it again, and the same would happen, Otto was capable of hitting up to 16 targets in a row with a single bullet, something that was unheard of, though he had trained instructors to do so which in turn trained the soldiers, causing him to evolve rifle fighting amongst the Quincies, though the regular soldats would usually tire quickly from that method and be useless after four or five shots which could barely go through five weak targets.

That did say a lot over how lethal Otto really was in the field with a rifle, also he was such a good marksman he could hit a target between the eyes or in any artery or organ hiding behind a wall at 1500 meters, his current record was actually 1573 meters, combine that with the supercharged bullet capable of piercing 16 targets alone, gave him the nickname of "Sureshot Otto" amongst the soldiers, and even amongst hunters he was renown, hitting with a bow was one thing as it was easy for any Quincy but less effective if it came to killing, rifle was harder since the bullet couldn't be controlled but much more effective in ranged combat due to it's destructive capabilites.

Inhaling some smoke from the cigarette he had in his mouth, he looked through a pair of binoculars and then he noticed an arrancar, looking around, smirking, he put down the binoculars and aimed his rifle, scope right between the eyes of the arrancar, then he exhaled and the smoke came out of his mouth and then squeezed the trigger.

*Bam*

"Down goes another rabbit." Otto said content as he lifted his rifle up to rest on the top of his shoulder.

Just then Otto dodged an attack from behind and pulled the trigger, as the rifle fired behind him instead, nearly hitting the target, however the target was weary of the rifle. Otto then looked behind him, and noticed one numbered male arrancar and two female arrancars that weren't numbered.

"My, my, the lion and the lionesses has appeared, I presume this just went into a full blown lion hunt then." Otto said with a smirk.

"And who the hell are you? What's with that lame outfit?" One of the females asked, clearly acting like a teenager.

"Sternritter O, Otto Feuchtwanger of his majesty's army, what about you my dear?" Otto asked.

"M-me? Luppira Llargaell! No number on me though..." The teen female replied, a bit surprised over encountering a sternritter and that Otto asked her first.

"And you two?" Otto asked.

"Cerlula Vinkuez, no number." The second female replied, clearly a bit older.

"Arnotte Stant, arrancar number 55, so a sternritter huh?" The male replied.

"That is correct, though I must say..." Otto replied as he studied his three opponents.

The male was dressed as a pimp, while the other two were dressed in more erotic outfits, wearing makeup and having their hair done very well, the females was wearing a small skirt with black stockings and suspenders and knee high heel boots, and almost fully revealed breasts.

"What you wanna take a turn then pay up!" The teen said, much to Otto's disapproval.

"Nononononono, I do not want to get a sexually transmitted disease my dear... That would be so boring, why should I spend time with you when I got plenty of deer in the forests for free?" Otto replied, leaving the three arrancars stunned, albeit insulted.

"...What?.." Luppira asked in shock.

"You sleep with animals?.." Arnotte asked a bit taken back.

"Did you say that I have stds?" Cerlula asked.

"Well animals are more loyal, take them for a one night ride and you'll have a partner for a lifetime, even if it dies you won't see the difference on the next one, they look all the bloody same! And yes I did!" Otto replied with a grin

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** The last two chapters were completely rewritten before they were released and I had to make some changes to this chapter due to it, if there is anything in this chapter that doesn't make sense then just tell me where you see it and I'll look into it, thank you! :)

I decided to mention the Waffen SS since it was easier to explain that way, I will explain a little on the rank insignias which every soldier wears, I have made a brief introduction on them and some of you might be curious to how they look like and you can actually find similar pictures of them by using google, namely by searching SS rank insignias, the major difference is that the Quincies use crosses instead of a rombus square they use the five pointed cross instead and use a blue field instead of a black one, now they look like the following:

Trainee/recruit: Blank insignia, no marks on their uniform, completely blue field until they finish military training to get the rank soldat 1.

Soldat 1: A single silver stripe with a silver edge, almost similar to SS-Sturmann rank sigil, the stripe is in the center of the blue field.

Soldat 2: Two silver stripes with a silver edge, identical to SS-Sturmann Rank sigil but covers top and under on the blue field, carries two horizontal stripes on shoulder carries a single horizontal stripe on shoulder

Soldat 3: Three silver stripes with a silver edge, one stripe less then SS-Röttenfuhrer and has a stripe on top, middle and the down part of the blue field, carries three horizontal stripes on shoulder.

Sergeant: Four silver stripes with a silver edge, similar to SS-Röttenfuhrer and has two on top and two on bottom, carries four stripes on shoulder, carries a regular Soldat uniform.

Lieutenant: A single silver cross at the center of the blue field, similar to SS-Untersharfuhrer and carries a silver cross on shoulder, also last rank to use a regular soldat uniform.

Captain: Two silver crosses on collar, one on top right closest to the shoulder and one on bottom left close to chest aswell as two silver crosses on shoulder, similar to SS-oberscharfuhrer, first rank to use the officer trench coat.

Major: Three silver crosses obliquely, one on top right, one in the center and one on bottom left aswell as three silver crosses on shoulder, similar to SS-oberstürmfuhrer.

Colonel: Four silver crosses, two on bottom and top right and two on bottom and top left, aswell as four silver crosses on shoulder! Last rank to use the silver color, similar to SS-sturmbännfuhrer.

Brigadier General: One golden cross in the center on collar with golden edges outside the blue field, also carries a golden cross on shoulder, similar to SS-Untersharfuhrer, only difference is color

Major General: Two golden crosses on collar with two golden crosses on shoulder similar to SS-oberscharfuhrer.

Lieutenant General: Three golden crosses on collar with three golden crosses on shoulder, similar to SS-oberstürmfuhrer.

General: Four golden crosses on collar with four golden crosses on shoulder, similar to SS-sturmbännfuhrer

Marshall: A golden three pointed leaf with a single star under it on collar, along with five stars on shoulder, similar to SS-Gruppenfuhrer und generalleutnant der Waffen-SS, rank holds just as much authority and status as sternritter with only difference being the different insignia and rank name to show they are the same rank only without ephitet!

Sternritter: A golden three pointed leaf with two stars under it on collar, along with five stars on shoulder, similar to SS-Obergruppenfuhrer und General der Waffen-SS.

Chancellor: The six pointed cross of Yhwach's royal guard sternritters in gold on collar is the official insignia, also carried on shoulder.

Grand Mistress: Silver cross of the wandenreich with golden laurel leaves and two silver swords on between the top of the leaves crossing and pointing obliquely downwards, also carried on shoulder.

Member of Royal Family: A silver cross with a golden crown on the collar as the official insignia.

Emperor: Laurel wreath going on both sites and a blue shield with the silver cross in the middle, and two gryphons standing towards each other on top of the shield holding a gold and red crown on top that was in between the wreath and silver cross on top of the crown.

So those are the official rank insignias in this story, I found it easier to keep track of ranks that way as there are some and I tried to make it as easy to remember as possible, that's also how the Quincies also knows the ranks of those they meet so that part is explained.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Las Noches (Interior)**

***Virion***

*Fizzle, wosh, clang*

Virion landed on the floor, having attempted to end the battle quickly so he could turn his attention to the wounded soldat, Virion didn't have time to check for any other survivors, regardless the soldat he was trying to save was very badly injured and didn't have long, which meant that he needed to secure this area quickly before Illitran arrived, though he heard on the radio that Illitran also encountered an enemy and was locked in combat.

'Of all the possible timings...' Virion said internally.

Preparing his bow he fired the full force of the Ginrei Kojaku, hoping to score a hit, regardless it missed fully, as the arrancar he was facing was more skilled then he thought, though Virion didn't want to fight full force out of fear that the reiatsu might cause a lot of pressure to the wounded soldat, and possibly kill him, which meant that he had to be strategic over forceful.

If it wasn't for the fact that he did hold back he could have ended this battle in eleven different ways as he was quick to calculate, but he needed to adapt, and he felt that was a weakness he had as he has been relying too much on tactical approaches using brute force, which made it become a habit, making it hard to adapt. Luckily he was always well equiped for any scenario, but he needed a plan and fast.

'Using sprenger isn't to my advantage here, it's to enclosed and the roof might come down, trapping him in a barrier with seele schneider might work but it's only a temporary solution as he is powerful enough to break out... If I want to rely on sprenger I need to get him away, but there is no guarantee that he will follow as soon as I leave and he might target the soldat to silence him... God damn it!' Virion cursed internally as he fired a barrage of heilig pfeils.

Just then Prittoni flashed behind Virion and attempted to stab him in the back, though Virion had already anticipated that and was prepared and easily dodged it.

"I thought sternritters were powerful..." Prittoni said in a condescending tone.

Virion just remained quiet and focused on making a good plan that is guaranteed to work.

Prittoni flashed at Virion again, though Virion flashed away into the air and fired 17 heilig pfeils, bombarding the floor, before he fell to the floor again, and this time he got lucky, as the sheer number of arrows fired in a short burst were too much for Prittoni to handle, as Virion hit him in the leg and shoulder.

"Lucky shot." Prittoni replied as he looked at his wounds, which quickly began to heal due to instant regeneration, much to Virion's annoyment.

However, Virion contained his annoyment as he finally got a viable idea, as Virion noticed that he was unable to protect himself against the barrage, if he was unable to protect against 17 arrows, how would he do against Virion's next card?

After making a heilig pfeil, he surprised Prittoni by aiming towards the roof, and then Virion fired,

"Are you unable to aim now?" Prittoni asked mockingly

Slowly the arrow changed it's trajectory towards the ground, barely missing the roof, then it happened.

"Licht regen" Virion said as the arrows rapidly multiplied from one to ten, to a hundred.

Prittoni was surprised as he has never seen this ability before, Virion used it to his advantage and fired a barrage of 7 heilig pfeils before making ready to aim at another direction, and just as Virion expected Prittoni flashed away and dodged all of them, before he could turn his attention towards Virion, Virion had already fired a barrage of 9 arrows, as Prittoni was unable to dodge it and was forced to take the impact.

Then Virion fired again, this time with the full force of the Ginrei Kojaku, namely 1200 arrows a minute before Prittoni could recover, however it wasn't enough to take down the arrancar, though he was severly injured and bleeding.

"Very good, you caught me off guard there." Prittoni replied as he quickly flashed at Virion.

Attempting to stab Virion at the front, he was surprised when Virion rapidly dispelled his bow and took a pin out of his belt, then it flashed and parried the attack like a blade, as Virion used a seele schneider to stop the zanpakuto.

"So that is your sword?" Prittoni asked.

Virion took out another seele schneider and began to dual wield, trying to cut Prittoni's head straight off with the second seele schneider, which Prittoni barely evaded.

This time Virion was full out serious, he could easily fight at close quarters without causing too much havoc, so he kept striking time and time again, causing Prittoni to go on the defensive, then Prittoni flashed away again and fired a bala, the problem was that it wasn't Virion he was aiming for, which confirmed that trying to relocated was useless, as the bala went right for the soldat.

Virion quickly flashed to the soldat, hoping to get to him before the attack did, which he barely managed and got hit himself, wounding his chest, though Virion did activate blut vene to defend himself.

"Just as I thought... You aren't fighting with your full power... Are you afraid of dragging that soldier to his death if you do?" Prittoni asked with a frown.

Virion frowned as he knew Prittoni knew the truth, endangering the soldat even more, leaving Virion with less options, though he briefly considered taking the soldat and making a run for it but he figured Prittoni would eventually catch up, so that idea was scrapped, looking around he tried to think of an idea, then he finally got one.

After spending a few seconds staring at Prittoni Virion, flashed into the air and fired a few heilig pfeils at Prittoni, all of which missed.

Prittoni responded by firing three balas towards Virion, before flashing from the arrows.

Virion then dispelled the bow and took the seele schneiders he used and approached at close range, as he quickly flashed from the balas that hit the roof, but didn't cause too much damage, when in range Virion made several strikes, one hitting the arm of Prittoni.

Though it quickly healed, then Virion flashed away just as Prittoni prepared to strike, causing Prittoni to miss, Virion knew that by now Prittoni was annoyed that he was holding back, which was visible as Prittoni eyed the soldat dangerously a couple of times.

Virion looked at the soldat who was groaning in pain, then Virion cursed, as the soldat seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness, indicating the next step towards death.

"If you're that worried I'll help him out of his misery!" Prittoni smirked as he flashed towards the soldat.

Prittoni took his blade up and was ready to thrust it into the soldat's chest then the blade went down.

*Stab, Splash!*

Virion smirked, as Prittoni was stunned, his blade was just milimeters from the soldat's chest, yet he wasn't the one bleeding, which confused Prittoni! Looking down he noticed a seele schneider had entered his chest, or more precisely his chain chain of fate... From the front, the opposite direction of Virion.

Then another strike, right into the soul well, this time it was Virion as he had flashed behind Prittoni and stabbed him with the seele schneider, and then put the second one up against his throat ready to slice his head off.

"W-what?.. Did you do?" Prittoni asked stunned, as his wound didn't heal.

***Flashback***

After taking the bala hit and ruining his uniform and damaging his top layer of skin, Virion was annoyed that he couldn't fight at full power, looking around he tried to formulate a strategy, then he noticed a small spider with a mask in the top corner close to the roof, after looking at it Virion got a bright idea, and took out a seele schneider from his back belt, and threw it into the bodies, barely activating it, though he had a reishi string attached to it.

Using that reishi string he made a web of thin reishi strings, like a spider web, attached to the seele schneider, and then using his reiatsu through the thread he programed the seele schneider to activate fully by putting his reiatsu into it once the web had been breached as he put a lot of reiatsu inside the strings.

***Flashback End***

After explaining it to Prittoni, he frantically looked around, and then he noticed small threads of reishi barely visible even at close range, then he looked down and noticed he sprung the trap when he let down his sword to kill the soldat as he sliced a thread right off.

"Damn... It..." Prittoni said as he finally lost consciousness and fell towards the soldat, prompting Virion to smack Prittoni into the wall.

Content that he could end the battle without using too much power, he dispelled the strings and unmade the web, and then went to attend to the soldat, trying to keep him awake.

***Illitran***

"Well regretfully I have little time to spare, so I will have to make this fairly quick I am afraid." Illitran replied, preparing his european longsword, the basic sword of the Quincy army.

"You really think I'll let you do whatever you want to do?" Trenylle asked with a laugh.

Her laugh was cut off as Illitran appeared behind her at alarming speed, Illitran's tramped into the ground and let his sword to his work, causing Trenylle do parry the attack with her own zanpakuto, just as Illitran prepared two heilig pfeils at the sword edge and fired.

Trenylle ducked and avoided the arrows, just as Illitran lifted his knee and sent it right into her face and kicked her into the air as blood came flowing out of her mouth and nose, then Illitran fired another heilig pfeil through the blade.

Trenylle barely had time to dodge it, though she was impressed, the rumors of the sternritter weren't false when she heard that they were dangerous combatants, but to top it off, they all had their unique abilities, and she wondered what Illitran had up his sleeve.

She opted to up the game to rival Illitran, so once she landed she cut her hand and mixed the blood into a cero, creating a gran ray cero, and fired it at Illitran.

Illitran however flashed away, having blut vene activated just in case he didn't make it, which he barely did, then he flashed to Trenylle and quickly switched to blut arterie to enhance his strength, then he struck.

Trenylle parried the attack but was shocked to see the force of the blade as she struggled to keep it at bay, eventually she was knocked back by pure force, as unlike Virion, Illitran had the luxury of using brute force.

Just as Trenylle recovered she realized that the sternritters were indeed too powerful for her to handle in this state, so she put her zanpakuto vertically in front of her, then held her hand in a salute like manner half way up the blade.

"Blow, Yugana naichingeru!" Trenylle said as she took her full form.

Several tails appeared, her mask the shape of a nightingale bird, with a set of wings, and her arms doubled with claws.

Erwig would love to bisect this piece, and Illitran did hold Erwig and Kisuke in high regards, especially after what they did for him a while back to help him in the field, so he decided to take the female down using his schrift, he knew that the H.E.C.D was behind their lines cleaning up and carrying bodies back to Silbern, and those exequias members that Erwig didn't need was incinerated.

Giving her body to Erwig might return the favor, so he ran towards her, sword posed and ready to slice.

Trenylle jumped into the air and with a flap of her wings, threw feathers with skeleton ends, very sharp and pointy, and lots of them. Once Illitran noticed it he immediately dodged, but three got him in the left arm, causing Illitran to bleed out of his arm.

Luckily for Illitran the wounds weren't severe, as the feathers were small, until he noticed they were coated in poision, which prompted Trenylle to laugh wildly, however Illitran didn't care as he went into his medical satchel and took out one of the tourniquets inside it, causing Trenylle to just watch with confusion over Illitran's actions.

Taking the tourniquet quickly around his arm he tightened as hard as he could before he locked it in place, then he took a bottle of water and poured it over the wound, hoping that it would stop the spread, atleast the tourniquet would as it would block off any blood, as he tried to sense any difference in his arm, right now there were none.

"Are you a medic or something?" Trenylle asked with a frown.

"I'm a doctor, I specialize in diagnostic medicine, cardiology, neurology, psychiology and plastic surgery, once I figure out which poison you used it shouldn't be too hard to treat it, what did you think I have in all these satchels? Dinner?.." Illitran pridefully retorted.

"Tch... Just my luck..." Trenylle said annoyed, of course she had to encounter a doctor, her poison wasn't anything special and was easily treatable.

"From that I guess I have nothing to worry about..." Illitran said as he made a rapid dash for her.

Illitran tried to cut her wings off but she managed to actually regrow and throw a new set of arrows, which caused a lot of problems for Illitran, since his ephitet would only work at close ranges, it was now backfiring on him, he considered using vollstandig but decided against it as he didn't want to reveal all his powers as of yet, though it would be off a massive help.

Dodging the attack, and barely avoided to get hit, he flashed away and hid behind a pillar, hoping that it would get her attention somewhere else as she would look for him if he hid his presence.

Much to Illitran's dismay it didn't work as she already knew where he was and fired a cero on the pillar, ruining it completely.

Illitran was forced back for a while, thinking how he should approach this, as this was getting frusterating, though he had one shot which the infantry used, the shieldwall barrier.

Using a cross to manifest a large shield, hoping it was enough, he braced himself for another shockwave of feathers which then came raining down on top of him, he was barely able to create the barrier, but it worked.

It was heavy, his arm was becoming numb due to the tourniquet which shut down the blood flow to his arms, and he knew he could keep this up, so he opted for a final strike, as he needed both his arms to end this fight, and he didn't want to fight with one arm because his arm fell asleep or was too damaged to continue, so he charged at Trenylle.

The shieldwall barrier was already up, so he used that for cover during his advance as he headed towards Trenylle with all the speed he could muster.

With rapid speed Illitran sliced her in the shoulder, though she had instant regeneration, Illitran left the blade in her shoulder and connected it with a reishi string to his right wrist, grabbed her throat and pulled her down into the floor, once she was down he dispelled the shield.

"You wondered what my ephitet was? Fine I'll tell you, it's the M, the Morality, it allows me to control life force on anything I touch, either to take it, transfer it or remove it." Illitran said as his hand glowed green.

Once Trenylle heard and noticed his hand now glowing green, she became terrified and began to struggle, she didn't want to die, though she felt that Illitran was absorbing her life force.

"No... Please... STOP!" Trenylle frantically yelled out.

"How many soldats screamed the same? Before you guys murdered them through torture by skinning them alive?.. Yes I've heard about it..." Illitran replied as he slowed the process.

"Please... We only did as ordered..." Trenylle replied.

"By who?" Illitran asked.

"The D.D..." Trenylle replied.

"D.D?" Illitran asked curiously.

"Defense Division... They are a paramilitary force loyal to the Lennarion family... I don't know too much about them..." Trenylle replied frantically.

"Why did they torture the soldats? For information?" Illitran asked.

"No... To execute them... They decided on a... Fun... Way to do it..." Trenylle replied, as she tried to save her own skin.

"Really?.. What more can you tell me?" Illitran asked.

"Their sigil is seen on their uniform, on their shoulders and cap... It's small pins, carrying a shield and a sword, with the sigil of the Dominion inside..." Trenylle replied as she gestured for the Dominion troops Illitran already killed.

"Alright, you saved your own ass... Lucky you, you'll have a first hand meeting with the A.N.U." Illitran replied as his hand light up in a green color, taking enough life force to just knock her into a comatose state, while storing it, he knew that the damage he did was repairable so he didn't bother too much.

Immediately Illitran went to the downed Dominion soldiers, the regular soldiers carried red field tunics with white stripes around their buttons, which went down a single line in the middle, with red field pants and a white stripe on the side and black boots and an infantry cap similar to that of the russian army in ww2, if anything their uniform were more similar to the russian uniform, only this was a red one instead of having a yellow-brown color.

Taking the soldier he lifted the soldier up, and took a good look at the uniform, especially the shoulders and the cap, and indeed there was a sword piercing a shield, with the sigil of the Dominion, though it was small it could be noticed at some meters away, though it was easiest to notice on the cap, Illitran could see the the sharp lines under a rose, with a withered tree in the middle of the rose, Illitran recalled their flags from some of the battles just prior, which had the same sigil, it was a brown flag, with a black bottom and blood red rose in the sky, with a black withered tree in the middle, unlike the Quincy flag which had a white flag and a clearly visible five pointed silver cross on it covering most of the flag, making it nearly impossible to miss.

Deciding to hurry it up, he just let go off the body, grabbed the arrancar and headed to the 7th floor, hopeful that he would make it, while he began to report it in through the radio, and informing that he had a prisoner with valuable information, soon, he was with the soldat and Virion

***Virion and Illitran***

"About time you showed up, I can barely keep him conscious and... What happened to you?" Virion asked as he noticed the tourniquet on Illitran's arm.

"Poison, nothing to severe." Illitran replied.

"Why haven't you fixed it?" Virion asked.

"I just prioritized this over that." Illitran replied.

"I see, so what do you make out of this?" Virion asked curiously.

Illitran looked around in disgust, seeing the mutilated bodies of Quincies all around, hanged up to the roof with a hook like they were cattle, it pissed Illitran off, but he had a job to do.

"It's disgusting, but he needs surgery, and fast." Illitran said as he focused on the soldier.

"Will we make it?" Virion asked.

"Nope, luckily, Kisuke and Erwig made me a little something, we need to move him to another room!" Illitran said as he took out a box from his coat pocket, with the red cross on it, saying surgery.

"Alright." Virion replied as they carried the soldat out of the room to the hallway, afterwards both prisoners were carried to the hallway aswell as both of them was unconscious.

As soon as they entered the hallway Illitran shattered it and a small piece of metal came out which Illitran put in his pocket while reishi flew around, manifesting a surgery table, and every equipment a surgeon needs, proving that it was a operating room on a box, impressing Virion a lot.

"Surgery on a box... Never thought I'd see that." Virion replied amazed.

"Didn't want to do it in there in case of infection and so on, I will need to disinfect his wounds and from the looks of it he has internal bleeding, probably from the kidney, though it doesn't look severe, regardless all my focus will be on him so I need a guard, you able to volunteer and look after my prisoner?" Illitran asked.

"Sure, can I go full strength during surgery?" Virion asked as he wanted to be sure.

"Not until I stabilize him, the reiatsu levels might kill him if he isn't stabilized. But I'll tell you when it is done, also I might need help." Illitran replied as he went into a surgery outfit with gloves.

"Alright." Virion replied.

Virion took a a piece of equipment out from his satchel to fix his arm, but he first needed to know what kind of poison he was dealing with, after taking a quick blood sample and analyzing it using a small medical device he always had on hand, he realized it was similar to snake poisoning that could easily be fixed with anti-venom, which he had five vials off, so taking a syringe he put it in the vial and filled it before he injected anti-venom into himself before reporting in.

"Command, this is Illitran, the soldier is in need of immediate surgery, he doesn't have time to be carried to the field hospital, I am using the surgical box I have an conducting an emergency surgery in the field right now." Illitran said into a radio.

"Copy that, we have redirected the 52nd platoon on his majesty's order from combat patrol to assist you after Sternritter Virion's request for backup, 52nd what is your status?" Command said.

"52nd... We are in the palace and 90 seconds out, we have four medics to assist." A soldat said into the radio.

"Talk about timing." Virion replied, content that he would finally recieve the assistance he asked for, even though Ichigo had to get involved and he had no idea that they were coming.

"We got lucky, I'll hold off on the surgery and keep him stable using medication until backup arrives." Illitran replied as he took off the tourniquet and prepared a syringe.

"Will that help?" Virion asked.

"It's Heparin, it creates a blood clot and helps against bleeding, mostly internal." Illitran said as he injected the syringe into the unconscious soldat.

A short while later boots was heard, upon feeling the reiatsu it was Quincies, meaning that backup arrived, a few seconds later they arrived to the scene, and was startled by what they saw inside the room, some was even angry, though no one could blame them, the medics did as ordered and would assist and the soldats checked the bodies, however no one of them emitted any reiatsu, as far as Virion could tell so he knew it was pointless as they were dead and told them as such, much to the despair of the soldats.

Shortly afterwards several more soldats had appeared, though these wasn't connected to the war unit, but the research division, which was visible as they were in full hazmat suits, the H.E.C.D, who had heard it all over the radio and was ordered by Erwig from Silbern to assist in any way possible.

"Good to hear the H.E.C.D is reporting for duty, you can clean up that room, there are odds of it being infected due to the bodies so prolonged exposure might be a health hazard, decontaminate the room and bodies first before you clean up and I also need this room cleaned." Illitran ordered.

"Yes sir!" The hazmat soldat said, though he was clearly a captain from his rank insignia, which on the hazmat suit was on the middle chest.

"Bring me some handheld decon tanks and some storage units, and lots bio bodybags, tell Silbern to prepare for hazmat arrivals, these bodies might have been here long enough to become a health hazard, seal up that door with plastic, and have a decon tent set up outside where we can store the bodies." The H.E.C.D officer said.

"Yes sir." A hazmat soldat said as he left rapidly.

"The H.E.C.D, a good unit to have in these situations." Virion said.

"Well we don't want to get sick or infected or any other crap, that's why we have them, they go where our soldats are unable to go, and they are the only one well equiped for hazardous situations, even though the masks should protect the soldats in that environment, their masks won't protect them against every environment, that's where they come in after all as their suits and masks can take any environment whatsoever." Illitran replied in agreement as Virion nodded.

After a while the hazmat troops had gotten their tanks, and was setting up outside as more reinforcements came after being closeby with more equipment.

The soldats manifested a small hose, and connected it to a handheld tank and turned it on, which absorbed reishi, liquified it and concentrated it to destroy bacteria, viruses or germs and chemicals made with reishi in it since the tank concentrated it so much, though human or souls could bear it, it was painful to get that liquid on oneself, that's how strong it was.

The tank looked like a small extermination tank with that small sprayer, identical to the one used by pest exterminators, the hose was very small and it didn't spray a long distance, but it did the trick, even the nozzle was small, once they sprayed it, blank water came out, but it gloved blue in the air despite being blank, though probably not a wonder since it was reishi turned into a strong disinfectant acid that killed all small organisms and dissolved chemicals.

Though Illtran was content as this reduced the risk of infection on his patient, as he watched the H.E.C.D steralize the room.

"Alright, let's sedate him and then open him up and take a peek shall we?" Illitran said as he brought forth a scalpel.

***Otto***

*Bam*

A bullet fired and missed, though Otto was actually just playing with his prey, unlike Virion or Illitran he had a lot of time on his hands, which only caused him to cheerish in firing and missing as the arrancars were desperate to dodge his strike, they were struggling and he wasn't even trying.

He did notice several H.E.C.D soldiers rushing somewhere and figured they went to assist Illitran and Virion, though he didn't really care that much, he was angry himself over the treatment Quincies that was tortured to death, so he decided to torture them in his own way, by having fun with them.

As of right now his enemies kept their distance, mostly because Otto forced them too, making sure that Otto not even once revealed his schrift, though it didn't really matter if he had either.

Luppira, being the restless teen she looked like, was growing annoyed and wanted to end this, the same could be said for Cerlula, though Arnotte was more patient, suddenly Otto made an odd move.

Taking out a coin, he tossed it in to Cerlula's hair, as her hair was more like a 18th century wig, though the hair was very real, as her hair was almost like a building on top of her head.

"What the hell!?" Cerlula asked, as she tried to remove it, to no use at it was glued there.

"It's glued?! You have any idea of the damage you did to my hair!?" Cerlula screamed before she noticed Otto aiming right for her.

Flashing around to avoid the shot, though Otto never fired, causing Cerlula to calm down but she still kept flashin around.

*Bam*

Cerlula stopped moving, stunned, the coin was gone and in her wig like hair, there was a hole in the center, as Otto had fired right through it.

"Bullseye! And a fast moving target at that too means extra points, 20 points!" Otto screamed out in joy.

Cerlula stood there stunned, trying to catch on to what had happened, before she saw red.

"You fucking prick... DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE SAVED UP FOR THIS HAIR?!" Cerlula screamed in fury.

"Oh... I thought it was a wig... Anyways calm down dear, it'll grow back if that's the case!" Otto replied joyfully.

"A wig!? I'll murder you..." Cerlula said with a menacing voice.

"Calm down Cerlula... No use in getting angry." Arnotte said as he looked on.

"NO USE?! HE SHOT MY HAIR!" Cerlula screamed, though Luppira laughed.

"I'll kill him for you haha." Luppira said hysterically as she charged at Otto.

"Luppira wait!" Cerlula screamed.

Otto then aimed and fired several rounds into the floor just milimeters from Luppira's feet, causing her to recoil back.

Otto looked around and the room was covered in holes and dents from reishi shrapnel from the bullets.

"My, my aren't you a wild one, just as wild as the grizzly bear in the woods, phew she was a wild one I tell ya." Otto said as he recalled that little specific incident, one that Ichigo and Bambietta had used the A.N.U to immense levels and gone to extreme scales to cover up due to embarrasment.

"You are fucking sick!" Luppira screamed in disbelief.

"No I'm not, I feel perfectly fine!" Otto replied as he fired three more shots.

Luppira dodged them easily, then Arnotte fired a cero at Otto, causing Otto to frown, though it was eventually inevitable.

Luppira and Cerlula smirked, figuring this was the end of Otto, however when the ability was done, they were stunned to see Otto standing there, rifle resting on his shoulder, with a carefree expression, uninjured.

"My, my, you really want to spice it up that much?" Otto asked nonchalantly.

Then all three prepared to fire a cero, Otto just stood there and sighed.

"You really don't understand do you?.." Otto said as three ceros fired this time.

Once the cero was over Otto was still standing there, uninjured, the markings on the floor revealed that the ceros hadn't hit him at all.

"Wh-what!?.." Luppira asked in shock.

"Impossible!" Cerlula said stunned.

"What's going on?.." Arnotte asked with a frown.

"Let me give you a little example of what's going on!" Otto replied, getting throughly annoyed over the ceros fired.

Otto rapidly aimed his rifle at Arnotte, Arnotte tried to move but Otto was faster, as this time Otto was dead serious, and then Otto fired and Arnotte was no more... He was gone, completely obliterated, no one had time to even register what had happened, as Otto fired so rapidly, the reishi bullet wasn't even visible.

How Otto did it had to do with the basics of how a rifle worked, in order to fire a rifle, you needed two things first, create two reishi object, one is the bullet that would kill or cause damage, the other would fire the bullet, without it the rifle wouldn't fire, the reishi casing, by simply charging the casing with reishi to immense levels, the bullet would fly so fast it couldn't be seen, that was how Otto fired so fast as he was an expert in charging reishi, and he did so rapidly too and without problems.

The soldats knew how to do it but supercharging a bullet or a casing, or even both took it's toll after a while on them, while Otto had so much reiatsu and concentration it didn't bother him, every soldat could easily make a regular bullet and casing suitable for one target without problems, but supercharging was another story, since it had to be maintained, Otto could supercharge a casing to the limit of a rifle's capability within a split second, along with the bullet, any more and the rifle and cross would be shattered due to overload and overpressure as the crosses did have their limits, even when using a sword or shield aswell as a bow.

Supercharging the casing and keeping a normal bullet while merging the bullet with his ephitet using his reiryoku, that's how he did it without having the bullet obliterate god knows what else as the bullet fragmented into several reishi fragments the moment Otto hit the target, the fragments that was scattered and cut into the walls and floor.

Luppira and Cerlula stood there stunned, they didn't know what had happened, just that their master was gone, and it didn't long for them to realize that Otto had killed him that easily, as they realized he had become serious, he couldn't even dodge the attack. He probably didn't even know that he was hit.

"That was a stupid move... Shouldn't have done that mate." Otto replied sternly with a killer expression on his face.

"You killed him... YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Cerlula screamed in despair.

"I'm the hunter... He was the prey, it's as simple as that luv." Otto replied as he used his rifle to adjust his hat, barely avoiding hitting it with the bayonet.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Cerlula screamed.

Otto sighed as he watched Cerlula run towards him, preparing her zanpakuto for release, before he turned his attention to the other girl, Luppira however became terrified, seeing what Otto was capable off so easily, as she fell on her butt completely demoralized, leaving Otto to conclude that she wasn't a threat, though Cerlula had entered the radius of Otto's ephitet, and Otto just decided to get rid of her.

"Rip, Tru-" Cerlula said but was cut off because she disintegrated down to the last molecule within a split second.

"That's two..." Otto said with a sigh.

Luppira witnessed it, the moment Cerlula approached Otto she was disintegrated, just like Arnotte was when he was shot, by now Luppira had given up hope that she would emerge victorious, if anything this battle was suicide. Luppira sat there, shaking in fear and despair, looking at Otto, yet she was so scared she was disoriented.

Otto noticed this and his rifle was aimed at Luppira, if anything Otto had a clean shot at her, he could just execute her but what was the point? So Otto decided to lock the trigger by putting on the safety.

*Click*

Luppira was startled just by that little click, and noticed the rifle aiming towards her, she was visibly terrified of Otto right now, as the two just looked at each other, then Otto went towards her.

Luppiro closed her eyes as hard as she could, figuring it was the end, but a strike or a stab was never felt, so when she opened her eyes she instead noticed a hand.

"Come here girl." Otto said as he reached out to her.

Luppira realized that Otto had instead opted to take her prisoner rather then execute her, why she didn't understand, but she didn't hesitate, she wanted to live not to die.

"Why?.." Luppira asked stunned.

"Why should I kill one who is already out of combat? Besides, you might have valuable information girl!" Otto asked, as he lifted her up to her feet.

"What do you want from me?.." Luppira asked.

If anything Otto did really feel bad putting a teen through this, though the odds were she was way older, but in another sense the opposite was also true, he didn't know her true age, still she looked way to young, from her looks one could say she was 15 or 16.

"Is there any area of interest here? Like Szayel Apporo Granz's labs or a control room?" Otto asked curiously.

"There are no labs, but there is a control room under ground." Luppira replied.

"What kind of control room?" Otto asked.

"It controls the sky, aswell as parts of the surveillence around Las Noches..." Luppira replied hesitantly.

"I see, good, come with me girl and show me." Otto said as the two was off.

**Las Noches (Fourth Trench)**

Ichigo was sitting there, looking at the map, with Aizen, Rukia and several other officers while the others were off, they had received word that Chad would escort the new support weaponry to the front, much to Ichigo's joy as Chad has finally picked an affiliation in this war.

"The rear guard has combat patrols patroling sector 56 through 88, a squad each, one medic and six riflemen." An officer said.

"Good, what news from Virion and Illitran?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing much, Illitran is conducting a field surgery but haven't reported in yet, the H.E.C.D have assisted in cleanup, reinforcements have arrived aswell, the medics are assisting with the surgery and the soldats are guarding and sweeping the area for hostiles." The officer said.

"I suggest we make a perimeter and lock that palace down, dispatch a division from the reserve trench." Another officer said.

"Very well, what other news on this so-called Defense Division?" Aizen asked.

"We have confirmed that they are a paramilitary force, the same sigils have been noticed by the A.N.U in the world of the living in europe, as they are the ones hunting down the civilians, regardless we can verify that these guys are fanatics, they obey directly to Gabrin from the looks of it, though unlike our A.N.U or the Onmitsukido these guys aren't fully trained militarily, they are more of a police force then any military unit." An officer said.

"Police unit? With little military training? Why are they dispatching them?" Rukia asked.

"Good question, but from the looks of it these are fanatics as mentioned." The officer replied.

"It's nothing new really, using people with extreme loyalty and turning them into fanatics and then make them into a paramilitary force has been done who knows how many times, it's effective because then you have a paramilitary unit loyal only to a party or state or crown, they aren't any different then the A.N.U or Onmitsukido, the only difference is that the A.N.U is a police force albeit a secret police consisting of fully trained special forces soldiers, making them more military then paramilitary, that's probably the only difference... The A.N.U are more trained in warfare unlike them, though the A.N.U does conduct internal security, assassinations, espionage, enchanced interrogation, and so on, they do the dirty work behind closed doors, I'm not sure if the D.D as they called them does the same." Ichigo said in deep thought.

"What should we do with them?" An officer asked.

"We find out who they really are, have combat patrols look for them, and try to take them alive! I'm sure the A.N.U will have a field day with them. In the meantime have the artillery start bombarding that fort for the next 15 minutes." Ichigo ordered as the officer saluted and relayed the order.

**Las Noches (Interior) Combat Patrol**

***36 minutes later***

A combat patrol of 15 soldiers were dispatched to sweep the interior of Cayote Starrks palace, with orders clear as daylight, capture one or more D.D soldiers.

"This is bullshit." A soldat complained.

"What is?" Another soldat asked.

"We are walking here, searching for the guys that murdered our guys using torture, we are to take those fuckers alive..." The soldat complained.

"Shut your yap and keep walking Rutz, the targets won't capture themselves." A soldat with the rank of Soldat 2 said sternly.

"Yes sir." The soldat said.

"Man, if we get out of here alive I'll buy you all a drink... Hell I'll even buy the whole damn bar." A soldat said.

"Count me up for that." A soldat replied with the rest laughing.

"Hush!" The soldat 2 said as the leading scout in front held a fist up.

They quickly kneeled and aimed at a opening while trying their best to hide their reiatsu, namely two sets of doors, they heard voices, three of them in total.

Then the doors opened and three fullbringers exited, laughing, clearly not noticing the Quincy group.

"So that's how that went, damn he screamed." A fullbringer laughed as his two partners laughed.

"So we got any more prisoners?" Another fullbringer asked.

"Oh shit..." The third fullbringer said.

The two others looked at the third fullbringer before looking down the hallway and then noticed the group of Quincies, and realized they were outnumbered.

"Drop your weapons!" A Quincy ordered.

The fullbringers quickly did as ordered, knowing there was no way out of this one, if they ran they'd be shot, if they fought back they'd be shot, so they did what they had to in order to survive, after the weapons was dropped and they were approached by six Quincies, with orders to capture them, the Quincies looked at their shoulders and was content with what they saw.

"They're D.D sir." A soldat said.

"Probably the fuckers who caused that havoc." Another soldat said with venom for every word he said.

"Probably, doesn't matter now, let's get them to command for interrogation, the A.N.U present there will take good care of them." The soldat in charge said as the prisoners were escorted away.

**Las Noches (Fourth Trench)**

***Kisuke***

Walking around Kisuke was saluted by the many soldiers for his new rank, they trusted him and highly respected him as a man of honor though with a weird sense of humor at occassions, he always knew how to get the spirits of the soldiers up, Kisuke accepted Ichigo's offer to enlist for the war but he decided to continue to keep his rank and enlistment, as it provided several benefits, especially in Karakura town as it was now Quincy territory, Tessai also had the same rank despite only being the second in command.

Ichigo said that Kisuke was free to act as he pleased, and with the rank benefits aswell that Ichigo had given it allowed him nearly unlimited resources from the Wandenreich to his own shop in Karakura town as it would be considered military resources regardless of what it actually was and therefore free of charge on his end, a perk that Ichigo let Kisuke have due to their close relationship.

Yoruichi however only took up the rank temporarily, as she carried the name of Shihoin she could not abandon the Soul Society at all, though Yoruichi had more faith in the Wandenreich then Soul Society for obvious reasons, and so did Kisuke. They only did what was needed for the well being of the worlds, not the Soul Society and who could blame them? Both Kisuke and Tessai were subject to immense miscarriage of justice at the hands of the Soul Society and treated unfairly, where Ichigo had developed a system of functioning justice.

Unlike the Soul Society where you only needed to see a coincidental evidence aswell as the words by others to get sentenced for something you never even committed, the Wandenreich used a burden of proof system, coincidential evidence would not hold up in a court of law, you needed facts and hard evidence, though that system did have it's flaws as it might allow the guilty to be found innocent in a court of law it had a much higher success rate and justice rate then the Soul Society.

It was a massive difference in the justice system and how the laws worked, Ichigo didn't want anyone innocent to be found guilty and was under the firm belief that if a crime was committed the evidence would point law enforcement and their investigation units in the right direction, as the police investigators that trained in the schatten had nearly eight years of training in just how to investigate a case alone, and that did say a lot on how effective it truly was, Ichigo knew how a true justice system should work, atleast a way better sense of justice then the Soul Society.

Having four court systems from the provincial court, county court, supreme court and the royal court allowed people to appeal their sentence if a miscarriage of justice had happened as a safety system, with the courts functioning different, the provincial courts holding one judge and a jury of their peers consisting of 12 normal civilians that voted on guilt or innocence, while the provincial court held one judge and six lay judges.

The last was the supreme court, it was held up in Silbern and called the Wandenreich supreme court and had several duties, amongst them clearing up any misconception about the laws and rendering judgement in Ichigo's stead, in total the supreme court held 429 judges, and 33 court rooms along with the supreme justice who was the chief of the supreme court and two supreme advisors to the supreme justice, making the number 432 in total, one judge did the court proceedings and the other twelve were the lay judges, making a court room have 13 judges with the supreme court being obligated to know the law in perfect detail.

Any mistakes done by the lower courts were always solved there, and while people can appeal to the royal court and Ichigo directly if unhappy with the verdict of the supreme court, it never happened because the supreme court did it's job so greatly that cases always stopped there, and corruption amongst them was non existent due to the A.N.U constantly monitoring the judges to ensure that the supreme court is free of corruption.

The system was popular and new in the Wandenreich and highly effective, making the average citizen ensure that they had a sense of justice should injustice be done upon them, however the royal court worked differently where Ichigo worked as judge and jury alone, though he could work that court however he wanted, he could find a jury and relay jury duties to them or he could do it all by himself, as the emperor and the one who made the laws no one had a better idea of the law then the one who made it.

Alternatively Bambietta could do his job in Ichigo's stead should he be busy as she was his second in command after all, and Bambietta knew the laws inside and out herself in great detail, and as Ichigo's girlfriend it only goes to validate her claim to the court as the romance of the monarch can have royal authority aswell if the romance in question lives with the monarch, or as the law states, in a marriage like relationship as the law called it if you lived together, just like Ichigo's and Bambietta's relationship, making her part of the royal family aswell as the head of government, ensuring she is part of the state and the crown, giving her so much power and authority she is only second to Ichigo in both fields.

Even if Bambietta was just the grand mistress and nothing more her authority and power would only come from being the head of the government and part of the state, severly reducing her power and authority in comparison, the romance or wife of the monarch however had something similar in terms of the crown, but little authority in the state, only the monarch had both, with the exception that the romance was the grand mistress in question, then the power of the crown and state would consolidate into two people, and to further add to that Bambietta had Ichigo's undivided attention and his ears, meaning she had a lot of influence over Ichigo as he would listen to her very closely.

Even though she has never abused her authority, power or influence, she still had so much of it that it would be easy to become corrupt, luckily Bambietta did take her responsibilites seriously and ensured that the state and the crown had a lot of trust and minimum corruption, primarily in the terms of the state as she wanted to lead as an example, by showing that people of authority doesn't need to be corrupt and she was doing a great job of it, effectively ensuring that the state did run smoothly and she punished corrupt officials with severe punishments in accordance to the law.

Kisuke looked around towards the first trench, the Dominion had been nice enough to use the moment of their air assault to begin firing their own artillery, and was currently pounding the first trench, though the rays missed, it was enough to have the soldiers keep their heads as close to the ground as they possibly could.

After hearing a soldat come to him telling him that Erwig was on the line and requesting him he made his way to the communications unit, after picking up the phone he spoke.

"Hello Erwig-san, how do you fare in these wonderful days?" Kisuke asked in a cheerful tone.

"Funny lord Kisuke, you are in a war and find the days wonderful?" Erwig asked amused on the other end of the phone.

"Could have been worse Erwig-san." Kisuke said as he flipped his fan open.

"Indeed it could've, anyways there is this matter which greatly bother me that I was hoping to speak with you about." Erwig replied as Kisuke became serious.

"Okey, what is it?" Kisuke asked.

After explaining the meeting with Bambietta and Liltotto and the observations Bambietta made, especially with the hollows aswell as the mentioning of the primordial gods made Kisuke listen very closely.

"I see, I have heard rumors regarding it but nothing concrete, I've never investigated the matter at all since it was just a rumor with virtually no evidence." Kisuke replied in all seriousness.

"Well, evidently they did exist, but I cannot fathom how or why they existed, a world without the fear of death should be a world without the concept of death! So death should have been non-existant in that world, so how did hollows even exist?" Erwig asked.

"Good question... Hollows are souls of the dead that are corrupted and because of that they do suffer until they are slain, but in that world it would have to be something else... This is indeed quite the mystery" Kisuke replied in deep thought

"I've been looking at a name of interest in the documents with that very thought in mind... Uhhh let's see... Ah here it is! Dyrias Takane is the name, though it is unknown if the god was gender neutral or if it had a gender." Erwig stated.

"Is it a primordial god and what is it's concept?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, it is the god of order, chaos and suffering." Erwig stated.

"Well then there is a good bet that it has something to do with it, but why would a god of order create chaos and suffering that way? By doing so it abandoned order..." Kisuke said in deep thought.

"Perhaps something happened to it?" Erwig asked.

"Maybe... It is possible the god was tyrannical, but it is also equally true that it could have become corrupted in some way or another it's hard to say for certain." Kisuke replied.

"Both can be equally true, or maybe there was something else entirely at play, regardless I would atleast suspect Dyrias to play some part in it." Kisuke replied.

"Yeah I suppose, what happened to Dyrias and the other god? that is unconfirmed information?" Erwig asked, hoping that someone would hold an answer.

"Not sure, they just vanished from the face of the world some moments before the worlds split according to the rumors." Kisuke replied, in truth he didn't know.

"I see... Anyways lord Sado is on his way with some hardware, fresh from the labs to help you with your little... Musquito problem on the front lines, along with three officers that is awaiting his majesty's judgement as we managed to fit them in at the last notice." Erwig responded.

"Three?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Yes, lady Bambietta decided to send three as they were very close and figured it would be better if his majesty took care of them personally!" Erwig replied

"I see... Alright I'll inform Kurosaki-san at once." Kisuke replied as he hung up.

***Two hours later***

Ichigo was sitting there with his highest ranking officers, namely Kisuke, Isshin, Aizen and Kaien along with several other lower officers, everyone were sending Chad their congratulations, and to say that Ichigo was overjoyed would be an understatement, since Chad had openly taken an affiliation by his own words, truthfully Ichigo had waited for Chad's decision.

Chad had arrived with the H.E.C.D and some crewmen to assist him on his way, and the new equipment was being put up as they spoke where they were now being crewed, though they decided against digging it down to avoid creating a blindzone in it's line of fire.

The officers awaiting judgement was also present, but it wasn't only Albentin and Maxias, as lieutenant-general Frisch was also present, Bambietta took care of the other officers personally but decided that Frisch was too close to Albentin and Maxias to be pursued by her, and therefore opted to send him along due to the fact that he had a major part to play in this incident, though just to be safe Chad brought two other people in accordance to the law by Bambietta's request as she figured Ichigo would take a more appropriate course of action and make a judgement based on evidence and conviction.

To say they were nervous was an understatement, as they were stripped of all their crosses and unable to make a new one, and the K.G attached to Ichigo held them by their arms and they were bound with seki-seki bands and handcuffs, and two guards held each of them, one on each side. Ichigo wasn't pleased with them since he knew what they had done, and they were sweating bullets out of fear as Ichigo emitted a dark presence after learning about the threat by Maxias on his family.

"Alright, you are aware of the charges made against you?" Ichigo asked.

"I would like to hear them again to ensure that I know them all your majesty." Frisch replied.

Ichigo looked at Ulrik and nodded.

"The charges are as following: Deriliction of duty, negligence, disobedience, conspiracy to commit high treason and conspiracy to commit regicide." Ulrik said as he read up the charges.

"Those are some very serious allegations!" Ichigo said sternly.

"We have never had any intentions of harming the crown under any circumstances!" Maxias responded.

"Your majesty, I believe that there has been a severe misunderstanding! The fact remains that-" Albentin said before Ichigo interrupted him.

"That captain Ernst committed misconduct by disrespecting Maxias and disobeyed an unlawful order... Isn't that correct?" Ichigo asked.

"A lawful order." Maxias stated.

"You ordered him to sign a piece of paper in which he could be held accountable for something he had nothing to do with, under no circumstances are orders to sign a piece of papers legal and therefore no one can be ordered to sign anything major! The order was unlawful and for that you tried to court martial him for refusing to commit himself to an unlawful order?" Ichigo asked.

"I was under the impression that soldiers had a duty to sign papers on which they had something to do with." Maxias replied.

"Yes... If they had something to do with it, like a military inspection at a military checkpoint, where a soldier stamps and writes an inspection order to verify they have been inspected and cleared... Because they did the inspection... In this case no officer under you had anything to do with the plan you presented except hearing it out and being ordered to sign it in which they would have been responsible had the invasion failed, when in reality they had nothing to do with it! Only you! Which is why that order is unlawful!" Ichigo stated.

"How would you know that?!" Maxias asked annoyed, showing a complete disrespect which gained the attention of everyone as Ichigo frowned with a deep and angry scowl.

"BECAUSE I WROTE THE LAW! I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS! I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE IT INTO THE LAW!" Ichigo yelled out in a fury, making his position abundandly clear.

Everyone just remained silent, careful not to piss Ichigo off anymore then they already had! Making threats against his family and arresting his family in law clearly wasn't a popular move that Ichigo was impressed by! Not even by a long shot! They saw that now as Ichigo was struggling to keep his anger inside of him, and any second the pot might just begin to whistle, indicating it is about to leak over!

"I was the one who wrote it... I was the one who decided what it means! Or have you forgotten?.." Ichigo asked with a low but clearly angry tone.

"No your majesty we have not forgotten!" Albentin quickly replied, hoping to stop Maxias from saying more stupid stuff.

"And you general... Both of you... You went behind my back, put out an unlawful arrest order and effectively ordered the arrest not only my family in law but also the family of your grand mistress, and to top it off the arrest order indirectly ordered her arrest aswell!" Ichigo said as he looked at Frisch and Albentin.

"We did not intend on arresting her!" Frisch replied.

"No?.. What about Sabrina or Ausilia?.. Or Ernst?" Ichigo asked.

"We figured they might be a liability when Ernst was arrested!" Frisch replied.

"The only problem was that it was the Basterbine residence and the fact that it's public knowledge... Meaning the soldiers probably wouldn't listen so you made them do unlawful stuff by lying to them and effectively putting their jobs and future on the line..." Ichigo responded.

"But does it really matter? Sabrina is a young girl she has nothing to do anyways but to cling to Bambietta all day and you, Ausilia would definitely help Sabrina in that cell... Alternatively we could've just had her arrested instead and left alone and freezing in that cell!" Maxias said sternly in a threatning manner, showing that his patience has ended.

Frisch and Albentin quickly looked at Maxias, realizing that he was making their situation worse, and in actuality the generals weren't really trying to do anything illegal, even though they have shown signs of corruption, they swore to themselves that if Ichigo let's them get away from this with their lives they will act accordingly after Maxias said that threat right into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo however slowly looked at Maxias with the most pissed off face he could ever have, Maxias however never flinched, not even once, just standing there impatient before Frisch spoke.

"Maxias, that is something we would never agree too... Furthermore we will not stand idly by while you send threats to his majesty!" Frisch said in a dangerous manner, which Ichigo picked up on, as it was evident by their body language that they didn't support Maxias after that statement, though Ichigo was unsure whether they were trying to cover their own asses or not.

"If anything happens to me your sisters will get it aswell!" Maxias threatened, this time getting the full attention of the royal guard and Ulrik, aswell as Isshin and Kaien.

Ichigo slowly stood up, and went around his table, every officer, looked on closely as Ichigo went right into Maxias's face, as fury raged out of Ichigo's presence, his eyes were filled with anger, and just to prove his point Maxias took out something, a photo as a matter of fact, one of Yuzu, asleep in her bedroom in the royal quarters, with a knife at her throat, something that shocked the royal guard and Ulrik, Kaien was stunned and Isshin brimmed with the same fury as Ichigo, Frisch and Albentin was shocked beyond belief.

Ichigo just remained furious on the outside, but on the inside Ichigo was becoming paranoid, fearful that anything would happen to his family, so he decided to make a drastic action, even though it was highly questionable, Ichigo didn't care!

"Well then... Guess we'll have to conduct a purge then!" Ichigo said sternly at Maxias.

"Your majesty! I can assure you we did not know about this!" Albentin stated quickly and shocked.

Ichigo just looked at them, despite his fury and lack of rational thinking at this point he knew they spoke the truth, their bodies said so, why else would they be so shocked to see that photo, even corrupt people has to have their limits, but this gave a great opportunity aswell and Ichigo was all too aware of that and decided to take it.

"Then prove your loyalty to me here and now! Tell me who his contacts in Silbern are!" Ichigo ordered.

"I do not know the answer to that your majesty!" Frisch replied honestly.

"It's his wife and sister, they both work as your sisters servants! They have the same surname as Maxias, namely Kinliel!" Albentin said as Maxias threw him a dangerous look, he didn't anticipate that Albentin would turn his back on him, regardless he kept silent.

Taking his tabled he looked at the Silbern personnel files, and indeed Albentin spoke the truth, effectively making them prime suspects.

"Very well, however you are both demoted to captains, you will report to colonel Hurmann on the front lines and get your respective squads, if you do well in this war then I might restore your ranks if you survive it!" Ichigo said as the two saluted and left, leaving only Maxias left.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Probably not the expected outcome of two of the three officers, but in wars officers are needed and for that reason I thought it stupid to kill three off when only one was necessary.

As the name titan gods really didn't stick but was only added in due to release as I struggled with finding an appropriate name for it that I liked, I got some help to find one that fitted more to this story rather then titan gods, and I have edited the chapters and replaced titan gods with primordial gods instead, a huge thanks to Leonel K. Bloodriver, who came up with it!


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Quarters (Dining Room)**

"This is delicious, just like I remember it!" Yuzu said in joy.

"I'm glad you liked it." Masaki smiled contently.

Masaki had ordered the chef to take a break since she wanted to make food for both her daughters herself, primarily because it had been so long since she had last done it, usually the chefs did the food and the servants prepared everything, in this case however Masaki decided to do it herself, as she just wanted to feel the feeling of making food for her daughters again.

Miyako was also present, though Bambietta, Sabrina and the chancellors alongside Keigo and Mizuiro decided to eat outside due to the sunny weather, aswell as Sabrina also indicated she wanted to play outside aswell, in which they did so on the massive balcony on the top of the huge city sized tower, and it was a nice break for them.

"So Karin, how does your plans go?" Miyako asked gently.

"We found a field, you know those deserted fields in the city where there is nothing but dirt and grass?" Karin asked curiously.

"Ahh yes, those construction areas where nothing has happened yet?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, evidently one of those construction sides has been scrapped, all plans was stopped and eventually thrown away and now the department of construction is unsure of what to do with it, so I asked if I could use it, they agreed and then said they'll prepare a field." Karin said.

"That's great Karin-chan." Yuzu said beamingly.

"Yeah, I asked if we could turn it into a sports field and they are now considering converting it to it as nothing will be built there anyways, not unless Ichi-nii says so and overrule their decisions, regardless I told them to deliever a report on it and they did, so I think I'll deliever it to Ichi-nii and see if I can do more with the field." Karin stated in deep thought.

"We don't have a stadium in Silbern now do we?" Masaki asked.

"No we don't, we don't even have a proper sports field." Karin said with a sigh.

"Then speak with Onii-chan and see if you can't come up with something, maybe you can ask if it's possible to build a stadium?" Yuzu proposed.

"Hmm... Might not be such a bad idea but where will I even begin with that?" Karin sighed.

"If I recall correctly Ichigo has been speaking with this man... What was his name again?.. I don't remember! Anyways he was an architect that Ichigo spoke with a lot before if I recall correctly... Maybe Bambietta knows who I'm talking about!" Masaki said questionably.

"Permission to speak your royal highnesses." A servant said as he got their attention.

"Of course!" Masaki said as she wondered what the servant had to say.

"The man you are referring to is named Adalons Brunkoir, he is the chief architect of the ministry of labor, he designed the interior of this very castle and each and every room in the tower in detail before we redecorated and rebuilt it to the way it is today, while the outside of the tower looks the same it's interior is much more different then what it once was, he even built a small scale model of the city and oversaw the reconstruction of Silbern city personally, he is also the one responsible for making the Floriance memorial which will be raised once every body is identified, which is still under going." The servant said.

"Yes, that's the one I spoke about, thank you." Masaki said as the servant nodded respectfully.

The Kurosaki's and Miyako noticed a change in the royal guards present in the room, as they began to look towards the servants, and from how they held their goggles it was obvious that a radio message was being transmitted through their ear piece in the goggles, though they couldn't hear the message, they did notice that something was off, until a guard, who according to his rank insignia was a soldat 3 spoke.

"Your royal highnesses please come here! Servants stay where you are!" The guardsman said as they all unsheathed their swords and some rapidly manifested rifles.

They were all curious but the Kurosaki's and Miyako did as requested by the guards, as the rifle guardsmen aimed right at the servants, ordering them to stay where they are, the doors rapidly opened and royal guardsmen swarmed in rapidly with either swords or rifles, showing immense hostility towards the servants which made Masaki and Miyako a bit concerned, though Yuzu was visibly terrified and Karin was stunned.

"What's the meaning of this?" Masaki asked suspiciously.

"By orders of his majesty, both Kinliels are to be arrested!" An officer from the K.G with the rank of captain said as he entered the room with the A.N.U.

"What? Why?" Yuzu asked curiously.

The captain only looked at the two siblings before looking at Masaki again, and Masaki took the hint.

"I will speak with the captain in private, you two stay here." Masaki said as she went with the captain.

After a short walk away from earshot they began to talk lowly, the captain told Masaki what he had heard and the evidence Ichigo and Isshin had, something that greatly terrified Masaki as she realized her daughters had been threatened without anyone knowing until now.

"What!? I thought it was your job to protect them!" Masaki said lowly.

"It is, but the servants have access to them at any time! His majesty has ordered additional security around you and the rest of his family along with the Basterbines! Two guards will be stationed outside their bedroom door at all times and the servants monitored from now on when in close proximity! We will also do another background check on the servants in even more detail!" The captain replied.

"Good... So what will happen to them?" Masaki asked.

"They will be interrogated by the A.N.U, and the incident will be investigated as the A.N.U have recieved a copy of the photograph, if we find any evidence of any crime we will send them to the supreme court for trial!" The captain responded.

"I see, good! What about the major?" Masaki asked.

"He has been sentenced to death by his majesty! His execution will be any minute now." The captain responded.

"I see! What will the punishment be if they are found guilty?" Masaki asked.

"If they did commit to these acts then it is a level one felony, namely life imprisonment to the death penalty! Due to the seriousness of the situation I presume the latter!" The captain responded.

"I see... Well hand them over to the A.N.U then." Masaki responded.

"Yes your royal highness!" The captain replied as he ordered them transfered away as Masaki went towards her daughters.

"What's going on mom?" Karin asked.

"No need to worry about that, just let the soldiers do their jobs alright, and we can continue eating." Masaki replied as she noticed the two servants being dragged out of the room by the K.G and A.N.U.

Karin was still suspicious but she figured that if her mother decided against saying anything it must've been for a reason so she didn't inquire any further.

**Las Noches Fourth Trench**

"Your majesty, we have arrested both Kinliels without problems!" A soldat informed Ichigo.

"Good!" Ichigo responded as he looked at Maxias, who was clearly angry at Ichigo by this point.

"Maxias Kinliel, you are sentenced to death by firing squad! The execution will take place within one hour! Take him away!" Ichigo said as the guards took Maxias away to a cell in the third trench.

As Ichigo looked at Maxias being forcibly dragged away, Ichigo was still concerned that there were others involved, but he had no choice but to trust his guardsmen! Ichigo felt unusually lucky though due to Maxias actually being stupid enough to brag about it, what it was with people that enjoyed bragging about stuff they should keep quiet about Ichigo really didn't know, but he was content with the fact that Maxias had a big mouth.

After he had been dragged away Ichigo and Chad made their way outside, overlooking the entire battlefield! When Chad took a closer look he noticed that Ichigo had positioned his forces in a U shape manner, leaving the front, left and right side of the fortress besieged but their rear completely open, giving the Dominion a position where they could attempt to make a break for it, so Chad decided to point it out.

"I know, that was intentional! According to intelligence they have only one entrance and exit, and while that does provide a benefit as a besieging force can only enter at one point, effectively creating a killing field, it also means that they cannot leave the fortress! If they notice that gap we're hoping they'll make a break for it and effectively enter the open field from the front gate, where they'll step into our kill-zone but that seems distant right now." Ichigo pointed out.

"I see, clever!" Chad pointed out.

"Listen, I'm sorry if you are upset about me not bringing you! I just didn't want to force anything on to you and wanted you to make your own decision!" Ichigo said apologetically.

"I know, I read the letter! At first I didn't understand why you kept me at Silbern but now I understand, you didn't want me to feel forced into something and took my feelings into consideration! In which I am glad! But I also want you to know that I will always have your back!" Chad said with a thumbs up, leaving Ichigo to smile for a bit.

Ichigo decided to look around and noticed the autoballistas being placed all across their lines, there weren't many but many enough to wreak havoc on the Dominion flyers if they were effective! Ichigo was all too aware of the autoballista, as it was originally made for the navy to give them some more firepower, but it was eventually decided that the autoballista would also be a part of the Silbern defence network in case of an invasion!

Ichigo then looked back and tried to see the artillery trench, which was quite far behind, but he didn't see it clearly, but he did see the smoke from the guns! It was just a matter of time until those flyers came again, and then Erwig will have another thing to dissect since Ichigo want answers on what those things are made off.

Seeing the fortress being bombarded made Ichigo wonder what was going on in the heads of the fullbringers, if anything the mass bombardment by artillery should have a drastic demoralizing effect, especially if they are feeling helpless, Ichigo hoped that Chad knew how to command armies, and that he had picked up a few tricks along the way, for Ichigo knew all to well that he had more then one front line to worry about.

"There are also good news from Silbern." Chad pointed out as he got Ichigo's attention.

"What's the latest?" Ichigo asked.

"Hundreds of transport ships appeared this morning, massive ones, factories have been working overtime to make the needed resources for the war! Crosses, food, water, medical stuff, clothing, everything! It is being unloaded right now, and this is just the first shipment! You can forget the low time limit and extend this siege drastically, even if they cannot send resources right now we will get a supply run before the time limit is up!" Chad replied, leaving Ichigo overjoyed.

"I knew it! I knew that using new types of ships in the maritime sector proved beneficial!" Ichigo said pridefully.

Chad only chuckled, he knew that Ichigo wanted a more modern maritime sector then the Soul Society had, using motorized ships which was faster and could carry more weight and materials across the empire, Uryu had intently supported that idea, while Bambietta and the rest of the chancellors were puzzled since they were used to wooden sail ships themselves, regardless it didn't take too long for them to see the benefit, and once again Ichigo could reap what he sowed pridefully.

"That was just the first wave of materials, there is more coming in, and lots of it too!" Chad said with a smile.

"Well, even if that is the case and it is good news without a doubt! We still have a time limit, it is just a matter of time until the Dominion regains their capabilities to attack, and we want to attack first and place them on the defensive! We do have a front line in the world of the living, those bastards are still in japan!" Ichigo said with venom in his tone.

"With the new resources the stormtroopers of the sturmarmee and Hunters from the Jagdarmee can easily be diverted from Karakura town to handle them along with some reinforcements from Silbern." Chad replied.

"True, Theun ane Emmerich should be able to handle the situation easily, where are they located anyways?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Mutsu forest, close to lake Usori, you know the one with the temple?" Chad replied.

"Yeah I've heard about it, the Osore-zan Bodai-ji Temple." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, three kilometers south-west of there." Chad replied as he took out several papers, all of them maps, which made Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Hey... That's a lot of maps Chad..." Ichigo replied dumbfounded.

One was of Europe, another of Asia, one of Japan, one of northern America, one of Australia, one of Eurasia, one of Africa and lastly one of Russia! Eventually he found the one of Japan, and then he pointed towards the right position.

"By my calculations it would be right there." Chad said as he pointed at the map.

"Close to the mountain top at Ominato." Ichigo responded as he looked at the map.

"Yup." Was the only thing that Chad replied.

"How many?" Ichigo asked.

"They suspect about 40 to 90.000" Chad replied as Ichigo's eyes nearly bulged out.

"WHAT!? That many!? Is the counting wrong or something!?" Ichigo asked in shock

"Nope, the counting is accurate and they weren't reinforced! You are forgetting the basic thing about fullbringers Ichigo! What happened to Ginjo Kugo when you killed him?" Chad asked as Ichigo realized what had happened.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo said in defeat.

"Nope... Some just refused to go to the afterlife and keeps fighting! The soldiers that were alive were the size of a platoon that is true, however we didn't consider the souls of the fullbringers, since it's in the world of the living they are in their human bodies so if they die their souls will be seperated!" Chad explained, though Ichigo knew that he just didn't consider it.

"So in the world of the living they basically have twice the army size then it appears then... Great... Just fantastic! One more reason why we should keep it in the spiri... Does that also apply for the Dominion homeworld?.." Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Erwig doesn't think so." Chad replied.

"He doesn't think so or he knows so?..." Ichigo asked carefully.

"He doesn't think so." Chad replied as Ichigo sighed.

"Great... So we have to assume we will have to kill the same soldier twice then... Marvelous! Just fantastic!" Ichigo replied deeply annoyed.

Chad didn't answer, he knew that this was going to annoy Ichigo, who wouldn't get annoyed? It was like a second invisible army! If it happened in the Dominion homeworld then it is going to be a problem as the war will become harder, they might use that second army to defend their last stronghold aswell if the Quincies gain enough ground to push them to the brink of defeat.

Though they didn't have much choice but to defeat the Dominion so if wasn't really a word in their vocabulary when it came to the Dominion, if they didn't defeat them then who knows what will happen to the worlds! They'll exterminate the Quincy race and the Shinigami aswell, which is kinda problematic, and they couldn't allow it to happen either! This wasn't just a regular war, this was a war of survival!

"You came mechanized?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the convoy Chad came with.

"Yeah, though this is all we got." Chad replied.

"I see... I really don't like cavalry in warfare... Mechanized has proved it's value time and time again! Vehicles are faster and stronger, allowing our troops to get from one point to another quickly, though they won't have any use in the world of the living in terms of protection, atleast not our battlefield vehicles and such, or any value against captain or high officer level combatants since they might just slice them into two with ease, they can offer protection against the common weaker infantry, though the transport and utility vehicles do possess some value behind friendly lines." Ichigo replied with a sigh.

"Is that why you made these? They're not armed, just armored." Chad asked as he pointed at the combat vehicles.

Indeed, Ichigo has seen how warfare has developed over the years, and the true value of mechanized units, they're faster and if used in the same principle as their navy by coating their steel platings with reishi, can offer quite the decent protection for infantry riding in the back, whilst also having a vehicle stronger then horses, allowing it to carry more, while horses was still the backbone of the empire in civilian use, vehicles would be the backbone of the army, once they got enough of them that is.

It wasn't a secret that the Wandenreich aimed for a mechanized military, Ichigo had planned for it all along. Although the vehicles did rely heavily on fuel to continue, that wasn't much of a problem as they had already developed protocols to ensure that the supply lines lasts. Though Hirenkyaku was always faster few soldiers knew how to use it except the sturmarmee and was relying heavily on transports for fast mobility.

The idea was given to Ichigo when he learned about Hisagi's motorcycle, as he used it for easier transportation, allowing him to rest while driving comfortably around while writing for his news paper.

It also provided the Quincy army with many more benefits, as the soldiers could rest while riding it, and the vehicle itself didn't need to rest unlike animals did, it had better maneuverability in terms of movement, since they could reverse or drive more accurately inside tight spaces, unlike horses that was quite difficult to reverse accordingly as they needed to push the carts backwards after freeing the horse, where it might risk running away in the midst of battle out of fear or go whereever it pleases.

Horses couldn't be trained to use the Quincy abilities, and even if they could've been it would be very difficult to train them and more expensive then actually buying a brand new vehicle, only to have the horse come out with a bare minimum level of reiatsu, which would still make it useless in the battlefield, it also required rest, which could slow an entire military advance aswell, and since it was easily killed it unnecessarily endangered the soldier riding it, needless to say, even dogs were far better then horses since they could be trained with a higher amount of reiatsu then horses as they usually sought combat unlike horses, making them better to use aswell as vehicles.

The armored transports had a unique design, and was identical to the german . 251 half-track, also known as the battle ambulance which was only used for medical purposes as the tracks allowed the vehicle to drive over dirt, and would easily replace the stretcher bearers and it could carry more if soldiers were placed on the seat or floor, unlike it's real counterpart it actually had an enclosed roof for maximum protection as this one was armored and designed to transport and secure the safety of wounded soldiers as it drove away from the battlefield.

The Quincies built two versions of the halftrack, one was the armored medical transport, another was a flatbed halftrack, in which the weapon crates could be manifested by attaching it to a rod which caused the weapon to attach itself to the flatbed, allowing them to manifest a howitzer or a autoballista on the flatbed of the halftrack, though it was only good behind their own lines, and it was ill-advised to use them to advance with the infantry as a powerful opponent could easily destroy it, but it did make their artillery and autoballista more mobile in case of a counter artillery barrage.

The same can be said for their regular transports aswell, though they were unarmored and only served logistical and utility purposes, they had one specific truck for that, a truck similar to the american M35 truck of different variants, each serving their own purpose, one was a transport of materials and troops, capable of carrying a lot of cargo and up to 24 soldiers, or namely two squads of soldiers.

Another was a tank truck, carrying a tank that could contain liquids in it, usually fuel for the vehicles or water for the army, since flamethrower fuel was incompatible with the engines since the research division already tried that which lead to the engine of course glowing red and blue, before it burned up, which spread to the truck and then later the building which then burned down, as the fire brigade had to use reishi powder to extinguish the reishi flames.

They used special devices to make the fuel, as their fuel was more identical to diesel then petrol, the process was to use reishi and then transform it into fuel, which was done in mass, even the ships consumed fuel in order to function, ensuring that the empire needed fuel but found a more efficient way to use reishi rather then to use regular materials, as a result massive factories that was owned by the military was built that had these transformers, which was massive in size due to all the machinery needed.

and the Quincies were good at recycling aswell as the exhaust, though black was only heated reishi, when the fuel was consumed it turned into heated reishi, making it renewable without causing a health hazard.

Whilst their navy did have massive tanks containing millions upon millions of liters of fuel, they also had supply ships that was designed to refit and resupply their navy at sea, since they didn't need ammunition storages due to reishi those room were made into a tank extension or store room in each ship, containing either fuel or necessities to keep alive at sea.

The castle tower possessed several transformers inside of it, which wasn't much of a secret, as the tower was the reason why Silbern harbor had so much fuel, even though it had to be manually sent down since they didn't want to risk sabotage, so they never connected the tower to the tanks using underground pipelines for safety reasons, if a tank exploded and a fire was present then it would spread through the pipes and into the tower, making the transformer explode due to the fuel inside and thus causing a fire inside the castle tower, so it was for safety reasons.

The H.E.C.D used the tank truck a lot, since those trucks carried decontamination liquids which they needed in order to decontaminate a hazardous area.

The H.E.C.D also used a special transport truck with a specially built sealed container, where they put hazardous materials inside, and then sealed it, effectively allowing them to transport the materials without worry of contamination or leaks as the container held it all inside, ensuring the public safety, their safety and the safety of the environment.

Another truck was the semi, which carried large trailers or the QSR-5 monitor trailer, allowing for the rapid transport of the radar system, and some trailers for the transport of supplies in larger quantities then the transport truck could carry, though mostly used by the H.E.C.D for now it wouldn't be uncommon for the military to use them either when every military units had access to them.

Then we had the ambulance trucks, though this one only had wheels and not tracks, and weren't armored, and could carry less then the half track since it was technically a hospital on wheels unlike the half-track where it was only made to rapidly transport wounded soldiers, it could carry two people while attending them, and it was highly recommended to keep this vehicle from the front lines along with all the other vehicles except the two half-track types.

Though the military weren't the only ones in the Wandenreich using vehicles, as the emergency services did so aswell, though the police also had horses, emergency vehicles were faster and had a lot more space to transport police officers or criminals, the fire brigade actually used fire truck to allow them to transport a lot of water or chemicals needed to fight fires and the paramedics used ambulances, though all of them were German brands, namely Mercedes, which surprisingly were quite modern and attached with hi-lo sirens and blue flashing lights that was used in emergencies.

Though they only ordered a few vehicles they later copied them and redesigned the engines to function better with reishi fuel as reishi fuel was more powerful, allowing them to build more which was given to the emergency services and the military aswell as the crown and state, in which the state and crowns vehicles were specially built to be armored and to protect the inhabitants against an attack should it ever happen.

Though Ichigo had horses and carriages aswell they were mostly used for formal appearances when it was deemed necessary, Ichigo did possess atleast five cars when he went to the Soul Society but saw it respectless to use that to get there faster when he could always be besides the shinigami nobles he had built a relationship with, he didn't want them to think he was ignoring them either, and the Soul Society didn't really have good roads to use them on either so a horse and carriage was better.

Furthermore in his free time he prefered to walk amongst the public and make a public appearance, and only used his vehicles for long distances, which he hasn't had yet so he has never used a car, and if he was in a rush he would just flash there anyways rather then spending time sitting in a car and risk being late.

But the main problem for the military was that their vehicles were rare, in terms of vehicles the emergency services had the priority, and now the size of the Quincy army had taken it's toll, as they tried to supply as many vehicles to the units as possible, though the special forces were prioritized, namely the Sturmarmee, K.G, Jagdarmee, Silbern Guard and the H.E.C.D!

The Sturmarmee would recieve vehicles so their soldiers could rest before storming their enemies with Hirenkyaku, effectively saving up their strength and energy for the battle ahead, the Jagdarmee would recieve theirs since they had a variety of troops, some capable of Hirenkyaku and some didn't, and they also had a lot of stuff that needed carrying around as they might have a massive search field, and they needed a base of operations and resources.

The K.G, S.G and H.E.C.D however had already recieved their vehicles, the K.G used it mostly for escorts and carrying around troops to secure an area before a royal visit, aswell as transport trucks to carry the stuff of the royal family, though the servants handled their stuff, they still used military trucks for transport, the H.E.C.D is attached to their builders, aswell as for hazmat reasons so that's their story, while the S.G used theirs to assist in the defence of Silbern and help prepare defences.

If there was one thing these vehicles did have in common was their black, blue and white camouflage, along with the silver cross in a white circle on the vehicle which was usually on the doors and the hood aswell as the back of the vehicle, unless it was a military ambulance, then it just had the camouflage and a red cross on a white field on it instead to signal ambulance and medics.

The navy however was already mechanized but they used ships and not land based vehicles, if they did it was only an amphibious landing craft for amphibious military operations, allowing them to land troops on beaches and so on with rapid speed, making them harder to hit with defensive weapons.

Another benefit that was to be pointed out was the benefit of having the capability to move forces large distances where they are unable to use the schatten for whatever reason, while the Quincies were well capable of using their shadows to travel around the Wandenreich, any other world could potentially be a different story, they couldn't use the schatten as a source of transport in the Soul Society anymore since the Wandenreich moved without using a gate of the sun and that was only for interworld travel.

The world of the living had the same exception, exception unless they actually made a sub-world in the shadows, which was extremly hard in the world of the living, though they could use the schatten as a transport measure in the realm of the from point A to B, it wasn't advised due to the possibility of accidently merging with another being or object, armies that used the schatten that way without using a gate of the sun as a exit point even for travel inside the realm at large numbers could potentially merge with a wall or another person, usually resulting in death, as a result the schatten transportation internally in the Wandenreich was highly regulated and monitored by law.

And when it came to the chain of supplies there were two methods of resupplying the army, one was the gateway supply method where they used a gateway to the realm they belonged, like the Shinigami would use the Senkaimon and the Dangai while the Quincies used the gate of the sun and the schatten, but that had it's flaws as it was a double edged sword, you could not use that method in a battlefield due to the risk of having enemies enter.

Another was the supply line where they sent supplies through the gateways in safe zones far behind their own lines, and then used transports either by carriages, vehicles or ships to transport it safely to their own lines, in which case the further behind the gate was the better and easier it was to keep their own world safe while they resupplied the armies on the battlefield.

Having vehicles that was faster, had a longer range and could carry more meant that they could increase the size of their area of operations without having to move the gateway, ensuring a safe supply operation, without supplies the army would starve to death, so that wasn't really an option for Ichigo if he wanted to win this war.

And if a senkaimon or schatten is unable to open in specific zones, their chain of supply would be cut off, and by having vehicles that was faster and had a longer range without the need to rest, could give a certain assurance that their supply lines would be well maintained, unlike the Soul Society that did take massive risks by maintaining their edo traditions.

Ichigo knew all to well that in order to fight a war, supply lines MUST be maintained, it doesn't matter if it's a war between humans or spiritual beings, the point remains that without supply lines their army would fall on the front lines due to exhaustion and starvation, if it wasn't winter and they froze to death due to the lack of clothing which could have been recieved through supply lines, so a supply line was necessary, and vehicles would help a lot in that regard due to their speed and strength.

Especially in the Dominion homeworld, if they were able to reach opposite japan and secure it they would use it as their base of operations, transporting supplies there and keeping the gate of the suns there and use it as a supply storage as supply ships can easily transport supplies if the navy can achieve naval superiority and escort for the supply and transport ships.

Japan also had certain benefits as it was an island, making it easier to protect using coastal batteries and emplacements and having naval patrols out, though Ichigo knew that the supply chain would be long, as the Quincies aims for the opposite world of the European continent, as intelligence has pointed out that the majority of the fullbringers are located there and probably Gabrin too but Gabrin was just a guess by the O.D.K.

That's why the vehicles were so important for the Quincies, Erwig and Kisuke has concluded that the only way into the Dominion was through a spiritual enriched zone, which made Karakura town even more important and it's defence was now the top priority of the O.D.K, however it had an exception, two gate of the suns aiming a gateway towards eachother could make a schatten gateway into the Dominion homeworld.

The Shinigami was also unable to open up a senkaimon towards the realm, they've tried that already and it didn't work, so the 12th division had to use a garganta through Karakura town, since the schatten could make sure they lost troops as they got lost inside of the schatten, which was an unnecessary sacrifice, so Karakura town would be a strategically vital point throughout the war.

Teleportation was another possibility for resources but could only be done in small quantities, not enough to sustain their invasion force, and the amount of devices they had was extremly limited as the device was difficult to make,

"How many do we have availeble?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Not many, they are prioritizing the army groups that will assault the Dominion but it will take some time!" Chad replied.

"How long?" Ichigo asked.

"If we're lucky... It's gonna be close!" Was all that Chad replied.

Ichigo knew that Chad was refering to the timelimit on when the Dominion could attack, and it did bother Ichigo massively, but if they were able to ensure that their invading army became mechanized the benefits would be higher then the negative, if they were unable to do so then they'd still have a lot of mechanized units regardless, so they had to wait even more.

In truth the military plan was long term and the mechanization of the army was to be done over time but then war broke out, and when it did they had barely started mechanizing the H.E.C.D and the K.G, so production was put on full speed, lucky for Ichigo however the industrial capacity of the Wandenreich was massive, the Quincies specialized in manipulating reishi, which ensured that building and creating was easy and fast.

"I see..." Ichigo replied a bit disappointed.

"Anyways, a field ambulance is on the spot of sternritter M, evidently he is conducting surgery." Chad pointed out.

"I know, he is soon finished with his surgery... I'm curious as to what that soldat has to report..." Ichigo said though he knew it wouldn't be good.

"I know." Chad replied, getting only a small glance from Ichigo.

"Anyways, I'm putting you in charge of the rear guard, the mechanized units have no use here right now, so use them for combat patrols, there are small pockets of enemies behind our lines that I want cleared out by tonight, tomorrow we assault the fortress and end this!" Ichigo replied as Chad gave a thumbs up and went to the rear guard.

**Las Noches Octava Palace**

***H.E.C.D Hueco Mundo Battalion, E Company 3rd platoon Alpha Squad***

Erwig, having created a temporary battalion nicknamed the Hueco Mundo Battalion which consisted of 800 soldiers from the H.E.C.D, with 10 companies, each consisting of 80 men, where platoons, squads, and fireteams were randomly created and never permanent based on their needs in case they need to dispatch some soldiers to assist or to commit themselves to combat patrols or searches.

Mostly they transport materials back to Silbern, but they had a job of finding Szayel Apporo Granz's labs, and now the soldiers of E company is confident they are heading somewhere of high relevance, though they were cautious and never entered without taking every hazmat precaution, ensuring that their suits were fully sealed and that their detection equipment was fully functional.

A small squad were now searcing for the labs, hoping to find something though they had a feeling that Mayuri had taken everything from here since the reports clearly stated that it has been rebuilt from ruins, even though the reports were half wrong since it was still being repaired, atleast on the top part of the palace. And that was ground enough for them to warrant and investigation into the palace, though they had reported it in prior and was still awaiting backup, they decided to search it rather then to waste time.

"Hey, when will our backup arrive anyways?" A soldat asked.

"It will arrive soon, they're sending someone from the front and hopefully someone else from our unit later." A sergeant replied.

"The front? I thought they'd only send hazmat teams?" A soldat asked.

"Yeah well hazmat backup is taking too long, unless it is an hazmat alert other squads from our company and platoon will search their sectors and won't be able to assist before they are done with that." The sergeant replied.

"There is a closer team isn't there sarge?" The soldat asked.

"Yeah, there is, but they are busy cleaning up after the massacre in the primera palace!" The sergeant replied.

"Damn fullbringers... Should've exterminated them all!" A soldat said.

"That's going a bit too far isn't it?.." Another soldat asked.

"Not really considering what they just did!" The soldat replied.

"Shut it soldat! We're not blaming everyone for the actions of a few! If we do then we are no better then them so save it for Gabrin!" The sergeant replied sternly.

"Shutting up sarge!" The soldat replied.

After going through the palace for a while searching for anything they could find they did find something in a specific room and noticed that the Quincies weren't the only ones mechanized, much to their dismay, though it did answer the question how they were able to evacuate Tokyo without opening a garganta, aswell as their trench network when they evacuated to the fortress.

They found trucks, transports to be precise, similar to a ZIS-5 truck, whilst it was true that armored vehicles held no value in the world of the living, transport and utility trucks could be valuable in terms of logistics, supplies and troop transports, though the Quincies could make platforms to drive the vehicles on in the air, ensuring they could just drive over forests and everything like it was a normal road.

If not they had a device to make a massive platform and cover it in a cloud like smoke and hide their presence, just like the Soul Society did when they transported the king's seal before the convoy was attacked and the seal stolen, the device was usually handy for massive convoys but the Quincies has never used it, not even once.

Regardless they decided to inspect the trucks and noticed they were empty, nothing in them at all, eventually they just figured it was abandoned in the chaos of the evacuation, though that didn't make sense as they couldn't figure out why they wanted to leave their quickest mode of transportation behind unless they were able to use some sort of flash ability that allowed them rapid movement like the elites and the sturmarmee.

But the fact that fullbringers alone were able to use such abilities were unheard of! True they could leap from building to building in the world of the living, and from the looks of things from Chad and Inoue, while their fullbring originally came from Ichigo, that ability had to be learned and didn't come naturally like it did for an echt Quincy, though gemischt had to train for it, echt learned it by instinct and gemischt had to train for it.

Eventually a soldat opened the fuel tank and measured it using his detection device on his vest by attaching a sensor to it, after a few seconds it got the results they wanted.

"It's normal gasoline converted into reishi, it's signature has a trace of the living world sarge!" The soldat said as he looked at the device readings.

"I see, they're using resources from the world of the living! But if they are filled why are they here?" The sergeant asked confused as they started to report in their findings.

"Alright let's look around and see what we can find!" The sergeant sternly ordered as they decided to keep their weapons at the ready just in case.

After walking further into the palace as they were searching for a few minutes their devices started to beep and flash red! The device had two alert lights that could flash, orange to alert them to keep their masks on and be weary filters are safe to use, and red which was danger, which meant hazardous environment! Shut the filters off and use oxygen instead!

They didn't need to be told twice as they quickly turned the knob on their masks, and then read their devices, however the composition in the air was unknown and the device could not say anything on it as no information had been stored prior, which meant that they were now walking into an unknown hazardous environment.

They already knew that their suits were sealed, but they were still extremly careful, having an alert was never pleasant for anyone, if anything nervousness was running free, they kept walking for another six minutes until they started to hear voices, which made them brace for hazardous environmental combat, mentally it was hard for them to prepare but they had been trained for this, so they could do it!

After scanning their sectors, they eventually found a room, or a lab to be more precise! And what was going on was sinister, several captured Shinigami and Quincies were locked up in glass like cages, the Dominion didn't wear any hazmat suits at all but they did carry masks, with a hose from an oxygen tank, giving the impression that whatever they were doing, it was dangerous for them aswell!

But what greatly alarmed the H.E.C.D soldiers was that there wasn't just soldiers, there were Quincies in civilian attires, which was greatly distressed, men, women and children alike, the soldiers still carried their masks but seemed to be stripped of their crosses, effectively disarming them! The Shinigami also had a lack of zanpakutos, and which division they belonged to was currently unknown.

They looked closer into the room and noticed a Quincy soldat alongside a man, strapped to a special gourney, bound tightly with a special chain, whether it was a fullbringers ability or not was yet uncertain, the soldat and man was obviously distressed and the H.E.C.D troops didn't know what would happen next, but they did notice the fullbringers taking out a vial containing something, but what it was they didn't know, regardless the conclusion was that it was the same thing that made their devices give out an alert.

Once they opened it a fume came out, the man spat out something white but nothing else seemed to happen, until he became pale and showed signs of becoming seriously ill, a mother and a child screamed out in horror, though the child screamed daddy, which led to the conclusion that the man was the childs father, the soldat followed a bit later as the mask temporarily protected him but the fume eventually got through the filter.

The soldat began to choke on the white liquid inside his mask as it became filled with it, and because of the mask he was in worse shape as he was unable to take it off due to him being tied down to the gourney, surrounded by fullbringers attached with staves and swords, though the room was filled with soldiers!

"Alright, so the fumes can go through the mask! His grace will be happy to know that." A fullbringer said content as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"They seem more resilient?" Another fullbringer asked.

"It must be because of their connection to that Kurosaki brat, his shinigami side has probably stabilized their souls a bit more." The fullbringer concluded.

"Regardless they will die from this?" An officer asked.

"Yes, they will over time!" The fullbringer concluded.

"Should we take that brat next?" A fullbringer asked as he pointed to some of the children, the child of the victim in particular.

"Yeah he screams so much it's annoying!" The fullbringer said as he looked at the kid and the mother.

The mother quickly grabbed her child, begging them to stop as several Dominion soldiers approached, which alerted the Quincies, some soldiers tried to scream from their glass cages to no avail, the H.E.C.D decided to act rapidly!

"Command this is E.C 3A, we have a hazmat alert 4! Repeat alert four! We have several hostiles in the sector! Friendlies have been observed captured and are being experimented on alongside civilians! Where the hell is our back-up!?" The sergeants said sternly into the radio.

"Copy that E.C 3 Alpha! Hazmat alert four acknowledged! Back-up is there soon, 20 minutes out! Hold fast until reinforcements arrive!" Command replied.

The sergeant grunted as the fullbringers were about to open to glass cage and realized he had to act fast, he looked around and noticed several points which could give them the advantage they needed.

"Command we can't wait that long! They're taking a child as an experiment! We're moving in now!" The sergeant said into the radio.

"Negative alpha squad, hold your ground and await reinforcements!" Command replied.

"Alright, you two get to the top over there, use the stairs! Use the ginrei kojaku and pin the bastards! The rest of us we're assaulting over here so fix your bayonetes! We'll take those guys as prisoners since they appear unarmed! Double time it!" The sergeant said as his men quickly nodded and put on their bayonetes on their rifles as the two others tried to get the high ground quickly!

"Alpha three respond!" Command said.

After the troops was in position the child was halfways to the gourney, the mother had been violently pushed back, it was evident that the child had trouble breathing, but after seeing vents in the roof the sergeant concluded that the fumes probably blew away, aswell as the open area probably scattered it all around, leaving only a small dosage left, the father while extremly weak tried to scream at the fullbringers to let his child go!

"Alpha three come in!" Command replied.

"All companies be advised, we have a hazmat alert four in sector 241, civilians and friendlies are reported in the sector and experimentations have been reported! All companies respond immediately and reinforce! Prepare for potential hostages aswell!" Surprisingly it was the major that relayed the order.

Just as the child was being strapped on the gourney which the soldat laid on, who was now still choking on the ground and the fullbringers prepared a vial, The sergeant gave the order as he screamed the song _Strength save the king_! Which was one of the two anthems of Ichigo himself, one was the Königgrätzer Marsch which usually played when he appeared in public, and the Strength save the king was played when he did something special during the event or when he left, a song his entire squad decided to sing along with as they killed fullbringers!

The song was the usual royal anthem for many royals, originially from the god save the queen/king from the united kingdom, but since Ichigo was a god already it was a bit wrong to use the word god save the king in the song, so they decided to use Ichigo's immense power in the song instead and changed god with strength, since he was the Quincy king and emperor of the Wandenreich.

Highly confused by the loud voice the fullbringers turned around and noticed the Quincies but had no time to react before the Quincies drew first blood, as several fullbringers rapidly fell, the sergeant aimed at the oxygen tank a soldier had which blew up once damaged, severely injuring the soldier.

A soldat shot straight between the eyes of another soldier, making his skull explode due to the reishi shrapnel caused by the rifles, Another soldat shot straight at the leg of another soldier, nearly making it fall off as the reishi shrapnel cut through almost everything in the leg.

Just as the soldiers were about to fire their staves and some unsheathed their swords aswell as reinforcements the sergeant didn't see, the ginrei kojakus opened fire, shredding their reinforcements under a rain of arrows, leaving the fullbringers a bit confused as they looked up, before looking at their assistance which was brutally dismembered by the sheer amount of arrows as body parts and organs flew everything and the floor was covered in blood, enough to start filling a pool, that's how much blood filled the floor!

Now in close quarter combat the riflemen was happy they had already fixed bayonetes, as they used their rifles as spears, stabbing and parrying incoming sword strikes, the sergeant parried one himself before turning 360 degrees, throwing the blade away and when he finished the turn the force and speed of his body thrust the bayonet in the fullbringers chest, piercing his lung and heart brutally!

He noticed one of his own men having trouble with a melee combatant, and fired his rifle and hit the soldier in the ass in hopes of avoiding to hit his own soldat with shrapnel, which worked as the soldier recoiled back in pain and the soldat stabbed his bayonet into the chin and it came out through his skull, killing the brain!

Not once did they stop singing, and it did have an effect, as the fullbringers began to wonder whether they were crazy or not, which was demoralizing in itself, and very scary since they had no idea what they would do next! In actuality royalism was high in the Wandenreich, and if they were to die today, they atleast wanted to honor their emperor and Quincy king by atleast singing a song in his honor.

However they weren't fighting against regular soldiers, these were D.D paramilitary soldiers, which was easier to scare then regular soldiers! Two soldats charged towards the child who was on the gourney as the fullbringers which was obviously scientists quickly tried to tie the child up who screamed at them to stop!

Orders be damned, they made a bayonet charge! In which a few fullbringers facing them noticed and they quickly tried to flee, but there was no way out alive so they quickly backed up and held their hands up and surrendered! While the fullbringers with their backs towards the charging soldats, noticed that and quickly turned around and then was stabbed in the stomach!

Two researchers probably didn't matter, they could still captured the rest of them so they eventually sliced open their stomachs and barely avoided slicing the researchers besides them where they knocked them unconscious using their rifle stocks, and then they quickly and forcibly dragged of the mask of the choking soldat, who was barely conscious but could still be saved! After that the soldat noticed a soldier running towards them and he aimed his rifle and fired three shots into the chest of the fullbringer!

A soldat behind them held the rifle on the opposite end, trying not to stab himself with his bayonet as he used the stock of the rifle to bash a fullbringer lying on the ground, begging him to stop, which he didn't as he continued to smash and bash while singing until his skull was cracked open and he succumb to his injuries!

The sergeant kept stabbing a soldier which was clearly an officer, by this point the Dominion paramilitary soldiers decided to surrender but the H.E.C.D knew all to well who they were, and they were pissed, so they kept firing and mercilessly murdered them in cold blood! The officer begged for mercy as he was stabbed and close to puking blood!

The sergeant ignored it and kept stabbing him in non-lethal places, albeit very painful places, it kept going until the officer lost consciousness of bloodloss, in the cells Shinigamis cheered at the H.E.C.D while Quincy soldat sang the same song pridefully, the civilians however were horrified, covering the eyes of the children if they shared cell, and telling the children not to look.

The battle was over and the killing stopped, leaving few injured survivors, the dominion forces had been annhiliated, while the Quincies didn't have a single casualty, making it a massive success, the sergeant was sure that they had single handedly destroyed an entire company, if they hadn't had the ginrei kojaku things would have turned bad very quickly.

"Command, this is E.C 3A reporting in." The sergeant said into his radio.

"Alpha squad report! What the hell is going on down there!" The commander asked sternly.

"We are victorious, we have a lot of civilians here, we saved the child and I'm sure we just killed an entire company of fullbringers! No casualties on our end though the fullbringers are D.D, there are few survivors amongst them and we have captured a few fullbringer scientists, from the looks of it they are D.D aswell!" The sergeant replied into his radio.

"An entire company!?" The commander asked surprised.

"Yes sir! Looks that way! We need decontamination over here, we also have whatever they tried to use, requesting a transport to Silbern with the materials!" The sergeant replied.

"Alright you'll get it! Good job sergeant! I'll inform general Erwig and his majesty on your actions! Just hang tight until we get there! There might be more roaming around..." The commander replied.

"Affermative!" The sergeant replied into the radio.

"Alright, do not open the cages until we can get decon here! Backup is enroute! We will hold this position!" The sergeant said as they prepared defensive positions.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright, I decided to make the Quincies mechanized, primarily out of the idea of Hisagi's motorcycle in CFYOW, but these are mostly transport, utility and support vehicles, as I've mentioned the Quincies does appear to be in the 1940's era, however, I also said that I wanted to keep them in a mediveal manner, so I will not be introducing combat vehicles as that would be too unrealistic for this story, I also explained why they wouldn't be an option as they could be easily destroyed by powerful combatants.

I hesitated just to mention them, but I also find it hard to see that the Quincies, who are in the 1940's era would use hand transports and Ichigo would allow his troops to be exhausted before they came into the battlefield, as it, strategically allows the troops to rest, allowing the troops to fight at full strength later, while also maintaining long and fast supply lines, and that is the only purpose, while also making artillery and auto-ballista more mobile so they will be harder to track and destroy, so no, there are no direct combat vehicles unless the enemy gets too close to them and they function best behind friendly lines rather then directly in the battlefield for mentioned reasons, so vehicles have practically no combat role and will only be on the sidelines and only used for transport and utility purposes.

The reason law-enforcement and emergency services in the story does possess modern vehicles are because they are supposed to have the best of the best in terms of civilian terms, be quick to respond, have space for equipment and confiscated stuff, and so on, and they are not a direct part of the story, and it's not like it's anything special about them except they are marked vehicles with sirens and flashing lights to give them space, I admit they are more modern then I wished for, however the vast majority of the Wandenreich still rely on horses, so you can actually say they are more like germany in 1930-1940's in a manner of speaking, namely a combination of mechanical and horses, again it is only for transport and utility purposes aswell as to have a place for their equipment that they cannot manifest or needs to have around.

I also apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter, as I've been very busy and will be busy for the next weeks, probably longer, but I will write when I have time and I will try to release weekly atleast, just probably not mondays like I've tried before.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**World of the Living ("Japan" Tokyo: Fort Karakura)**

Side by side the Shinigami and Quincies watched a movie inside, they enjoyed the time together laughing and telling jokes, Toshiro and Matsumoto had been ordered to remain in Karakura town for the time being due to the fullbringer presence with their division, but as of right now Matsumoto and Toshiro watched the movie with the soldiers, though Matsumoto was more focused on the movie Toshiro was more focused on the Quincies and his division.

It was hard to even imagine these soldiers being enemies just a few months ago by how they had acted, but then again combat strengthen bonds, and that was what had happened, instead of claiming individual victory, they all reckognized that they all had done their part to the best of their ability, then the lights suddenly went on and the movie was paused as two special officeres entered!

In front was a blonde man with spiky hair, he wore a white hooded military jacket similar to the one the german stormtroopers used in world war 2 with short officers trench coat and a Quincy shirt underneath, the jacket was partially open so the rank insigna showed on his collar, along with the pants that followed it along with the black military boots, he never wore a hat and rarely wore the cape, and only did so if needed, that was sternritter N, Theun steehouwer, commander of the sturmarmee.

Besides him came Emmerich, he wore the same thing his father wore when he was alive, and looked a lot like his father, and could quickly be taken as Quilge at a quick glance, though some small details to the face he inherited from his mother made him a bit different, but he had the same hair and eye colors, the only difference was the rank insignia on the shoulder and collar of his uniform.

"Alright Sturmarmee and Jagdarmee! We're packing up and moving out!" Theun yelled out as the soldiers only watched confused.

"Where are we going sir?" An officer asked as several storm troopers and hunt troopers watched.

"Mutsu forest, east Japan!" Theun responded.

"What's going on over there sir?" A soldat asked.

"The Dominion retreated there, now they want us to secure the rest of Japan by kicking them out while capturing officers to interrogate! Afterwards we are to remain there until the 107th and 108th comes to relieve us, after that we're going back to Silbern!" Emmerich responded sternly.

"Well sounds like a through and through job." A storm trooper chuckled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, the O.D.K just dispatched three cruisers to support us with their 280mm main guns! If we're lucky these pricks have the ability to walk on the air! Leaving them a massive nice surprise from our kriegsmarine! If not, the 260mm guns have equilent firepower to a 600mm gun, which should cause havoc! Furthermore they are escorted by 10 destroyers!" Theun responded as both Shinigami and Quincies were stunned by the massive firepower their fleet possessed.

"But if that's the firepower of a cruiser, what kind of firepower does our battleships have?" A soldat asked surprised.

"Our battleships aren't scheduled to be finished for another few days, but their 508mm main guns pack quite the punch, how would you feel if you got the impact of something similar to a 800mm gun?" Emmerich asked as the soldats were stunned.

It was true, reishi was more powerful then gunpowder which normal humans used, which was what the shell casings made as the reishi manifested to a shell once it fired, containing highly explosive reishi, though the blasts paled in comparison to the ones Bambietta could make, the navy possessed terrifying firepower with their guns so having them provide support wasn't anything the Quincies would decline.

"If they are bringing out that kind of firepower then what are we facing?" An Storm trooper office asked.

"Well, it turns out that we needed to kill the bastards twice, their souls have left their bodies, we are facing a total of 90.000 hostiles! You will get properly briefed when we get close, for now pack up! We're leaving! Transport trucks have arrived from Silbern to transport us so we don't have to flash and the Jagdarmee have to run all the way to the other end of Japan! You can rest there and save up your strength! We'll be moving through a platform in the air covered by a smokescreen shaped like a cloud so we shouldn't be noticed! But truthfully, we have no idea what we're walking into!" Theun said sternly.

"True, we have no scanners in the area to do a recon sweep and only work with information given by the radar! So be prepared for anything! As mentioned transport trucks will transport us across the sky to the battlefield using a smoke cover and platform disguised as a sky, we will decend at Kuzumaki and follow the road network from there, hopefully traffic isn't too hard since normal humans are currently unable to see us! Which is a massive disadvantage, due to the usage of reishi however the trucks should be okey with a crash or two with no damages!" Emmerich responded as he gestured for the soldiers to get ready.

The soldiers quickly did as ordered, saying their goodbyes to the Shinigami they had just gotten into contact with, they proceeded to leave to get transfered to the new front line in eastern Japan! Toshiro however was concerned, it wouldn't be like Karakura town, this time they would be prepared and ready for them, was three cruisers enough to flush out the Dominion? Toshiro didn't think so!

While Toshiro was aware of the Wandenreich's capabilites as Ichigo had been quite open about their fleet and army, he knew all to well that the Kriegsmarine was a force to be reckoned with, but even they had their limits just like anything else.

"Theun! Emmerich!" Toshiro said as he got their attention.

"Yeah?" Theun asked as Emmerich only watched.

"Do you want me to contact the Soul Society and ask for assistance? The onmitsukido is very capable in shunpo and might provide a lot of assistance!" Toshiro responded as he realized that speed was essential.

After thinking it through Emmerich and Theun nodded, and then contacted the O.D.K which approved, leaving Toshiro to contact Kyoraku, in which the Onmitsukido and Soi-fon would appear as quickly as they could at Fort Karakura before they left as the Quincies wanted the shinigami to be as well rested as possible before the battle as the O.D.K handed out even more M35 transport trucks, despite it's limited resource, they still had enough for this atleast.

It didn't take long for the second division to arrive after the order was given, it just took a few minutes, due to their stern discipline, the biggest problem was Omaeda, who was a lazy ass, causing Emmerich to frown and Theun to look on with great curiosity and wonder how the hell that guy even was a lieutenant to begin with, he didn't look like a capable soldier at all!

They didn't think about it for too long as Soi-fon and Omaeda approached them and they had a battle to think about.

"Alright, Onmitsukido we have several more trucks for you to sit in while we go to the battlefield, these will drive you there, so conserve your strength, you might need it!" Emmerich said as the soldats gestured for them to come and the fortress soldats helped them up on the trucks.

"They can walk." Soi-fon added in quickly, obviously displeased by the gesture.

"Do not misunderstand captain Soi-fon! I am confident that the Onmitsukido is a force to be feared, but I think we should conserve the strength of the soldiers considering the battle we have ahead of ourselves!" Emmerich stated as Soi-fon was curious.

"Alright, what are we facing?" Soi-fon asked curiously as Emmerich and Theun noticed she wasn't fully briefed so they would hold an officers briefing.

"Currently unknown and we can only guess, the third fleet is being dispatched to assist us, we leave once they enter Tokyo harbor and set sail for Ominato! We presume a force of atleast 90.000 hostiles at worst." Theun stated as Soi-fon was stunned.

"90.000!? Captain is this a smart move?.." Omaeda asked fearfully, as Emmerich and Theun only raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Omaeda! Alright, I see your point in conserving strength! Do we have a plan?" Soi-fon asked.

"We travel across the air using a massive platform with a smoke screen as cover, making it look like a cloud while hiding our troops and our reiatsu to the enemy! We decend at Kuzamaki and follow the road network to avoid being spotted, hopefully a naval bombardment will weaken them severly, speed is the key!" Theun replied.

"Do not worry about left over, me and my hunters will find the stragglers and finish them off." Emmerich replied.

"What use is a fleet here? I know about your naval power but If they can walk on the air themselves they will just destroy it!" Soi-fon asked surprised.

"We're actually hoping they will try, our fleet is highly equiped and armed, if they do attack our fleet a naval bombardment will be a nice gesture in comparison!" Theun replied.

"Well our fleet is well equiped!" Emmerich said as he explained.

The third fleet was a force to be reckoned with, having three cruisers and ten destroyers alongside two supply ships containing materials, food and fuel for the fleet, each cruiser was equiped with two turrets, with three guns each, making it a total of 6 280mm main guns, and their sides were equiped with a total of 12 dual 155mm secondary guns or 24 guns on 12 turrets in total, alongside 18 autoballistas as their armament aswell as a medium ranged radar system for detection which only worked over water as it could detect anything with spiritual pressure.

The destroyers had four dual 155mm main guns or eight guns in total on four turrets, on the front and back alongside six autoballistas, along with two 5 tubed torpedo launchers, two rear mounted depth charge launchers in case an enemy is underwater and mine laying capabilites as their armament, aswell as a sonar and a short ranged radar for detection.

The supply ships only carried six 155mm howitzers that had been mounted on after, though they did possess a special shield that covered the front and the back, it wasn't a turret as it was a regular howitzer used by the infantry and artillerymen on the ground, but they did possess eight autoballistas for protection aswell, but no sensors on them, making them highly vulnerable to attacks, ensuring they always had to be protected by atleast a small destroyer escort in times of war and resupplied the army or navy either at sea or by sending transports to land with supplies.

In total, the fleet possessed a total of 152 155mm guns on 76 turrets in total, alongside the 12 cannons from the supply ships makes it a total of 164 cannons, and 118 autoballistas, aswell as the capability to fire 100 torpedoes at a time, so an attack from either air or sea was extremly suicidal and dangerous, but if the Quincies and Onmitsukido was lucky the fullbringers might just try it, even if they did damage the fleet it would be costly for them!

Soi-fon was surprised to say the least, from her understanding Ichigo just saw a ship and just put a gun whereever it could fit, and in a sense that was kinda true, as Ichigo only had a major role to play with the battleship design, though that was it, if anything the Quincies had the naval power to oppose anyone who threatened them already, and despite that their fleet still wasn't fully filled to capacity! By now they just awaited the Quincy fleet to arrive with assistance!

**Cruiser Number 042 "Wandenreich" (Silbern Harbor)**

***Bridge***

"Alright, it's time to leave!" An admiral said as he looked at the ship captain and chief of the watch.

"Yes sir! Turn on boiler one and two on engine one, two, three and four! Start the engines and ahead standby!" The captain replied as he went to the ship order panel.

Now the ship engines wasn't controlled in the bridge, due to how powerful reishi really was, it didn't matter if it was tranformed into fuel, it was still extremly powerful in large quantities like the bigger ship engines used, the amount of it messed with sensors and everything they had when they tried to automate it, forcing the Quincies to use the old fashioned way, namely the ship order telegraph.

The cruiser had two ship order telegraphs attached to a control panel in an almost similar manner to a throttle, only it issued orders on speed to the engine room, each telegraph had two levers as it had two propellers on each side, meaning four propellers and four engines, and was currently on the stop position, where it had forwards or ahead _Standby, Dead Slow, Slow, Half, Full _and _Flank_! Where in reverse it was _Standby, Slow, Half, Full, Emergency!_

Both of the ship telegraphs could be operated by one man on the control panel, and the levers could be controlled individually while they were bent in a 0 degree angle on top to allow the sailor manning the control panel to issue orders to two engines with a single hand.

The control panel also had lots of buttons and switches aswell as some gauges, as it also controlled the generator room and pump room, which also was were the damage control teams were located, though the buttons with orders for those rooms was few in comparison since they didn't have a lot of orders to recieve and most of it would be unusual by their standards which meant a phone, and the panel had a battery that allowed it to function without having power from the generators for atleast six weeks on the electrical parts though most of it was mechanical.

Though it did have a buzzer alarm for changes done to speed and a beep alarm for changes into the engine which could be reset by a button, although the gauges did ring a small bell as the engine speed order gauge moved like a normal order telegraph, it was only brief and could easily be missed at a distance where the buzzer was louder and could be heard almost anywhere, and the beeper was effective in case damages were done to the engine or any other kind of situation where a change had been made to the engine status, though the beeper would only activate if the engine room pressed an alert button.

The gauges showed the stance on the order telegraph in the engine room which moved to show they had acknowledged an order alongside gauges showing electricity, heat, speed and so on, aswell as a phone to contact the generator and engine rooms aswell as the pump room.

It also possessed several lights that showed statuses on each room, aswell as engine status, now the engine on the ship functioned in a similar manner to steam engines, only they used reishi instead, since reishi diesel fuel had a lot more power and more optimal to use, they sent the fuel into what they called reishi boilers or boilers for short, which then ignited the fuel and heated the reishi that came out of it since it returned back to reishi and heated reishi was easier to pressurize.

The boilers had a small reishi transformer capable of recycling reishi, by simply making it into a highly combustable gas, since the gas was easy to make the transformer could be smaller as it didn't need much transformations like the fuel did, and therefore attached to the boilers, where the gas was let out into the lower compartment of the pressure boiler and then a spark went off and it would burn at nearly 7000 degrees but could safely work up to 14.000 degrees, though it also provided heat for the rest of the ship aswell if needed though the generator room would cool the air using air condition before sending it across the ship, the air could also become ice cold of needed through cooling.

It was extremly hot, luckily it was mechanically automated and didn't need a lot of men to work it as the temperature would've killed them! Where the fuel then was burned into heated reishi in the upper compartments of the boilers and then sent through pipes towards a special tank as each engine had one of those tanks each, however the cruiser possessed four boilers for each engine aswell, the more boilers active the more pressure would be made, and thus the harder and faster the engine worked which meant more speed.

The tanks job was to pressurize the reishi, which could then either be stored in the tank or sent into the engine or they could release it since it would be useless cooled, though the temperature created from the boilers would maintain the heat, reheating it was far more difficult and time consuming, so they'd rather just release it through the pressure valve on top of the ship that looked like the exhaust pipe or chimney using a special lever that released it all, which was handy for overpressure.

However it was bad news if they had to do it manually, since it did have a mechanical system that relieved some of the pressure automatically, hence why it would always come smoke as they called it since it looked like smoke, out of the chimney whenever these tanks were filled as a vent would always be partially open due to the amount of pressure inside the tank overtime though the pressure would quickly drop once the ship started to steam away, hence why several boilers were used as it would use the amount of reishi coming in to pressurize it, the more it was the higher the pressure.

After the reishi had been pressured inside the tank it would then go into the engine systems, either the reverser that could put the engine in reverse or something else, ensuring that the mechanical systems such as gearing and oil pumps and so on was ready before it came to the next step in which a lever would be turned to send the pressure into the next part.

Namely the cylinder where the piston would then sent up and down, which then pulled a rod that moved up and down and sideways, which then turned the crankshaft under it, which then went to the propeller and turned it around giving them the speed they needed.

However it wasn't without it's flaws, the reishi fuel transformer had so many parts and was so big they couldn't fit the entire device on the ship without losing essential crew members, and even if they did they had to increase the size of the ship, but then the transformer wouldn't transform enough reishi into fuel so that needed to get bigger again, meaning an endless dilemma.

Another problem was that if the reishi became too hot it would melt the engine and parts of the ship, in worst case scenario even ignite into blue flames, so in order to avoid that, they only reused the reishi a few times before a automated but mechanical system let it out of the pressure valve on top of the ship, also known as the ships exhaust pipe since the heated reishi looked a lot like black smoke, though it wasn't dangerous as long as it wasn't super heated and it quickly cooled down in the air.

And the amount of reishi used caused a lot of disturbance in automated machinery, so the engine was completely mechanical and manually controlled by engine crews, even the automated parts were only automated through mechancial means.

Right now the all the boilers were ignited and preheated, although heating it and pressurizing the tank was fast, it was the rest of the engine that took time due to the adjustments needed and such, regardless the buttons that ordered the activation of boiler one and two on engine one, two, three and four was pushed and aswell as the order telegraph was moved to ahead standby aswell as a button was pushed to order that startup of all four engines

"Signal the fleet to do the same!" The admiral ordered as the communications and monitor room began to transmit the orders.

***Engine Room***

After hearing a loud beep alarm along with a buzzer alarm, the officer in charge of the engine room noticed the orders the bridge wanted, and quickly issued the orders, all four engines were located in one compartment of each ship so it wasn't hard to issue the correct orders to each engine.

"Boiler one and two on engine one, two, three and four are to be turned on and open the valves to the engine! Let the fuel and pressure flow boys!" The officer ordered as he pushed the reset button on both alarms and then moved the order telegraph into the same position and pushed a button that made a light appear in the bridge to signal that the tanks was being pressurized.

"All tanks fully pressurized sir!" A soldier who watched the control panel said.

The officer then pushed a button indicating that the tanks was fully pressurized since the bridge didn't have a gauge indicating that the tanks were pressurized, by now the soldiers were turning valves and such to get the engine to properly run, after a few moments several engine parts started to move and the entire ship began to make a noise as the engine was running, though he did push a button saying the engines was running, mostly as a precaution to tell the bridge that everything was okey and they didn't have any problems, as the engine could still run but also have problems.

After they had been towed by a small tug out of the harbor, the order was given, ahead slow, though it was only on half engine power due to only two boilers being active, mostly due to them entering Tokyo harbor later so they didn't sail away too fast whilst in the harbor and risk crashing with other ships that was unable to see them, aswell as lower speeds meant better turning.

Once the pistons was moving the propellers were moving aswell and they were underway, they had already prepared to move ahead so it was just a small adjustment with a single valve that needed doing.

The schatten had barriers put up in a straight river like manner and was flooded to allow the ships to sail through, as the schatten gateway was open outside of Silbern harbor, where they quickly entered with spotlights and signal lights active to spot each other in the darkness.

**World of the living (Fort Karakura)**

***Few minutes later***

The trucks was fully loaded and upon seeing that schatten open in the harbor they decided to ascend up to the sky and be on their way.

Luckily ship traffic wasn't too bad in Tokyo so it was quite easy for the fleet to move around, although the waves did give them away, they were far enough away from the harbor to ensure that no one really thought much about it as they were practically invisible to the humans.

Over with the fleet however, at first the ship crew were told nothing due to the rapid dispatch of the fleet, only the officers knew their objective and would also brief them enroute through speakers, regardless when they arrived in the world of the living they were surprised, as a naval operation in the world of the living wasn't exactly what they thought about, but every man would do his duty with honor and professionalism, that was the motto of the navy, and they kept to it.

**Las Noches (Fourth Trench)**

***Few minutes later***

"Make ready!" An officer yelled as the clicking or rifles was heard.

Several soldiers now stood as members of a firing squad, each picked by Ulrik, Shinigami and Quincies lined up to see what was happening, Rukia was surprised to find out it was an execution, however the charges had been read up prior so it was understandable as the charges were serious, and now the man was paying with his life for his crimes, Ichigo also had a history of delivering hard justice on people like him, going so far as to execute them publicly.

It was evident that Ichigo had no patience for people such as him, corruption was a serious offence, and just prior two officers only managed to escape because of a war but has been permanently put on the front lines, which could lead to their deaths, but atleast that was better then the firing squad since they could repair their broken honor through battle, which was a way better alternative!

"Take aim!" The officer yelled out as the soldats aimed at Maxias who was tied to a pole, with his face covered so he couldn't see anything.

The officer had already recieved orders to continue with the execution as no confirmation was needed, and then...

"Fire!" The officer said as ten rifles fired straight into the heart region in the chest, quickly killing Maxias.

"Safe! Stand!" The officer said as the rifles was put on safe with the stocks of their rifles on the ground as the soldats also stood at attention.

The officer went to Maxias to make sure he was dead, he checked his pulse and reiatsu levels and it was gone, confirming he was dead so no reishi bullet in the head was necessary.

After the execution concluded Ichigo got a report.

"Your majesty! H.E.C.D has reported a hazmat alert 4, civilians, all Quincies has been used as live test subjects!" The soldat reported which stunned Ichigo.

"Alright let's head over there!" Ichigo said as Chad, Kisuke, Ulrik and Isshin followed closely behind before they were stopped by another soldier.

Chad had come to be with Ichigo during the execution, aswell as to make a brief report on minor skirmishes from cut off fullbringers behind their lines which he delievered before the execution! It wasn't anything major that the rear guard couldn't handle, the remnants of the fullbringers behind their lines were few in numbers and not really considered a threat unless they grouped up, which Ichigo wanted to avoid.

"Your majesty! You might want to see this!" The soldat replied as he ran towards Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as the three behind him looked at the soldat.

"These staves were taken by the rear guard when they put up the defences! The research division just gave us a reply on them!" The soldat replied as he showed a staff the fullbringers used for ranged combat, this was the first time Ichigo had time to look at it up close.

"I see... What did they say?" Ichigo asked curiously as he figured it might be important.

"A lot, take a look at this staff." The soldat said as he handed over a staff.

Ichigo looked at it and was surprised, it wasn't just a regular staff, as it had a knife shaped crystal on top, a red one, and it looked like it would function well as a spear, a spear and ranged weapon at the same time, almost like a rifle with a bayonet, and quite long aswell, aiming it must be quite hard!

"So what am I looking at?" Ichigo asked curiosly.

"A functionable staff, now take a look at this one!" The soldat said as he handed over another as they looked at it surprised.

"It's shattered?" Ichigo asked curiously.

It was true, if anything a shattered lightbulb would be the right word to describe it, the crystal was completely broken, leaving Ichigo to speculate that it was damaged on the front lines, however Ichigo was wrong as the soldat explained the finding of the research division, leaving Ichigo, Kaien, Isshin and Ulrik quite surprised by what they learned!

As Ichigo went on a thought kept going on in his head for the battle tomorrow, he knew he had a very powerful support asset at his disposal back outside Silbern, where there was a very peculiar military base where a very unique military unit was stationed. On the outside it didn't look like much, just looked like a regular but massive military base, with seven large hangars, and a very large flat field, that was Silbern Regional Airbase!

For some time now thousands of Quincies had been training for a specific ability, namely the vollstanding, to be used as air dominance should the need arise, and they're in luck since a war has just been started, now they're just waiting for the call! However, the vollstandig had a major flaw, since the user got tired easily the lower reiatsu the user had, now the _Wingmen_, as they were called, had received a special backpack from the research division, a unique, metal shaped one, though it wasn't made out of metal at all.

It absorbed the flames that normally came when the vollstandig activated and used the amount of reishi in it to the wings, maintaining the vollstanding, until that reishi ran out where the wingmen had to give the _Wingpack _as they called it, reishi manually, however to compensate for the focus of reishi into the wingpack, the research division also gave them two special bracelets each, now these were a beauty and would show air dominace.

These bracelets created a Ginrei Kojaku bow, one in each hand that the wingmen could use to severly cause havoc on the ground, by either firing 1200 arrows, or a total of 2400 arrows a minute, or as it also could do, it would pull the string back itself using reishi and fire heilig pfeils at the target, with two each second, or four if they use both, wich counts for 120 heilig pfeils a minute each which was far more powerful, and it also possessed the same power the autoballista had, which was staggering, ensuring that the flyers of the Dominion would be no match for the Wandenreich airforce, and should they get to close the bracelet could manifest, at the users will, a very sharp blue glowing reishi sword for melee combat in the air should it be needed.

It was a bracelet designed as a tight bracelet clamp, with the intention of fitting five crosses on each, where they had 20 in reserve in their pockets, and the bracelet actually could manifest the object they wanted though it was only limited to a bomb with equal firepower to a 450kg bomb, or a torpedo to kinda take down ships, depending on what they needed, though they used their reishi to control the bracelet, they didn't waste reiatsu by doing so as they lost enough trying to maintain their wings.

However the backpack ensured that they could fly for almost 3000 kilometers before they got tired and had to rest to regain their reiatsu levels, which was a massive improvement, as that was far longer then the sternritters could, though the maximum speed of the vollstanding in flying speed was actually a staggering 2950 km/h, which was very fast, though should they have an accident like lose their reiatsu while flying so that the wings vanished, or the wingpack was damaged, the research division was nice enough to fit a parachute into it, just to be on the safe side to ensure that the wingmen are safe in the air, though that probably has something to do with Ichigo ordering it as he didn't want to lose more men then necessary.

For that reason the wingmen had special suits made for them, to protect them against the weather and keep them warm and comfortable while flying, however, with these wingmen another problem arose, for if they had flyed to far, or was unable to find a safe landing place or stuck on the front lines, they could quickly become useless as they weren't really great at ground combat, and was given the bare minimum required ground training by the military, also, unlike mask, goggles and barretts, they had a helmet, similar to a pilot helmet, with mask, goggles attached and radio equiped into it aswell as a microphone on the outside to let the flyers hear their surroundings.

The goggles were special and functioned like a computer screen and showed their destination and target, however that had to be added in by something that was already in control, like the command center in the O.D.K, or another command center with the computer to do so, aswell as a GPS map which used reishi to figure out where they were, and the mask produced oxygen, similar to the H.E.C.D, and voice sound proof so that the wind around them could distort the voice, though it had a speaker so they could speak out of their masks if they wanted too, aswell as into the radio, and it was handy for high speeds as this was the only thing that allowed vollstandig users to fly as fast as that without using hirenkyaku to flash away since that speed could cause problems breathing, even for souls, hence, why they have oxygen delievered by the mask instead.

So that's where the hangars came into play, these hangars possessed something that was quite uncommon in the spiritual world, an airship, a massive one, with multiple purposes, originally, these airships was equiped with the QSR-5 monitor to help search for the missing people after Ichigo took the throne, and they did the job perfectly, but now they had other uses and purposes after they had been massively upgraded.

_The Windschatten Class Airship _they called it, or just the Windschatten airship, or just airship, was very large, almost as large as a battleship, and had a very unique design, as it had a large section cabin in the middle under the balloon, which contained three floors.

Under the balloon the cabin was built in a normal way, in the front, however in the middle it was different as it was quite an open area, and it stretched outwards, into wings, and at the end of the wings it stretched out again and became the shape of a donut with propellers in it, now the reason it was built that way was because it was very heavy, so the propellers would help generate the needed lift if necessary, aswell as to stabilize the airship midflights and help it take off, as both massive wings, had a massive propeller on it, without it, it risked crashing into the ground, whenever it carried some cargo or other stuff, which it usually did, though the propellers did give that regular propeller noise aswell as it did possess an engine do drive it, giving it a helicopter sound, which gave it away easily as it wasn't a quiet airship

On the top wings, it was mounted with 12 dual turret 155mm cannons, as half of them pointed front, half of them backwards, aswell as 16 autoballistas for defense on top against enemy flyers which was hastily added on aswell as 16 under the wing which was modified to function under the wing so the men didn't have to sit upside down, though they had to climb down onto it using a reishi ladder which would generate once the hatch was open, though the underside has been upgraded for quite some time, and also consisted of six HARs launchers on the donut shaped propeller, one in the front, one on the side, and one in the back, aswell as four dual turret 280mm guns with shortened barrels for bombing, namely three of each on each wing and several spotlights for searching and lighting up an area, aswell as the rear part of the second floor had a bomb bay to drop bombs from in the rear end of the cabin.

The middle end of the second floor cabin was the storage which shared space with the wingmen quarters where the wingmen slept if they were on the airship, where they stored necessities, and amongst them, crosses to manifest into 1000 kg bombs, of course this destroyed the cross of the bomb detonated, however, the airships had thousands upon thousands of them, as the bomb bay crew had special bracelets, which was made solely to manifest bombs, similar to the ones the wingmen had, these bombs would manifest in their hands and then they would drop it into one of the 10 racks, which stored 10 bombs each, where two were stored opposite each other, and then backwards, leaving 5 rows of racks, meaning they could drop 100 bombs, each 1000kg, which was devestating.

So should the target be under the airship, the cannons could still reach it aswell as the HARs so that wasn't an issue, but then the guns and HARs could focus on other targets while the bomb bay bombed the target underneath either with dropping all bombs simultaniously, or a single bomb from a single rack at the time, or a single bomb from all racks, depending on the situation.

The first floor contained the engine room, crew quarters, eating quarters, the bridge, aswell as access to the wings, under it was the second floor, and then, nearly 60 meters under it in a fin shape, was the third floor, or the access floor, as the wings were so large that the under side had to be extended, though it was a flaw in the airship as that fin made it unable to crash land safely, ensuring total destruction of the airship of it ever hit the ground if they got unlucky, though they had two escape gliders for the crew, which was shot out using reishi and then the wings unfolded, letting them glide away until they could land it, for safety reasons and to ensure that the crew had a method of escape in cases of emergency midair, both gliders were in the backmost section of the airship, one on the first floor and one on the second.

Regardless, attached to the third floor was a draw bridge on both sides, 30 meters long, when in air it was always up so it looked like a weird W shape underneath, the access floor had a cargo elevator for cargo going through on the draw bridges, aswell as two elevators for the crew to take, and a stair to climb up to the second floor, aswell as the draw bridges could create reishi nets for soldiers to climb on whenever it was hovering in the air, which was handy for evacuation missions.

And on the back of the airships, two turbines was attached, similar to the ones on aircraft, only they functioned differently, as they sucked in air, compressed it and then blew it out without using fuel, as it was directly attached to the engine using rods through the ballon, and the balloon used a reishi generator that converted reishi into helium and sent it into the cells, surprisingly the airship was very fast by the standards of airship due to that principle, as turbines generated more power then propellers, so they had a top speed of nearly 400 km/h, which was very fast, and due to that speed, the crew, while wearing goggles and a oxygen generating gasmask due to wind to let them breathe, they also carried a leather helmet to wear, to ensure that their heads didn't freeze as leather generated a good amount of heat and was tied under their chin, though they carried the regular trench coat uniform.

So that's the function of the airships, it was essentially a bomber that would bomb whatever target Ichigo wanted to get bombed to pieces, be it a fortress, village, city, base, whatever it was, it would be gone, aswell as a rest point for wingmen and wingmen transport, and on occassion air supply transport as the sides if the fin contained two cranes using reishi wires, it also functioned as an AWAC or Air Warning and Control System for the wingmen, ground infantry aswell as the navy, as it designated targets for them, told them of incoming threats and directed them towards the problem, and kept situation awareness, this airship would be very handy in the war.

Ichigo thought heavily about them as he had completely forgotten about them, they actually had the guns to pierce that defensive trench and create an opening, until he took a report out of his pocket, a report that Chad gave him, and it stood that Ichigo had three availeble out of 452, and the number would only increase, aswell 600 wingmen for air superiority and protection of the airships as they bombed the trenches and fortress.

Though Ichigo knew that the airships was armored as they had been coated in reishi for additional defence, even though they were hard enough to damage before, now they were massive flying bombing fortresses, which in theory was extremly difficult to take down, just the skin on the balloon was so heavily coated in liquified reishi which gave more defensive properties, you couldn't even rip it up with a knife, you needed a lot of firepower to bring down one, and even if a few cells was damaged, it would still fly around, these monsters were in theory so hard to take down, even for powerful opponents as they needed to destroy so much of it before it went down and to damage the skin you needed powerful explosives, not blades.

Even Byakuya's Senbonzakura should in theory have minimal to no effect on the skin as it was highly durable against blades, though Byakuya's kido would be a different story, it still wouldn't be enough to bring it down, even if Byakuya used Sokatsui, he would atleast need to use it a lot, aswell as Soifon needed to use her Bankai a lot aswell to bring it down, unless they managed to kill the crew though, then they would stop the airship, and the biggest weakpoint it had was, believe it or not, actually the bridge, for if you destroyed that, you destroyed the entire system running the airship when it comes to weapons, though the movement of the airship could be manually controlled from the engine room.

After thinking about it, Ichigo did kinda wanna order a bombing run on the fortress, the airships might have passed trials, but one still remained, namely the field testing, and this was a perfect opportunity for the assault tomorrow, so he gave the order that would soon reach Silbern Regional Airbase, as the airbase had 7 airships and nearly 10.000 wingmen to be used, of which 600 would enter battle and three airships.

**Japan: Mutsu Forest**

***23 minutes later***

The fullbringers were rested, having retreated as far as they could in hopes of getting a lot of distance between the Quincies and themselves, if they hadn't then they'd probably be destroyed utterly, but they did have major problems, morale was low, they had spent the majority of their resources taking the world of the living with force, the rest had to be saved up in order to just survive

But in truth they only recieved a small amount of supplies to help with the assault on Fort Karakura as their command was confident of a quick victory, but now that assault had failed! The Quincies caught on before they could take Karakura town and threw a major assault on their forces, one which they were not ready for and they were taken by complete surprise, they knew who was responsible all to well, the sturmarmee!

Even amongst the fullbringers that army had quite the reputation after the invasion of Soul Society caused by Yhwach, but they had never encountered them until now! And they were terrifying to say the least, but for now they had managed to retreat with their lives intact, the majority of their forces saved because of the simple fact that they were humans! Though for how long they didn't know!

They were completely unable to move due to the lack of resources, primarily food and clean water, if this kept up they would have to retreat back into the Dominion just to survive as the Dominion hasn't been sending anything to sustain their army in Japan and right now they were on their last reserves and if they were lucky with rationing they'd hold out for a week, a week and a half at best.

And to top it off, the Quincies have invaded Hueco Mundo and made a major push in there, forcing their forces in Hueco Mundo to retreat to their stronghold, making their command structure focus more in Hueco Mundo then it did in the world of the living which caused a major problem for their forces in the world of the living, as the forces in Japan had retreated as far east as they could.

Everytime they tried contacting their command no one answered or when someone did answer they only told them "Soon!" and that was it, but nothing came ever came and if the Quincies found out about their situation they'd be in a lot of trouble!

Since the Quincies threw them back and bombarded their trenches and the chaos from the battlefield where the sturmarmee attacked caused them to lose the vast majority of their weapons! Over half of their force were unarmed and unable to fight, something the Wandenreich and the Soul Society didn't know about and they thought that this unit was a threat!

And that wasn't the worst of it, since fullbringers, by their very nature has their own unique abilities, in which in reality the vast majority of the Dominion were unable to use due to the lack of training or being unable to find their potential, they relied on manufactured staves and swords, and whilst it did use their powers and allowed them to attack and defend themselves, it also had a major flaw the Quincies just recently found out about in Hueco Mundo and soon the Soul Society and the entire Wandenreich would also know this fact!

And to add to it, the staves were extremly flawed, the crystal on top functioned by absorbing their reiatsu and firing rays made out of their reiatsu when forced to, however it did not only cause a strain on the user by leaving them with less reiatsu after every ray, but the crystal was weak, and easily strained as they would usually shatter after 30 rays were fired.

That's why a supply line was essential for them, so they could get new crystals, normally they used the same staff as the crystal was attached to a screw that would be screwed into a screw opening on the top of the staff as that was easier as they would normally carry pouches of crystals, but now that was also different.

When the Quincies attacked Naruki city they didn't just take the city alone, they took their entire supply storage as their command and supply structure was located there, while they did have a lot in Kagamino city they had it all placed at the edge towards Karakura town where the unit surrendered, leaving their last reserves in Quincy-Shinigami hands as their pouces were also located there.

For now they only had the one crystal on their staves, and only a small fraction of their troops, namely about 3.000 soldiers had them, along with 5.000 soldiers armed with swords, that was 8.000 armed soldiers in a 90.000 strong army that only existed on papers and maps!

When in reality they were a combat ineffective unit due to lack of weaponry, food and water aswell as other necessary supplies, they were unable to move out of the possibility of encountering a hostile army forcing them to take refuge in the woods to hide with the only thing keeping them hidden is a small necklace that permitted them to be hidden from the eyes of normal humans aswell as the lack of food and water limited their movements, they weren't really spiritual like the Quincies could become at will if they knew how or the souls! And let's not forget their morale that was so low even the deepest point of the sea was higher up then their morale!

It had actually gotten so bad that the officers told the soldiers to find any white cloth they could and stick them into wooden sticks or anything that could be used as a flag pole in case the Quincies arrived although that was done unofficially since the officers and soldiers all knew that they were unable to battle at this condition were their command structure actually believed they were able to hold the ground as they were confident that the Quincies were too busy in Hueco Mundo to think about them, the officers in the field however wasn't so confident!

Little did they know however that the movements of the Quincies had been observed by something else that was aware of their arrival soon enough, although it was also keeping a close watch on the Fullbringers aswell as it remained hidden!

**World of the Living ("Japan" Aomori prefecture, Southern outskirts of Mutsu city)**

***Four Hours and 37 Minutes Later***

Their entire unit has disembarked, trucks was still rolling up and they were now ready to begin their assault! Traffic was a bit bad but they somehow managed not to crash, which was a miracle in itself as they had decended just before they came into Kuzumaki, but after a while a decision was made to move back into the air drive over the traffic instead as that was way easier, why no one thought about it prior no one truly knows.

"Alright sturmarmee! Take only what you can carry, the jagdarmee will handle the rest, our job is to rapidly advance up that mountain! We got about 25 kilometers to go before we encounter the pricks! If his majesty wants that mountain then it's our job to ensure he gets it!" Theun yelled out sternly to his stormtroopers.

"You heard the man! You'll carry whatever the sturmarmee needs up that mountain while hunting the enemy! And no bitching on your way up!" Emmerich said to his hunters and trackers.

Emmerich looked at his soldiers who saluted, or atleast those who could did! Since the problem still remained with fullbringers potentially trained to hide their presence, the jagdarmee decided to bring out a secret tool of theirs, it was quite old fashioned but effective! Military dogs trained in search and attack!

The dogs were of schäffer breed, since they were the most obvious choice for military dogs due to their easy discipline and strength, unlike horses however dogs could be trained for combat, since they could easily face danger and seek battles aswell their souls would increase their reiatsu levels if their soul was put in danger, and that's how they were trained.

Their reiatsu levels were decent enough, enough to mimic a low ranking shinigami seated officer but it would have trouble with a high ranking officer. The jagdarmee weren't unfamiliar with using dogs, the Wandenreich has used them for hundreds of years since Yhwach got several dogs and actually fed them his own blood and had them breed, the dogs did possess Quincy abilities but could only be trained in blut vene for defence or blut arterie for their jaws.

While they were highly disciplined and listened to the Quincies, they weren't as friendly against any others as they not only possessed a strong sense of smell and hearing, but were also trained in sensory capabilities, their blut arterie was also quite strong, strong enough to bite the arm of a person right off in a forceful amputation! And the dogs jaws had also been medically modified to ensure that their teeth was stronger by replacing them with artificial teeth of a stronger material since their bite could rip off their own teeth! Bottom line, you did not want to be enemies with these dogs.

The dogs were also trained to know who was friend and foe upon orders, so they weren't aggressive against the Shinigami like before... In a manner of speaking... They still tried to wrestle their way out forcibly from their leashes to find something to seek and destroy all the while barking violently and jumping around in front of the soldiers. And for extra insurance that they didn't bite friendly soldiers, they had attached bite muzzles on them, they weren't only trained search dogs trained to find different things and people, but also attack dogs trained in the art of combat, giving them a multirole status.

"Sir, do we know where they are on the mountain?" A stormtrooper asked curiously.

"Yeah, over there you see a japanese naval base, we flash over to that base and then we advance up the hill from behind there. They should be behind the peak of it." Theun answered directly.

"Yes sir! We can be the vanguard!" The stormtrooper said as Theun looked at him.

"Alright, get ready to move out, I'm just gonna take a leak and then the rest of us will go aswell!" Theun said as he looked at the soldier.

"Yes sir! Sixth squad! We're moving out!" The stormtrooper yelled out as his squad began to assemble.

Before Theun knew it they were gone, content with having sent a vanguard to scout ahead, he decided to go away for a while in order to relieve himself, as he really needed to take a piss.

He used Hirenkyaku to some nearby trees, and positioned himself against one as he pushed up the three layers of clothing from the shirt to the officers coat and the jacket he had and then he opened the zipper and took it out and commenced, which was a great relief as he has been holding it in for three and a half hours as he forgot to use the restroom at Fort Karakura.

"Do you intend to kill them all?" A voice asked behind Theun which he didn't recognize and as such startled him.

Theun was so startled he almost fell into his own piss and nearly began to hit his shoes and pants, and then he rapidly turned around while he still held it and kept pissing.

"I don't really need to see that little wee-wee..." A blonde haired female said as she sat there.

"Hey! It's not that little! And why are you even looking at my dick?.." Theun asked embarrassed as he was finally finished and zipped up his pants.

"Your little manhood isn't really of my concern, I'm just curious on what you will do!" The female asked.

As Theun turned around fully he finally got a good look at the female, she was blonde haired with green eyes, and she did wear a fur jacket, pants with leather and black knee high boots and she did have the appearance of someone who was atleast 44! Theun didn't recognize her and there was more.

'Odd, I didn't even sense her when I came here! And now I don't recognize that reiatsu signature, I can't even tell if she's a human or soul...' Theun said internally surprised.

"Who are you?" Theun asked suspiciously.

"Isn't it a bit rude to avoid the question a stranger gives? Even more so point a weapon at them?" The female asked as she pointed to a pistol Theun tried to cover up, which he had for insurance.

"Isn't it even more rude to not introduce oneself?" Theun retorted.

"Oh come on now dear, are you really that scared of strangers? I thought sternritters were supposed to be tough?" The female responded as Theun was slightly surprised.

"So you know about us? Even more reason for me to know about you!" Theun responded.

"But evidently I was mistaken... The sternritters doesn't seem to be any special then that boring little wee-wee you had which is not special at all..." The female replied as Theun scowled deeply.

"Well, it was fun talking to you but I gotta go lead an assault!" Theun replied with a angry and insulted tone as he turned to leave.

"They're barely capable of fighting and you wanna fight them regardless..." The female replied as she got Theun's attention as he turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" Theun asked curiously.

"They can barely fight and are ready to surrender, the only question until now was who would get to them first? Dominion supplies or you?.. Evidently it was you!" The female replied as Theun looked at the convoy of Quincy soldiers.

"And just how do you possess that information and how do I know it is credible?" Theun asked.

"I saw it myself, but don't take my word for it, once you give the order your men will bash up that hill and slaughter anyone and everything they find... If they survived the naval bombardment that is..." The female replied.

"The enemy occupies that mountain! My job is to secure it! That is his majesty's command!" Theun replied sternly.

"In which part of those orders does it say that you are to needlessly butcher every last fullbringer you get your hands on? Despite the fact that they cannot fight! Would Ichigo Kurosaki give out that order if he knew they were in a combat ineffective state?" The female asked.

"I cannot speak for the mind of his majesty!" Theun replied.

"No you can't! But I can because I know! He wouldn't give that order! Your objective is more a capture order then an actual killing order!" The female replied.

"What do you know about his majesty?.." Theun asked, trying to challenge her.

"More then you know... Regardless, the wheel of events is turning! I will get to meet him soon firsthand! Which should be quite interesting." The female replied as she turned to leave.

"Hold it right there misses, you aren't goi-Huh?.." Theun was stunned, in a split second she was gone, leaving Theun quite baffled.

Regardless Theun decided to get back to the convoy, as he rapidly ordered his vanguard to scout ahead to see if what this woman spoke was true, he also asked the fleet to hold fire until they could confirm their state. After the vanguard reported in, they knew the location of the fullbringers and it seemed true enough as they didn't appear armed at all though the vanguard couldn't say for certain, regardless they all moved up simultaniously, opting not to go into any engagements until they could confirm.

When they arrived at the hill behind the town a while later with a force, several officers in red uniforms and a white flag approached, showing they wanted to parlay and not to fight.

"Good morning good sir, I was hoping we could talk! Who is the commanding officer here?" A high ranking fullbringer officer asked

"All three of us are! I am Emmerich Opie, sternritter J and commander of the Jagdarmee." Emmerich said.

"Theun Steehower, sternritter N and commander of the sturmarmee!" Theun said.

"My name is of little importance!" Soifon said sternly.

"Very well, I am general Benon Fokaides, officer in charge of this unit! Your sturmarmee really caused havoc in Tokyo Theun!" Benon said.

"That's what we do best!" Theun replied pridefully.

"So what did you want to discuss general?" Emmerich asked.

"We wish to surrender on the ground of being unable to fight and near starvation!" Benon replied as Theun realized that the woman was right.

"I see, 90.000 soldiers was it?" Theun asked.

"About that size yes! I will not let my men starve or fight a useless battle! They deserve better then that!" Benon replied.

"I see, an officer that cares about his men is rare!" Theun replied as Emmerich gave a nod to him before Soifon replied.

"You really think we'll just accept after what you did!?" Omaeda asked as Theun and Emmerich looked at him.

"You won't accept our surrender?.." Benon asked surprised, even the other fullbringers were surprised.

"The Wandenreich accepts your surrender!" Theun said.

"WHAAAT!? But they are the bad guys and they have to-" Omaeda said before something happened.

*Smack*

Omaeda covered his face with his palms in agony as Soifon had just smashed her hand into it.

"Shut up Omaeda, this isn't our decision to make, and besides it is a better choice to accept a surrender then to fight!" Soifon lectured Omaeda.

"I apologize for my lieutenants behavior! It will not happen again!" Soifon said as she looked at the Quincy and fullbringer officers.

"Regardless, I wish to make a formal request of you if possible!" Benon asked.

"What is it?" Emmerich asked.

"To inform our command that we are surrendering!" Benon replied.

Now this was something that Emmerich and Theun was unsure about, it would be the honorable thing to do since they did surrender peacefully, eventually Theun and Emmerich discussed it for a few seconds and the decision was made to allow them to transmit one last message.

"Very well! We will allow it! However we will take a recording of it!" Emmerich replied, much to Soifon's disapproval as he prepared a recording device.

"Communicator!" Benon said as one of the fullbringers came with a phone.

"This is 33rd army to command, come in!" Benon said into the radio.

"Command to 33rd army, again... Your resupply run will have to wait for a few days!" The Dominion command replied sternly, and seemingly annoyed.

"You can abort that resupply run, the Quincies beat you to it! We are currently encountering two Quincy elite units and the Onmitsukido!" Benon replied.

"Hold the line general!" The Dominion command replied.

"Unable to comply, given our dire situation we are unable to fight! We are currently surrendering, please inform the families of all of our 90.000 soldiers who are now prisoners of war! This will be the last transmission from the 33rd army!" Benon said into the radio, though he only said the numbers because he wanted the Dominion command to know what kind of a mistake they did by allowing 90.000 soldiers to be captured due to their lack of supplies!

"Negative! Commander hold the line! We will bring a resupply run within the hour! That is the closest we can manage!" Dominion command replied.

"We are unable to hold for three minutes! Less so an hour! The Quincies and Onmitsukido is looking right at us right now! 33rd army is combat ineffective and currently surrendering! We have no choice! General Benon out!" Benon said as he stopped transmitting.

"Our men will hand over all weapons to you!" Benon said to Theun and Emmerich.

"Very well!" Emmerich replied, though he was very amused by the conversation on the Dominion radio as he turned off the recording and ordered it sent to Bambietta.

**Silbern (Bambietta's Office)**

***27 Minutes Later***

"Hahahaha! Talk about crappy day for the Dominion!" Candice laughed.

"No shit! I guess someone is on a fucking rampage somewhere." Liltotto said with a small smile.

"90.000 soldiers right into our hands! And who knows how many officers to interrogate!" Bambietta said with a laughter.

"Regardless it is a victory for us, with Japan secured we can use that reishi enriched zone to our advantage! However there is no doubt in my mind that they will do everything they can to recover from losing four divisions." Uryu said sternly.

"Be that as it may, with the reishi enriched zone secured we can now assault the Dominions homeworld with minimum concerns!" Candice said with a smirk.

"And we have to assume they are aware of that! They will be preparing their defences and defend with all they've got!" Liltotto replied.

"I wonder..." Bambietta said in deep thought.

"What?" Meninas asked.

"It seems that the Dominion has been very overconfident, they had secretly taken control over the world of the living and we didn't notice, then they assaulted the Soul Society and quickly pulled back, nothing in this war has gone in their favor after we braced for them when they made an appearance." Bambietta pointed out.

"Perhaps, but once they made an appearance we braced ourselves for potential hostilites, which is why we held Karakura town, in the world of the living that might have been a turning point since they were forced to pull back, and let us not forget that they lacked supplies according to what we heard and they were unable to fight because of it." Liltotto said before she continued.

"Also in Hueco Mundo we attacked in three different locations, two of which are in Las Noches as we assaulted them from two different sites which they clearly didn't anticipate, which means we got lucky! However it doesn't change the fact that Army group A met stiff resistance once they encountered each other and now it won't be as easy in Hueco Mundo as when the invasion first started." Liltotto said.

"True, still though it just seemed so easy, perhaps it will be different when we invade the Dominion..." Bambietta said in deep thought.

"It will, otherwise we have encountered the biggest idiots in existence!" Candice replied.

"I am also concerned about this unidentified female Theun has reported about, she knew a decent amount about our army from the looks of it, aswell as our intentions, we should look deeper into that aswell." Uryu said as he looked at some papers.

"I'll have Pascal prepare a search party, for now what else do we know?" Bambietta asked.

"The Dominion is mechanized itself, so it is safe to assume that our fleet will have met their rivals, however from the reports they use normal fuel that isn't reishified." Liltotto replied.

"Well, Erwig believes that the Dominion homeworld is almost copied from the world of the living in terms of resources so we find a map of the world of the living containing oil fields then that will help us plan our line of assault and targets, once we take those the Dominion will only function on reserves which should deplete itself quickly in a war!" Bambietta said with her arms and legs crossed.

"So it won't be a regular spiritual war where we just destroy the enemy stronghold and be done with it..." Meninas said.

"The Dominion has quite the army from the looks of it, we will be invading a whole new world! A war of attrition in terms of soldiers won't be beneficial! We cut off their resources and stop their army dead in their tracks we force them to exhaust themselves over long distance marching, making their forces easier to defeat if they are already tired! Also we can use those oil field for ourselves as refueling points for our fleet and army." Liltotto said as she looked at Meninas.

"We have nearly unlimited resources due to our natural abilities to manipulate reishi, why should we use their oil fields rather then burn them up?" Candice asked.

"Because it shortens our supply lines and gives us more fuel at one point as we can use those fields as supply depots for our advancing armies and fleet! Our army won't be able to sustain themselves if our supply lines stretch themselves to pieces, ensuring that we need supply outposts where it is beneficial, we cannot advance without supplies." Uryu said.

"Correct, we need those oil fields for ourselves!" Bambietta said sternly.

**Somewhere in the Dominion**

"Why did this happen!?" A furious Gabrin asked.

"We were under the assumption that we had time your grace!" An officer said.

"Yeah well not enough evidently! 90.000 soldiers lost because they couldn't fight!" Gabrin screamed.

"My apologies your grace, we will be more vigilant from now on!" The officer said.

"Vigilant?.. Do you know what kind of disaster this is!?" Another officer yelled at the first officer.

"I do sir!" The officer said.

"Then you know that the Quincies can use that enriched zone to their advantage! Now that we've lost our forces in Japan the Wandenreich and Gotei are bound to fortify their positions! It will be damn near impossible to regain it!" The officer screamed.

"We thought they could hold on with what they had! We believed that we needed to put all our focus on Hueco Mundo as we believed the Quincies would solely focus their attention right there!" The officer replied.

"Well they didn't! They're focusing on two fronts, where they now can focus on only one since we lost our biggest force in the world of the living!" Gabrin yelled.

"Besides, how does your resupply run of the Hueco Mundo garrison go?" The second officer asked.

"Not good, we are unable to open a garganta there for safety reasons, the Quincies and bombarding the fortress with artillery and-" The officer said before Gabrin cut him off.

"So we cannot reinforce them? What about opening one on the inside?" Gabrin asked.

"It's too tight, it was only meant to open on the outside and not the inside!" The officer replied.

"Who designed the fortress?" Gabrin asked one of the officers.

"Fredurm did!" An officer with the D.D insignia on him replied.

"Have him sent to the gallows and hanged!" Gabrin ordered.

"At once your grace!" The officer said as he left.

"Now... You and your command will fix this problem! Or you and your entire family will be facing the gallows! Understood?" Gabrin asked menacingly.

"Y-yes your grace..." The officer said terrified.

"Good! Dismissed!" Gabrin ordered as the meeting concluded.

**To be Continued.**

**A/N:** The last branch of the Wandenreich armed forces appear at last.

Did you know: That the first powered airship was built in 1852 by Henri Giffard and was 44 meter (143 ft) long and Count Ferdinand von Zeppelin of Germany invented the first rigid airship in 1900 which was 123 meters (420 ft) long, and that the German imperial army used the airships on London during ww1, aswell as to bomb the front lines, until the airships became obsolete as propelled fighter planes became more advanced, never to see combat again! Nothing advances technology faster then a war.

Alright, so the airship was actually an idea from way back that I had, but was not introduced, and now we see how the Quincies found the people missing as the airships radar had at one point the capability to search for individuals using Reiatsu at long range, which was ultimate replaced by the commonly used QSR-5 Monitor for military use, the airships was an idea of mine because, technically it's not too modern and even less modern then vehicles, and it does give the Quincies who can't fly, capabilities of air transport, and I also made this new one in case I ever feel like blowing up a city in my mind while I'm writing the story, who doesn't love a good bombing run?

The wingmen are actually multirole individuals, while they excel at fighting in the air, they suck on the ground, as a means of balance, primarily because of their lack of knowledge regarding ground combat tactics, though they make for powerful support assets when it comes to flying and strafing a target as they fly past it! And they specifically excel at air superiority, as a method of protecting the airships which is vital for them in order for them to continue their air operations.

Windschatten translates into drifting, or slipstream, so the english name of the airships are the slipstream class airship, as mentioned, they specialize in monitoring, situation awareness using an AWAC principle with radar, bombing runs, ground support and transport, the reason I chose airships isn't actually, because they are older but historically more durable and powerful, but less speedy, and durability in my mind is a necessity in the spiritual world when it comes to something like a massive airship, otherwise it will be a massive, easily destroyed target.

The airship however, can actually be googled, as I wanted it to look awesome atleast, but no idea came to mind, so I played timeshift and when I got to an airship map, guess which inspiration came to my head! I just thought that one looked way to awesome, just search "timeshift airship" and it's actually the large one with wings, I only modified it a bit with way more firepower, as firepower is good, firepower works!

If you are disappointed because the navy didn't fire anything this chapter, then don't be, I will bring them out again soon enough I think :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Internal Training Grounds**

***Next Day***

*Fizzle*...*Pew*..*Shatter*

"Very good, you're a quick learner! For someone so young you've really advanced further then most people of your age, to think that you're capable of using blut vene already and fire an arrow with high precision!" Masaki said as she looked at Sabrina, leaving her to slightly smile proudly at the comment.

It was true, Sabrina had been highly motivated to learn the Quincy arts after that little dinner incident, though it was mostly due to the special training Masaki had given Karin, Yuzu and Sabrina, as she used the combat method of training them, unlike regular people where they just trained until their reiatsu levels rose up, this training was originally meant for the military to train them in the art of combat aswell as to increase their reiatsu levels through fighting a moving doll that tried to attack them.

The doll was only meant for movement fighting during this training right now, to learn how to hit while dodging using a variety of weapons as the doll could be used at melee and at ranged combat, though for melee it used it's arms which was highly patted so it couldn't hurt anyone, as a part of safety routine to ensure that no one is killed during training, and the reishi it fired was also harmless, though it would sting like a small shock.

Regardless it was the perfect doll to commit yourself to reiatsu level training aswell as in order to learn how to fight and how to dodge aswell as a variety of combat techniques and fighting styles best learned in combat! It also functioned well for military drills and excercises in the woods or other places when the military had to practice war or play war games.

It wasn't anything special about it, just a white human shaped doll with black eyes and no mouth and weird thick arms without fingers, though it was highly advanced since in excercises it used reishi to manifest fingers so the doll could open doors and simulate regular military stuff, aswell as if commanded to, could also take the shape of different hollow classes, look like a Shinigami or by the new upgrade, the fullbringers, though the dolls also had vital spots to simulate areas where damage would be critical.

While it did gain abilities from transformation it was only harmless ones, as it did gain fingers during transformation aswell as a very dull zanpakuto or another weapon so it couldn't hurt anyone, quite a clever choice if you wanted to avoid losing soldiers while training them up as it gave the advantage of increasing numbers through power, and even if one were destroyed or broken in training it didn't matter as they were extremly easy to replace.

Sabrina, Karin and Yuzu were currently practicing with these dolls, though the dolls didn't attack them they did run around trying to dodge their attacks from a distance, forcing them to use long range calculation to hit their targets and Sabrina just hit a doll in a vital spot, effectively hitting where the carotid artery would be located, causing the doll to shatter to simulate death, though it was actually a lucky shot.

*Fizzle...Pew*

"Ahhh... This is so hard!.." Yuzu whined as she missed her doll.

"Just try again!" Masaki said with a gentle smile.

"Fizzle...Pew...Shatter*

"Good one Karin!" Masaki said as she noticed another doll shattered.

Karin was also doing quite good, as she was more eager then Yuzu to learn about her abilities, so she practiced more then necessary, though due to the sports tournament she wanted to arrange she was a bit busier then normal as she focused a lot on that now.

"Another one." Karin said as she wanted to hit one more.

"Alright, you hit that one and Sabrina hit the other." Another voice said.

Surprisingly Ryuken had so little to do he actually decided to join in and supervise the training, leaving him to activate the dolls as he was nearly drowning in them, since Masaki was so hell bent on that it was better to have too much then too little, so they might have had a few hundred dolls availeble for their current session, however Ryuken activated two of them and sent them on their way with the right activation.

They ran into the field and Karin took her aim and fired with her reishi bow, however she missed, Sabrina did the same with the same result, Sabrina however was mostly firing at the target and not were the target would be which caused her to miss as the arrow always hit behind the target.

"Listen here Sabrina!" Masaki said as she approached Sabrina, gaining her attention.

"Try to aim where the target will be, rather then where it is, for if you fire at the place it is while it is moving you'll only miss! Aim ahead of the target and figure out the distance, speed and correct firezone." Masaki said as she pointed to a spot.

Sabrina took the bow and fired after Masaki's finger, and then the arrow hit the target, leaving Sabrina with a better understanding, though she still had trouble with understanding the correct aim in terms of calculations as she was currently unable to get it right, though Masaki did assure her that it would come to her eventually.

After giving Sabrina a bit of tips Masaki turned her attention back to her two daughters, one of which was struggeling and whining a bit, since Yuzu didn't really get much of how to do this, and unlike her two other siblings she was more pacifistic then those two were as Yuzu never got into fights or anything.

Karin however was more eager then Yuzu when it came to training, though she would rather beat the dolls senseless then shoot at them, however she managed and did find the bow a handy tool despite the fact that she preferred melee combat. She was usually very motivated when it came to the bow since she actually wanted to learn how to fight using her special abilities.

Upon seeing Yuzu struggle, Karin approached Yuzu in order to give her some tips before Masaki could begin to speak, leaving Masaki there to listen in case Karin said something wrong.

"Listen you need to imagine the arrow, create an arrow in your mind, think only about the shape of the arrow and nothing else, eventually it will come automatically." Karin said to Yuzu.

"I tried that it doesn't work!" Yuzu pouted.

"It doesn't have anything with you thinking what to make for dinner riiight?... You know we have chefs and servants right?..." Karin asked suspiciously with a deadpan.

"The one thing I can do best and now others does it for me..." Yuzu pouted quietly.

Now this caused Yuzu and Karin to argue over who should be making dinner, leaving Masaki there quite dumbfounded, however Sabrina was currently watching the entire thing and then she started to look around the room before looking down in disappointment.

Upon seeing Ryuken send out another doll, Sabrina just took aim and tried to aim in front of it and then she fired, however the arrow missed, so she tried again and missed, and then again and then she hit, something that Masaki noticed.

"Good shot! Keep it up and you'll-huh?" Masaki said as she noticed Sabrina's disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Masaki asked as she approached Sabrina.

Sabrina just stared at her, trying to hide what she was feeling but her eyes showed her disappointment, before she eventually spoke.

"Why isn't nee-san ever here?.. Why doesn't she ever train with me?.." Sabrina asked sadly.

"Well... Your sister is very busy, after all she has an entire empire to look after." Masaki said in a comforting manner.

Sabrina just looked down and didn't answer, since she didn't really know what to say at the moment, leaving her quiet.

"Have you spoken with your sister regarding your issue?" Masaki asked.

Sabrina just shook her head, she hadn't spoken with Bambietta about this at all, since she feared rejection. That Bambietta didn't have time to spend with her outside her office, or that Bambietta might find her annoying if she asked.

"Perhaps you should speak with her, ask her if she would like to train with you, who knows, maybe she'll say yes." Masaki said, realizing that Sabrina was a bit scared of asking her, why she didn't know and she didn't ask.

Sabrina just nodded before it was decided to take a break from the training, combat training was next after all.

**Bambietta's Office**

***Short While Later***

*Stamp*

Bambietta was needless to say doing paperwork again, as her position as grand mistress was very political, as she made political decisions alongside Ichigo, and many other things that needed to be done, mostly military since that was her field of specialty. Internally Bambietta was whining and complaining herself since it was quite the boring job but one that needed to be done regardless.

Bambietta stacked the paper together and turned her chair and put it with the rest of the finished paperwork, having finally finished the boring job. As she turned around she noticed two brown eyes along with brown hair with two ponytails in them.

"Sabrina? I thought you were training with Masaki?" Bambietta asked a bit surprised, more so that she didn't notice her enter the office.

"Break." Was all that Sabrina said as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"I see, well continous training isn't healthy either, so break times is a bonus." Bambietta said as she held her right index finger against her chin.

Sabrina looked quietly at her sister, not saying anything else as she didn't know what to say, internally she was scared of being rejected, Bambietta had always managed to find time with her in her schedule, the same with Ichigo, even though he had a busy schedule himself he always found time for her and his own family whenever she was bored and was actually good with multi tasking.

Bambietta noticed Sabrina's facial expression, if there was one thing Bambietta had learned it was to see right through Sabrina and she knew that something was bothering her sister, which caused Bambietta a small amount of worry.

"What's wrong?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina was slightly taken back.

"Nothing." Sabrina replied as she shook her head.

"Alright... I know that's a lie!" Bambietta said dumbfounded, leaving Sabrina puzzled.

"What you didn't really think that you can lie to me and I won't notice?" Bambietta asked, leaving Sabrina with a innocent smile.

A bit scared of asking, Sabrina realized that even if she did lie to her sister she would get caught, it was at this point Sabrina knew that she really couldn't hide anything from Bambietta and that she would figure out that something was wrong, and if she didn't say anything Bambietta would probably take a personal peek to make sure that everything is fine. Finally mustering the courage to ask Sabrina began to speak.

"W...Will you come and train with me?.." Sabrina asked nervously.

"Train with you?.. I thought you were training with Masaki, Yuzu and Karin?" Bambietta asked surprised, though internally she had a feeling that she shouldn't have been surprised at all.

"Well... They are nice and all and I am happy to train with them but I also want to train with you... You are always here doing things and I want to train with you too..." Sabrina said as she looked at Bambietta.

"I see, Well I still have some work to do as more papers will be coming in..." Bambietta said as she thought about it, though Sabrina started to look down with sadness, which Bambietta noticed.

"But then again paperwork can be done anywhere, so I don't see why it should be hard to multi task... Alright, I'll have the paperwork and a table sent down to the training area so I can do some work there and train you in the process." Bambietta said as Sabrina's eyes gleamed with joy.

Bambietta took her phone and told the ministry of defence and the O.D.K to bring the paperwork down to the correct training hall, while Bambietta made several phone calls Sabrina got a good look at her desk, and then she noticed something peculiar, namely Bambietta's stamp.

It was the first time Sabrina had ever seen one, though she might have looked at it before and not thought about it, it was weird for her, since it was more modern like, with the button on the top, push the button and the stamp rotates 180 degress and goes down and leaves the mark, and before a second had gone by Sabrina suddenly had it in her hands as it was just in reach, Bambietta didn't notice since her back was turned.

She looked at it and after inspecting it for a few seconds she noticed the button and saw how the stamp rotated and went down, first she found a blank set of papers which she usually draws upon when she is in the office and noticed that it left the sigil of the office of the grand mistress, then she stamped and stamped again, then she tried it on the palm of her hand and then pushed the button down and it left a mark, which she found quite fun, then she aimed it for her face and other hand.

*Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Stamp, Stamp!*

There were many other stamps that she also did, and once Bambietta finished her phone call she looked at Sabrina as she quickly spoke.

"Alright, I'll train you but I have to do paperwork at the same time since more will be comi-huh?.." Bambietta said as she was dumbfounded at the sight of Sabrina.

She had covered her entire face and both her hands with stamps, although her clothes were still clean, Bambietta looked down onto her desk and noticed that her stamp was gone, and then she looked into Sabrina's hands and there it was, and Sabrina had definitely had some fun with it.

"I see you've found my stamp..." Bambietta said with a deadpan and a sweatdrop.

Sabrina just nodded pridefully and very joyfully, as she found the stamp to be so much fun.

"Alright, let's see if we can get you cleaned up first..." Bambietta said as Sabrina pouted childishly.

Bambietta then went and lifted Sabrina up to carry her to the royal quarters where she would be cleaned up, as soon as they left the office Sabrina looked out the window and noticed three objects, weird objects actually, so she pointed at them and Bambietta looked out the window with curiosity.

'So the airships and wingmen have finally gotten their asses in gear!' Bambietta said internally as she watched them fly slowly with minimum speed towards a schatten that would reach from a small thread on the ground and open in the sky.

"It's an airship, first time seeing one?" Bambietta asked Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded as she kept looking at them, her curiosity peeked for every meter those airships covered, eventually Bambietta carried Sabrina to a door, where she could no longer see them, much to her disappointment, which quickly vanished when Bambietta opened the door and they stepped outside on the top part of the castle, at the massive ground on top, where Sabrina actually heard the propellers spin and the odd sound they made.

Sabrina gawked at the airships as they flew, with the balloons marked with the silver cross, it was obvious they belonged to the Wandenreich, she then saw the wingmen appear in the distance as they flew and then landed on the wings of the airship, embarking it to be transported through the schatten where they would resume flying when they arrived in Hueco Mundo, Bambietta however was concerned, as the airships would have to fly very low to not hit the roof of Las Noches, however, Las Noches was big enough for them to fit and still keep a good distance in the air.

They also needed to be careful around extremly large structured to avoid collision, though since they weren't defensive structures severly enhanced with the intention of defense, they would most likely survive it, but the damage could be critical if it hit a stabilization propeller or debris falling into the turbines giving the airship speed so it all depended on crew effectiveness and awareness when they flew they mission, only then would they be successful.

**Las Noches First Trench**

*Whiiiiistle*

"Alright, you all have your instructions! Riflemen! Fix bayonetes! Swordsmen, prepare swords and shields! Shieldtroops! Ensure that the shieldwall barrier is ready! Riflemen will stand behind the shield troops! Spearmen! You will stand behind the riflemen! When the enemy gets too close, change position with the riflemen and start stabbing!" A Quincy officer said as he blew a whistle.

The soldiers had lined up in their trench, the Quincies would be on the lead advance as the Gotei followed close behind, and the assault would commence once Ichigo gave the order, though they were still preparing and Ichigo was still waiting at his command center for air support, hopefully the airships and wingmen would be able to atleast soften the enemy up before the assault begins.

The advance would contain all kinds of soldiers, shieldtroops, pyros, spearmen, swordsmen, riflemen, bowmen, and bannermen, who would bear the proud oriflamme flag of the silver cross, as it would proudly waved across the field during the battle, though the bannermen used gichangs, which essentially was a massive spear where you attached a flag or a banner, though the Quincies were obviously nervous, and with good reason.

After all, there were still screeching sounds coming from the Dominion fortress, so if they had air power, Ichigo was hell bent on using the same thing, as Ichigo was all too aware that his forces would be picked off if the flyers began to fly again and they didn't have any air superiority whatsoever, so that was the first thing that needed to be secured, namely the air over them.

The soldiers was in the ready positions, all commanders had gathered besides Ichigo, and wondered what the delay was, the next whistleblow would command the soldiers to go over, Byakuya and Kyoraku had also arrived alongside Renji.

They hadn't been told of the incoming air support, and didn't even know that the Quincies even had an airforce, though Isshin was aware of the idea, he had no idea whether it had been implemented yet or whether the whole idea was scrapped, then came the radio transmission.

"Bomber squad to command, we are in airspace, wingmen are ready to deploy, we will be at your location, eta, two minutes." A voice said over the radio as Ichigo picked it up.

"Copy bomber squad, your target is the Dominion fortress, our artillery seem to have caused minimum damage to it, change that for us will you?" Ichigo replied.

"Copy that your majesty! We will bomb the targets as instructed and provide cover from the air." The voice on the other end said.

"Bomber squad? We still have incoming forces?" Isshin asked.

"You remember that airforce me, Bambi and Uryu wanted?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" Isshin replied.

"We got it, the Dominion aren't the only ones with flyers anymore!" Ichigo replied.

"So we got flying soldiers?" Kaien asked.

Ichigo explained in detail what the Wandenreich airforce was made up of, especially the airships, but Ichigo also stressed out that they needed to be field tested.

"I see, and this is the perfect place to field test them?" Byakuya asked.

"Correct, here it can use all of it's capabilities at once." Ichigo pointed out.

"Well, if it works then it might not be too bad at all... That is indeed one hell of a fortress." Kyoraku said as he glared at the massive fortress.

"And I'll hopefully be home for lunch." Ichigo said as he really wanted some lunch.

"One minute out!" A voice said over the radio as Ichigo picked it up again.

"Copy, deploy the wingmen and have them fly here as quick as they can and start their offensive! Their target is the trench line in front of the fortress!" Ichigo said into the radio.

"Copy, deploying the wingmen!" The voice over the radio said as Ichigo looked at one of his radio operators.

"Alert the artillery, have them prepare for air defense, ensure that our air support is properly covered! Have them bomb the air over the fortress with artillery! And have the autoballista prepared to fire at any Dominion flying creatures!" Ichigo said as the radio operator quickly complied.

Having been slightly confused, they did as ordered, every gun would aim at the fortress and bomb the air over them, and then they opened fire and a short while later a hail of black clouds and explosions were all over the air over the fortress, Ichigo had hoped that it would serve as a deterent for the Dominion flying creatures, as the wingmen approached, and surely enough, soon they were in sight.

The soldiers from both sides looked up, and noticed the flying Quincies, ready to destroy the first line of defense, as they prepared their bows with the intentions of annihilating the fullbringers with extreme prejudice.

***Dominion***

Inoue was still with Tatsuki, seeing as Tatsuki refused to leave Inoue at any cost, they were just talking, they knew that Ichigo would decide to attack eventually and the other fullbringers decided it was now, having no incoming reinforcements for a small while as they had been redeployed somewhere else for the time being as Gabrin really wanted a foot hold in Japan, and he had been ranting and raving after the force they had there was taken by the Quincies, aswell as some fullbringers kinda executed for incompitence.

Their reinforcements just got turned into an invasion force, they believed it would be fast and simple, their plan was to reenter where their last unit was captured as they had the belief that the Quincies had drawn back to Karakura town, little did they know that the Quincies were actually expecting them, aswell as an entire fleet of warships ready to bomb the living crap out of everything they saw.

Then several fullbringers screamed out and they all went to watch, as Quincies with vollstandig came flying in, it was obvious that the Wandenreich now possessed an airforce, and they believed this was all they had, though in actuality they had no intelligence on the Wandenreich airforce since Uryu never mentioned the idea to Inoue, which was one of his more better decisions... And it was only discussed between the three of them, primarily because it was also a budget thing, therefore Uryu was introduced to the idea as he had the duties over the treasury aswell.

So because Inoue had no knowledge of an airforce, the fullbringers never bothered with air defence, which was a bit of a problem, which they didn't know about, true they could fire at the wingmen and their artillery was a makeshift air defense, but what about the three massive airships heading their way? That was a bit more of a problem, since their spears wasn't really powerful enough to damage the airships, and their artillery wasn't really powerful enough either due to the reishi coating and the materials used in the construction, they needed something directly made to defend against hardened flying targets, and even if they did damage the airships, they would need to damage the airships a lot in order to take them down as they were quite durable.

The air over them was covered with black smoke and explosions and they were now thinking about releasing their winged creatures, however the order was given to wait, as the fullbringers felt confident that they could fight back the wingmen, who had now started to strafe their first line of defense with large amounts of arrows.

They were so preoccupied with the wingmen, trying to kill them, that they had completely overlooked the three massive airships that came towards them hard and fast, for where the wingmen lacked power, the airship would take dominance,

"Orihime, brace for a lot of wounded!" Alessandro said to Orihime.

"Y-yes!" Orihime said as she braced, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard propellers, and every fullbringer behind a wall looked at the sky, before fear set in.

"W-what is that!?" A Dominion officer asked.

"Bad... Definitely bad news!" Alessandro said as he looked at the three airships that had gotten too close for comfort.

"Tatsuki-chan! Get underground!" Orihime smiled to her friend.

"What about you?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Orihime replied smilingly.

"Like hell you will! Just look at those airships! They'll rip you to shreds!" Tatsuki yelled out to Inoue.

"You two, please escort Tatsuki-chan underground immediately!" Inoue said to two soldiers.

"Yes ma'am! Please come with us!" A soldier replied as he grabbed Tatsuki.

"Let go of me!" Tatsuki said as she began to struggle and was carried away.

Inoue and Alessandro just looked at the airships as their big guns started to move around, which kinda terrified them as they knew those guns were bigger then the artillery the Quincies had.

"For gods sakes! Get the gargoyles out now!" Alessandro screamed.

***Quincy***

"Oh my..." Kyoraku said as he watched the monstrosities fly over them.

"Well... I guess that kinda solves our little problem." Isshin said as he looked up.

Rukia and Byakuya stood there silent in awe at the massive flying airships that just hovered above them, Ichigo just wanted to field test them today, little did he know that the Dominion also would find a nickname for them later on, that's how effective they would prove to be, as the _Airships from hell._

Then the guns started to move, aswell as the autoballistas, screeching could be heard from the fortress and that was their wakeup call, as thousands of Dominion flyers flew right into the flak fire, many of them getting hit directly, but many of them also managing to get through the explosive shield provided by the artillery.

Once they had the wingmen immediately redirected to focus on air-to-air combat, their primary objective was to defend the airships after all, A few wingmen fired some heilig pfeils directly at the horde of flyers and happily enough, the bracelets did their jobs as they were able to pierce their skin with fair ease, however the vollstandig also increased their attack power with the bracelets, which did help a lot aswell.

And so the battle for air dominance began, the victor would have a massive advantage in the incoming battle, wingmen and Dominion gargoyles flew everywhere, even the gunships had started to open fire with their top 155mm guns and used them as flak aswell as their autoballistas to shoot down as many gargoyles as possible, as they didn't have a numerical advantage, but they did have an advantage in firepower and situational awareness.

Arrows and green balls flew everywhere and it was difficult keeping track of everything that happened in the sky, sometimes a wingman would fall, but the gargoyles fell faster, most likely due to the difference in training as the wingmen had been trained for this, where as the gargoyles seemed to be going purely on animal instinct.

Then the airships opened fire with their underside guns, directly at the Dominion trench line, and their shells went right through and caused havoc in the defensive trench line of the Dominion forces, and shortly after a new barrage appeared.

The airships had completely stopped moving and was currently hovering over the Quincy lines, as they didn't want to get any closer to the air battle taking place, though little did that help as some gargoyles began to fly directly towards the airships, leaving the ground autoballistas and the autoballistas on the airships to shoot them down before they could get too close for comfort.

However, with cannons they could blast their enemies even at a range which was a very handy feature, seeing as the Dominion troops were blown sky high, it was effective enough as their guns easily pierced through their defensive line.

Eventually, after 16 minutes of air combat the wingmen had severly decreased the number of gargoyles, just enough that it wasn't so tight for the airships to fly in anymore, so the airships slowly went ahead as they closed in on the Dominion stronghold, they had already prior to the advance they started to make good progress on their bombing run when it came to the defensive trench.

"We're advancing slowly ahead, we'll commence bombing of hostile fortress immediately!" A voice said over the radio, as it came from the first airship that led the air assault.

"Copy, move carefully, they have artillery." Ichigo warned, as he watched the airships slowly get speed.

"Alright, we'll target them as soon as they are in visual." The voice said as the airships decided to get some distance from one another, while the airships could take the hit from the Dominion artillery, it was better to be safe then sorry.

"The line is clear! All forces advance!" Ichigo ordered as the officers began to blow the whistles and the soldiers climbed out of their trenches.

However, Ichigo was unaware of the fact that the Dominion forces reported in the situation, though he had expected it and they rapidly requested immediate reinforcements, though much to their annoyence they had little to send so they had to make do with several elite guards that came from Gabrin's personal bodyguard detail, which were also captain level fighters.

For now the Quincy soldiers ran through the field with not really much resistance at all, and their artillery ceased firing over the fortress to let the airships through so they didn't have any friendly fire incidents.

The soldiers ran as fast as they could across the field, Ichigo ordered the sternritters L, P and F to join in, which was Cappadox (P), Gina (L) and Caldwell (F),

As soon as they got close to the defensive trench the stragglers opened fire with their staves and some swordsmen came running out, causing the Quincy shieldtroops to put up their shields and create a shieldwall barrier to guard the advancing force, however, in order to properly maintain formation and a effective shieldwall they slowed down their advance to marching speed.

The riflemen fired while advancing, but due to their close proximity to the Dominion defensive trench, they were unable to fire many salvos before they had to change spot with the spearmen who quickly put out their spears and used them as spikes, as they put them down quickly enough for the fullbringers to run right into the spears and impale themselves.

Then the spearmen withdrew their spears, leaving the shieldwall barrier to drag the bodies and wounded fullbringers off as they began to stab the fullbringers, trying to breach the barrier, by now the shieldtroops had stopped their advance completely and stood there, trying to hold the line as they struggled against the weight of all the fullbringers trying to push them onto the ground as Quincies behind them used their bodies to stabilize the shieldtroops so they didn't fall.

Bowmen were far behind firing licht regen at the fullbringers, trying to weaken their numbers while trying to avoid hitting their own flyers, then by a stroke of luck, thousands of additional arrows came, some Quincies looked at the source and noticed three wingmen doing a strafing run to help them clear the path, albeit under fire by Dominion ground troops.

Then they noticed their bracelets glowing, or rather some crosses, before one detached and fell down a few centimeters, then it manifested into a ball, that began to fall towards the fullbringers, and then another cross, and then another, the first ball hit the head of a fullbringer as it exploded violently, throwing bodyparts and blood everywhere, the blood covered the shieldwall barrier, making it harder for the spearmen to see, while some of the blood was splattered from an arm or a head or something that hit it, some bodyparts were even thrown into the air and hit right behind the shieldwall by the troops as they dodged in hopes of avoiding being hit by a flying bodypart.

Though some soldiers were usually hit with some guts, or kidneys or hands or fingers or other organs or body parts, leaving their uniforms white and red of blood, still though, the shieldtroops had less struggle but they still struggled to maintain the line, as the enemy troops desperatly wanted past them, so the wingmen took another strafing run, hoping to weaken them enough to force them to submission or retreat.

But it didn't happen, the Dominion troops were desperate to push them back, so desperate that they didn't even care that they were being strafed and was shot down many at a time becaues of it.

Eventually Ichigo had had enough, so he decided that he would personally go into the field to push the Dominion troops back as he didn't want to get bogged down in the middle of the field, however, he stopped when the three sternritters took action, Gina fired arrows and started to pick fullbringers several at a time, despite the bombardment from the air there were still a lot of them left over.

And Ichigo was all too aware of one thing, if this fortress fell then the Dominion troops would probably have nowhere left to go, as this was their last bastion of defence, so naturally they would fight tooth and nail over this, and that was an advantage they had, so Ichigo could not afford to underestimate even the lowliest of the soldiers, for if he did he would without a doubt lose this battle, nothing makes a soldier fight more ruthlessly then having nowhere left to retreat.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a massive explosion from inside the fortress occured, much to his surprise and his soldiers, even the Shinigami was startled, whatever it was, the airships had bombed it and it blew up, and the fireball was massive.

"Whoa that was a big one!" A voice said over the radio.

"What the hell did they even have in there?" Another voice asked.

"Doesn't matter, if it blew up like that it was probably important, keep firing the guns! We will bomb them at a distance as I do not want to risk dropping a bomb down there and have a fireball like that under me unless we can get some good altitude!" Another voice said.

The explosion had destabilized the majority of the internal fortress, which was visible even by the airship crews and wingmen, causing them to send out a caution to the ground troops to be weary of unstable surfaces as the fortress risked collapsing on some spots, but the good news was that the explosion was close to the Dominion artillery, ensuring that the hostile artillery became silenced.

Back with the ground troops they were still stabbing using spears, even with air support and the assistance of three sternritters, they still struggled, so the officers did what they believed was necessary.

"All shieldtroops activate blut arterie!" An officer said through the radio, after they had done it, the order was given.

"Prepare for shieldpunch!... Shields back!" The officer said as the shieldtroops withdrew their shields as close to their bodies as they could.

"Punch!" The officer said as the shieldtroops violently punched their shields forwards, knocking the fullbringers back a few centimeters.

"Advance! Shields back!" The officer said as the army slowly started to advance.

"Punch!" The officer said as the shieldtroops pushed to Dominion even further back with their shieldwall barrier.

They did so synchronized, and even though they only secured a few centimeters after each punch, they still managed to advance slowly, and they were also getting warnings from the airforce that the fullbringers still had a major force behind their walls, which the airships were doing their best to soften up using autoballistas and HARs launchers, including the cannon, seeing as the flyers of the Dominion were already too busy handling the wingmen, the airships had almost free reign to do whatever they pleased.

Ichigo did enjoy that fact as the Dominion flyers had a lot of skin armor, but what they had in skin armor they evidently lacked in intelligence, eventually Ichigo gave the order to abandon the use of the spearmen and replace them with pyros, who would blast their way through with fire and fury.

After a few moments, the fullbringers noticed nozzles between the shields, and since they didn't hear any reports of what those nozzles where since the force at their last trench was annihilated by the Quincy forces, they decided to ignore it as they kept pushing, then the order was given that the pyros pull the trigger.

Blue flames came smashing out, and ignited almost all of the fullbringers in blue fire, though the pyros would inevitably have to try to put out the majority of it later, as the fires only became a new obstacle.

***Dominion***

Alessandro and Inoue were currently briefing the two guardsmen that had come to assist, hopefully their combined power would hold back the Quincy soldiers, though Alessandro was in doubt as Ichigo still possessed sternritters in the field, which was worrying as Alessandro was one of the more experienced officers with a lot of civil wars on his belt, and thus a lot of war experience.

Then they heard screams, Inoue and Alessandro quickly looked over the top and noticed their troops set ablaze, and the Quincies had practically no resistance to reach the gates, even more troubling was that they were unable to properly control the gargoyles as they had free will and followed animal instincts, and because of that and the fact that the Quincies themselves had flyers, the airships were left with free reign as the fortress was violently bombarded.

Inoue watched in horror as the skin melted from the fullbringers, never has she seen anything so horrible and disgusting, and the Quincies didn't stop there, they were hell bent on burning up their bodies until there was nothing left of them and that she could no longer revive them, going so far as letting even the ash burn up down to the last molecule.

"We've gotta stop them!" A elite soldier said as he looked at Alessandro who nodded in agreement.

"Orihime, stay here and tend to the wounded!" Alessandro said as Inoue nodded.

***Quincy***

By now the pyros were already extinguishing the flames as not even bodies were left, only blackened scorched grounds, as the bodies had completely burned up, by now the airships were bombarding the back of the gate to ease up the amount of fullbringers.

But to their dismay the fullbringers naturally tried to run away in order to not get blasted to pieces, leaving the gate wide open, however the soldiers looked up and noticed three incoming threats, captain level fighters, which the three sternritters in the field noticed.

Gina, Cappadox and Caldwell and the captains and lieutenants aswell as Shinigami officers quickly sprung into action to stop the advance of the Dominion captain level fighters, rapidly they clashed with their opponents in an attempt to throw them away from their army, otherwise it would be a bit problematic as the lower soldiers were unable to handle such powerful opponents, meaning that they had to do it themselves.

***Gina***

Gina met with one of the elite fighters, but there was no indication that this one was a commissar, if anything he just looked like a grunt in a different uniform, although it was red and quite similar, it's markings were different.

"Ahh, a sternritter?" The fighter asked as he looked at Gina.

Gina just remained quiet and studied her opponent, it wasn't anything fancy about him, but his reiatsu level was high, so high that this one needed to be handled by a sternritter personally. Her opponent was also a quiet one, not even introducing himself, and Gina didn't pry either, she figured she would learn enough about her opponent soon enough, what she did know however was that her target was a swordsman.

Preparing her bow, her opponent made a rapid dash for her in an attempt to ensure that she was unable to make first blood, Gina however barely managed to dodge it as her opponent was quite fast.

Gina immediately summoned a blue glowing reishi dagger, trying to stab her opponent rapidly, but her opponent also noticed it and dodged the strike and immediately counter attacked, by trying to cut her head off, in which Gina rapidly flashed away to safety as she saw no other way to avoid the attack.

After flashing away she immediately fired two heilig pfeils, in which both missed as the target was no longer there, but rather above her, realizing that it was an attack from above she tried to avoid the attack but failed as the tip of the blade sliced right into her left back shoulder, leaving blood to gush out as her shoulder opened up.

'So his ability is speed?..' Gina asked internally as she noticed that her target was rapidly changing positions.

Holding her shoulder tightly she tried to stop the bleeding, she knew that this would require medical attention, but for now she had other worries, if her opponents power was indeed speed she could counter it somehow, but if she was wrong and she worked under the assumption that it was speed then the end result could be fatal.

Trying to keep track of her target using her senses, she fired a barrage of 5 heilig pfeils towards her target and just as she expected her target was no longer there, but rather right behind her, and rapidly the fullbringer brought his blade right through Gina's stomach, causing it to pierce right through and exit on the other end as the blade had gone right through her stomach.

Gina was shocked to say the least, it didn't appear as if her target had moved at all, if her target had moved with rapid speed then she should've atleast sensed something but she didn't, there is no way her target can be that fast, she did consider teleportation but that would've left a small trace of reiatsu if you focused enough on it, but rather it was more like her opponent just vanished out of thin air to reappear somewhere else.

Such an ability was unheard of, though unusual abilities wasn't uncommon when it came to fullbringers as they could quickly find themselves in possession of all kinds of unique abilities, but this one might just have topped the cake, Gina did make sure to make a mental note to drag the body of this fullbringer back so that Erwig could do an autopsy and find out stuff about the abilities this fullbringer presented.

Who knows, it might just be useful knowledge that can be adopted into research, one way or another this fullbringer would have to die, what Gina didn't know was that in the distance, Ichigo was watching intently with Aizen and Kisuke by his side, and they were very keen on those abilities.

Gina kept her eyes right upon the target, and then she prepared her bow to fire once again, this time she used her ephitet, the _Light _as it was called by it's full name, it's primary function was to create light, but also to a certain extent manipulate it.

She fired her heilig pfeil, putting it on a timer, trying to use her ephitet as a blinder by causing her arrow to glow brightly as soon as the timer ran out, her hopes was in blinding her opponent into remaining still so she could kill her opponent, as she figured that was the safest approach, not wanting to risk an escape attempt.

Once the arrow got close enough the timer went to zero, and the arrow started to light up, as a bright white light came into view, many of the regular soldiers were distracted briefly by the light before eventually focusing on their task, as they were now using a battering ram to ram the gates of the fortress, hoping to bring them down by brute force, as the airships and wingmen were too preoccupied by either being in a dogfight with gargoyles or bombing fullbringers.

Closing her eyes but using her other senses she fired at her opponent, only to find out that her opponent moved once more, and since she wasn't used to fighting with her eyes closed it left her wide open, which the fullbringer exploited as he freely slashed away at her, leaving Gina in the end, severly injured and nearly unable to fight while her opponent was completely uninjured, Gina did consider using ransotengai to help with her fight, though it wouldn't end well as Gina acknowledged that fact, the only way ransotengai would help her was for her to use it in order to retreat.

As the light vanished, Gina was lying there, in total defeat! It was humiliating actually, being praised as one of the strongest Quincies of Yhwach's time, now she was defeated by a lowly fullbringer! She looked at her target who was standing on top of her, ready to deliever the final blow as the sword went down quickly, Gina figured this was it as she closed her eyes!

*Clang*

The sword never reached her! She opened her eyes only to see that a new combatant had entered, as Ichigo had already predicted that Gina would be defeated by an enemy with such abilities, and he figured that this fullbringer due to the unique nature of the abilities of the said fullbringer, would be more then Gina, could handle, as this opponent was particulary powerful due to the unique ability, and Ichigo wasn't Yhwach, he wasn't going to let one of his fighters die if he could stop it, nor would he execute them for being defeated.

The ability in question was unique because it wasn't teleportation, as teleportation was practically the essence of copying the data of one entity and moving it to another while deleting the old data, and it wasn't speed either, but rather the ability to warp spacetime itself, by actually changing locations without moving or deleting the data of the old entity, it was a similar ability to the Almighty in a sense and yet it was a major difference between them.

Upon looking at her savior, she was stunned as she noticed the brown hair and usual smirk of a very powerful person, Aizen Sosuke who had, at Ichigo's request saved Gina, as his abilities was far more suited to this combatant then she herself was, although there is no doubt that Ichigo would win that battle with ease if he was determined, and though Ichigo himself had joined the battle, he was at another place of the battlefield.

Aizen with his usual smirk just looked at his opponent before beginning his famous speech.

"My, my, how messy... Then again you seem quite compatible with me in terms of fighting!" Aizen said as the fullbringer realized who he was fighting, and quickly closed his eyes and tried to gain distance.

"You think that will help you? Your magnificent and intriguing abilities will be revealed in an autopsy, so destroying your body seems out of the question, you have even managed to peek my interest aswell as the interest of Ichigo Kurosaki, which in itself is no small feat!" Aizen said as the fullbringer opened his eyes and was stunned.

Aizen had decided to replicate Shinji's Shikai in terms of illusion, just to toy with his opponent because he found it amusing as his opponent could only look in despair, however he had not given up yet, he tried changing locations away from Aizen, though the Aizen he saw was just an illusion, as the next thing the fullbringer felt was a cold blade right through his own heart, and then he felt nothing anymore, just like that Aizen had defeated his enemy without destroying every molecule of his opponents body as they wanted the body to be examined due to the unique ability.

***Caldwell***

Sternritter F, Caldwell Frobisher was having a fight of his own with these elite guards, usually one of the more ruthless sternritters when it came to his enemies as he rarely, if ever showed them any mercy after the fight, not that he actually expected to get any if the situation was reversed as he had a firm belief that if your enemy can stand up, the said enemy will kill your allies without hesitation, and therefore they needed to be exterminated quickly without prolonging the battle more then necessary!

Caldwell, mostly following the trend, was equiped with a sternritters uniform with slight modifications, for one he wore a face banclava which only covered his mouth and nose, his usual dark and spiky hair was always there, and unlike most people he had very dark eyes, in a black like color aswell as black tactical gloves, each of them having a cross on them as Caldwell preferred to have manifested claws that was attached to his gloves, each having three claws, which was sharp underneath and very pointy, aswell as a cross around each of his wrists in case he needed a bow, he also wore the sternritter cloak aswell.

Caldwell was the one to put in charge if you wanted someone to command or control with an iron fist as he could be very strict and stern when the need arose, as he wasn't above extreme punishments even for his own subordinates when they failed to show the discipline Ichigo wants in his army, and he wasn't the only sternritter like that as extreme punishments were quite common for soldiers that failed to uphold the bare minimum of military standards, but Caldwell could quickly take that up a few notches to extreme levels, as there was a rumor circulating around Caldwell.

According to the rumors, Caldwell had found a soldat barely tipsy and noticed an alcoholic smell from the soldat, were as punishment, he had evidently executed the soldier by slicing his head right off, and he flogged another soldier clean down to the backbone for just failing to salute properly, and those were just the tip of the iceberg as there is evidently about 28 other unconfirmed rumors about different soldiers, earning Caldwell the nickname of _The Cruel Disciplinarian_!

And even now he was ruthless as he kept bombarding his opponent with heilig pfeils and licht regen aswell as abilities from his ephitet, not even letting up the pressure, his opponent was also a bad matchup due to his abilities, but that didn't stop Caldwell, as the F sternritter, or the _Frost _was hellbent on ripping his opponent apart.

Having already manifested his claws to his gloves, made sure that they were a small distance away from his hands that he was able to use the bow without cutting himself up, once he encountered his opponent, Caldwell couldn't care less about introductions as he just started blasting away with heilig pfeils, trying to kill his opponent as quickly as possible and end the fight before it escalated to much.

His heilig pfeils froze over and became ice when he fired them, as he could easily spread his powers by freezing an area if one of his arrows turned into ice as Caldwell could manipulate the reishi inside the frozen arrow to spread the ice and then spread his domain, however, his opponent had the capabilities to utilize fire around him, a feat that had surprised Caldwell briefly, until he decided that he had other ways to finish this.

Caldwell had realized that his opponent could only utilize fire around himself, but not fire it at anything at a distance, if he had he would've done it already, or it possessed a massive risk, so that was one advantage Caldwell had as he fired frozen arrows around him at a distance, the simple truth is that ice is very cold water, and water beats fire, but his ephitet didn't allow him to manipulate water at all, if anything, it was just frozen reishi.

And that was a disadvantage Caldwell had, but again, it didn't bother him too much, as he just went to mostly regular abilities for direct assaults, his opponent was a melee fighter, and the fire he possessed was surrounding his sword, which was very hot by this point, which had caused some injuries to Caldwell, as his arms was burned, his chest, and some of his right leg and his uniform was ruined.

The fullbringer made a dash for Caldwell as he fired the frozen arrows into the distance, upon getting close enough, he noticed that Caldwell had dispelled his bow and was utilizing his claws, in which he parried the sword strike using them, as he also utilized his own reishi to cool down the claws aswell as his hand as ice appeared around it but quickly melted, that way Caldwell could ensure that he didn't get burned or lose his claws.

Having dodged with his right hand claws, he used his left hand and pierced through the stomach of the fullbringer, causing the fullbringer to grunt before the fullbringer pulled back and tried to get a safe distance, however Caldwell refused to allow it, so he put up to the chase and attacked the fullbringer by slicing up the arm.

"You're an aggressive one I'll give you that!.. Or are you just eager to prove yourself?" The fullbringer asked.

Caldwell just remained quiet.

"Still not talking huh?.. Very well! My flames shall eradicate you and your pathetic soldiers! These flames have the capability to incinerate anything it touches!" The fullbringer said, though he didn't take into account of Caldwell's cooling system, namely the Frost as it quickly turned into flowing water, useless for his ephitet though.

Caldwell just kept attacking, thinking his opponent was overconfident as his opponent casually bragged about his abilities, the sternritters however followed the operations manual, which Ichigo had started to enforce by creating a law amongst the sternritter, as the operation manual says on the very first page with massive letters "NEVER EXPLAIN YOUR ABILITIES TO YOUR ENEMY!" followed by "Anyone who does so are solely responsible for their own defeat aswell as any potential disaster following their defeat, punishment may follow and be enforced!"

"Come on, it's no fun when you're so quiet!" The fullbringer said with a smirk.

Before the fullbringer could say anything more, Caldwell used hirenkyaku to get behind his opponent, which was successful as his opponent had dramatically lowered his guard in being overconfident, and almost immediately Caldwell had pierced both his claws into his opponent right into the back, while slashing downwards in an attempt to cause maximum damage, but he didn't stop right there, as he let his ephitet do it's job by deploying his own reishi at the tip of the claws, which would later freeze the organs, all Caldwell now had to do was wait.

Caldwell was content with the fact that he managed to get a strike at his opponent, but his opponent recovered quickly, and attempted a counter attack, despite the fact that the counter attack would without a doubt cause even more damage to the fullbringer.

Once the fullbringer turned, he immediately got ripped open in the back severly, causing the fullbringer to bleed heavily, something that Caldwell didn't count on but it did work to his advantage, and then the fullbringer tried to swing his sword, but Caldwell just flashed away, causing the fullbringer to miss as his ribs, lungs, heart, everything was visible from the ripped skin, if anything it was disgusting to watch.

Caldwell however wasn't really bothered by it, needless to say, his opponent had suffered some shock after the blow Caldwell managed to give, then he slowly became cold and he started to freeze, though the fullbringer only believed it to be a side effect of the injury he suffered, which was partially true as Caldwell's reishi hadn't completely frozen over yet and Caldwell had made it into a partially slow process.

Despite the blood loss however, the fullbringer was adamant in destroying Caldwell, going for a desperate attack, he brought up his sword and made a charge for it, in which Caldwell only brought out his claws and parried it once more, leaving sparks all over as the blade of the fullbringer was quite hot.

However, due to the bloodloss and serious injury on his back the fullbringer had gotten slower and more predictable, leaving Caldwell with a valuable opportunity, his original plan was to create frozen traps around the fullbringer, but now as he saw a magnificent chance, so he brought up his right claw and tilted it to the side before he stabbed his it right into the fullbringers chest, successfully avoiding hitting the ribs but being right on point as he also hit the left lung.

Caldwell immediately began to move his claws inside the chest of the fullbringer, ripping up the lung in the process, causing the fullbringer to cough blood as a result, showing serious internal lung damage, though Caldwell was a bit disappointed by the strike aswell, as he had hoped to hit the heart, that was the entire point in starting to move the claws around.

The fullbringer tried to move away, by this point his skin had turned purple from cold, only, he couldn't! Caldwell had made sure his reishi had went into the arm and leg muscles, causing them to freeze, aswell as he froze several blood veins and caused a dramatic decrease in blood flow around the arms and legs as an extra precaution.

It was at that point the fullbringer realized what Caldwell had done and when he had done it, cursing himself over the fact that he was more talkative, he focused the flames from his sword downwards on his body, hoping to rapidly hit Caldwell's arm and igniting his uniform to burn Caldwell up alive aswell as a desperate attempt to break free by melting the ice internally, even despite the risk as the flames would also burn the fullbringer and cause severe damage, but then again the heat could stop the bleeding aswell by burning the skin.

Caldwell however quickly noticed the changes in the flames, and instead of dodging, Caldwell was hell bent on ending this here and now, so he sliced the claws towards the center of the chest as quickly as he could, though he had no time to freeze reishi as that would've taken to long, but despite that he still started the process, as he sliced as hard and quickly as he could the flames hit right down on his arm, severly burning it for a few seconds until the flames burned out as the fullbringers heart was in three pieces.

Caldwell looked at his arm, his uniform around it was completely gone and ablaze, but nothing severe as he quickly put it out using his other arm by punching his uniform and choking the flames, though his arm suffered second and third degree burns, it was starting to rapidly freeze over, though the damage was visible as his skin was charred with red lines where the charred skin was open, not a single white piece of skin was left.

The fullbringer however, despite his head being down, was held up by the frozen muscles, Caldwell dispelled his claws and despite not being held up by Caldwell anymore, the fullbringer just stood there with his head hanging, Caldwell just used his other arm to push the fullbringer over as he fell towards the ground, his muscles in his arms and legs completely frozen and stuck, leaving the fullbringer to fall in an odd position.

Looking around him he noticed some changes in reiatsu, Gina had fallen in combat and was defeated, though he did partially noticed the battle, he didn't really think much about it until just recently, as the fullbringer had a very unique ability, regardless Aizen slew the opponent, and Ichigo was somewhere else on the battlefield as he noticed that the emperor himself had personally joined.

***Cappadox***

Cappadox was one of the more prideful and ignorant sternritters, and had managed to piss Bambietta off several times with his attitude, he was always overconfident, believing that he didn't have to take anything seriously in terms of combat due to his strength and power, something that really irked Bambietta to the very core as he was prone to recieving Bambietta's special lectures at times, giving the impression to the chancellors that Bambietta and Jugram Haschwalth had something in common and that was long and boring lectures, though he rarely if ever payed any attention to it and usually just fell asleep, which nearly got him blown up a few times as he was always in for a rude awakening by Bambietta's hands.

Cappadox, a brown haired man with green eyes with a few scars on his face, who was dressed in a regular sternritters uniform, much to his dismay as Bambietta and Ichigo had prohibited him from using his desired clothing, which was very inappropriate, considering the fact that he only wanted to wear a jockstrap, which Ichigo and Bambietta immediately said no to, they were permitted to carry modified uniforms but they had to be uniforms, not jockstraps! It was after all the military and not some porn industry or boxing club!

Upon seeing Caldwell just jump into action he looked at Caldwell with disgust, even Gina was more patient then he was, Cappadox knew all to well about how Caldwell was thinking and he did not approve, he believed that fights should be enjoyed, though unlike Gina and Caldwell who had recieved elite guards as their opponents, Cappadox managed to get the commander of the Dominion forces as his opponent.

Cappadox tended to be more overconfident now that he was a sternritter, not only did he have a high position in the military, but he also had the ephitet _Pestilence_, which allowed him to use reishi to create small bacteria and viruses to cause disease, just like the Zombie that Giselle had, it could be spread by blood injection or water, or unlike the Zombie, it could be spread into the air aswell, as the ephitet allowed Cappadox to control the virus and cause whatever havoc he wanted.

"A sternritter? I shouldn't really be that surprised I assume." Alessandro said as he looked at Cappadox.

"Aww... That's a disappointment, I was hoping more for a surprise reaction!" Cappadox said with a wicked grin.

"Why? There is no point in being surprised over your opponent, especially not if your opponent will be defeated soon!" Alessandro said nonchalantly.

"Me? Defeated? Surely you jest!" Cappadox said with a laugh.

"No I do not!" Alessandro said as he drew his own sword.

Cappadox, being a melee fighter himself manifested a sword to fight Alessandro.

"Alessandro Barbolini, you are?" Alessandro asked.

"I see, you're the commander of this insufferable bunch of idiots? Cappadox Venustinius, Sternritter P at your service to rip you apart!" Cappadox said as his grin widened, leaving Alessandro amused.

"I see, though I do sincerily apologize as I will be the one doing the ripping here!" Alessandro said as he dashed at his opponent.

Cappadox himself made a charge at his opponent, going all out immediately as Alessandro himself did so aswell, once the two swords clashed sparks flew everywhere from the massive strength and the force of the clash.

"Hah! You won't be saying that much longer when I'm through with you!" Cappadox said as he applied more pressure to his sword, pushing Alessandro back.

Cappadox immediately counter attacked by making heilig pfeils on his sword and firing towards Alessandro, though Alessandro quickly dodged them by jumping around, Cappadox flashed infront of his opponent and tried to cut him up but Alessandro had already suspected that might happen and took out his sword and successfully parried the attack.

"Is that all you got sternritter?" Alessandro taunted as he kicked Cappadox in his stomach, making him fly over the sand.

Alessandro quickly followed and Cappadox managed to stabilize himself and slow himself down, and when he looked up Alessandro was already heading towards him at full speed, taking Cappadox completely by surprise as Alessandro managed to get right into Cappadox's face by the moment Cappadox had realized what was happening, then Alessandro sliced his sword across Cappadox's chest, causing some damage to his kidneys, ribs and lung but nothing too severe as Cappadox quickly retaliated by punching Alessandro in his face with the hilt of his sword.

Alessandro was a bit surprised by that move as he had expected the sharp end of the sword and not the hilt, but he quickly recovered and tried to cut Cappadox up again but this time Cappadox parried the attack and created a small reishi bow and fired at Alessandro at close range, the range was so close that Alessandro had no time to properly dodge as the arrows were aimed for his airways, but he did avoid the hit to the airways but the arrows managed to hit the side of his neck, causing blood to splurt out.

But that wasn't enough to stop Alessandro, as he tried to kick Cappadox again but this time Cappadox had seen through it and jumped up into the air and fired an arrow into the sky through his sword and then he called down licht regen.

Alessandro wasn't really that surprised over the licht regen tactic as he just evaded the arrows by rapidly moving around, but Cappadox kept firing, though this time heilig pfeils rather then licht regen as heilig pfeils flew through the rain of arrows towards Alessandro, and that did make Alessandro's evasion capabilities extremly limited, however without vollstandig Cappadox was unable to fly so he quickly fell down towards the sand again and while he fell he pulled his sword over his head to bisect Alessandro vertically.

However Alessandro just dodged that one aswell as he managed to kick Cappadox in the face, however Cappadox was more prepared for the kick then last time and punched Alessandro in the stomach, before trying to stab Alessandro, which didn't go so well as Alessandro managed to put a kick in, right in the nuts, causing Cappadox to curse as he knew the jockstraps was a good idea, though little did he consider that Ichigo and Bambietta never actually prohibited wearing it under the uniform, only walking around solely in jockstraps.

With Cappadox being to busy feeling sorry for his christmas bells, Alessandro used his own sword and sliced right into Cappadox's shoulder, causing blood to gush out, before Alessandro ripped the sword violently out, creating a massive cut in the shoulder as the entire joint was seperated, causing Cappadox to look at Alessandro with a shocking expression.

Though Cappadox was far from finished as his sword arm was still intact and he used that opportunity to swing the sword right into Alessandro's stomach, realizing that his situation was bad he contaminated the sword by creating a reishi virus, as he had managed to pierce right into the kidney, the virus would quickly enter the blood stream and spread, though Alessandro seemed unaware of what was actually happening, and to top it off he didn't really seem to bother knowing about Cappadox's abilities, though Alessandro figured that Cappadox wouldn't explain his abilities and would analyze it himself, though little did he know the horrible truth about the P.

Alessandro, instead of cursing in agony, opted to retaliate and swung his sword, Cappadox realized that it was heading for his arm as Alessandro intended to cut it right off, though Cappadox managed to save the arm by moving it out the of way, Alessandro still managed to cut the muscles straight off, leaving the arm useless.

"I thought you said that you would slice me up?" Alessandro asked as he looked at Cappadox.

Cappadox felt humiliated by this point, though he still had another card up his sleeve, he could use ransotengai to create reishi threads to help him with the fight, as a matter of fact that was his only alternative now, but unlike Gina he wasn't really good at using that ability, and truthfully, Alessandro knew about that ability, and he would not allow Cappadox to use it!

It was at this moment that Cappadox realized the major flaw in his ephitet, as the incubation period took a while, leaving Cappadox completely defenseless! Cappadox saw Alessandro make a rapid dash for him and he was extremly surprised, believing this was the end, he actually became terrified, but Ichigo had other plans.

He kept a watch on Alessandro as he made a dash for him, but he realized that Alessandro's face quickly went from a smirk to complete shock, and once Cappadox felt who was behind him he understood, immediately Cappadox felt disgrace as he himself had forced the emperor out into the field of battle due to his own recklessness!

Ichigo stood there, shortsword in hand as he had already created a heilig pfeil and fired it at Alessandro, though Alessandro was barely able to dodge the raging arrow that eventually hit the wall of the Dominion fortress and kinda blew it up into small pieces.

Alessandro immediately regretted that he dodged the arrow, as he had just made a way for the Quincy army to enter, and he noticed that the Quincy army had noticed the entrance aswell, the Dominion forces had barricaded the gate as they had expected the Quincies to appear from there, but Ichigo just created a new passage as the Quincy army made it's move to assault the fortress.

Alessandro tried to function as a barrier between the army and the breach as he made a dash for Ichigo's army, but Ichigo wouldn't have it, the next thing Alessandro saw was the palm of Ichigo's hand as he was violently thrown away into the distance, as soon as Alessandro vanished with rapid speed, Ichigo looked at Cappadox, seeing that he felt disgraced, humiliation and weak, so he wouldn't give that too long of a lecture, but he would give one regardless!

"Cappadox, your ephitet has a long incubation period in terms of time when it comes to battle, if you had brought it out when you first attacked in which you had a good opportunity by spreading it through the air, you would've kicked that guys ass around the moon by now! So why did you hesistate in using it?.." Ichigo asked disappointed in his sternritter.

"I was confident I could take him on without it your majesty..." Cappadox said humiliated.

"Overconfidence is your worst enemy in the field of battle! Always remember that Cappadox! Always assume the worst! This isn't a practice duel, this is war! The enemy will try to kill you!" Ichigo said sternly.

"Yes your majesty! I'm terribly sorry for this display, I assure you it will not happen again!" Cappadox said as he kneeled.

"I hope not! Because the next time I might not be able to save your ass!" Ichigo warned, as he let the implication linger.

Upon seeing Aizen having saved Gina, Caldwell emerging victorious, Alessandro far away in the distance, the Quincy army moving towards the breach with running speed, the airships bombing the fortress and the wingmen winning their battle for the airspace, Ichigo called into the radio and called for an ambulance to appear, knowing Chad brought it with him, Chad was the one that answered the radio as he helped with the communications and the rear guard, since being in the communications room was the easiest way to handle problems behind their lines, that's where he stayed.

Soon after a field ambulance with medics appeared in the distance, and they had set a course for Ichigo's location, content with that, Ichigo focused his attention to the trenches, where Kyoraku stood and monitored the Gotei forces who had also begun their advance, all the other Shinigami officers were busy fighting the elite guard in their own territories, though Ichigo didn't care about that as he figured they could hold their own.

Ichigo opted to follow his army into the breach, where he had one more thing to do, or rather several since he still needed to capture the fortress, but he also had some unfinished business with a certain someone.

Flashing over to the breach Ichigo entered, the entire fortress had been bombed, as artillery craters were everywhere, there were some building around but most of them had been shot back to their foundations, but Ichigo also noticed an underground network, probably an underground bunker or something, which was the only logical explanation Ichigo could think of.

He looked around as his army closed in, he noticed that the Dominion artillery were shattered, and body parts were lying all around, a leg there, a head over there, and an arm further over there, not to forget the guts that were stretching out everywhere and the massive amounts of blood.

Then he heard something, which he kinda was happy to hear.

"Inoue!" A voice said which Ichigo recognized as the voice of Tatsuki, who appeared from one of the underground passage ways.

"Koten Zanshun!" Inoue said as she fired Tsubaki right at Ichigo.

*Clang*

Ichigo had already anticipated the move and he would not get hit by that ability again, as it was quite nasty last time, Ichigo used the longsword to stop Tsubaki dead in his tracks, though he decided against cutting him up, even though it was a bit tempting due to how nasty that little guy was.

"Inoue Orihime! I see you made it out okay!" Ichigo said as he looked at Inoue with a massive scowl.

"Why are you doing this?.." Inoue asked stunned.

"What?..." Ichigo asked completely dumbfounded, Ichigo just couldn't believe the question Inoue asked, of all the stupid questions Ichigo has ever heard, this was the most stupid one of them.

"Why are you doing this!?" Inoue asked intently.

"Of all the fucking questions to ask, you decided on that one?.. Well then, where shall I start?.. I'll let you decide! The assault on Fort Karakura, the assault on the Seireitei, the assault on Karakura town, the assault on Rukon arena or the declaration of war? Which do you want to hear about first?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded, leaving Inoue to feel quite stupid.

"And let's not forget... I know about the Defense Division and their abduction of Quincies aswell as their experiments on MY PEOPLE!" Ichigo yelled out in a fury which has never been seen before, leaving even Tatsuki stunned.

"What experiments?.." Inoue and Tatsuki asked.

"You don't know do you?" Another voice asked, as Kyoraku made himself known with Ukitake and Yamamoto at his side.

"You fullbringers are experimenting on Quincy civilians, using them as test subjects for weapons of war! The evidence is just 15 minutes away from here!" Kyoraku answered for Ichigo as he himself had a full briefing on it.

"What?" Tatsuki asked stunned.

Inoue said nothing, she hadn't heard anything about that, internally she was shocked.

By now the rest of the Dominion grunts had noticed the breach, and noticed Ichigo and Kyoraku and made a desperate assault on them, in an attempt to assassinate Ichigo, however, several figures appeared aswell as a single sternritter, the Keiserliche Garde and their commander! Their duty was to defend Ichigo at all costs, so they immediately flashed at the grunts with Hirenkyaku and easily tore the entire army to shreds, being the elites they are.

Tatsuki looked in shock over what had just happened, and how easily these soldiers did it, she looked at the breach and noticed the Shinigami and Quincy forces watching aswell as they had originally intended to assault the Dominion forces but the K.G did it for them instead! Tatsuki noticed the difference in uniforms and she wondered who they were but before she could ask Inoue responded as she noticed her look.

"They are the Quincy royal guards, or rather the Keiserliche Garde, the most skilled elite unit in the Wandenreich, all of them captain level fighters!" Inoue said to Tatsuki as she could only look at the elites in complete shock.

The guards quickly flashed back to Ichigo, standing right behind him and keeping a keen eye everywhere.

"You've lost Inoue!" Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Inoue asked.

"Did you join because of him?" Ichigo asked as a shadow appeared, revealing two more guardsmen from the K.G, holding a very specific person that had been gagged which shocked Inoue down to her very core.

She knew about Sora, but after he disappeared and she heard nothing she anticipated he was doing something other then being a prisoner of war.

"What?.. Let him go!" Inoue said demandingly.

"Nope." Ichigo said with a deadpan over the stupid demand, like he would be dumb enough to release a captain level fighter and a enemy commander aswell as a Dominion commissar.

"You will release him!" Inoue said again demandingly.

"Hmmm... Nope!" Ichigo said with the same deadpan.

"You will!" Inoue screamed.

"Hey you can scream all you want my answer remains!" Ichigo said with the biggest deadpan he could make.

Both Ichigo, Kyoraku, Yamamoto and Ukitake were surprised over what happened next as Inoue went into a complete frenzy, something that Ichigo thought was next to impossible as Inoue made a rapid dash towards Ichigo, calling Tsubaki into her hand, it looked like she intended on stabbing Ichigo with him, Ichigo dispelled his short sword and used his longsword, he could easily use it with one hand as he needed his other hand.

Ichigo gestured for his guards to remain still, as he would handle this personally, as he made a rapid dash for Inoue himself, and then the two clashed, Inoue was using Tsubaki around her hand to go into melee combat, Ichigo could easily destroy him if he wanted but he didn't, if anything he wanted this to be an opportunity, though they just stood there for a while, having a match of strength but Inoue was too weak and Ichigo was nice enough not to throw her away but he did pressure her greatly, his intention was the capture of Tatsuki and to let Inoue go as he still needed a spy in the Dominion.

Ichigo managed to push a very small syring into Inoue and then let the contents in, Inoue could prove a vital source of information as Tatsuki was kept outside the meetings, where Inoue attended, though Tatsuki did give them a lot of information, it wasn't the kind they needed right now, somehow Ichigo got lucky as Inoue failed to notice the syringe, which made him question how angry she was, if anything her body had to be aching from the pressure she applied into her ability.

Forcing reiatsu into his blade, not enough to make a getsuga but enough to push Inoue away, he sliced the blades, this time due to the amount of power in the Zangetsu blades he sliced Tsubaki in half and the pressure threw Inoue right into the wall of the fortress some 470 meters away with devastating effect as the entire area became covered with dust.

Ichigo knew Inoue would be injured but she would live, Sora however screamed in fury as he noticed what was happening, though the gag prevented him from making too loud noises, but Ichigo still heard it and so did Tatsuki.

When the dust cleared from the area Inoue was thrown towards, she noticed how much Ichigo injured Inoue and it infuriated her, despite the fact that it was a war, Tatsuki flew into a rage and stormed towards Ichigo! Ichigo merely looked at Tatsuki, hoping she would realize the mistake she was doing quickly but she didn't.

"Seize her!" Ichigo said as he initiated a capture order for Tatsuki.

Two guardsmen from the K.G quickly flashed at Tatsuki, throwing her into the sand with extreme force, causing Tatsuki to cough as she was locked into the ground with two royal guardsmen on top of her, realizing she had screwed up... Again... Tatsuki did the only thing she could, she screamed at Ichigo with all her might.

Being alerted by the noise, several other fullbringers appeared from the underground, which was the last batch of defenders, and to top it off, Alessandro had appeared, though he was being chased by all the sternritters and Shinigami officers that hadn't entered the fortress, he noticed the situation, and opted to use the small soldiers as a distraction, he noticed Sora's situation and there was nothing he could do for him, or for Tatsuki as he knew all to well about the K.G.

But he could salvage Inoue, so he made a quick dash for her and a Garganta opened and shot down a negacion, causing the Shinigami and Quincies to stop their chase, the guards holding down Tatsuki flashed away with her as they suspected Ichigo wanted her, Tsubaki had already gotten into the hairpin so he wouldn't be left behind, the Garganta tried to take Sora aswell but due to Ichigo's seal the schatten stopped it, ensuring that Ichigo had secured Sora completely.

Then the two started to levitate up into the Garganta, signifying the Wandenreich's victory in Hueco Mundo, though there was still a lot that needed to be done, the main army could finally head home as soon as the remaining fullbringers were captured or slain, however their rear guard reported that the Dominion troops heard about the retreat and was surrendering as they had no way to get back to their homes, and their morale had quickly dropped.

After a while, the remaining defenders of the fortress realized their futile position and cut their losses by throwing down their weapons and surrendering as there was truly no way to win this, they had lost the battle for Hueco Mundo! Rudbornn was still weak and unable to assist and was later captured by Quincy soldiers and bound in seki-seki chains to stop his annoying ability.

A few hours later the army was assembled once again for a debrief, Tatsuki had calmed down though she was still pissed, Sora was also locked up! Both Shinigami and Quincy forces were standing side by side, even the airship crews had calmed their engines to listen to the speech Ichigo was about to make, Kyoraku and the other officers were standing at the side, wanting to listen to Ichigo's victory speech.

"Alright, you have all fought hard and bravely for our empire, I am proud of each and every one of you, it has been a massive honor to fight alongside you! When I look out here now I see neither officers or enlisted men! I see only comrades! Shinigami and Quincy it matters not! For every soldier that is willing to shed their blood besides me in the field of battle is a soldier I am proud to call my comrade! And that is what each and everyone of you are!" Ichigo said before he continued.

"Now we have lost many good comrades in order to obtain victory in this battle, Friends, maybe even family have lost their lives in this massive fortress of Las Noches, men that shouldn't have died have perished! And their sacrifice shall never be forgotten! I grieve for the families and friends who can no longer see their loved ones! As your emperor their death is my responsibility! And I shall bear that burden for the rest of my life!" Ichigo said as he continued.

"We have also all heard about the innocent civilians that has been murdered and tortured by the Dominion aswell as our comrades in arms on both Shinigami and Quincy side! I assure you that I will never allow such actions to go unpunished! The Dominion will answer for their crimes I promise you that! Gabrin Lennarion shall feel the wrath of justice coming down on him! But that will happen in due time! For now let's focus on our victory!" Ichigo said as he continued

"We will go back to Silbern... All of us... Dead or alive, we're all going home together for I refuse to leave anyone behind! I was the first one to enter this field amongst the invasion force! And I will be the last one to step off it! All company commanders are instructed to ensure that all of the deceased soldats are brought back to Silbern so they may rest in their homeland, and that they have a grave that the families can go to! Once that is done and we have all gone back to Silbern! You may rest! Dismissed!" Ichigo said as the soldiers cheered for him.

And true to his word he was, Ichigo was the first one to enter Hueco Mundo amongst the invasion force, and several hours after the bodies had been taken home, and the last soldier stepped off and the occupation divisions arrived, which was three full division of 75.000 soldiers, and a general was put in charge, Ichigo could finally take the final step off the field and back to for the Gotei they decided to go back to the Seireitei with their own dead to give them proper funerals!

Of the Quincy forces, 29.648 died, another 38.569 injured of which 617 was murdered by either torture or experimentations by the hands of the Dominion Defence Division, due to their proper search there were none missing in combat, as all was accounted for! Most of the casualties occured when army group A encountered the Dominion forces!

As for the Gotei they got off easy, though they were already weakened from the Quincy-Shinigami war, they suffered less losses then they anticipated, where 978 died, and another 1076 injured, with no one missing in action, only 17 died of experimentations or torture!

As for the Dominion they lost several division worth of soldiers, going so far as nearly 98.564 killed in action, 176.675 wounded, another 19.786 missing in action, aswell as nearly 312.534 captured, 14,232 of these belonged to the defence division, many of whom was later executed by the A.N.U on Ichigo's orders due to their crimes as they weren't viewed as soldiers.

The defence division murdered about 33.657 civilians, of which 6.297 were children under the age of 10, and another 12.645 over the age of 10 but under the age of 18, of all the civilians, a total of 143.656 were rescued from Hueco Mundo, where as 1.7 million were missing from the world of the living where they lived, most of which are presumed deceased by the A.N.U and O.D.K!

The arrancar forces were never truly counted during the war and was only a presumed number that always changed, but one thing was for certain, during the war two espada and four numbered arrancars aswell as one non-numbered arrancar was captured, the latter being under the supervision of sternritter O, Otto Feuchtwanger.

The Dominion's defeat in Hueco Mundo was later contributed to their lack of strategic knowledge of modern combat, which was a devestating factor as their single front strategy failed before the invasion even began.

Another factor found was their lack of support capabilities as they were unable to cause any real damage to the advancing force where the Quincies freely used their support weaponry to massive extends to devestating effect in the long run of the battle which secured them their advance!

Another factor played in later when the Quincies brought in air support using airships to bomb the fortress and wingmen to assume air dominance, had the Dominion brought out their flyers earlier the scales could have potentially tipped and the Quincies might have been forced on the retreat as they had no way of securing the entire airspace of Las Noches during the early course of the battle.

The Wandenreich and the Soul Society never publicly acknowledged the skill of the Dominion soldiers after this battle, but the fact was that they had become cautious of them, mostly due to the fact that they had been able to keep an entire army group at bay despite their entire command structure being on the retreat! Their skills caused the O.D.K and the Wandenreich leadership to reevaluate their invasion plans and create additional backup plans aswell as reform their strategy to counter the Dominion troops.

The Soul Society also reevaluated their plans and aided the Wandenreich with their invasion plans, which only went to show how much they actually saw the regular grunt as a threat, the victory in Hueco Mundo was considered one of the biggest spiritual warfare successes of modern history on the side of the Soul Society and the Wandenreich with the battle of Hueco Mundo being considered a major strategic victory as it rapidly knocked a faction out of the war in less then a week, causing the front to severly weaken as the Dominion now stood in this war all alone.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Alright I just had to put in the aftermath of this battle, every massive battle should have an aftermath which the writer shows off in my glorious mind, as it shows the casualties of each of the faction known to date, however, I also explained the reason why the Dominion lost this battle, so we can ponder more into it, aswell as some other aftermath effects.

Another thing is that I didn't show the battle amongst the captains, mostly because this chapter was longer then anticipated, but now we got to see several sternritters with their abilities, and I pretty much enjoyed this arc.

The sternritter battles were pretty short I know, but for several reasons, in this chapter due to it being so long I intentionally ended it quickly, another reason being that they aim to kill each other rather then have a tea party.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Lemon!**

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

***Few Moments Later***

Ichigo had just arrived back in Silbern and he had greeted his family once again, Bambietta and Sabrina was also present with Sabrina running over to give Ichigo a hug, though when it came to Bambietta, Ichigo took a little peek at her legs, he looked over the stockings and saw how smooth they looked, it wasn't unusual for Ichigo to do so, albeit secretly as he did enjoy the sight of practically every part of Bambietta, though Bambietta always caught him whether he wanted that to happen or not, and usually teased him about it but that was only when they were alone, regardless this time wasn't any different as Bambietta just smirked as she noticed where Ichigo's eyes went.

As soon as the greetings were over Bambietta had approached Ichigo, saying his was dirty while pointing to his uniform which was covered in blood and sand, not really a nice sight to be looking at for sure, however what perplexed Ichigo was the fact that Bambietta was for some odd reason was very eager to get him into the room to change, as she had already prepared new clothing for him, or atleast she said she had, though it wasn't a lie either as she had always wanted to see Ichigo in a suit, and he had plenty around.

Ichigo hasn't really worn a suit since he became emperor, mostly his military uniform, however Ichigo did welcome the new set of clothing as the military uniform was designed as a combat wear, not the best option for political uses...Depending on how they do politics of course... especially that long trench coat he had, that was an annoyment when he was sitting as it always held him down when he tried to move as he was sitting on it.

The suit Bambietta had prepared was gray in color with a black shirt and gray tie aswell as shiny black formal shoes with black socks, the shoes were so shiny you could practically use them as a mirror, the suit was chosen primarily because Bambietta thought it looked better she managed to persuade Ichigo to get those a few days after they moved to Silbern though it didn't take much as all Bambietta did was to ask in reality, though they haven't been used yet, and Ichigo himself thought it was a better color since it was just way to traditional with black suits for V. , so much so that it was boring to look at, and it wasn't a cheap suit either as it was a top notch quality suit.

When Ichigo had arrived into the room, he had already forseen a very unique future, though some might call it cheating, as he made some alterations with the Almighty and laid a trap, as soon as Ichigo had taken off his uniform and was just in his underwear, Bambietta spoke.

"Ah-ah, underwear too! They must also be changed!" Bambietta said innocently, leaving Ichigo to wonder, so he decided to test her.

"You want me to undress in front of you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Hmm... Pretty much yeah! It's not like there is anything there that I haven't seen before... Now off with'em!" Bambietta practically ordered as a click was heard, Bambietta had locked the door.

Ichigo already knew what was about to happen, he didn't really care about being naked infront of Bambietta since they had seen each other naked before, so Ichigo was actually quite used to being naked around her, so once Ichigo had taken off his underwear and was in his birthday suit, Bambietta made her move.

With rapid speed she charged at Ichigo, but Ichigo beat her to it, as the traps he laid with the Almight fired out reishi threads that grabbed Bambietta around her arms and tied her up, aswell as her legs before it shot her into the bed rapidly as Ichigo flashed in his birthday suit on top of her with a victorious smirk.

"Hey!" Bambietta complained.

"It's an eternity too early for you to try and jump me and dominate me like that!" Ichigo grinned as he stared at the surprised Bambietta.

"How did you-" Bambietta asked as she noticed Ichigo pointing at his eyes, indicating the Almighty.

"Hey that's cheating! It's not fair!" Bambietta pouted and complained.

"The british have a nice saying for this actually..." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta who just looked questionably at Ichigo.

"Oh?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"All is fair in love and war!" Ichigo replied slyly as Bambietta just made a pout face.

Ichigo took his hand under Bambietta's skirt and squeezed his fingers between her tied legs and began to touch Bambietta's clit.

"I was the one supposed to touch you!" Bambietta pouted and complained.

Ichigo was getting tired of the complaining by this point.

"Come on untie me! I'm supposed to tie you up!" Bambietta pouted and complained.

And Ichigo did as told, just not the way Bambietta expected him to, he untied Bambietta's legs and once the legs were free Bambietta slightly spread them in how she usually had her legs, though she didn't spread them too much.

"Good boy!" Bambietta said before she noticed that Ichigo had just taken off her black and lacy panties and held it in his hand.

Then Ichigo created another wire with reishi, and tried to tie her legs again, though this time Bambietta put up a fight as she laughed, taunting Ichigo that he was unable to tie her, then Ichigo got a bright idea, instead of trying to grab both her legs, he grabbed one and took off her boot, leaving Bambietta puzzled, though she still taunted Ichigo that she had one free leg as she kicked it about.

As the boot was thrown to the floor, Ichigo did one thing Bambietta really hated... Because Ichigo knew all to well that Bambietta could easily be tickled on the sides her stomach and the sole of her feet aswell as her neck at occassion, so that's what Ichigo did, as Bambietta burst into laughter, and as on queue a reflex kicked in, Bambietta tried to kick Ichigo's arm away from her sole instinctively, though Ichigo just lifted his arm as the foot made it's course towards him and once it was inside, he locked his arm in place, effectively catching the last foot, leaving Bambietta puzzled as she regained her bearings.

"Hey no tickling! That's illegal! Completely immoral and rude!" Bambietta complained, trying to find excuses as to why she should not be tickled.

Ichigo however, looking at her other boot, figured it might be a bit annoying having the edges of her boots scrape around and kicking, so by using his one free hand, he took the last boot off aswell and threw it to the floor and then tied both of Bambietta's legs again with rapid speed, leaving Bambietta still pouting as she complained about how she was supposed to dominate Ichigo.

Then Ichigo continued touching her clit, but this time rubbing it as Bambietta began to moan while she complained and sometimes struggled with making clear sentences, as Bambietta wasn't really that quiet when it came to sex and she was very sensitive around her womanhood, making her moan easily when stimulated aswell as to be loud when penetrated, as she was definitely not the quiestest girl when it came to sex, though how loud she was depended on speed, depth and force of the penetration.

Upon hearing Bambietta still complain that she was the one who was supposed to do this, though Bambietta did so only to tease Ichigo, Ichigo decided to shut her up and took her panties and shoved it into her mouth, and it worked as Bambietta's moans and complaints were muffled, for a while that was until Bambietta managed to spit it out.

Ichigo figured it out as Bambietta's mouth began to move again.

"Seriously, my panties?.. Wait... What are you doing?" Bambietta said, though she did find it quite sexy, until Ichigo leaned over into his bedside drawer and took out something, leaving Bambietta quite puzzled.

Then Ichigo took out what he intended to use... Duct tape... after Ichigo pulled it out he shoved Bambietta's panties inside her mouth again and gagged her and then he taped her mouth shut, now that did definitely shut her up as only muffled sounds remained, aswell as muffled moans as Ichigo began to massage her clit, though he noticed her hat has fallen off, so he threw that to the floor aswell, where everything else was.

Upon seeing his girlfriend tied up and unable to move aswell as gagged and unable to speak, something that Ichigo found quite fun and entertaining, and then he started to move the fingers inside Bambietta, causing her to moan as he began to finger her, Bambietta unconsciously tried to spread her legs as much as she could despite the fact that she was tied, making it a bit easier for Ichigo to enter her with his fingers.

Ichigo however was fully aware that the foreplay was completely unnecessary as Bambietta was already wet from the moment she entered the room, but he decided to do the foreplay regardless, as Bambietta was very tight but also very soft on the inside, and he did enjoy hearing Bambietta's moans, though it did make him aroused, it was also music to his ears.

Ichigo felt the softness and warmness of Bambietta's pussy on his fingers as they went deep inside of her, eventually Ichigo decided to stop fingering her and pulled her over to her right side as he laid down besides her, he was already naked and Bambietta was easily accessible as she wore a skirt and her panties was in her mouth so that kinda solved that little problem.

Shoving her tied legs up and making space, and then, Ichigo shoved his dick inside of her, earning a loud but muffled moan, as he slowly thrust in and out, all the while grabbing her throat and holding her tightly against him using his right arm crook, as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into her.

For Bambietta however she was more in heaven, as she pretty much enjoyed every passing moment of what was happening, she was completely under Ichigo's whim, and he could pretty much do whatever he pleased with her and use her as he wished at this rate, as he had complete control over her, for her this was everything she had lusted for when Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo and now she finally got it, though just not as she was expecting as she had tried to be the one to dominate Ichigo and not vice versa, regardless she was happy, even though she complained, the complaints were said more jokingly then seriously.

Ichigo then moved his free hand down and put them between her legs and then began to massage her clit while fucking her, since both Ichigo and Bambietta was extremly eager it didn't take them long to reach the top, Bambietta came first, though Ichigo continued for a few moments until he emptied himself in the usual way, inside of her!

After their little heated round was over Ichigo finally untied Bambietta by dispelling the reishi wires that had grabbed her, and Bambietta took off the duct tape that surrounded her mouth by ripping it off, and then she took out her panties, and just looked at it, though unlike Ichigo she didn't need to get new clothing, as Ichigo just fucked her while she was clothed, all he did was take off her panties and move her skirt a little, and take off her boots and that was it, Ichigo however was still fully naked.

Ichigo however decided to take a shower, as Bambietta didn't really wait until he had taken one.

"Be quick, I'm bored!" Bambietta whined.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Ichigo replied as he went for the shower, grabbing his clothing he threw them into the chute where they threw their clothes in for washing by the servants as he sent it down.

And true to his word Ichigo was quickly finished, newly washed and everything as he approached his new clothing. Putting on his panties first and then socks, he proceeded to button up his black shirt and took the collar up so he could tie up his gray tie around his neck, it was easily done as Isshin had shown him prior how to properly tie a tie, and he did so with a beautiful windsor tie knot, leaving Bambietta quite impressed, then he put on his gray pants and put his shirt inside and then found a belt he didn't recognize, though it had the appearance of one of his suit belts when it came to the black leather.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the belt.

"It's a belt, you know the things you have around your hip to make sure your pants don't fall off, duh... Last I checked your uniform has belts aswell!" Bambietta replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that..." Ichigo replied with a deadpan.

"Then why did you ask?" Bambietta replied dumbfounded.

"I don't recognize it." Ichigo replied as he looked at it, causing Bambietta to look at it.

"Oh right, those are the new equipment belts that Erwig has been working on, though on that belt that is an accessory as it's a box attached to it." Bambietta replied, though Ichigo didn't hear that last part.

"Equipment belts?" Ichigo asked as he didn't know anything about that.

"Yeah, Erwig started the research on them early on, even back in Yhwach's time but they were never used, and we had plenty in reserve, these belts were made to save the crosses as weapons by having already manifested objects in reishi form already created inside the belt, all you need to do is make is smaller and put it into the container, try making a reishi string and grab whatever you want inside." Bambietta said as she pointed at the buckle.

Doing what Bambietta asked, Ichigo fished out something that he sensed was a raincoat, which he pulled out, it was small and glowing blue, but it did have the shape of a raincoat.

"Now try and manifest it." Bambietta said.

Ichigo did as told, and when he manifested it, it rapidly grew into his size, it was slightly longer then his normal trench coat.

"See, and that's not all, there's more!" Bambietta said as she looked at the buckle.

Ichigo fished inside using a string, he could sense everything inside it once the string entered, though he no longer sensed the coat as it was already outside, though he did sense an umbrella, a box similar to his pen box where he held his pens so he knew where his pens was so he had something to write with, aswell as a paper clipboard, a winter coat and some more stuff that was converted into pure reishi form and then made smaller to fit inside the extremly tight space.

"You can also put it back in you know, just dispel it and it will go back to reishi form and will automatically reduce in size." Bambietta pointed out as Ichigo did so, leaving him impressed.

"I see, why don't the army use these?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact they already do, they started handing them out the day after you left in massive quantities, though some outlying bases are still being outfitted, your new equipment belt is in there, so you can just throw the old belt you had, all equipment belts are outfitted with the needed equipment for the soldiers once they get it so no need to worry about that, the three army groups will be retrofitted with them tomorrow." Bambietta said as she pointed to the drawer.

Ichigo opened the drawer and sure enough, he had atleast 13 equipment belts for his uniform with their belt buckles themselves as the container, the other drawer belonged to Bambietta, and Ichigo figured she already wore it since the new ones were more shinier as they were practically brand new, as Ichigo curiosity peeked, he opened the belt and used a reishi string to feel inside and sure enough, it was well equiped as he sensed several vital military objects inside.

Several maps, which belonged to the world of the living, Soul Society and what has been mapped of the Wandenreich, aswell as document folders for military files, a compass, watch, clipboards, a lighter for lighting fires, a small military tent of all things, necessities to make food, canteens, a reserve radio and reserve phone with extra batteries, a flashlight, several smoke balls which functioned as smoke grenades by slowly spitting out smoke in the colors: red, blue, green, yellow and white, with 15 for red and 5 other colors of course aswell as emergency flares in the number of 10 to put on the ground and flares of different color to shot into the air with 15 of the red one and 5 of the other colors, the reasoning was that the red flare was mostly the emergency flare or red smoke for daylight, aswell as three first aid packs, and a lot more.

The belt buckle was so stuffed with reishi stuff that it was actually hard to close again, you had to put on some pressure to close it, regardless Ichigo was impressed, the army had all they needed to survive in the field, all inside a single small belt buckle, though being a Quincy often paid off in terms of resources, needless to say, the idea behind it was to ensure that no crosses were wasted into manifesting objects needed for camping or such, and this was for that reason very useful as it saved the crosses to be used for weapons instead, ensuring that the soldiers had a good arsenal to choose from if they wanted to attach something to their weapons or whatever, the belt buckle wasn't made to hold an unlimited amount if stuff like the archive could, so it could get very cramped if it got too much.

"Yeah it does that sometimes, you can't really fit much more into it since it's so stuffed, though the soldiers can put their hats, gasmasks, goggles, barets, and hats aswell as their small capes in there aswell now but once they get their combat wear inside it's completely stuffed though it ensures that they have their combat suit on them aswell as regular uniform on them at all times." Bambietta pointed out with a innocent grin as she noticed that Ichigo was unable to close it the first time.

"No shit, and it's practically weightless, this is extremly useful!" Ichigo responded as he looked at the belt buckle of miracles in his mind.

"Yeah it is quite awesome and very useful!" Bambietta replied as she studied her own belt buckle.

Ichigo then studied the belt buckle he would use with his dress that was smaller and different then the military one, it did have the square shape of the military version, but was smaller, and the belt itself was differently formed as it was made to be more formal then it's military counterpart, making them easily destinguishable as you could easily spot the difference even without thinking about it, one was the smooth edge, unlike the military version that had a sharp edge, another was that it didn't have the silver cross on it, unlike it's military counterpart and was just silver and very shiny and smooth to touch.

"Your servants also has those belt containers with stuff you might need inside whenever you go around, that buckle is just in case you might be wandering alone, the regular one for your suit is besides it there, that there is just an accessory that was attached to the belt, that's probably why it looks unfamiliar as the container is in front of the buckle on your belt, you can move it to a better position and attach it whenever you want!" Bambietta said as she pointed at it, showing a regular suit belt buckle once Ichigo moved it a little as he felt embarrassed by not thinking about that, mostly because Ichigo didn't catch what Bambietta said earlier.

Needless to say Ichigo put on the suit belt after he took off the accessory, it was pretty tight to prevent it from moving aswell, another reason why Ichigo thought it was a different belt as he put the accessory back with the other belts as he had a few of them, one for each belt to be precise.

Bambietta just watched Ichigo in a near drooling state, she found it quite sexy actually as she for the first time realized that she enjoyed men in suits, or maybe it was just Ichigo she wasn't really sure, then Ichigo opened one of his drawers on the top, which was a small drawer that held some of his watches aswell as some pins, the pins being the emperor's sigil, though Ichigo took out one of them as he had plenty, and then attached it to the middle left of his suit collar.

"I thought manifested objects that was dispelled disappeared?" Ichigo asked as Bambietta was brought out of her thoughts.

"They usually do, however these objects were made with special material combined with the lining that's used in tailoring and sewing that stops the process halfway through and just shrinks it, don't recall the name though I do know that the concept has been around for a few hundred years if I heard correctly as it was made by a tailor, though back then the object just massively and uncontrollably shrunk, that was until Erwig began woddeling about with his science stuff and actually mastered the concept using science and he was capable of putting the material into objects aswell." Bambietta replied.

"Never heard anything about that?" Ichigo replied surprised.

"Well the process is complicated, regardless the material makes the object visible even to the living when the object in question has been manifested, though not so much when it's in reishi form, so the material puts the object in a state between spiritual and living like." Bambietta replied.

"Almost like a limbo state?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much yeah, that's the basics, the materials are also used in the compass and all the other stuff, also the objects can't be absorbed in reishi form either as the material is pretty strong, though that's probably for the best otherwise the purpose would've been lost!" Bambietta replied.

"I see." Ichigo replied impressed, he never knew the concept was old though it didn't really surprise him either, though he was surprised that the materials couldn't be absorbed.

Ichigo turned around and looked at the clock as soon as he was finished as he just had tied his shoe laces and was finished dressing.

"An hour until lunch." Ichigo said as he looked at the clock, then he looked at Bambietta who was staring at him with eyes of lust.

"You're drooling." Ichigo pointed out as Bambietta quickly got her bearings and straightened herself out, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Bambietta said as she dried away the drool, though Ichigo just chuckled amused.

Then Ichigo stretched himself, and found himself extremly comfortable in his suit, if anything he looked like a proper V.I.P now, he found himself more comfortable in this suit then his military uniform then he expected and then he made a decision.

"I guess I'll use this suit whenever I'm not on military stuff in the field." Ichigo said.

"You'll hear no objection from me, on second thought, wear it even in the battlefield!" Bambietta said with a lustfilled tone.

"I think I'll spare this suit a tour of battle if possible." Ichigo said, much to Bambietta's disappointment, though she did see the reasoning, but then again, Ichigo wouldn't go to change during emergencies if he was desperately needed.

"That reminds, Theun has something to report." Bambietta said seriously.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Ichigo asked, noticing the seriousness in Bambietta.

"The fullbringers surrendered, it was unexpected but they did, turns out that they lacked equipment and resources as most was focused in Hueco Mundo!" Bambietta replied as Ichigo just looked at her.

"I'm aware." Ichigo replied.

"However, Theun was informed of this the moment they arrived." Bambietta said.

"I was not aware of that? By whom?" Ichigo asked.

"Unknown." Bambietta replied.

"Huh? What do you mean unknown?" Ichigo asked very curiously.

"It was an unknown individual that briefed Theun on the fullbringers situation afterwards the individual reportedly disappeared, we know that it was a female, and that the A.N.U are looking for the said individual." Bambietta replied.

"Affiliation?" Ichigo asked.

"Unknown." Bambietta replied.

"Well it's probably nothing, why have the A.N.U search for her?" Ichigo asked.

"She had extensive knowledge regarding you aswell from the sounds of it though that is mostly conjecture, she did practically read your mind without you being present, aswell as the mention of the two of you meeting at some point in the future, mentioning something that it was bound to happen." Bambietta replied as that got Ichigo's attention.

"I see..." Ichigo replied as he went over to the phones and dialed the control center.

"Have Sternritter N, Theun Steehouwer brought to the royal quarters immediately!" Ichigo ordered as he hung up.

"Peeked your interest?" Bambietta asked as she eyed Ichigo.

"How can it not?" Ichigo asked seriously, leaving Bambietta to just look at him.

After a while, Theun had arrived with some papers in his hand, the sternritter quarters weren't really that far away, as it was just a few floors under, it was intentionally built that way so the sternritters would be quick to act on summons from Ichigo or Bambietta without having them wait too long, so it didn't take more then a minute for him to arrive, the royal guardsmen were already notified by his summons as the control room could send messages directly to their radio and the audio system in the roof at the same time, letting the guards know.

"Your majesty! Grand mistress!" Theun said as he saluted and stood at attention.

"I hear you've had an encounter with an unknown individual? Have you written your report in detail without leaving anything out?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"I have your majesty! Here is the full and detailed report!" Theun responded as he handed the papers over.

"When we arrived and had done situation analysis and briefing and formed a vanguard to move ahead, I moved away from the main convoy to urinate, I scanned the area and noticed nothing unusual, it was only when I began to urinate that the individual appeared behind me out of nowhere." Theun said as Ichigo also read the report.

"According to this the area wasn't a dense forested area unlike where the battlefield would've been, so view should have been good?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct, if anything or anyone had hidden within there I would've seen them, aswell as felt them due to their reiatsu levels." Theun replied.

"And you didn't notice the reiatsu levels of this individual until she appeared?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhm... Well..." Theun said as he tried to form a response.

"Well what?.." Ichigo asked.

"I didn't." Theun replied.

"What?.." Bambietta asked surprised.

"What do you mean by that? You didn't sense this individual's reiatsu levels?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I did not, in truth I didn't sense anything at all about this individual, it just briefed me on the situation and later vanished." Theun replied.

"What did you say to each other?" Ichigo asked.

Theun told about the whole ordeal from scratch, and in extreme detail, even how the female looked, and there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that the right call was to track this person down and find out who this person is, if anything Ichigo was now weary of this person.

"Very well, good job! You're dismissed!" Ichigo responded as he had no questions as the report was extremly detailed in writing, though the hearing was just to ensure that everything was correct within the report, so Theun left as he was dismissed.

"That sounds interesting." Bambietta said as the door recently closed and Theun was gone, but instead of responding, Ichigo just looked at the report, before he put it away.

"So how's Sabrina been doing with her training?" Ichigo asked, indicating he was done speaking about the subject which Bambietta noticed as he just changed it into a random subject.

"Great actually, though she needs to learn how to properly aim at a moving target, her reiatsu levels have dramatically increased due to the special training she's getting, she's already capable of using blut vene and is making progress on blut arterie." Bambietta said proudly as Ichigo was actually amazed.

"Impressive, though in a sense it was expected for her to be advanced due to the training she is receiving but already capable of using blut? That is quite an accomplishment I must say, then again she is probably the only four year old that receives combat training." Ichigo pointed out.

"True, she also seems a bit more secure in herself." Bambietta pointed out.

"That's good news, though I suppose that is the point of her counseling sessions." Ichigo replied as he went over to a couch in his room and sat down.

"Yeah, it is, though she has been making rapid progress." Bambietta said as she quickly stood up, not caring about putting on her hat or boots, she had already put her panties back on while Ichigo showered, and she quickly made her way to the couch.

Seeing as Ichigo was sitting on one side, she laid down on the couch and rested her head on Ichigo's lap, putting her legs in a crossed position.

"While she is still the same obedient girl that avoids mischief and listens to what she's told, she can try out new things that she doesn't know she isn't supposed to do, though she stops when she is told so." Bambietta said as she used Ichigo as a pillow.

"If I recall correctly that was something she didn't do before as she was hesitant in doing almost anything." Ichigo said in thought.

"Yeah that's true, the counsellor believes that it is because of the situation she was exposed to in Ansbach as she has seen people do things they weren't supposed to and killed for it, even if it was just something minor." Bambietta said.

"Situations like that is bound to cause that kind of fear and damage." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah I guess." Bambietta replied.

Bambietta then lifted herself up and reached for a controller on a table in the middle of the couch set, and then moved to turn on the audio player and started to play music, the song she had put on was "Come with me" by "Special D."

"How will that work when it comes to kindergarden?" Ichigo asked as he noticed Bambietta lying back down on his lap.

"Sabrina has counseling sessions every wednesday at 07:00 starting next wednesday, and kindergarden doesn't start until 07:00, the counsellor put the time to match up with when kindergarden opens so she won't have to be away for too long." Bambietta said as Ichigo nodded.

"Well it's not like it's a rush anyways, though I'm unsure of how your parents view it when it comes to how long she should be away from kindergarden, we do have people to watch over her here too aswell." Ichigo said as Bambietta nodded.

"That also reminds me, Nel and Harribel are still unconscious in the infirmary, Erwig has taken a massive interest into their state and says they are in a complete coma, evidently they suffer from the same problem according to him and the doctors." Bambietta said as Ichigo was surprised.

"Do we have any idea what has happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope." Bambietta added in.

"Well, Kisuke went down there to help so hopefully that will speed up the process, Yoruichi went back to the Soul Society, Tessai however went back to Karakura town to assist with our forces stationed in the world of the living, Chad is here though he is down in the dungeons overseeing Tatsuki." Ichigo said as Bambietta just looked at him.

"I'm surprised that Chad decided to join and take on duties, though I guess I shouldn't have as Chad has always been extremly loyal to you." Bambietta said.

"That loyalty goes both ways if I might add, Chad and I have been close for a very long time." Ichigo said.

"I know, doesn't change the fact that it's surprising, he didn't even hesitate to take up arms against his own kin." Bambietta said.

"I'm fully aware of that fact." Ichigo said, though he wasn't surprised at all.

After that talk they just remained there and relaxed, Bambietta had done all the work prior, and Ichigo could do his work later, as they remained in the couch, enjoying the song until it stopped playing and a new one came on, which was "My dream in the night by Micheal Rimini." as Bambietta enjoyed that kind of music, though Ichigo and Bambietta shared music taste.

Then the clock showed that it was almost lunch time as they had sat there for about 39 minutes of silence where they just enjoyed music and relaxing, it wasn't everytime they had this possibility.

"Well, I'm hungry, you coming?" Ichigo asked Bambietta as she sat up, nearly asleep.

"Huh?.. Yeah I'm coming! But I gotta get Sabrina first." Bambietta said as she managed to rapidly wake up fully.

"Alright I'll accompany you." Ichigo said and they were on their way.

**Silbern Dungeons**

***An Hour Later***

As soon as lunch was done Ichigo had decided to take a trip down to the cells, Chad had accompanied Ichigo to lunch as Ichigo did request his presence as Ichigo wanted him by the table, feeling it to be very rude not to have him by the table, Kisuke was also invited but was already eating with Erwig as they continued their research, though Keigo and Mizuiro was present as they hadn't returned for Karakura town yet, since they might be targetted by the Dominion to be used as bargaining chips, something they were aware of and Ichigo didn't want to risk it.

When it came to Tatsuki however, Ichigo did take a massive risk by letting the Dominion grab her but they did get something out of it, but now her role had ended and she was where Ichigo preferred to have her, in Quincy hands.

However, the situation was a bit more different then what Ichigo had imagined, as it turns out that the final touches of the battle of Hueco Mundo still had Tatsuki screaming bloody murder due to Ichigo kinda sending Inoue into a wall with brute force, not that it particulary mattered for Ichigo at this moment though for safety reasons it was decided to keep her locked up.

Though Ichigo wasn't really afraid of Tatsuki, if he were he wouldn't be inside the dungeons right now as that was where he was heading, ever since she had arrived here she had been violent and screaming towards the soldiers even going so far as to attack some of them, though without any luck due to the Quincies spiritual abilities as they just tied her up using reishi strings as that was more then enough, there were even reports of her banging on the cell door out of pure fury and anger after she was put in the cells and allowed to move freely.

What was surprising was that Ichigo never ordered Tatsuki to be put into a cell, but rather it was Chad that had used his authority as a five star, or marshall with the similar authority as the sternritters, though Ichigo knew that Chad only did so to ensure that Tatsuki could calm down a bit so she didn't tear down half of Silbern castle in a rage, aswell as give her some space to think without interruptions aswell, hence the dungeons were the perfect place, even though she was forcibly dragged down as Chad didn't see any other possibility.

Ichigo arrived by the cell, having five guards stationed there as they had received word that Ichigo himself would personally come to the dungeons, and since all Ichigo could do if Tatsuki became aggressive was to hold her down with his hands without using his powers at all as she was spiritually, extremly weak and would thus be obliterated under the sheer pressure of Ichigo's powers as her body and soul would be unable to withstand it if Ichigo directed his powers towards her, the guards were there to ensure that they could forcibly take her down and stop her aggressive actions for her own safety per Ichigo's orders, though three of the five guards would be stationed outside while two accompanied Ichigo inside.

"Your majesty!" The guards said as they saluted.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Ichigo said as he nodded at them, indicating that they can stop saluting and thus, they stood at attention.

"But your majesty, are you sure you do not want to take this inside and interrogation room? The tables there have seki-seki chains attached to them to limit movements." One of the guards pointed out.

Ichigo was aware of the interrogation room but he didn't want to use it against Tatsuki, the interrogation room in the dungeons were made to interrogate the prisoners or talk to them, and was mostly used by the A.N.U, it was designed as a regular interrogation room, four walls, only without a window, air conditioning, a one way mirror aswell as microphones and cameras inside so the people behind the mirror could see from different angles aswell as listen as the space between the two rooms were soundproof, even the mirror was extremly thick and could withstand a lot of pressure and some powerful abilities but only to a certain extent.

"I will speak to her in the cell, there is no need for an interrogation room, besides she isn't spiritually powerful so the seki-seki chains is uncalled for, aswell as she lacks abilities, the mere fact that she was on the frontlines in Hueco Mundo is astonishing in itself and extremly uncalled for as she is unable to defend herself." Ichigo calmly explained as he looked at the soldier who nodded and then they went to open the cell door.

Once the door was opened Ichigo entered with two guards and he looked around, the cell was dark, and little light was entering from the small window, looking at the table Ichigo noticed Tatsuki's lunch, which was practically dinner in here considering the food they otherwise received, but it was untouched, Tatsuki was sitting in a corner in a fetal position in the cell, only looking at Ichigo as the two guards took their place in the corners surrounding the door and then they stood with their legs spread and held their hands in front of their hip in the usual guard manner.

"You haven't eaten?" Ichigo asked, seeing as Tatsuki had calmed down.

"Not hungry... What do you want mr. Fancy suit?..." Tatsuki asked, though her tone hinted at despair, though Ichigo didn't care about her remark regarding his suit.

"To see if you've calmed down now." Ichigo responded honestly as Tatsuki only glared at him as he sat down on the chair in the room as crossed his legs while holding his hands together.

"Well I guess this answers your question!" Tatsuki replied sternly.

"Under normal circumstances I would've asked 'Why the hostility?' But then again the circumstances aren't exactly normal now are they?" Ichigo asked as Tatsuki only looked away with a sad frown as she became quiet for a moment.

"No I guess they're not..." Tatsuki replied sadly.

Ichigo only looked at Tatsuki as the cell fell into a complete silence, then Tatsuki began to speak again.

"I've heard about how Inoue tried to kill you... I never thought that things would ever turn out like this... It's a complete mess!" Tatsuki said with a frown, as Ichigo only hummed as nodded his head.

"A part of you still do not believe that Inoue tried to assassinate me?" Ichigo asked as he noticed how Tatsuki acted.

"I guess so..." Tatsuki replied disappointed with her friend, it was true, a part of Tatsuki was in denial, but another part of her was disappointed and angry with Inoue.

"Well I cannot blame you for that." Ichigo replied as he understood Tatsuki's plight.

"You seem so nonchalant about all of this!" Tatsuki said with a suspicious frown.

Ichigo just looked at Tatsuki, listening to what she would say, not even moving as Ichigo stared at her with his usual scowl.

"If anything it doesn't seem like you care at all... you just smashed her towards that wall like it was the most common thing to do!.." Tatsuki said as she raised her voice.

That statement alone light up a fuse inside Ichigo, causing his scowl to deepen which Tatsuki noticed, as she knew she had gotten under Ichigo's skin, having known Ichigo for years she knew how to read him, unlike many others.

"You know better then that!" Ichigo responded calmly.

"If that's the case then when will you bring her back?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"I might be a monarch, but there is only so much I can do, you and I both know that." Ichigo replied.

"A monarch... A god... A king... With a massive army that the Dominion understimated, and you claim you cannot bring her back?" Tatsuki asked confused.

Ichigo was slightly surprised by how much she had learned about him, he speculated that the Dominion had a big mouth, though Ichigo should've expected it.

"Correct, I have the safety of my soldiers to think about, worst comes to the worst I might have to chose, her life or my subordinates... The choice should be simple." Ichigo responded as Tatsuki widened her eyes.

"What?.." Tatsuki asked confused.

"She's an enemy combatant Tatsuki, the safety of my subordinates is more important then her safety now." Ichigo responded honestly as Tatsuki could barely believe what she was hearing!

"You... What?.. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tatsuki screamed as she got up and lounged for Ichigo as her hand set it's course for Ichigo's face.

The guards immediately sprung into action, grabbing her in the nick of time as her hand was just a few centimeters away from Ichigo, Ichigo had already pulled his head backwards to avoid her getting her hands on his head though he just quietly sat there, the guards had grabbed her by the arms and shoulder rather quickly, pushing her back towards the wall as Tatsuki screamed and tried to resist them as she was held against the wall.

The cell door opened as the guards had heard the ruckus outside, causing them to storm in to try and get Tatsuki under control as she had just flown into a frenzy, though Ichigo couldn't really blame her, but Ichigo also had his own set of responsibilities, whether he liked it or not.

"All she tried to do was to save her brother and this is what she gets for it?! Nobody cares at all?! What if it was Yuzu or Karin in this situation?! You would've done the same Ichigo! You know it!" Tatsuki screamed as she struggled with the guards.

"She should've come to me!" Ichigo said sternly as Tatsuki calmed down to listen.

"She should've told me or Uryu about the situation and we would've personally acted on it! I even tried to revive her brother using my abilities but he was already alive, just so she could have a family even if just one member! Had she come to us we would've taken care of it! Instead she decided to do everything herself and now look at the mess she has created!" Ichigo said sternly with a raised tone.

Tatsuki stopped resisting the guards as she looked down, seeing that Ichigo and Uryu knew nothing about this until it was too late, a part of her suspected as much but when she confronted Inoue she was vague about the whole topic and barely wanted to speak about it, which Tatsuki did find odd.

"When Inoue was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo I asked for help! Rukia and Renji came and Chad and Uryu joined in aswell! Even another girl called Nel helped and now she is in a comatose state because of the Dominion! The same ones she is supporting and helping! All she needed to do was to ask for help and she would've gotten it!" Ichigo said sternly, he almost brought forth the time Yuzu was kidnapped and taken to hell but he let it slide and kept that a secret due to the mess of it all.

Tatsuki had calmed down fully, seeing Ichigo's point, Inoue could've asked but refused to do so, and now the whole situation was a mess, Tatsuki didn't know what to do anymore and was extremly conflicted! And it hurt her down to her very core, she was angry but at who she didn't know, internally she knew Ichigo could only do so much now, he didn't have the freedom of choosing anymore unlike before, and Ichigo didn't really do anything wrong either, and she knew Inoue was only thinking about her own family as she just revealed, and that isn't wrong either, although Inoue did do wrong to get to her family.

"In the end, it was her decision to affiliate herself with such a faction... Not yours, not ours, not Keigo's or Mizuiro's... Hers!" Ichigo pointed out as he brought forth an argument Tatsuki couldn't argue against, because it was the truth.

"I just wanna be alone now!" Tatsuki said as she slowly fell towards the floor, the only thing slowing her fall was the grip of the guards, who let her go as soon as she reached the floor.

"Very well, I will station a guard outside your cell, just knock whenever you want out." Ichigo said as he gave a nod to the guards, who understood their order.

Ichigo sat up and left, leaving a conflicted Tatsuki behind as the cell door closed again, the only reason the door closed was so Tatsuki could get some privacy without being disturbed by guards patrolling the dungeons, for Ichigo however, he had a meeting to attend, one which Bambietta called, one she intended to call earlier but was requested to wait with so the chancellors could bring their case out aswell regarding the status of the empire.

**Silbern Royal Office**

***Short While Later***

Having finally been briefed on the status of the empire, Ichigo was pleased, in his absence everything had gone smoothly in the direction he wanted, though the chancellors knew what he wanted and while it required a lot of politics, the whole idea behind Ichigo's ruling was a fair empire for the people, using Ichigo as a pillar to ensure that they get a fair and proper life and living conditions.

And it was going flawlessly, Ichigo was satisfied with the result but the work was far from over, they still needed to maintain the empire at it's current rate, which was a never ending job, but that was that for today, Bambietta however brought more grim news, one that shocked Ichigo down to his very core! The truth about the Soul King himself, and his family's role in it, which was a catastrophe, luckily the room was mostly empty, as only the chancellors and Bambietta along with Ichigo was present, the servants had been dismissed for this meeting aswell as any other staff.

"And how have this gone unnoticed for so long?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"It's a closely kept secret, regardless if this were to leak we would have major problems!" Bambietta replied.

"The Soul Society knows this as much as we do, however they cannot use it as it is guaranteed to backfire should they ever come to a bad negotiation." Liltotto said.

"Regardless backup plans on how to deal with something like this is needed, this would surely cause a lot of problems down the road if it's ever found out, those files need to be destroyed and the secrets should remain in the archive, no one can know!" Uryu said sternly, although he too was shocked.

Ichigo sighed, he was internally furious for this, though who could blame him, this was a major scandal for him personally, especially by the fact that he had done nothing regarding it, if he had known prior he would've made plans to correct the injustice done without going to war against anyone but using alternate methods, but due to the war with the Dominion he simply didn't have the time, unless he got extremly and unusually lucky.

"Well if it has been locked in the vault then it should be okey, but just in case I want some contingency plans on how we can deal with such a potential fallout, people isn't going to be happy if they learn of this, I also want this to be tightly sealed, no one outside this room gets to know about it." Ichigo ordered as they all agreed.

As soon as the meeting ended and they had all left, Ichigo took a look around his office, as he was absent for a few days some changes had been made, it had been planned for some time but the opportunity never arrived as he was so much in his office using it.

A new meeting desk was introduced, a bigger one with screens that could pop out of it, or more precisely touch screens as the table had an inbuilt computer with several systems, and it was longer, with better chairs as they now had chairs with wheels on them that you could lay back in aswell, the chairs was also made from more comfortable materials, as for Ichigo's side, he had some drawers, one which had a phone in it so he didn't have to go to his desk to answer the phone as the two were connected, though it had a quick dial function, aswell as the control panel which was in another drawer on his left and was also the number dial for the phone aswell.

His desk had also changed by removing the computer screen and having an inbuilt one that went in and out, saving space on his desk aswell as a special drawer for keyboard and so on, aswell as drawers for the phone box where he pressed the numbers, though his phone was on top of his desk as it was an inbuilt system, allowing Ichigo to use quick dial aswell as saving space as the system stuck on top of the desk was much smaller which also saved space for... You guessed it! Paperwork!

The door could also be locked from the control panel on the desk or table when Ichigo was busy, as the doors had changed locks aswell, and while not visible when not light up, the door also possessed a "Do Not Disturb!" sign on it on both doors, which was handy, and it wasn't even visible as it was hidden inside the door when the sign was turned off, but was of course visible when the sign was turned on.

It was a welcomed upgrade, as it allowed Ichigo to control his time more efficently aswell as it allowed him to work at several spaces without constantly moving around, giving more work efficiency, aswell as saving space for the needed work as Ichigo could have more papers on his desk instead of moving them around all the time and he could also use the table aswell if it became too much as he could use his computer on the table aswell as the system to his chair was connected with his desk computer aswell and he already had the phone so, practically two desks depending on how much work there was.

Looking at his new desk there was an envelope, it was sealed, it didn't hold a name or anything but Ichigo knew where it came from, something that made him frown deeply upon the sight of it as just the mere presence of that envelope bothered him, but he opened it and read it closely, frowning all the way, after reading it he went through the drawers in his desk where papers and documents were supposed to be, checking if the servants had placed the stuff where it should be, which they had.

Then he took out a folder and went through it's contents, searching for a particular piece of paper, it took a bit of searching as the folder had a lot of papers in them, but he found the one he was looking for, and he read it as clearly and detailed as he could before he took it out and grabbed a pen and signed aswell as stamped it.

Afterwards Ichigo fell into his chair, just looking at the roof with all kinds of thoughts going through his head, each thought bothered him down to his very core, something that caused even Yhwach and Zangetsu to show concern as they were about to intervene in order to stop Ichigo's train of thoughts, but Ichigo himself beat them to it as he began to think about the day tomorrow.

Sabrina had asked if Ichigo would come to kindergarden when she started and he would, as he was supposed to be making a speech, though the whole area had been filled with uncertainty about who would make the speech as there was no one that knew whether Ichigo would come back in time or not, so either Bambietta would do it or he would, but he wanted Bambietta to focus on her sister that day so he decided to do it, especially now that he was back since it was his job and his idea after all.

A speech that would be broadcasted on all news outlets across the empire tomorrow, and the whole empire would be watching him as he, for the first time made a public appearance for a public event as the emperor!

**To be continued!**

**A/N:** Alright, so a few Silbern chapters will come, and it might go a lot back and forth later, I will also explain later on why but I think many of you might already know.

This might not be the most action filled chapter and more political in a sense I know, but that is also part of being a monarch.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Silbern Gallery**

***Next Day***

It was morning and Ichigo has been requested to make an appearance in the gallery, which he did as he figured he had the time before he had to leave for the opening of the kindergarden, as Karin's plans for the sports stadium was finally finished as the architect had finally finished his model of the stadium, the plans had only been slightly mentioned to Ichigo, as he had only heard that Karin had the architect work on a stadium with the intention of hopefully using it if it could be constructed in time, Masaki, Karin, Isshin, Bambietta and the Chancellors were also present at this time.

Quincies were quick with construction due to their natural abilities, just take the object, turn it into reishi and then move it and then return it to it's original state, it was a lot quicker then the usual ways of construction so it wouldn't take too long to get it all ready.

inside the gallery there were two tables placed, the gallary was used to show Ichigo and the higher ups plans about Silbern, models of architecture, new uniforms aswell as guests of Ichigo could enter there to look at portraits and statues that was located there, it was closed to the public and has been since it was built due to it's position in the top tower where the rest of the royalty and higher ups lived and so on and was also under guard by the K.G.

On the two tables there were models, one of the entire city of Silbern with the castle located in the center as it was the citadel of the capital of the Wandenreich among other things, with the stadium located on the field to show how the city would look with it, and on the other table was a model of the stadium itself.

The stadium was of roman architecture, and quite neat looking aswell as massive, in it's round shape it could hold all kinds of sports, aswell as it was built for dueling tournaments aswell as it was intended to be self repairable using technology once more, aswell as the field was intended to be changable aswell so you could easily change into a sport arena from a duel arena, making it multipurpose, it also held a dome that could be opened and closed aswell to ensure that the stadium could be used in all kinds of weather and cold.

However that wasn't all it held, it also held swimming pools aswell for the usage of people wanting to take a swim, on the outside it held two massive fields aswell, the backside facing the castle tower it would hold an amusement park, with lots of pools, slides and such but it also held other attractions such as carousels aswell, many for adults, other for children, practically it was a massive amusement park combined with a waterpark meant to spread joy and happiness aswell as a public distraction.

Ichigo had decided that the amusement park wouldn't be expensive to enter at all, that was a decision he quickly made as it was meant to be family friendly, the whole stadium was, even low income families could easily visit there, and quite frankly it was an ingenious idea by Ichigo, as the result was that the cheaper it was the easier it was for people to get there, and the more money they would actually get in to compensate for the construction of the whole thing aswell as easily provide the citizens with much needed distractions in their daily lives.

Since the stadium was owned by the crown, the amusement park was aswell since it was the crown that built it and not the state, therefore all the money goes to the crown, but a lot of that money would also be used on maintainence as it would go into the park budget, aswell as money recieved by the crown since the treasury and all the economics of the state did belong to the crown aswell, the state only recieved from the crown a budget they could use in reality.

This would be the very first amusement park in the spiritual world, never has there been such a thing in the spiritual world and it was built for the people by the crown, on the other side facing away from the tower would be an open sports field where kids could come and play, it also held a playground for kids to play on when around there, it was always open and it was completely free for obvious reasons.

"Let me guess, you wanted to take a dip into the water aswell?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Karin who shrugged, though Masaki just slightly laughed at the remark.

"Hey I wanted the arena, I didn't even think about the amusement park." Karin replied with a deadpan as she noticed Ichigo and Bambietta smirking.

"The people would welcome the distraction, Silbern doesn't have any amusement parks or family events as far as I know?" Ichigo said as he looked questionably at Meninas and Candice.

"Not that I'm aware off, I don't recall ever seeing any papers or plans for a construction of this size before on a single project." Meninas replied.

"No we don't, we have been trying to find ways to appease families who don't have a lot of activites to do together, though I suppose Karin found one for us." Candice replied as she looked at Karin and gave her a slight thumbs up.

"Statistically the people would welcome such a park, aswell as more activites for the kids in terms of sports." Liltotto replied as she looked at the model.

"Sports are healthy for the younger generations, amusement parks also include a lot of movement aswell, people can walk several kilometers without even knowing it, let us not forget that now they will have a place to play sports at all times aswell." Uryu replied as he pushed up his glasses as Ichigo nodded as his chancellors.

"Indeed I am in complete agreement, and not only that but look at the beautiful architecture of it, it adds a bit of art to the city aswell." Ichigo said as he inspected the stadium closely.

Even the amusement parks had roman architecture in it that was connected to the stadium, it was indeed very unique and beautiful, and not only that but it also had sculptures on the walls that would be built in, aswell as flood lights that would light up the stadium at night during occassions, and the lights was changable from white to yellow, blue, red, green, practically any color you wished aswell as it could light up at one color and then slowly fade and appear as a new color, adding more to it's beauty, there were even beautiful fountains with lighting towards the entrance.

Touching the dome on the big model, Ichigo was impressed.

"Yes, this is perfect, this is exactly what we need." Ichigo said as he looked at the model of the city while holding the dome of the stadium model.

"It will be nice with some activites around here." Masaki said praisingly.

"Well, atleast there will be more to do here then there ever was in the Soul Society." Isshin replied as Uryu nodded in agreement.

"You are a true genious Adalons! No small time architect could make something as marvelous as this! This will be noted down clearly and you shall be rewarded and praised for this!" Ichigo said approvingly as Adalons was clearly feeling honored.

"And you aswell Karin, despite your tough appearance you do tend to care a lot about people, and that is something that says a lot about you, it was after all your wish that led to this." Ichigo said in which he gave of a very rare smile in front of others to Karin, surprising even Bambietta as Ichigo usually never smiled like that in front of others and always kept his strict scowl on in public even though it was usually present when he was in private aswell.

And just as in queue, a servant entered and respectfully bowed with his arm in front of his stomach and other hand behind, similar to a european greeting a monarch.

"Your majesty, it is time." The servant said as Ichigo looked at him.

"I see, it's that time already? Very well." Ichigo responded as he headed out.

**Silbern Motorpool**

Ichigo had just entered the motorpool where all their vehicles were kept, it was a seperate area from the stables as that was a bit further in due to the noise from the vehicles, there was a unanimous decision to ensure that the horses and animals aren't exposed to too much noise as they felt it might be animal cruelty.

The motorpool housed all the vehicles of the K.G aswell as the Silbern Guard and A.N.U along with the royal family vehicles, the H.E.C.D however used a different motorpool located somewhere else in Silbern, there were military vehicles, a lot of variety amongst them as they all had different purposes, regular civilian vehicles which was unmarked police vehicles of the A.N.U, aswell as unmarked escort vehicles of the K.G and other marked military vehicles.

Some of them were marked civilian vehicles for usage of the officers in the O.D.K or other places in Silbern aswell which they were driven around in so they didn't have to walk all the way, and then there was the vehicles belonging to the royal family.

The Wandenreich only utilized Mercedes, but Ichigo had a variety of vehicles, one which was a S guard class limousine though highly modified for spiritual use, with six seats in the back, three facing front and three back, then he had longer S guard classes that was made to hold many more people.

They were extremly modified, having it's own oxygen system that made oxygen out of reishi, advanced first aid system, something similar to night vision cameras that could also work as reiatsu and reishi detecting cameras that surrounded the whole car, although they were very well hidden, smoke generators that sent out smoke that hid reiatsu, making anything inside the smoke undetectable by sensing aswell as launchers to throw smoke canisters of the same type if there was some distance as it was difficult though not impossible to sense anything behind the smoke and an emergency system with gps tracking and it's own radar system to make it easier to avoid, escape and detect threats, aswell as communcations systems that allowed Ichigo to contact the A.N.U, O.D.K, the chancellors or Bambietta whilst on the move.

And that's not all, the materials used to modify these luxurious cars were extremly strong, even small amounts of seki-seki was included, though the cars weighed 17 metric tons, in pure armor alone, it was only because of how the Quincies built it as they had molded the materials together, though the seki-seki was quite tricky the research division managed to melt it and merge it with the steel of the vehicle, if they had built it with each part seperately the vehicle would've weighed 90 000 metric tons, even more then a main battle tank in the world of the living, and that's just the armor protection alone and it also had special tires that ensured that they wouldn't blow up or be damaged so easily, aswell as a special plating under the tires on the rims that allowed the vehicle to get away easily even with a flat tire, they also had a system to tint the windows black so no one could see inside the cars should there be a security risk, or the sun would be annoying.

It was designed to ensure that even captain level combatants could not damage or hurt the people inside, not even Yamamoto's heat would be able to damage the vehicle due to the seki-seki it contained as his attacks utilized reiatsu, though the seki-seki was also merged with kessho dust to stop it from sealing the abilities and steal the reiatsu from the inhabitants of the vehicles, no vehicle in existence was more safe and armored as the Quincy ones, not even the president of the united states was that safe in his own car.

Funny enough however Ichigo never ordered these modifications to his vehicles, he only wanted normal ones, but the K.G however, being the paranoid guards they were which was basically their whole job, said no to that and demanded the safest of the safest to ensure the safety of the royal family and anyone associated with them that was under their protection, the truth was, in the battlefield they all expect someone to attack Ichigo, even Ichigo himself expects such and is ready for it and on guard, but it was during events like these where they didn't expect an attack that Ichigo's guard was usually down, and made him extremly vulnerable as an assassination was more likely to succeed during peaceful occassions then in a warzone, so actually it was more dangerous for Ichigo in times of peace and quiet then it was in the battlefield, which is why the cars were so protected and so many guards were with him.

Even the escort vehicles which was a Mercedes G63 type, was armored with a lot of security equipment as they too had been modified, the reason they chose it was because unlike the smaller cars they were easy to get out of in emergencies, they didn't have to stand up or anything, just open the door and run out immediately, which was a bonus with taller cars, another bonus feature was that they were six seaters, so two guards would always face the rear of the motorcade, and if someone attacked from behind they could open the back and use their rifles or bows to deal with the threat while moving aswell as smoke generators and launchers for emergencies.

They also had a Mercedes sprinter to transport the guards and servants, equally modified as the G63, along with a modified sprinter of the van type that was equiped as a mobile control center to assist security and evaluate threats aswell as to keep tabs on the V.I.P movements, and they could block of signals aswell using the said vehicles and disturb reiatsu based attacks by nullifying them before they struck, by utilizing the reishi around them, all of it done by several antennas, it was also equiped with a stronger radar system to detect threats then the limousines and guard vehicles, making it function in dual purpose in actuality though it was only known as a control center, it was a security wall in itself, and all the cars were black.

The trip would be a motorcade, accompanied by the A.N.U in front who cleared the way, though the local police should've done that already, and acted as a vanguard on motorcycles, a marked A.N.U BMW R 1200RT police cycle, though it mostly said police in big letters with Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung on another part of the bike in small letters, and would be commonly used as an escort bike, since the A.N.U had mostly unmarked vehicles with emergency lights hidden and sirens, this was quite a rare sight, but they would act as a vanguard using the emergency lights and if needed, sirens.

All the cars also had emergency lights and sirens, even the limousine, though all of them were hidden except on the Mercedes Sprinters that had three blue flashing emergency lights on the roof clearly visible, though small in size and using special lights that light up a lot and made the car extremly visible, though the hidden lights were just as powerful, they spun around in a certain direction, the common type used by the police and paramedics, each light having three bulbs in them, they looked similar to the danish police lights on their cars, with one on the back and two in front, in total the motorcade would consist of 15 guard cars, 5 Mercedes sprinters, 20 motorcycles where 5 would drive ahead and the rest would drive in a arrow formation infront of the motorcade.

Sabrina was waiting with her parents in the motorpool as Ichigo wanted them in the motorcade, Liltotto and Uryu would also come with to see the opening and look around and get a hold on the procedures in the kindergarden, it was the first time Sabrina has ever seen a car or a bike, she was used to horses but not vehicles, so she looked frantically around, however what caught her attention was when they started flashing blue in the hidden lights that she was really intrigued.

Pointing everywhere her parents had already given up trying to look at what she was pointing at, as there was just too much, then Ichigo and Bambietta arrived with the rest of the company.

"Everyone ready?" Ichigo asked as he got nods.

Ichigo then went for his limousine which was the one in the front, all was ready and they just had to get in as the guards had already sat down and waited on them, Ulrik opened the door which actually looked like a massive bunker door in thickness only on a car, and Ichigo sat inside, then he went into the front passanger seat as he would accompany Ichigo's vehicle.

He pushed some buttons as there was rods in front of the limousine, which was attached to devices that manifested flags, and they made the sigil of Ichigo on the left with the sigil of the royal family on the right, as Ichigo's family would come with him aswell as his attendant and scripe, though Ichigo's attendant Samund would be in the van with some guards and servants aswell as his scribe Abrons as he was the one that handled all the documents and papers aswell as speeches so he was quite handy to keep at the arrangement he would provide information if Ichigo ever had questions.

The second one was the Basterbine vehicle, which already manifested the sigil of the grand mistress, aswell as the silver cross of the Wandenreich flag, which they sat down.

The last one manifested the sigil of the chancellors and the silver cross of the Wandenreich flag in which they sat down, then all the doors closed and they were about to begin the 13 minute drive to the kindergarden as it was a bit of a distance to it.

First the bikes started to move, then the first row of G63s as they were the first row of defence.

***Ichigo***

"One, rolling." The driver said as Ichigo's limousine began to move.

Ichigo was sitting besides his father, facing front while his mother and sister was facing backwards in the front rear seats, since Yuzu and Karin were much smaller and so was Masaki in comparison to the two men in front of them, that was the easiest solution, Ichigo still wore his suit as he didn't really want to change into the military uniform, especially not if it was something that wasn't military at all.

"So Ichi-nii, are you nervous?" Karin asked curiously.

"Nervous about what?" Ichigo asked.

"The speech?" Karin replied.

"Not at all, I think it will be fine." Ichigo said.

"Ohh, we have screens." Yuzu said as she noticed the tv-screens attached to the roof but closed.

"Yeah, a little luxury on the trip if you wanna watch something." Isshin replied.

"Well that is good, especially if we should ever go on a long trip." Masaki said smilingly.

"Yeah, also comfortable seats to sleep in." Ichigo said as he was very laid back.

"When did you get so lazy?" Masaki asked dumbfounded.

"By watching dad." Ichigo joked as Masaki threw Isshin a dangerous glare while Isshin frantically waved his arms.

"W-what are you saying Ichigo!? I haven't thought you that!" Isshin said nervously.

"Yes you have." Karin replied as she noticed that Ichigo was only joking for some fun and she joined in.

"All my kids are betraying me..." Isshin said sadly.

"But I haven't." Yuzu said as Isshin gave her a bright smile with a thumbs up.

***Bambietta***

Bambietta was sitting besides Sabrina, facing the front of the car, while her parents sat in front of her, Sabrina was frantically looking around, amazed by what they were sitting in, Bambietta had dropped her uniform, wearing a black kneelong skirt with black nylon with a white shirt aswell as dark small heeled shoes with a pin on her shirt collar that held the grand mistress sigil.

With so much new to look at, Sabrina's attention was mostly at the cars and bikes, seeing how she had been quite nervous and scared earlier today due to kindergarden didn't really cause much relief, which is why that her curiosity into the vehicles were quite welcomed.

"Two, rolling." The driver said as the second limousine started to move.

"Well this is quite unusual." Ausilia said as she looked around.

"What is?" Bambietta said questionably.

"The usage of vehicles, it's rare to see them here in the spiritual world." Ausilia replied.

"Well, they'll probably be more common in the future, they are a good method of transportation, just sit back and relax and let the vehicle do all the moving for you, even the military uses them." Ernst replied.

"The military I understand so that isn't a surprise." Ausilia said to her husband.

"Well, vehicles aren't illegal in the spiritual world, they are a tool for transportation at best aswell as safety when it comes to us." Bambietta stated as she looked at her mother.

"Well that is true, that reminds me Ichigo was going to make a speech wasn't he?" Ausilia asked Bambietta.

"He is for the opening empire wide, after that the kindergardens all across the empire will open, it will be televised nationally aswell, and considering that today kindergardens opens a bit later the speech is scheduled to be a few minutes before the opening." Bambietta said as she looked at her mother.

"I see." Ausilia said with her usual smile which she gave both her daughters.

***Uryu and Liltotto***

Being the only two in the limousine the two sat down facing forwards, unlike those in the two other limousines however they were having a bit of a different conversation, atleast when it came to the vehicles, they had also dropped their uniforms, as Uryu wore a black suit with a white shirt along with a black tie and similar shoes as Ichigo with the chancellor pin on his suit collar, Liltotto wore a yellow outfit, having a yellow skirt with a white shirt aswell as a yellow suit jacket, with tan pantyhoses and dark flat shoes with the chancellor pin on the collar of her jacket.

"Three, rolling!" The driver said as the limousine started to move.

"So how much did these limousines cost in total, including modifications?" Liltotto asked.

"All in all, about 33 million each." Uryu replied.

"A bit more expensive then I imagined, though it's not bad at all, all things considered." Liltotto said.

"I agree, I thought it would be more expensive and decided to add a few additional zeros to the total budget of the entire motorpool." Uryu replied.

"Not that it's any problem, the trading with the Soul Society aswell as the taxation of privately owned companies and several other of your ideas have caused the considerable income." Liltotto said.

"While that is true and I am happy that it all worked out, we still need to be careful, it is when we are economically safe we are spending the most." Uryu said as Liltotto nodded.

***Ichigo***

Ichigo looked out his window and saw the main defensive gate to the castle grounds as the limousine had just driven through it.

"Alright Ulrik, what's to be expected?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Abrons who sat in the front besides Ulrik.

"Well at first it will most likely be greetings, the mayor, police commissioner and fire commissioner will be present and should already be there, the police commissioner will give some briefing regarding the security plan they have in store and share it with the K.G, furthermore as you've ordered secretly, six A.N.U agents will go undercover to keep them in line, again the police is unaware of the fact that they themselves are being monitores according to Pascal, who also should be there as there are more A.N.U undercover agents there now for the security during our trip there." Ulrik responded.

"I see, why will the fire commissioner be there?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"To go over the protocols for emergencies and fire safety with you, the grand mistress and you." Ulrik responded as Ichigo understood.

"I see, the mayor is the first elected mayor of Silbern is he not?" Ichigo asked.

"He is, ran as independent and took that opportunity as people started to create political parties, he will be serving a four year term until the next election. From the dossier the A.N.U got on him he's got quite the impressive backstory, though his family life... Not so much, if I may be so bold, I think you might take an interest into him your majesty." Ulrik said as he focused on staying in the motorcade formation.

Ulrik took out a dosier and a paper and reached it back between Masaki and Yuzu as Ichigo grabbed it to look at it, and Ichigo's eyes was wide in surprise as soon as he had quickly read through the dossier.

"You're right, this man is quite interesting, to think he was able to actually outsmart Yhwach of all people." Ichigo said in awe.

"He has always been a political activist, seeing the ways of Yhwach wrong since a young age but he didn't start to show activism until his later years, in which Yhwach began to hunt him down using regular soldat, forcing him into hiding where he had hidden from Yhwach for nearly 272 years without being noticed your majesty." Ulrik said, much to everyones surprise.

"Now he has gone from activism to politician." Isshin said as he peeked at the dossier.

"I wonder if there is something the A.N.U failed to notice, there are usually more then what meets the eye with people like that." Masaki said.

"Usually yes, but the dossier says he takes his responsibilities seriously to his constituents, not even shown a single sign of corruption or greed and occassionally spends the entire night in his office to finish working, guess he is a workaholic." Ichigo said as he look at a picture of the mayor in the dossier.

Ichigo then turned his attention to the list he was handed, which contained the names and status of everyone who would be attending who Ichigo might expect to encounter and some who even had a low probability of encountering, though Abrons did know how everyone looked like and their names and status and would assist Ichigo whenever he needed, but he was in the van with the servants at the moment so he couldn't do much now.

**Silbern City Central Kindergarden**

***Few Minutes Later***

The motorcade pulled up towards the kindergarden, many people had shown up to enter their own children into kindergarden and many more came to see the opening, it was already reported on the news the day prior that Ichigo would be attending personally as it would be his first public appearance and many came to see their emperor, many for the first time.

There was also soldiers who were serving as a band, they usually played music rather then fighting, though this band wore the uniform of the K.G, which meant they were members of the royal orchestra band, as they played the Königgratzer march when the motorcade pulled up as it was one of the two anthems of the monarch.

Some people had small flags of the Silver cross they waved around and many cheered when the motorcade arrived, Ichigo's limousine stopped over at a red banner that had been put on the ground, and besides it was several soldiers from the K.G that stood guard aswell as ceremony, as they stood on the left side of it at attention with their rifles manifested and bayonet attached, holding it under the stock in a present arms style while the officer only had his sword and saluted once the limousine pulled up.

Once they had gotten to a full stop Ulrik exited the front and went to the back door and opened it, as Ichigo popped out once the door was open and then he looked around and noticed the entrance to the kindergarden with a ceremonial opening ribbon attached to it but he didn't think much of it as he waved to his subjects as it was the proper thing to do, his family followed suite as they exited, all cameras were focused on them, however Ichigo decided to walk slowly up as a decency to his subject so he could wave more at them, which many returned, although Ichigo's stern and strict scowl was still planted on his face as it usually was during work occasions.

The stage that Ichigo would be on was filled with flags attached to flagpole holders on the stage which made the flags stand up as their poles was quite long and the flags were quite big, all of them was of the standard type, being completely square as they stood up, there were more flags then Ichigo could quickly enough but they stood high up and proudly like any flag should, though the lack of a proper wind made the flags themselves face downwards, though all of them was flag of the silver cross of the Wandenreich.

Police could be seen everywhere, in the distance blue flashing lights from police vehicles, as local police officers stood between the crowd and the V. , then Ichigo's limousine moved and the next one came, where Bambietta and her family exited and the camera actually shifted focus between two points, following Bambietta and her family but a lot of focus was on her and her little sister Sabrina, as there has been a lot of talk about her entering kindergarden.

Sabrina walked besides Bambietta holding her hand, clearly nervous and a bit scared aswell as a bit shy from all the cameras and the attention as she kept her head down a bit trying to avoid looking at it all, she wasn't used to this kind of attention at all, but there was more then that, the Ansbach incident has never been classified and it was public knowledge, everyone knew her name as the Ansbach incident was a subject of a lot of talk and gossip, even in media to this day it was mentioned at occassions as it was the worst corruption incident in the entire empire that has managed to leave a nasty footnote in their history.

Sabrina however was publicly known as the girl who managed to survive through all of it against all odds, that she had the strength to endure it at even such a young age, for many with trauma and mental issues that did become a beacon of hope, however, what many didn't know about was the aftermath, as the royal family and the Basterbines were entitled to privacy a lot of speculation was left with the royal family and the Basterbines, as both the families were shrouded in mystery due to them being so secretive.

While the Ansbach incident was public knowledge, all of the aftermath surrounding Sabrina was deemed classified and kept secret, with only the K.G, a few of the A.N.U, royal servants, chancellors and the royal family knowing of her condition, not even the sternritters except Pascal and Ulrik knew about her condition due to how high the classification level went, though the A.N.U only knew she suffered from mental issues but not how severe it was, they were tasked with assisting the K.G in keeping it a secret, no matter the cost.

The limousine drove away as soon as the guard closed the door and they quickly caught up with Ichigo, the chancellors arrived later and they proceeded to meet the commissioners and the mayor, where the commissioners saluted and the mayor bowed with his arm in front of his stomach which was the proper way to greet the monarch if you were a civilian.

Ichigo quickly took his hand out and gave the mayor a handshake as he approached the mayor.

"Your majesty!" The mayor said as he lifted himself up as the handshake was a sign that you were to hand greet the monarch by standing up straight.

"Mayor Christoph Stieler, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl, making Masaki sweatdrop as she noticed it.

'It doesn't seem like a pleasure with a face like that...' Masaki said internally.

"I'm honored by your presence your majesty, it makes us so happy that you would personally arrive and open the kindergarden." Christoph said as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"And you must be police commissioner Germund Egner? Chief of the Silbern City police?" Ichigo asked as he looked at a police officer who carried special markings on his uniform, most of it in gold and a special rank insignia.

"I am your majesty, it's an honor." Germund replied as he stopped saluting and shook Ichigo's hand before Ichigo moved on.

"And you must be fire commissioner Harang Fahrald?" Ichigo asked as he looked at a man in a firefighter officers uniform.

"I am your majesty, it's pleasure." Harang replied as he also stopped saluting and shook Ichigo's hand.

Looking a bit further back he noticed a female, she looked to be in her 30's but she could've been much older, she was neatly dressed, not to much extravagant but still neat, and Ichigo recognized her from the documents he had read prior as he made his way towards her, she wasn't really that far behind.

"You must be Jenika Hornberle, the headmistress of this kindergarden?" Ichigo asked as he approached her with his hand out.

"I am your majesty, it is an honor." Jenika said as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"I hope you do have time for a conversation later in a more appropriate place?" Ichigo asked as he nodded his head backwards towards Bambietta, causing Jenika to look.

"Ahh yes, this must be lady Sabrina, we are so happy to have you with us." Jenika said with a gentle smile as she looked at the small girl.

Sabrina however immediately became shy and hid behind Bambietta, she smashed her face right into Bambietta's skirt to hide her face, after two seconds she peeked past her skirt and noticed she was still looked at by Ichigo and the headmistress, and then she hid again.

"She's a bit shy." Bambietta said as she watched her little sister use her as a shield.

"I see that lady Bambietta, well, over time she will get to know us all and open up." Jenika said with a gentle smile as Bambietta nodded.

"Your majesty, it is time!" Samund said as he looked at a watch and kept track of time for Ichigo.

"Ahh yes, let's get this started." Ichigo said as he and the mayor went towards the speaking stand.

Ichigo arrived at the lectern, the Mayor standing a bit further back, placing both his hands on the lectern that had Ichigo's sigil attached to it, along with three microphones so everyone could listen to him through speakers, aswell as one for the tv crews and one for people who listened to radio.

Abrons had quickly followed aswell with the speech Ichigo had on papers, though Ichigo did have teleprompters availeble in camera form aswell as a small screen form if they needed to save space, they weren't put up because Ichigo felt it was unnecessary to have them since he did read through his speech and memorized it as best he could, the paper was just insurance as he wanted to have a better connection to his subjects currently standing in front of him.

Once Ichigo arrived at the lectern clapping took place amongst the people, and Ichigo stood there waiting for them to finish with his usual scowl which he practically never got rid of whenever he was doing emperor stuff, a scowl he became quite renown for even in his own empire, as a result there was a rumor that he never smiled at all amongst the population, which Ichigo knew all to well but he didn't care about that, once the clapping ceased Ichigo began his speech.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I wish you all a warm welcome to the opening ceremony of the kindergardens not just here in Silbern but all across our empire! In the time I have been your emperor I have seen major strives come into fruition, each and everyone of you doing your part for the empire, from rebuilding the empire from scratch to making it into a rich and prosperous state in just a few months!_

_That goes to show how much of a proud people you all really are, how resilient you are and that no matter what trial or hardship might face us, we will rise up and face it together! Everyday everyone of us does our job for the empire, from working in a store to being a factory worker or working in construction, even the jobs that seems the lowliest and easiest might just be the most important ones! _

_A person working in a store selling items is important, how else will we get our food and other necessities? A construction worker that builds houses and buildings are important, how else will we have a roof over our head and warm houses? A police officer is important, how else can we maintain public safety? A firefighter is important, without them who do we call for help when our houses are on fire? A paramedic is important for without them how can we get the assistance needed when one of our loved ones has fallen ill? The same goes for doctors and nurses aswell? Without factory workers how will we get our materials?_

During this entire time Ichigo hadn't looked at his script not even once, which he was happy with as he kept moving his eyes around the crowd, sometimes even looking into the camera and he could clearly see some people nodding in agreement, every job is important and that was one thing Ichigo stressed out, but then he came to his point.

_Without people doing these jobs there is no way our empire would prosper and flourish like it now does, but that has also come with a great worry and deep concern for many of us, for when you all are at work, who is left to watch your children? What if something terrible or bad happens at home when you are not there? What if you forgot to turn off something and your house is on fire with your child inside? _

_These thoughts and worries are horrifying and unbearable! I cannot say that I fully understand that worry as I myself am not a parent as of yet, but I can say that I have two sister of whom I care deeply about! And the thought of anything happening to them is extremly terrifying for me personally, so in that regards I can share your pain as a member of a family! _

_But from today on forth, there shall be no reason to be anxious or worried about leaving your child at home alone because there is no longer any need to, today a many new workplaces has come to the empire with another important job, to keep the children of the future safe and sound, to ensure that they have fun, laugh, learn, play with other children, and you can feel at ease knowing that they are in safe hands, protected by the state and the crown, to know that they are having fun where they are playing with other children and making friends._

_That is the purpose of the kindergarden, and on august the 10th schools will also open, teachers in both kindergardens and schools will look after your children, to ensure that the youth who is the future of our empire is safe and sound, and with that I hereby declare all kindergardens across our glorious empire for officially opened!_

And like that Ichigo ended his speech without looking at his script as he kept a close eye on the entire crowd, having met as many eyes as he could as his eyes had been going all over the place, the band started to play _Strength save the king_ which was the second anthem of the monarch which would usually play when he started an interaction or something or would leave, but in this case it was interaction.

Going off the stage as the entrance was to the right of the stage a few meters so the stage didn't stand in the way, Samund came with a ceremonial scissor, and Ichigo went over, the two commissioners tightened the ribbon so it was easier to cut, and Ichigo cut it in the center, declaring that it was opened, which caused a massive applause towards the opening ceremony.

It was at that moment Ichigo noticed some workers standing there on the side with some children and their parents with permission to stay there by the police and K.G as they would enter the kindergarden, the children just looked at Ichigo in awe, seeing the emperor up close for the first time.

Ichigo made a gesture and the workers and the headmistress started to guide the children in with their parents into the kindergarden, walking past Ichigo many of them waved at him and Ichigo waved back, all of them smiling and excited, which made Ichigo happy, but deep inside he was concerned, because he knew there was one that wasn't as excited or thrilled, but scared and hesitant, as he looked towards Bambietta, but precisely, the small child holding her hand that was Sabrina.

Bambietta, Sabrina, Ausilia and Ernst went into the kindergarden, despite not wanting to Sabrina didn't argue or say anything, which Ichigo found quite sad as he did notice, Sabrina never really stood up for herself, even if she was more vocal in what she wanted, she never question anything her elders were saying, making her quite obedient, but then again too much obedience is wrong, even in a child. Regardless Ichigo didn't really ponder it too long as he felt someone else approaching.

"I thought you would be waiting at the stage, where you've been?" Ichigo asked as he kept his scowl on.

"My apologies your majesty, I was investigating a matter which I personally deemed of importance." The voice said, the investigation matter caught Ichigo's attention so he turned around and it revealed Pascal, who indicated he had something to report.

"I will catch up with you, for now I need to speak with sternritter Egger privately." Ichigo said as he looked at the commissioners, mayor and headmistress who respectfully bowed as they entered ahead of him, though Ulrik as always stood besides Ichigo.

"So what seems to be the issue?" Ichigo asked as Pascal looked at someone and nodded towards them, causing Ichigo to look at them and Ichigo realized why Pascal investigated the matter.

It was two adults with a little girl, surrounded by a few police officers and men in suits which was armed, who was clearly bodyguards, upon seeing it Ulrik frowned as he figured them to be a breach of security surrounding Sabrina, the fact was that during this event only the police and the K.G were supposed to be armed to protect the V. , Ichigo just kept looking at them with a stern face, however they didn't seem to notice, though the guards only had crosses, the crosses function as weapons for the Quincy and for that reason they were considered to be armed.

"You think they'll be trouble?" Ulrik asked.

"Not sure, nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary about her except the armed security and she does seem well behaved at first sight but looks can be deceiving, but with the presence of the K.G surrounding Sabrina the odds of that kid trying something should be minimal." Pascal said as he looked at Ulrik.

"If she does, my guardsmen will ensure that it's the last day they'll ever see!" Ulrik said infuriated.

"Find out more about this, I was under the impression that only the police and K.G were permitted to open carry weapons along with the A.N.U using dispelled and concealed weapons?" Ichigo said as he looked at Pascal.

"That is correct, these security personnel have no permission to carry yet the police seems to look the other way, do you want me to take it up with the commissioner?" Pascal asked.

"No, I will do that, you find out who the hell those people are, and I expect good results!" Ichigo said sternly as this was something he was less pleased about.

"Yes your majesty!" Pascal said as he issued orders through his radio and used his ephitet to teleport away, Ulrik also alerted the royal guardsmen, ensuring that they were on high alert.

Ichigo entered the kindergarden and headed towards Bambietta and her family to look around, the chancellors were with the public officials as they got to know each other, seeing as it was the fire and police commissioners and the mayor and headmistress of this kindergarden.

"Bambi." Ichigo said as he approached the Basterbines.

"Hmm?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Sabrina why don't you and your parents look around for a bit while I speak with your sister for a few moments?" Ichigo asked as Sabrina nodded, letting go of Bambietta's hand and taking her mothers hand instead as they walked away to look around, though just a small distance.

"What is it?" Bambietta asked as she figured it was important as Ichigo would never do this otherwise.

Ichigo tilted his head one direction towards the people surrounded by an armed escort, leaving Bambietta to look at them as she at first didn't understand but when a guard moved he flashed several crosses, indicating he was armed.

"What the hell!? Who the fuck are they?" Bambietta asked lowly, trying to ensure that no kids heard her.

"Not sure, never heard or seen them before, according to Pascal there isn't anything that stands out except the security, the kid seems well behaved and nothing unusual at first sight with the parents, though I'm curious as to why they have so many police officer around them aswell as armed guards when they aren't permitted to have weapons." Ichigo said, as Bambietta looked at him.

"Pascal? So that's where he was? He was investigating them?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, evidently he noticed them earlier, most likely before we arrived and decided to leave the stage to investigate personally I presume, I just met him outside the gate." Ichigo responded as Bambietta nodded.

"Well, not much gets past him when it comes to A.N.U stuff, so I presume he is back at the tower now then to go through the records?" Bambietta responded as Ichigo nodded.

"Most likely teleported there to get some speed on things." Ichigo responded as Bambietta nodded

"Don't really like this..." Bambietta said, considering who she was and that Sabrina was her sister, she was a prime target for anyone with a motive to manipulate the higher ups of the Wandenreich, and seeing those guys didn't ease her up.

"Well, we can always ensure that they know who she is, even if we show it for a few moments they are many enough to notice her with us, marking her as a V.I.P not to be touched without severe consequences." Ichigo responded as Bambietta nodded and turned around towards her sister and loudly spoke.

"Sabrina?" Bambietta said as she caught the attention of her family and some nearby bystanders.

"You wanna join us?" Ichigo asked as Sabrina quickly pulled her mother with her towards Bambietta and Ichigo.

By this time Ulrik had called in Sabrina's guard detail as he noticed their intentions so they quickly flashed towards her and escorted her as they surrounded her and Ausilia and practically acted as human shields, Ichigo and Bambietta ensured that it would attract attention to serve as a warning without being to obvious with their intentions, as soon as Sabrina arrived at Bambietta which was unusually fast by her standards, she let go of Ausilia and wanted to hold Ichigo's and Bambietta's hands, but instead Ichigo got a better idea.

"You sure you don't wanna sit on my neck and look out all across the kindergarden?" Ichigo asked as Sabrina considered it, then she moved towards Ichigo and indicated that she wanted up as it sounded more fun for her.

Ichigo picked her up and set a course for the headmistress and the rest of the officials there, of course during this entire time they tried to maintain attention at Sabrina, even though she didn't want to it was to make sure that everyone knew what Sabrina looked like and that it would be hell to pay if something ever happened to her.

Once the got to the rest of the group Ichigo looked directly at the police commissioner with a very displeased scowl.

"Commissioner Egner, can you tell me who they are and why they are armed, compromising security?" Ichigo asked, nodding to the other group while indicating that Sabrina's security was compromised due to their presence in an armed state.

"Uhm, you do not know your majesty?" Germund asked confused.

"Know what?" Ichigo asked slightly confused, even Bambietta was confused at this point but Germund saw that they really had no knowledge, the headmistress also had knowledge of this aswell though the mayor did not but he did understand the concern once he saw they were armed.

"We've been ordered to ensure proper police protection for both lady Sabrina and Alice Brickner." Germund replied.

"Without informing us in the royal guard!?" Ulrik said furiously.

"Now, now calm down Ulrik, atleast we're getting somewhere, so where did this order come from? And where did the permission for them to have armed guards come from?" Ichigo asked, wanting to get answers quickly.

"From your office?" Germund responded extremly confused, however he wasn't the only one as all eyes darted on Ichigo, who himself was confused as he have never seen an authorization paper for him to sign or even authorized it.

"What?.. I have never seen such a paper or ever given such an authorization! When did this order come into fruition?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Four days ago your majesty." Germund responded, leaving only frowns.

"How could he sign it? He was in Hueco Mundo leading the assault on Las Noches at that time!" Liltotto pointed out.

"Which means he wasn't present in the Wandenreich at all!" Uryu pointed out.

"So who the hell gave the order? Did you check the reishi signature on the stamp?" Bambietta asked, figuring the police screwed up.

"We did, and it was the monarch's stamp considering the reishi trace milady." Germund responded, surprising Ichigo, Bambietta, Uryu and Liltotto.

"Do you still have the document?" Ichigo asked as Germund asked one of his officers to come, it was then Ichigo realized that the police officer was an assistant to Germund, though he should've noticed it earlier as he was carrying a bag.

Taking out some documents he quickly read through them until he found the correct one and handed it over to Ichigo, and then Ichigo realized what had happened, it was his stamp alright but not his name, the name said _Yuzu Kurosaki_, the only reason it was given as an order was because it contained the monarch's stamp, which signifies that the order has been approved by the monarch, meaning Yuzu went into Ichigo's office before the changes were made to the door lock and used his stamp.

"So Yuzu signed this and used my stamp while I was away, effectively approving the order and authorizing the usage of personal armed body guards... I will have to speak with her!" Ichigo said as the confusion was finally over and everyone now had a clear picture of what had happened.

Seeing Yuzu and the rest of his family a bit further away Ichigo headed their direction with the document in his hand, seeing as his family was conviniently placed away from all the others as they looked around, probably seeing how child friendly the kindergarden was aswell as the training ground for the children to practice their Quincy arts.

Once Ichigo arrived with a less pleased on his face, Masaki only looked at her soon and it didn't take long for Ichigo to be in the center of their attention, having already ordered Ulrik to stay a distance away as Ichigo wanted to take this internally.

"What's wrong?" Masaki asked curiously, seeing that something was clearly wrong.

Ichigo just showed the piece of paper, with Yuzu's name on it and Ichigo's stamp, leaving the Kurosaki family confused as to what this was about as they looked at Yuzu, Yuzu however realized that she had done something she shouldn't have done.

"Can you explain to me, why you used my stamp of approval in my office to push forth this order without informing me or asking me?" Ichigo asked surprisingly calmly as he looked at Yuzu, immediately Masaki and Isshin realized what had happened, though not the full story, and they both looked sternly at Yuzu.

"Yuzu? What did you do?" Isshin asked sternly.

"Someone had to, Onii-chan was away and no one could sign it." Yuzu said in her defence, as Masaki became quite frusterated.

"Yuzu, you cannot just sign papers and approve them behind Ichigo's back!" Masaki said scoldingly, leaving Yuzu frusterated and she tried to stand her ground for some reason and was quite adamant in doing so, something that Ichigo picked up on, but his question still hasn't been answered.

"Let us atleast hear what she has to say before we judge too much, Yuzu, I know that both you and Karin, even mom and dad would never do anything without a reason, and I doubt this is any exception, I'm sure you had your reason, but I want to know it." Ichigo said as he looked at Yuzu.

Instead of answering Yuzu manifested her tabled and found something for Ichigo to read as she gave him the tabled. Upon looking at it Ichigo found out rather quickly that it was a police report, as the entire royal family had access to the majority of reports Ichigo wasn't surprised about the fact that Yuzu had found them, though he didn't know that Yuzu already had learned manifestation, though the seal in their bodies made it a lot more easier.

Ichigo was surprised to read it, as it was a detailed report of a certain incident involving the girl named Alice, evidently she has always been under tight guard by privately owned guards by her family who was quite wealthy, but that had also made her a target for economically motivated abduction, as it had happened once but she was quickly recovered by the Silbern police force from the 47th precinct, evidently the perpetraitors put up resistance and was shot and killed by the police after using bows and arrows against them, ensuring that the police had no one to interrogate as this was a group action and the case was still being investigated.

The only reason she was recovered was because it was reported quickly, and the police reacted quickly and that's it, however reports still indicated that threats has been delievered, eventually, Yuzu changed pages on the tabled, showing that a formal request for Alice to have armed guards around her was sent in to Ichigo's office a day after he went to Hueco Mundo but none of the chancellors or Bambietta had any idea.

And now the situation had become worse, if there was indeed a kidnapping attempt then Sabrina could be put in danger, and all the security surrounding her was oblivious to it, she might be caught in the crossfire or directly targeted as a opportunity, which was a major security concern, all because Yuzu hadn't informed anyone of this, though he did approve of the security now that he knew the truth, but Yuzu should've told someone so that they could take this into account, instead they just have to face off like this, all Ichigo could hope for was that the presence of the K.G was enough to function as a deterent until more suitable measures had been taken as he started to consider his options carefully.

**To be continued!**

**A/N:** Alright I decided to not make the speech too long, I could've written a whole chapter containing the speech but that wouldn't be fun to read, and now there are more internal drama, I wonder how this will unfold, will there be attempts or will there not? Stay tuned!

I also really wanted to show off Ichigo during public events, as it is an important role in a monarchs job, it might be more political then action filled but that's just how it is with being a monarch as I show off more sites of the job instead of just filling it all with action and bloodshed.

This chapter was a bit rushed so I didn't have time to read through it, there might've been things I have forgotten or some typos or errors, if you find one then leave a review or DM and I will look into it, I do apologize for the inconvinience


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Central Kindergarden**

After having a conversation with Yuzu and getting a clearer understanding of the situation Ichigo headed back, though Yuzu wasn't out of the woods yet as Masaki and Isshin was very displeased with the actions of their daughter, but Ichigo had other worries in mind, primarily because they were a nation at war.

With one group of criminals targeting Alice it was a problem that needed to be dealt with, should they be unlucky the Dominion learns of this truth and takes advantage of it, send a Dominion agent in and abduct or kill Sabrina, Bambietta is shattered, Ichigo is shattered due to Bambietta, causing a dangerous chain of psychological events, as that is what it was, psychological warfare one-on-one.

Hence, the unexpected benefit of Alice having her own guard, but the concern was still there, if a Dominion agent infiltrated, which could happen seeing as how Aizen managed too, and if they have some clever ones then they'll be able too aswell somehow, dressed as a member of this criminal group with Sabrina as the target, that would cause all attention on keeping Alice safe rather then Sabrina, leaving Sabrina wide open, but then again the K.G and A.N.U had specific instructions to guard Sabrina so if one line fell there were still two more.

Atleast that did give Ichigo a peace of mind, but just to be safe he would order Ulrik to have an entire battalion of 500 K.G guards added to the rapid response team, seeing as they were capable of using Hirenkyaku and they were all captain level fighters, it would add an extremly powerful defensive line around Sabrina, unless one of them screwed up during the decoy attack, which also meant that Sabrina was still exposed despite the added battalion to the rapid response team, the K.G had 50.000 captain level soldiers to protect the royal family so Ichigo did possess the manpower to do so.

But he could just add more guards to her direct security team, needless to say there was no point in worrying about that now, especially not now that both Ichigo and Bambietta were with her, after all there is no better security then that.

**"That is indeed correct Ichigo, worry about that later, in the meantime have the A.N.U try and find these criminal outlaws before they cause more damage, it is after all one of the things the A.N.U and the K.G has combined, to ensure the safety and wellbeing of the royal family and the family of the grand mistress, seeing how you and Bambietta ended up it's only natural for the K.G to guard them aswell." **Yhwach said in Ichigo's mind as he knew exactly what Ichigo was thinking.

'Yeah, you're right, no point in overthinking things now.' Ichigo said internally as he left his family and went towards the chancellors.

Once he got there he noticed that Sabrina was playing in the sandbox, just sitting there playing in the sand with a small shovel and bucket while Ausilia and Ernst sitting a distance away talking with eachother though they occassionally peeked towards Sabrina.

"So you've figured something out?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, I did, Yuzu has used my stamp to push forward the order and made it look like I approved it out of sympathy I assume, evidently that girl has a criminal group trying to abduct her, possibly for economic reasons, the police already thwarted one attempt but another might come, hence why she has armed security and police assistance." Ichigo said as he looked at the girl a distance away with her parents.

"I see... You've read the report?" Bambietta asked.

"Yeah, not a pleasant one." Ichigo said.

"Is their permission withdrawn and should we disarm the guards?" Germund asked Ichigo.

"No it isn't, I'm letting them keep their permission as it might cause more trouble taking it away from them." Ichigo said as Bambietta understood where Ichigo came from.

Ichigo then sensed that someone moved in the group, looking back at the group the parents were talking with some of the security there aswell as a police captain, but their daughter seemed to be bored of just being with her parents so she left the group and headed away from them, Ichigo kept focusing on the girl and noticed she wore a backpack, but the contents was unknown, but Ichigo doubted that she would have anything dangerous so he didn't let it bother him.

She went towards the same sandbox as Sabrina played in and sat on the opposite end, looking around Ichigo noticed that all the other children were playing with each other and it was obvious that some knew one another from before, probably due to their parents, but just like Sabrina this girl seemed awfully lonely, leaving Ichigo to ponder whether this girl was rarely outside or had any friends at all, if not then it didn't look like she was any better off then Sabrina.

Unlike Sabrina who had 7 guards guarding her directly, though that number would without a doubt be increased, she appeared to have just two guards who guarded her directly, she went over to the playbox and took out some toys and began to play with them by herself, just like Sabrina did, from the looks of it her guards kept a close watch on Sabrina, which Sabrina without a doubt noticed.

Whether the guards knew who she was or not was unknown, and it was also unknown whether the stunt Ichigo and Bambietta pulled off earlier really worked, atleast with these two, but it was evident that they were weary of her, but if the girl was attempted abducted then why be weary of a little girl as Sabrina? Was there more to the story then what was written down? These questions kept racing inside Ichigo head.

But he couldn't connect the dots but maybe he could with Pascal when he arrived, Pascal was well known to do his job properly and get more then needed so maybe that would be the case here aswell, Then Ichigo noticed Sabrina standing up and trying to head for the toybox, she was quick at first but at seeing someone else there, Sabrina slowed down, hesitant to approach, so she waited at a distance while keeping an eye on this Alice girl.

Her guards obviously reacted to Sabrina's presence, keeping her under a closer eye as she approached, however Sabrina's guard detail had also monitored them all this time as they noticed the same as Ichigo did before Ichigo noticed it, then Ichigo focus came to some questions that was asked loudly.

"Alice? Where are you?" A voice said as Ichigo looked towards it and realized it was the girls mother who looked around for her as she recently noticed that she wasn't with them anymore.

"I'm here mother." Alice said loudly as she got the attention of her parents.

The mother looked over and was relieved to find her daughter there, Ichigo noticed how paranoid she was but he couldn't really blame her, then the mother said something to her husband although Ichigo was unable to hear what she said and then went towards the sandbox with only one guard accompanying her, making Ichigo realize that the whole family was under guard for some reason or another, Ichigo was confident that there was much more to this story.

The group Ichigo was with was chatting about a variety of things as Ichigo peeked around, his curiosity getting the better of him, the girl's mother seemed quick to go to the sandbox, perking his ear in the direction of the sandbox Ichigo patiently listened in on the conversation that would take place.

"Alice, you cannot just disappear like that without telling us!" The mother said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to play here." Alice responded as she looked at her mother.

"That is fine but you could atleast tell us, do you know how worr-huh?" Alice's mother said as she noticed Sabrina, Alice finally noticed Sabrina aswell.

The mother just looked at Sabrina with a stern look, and Alice seemed to be quite surprised by seeing her, though it was evident from where Ichigo stood that they didn't really know who the girl in front of them were, meaning that Ichigo's attempt to make sure they all knew who she was had failed as it looked like they were focused on other matters, Ichigo gave Bambietta a nudge which brought her out of the talks they were having, though she mostly listened and upon seeing where Ichigo looked, she put her attention immediately on Sabrina, seeing as it was only small talk they were doing it wasn't an issue.

Sabrina recoiled a little bit backwards as not only was she shy, but also quite scared, mostly because there wasn't any of her own people there and she was somewhat scared of people if she was alone, with the exception of people dressed in the uniform of the servants and guards.

"Lady Sabrina, is everything alright?" A voice asked as Sabrina, Alice and her mother and the private guards looked at the source.

It revealed a royal guardsman, or rather the soldier in charge of her guard detail, as he decided to approach upon seeing Sabrina act strangely to ensure that everything was alright.

"Sabrina? Sabrina Basterbine? Younger sister of the grand mistress and his majesty's sister-in-law?" A guard from Alice's private security asked curiously, surprising the mother and Alice as they never saw her on the stage as they focused on the emperor.

Upon hearing it from a distance Ichigo and Bambietta immediately knew that their attempt had failed, but no matter, they knew now and a guard was present so there wasn't really much grounds for concern

Sabrina nodded to the question and the guards surrounding Alice quickly eased up, not wanting to get into a fight with the royal guard as they all knew that it would be a losing battle not worth picking, if the K.G so much as sniffed something wrong they would slice up anything and everything.

"Does that mean that you're not like the mean men and the mean kids?" Alice asked, leaving Sabrina quite surprised and Ichigo and Bambietta definitely heard that one, which only caused more questions to arise.

"Does she and Sabrina have something in common?" Ichigo asked Bambietta.

"Not sure, maybe?" Bambietta asked as she herself was curious.

Sabrina stood there with only questions in her head, she wondered if this girl too was bullied or picked upon, if that was the case Sabrina felt very sorry for the girl as no one should go through that.

"I suppose you and Alice have a lot in common from the looks of it, she too has been picked upon, our family has always been rich but we tried to keep ourselves clean of all the madness that formerly was around in the empire, but that too caused problems, as Alice has always been different from the others, because of that other children usually picked on her as she stood out a lot which caused her to be mostly alone..." Alice's mother said with a very sad face.

"I suppose that answers a lot." Ichigo said as he looked at Bambietta, who nodded sadly, realizing that this girl might not really be so much different at all, she was just as much as a victim as Sabrina was.

"I've also heard about the trouble you endured in Ansbach aswell, so I suppose you know of the hardships and the worry, even though young children like you and Alice should never really go through such things..." Alice's mother said as Sabrina nodded in understanding, she knew the hardships all too well.

"Ansbach was a cruel place, but I suppose time has been cruel with each and everyone of us." Ausilia said as she and Ernst approached as they also heard the story.

"Yes it has unfortunately, we decided to move further into the city so Alice could get a fresh start, we heard about kindergardens opening up and hoped that it would help." Alice's mother said.

"I see, we've enrolled Sabrina here aswell because we thought it might do her some good." Ausilia said.

"I thought I saw your guards a bit jumpy around Sabrina after noticing the royal guard on alert on those two, though I suppose it can't be helped, as parents we do everything to keep our children safe." A voice said.

Turning around Masaki arrived, she too had heard the conversation and she was feeling a bit chatty, and since Isshin did nothing else but fool around all day and practically be the court fool in the castle, Masaki took this as an opportunity, but she could also sympathize with Alice's mother.

"Your royal highnesses." Alice's mother said as she did a proper lady curtsy.

"Oh please, just call me Masaki." Masaki said in her cheery tone and nice and warm smile.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself to any of you, my apologies, I am Lisa Brickner, pleased to meet you all." Lisa said as Sabrina and Alice just watched, Alice figured this would be boring as always so she decided to jump to the question.

"Wanna play?" Alice asked Sabrina who nodded and they took their toys and went to the far end of the sandbox.

"Well, I suppose kindergarden won't be so bad for her after all." Bambietta said smilingly.

"Doesn't look like it." Ichigo said.

Just then Pascal appeared, carrying his usual serious expression as he teleported to the entrance, causing Ichigo and Bambietta to head towards him, wondering what he found out, though they already knew a lot, which was kinda hilarious as it meant that Pascal had done a lot of work for nothing.

"Your majesty, grand mistress I have returned after accumulating as much information as I could in this timespan." Pascal said as he approached Bambietta and Ichigo, where Bambietta laughed a little and Ulrik could be seen smirking.

"Does your reports indicate that Alice was bullied, her guards were assigned to her to avoid abductions and to keep her safe, and that the family is rich up their asses, and that they moved so Alice could get a fresh start?" Ichigo asked with his usual scowl as Pascal was stunned that Ichigo already knew.

"W-wha b-bu...huh?" Pascal said as he didn't know how to respond, causing Ulrik to lose himself to laughter.

"Pride of the A.N.U in pieces haha." Ulrik said

"D-did you do my job!? That was my job Ulrik, not yours! Let me do my job and I'll let you do yours!" Pascal said as he used his index finger and tapped himself on his own chest hard in a fury several times, leaving Ulrik only to laugh even more, normally Ulrik never laughs but he couldn't hold himself in this time.

"Ulrik did no such thing, I just listened to their conversation just recently." Ichigo said as Pascal was dumbfounded.

"I-I see..." Pascal said, feeling very dumb.

"Well, pay up." Ulrik said as he took out his hand.

"What?" Pascal asked confused.

"Remember that bet we had three weeks ago?" Ulrik asked as Pascal thought about it, then his eyes went very wide.

"Oh give me a god damn break..." Pascal said as he took forth his wallet and took out 2000 reichcrowns and handed it over.

"That's a lot of money, what were you betting about?" Bambietta asked.

"Whether his majesty at one point during these next three months would beat Pascal in intelligence gathering." Ulrik said as Bambietta just looked at Pascal.

"Right, and during the bet, when did you take the Almighty into consideration?" Bambietta asked Pascal curiously.

Pascal, who had just put his wallet in his pocket after struggeling a little with getting it back in, suddenly stopped, his hand on his wallet as he looked down for a while in deep thought before he responded.

"Riiiight... There's that tooooo... I kinda forgot about that..." Pascal said as Ulrik and Bambietta was dumbfounded before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"And you're the chief of intelligence?" Ichigo asked with a small laughter as he actually laughed a little.

"That would be me!" Pascal said happily, beaming with pride.

"Anyways, do you have anything else to report?" Bambietta asked as she regained herself.

"Alice is going to counseling once a week, I'm unsure about her condition as I haven't gotten to that yet, but I know it's wednesdays at 07:00 in the morning." Pascal said.

"The same time as Sabrina, they even have that in common." Bambietta said.

"Leave her condition be, we do not want to meddle into those affairs as they should stay private." Ichigo ordered.

"Understood your majesty, I have also learned that her father, Kurt Brickner owns two iron mines, evidently he has about 233 million in his pocket, but no indication that they are the entitled type or jerks, quite the contrary as even low income people respect them deeply and nothing bad to say about them at all, they are also frequently seen amongst poor people, Lisa Brickner, his wife even had a food stall for poor people back when the empire was under reconstruction." Pascal said as Ichigo was impressed by their hospitality.

"I see, well good work." Ichigo said.

"Thank you your majesty." Pascal said.

"Oh and do you know about that group that tried to abduct Alice?" Ichigo asked curiously, wondering if the A.N.U had something on them.

"I've looked into it, evidently they're just a small time gang, quite new actually, they haven't really done anything special up until now, just some small time stuff like breaking and entering or pick pocketing." Pascal responded, which surprised Ichigo.

"What could make a gang suddenly escalate?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Not sure lady Bambietta." Pascal responded.

"Well if they suddenly go this high for money there must be something to it, people just don't randomly escalate to that level for no reason at all when they've kept so low, I want you to take a look into it, use whatever means necessary." Ichigo ordered as Pascal saluted.

"Yes your majesty." Pascal said as he left.

Ichigo and Bambietta looked around, seeing all the kids playing around with each other, deciding that they had been chatting long enough they wanted to get to know the protocols of the kindergarden in cases of emergency such as a fire or something of the sort, as they've been chitchatting away for nearly two hours.

**Somewhere in the Dominion**

"So how many are there?" Gabrin asked as he looked at his officers.

"Two divisions." An officer said.

"So the Quincies left a force at Mutsu forest after all, how many divisions do we have for the assault?" Gabrin asked.

"Four divisions." The officer replied, leaving Gabrin confused.

"So we outnumber them? What's the problem?" Gabrin asked.

"They have some big ships with big guns of the coast, most likely a support asset." The officer said as he showed a picture to Gabrin.

"Well I'll be, so the Quincy navy has decided to reveal itself." Gabrin said as he and the rest of the officers looked at the picture.

"We are unable to airwalk by our very nature, we may jump long distances but that's it, in which case will we reach the ships?" Another officer asked.

"I don't think it's worth the attempt commissar, take a closer look at the picture." The other officer replied.

"Even the small ones are heavily armed, and those big ones look like a lot of trouble." Gabrin said as some officers nodded in agreement.

"Do we know what the Wandenreich is up to? Even if we don't have spies in the Wandenreich we have spies in the Soul Society, with the alliance maybe they know something?" Another officer asked.

"From our reports they aren't really up to much anything and they seem to be waiting, evidently, although this was only briefly mentioned in the Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki alongside his whore and two chancellors seems to be at a grand opening at a kidnergarden as he is opening them up." An officer said as Gabrin laughed.

"Well, they are small children, it's no surprise that they wanted to play with the slide and swingset after all, maybe even the sandbox will be good for them haha." Gabrin laughed as many of the other officers did aswell on the insult, except for two, one was Inoue and the other was another unknown officer, who had mustered all his courage to speak his mind.

"Well, this child on the swingset have two of your sons, defeated us in the battle for Karakura town, defeated us in Hueco Mundo, taken hundreds of thousand of our men prisoner during those battles where we have none now except Quincy civilians and haven't lost a single battle against us and might just have your head on a spike in Silbern soon enough, maybe he'll be so nice as to put it besides your wife's head and other children aswell if you ask him nicely!" The officer bravely said, knowing full well he might be executed for what he just said.

Gabrin was furious over those words, all the laughing immediately stopped, Gabrin looked at the officer furiously, the rest of the officers had their jaws wide open in shock, some were even ready to escort the officer away for execution.

"What did you say?" Gabrin asked as he kept a stern gaze upon the officer.

"You heard me, that's what will happen if you don't start to take this seriously, you're just waiting for him to make a mistake but have you taken into consideration that as a god, he evolves? That he possesses the Almighty and can see the future to avoid these mistakes?" The officer asked, though Ichigo rarely used the Almighty, there was always the risk of him using it to win the war with ease, or rather it might be guaranteed.

Gabrin and the officer stared each other down, almost like a staring contest, the officer had braced himself to die, but he didn't want to play a fool in a fools game, eventually Gabrin surprisingly relented as he had to admit that the officer had a good argument.

"So what are our options?" Gabrin asked.

"We can use our artillery to bombard the fleet." An officer said.

"The fleet is too far out, the orbs will never make it." Another officer said.

"But if they are outside our range then we are probably outside of theirs." Gabrin said.

"No, we're well within, their guns seem to use manifested shells from the scout reports in Hueco Mundo, they fire them into the air, severly increasing their range, as they rely on movement rather then spiritual energy like ours when fired, while we can fire a lot of rays and orbs with our weapons where the Quincies are limited to firing once during a salvo, they make up for it in having twice the range as their artillery sends the shell into the air and then it has to fall down again." The officer said as they were all surprised.

"It was proven in Las Noches, we tried to take on the artillery of the first invading army group with a counter barrage at maximum range, but only ended up accidentally hitting their vanguard instead, the Quincies later launched a counter barrage on our artillery, from the reports they never moved their artillery not even once until the siege." Another officer said as they all agreed that it had to be true.

"What about our naval batteries?" Another officer asked.

"Too big, won't fit through the garganta." The officer replied.

"We can dismantle them and take them there in pieces and build them up." Another officer proposed.

"Assembling them again will take some time, we'll be noticed and bombarded before they're up and running, unless the we ask the Quincies nicely and they're nice enough to let us build our guns before they shell the living crap out of us." The officer said.

"Those Quincies are really irksome..." Gabrin said annoyed.

"They're way more powerful and *cough* organized then we thought *cough, cough* which is *cough* why they cannot be underestimated *cough* your grace!" A voice said as a very weak man entered, causing them all to look at the source.

"Alessandro? How are you holding up?" Gabrin asked as he looked at the sickly commissar that was now feeling the effects of the pestilence, though the Dominion didn't know that.

"Not good *cough* but I'm trying *cough*" Alessandro said as he tried to move to a chair, his entire body shaking from whatever disease Cappadox gave him and he was in extreme pain aswell as weak and extremly bleak with darkened eyes with sweat pouring down from his body.

"Didn't Inoue's shun shun rika help?" A commissar asked surprised.

"It came *cough* back somehow." Alessandro replied as he slowly sat down with the help of a few guards.

"How severe?" The commissar asked.

"I'm dying... The doctors *cough* expect this to get worse in a few *cough* days, they'll put me in a comatose state when that happens to ease the pain and hopefully *cough cough* they'll find out something." Alessandro said as some was visibly disturbed.

Regardless the Dominion kept up with their plans, they really wanted Karakura town, Gabrin wanted it for several reasons, one was that it was the birthplace of Ichigo and that it might cause a blow in morale if it was taken, another was that it was a spiritually enriched zone, so in short, they needed it, but for what is yet to be revealed.

**Wandenreich (Silbern Kindergarden)**

***Sometime Later***

"So there we go your majesty, everything is in place for any emergency, as you can see we have also taken emergency protocols in case lady Sabrina is in danger aswell." Jenika said, the headmistress of the kindergarden.

"Good, you have really outdone yourself headmistress, I'm quite impressed with all the safety measures you have taken, and I am impressed with how the fire service is so easily availeble." Ichigo said as he looked at Harang the fire commissioner and Jenika.

"Thank you your majesty, I can assure you, we take fire safety extremly seriously, especially when children are involved." Harang said proudly.

"Good, but quick question, do you have other measures taken in case of a fire rather then just fire prevention systems and the time it takes you to arrive?" Ichigo asked, wanting to find out more.

"We have given a recommendation of a partner system, where two and two are linked up to ensure that every child is accounted for, if a partner is missing then the child has to report it to the adults and teachers, where they will walk over to the designated fire safety place outside the kindergarden grounds, we have also set a recommended time for fire drills to teach the children here how the fire safety protocols work, the drill is scheduled for next week your majesty." Harang said, impressing Ichigo as this wasn't mentioned prior.

"We have taken up the recommended system and partners will be selected tomorrow your majesty." Jenika said.

"Good, good, I will see if I can be here that day, I would really like to see it in action." Ichigo said approvingly as Bambietta, Liltotto and Uryu nodded in approval.

"We would very much like so too." Harang said with a smile.

"The drill is scheduled for 11:00 at monday." Jenika said.

"Alright then, let's see if we can add it up to my schedule." Ichigo replied.

"It is about lunch time now, would any of you like something to eat?" Jenika asked.

Accepting the invitation they all went out to the main garden where tables had been put up and children were currently sitting by it, the parents were in different groups chatting with each other and they were also served food and drinks, though Ichigo's family and Bambietta's family were talking to the Brickner family, so that's where they decided to go, Sabrina and Alice was already sitting together at the edge eating, however by looking their direction Ichigo saw a solution to his worries.

If Sabrina and Alice were in close proximity with each other like playing or something of the sort all of the security would be focused on one place and one place alone, theoretically it should make both of them more secure and easier to evacuate in cases of emergencies seeing as most of the guards will be centralized around a single point, and a single point is easier to defend then an entire field.

Ichigo didn't think too much about it as it would only be a benefit in terms of security if Sabrina chose to be Alice's friend and vice versa, Ichigo knew he couldn't order them to be friends, as a forced friendship wasn't a real friendship. Eventually they reached their destination though the walk was just a few meters.

"Your majesty." Kurt and Lisa said as they respectfully bowed.

Ichigo nodded at them as they stopped bowing once receiving the nod, they started chatting about all kinds of things, it didn't take long for the food to arrive to Ichigo as the servants that accompanied Ichigo brought it up before they too started their lunch break, though it was only half of them that took lunch now, the second half would eat lunch later to ensure that Ichigo, Bambietta and their families always had servants available if they were needed.

After they had chatted for a few moments Pascal reappeared with a grim look on his face a distance away behind Ichigo, though Ichigo noticed his arrival.

"Pascal, something wrong?" Ichigo asked, his back still turned, getting the attention of the group as they noticed Pascal shortly after.

"Your majesty, lady Bambietta, may I have a word with you two alone please?" Pascal asked as the two began walking towards him.

"What is it?" Bambietta asked as they had finally approached.

"The bacteria you injected into Inoue Orihime was a success, we are now monitoring the top chain of command in the Dominion." Pascal said.

"That's good." Ichigo said.

"So what about it? Did something pop up?" Bambietta asked.

"They've just held a meeting, disregarding any insults they have thrown towards his majesty, they intend to launch an attack from Mutsu by opening a garganta an unknown place in the forest of Mutsu." Pascal replied.

"Well the fact that they speak kindly of me indicates we pissed them off enough, so when will this attack happen and what's their strength?" Ichigo asked.

"The time of the attack has yet to be determined, but from the looks of it we can expect four divisions in total." Pascal said as Ichigo and Bambietta frowned.

"We only have two divisions there and a small fleet, they'll be outnumbered." Bambietta pointed out.

"Do our fleet have enough firepower to stop them without taking too much damage?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the Dominion officers their artillery lack the range of our guns, the strike on your vanguard in Hueco Mundo was accidental as they fired at the longest range they had, their original target was our artillery but they didn't have the range to do so, but they do possess the firepower to make our lives miserable when we are in range." Pascal said.

"Agreed, what else did you get?" Ichigo asked.

"We have confirmed through their own words that they are unable to airwalk by their very nature." Pascal replied.

"I see, that's an advantage we can use when they arrive." Ichigo said as Bambietta looked at Ichigo.

"What do you have in mind?" Bambietta asked.

"We Quincies and Shinigami are able to airwalk, but the fullbringers are not, we can easily send a soldier or two or more to hide in the air, our uniforms are white and so are the clouds, if I recall correctly we have access to special spotting equipment?" Ichigo asked as Bambietta caught on.

"I see, we utilize that advantage and use spotters in the air to direct artillery for the fleet, we can also send a drop of artillery boxes as an assist to our two divisions, utilizing artillery rather then direct confrontation might be an advantage we have, and if our spotters notice anything being assembled they can guide the artillery at the target, giving our artillery pinpoint accuracy instead of firing blindly." Bambietta said in realization.

"Exactly, it'll be a battle of who has the better accuracy and range." Ichigo said.

"I see, but it doesn't change the fact that they might come straight at us, and our troops are out in the open." Bambietta reminded Ichigo.

"Yes, but can we make a shadow world in the world of the living? Like the Wandenreich was before?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"A temporary one, the world of the living doesn't have the reishi needed to sustain such a world, we will need to use reishi from the Wandenreich as fuel." Pascal said.

"I see, then we do that and build up defences in that world, we will make them believe that we are unaware of their assault, it will lead them to a false sense of security, we do not want them to know that we know that they are going to attack soon, we build up defences in a shadow world and when the assault starts the shadow world merges with the world of the living, it doesn't need to be big, just big enough to cover Mutsu so we can mine the whole damn place and build defenses such as barbed reishi wires, foxholes and all the other kind of things we need." Ichigo said as Bambietta and Pascal was stunned.

"Wow, you're not asking for a lot now are you Ichi?.." Bambietta said with a deadpan.

"That's kind of a big area to cover, we're going to need a lot of reishi to cover all of that and keep it hidden until the Dominion attacks your majesty." Pascal said, a bit surprised over the order.

"Well Silbern castle makes reishi, so make use of it, ensure that the O.D.K has several battle plans in place aswell!" Ichigo ordered as Pascal saluted.

"Yes your majesty!" Pascal said as he left to give the order to the O.D.K.

As soon as Pascal left, Ichigo and Bambietta were both in deep thought, wondering when the Dominion would indeed attack, content with more detailed information Ichigo decided to make the best of it, Tatsuki functioned best for a recon run, Inoue was the better solution to get into the Dominions head, with her status as commissar it was believed by the royal council meaning Ichigo, Bambietta, Uryu, Liltotto, Candice and Meninas, that Inoue had constant access to Gabrin and the higher ups in the Dominion which was invaluable.

The A.N.U was also working under the same assumption as there was no reason to believe otherwise if the commissars were indeed the highest amongst the chain of command in terms of officers, and for that reason, despite how much they wanted to, Inoue was a very important asset for them, one they could not push to the side by capturing or killing, so she was not a priority target under any circumstances despite her actions, quite to contrary, all the sternritters and the A.N.U had orders to engage her but not to capture or kill, just wound her and then let her go without arousing suspicion.

The details however was deemed highly classified and kept as a well kept secret only amongst the higher ups, the lowest one being the sternritters as they all had full knowledge of this, for the Soul Society however, they didn't really know much of the details out of the Wandenreich's fear of a leak, which could render Inoue useless, Ichigo sent a letter to Kyoraku asking to leave her be only, but regretfully they refused and had a capture or kill order on Inoue.

But for Ichigo that was an annoyance, he could always delay or be in the way of the Gotei discreetly, maybe send them the wrong direction on a battlefield perhaps? Redraw some of the maps and send them to take an objective on the far side of an entire continent too maybe? Point out strategic targets for them and ask them to take them and keep them preoccupied for a while? Some covert and black operations would be needed to keep Inoue where she is, but that's why Ichigo had the A.N.U after all.

That was what Ichigo felt was necessary atleast, though what he wished and what he felt were mostly conflicting with each other when it came to Inoue, and now it did so with the Soul Society aswell, his hopes was to somehow arrange a meeting in private with Kyoraku alone to stop making Inoue a target for capture or death in order for them to maintain a keen eye on the Dominion, a request he had sent out yesterday and now he was awaiting answer, what he wanted was to directly meet with Kyoraku alone and not an emissary as quickly as possible as Ichigo didn't entrust this information to a simple emissary.

Ichigo and Bambietta turned around only to see that Sabrina and Alice were done eating, the two quickly came to the group where their parents where, Ichigo and Bambietta walked towards them once again and quickly caught up with them, as they began to chat again while the two small girls just stood there, after a while of chatting Ichigo felt that Sabrina was pulling his pants, looking down he noticed Sabrina trying to get his attention.

She looked at Alice who was looking at something, Sabrina was looking back and forth in confusion, wondering what she was looking at, Ichigo looked in the same direction and noticed another group of parents with their children close to the tables, namely the opposite end of the table where Sabrina and Alice sat, looking back at Alice Ichigo noticed she was terrified and figured there was some history there.

"Kurt, mind if I ask a question?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all your majesty." Kurt, Alice's father replied proudly.

"Do you know those people?" Ichigo asked as he looked towards the group.

Kurt did the same, then immediately he was shocked and he quickly turned towards his chief of security, answering Ichigo's question as he and Bambietta who had caught on realized that those people were most likely trouble, atleast for Alice, Bambietta feared that it might be trouble for Sabrina aswell, and if it was then they would pay dearly for whatever they did to her, Bambietta would personally make sure of it.

"Yes I am aware of who they are but do not know them personally, all I know is that they have been bad news and we've been trying to get Alice away from them." Kurt said sadly as the rest of the group caught on and looked at them.

"Are they the ones who have been troubling little Alice?" Ausilia asked.

"Yes, some of them..." Lisa said sadly.

"I see, do you presume them to be a problem?" Bambietta asked.

"I do not know, I hope not but despite that a part of me thinks so." Kurt responded.

Ichigo tried to listen in to that conversation aswell and noticed that a mother told her child that he could do anything he wanted, and that no one could judge him for it, giving Ichigo the implication that it was an entitled family, which usually sparks trouble whereever they are, causing Ichigo's patience to run thin with them before they even did anything, but if they tried anything, Ichigo had the capability to intimidate almost anyone rapidly into submission, after all he was renown for his stern and strict scowl and if his presence indicated anger then usually people would become terrified of that scowl, causing it to be a very effective fear tactic without doing much, or he could direct his presence towards a specific person, causing them to feel pressure along with that scowl.

"Teddy!" Sabrina said as she wanted her teddy bear.

During this entire time the servants had held it for Sabrina so she could play with other things, Bambietta gestured for the servants and told them to bring Sabrina her teddy bear, eventually a servant came with Sabrina's teddy bear and gave it to her, causing Alice to shift her attention.

"Is that Teddy the brave?" Alice asked as Sabrina nodded happily.

"I have Freddy the heroic." Alice said as her mother brought it out for her, leaving Ichigo severly confused.

'Teddy the brave and Freddy the heroic?' Ichigo asked internally.

**"It is a franchise Ichigo." **Yhwach said internally to Ichigo.

'A franchise?' Ichigo asked.

**"Yes, evidently Teddy the brave and Freddy the heroic are two heroes that go around the world fighting evil and gives off happiness, it used to be a childrens tale here in the Wandenreich but eventually people started to make their own bears and it became a toy franchise." **Yhwach explained as Ichigo really didn't know that.

Sabrina pointed back to the sandbox where they both headed to play a bit more as they left the group, Ichigo noticed that Sabrina had dirtied herself with sand as her back body was covered in it, not that it mattered anyways as it could just be brushed off, going back to the conversation Ichigo joined in while enjoying his food.

**World of the Living (A forest somewhere in Eurasia)**

"Please, let him go! He didn't do anything!" A woman cried out hysterically.

"Mommy, daddy!" A child screamed out as he was dragged away by Dominion forces.

Both parents were powerless to help their child, and they weren't the only ones, hundreds had been gathered up, but they weren't normal humans, they were Quincies from all over Dominion occupied lands, Quincies that had tried to flee from them but was caught, the Dominion had issued strict orders for them to remain where they are and follow orders and they were promised lands and houses in the Dominion if they did so, though that was all a lie as Silbern had found out, many others also noticed that people were disappearing and it caused a lot of worry. Many of these Quincies were people that the A.N.U never found and was therefore listed as missing during the Hueco Mundo campaign.

"We have told you all to stay at home and here you try to flee from our generosity, his grace is most displeased with you all, and for that reason you are all sentenced to death immediately." A Dominion officer said with a wicked grin.

"Give me back my baby!" Another mother screamed as soldiers took away her child of 2 months.

"You want your baby back? Alright then." Another Dominion officer said as he approached.

The officer took the child from the Soldier and looked at the woman, then he walked right in front of her and held her baby, the soldiers still held her down so she couldn't reach out, the mother looked at her child as the officer let her look for a while, then slowly he brought out a knife as he brought it slowly towards the childs cheek, by now the mother was shaking and resisting as she knew what the officer intended, then he slowly cut open the cheek with a deep wound very slowly, leaving the child of 2 months to scream in agony while the officer smiled, before he took the knife out and brought it to the baby's throat, and then he slowly cut it open as blood gushed out, leaving the mother to scream frantically while other Quincies watched in horror as he murdered the baby and then delievered the dead baby back to the woman as the soldiers let her go.

***A bit further away***

"Son of a bitch those bastards..." A soldier said as he looked away.

"Command, where the hell is our reinforcements!?" A sergeant asked.

"Reinforcements are en-route, they'll be there shortly." Command replied as the sergeant sighed.

These soldiers belonged to the A.N.U 4th unit, the covert and black operations unit, their job was to monitor the Dominion activities in the occupied areas around the world of the living aswell as to find and assist Quincy refugees, after spotting this and realizing they were outnumbered and unable to actually do anything they called for reinforcements from other squads closeby.

So now they were forced to watch innocent men, women and children get murdered, but then someone got their attention.

"You think you'll get away with this?" A man asked as he looked at the officer.

The officer approached the man slowly with the same smile on his face and stood right in the face of the man, but the man didn't falter and stood his ground.

"I don't need to think, I know." The officer replied with the same smile.

"Why do I doubt that?" The man asked with a smirk, causing the officer to frown.

"You doubt in his grace's ultimate victory?" The officer asked.

"I don't doubt, I know, you have lost every battle against his majesty from this world to Hueco Mundo, and hundreds of thousands of your soldiers are prisoners, while we enjoy minimal casualties, so you bring it out on civilians, but what will happen if his majesty decides to do so aswell? You will not only lose the war, you'll exterminate your own race by committing these actions." The man said which caused the officer to just look at him.

Shortly afterwards the A.N.U had their reinforcements and it was decided to take as many as possible alive, not for interrogation but for judgement by Ichigo himself for their crimes though they had to be thinned out first, they had all hidden their reiatsu so they weren't noticed, which meant that they had the element of surprise at their disposal, though some would die, regardless they decided to begin the assault before the next batch was executed in hopes of saving them.

using rifles with silencers they fired their first round, due to their distance the rifles weren't heard, which was another advantage as they hit many of the soldiers in the first salvo, the officer had turned away from the man and looked around as he heard equipment falling to the ground and nasty cracks as some hit their heads on rocks.

Then the second salvo came and killed even more, it was at that moment the fullbringers realized they were under attack from all directions and completely surrounded, bracing for a fight, the A.N.U used hirenkyaku as a blitzkrieg tactic which took the Dominion off guard, as many were rapidly immobilized, upon realizing that they were outskilled and outmatched they tried to make a break for it but ultimately failed as Quincy soldiers flashed in front of them.

Completely demoralized by the amount of troops which showed signs of being an elite force, the Dominion soldiers rapidly surrendered as they, ironically enough, didn't want to die, even the officer that murdered that little baby surrendered as he had six rifles aimed at his face only 3 centimeters away.

"I told you, do you really think you'll get away with this?" The man asked again with a smirk.

**Silbern central Kindergarden**

***Short while later***

A soldier from the A.N.U flashed to Ichigo bearing the news from Eurasia, the soldier quickly briefed Ichigo and Bambietta on the situation, which caused them both to become quite furious, though they both hid it, Ichigo even had to hide his entire presence in order to avoid scaring everyone here, the prisoners were brought to a massive internment camp run by the A.N.U on an island 300 kilometers away from Silbern City by the schatten and it was completely surrounded by sea, making swimming next to impossible, so an airship from Silbern Airbase would be prepared for Ichigo and Bambietta which they would take later, though the Wandenreich had a lot of internment camps now, mostly on islands or in the cold mountains for prisoners of war.

Bambietta looked towards Sabrina, content that she wasn't in the world of the living but safe in Silbern, knowing full well that the Dominion would with ease murder her if given the chance, and what alarmed her was the fact that these weren't D.D troops, but rather regular soldiers who committed these cruel acts, which was troubling in itself, regardless they decided to continue with the day for now, seeing as the Dominion forces were prisoners there wasn't really much need for judgement to be done immediately, reports would be more accurate if Ichigo waited.

Having been dragged from the conversation again, Ichigo and Bambietta returned again, Bambietta had taken her attention off Sabrina and focused on where she was going, once they arrived at the group once more.

Sabrina and Alice was playing in the sandbox, oblivious of their surroundings someone approached.

"It's ugly." A voice said as they both turned around, and noticed a girl and two boys.

Sabrina didn't know who said it but it was obvious that it was directed towards Alice, in that very moment, one of Alice's guards approached but didn't do anything and decided just to observe for now and move in if they kept bothering Alice, suddenly the eyes went from Alice to Sabrina, which caused Sabrina a great deal of worry, Sabrina also noted that their parents were close by but didn't do anything to stop them.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked in a demanding tone.

"Sabrina." Sabrina said quietly.

"I don't know you, but if you're friends with her your ugly too!" The girl said as the two others laughed, causing Sabrina to become sad.

"And I want that teddy! Give him to me!" The girl said as she began to stomp and just took Sabrina's teddy, causing Sabrina to become internally frantic as the girl turned to leave, but this time Sabrina refused to back down as she had gotten enough of people like that.

"Give him back!" Sabrina demanded, hoping that it would solve the problem, however it didn't help as the two boys and the girl turned around.

"No, you won't get it back, if you try to take it back you'll get a beating from my father!" The girl said.

"Give him back!" Sabrina ordered this time, which was surprising as she wasn't usually like this, but her time with her councellor, Bambietta and Ichigo had taught her to stand up for herself.

"Daddy, she's mean!" The girl said as her parents approached.

"What's going on here?" The mother asked as she approached, giving Sabrina an ugly glare.

"She won't let me keep this teddy! I want it!" The girl said as she smirked at Sabrina.

"How dare you demand our daughter to give that teddy to you!? She has been such a nice and good girl! She deserves it more then you do! Who do you think you are?" The mother asked sternly with a near screeching voice that made a hollows howl sound like paradise.

Sabrina had seen people like this in Ansbach and boy was she angry which was quite rare as she never really showed anger, however, before Sabrina could answer the woman said more, which caused Sabrina to be dumbfounded.

"You don't really think you can get away with this? I know the emperor you know, I can have your entire family punished for this." The woman said in a threatning manner.

Sabrina knew the lie, she was a lot in the royal palace in the upper section of the tower, she even had her own bedroom up there and slept there from time to time, which was most of the time as she liked that bedroom and it was in close proximity to Bambietta, she had even slept alongside Ichigo and Bambietta when she couldn't sleep and this woman was using that lie against her, Sabrina trusted Ichigo and knew he would never hurt her, but Sabrina was unsure whether the same could be said for this woman if Ichigo learned of this, regardless her anger turned to worry and fear quickly as Sabrina realized that these people let their kids do what they wanted to, and that was something that caused Sabrina to be afraid, regardless she kept on.

"Give Teddy back now!" Sabrina said sternly but her eyes became watery, causing the two boys to laugh.

"Enough of this, sit down and shut up and play with something else before I make you regret it!" The father said sternly, as Sabrina was actually starting to cry this time as she feared that the man would hurt her and her teddy stolen.

"HELP, GUARDS! ICHI-NII, NEE-SAN! HELP!" Sabrina screamed as loud while crying as she could as the entire kindergarden began to look at the spectacle, Bambietta turned around so quickly it's a wonder her back didn't break, Ichigo recoiled back in surprise by Bambietta's quick turn before turning his attention towards Sabrina.

Karin, Yuzu, Masaki and Isshin was startled by the scream but quickly turned around, every police officer, every guard of the K.G, every undercover agent of the A.N.U spurled into action, Ausilia and Ernst saw their daughter crying and so did Bambietta and Ichigo as the four ran towards her with Ulrik, Germund, Isshin, Uryu, Liltotto and the Brickners with their guard detail and the police captain following close behind, Sabrina's guard detail was already on the spot fully armed with manifested weapons of all kinds and ready for combat, all they now needed was someone to fight.

A distance away over at the gates the press and news outlets heard it and immediately started to record and take pictures, wondering what was happening, radio chatter in military and police radios quickly became hectic, Bambietta and Ichigo and the rest of that group was already with Sabrina, Bambietta sat with Ichigo by her side as Ernst and Ausilia held her shoulders in a comforting manner but Sabrina went to Ichigo and Bambietta, smashing her face into Bambietta as she held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina was openly crying.

"T-they stole m-my Ted-Teddy and t-t-threatened to h-hurt me..." Sabrina said as she cried into Bambietta's shoulders, causing Bambietta to lift her up.

"It's true, I saw it all!" Alice said, though it was implied that she was sad too.

"Who threatened to hurt you?" Ichigo asked, extremly annoyed and internally furious.

Sabrina then pointed at the direction of the group responsible and Ichigo quickly turned around with anger in his eyes, causing the girl to hide behind her father.

"Nonsense, we never threatened her I do not know what that girl is on about." The mother said, realizing that Sabrina really meant trouble for them as Bambietta could have them killed for this.

Ichigo took a little glance at the girl and noticed the teddy bear she was holding and he didn't buy it for a second as the bear wasn't properly hidden, nor was the girl.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked the girl sternly.

The girl looked at her hand and noticed Sabrina's teddy bear, then the mother responded.

"It's just her teddy bear, she got it as a present from us a while back." The mother said.

"It's lady Sabrina's stolen teddy bear your majesty." Alice's guard said.

"How dare you lie to his majesty!?" The father asked, but Ichigo knew of a better solution, as Bambietta had done something prior while Sabrina was eating her breakfast, something that Ichigo had recommended and watched her do.

"So if we were to look at that bear, we won't find the sigil of the grand mistress stamped on it underneath?" Ichigo asked as he pointed at the bear, getting Sabrina's attention.

"I did that to mark it as yours in case someone tries to take it from you." Bambietta said as Sabrina nodded and then rested her head in her shoulders once again, it was fine actually, it was evidence to prove that it was hers after all so Sabrina didn't care.

"No." The girl said as she shook her head.

"Let me look at it!" Ichigo practically ordered.

"I don't think that's necessary your majesty." The father said.

"You two, take a look at that teddy bear." Garmund ordered as he pointed at two of his police officers who was standing behind the group.

They quickly approached and took the teddy, though the girl was making a struggle for it.

"Let go, now!" The police officer sternly said.

The girl didn't want to fight the police so she let go, the police officers looked at the head of the teddy bear, nothing, then the arms, nothing, then the body, and underneath on the butt between the legs was a stamp, containing Bambietta's sigil, causing the two police officers to look at the two parents, knowing their bluff was up, the mother huffed.

"She deserves it more!" The mother said, surprising Ichigo by her change in disposition, but he wasn't really pleased and Bambietta was fuming

To top it off they had threatened Sabrina, who again was indirectly royalty, she didn't have any titles or such but due to Bambietta's relationship with Ichigo the Basterbines were considered a part of the royal family by the law.

"You are aware that Sabrina is, by law, considered part of the royal family and that threatening or endangering any member of the royal family is a level one criminal offence?" Uryu asked sternly.

"Level one offence?" The mother asked confused.

"life imprisonment to the death penalty, it's the harshest punishment you can get in the Wandenreich." Liltotto replied nonchalantly, causing the mother and father to become wide eyed.

"He was the one who threatened her not me!" The mother said as she left her own husband to fend for himself, which caused Liltotto to swallow her snack wrongly and she gtt choked for a brief while until she got it out in shock as this was...New.

Ichigo had a raised eyebrow and Isshin was speechless, Bambietta was extremly confused aswell, but Ichigo didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Uryu, child protective services, that's your field, take both parents away and give Sabrina her teddy back, have the parents brought to Silbern Airbase, I'll deal with them with the rest of my problems." Ichigo said as the police arrested both parents.

The mother screamed and the father yelled, surprisingly against each other as they were blaming each other for this, which was quite unique as they didn't ask for forgiveness or give an apology, nope, they just blamed each other and screamed at each other as everyone was watching stunned by how they acted, eventually Ichigo swore he heard that the mother said she faked an orgasm and had done so for years as her husband evidently was useless in bed as they began to fight over their very marriage for some reason or another, causing many to run to their children to cover their ears as everyone was in complete shock.

**"The stupidity of some people..."** Zangetsu said dumbfounded in Ichigo's mind.

**"Well it was rather... Unexpected if I may say so." **Yhwach said surprised.

Regardless the issue was solved and Sabrina got her teddy back, Ichigo refused to say further what he would do with them and child protective services arrived and quickly took the girl with them for registration and a conversation at the recommendation of the Silbern police, A.N.U, K.G, Bambietta, Ichigo, Uryu, Liltotto, the mayor and the headmistress of the kindergarden, so they didn't waste much time coming.

The press was all over it but calmed down eventually, it would be in the news later on the day and on news papers tomorrow but the rest of the day went smoothly, there was some speculation regarding it but no one denied that a severe crime had been committed when Sabrina was threatened amongst anyone, so that wasn't an issue, from the looks of it the press would most likely take Sabrina's side from the looks of it.

**To be continued.**

**A/N:** Entitled people are the worst thing I know, oh and I also decided to add some Dominion here in the world of the living, showing a bit how they operated in the occupied areas, and more will be written on that later.

I also wanted to show off some personal relations in this chapter as you can clearly see Ulrik and Pascal behaving in a non-professional way with each other, aswell as it showed a more personal approach from Ichigo and Bambietta towards the sternritter, you can expect scenes like that where you can see the relations between the individuals rather then the rank and positions.

Oh yeah I just wanted to add that entitled part in as there are really people like this in the world, I know because I had an encounter not too long ago and while I laugh at it now, it kinda shows how some people believe themselves over the law and how they think they can demand and always get what they want and that even this story isn't free of people like that, god those are annoying.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

The kindergarden visit went smoothly, or atleast partially if it wasn't for the two entitled morons at the end of the trip, Bambietta had wanted to change before they head out so they would head back to Silbern first before heading back out again, Ichigo decided to change back into his military uniform aswell as he didn't want to dirty up his suit as Ichigo was aware that the ground there wasn't the ost optimal to wear a suit on.

It was also an optimal opportunity to get a report from the A.N.U regarding the events in Eurasia, as a soldier from the A.N.U had delievered the reports to Ichigo who put it on the table in the bedroom before Ichigo began to change, Sabrina was also present in the room as Bambietta had just brushed off some sand off her clothes, where she afterwards left Sabrina sitting on the bed, it wasn't anything serious as they had expected atleast this so Ausilia and Ernst had put her in a standard sweater, pants with suspenders and socks like any common child wore so she could dirty herself up as much as she wanted.

"Alright, let's check your shoes." Bambietta said as she grabbed Sabrina's legs.

Taking off her shoe Bambietta saw that they were stuffed with sand, so Bambietta took them towards the bathtub and cleaned them out as much as she could before she headed back with a trash bin they had for paper and such in the bathroom.

"Let's brush off your socks too." Bambietta said as she placed the bin under Sabrina's feet and began to brush off her socks.

"Pink." Sabrina said as she pointed at her socks.

"Yes, pink socks." Bambietta said as she continued to brush.

"Atleast they're starting to look pink again." Ichigo remarked with a chuckle.

"Can we go back again tomorrow?" Sabrina asked lowly.

"What you want back? I thought you didn't want to go to kindergarden?" Bambietta asked with a little smirk.

"Uhm... It's not bad..." Sabrina said as she looked away.

"Well, since we assumed you didn't want to go there we registered you out so you're not a member there anymore." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Ehh?!" Sabrina reacted rapidly.

"I'm joking, you can go back tomorrow if you want to." Ichigo said with a slight smile.

Sabrina just pouted over the fact that she actually thought Ichigo was serious, leaving Bambietta with a little laugh as she put her shoes back on, and then went to change herself as she took off her suit and shirt, leaving her only in her bra as she began to take off her skirt, once it was off Ichigo noticed that Bambietta was wearing a garter belt to hold up the stockings, which was rare for her but he didn't say anything.

"What?" Bambietta asked as she looked at Ichigo.

"Nothing, just noticed how rare it is for you to wear garter belts." Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Something wrong with that?" Bambietta asked.

"Nope, but it looks cute on you." Ichigo said with a small smirk.

Bambietta blushed a little and was about to say something lewd but quickly remembered that Sabrina was watching from the bed so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sabrina asked as she pointed at the belt.

"It's to keep my stockings up so they don't fall down." Bambietta replied.

"Why can't I wear that? Mommy says I have to wait." Sabrina asked.

"Because these are clothes for adults." Bambietta replied, knowing her mother's point as it was inappropriate to let children wear this, Bambietta wasn't even sure you could get it for children.

"Why?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"You'll understand when you grow up." Bambietta said.

Though a part of her resented that idea, she wanted Sabrina to stay just the way she was and a part of Bambietta was, surprisingly, in denial about Sabrina growing up, causing Bambietta to have a lot of problems accepting that she is growing, Ichigo was aware of that and he figured it might be because Sabrina and Bambietta are so attached to each other that Bambietta actually fears that Sabrina might just forget her and focus on her own stuff unlike now where Sabrina was practically on her everytime she had an opportunity to be with Bambietta.

Bambietta took off her garter belt with her stockings before putting it away and taking out her other pair of stockings which was more similar to long socks in a way which she always used with her uniform aswell as her hat, skirt, shirt and trench coat and she put them on, before taking out her boots and putting that on too, then she reached for her hat but quickly realized it wasn't there anymore, leaving her puzzled.

"I think it's too big for you." Ichigo said as Bambietta looked at Ichigo who looked somewhere else.

Bambietta then looked at the place Ichigo looked and noticed that Sabrina had taken it and put it on her head, however it was too big for her so it fell over her eyes, Bambietta was about to ask if she could get her hat back but Sabrina began to run around, leaving only Ichigo and Bambietta to watch, however since Sabrina didn't see where she was going she crashed into the wall and fell on her back in surprise.

"You okay?" Bambietta asked as she hurried over.

Sabrina nodded as she took off the hat, wondering what she had crashed into and noticed the wall.

"Playing in the kindergarden and you still have this much energy left..." Bambietta said a bit surprised.

"Well what did you expect? Kids usually have a lot of energy, though I guess she enjoyed playing with Alice." Ichigo said as Sabrina nodded.

"Did you know that Alice's father owns a mine?" Sabrina asked Ichigo.

"Yes, two iron mines actually." Ichigo replied.

"Did you also know that he wanted to start a factory?" Sabrina asked as Ichigo was surprised as he never knew that, and from the looks of it the A.N.U didn't either.

"I did not know that?.. What kind of factory?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure, I think it was something to do with the mines, he wanted to create a metal of some kind but I don't remember the name and make a lot of certain things but it cost much money so they didn't follow through." Sabrina said.

"I see." Bambietta said, though Ichigo was thinking of another thing.

"Was it steel?" Ichigo asked as Sabrina realized that's the one and nodded.

Suddenly Ichigo got a very bright idea, which Bambietta noticed so she looked at Ichigo with a puzzling look on her face.

"What is it? Why are you so interested in this?" Bambietta asked curiously, even Sabrina was curious now.

"Steel is a fine metal, it is used for many things, aswell as being used to make crosses." Ichigo said as he took one out and showed the silver cross to Bambietta.

"Yeah so?" Bambietta asked, failing to catch on.

"With a steel factory we can mass produce steel and crosses at the same time, which will be handy seeing as we are a nation at war, and for us wars do not only swallow money like a maelstrom swallows ships, but also crosses aswell, especially when we sacrifice crosses." Ichigo said.

"Right, the military has a high demand for crosses, but almost all the crosses are hand made one by one, and for that reason it takes a long time to get the proper number of crosses needed, but with a factory we can produce thousands in a single hour." Bambietta said in realization as Ichigo nodded.

"Once you go with Sabrina to kindergarden tomorrow, make sure to take a letter with you, a personal invitation for Kurt to meet me in my office for some... Business talks." Ichigo said sternly, indicating that this was an order from the emperor rather then the wishes of a boyfriend.

Nodding, they decided to be on their way, not wanting to waste any more time, Sabrina and the rest of them would be left back here in Silbern, all except one, so Ichigo and Bambietta decided to head for another part of the castle first.

**Silbern Sternritters Quarters**

Ichigo and Bambietta had to get their last one ready, as the one they had intended to come with wasn't told of the trip this sternritter would join in on, eventually they reached a set of doors leading to the room of the specific sternritter Ichigo had decided to accompany him and Bambietta, meaning that Ichigo would have two sternritters with him as Ulrik naturally would come with, knocking on the door Ichigo waited for a few seconds before they opened.

"God damn it Xander, stop nagging you fucking imbecile! Can you-huh?... Ohh..." The voice said as the person noticed the two who stood there.

It was the E sternritter, Fifi Koehn, she was said to be the most beautiful of the sternritter and she was also a good friend of Bambietta as they had gotten quite close ever since she was introduced as a sternritter, so when someone looked for Bambietta this was now one of the places to look for her at.

Fifi had long and curly blonde hair with blue eyes, she was just as tall as Bambietta and looked to be just 18 years old, which she was actually, making her the youngest amongst the sternritters and she was one of the sternritters who usually wore civilian clothes when not doing work stuff, like now she was wearing her usual civilian clothing, which was a black hoodie with a zipper that was usually unzipped, revealing a white corset with suspenders on them leading down to white nylon stockings, aswell as black flats and a miniskirt, a quite erotic set of clothing actually as guys looked at her in a sexual way, but to the surprise of many, she actually enjoyed the sexual attention and was the kind to enjoy teasing guys by making them horny in public and then leaving for her own amusement at times, ensuring they couldn't stand up without showing that they were sexually aroused, she was also known for having aviator glasses on her on many occassions, usually resting them on her head but sometimes wearing them to keep the sunlight away aswell.

However there were times she wasn't above having one night stands or friends with benefits as she was quite sexually active, which was evident as Ichigo knew that Bambietta and Fifi were trusting each other to the length of talking about their personal sex lives.

"Uhm... Sorry your majesty, Bambi, I thought you were someone else." Fifi said clearly embarrassed and a bit nervous.

Suddenly Fifi looked at Bambietta, wondering about something.

"So are we gonna have a threesome?" Fifi asked Bambietta, which caused Ichigo to be quite surprised.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked as Bambietta gave her response at the same time.

"Considering it." Bambietta said, as Ichigo responded at the same time.

Ichigo turned and looked at Bambietta who in turn looked at him.

"What? I always wanted a threesome with you and another girl, and she's the perfect candiate, she's cute, sexy, and I do know how you love outfits you little perv, and you cannot deny that she is sexy and a part of you wants it too." Bambietta said with a grin.

"And when did this wish come into fruition?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"The third time we did it, besides you do know I'm bisexual right?" Bambietta asked.

"I'm fully aware." Ichigo replied.

"Anyways we're leaving, and you're coming with Fifi so get dressed." Bambietta said as she looked at Fifi.

"Alright, where are we going?" Fifi asked curiously as she looked at Bambietta.

"Tol Reus." Bambietta replied as Fifi became a bit surprised but she didn't question it either so she decided to get changed into her military uniform.

Her military uniform was far different from her civilian attire, consisting of a long white fur trench coat aswell as a Quincy shirt, with military pants with dark, blue and white camouflage along with black military boots, making it quite modified, her rank insignia was on the usual place, namely the collar and the shoulders, instead of a hat she always wore her aviator sunglasses with her uniform.

**Soul Society (Head Captains Office)**

"Talk about issues..." Kyoraku said with a sigh to Nanao as he kept looking at a document.

"Are they really going to continue this?" Nanao asked.

"Evidently so, I thought it was done with but it seems like someone else has a different idea." Kyoraku said in defeat.

Kyoraku had been in several meetings today, none of them had been really productive and all of them was a problem for Kyoraku, as a matter of fact one problem arose after another, however one problem really stood out to Kyoraku which made Kyoraku quite nervous, he was hoping it was a matter that could be solved by someone else but fate had a different idea, then the door knocked and Genshiro Okikiba, the second lieutenant of the first division entered.

"My apologies head captain, but the Quincy general has arrived with a message from the Wandenreich." Genshiro said as he kneeled.

"Very well, send him in." Kyoraku said as he looked at the Quincy general entering.

Once the general had entered he quickly stood at attention and saluted Kyoraku, which was the Quincy military norm.

"Head captain, my sincerest apologies for this sudden interruption." The general replied.

"No, no not at all, Hans, what can I do for you general?" Kyoraku asked as he looked smilingly at Kyoraku.

"I have been tasked with giving you this message and await your response sir." Hans replied as he handed over an envelope to Nanao who took it and went over to Kyoraku.

"What's this?" Kyoraku asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Silbern doesn't tell us more then what we need to know, the rest is minor and unimportant details for them." Hans replied as Kyoraku looked at him.

"Oh? So they've gotten quite secrative?" Kyoraku replied.

"Not really, they've always been this way, even during Yhwach's time, I believe it's more of a situation where they only wants us to focus on what we are supposed to focus on and let everything else be handled by those whom it concerns." Hans replied.

"Well it is an effective method on ensuring that focus is left on one thing and ensures that everyone has something to do, either that or it's something else." Kyoraku replied, wondering what Ichigo was thinking with this approach.

"I suppose it's that or it's state secrets, one of the two is guaranteed, being in the military and involving yourself in matters that doesn't concern you is a good way to gain the attention of the A.N.U after all and maybe a reishi bullet in the back of your head these days." Hans replied as Kyoraku was surprised by the strictness Ichigo had implanted.

"I'm surprised, never imagined it would be that strict." Nanao said, surprised herself.

"Well it wasn't always like that, but I suppose that the war has something to do with it, the A.N.U rarely, if ever bothered to go through the trouble before, they just looked into it and didn't really do much unless it was something serious, now everything is serious." Hans replied as Kyoraku began to understand.

"I see, in times of war the worst thing that can happen is that secrets leak out, it could cause a massive problem." Kyoraku said.

"Indeed, which is why we only do as we're told, no questions asked anymore, probably the best way to gain favor with the top brass and the chancellery, probably why the chancellery loves the A.N.U so much, especially his majesty and the grand mistress." Hans said.

"Hmm... I suppose that with them being a secret police and the intelligence unit they got a lot of secrets." Kyoraku said.

"A lot? They're nothing else but secrets, nobody knows what they're up too, not that we ever have anyways." Hans said, however Kyoraku and Nanao noticed that he was careful when discussing the A.N.U, as the military knew more about them then the civilians did, however that also meant that the military had to be careful with what they said aswell, especially the officers.

"I see, well thank you for bringing this, let's see here." Kyoraku said as he opened the letter.

"What is it?" Nanao asked curiously as Kyoraku read it.

"It's a request from the emperor himself, he requests a meeting with me at the nearest convinient time." Kyoraku said as Nanao was a bit taken back.

"With you?" Nanao asked confused.

"You sound like you're in doubt Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said as he looked at her with his usual goofy expression.

"I meant no offense, but wouldn't this be a matter for the Kuchiki family? They are our diplomats with the Wandenreich after all." Nanao said.

"But that would probably only be for political and diplomatic reasons, the only reason I can think about when it comes to his majesty personally requesting head captain Kyoraku's attendence would be for strategy and military approaches, with the head captain being the supreme commander of the Gotei, he is the most viable option, you do not talk military strategy with diplomats, that is a matter best left with the commanders." Hans said.

"I see, so he wants to talk militarily, but then then we have the Kuchiki's, with one being a lieutenant and the other a captain, namely the commanders you speak of." Nanao replied.

"Nanao-chan, if Ichigo-kun prefers to talk with me over them there must be a reason for it, otherwise why would he go through the trouble of sending a messenger when he could've just called me." Kyoraku said suspiciously as he pointed at his phone.

Thinking there was more to this then what met the eye, but another part of Kyoraku was a bit nervous with how this went and wanted to have the Kuchiki family there as diplomacy was needed for what Kyoraku had to say, but the letter said that Ichigo wanted to meet him in private, namely alone, and as much as Kyoraku was curious, he had to handle this alone and potentially send the Kuchiki family in later for damage control.

**Silbern Airbase Barracks**

***Sometime later***

Having finally arrived at the Airbase Ichigo, Bambietta began looking around, seeing the airbase for the very first time, and it was quite huge due to the hangars it had aswell as all the storages, barracks, fuel stations where several massive tanks containing fuel for the airships, a motor pool as the airbase had tankers for the airships to carry the fuel in case they had already landed, aswell as anchor towers for the airships and communications towers aswell as a massive radar platform, there were also something similar to railroad track around the airbase aswell, all of them linked to the massive hangars and other buildings of the base.

The base had everything needed to maintain air dominance on home turf should Silbern ever be threatened, and Ichigo was pleased to see it, turning around Ichigo noticed the officers who quickly saluted him, one of them was the base commander.

"Welcome to Silbern Airbase your majesty, the airship has been fueled up and is ready to leave, this is major Greta Heinkel, she will be your airship captain today." The commander said.

"I see, your name sound familiar major." Ichigo said as he studied the female officer.

"I was commanding airship number two during the bombing of the Dominion fortress in Las Noches your majesty." Greta responded.

"I see, you did a wonderful job during that time, for that I commend you." Ichigo said.

"I thank you your majesty." Greta responded.

"The prisoners?" Bambietta asked.

"Already on board grand mistress, they are locked in a safe room and under guard from armed soldiers stationed outside." Greta replied.

"Very well, let's get a move on." Ichigo said as he was guided towards hangar 5.

**Silbern Airbase Hangar 5**

Once Ichigo, Bambietta, Ulrik and Fifi entered, they saw the massive airship up close and it did look bigger then it did last time, though that is mostly because it's stationery and anchored to the hangar with six massive anchors that held it in place, almost like a brake system that held the balloon itself.

Although the stabilizer propellers spun slowly, while the massive propellers on the wings of the airship was intended to stabilize the airship in flight, especially on windy conditions to ensure that it didn't blow over or away, it did possess enough power to help control the altitude of the airship and help accelerate and decelerate when it came to altitude, making the airship gain or lose height either faster or slower which was handy when it came to tight spaces where they might need better control, it also helped the airship hover more easily as the air and weight on the airship wouldn't make the airship go up and down constantly but rather stay perfectly still in the air when needed.

The airships also possessed a very nice feature as it was quite advanced, namely the Auto-Hover System aswell as an emergency altitude change system, which caused the airship to stand perfectly still in the air and hover automatically and adjust itself as needed, ensuring that there didn't need to be anyone on the bridge, which was handy in cases of emergency or where they needed all kinds of manpower, unless of course the system somehow malfunctioned, which could happen which then again would probably crash the entire airship, which would be boring, then we have the emergency altitude change system that forces the airship to go up or down with all of it's power, which was designed for emergency situations to avoid crashes.

But despite all the technological marvel around these airships they were far from perfect, for starters they were big and quite easily noticeable from a distance, another problem was when it comes to an off-world invasion, meaning that the Wandenreich invades.

The problem with invasions was that the airships used fuel, not for their balloons but for their propellers and engines, which could run low and stall the airship, making it float freely and uncontrollably in the air, which meant they needed refueling, now one solution was to have air-refueling, namely another airship refuels it, but that would also cause the second airship which was a problem.

Which brings us to the second point, it needs to land to not only refuel but to get the needed materials on board, such as food, water, and other stuff that might be needed, however, due to their massive weight and the force of nature, the airships couldn't hover in the air without their engines, which was a problem if the airship had a low quantity of fuel, which meant they needed to be anchored.

Now the airships had two anchor systems, one was the hangar where the anchors attached themselves using machinery and physically held it in place like brakes on a car, where the brake touches the disc, that was called the anchor pad system, another method was the anchor tower, which was a massive tower capable of holding up to four airships at a time at the airbases, but due to the amount of weight added, they needed to ensure that the airships didn't lift off with the towers.

The solution, dig the towers deep under ground in lots of concrete, which solved the problem of the airships ripping the tower from the ground, another solution was that the wind would add to that weight, which could cause the tower to snap and the airship would lift off with half of the tower, the solution, use strong metal and check the towers every month for potential stretches or damages and have good maintainance on the towers, quite simple really, which brings us to the real problem.

However, the material was so durable, it was heavy and difficult to transport in large quantities, the solution was to make it into reishi, but the metal was so dense in reishi due to it's durability it took time to actually construct it using reishi, which means it takes some time to build, which was a problem because that meant that the airships would have to fly back and forth before the anchor towers were constructed, which could take a few weeks on just a single tower as the process was so slow due to the density of the metal.

The metal was dense because it was specially made to be strong, to be able to withstand a lot of pressure, so it wasn't a natural metal that could be mined anywhere, but rather manufactured, and it didn't help that the strength could only be maintained if the builders managed to manipulate it down on the molecular level, otherwise it would be severly weakened, hence why they have the monthly checks.

However despite these problems the airships worked flawlessly and was an essential part of the airforce, and while stationing them behind friendly lines on support bases would take some time it was possible to do so if they chose a strategic position and thought some steps ahead and prepared defences before preparing the support airbase as it then would be called as it would just be a makeshift airbase on the battle front.

Ichigo and his envoy entered the drawbridge that would permit entry to the airship as both of them were down, the reason they had draw bridged was because it would increase the length on the under fin if they didn't have it and if the bridges were damaged or destroyed then it would be difficult to load and unload the airships, so they used drawbridges instead to decrease the length of the fin horizontally.

They then went on the elevator in the center and took it up, normally it was used to transport cargo and so on to the cargo bay or upper decks, but the elevator could be used for person transport aswell if they wanted to avoid the stairs, and it didn't take too long before they had passed through the cargo deck and were finding themselves on the upper deck, where Ichigo noticed the guns and autoballistas aswell as the crew who were doing their jobs in ensuring that the airship was ready for proper operations.

***Airship Bridge***

Ichigo, Bambietta, Fifi and Ulrik entered the bridge of the airship where they saw many control panels, some of it to the radar and HARs systems, some of it to communications, some of it for airship control and status, the crew on the bridge stood at attention and saluted when they had entered.

"As you were." Ichigo said as the crew returned to operations.

"Status report." Greta asked.

"Oil pressure at 16 PSI, fuel tank is full, propellers and turbines are moving easily, turbine air supply is full and pressure is at 22 PSI, helium converters and pumps are functional, cells are ready to be filled and engine is ready for start up." The bridge officer said as he approached.

"Okay, inform air control and hangar control, in the meantime take the system checks while they clear the hangar bay." Greta said as the officer went to do his duty.

"I thought the engines were running?" Ichigo asked Greta.

"Both yes and no your majesty, the airship is equiped with two main engines, but they run heavy, so in order to fix that they added another engine with the purpose of giving a small amount of power to the airship and is capable of driving the propellers and turbines to a certain extend to test them, also known as the APU, or Auxiliary Power Unit, it is also the main component that starts up the main engines if we focus all power into the engine start up your majesty." Greta answered as Ichigo got a better idea of how the airship engines worked.

After a brief while an automated system started to give out orders, the system was controlled by a control panel in the control room of the hangar which controlled everything inside the hangar, where they pushed a button for the order they wanted to give, as it was quite important that the orders were accurate at all times in order to avoid injury, damage or worst of all, death, the propellers of the airship was powerful enough to blow around heavy equipment and throw it around, and if a person stood under it their bones would be crushed into small grains of salt, or if the propellers worked in reverse, could potentially suck someone in and rip them to shreds though that was highly unlikely, it was still possible, so no chances taken.

"Attention! All personnel secure the hangar bay!" The automated system said over loudspeakers.

Ichigo looked down through the bridge window and noticed that the hangar crew were moving out equipment used for the airship, all of them lose and they would probably blow in all directions, the cranes moved about some containers aswell that was having some tools and equipment in it and then Ichigo noticed a small tram, it must have had a strong engine as it had a lot of heavy equipment on it, and it was still being loaded, which explained how they so quickly moved heavy equipment as they were using heavy lifting cranes and trams around the base.

It didn't take long for the majority of it to be loaded on the tram and it was on it's way, leaving a huge door in front of the hangar bay, a door that went up and down almost like a castle gate, though the door had been built to not damage or break the tracks so they had been modified and having the doors go up or down was possibly the easiest way of avoiding damage to the tracks.

The hangar crew was just on the small finishing touches as they removed everything else that was small but could be carried, they were rushing around trying to get the hangar bay cleared as quickly as they could, the crew on the bridge was still doing system checks in order to ensure that the airships electrical systems was ready to use with no malfunctions, especially the emergency sensors which indicated that something has gone horribly wrong and that there was a massive danger in using the airship, which was probably a good thing to have unless they were suicidal.

Bottom line, the hangar bay was secured faster then the airship managed to complete their checks as the hangar crew was going through a final look of the airship while the hangar control room personnel which could be seen in a glass window right out of the bridge's front window was looking right into the airship bridge for any indication that everything was okay or that they had a malfunction somewhere, though the people there looked down at times at the hangar crew that was looking for flaws or damages in the airship one final time just to be on the safe side.

After some moments the system checks were completed and the communcations operator reported as such to the hangar control room, afterwards he connected to the control tower at the main building, whose job it was to ensure that the airships didn't crash into each other when more then one is taking off, or to warn about birds which would be boring to get in the turbines as they looked like normal, although small turbines on the back of the balloon, a bird strike could potentially destroy the turbine after all, which was a major problem as the two turbines on the balloon used air pressure to generate thrust and then to push the airship forwards.

If one of them were destroyed the airship would only generate power on only one side, which would cause the airship to fly in circles, unless they used the rudders on the end of the turbines which was used the change the direction the airship was heading, which would usually solve the problem as the thrust generated by the turbines would be thrown to the side, causing the airship to turn, that's how the turbine and the rudders on the airship worked, by causing the thrust generated to go in a different direction and push the airship.

Although under normal circumstances the airship would've lost a lot of turn capabilities in the opposite direction the rudder construction of the turbine changed that, as the thrust didn't need to be moved that much luckily, the real problem came if they lost both turbines, though it wasn't as much of a disaster as it would've been had it been an airplane as the airship would still fly, just not move forwards or backwards that much, the airships had something though to make it easier to control if they had lost a turbine, which was called the yaw trim, which trimmed the rudder and changed the permanent location of the rudder which made it easier to have the steering in center while the rudder faced a different direction, however that problem had a solution, the other problem didn't however.

If a turbine was damaged or destroyed, then the airship would only generate half thrust, the airship would lose speed, and to top it off, the turbines weren't only generating thrust, but also electricity for the airship on both turbines, which in turn powered hydraulic pumps for the steering and other mechanical systems, the helium pumps to the balloon cells, and so on, the lack of electricity would make the system go way slower aswell and the airship would, in the hands of the bridge, become way more heavier, while it was possible to steer and control the airship, the airship would become heavy and slow and weak, as the weapons that used electricity would probably malfunction due to the drastic power reduction such as the HARs, the radar system and all other system, the airships even had a sonar to check for targets under water, and that system would definitely malfunction, though the turbines were made with strong materials and could withstand a hit from underneath from artillery or air defence, if it sucked in something, that would be a different as the damages then would be inside the turbine which was a weakpoint that was exposed if something entered the turbine.

"Attention! Hangar bay doors opening! Stand clear of movable door parts!" The system said as the roof doors began to open shortly after.

The ground crew gave the all clear after seeing no potential damages on the airship structure.

"Warning! Airship engine startup commencing! All personnel evacuate the hangar bay!" The system said as the hangar crew rapidly began to evacuate the facility.

Once they were evacuated the airship had permission to start up the engines, which was done rather quickly as everything was ready.

"Warning! Anchors releasing in 3...2...1... Anchors released!" The system said as the anchors let go of the airship.

"Get us up to 3000 feet, Have the cells a quarter filled and propellers upwards 35 percent, get us up slowly." Greta ordered as the crew quickly did.

Slowly but surely they got out of the hangar bay, it was a bit tight but managable at a slow ascend, it was only when they were clear of the hangar bay that they picked up speed and started to move towards Tol Reus, Ichigo was quite interested in how these airships worked and he found it quite interesting to watch, regardless Ichigo and Bambietta was granted a table where they could go over the documents they had and sit comfortably as they had some documents to go through.

It didn't take long for them to go through all the documents, only 11 minutes in total, but after reading the last one which contained information regarding the two prisoners and a brief and incomplete report on their child, who was now being sent to psychiatrists aswell as a hospital for an advanced check as the doctor that had examined her found something very alarming.

They quickly stood up, Ichigo ordered Ulrik to wait in the bridge and Fifi could continue doing what she wanted to do, which was to read a book of all things while Ulrik kept resting as he leaned into a wall, clearly in his own thoughts, Ichigo and Bambietta headed for the prisoner room.

***Airship Holding Room***

The room wasn't originally meant to hold people but it could function for it, as it was more of a storage room in reality, the airships didn't have any cells with them though they could be loaded with cages that could make the airship function as a prison airship as the cages was made to be heavy and difficult to escape, that wasn't done in this instace, as there was only two prisoners, and the cages could hold up to 12 people and was quite big, further more a lot of supplies was added to the cargo bay as it was supplies for the prison. They decided to transport the supplies with the airship as it was heading there either way, something that Ichigo approved off.

The door was guarded by an armed soldier, who stood at ease with a pistol holster on his belt, clearly armed with just a pistol, his combat garb must've been in his belt because he just had the regular cap on him and the trench coat, his combat garb which consisted of the gas mask, goggles, baret and the small cape wasn't on him, just the regular military hat.

He unlocked the door at Ichigo's orders and was told to wait outside and lock it again when they had entered as Ichigo didn't want to risk the prisoners running about, he and Bambietta entered with a fury with the report they had on them in hand, they were chained up against a table and a chair, unable to move so they were firmly secured, but no chances taken.

"Seriously? You guys make me sick to the core of my very being!" Bambietta said as she slammed the report on a table, revealing the contents.

"What?" The father clearly asked.

"A medical exam was done on your daughter, they found evidence of vaginal penetration, the A.N.U searched your home and found homemade child pornography videos and photos! Where you... Her own fucking father... Raped her! While you her own fucking mother filmed it, took pictures and let it happen!" Bambietta stated, clearly disgusted with the two in front of her.

"It wasn't as much as a rape as it was consensual on her part." The father slyly replied, which only added to Ichigo's and Bambietta's anger.

"The legal age of consent is 16 years old in the Wandenreich, because it is the scientifically proven age where girls are ready, any intercourse with anyone under the age of 16 is a level 3 felony, anyone under the age of 13 is a level 2 felony and both of them considered sexual assaults by law, where your daughter is 3 years old, and to top it off, look at her behavior! A 3 year old child acting like she did earlier today!" Ichigo stated firmly, showing anger but not raising his voice.

"So what? A few years in prison? We can live for thousands of years, so what is 20 years or so gonna do?" The father stated.

"The levels of felony is divided into categories, 20 years is the minimum time that can be given on level 2 offences, maximum is lifetime imprisonment, however, since the Wandenreich doesn't, by law, have a set time for life time imprisonment, lifetime imprisonment is considered imprisonment until you die of age or other causes, in level 2 offences any number above 20 can be chosen for your sentence in years, meaning an infinite number of years as there isn't really an end to numbers." Ichigo explained.

"Considering your actions with Sabrina and your own daughter, even 300 years seems like a generous number." Bambietta stated, but the father still wanted to mock Bambietta and Ichigo so he didn't care about that statement.

"I wonder... How tight is your little sister Sabrina?..." The father asked, which made Bambietta's eyes become wide in anger.

"Is she able to take it? Or will she be ripped open a bit?" The father asked, just wanting to piss Bambietta and Ichigo off.

And it worked, while Ichigo was a bit infuriated it paled in comparison to Bambietta, the father was clearly not thinking clearly of consequences when he said that, something he would quickly learn as Bambietta slowly but surely stood up, manifesting her sword and chopping the chains off, ensuring that the father was free.

"You can't kill me." The father stated as he pointed at the chains.

"As a matter of fact she can, and she has my full approval to do so... Not that my approval really matters for her now." Ichigo stated as Bambietta just looked at him with fury, though she wasn't really angry at Ichigo, she had a hard time containing her anger.

"No she can't, I have friends who won't stand for it!" The father replied.

"Noted as a lie, the A.N.U found nothing that indicates that you have any powerful friends at all, and even if you did and they acted on it, I'll make sure they know the punishment for treason and rebellion, if Ansbach wasn't enough!" Ichigo stated.

Bambietta didn't let the father say anything back, but rather grabbed his arm and broke it, causing the father to scream as the mother sat there stunned, then she broke the other arm, ensuring that both arms were completely seperated from the bone and only hanging by the skin, the guard outside and some of the crew heard the screams and the guard quickly entered, only to see Bambietta break the legs off the guy.

Then, seeing as the door was already open, she proceeded to carry the guy past the door guard, Ichigo stood up and followed to watch, curious what Bambietta would do next, though he watched her go to the wing, where the entire crew was now watching, then she went to the railing.

"If you want to test your disgusting fantasy then learn to fly first, then you have to get past me again you little piece of shit!" Bambietta screamed as she threw the guy overboard with all her might.

The airship was 3000 feet in the air, moving at about 370 kilometers an hour, and under them was just water at this point as there were a few kilometers to the closest shoreline, the water would be as hard as concrete at this speed and height, so even if he managed to survive, he would be severly injured, aswell as completely broken arms and legs, the guy was ensured to drown if he survived as there was no way that he was capable of swimming back to shore with no arms or legs, nor would he be able to swim up to get air again either, so he was quite doomed regardless of what happened, though Ichigo speculated that if he didn't know blut vene, he would splatter into pieces with his reiatsu levels once he hit the water.

Relaxing on the railing, Bambietta took sometime to calm down, and while she tried to calm down, Ichigo went to the guard and reached for his holster and took out his pistol and went back into the room as he focused reishi into the chamber of the pistol, creating a reishi bullet, the mother was clearly begging at this point as she noticed Ichigo coming with a pistol, but Ichigo didn't pay her any heed and put the barrel between her eyes and pulled the trigger as the banging from the pistol was heard all across the airship, signaling the execution of the mother.

Ichigo went back out and gave the pistol back to the guard, who dispelled it back into a cross aswell as the holster turned back into a cross and he put them both in his pocket as Ichigo stood there watching Bambietta calming down.

"Have someone clean up in there." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" The guard said as he and a few crewmen got a mop.

***Airship Bridge***

Having taken some time Bambietta had calmed down, though a part of her were still upset, she just sat down in the chair as Fifi approached her, Ulrik already understood that something had happened and that the couple managed to piss Bambietta off and were pretty much dead now, not that it needed much explanation as the entire bridge saw Bambietta throw that guy overboard, so they realized that Ichigo or the guard had shot the woman, which was the gunshot sound they heard earlier.

"Your majesty, there is a call from Silbern for you, I've transfered the call to that phone." The communications officer said as he looked at Ichigo and pointed at a phone at the commander's desk.

Greta handed Ichigo the phone as he approached, and he put it towards his ear.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said into the phone.

"Ichigo-kun, I do apologize if I called at a bad time." The voice over the phone said, but Ichigo clearly recognized it as Kyoraku.

"No, no not at all." Ichigo said.

"I've recieved your request and thought it better to discuss the opportune time to meet personally, I can come over tomorrow if you have the time, but I'm not entirely sure when." Kyoraku said.

"Tomorrow would be great, just come by and I'll meet you as soon as you arrive." Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Kyoraku kept talking on the phone, mostly of trivial matters for the duration of the trip, which was a while, nearly 30 minutes, but eventually two islands became visible on the Horizon, the were quite large, one had a dockyard and a anchor tower, the other had massive towers with spotlights, nine in total, one island had a beach, the other was surrounded by sharp rocks with a long fall down and no beach, one had several building around it while the other had a massive building complex with a massive tower in the center, the biggest tower on the two islands, in the center of the two islands were two bridges, both of them could be retracted and extended, it was two draw bridges that could be extended back and forth rather then up and down.

The island without a beach and filled with massive towers was Tol Reus Hold, also known as Tol Reus supermax prison facility, while the other was Tol Reus Bay, where the ships and airships unloaded and the personnel on the island lived, of all the prisons in the spiritual world, this was by many considered the one prison you cannot escape alive from, and with good reason!

The prison island was surprisingly quite open, as the cells was underneath the earth like a bunker complex, leaving only guard buildings on top of the island, the island also could house up to a total of 125.000 prisoners, though it was only intended for 1000, the number went up as they became to reconstruct the prison after the war broke to hold prisoners of war as they didn't want them close to Silbern, and thus they began to build downwards and built the prison complex underground.

The main building tower had a system to keep track of the location of all the prisoners, though they were mostly in their cells, and if anyone tried to escape the control tower on the main building would notice, not that it really mattered anyway, because the prisoners were all injected with a special liquid that caused their powers to be sealed, normally a seal would work but a seal could be worked around, this liquid couldn't, just 5 milligrams was enough to keep the prisoners locked in there until an antidote was applied.

The liquid reacted with this barrier and could only be kept at bay on the inside of the barrier in order to avoid it killing the prisoner and normally people would assume that those who crosses the barrier dies instantly or blows up, but that was a heavenly myth, the truth was far worse then that, the liquid would function similar to a massive dose of radiation poisoning, only it wasn't radiation but the end symptoms was the same.

get out of the barrier for 5 seconds, your skin turns red and you feel a slight burn, even sweat falls from you, 30 seconds and you are past the point of no return, you're gonna die within 3 weeks, one minute and your dead, ensuring that the prisoners die a horrifying and agonizing death, which was far more brutal then the 30 second timer.

Go over 30 second outside the barrier, your cells will start to decompose and there is nothing to stop it, 3 weeks would it continue, and yet it was a far more nicer death then the one minute timer, despite the fact that the cells decompose and die, the pain you sense is practically from a scale from 0 to 10, between 8.5 and 10 after just 3 hours after staying out of the barrier, then within a week the blood veins pop open and slowly bleeds, ensuring that no pain medication would work at all, at this point it is a scale 10 pain constantly, so painful that the prisoner won't even be able to scream in pain, the skin cells had decomposed so much that some prisoners wouldn't even have a face at this point, and mostly bones would be showing and the skin would be pale and purple, and to top it off, you still had 2 weeks left of your life, which would be pure torture as nothing could help you unless a guard was nice enough to shoot you, which was rare as the guards in question was the A.N.U's third unit, the detention unit.

After the prisoners realized the outcome of leaving the barrier, the only thing that kept them from a grusome fate, no one dared to try to escape it again, some would've even prefered the Muken in the Soul Society over Tol Reus, the worst place to ever be imprisoned, the A.N.U wasn't above beating the prisoners daily for their own amusement, their powers had been sealed so they couldn't do anything so every prisoner there was by this point just normal humans that could see spirits, no abilities or anything, unless it was a soul, where the soul wouldn't have any powers left at all, meaning a depowered soul, but the soul would still survive unless it left the barrier.

even if the fullbringers body died, the barrier prevented the souls from leaving Tol Reus and the liquid was inside their souls, so even the death of their bodies wouldn't save them, as they were stuck there until they were either ordered released or dead, either by execution, or by being beaten to death, or by starving or illness or other causes, Tol Reus was not a nice prison facility at all, but rather a nightmare for the prisoners as they were abused daily in one form or another.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I decided to explain the airship a bit closer into detail, as I like details a bit when it comes to machinery like that, the APU or Auxiliary Power Unit mentioned is actually a real life piece used in aircraft today in order to get power to the two or four turbine engines under the wing, the APU is in many occassions required to be on when the aircraft is not moving, otherwise you won't be able to start the engines, it is also the piece that gives an aircraft power while the engines are shut off, if you've ever walked into an aircraft and heard a engine like sound when the engines aren't on, that's usually the APU running, you can also see, on the back of the aircraft under the rudder, a exhaust hole, a small one, that is the APU exhaust if you didn't know.

I have also mentioned a yaw trim, that is another real life piece on aircraft that controls the rudder and helps stabilize the aircraft in windy conditions, ensuring that the pilots do not have to struggle with the controls and have the aircraft fly off course, it functions by making the rudder stand in a different position, if you have ever seen an aircraft look like it's flying sideways, like when landing on windy conditions, you can see the rudder standing differently, either that's the yaw trim or the pilots are actually using the foot pedals to control the rudder.

I also mentioned similar symptoms to radiation poisoning when it comes to the Tol Reus barrier, and yes that is in a manner of speaking accurate to a certain extent, though there are far more things that happens aswell, but these are usually the visible damages caused by a massive amount of radiation poisoning, now we're talking nuclear weapon sized or open nuclear reactor of course and you have to be exposed to a massive amount of radiation for a set time in order to have it this serious.

I have also seen reviews when it comes to schools, and I am considering the spin off but I haven't made a decision yet on whether it will be included or not, but I am considering it, but I have to reread the spin off first as I do not want it to be too inaccurate and screw myself over, but again, I'm only considering it, nothing is certain.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Tol Reus Bay**

The airship was on it's final approach towards the anchor tower, instead of using regular ropes or chains the crew used reishi ropes as they were more powerful and capable of holding the airship in place, the ancor tower looked like a special signal tower in a manner of speaking, with platforms reaching out from it that functioned as a pier, which the draw bridge on the airship could lean on so the crew could enter and exit, aswell as refueling capabilities in case the airships needed fuel.

The propellers had been stopped completely and the airship was solely floating on the helium in the balloon cells, and the reishi ropes were thrown over as soldiers came out of the tower to tighten the ropes which went quickly, the airship hadn't used a lot of fuel on this trip so a refueling wasn't really needed so they decided to skip that part as the total fuel indicator still showed 98.7% fuel left in total.

The drawbridge was lowered and Ichigo, Bambietta, Fifi and Ulrik took the elevator down to the drawbridge deck and exited the airship and meet an officer of the A.N.U, the one who was responsible for the prison, also known as the Tol Reus warden, major Patraus Sennoux, he didn't look like a pleasant man at all.

"Your majesty! We're honored by your visit." Patraus said with a salute.

"Major." Ichigo said as he gave the Patraus the nod.

"I do hope that your trip was pleasant?" Patraus asked with his usual unpleasant expression.

"Mostly yes." Ichigo responded.

"You had two prisoners with you correct?" Patraus asked.

"Yeah... Had, the unpleasant part of the trip." Ichigo stated as Patraus was confused.

"If you want them there is a body in the airship, the other one is learning how to swim with broken arms and legs if he didn't learn how to fly first." Bambietta stated as Patraus understood.

"Ahh I see, well we'll take the body to the morgue, the airship crew will probably unload it soon." Patraus said as he showed them to a series of off-road vehicles waiting for them.

Ichigo suddenly felt an odd tingle in his entire body followed with a feeling that he couldn't quite explain, causing him to be slightly surprised as he looked around, but he didn't see anything that could explain it, he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary either, which caused Ichigo to quickly become confused as he was unable to explain it, then came a slight headache and pain through his body but nothing too serious.

"Something wrong your majesty?" Patraus asked as all eyes were on Ichigo.

"No... Nothing at all, let's get moving..." Ichigo said.

'The hell was that?' Ichigo wondered.

**"I have no idea what just happened, even I sensed that tingle." **Yhwach replied in Ichigo's mind.

**"Yeah me too, something is off... But it doesn't seem to come from here." **Zangetsu replied.

**"Agreed, but it doesn't hurt to be careful, even if these Quincies here are your men don't forget the fact that this island is filled with fullbringers that wants to bring your head to Gabrin." **Yhwach warned.

'I know... Still though... What's with this pain?' Ichigo asked as the pain was fleeting but annoying.

**"Hmm... It seems your headache is caused by your reiatsu spiking for some reason... We'll calm it down for you." **Yhwach said with a surprised tone as he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as they'd usually do in these cases as the Zanpakuto were usually the source of power, and Yhwach did represent the Quincy side and the shortsword, but neither he nor Zangetsu noticed anything prior to this as a power surge was usually noticed by the power manifestation as symptoms that gradually became worse and then the spike would happen, but it just happened so suddenly.

They went towards the vehicles and they were off towards Tol Reus Hold, they had to use off road vehicles as the roads weren't properly made inside the hold, it frequently rained here so the ground was always wet and muddy, despite the sun in Silbern this area had a gray sky, the sudden change in weather from Silbern to Tol Reus surprised Ichigo slightly, it wasn't as if they had done anything to make it this depressing, it just was that way.

It also explained why they were so dependency on supplies from Silbern, for without sun they couldn't grow their own crops, even the grass looked like it was drowning from all the rain, but atleast water wasn't a problem, the guards here all had a regular military uniform with a pin of the A.N.U aswell as a pin with the number 3 and TR under the number for Tol Reus, it was more optimal for the detention unit to wear the regular military uniform rather then the A.N.U one as the regular uniform of a trench coat and military boots and equipment belt was better suited for their duties, while they had different equipment in their belts, they did have the gasmask, goggles and baret in it, but they usually wore the standard military cap, however they didn't wear the standard Quincy shirt but rather a white button shirt with the tie, as the A.N.U usually did.

Once they got on the Hold grounds it was practically walking roads and the entire ground was partially flooded, the ground was covered in holes as the rain had started to dig it's way down, creating massive pools of water around the prison grounds, some holes were even deep enough that Ichigo would have water all the way up to his chest, though Bambietta who was much smaller would probably be swimming,

Looking around Ichigo saw a few bunker like openings that went underground, their doors were closed and locked, in actuality they were emergency exits for emergency situations, though they were sometimes used to let the prisoners walk around outside, so they didn't have to send them all through the main building, though the only reason they would actually let them out was to have them work with repairing the terrain if it got too bad or maintainance aswell as other work around, after all it was free labour.

Due to all the rain the terrain was always getting holes in it and ponds of water would fill the holes, so there was always work to do but the prisoners had been moved to another part of the island to work as they wanted the bridge section clear as Ichigo arrived.

It was odd for Ichigo to see this, as the prison was only intended to be a supermax prison for the most dangerous Quincies, and was intended to only have space for 1000 prisoners, then war happened, and the prison was rapidly expanded underground and instead of housing the most dangerous Quincies, it now housed former soldiers of the Dominion with a prison space of 125.000.

It was the first time Ichigo had ever looked at the island and it looked far different then he thought as he noticed small towers that he didn't see in the airship, he also noticed that there was no need for a wall as it was surrounded by a sea and a small mount, while the mount wasn't big it was big enough to ensure that no one could climb over it without climbing equipment or by being able to jump high up, which was impossible if your powers were sealed away.

**Tol Reus Hold Wardens Office**

They arrived at the main building and went up towards the office complex which was located in the tower of the main building, which provided quite a view of the entire island, giving Ichigo an opportunity to peek around properly from the top tower which was the wardens office.

In the east where the airship arrived built almost onto the mount was a facility of sorts, the reason Ichigo didn't notice it was because the mount hid it from view when they arrived with the airship, and in the north-east was another facility hidden by the mount, both of them had chimneys and in the north-west which was hidden by the main building during their approach was another facility, though it had less chimneys, it did have two.

The one in the north-east was a blacksmith facility, where silver crosses were made by the fullbringers, by hand, for the Quincy military to be used against, you guessed it, fullbringers. It was quite ironic really, fullbringers making weapons for the Quincies to be used against their own comrades in arms.

The western facility was a combination of storage and shower facility for the prisoners, all their clothes and such were in there, the shower facility was a massive chamber with the shower heads in the roof, controlled by a guard outside as all they needed to do was to enter, though they got some handheld soap for their shower, the instant they entered through the chamber door water would come down on them, instead of using individual showers the entire chamber would be a single shower controlled from the outside.

The last building in the east was a smelting facility as ships transported iron to the first island which was then transported to the hold rather then steel which the crosses were made off, so that's where they converted molten iron to steel, which was then sent to the blacksmith facility to be made into crosses.

So the prisoners were either stuck with maintainance, smelting iron or forging crosses, if they weren't busy being beaten up by the guards that is.

"No one has ever managed to get out of Tol Reus?" Bambietta asked.

"No prisoner has ever escaped Tol Reus alive, nor will they ever be able to." Patraus assured.

"Good, the last thing we need is having fullbringers run rampant in the Wandenreich, even though their powers are sealed the it's hard to tell what their intentions are." Bambietta said.

"If they get out of the barrier the liquid injected in them will start reacting, they'll be dead in a minute, so they won't get far, and even if the liquid fails to kill them by some miracle they still have to swim 300 kilometers back to shore, in the bay there is a harbor connected to the barracks, where all the guard shifts are located, if they want to take a ship or get the antidote they need to somehow get past them all." Patraus said as he looked at Bambietta.

"Well, that's true, I guess it's also gonna be hell soon." Bambietta said with a sigh, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Oh please. Once it gets out that the Dominion is executing refugees there is gonna be a lot of anger around the empire!" Bambietta said, causing Ichigo to understand what she spoke about.

"The fact that we keep our prisoners of war alive while their comrades are out killing civilians... It's gonna be a tough pill to swallow." Fifi said, backing Bambietta up.

"They're without a doubt going to demand justice in the form of revenge, worst case scenario, protests might be new in the empire and never happened under your rule but this case might be the first one, they may decide to riot." Ulrik said as he looked at Ichigo.

"I'm aware of that issue, and while I do prefer a protest over a riot, I'm hoping what we'll do here is going to calm them." Ichigo said as he kept looking out the window.

"And what do you intend to do?" Bambietta asked.

Suddenly Ichigo turned to look at Patraus with a serious look in his face, having already bracing for this order to be issued, Ichigo gave it.

"Send all prisoners back to their cells, the last thing we want now is them roaming about, after that is done bring the soldiers responsible for the events in Eurasia out there, aswell as 5000 other prisoners of your choosing, have them lay down on the ground, then have some of your men record the event with a camera, and then you execute them one at a time, one by one until all of them are dead!" Ichigo ordered as he then moved his look to Fifi, and then continued giving orders.

"Fifi, you will accompany the soldiers, find some high ranking officers to interrogate, your ephitet, the _Emotion_ is capable of controlling the emotions of others such as happiness, joy and lots of other emotions, including guilt and you have the capability to assault their conscience, which makes it optimal for rapid interrogation if you use it roughly, you can torture them mentally or you can just assault their conscience, your call, no limits just make sure not to kill them as high ranking officers are valuable! The A.N.U has tried to interrogate them prior but there might be more they're hiding! And take Ulrik with you!" Ichigo said as Patraus, Fifi and Ulrik saluted, all of them going to do what Ichigo had ordered.

**Tol Reus Hold Outside**

***47 Minutes Later***

"Your Majesty! All prisoners are back in their cells, the prison is on lockdown and all block doors and cell doors are sealed, we have emptied several cells from cell block C and E to get the 5000 prisoners and the held prisoners are being escorted out with them." A guard said as he approached Ichigo.

"Understood." Ichigo said as the guard saluted.

The prisoners began to leave the hold, Ichigo noticed that they had a blue sweater with a white mark on it with letters and numbers in it, and their cell block written on their backs aswell as prisoner number, as that was all they were here, a number. They had no names, nothing, just a number and a cell block. However Ichigo also noticed that many shared the same cell, though not a wonder as the cells were quite large, capable of housing several prisoners at a time.

Ichigo sat there, having manifested his throne and sitting under a cover of a canopy, Bambietta had decided to sit on Ichigo's lap as she felt comfortable there, as rain had started to rapidly pour down, hard, eventually prisoners stopped coming and there was a lot of prisoners now laying on the ground with their hands behind their heads, face down into the grass, legs up and guarded by armed guards with rifles from the towers and the ground.

Unlike the prisoners who was rapidly getting soaked and cold, the trench coats were waterproof in order to reduce weight on the troops as water could quickly double the weight aswell as their boots that was also waterproof, ensuring they dry and warm, which caused a bit of jealousy amongst the prisoners, many of them noticed the two who sat under the canopy, and quickly they realized who they were, the two leaders of the Wandenreich, one the emperor, the second the grand mistress.

Their presence gave some of them an understanding of why they were taken outside, causing many to become visibly scared, some even shaking with tears as they knew their death were at hand, and true enough, Two A.N.U officers walked between a row of the prisoners with a pistol, one was Patraus who held the pistol, then he took aim on the first prisoner on the first line and fired before turning around and shooting the prisoner on the second line, then he moved a step and repeated the process, all while it was recorded by a few soldiers.

Some was trying to flee now, quickly getting up and trying to run, only to have armed guards shoot them as they tried to flee the killing field, making some realize that it was impossible to escape this situation alive, so many had started to wait for the inevitable, while the executions continued with the guards shooting any who tried to flee, Bambietta wasn't really paying much attention to the executions themselves but rather gave Ichigo more attention.

"So Kyoraku is coming tomorrow?" Bambietta asked.

"For an unofficial meeting." Ichigo replied.

"Okey, I promised Sabrina to go with her tomorrow aswell." Bambietta said.

"I know, I promised to allow it after all." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah you did." Bambietta replied.

Ichigo just sat there, relaxing while holding around Bambietta, Bambietta however laid back and relaxed he body on Ichigo, having her back head relax at Ichigo's head and shoulder.

"So about that threesome." Bambietta said with a small innocent smile as her eyes moved towards Ichigo.

"Are you really this eager for it?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Why not? It sounds like so much fun." Bambietta said.

"Well it shows, considering that we're in the middle of a mass execution and you're talking about sex." Ichigo replied.

"But sex is fun." Bambietta pouted.

"I know but still-" Ichigo said before he was interrupted.

"Fine if you don't like sex we don't need to have it anymore!" Bambietta said sternly as she crossed her arms but obviously joking.

"I never said that." Ichigo replied.

"Is a threesome really that bad for you?" Bambietta asked.

"It certainly is something that I never expected myself doing." Ichigo replied.

"And because of that you won't do it?" Bambietta asked.

"I have no plans of it." Ichigo replied honestly.

"Oh please... Grow a pair and man up." Bambietta replied poutingly.

"If I'm that underdeveloped then why are you still sleeping with me?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed.

"Where did that come from?" Bambietta asked with a raised eyebrow as she was only joking but Ichigo was taking this far too seriously.

"From you, just now." Ichigo replied, showing that he was annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you angry?" Bambietta asked confused, wondering if she went too far.

"Nothing's wrong." Ichigo said sternly.

"Right... Are you really that against a threesome?" Bambietta asked, a bit sad as she believed Ichigo was angry with her because of her desire to try it.

"It has nothing to do with that." Ichigo said.

Bambietta thought Ichigo was upset with her but in reality however, Ichigo's temper was caused by the fact that he was in pain, which had gradually gotten worse and now he was having some severe pain spikes across his body but they quickly vanished and appeared somewhere else, so bottom line Ichigo was by this point in a lot of pain, though he knew he screwed up just now as his pain got the better of him and it was getting far worse by the second at this time but he managed to hide it, despite the fact that he just wanted to scream at this point.

***A while later***

The execution were finally done, now they just had to clean up, and Ichigo wasn't in any good shape, his pain being close to unbearable, Ichigo struggled to maintain a straight face but somehow managed at this point.

His pain had dramatically increased, this time in the center of his chest, this was close to unbearable, he was in so much pain that no matter how much he wanted to scream he was unable to, then something happened.

A powerful explosion came out of nowhere, causing the entire island to shake, Bambietta and the guards aswell as the canopy flew in different directions and Ichigo was thrown back from his throne as it tipped over backwards with Ichigo flying backwards for a brief while until another blast came.

**Silbern City (300 Kilometers away)**

"What's that mommy?" A young boy asked his mother.

The mother looked at her boy smilingly, then noticed people looking the same direction her son pointed and looked, causing her to look aswell, they noticed something unique in the distance, but no one could tell what it was, but it was massive and big, no one knew how far away it was but it was big, some speculated from the harbor or the sea but many said it was further away then that.

*Wosh, shatter*

A shockwave hit the city, windows shattered, many civilians became injured, some buildings even became unstable and were ready to collapse or collapsed, but that was mostly the buildings surrounding the harbor as they functioned as a shield, but then another shockwave occured and a fireball light up the sky, but this one was coming from somewhere much closer, which followed with a fiery rain of debris.

**Liltotto's office**

In Liltotto's office Candice and Meninas were listening to Liltotto having an argument with her brother... Again, mostly because they found it fun to watch, seeing as Liltotto was rarely worked up, this was one of the rare occassions so they didn't want to miss the fun.

"Listen up prick! I'm telling you-" Liltotto said annoyed before she was silenced.

*Blam, shake*

"The hell was that!?" Candice asked in shock.

Then a second shockwave hit them as a fiery explosion could be seen in the office window.

**Royal Quarters Living Room**

Sabrina, Ernst, Ausilia, Karin, Yuzu, Masaki and Isshin were in the living room, enjoying their time together, Yuzu were playing with Sabrina as she looked quite bored so they played tag, though Yuzu let Sabrina win, Ausilia and Masaki were mostly telling embarrassing stories about their husbands while Karin played a game.

"So that's how that ended." Masaki said with a laugh as Isshin was red in the face from embarrassment, the same could be said for Ernst as he was in the same boat.

"Men, you can never understand them." Ausilia laughed.

*Blam, shake, crash*

The shockwave hit the tower, Sabrina faceplanted into the floor with Yuzu, causing Sabrina to bleed from her nose though Yuzu was okay, Ernst and Isshin quickly stood up in alarm while Masaki and Ausilia was extremly startled, for Karin however the TV screen fell down so her playing time was over, then the second shockwave happened.

"What the hell just happened!?" Isshin asked loudly.

"Oh my... Are you two alright?" Ausilia asked as she quickly stood up and ran towards Yuzu and Sabrina with Masaki.

Sabrina was bleeding from her nose from the fall, but by seeing the alarm and confusion in the grown-ups she became scared, causing her to cry as Ausilia quickly lifted her up and Masaki took care of Yuzu who was just as scared and verge of crying out of fear, the fact that emergency alarms were sounding all around the tower with red flashing lights in the roof didn't really help much.

**Silbern Harbor**

Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizurio, Keigo, Chad, Kaien, Aizen and Miyako were down on the docks, overseeing the navy and cargo delieveries, someone needed to do it and most of it needed to be approved by a special officer, so Chad, Uryu, Miyako, Aizen and Kaien were mostly stamping documents as they were delievered and oversaw the docks for now, the idea was that the more it was the faster it would go and the faster they could go into the city, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo were mostly just hanging around with them, or rather, mostly Uryu and Chad, though they were distrustful of Aizen after their last encounter for obvious reasons.

"So tell me, are you really Ichigo's cousin? I mean you could've been his brother?" Keigo pointed out as he kept bothering Kaien with questions on his resemblence at Ichigo.

"Yes I am his cousin, his father is my uncle..." Kaien replied for the god knows how many time annoyed.

"Stop asking the same question over and over Keigo..." Uryu said sternly.

"But can't you see-" Keigo said.

*Wosh*

The shockwave from Tol Reus hit the harbor harder then anywhere else, as it was mostly open sea towards Tol Reus, all of them were thrown in the same direction and landed close to a storage facility that was collapsing from the shockwave, Aizen who was now lying there on the ground quickly looked up and noticed the fuel tanks cracking and leaking heavily, though they were some distance away, the buildings there had collapsed and electrical cables had fallen off and was sparking due to the first shockwave.

The fuel were leaking directly towards it in massive quantities, then it hit the sparking electrical cable and ignited, quickly sending the flames into the tank with a fiery fury, causing the tank to finally give in and explode, then the small shockwave from that tank caused more damaged to the tanks besides it, and then they blew up too as they had also sprung a leak, causing a domino effect.

"Get down!" Kaien yelled as they hit the ground as hard as they could.

The domino effect ended as all the tanks blew up in a volatile fury not seen since Bambietta showed her ephitet, a mushroom cloud appeared with a massive shockwave and sound, raising what stood left towards the ground, throwing fiery debris in all direction, some went towards the sea, and some went directly towards the city as millions of liters of fuel ignited and violently exploded.

Luckily they all survived, due to the fact that they were on the ground, however they didn't escape injury.

**Silbern Research Division**

Kisuke and Erwig were doing some experimentations and autopsies on deceased fullbringers and researching new weapons for the empire, though it was mostly the latter as they were creating a machine to copy ephitet reishi and merge it with another into a small ball as they already had their ephitet reishi copied aswell as they made something else aswell, but atleast they had company while working as Kisuke had gotten a phone call from Yoruichi who was in the Seireitei and put the phone on speaker to allow him to work while speaking, and of course Erwig was included, though they kept their research secret as this weapon was extremly classified.

"Ahh yes, yes." Kisuke said.

"Don't yes, yes me!" Yoruichi said as Erwig laughed slightly.

"What's so funny!?" Yoruichi asked as she heard Erwig.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Erwig replied with a slight chuckle.

"I swear I will beat the living crap out of you both if you keep this up!" Yoruichi replied.

*Blam, shatter, break*

The shockwave hit, causing lots of glass and equipment to fall off the floor and the tables, though the phone somehow made it, Kisuke almost fell but managed to stablize himself on the table, though Erwig fell to the ground and so did some scientists behind him, causing some to be injured as they either fell on shattered glass or glass fell and shattered on them, though it was only minor injuries luckily, then a second shockwave hit.

"What the hell just happened!? Where did that come from!?" Erwig yelled in shock as alarms sounded.

"I don't know sir, but we got injured!" The door guard said as he stood up and pointed at the scientists.

"Get a medic in here and find out what the hell blew up and get me the ones responsible!" Erwig ordered as soldiers entered, being under the belief that this was the fault of the research division.

"Kisuke? What happened!?" Yoruichi asked over the phone.

"I don't know, but something happened!" Kisuke replied as he looked around at the chaos.

**Sternritter Quarters Common Room**

The sternritters had a common room with a TV screen and stuff to do in order to pass the time if they felt social, they could play pool or whatever they wanted and it wasn't uncommon for them to be there as it had the most activites up in their area, Emmerich and Cappadox were playing cards, Theun and Virion were playing darts and so on, everyone minding their own business until the first shockwave hit, scaring the living crap out of half of them as it was unexpected.

"The hell!?" Cappadox said as the second shockwave hit, then the alarms sounded.

"Scramble!" Emmerich said as they all dropped what they were doing and ran out to prepare for any emergency.

**Tol Reus Hold (Interior)**

***Short while later***

Fifi and Ulrik had felt the shockwave from the top, after seeing the prisoners die horribly tol them something had happened up top as it was visible that the barrier was no longer there, alarms were sounding all around, though only the fire alarm, the higher up they got the more severe the structural damage became, running up the staircase in cell block E, they meet soldiers that ran around trying to estimate the damage, some of them even wounded.

"What happened?" Fifi asked as she stopped a soldier who was bleeding from his head but still tried to do damage control and find out what had happened as confusion and disarray was rampant.

"I don't know sir!" The soldier said as he stopped.

"Have you called the top?" Ulrik asked.

"All our phone lines are dead, we can't even reach Silbern." The soldier replied.

"We need to get up there." Ulrik said to Fifi.

"Then you want to go through cell block A or B, you can enter them through an alternate route in cell block F I think." The soldier replied.

"What happened to D?" Fifi asked, as that was where they entered and the fastest route.

"It's gone." The soldier replied.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Ulrik asked in shock.

"I just came from there and it isn't there anymore, it collapsed and what hasn't collapsed is now a blazing inferno sir, so D is a no go, many are moving towards A and B to get up top as the smoke is heading this way and many of the emergency exits have collapsed." The soldier replied.

"Alright, where are you going?" Fifi asked.

"To the control room to shut the emergency doors and hopefully get some water in the remains of D if the lines are intact." The soldier said as he noticed Ulrik looking up.

"Well, the smoke has arrived." Ulrik said as he looked up to the roof, which was quite a long way up.

The two others looked up and saw the smoke entering from the air vents that was connected to cell block D, Fifi looked down over the railing to see the damage and found that going down was also a no go.

"Well, atleast you have your water soldier." Fifi said as she pointed downwards.

Water was pouring in from the basement, indicating to the soldier that the water pumps were a no go, and to top it all off, the power generators were in the basement, so with the basement flooding, it was only a matter of time until the prison lost all power, however their equipment belts held gasmasks so the smoke wasn't a problem except for reduced visibility, neither was the power loss as they also had flashlights in their belts, but it would still become problematic as water was pouring in hard and fast and soon this entire block would be flooded as the emergency pumps didn't pump water out of the prison, so activating the emergency valves to pour water into D was a no go without the emergency pumps as the prison would flood faster that way.

"Come with us, we'll pick up any survivors along the way!" Fifi ordered as the soldat didn't hesitate to follow her order.

They immediately began setting a course for cell block F, what was intended as a interrogation trip had just turned into a trip for their very survival, unless they wanted to drown that is.

**Tol Reus (Surface)**

Patraus woke up, for him it felt like a massive train had hit his head, regardless he couldn't worry about that now, trying to get up he slid a little and felt his legs dingling, looking down he noticed a massive crater with debris and smoke coming out of it, looking around using the island as a map he realized that he was over the remains of cell block D, the same cell block the executions were taking place over, the same place Ichigo and Bambietta sat.

Smoke poured out and water poured in from either the rain or broken drainage pipes or water pipes, the entire block was just gone, nothing left but a crater, looking around frantically he noticed that many of his men had survived but almost all of them injured, many of them severly though some were missing.

"Sir!" An officer said as he ran towards Patraus.

"What the hell just happened?" Patraus asked as the officer helped him up onto more stable surface.

"I don't know, something blew up." The officer said.

"Where is his majesty and the grand mistress?" Patraus asked in near panic.

"His majesty is over there with those men." The officer said as he pointed a location.

Looking over the crater Patraus saw several men with Ichigo, attending to him, indicating something terrible.

"Don't tell me he is-" Patraus said in shock before the officer cut him off.

"He's alive, but barely, for some reason his instant regeneration isn't kicking in." The officer said.

"What?.." Patraus asked stunned.

"To add to it, he is in critical condition, his chest is blown open, his rib cage is gone." The officer said, shocking Patraus.

"The grand mistress?" Patraus asked as the officer was hesitant to answer but did so anyways.

"That's a bigger problem sir." The officer said.

"What do you mean bigger problem!?" Patraus asked in a panic as the officer pointed downwards.

Patraus looked back into the crater at a specified location, in which Bambietta was lying there on a piece of debris completely knocked out as she was still emitting reiatsu but the debris was unstable and ready to collapse, which meant that if it did, then Bambietta would either fall into a blazing inferno and burn up or fall into water and drown, either way, she would die if they didn't get her out of there soon, reishi ropes were not an option as they wouldn't get close enough as she was almost in the right side middle of the crater, which was too far away, which meant that they somehow had to stabilize the surface.

"Contact Silbern and get help here now! It's an emergency! And get me the two sternritters here!" Patraus ordered.

"We can't." The officer replied as Patraus looked at him furiously.

"What do you mean we can't!?" Patraus asked.

"Our phones are dead, our systems are dead, we can't even call one of the block, everything is dead, as for the sternritters we do not know where they are but we are preparing a search team at this moment." The officer replied.

"What about the airship?" Patraus asked.

"It's in the barracks." Patraus replied.

"What?" Patraus asked.

"The shockwave blew it over and it took the tower with it as it fell into the barracks, now it's only a burning mess as the gas in it is burning up." The officer replied.

"What about our engineers?" Patraus asked.

"They can't get over, the bridges collapsed... Both of them." The officer replied.

"Alright, what about the fire division? What's their status?" Patraus asked.

"They're on the other side of the island sir but they somehow made it." The officer replied.

"I know that! But what are they doing?" Patraus asked annoyed.

"They're working on extinguishing the barracks." The officer replied.

"Fuck the barracks, get them to focus on the airship, we need to get into that bridge and hope that the communications panel is still functioning! Find a way to tell them!" Patraus ordered as the officer nodded and left, leaving Patraus for himself.

Patraus noticed that he was bleeding from the chest, stomach and head, aswell as some minor neck injury, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

"I took all precautions set by the K.G... I did everything right... How did this happen?.." Patraus said lowly in defeat.

**Silbern Research Division**

***Much Later***

Erwig walked in the hallway from one of the control rooms in the research division, trying to find out what had just happened, though he was relieved to find out that his unit didn't start this mess, shattered glass cracked as he stepped on it as all the windows had been blown in, then he entered back into his lab where Kisuke waited, medical personnel had already taken care of the wounded so it was just him and Kisuke now.

"What did you find out?" Kisuke asked.

"Well the good news is that we aren't responsible for the explosion." Erwig said.

"Then were did it come from?" Kisuke asked.

"Evidently there was something big from the sea, like a weird explosion there or something, whatever it was it's gone now, but that was the cause of the first shockwave we felt." Erwig explained to Kisuke.

"And the second?" Kisuke asked, though he was curious on the first one.

"The harbor is on fire, from the looks of it the fuel tanks were damaged and exploded but that is only guess... It's the only reason I can think about atleast." Erwig responded.

"Is it bad?" Yoruichi asked over the phone.

"The harbor is fully engulfed in flames, every fire brigade in Silbern and outside is being sent to the harbor as we speak, Police has been scrambled and the military has been called it, all ambulances and paramedics are moving out now with every surgeon in every hospital being called back, the city is a loud siren at this point." Erwig replied.

"So it's bad?" Kisuke asked.

"Reports indicate severe damage all around the city, people are bleeding and dying or dead already but nothing specific, the higher ups are being evacuted with their families to the bunker, aswell as the royals." Erwig responded.

"So the situation is severe?" A voice asked, which Kisuke recognized.

"Byakuya?" Kisuke asked, leaving Erwig to wonder if talking anymore was a great idea.

"Yeah, Rukia, Byakuya, Ginrei and Hisana is here." Yoruichi replied.

"For how long?" Kisuke asked.

"Rukia and Hisana, since the start of the conversation, our families have had a meeting today regarding various topics, it ended a few moments ago." Yoruichi replied.

"I see, and Kyoraku?" Kisuke asked.

"Haven't told him, but it's only a matter of time before news about this reaches outside the Wandenreich." Yoruichi said matter of factly.

"True." Kisuke replied.

"What is Emperor Ichigo doing about this?" Ginrei asked as Kisuke looked at Erwig.

"Well he isn't here." Erwig replied.

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Rukia asked confused.

"He went away for a while, going to..." Erwig said as he became quiet.

"Erwig?" Kisuke asked.

Erwig looked at the phone, which was Kisuke's personal phone, and on the wall over it was the room phone which was connected to all the sectors, then he contacted the control room as he took the phone to his ear.

"Control room." The operator said.

"Erwig, research division, where did the first explosion come from?" Erwig asked.

"Uhm... North-west from the sea according to the reports, the second came from the harbor." The operator said.

"Okey, thanks." Erwig said as he hung up.

"The first shockwave came from the north-west at sea..." Erwig said.

"What about that direction?" Rukia asked.

"300 kilometers north-west is Tol Reus Prison, and island by the sea." Erwig said as it dawned on Kisuke.

"Could that be the epicenter of the explosion?" Hisana asked.

"I hope not... His majesty and the grand mistress headed there over two hours ago." Erwig said as he manifested his tabled.

Searching through it he found all the phone numbers to Tol Reus Hold and Tol Reus Bay, then he called the direct number and instantly it began to beep like it had no reception or that the phone was out of service.

"I can't get through on that number... I'll try another one." Erwig said as he tried the emergency number.

Nothing, just a toned beep, causing Erwig to put the phone away.

"Nothing huh?" Kisuke said with a frown.

Then the door opened and the A.N.U entered.

"Lord Kisuke, General Erwig, you are both stamped as Emergency Essential, please come with us." The soldier said.

"Emergency Essential?" Kisuke asked, never hearing that word before.

"Yay, bunker time." Erwig said sarcastically, though they didn't have anything else to do as all work had stopped following the emergency.

**Silbern Bunker Command**

As a precaution all members they found belonging to the royal family aswell as families associated with the chancellors and naturally the Basterbines was considered to be part royalty by law, aswell as the chancellors were evacuated to the emergency bunker in the vault, all doors had been sealed shut but as of right now the monarch, second in command and one chancellor was missing, however Liltotto took charge and ordered the military on high alert and declared a state of emergency.

The bunker had it's own command center, which was connected to the meeting room, it's own infirmary, surgical rooms, it's own kitchen and everything needed to survive for long periods of time, though not as extravagant as it was only built for survival and emergency usage, this was the first time it was used, which showed how dire the situation was.

Liltotto, Meninas and Candice were sitting by the meeting table as the rest was absent, they were handing out orders while trying to get a grip of the situation they were facing, regardless it was chaos, the hospitals were getting overrun, the emergency services had their hands full, the military was called in to assist but it would be a while until they arrived, confusion was wide spread, and the O.D.K who had been taken to the bunker were working with six hands as an example.

Silbern wasn't the only place devestated as reports were coming from other regions linked to the sea, some of them were even smaller cities, the destruction was beyond imagination, just the thought of the Wandenreich in this state seemed so surreal, no one would have ever thought this, they were safe in the Wandenreich, the schatten should have protected them all but yet something so terrible such as this had happened, and no one knew the source of it.

The emperor and the second in command was unreachable, the leadership is disarray, internally Liltotto panicked as she realized the job she had put upon herself, but she managed to maintain herself and kept a cool head, they needed one of their two top chains as no one knew what to do, the chancellors were only trained in specific circumstances revolving around their own departments but nothing of this caliber, as that was for the monarch and the grand mistress, so in short, Liltotto gave out orders blindly hoping that the situation couldn't get any worse, but in reality, the two top leaders were lying in a pool of their own blood in Tol Reus clinging to life, something she didn't know, which meant that the situation was far worse then what it seemed in terms of leadership as both the monarch and grand mistress were out of commission.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** A bit shorter then usual but I had to edit this chapter very much as I wrote it while I was tired and there was a lot more information that I do not want released yet, so I had a quick edit.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I found it exciting to write :D


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Harbor**

Kaien, Aizen, Chad and Uryu stood up, both of them bleeding from various parts of their bodies, Aizen seemed to be doing great however but then again he was immortal, but that did not count for the rest of them, luckily despite their injuries most of them managed to walk, but Keigo was unconscious, Tatsuki had a leg injury, Mizuiro had a head injury but managed to walk, with the weak reiatsu levels they had they weren't as protected as the more powerful ones as they were more resilient and durable.

The mere fact that they survived is nothing short of a miracle as they just so happened to be positioned behind Aizen and Chad who took the brunt of the impact but was okey due to their power levels, thus effectively making their bodies shield them from the explosive force that would otherwise have ripped them apart, the same could be said for Miyako but she had a broken leg and arm, and wasn't capable of walking by herself.

But they couldn't think about that now, the entire harbor was on fire and they needed to get out of there quickly unless they wanted to choke or burn to death as the smoke was severe, although it was going upwards, the buildings with open entrances blew out hot smoke like a smoke grenade around the harbor.

"Come on, we gotta go, NOW!" Aizen said sternly as he grabbed Keigo and lifted him up.

Kaien took Miyako and assisted her, Chad took Tatsuki and Uryu offered Mizuiro some help but he managed by himself.

"The hell just happened?" Uryu asked as he looked around at the carnage.

"I don't know but something hit us and then the fuel tanks exploded." Chad replied.

"It was a shockwave from the sea, though I'm not sure where it came from, but from the sounds of it the city got hit hard aswell." Mizuiro said as he listened not only to the fire alarms around the harbor but sirens wailing in the distance.

By this point the civil defence sirens had been turned on and people would be ordered to evacuate to the emergency shelters. The siren sound was distinguishable from the sirens of emergency vehicles but it was heard in the distance as both types of sirens wailed all around, blue spinning lights could be seen from fire trucks at the harbor in the distance aswell as firefighters got out and got ready to fight the fire.

"We gotta get back to the tower." Uryu said as they got a move on

They were walking all around, trying to avoid stepping on burning fuel as that would've been boring, but they avoided it as best they could and tried to make their way towards the emergency services as quickly as they possibly could, seeing as all of them were in no condition to take charge of anything here at the moment, with all of them being injured.

They walked and walked, oxygen was replaced by carbondiokside from the smoke created by the fire, the fire service was now close and could be seen wearing masks to ensure a steady flow of oxygen into their bodies as breathing here was dangerous in and of itself due to all the toxic fumes.

"Lieutenant? Someone is over there!" A voice said as a small group of firefighters ran out of a building and noticed the group.

"It's the V. " another firefighter yelled as more came out to assist.

They were assisted by the fire brigade towards the nearest ambulance with paramedics, the A.N.U was already on the scene waiting for information regarding them with the orders to escort them to the bunker, though in their case the bunker infirmary, atleast they got of easy compared to another group stuck on an island.

**Silbern Bunker Guard Post 3**

Two boots were heard tramping in the the long hallway of the bunker entrance that was guarded by the K.G and the A.N.U, all of them armed to the teeth with whatever they could manifest, the K.G no longer stood in their formal guard stance but like how they wanted with their rifles ready and bayonetes attached with a strap attached to have it stuck to the shoulder, but still they held it to make sure they could easily drag it out in emergencies.

However, the further in they got the tighter security became, there were three security checkpoints in the bunker which had to be passed in order to enter the part of the bunker where the V. were held, between the checkpoints were sections in the hallways, each section had an emergency door that could be sealed and was very durable against attacks of any kind, but that was for security reasons, ensuring that the checkpoints were well guarded and difficult to break into.

Then the two individuals arrived at the last checkpoint.

"They're not messing around down here are they?" Kisuke asked.

"No they aren't, once the leadership evacuates to here all security in the tower focuses around here aswell." Erwig replied as they approached the guard sitting by a table, the guard saluted as Erwig was allowed to change into a military uniform and Kisuke was already in his.

"Documents?" The guard asked as the two took out their identification papers from inside the trench coats, that was quite similar to a white passport book with the silver cross on it which was always carried by the officers and higher ups, it also had pages where you could put in entries if it was needed or temporary clearances.

The guard took the documents and read their identification, then he scanned it on a card scanner to verify it's real, aswell as Kisuke and Erwig had to scan their reiatsu and fingerprints including eyes scanning, as a last defence against infiltration, as soon as it all checked out the security door unlocked and slid open, allowing them access as they took their documents and went past it, then it slid shut and locked itself behind them.

They were now in the most safest and most secure structure of the entire empire as they entered the hallway of the bunker, where several officers were talking, as they approached many saluted, all the doors were reinforced doors, with a sliding security door to seal it if the alarm goes off as a last ditch security measure.

Kisuke and Erwig stopped at the door where a guard of the A.N.U was positioned.

"Sir... Sir." The guard said as he saluted the both of them.

"We're here to see the chancellery." Erwig said.

"Right this way." The guard said as he escorted them.

**Tol Reus Interior**

Ulrik and Fifi ran through the remains of cell block F with the soldier as it had also partially collapsed but it was managable although the block was unstable, the tremendous quake generated was probably the source for this collapse, but it wasn't too bad compared to what cell block D experienced though some alternate routes had to be taken, in the distance cracking and rumbling could be heard by hallways caving in.

Eventually they noticed an emergency exit, hoping that they didn't have to go through block A or B, they decided to check it out, so Ulrik approached the door, unlocked it and tried to open it, it opened about a few centimeters before it hit something, blocking the door, eventually Fifi had enough and just wanted to use the vollstandig to fly out by punching through the roof but that risked destabilizing the structure even more, and it might finally cave in, which would be problematic.

They could use brute force by enhancing their muscles with blut, but that would without a doubt damage the walls and help destablize the roof so they were in no position to do so without taking a tremendous risk and assure the death of many soldiers still on their way out as the block might collapse fully, ensuring that the soldiers might be buried alive.

As that emergency exit was shut tight, they just had to move on, hoping that cell block A or B wasn't too far away or block off.

"What's the point with emergency exits if you can't fucking well open them or use them!?" Fifi asked annoyed.

"I don't think anyone anticipated something of this caliber to happen, so for that reason the emergency exits weren't built to be durable enough to maintain such a force." Ulrik replied as Fifi huffed.

Regardless they kept moving rapidly towards cell block B as that was the closest but there was still a high possibility of damages and that the emergency exits might be inaccessible, which was a cause of worry, which meant that cell block A was their last hope, if that was shut down then they'd have to forcibly break through, after about 3 minutes of rapid walking they entered cell block B.

"Finally." Fifi said as she noticed the sign.

"There should be an exit not far away from here." The soldier said.

After going through seven turns, and eight long hallways they finally reached another emergency exit, Fifi opened the door and it slid right open, but the staircase was severly damaged along with the walls.

"It looks quite unstable." Fifi said.

"Doesn't matter, we're going through here." Ulrik said as he carefully stepped onto the stair case.

After the floor held, he took another step onto the staircase, a few careful steps later Fifi and the soldier joined in as they carefully stepped on the staircase and then they reached the top door and opened it, finally walking outside as the emergency exit held up.

They were stunned to see the damage done to the prison, the main building was completely raised, the airship they arrived in had crashed into the barracks, and a massive crater was were the D block was, soldiers were walking around wounded, some even struggeling to stand up and the sky was darkened from all the smoke pouring out of the former cell block.

**Silbern Bunker Command**

"Lady chancellors." Erwig said as he sat down on one of the additional chairs at the meeting table.

"Erwig, Kisuke" Liltotto said as she read through some documents.

"His majesty is in Tol Reus, I've tried contacting them but I cannot get through, I believe that the epicenter of the blast came from Tol Reus." Erwig said.

"We are working with that very thought in mind, the airforce has sent several airships towards the island already in all haste and scrambled the wingmen." Liltotto said.

"But what is it on that island that is capable of doing something like this?" Meninas asked.

"There shouldn't be anything on that island that could've done this." Candice said.

"We have no idea what it was that blew up or if it was even on the island, but something did so let's stick to the facts we do know and then we can launch an investigation after we have taken care of this mess to find out what the hell happened." Liltotto said.

"Right." Candice said.

"So Erwig, what's the status of the research division?" Liltotto asked.

"Everything checks out, few injuries but nothing major, glass shards here and there but that's it." Erwig responded.

"Nothing toxic or radioactive leaking?" Liltotto asked just to be safe.

"Everything checks out normal, dosimeters report no radioactive leaks and all toxin sensors reports all clear." Erwig responded.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Liltotto said as they were now officially in emergency session.

"Alright." Erwig replied.

"Is your new weapon secured?" Liltotto asked.

"It is, every piece of machinery linked to the two projects are very secure and under tight security, the documents are only on paper and constantly locked away in a hidden vault." Erwig assured.

"The crown nor the state wants this information to be leaked at any cost, these weapons are the key to the assured survival of our empire and might avoid threats coming our way, his majesty wants quick results and so do we, aswell as effective results, even Bambi is eager despite her external protests on that one project." Liltotto said expectantly.

"I understand, the weapons will be finished soon I assure you, I have the entire research division working on different parts, so far we have 108 arrows ready and already placed, we just need to put in the interior, for the second one all 6 arrows are ready but the interior needs some work." Kisuke stated.

"Well... His majesty has great faith in you both, I heard that the computer programs have already been installed, which is excellent news, as for the first project when can we expect it to be done?" Candice asked.

"Soon, very very soon." Erwig said.

"Like how very very soon?" Meninas asked.

"This week soon and the first project is live after a test which is originally scheduled for tomorrow but in order to do so we need his majesty's consent aswell as the consent of the grand mistress." Erwig stated.

"Well once you have it complete the test in secret, we want no one to know about this, as for the consent you will have it soon, you will have the full might of the A.N.U to assist you if needed just get that test done!" Liltotto said sternly.

"It will be hard but we'll do our best and put them to good use." Kisuke said.

"Which begs the question, how do we get the arrows there? They're too big to be transported discreetly?" Meninas asked.

"The arrows are big yes but can also be dismantled and carried seperately, and that's what we'll do as we transport them around to avoid necessary attention, with the military roaming about more frequently no one will think twice." Erwig assured.

"Agreed." Liltotto replied.

"The second project poses a bit of a problem though when it comes to testing." Erwig stated.

"We know about that and it won't be tested in the Wandenreich or the schatten, we have another place more suitable for the testing that has already been decided, you will get further instructions on that when the time is more appropriate." Candice said.

"Understood." Erwig and Kisuke said.

"Anyways we've decided to prepare to assemble a commission to investigate this matter, and you two are on board." Meninas said.

"Prepare? Why not assemble immediately?" Kisuke asked.

"The ultimate decision is up to his majesty and the grand mistress." Liltotto said.

"But they are not availeble at the moment, if anything we do not know their status, isn't there someone in charge that can make this decision immediately?" Erwig asked.

"We will wait for his majesty's commands, if he isn't availeble then Bambi will be." Candice said.

"But they aren't now, which means that you are waiting for orders that might not come!" Erwig stated bluntly.

"And what would you have us do then? Just take full control over the empire and rip the authority from them? That's treason!" Liltotto stated.

"Initiate the _Starfall Protocol_" Erwig said.

"The starfall protocol?" Kisuke asked.

"The protocol is for emergency usage in case the monarch or second-in-command is incapacitated, deceased or unable to fulfill their duties! Transfers full judicial, military and political authority of a person prior selected on a list with names of compatible individuals to take command and control over the empire until one of the two are back in action, it also contains information and instructions should the leadership be in turmoil and how to proceed." Erwig stated

"So it's a designated survivor protocol to appoint a temporary head of state?" Kisuke stated.

"In short, yes, I believe your name got on there after you signed that document the A.N.U gave you yesterday but the list might not have been updated yet, Starfall also happens to be the emergency code to inform of the fall of the leadership." Erwig said.

"I did?" Kisuke asked as he took out a copy from his coat and read it.

"Ohh... So that's what I signed under on." Kisuke said as he looked at the paper with a quick read.

"You didn't read it?" Liltotto asked in awe.

"No I have a habit of just signing things rather then reading it." Kisuke said in his joyful mood.

"Oh boy..." Candice said stunned.

"And he's on the list..." Liltotto said in disbelief.

"Well the good news is that the list goes in an order, how the succession will go during the protocol, I believe the first name is lord Isshin followed by his nephew." Erwig said, showing a detailed knowledge of the protocol.

"True, Isshin is in the bunker living room, though Kaien isn't here." Meninas said.

"Still, we should wait for Bambi and his majesty to contact us, we can hold the fort until then, the airforce is already enroute to Tol Reus, it won't be long until they get there." Candice said.

"But they aren't availeble, we need to activate the protocol now!" Erwig said.

"No, we will wait." Candice replied.

"But-" Erwig said before he was interrupted.

"We wait Erwig, that's final!" Meninas said.

"We will prepare the protocol just in case, so it's ready should the worst come to the worst." Liltotto said.

"I'm the one responsible of ensuring that the protocol is changed, I will make the necessary preparations." Erwig said, although he disapproved of the wait.

"Good!" Liltotto said as Erwig went on his way around the bunker for the emergency equipment meant to be used during the protocol and to make some calls.

"Prepare the infirmary, we have injured from the harbor!" An officer said in the distance.

"What's their status?" Candice asked.

"Lord chancellor Uryu aswell as marshall Sado and marshall Aizen aswell as lord Keigo and lord Mizuiro aswell as lady Tatsuki have been recovered and are on their way here but they are injured and are being transported by ambulance, their status is yet unknown." The officer said.

"Damn... Well as long as no one of them dies." Liltotto said.

**Silver Sea (Off the coast of Tol Reus)**

***Short While Later***

A formation of 50 wingmen flew as fast as they could, their legs had the shape of a pressure cone as they flew faster then the speed of sound at maximum speed, airships were following behind at maximum power but as they couldn't fly as fast the wingmen were scrambled aswell, as they could fly over 2000 kilometers an hour, which meant they got to Tol Reus faster, they would report to the leading airship and the leading airship reported to both Silbern Airbase and Silbern Emergency bunker.

Normally they go into a briefing room after being told so or by a given time, then they put on their equipment and then go out of the barracks and then activate vollstandig and fly the direction they need to, but in a scramble they just put on their equipment while listening to the speakers saying which direction to fly, go out of the barracks, activate the vollstanding and fly off while being briefed on the radio instead as the point of a scramble is to have them into the air immediately for an emergency.

When the airships scrambled, they had no protocol to follow for airship scramble which left a small problem, but an officer with a sharp mind found a valiant solution to all their troubles, one that would follow later in the war and also become the proper protocol for airship scramble, as the solution solved a lot of problems as no one had noticed it before.

The trams to the hangars could also go to the anchor towers with small tanks on their spine cars, meant for refueling as the trams could carry more fuel then a truck could if you have more tanks on them, though the tanks were small, they still carried several thousands of liters, one tank could fill the quarter of an airship, but refueling was slow as there was a lot of space in those airship tanks, though the airship didn't swallow more fuel then they could fill.

However, the officer noticed the size of them and then realized that the tanks would fit into the cargo bay, and the tanks were already filled so all they needed was to get them into the airships and they could refuel underway and also refuel while loading the cargo, so they refueled while loading up necessary equipment and were still refueling while flying as the tanks were connected to each other and the airship sucked all of them into the fuel tank, besides they only needed six fuel containers, which the fifth was an extra tank just in case so that didn't take long, the total size of the fuel tank on the airship was 158.000 liters, while the fuel containers contained 30.000 liters of fuel, which was more in total then the airship tank could contain so they had ample of fuel.

The wingmen closed in on the island and noticed the heavy smoke in the air, indicating a massive fire.

"Sir, look!" A wingman said into the radio.

"Yeah, I see it." An officer replied.

"Echo leader, we are closing in on Tol Reus and have visual, there is one massive smoke cloud up in the sky, we're moving in for a closer aerial look and sending off a reiatsu spike as an alert to our presence, maybe someone will contact us aswell." The wingman leader said to the leading airship through the radio.

"Eye leader copies, report back when you have a full visual and situation awareness." The leading airship replied through the radio.

Giving a spike of their reiatsu three times, they started to fly downwards hard to decrease their altitude, then they started to see several massive glows from the island, using the special goggles on their helmets they zoomed in to get a better view faster and noticed the crashed airship, it had crashed into the barracks with it's right wing and were in a 50 degree angle, with the left propeller intact but slowly spinning and not calming down, which caused a bit of alarm in the wingmen.

"Echo leader, we have a visual, the airship crashed on the right side and it's on fire, it's between 40 and 50 degree angle with the left wing upwards, the propeller is still spinning, looks like the APU is still running somehow." The wingman leader replied.

"Eye leader copies, be careful of that propeller, it's stronger then what it looks like, get between there and that propeller will chop you in two, if possible stay away from it with good distance, the APU uses fuel to run so if the APU is running it's a safe bet that airship is choke full of fuel ready to ignite." The leading airship warned.

"Echo leader copies, we'll stay clear of the airship." The wingman leader replied.

**Tol Reus Island**

"Alright we have it!" A guard said as he ran with some medical equipment.

"Good, we'll use this to stabilize her head and neck." Fifi said as she and Ulrik had activated Vollstandig with the goal of rescuing Bambietta before the ground she was on collapsed.

"What's his majesty's condition?" Ulrik asked rapidly.

"Not good, we're trying to stop the bleeding but his heart and lungs are fully exposed, we're using the canopy remains to ensure that he doesn't get too much water in his lungs, but we're doing our best sir!" The guard replied.

"You make sure he lives!" Ulrik warned.

"Yes sir!" The guard replied.

"Alright Ulrik let's go, we need to get her now! That surface is close to falling." Fifi said as she and Ulrik grabbed an emergency stretcher to lift Bambietta with.

The stretcher was a two piece rescue stretcher and made with the intention of helping people with serious neck or spine damage, the stretcher was in two parts and could be attached around the patient, without needing to lift them up, just put the stretcher besides the patient, then click it in place under the patient, all done without moving them.

Fifi placed her part and Ulrik did the same, they were using the markings as measurements to get it right, slowly and very carefully put it under Bambietta and then it clicked and locked itself both front, middle and back, holding the stretcher with one hand they tightened the belts to make sure Bambietta didn't fall out and then the carefully lifted her up and flew out before carefully moving her to the canopy that was now held by soldiers and carefully placed her down.

They didn't have any doctors availeble so it was hard to tell the total amount of damage she had, all they knew was that she was unconscious, so they were in quite the pickle, both top leaders of the Wandenreich incapacitated, then Ulrik and Fifi along with other guards sensed a reiatsu spike, three of them in total, they looked at the source but saw nothing but something was coming their way fast.

"Well there goes their neighbourhood." A wingman said as he noticed the barracks fully engulfed.

"Not just the barracks, look!" Another one said as he pointed at the remains of cell block D.

"The hell happened here?" The leader said.

"There looks to be a concentration of people around that canopy there." A wingman said.

"Let's move in for a closer look." The leader said.

Rapidly descending they landed close to the canopy held up by soldiers and noticed Ulrik and Fifi first but was stunned to see what they saw next, the officer was in absolute shock to look right at Ichigo's heart and lungs, while Bambietta was lying there unconscious, a shock shared by his subordinates.

"The hell happened!?" The officer asked.

Ulrik briefed the officer on the situation, where the officer reported that airships with medical personnel were enroute but it would be a while until they got there, which caused Ulrik to become infuriated and relieved at the same time, help was coming but it was still some distance out, however they had to make a rapid decision, they could send Ichigo and Bambietta with the wingmen but it was risky, especially if something happened in the air that could cause them both to die, so the decision was made to keep them on the ground and keep them stable, the airships did have medics but nothing to make a major surgery which was required, all they could hope for was that they could be kept stable enough by the medics

"Eye leader this is echo leader!" The officer said into the radio.

"Eye leader go ahead." The leading airship replied.

"Emergency! Starfall! I repeat! Starfall! Both situations critical!" The leader alerted.

"Starfall confirmed, alerting Silbern, standby for possible further orders and communications re-routing!" The leading airship replied.

"Copy! And be adviced, there is a thick and heavy smoke cloud from the island, be weary for potential wind changes to avoid being dragged into it." The officer said.

"Copy that!" The leading airship replied.

Soon after the wingmen did what they could to help, flying back and forth between the islands with equipment needed elsewhere, much of it medical equipment, or atleast what they could salvage as they desperately needed it, much had been destroyed so they could only do what they could after all as they weren't really miracle workers.

**Silbern Bunker**

The group from the harbor had arrived, most of them being rushed to the infirmary where the doctors were waiting, Uryu insisted on being fine but one of the doctors were his father as he was called in from the world of the living in this situation as they wanted the best they could get their hands on, besides after he helped treat Sabrina he signed a medical contract with the Wandenreich and was one of the chief doctors for the welfare ministry.

Even if he worked at a hospital in the world of the living, having a position on the health departments chief committee which monitored and made major decisions for public health and healthcare and was occasionally on meetings in the health department, being assigned as chief of the committee, much to Uryu's annoyance but he did a good job so he didn't complain, his contract also included having him availeble as a doctor in emergency situations, giving him the status of Emergency Essential.

Keigo had gotten a severe concussion with open wounds around his head, knocking him unconscious while Tatsuki had a fractured leg with some open wounds around her torso and upper body, the rest of them only had open wounds, though Uryu needed a few stitches, aswell as Chad, Keigo and Kaien, the rest of the group didn't, Aizen was probably best off, afterwards Uryu had rapidly joined the meeting, a short moments later a message arrived.

"Alright, we'll inform the chancellors." Karl said, the commander of the O.D.K.

"Inform us of what? Any news regarding Bambi or his majesty?" Candice asked, Ernst who was present in the room now had his full attention to Karl, which was noticed by Uryu and Karl.

"His majesty and lady Bambietta is incapacitated and in severe condition, evidently his majesty's instant regeneration has failed for some reason and he isn't healing, his chest is fully exposed, as for lady Bambietta, she had a long fall down on some debris as one of the cell blocks collapsed, they got her out but she is unresponsive, most likely a head injury, they assume she is in critical but the airships are still enroute and they are unable to check properly, they won't risk moving them out of fear that their situation might become even more critical so they want to wait for the airships." Karl said.

The reaction in the entire room ranged from shock to disbelief, Liltotto's jaw went up and down in shock, Candice and Uryu was in disbelief and Meninas was in denial, as for Ernst, hearing his eldest condition really made him just want to give out, but he knew that this was a moment where he had to be strong.

Erwig was distraught to hear the news but he also knew he had to maintain himself, so he went to a hidden safe in the bunker and took out the necessities needed for them to initiate the protocol, one was a box for a computer, and a small box with the name Starfall on it, the protocol needed 7 signatures in total in which all were in agreement, with two of them being optional but without them the protocol would only be active for 72 hours or three days unless it was missing for a good reason that could be documented.

A member of the royal family had to sign it, which was optional, a member from the Basterbine family had to sign it, which was optional, but would put restrictions on if it was missing without a good reason, The O.D.K commander had to sign it, the supreme court justice had to sign it, Erwig or Kisuke had to sign it and a chancellor had to sign it, which was the verification, and then the person taking the temporary leadership would also sign, ensuring 7 signatures in total.

There were a lot of safety measures in place, the reason it had to be done electronically was because of all the computers they had, it gave the person in question monarch access to all the system, which was as high as you got, to verify that a valid user was indeed using the system, the verification system had a hand print scanner, reiatsu scanner and eye scanner, aswell as they had to put in a pin system for pin codes, id number and authentication codes, making them quite unique as they were created for the purpose of high level verification and they were also hidden inside the walls to make them harder to find and would appear if a code was inserted into the computer Erwig was using.

The bunker command had five verification systems inside the walls, while the last one was on the computer, ensuring six in total, as the computer would only launch the protocol program if Erwig, Kisuke or another high ranking member, namely Bambietta or Ichigo verified that it was them to order the launch of the system, which caused the first verification to go through as reiatsu, eye, hand print, then he had to use the pin system, writing in person identification with date of birth and five additional letters, personal code, 30 second authentication code and the protocol system was active once verfied, then he had to put in a special verification code which launched the starfall protocol's verification sequence, which was held in a special envelope inside the protocol box.

Six verification codes in total, all of them had to be inserted by the right person or the system would delete the codes and they would have to fix it which could take hours, as one envelope for the chancellors, one for the royal family, one for the Basterbines, one for Erwig and Kisuke, one for the supreme justice and one for the O.D.K commander, all of them had to be given right, and there was just a marking on the envelope that didn't signify status or rank so only Erwig knew the correct order from the markings, though Kisuke would later learn that order himself as he was new to this.

"Go get lady Masaki and lord Isshin and brief them on the situation, we need them both here later." Erwig said to a soldier.

"Why?" Meninas asked curiously.

"Because lord Isshin cannot sign two parts of the protocol, one has to be signed by a different party." Erwig stated.

"Ensuring that the protocol become null and void huh?" Liltotto asked.

"Correct, and these are one time codes, once used they need to be remade, and if one is used on two signatures the system denies all access and we cannot use the protocol without making new codes." Erwig said, showing the security of the system.

Erwig launched the computer and then initiated the protocol system, using the access seal authenticator that glowed on his hand as the needed authenticator aswell as all the other necessities, now he just needed the code as Isshin and Masaki came out, the whole process took a few minutes but it was done by the time they came out, causing Erwig to take out the envelope that belonged to him and Kisuke, it was golden in color and tightly sealed, but once he opened it a small card came out, but it was blank and nothing written on it, then he took it with both his hands and put some pressure on it, causing it to snap and inside was a small letter as he showed how to do this.

Writing in the verification code the system launched and Erwig later initiated the codes for the verification devices in the room, the supreme justice entered shortly after as he too was considered Emergency Essential.

"Alright, put in your personal details with authenticator, scan your hand prints, eye and then your reiatsu, afterwards all lord Isshin then needs to do is to write his personal details and chose his coding and he will have control over all command and control capabilities in the empire." Erwig said as they did as he instructed.

Masaki was briefed rapidly, though she seemed distraught and had tears in her eyes, Isshin wasn't in any better shape, probably because he never expected anything like this to happen, who could ever have imagined anything like this, but he did as instructed because it needed to be done, and besides, he was confident that this was only temporary. Having finally written in his own details as the others had finished and chosen his password for the computer system, Erwig went to reset the data servers so that it would recognize Isshin as a monarch instead as that was needed, it didn't take any longer then about two or three seconds and it was done.

"You now have full control over the armed forces and the empire." Erwig said as all eyes darted on Isshin, now awaiting further orders.

"Ernst, your family needs you more, take break." Isshin said to Ernst as he noticed him quite distracted in partially trembling, obviously out of worry for his eldest daughter though he tried his best to maintain himself.

"But I-" Ernst said before he was interrupted.

"That's an order!" Isshin said as Ernst relented.

Masaki had watched Yuzu fall asleep after finally calming her down, Karin was trying to sleep while Sabrina was so terrified she couldn't sleep as she had no idea what was going on around her, causing her to panic, which proved that the trauma from Ansbach was still lingering and worst case it probably always will, having tried everything to calm her down, which ultimately failed, her parents gave her the option of taking Ramelteon to help her fall asleep which she hesitantly accepted so she was already asleep.

Ramelteon is a drug that helps speed the onset of sleep and makes you fall asleep faster, though it doesn't help with staying asleep as there was no cause for that, just let her sleep her panic off and that's it, and it did work eventually as she had already fallen asleep, regardless none of the three girls were told what was happening, or that Ichigo and Bambietta was incapacitated because they didn't need to worry more, so they kept the whole thing a secret from them.

Then Kisuke approached after putting his phone away.

"I have asked Tessai to come back here!" Kisuke replied.

"Good, we might need his abilities, I also want you to assist Ryuken with the surgery alongside Tessai." Isshin said as Kisuke nodded.

**Tol Reus Island**

***Sometime later***

The airships had finally arrived which was a great relief, they did manage to keep Ichigo partially stable but his situation was starting to deteriorate rapidly, and Bambietta was still in an unknown condition, but she wasn't waking up which was a big concern, though they had noticed she had some bleeding behind her head.

Regardless the leading airship hovered over them and the cranes on both sides were down, Ichigo was being put on a stretcher himself as they transported Bambietta's stretcher over to the left side crane, the crew had already attached a four pointed line to the crane hook so they didn't need to worry about the stretcher falling over, though Bambietta and Ichigo would both be attached to the stretchers with safety belts to make sure they didn't fall off.

Attaching the four lines with hooks at the end to her stretcher, the crew set the crane to lift her up, followed shortly by Ichigo, the crew had also made a reishi ladder that was blue glowing of reishi but also similar to a rope ladder on both sides which Fifi and Ulrik would climb to get up, the other airships would remain on the island for assistance.

One airship even descended to the bridges and functioned as a makeshift bridge as the two access draw bridges on the airship was just about long enough to reach both ends as it hovered there to let the people on the ground go to the other island and vice versa if needed, all the extra airships also contained emergency equipment aswell in containers so that wasn't a problem, a third would also function as an infirmary for those in need.

Bambietta came up and the crew sent the crane to the draw bridge where they dragged the stretcher on to the draw bridge and released from the crane and transported her to the elevator, they didn't send it up until Ichigo was fully on as he was just released as they had put Bambietta on the elevator and up they went towards the cargo bay where there were medics waiting.

Once they got up they immediately began to check their status, aswell as put them on monitors as they began inspecting all parts of their bodies, in which they later turned from worry to alarm, Bambietta had an increased blood pressure aswell as a rapid heart beat, Ichigo had decreased blood pressure but a rapid heart beat.

"He's got severe lung damage on the left side, the lung is completely punctured and his right side is barely functioning aswell as some internal bleeding and a lot of blood loss, in total he has only half a lung left that works, his body has begun to shut down the organs it doesn't need to survive to save oxygen, his muscles are shut down, his kidneys are barely working, his liver is barely working, he need surgery fast." A medic said.

"We do not have that equipment here, we cannot do complex surgeries! What's the status on the grand mistress?" The chief medic asked.

"Her blood pressure is high and her pupils are not responsive to light, from the looks of it possibly ICP from the blow to the head you can see back here, most probably caused by a brain bleed.." Another medic said.

"Increased Intracranial Pressure through brain bleed huh? Damn it we don't have the equipment to deal with this... Have the airship move to Silbern fast and alert the surgery team to be prepared for emergency surgery!" The chief medic said as a soldier moved to the phone to alert the bridge.

"Get me Acetazolamide for the grand mistress and see if we can get that pressure even a tiny bit decreased if that's the cause and cool her body down aswell, if she stabilizes we'll know that's the reason, and give his majesty Aprotinin to stop the bleed aswell as blood transfusions and put him and the grand mistress on respirators! Atleast we have those here." The chief medic ordered, he knew that induced hypothermia helped but he was unsure about the medicine, but atleast it was worth a try when it came to Bambietta, as for the choices with Ichigo, he didn't have much of an option.

"Sir, Aprotinin will create blood clots, if a blood clot forms in a vein before the bleed his organs will be starved from whatever oxygen they have left." A medic said concerned.

"If that happens give him Heparin to remove the clot and try again! I know we're shooting in the blind but it's the only chance he has! Besides the respirator will breathe for him and give his body oxygen, hopefully enough to make sure the organs survive long enough for the clots to dissolve." The chief medic replied as the medic nodded, the chief medic just wanted to be sure so he decided to ask the soldier who was a crewman.

"Do we have any drills in the engineering compartment?" The chief medic asked.

"No sir we do not." The soldier replied.

"Damn it, of all the things a simple drill was all we needed! Alright we need to keep them stable until we reach Silbern!" The chief medic said.

"Sir, it's lord Ryuken Ishida on the phone for you." A soldier said as he held up the phone.

The airship was already had full speed towards Silbern, but it would be a little while until they got there, Fifi and Ulrik were also being checked out by the medics but they didn't suffer any injuries luckily, though they monitored the status, Ruyken was being briefed and helped give instructions to stabilize them, he also knew what to expect in this instance aswell so they took as much control they had over the situation to prevent it from getting worse.

**Silbern Throne Room**

The soul society had heard about the events in the Wandenreich, and just like the Wandenreich rendered assistance to them, they decided to assist them in whatever maner they could, so central 46 had ordered the dispatchment of two officers and two nobles to function as liasons and transfer any request the Wandenreich might have, the liasons was chosen with their personal and family relationship with the Wandenreich as any other with bad ties might have been a bad decision, however Kyoraku felt he needed the officers so he made a decision to improvise in a manner of speaking, so he dispatched Byakuya and Rukia to represent both nobility and Gotei as they were the best choice.

So he sent two captain level fighters in total as liasons, which was a bold move when it came to central 46 but for some reason or another saw the compromise after Kyoraku told them of his reasoning, aswell as he did point out the fact that he was ordered to send two nobles and two officers, in which Rukia was a noble and an officer, and so was Byakuya, so technically they did have two nobles and two officers which was his order to send, which he did as he was never ordered to send them individually, so he improvised using a loophole in the order.

However they didn't want to compromise the bunker so they sent them to the throne room to keep the bunker a secret, as the bunker and the vault didn't appear on any drawings on the tower to ensure it's secret, it was also difficult to find the staircase leading under the tower as it looked like a piece of the wall, so no one except a select few including the K.G and A.N.U knew about the bunker and the secret entrance, so they sat at a table in the throne room, waiting for Isshin and the chancellors.

It was also mostly confirmed at this stage that minimum danger was present, although the K.G didn't advise it, Isshin and the chancellors was moving to the top floor of the tower while the Basterbines, O.D.K, and the rest of the royal family and the chancellors families stayed behind inside the bunker just in case something happens, Ichigo and Bambietta would also be transported to the bunker for surgery since it would be difficult to move them during surgery in case something happened.

Security was more tightened around the upper tower with whatever manpower the K.G and the A.N.U could spare as Isshin and the chancellors was currently on their way up to the throne room, that way the bunker didn't get compromised, and they got to show proper respect for the delegation as it was deemed quite rude by Isshin to not come in person when they want to assist however they can despite their own situation.

"They really aren't messing around with security are they?" Renji said as he noticed all the guards which was a lot.

"You idiot, just look at the carnage outside, is there a wonder they aren't taking any chances?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"True." Renji replied.

Byakuya just sat there and remained quiet, then the doors opened and Isshin with the chancellors entered, it was clear that Uryu had been injured but was managing due to the bandage on his body, heading towards the table they sat down, though they were surprised to see Isshin of all people, they expected Ichigo or Bambietta to be back by now.

"I'm glad to see that the most of you are okay, and I hope your injuries aren't anything bad?" Rukia said as she noticed Uryu.

"It's nothing really, just some scratches." Uryu said.

"The Soul Society offers to render any aid needed in any form during your emergency to assist you with dealing with the situation you are facing, we are here as liasons to help get your requests through fast with a direct connection to the head captain as central 46 has given him the authority to act accordingly to your requests, so does the Kuchiki and Shihoin families, many other families are gathering to support the Wandenreich in their own ways aswell." Byakuya started as they got down to business instantly, not wasting any time.

"We do appreciate the kind and generous offer lord Byakuya." Isshin said, happy with some support from the outside as he looked at the chancellors.

"If it's not too much to ask, we have a serious shortage of medical staff and equipment, the military has been deployed and has sent a lot of medics but there are regretfully a lot of fatalities, especially down in the harbor, in the central city there are mostly injuries from glass shards though some are fatal and we're asking for medical assistance." Uryu said as Isshin sent his glance towards him.

"My lieutenant will send in the request immediately." Byakuya said as he took a quick glance at Renji who did his order without a second thought, which was unusual for him but then again this was an emergency situation.

"What news on Ichigo and Bambietta?" Rukia asked bluntly, showing her friendship before nobility and rank, which showed she was obviously worried.

Isshin looked at her and so did Byakuya, before Isshin responded.

"They're both evacuated from Tol Reus island, in critical condition." Isshin replied sadly, causing Rukia, Renji and Byakuya to go into shock.

"But Ichigo has instant regeneration?" Rukia asked.

"It didn't kick in for some reason or another." Uryu replied.

"What is the situation?" Byakuya asked.

"Bambietta seems to have taken a severe blow to the head and is currently unconscious, while Ichigo had his chest blown off or something, according to the reports his lung and heart is completely exposed and the wound isn't healing, bottom line both is incapacitated and temporary leadership has fallen to me..." Isshin said with a clear tone of worry.

"I see, so you will be the contact person from now on." Byakuya verified, though a big part of him was sad to hear the news.

"That is regretfully correct." Isshin confirmed.

"Shall I inform the head captain on that?" Renji asked.

"Please do." Liltotto said, as she knew they couldn't keep this a secret forever and that this was the best time to be open with it.

They kept talking about the situation, the fire brigade had started to gain control over the harbor fire though a lot was still out of control, police were doing their utmost to maintain civil law and order, the military had been dispatched to ensure the safety of the population, the paramedics and doctors aswell as nurses were treating people in the thousands.

The Wandenreich still had a stable leadership due to the emergency protocol, which allowed orders to go out from the top chain in the chain of command, which was essential in order to maintain peace, order, stability and public safety, for without it anarchy and chaos would ensue, even in a unified nation would anarchy ensue with the lack of a leader, the meeting ended after a while and they entered the hallway when they noticed an airship had arrived and was hovering close to the tower.

The guards had taken down the barrier surrounding the outer walls of the tower which was meant to protect the tower, the same barrier that protected weaker parts of the tower from damage, then the doors banged open and Ichigo and Bambietta was rushed in, guards opened doors rapidly and opened the elevator doors as they were rushed down, leaving Isshin, the chancellors, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji to be stunned, as they noticed the serious damage on Ichigo, and Bambietta didn't look well either, if anything the fact that Ichigo was alive was nothing short of a miracle, something Isshin had realized, and Byakuya had suffered a similar injury during the war so he knew how serious it was, leaving them speechless.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright this chapter I was very satisfied with, I just added in the Soul Society in the last minute because it would seem unlikely for them, atleast politically to just leave the Wandenreich in the state it is in without offering whatever support they may give despite their own situation, and it did give me something more to add into the story.

So we got a little look at the emergency evacuation and protocol the Wandenreich has to ensure the survival of the leaders, without leaders orders cannot come through, without orders more chaos will ensue, so a stable leadership is a necessity to ensure the survival of any nation.

There are some medical words in this chapter and even more so in the next one, I do not want to create a long note here with what everything is or does, but you can always google them, and also, I am no doctor so expect faults in the medical parts.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Unknown place**

A little girl was walking hand in hand with her mother down the streets of an unknown place, looking all around as people was walking by, she couldn't have been older then three at best, then she noticed something.

"Mommy, what's that?" She asked as she pointed at something while looking at her mother.

"Hmm?.. Oh that a flock sparrows." The mother replied as she noticed her daughter pointing towards a flock of birds.

"Pretty..." The little girl said quietly as she put her eyes right at them, focusing only at them.

"Do you like birds?" The mother asked with a smiling face.

"Mhm, they're pretty and they can fly." The little girl replied.

"Heh, I suppose." The mother replied as she looked up.

"Can I also learn to fly?" The little girl asked.

"Well that is a bit difficult as you don't have wings." The mother pointed out with a chuckle, leaving the daughter to pout.

"Look it's uncle!" The girl said happily.

The mother looked the direction her daughter looked at noticed her brother-in-law, namely the brother of the father of the girl.

"Yes it is." She said as she noticed her daughter waving, finally getting his attention.

The uncle was dirty, having done farm work all day and obviously tired but he still smiled, was still the happy-go-lucky person he always was.

"There's my little girl." The uncle said as he looked at the little girl.

"I'm mommy's girl! And I'm big now!" The little girl pointed out, leaving the mother to laugh a little.

"Ohh? So you're not my girl anymore?" The uncle asked with a fake sad face.

"Uhhm... Maybe a little." The girl said as she moved to hug her uncle.

Once the girl released herself from her uncle she noticed some screaming in the distance, the three quickly looked at the source as several soldiers were dragging several civilians away, usually the cause was forceful conscription, refuse and you died, so that's how that went.

"Those fucking bast-" The uncle said before the mother smacked him in the back of the head.

"My daughter does not need to hear your foul language!" The mother replied, though she was internally furious and concerned about the soldiers aswell.

"Why do they keep doing that?" The girl asked.

"Do not worry about that okay." The mother said, trying to comfort her daughter as the soldiers walked past them, struggling with holding the civilians, all of them knowing that they would never be seen again.

"Oh, that reminds me, who's close to a birthday?" The uncle asked, hoping to get her to focus on other things.

"Me! Me, me, me!" The girl replied.

"That's right, are you excited?" The uncle asked.

The girl nodded excitingly, and then the three left and walked down the street together with the little girl holding both of their hands.

"Uncle got something very special for you Bambi." The uncle said as he looked at the small brown haired girl.

The memories from Bambietta's young childhood was coming to light. Memories she had wanted to push away for a variety of reasons were now leaking out like an overflowing bucket.

**Bunker Surgery**

"Move!" A soldier screamed.

"Out of the way!" A medic screamed.

The doors to the infirmary smashed open as they ran through them, the infirmary doors were to be pushed and tolerated such strikes, Tessai, Kisuke and Ryuken immediately sprung into action with several other doctors and surgeons.

Ichigo went right into surgery, where Tessai would stabilize him as Kisuke began on him, seeing as he was in danger of bleeding out, Bambietta was rushed to an MRI room for a scan of her brain, which went very quickly, Ryuken quickly found out that she had a slight bleed in her brain and some swelling, which explained the increased blood pressure and heart rate the monitor showed aswell as the increased intracranial pressure and the lack of consciousness, while a brain bleed is serious, the pressure was partially stable but was slowly increasing, forcing Ryuken to take her into surgery to relieve the pressure, hoping that there wasn't any brain damage, so they put her on a brain wave monitor attached to her forehead which showed some decreased brain wave which was worrying but expected during bleeds, though not as accurate as monitors were sensors are all over the head, it did it's job in emergencies to show the average activity.

Taking her into surgery, a team of doctors locked her on her side and Ryuken took a drill and aimed for the top of her temple, and then began to drill a hole into Bambietta's skull as he knew he had to drain the blood to relieve the pressure and the fastest way was to drill into her skull. He kept applying pressure as the sound of the high pitched tone of the drill going through the skull was heard, after a few seconds he got through and blood spilled out.

Under normal circumstances she would wake up, having already given her Anectine to paralyze her body, and Lidocaine to numb her pain, he began the procedure to stop the bleed, he didn't want to risk putting her deeper into sleep due to the brain damage and prefered that she woke up during surgery as she was unable to move and feel pain, first he needed to open her skull, but one of the surgeons noticed something.

"Lord Ryuken, her eyes are moving." The surgeon said.

Ryuken looked over and under the eyelids it was clear that her eyes were moving, quite similar to rem sleep, which indicated brain activity, thinking back to what the MRI said with brain activity as that was overlooked, causing Ryuken to wonder if she was dreaming in a comatose state, if that was the case it was a good sign because it indicated that her entire brain was functioning, as the entire brain was needed to be functional in order to dream as every part of the brain was working during a dream, and the MRI did light up many parts of the brain which meant they were working and it did indicate none to minimal brain damage if she was dreaming as she was capable of visualizing in this state which would otherwise not have been possible in severe cases due to the lack of brain function.

"That's a good sign, anyways let's continue and open her up." Ryuken said as a surgeon was left with a question.

"Are we going to shave the entry point?" A surgeon asked as he prepared to shave Bambietta's head.

"No, it's more troublesome but I prefer my patients to look as normal as possible post surgery." Ryuken replied as he would rather go through the trouble of avoiding her hair and he put the scalpel in to remove the top part of the head.

***Ichigo***

Tessai was using Kido to stabilize Ichigo while Kisuke did some research, he just couldn't explain why his instant regeneration wasn't kicking in, however Kisuke did have some special equipment with him into surgery to investigate the matter at hand, as he realized after some testing that it was vital that he got his instant regeneration back as Ichigo's instant regeneration regenerated all cells of his body, all organs and exterior damages, Illitran was also in the room to assist Kisuke.

His condition was far more severe then Bambietta's, his open chest had caused a lot of blood loss, his lungs had almost completely collapsed causing a lack of oxygen, which affected his brain and his brain cells had started dying and several parts of his brain was already dead, causing Ichigo to be diagnosed with partial brain death, unlike Bambietta, Ichigo had minimal brain activity, several other organs were also struggling and he had internal bleeding on several spots aswell as some damaged muscles, most of the damaged muscle being in his hip and downwards his right leg aswell as his heart had taken a serious blow, though it was able to beat normally it was obvious it was struggling to keep up, and the longer this went the higher the odds of having Ichigo enter cardiac arrest and later flatline, meaning death.

But Ichigo's instant regeneration could fix all of this, so why wasn't it kicking in? That was the big question in Kisuke's head, after doing a scan he was stunned to see the extent of the injury you are unable to see using his scanner.

"What the- This can't be right..." Kisuke said as he did a new scan, and the scan came back with the same result.

"What is it boss?" Tessai asked as all surgeons looked at him.

"His soul chain has been blown up, his soul well is also damaged, he is completely empty of reiatsu and not producing any aswell as unable to store it!" Kisuke said, much to everyones shock.

"What!? How did this happen!?" A surgeon asked.

"I'm not sure, but he is lucky to be such a unique being, from the looks of it his soul chain has started self repairing." Kisuke said, leaving more questions.

"A soul chain repairing itself? How is that possible?" Illitran asked.

"Gods are unique beings with powers we cannot comprehend, I wouldn't be surprised over the fact that his soul chain is infact self repairing considering what he is, it's just part of a gods regeneration process due to their unique and special nature." Kisuke replied as the surgeons partially understood.

"Bottom line, the medics in the airship was wrong, his brain damage is so severe it struggles to keep the organs going, it can barely give out any commands, so he isn't waking up anytime soon, the best we can hope for is that his soul chain regenerates, Ichigo's unique regeneration allows him to regenerate cells, organs and body parts, so his instant regeneration will fix the brain damage, but first it needs fuel, and right now there is none as the pump is destroyed and the tank is leaking and his heart is also severly damaged from the looks of it." Kisuke said with a grim expression.

"We can put him on bypass, the machines can keep him alive and his organs running, even when his brain is incapacitated, blood transfusions can increase his blood pressure aswell and give a steady flow, we stop his heart to let it self heal naturally in the meantime and shock it back later." Illitran replied.

"It's his only chance... Do it! In the meantime we'll have to stop the bleeding from other organs." Kisuke ordered as the surgeons prepared the life support systems, his chest was already open so they needed something to close it with after they had connected the life support system and put Ichigo on bypass as it would be connected to his chest.

"Alright, let's begin the procedure." Illitran said as he and Kisuke braced for the surgery needed to put Ichigo on life support and to stop the bleeding at the same time.

**Bambietta's mind**

"Happy birthday!" The uncle said as he came in with his wife and Bambietta ran to them.

"How old are you today?" Ausilia asked nicely with a smile as she entered the living room.

Bambietta held up her hand and showed four fingers to indicate her age.

"That's right, four, you're a big girl now." The aunt said said.

"I got you something." The uncle said with a smile.

"Is it a little sister!?" Bambietta asked beamingly, causing Ausilia to sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, no sorry, you gotta ask your mother and father for that, I can't give you a little sister." The uncle said, leaving Bambietta to pout.

"Perhaps another time..." Ausilia replied with a nervous sweatdrop as she looked away to the roof.

"I got you this." The uncle said as he took out a doll.

The doll was quite similar to a baby doll, causing Bambietta to be quite happy as she quickly took the doll and began to play with it.

"What do you say then Bambi?" Ausilia asked sternly as Bambietta looked at her then her uncle.

"Uhm... Thanks." Bambietta said as she realized what Ausilia wanted to hear.

"She's quite a lively one isn't she?" The uncle asked.

"She is." Ausilia said proudly.

Just then someone else came back home as the door opened, it was Ernst.

"Daddy!" Bambietta yelled as she ran into the arms of her father.

"There's my little girl." Ernst said.

"I'm not little! Just a bit small in the legs." Bambietta pouted, causing Ernst, Ausilia and Bambietta's uncle and aunt to burst out in laughter.

"Riiight my bad, my big girl then." Ernst said with a chuckle.

"That's right!" Bambietta said sternly with her arms crossed.

"Now that your father is here, who wants cake?" Ausilia asked happily.

"Me! Memememe!" Bambietta yelled out as she tried to run out of Ernst's arms.

They went to the table and sat down, and in came the cake, which Bambietta all to happily chomped down on without any regards for mercy when it came to the cake.

"Calm down, there is more." Ernst said amused.

"The faster I eat the more I get." Bambietta said happily.

"Well you're just gonna end up eating yourself sick if you keep that up." Ausilia said.

"Nooo, I'm never sick." Bambietta said as she continued to chomp down.

"Atleast her confidence hasn't changed much." The uncle point out.

"So, anything new?" Ernst asked his brother.

"Nothing out of the usual, Yhwach keeps ordering military recruits for the war to come." The uncle said with distaste.

"Why can't he just let the past be the past?" Ernst pondered.

"His own ego probably prevents it." The uncle said quietly.

"One day this is all gonna boil over." Ernst replied.

"It's pretty close if this keeps up." The aunt said clearly worried.

Then they heard the door knock, Bambietta was curious who it was and immediately ran away from the table to open the door.

"Bambi, wait!" Ausilia said as she quickly got up.

It was too late, Bambietta was already by the front door and opened it, revealing five people in white military uniforms, causing Bambietta to be scared as they looked down on her with the most scary expression she had ever seen.

**Bunker Surgery**

***Bambietta***

"Alright keep sucking up that blood." Ryuken said as a surgeon sucked out blood in Bambietta's brain to let Ryuken get a better visual on the wound.

Then the monitor started to beep faster and an alert came out, causing all of them to look at it.

"Bp's 137." A surgeon said as the blood pressure increased.

"Alright, get it down or the bleeding will get worse." Ryuken ordered as the surgeons began to inject Bambietta with hydrochlorothiazide to decrease the blood pressure.

As soon as she was injected the blood pressure started dropping to an accaptable level, calming the bleed down so he continued.

"How could this damage have happened?" A surgeon asked.

"In battle our reiatsu hardens our body as we know we are in danger, causing us to be more susceptible to damage, but if we are caught off guard then the reiatsu we have won't do that, that's also the reason you suffer more injuries with less reiatsu, so I presume they were both caught off guard." Ryuken pointed out as he continued with the surgery.

**Bambietta's mind**

The soldiers stood at the front door as Ausilia came, Bambietta just stood there while the soldier looked at her before looking at her mother.

"Ermin Basterbine, I've heard he is here is that correct?" The soldier asked.

"Uhm..." Ausilia said, trying to come up with a lie.

"May I remind you that lying is a punishable offence! His majesty hate lies!" The soldier said sternly.

Just then Ernst and Ermin, his brother aswell as his wife came to the door to see what was going on.

"Ermin Basterbine?" The soldier asked as he looked at the two adult males.

"What is it?" Ermin asked.

"You have been chosen to join his majesty's army, come with us now!" The soldier said sternly.

"No you cannot take him!" The wife said as she stepped in front of Ermin.

"It's not a request!" The soldier said as he pushed Bambietta out of the way, causing her to hit a wall and then entered.

Bambietta just watched as a struggle commenced, the same struggle as always, only this time it was with her own family. To say that she was calm would be an understatement, but the soldiers managed to get their hands on Ermin and dragged him forcibly away, causing his wife to physically attack the soldiers as they tried to leave.

Then a soldier lost his temper and in the blink of an eye he had a reishi bow out.

"Wait! No!" Ermin yelled as he noticed the soldier aiming at his wife.

Too late, the soldier fired and his wife fell down to the floor, however she didn't die, Bambietta noticed her new doll that was on the floor close to her, getting soaked in blood as the wife screamed in pain after the arrow went through her kidney, causing a lot of pain and bleeding as her fall on the reishi arrow caused the kidney to rupture.

Ermin was dragged away forcibly as he screamed at the soldiers, trying to summon his own bow but the soldiers held him tightly, ensuring that he couldn't fight back as he was dragged away, never to be seen again, while Bambietta stood there in tears, his wife bleeding heavily on the floor, and her parents trying to help her by getting her to a doctor as quickly as possible, thus causing her 4th birthday to end in total turmoil.

Time passed on in her mind quite quickly, years came and went, it was almost astonishing to think about how much information the brain is capable of processing in such a short amount of time, then came that fateful day as Bambietta walked down the streets with her mother, much more grown now.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Bambietta asked impatiently.

"Just down here." Ausilia replied discreetly.

Bambietta huffed as she looked around, seeing people angry everywhere, the soldiers stationed in Floriance were trying to stop whatever was going on but it was a riot in many places in the village, though it was peaceful here in comparison as Bambietta and Ausilia took the route with no rioters though there were a lot of people out here.

Then the sound of heavy military boots could be heard in the distance, causing Bambietta to turn around in curiosity, though Ausilia paid them no heed, then someone fell and screaming started as arrows and reishi bullets began to fly around everywhere.

"Mommy!" Bambietta screamed.

**Bunker Surgery**

***Bambietta***

"Alright, clamping." Ryuken said as he began to clamp the bleed and then he looked to the brain activity monitor.

The monitor showed some spike in brain activity after the clamp, indicating that the bleed was fixed.

"Alright good job, we got the bleeding under control now let's look at that-" Ryuken said before he got an alert from the sensor indicating a massive electrical disturbance in her frontal lobe which quickly spread through the brain.

"She's gonna seize! Hold her head down now!" Ryuken said sternly as the heart rate monitor rapidly increased and alerts were going off everywhere as Bambietta's body began to shake uncontrollably.

"I need to get out of her, push benzodiazepines into her body now!" Ryuken said as several surgeons held Bambietta's head to allow Ryuken to get the equipment safely out so it didn't cause more damage to her brain, another surgeon gave her the medication, allowing her brain to calm down.

However she had two problems.

"Sir, she's tachycardic! heart rate's 180...190..." The surgeon said.

"Pushing ibutilide!" A surgeon said as he began to inject it into Bambietta.

Looking at the monitor it surprisingly had minimal effect as her heart didn't calm down.

"Damn it, crash cart!" Ryuken ordered as several surgeons brought forth a cart with a defibrilator on top.

**Bambietta's mind**

People were screaming and falling all around Bambietta as soldiers lit up building and shot anyone they saw, people tried to run away and in the attempt ran into Ausilia and Bambietta, causing them to eventually seperate as Bambietta was left alone, only to wonder where her mother was, in her mind she was in total panic.

Being fully covered in the blood of other people, Bambietta tried to run away and hide, waiting for the soldiers to pass by as she hid behind a barrel, scared out of her mind as she didn't want to die like the others, but she was also extremly worried about her mother.

Once the soldiers passed she ran as fast as she could away from there, deciding to take an alternative route she ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she encountered a military patrol cleaning up left over civilians who the main force missed, she barely managed to hide from them though just barely as one of the soldiers noticed something suspicious from her location, so the patrol was now heading for her.

So she ran away from there too, only to meet another patrol which this time did notice her, so they aimed and fired at her but managed but miss, Bambietta then ran away in an attempt to flee the village of Floriance, which set the chain of events of her life into action, all the events of her life went through her mind from her abduction to Quilge finding her, from her recruitment to Ichigo, and then back to her own family, of all the fun she had with Sabrina, Ichigo, her mother, her father, her family in law, her friends, and how she just wanted to have some more fun with them.

**Bunker Surgery**

***Bambietta***

"Clear!" Ryuken said as all the surgeons kept their distance.

*Beee-dunk-dunk...Beee-*

"Push one more of adrenaline, charging!" Ryuken said as a surgeon rapidly gave Bambietta some more adrenaline and the high pitched sound of the defibrilator, her heart had completely stopped, adrenaline could help knock the heart right back into action with the defibrilator.

"Clear!" Ryuken said as he took the pads to her chest.

*beee-dunk-dunk...Beee-*

"Charging!" Ryuken said as the high pitched sound.

"Clear!" Ryuken said as he took the pads to her chest.

*Beee-dunk-dunk...Beeeeep...beep...beep*

"Alright she's back!" Ryuken said.

"She's stabilizing." A surgeon pointed out as her heart rate was high due to the adrenaline but that was to be expected, it would wear off shortly, regardless her heart had stabilized.

"This is psychological... Her own mind is causing these issues." Ryuken said with a frown as he looked at the brain wave monitor.

"We'll place her under intensive care until she wakes up." A surgeon said.

Ryuken just nodded as he went to check on Kisuke and Illitran.

***Ichigo***

"Clamping." Illitran said as he clamped an bleed on Ichigo's kidney.

The door opened and Ryuken entered, getting Kisuke's attention.

"Ryuken-san?" Kisuke said as he continued.

"What's his condition?" Ryuken asked.

"Not good, everything that you want to avoid with a brain has happened to him, he's got bleeding, swelling and is half way brain dead, as for his other conditions, his kidneys are trashed, only half a lung functions, muscle damage from the hips and down, mostly on the right side, aswell as other internal bleedings and his heart is too damaged and while it is beating normally it struggles and won't keep up for long, so we've decided to stop his heart and put him on bypass in hopes of the heart healing itself." Kisuke said with a serious tone, causing Ryuken to frown.

"If his condition is that severe then there is no guarantee he will live, why isn't his instant regeneration kicking in?." Ryuken asked grimly.

"I know, his soul chain has shattered aswell as his soul well is leaking, though his soul chain is regenerating." Kisuke replied, surprising Ryuken.

"His soul chain is shattered? Then how does it heal?" Ryuken asked.

"He's a god, what do you expect? But I got an idea, we'll keep him here for tomorrow and do another surgery tomorrow after he have had some time to rest." Kisuke said honestly.

"Alright, what is this idea and is it risky?" Ryuken asked.

"Very, I will need you and everyone else for this, it's pretty much straight forward but if something goes wrong then it will lead to serious complications, but it's the best chance he has, we will use the same principle as when I created that zanpakuto, however with a twist, instead of stabbing Ichigo in the soul chain with a reishi zanpakuto, we'll use liquified reishi and inject it right into his blood stream, with any luck his cells will absorb it and use it to regenerate his soul well, which will then store what's left of the liquified reishi and hopefully jump start his instant regeneration, it won't be perfect but knowing how his regeneration works it will focus on the more severe damages such as the brain and heart, maybe even the lungs, he will still be injuried and in pain but he'll live and those damages he will suffer that his regeneration didn't reach before it ran out of fuel will regenerate once his soul chain is back and in full function." Kisuke said as he gave off his idea.

"Having the cells convert the liquified reishi into reiatsu might work, but there is a major problem in your plan, in order to do this we will need a huge amount of liquified reishi, getting it is easy as a Quincy can naturally liquify reishi, however the cells can only contain reiatsu with an intact soul chain, even if a soul can survive a shattered soul chain and soul well, they immediately lose their powers because the soul chain dumps the reiatsu because the cells won't be able to withstand it, especially not a massive amount, you know that even Sabrina's reiatsu levels might kill him if given a small dose rapidly now right? And she's got a low amount in comparison to everyone else here!" Ryuken pointed out.

"I know, but he's halfway brain dead, he's bleeding in his brain and what hasn't died is swelling, you do know that the best way to kill a soul is to effectively destroy the head right? Do you know why? Because it destroys the brain, swelling and bleeding practically does the same so if we do nothing there is a high probability he will die!" Kisuke said sternly and honestly.

Ryuken pondered the options, and Kisuke was right, there was little they could do in the standard medical terms, so they had to use a spiritual one, a very risky one at that too, so Ryuken saw the point and relented.

"Alright, I assume you got a plan for all of this?" Ryuken asked.

"We give him 20 milligrams of liquified reishi over the course of 48 hours, it's a slow process but his cells might just survive it, and since Ichigo's instant regeneration is economical in terms of reiatsu usage it should be enough for it to repair the brain and the severly injured organs, I know that the cells will be damaged no matter what we do but this will limit it severly, and maybe his instant regeneration might heal them up for a bit, even if just a tiny bit, anyways this is a one time emergency solution as we can't do it twice without killing him due to the already weakened cells that will have grown even more weaker due to the process so I am aware of that before you point it out." Kisuke said.

"48 hours huh? It will be a long term process but it might just work... Maybe." Ryuken said with a sigh.

"Yeah it will be quite long." Kisuke said in all seriousness.

"Alright, we'll need the consent from either Masaki or Isshin for this due to the danger, I was on my way to inform Bambietta's family on her status, might as well give Masaki the status of her son aswell." Ryuken said.

"How's she doing?" Kisuke asked.

"I clamped a single bleeding at the central sulcus, and she's got some swelling in the frontal lobe." Ryuken answered, causing Kisuke to sigh.

"One of a spot to get a swelling, though whether she suffers from some problems is up for debate, the answer will come when she wakes." Kisuke replied as Ryuken nodded and then he left.

**Bunker Private Common Room.**

***Short While Later***

The private common room in the bunker was the living room of the royal family and other guarded members, where they could be in private without bouncing into soldiers everywhere, it was ordered up by Ichigo to reduce stress actually, since seeing soldiers and officers run around probably wasn't for the best once they were stuck down there.

Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Ausilia and Ernst were sitting there, no one saying a word though Sabrina was still asleep, just waiting for some news to get by, it has been three hours since they last heard anything and the only thing they heard then was that their family members were taken into surgery, but nothing on their condition, nothing on anything, no one said a thing, which probably meant that they were too busy fixing them up or they didn't know anything at all, however it was in itself cruel to keep a family, let alone two, waiting in the dark like that.

Then Ryuken entered, which got all of their attention as they rapidly looked at him as he approached with some papers on a clipboard.

"Ausilia, Ernst." Ryuken said as he approached, causing Ausilia to stand up while Ernst just sat there.

"Is Bambi okay?" Ausilia asked, clearly filled with worry.

"We had to open up her head to stop a bleed in her brain, her frontal lobe is also swollen, luckily not to severe but it might be quite noticable, but if it doesn't get any worse we won't have to put her into a comatose state, but she does need to take it easy for a while but she'll be fine, she's being taken into the infirmary now, she's asleep but you can go see her if you'd like." Ryuken said.

"How severe is this swelling?" Ernst asked before Ausilia could react, though she was visibly happy with the news that Bambietta would be fine.

"The frontal lobe controls short and long term memory aswell as speech, skeletal movements, expression of emotions among other things which might cause an issue later should it become visible, we do not know if there are any symptoms of the brain injury, so it's hard to say." Ryuken replied.

"I see, but we can see her now right?" Ausilia asked anxiously, though Ryuken had already answered that question.

"That is correct, she's being taken to the infirmary right now." Ryuken said as Ernst and Ausilia were on their way.

As soon as they left Ryuken immediately focused on Masaki and her two daughters, the news he had to deliever there wasn't really great at all considering Ichigo's situation right now, regardless he told her about his severe injuries, which caused Masaki to sit down in despair as tears ran down her cheeks as she scrached her forehead, obviously a sign that several thoughts went through her head, as for Yuzu and Karin they openly cried and was visibly concerned, once they had calmed down a bit Ryuken explained Kisuke's idea to Masaki, which definitely set off some alarms in her head.

"Ryu, doing this is madness!" Masaki said sternly, showing signs of refusal.

"And so is not doing anything, if we don't then his chances are a lot worse." Ryuken explained, hoping to get some reason to her.

"What if he does get better without it? You said so yourself, his soul chain is regenerating, once it is regenerated he will heal up and his dead brain cells will be renewed." Masaki said.

"Yes, but that can take weeks maybe even months at this rate, his body is extremly weak right now yes, but if he stays like this there is no chance of telling whether he will survive or not, his injuries are just too severe." Ryuken explained as Masaki looked away.

"Why and how did something like this even happen?.." Masaki muttered in despair.

"Masaki... I know this is a hard decision but it really is the best chance he has, he will be surrounded by all the doctors we have here to ensure his safety during the procedure, I will personally be there." Ryuken said as Masaki slowly shook her head.

"When can I see him?" Masaki asked.

"He is still in surgery, they're trying to stop all the internal bleedings, but there is an observation room to look into the surgery room." Ryuken said.

"Can you girls wait here?" Masaki asked, not wanting their daughters to see his condition if it was too bad.

"Why!? I want to-" Karin said sadly but Masaki cut her off.

"You do not need to see how injured he is, you will see him but I would prefer it to be later." Masaki said as both daughters just looked down to the floor.

Ryuken just gave her a nod and then they both left, leaving Yuzu and Karin on the couch, though they were distressed Masaki thought this was best for them.

**Bunker Surgery Observation 3.**

Ryuken and Masaki entered, the first thing Masaki noticed was several tv screens with a live footage of the surgery to allow doctors in the observation to look on aswell as screens connected to the monitors that monitored Ichigo's blood pressure and so on, aswell as a reserve team of surgeons should they be needed and to help observe for abnormalities during the surgery that the primary surgical team might have missed, in which they were quite handy.

Masaki noticed the lines attached to Ichigo's heart, and then she looked through the window and noticed the life support machine, then she got a small peek at Ichigo and she was glad she didn't bring her daughters with her because this just broke her heart to watch, she immediately saw how badly injured her son was which just cracked her up inside like her whole world was falling apart.

"I know this is hard Masaki, but you have to make a decision." Ryuken said plainly.

Masaki was distraught but she knew Ryuken had a point, Masaki pondered how lucky she was that Ichigo survived such injuries, eventually she nodded and took the clipboard as Ryuken took out a pen, and while Masaki put the pen towards the papers she hesitated.

"Are you sure that this is his best chance?" Masaki asked with a sad expression.

"Yes." Ryuken said after getting a brief on Ichigo's situation by Kisuke.

Slowly but surely Masaki signed the papers needed, which said they had permission to continue with the procedure tomorrow once Ichigo's body had the capability of resting for a little while, and Kisuke needed to prepare aswell as he would be doing the procedure.

**Bunker Infirmary**

***Some hours later***

Feeling groggy and weak, Bambietta finally woke up, slowly opening her eyes her vision was foggy and she felt extremly lightheaded, however she didn't recognize where she was, atleast not immediately before it slowly came to her that she found herself in the bunker infirmary for some reason or another, she also had a massive headache for reasons she couldn't understand.

Looking at a clock that had both analog and digital timers on it she realized it was midnight thanks to the digital timer on it, though all clocks in the bunker had digital timers on them alongside analog to help determine whether it was night or day, and to also get a clearer picture on how it looked like outside in terms of time.

Trying to get up she felt something on her left shoulder and a small sting on her right arm aswell as she was unable to lift herself up, looking to her right first she noticed a syringe in her arm attached to a line that went to an IV bag which was heading into her, though what it was Bambietta didn't really know, all she knew was that she was being injected with something.

Then looking to her left she noticed why her left side felt so heavy, as she noticed Sabrina sleeping there, somehow Bambietta had managed to avoid waking her when she started to move, which told Bambietta that she had already entered deep sleep, meaning she had been asleep for over two hours, though probably not a wonder considering that it was night time after all.

Looking at her, Bambietta noticed that Sabrina was already in her pyjamas and sleeping on top of her duvet for some reason or another, she noticed she was cold and slightly shaking but despite that she still managed to sleep, at first Bambietta thought she had a fever but noticed that the room temperature was quite low, she did see a thermostat to adjust the room temperature but she didn't know how it's settings were.

Trying to move a little she tried to get the duvet from underneath Sabrina without waking her to put it over her, but it proved difficult as getting the duvet under her when she was sleeping on top of it without waking her was quite challanging, furthermore her muscles were quite stiff, but she was able to move properly although she was weak for the time being.

Eventually she failed as Sabrina woke up due to Bambietta's movements as Sabrina opened her eyes and started to look around, clearly confused about where she was until she realized she was in the infirmary with Bambietta, afterwards she slowly looked at Bambietta who was at this time awake, causing Sabrina to smile widely with a slight blush on her face as she subconsciously moved closer.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina went in for a hug, afterwards she pushed the yellow assistance buttons on the pad to call for someone to enter the room.

A nurse entered after a short while and noticed that Bambietta was wide awake, where she called for a doctor which later entered, revealing Ryuken who was pleased to see that Bambietta had woken up, he quickly got some equipment to check her out.

"I see you're awake, how are you feeling?" Ryuken asked as he began to inspect Bambietta.

"Like my head got run over by something." Bambietta said as she implied her headache.

"Yes, you do have some minor brain swelling in your frontal lobe and we have stopped a bleeding in your brain, do you remember what happened?" Ryuken asked as Bambietta was visibly confused.

Trying to think back Bambietta tried to recall anything that had happened, the only problem was, it was all blank and foggy, she didn't recall anything at all, leaving her to shake her head slightly.

"I see, do you remember your name?" Ryuken asked.

"Bambietta Basterbine." Bambietta replied.

"Her name?" Ryuken asked as he pointed at Sabrina.

"Sabrina Basterbine." Bambietta replied.

"Good, do you remember your lovers name?" Ryuken asked as Bambietta was starting to frown at these questions.

"Do these questions annoy you?" Ryuken asked.

"Don't really see the point in them." Bambietta replied with an annoyed tone and expression.

"Please answer the questions." Ryuken replied sternly.

"Fine... It's Ichigo Kurosaki and it is a bit annoying being asked for names." Bambietta said with little patience.

"Well I got plenty more questions to you better sharpen your patience, what is your parents names?" Ryuken asked.

"It's Ausilia and Ernst Basterbine... Duh." Bambietta said as she rolled her eyes, why wouldn't she remember the names of her lover and family?

"My name?" Ryuken asked.

"It's..." Bambietta trailed off, looking around she tried to remember it, causing Ryuken to frown.

"It's... Uhm... Ehh... It's something." Bambietta said as she looked away.

"You don't remember?" Ryuken asked.

"Well since I don't remember you're clearly not important or anything." Bambietta said slightly amused but Ryuken got back at her.

"A pap smear and a colonoscopy is being noted as things you need for your... Health check." Ryuken said as Bambietta immediately regretted her choice of words.

"That's abuse of medical authority!" Bambietta said loudly while blushing bright red, clearly embarrassed as she did not want to do those tests.

"The name of your mother-in-law?" Ryuken asked seriously this time.

"It's uhm..." Bambietta said in deep thought.

'Damn... What's her name again?' Bambietta asked internally as she couldn't remember.

"It's as I expected, you are showing symptoms of amnesia, or memory loss, though we did expect it from your MRI, it will probably be over soon." Ryuken said as he began to test Bambietta's reactions.

After sticking a needle into her toes which gave off a clear reaction and she did show the standard expression for pain, annoyment and anger, indicating that her frontal lobe was capable of getting that right, Ryuken had other worries aswell regarding her memory, primarily short term memory but only time would tell, regardless she is stuck in bed for the time being and not permitted to work and is to be observed and monitored closely.

Being done with the tests for now though he had some more he wanted to take, they could wait until morning so Ryuken finally left the room with the results, right now they were better then he did originally expect, indicating that the swelling was less severe then he thought, meaning a low probability for a comatose Bambietta. Though Ryuken intentionally withheld any information regarding Ichigo out of concern that she would try to get out of bed, he did inform Bambietta that he weakness was caused by medication she was given to paralyze her body during surgery, he also increased the amount of IV drops Bambietta got which was later revealed to be pain medication for her headache as that wouldn't go away during the night, and probably not in the morning either.

To add to the embarrassment Bambietta had to pee, only to learn from Ryuken that she had a tube shoved up in her bladder to pee in, meaning she peed in a bag to avoid getting out of bed, which was not exactly the thing she wanted, though Ryuken arranged for that for several legitimate reasons, one was to check if she was peeing blood, which would indicate internal bleeding, and her pee also contained information about several organs due to proteins which was essential to know her internal status, aswell as Bambietta shouldn't really be moving either.

Bambietta noticed Sabrina rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"Sleepy." Sabrina said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well you can come under the duvet, you don't need to freeze." Bambietta said as Sabrina quickly came under and laid down on Bambietta's arm, before she shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep, where Bambietta followed shortly after.

**Somwhere in the Dominion**

"So what made you request this meeting?" Gabrin asked as he looked at one of his officers.

"Your grace, we have just confirmed that something unexpected has happened in the Wandenreich." The officer replied with a smirk.

"Something unexpected?" Inoue asked.

"Yes, aswell as a rumor circulating in the Soul Society for the time being, they have requested assistance from the 4th division regarding an explosion that has caused havoc in Silbern, rumors have it that their grand mistress and emperor is out of commission." The officer said, which caused surprisingly caused Inoue to widen her eyes while Gabrin was very much surprised.

"So they are busy on their own front? Did we have anything to do with this?" Gabrin asked.

"No, we are still unable to enter the Wandenreich so we can only rely on information from the Soul Society regarding the Wandenreich." The officer replied.

"Can we confirm that the top leadership is knocked out?" Another officer asked.

"It will be difficult to confirm without entering the Wandenreich, if it's true then the Wandenreich is keeping it a secret from the outside world if not from their own people aswell." The officer replied.

"Well let's see how much damage they have sustained, how long until we can invade Japan?" Gabrin asked.

"Two more days your grace." The officer replied.

"And our plans to conquer the Soul Society?" Gabrin asked.

"You want to move forward with that plan now?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I want to have two invasion groups ready, so how long?" Gabrin asked.

"Two days." The officer replied as Gabrin smirked.

"So the Wandenreich is presumed without leadership and will be focused on two fronts, no time like the present, prepare for both invasions! If that brat is still intact then he will appear on the front lines to defend the Seireitei as it is too important of a target to be ignored." Gabrin said content.

"But we will need Karakura town due to the enriched zone before we can proceed with our plans." Another officer said.

"Doesn't mean we can't secure the Seireitei." The first officer replied.

"Correct, we'll invade both Japan and the Soul Society, if both invasions succeed then we have everything we need." An officer replied.

"Alright, let's get to work then." The first officer said as the meeting was over and Gabrin was smiling from ear to ear.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Alright so I felt I had to include the Dominion in this, though they only have unverified reports of Ichigo's incapacitation, it was only a matter of time until the news reached them as we all know they have spies in the Soul Society so it was unavoidable.

And I won't explain every medical detail in this chapter, some of it might be wrong some might be right, again I am no doctor, if you want to learn more about it then please google it, I also felt the need to explain how Bambietta got injured, as she was caught off guard and suffered a major head trauma because of that.

This also gave me the possibility of giving her more of a childhood story, and why I said it like this will become something major in the next chapters to come and you'll see why.

I've been busy all week so I've only had two days to write this chapter so it was a bit rushed, so if you find any fault here like grammar or something please let me know and I will correct it :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Bunker Infirmary**

***Next Morning***

Kisuke and Ryuken had more carefully examined Bambietta to determine the severity of her amnesia, They didn't find much fault with her but it did seem like her long term memory had taken a blow atleast, but that was obviously temporarily as all her brain needed to do was heal, Kisuke had asked what had happened but Bambietta really had no memory of it, she barely even remembers going to Silbern Airbase.

This meant more job for Kisuke as he just couldn't figure out the cause of source of the explosion, the H.E.C.D has already been dispatched to Tol Reus to find out what blew up but they haven't found anything either, though many areas were still inaccessible and digging still continued as several soldiers were still missing and presumed lost in the rubble, though many of those soldiers were at this time presumed deceased.

Sabrina was wide awake but lying in the same bed as Bambietta still in her pyjamas as her clothes were left in her room on the palace, namely the top part of the castle as extra clothing wasn't brought down except her pyjamas, regardless she was lying there under the duvet with her hands in the air playing with her teddy bear, after her own stay in the infirmary she was quite bored of doctors and all their questions herself so she felt lucky that she for once wasn't on the receiving end of their boring questions and completely locked her ears out so she could only focus on playing with her teddy bear.

Ausilia and Ernst recently arrived to greet their injured daughter, to say that they had both been extremly worried would be an understatement, seeing as Ausilia was nearly unable to sleep, and Ernst had trouble sleeping because of the injuries Bambietta suffered so when they heard that she had woken up they were quite relieved and were permitted into the room because Bambietta didn't mind them being there at all.

"Well, this concludes the tests, I will write you on a sick leave for now however." Ryuken said as he looked at Bambietta.

"Wait why?! I can do my job perfectly!" Bambietta said as she didn't really want this kind of vacation.

"Because right now you are unable to perform your duties and if you stress your brain your swelling might become worse, there is no danger right now as it is under control but if you stress your brain then it quickly might." Ryuken said sternly.

"It can be managed with medication can it not?" Bambietta asked.

"Bambi, it's good to see that you love your job but there is no need to put yourself in harms way." Ernst said scoldingly.

"Listen to the doctor, I'm sure he has your best interests in his mind." Ausilia said worried.

"But-" Bambietta said before she was cut off, surprisingly by someone closeby as she was kissing a teddy bear.

"No but, sleep!" Sabrina practically commanded as she held her teddy bear hard against Bambietta's mouth to prevent her from speaking, greatly surprising Ausilia and Ernst.

"I'm not really tired..." Bambietta said with a muffled voice.

"Don't care! Sleep!" Sabrina ordered as she removed the teddy and put it in her own arms before she shut her eyes in Bambietta's arms.

"Nononono, kindergarden is still open so you'll get dressed!" Ausilia said as Sabrina pouted, regardless she did as she was told, she didn't really have anything against going there now, though she was a bit disappointed that Bambietta wouldn't join but she did understand why, she did prefer Bambietta to stay in bed and get better then risk putting more stress on her and put her in more pain and injury.

"So kindergarden is still open?" Kisuke asked.

"Some of them, the one Sabrina goes to didn't sustain any damages and was deemed safe to use." Ausilia replied.

'Great, I'll be stuck here...' Bambietta said already bored out of her mind.

"And we'll assign a doctor for you, in the meantime you can go back to the upper palace to rest." Kisuke said as a new doctor entered with a few nurses assigned to Bambietta.

The doctor Kisuke and Ryuken had assigned was someone Bambietta had seen before but never knew the name of, it was a female doctor as it was a benefit to have just in case Bambietta needed help while lightly dressed, the nurses were also all female for the exact same reason however, giving a farewell hug to Bambietta which came from Ernst and Sabrina while Ausilia just kissed her daughters forehead, they left shortly after.

'Finally, I can get out of here.' Bambietta said internally with a sense of joy as she was disconnected from all the machinery after everyone had left.

"That remind me, where's Ichi?" Bambietta asked as Ryuken frowned.

"He's still in surgery." Ryuken answered bluntly, causing Bambietta to look up with surprise.

"Didn't he arrive the same time I did?" Bambietta asked.

"He did." Ryuken answered.

"So shouldn't he be done by now?" Bambietta asked.

"He'll be in surgery for the next 48 to 50 hours." Ryuken replied which caused Bambietta's eyes to go wide.

"How injured was he? He has instant regeneration you know." Bambietta pointed out.

"I know, less reason for you to worry." Ryuken replied, though Bambietta had a feeling that they kept something from her but what she didn't know.

Ryuken did intentionally lie to her for the time being as he was fearful that knowing about Ichigo's condition would get her brain to work overtime due to worry, Ryuken knew that he was in the wrong but he also felt it was needed to ensure that Bambietta's health was stable as having her health deteriorate would be bad, if she did know she would probably become desperate to find out what had happened and force herself to remember which would be very bad for her brain as it could go so far as to actually kill her if she's unlucky.

**Germany (World of the Living)**

Germany, the one land that Quincies originated from as that was one of the places Yhwach at one point had his base of operations over a thousand years ago, at one point it prospered with Quincies, the once medieval towns had no idea of their existance, and once they were figured out, well, noble houses can fall just as easily as armies made up of humans.

Now it was something else, the spiritual world was nothing short then a myth in modern society, as a result they had no idea what was actually happening all around them, even now they had no idea that their lands were actually occupied, no one except the Quincies that lived there, mostly enclosed in villages at the moment, trying to hide from the occupation force.

Germany was the first area to be invaded, that was all just to insult and piss on the Quincies from the Dominion point of view, though their defeats have been heard all the way up to germany and now, insulting and pissing on the Quincies didn't really sound so fun anymore for the Dominion soldiers as they realized the problem they had with the Wandenreich.

They were unable to invade it as far as they knew due to the defence the Schatten provides so they had to force the Quincies to their areas, they had to fight on their own grounds, many had realized that though their higher ups clearly had no intention of openly admitting that, the casualties they had already suffered was proof of that they had a foe they would have to fight tooth, nail, blood, tears and sweat to defeat.

For the Quincy population that was just trying to live a normal life the presence of the fullbringers didn't originally bother them until they began to actively target the Quincies, seperating families and causing the Quincies harm, going so far as to put them in a spiritual curfew lest they want to be killed, this caused a lot of anger amongst the Quincies however, they knew their empire was fighting back with their full might aswell but they also knew that the empire wasn't in a war ready shape when the war broke out so everything was rushed, they knew help would come eventually but when, no one knew, so the whispers started and now the boiling point has come.

They all knew that unnecessary spiritual activity in the world of the living that would or could affect normal humans were illegal even by both the Wandenreich and the Soul Society and a very punishable offence going so far as death if it goes to far, however unlike the Soul Society the laws of the Wandenreich were a lot more flexible, as the state and crown were both fully aware that the law was more like a guideline rather then a holy bible, and that the laws were gray and not always right, unlike the Soul Society that prided itself on their strict laws with no exceptions, however there was a problem.

Germany and northern and western europe were the holy lands for the Quincies and they didn't want to give it up to an invading force that wanted to push them out, just the fact that the Soul Society had jurisdiction there already annoyed them as they wanted it for themselves due to their ancestral history there, but they were still under the laws of the Soul Society so if an uprising happened then living people would be caught in the cross fire, all they could hope for was that if it ended with an uprising then the Wandenreich would protect them from the Soul Society as they were unable to create a timestop barrier to stop the unwanted consequences.

**Silbern Royal Office**

As much as Isshin hated taking his son's office, but it was the office of the monarch and head of state, so to compare them Bambietta's office was similar to the office of a prime minister or vice president though the actual name was the grand mistress's office.

Sitting in Ichigo's chair just felt so wrong for him, though that could also be his denial on the whole situation speaking as someone had to sit there, so in order to feel a lot better on the situation Isshin continously told himself that he just kept the seat warm for his son and that is all, surprisingly unlike when he was a captain he was actually doing paperwork, though he did this with a motivation as he didn't want to throw to much on his own son unlike before when he could throw it all on Toshiro and Rangiku.

Regardless officers of the O.D.K and the A.N.U had entered the office with a worrying message, which meant that Isshin soon had to be ready to make some tough choices.

"Two days?.." Isshin asked.

"That is correct, from our information the Dominion will attack Mutsu, Japan and the Soul Society in two days, we have already sent an alert to the units stationed in both areas to prepare for combat." An O.D.K officer said.

Isshin just looked down on the desk in deep thought, his mind began to fly all around not sure where it would land, which didn't go unnoticed as the officers looked at each other before asking the inevitable.

"Are you alright sir?" An officer asked.

"It just seems too convinient." Isshin replied.

"What does sir?" Another officer asked.

"First my son is involved in an explosion and just a few hours later the Dominion kick their gears into overdrive." Isshin said as some of the officers frowned.

"An assassination attempt?" An officer asked.

"Sounds likely." Another officer replied.

"It can't be, we haven't noticed any Dominion presence in the Wandenreich at all." An officer from the A.N.U said.

"Except the prisoners." An officer of the O.D.K said sternly.

"They can't have done this, they were kept away from his majesty the whole time." The officer replied.

"The matter is under investigation by the best people we have, so all we can do is leave it to them." Isshin said, wanting to stop the arguing.

"So what are our option?" Isshin asked.

"We have some reserve soldiers to send to the world of the living and the Soul Society just in case, several battleplans were already drawn up and we've known about the incoming attack in Mutsu for days now, we did expect the Dominion to assault the Seireitei eventually just not when, so we're prepared for this." An officer said.

"Good, though one thing bugs me..." Isshin said in thought.

"What is it?" An officer asked.

"Why didn't they just keep the Seireitei after the first assault? Why did they retreat when they attacked at it's weakest?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know, it might be that they suffered more damage themselves then originally intended." An officer replied as Isshin was quiet for a while.

"...Alright then make the preparations needed to counter these assaults." Isshin ordered as the officers left, once they were gone Isshin took out the phone.

"Get the representatives from the Soul Society to the office." Isshin said into the phone.

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

***Short while later***

Bambietta had gotten some clothing from the guards that got it from the servants, it was the usual civilian clothing, a black hoodie with blue jeans and white socks aswell as some regular shoes, an outfit quite uncommon for Bambietta to wear as she actually prefered to wear skirts and stockings as she felt more comfortable in it but she didn't mind wearing what she currently wore either.

seeing the massive bed she shared with Ichigo she took off her shoes at the door where the rest of the shoes were located close to the closet and jumped went right to it and laid down for a bit, originally she had intended to join Sabrina to kindergarden but were prohibited from doing so by Ryuken who had told her parents her situation where they refused to let her come, much to her own annoyment, though it did also make her a bit sad as she did promise after all.

Though she did find comfort in the fact that it wasn't uncommon for brain swelling to go away after 24 to 48 hours, if she was unlucky it would go down gradually over the course of several days however it didn't look like that was the issue from the check that Kisuke and Ryuken performed on her.

She wanted to take a shower but was unable due to the stitches in her head as it had to be washed in a special manner, hence why they had the nurses with her, they had even installed some help buttons attached to the walls though they were just controllers attached to a socket in the wall to charge them up despite the fact that they were battery powered.

Looking around her room for a while in deep thought, she kept thinking about Ichigo, something didn't add up, why would they get Ichigo into surgery and not tell her anything, he did have instant regeneration so a surgery shouldn't really be needed and even if it did it wouldn't take up to 48 to 50 hours just to get him fixed up, so she knew that something was off, not even her own parents told her.

Reaching for the phone she called the commander of the royal guard up to the bedroom, the fact that she couldn't have visitors was bullshit in her mind but they just couldn't deny the commander of the royal guard who was the chief of security when it came to the royal family and her family, and eventually Ulrik arrived, and as expected he managed to get past, though surprisingly the nurses didn't notice him.

"You called lady Bambietta?" Ulrik asked.

"I did... Did something happen with Ichi?" Bambietta asked curiously as she laid there in the bed with arm on her forehead, looking straight at the roof.

"I am afraid so." Ulrik replied, however Bambietta didn't really react much so Ulrik already figured she knew that something was off.

"What happened?" Bambietta asked.

Ulrik explained what he knew, he had been fully briefed on the situation from beforehand as that was his right as the commander of the K.G, he knew that Ryuken wanted to keep this from Bambietta but he felt that was totally wrong for several reasons, one being that she had the right to know by law, by the right of being close to him, by the right of ensuring a stable government, emergency protocols even stated as such so he didn't really see any issue with her knowing as long as she didn't act on it, regardless Bambietta was shocked to hear it, but she knew she couldn't do much, Ulrik had already assured her that Kisuke and Erwig were investigating the incident so she didn't need to worry.

"I see..." Bambietta said with a hint of sadness as she realized the seriousness of the situation, though she didn't make a ruckus out of it as she knew it was out of her hands now and that there was nothing she could do to help the situation at all.

"I do apologise lady Bambietta, maybe if I had been there then-" Ulrik said with a hint of sadness and failure but Bambietta interrupted him.

"There would be one more casualty." Bambietta said as her eyes peeked at Ulrik.

"Don't be so hard on yourself for this, the amount of damage indicates that there wasn't really much you could have done to avoid this." Bambietta said as she looked back at the roof.

"Understood lady Bambietta." Ulrik said but it was evident that he was slightly shook up by the incident but Bambietta had every reason to believe that Ulrik did perform to the best of his capabilities as he was one that was capable of putting emotions aside in order to do his job and then let the emotions get back to him later as it was evident that he was beginning to shake up, it was one of the traits that got him the job as the commander of the K.G after all as not many was capable of throwing their emotions away blindly like that and work professionally without emotions.

Bambietta ultimately dismissed him and just laid there and stared at the roof, trying her utmost not to think too much about the entire ordeal and she was trying to stay positive to the best of her ability, she knew that the best doctors and scientists in the entire empire was taking care if Ichigo so he was in safe hands.

Eventually the nurses came in with a few servants who had prepared breakfast for Bambietta.

**Royal Office**

"I do apologize for waking you so early in the morning." Isshin said as Byakuya, Rukia and Renji sat down.

"Do not worry, Rukia and I were already awake, do not bother to worry about Renji." Byakuya said coldly as it was evident that Renji had just woken up, much to Isshin's amusement while Renji just sat there feeling sorry for himself.

"Anyways, I'll get right to the point so you won't miss breakfast, I've just recieved a report from the O.D.K and the A.N.U that indicates that the Dominion is preparing for a two front assault." Isshin said as the delegation became weary.

"Where will these assaults be?" Rukia asked.

"One assault point will be Mutsu in Japan, world of the living, the same area we took from the Dominion a few days ago, I presume they want to take back what they've lost, as for the next target they aim directly at the Seireitei, now we've already alerted our field commanders and our Seireitei unit will be combat ready, we expect the assault to begin in two or three days." Isshin said as Renji and Rukia became wide eyes and Byakuya just frowned.

"Did one of your prisoners say these words?" Byakuya asked, wanting to pry a bit.

"Not at all, we've just got the confirmation from inside the Dominion high command." Isshin said bluntly which caused Byakuya to be a bit suspicious.

"I was under the impression that we didn't have any spies in the Dominion?" Byakuya asked.

"We do now, though this is a matter we want secret and not many to know, originally my son intended to speak with Kyoraku regarding the issue but then the incident happened which made it difficult for that meeting to take place." Isshin said as Byakuya began to puzzle the pieces together as he knew that the Wandenreich openly opposed killing Inoue of all people despite her actions.

"I see, Orihime Inoue is a spy for you? How long has it been like this?" Byakuya asked as Renji and Rukia was surprised.

"Ever since my son engaged her in Hueco Mundo, you see the research division was remaking the virus your 12th division was using to spy on people, what they smell, feel, see and hear is all relayed directly to the ones watching, in this case, the A.N.U." Isshin replied.

"I see, so emperor Ichigo injected her with that drug when he encountered her, that's why he let her go when he could have easily captured her I presume?" Byakuya asked.

"Correct, the first spy was Tatsuki Arisawa who we allowed the Dominion to take in order to get some information on their homeworld, now we got one who watches and listens to Gabrin Lennarion's personal words and has access to him personally aswell as his high command." Isshin revealed, seeing as his son would have spoken with Kyoraku on the matter Isshin didn't see the problem with telling Byakuya regardless as it would be pretty much the same.

"And the reason you never told us is because of the Dominion spies we have in the Soul Society, as we've been unable to catch many of them being truthful about your agent is only going to cause the Dominion to execute her, I now see why you were quiet in this regard." Byakuya said as he understood the reason for their secrecy.

"Correct, it was too much of a risk and the losses were too great to risk." Isshin said bluntly.

"I understand, do we have any idea where the assault will come from?" Byakuya asked.

"Not yet, we're still working on figuring out the details but either the Dominion has planned ahead or they're about to make a plan, either way we'll have to assume that they do have a plan already prepared." Isshin stated with his serious expression.

"Understood, I thank you for bringing this information to light, I will personally contact the head-captain with the details and if we are recalled then do give my best regards and well wishes to emperor Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"If you have to leave then I will, and if there is anything we can assist with you tell alright?" Isshin said as Byakuya nodded as he left the office to make a phone call and await further orders while Rukia and Renji waited in the office.

**Silbern Airbase**

***48 minutes later***

The navy dispatched some ships to Tol Reus from outlying naval bases to take the place of the airships, which meant that the airships and the airforce had their hands free, or atleast they thought they did but an order directly from Silbern ordered all airbases on high alert and they were ordered to prepare to scramble should it be needed.

All the airships had landed and check were being conducted, the airships were being refitted with supplies to help on the frontlines aswell as artillery crates and autoballista crates that was to be delievered to the front lines should it be needed alongside medical equipment and food other necessities aswell as rearmed and refueled rapidly as they weren't really armed for combat when they took off earlier as the crosses and casings were being kept seperate for security reasons just to ensure no one steals an airship and goes rogue, bombs were manifested through crosses that was meant for one time use as the explosion would destroy the cross and put in the bomb bays, autoballista's were prepared, their cannons were getting the casings loaded aswell.

The research division had arrived aswell and was also rapidly modifying the airships for reasons the aircrew didn't understand, all they knew was that they were installing a new part on it, what it was, they would know later as the research division wasn't saying anything except the fact that it was an untested prototype, which caused the aircrew a lot of concern and worry as they didn't want to crash fully loaded with explosive reishi, bombs, a full tank of fuel, artillery casings that could in worst case scenario explode into pieces should it be hot enough, so yeah they were kinda scared now that the research division was adding more to their airship and they had no idea what it was.

Regardless the wingmen and aircrews were being briefed on the situation and they were being given specific instructions on what to do, the entire airbase would be dispatched to the Soul Society should the Dominion begin their assault there, otherwise they would be on standby the whole time, as for Mutsu that was given to another airbase located somewhere else in another region away from Silbern, a mountain base that only had wingmen but no airships, however just in case they would be dispatched before the assault they will also get a briefing for that aswell, in their massive briefing room that was meant for over 4000 people as the base was quite massive if you consider it's assault capability, and so the briefing began.

"Alright, eyes front and sharpen up your ears and listen well!" The base commander said as a microphone was attached behind his ear which went to loud speakers to ensure that they all heard what he said as he pointed at a massive screen containing a map of the Seireitei, with division jurisdiction marked on it.

"We have confirmed reports that the Dominion might want to assault the world of the living and the Soul Society, now we do not need to worry about the world of the living because someone else is gonna be miserable there should they be needed, lucky us, as we've gotten the Soul Society." The commander said before he continued.

"Over here we have the remains of the first division barracks, now the massive castle is still under repairs but behind it you can clearly see Sokyoku hill, which is directly in the center of the Seireitei, leading north you can see some square dots which are towers overlooking the main road that goes directly to the first division barracks and Sokyoku hill from the north gate." The commander said as he used something similar to a laser that he used to point at the screen, he also had a tv sized tabled connected to the screen with something similar to a pen which he could mark on it which then would appear on the massive screen.

"In the inner wall there is the first division grounds as you can see, it surrounds the Sokyoku hill and and also guards the central 46 compund, now the compund was destroyed during the first assault by the Dominion but is nearing the finishing touches for repairs, here you can also see a silver cross on the map on the first division grounds, that's where the Seireitei Quincy garrison is located, our troops, which we want to survive this assault, now wing company one, two and three will be assigned there should we get orders to move out." The commander said as he indicated the wingmen rather then the airships.

"If you look to the north outside the first division ground walls and follow the path west and then south, you will notice the second division grounds, as you can see their barracks are located north-west of the first division grounds, that's where airship one will be patroling, you will follow a route past the 3rd division grounds up to the 13th division grounds north-east at the seki-seki wall up there, and then you will proceed soutwards and fly past while observing the 11th division grounds in the west and then head south-west to the 10th division grounds and then turn back up to the first division grounds and then go back to the start line and then repeat your round, wing companies four and five will accompany you." The commander said.

"Airship two will patrol the eastern end, same course as you can see on the map just different areas, but the patrol line is the same, wing companies six and seven will accompany you." The commander said as he pointed at the 9th division grounds, then kido corps grounds, and then the academy grounds and then the top 6th division grounds and upwards through the 7th division grounds.

"Airship three will be assigned wing companies eight and nine and will patrol the entire northern grounds in this pattern, 8th division grounds to 13th division grounds through 12th division ground as eastwards towards 4th and 9th division grounds and into 5th division grounds." The commander said to the third airship crew.

"Airship four will cover the southern end and cover from the 11th division through the 10th division and then through the 6th division grounds and turn at the academy ground and go through the 7th division grounds and partially into the 2nd division ground before entering the northern top of the 10th division grounds and then back into 11th and turn again and repeat the trip, wing companies ten and eleven will be assigned to you." The commander said.

"So by following that principle we have our radars covering all of the Seireitei using the airships as extensions for radar coverage, the rest of you wing companies reserves, airships five and six will by all means provide transportation for wounded and equipment aswell as fire support, airships one, two, three and four are not to deviate from their course unless ordered otherwise by the O.D.K, understood?" The commander asked as the soldiers replied with a nod or yes sir.

"Questions?" The commander asked as a soldat 2 airship crewman raised his hand

"Yes soldat?" The commander said as he pointed at him.

"Sir, is this the same route we will follow if we scramble to the assault?" The soldat asked.

"Yes it is, though that might quickly change but you will be informed and your airship computers will be updated on a regular basis regarding changes, anything else?" The commander asked as a captain wingman raised his hand.

"Yes?" The commander asked.

"We are one airship short as seven crashed during the explosion, will we have another airship availeble?" The captain asked.

"Yes we have reserves from our outlying airbases, should they be needed they will enter the operation zone, you will be informed of that, aswell as incoming reinforcements and incoming hostiles spotted on radar, anything else?" The commander asked as lieutenant raised his hand.

"Yes?" The commander asked.

"Two questions, will the reserve wingmen remain here? And will we have coverage from ground HARs systems?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yes the wingmen will remain here until ordered otherwise, but I doubt that will be for long on a personal standpoint, as for the ground HARs then no, all the HARs systems were attached to the airships and not many more have been built since, but the airships will provide HARs coverage should it be needed as you're in the range of the HARs the majority of the time, anything else?" The commander replied as no one raised their hands.

"Very well, remember boys and girls, this is the real thing, this is war, and you will all be fighting for the empire out there, this isn't by any means training, so don't let your guards down and keep alert on your surrounding even in the air, now I'd hate to lose some of you but if you watch each others backs you'll make it home in one piece, be safe out there!" The commander ended the briefing.

**Soul Society (head captain's office)**

"I see, thank you, at the moment Rukia and Renji can remain there and we will call them back when we need them though I want you back, do send them our regards and well wishes, alright thank you captain Kuchiki." Kyoraku said as he hung up the phone call with Byakuya.

"Does the Wandenreich need something else? It is vital that we ensure our friendship, after all they have given so much for so little as we've had nothing but insults to offer them." Ukitake said as Yamamoto grunted in agreement.

Trying to sense if anyone was listening in, which he didn't notice anyone and the line was pretty secure and there wasn't any recording of that call as the 12th division had strict orders to ensure a safe and secure phone line to the Wandenreich which hasn't failed yet, Kyoraku quietly briefed Yamamoto and Ukitake on the situation, which was in fact cause for worry, Kyoraku now knew why Ichigo wanted to meet him aswell and they all agreed that Inoue should be left alone if the situation was as this, but they would do it discreetly and Kyoraku did want to speak with Ichigo, though he was severly injured and out of commission, much to the trio's surprise.

"So the situation in the Wandenreich is that critical!?" Ukitake asked in shock.

"And we have an incoming assault, this cannot be a coincidence!" Yamamoto pondered sternly.

"We do not know but the Wandenreich is launching a full investigation into the matter, but I agree with the fact that the timing seems a bit conspicious" Kyoraku said with a frown.

"In any rate we can catch them off guard, we secretly use the 12th division to make defenses, if the Quincies are able maybe they can use the same method as back in the war where we can secretly make our defences and have them brought in during the assault.

"The Wandenreich has already offered whatever support they can give so we can ask them." Kyoraku said.

"Then we absolutely should!" Yamamoto said, which was surprising considering that he was an old timer that was used to dealing with everything himself and wasn't really that open to foreign aid, though something seems to have changed.

"Now that is a first, hearing that from you." Kyoraku said with a smirk.

"The Wandenreich proved to have a well capable military force and good commanders and leadership, it would be foolish of us not to accept any assistance they offer, I made that mistake once and it cost me my life, pride and dignity at the hands of Aizen and Yhwach, do not make the same mistake as I did Kyoraku!" Yamamoto said as he actually admitted his own faults, hoping that his students wouldn't fall for the same traps as he once did.

"I will make the call, can you handle 13th for now jushiro?" Kyoraku asked as he took up the phone once again while recieving a nod from Ukitake.

**Silbern Royal Office**

"It appears that the head-captain wants you two to remain here, but I have been recalled." Byakuya said.

"I see, then I will give Ichigo and Bambietta your best wishes." Isshin said.

"Thank you lord Isshin." Byakuya replied, Isshin knew how to read Byakuya just like Ichigo and a part of him seemed relieved but another seemed worried.

"If you are worried about your wife being caught in the cross fire then you can send her here and I'll ensure she's taken care off here, I will have Ulrik send a squad of royal guardsmen to guard her personally." Isshin assured as Byakuya was a bit surprised but didn't show it much, regardless he was quiet for a little while, almost like he was pondering it then he gave an answer.

"If it isn't too much to ask then I will ask for that." Byakuya said.

"Not at all, I know the feeling about worrying about your wife, it's a cruel feeling, I can have a gateway opened close to your household and have some A.N.U troops escort her over." Isshin replied as Byakuya's spirit phone rang.

Picking up the phone, he spoke with Kyoraku for a moment and after the call ended he said what Kyoraku had asked for, which was practically what they were doing in the world of the living, however the Soul Society was so rich with reishi that it shouldn't really be a problem and Isshin did assure he would send over some members of the research division aswell as some extra engineers to help with the construction of the defences.

"I do thank you Isshin, I am indebted to the Wandenreich for this generosity." Byakuya said with a hint of relief.

"Don't worry about it, you have helped my son and given him a place to heal whenever he was injured, as a parent that is the least I can do." Isshin replied.

"No, that was only the proper thing to do due to all the assistance he has given us, he keeps helping us and we are eternally grateful for it, even though I do understand that some in the nobility take that for granted and acts disgracefully towards him." Byakuya said.

"Then you do not know how much that means to me as a parent, anyways I'll have a team mobilized in a few moments." Isshin said as he took up his own phone and gave the orders.

**Soul Society (Kuchiki Estate)**

***7 minutes later***

The Kuchiki private senkaimon opened and out came a household guard from the Kuchiki manor, followed by Byakuya and several other guards.

After going through the household and leaving the escort at the Senkaimon he eventually found Hisana and took a few servants and ordered them to get some of her belongings, he didn't say much then that, even Hisana was puzzled but after a brief while Byakuya, Hisana and a few servants arrived at the Senkaimon where Hisana noticed the guards, though she didn't know why the household guard was there.

"Go with them Hisana." Byakuya said as the guards took her belongings, leaving Hisana to ponder.

"Why, what's wrong?" Hisana asked clearly worried.

"Just go with them." Byakuya said with a tone that indicated that it wasn't open for discussion, which caused Hisana to worry but she did as told and left with the escort, leaving the servants behind.

However, in the moment Byakuya turned around he noticed one of the servants staring while writing something on something the servants shouldn't have, namely a spirit phone, which confirmed that his very own household had spies, but Byakuya didn't let him finish out of his own sense of anger.

He quickly flashed behind the spy and looked at him, the spy looked surprised for a moment as he lost track of Byakuya, but Byakuya due to his stance was capable of seeing the phone and the message wasn't sent yet, there was even a picture there, once the spy turned around to leave he was shocked to see Byakuya right in front of him, with his zanpakuto in a specific way.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said and the spy was no more but a pile of minced meat and blood across the floor and wall and the message was never sent, as for the spy, no mercy was shown.

**Silbern Senkaimon Gate (Wandenreich)**

***Few moments later***

Isshin, Masaki and Rukia awaited Hisana's arrival, and eventually the senkaimon opened, she was immediately greeted by Rukia who was happy to see her, Rukia had monitored their progress to ensure her safety in the Dangai as they passed through the crossing point where the Dangai and the schatten met up to allow the crossing of Shinigami should it be needed but that part was heavily monitored by the A.N.U and rarely open unless they expected visitors.

And it could only be exited or entered in the castle grounds where spies would meet the royal guard fairly quickly as they were just a few meters away, constantly guarding the gate as the Wandenreich has built a senkaimon themselves for the purpose of transportation, a copy made by Kisuke actually to make it easier to have a targeted destination and to avoid spies or infiltration through the Dangai as it was the only entry point now that they finally had a senkaimon gate that was there permanently.

Though just like Kisuke's this one could be made to disappear aswell, effectively shutting it down completely but unlike Kisuke's gate, this one had doors on it to shut, which meant that once shut, the gate was locked rather then offline, which it would be if it wasn't there, making it's disappearance be more like an on or off switch in a manner of speaking, though due to their relationship with the Soul Society it was just a matter of time before they built one.

"Nee-sama." Rukia said as she quickly approached.

"Rukia?" Hisana said as she was happy to see her sister.

"I'm glad you made it here safely." Rukia said happily.

"What's going on?" Hisana asked.

"The Dominion will assault the Soul Society in about two days, we've talked with Byakuya and it was decided to move you to the safety of Silbern." Isshin said as he approached.

"I see, though I never expected Byakuya to send this many of the household guard with me, I do hope they aren't a bother." Hisana said as Isshin had a little devious smirk.

"Oh they've never been a bother, you can take it off now." Isshin said as the guards took off their waist bands of their shihakusho, giving them another reiatsu signature, and then a blue glow around their outfits and suddenly, the shihakusho was replaced by the white uniforms of the A.N.U, which surprised Hisana.

"They're our soldiers." Isshin said as he had Hisana completely fooled, though it was amusing at best.

"I...I-I see." Hisana said a bit stunned, leaving Rukia to smirk as she realized Hisana didn't know.

"Alright give the baggage to the servants, they will put it in her room, please come with me and I will personally show you to your room, Rukia and Renji have also been stationed here for the time being so you won't be lonely." Isshin said in his goofy tone.

"R-right, thank you." Hisana said with a sweatdrop.

"Now let's get you to your room." Rukia said happily as this meant more free time with her sister.

"Oh that's right, I'm terribly sorry to hear about the troubles you have recently faced, and I am extremly saddened to hear about your son, I do hope he gets well soon." Hisana said as she bowed before Isshin, leaving Isshin perplexed before he smiled softly.

"Thank you, he will, he is a fighter that one and I know he'll be fine, before we know it he'll be scribling away at paperwork and issuing orders again." Isshin said as he looked up at the tower, leaving Rukia and Hisana to smile at his optimism.

**Silbern Gallery**

They walked through the gallery as it was the quickest way to the royal quarters from where they were, they were chatting about a variety of things, that's when they noticed Bambietta who was sitting in one of the chairs, just looking at the pictures on the wall, still dressed in her common outfit rather then uniform or anything else.

"Bambi?" Isshin said as he noticed her, getting her attention as she didn't notice them approaching at all.

"O-oh, hi." Bambietta said as she looked at the group passing by.

"I thought you were in bed? Your brain is still swollen and you should get some rest to get better." Isshin said.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep." Bambietta said sadly.

For Rukia this was the first time she had seen her up and about ever since she got here with the airship and was rushed down, but what surprised her was that she looked completely depressed, like all her will had been sucked out of her, she did notice that her top head was covered in bandage, which was from the surgery, even Hisana noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Isshin asked, though he did become concerned when Bambietta remained quiet.

"Bambi?" Isshin asked after a moment of silence.

"No, nothing is wrong." Bambietta said, though that was a total lie as she did have a shitty day for several reasons, Ichigo was in critical condition, a disaster had struck on her watch, she was injured severly during the incident, and now she had broken her promise to Sabrina, even though she did understand it and wanted Bambietta to get better, it still was left on Bambietta's conscience.

"I see... Well if you want to talk about something then I am always availeble." Isshin said as he figured she just wanted to be left alone and they continued to walk.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay on this chapter, this week wasn't really nice to me either in terms of time so I had to write it all today, I know this chapter is a bit shorter then the usual ones and I will try to get better at writing proprely long ones like the others, I also wanted to kick things into high gear and I know I focused a lot on a single point here but having just today to write was a bit of a rush and I just did this with the time I had availeble today so, sorry about that, so if you find a fault or anything, just leave a review or a pm and I will look into it, thanks :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Silbern Gallery**

Bambietta sat there and watched the pictures, feeling completely miserable as she just now felt like a total failure, unable to even remember what had happened prior she was unable to do anything to help with the investigation, she was unable to help Ichigo, she broke a promise she knew meant a lot to her sister despite it's medical reasoning, she was injured and on sick leave and she felt lonely, but what had really gotten to her was the dream she had as she recalled it fully.

She didn't really have much of an idea what had happened to her uncle except that he was taken away long ago, she never even thought about him before now, and whatever happened to his wife she doesn't really know, she hasn't seen her since she was shot when her uncle was taken away and she hasn't been mentioned since.

Curling herself up into a ball she rested her head on her knees while she looked at a specific picture, one of her and Ichigo that was taken in the throne room a while back, pondering many of her decisions in life, her relationship with Ichigo was probably the only best decision she had made in her life as it was one of the only things she felt she had done right as he made her happy, he was the one that brought her family back to her, he was the one that always supported her no matter what, he was the one that pulled her up should she fall and he was the one that kept her negative thoughts away because she always had fun or she was really happy whenever she was around him, she was also very happy around Sabrina aswell.

Her work also played a vital role in keeping her negative thoughts away however as it was a kind of job that had her focus on the present and the future most of the time rather then having her think backwards, but now both her work and Ichigo was taken away from her which only caused her more issues and worries, it was ironic really that whenever she had a lot of work to do she complained but when she didn't have any she was depressed and miserable, Sabrina was in kindergarden so she wasn't there either.

She was thinking a lot about what she could have done differently in the past, though she knew that thinking about it wouldn't really make that much of a difference it was hard to not think about as she was blaming herself for opening the door on the day her uncle was chosen, she was under the impression that if she hadn't opened the door then maybe the soldiers would've left, though a part of her mind did say otherwise as that part believed that the outcome would only have changed for the worse.

Suddenly she felt her eyes get watery, using her sleeve she swiped it across her eyes and realized it was wet, she had tears forming in her eyes and she was beginning to cry.

"Are you alright lady Bambietta?" A voice said as Bambietta was quickly brought out of it.

Bambietta looked at the source and noticed a few guards that were stationed there besides the doors leading out of the gallery, it wasn't uncommon for the guards to react if anyone under their security was sad or something like that, if they had been threatened or were scared it was their duty to intervene, if there was something else then they would usually assist in any way they could alongside the servants.

"I'm fine." Bambietta replied.

"Are you sure?" The guard asked for verification.

"Yeah, thanks." Bambietta said as she stood up and turned to leave, she did feel it was slightly embarrassing to cry infront of someone else like that.

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

Having finally arrived at the guest room for Hisana, Isshin escorted her inside the apartment sized bedroom, though the private bedroom to the ones living there permanently were actually large house sized, but the room was still massive, especially in comparison to the bedroom Hisana was used to.

Isshin was trying to be quick so he could focus on other matters, aswell as he was getting concerned about Bambietta, Masaki had excused herself prior to go the the bunker infirmary to stay with Ichigo, Isshin said he'd be down shortly aswell to see his son for a bit, even though he was unconscious he still wanted to see him.

Having settled Hisana in and shown her how to contact the servants and such from her own room, Isshin called Kaien and Miyako to assist so once they arrived Isshin excused himself and went down the hallway of the royal quarters, while he did set his course for the gallery he encountered Bambietta in the hallway evidently heading towards her room.

"There you are." Isshin said as Bambietta was a bit startled by his presence as she didn't notice him, which was unusual for her and Isshin did take note of that.

"Oh? Isshin?" Bambietta replied, trying to appear as normal as possible but Isshin could see that her make up was a bit watery which indicated she have had tears and he did notice a small change in her behavior.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Because you don't look okay." Isshin said as he studied her reaction.

"I'm... Fine." Bambietta insisted though Isshin saw that her body language said something completely different.

"I'm on my way down to see Ichigo, you wanna come?" Isshin asked as Bambietta's eyes slightly light up, Isshin saw that offering that did help a little bit.

They began to walk down, Bambietta still had that gloomy look in her eyes though it wasn't as bad now as it was.

"If there is something you want to speak about then you have your family, you have your friends, you have me, Masaki, Karin and Yuzu, and if you want someone else then we do have a counsellor availeble." Isshin said as Bambietta slightly looked at him.

"I know." Bambietta replied, not knowing what to actually say.

"I do not know what is going on with you, but I can see that there is more to you then what meets the eye, I do really hope you do see someone before it becomes a bigger problem for you as I'd hate to see you fall down a ladder heavily." Isshin said as Bambietta did understand where he came from and she knew that he was worried about her, but her face quickly faltered into a face of defeat which caused Isshin to worry even more.

"I... I would always speak with Ichi if anything bothered me... H-he always knew how to make me feel better... H-h-how did i-it end up like th-this?" Bambietta asked as she openly began to cry, completely defeated as she stopped walking, shaking in her entire body.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright, you know he's not one to fall without a proper fight, this entire ordeal is a cakewalk for him, before you know it he'll be up and about again." Isshin said as he tried to comfort her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know." Bambietta said as she wiped her eyes again.

"Why don't you go and see the counsellor after we have seen Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"I don't want to..." Bambietta replied.

"Why not?" Isshin asked.

"Because it wouldn't help..." Bambietta replied.

"Of course it wou-" Isshin said before Bambietta cut him off.

"No it wouldn't!" Bambietta said sternly with a strict tone, causing Isshin to frown as he began to wonder what had happened.

Isshin just stared at her, not even knowing what to say, he did know Bambietta as she was now but he didn't know about her past, and without knowing the issue it was hard to help her and Isshin did notice that she was quite guarded when it came to her past so that left Ichigo who was unable to help her and her parents, though Isshin was unsure of whether it was a wise idea to tell her parents that she had some problems as it might only put pressure on Bambietta.

"Well, let's go then shall we?" Isshin asked as he dropped the subject fully and Bambietta nodded.

**Cruiser 042 "World of the Living (Japan, Off the coast of Mutsu)**

***Front Turret***

"Target acquired, range: 1.5 kilometers, set gun to elevation on one, two and three at: 21.3, rotate turret pluss 23!" The turret commander said as he looked through a periscope rangefinder attached to the turret to let him see the target and make the correct adjustments and range for the turret to easily fire at any targets.

The turret guns went up on to elevation 21.3 and the turret turned to 23 degrees to starboard, which was the right side of the ship.

"Guns one, two and three ready! Turret turned, ready to fire!" The turret operator said to the commander.

"Prepare three round salvo... FIRE!" The commander said as the operator switched off the safety and pushed a button to fire all three guns simultaniously as the turret shook from the shockwave of the guns firing.

"Salvo complete, rearming the casings!" The turret operator replied as he looked at a panel with lots of light that indicated the status of each guns which was crewed by 5 sailors.

The turret commander just looked through the periscope and saw their target, a wooden raft that was used for target practice as the navy had a live fire exercise, two out of three shells hit the target and blew the raft to kingdom come, though they didn't follow standard protocol for commands as the raft was stationary and not moving, otherwise they would have calculated speed and aimed at where the vessel would be when the shells landed.

Having taken their ships towards the sea to avoid getting unwanted attention as the battle for Karakura town gave a lot of it, they were now far enough away to fire freely with their main guns.

The commander went away from the periscope and looked around inside the turret, the turret was built up into three compartments with five rooms, the back one was a room with beds for the turret crew to be in aswell as a break room, it was also the room where they accessed the turret as it only had one access into the turret compartments though there were several ways to access the stairway leading to the turret access, the middle room was the control room where commands were given and the control systems were for the turret, then the last compartment were seperate from each other as that was where the guns where loaded.

All compartments were seperate and so were the gun rooms as a wall seperated gun one from gun two and so on, aswell as a wall seperated the control room with a blast door on both ends from the break room and the gun rooms, so they had to communicate using headsets or buttons through the systems attached to the turret, the navy was quite technologically advanced as they had a system for everything, even rearming the casings as it required too much power for the crew to handle, so they had a machine attached to the gun that rearmed the casing after 15 seconds, giving it a slow rate of fire but a very deadly one none the less.

The battleship would be even worse off when it came to time as the battleships would only be able to fire 2 to 3 rounds a minute per gun, unlike the cruiser that could fire 3 to 4 rounds a minute per gun and the destroyer had a system for reishi accumilation inside the shell casing so unlike the regular artillery that was 155mm they only had a 5 second reload time and could fire 11-12 rounds a minute and so did all the 155mm guns on turrets due to that technology as they always put that technology on turrets, though all turrets had one thing in common, as they would risk being targets of enemy fire the turrets were one of the most armored and secured places to be so the crews were usually very safe, especially on a cruiser that was even more armored then a destroyer, and not to mention a battleship which would be the mother of armor practically speaking.

"Target destroyed, good job boys, two out of three hit, that wooden raft ain't gonna invade us anytime soon." The commander praised into the microphone on his headset.

The crew began the cheer a bit for themselves as they had hit bullseye, then they began to reset the turret back into it's normal operational mode, though they kept the casings loaded just in case as they knew they would provide artillery fire and the already used the high-explosive casing so the gun operators put the gun on safety aswell as there were two safety switched for the turret, one for each gun which caused the firing mechanism to lock in place mechanically and one on the control panel that prevented the system to initiate the firing sequence, so a electronical and mechanical safety was always in place for safety reasons.

Once the commander saw on the light panel that all three guns had their mechanical safeties on he told them to go to the break room and just enjoy their time as that was the most common place for them to be, either that or being out on the deck, on the top masts where the signal recievers were located they had a reciever for tv and calls if needed so they did usually just sit there and watch tv and enjoy their time.

***Front turret break room***

The entire turret crew sat down around a long table attached to the floor so it wouldn't move around all that much if they encountered a storm or such, content that they were able to hit their target on the first mark, the ship was by this time preparing to put out another target for the rear turret to fire on and the commander has recieved a call from the admiral on the bridge with praise regarding how well they did on their first try so he did relay it to the crew before he sat down.

The crew was laughing and having fun for a while until the inevitable had to be asked.

"Do you guys think everything is okey back in Silbern?" A soldier asked, clearly worried.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything is fine, they said it themselves did they not? The situation is now under control." Another soldier replied.

"Yeah that's true." The soldier replied.

"If you have time to worry about Silbern then use it more productively to worry about what's going on here, if we lose this battle and they reach Karakura town it might become dangerous very quickly." The commander said sternly.

"But what if-" The soldier said before the commander interrupted him.

"Enough! The state and the crown tells us that the situation is under control... The state and the crown tells us we need to prepare for combat, listen to their words well! It is true that something has happened in Silbern but that is not our concern right now, we will only concern ourselves with what we need to concern ourselves with, the rest is secondary, if soldiers starts to question things that is no longer their concern it will become a problem for morale and our duties! The crown and the state has said several times that the situation is well under control, his majesty is alive and they expect him to be up and about soon enough despite his injuries, the grand mistress is alive and well, the leadership is intact, so why don't you let the apparatus of the state and the crown worry about Silbern? Do not sow the fruits of uneccessary concern as it won't give you anything else but problems down the road when it comes to your duties! That goes for all of you, worry only about what you have to worry about and let the government handle everything else!" The commander said sternly to his men as they all nodded.

"Understood sir." The soldier said as he decided to drop the topic.

"So when do you guys think they'll show up?" Another soldier asked.

"Don't know, when they decide to jump out of their little hiding spot and meet us head on, I just can't wait to blow some of them up with these babies." The turret operator replied as he pointed his thumb behind him towards the guns.

"Know that feeling, when they recruited me into the navy they never told me I'd be able to have some fun with one of the guns on a cruiser." A soldier replied that was clearly a loader.

"That part surprised me, when I joined I thought they'd just send us somewhere on a ship, instead we got papers where we listed our wishes on where we wanted to work, I took turret crew as my first choice and engine operator as my second and watch crew as my third, didn't know we got to list our wishes, we even got to select which ship class we wanted to work on." A soldier said as he recalled his recruitment.

"Yeah it is a wishlist on what you want to work with on what kind of ship, they prefer if you choose three choices minimum as it increases your risk of getting what you want within your list of choices, choose five and you will get one of your wishes for sure, if you put the number one on turret crew then they'll try to get you into a turret, then your second choice will be the number two and so on, and even if you don't get your first wish in one of your choices then you'll be on a standby list in case someone resigns or applies for a new position, the same can be said with ship choices but that is an easier choice as there is much less choices, if you only choose two and you can't get both your wishes then they'll have a lottery on where to put you so you'll be placed some random place." The commander said.

"I did choose turret crew on a battleship for both first choices and cruiser on my second." The soldier replied.

"Yeah that's common, everyone wants to work on the biggest ships with the biggest guns, however due to how many applied for that many didn't get their wishes so the standby line on the battleships are pretty damn long, but you might get your chance eventually if you're patient, you'll know when you got the position as they'll ask you if you want it rather then just move you these days." The commander replied.

"Yeah... If they do I think I'll refuse." The soldier said which clearly surprised the commander and some of the crew.

"Why?" The commander asked.

"I like it here, I quickly became friends with everyone here and I like to work on this ship, unlike those miserable guys at the battleships who is still waiting for their ships to get out of dry dock I can actually go to sea and now I am fighting for the empire on the front lines, if anything I regret not choosing cruiser as my first choice, and if any of those battleship guys had any sense then they'd understand why and choose cruisers themselves, besides, these guns to pack quite the punch themselves." The soldier replied, leaving the commander just to smile as the other soldiers slammed the table in applause and agreement.

**Silbern Royal Bedroom**

***Some hours later***

Bambietta had watched Ichigo's process start and it would take a while, it was weird to think that something like that could take so long as it was only a small vial of liquified reishi that would be injected into his body at a very slow pace, after a while Bambietta, Isshin and Masaki left, though Bambietta did leave last, Masaki had Karin and Yuzu to worry about and Isshin still had work while Bambietta had the most free time.

But she left to go back to the bedroom, though she wasn't really tired she still laid there in bed, the doctors had told the servants to disconnect the tv so she couldn't watch it, though that was due to her brain injury, however company wasn't that far away as Liltotto entered followed by Meninas and Candice.

"Damn, you look like crap." Liltotto said as she noticed how downtrodden Bambietta looked.

"I'll take that as a compliment actually." Bambietta said as it was a compliment in comparison to how she was feeling.

"Then you're welcome." Liltotto responded.

"So how are things?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Well it is under control, the fire brigade is doing some finishing touches at the harbor still but they did manage to save a lot, as for our naval port it is still intact and the battleships are expected to be on schedule, which is in a few days, only a few finishing touches on them too, though we still do have certain problems when it comes to the damages." Meninas said visibly concerned.

"How come?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"Well it is mostly economical all of it, we're unsure of how to do things when it comes down to it, most of it is insurance." Candice replied.

"And what is it about it you don't understand?" Bambietta asked.

"Well all the damages is clearly an insurance case, but we're unsure whether the insurance companies from the banks are to pay for it or not." Liltotto stated.

"They're not, this is something that the state pays for, it is regulated by the insurance act paragraph 28a section B." Bambietta responded, she did help make the laws and just like Ichigo she did know all the paragraphs in the laws and every act that is put in place from criminal law to insurance law to work laws and everything regarding it, and the good part is that she still remembers the laws as that is one of the few things that didn't disappear.

"Really?" Liltotto asked as she manifested her tabled to look at the law.

"So you still remember the laws?" Candice asked.

"Of course I do, just because I suffer from memory loss doesn't mean I've lost all my memories." Bambietta responded dumbfounded.

"Right." Candice replied.

"She's right, it says so here: _The banks and insurance companies have the right to be refunded by the state in any economical loses if A: A natural disaster has taken place. B: The failure of the state to defend the property, health or safety of the individual from threats to the empire or therein. C: The state caused the damage._" Liltotto responded as she read from the tabled.

"So the insurance companies and banks also have insurance?" Candice asked.

"They do, in this instance that paragraph applies regardless of which letter it is, either it's B or C, the courts will also agree with that if you decide to take it to that level so it isn't really recommended." Bambietta said as she went to the couch and lied down on it.

"I thought the state and the crown couldn't be taken to court?" Meninas asked.

"That only applies to the crown, if anyone hates the state then they can drag it as hard through the courts as they want to." Bambietta replied.

"Ahh, that sounds unfair." Candice whined as Bambietta grinned.

"Atleast I'm on the safe side." Bambietta replied with a sly grin.

"Oh shut up, and that's only half way safe for you missy!" Candice replied with a huff as Bambietta just grinned.

"Better then nothing." Bambietta replied as she put her hands behind her head and crossed her legs and completely relaxed, forgetting all her prior issues.

Eventually the door opened and a small head with two pony tails and two brown eyes were seen as Sabrina peeked innocently through the door, this action caused Bambietta to look at the clock and she realized that she had completely lost track of time for the majority of the day.

"Oh, so you're back already?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina came in with her teddy in tow.

Sabrina nodded as she looked at Candice, Liltotto and Meninas before running over to Bambietta who was lying in the couch and climbed up before sitting down on her hip.

"So did you have fun today?" Bambietta asked as Sabrina happily nodded.

"That reminds me, guess who has a doctors appointment the day after tomorrow for a physical check." Bambietta said as she looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina thought about it for a while, not really sure what Bambietta was indicating but she hasn't heard anything about a doctors appointment regarding herself so she just pointed at Bambietta, though Sabrina did feel a bit sorry for her if she had a physical as that sounded boring.

Instead of speaking back Bambietta just pointed back at Sabrina, leaving Sabrina to point back at herself before Bambietta nodded, Sabrina shook her head in denial and pointed back at Bambietta before Bambietta poked Sabrina while pointing at her while nodding, leaving Sabrina to wonder.

"Do I?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Yes you do, they wanted to check how your body is holding up after you got hospitalized in the infirmary when you got here, check your height and how your immune system is holding up, aswell as some other tests, not really sure about the whole process." Bambietta said as Sabrina paled, which did not go unnoticed.

"You really don't like going to the doctor?" Meninas asked as Sabrina shook her head.

"Why not?" Bambietta asked.

"It's boring to just lie in bed all day." Sabrina pouted.

"You won't be doing that, besides it's usually only hospitalized people that lie in bed, no you'll probably be sitting in a chair or on a bed while the doctor takes his tests and then you're done." Bambietta replied as Sabrina thought about it.

"So no sleeping in hospital bed?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope." Bambietta replied.

"Okey." Sabrina replied as she lied down and rested her head on Bambietta's chest.

"Well, we'd better get back to work, still got a lot to do." Liltotto said as the trio left.

**Bunker Surgery**

***Observation room***

Uryu had been very concerned when it comes to Ichigo, they were after all close friends and partially family as Masaki had been adopted into the Ishida family prior though that was just for arranged marriage reasons, for that reason the Ishida family wasn't really connected with the royal family by blood and Uryu and his father didn't really want to be part of it so they were left out with no royal status whatsoever as that is exactly what they wanted, something that Ichigo had respected and the fact that Masaki was adopted into the Ishida family was stamped as classified and documents regarding the adoption were locked away and copies destroyed, never to see the light of day again, only the Ishida family and the Kurosaki family aswell as Bambietta and the other chancellors knew that truth aswell Ulrik and Pascal, the reason Ulrik knew was because it was debated with the K.G in attendence, namely Ulrik, as for Pascal, well he had the job of ensuring that it remained silent and personally supervised the entire operation.

However they did secretly have some royal authority as Ichigo did listen to the Ishida family closely, meaning that the Ishida family did have a very powerful ally at their side should they ever need it, Ichigo would never leave the Ishida family by themselves due to that little adoption connection they had, even though it was very secret.

The story on how they classified it is as sad as it is horrifying, because there are actually more people that know this truth, those outside the circle that know it now were in Yhwach's inner circle, usually being high ranking officers back then and were responsible for intelligence, they were fanatical and openly opposed Ichigo, so when Pascal, the commander of the secret police, got the job of ensuring that this stayed quiet, he didn't hesistate to use that fact to his advantage.

The first thing he did was to order the A.N.U to arrest anyone who worked within Yhwach's intelligence unit, which included members of the A.N.U itself, despite their loyalty to Ichigo, where they were later severly questioned by Pascal himself, though no recordings were ever taken of these interrogations, and just as Pascal had expected, only the inner circle of fanatics knew, which rounded about 68 people.

So they were arrested without charges and placed in the supermax cells of the Silbern dungeons for three days without food and water, before they were ordered to take all the copies that remains of that documentation, which included copies the Wandenreich had from Yhwach's time which was a lot as it also kept records of the Ishida family's actions aswell as Masaki who lived there at the time, several years of work was taken out.

The records however were deleted and fully removed as they didn't have any value whatsoever, and they were loaded onto a carriage driven by a horse as the Wandenreich didn't have vehicles yet, aswell as the prisoners who had been gagged with a special lock to ensure they remained quiet was taken into prison carriages and then transported 38 kilometers away from Silbern, where they later got shovels and was ordered to dig a deep hole to put the documents in, or atleast that was the explanation.

Once they had dug it, they were ordered to throw all the documents into the pit and ignite it so the papers burned up, this was to ensure that no A.N.U soldier ever saw the contents of the documents, just as a safety precaution, normally the fanatics would have gotten a prison sentence and rehabilitiation to throw them away from the Yhwach fanatical ideas, but that wasn't the case here, once the documents were thrown in and the fires taken hold, Pascal ordered them to stay in a line infront of the pit, where they were met with a firing squad who rapidly executed them as Pascal followed the _dead men tell no tales_ principle, just to make sure that they kept their mouths shut forever.

As the documents burned away and the immense hit of the pit made sure that no soldier would ever look over, the soldiers were then ordered to throw the bodies of the now dead prisoners into the pit and destroy any evidence that a cover up had ever taken place, though the soldiers are still alive and well, and due to their A.N.U training, they never questioned anything regarding the event, they didn't even mention it and even if someone would ask, they would pretend not to know anything, though in reality they didn't even know what they were covering up, they just followed orders, no questions asked.

After that event, the A.N.U looked deeper and true enough, no one else knew anything regarding that little family tie, which caused the purge of anyone who had any knowledge of it to cease, the only ones who were permitted to know were the higher ups, anyone else was just killed in a purge of knowledge, simple as that, by now grass had started to grow over the mass grave and no one had learned anything about that purge, which was a good sign as it indicated a successful mission, although brutal as it was a purge.

Standing up in the observation room he observed the process Kisuke had initiated, it was a combined effort of doctors and scientists, though it was the scientists that did most of the work, the doctors stood there ready to intervene if something had gone wrong to save Ichigo's life, though this was in the end the only option they had left, otherwise Ichigo would without a doubt die.

Eventually the door opened and Chad entered, as a high ranking officer he had access into every part of Silbern, it was obvious that he was concerned about Ichigo aswell and had decided to stay down in the bunker to see Ichigo, though he was unable to directly visit him, he could atleast give whatever support he could towards him, although Ichigo was unconscious and wouldn't know it.

"You're here?" Chad asked as he looked at Uryu.

"Of course I am." Uryu replied.

"Have you heard about the Dominion's next move?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I have." Uryu replied with a frown.

"If they invade the Soul Society then I will personally command the reinforcing army in the Seireitei." Chad said, something that surprised Uryu.

"You want to go to the front lines?" Uryu asked surprised.

"Yeah, nothing else for me to do in order to help him." Chad replied.

"I see, but you can support him here aswell." Uryu replied.

"Not to the same extent." Chad replied.

"I can see that you've already thought about this and made a decision." Uryu replied.

"I have." Chad replied.

"Then take some of the sternritters with you atleast, you'll probably be needing them." Uryu said.

"I have already decided which ones comes to the Soul Society, I've already spoken to Ichigo's father about it and he agrees." Chad replied.

"Good, any special armies you'll be bringing?" Uryu asked curiously.

"Parts of the A.N.U and half the sturmarmee aswell as 150 soldiers from the royal guard as Isshin had them assigned to me to guard me in the battlefield." Chad replied.

"Good call, what about the jagdarmee?" Uryu asked.

"They'll be placed in the world of the living." Chad replied.

"I see, so you've decided against bringing them with you?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, though I am surprised over how fast we've produced the autoballista." Chad said quite amazed.

"Nothing makes the factories work harder then a war, and as Quincies we have an easier time in our industrial sector then anyone else, we've already produced over 20.000 of them." Uryu replied, as it was true, due to their natural abilities of manipulating reishi, the factories and industrial sector was capable of rapidly meeting demands.

"True... You think he'll wake up before they attack?" Chad asked.

"Maybe, we can only wait and see." Uryu said with a frown.

"What do you think happened?" Chad asked curiously, wondering if Uryu knew something or had a hunch.

"I do not know, we have launched an investigation into the matter, but our lead investigators are currently working on Ichigo so it will be some time until we get an answer, but with Kisuke and Erwig involved I'm sure it will speed up the process." Uryu said, revealing he didn't know.

In the surgery room both Ryuken and Kisuke noticed the two but never said anything on it as they didn't really mind, though they didn't know what they were speaking about, Kisuke had a hunch from reading the lips and putting the movements into words, though he was absolutely confident that Chad would be fine if he went to the front lines in the Seireitei when that stuff started.

Deciding instead to focus on the task at hand as Ichigo's life was really on the line this time, he just hoped that the entire process would run smoothly, for if it didn't then Ichigo would be dead, however he did take this as an opportunity though, as he could investigate if there was any remains on Ichigo as Erwig manned the control panel for the device used though it was put on automatic so it worked by itself, so Kisuke was scrubbing some traces off, including some reishi traces, all of it that was on his skin in hopes that this would speed up the investigation at hand.

He also took some pictures and scans with some special equipment he brought in, he had already gotten some samples of Bambietta while she was sleeping aswell as the scans as it didn't take very long with her due to her being intact and all aswell as she could be moved to a machine that did more then just one thing unlike the devices Kisuke had now, but with Ichigo he needed to be very careful as he was very vulnerable and fragile right now, even a toddler was more sturdy then he was so with Ichigo it could take some time just to get the scrapes he needed.

It was evident how fragile Ichigo really was as his skin turned purple and was bruised from just a slight touch of a cotton swap with near bleeding, of course Kisuke and Erwig had expected this as it was the reishi working in the blood stream and weakning his cells dramatically, and as blood cells was all over the body it was hard to avoid, Kisuke was sure that if he had put some pressure on the cotton swap then he would go right through the skin at this point.

The reishi was injected into the blood stream directly with a syringe attached to a line that went back to the machine, it was the machine's job to fine adjust the amount Ichigo recieved, however Kisuke figured out that he could see that state Ichigo was in by using a cotton swap slightly on his skin and see what happens, if skin falls off then they need to lower the amount, if the skin just turns purple and bruised then it is a decent amount, if the skin becomes a bit blue but it vanishes it means that they are making progress or the amount is too low, if he suddenly starts to heal then the process has been successful and completed.

Just to be on the safe side they had a lot of artifical skin availeble to replace any skin that was lost due to cell death, that was one of the jobs the doctors and surgeons had, they had used artifical skin to close Ichigo's chest wound prior but had by this point taken it off so they could see the organs, just to make sure that they didn't disintegrate due to cell death.

they were at this point 4 hours into the process and they had made some progress as Ichigo continued to be stable, much to their relief, though they were rapidly taken off guard when something completely unexpected did happen as the long Zangetsu blade appeared at Kisuke's feet, it didn't manifest there but rather was thrown, Kisuke and Erwig aswell as everyone else rapidly looked at the Source and they were stunned to see a figure in black hair, reishi like cloak and sunglasses looking sternly at them, though Kisuke knew from a description of Yoruichi who this was as he was looking at the manifestation of Yhwach inside Ichigo who had somehow managed to make his way outside despite Ichigo's condition, even Chad and Uryu noticed this and immediately became ready for combat though they held their ground to await clarification of the situation before they would engage just to be on the safe side as they didn't want Ichigo caught up due to his vulnerable condition.

"Calm down, he is merely a manifestation of Ichigo's powers." Kisuke said as he noticed all of them being on guard at the appearance of Yhwach's manifestation who surprisingly had managed to come out of Ichigo's inner world.

"A Quincy manifestation?" Ryuken asked surprised.

"Hollows and Quincies cannot be one, due to all three of Ichigo's powers, one of the powers split away to become another manifestation." Kisuke replied as many of them understood, hollows and Quincies could not mix so it was hardly surprising.

"That is almost correct, Zangetsu and I have always been one Kisuke, even if we are two individuals we are one." Yhwach replied, causing Kisuke to wonder what he meant by that statement as it was quite confusing, but so was another thing.

"Ichigo's soul chain is broken, how are you even here?" Kisuke asked.

"A brilliant scientist like yourself should know that a Quincy recieves their powers from their blood and exterior, unlike Shinigami who get in from their soul well and interior." Yhwach merely replied, though Kisuke understood partially.

"I see, so you are capable of manifesting despite the fact that Ichigo's soul chain is broken due to his blood?" Kisuke asked.

"No I am not, as long as there is a small piece left of the soul chain I can manifest due to his blood, that is the precise truth, as a god Ichigo' soul chain and soul well cannot truly be destroyed as gods are beings over all, it will always regenerate a small piece, which allows me to assist Ichigo whenever he should require my attendence." Yhwach stated.

"I see." Kisuke said with an intrigued face as he began to understand Ichigo's powers a bit more, and even Erwig had peeked an interest into Ichigo's unique nature, though they both knew that Ichigo's soul chain and soul well couldn't be destroyed, the fact that his internal manifestation was out meant a lot more then what the doctors thought and it was a unique event that might never happen again due to the circumstances.

"I presume you could have made a better introduction?" Erwig asked as he pointed at the long sword at Kisuke's feet.

"If you are curious as to how I made it out it is merely because of all that excessive reishi you are putting in, under normal circumstances this amount would've killed Ichigo if I wasn't using it to remain in this form so you might want to step it down a bit unless you intend on letting him die." Yhwach responded, ignoring Erwig's response to his presence.

Erwig and Kisuke immediately looked at the machine and realized he was correct, the machine was put on automatic but it was giving off too much, and they had missed it, though luckily it wasn't too severe, if it kept up like this Ichigo would actually have less reishi in him then what they wanted as Yhwach was using it for himself to stabilize Ichigo, causing Kisuke and Erwig to realize that this was his way of protecting Ichigo from certain death, so they turned off the automatic mode and decided to proceed on manual operation from this point on.

"We will heal Ichigo but we won't have enough to heal all of him, so he will still be injured after this process, he will need help, as you are aware we are both constant release Zanpakuto." Yhwach said.

"I am aware." Kisuke replied.

"Remodell us so we have a sealing form as we currently do not possess one." Yhwach said, causing Kisuke to be surprised, a Zanpakuto without a sealing form?

"How come?" Kisuke asked.

"The blades are similar to Quincy manifested weapons, because of that it only has the form of shikai and bankai but nothing else, the blade Ichigo had before was merely sode no shirayuki in a sleeping form and not us." Yhwach said as he began to disappear, causing his feet to look like the tip of the short Zangetsu blade.

"I see, well that explains a lot." Kisuke replied.

"Fix us using your scientific capabilities like you did with Benihime, a cane is what Ichigo will need, his right leg will be very painful in the time to come and he will need help walking, he will also need pain medication as it will be a similar pain to muscle death and extreme phantom pain, if he uses us then he will also have us at his hands at all times while leaning on us for support to walk, I will keep Ichigo stable for now to the best of my abilities so that you can work with us, I know you are capable of doing this atleast, once you have fixed us then I will personally chose the design for you." Yhwach said as he finally vanished into the blade.

Kisuke understood Yhwach's point, he could also see that Ichigo had a great relationship with his Zanpakuto as Yhwach was still a Zanpakuto regardless of his abilities, so the fact that Yhwach was freely manifesting showed their relationship and trust towards one another, so he decided to get to work and put his faith in Yhwach to keep Ichigo safe while he was gone, if Yhwach was capable of choosing the design himself of the sealed blades then Kisuke also got a better idea of what kind of blade Zangetsu was aswell as a peek into his powers because it did explain more then what Yhwach did directly, but it also raised more questions, how can the Quincy manifestation and the other manifestation be two individuals in one individual when Quincies and hollows don't mix? They should've been seperate inside Ichigo by all accounts, but that was a question for another time but boy would Kisuke and Erwig have a field day investigating it when it came down to it, though he did regret not having the time to find out much from Yhwach himself because he could provide vital clues as to what happened on Tol Reus, but if he wasted more time on having him manifested it meant less reishi for Ichigo to use so he would just have to wait until Ichigo was up and going.

Kisuke said he would be gone for about 30 minutes only, as the process would be very quick if Yhwach indeed managed to chose his own design, but Kisuke couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, by all rights it should have been impossible as a Zanpakuto manifestation appearing would by all laws of nature be unable to manifest in the wielders condition, questions kept popping into his head as he was extremly curious and was getting ready to be identical to Mayuri in this regard to do everything to get an answer, the only thing that stopped him was his friendship with Ichigo and his principles aswell as going all out Mayuri on Ichigo wasn't really a good idea unless he wanted to be hunted to the ends of the earth by the Quincies.

Regardless Kisuke did his job and as expected he was done within the time span and came back, leaving the blades in the royal bedroom with Bambietta.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** This is merely a follow up chapter on 57, the next chapter will be a timeskip as nothing interesting has been planned for the next day in the story, and don't worry, I will eventually explain what had happened at Tol Reus, as I've mentioned in the story, there is an ongoing investigation into the matter.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All credits go to Tite Kubo**

**Wandenreich**

***Two days later***

Chad had chosen his forces for the defence of the Seireitei, so far the Soul Society had done the war preperations in secret, the engineers had used a lot of reishi to create a temporary shadow world connected to the real one, so they could see where they were constructing the defences, and the worlds would merge once a simple barrier was broken without causing additional damage and the process was deemed safe.

Mine fields, trenches, reishi razorwires, booby traps, artillery emplacements and autoballista emplacements as the weapons had secretly been sent there, defensive walls, underground tunnels and a lot more had been done, everything was ready for the assault to commence, though the majority of the defences were placed around the first division grounds and outwards as the Seireitei was quite large and they were unable to cover all of it.

4 full divisions were already stationed in the Seireitei so that was 100.000 soldiers to assist in any scenario, followed by Chad's forces, which were made up of 450.000 infantry, 7 airships, 1.500 wingmen, 2.800 artillery howitzers, 1.800 autoballista, 8.000 special forces soldiers of the A.N.U unit four, 25.000 stormtroopers, 13.000 engineers and 15.000 pyro troops aswell, though this was the best they could muster given the situation.

Chad had also chosen the sternritters D: Rodrick Kertesz, E: Fifi Koehn, K: Xander Vexx, R: Shox Richter, S: Zhida Lorenz as his sub-commanders, though Kaien did volunteer to come with, something that both Chad and Isshin agreed on

The forces of the Soul Society was made up of, and this is a best case scenario, 40.000 infantry, though that was a lucky number as the situation currently stood as they had conscripted former members who had retired and was about to force student out of the academy to participate so the real number of current soldiers were much lower in reality, 3.000 Onmitsukido, 4.000 Kido corps soldiers and 300 artillery, while the scientists of the R&D in the Soul Society would help in the first division grounds which has been chosen as the headquarters of the combined force as both Shinigami and Quincies would issue orders and direct their forces from there.

Unluckily though, as Inoue would not participate in either of the assaults on the Soul Society or the world of the living, the Wandenreich had no idea of what they were up against, Inoue wasn't even present during their invasion meetings as it was authorized personnel only, which was the officers of the invasion force, which she was not in, though she was in the medical force unit that would remain in the Dominion to assist injured soldiers.

While some soldiers were confident of a quick victory, Isshin, Aizen, Chad and Kaien weren't that confident, the Dominion had suffered some significant losses over the course of the war and even then the war wasn't that heated as it is now, they knew that the Dominion needed to secure some kind of victory on either front and they would not give up easily like they have formerly been doing, this time it could be battles of annihilation as one army might have to be destroyed before the victor is crowned as victorious.

The O.D.K was scratching their heads as they were unable to pinpoint where the worst assault would come from, if they took the Seireitei then they might be able to kick the Gotei out of the fight, or so they believe, they did have a backup plan in case things go south there which went as far as evacuating the political leadership of the Soul Society and their military, forcing them into exile from their own home and seek refugee in the Wandenreich.

Then there was the world of the living, the only backup plan they had there was technically Fort Karakura, as it was the last line of defence they had, if a major assault happened there then it would be bloody, but they did have a chance there, although a siege was more likely as the Dominion, at this point was aware of the defences the Fort had, the Wandenreich also wanted to avoid using their invasion force as a defence force in order to save manpower for their assault on the Dominion aswell, so using them was a last resort only if they were losing japan as that area had been deemed a priority as the Wandenreich needed it, the devices used to enter the Dominion would only function in an enriched zone, no where else so they had to cling on to it.

No one truly knew what the goal of the Dominion was, was it really the royal palace or was it just to extend their territorial reach? No one really knew, all they knew was that this was a war and it had to be won, there was no exception to that, as a precauton however the Zero division would not intervene should the Seireitei be lost in order to avoid breaking the barriers that protected the royal palace.

As for some distance away from the Seireitei was a port, the only one of it's kind in the Soul Society actually because the port belonged to the Kido corps, where they had positioned their fleet, though the Gotei said that they would deploy all their ships to look for pirates, in reality however that was a lie, as they had prepared their navy for evacuation to the Wandenreich, which was a bold move, and a strategically stupid one as the Dominion would gain naval dominance, though they would probably get naval dominace anyways, however the Quincies would dispatch a few destroyers just in case to patrol the many seas of the Soul Society.

For the Soul Society it was the only viable course of action as their navy had been so rusted away that it was practically useless, so the Quincies had the wonderful job of ensuring naval dominance, though the O.D.K would be in charge of naval operations rather then Chad, that way he could focus on one thing at a time, the fleet which was nicknamed the _1st Royal Armada_, consisted of up to 15 cruisers and 30 destroyers.

For now though the armada, army and airforce had been placed on standby, ready to react at a moments notice.

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

Bambietta was finally allowed to watch tv to kill the time, Sabrina had went back to kindergarden so she wasn't there, Bambietta, who now had dressed up in a more comfortable outfit, namely her standard black stockings, a mini skirt like she always wears, only in black, aswell as a white sweater and a t-shirt under it.

Sitting in the couch with her feet on the table and eating pizza and drinking soda as she watched a comedy series on the tv, laughing occasionally as she had never seen this program before.

It wasn't as if she had anything else to do, though she did frequently visit the bunker to see the progress made on Ichigo as she was quite concerned to begin with, but it eventually calmed down as they had made tremendous progress without complication, she also read some reports that had piqued her interest with a great amount as she saw several benefits here, atleast an opportunity that wasn't to be thrown away.

She had already told Isshin about this and while he believed that the defence of Karakura town and the Seireitei was of utmost importance, Bambietta disagreed when it came to the Seireitei, stating that they should prioritize Karakura town as it was Quincy territory on the grounds that they shouldn't prioritize anyone else over the empire.

Isshin did disapprove of Bambietta's decision, that much was obvious but there was also truth to her words, Isshin wanted to use the invasion force to defend both Karakura town and the Seireitei as they were already combat ready but Bambietta was still the grand mistress, compared to Isshin who was just a temporary leader in Ichigo's absence and Bambietta's sick leave, as a result Bambietta had the authority to rebuke those orders, stating that the invasion force should be used for something else as they were training for an invasion rather then a defence and that they were too valuable.

Thinking about it, she reached over and took the report that piqued her interest so much and read through it again.

**Somewhere in Germany (World of the living)**

***Flashback to the day prior***

Just as expected the Quincies living in Germany were fed up with the Dominion and had started an uprising as heavy fighting took place between armed Quincy rebels and trained Dominion troops, though it was obvious that the Dominion was puzzled as they were sure that they had properly disarmed the Quincies by confiscating their crosses, yet they had so much more then they could ever have imagined.

After some rapid internal investigation the Dominion higher ups in charge of the area in shock, realized that their storage building was completely empty, however that didn't explain their sudden increase for crosses because the Dominion was adamant that the rebels had more crosses now then they did before, meaning someone had supplied them, and naturally they suspected the Wandenreich.

Deciding on ending the battle they released three creatures, all of different appearance with wings that they had captured as a last resort, however, someone soon appeared to take care of those creatures, and it was at that moment the Dominion realized what had happened, however it was too late two females in question also appeared with some similar creatures more friendly to them, unlike the Dominion counterpart that was hostile to even their own forces.

They were wearing a uniform that stood out as they weren't fullbringers, nor Shinigami, nor Quincy, though their abilities said as much, with them attacking the Dominion they effectively showed their allegiance clear as day.

However what the Quincies and their allies didn't expect was another ally of another sort that came out of the forest that had hunted fullbringers belonging to the Dominion for centuries, and with that the Dominion's control over the region in question was sealed... They suffered a humiliating defeat.

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

***Present***

Bambietta stared at what the A.N.U had written in their report, they had even stationed a division of A.N.U troops there to maintain a hold over the region and protect the population, though surprisingly the A.N.U troops in the world of the living were tipped off when it came to this uprising, causing them to scramble in hopes of getting there in time.

'According to this report the Dominion's communications were cut before the uprising started, meaning that they probably don't know how critical the situation there is for them, which is an advantage to us, but who are these people? Could they be related to Mutsu?' Bambietta pondered as she looked at the report.

'Souls that transform into different animals, bears, tigers, lions, all of whom speak, it does remind me of the 7th division doggie but I thought he was an isolated case, is there more like him out there?.. No... They are different as they can transform at will, so who are they?.. Regardless they do seem to be allies but it's hard to say for sure without having contact with them.' Bambietta pondered as she continued to read from the report.

'Then we have our second potential allies, though these are a lot easier to find out, green suits with a red and black plaid cape, that means conservation rangers from the Wing Bind, namely Soul Society West Branch, since when did they involve themselves in military conflicts?.. Regardless I am surprised, three dragons released and two people took them down, according to the report both a female, one was blonde with green eyes and double ponytails held up by two spiked metal bands, while the other was brown haired with blue eyes and a horn at her left temple.' Bambietta said as she was amazed by the skill of the two.

'Regardless if the West Branch is involved it would be a wise approach to open a diplomatic line with them as they are self governed and independent from their easter counterparts, while we both recognize each other we haven't really had any contact with them so approaching them now would seem off, but then again I do not recall the West Branch having a proper military force as Wing Bind is more of a paramilitary mercenary force in comparison to standard armies. So there is no doubt that reverse London is playing with fire without having water availeble which is risky in itself... Unless...' Bambietta said internally as she came to a conclusion.

'I see... So that's what they're after... Can't say I blame them for using that approach, this could be interesting, though I'll speak with Ichi regarding this.' Bambietta said internally as she put the report away and continued to eat and watching tv.

Just as she took a bite the door opened and Liltotto and and another female in her military uniform appeared, namely Fifi, who decided to drop by in the meantime as they had nothing better to do.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Fifi asked as she looked at Bambietta who was just slacking off and doing practically nothing.

"Never better." Bambietta said as she held up her arm with a pizza as a wave.

"Well you do seem a lot better then what you did and the day before yesterday, I swear I've never seen anyone more depressed then you." Liltotto said bluntly.

Now this shut Bambietta up slightly as Liltotto wasn't too far off, it was only after she had a conversation with her own parents that matters solved themselves partially, though not fully, her mother wanted her to go to the counsellor but Bambietta refused to do so, regardless she kept quiet about that, only Ichigo and her parents were allowed to know on her end, though speaking with her parents did help a lot for her.

"I'm fine, never been better." Bambietta said with a happy tone though Fifi and Liltotto was in doubt.

"Anyways, the Dominion forces have arrived, they've attacked on several fronts!" Liltotto said as she took forth a document, causing Bambietta to frown deeply.

**World of the living (Japan, Mutsu)**

Explosions were everywhere, courtesy of the navy, the Dominion did come in force and they came quickly, wanting to catch the Quincies off guard but surprisingly they weren't surprised that the Quincies were expecting them as they knew that the Quincies knew that they would come to take this area back eventually, but what really had the Dominion surprised was the hidden defences as they didn't expect that, not only that but they were denied artillery support on their end, the Quincies however had a lot of 155mm guns and to top it off, the massive 260mm guns of three cruisers, which caused havoc amongst the Dominion lines.

It was chaos for the Dominion as the Quincies fired with everything they had, while the Quincy forces were outnumbered 13 to 1, they had the advantage in firepower and well prepared defences which was utilized by the commander to the fullest extent possible, the commander of the Quincy forces realized the importance of precision artillery, and luckily for them the Dominion didn't have any flyers with them, meaning that the artillery spotters hiding in the clouds in the sky was well hidden and safe as they used special binoculars designed by the research division to help with artillery guidence, the fact that they hid their presence and their uniform was just as white as the cloud along with their mask and parts of their goggles and barets only helped their disguise.

The spotters prioritized Dominion artillery emplacements that was about to go up, denying the Dominion access to put up their artillery system by making sure that the 260mm guns of the cruisers bombed the area to kingdom come before they got their artillery up and running, and now the Dominion lines were in chaos as 155mm guns opened fire on their infantry, bombing them to kingdom come aswell.

It was brutal as the Quincies overdepended on their artillery, and so far this looked like a Quincy victory already, but the commander refused to be naive and think this would be easy despite the fact that the Dominion troops were being slized to pieces just as easily as hot knife goes through butter, and the Quincy infantry were covered by a wall, making them hard to hit as they stood in a line formation firing at anything that moved with rifles.

Though they were ready to change to Ginrei Kojaku just in case, so far rifles did the trick as the reishi bullets were nice for one target at a time and they didn't have to worry much about unnecessary damage to the surrounding area, primarily the humans that was now screaming in horror as they had no idea what was happening as no barrier was up, even the japanese military base was on alert, this was a problem however because law enforcement or human soldiers would soon enter a place they wouldn't even know was a battlefield as they would be unable to see the Quincy troops, though they were unsure about the fullbringers.

Unlike the Quincy forces the Dominion had nothing to hide behind, leaving them widely exposed, for the Quincy commander this all seemed to easy as the Dominion seemed to just have thrown their soldiers into a slaughter house, causing him to frown with concern.

"Sergeant, see to our flank defences, have our infantry focus fire on their frontal formations and have our 155mm guns to focus fire on their rear line, deny them the possibility to retreat." The commander ordered as he wanted to annihilate this force fully, by utilizing this approach he cut the Dominion forces of on two ends, reishi bullets coming on one end and precision artillery with great accuracy on the other, locking them into a death trap.

So far the battle of Mutsu was going well, the commander just hoped that it would remain this way, but he was hell bent on remaining vigilant, but if he did win this so easily by playing defensively like he currently was, then there shouldn't be much of a problem, the biggest fear he had was Dominion reinforcements, then there was the second fear he had, namely involving humans and having them killed in the field of battle, and that was bound to happen unless he ended this quickly but then again he was fearful that doing something else might turn the tables completely, so he decided to gamble, who would be quicker, the humans to arrive or the Quincies to end this battle.

**Soul Society (Seireitei)**

Alerts went off everywhere as the Dominion troops had entered the Soul Society, it started with a siren sounding at the Quincy base to alert their troops to be combat ready, followed by the gavel and hammer in the towers surrounding the Seireitei, regardless the Quincy forces were prepared for this, having trained ever since they got there and now, they decided to avenge the old unit.

The reinforcements were called in and Chad was already ready to leave with his force to reinforce the Seireitei, artillery had already been placed, however they were unable to fire, as the QSR-5 monitor attached to the Quincy base reported a force on the outskirts of the Rukongai, but General Hans concluded that they were mustering their forces to advance in coordination on the Seireitei.

So far they've arrived at the easter, western and northern wall, but the southern wall was clear of any contact, judging by the distance the reinforcements had about 1 hour to get there give or take, which was plenty of time for the Quincies, instead of meeting with the Dominion forces directly it was decided to wait for them in order to see if they could get past the walls protecting the Seireitei, which they easily could if they had some heavy lifting siege equipment.

So Hans decided to go through their defences one more time, they did already possess a lot of artillery units that could function as ground and air defences, which was good as the QSR-5 reports flyers, and while they did possess a lot of anti air artillery it was still concerning as they would have to divide their guns.

Hans only hoped that the additional defences brought in would be enough to hold the Dominion forces at bay in both the air and land, but Hans was now concerned as he looked at the screen, they were clearly outnumbered as the Dominion was intending on launching a full scale assault on the Seireitei.

**Hueco Mundo (Las Noches)**

The Quincies did not expect this, the Dominion have launched a full scale assault on Las Noches, trying to regain the lost territory, luckily the most dangerous fighters were already out of the war, but that didn't stop the surprise attack that came, the Quincies were partially prepared however, for while they lacked a lot of support equipment except a radar and only had a small occupation force there by this point, the engineers have rigged Las Noches with explosives and incindiary bombs.

The bombs were already placed in structures and was intended to be used in case of a severe uprising, not when being invaded by the Dominion, though the Quincy forces and the Dominion troops haven't encountered each other yet, they did have a radar to keep tabs on everyone and everything.

Regardless due to the fact that they were unable to face the Dominion, the O.D.K decided to use a scorched earth tactic, they would detonate all the bombs and let Las Noches burn to the ground, leaving nothing for the Dominion, even the gate of the sun was rigged to explode using a timer that would be activated by the commander who would be the last to leave, the timer only held for 15 seconds before the gateway exploded and even the steel would burn up, leaving nothing but molten steel from the gateway.

They especially rigged the labs they had, wanting to burn everything to ash if they had to retreat, so for now the Quincies were pulling out before they encountered the hostile force in a rush, wanting to detonate as much as possible, for while the engineers have hidden the bombs, it was still possible to find them and realize the trap that was set.

As for the arrancars, there was nothing to do for them, they just didn't have the time, while they didn't lock up the arrancars and let them walk freely, the majority of them were still in Las Noches, though their higher ups have been taken to Silbern, everyone of them except Nel was imprisoned.

It took about an hour and a half but the Quincy forces managed to escape, they had taken all their technology with them as it was ready to be dismantled just in case, leaving the commander behind, as he pushed some buttons on a computer and activated the countdown sequence for the bombs, the gate of the sun had a 15 second timer while the other bombs had 20 seconds, then the commander left,

Later the bombs detonated, the Dominion force that consisted of about 950.000 soldiers were caught in a blazing and explosive inferno, the inferno would kill a lot of fullbringers and arrancars, though it was the fullbringers that suffered the most as they were unfamiliar with the lay out and unable to evacuate, of the 950.000 strong army, only 67.834 would make it out alive.

Two hours after detonation and the fire of Las Noches could be seen for thousands of miles as the massive could be seen through the roof that was melting due to the intense heat, the damaged towers on the top of Las Noches collapsed into the structure quickly as the support beams failed as they melted away, twenty four hours later and Las Noches was only an empty shell of it's former glory, nothing inside remained except burned sand, ash, smoke and fire, a fire that would take weeks if not months to properly burn out, in the event that would later be called _The torching of Las Noches_.

For the Quincies the torching of Las Noches was a massive success as they inflicted heavy losses on the Dominion without engaging them in the field, as a result they didn't suffer a single casualty, while for the Dominion, it was a massive loss in terms of fighting power, as the soldiers mostly choked to death due to the smoke while some unlucky ones burned up alive as they died screaming in agony and horror, many even openly wept out of fear, knowing that this was the end for them.

**Silbern Royal Quarters**

***2 hours and 34 minutes later***

The surgery had gone far better then Kisuke expected, by now the wounds have closed and Ichigo's brain was showing high activity and was active, meaning his brain had regenerated, and even better, he was fully awake, and in pain as Yhwach didn't lie when he said that Ichigo would need something to lean on, when he woke up he screamed in agony as the pain was immense.

Ryuken injected something directly into Ichigo to relieve the pain, though what he gave Ichigo only numbed the nerves for an hour, however Ryuken did ensure that Ichigo got some strong pain medication, namely oxycodone, which was one of the strongest pain medications out there, as it was made with heroine and morphine.

Which was part of the reason Ryuken opted to numb his nervous system so that he could greet his family and so on, all of whom was happy to see him, however it did also give Ichigo the capability to get a quick situation update and to make a decision on how things should be handled, so the decision was made to have a reserve force ready to assist in the Soul Society, and to open a diplomatic channel with the west branch of the Soul Society, where they had sent their best diplomat.

Ichigo was surprised to see the changes made to Zangetsu, even more so to hear that Yhwach manifested while he was out of it, in it's sealed state the short sword was the sheathe of the cane and the lower part of it, while the long sword was the top cane where Ichigo held his hand and the blade itself, while it had the appearance of a more modern cane in a black color with a silver hold and silver bottom part that hit the ground, the top could be modified at Ichigo's will from being a cane into being a command staff with a golden throne on top that Ichigo could rest his hand on, which was quite neat, and he would always have Zangetsu manifested and ready for release, giving him an element of surprise.

As the two manifestations were one, the sheathe could be sealed to the blade itself so the sheathe didn't accidentally fall off, which it was at it's current state and Ichigo needed to have his soul chain repaired before he would be able to use it properly or test his cane out.

Bambietta was overjoyed to see Ichigo back on his feet... Atleast while it lasted as Ichigo had taken a single pill.

"Why's the roof up theeeere?" Ichigo asked as he was lying in the middle of the floor, pointing at the roof.

"Because the roof is always on top..." Bambietta replied perplexed and dumbfounded as she was babysitting Ichigo.

"But why is the roof always on top? Why not always down here?" Ichigo asked.

"How much did you take?.." Bambietta asked stunned as she looked at the bottle of pain pills.

"Why are pills so small?" Ichigo asked as Bambietta began to regret asking.

Ichigo was stoned, asking about anything and everything aswell as pointing everything out, regardless of how small the details were.

"Forget I asked." Bambietta said as she laid down on the bed.

"But it will be a while until I forget, I still remember you asking, what if I never forget!?" Ichigo asked hysterically, causing Bambietta's eyebrows to twitch.

"Then that is fine aswell." Bambietta replied annoyed.

"Look, an airstrip." Ichigo said as he pointed at Bambietta.

Bambietta was confused and looked around, not understanding what Ichigo meant until she got a closer look at where he was pointing, which was directly at her panties as he saw them through her skirt, taking a look by lifting her skirt she noticed that she had a cameltoe and her vagina was visible as the panties had gone slightly in between the lips.

"Can aircraft take off from there?" Ichigo asked.

Steam immediately came out of Bambietta's ears with her entire face red and purple out of anger and embarrassment, she was just about to kick Ichigo's face in but decided against it as Ichigo wasn't really himself or using his mind much due to the pills, instead she decided to kill Ryuken later, she was sure Uryu wouldn't mind that.

"Just go to bed! It's bedtime for you!" Bambietta said sternly as she wanted Ichigo to just go to sleep and shut up.

'That damn Ryuken, did he put him on too strong to quickly!?.. Shouldn't you start with lower doses or something!?' Bambietta said internally as she was fuming.

"But I can't sleep without my huggybear, I need my huggybear!" Ichigo whined, causing Bambietta to look at him confused as he was dragging himself to the bed as he was unable to stand up.

"Your what bear?.." Bambietta asked perplexed.

"You." Ichigo said as he pointed at Bambietta, causing Bambietta to recoil a bit in surprise as she looked on with wide eyes of confusion for a brief moment until she understood.

Bambietta thought that was kinda cute, cute enough to say that she calmed down a lot and actually decided to join him into bed despite that airfield remark, despite Ichigo being drugged off his ass, it was obvious that he was more cuddly in this state then he was prior as he locked Bambietta in his arms, just hugging her, and Bambietta didn't really complain about that, but she would definitely have a talk with Ryuken, or she would throw Ichigo at him.

Regardless Ichigo wasn't tired, nor was Bambietta so they just lied there cuddling, Bambietta realized that Ichigo was unable to multitask, he would stop speaking when cuddling and stop cuddling when speaking and only do one thing at time, so if cuddling was the way to shut him up and save Bambietta from being charged for regicide as she smothered Ichigo with a pillow then that was fine.

**West Soul Society (Reverse London, Top of Horns meeting room)**

The Top of Horns was the leadership of Wing Bind, usually their meetings were quiet and not many really said much, but this wasn't a usual meeting, and the situation was dire as everyone participated in the meeting.

"So the mission was a success, we killed the dragons?" Wolfgang asked with his usual stern face.

"Yeah, but who would ever have imagined that the fullbringers of all people could cause this much havoc?" Bruno asked.

"And that havoc will only increase, now that we have acted against them they will not stand idly by for long and the parliament is concerned." Roy said sternly.

"I am aware, and I have already taken immense measures to ensure we are noticed by the right people, though whether they worked or not is to be seen." Sullivan stated.

"What did these measures include?" Roy asked.

"Lots of purchases on crosses for the Quincy population, and a tip to the Wandenreich A.N.U regarding an uprising and location aswell as time." Sullivan stated.

"If we want contact with them why not just approach them?" Bruno asked.

"We can't as the Wandenreich is protected by something called the Schatten, a barrier of only shadow and darkness that consumes anyone who isn't a Quincy, if we are to enter the Wandenreich we will need a Quincy to escort and a gateway they are using, I believe it was called a gate of the sun or sun gate or something of the sort." Cquntnire replied.

"And what is so impressive about this empire?" Harry asked.

"Their military might is massive and strong, they defeated Hueco Mundo in less then a week and the Quincy military is highly skilled and able to oppose to Dominion directly and from our reports, the Dominion struggles to meet them in the open field as they have suffered only defeats at their hands." Wolfgang replied as the rest of the council was amazed.

"So that's why the parliament is so eager to get in touch with them." Bruno concluded.

"You mentioned the A.N.U, what is it?" Harry asked, wondering what it was.

"From what I understand it is the Abteilung für Nachrichtendienste und Überwachung." Wolfgang replied.

"English please! Not everyone knows german like you!" Bruno said loudly confused.

"Department of Intelligence and Surveillance, also nicknamed the Wandenreich secret police from rumors." Sullivan replied for Wolfgang.

"Secret police huh?" Harry replied.

"Correct, from what I heard it is comprised of four units." Wolfgang said.

"What are these four units?" Roy asked.

"Unit one, the Patrol and Punishment divison, they are in charge of internal affairs, I presume they are the secret police types, then we have unit two, the Surveillence and Intelligence division, I presume they are the ones that handles military intelligence and monitors the empire and everyone else using technology, they are responsible for internal and external affairs, then we have unit three the Detention Unit as they are called, it is a division that functions as prison guards mostly, Then we have unit four, the Covert and Black operations division, they are mostly involved in military conflicts and gathers intelligence for the second unit, they are also, with the second unit also responsible for external affairs of the empire. Though that is just rumors on my end." Sullivan stated, indicating that she had some degree of knowledge on the Wandenreich, little did she know that she was correct.

"Are they skilled?" Bruno asked.

"I've heard the entire A.N.U is made up of special forces soldiers so I would presume so, I've also heard the same rumor as Sullivan" Wolfgang replied.

"Do we know that they got the message?" Roy asked.

"Noel Niihashi and Ninny Spangcole from the pipers were dispatched, I also went to look at the situation personally, I know they were there, they got the message and Silbern is most likely aware of us by now." Sullivan replied.

"Why not just ask them directly if they were there?" Bruno asked.

"Because the parliament doesn't want us to do negotiations." Tronbone said, having remained quiet the entire meeting.

"So what do we do now?" Bruno asked.

"We wait and see what happens next." Sullivan replied, hoping for the best.

**Reverse London (A cafè somewhere)**

A cup containing coffee was sat down on a table as a specific person read a news paper, hoping to see what was going on around here, he was helped with getting the proper articles as he wasn't sure how to do it himself, namely Heinz Speer, a top Quincy diplomat, guarded by ten undercover A.N.U soldiers wearing black suits and earpieces with a pin of the five pointed silver star, making them look like government guys, which was actually true, though Heinz used a black suit himself, he had a suit vest with his suit under it and his suit was open and it was small white stripes on his suit and a pin on his collar containing the silver star of the Wandenreich, making him more distinguishable.

The truth was that they arrived by car as they arrived in two cars and got lost, they didn't have a full picture of reverse london as Silbern never thought they would send someone there, and hardly ever bothered to think about the West Branch, but now that thought had backfired, the only reason they got there was because Kisuke knew how to put in the right coordinates for the gate of the sun, which he saved in the computer system, so trying to figure out where they were they decided to take a break.

"Dragons seem to be equally bothersome as hollows..." Heinz said as he looked at the paper, reading about the dragons the Dominion had.

"Agreed." A guard said as he noticed the article.

Taking a last zip of the coffee, he decided to continue on, the empire had paid for his coffee prior as he got a special card to use that took money directly out of the treasury, he did take a good look around and noticed the massive difference between the eastern and western branches, the western branch was more technologically advanced, utilizing cars and it was like a standard society in the world of the living, a society the Wandenreich was quickly approaching as it was so modern.

He did notice the dragons flying over, they didn't look like what he had expected but Heinz was still amazed by them, then he looked to the waitress and asked her to come.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, we're trying to find the parliament building, do you know where it is?" Heinz asked as the waitress was surprised, which puzzled Heinz.

"You don't know? The government quarters and parliament streets are sealed off." The waitress replied.

"Okey, that's news to us." Heinz replied a bit stunned, this was not going the way he hoped.

"Why do you want to go there?" The waitress asked as he she eyes someone, namely two police officers on patrol, which a guard noticed though he wasn't concerned, they had identification and documents proving they were on a diplomatic mission.

"We're diplomatic emissaries from the Quincy empire of the Wandenreich seeking to speak with your parliament." Heinz responded, noticing the waitress was surprised by that as the rise of the Wandenreich was heard all across the western branch aswell, eventually the waitress whistled and gained the attention of the police and waved them over.

The police officers came, by now a few curious people was watching the ordeal but Heinz didn't care.

"What seems to be the problem?" A police officer asked.

"These people claim to be diplomatic emissaries from the Wandenreich and wants to go to the parliament." The waitress said as the police officers looked at the Quincies.

The officers noticed the silver stars on their collars, Heinz and his guards took forth identification and the document stating they were on a diplomatic mission, signed and stamped by Ichigo himself before he got into a drug induced vacation, the police officers noticed it was real but wanted to verify so one officer took his phone out and called the security service to verify.

Heinz and his guards noticed the officers was on alert, causing Heinz to wonder what had happened, this couldn't have been caused by dragons, so it had to be the Dominion, it was the only conclusion he could come to.

Eventually the officer took a photo of the document and identifications, apparently sending them to the one he was on the phone with, it didn't even take one minute until the call was over, the people surrounding them just kept watching, curious what was about to happen as the officer turned back to them.

"It checks out, an escort is on it's way to assist you in getting to the parliament, the parliament isn't in session now but they'll be called in now, I bid you welcome to reverse London on behalf of the Soul Society West Branch good sir." The officer said respectfully.

"Thank you, it is indeed a pleasure to be here, though I do wish it was under better circumstances as war ravages all around." Heinz said.

"Yes we've all heard about that, we try to do what we can, but we're a bit on edge as Dominion agents are all around abducting our dragons." The officer said.

"I see, well it isn't without reason, war is a terrible thing and distrust is regretfully a common side effect." Heinz replied.

"Yes it is, they're about to list us up as a military force aswell, even though we are just police officers... How fares it on your end?" The officer asked, easing up a bit as he felt a bit safer around Heinz and his guards.

"We have made tremendous progress, we've taken Hueco Mundo out of the fight in less then a week, pushed back the Dominion from Tokyo and defeated them all across Japan, though they have at this moment as we speak launched a counter offensive, I have no doubt that our troops will emerge victorious once more as the battle for Mutsu have started already, they have also decided to invade the Seireitei, the eastern branch of the Soul Society though I'm unsure if they are in combat as we speak, it won't be long if they aren't." Heinz replied, trying to get their morale up a bit, which clearly worked as the officers looked surprised.

Heinz took up a satchel he had and took out a news paper from Silbern, showing their victory in Hueco Mundo, and another one showing their victories in Japan, which got a lot of attention, some even took out phones and took pictures as evidence.

"That's a relief, so they aren't as invincible as they say?" The officer asked.

"Invincible? At our hands they've only suffered defeat so invincible is the last word I would choose." Heinz stated bluntly.

The officers looked relieved, it was obvious to Heinz that the western branch had suffered a severe loss of morale, struggling to keep it up they looked for even the smallest piece of good news, which was enough to bring a lot of relief, causing Heinz and his guards to realize how desperate their situation had become, eventually the escort arrived and they were off to the parliament building, which was the same as the british parliament.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** I really struggled with this chapter as my mind has just shut down, not knowing how to write it and I've been busy a lot this week and I will probably be a lot busy next week, which is also the reason why I've been delayed with the release until now, I wanted to put in more action scenes but decided to focus a bit on the western branch, as I've made up my mind, Wing Bind and the rest of that gang will be involved in this story as there have been some questions regarding it and now I've officially added them in, but to start properly diplomacy is needed, hence why Heinz Speer has a lot of focus.

Yeah, when you hear the name Speer you might think of the real person Albert Speer which was the chief architect for the third reich, his name is actually taken from him as a quickie as I was unable to find any proper names, as for Heinz it was actually inspired by the real life german general Heinz Guderian who fought on the eastern front, Guderian also inspired another character in this story, and I will explain that later.

And yeah Ichigo is stoned off his ass thanks to Ryuken's magical pills.


End file.
